These Paths We Tread
by T.M.Wolf
Summary: Catherine has been friends with Sam for as long as she can remember, and been in love with him for the past two years. Too bad Mikaela and an alien war got in the way and messed everything up. Or, at least that's what she thought. And to think it all started with a pair of glasses... SideswipexOC
1. It Started With a Feeling

**TMWolf: **_So being an avid Transformers fan, I would love nothing more than to visit that universe, but as dimension hoping isn't possible I have to settle with other means. One of them is putting my OC into the world instead. So I did. And this came to mind. I know the whole "neighbor" thing has been used before, but I figured "what the hell?" and went with it. Hopefully the fact my OC is in love with Sam adds a nice twist to the theme. And I do plant to cover all three movies with the story and follow mythos and insert cannon characters from outside the movie, since the comics did, too. Granted, Shockwave offed most of them (JERK), but they were still there, and yeah._

_Furthermore, while the summary is short, I can assure you there is much more to this story than meets the eyes (yeah, I went there, ha ha). When it first started it was a simple idea to have my personal character/myself be part of the Transformers trilogy in a reasonable way, and it quickly evolved into something much, much more. In this story you'll find many things: Love; Action; Adventure; Comedy; Government conspiracies; Betrayal; Pain; Tragedy; Sorrow; Loss; Family; Friendship. It's all there, though it might take it's sweet time doing so as it makes its way through all three movies and the years set between them._

_All in all, this a story about a young woman named Catherine whose life is dramatically changed by a chance- or perhaps destined- encounter with an alien race of transforming robots, their alien artifact which changes her life forever, and the struggle she faces finding her place in the world while protecting the ones she loves from both the Decepticons and her own kind. And underneath it all is the story of unexpected love and the testing of a friendship that hopes to last for a life time._

_And just a word of warning: There is foul language here and there throughout the story and becomes more common in the later chapters, so be advised the "f-word" does drop quite a few times. Because it is not too prominent in the story, it will remain PG-13, seeing as many PG-13 movies have had the f-bomb before. Just be advised if you don't have a penchant for foul language._

_**DISCLAIMER: All right to Transformers belongs to Hasbro, although I would die to be able to own it all (except Kiss Players. Just no, Japan. Just... No.) This also includes the direct quotes and scenes I take from the movie. Yes, I do go second-by-second with the scenes to ensure I have quote and actions correct because this fanfic does follow the movies. Some things are altered, but all credit to the movies goes to, as I said, Hasbro, Bay, and all those who lead to the creation of the movies and Transformers in general.**_

**_The only thing belonging to me is my dear OC Catherine, any plot changes in the story that the movies don't follow, and all the science behind a lot of things that aren't necessarily CANON to Transformers, but I tried to adapt it so that it fit the series' logic/science better._**

_Feel free to leave comments of constructive criticism or questions about anything- I always appreciate such things, and I'll be happy\ to reply to any that are left._

_Oh, and each of the titles are the names of Songs. It should be noted sometimes the SONGS don't necessarily match the chapter- in fact, more after that not that DON'T- but the titles generally do._

_Lastly, this story WILL BE AN AUTOBOT X OC. It does happen, albeit far into the future of this story. I figured I would go ahead and give a heads up to anybody who absolutely can't stand it... but if you read, maybe you just might change your mind about this tale ;)_

_Also, the story is going through an editing process. I am slowly working my way from the start to the finish, so you'll find some chapters look "better" than others. I'll eventually get to them all long after I'm already done with the story, so don't be confused at any sudden changes in amount of typos I might have xD;;_

_And so, without further-a-do, These Paths We Tread!_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Catherine Wolf has been friends with Sam Witwicky for as long as she can remember, and been in love with him for the past two years. Unfortunately, Sam has been in love with Mikeala Banes for even longer. To make matters worse, an alien race of transforming robots made of two factions- Autobots and Decepticons- from the planet Cybertron come to Earth searching for a powerful artifact they call the Allspark. By some strange working of fate, Catherine is pulled into a war not of her making, and find she has a much greater role to play than she realized. A friendship will be tested, unlikely love will be found, war will be raged, and a young woman will find her place in the world.

And to think it all started with a pair of glasses...

* * *

><p><span><strong>These Paths We Tread<strong>

_-TMWolf-_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>. It Started With a Feeling

* * *

><p>For as long as she could remember, Catherine had been best friends with the awkward boy she'd come to know as Sam Witwicky. There were often jokes between their parents how they'd been friends since the womb, although their parents hadn't known each other until they'd realized they had kids of the same age only living a few houses from each other. Whatever the case, from the first day they'd met there was no stopping the inevitable sleepovers, parties, rough-housing, tea parties, facing the monster in the closet or under the bed, and the challenges all young kids would face. The tween and teenager years were no different except their duo had become a trio with the inclusion of the blonde-haired Miles— or "hippie" as she liked to call him with all the love of a friend, of course. Still, she and Sam had always been best friends; just the two of them against the world, and hippie-boy to provide backup and distractions.<p>

And now they were older teens in high school, and while some things had change—not that Sam had noticed being the oblivious boy he was—both, or at least Sam, could be safe in knowing that she would still wait for him at the school exit with Miles, especially if that day was the last day of school.

"Do you see him yet?" the blonde-haired boy asked, standing high up on his toes to peer over the throng of student trying to ram their way out as fast as possible, the call of summer strong and enticing to their wild, hormonally controlled teenage nature.

Catherine pushed a red string of hair behind her ear, "No. He's probably just too busy either crying or pelvic thrusting in the classroom to make it out."

Miles snickered. She grinned back, shifting out of the way of an impatient student who tried to bowl her over in his dash for freedom. Sam was taking longer than she would have thought, and it worried her. All he'd talked about this week, let alone past month, was about getting his car and how all he needed was an A in all his classes to do so. Unfortunately, not only was his father annoyingly strict and stubborn, the boy wasn't the smartest. He wasn't stupid, but he wasn't an all A student, either. Miles didn't help at all, but that was where Catherine came in. She was smart and responsible enough to actually study, so she ended up helping him out as best she could. And, as of today, he was assured his car if he could just get an A on his major assignment for History. She'd helped him get all the research on his great-great grandpa and even helped him practice giving his project. Now it was up to him to present it.

Him. Socially awkward Sam.

_Shit. I really hope he sucked up_, she frowned. She would hate to see him come moping down the hall rather than leaping. She had to admit she was excited about him getting a car, too. It was a hot topic for their teen years, and both were eager to finally get one. Hers she knew wouldn't come until graduation, but with Sam getting his possibly today they could hitch rides to everywhere, and, well, it would be _nice_ to ride with him.

"You've got the look again."

Catherine blinked and turned a raised brow at the blonde boy. He smirked, and she scowled as her cheeks warmed.

"Shut-up!" she hissed, and his smirk only widened. When she looked away, though—ears turning red and warm—his smirk fell with a sigh.

"You gotta tell him soon, amigo," he spoke, and she turned redder. "'Cause you and I both know he doesn't see it. Which is sad since I did, like, a year ago."

"Just shut-up, Miles! I'm gunna tell him soon! I just need the right timing!" she huffed.

His smirk returned with a hint of mischief, "Like at the lake party tomorrow?"

"Maybe," she mumbled almost too softly for him to hear, and then turned a hard glare on him. "And don't you dare say anything!"

"My lips are sealed!" he replied quickly, throwing up his arms in surrender. "I doubt he'd get it if I told him anyways. Weird how I'm not the smartest in school, but a pro when it comes to _love_?"

"A pro that's single and rejected by every girl you attempt to hit on, which has been, what, none?"

"That hurts you know. And that's just play stuff. Too many hoes here for the real deal. Besides, bros before hoes remember?"

"Aren't I a contradiction to your little saying?"

He smirked, "You're a bro for me."

_Hopefully not for Sam, though_, she thought, although grinned back at the blonde haired boy.

A part of her was very—no, _deathly,_ afraid that would be the case with Samuel Witwicky. She had been dreading the thought for two years now, ever since she had fallen in love with the oblivious idiot. She couldn't really explain why she had; he wasn't drop-dead gorgeous and there were better looking guys at school, although she did find him pleasing to look at; he certainly wasn't the smartest, but there was something to that naivety and his fascination with nerdy things cute. Yet, she did know that she was _happy_ with him, and he could always make her feel that way when she needed it. He had her back, and she had his, and he was, frankly, all she really knew in the stark outside world of reality. Miles was a good friend, really he was, but it wasn't the same with Sam. He was a part of her, and she hoped he felt the same. She didn't know if she could stand being his "Best-Friend-For-Life".

She sighed, and thankfully Miles was scoping for the young man and didn't notice. She considered herself lucky the blonde hadn't told once he'd found out. She wasn't even sure how he had; only that, after Sam had left for class the blonde boy turned to her with the most shocked face she'd ever seen and told her she liked him. One awkward conversation and a chorus of threats to pummel the ever-living-shit out of him if he told, Miles had promised to keep his word. He had kept that promise, too, and she appreciated it more than he could and would ever know. He'd even tried to "help" out once, but it hadn't done much except lead to a mess of a blended_something_, Sam's mom going into hysterics, and something else she couldn't accurately recall due to blurred memories of the incident.

Now the rest remained with her, and with Sam making her dreams come true by realizing he felt more than just platonic feelings for her, and also that his crush on Mikaela Banes was just an attraction to a teenager with a body that didn't seem possible at her age.

_Ah, yes. Mikaela. The _Bane _of my existence_. She smiled at her pun, but then frowned again as she wondered why Sam had to fixate himself on a girl who didn't even know he existed. It was infuriating! Especially when said girl was the top of the social hierarchy, undoubtedly preppy, and the epitome of the "dream girl" with her perfect make-up, revealing-but-somehow-school-appropriate clothes, and 0-size waist. Obviously, Catherine's make-up free features, her boyish clothing, and more-muscular-than-it-should-be body was no competition.

"I think I see him," Miles murmured beside her, and she glance over the river of students that had begun to turn into a trickle as the time limit for the buses came closer to its deadline. Sure enough, bobbing excitedly through the stream was the familiar dark, curly-haired top of their friend. Even before he finally spotted them and shouted his success, they knew his car was in the bag. He didn't get that eccentric for just anything.

"IdiditIdidiitIdidiit!" he all but screamed at them as he waved the paper in their faces. It was only through Catherine's quick intervention that the paper was taken from him and the A- on it was clearly visible. "A minus! Guess who just got a new car?"

She smiled, "I think you did, and you're welcome by the way."

"And I promise to pay you back with a free drive anytime you want," he laughed back.

"'A' free drive? Yeah, I'd say I'm entitled to _unlimited_. Better yet, I should have unlimited access to drive it wherever I want. After all, who was it that helped you pass all your classes so you could even get the car, hmmm?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay. You can have unlimited rides, but it's _my_ car, so I'm the one drivin'!" he huffed back and held out his hand for the paper.

"Fair enough," she smiled devilishly as she handed it back.

"So what're you hopin' for? You're dad's not exactly a charity when it comes to the green stuff," Miles mused, causing Sam to grimace slightly.

"Mom talked to him, so hopefully that means something," he shrugged, and then glanced out the door searching for his father.

"'Hopefully' being the keyword," Catherine added.

"Yeah, and uh, gotta go now—I can see my Dad. I'll catch you guys later!" he shouted, taking off at a run through the door, skillfully dodging the last remnants of people coming through. Catherine sighed as she watched him go, part of her hoping he got an awesome car and the other hoping she could go through with things tomorrow. She couldn't deny Sam's obliviousness was not the only problem with her life of romance—she couldn't bring herself to tell him, and she hated it. Loathed it. She wished she could just be rid of it, but it had a tight hold and sucked her confidence dry. But she had been planning her confession at the Lake party for a while now—she couldn't and wouldn't let the little parasitic fear stop her.

Miles shifted his backpack on his shoulder and stepped around so that he was walking backwards to the door, "Weeeeell, seeing as you're just going to daydream about sucking Sam's face, I'm headin' home, too. There's a seat on the couch missing me and cartoons not being watched, and I think a cold pizza in the fridge with my name on it, too."

She blinked, pulled back to reality, and grinned, "I assume the vacancy will be filled all this summer, yeah?"

"Damn straight. Adios, amigo!"

"So long, hippie," she saluted back and the blonde-haired boy took off at a light jog to his bike. She waited, watching him for a moment, and then walked out, too. She paused at the bottom of the steps to look where Sam had gone, her heart fluttering at the thought of him, and smiled softly. Shifting the weight of her own backpack, she set her gaze forward, and started the short trek home.

**-O-**

"Short" was really just that. The walk was only twenty minutes at most, and that wasn't so bad even with the hot Tranquility sun. Being used to it helped, but jeans didn't, so she did have a thin layer of sweat when she finally walked up the wooden porch steps of her home, stuck the key in the equally wooden door, and entered into the fray of wagging tails and eager whines. Such was the price she paid for having three Siberian Huskies at home whom had come to realize she was their way to relieve their bladders in the afternoon and their source of everything until dinner time.

"Alright, come on guys, let's go before you explode," she chuckled, rubbing them all playfully as she tossed her backpack onto the nearby leather couch. A quick muddled with furry, black-and-white obstacles-walk later, she had the three running about their yard searching for acceptable spots. She took the free time before they came bounding back to glance to her right, looking for the familiar bird-dog house—the "penthouse", she corrected herself— that Sam's Mom had recently made for, well, their dog. She once thought her three furry babies were spoiled with their treats, walks, toys, and whatever else her mom coddled them with, but Mrs. Witwicky had taken it to an all new high—a very _disturbing_ all new-high.

Mojo wasn't in it, she noticed, and that was probably a good thing. Little guy managed to get hurt when Mrs. Witwicky wasn't watching the laundry basket in which Mojo was sleeping. That had been an interesting day to say the least, but she didn't dwell on it, and instead looked for Sam's mom. By the lack of her loud voice and lack of lights on downstairs, she wasn't there, which was a bit of a disappointment. Despite the woman's overly eccentric and potentially-crazy personality, she was wonderful to talk to. Her husband was equally so, but he could be a little too stubborn in his ideals for her sometimes. Thankfully Sam had taken after his mother more than his father.

A cold, wet nose in her hand distracted her and she found her youngest husky staring up at her with pleading, blue eyes. She cooed affectionately and kissed his forehead, to which he happily wagged his tail at.

"Ooooh, you're so adorable, Bandit! Way cooler than Mojo," she grinned and then glanced at the other two, whom had ignored her on their way in. "Now go see if that old fart Dasher will play with ya, 'cause you and I both know Sophie won't."

She let him go off then, and while he did attempt to play, it only gave him an annoyed growl from the older female husky companion and a door pushed into his face by the other\. She could only laugh at his drooping, disappointed tail, and then called him over to sit with her on the couch and watch T.V. He gladly accepted, although Sophie would have none of it as she planted herself firmly at Catherine's feet when barking did nothing to deter Bandit from his comfortable spot. Her laptop soon joined them, and their motley group stayed there undeterred for a good, long while until her cellphone rang.

"Mom? What's up?" she asked at once. "You and Dad staying late again?"

"Work will be late, but we plan to go out tonight, too. It's our anniversary, after all. Forgot to tell you, and, well, I don't see you before you leave, so you know. There are leftovers in the fridge, but we left some cash so feel free to order pizza."

"Oh yeah. I think Dad talked about it like a wee ago. Anyways, you guys have fun. I'll keep the house safe and the dogs under control," she replied back, forcing the joyful tone in her voice. Her mother, as always, fell for it, said that they would, and then the phone call ended. With a sigh, Catherine tossed it over Bandit and slumped down some. Another night with the house to herself. It was almost a routine, and now with summer rolling in the house would be hers all day. Not that she really minded. She did love getting to do whatever the hell she wanted—within limits, of course—but the dogs weren't the best companions. She could go over to Sam's, too, but she felt bad going over every single day. It made her feel like a mooch, so she tried to refrain, although Mrs. Witwicky has assured her their home was hers too.

"Bandito, why does Sam get to have such awesome parents who actually do funny things with him?" she asked the dog, whom looked up at her from her lap, but said nothing. "And of course you love mine because they spoil you with treats. Granted, you'd love anybody who feeds you and walks you and lets out to poop. Traitors in the making."

The silence condemned the guilty, but he was too damn cute for her to hold a grudge, so she ended up ruffling his fur affectionately. Her parents, however, were still heavy on her mind. It wasn't that they were _bad_ parents. They didn't abuse her or anything like that or deprive her of anything. Rather, they were almost _perfect_ in regards to parenting. They provided with her ample money, they bought most things she wanted, both had jobs bringing in good money; they had _three_ dogs, a good education for her, and a good home. Hers was literally the American Dream, but for her it was more like a nightmare. The colorful walls around her were a cage, bought and fortified by parents whom were perfect in their familial jobs, but failed miserably as people.

It made her all the more grateful for Sam. He had been her one shining light for the past ten years when the house's oppressive nature became evident. She did have other, lesser friends she talked to once in a while as well as her wrestling team, but she couldn't tell them how she felt or how she wasn't allowed to be who she was. She could tell Sam, though, and he had listened and comforted her and let her sleep over countless time. It was what she needed, and that need had made her release how happy she was with him and that she wanted to be with him for as long as possible. The idea had once made her hesitant in proclaiming she loved him, but she knew that need had now become the flustering emotion.

_Just gotta wait until tomorrow until the party and then I can tell him_ she breathed, attempting to ease the flush already forming on her cheeks. She smiled briefly at a sudden thought,_I wonder if he'd take me for a ride—if he reciprocated, of course. If._

The smile lessened as the thought transformed, and she sent a quick text to the young man, wondering if he was back yet. Not even a minute later, his reply came and she ushered Bandit off the couch. She ordered them to be good and not chew anything up before nearly running out the door and down the street. Four houses later, and she was in front of the quaint home of Sam Witwicky. It was as it should be with its tanned walls, dark-brown shingled roof, wooden porch, homey plants, and comphy chairs. Except, that is, for the golden-yellow and black-striped metal beast sitting all slick in the drive way.

She knew just from the frame style it was a Camaro—she'd taken a keen interest in vehicles once the prospect of her own had come up earlier in the year—though what year she didn't know besides that it was definitely before she was born. It looked its age, too; it was dirty, chipped, and all around rugged, but, for some reason, that gave it a charm. One that made her stare with awe at its old-school air. She found the insides weren't so bad either, with the old, leather seats that were only slightly torn. She couldn't help but snicker at the décor—"Beeyotch" and the disco ball just fit so well. All in all, she was impressed, and would not mind cruising in such a sweet piece. Granted, she would go for something more modern when she chose, but it was nice. She couldn't help but wonder how cheap it was, though, considering _Sam's_ Dad had bought it.

The backdoor opened and she grinned as the dark-haired boy came into view, "I wouldn't have taken you for the old school type."

He shrugged, "It's not the driver who chooses the car; it's the car that chooses the driver."

"You get that from a fortune cookie?" she inquired with a raised brow.

"From the car dealer, actually. He was, um, a little crazy," he replied and then scratched his head. "He might've been right though. Call it crazy, but when the guy put the price too high for my Dad the car's alarm suddenly went off and busted all the other cars. It was like it didn't want me to go."

"Huh. That is pretty weird, but it was probably just a weird coincidence," she rumbled back, but now regarded the car meticulously. Having finally said something, the car did have a kind of "vibe" to it. Underneath its exterior, she suddenly had the notion there was something more to it. But what? Being a government vehicle like Knight Rider would have been too much and too good to be true, and ghosts were out of the question for her. She might have said "alien" if the car were a person rather than a car, but seeing as it was, in fact, a vehicle, she shut that option out.

"It's probably just your imagination. You should just be happy you got this baby," she grinned, turning around to lean on the hood with her arms folded across her chest. Sam grunted as he joined her, arms set back to support his weight.

"He almost didn't," he grumbled.

"Ronald Witwicky—stingiest Dad in the world," she laughed, and then bumped him when his face soured more. "Aww, c'mon. Just messing with ya. I bet taking a girl for a ride would make you feel better."

He cast her a look as he smirked, "And you qualify?"

"Hey!" she balked, slapping his arm. "I happen to have boobs and a vagina, thank-you very much!"

"Yeeeah, but what girl squats over forty-five on each side?"

"A wrestler one, you jerk! And don't be pullin' that just 'cause you can't bench over ten pounds!"

"I can bench _twenty-five_!" he huffed and she snorted.

"Congratulations. You'll have bigger guns in no time," she growled back. They paused for a moment, both glaring, before suddenly bursting out into laughter.

It had been a while since they had a silly arguments and fight like that. They'd had them for as long as they knew each other, and each ended the same way. Laughs and a good time. This was one of the main things she loved about him—he could always make her laugh no matter what. She could only hope it was the same for him, and she hoped to find out soon enough.

"So," she spoke between laughs. "Do I qualify as a girl or not?"

He hummed with a grin, "Yeah, okay. But just for today. And where shall I be driving the lucky girl tonight?"

"I do believe Burger King sounds like a perfect idea. I feel a craving for French fries and burgers," she purred back.

"Excellent choice. Now, wait one second while I get the keys and then prepare for a smooth ride," he chuckled, hopping off the hood and returning back indoors. Catherine chuckled; wondering how "smooth" it would actually be since he'd barely passed his driving test after two previous attempts. She chuckled aloud as she glanced inside the car.

"Make sure he doesn't crash, alright? I don't want the first day of summer to end bad," she spoke, and, for just a moment, she thought she felt the car vibrate. She blinked once, then twice, and stared hard at the car, but the vibration—_if_ she had felt it—was gone. Was it just her imagination or something else?

Whatever it was, she forgot it when Sam appeared once more and they hopped in to begin their ride to Burger King.

**-O-**

"Jesus, Sam! How in God's name did you get a license?!" Catherine shrieked as the young man in question pulled yet another way-too-fast sharp turn around the corner and she held onto the side of her seat for dear life. Sam, on the other hand, looked hurt as the car went straight and even managed to give her his sad, kicked-puppy look. She would have none of it and glared back with her that-doesn't-work-on-me-you-psychopath look. She knew she was in the right, too, especially after enduring his insane peel out of the fast food restaurant, sudden brake when he realized he would not make it through the yellow light at the intersection, and the god-forsaken sharp turns she was not prepared for. And to think they had been having so much fun at Burger King!

"Calm down, Catherine. We're back on our street anyways," he replied finally, scoffing her glare.

"That's still enough time for you to crash," she murmured and let her head fall back against the seat's head rest. "Mind if I chill at your place for a while still?"

"Parents gunna be home late?"

"Yeah, and the dogs aren't the best company."

"Sure thing. Mom and Dad won't mind, and it's been a while since we played Halo or Gears," he hummed, and she grinned with him at the thought.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little rusty, too."

"And I've been polishing mine," he grinned confidently, but then sobered as he pulled into the driveway. "What's with your parents, though? They've been gone late just about every night, right?"

"For the most part, yeah, but that's not so bad to be honest," she replied, unbuckling and stepping out of the car.

"Free of the 'oppression' right?" he inquired, a hint of amusement at the word, as he, too, stepped out.

She frowned, which made him look away, "It's not the same being able to be yourself around others than when you're alone. And I have a feeling they'd know when I cursed in the house or something."

"Ouch. So they don't like you cursing and the fact you don't act girly? Man, they really don't seem that bad to be honest," he replied, coming up beside her to walk inside.

"Well, they don't really talk with you or your parents, so you don't get much of the home life, and they always put on a good show when in public. Private life is a hell'uva lot different than public," she snorted with contempt.

Sam frowned sympathetically while he opened the door and let her in. The living room was free of any parents, although the T.V. and lights were on. They could hear sounds from the kitchen, however, and by the remnants of dinner still on the dining table Mr. And Mrs. Witwicky were probably doing the dishes. Sam gestured for Catherine to wait, and she did while he moseyed over into the kitchen. The sounds of a pleased mother and bemused father could be heard, and she grinned as she imagined his mom was cuddling him. The sounds ebbed as Sam began to speak, and then a chorus of happy agreement came up, letting her know she was welcomed as always. Not a moment later, Sam returned with a plate of chocolate sweets made especially by his mother.

"Brownies? Oh, how I love your mother," she purred, grabbing one and taking a bit.

"She still wants to know how you make those cookies of yours."

"But she won't, muwahahaha. Anyways, let's hurry upstairs and get to gamin'. I wanna have as much fun as possible before heading back to Alcatraz."

"Somebody's feeling a little harsh tonight," he mused between brownie bites while scaling the first steps up the stairs, and she grunted. "Good think you've only got one year 'till you're out, yeah?"

"Damn straight. No more disappointed parents and high school clichés and all the woes of being a teenager!" she cried, throwing her arms up.

"They're not _that_ bad. I happen to find the teenaged life enjoyable," Sam replied as they rounded the balcony corner and came to his room. Years ago he might have grimaced and given her warning about his room being a mess or to not look in certain places for fear of her finding something _embarrassing_, but she had long since assured him the state of his room hardly influenced her opinion of him. Of course, there were limits, and Sam was a master of skirting around them. She couldn't imagine having a room where the floor was made from randomly placed piles of dirty clothes, magazines, and whatever else he was in the mood for, and in comparison, her room was like a quarantine bubble.

"Alright, just let me find the controllers… and the console and we can get going," he said, setting the brownies down and shuffling through a pile of clothes and paper. Catherine took her spot on his bed, lying back with a sigh. His bed was as soft as always and she couldn't help but curl up in it. So many good times on it playing video games or just talking. Sometimes even Miles was there, but not so much later on when Mrs. Witwicky banned him for his "artistic" activity one time. At least it had been fun before the woman had gone ballistic.

"Comfy, are we?" Sam laughed as he tossed her a controller.

She purred, "Why, yes, I am. Why not start the summer out lounging on a comfortable bed?"

"Well, for one, it's where I sleep so you can't stay there forever," he grinned back, taking his own seat beside her. "And, two, wouldn't it be better to start out with going to a Lake Party?"

"Hmmm, that does sound much better; especially if it involves a ride in a certain dirty, yellow and black-striped Camaro."

"I think that can be arranged. I do still owe you after all, so why not save you from the terrors of the teenage life?"

She smiled at his jest and gave him a playful jab, "I'm guessing that means you'll be saving Miles, too, so I call shotgun!"

"That's hardly fair when he's not here," he mused.

"I called it and it's what he gets for not living down the street."

He laughed and the conversation ebbed into playful banter and curses as their game began. It lasted long through the night, the two of them wrapped in their game and occasional silly fighting to try and thwart the other's attempts to win the match or kill an enemy. The brownies were left untouched, their sweetness forgotten in their happiness, as was the time, which flew too fast for them. It wasn't long before Catherine's phone buzzed to let her know her parents were heading home and that it was nearing midnight. She really wished she was younger then—she would have been allowed to sleep over, but now she was older and it wasn't "appropriate".

So it was with heavy heart that she reluctantly told Sam she had to go, ending their fun gaming session. He understood as always, and figured he wanted to see if anyone had bought his glasses, anyways, and also that he'd see her tomorrow around two for the Lake Party. She happily agreed and took off, though paused to give a quick bye to his mother whom was in the living room watching light-night soap operas with Mojo. A thought trailed after her though, lingering on what Sam had mentioned.

It stuck with her all the way through the small talk with her parents about their work, evening, and what her plans for tomorrow were. They were cheerful for her going to the party, figuring it was about time she hung out with someone other than Sam and Miles, and told her they'd be out shopping for some new furniture most of the day, so she should just call to let them know when she'd be back. That done, she secluded herself to her room with her belongings and had the laptop up and surfing the web to eBay. Finding Sam's page was easy enough—she had spent a long time giggling over his username—as was finding the odd glasses of his Great-Great Grandfather. It took even less time to create a fake username and address to pay for the item.

"Just a little something from me," she whispered aloud once it was done, her mind plotting to pick them up secretly and revealing them when he least expected it. She knew he would appreciate it, and, well, she'd need as much appreciation from him if she hoped for her dream—for him to utter three simply complicated words—to come true. So it was with a hopeful grin that she shut the laptop off and, readied for bed as her dreams already started to take hold.

* * *

><p><strong>I. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf<strong>_: Aaaaaand that is chapter one! Nothing too exciting right now except maybe Sam's driving skills. That was a little "fun" on my part, seeing as Sam's not exactly normal, so I'd expect he might be a little awkward driving a car, too. Don't worry, though, he'll get better... as in, Bumblebee will be doing the driving from now on, ha ha._

_So yeah, not much excitement, but it is the first paragraph, so I gotta introduce the OC and her place in the world. If you noticed, the story is essentially third person limited, seeing as I know any fan will know the movie and what happened, so there's no need to go into details over that. It'll branch out at some parts, I know, but for now, just Catherine._

_Can't really think of much else to talk on, so I guess that's all~ Prepare for a Lake Party tomorrow and how Catherine's "confession" turns out!_

_P.S. If anyone guessed the chapter is a lyric line from a song- kudos to you! Try and guess it if you can! And don't cheat! Ha ha~_


	2. Heartbreak Warfare

**TMWolf: **_Alright! Chapter 2! This is actually not so bad to write, as in it's easy following the movie. I don't plan to follow everything exactly, but the first movie will be pretty much stuck to with my character included and then after the end of the first movie it will rstart to deviate more. Mostly because I realized the first movie actually happened REALLY fast, like within like four days everything happens- buying Bumblebee; Giving Mikeala ride home; being chased by Barricade; meeting Autobots & S-7; finding Allspark & Megatron; fighting in Mission City. It's seriously three to four days if you count the hours right. Crazy. Which also means I'm already half way through the movie with four chapters! Shnikies! But then I have the two years in between to work with, so yay!_

_Anyways, here's the second chapter and, well, I'm guessing you readers have figued out how it's gunna go with the song title. Not this really is a title, and I do plan to use titles/lyrics that fit for chapter titles. Just so someone doesn't get confused, sometimes the song title is meant to match like this chapter, but not the actual song, while sometimes it is. Anyways, just wanted to say that to keep it from being confusing._

_Btw:_

**_Gemava - _**_First, thank-you for the review! Secondly,__ I literally laughed out loud when I read your review. If I already didn't have her contributions set a certain way I would have definitely tried something with that involved, ha ha!_

**_Gray - _**_Thanks for the review! Glad you like it, and I hope I can keep you waiting for more!_

_**Shizu **- Thanks girl! I always appreciate your support, and wish the others would come back so we could RP!_

* * *

><p><p>

**II. **Heartbreak Warfare

* * *

><p>The next morning was bright and sunny, but not too hot according to the news. Breakfast was pancakes and sausages made by her Mom, whom was unusually cheerful along with her father. The dogs were all sweet and playful and didn't make a fuss on the walk, which was also unusual as Bandit always went ballistic in his attempt to play with the other dogs. The shower felt great, her bathing suit and clothes to go over felt wonderful and fit perfectly, and the seven hours until two o'clock seemed to pass by in seven seconds. All in all, Catherine had a feeling today was going to be a good day. Which was a very, very good thing.<p>

"Alright, I'm off! I'll probably be back late unless, well, otherwise!" she called out from the front door, slinging her small, travel-size camouflage bag over her shoulders.

"Have fun!" was the cry from both her parents, and then she was gone. She didn't bother walking, instead running in her low-top shoes down the sidewalk to Sam's driveway. Not even out of breath, she slowed in the backyard where she found Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky working in their garden. She had to give the husband's stubbornness credit—it had produced a pretty damn good-looking piece of work. Hell, they even had a fountain and path to go with it.

"Catherine!" his mother cried happily, waving just as much. "Oh just look at you! Wearing actual girl shorts and a slim shirt! Don't tell me you don't have bathing suit! I'll let you borrow one if you don't though! I have—"

The redhead raised up her hands for her to stop, "Thank-you, Mrs. Witwicky, but I have my suit on underneath it all. And it's an under-armor shirt by the way, and yes, these are girl soccer shorts."

"Well, good for you for showing some legs! Those boys will just be all over you!" she cooed, and Catherine was stuck between a mixture of embarrassment and groaning. She could only thank God that Mrs. Witwicky hadn't found out she was in love with Sam. She didn't dare imagine the disasters that would happened for the past two years if she had. She wasn't sure if she could have handled it, considering how rash the woman was already with never thinking before she spoke. With a sigh, she started to walk towards them until a loud shout—more like roar—erupted from Mr. Witwicky.

"NOT THE GRASS!" he howled, and Catherine nearly tripped from surprise as the man jabbed his finger at the path. "USE THE PATH! The grass is brand new!"

"Oh! Sorry!" she cried back, making extra effort to not step on the grass and instead walk down to the tiled path. "My bad, Mr. Witwicky. It looks amazing by the way. Lovin' the path, too."

"Yeah, I bet," he grumbled, digging away at the weeds in the garden. "Still wanted to trample all over my hard work, though."

"I promise not to do it again!" she replied back and then sighed before looking to Mrs. Witwicky for help.

"Oh, don't worry about him, dear," she spoke, waving the grumpy man off. "He'll forget about it, anyways. So what do you think of Sammy's new car? I know you two took it for a ride yesterday."

"It's a smooth ride so long as Sam isn't driving like a maniac," Catherine mused sourly. "Could use a bit of tune-up, though, especially since it's kind of a pollution monster in the back."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Ron's too cheap to get a more environment-friendly car, though!" Mrs. Witwicky shouted just so her husband could hear. The man merely grunted and continued his work, making his wife sigh and shake her head. "That's men for you. So how long will you be gone and will Miles be coming, too?"

"Party doesn't really have an end, but I figure I'd bring him home by midnight, and yes, Miles is coming. He's our sidekick n' all."

"Curfew's at eleven!" Mr. Witwicky, shouted, but his wife scoffed at him.

"Midnight's fine. And do keep Miles from getting Sam into trouble. Granted, it's good that you found another friend for your little group, but he can be such a bad influence sometimes! Not like you, of course, and thank God for that!"

She laughed along with the woman, but paused as she remembered something, "Oh, Mrs. Witwicky—do you know where Sam keeps his great-great grandpa's glasses?"

"Those old things? I think they're in the kitchen somewhere," the older woman replied, gesturing towards the house. "I think Sammy's been trying to sell them."

"Yeah, I know. I bought them," Catherine grinned. "I wanted to surprise him n' all, so mind if I grab 'em and you maybe say you sent them to the payer for him?"

A bright smile appeared on Mrs. Witwicky's face, "Oooh, of course! That's so adorable! Sammy's going to love it! Hurry and go get them before he comes down!"

"Got it!" Catherine saluted and scampered inside, diving straight through the kitchen doors. Sure enough, the glasses were just waiting for her on the counter, lying on top of Sam's backpack, which he was delaying in bringing up to his room as always. She couldn't keep the smile from her lips as she picked them up and tried them on. Having perfect vision by a doctor's standards, the glasses made the world a very blurred place, although she was able to focus on the strange markings in the glass. Her smile turned to a puzzled frown and she took them off to get a better look.

Sam had told her all about the stories about his ancestor, Archibald Witwicky, going crazy, and she learned even more for his project. They were all about finding a "great something" underneath the ice and his encounter with said discovery along with the journey had driven him insane and blind, too. It had also left the strange marks on the glasses; whatever they meant. They weren't any written language she could place—not even something from Asia, which was what it most closely resembled in her opinion, but she could never figure out what the "great something" might have been. There were no records of his journey after the event, except papers with writings similar to the ones on his glasses on them, which he had written in his final, insane years. By all means, it was as crazy as Sam's ancestor had been. Yet, a part of her always suspected—and hoped—it was something more.

But for now, she put those daydreams aside and put the glasses into her camouflage bag, wrapping it in the extra shirt she'd brought just in case. Just in time, too, as she could hear the sound of shoes thumping down the stairs, and by the quick curse, she knew Sam had nearly tripped down the stairs. Soon enough a familiar face appeared in the doorway and, upon seeing her, the dark-brown eyes widened.

"Oh, you're here. You're, uh, punctual, as always. That's weird, y'know, by the way," he mused, straightening up, acting all-col-like. She wasn't fooled, but she let it slide because she found his attire rather attractive. She'd always liked how plaid, button-up shirts looked, and he had a thing going with the black undershirt and jeans. It made her face feel warm, and she hoped to God her freckles hid it.

"Punctuality is looked well upon in society, O' lazy one," she mused back, but he merely rolled his eyes.

"Nice get-up by the way. You plan on wrestling people at the party?" he asked, teasing her with a grin. It was too bad she only felt disappointed. She had hoped he might have noticed she actually did have a female body, albeit a bigger built, muscular one. Again, she had hoped for too much apparently. She hid her dismay well, though, and forced a smile.

"If it's boring, I might. Gotta keep things exciting, don't I?"

"Well, since somebody will call the cops because of it, yeah. Anyways, we gotta go pick up Miles, so you got everything with you?"

She raised a brow, "Who's the one that remembered to bring your schoolwork for you for how many years now? Not to mention your house key, your backpack once, and a veeeeery long list of other things."

"You could have just said yes," he frowned, and she grinned.

"Where would be the fun in that?"

**-O-**

The sun was almost three-fourth the way down to the horizon line by the time the yellow, black-striped Camaro rolled up from down the paved street and parked at the curb by the tree. Barely thirty yards from them teens were already romping about or relaxing on towels, and further past them the lake was bustling with activity; boys dunking other boys or splashing girls or flirting shamelessly with them and the girls doing the same back. Undoubtedly the hormones were raging on the golden-painted landscape in the hot Nevada sun, and the party members loved it. There was plenty of eye candy to go around, and already the two boys in the Camaro were growing excited. Their one female companion, on the other hand, was not so inclined to let her hormones control her although some of the shirtless boys running about did make hers spike a little. She quickly remedied that by gluing her eyes to the driver. Unfortunately, his eyes were glued elsewhere.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, dude. Mikeala's here," Sam breathed, eyes widening. Catherine flinches only slightly and Miles managed to only glance at her and then back at Sam before he looked to them, "Just don't do anything weird, alright?"

"You do realize that not only are all the guys at our school are crushing on her, she's hooked with Trent, right? As in, he-will-kill-you, Trent?" the redhead mused, just barely holding back her bitterness as she glared ever-so-slightly at the dark-haired beauty.

"Yeah, well, things are a little different. I've got a car so the attraction factor's gone up, y'know, about fifty points," he retorted, checking himself quickly in the mirror.

"Dude, c'mon. We came to have fun, not watch you get burned. Let's just go chill and party like we planned to," Miles called from the back.

"We are going to… I'm just going to see if we can, y'know, get a fourth person."

"If that's all you want, I see one of my teammates we can invite right over there," Catherine stated, jabbing a finger at a young man lounging near the lake.

Sam gave her a look, "C'mon, Catherine. You know what I meant."

He didn't give her time to reply as he got out abruptly. She said nothing, her line creased into a firm frown as she shot out and helped Miles out to. Their dark-haired friend glanced between them and Mikeala briefly, wanting to know if he looked okay. The redhead refused to look at him, pretending instead to be looking for a spot while she accompanied Miles over to his side. Miles thankfully filled in the silence, by confirming Sam did, in fact, look alright for approaching the babe that was Mikeala. He cast Catherine a pity smile, but it did nothing to change her features.

They came over a quick, but casual pace, and as they got closer to Mikeala and her group, which included Trent, Catherine became more in tune with the situation. She knew Trent had a thing for playing the cliché bully in some psychotic need for attention that he thought could be satisfied by acting like a typical Hollywood teenager. And since Sam just happened to be in his grade and crushing on his girlfriend and much weaker than he was both physically and socially, that made him a potential target. There was no way in hell—even if he was being a complete and utter retarded, inconsiderate, and idiotic asshole—she was going to let the jerk hurt Sam.

Her fingers tightened to a fist when one Trent's friends noticed they were coming and gave the young football player a heads up. He smirked at the sight of Sam, and it only widened when Mikeala came up from behind to embrace him in a hug.

"Hey, Bro!" he called, directly at Sam. "Look at that car. It's nice. "

Wisely, Sam didn't reply as they continued forward. Miles tossed his jacket aside and sauntered over to the tree while Catherine remained close, eyeing Trent and his buddies, watching their body language. So far it was just the usual gorilla-chest-puff fight.

The football player sauntered over, "So what're you guys doing here?"

"We're here to climb this tree," Sam said after a pause, his eyes wide, and losing the battle.

"And have a good time. It's a party after all," Catherine added, and Trent regarded her with a brief look over and then, no doubt assuming she was no trouble being a girl, turned back to Sam.

"I… I can see that. It looks fun," he replied, gesturing at the tree, and without any attempt to hide his insincerity. "So, I, uh, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

Sam visibly flinched at the words, and Catherine winced with him, recalling that day. He didn't make to the team.

"Oh! No, no, no," he replied quickly. "That? No, that wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

_Smooth_, Catherine mused, her eye flicking over to his groupies briefly. The others were watching, grinning amongst themselves, and so was Mikeala. They met eyes for a split moment, and she could tell she was only mildly interested. Good. The less interested in Sam she was the better.

"Oh yeah? What's it about?" Trent asked, obviously not falling for the dark-haired boy's ruse. "Sucking at sports?"

And there it was. The classic one-up. Catherine rolled her eyes, expecting nothing less from the jerk. She looked to Sam, wondering if he could pull something out. He was both dumb and smart enough to.

And sure enough, "Huh. No, it's, uh, the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a good book. Y-Your friends will love it. Y'know, it's got mazes in it and, y'know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun. "

Catherine both cheered and sighed, already seeing the jock's muscle tighten and his gaze harden, and preparing to step in.

"That's _very _funny," Trent rumbled and started to step forward. The redhead was about to do the same when—to both her surprise and dismay—Mikeala stepped in.

"Okay, hey, hey," she stated, placing a firm hand against his chest. "Y'know what? Stop."

Like magic, her words worked and Trent backed down while she walked around, obviously urging him to follow. His show over, Trent turned to the others and called them to go a different paper. They agreed, of course, and began to gather while Sam, Miles, and Catherine watched with dumb-struck faces. Also brewing inside Catherine was despair, as she knew the dark-haired girl had just sowed a powerful seed into Sam's heart. The cold knife turning in her stomach made her silent as she watched Sam's face carefully, but there was only confirmation there.

Sam didn't notice as he looked up at Miles, "You gotta get out of the tree right now. Get—just get out of the tree. Please."

Miles looked at him innocently, but did as told, and hopped down to grin at his friend. Sam still was not amused, and Catherine could have cared less.

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching."

"You were making me look like an idiot! We both just looked like idiot just now," he growled back, snatching up his friend's jacket and tossing it to him. He noticed Catherine had yet to move. "Hey, Catherine—c'mon!"

She blinked, coming back, and, not saying a word, hurried after. Thankfully Miles's berating took all of Sam's attention, so she able to slip by to the passenger side of the car. She opened it for Miles, whom clambered obediently in the back, cast a worried glance in the red-head's direction. Sam might have noticed something was wrong had he looked at her then, but instead he turned around to where Mikeala was walking away. Alone. Catherine followed his gaze and had to bite her lip to keep from shouting out. She knew _exactly_ what he was thinking. And she wished to God that he wasn't. It didn't help that, for some weird reason, the radio came on playing a song that all too perfectly fit his thoughts. She contemplated hitting the car, but her focus was on Sam.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked, but was ignored as his friend's light bulb went off.

"I'm going to drive her home tonight."

Catherine's gut dropped and, using a will forged over the four years, she held back the burn in her eyes and bit her tongue to keep the words back.

Miles balked and he looked with worry at Catherine, "What? She's an evil jock concubine, man! Let her hitch-hike."

"She lives ten miles from here, okay? This is my only chance. You gotta be understanding here."

"Alright, well, we can put her in the back, and we'll be fine."

"Did you just say put her in the back?" Sam growled, turning to face his friend.

"Catherine called shot gun!" he exclaimed, although his friend was already asking him to get out of the car.

"This is a party foul! Bros before hoes!"

"Get out of the car, Miles," was the reply, but it didn't come from Sam. Mouth agape, the blonde looked up at Catherine, whom was gazing down the road they'd come, both hands clenched, and her face steeled. Sam looked too, but his was with relief and happiness.

"See? _Thank-you_, Catherine! Somebody understands! Miles? You gotta get out of my car right now."

The two stared at each other for a few moments longer before, with a scowl, Miles shuffled out of the car and slammed the door shut for Catherine while she moved off to the side. She refused to look at the car, let alone, Sam. Miles did it for her, leaning on the window to glare at him.

"This is so not cool, bro. You owe me, and _Catherine_ big time."

"And I swear I'll pay you back! I mean it," he replied, grinning, and then took off after Mikeala.

"Jerk," Miles growled under his breath, watching him catch up to the "jock concubine". He shook his head and looked to his red-headed friend, whom had yet to move an inch. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head and moved towards her, opening his mouth to speak, but she got to it before him.

"That guy I pointed to earlier can give you a ride home. His name's Mike. Just tell him you're my friend and he'll be happy to," she spoke calmly and devoid of emotion. Her eyelids dropped ever-so-slightly, conveying a distant look and her mouth was set evenly, with no curve in either direction.

"I'm sorry, Catherine, really—" he began, but she shook her head.

"It's fine. Go have fun, okay? I'm going home."

"Wait—what? But you just got here and it's like five miles back home, and…" he replied, but trailed off as she shook her head.

She turned away, "It's fine. And don't worry—I'll be okay. It was stupid to think things work out. Thanks for helping, though."

With that, she took off, not bothering to listen to him continue as the golden light turned dark in her eyes, and the bag on her back felt like a hundred pounds.

**-O-**

The sky was turning shades of red and purple when she finally turned down her street. Sweat was dribbling down her brow while the rest had soaked into her under-armor and bangs. She could hardly care or notice, though; her focus only on the street and the empty space she had forced her thoughts to become. It took much effort, but she had managed it, and almost an hour later it was still going strong as she passed by one, two, then three, and four houses. She didn't dare look at the Witwicky's house for fear her focus would crumble, and surely it would. So she kept her hazel eyes glued to the ground as she passed by the next few houses and turned onto the pebble walkway up to her house. From there it was an almost methodical practice of slipping the key in, pushing her way through the three furry bodies, trudging up the stairs and down the hall, shutting the door behind her, and sitting down on her bed where bag was discarded to the floor.

There she sat for a second, an hour, a day, an eternity—she couldn't be sure, but there she sat. Silence was all around her, and she could not have asked for a better companion as her focus slowly, but surely lost its grip and, bit by bit, the shield she had encompassed herself with chipped and cracked. Each breath wore away a bit more of it and soon enough the damage was too much. The memories of the day burst forth, flooded her body and mind. The ice ripped through her stomach, burning her throat and especially her eyes. Any pride for her being emotionally strong was gone. There was no holding back.

Catherine cried.

And cried.

And cried.

And cried.

The tears came like a stream that not even her hands could ebb. Her nose ran and her breath hitched in her throat so that she nearly choked with each sob. Curses came through when they could, and she eventually abandoned wiping the tears away with her hands to pressing them to her pillow and sheets. Yet even that could not stop them. The blue sheets turned darker with each refresh of the memories, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

It hurt so much. Never had she cried so much or felt such hurt—not even when she had dislocated her shoulder once. That was nothing compared to this. Nothing could compare to the shattering of her dreams, her hopes, and her heart. She had waited for this day for so long; for the day she could finally tell Sam she loved him and to hear him say the same words, and now it was gone. Forever. She didn't even need to know what would happen with him tonight to know it was over for her. Sam would never love her. Never. She knew it in her heart. She wasn't good enough for him. He hadn't even looked at her when Mikeala was around. He hadn't even cared what she thought. All he cared about was Mikeala.

Mikeala. Mikeala. Mikeala. Fucking Mikeala. Miss perfect. Miss pristine. Miss beautiful. Miss everything-Sam-wanted-in-a-woman. Miss everything0you're-not-and-never-will-be.

She couldn't compete and there was nothing she could do. Yet, the comparison wasn't what hurt the most. It was the fact that she, whom had always been by his side and always had his back and loved him, could not do what Mikeala, a girl who probably didn't even know his name, could do. She, in all her years of being with him, could not plant any sort of affection in his heart for her. Hers was a barren soil for Sam. And she knew now that it always would be. He could not, and would not love her.

She thought perhaps maybe she could change. Maybe she could become more like how Mikeala was and maybe then he might see her as something to look at. But she knew she couldn't. What would she be then if she did, anyways? Certainly not herself, and she did not want him to love her for make-up or pretty clothes. She wanted him to love her as she was—as the rough, tough, independent, non-girly her. He couldn't, though. Some terrible, cruel thing could not let him.

And that hurt.

And because she could nothing to stop it or fix it or change it, she cried.

She cried forever and forever more until her eyes were dry and heavy and couldn't stay open anymore. And she let herself be taken by the calming lull of sleep, which was, thankfully, empty of all but the welcoming darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>II. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf<strong>_: And there we go! Heartbreak indeed. Right-o, soooo I'm going to go ahead and say that if you think Catherine's idea of "love" and how she reacts to it weird, then that's perfectly O.K. It's just how she is. And for those that pirty here, don't worry- there won't be much time for that with what the next day of the Movie brings! It's time for some robots! Hell yeah! Also, excuse the language, but it will happen again. She's not the, uh, "cleaniest" of mouthes, ha ha. If it might be better, I'll put up a warning for language at the beginning, but I did rate it as T+, so that should say something there._

_Anyways, that's about it! Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review and give me your thoughts! They're greatly appreciated!_


	3. Rage Against the Machine

**TMWolf: **_Alright chapter 3! And since I always write ahead, I'm almost through the movie. Again, holy crap it goes fast. The movie timeline is sooo short! But then I remember the two years in between each and I get happier, ha ha. Anyways, so it's chapter 3 and the subject can probably be easy to guess if you know the movie and read the chapter title. Again, the actual song doesn't have much to do with the chapter, but the title was PERFECT. Honestly- Rage against the **Machine**? P.E.R.F.E.C.T. ;)_

_Anyways- Holy crap! I got so many reviews! I almost don't know what to do! Thank-you all so much! I'd love to reply to them all right now, but the chapter would get to be too long, ha ha! I do want to give a few words to some, though:_

**_Cupcakes: _**_That's actually an interesting note. I didn't think about it too much, but maybe... ;)_

**_Geneva: _**_You're right, she should. I think I did a little, but, well, you'll see how it goes. :) Oh, and don't worry. Sam WILL figure it out. That you can count on._

**_Shizu: _**_Just so you know, I read some of my Return of the Fallen piece, and didn't think it was as bad as I used to think. Anyways, the important thing is I'm interested in it again, so expect me to working on it as a side project while on this :)_

_And that's good for now, so sit back- or lean forward, I guess- and enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>III. <strong>Rage Against the Machine

* * *

><p>Waking was difficult and tiring. Her eyes protested letting the beams of sunlight coming through her window blinds, and her forehead felt heavy and drowsy. Her nose hurt from being rubbed raw, and her throat felt congested. Her limbs didn't want to work right, either, but she still forced herself up to stare blankly at the blue walls of her room. She registered thoughts moving in and out of her mind, but emotions couldn't follow them; she was empty. There were no more tears, but her stomach was still tied in a painful, tight knot.<p>

A door slammed downstairs and the familiar chorus of barking dogs reached her ears. She looked blankly at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was nine in the morning, meaning her parents had just gotten back from their walk. She looked to her door and realized it was partially open—her parents had come to check up on her during the night. She couldn't know how late, but she'd have to think up something to say. The notion was enough to spur some strength into her.

With a sigh she stood up at last, her body moving like a machine to the bathroom. She went through her normal morning routine, though with a droll that she'd never had before. She almost stopped halfway through dressing and contemplated just going to bed again, but something—she thought maybe pride, but she couldn't be sure—kept her going through the process. That something also made her consider her appearance and try to rid herself of the evidence of the previous night's events. When that was satisfactory, she forced a bleak smile onto her face before daring the trip downstairs.

She paused, however, when she nearly tripped over her camouflage bag. She stared at it for a few seconds before picking it up and emptying the contents onto her bed. Her eye locked onto the pair of glasses with strange markings etched into them, and so did her hands. Her fingers tightened slowly, pressing up against the glass and sides. She raised her arm to throw them at the wall, but instead of following through the motion her arm remained in the air, shaking. With another sigh moments later, she slowly lowered her arm and opened her fingers to look at the eyeware in them. She couldn't do it.

Putting the glasses down she left the room. She descended down the stairs and came into the kitchen just as her parents had finished their outdoor morning outdoor activities, making sure the plants were water and pool clean. They were cheerful as usual in the morning and it was Sunday, so they were off work. The dogs were busy either drinking from the toilet or lying on the tiles to cool down, so she was left to the attentions of her parents as she sat on the wooden highchairs of their granite counter.

"So how was the party last night?" her mother inquired as she wiped sweat from her blonde locks.

"It was fun," she managed, and then continued when her Mom gave her an expectant look, "We just kind of rolled up, lounged and talked with some other kids, played in the lake, and all the good stuff."

"We noticed you came home early—we found you asleep upstairs around eleven," her father added, his brow rising with inquiry.

"Oh. Yeah," she began, her mind whirring quickly for the words. They came easier than she thought. "I, uh, ate something and it came back to bite me in the butt. Sam was nice enough to bring me home real quick and I slept it off."

"Oh, well sorry to hear that, but at least you had fun, right?" the blonde-haired woman smiled brightly, and Catherine nodded back.

"So what's the plan for today? You going to hang out with Sam again?" her father asked.

She turned towards him, setting her cheek into her hand. The resemblance between her and her father was all too obvious. Every gene in her body except for the double x's no doubt came from him. The red hair, the puffy cheeks, the hazel eyes, and broad shoulders. She'd even gotten his tendency for a mass number of freckles. Thankfully, she hadn't gotten his laziness, which had led to his overweight condition. The same could be said for her mother, but none of them really minded with their good lifestyle, and since her father was over fifty and her mother getting close, they didn't have much obligation to loosen their waist belts.

"Not really," she hummed. "What about you guys? Did you find the furniture you wanted?"

"Still looking," he rumbled back, unwrapping the newspaper.

"But we're not going today," her mother chimed, pulling down a cereal bowl from the cupboard. "We plan to go see Spider-Man three since we forgot to when it came out."

"Hmmm…. You guys have fun. I still feel a bit bad to be honest."

Her mother pressed her hand to Catherine's forehead, her mouth in a worried frown, "You don't feel hot…"

"I just feel a little drowsy. I'll sleep it off, so you guys go have fun. Besides, I already saw it with Sam and Miles," she added with a reassuring smile.

"Okay," the blonde woman sighed and then smiled playfully. "You just want to get out of wearing make-up, don't you?"

"And you're trying to get me to wear it again, aren't you?"

"You'd be able to get a boy that way. Especially if you wore a dress or something," her Dad replied, and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Like always—not gunna happen."

"Oh, you always have to be so difficult! Alright then. The movie's at four, so if you feel better and change your mind..."

"Got it," she replied, nodding again.

Their conversations dulled then, as did her thoughts, as her parents went about their business. She joined them in breakfast, and that was done without much heart in it. She went to watching television when they left the kitchen to wash up and prepare. She let herself numb on the couch, petting Bandit without really thinking about it and watching the screen without much interest. She occasionally tried to nap, only succeeding once in a while in having short, dreamless sleeps. It went on throughout the day, and the hours until the movie counted down. She vaguely recognized when her parents shouted they were leaving, nor when their car peeled out of the driveway. Her mind was elsewhere, and certainly not on the yellow sponge pulling some outrageous stunt on the screen.

In truth, she was consulting her thoughts from the night before, and tempering them into something usable. The hurt with them was gone and spent, and only anger and bitterness remained. The lesson had been taught and she kept it close to her and used it to reconstruct her emotions. First she sealed the love, and then found her happiness and serenity, which sh used it to mask everything else. She let herself think it was sincere, but a part of her knew she was forcing it and that thought made her work dangle on the edge of disaster. That was where it stayed, though; dangling. She was mostly whole again, and that was enough to make it through the day and for the unimaginable amount of time it would take to heal the scars.

When the clock read five Catherine's cell phone buzzed. She looked at it lazily and felt a stab in her chest when the name on it was the one she wanted to see the least. She opened the message anyways and waged war in her mind over accepting the invite, going over to his house, and staying where she was to mope in despair and self-pity. Pride won over, however, and, sending a quick message back, she got up and left the house with far less vigor than the two days before.

She found it almost unfathomable how, barely twenty-four hours ago she had been brimming with excitement about going over to Sam's house, and now she dreaded it with each step. Such a large part of her screamed and pleaded for her to just go back and not face him, but she knew she needed to. She couldn't tell him, of course—to tell him the truth after suffering would be too much, and she didn't want what they had right now to change if it couldn't become something more. But she needed to speak with him to keep what she at least had now. So went she did.

She let herself in, his parents out, too, and made her way up the stairs only to stop at his door, hesitant. She closed her eyes tight, mastering herself, and knocked twice before pushing the door open. There she found Sam lounging on his bed, watching something about an attack on an army base on the television. He quickly straightened up and welcomed her with a smile, and she smiled back to hide the pang in her chest. However, it changed to worry as he suddenly became frazzled.

"So, uh, y'know my car? The one that's missing now?" he asked, and she blinked with surprised, not having noticed at all. "Yeah, well, thing is—it's a robot."

She blinked again, this time slowly, "…What?"

"My car is a robot. Like as in it drove off by itself and transformed or something into a robot in the junkyard and it sent this light into the sky."

Normally, she would have laughed and said Sam was high or asked what Miles had given him, but this was not the joking or even nerdy face of Sam. The seriousness on his face made her realize he meant what he said and that he was not insane right now. Any self-pity from before was overruled by worry for her friend, and she sat herself on the bed beside him, her gaze serious, too.

"Sam… You… you better start at the beginning."

And so Sam told her everything that happened. How his car had suddenly driven off during the night; how he had chased it on his bike through the streets and into the junkyard; how he had hidden behind junk and watched as the car turned into a robot and shot the light into the sky; how he'd been chased by dogs and the car; how'd the police had found him and arrested him; how he'd ended up grounded and berated by his father. Everything spilled out in a mixture of fascination, worry, and fear. Catherine heard it all and understood that something was definitely going on.

"And now I'm stuck here, grounded," he finished, sitting back with a pout.

Catherine nodded and waited a few moments before replying, "I believe you."

Sam blinked once, then twice, and jerked forward with surprise. She took pleasure in that, but also a bit of hurt as she folded her arms.

"Yeah, it's crazy. Cars transforming into robots? That's a little sci-fi, but I know you Sam. You wouldn't make something like this up and tell it to the cops. Maybe me or Miles, but not the cops, and you wouldn't make up this kind of story for your car going missing. You would have told me your car was just stolen if that's just what happened, so, yes, I believe you."

"Thanks, Catherine. I mean it, you always have my back," he replied, smiling so sweetly and softly she wanted to cry again.

"I… And I always will, Sam," she managed to reply back, biting her tongue afterwards to distract the other pain. She was afraid she might not be strong enough when his stomach suddenly growled and he grinned sheepishly. She chuckled as he stood up to rub the back of his head.

"So, um, since you're here, how about lunch? We can talk about the car or whatever and—Oh!" he gasped and turned to her with eyes so excited they almost made her feel the same. "I have to tell you about last night with Mikeala!"

And any hopes of excitement crumpled into billions of pieces, which were then burned to ashes, and those ashes were pummeled to even smaller pieces and burned again. She kept a grin on, though, and nodded.

"Sure. I'll go grab some hotpockets from my place," she stated, hopping off the bed.

"And I'll provide drinks and cheetohs. Just like old time," he replied, following her out of the room.

She refused to look back as she hurried out at a pace he wouldn't question. It took so much strength to hold back the new wave of tears that she was amazed her legs carried her all the way back home. She was all too happy to close the door behind her and sink down to the tiled floor. She brought her knees close and shoved her head into her hands. She bit her tongue again and it helped a little. She breathed as slow and as deeply as she could, and, thankfully, it was enough to keep her under control. Her canine companions helped, too, coming over to stick their noses into her cheek and whine. She pet them gently, assuring she was okay, and finally stood up.

"Yeah. I'm okay… I'm okay," she murmured, and made for the kitchen. That is, until she heard a familiar scream from outside and the rumble of an engine. Fear spiking, she thrust open the door and did so just in time to see Sam racing by on his mother's pink bicycle with his car following right behind him… without a driver. She did a double take, but the car was gone by the then as it followed her friend around a corner. She could still hear his screams for help, and instincts took over.

Catherine slammed the door shut, sprinted to the garage, pulled out her own bike, which was actually meant for fast speeds, and peddled faster than she ever had the way Sam had gone. She knew she had started too late as she couldn't figure out which was he had gone at the intersection. She did know a road that would give her a good vantage point of the other streets, however, so she took that one. She hated how it involved biking uphill, but the crest of it allowed her to view the other streets and from there she was able to spot a figure biking on a pink bike and a yellow, black-striped car following them. She cursed the distance between them, but she wouldn't let such a thing deter her from protecting her friend.

"Hang on, Sam!" she shouted as she went back down hill, turning through the grassy terrain and avoiding the trees. She knew they were heading for the more urban part of the town, and she luckily knew how to cut through the brush to get there. She didn't know what the hell was going on with the damn car—if it was a Knight Rider or a robot or whatever—but she'd be damned if she let it lay a finger or wheel or whatever on Sam!

She cursed again when she lost sight for the second time, but she had the brains to ask people if they saw a boy on a pink bicycle. More than one person was all too happy to tell her through their laughter which way he went, and she was soon back on the trail. He was headed towards the freeway for whatever reason. While there were some places he could maybe hide there, but why was the idiot going so far? He should have gone for help! She knew she saw a police car a while back, so he should have, too. Then again, it was _Sam_. He was prone to getting into trouble, and, of course, it'd be up to her to get him out.

As luck would have it, she came up near one of the abandoned lots underneath a ramp and heard the echoes of his familiar scream. Not wasting anytime she spurred her aching legs to peddle faster, whipping her around the corner. She nearly fell off her bike though as she slammed her fingers onto the brakes. Her mouth hung open as Sam's screams ran through her ears and she could not believe her eyes.

"Are you username Ladiesman127?!"

The question was weird enough, but the fact it came from a robot towering over the dark-haired boy was like another cake on the original cake with another cake of just icing included. She'd never seen anything like it—the circuitry and anatomy, armor, and claws, and the red, glowing eyes. She repressed a shiver as she took it all in; the cars; the ramp; the sky; the robot; Sam—_Sam!_

"Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" it roared, its fanged features coming closer to the young man as it slammed on the car again. Something clicked, and Catherine knew what the robot was talking about and that he meant to take them by inflicting as much pain as possible on Sam. She was not going to have any of that, though, and, doing the first thing that came to mind, she lifted her bike, got a running start, and threw it at the robot. It struck it in the side, bouncing off without so much as making a dent, but it was enough to get its attention.

"HEY!" Catherine roared back, fists clenching and eyes glared. "You want the glasses? Well, I know where they are!"

The robot's red eyes flashed as it turned towards her, a low rumble escaping its throat—if it had one.

Sam's eyes widened, "Catherine! What are you—"

"Run, Sam!" she shouted back as the robot took a step towards her. "Hey, that's right. He doesn't know where they are—I do! So come and get me!"

"Catherine!"

"RUN!" she screamed and, just as the robot increased its step, she took off at a dead sprint. She ignored Sam's cries as she dodged around a car. She knew the robot was after her by the heavy thuds of its feet and the crunch of metal. She only hoped Sam had listened and run. Of course, that left her with the problem of the robot now. She didn't dare look back as she weaved around cars and junk, all the while thanking the endurance and speed her sport gave her and praying to God she made it out of this. Unfortunately, her prospects looked incredibly grim as a car flew over her head.

"SHIT!" she cried out, nearly tripping as she drastically altered her course. The robot almost struck her then, but by sheer luck its claws missed her and she kept running. She knew she couldn't last forever; she needed to find a way to ditch the robot. But what then? It wanted something she had and it could obviously cause all kinds of damage, and not just to her or the immediate area. What if it got loose? Countless people would be hurt, and who knew if there more of them—Sam had mentioned his car was a robot, and the one chasing her had wheels and car doors!

She yelped loudly as another car flew over her, but this time it didn't entirely miss. Her arms had flown up to shield her face, and a piece of car managed to catch it, slicing through the flesh of her forearm. Pain erupted through her as she fell, tumbling from the force of the impact. She rolled to her back with the robot already within range. Panicked, she searched for a weapon, and found a broken pole. She grabbed it without thinking as the robot slammed its clawed fingers into the ground beside her.

"Where are the glasses?" it growled, its face looming dangerously close.

"Here's your fucking glasses!" she snarled and shoved the pole just beneath the robot's jaw. The pole struck something, breaking it, and blue fluid streamed out onto her. She yelped as the fluid spalshed into the wound, burning the exposed flesh. The robot roared as it lurched back, ripping the pole from its neck while she managed to retain some composure, pushed up with her good arm, and took off. She didn't get far before she tripped and the robot was after her again, but to her surprise a flash of yellow appeared in the corner of her eyes and the robot wasn't chasing her anymore.

Eyes widening, she watched as the car made a three-sixty into the robot's legs, tripping it, and then pulled up next to her. Sam was there in the next seocnd, picking her up and shoving her unceremoniously into the car. For some reason Mikeala was there, but she didn't really care much as the car peeled off and the burning pain in her arm became worse.

"Oh my God, Catherine! Your arm!" Sam cried at the sight of the mixed red-and-blue blood on her arm.

"Fuck! Help me get my shirt off so I can wrap it! It might have cut the vein," she shouted back, already attempting to get her shirt off. Both helped her, pulling the cloth over and off and then a sudden lurch made them ram into the sides of car. Mikeala managed to stay upright better than Sam, and ended up being the one to help wrap the wounded arm. It didn't ebb the pain, but it could at least stop the blood flow, and so all three turned their attention to the robot—now a police car—chasing them from behind.

If the robot was anything, it was persistent. Sam's car—no doubt a robot—had driven every which way and that, taking them somewhere, and attempting to lose the police car, but nothing seemed to work. The pain searing through Catherine's arm didn't help her situation, and as the seconds piled up so did the pain and a pressure in her head. It was like a headache multiplied by such a ridiculously large number that she couldn't properly think of. She felt hot, too, but she supposed that could have been from the adrenaline. At least she wasn't dripping blood, although the shirt was already fairly soaked with it. She could only pray it would be over soon enough.

As if answering her prayers, it did.

Nighttime was on them as Sam's car pulled into a power plant, craftily hiding from the police car—although locking the doors on them had not been so much fun—and then driving by quickly. Unfortunately, ending the race meant having them dumped out onto the ground on top of each other, which, again, did not help the arm pain. Thankfully the adrenaline was there and so were the other two, whom helped drag her out of the way as Sam's car transformed.

It was an amazing, beautiful thing to watch, and she would have enjoyed it more were the awe not muddled with pain. Still, she watched in awe with the others as the car came apart, the sides punching out to reveal arms that lead to four-digit hands; the front wheel and hood seaprated to reveal a rounded head; the back morphed into a pair of legs; and the doors became attached to the back like a pair of short, rounded wings. She scrambled back as the newly-formed robot stood up and shifted its feet so that it was angled protectively in front of them while it lifted its fist to challenge the incoming police car. With a gasp they watched as the charging vehcile transformed into the red-eyed robot from boy and lunged, ramming straight into their robotic, yellow savior.

The two rolled, barely missing the three teenagers, and slammed into wires and barrels, which set off an array of sparks, but it when unnoticed as both rolled up, ready to fight. The evil robot glared down at the exposed humans, activated a chain-saw like weapon on its arm, and moved stalked towards them menacingly. They backed away as quickly as possible, but then a compartment in the robot's chest opened and _another_ robot popped out. Granted, it was much smaller, but none of the three dared take relief in that fact.

"Run, run, run!" Catherine hissed, finally managing to control her mouth again, and the three of them scrambled up just before the robot charged. The yellow one was up and ready, though, and it was only the smaller robot they had to worry about as the evil police car robot swung its chain-saw like weapon into their yellow protector. Again, they were nearly crushed, but somehow escaped the horrible fate, and watched as the yellow robot was chucked into one of the large containers, but then rolled up to tackle the police-car robot back. The battle between them was lost as the three kept moving, dodging between equipment.

They didn't get far, though, as the little robot came from out of nowhere and attacked the legs of the closest person, whom just happened to be Sam. He went down with a scream as the little monster began to crawl over him, the sharp digits cutting into his skin. Mikeala ran on, heading for a tool shed not too far off while Catherine took more direct measures, grabbing the robot's face tightly, and pulled. The adrenaline did wonders and she ripped the robot from Sam, chucking it a good few feet away. However, that didn't do much and the robot was back after them—or to be more exact, _her_. She yelped as it jumped, and it was only through sheer instinct that she raised her arm and blocked it. The robot was deterred, but it was also determined and tackled her legs this time. She went down, but she wasn't out.

"Get off!" Sam hollered, ramming his shoe into the robot's face. The blow worked, and Catherine was momentarily free of the monster, which was enough time for Sam to pull her up and for the two to start running. The little robot was faster, though, and raced after them. Luck wasn't on their side, as the robot was large enough to grab them both with its claws when it pounced, dragging both down towards the fence at the bottom of the hill. Catherine went first, the fence scraping her skin and ripping some of her under-armor. Sam was right behind and had become the robot's main target as he rolled into the sharp wires of the fence. With a well-placed kick the robot was off again and it set it eyes on Catherine once more.

She was better prepared this time, although her vision was a little burry. Still, she was ready when the silver bugger came. That is, until it started cutting at her arms, managing to slice at her already wounded arm. The pain there increased exponentially to where she couldn't focus right and it was up to Sam to help her as the weight of the robot forced her back to the ground. However, his hands weren't doing much and, in the end, it was Mikeala's intervention with a hand-held saw that saved her.

The dark-haired teen brought the saw on the robot with a vengeance, dicing the little monster's arms. It did the trick; the robot screeched in pain and fell from Catherine. The assault continued, though; Mikaela slicing and cutting at the robot until she was out of breath and Sam had pulled her back. Her work was phenomenal: the robot was headless and the body twitching with the last bits of motion it had left. It was almost like a dead chicken, which helped alleviate the situation some. The head still groaned and whined, however, so Sam took the initiative.

"Not so tough without a head are you?" he taunted and, summoning his non-existent football skills, punted the head clean over the hill and out of sight. Catherine didn't have the heart to tell him he should have said "body" instead of "head", and, frankly, she was too exhausted to do so. She was just glad that was over, and so were the other two. They all met each other's gaze with relief for a moment before Sam looked back to where they had come. It was then Catherine noticed a lack of sound, and she wondered if their savior had had as much luck as them.

"Come on," Sam called, grabbing Mikeala's hand, who took it. The red-head winced at the sight, but let it go as she followed after the two back the way they'd come. Finding the robot was easy enough; they just had to follow the destruction and look for his form standing victoriously over his fallen enemy. He turned towards them, as if knowing where they were, and Catherine watched as his right hand—now a gun—turned back into a hand. She felt her excitement peak as they came closer, and Mikeala asked the question riding on everyone's mind.

"What is it?"

"It's a robot," was Sam's reply, and Catherine snorted, but he continued on anyways, "But different—like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah. It's definitely Japanese."

"Not even the Japanese have this, Sam," the redhead stated, stepping closer. Sam balked, at first, but then followed, much to Mikeala's dismay.

"What are you two doing!?" she hissed.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us," he mused, though his steps were cautious.

"He's right, Mikeala. I don't think the robot would have gone through all the trouble of helping us get away from the other if it did," Catherine added, already up at the hill and looking up into the robot's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue, and they were glowing incredibly bright in the dark.

"Oh really?" the dark-haired girl inquired, her disbelief evident and reasonable. "Well do you two speak robot because they just had like a giant _death match_!"

Whether the robot heard or not, it stood before them proudly, hands on its hips and chest held high. It looked down at Catherine and Sam in such a way that the redhead knew it was smiling at them. It made relief flow through her veins as she continued to stare at it.

"I think it wants something from me," Sam murmured, coming up beside Catherine. She didn't say it, but she had a feeling it wanted something from _her_ instead. In particular, a little something she left on her bed at home.

"_What_?" the other girl nearly shrieked.

He glanced back at Mikeala briefly, "Well, the other robot was talking about my eBay page."

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met!" she exclaimed, but Sam didn't notice as he stepped forward.

"Can you talk?" he shouted up to it.

_"XM Satellite Radio. Digital Cable. Broadcasting system," _was the robot's reply.

"Whoa—it talks through the radio," Catherine breathed.

"The radio? So you talk through the radio?" the young man asked.

The robot made an applaud sound and even clapped it hands. The redhead grinned at the gesture, and also wondered how it knew to do so. Of course, if it was tapped into a satellite radio then it must have found the internet, so it was possible it had researched such things. Regardless, her excitement was reaching an all-time high.

"So what was that last night?" Sam asked. "What was that?"

The robot turned its gaze upwards and pointed to the sky, using sound bites about a message from Starfleet and vistors raining down from the heavens.

"Visitors from heaven? Like as in a ship?" Catherine asked, eyes going wider than before.

Mikeala came up on Sam's other side and added, "What are you like an alien or something?"

Alien was the key word, the robot pointing at them enthusiastically and crouching down to transform back into a car. A quick quote from John Wayne and the robot opened its car door, beckoning them in. Catherine didn't even look at the other two as she stepped forward without fear. This, she knew, was something she'd always been waiting for—for something amazing to happen in her life. But to think it would be an alien that turned into a car? Her heart was bursting with joy at the thought. There was no way in hell she was going to be missing out on this, and if the others didn't want to come… well, she didn't mind—she would have actually preferred—Mikeala not coming although she did save her life, but she did hope Sam would.

"Whoa—Catherine, wait!" the boy cried out, and she turned expecting to see hesitance. It was there, but she could tell he wanted to go, too, and that made her happy.

She grinned, "C'mon, Sam—isn't this a dream come true?"

He paused for a moment before nodding and turned to Mikeala. Catherine looked away then and the robot was kind enough to move his back seat for her. She settled in comfortable, although knocked her arm on accident, bringing a hiss of pain. She bit it back as she watched as Sam grabbed Mikeala's arm and looked at her in such a way that made her heart ache. She could never recall him looking at her like that. Never. And the way Mikeala looked back—Catherine turned away, not able to bear it, and bit her tongue to keep herself from losing control.

"So where are you going to be taking us, Mr. alien?" she inquired to get the scene off her mind.

_"Friends, Romans, Countrymen."_

"I don't suppose any of them are a doctor? My arm's kinda of messed up pretty bad—it's starting to sting again, too."

_"You need it. We got it."_

She grinned as she nodded and leaned back. Sure enough, the burn was returning. It wasn't as bad as before, but she knew her adrenaline was keeping most of the hurt back. She also knew that once it wore down, she'd be feeling the pain big time. Thankfully, the other two finally made it into the car and the robot peeled off, stopping only to grab Mikeala's discarded purse, then left the other robots and the plant far behind.

They travelled back to the main road, using it to go onto the highway, and they did so in silence. Catherine, biting back the growing pain and dizziness, Sam sitting comfortable in the passenger seat, and Mikeala sitting on the center piece, casting occasional, uneasy glances at the steering wheel. The silence was welcoming for the redhead, although thinking was difficult, and she hoped it would stay like that all the way to wherever they were going, However, she knew it wasn't bound to last when she saw her friend looking over at the object of his affections, mouth twitching nervously. She looked away then, and did her best to lock their conversation out of her mind.

She still heard it, though. She heard him shamelessly flirt with her; shamelessly coax her into his lap. She briefly wondered if he would have done it had he known she hated it—if he knew how much it hurt. But he didn't, and she wasn't going to tell him. She was just going to push on like it didn't hurt, because she knew if Sam knew she was hurt, he would be upset. And he was happy now. She wanted him to be happy, so this was alright. It was alright. Sam was happy. So she was happy. She was happy. She wasn't.

"What the?!" she shouted as the robot suddenly screeched to a halt, ejected the two in the front seat onto the sidewalk. Unfortunately, while the other two were complaining on the streets, the car door closed, leaving Catherine inside while their ride made a one eighty and drove the other way. Panicked trickled in as she wondered what the hell the robot was doing, and then wondered the sme thing again when she felt the seatbelt click into place around her. She didn't have time to question as the car _tilted_ on its side. Curses flew from her mouth even when it returned to ground, and they increased when the vehicle shifted around her.

It was weird, to say the least, being inside a morphing car. The seats became smoother and made of pristine leather, the inside became wider and sleek, the dashboard gained a CD-player and advanced radio, and at the end of it she was sitting in a brand spanking new Camaro. Her face was just as surprised as the other two, whom wasted no time in getting back into the new car.

"Now _this_ is a car!" Mikeala breathed and Sam only nodded, at loss for words.

"Well, I personally thought the old school was just fine," the redhead rumbled, still a little uneasy from the little stunt. As if in agreement, the engine revved loudly once and then they peeled off again, this time much faster and with far more style.

It didn't take long for them to come up to an off limits observatory and the robot let Sam and Mikeala out. Catherine would have joined them, but she was beginning to feel really sick. The burn in her arm was gone, but not her stomach. Not to mention her head hurt and she felt hot again. She could still think clearly, thankfully, but she was still inclined to sitting in the back seat. She noticed the AC had increased in the back, and silently thanks the robot for trying to make her feel better. She didn't miss the small meteor shower, though, and watched with awe as they shot overhead. Evidently the observatory was not where they were meant to meet, so once the show had ended the robot urged Sam and Mikeala back into the car and they drove off again.

The trip was much shorter this time, and ended up in an abandoned alleyway in a less populated part of town. It was dark and damp and a perfect place to be mugged, by she was fairly certain their robot friend could easily prevent any attacks upon them. Of course, once they were out of the car and the first set of headlights came into the view, the thought was gone and replaced with as much excitement as her feverish head would allow.

_My God,_ was all she could think as the semi-truck came from the front while a small Pontiac followed by a large, black truck and a lime-green hummer came from behind. The three humans found no words to say as the vehicles all drove up close, and if any had been daring to form, they were snuffed out when the semi-truck transformed. The others followed in suit and it was something incredibly to watch. It was even better as Catherine realized that, of all the people the aliens could have come to, they came to _them_. This was happening to _her_—she was witnessing something amazing. She couldn't help, but grin weakly as the semi-truck finished its transformation, revealing an even larger red-and-blue robot with blue eyes and air about him that commanded awe and respect, which she gladly gave him.

The red-and-blue robot kneeled down, coming close to Sam, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name," Mikeala whispered, as Sam struggled to find his voice. Her voice managed to pull it out as he gave a nervous "yes".

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," the robot replied.

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the lime-green Hummer robot next to him added.

"Autobots?" Sam tested.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" the silver Pontiac inquired, and Optimus introduced him as his first Lieutenant, Jazz while the mech performed a smooth flip. "This look like a cool place to kick it."

Catherine smiled briefly, noting how gangster the robot was acting.

"Wha—what is that? How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked, mouth agape.

"We've learned Earth's language through the World Wide Web," was Optimus simple reply. Shifting from behind brought their attention to the black truck robot, whom popped a set of enormous cannons from his arms.

"My Weapons Specialist, Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky, punk?" the mech inquired, aiming the cannons right at them. No, Catherine did not feel so lucky then, but she was not going to say so.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus chastised, and the black-armored robot shrugged.

"Just kidding. I only wanted to show them my cannons."

They turned to the lime-green robot next, whom sniffed the air just as Optimus introduced him as their medical officer Ratchet.

He hummed, "The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to _mate_ with one of the females."

The situation quickly became awkward, but the leader thankfully noticed and gestured to the yellow robot that had brought them here, whom was showing off his boxing skills.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

_"Check on the rep, yeah, second to none!" _his radio sang.

"You're my guardian?" Sam asked, and the bot nodded enthusiastically.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet spoke up, aiming his arm and firing a laser at the robot's neck. Bumblebee "coughed" a little as the medic poked at his tool. "I'm still working on it."

With the introduction done, the small group glanced once more around at the robots surrounding them, the same, single question running through their minds. Catherine would have asked it, but she rubbed her eyes instead to try and push away some of the dizziness. Mikeala stepped forward bravely, though.

"Why are you here?"

Optimus Prime looked down at her gravely, "We are here looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" the boy asked worriedly, and Prime reached up to touch the side of his head, emitting a beam of light from his eyes into the ground. They stepped back with a gasp as the ground at their feet fell away to reveal a pit of burning, golden-colored light-like lava, but it wasn't exactly lava— it was something else.

"Our planet was one a powerful empire; peaceful and just," he explained as a metal spire shot up from the ground. Part of it passed through Catherine's arm and they realized it was a hologram and not real. Still, it was so prestine an image that she was afraid she might fall over the edge if she strayed too far. "Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

The image panned out, revealing a planet of titanic buildings and beings littered with the corpses of countless others like the Autobots. It was awful to see; the chaos; the death; the destruction. And then there was Megatron, in all his deadly glory with eyes a deeper red than she had ever known and chilling, jagged armor that matched his bestial appearance. Catherine could not repress the shiver she felt at the sight of him, nor the notion of sorrow she felt for all the others gone, and she could not help but wonder why she felt so.

"All that defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth where Captain Witwicky found him. It was an accident that intertwined our fates; Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

Catherine's breath hitched, realizing the very glasses they sought were in her room and that Sam's ancestor was not really crazy. Everything had had spoken of was true, and those symbols on the glasses weren't any language of Earth at all—they were Cybetron or Cybertronian, she supposed, and coordinates to this Allspark thing. There was satisfaction in known she possessed something so special, and would have felt better had the ground beneath her not start to spin.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"Ebay," the Autobot leader replied.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet spoke, the gravity in his voice all too evident.

Optimus Prime rose up, "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Please tell me you have those glasses, " Mikeala pleaded, and Sam turned to her to nod.

"Actually, he doesn't," Catherine spoke up, and the group looked at her with surprise. She was barely able to acknowledge it as she wavered, her vision darkening at the edges and the pain and heat increasing tenfold now. "_I_ do."

With her last bit of strength spent on the words, she collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>III. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf<strong>_: And there we have it! Chapter three ends, and oh noes! Catherine fainted- whatever could be wrong with her?_

_Just fyi- I enjoy harming my characters. Call it a sadistic tendancy, but I find it make a good story if the characters- especially the main one- get hurt in some way. For Catheirne it's all the way around, apparently. I'm just awful, aren't I? Ho, ho ho._

_Oh, and in case anyone had any thoughts on it- yes, it is possible for Catherine to do all that running. I know because I do base her off my own physical/mental attributes and real experience, which includes being able to sprint fast and run for a long period of time (up to 4 miles) non-top despite having a larger build and being heavier. I could outrun and outsprint pretty much every girl on my team- that's including those that weight less than me (I was 165 lb so go with that)- and also some of the guys, so that's my back-up on Catherine's running skills._

_Also, on feeling good and bad over and over; I considered kind of like a cold and also experience. Whenever I was hurting just relaxed or stuffed up in one position from the cold I could fix it by moving or getting my adrenaline going. I would literally forget I hate a cold or pain whenever the heart got pumping, but when I'd cool down it came back. Annoying, but it happened and sucked._

_So that's that. They've met the 'bots and now it's time to play doctor for Catherine! Love the reviews/input as always, so leave one and let me know what ya think! Ciao!_


	4. Bad Day

**TMWolf: **_Alright! Chapter four and time to find out what's wrong with Catherine! And a little note- I'm pretty sure I'm going to have some tests come up soon for two classes, which means my time's going to be devoted for DAYS on studying so updates might slow a little soon. Until then, they're probably stay about the same pace- basically whenever I finish a new chapter._

_Now uh, I noticed some stuff from reviews and I want to point out something before things get really going: Sam not noticing Catherine is NOT ALL HIS FAULT. Only part of it is, so Sam doesn't deserve all the anger and hurt. Also, remember it is mostly LIMITED third person, so I don't always show other peoples' thoughts and emotions ;)_

_Anyways, beyond that "Bad Day" was another perfect title, the chapters keep getting longer (Oi!), and it's really, really hard to find a song whose lyrics match my chapters. ): The names work, but never the whole song. No me gusta._

_Now some reviews- again, to do all of them would take too much space, so I have to pick and choose!_

_Dreamer - Thank-you, and I'm glad you find her interesting! It's what I was going for!_

_**_Gloo1997 _**_- Yes, well you'll just have to keep guessing, ho ho ho! ;) And like I said- don't be too mad at Sam, okay?__

**_Gray_**_ -Yeah, she did have some idea, and thank-you for the review! I'm glad/relieved to hear she does fit in smoothly! :)_

_**Shizu **_- _Don't worry- it's fine you told on FB :) I don't mind~_

_aaaaand, um, yeah! Onto the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>IV. <strong>Bad Day

* * *

><p>"Catherine!" Sam shouted, diving forward to catch the redhead as she fell. He managed to get there in time, but had to fall to his knees when his hands couldn't support the full weight in the position he was in. He made sure she didn't hit the ground, though, and turned her upwards to look at her. Her face was pained, sweaty, and there was a dribble of blood coming from her nose. Only, the blood wasn't red—it looked purple; almost black in the dim light.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" Mikeala gasped, helping to adjust the redhead to a more comfortable position. She touched her forehead carefully. "Jesus! She's burning up!"

"Help!" Sam shouted, turning back to the mechs. "Help! Something's wrong!"

The Autobots' Medic didn't need another word as he rushed forward and flashed a beam down on Catherine, going down her entire frame, his mouth gradually falling into a scowl. A panel on his arm moved and he ran his fingers across it with a displeased hum that did nothing to ease Sam's worry.

Ratchet balked when he finished, "By the Allspark—it's Energon poisoning! But how? Could it—Boy! Has she ingested or been exposed any unnatural fluids? Even a simple scratch would be enough."

"A scratch? Her arm!" the boy shouted and held up her still-wrapped wound, the shirt black and wet from the blood. With a quick word from the medic, he removed the cloth and the two humans winced at the sight. What should have been slightly tanned, freckled skin was instead blackened, reaching almost all the way around her arm. It had moved up towards her shoulder too, branching out into thin, black vines that had to be her veins. The wound itself was oozing a mixture of white puss and blue fluid, and there was a horrid stench not so unlike burning flesh that made them gag.

"That's Energon poisoning alright. I've only seen it once or twice with an organic, but that's it for sure," Ratchet nodded grimly, and then glared at Bumblebee. "Why didn't you tell me one of the humans was infected let alone hurt?!"

The yellow Autobot bowed his head, beeping apologetically, but the medic had already lost interest as he shifted his finger into a needle-like device and then shuffled through an opened space in his chest compartment. From there he brought out a vial of fluid not unlike the ones from the hologram image Optimus had shown them, only white. He inserted the needle-like device into, pulling out some of the liquid, and gently picked up Catherine's arm where he aiming the needle point at the elbow, right above the wound.

Sam lurched forward, stopping his hand, "Whoa! What do you think you're doing! Do you even know about human anatomy?"

"I'm injecting a neutralizing agent to the Energon into her systems. It should be able to combine with the Energon in her and stop it from corroding her body further and allow her immune system to deal with the rest. And yes, I made sure to download human physiology when we accessed the World Wide Web, now stand aside before her damage is increased."

"Wait—'should'? You mean you this might kill her instead?" Mikeala shouted, and the medic sighed with exasperation.

"Cybertron isn't exactly full of organics, but our bodily systems run much the same in concept, and the data from my scans provided enough to confirm it should react how I predict. Either way, she will offline, but the neutralizing agent at least has a chance to save her."

Sam glanced back at the others, specifically at Bumblebee, whom gave an encouraging nod and round of beeps. The other robots were in agreement as well, and he turned to Ratchet and nodded back. While he wasn't sure himself, the medic was right—Catherine was going to die if they didn't do anything and if that neutralizer whatever thing could save her, then he would let Ratchet inject it. He couldn't let Catherine die.

"There," the medic stated, releasing the last of the liquid. "Now hold her arm still for me. I'll need to seal the wound."

Sam nodded and had Mikeala hold Catherine's torso while he held out the arm to allow the medic to transform his hand into yet another device. He pulled his friend's arm away again, not sure, but the medic confirmed it was only an organic sealing agent that would form a synthetic layer of skin over the wound to allow the platelets to clot and then eventually take on the skin's cellular structure. While most of the words had gone over Sam's head, he knew it would help, so he let the medic continue and spray the white foamy substance over the wound. Just as he said, the foam settled into what looked like skin, only it was milky-white with a tint of the black underneath in the center.

"So she's gunna be okay, right?" Sam asked, almost desperately, as he shifted Catherine so that she would be more comfortable on his lap and her arm could rest on her stomach.

"Yes, she should be if the data and my theory are correct. I can't say how long it will take—your bodies' circulation timing has too many variables to make an accurate assumption, but with her increased heart rate and the extent of the poisoning it could take Earth minutes to hours."

"But we can't just sit here," Ironhide spoke up from behind them. "With every klik the Decepticons are getting closer to finding the Allspark; we can't just sit here and wait for the human to heal."

Ratchet glared, "We can if she is the one who knows where the glasses are."

"The human was malfunctioning. How do we know her words weren't caused by the glitch?" the weapon's specialist countered. Before the medic could bark something back, Optimus Prime stepped forward and looked down at Sam, whom looked back up with worried, unsure eyes.

"Sam, did Catherine speak the truth? Do you not know where the glasses are?"

"I… They're… I… No, wait—No. I don't. I thought they were on the kitchen with my backpack, but when I picked it up yesterday they weren't there," he replied, looking back down at his friend. The pain in her face had lessened, but she was still hot and the skin on her arm still blackened. "And someone did buy them, so maybe it was her. I think Mom mentioned something about sending them to the buyer."

"Looks like we're waiting for the kid ta wake up then, but this place ain't exactly the right place for holdin' it down," Jazz spoke just as Ironhide meant to make a most likely gruff remark. The smaller, silver mech cast the larger one a look, which made the weapons specialist turn away with a grumble, and then both looked to Optimus Prime.

"Jazz is right. We must retreat to some place safer until Catherine awakens," he rumbled.

"Where would we go, though? I doubt any of our parents will be happy to know we're consorting with alien robots—good or bad!" Mikeala asked Sam, and the boy bit his lip in thought.

"We'll need to head to back to my neighborhood to get the glasses, though," he mused, and then snapped his head back up. "The back alley—there's a back alley behind our houses. We can wait there, or if her parents aren't home then we can get inside. I know where the key's hidden."

Mikeala raised a brow at that, but she kept the questions in her head.

"Then that's what we'll do. Bumblebee, you'll lead us there. Ratchet, you'll take the humans with you. Jazz, Ironhide, we'll cover. Transform and roll out!" Optimus Prime ordered and transformed, the others following. As per orders, Bumblebee moved to the head of the convoy, while the medic remained by the humans and opened his doors for them. The two carefully lifted the redhead into his vehicle form and laid her on their laps. Ratchet took off after Bumblebee once they were settled, making sure to drive smoothly as the others followed close behind.

"She's getting cooler," Sam sighed with relief as he checked her temperature again. Mikeala glanced at him and then down at Catherine and this time she didn't hold back her question.

"So, um, what's with you and Catherine? Are you like…?"

His eyes widened, "What? Oh, no—we're, uh, we're just friends. Best friends. I've known her since we were little, and she's, y'know, family."

"Oh. That's, uh, that's nice. Awesome," she replied, smiling back. "She's, um, not in the same classes as us, too, is she?"

"Uh, no. She's, um, in AP classes. Going for the good college resume and all," he grinned back.

"So she's the brain and the brawn then?"

"Oh, well, she's not _all_ the brawn. Um, I, uh, yeah…" he fumbled, but the girl smiled and he didn't feel awkward as he normally would have been.

"Y'know, you're lucky to have a friend like Catherine. I mean, you did say she got that cop robot away from you."

Sam looked down at the redhead, "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

**-O-**

_It begins._

**-O-**

Catherine's eyes opened slowly, the lids still a bit heavy, and then closed again. The pain from before was gone, as was the dizziness, but she did still feel a little weak. She supposed it was from the blood loss of the wound and the entire day, too. Her limbs certainly felt fatigued at the moment. At least she was comfortable wherever she was. She almost didn't want to move, but she knew she had to. The last thing she could remember was being in the ally and someone talking about Autobots and Decepticons, some magical Allspark do-hickey, and then something about Sam's glasses.

She gasped, shooting up as the realization smacked into her, and she regretted it. Nausea came over her for a moment, but it left soon enough, and her only issue was the sudden presence of hands grabbing her shoulders. She saw Mikeala first and was surprised by how worried and relieved the dark-haired girl was. She hadn't expected that from her, let alone everything else that had happened. She wasn't as girly as Catherine had originally thought, too- not after she'd destroyed the silver robot. She remembered what she was to Sam, though, and some bitterness returned, but not enough to show on her face.

"Catherine, thank God! You're awake! Do you feel okay?" Sam bombarded her ears, and she finally looked over at him. It felt nice to see him so worried, but she didn't respond right away as she wondered if she really was okay. Her body really didn't hurt now that she was more aware. She glanced down at her arm, noting the strange white sheen to her skin where the wound had been. Her skin was stained a brownish color thanks to the dried blood, but there were some spots were her skin looked a little black around the white scar. She mentally shivered at the sight of it, wondering what happened to do that. She let it slide, though, as she felt the all too familiar shifting of weight as a car slowed, and finally looked around.

"I'm fine, but where are we?" she asked. She knew she was in a vehicle—a medical one at that—and she was sitting between Sam and Mikeala in the seats of it. But the rest was a blank.

"You're in my vehicular form, Catherine," a voice—Ratchet, she remembered—came from the radio of the vehicle. "But to be more exact, we are twenty minutes, forty-five seconds from the back alley of your neighborhood. However, as you have awakened, we will be stopping to determine your condition."

"Wait—what happened after I blacked out? I think I said something about the glasses?"

"Yeah, you did, and basically Ratchet healed you and then we decided to go ahead and head back to the house and then we'd wait until you woke up," Sam replied, and she touched the scar tentatively. It didn't even hurt with the contact, and the "skin" felt hard—almost like a durable plastic.

"How long was I out?"

"Approximately thirty minutes and forty-two second," the medic stated and then opened his doors. "The area has been secured, so if you would exit I would like to inspect your recovery."

They did as told, Mikeala helping Catherine, whom stumbled slightly as she stepped out. The other vehicles had formed a circle around them and once Ratchet began his transformation, so did they. The redhead looked around and realized they were in the far-off abandoned lots that had yet to be turned into neighborhoods. It was a good choice to keep themselves discrete; the bots wouldn't even need to crouch down, and nobody would be able to see them so far out with the only lightsources being the moon and the headlights of the vehicles, which had been dimmed.

"Alright, hold still," Ratchet softly ordered as he hovered over Catherine and flashed the same beam from before It was over quickly and, after a bit of tinkering with his panels, he nodded. "It looks like the neutralizing agent worked. Your body has regained ninety percent homeostasis and your cells have recovered well now that the Energon in your body is no longer harmful."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," she spoke quickly, holding up her hands to stop him. "_What_ is no longer harmful and how did it get in my body?"

"Energon entered your bloodstream through the wound on your forearm and proceeded to infect your body. I administered a neutralizing agent to counteract the Energon and then also used the healing solution to repair the damage, which was thankfully not severe."

"I'll just go ahead and say that's good since I'm not dead."

"And you're sure you're okay? You were burning up and your skin—it was…" Sam trailed off, frowning worriedly again. She gave him a reassuring smile and punched him lightly with her bad arm.

"I feel better than even one hundred percent!" she replied, although her limb was protestant to her moving so quickly. Luckily, the pain didn't last much more than a few seconds.

"I am glad to hear you have recovered, Catherine. We were concerned you were in danger of offlining," Optimus Prime finally spoke now that Ratchet had finished his prognosis. The redhead turned and stared up with awe, unable to help herself although she'd already seen him up close. "Forgive me if we are being too 'pushy'—I believe that is the right word—but it is imperative that you bring us the glasses."

"I understand," she nodded back, and she turned to face the direction she knew her house was. "I left them in my room, so we'll need to head there. You'll need to be quiet, though. Most people will be asleep, including my parents if they're home, and it'll be better if they don't see you. People generally don't take well to giant, alien robots."

"Very well. Autobots, engage stealth mode," he ordered, his voice low, yet authoritative at the same time.

The Autobots moved at once, shifting back into their vehicular forms. This time Ratchet did not open his doors for the humans, and, instead, Bumblebee rolled up and opened his. Mikeala got in first, but Sam paused before entering to look back at Catherine whom hadn't stepped forward. She hadn't, in part because she expected the medic would want to keep her under wraps, and the other was because she didn't want to have to be in such close proximity with them together. She told herself it was really just to let them bond, but she knew better. Still, the lie felt better than admitting the truth.

"Catherine? You coming?" he asked, ready to push the seat forward.

She shook her head, "Nah. It'd be too crowded and you know I like the front seat. I'll hitch a ride with the others."

Her friend gave a small, quick smile lingering between disappointment and thanks, before shuffling into the car. She turned away, hoping to keep the emotions ramming against her walls hidden. She managed to smile a little herself when the silver Pontiac rolled up beside her and opened its door.

"O.P. wants to hurry things along, so you n' the others will be ridin' with the speedsters. And since Bee's full, that means you get ta ride with the Jazz-mech," his voice spoke from the radio, much like Ratchet's had, and her smile widened sincerely. She gladly sunk into the driver's seat and marveled at the interior. Granted, the car was a little small for her tastes, but she did love the décor and could easily get used to the fine leather seats.

"You, my good Autobot, have excellent tastes," she purred as she clicked the seatbelt into place, and the engine revved slightly.

"Do it in style, or don't do it all," he replied smoothly. "Now let's roll for it."

She tilted her head as he took off, the others close behind, "Wait—you know the way to my house?"

"'Course—'Bee passed the coordinate 'round when we left the alley. Just chil'lax and enjoy the ride, ya dig?"

"Sure, thing," she laughed and leaned back into the seat. It was really comfortable and the ride really was smooth despite the bumpy landscape before they got to the paved roads. She took the time to look down at her wound again, gingerly running her finger across the scar. It looked like skin, whatever it was, although it was too hard and too pale to be so. And it must have also been good at repairing since all the pain was gone besides slightly sore limbs.

"Ya sure ya doin' good, shorty? Docbot told me to PM him if ya were having problems," Jazz spoke, pulling her from her study.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Really. It doesn't hurt at all, to be honest. Whatever Ratchet did _really_ worked."

"That's good ta hear," he replied, pausing for a moment before continuing. "I didn't think ya humans had Energon here on this planet, though."

"Yeeeeeeah, well, that's 'cause we don't. I think it only happened 'cause that insane police robot car—a Decepticon, I'm guessing since they're the bad guys and it tried to kill me. Anyways, I think the crazy police 'bot spilled some on me when I stabbed him with the pole."

She felt the car vibrate as he laughed, "Ya stabbed 'ol Barricade with a _pole_? Slaggit, shorty, ya be one rockin' human."

"Why, thank-you, Jazz. I do my best," she winked, and felt only slightly foolish for doing so since he technically _was_ the car. Movement at the corner of her eyes caught her attention then, and she looked over to find Bumblebee coming up on their right side. His windows were tinted, so it was impossible to make out anything through them in the dark, but she knew very well who was in there, probably talking. Probably shamelessly flirting. She shook her head with a deep sigh, telling herself to stop thinking about it—to just get over it and put it behind her. If only it were that easy.

"Whoa, shorty, ya sure ya cool?" Jazz asked a little worried. She thought about lying, but it was a weak notion, and she only sighed again with a sad smile.

"It's… It's nothing serious—just heartbreak. And it's nothing Ratchet or any doctor can cure."

"Probably a good thing ya didn't ride with Docbot then. He'd a blown a gasket if ya told him that."

"Glad I didn't ride with him, then," she chuckled, and in that moment curiosity finally took over. "But, um, hey—with the time we have left until we get to my house… Do you mind… maybe… answering some, um, questions about you guys?"

"About us? Yeah, sure. Don't mind at all. Fire away, shorty."

And fire away she did.

**-O-**

When they finally pulled into the back alley, Catherine actually wished they hadn't. She would have given anything to make the trip longer— to extend her time with Jazz. Every passing second with him had only increased her curiosity's hunger, turning it into an insatiable, ravenous beast thirsting for more knowledge about the Autobots, their race, and their planet. Already the robot had told her so much, and yet there was still a vast—almost endless—amount to learn about their kind. They had over millions—probably billions—of years of history, after all. She almost didn't know what to ask, but she managed to learn about how the Allspark was their source of life, about the sparks in their bodies, the Energon and differences in their types and purposes, and even discussed their weaponry and skills. It was all so fascinating that she could hardly be contained in her seat.

She hadn't been the only one to ask questions, either. Jazz had plenty of his own that he squeezed into the conversation when he could. He mostly wondered about the culture of earth—particularly the musical side of it, which led to the discovery that he enjoyed rock 'n roll, hip hop, and rap styles the best. He did manage to break free from the music to ask about humans themselves, and that had led to extremely awkward moments- the worst was explaining how her kind reproduced and how he should _never_, under _any_ circumstance, use the Internet to really find out about the topic. She was fairly sure she'd done her species a favor by doing so. He'd asked a bit more about some of their other customs before he began to ask things about herself, such as her own interests. She told him, and the two soon realized they had many things they liked in common, such as music.

Besides just normal inquisitive conversation, though, Jazz had done what she need most: made her laugh. There was no doubt he was a robot that knew how to have a good time, and mixing his accent in was enough to set her off. And by God did it help. She'd practically forgotten all about Sam and Mikeala throughout the whole ride thanks to him, and now that it was over, she didn't want to leave. Yet, she knew she had to and, on some level, needed to. So, breathing in deeply, she had Jazz open the door so she could step out, and looked at Sam, Mikeala, and Bumblebee. The rest had yet to catch up, the two "speedsters" having gone ahead.

"Okay, the lights are off, meaning my parents are asleep, so you guys stay here. It won't take long to get the glasses and get back out. Or, well, if my parents don't wake up, anyways. But I know how to get out of interrogations, so that's fine. Anyways, um, yeah, stay here," she spoke, bringing up her hands to emphasize the "stay here".

"Oh shit!" Sam suddenly shouted, grabbing at his hair. "Curfew! My parents are gunna be so pissed! I've got to go talk to them."

Catherine groaned, "Okay. Just hurry. Um, Mikeala? You stay here and make sure these two and the rest stay put?"

"Uh, sure?" the dark-haired girl replied, and the redhead realized how silly the idea of a five-foot -something human making twenty-feet robot stay put was. Regardless, it would have to do, and she gave the two a thumbs-up before jogging down to the gate leading to her backyard while Sam did the same for his. Using skills honed over the years, she silently opened and closed it, and then did the same to her backyard door after snatching up the hidden key to it. Dasher was the only one in the laundry room, and he didn't do much besides lift his head, wag his tail, and then ignore her. That was fine, and, thankfully, Sophie was much the same. She worried Bandit might pull a stunt, but when she peered into her parent's room, he was sleeping in his crate. Next, she listened for her parents.

_Good. They're sleeping. Probably thought I was at Sam's or something since I've done that before_, she mused and then carefully made her way up the stairs, avoiding the creaky parts of them. She couldn't stop a few of the sounds though, the structure ninja-proof, but her parents were too deep asleep to hear, and she made it to her room safely. The glasses were right where she left them, and so picked them up with a victorious "yes". She was about to leave when she recalled she was only wearing her under-armor and scratched up pants. She looked down at her arm and, figuring it would be extremely unnatural to have it, she snatched up her blue, State hoodie and pulled it over.

All set, Catherine made it to the door before she stopped, her ears catching the echoes of a chorus of thuds outside. She withheld a groan, already guessing at what had happened. She slipped to her window, opened it, and balked at the sight of the silver robot stepping over her fence. She looked down the street and smacked her face with her palm when she spotted the other robots trampling all over Sam's yard for whatever God-forsaken reason. Then they proceeded to do the silliest attempt at hiding in their vehicle forms. Jazz didn't do the same, apparently his over-ten-feet-tall body safely hidden behind her six-foot fence.

"Jazz, what the _hell_ are you guys doing?! I told you to stay in the alley! You're lucky my parents are like the heaviest sleepers ever!" she hissed as he came to her window, his face just below the sill.

"Well, 'Bee got worried when Sam's parents 'grounded' him or sumthin', so he transformed 'n went ta check it out. Prime 'n the others got worried n' followed him, so I came ta check on ya while they're reconnin' the other scene since it didn't look like ya had much trouble."

"For the love of—!" she smacked her face again, shaking her head, and then she watched as the Autobots began to walk way, only to have Ratchet run into the power lines. And, of course, the power went out. "Are you _shitting _me? You guys are advanced robots and you do _this_?"

Jazz shrugged, "We ain't used ta the planet, yet. And we're anxious ta get the glasses 'n all. Speaking of which—ya got them, shorty?"

"Uh-huh. Got 'em right here," she announced proudly, showing them off in her hand.

"Sweet. Alright, well, the others are fallin' back, so hop on and we'll split," he grinned, holding his hand out to her. She raised a brow at it, and glanced over to Sam's house as the other mechs were, indeed, heading back to the alley way. She grumbled something incoherent, stepped on, and clung to his thumb to keep her balance as he pulled away and stepped into the alley. She was glad to be on the ground, and quickly used the comfortableness to glare as the others crouching down beside her.

"I told you to stay put!" she hissed at Prime, whom regarded her with an apologetic, but also somewhat annoyed look.

"We were concerned for the boy's safety," he replied.

"So Jazz told me, and let me tell you right now, his parents aren't Decepticons or potential targets! 'Grounding' is a normal thing, too! Did you only learn about language and eBay on the Internet?"

"I apologize for our actions, but, please, time is of the essence! Do you have them?"

"Yes, yes, I have them right here," she replied, pulling them from her jacket pocket. "So what do we do—"

Her words were cut off when the unmistakable sound of Sam and his parents' voices shouting came from over the fence. There were shouts from other people too—people she didn't know. Without even thinking, she spun around Optimus Prime and sprinted into the unfinished yard of the house next to them. She ignored their shouts as she vaulted over the equipment and skidded to a stop behind one of the bushes. The darkness hid her as she watched strange men in white coats scour her friend's house with even stranger equipment, and cursed when she saw the men in black suits shove Sam and Mikeala into a black SUV and his parents in another. She ducked down lower when they drove by, and the second after they had passed, she stood to take off, but she stopped in the nick of time.

Following them would do no good—the people in white would see her and there was no way she could catch up to the vans on foot. She needed help. Particularly fast, strong help. Particularly Autobot help.

Spinning on her heels, she rushed back only to meet them halfway in the backyard. She quickly ushered them back, mentioning there were other humans scanning the area. She didn't actually know what the scientists were looking for, but she had a pretty good feeling it was for the only unnatural things around here. Whether they would obey her or not, she still kept moving until they were safely hidden in the back alley, out of sight of the scientists.

"They took them! Those guys in black—they took Sam! We have to go help them!" she shouted, but not so loudly that the men in white could hear.

Optimus Prime looked to where the cars on had gone, his expression conflicted, "We… We must get to the Allspark before the Decepticons.

Bumblebee beeped angrily as Catherine glared, "Fuck that! You want the glasses? Then you'll have to take them from my dead body, because I'm not going to give them to you until Sam is safe! And if I have to go after them on my own, I will! I swear to God I will!"

Optimus frowned, the conflict growing worse, and Bumblebee didn't help as the yellow Autobot beeped and whirred at his leader, his metal brows contorted with anger. Ironhide rumbled unhappily, but the way he continued to glance after the cars gave Catherine hope that he, too, thought it wasn't right to leave the young man like that or at least let a chance at action go untaken. Ratchet seemed to be much in the same, and her hope continued to grow.

"She's right, Prime," Jazz spoke up from behind Catherine. "We've got ta help 'em. We can't call ourselves Autobots if we let 'em get hurt. And I'm pretty sure she ain't gunna give them glasses up without a fight, too."

_"No one gets left behind_," Bumblebee's radio rang as he moved to stand beside her and Jazz.

Optimus looked at the three of them and then to his other two warriors whom gave nods. Catherine could tell his urgency to find the Allspark was still strong, but there was another part of him that she knew realized that they couldn't leave Sam to whatever fate those men planned for him.

"Very well. Autobots, ready your weapons. We've got a friend to rescue."

Catherine's body flowed with relief, "Thank-you, Prime. I promise you'll get these glasses once this over."

The Autobot commander nodded. Without a word he transformed, the others following in suit. Jazz opened his doors for Catherine and she hopped in, beginning to feel the pangs of guilt and regret, but quickly stifled them under determination. She understood that the human race was at stake in regards to finding the Allspark, but, when it came down to it, she didn't give a rat's ass about the human race beyond that curly, dark-haired boy. All she'd ever needed was Sam, and if she wasn't going to let an alien robot take him, then she'd be damned if she let some men in black agency do so!

"Hang on tight, shorty. We goin' for a ride," the Autobot warned and she felt the seatbelt buckle around her.

She nodded, "Got it. And thanks for backing me up back there. I know it was pretty bad of me to do that, but I… Sam's my best friend. I can't leave him like this."

"Wasn't a problem at all. O.P. would have ended up goin' after 'em anyways. 'Bee would've made him even if ya didn't, and he's too carin' of a bot ta just let any of our comrades behind like that if it can be helped."

"Well, I'm still glad you were on my side. I don't think I could have taken on those guys all on my own."

"Lucky you got us then, yeah?" Jazz chuckled.

"Definitely."

The conversation ebbed as the convoy of vehicles charged off the paved streets and onto the grass roads, their headlights shutting off to avoid detection. She braced herself against the bumpiness and pointed when she saw the black vehicles driving on the freeway. The Autobots were already well aware, though, and aimed their path towards the convoy. They reached flatter land and sped up again, overtaking the vehicles. She watched as Prime veered off and the others went a little further ahead before pulling to a stop on the side of the freeway. Before she could ask, the blue, red-flamed truck transformed and stepped right in front of the incoming vehicle. The resulting "crunch" made her wince as the others began to roll towards the scene.

Optimus easily grabbed the roof of the car and lifted it up so that gravity took over, ripping the top off for him. By this time the others were closing in and, after letting Catherine out, Jazz joined the others in transforming. She didn't bother following their discrete path, and continued onward straight for the group of humans instead. She did pause, though, when the agents of the other vehicles pulled out their guns.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons," Optimus Prime commanded, clearly unhappy.

The others acted at once, bounding from the structure situated over the freeway. The agents were effectively surprised and frightened as they retreated backwards from the menacing appearance of Ironhide's cannons, Ratchet's chainsaw, Bumblebee's arm cannon, and Jazz's general just being there. Catherine couldn't keep herself from grinning as she vaulted the last divider and watched as the silver Autobot's hand twisted and the agent's guns were suddenly sucked away, leaving them not only frightened, but defenseless and surrounded. The situation under control, Prime crouched low to face the men in the car, and the black-haired one waved with an uneasy smile.

"Hi there."

"You don't seem afraid," Prime mused, although Catherine would have disagreed when she got to Bumblebee's feet. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

She wanted to move forward to get Sam, but the yellow Autobot had noticed her and moved his foot so that she knew he meant for her to stay back. She frowned, but her instincts were overruled by the logical part of her brain, so she didn't question him.

"Look," the dark-haired man began—the leader of the agents, she guessed, "There are… S Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you, except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

Not amused, Prime growled, "Get out of the car."

"Oh, you mean, me, yeah?"

"_NOW!_"

That was the ticket. Mr. S-Seven Agent started moving, although making smart comments along the way. Sam and Mikeala also finally exited, and Catherine moved towards them regardless if Bumblebee meant to stop her or not.

"Sam!" she cried out, embracing him, and the boy brightened at the sight of her. "Are you okay? Both of you?"

"Yeah. We're, uh… Yeah, we're fine," he replied, but there was a bitterness in his voice when he glanced back at Mikeala, whom had procured a hair pin and proceeded to undue his bindings. "So you're good with handcuffs now, huh?"

The dark-haired girl looked down, "You weren't supposed to hear all that Sam."

"Uh, what?" the redhead couldn't help, but ask.

"Oh, she just happens to have a 'juvenile' record is all," the boy nearly spat. Catherine raised a brow at Mikeala, and the girl only caught her eyes for a moment before looking at Sam with betrayal and disappointment.

"So?" she said without thinking, and was met with surprise. "You would technically have one too if you'd been caught for that hit and run last year."

He stumbled on words as he glared, "T-That's not the same as Grand Theft Auto! Her Dad's in jail, too!"

"Are you really pulling this right now?" she growled back.

"Pulling what, Catherine? And, y'know, I'd thought you'd have my back on this."

"I would if you weren't acting like a child!" she shouted.

"Guys, stop! Please! And just listen, okay?" Mikeala spoke loudly, moving in between them. She gave Catherine a thankful look before turning to the dark-haired boy. "Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my Dad in. When have _you_ had to sacrifice _anything_ in your _perfect_ little life?"

The words struck home, and any anger or bitterness in Sam vanished as he looked down, ashamed. Catherine, despite herself, smiled a little and found she felt a liking for Mikaela. She had to respect the girl for her actions—she had put loyalty and love above having a clean record, and those were two things she could respect. She still felt bitterness, of course; born from jealousy that wouldn't be outdone by a few good traits. Especially when those traits made Sam look at Mikaela with an understanding and determination he'd never fully shown to Catherine.

"Who are those guys anyways?" the redhead asked, not wanting to linger in the moment any longer.

Sam blinked and looked over at them, "They said Sector Seven. They're into… alien stuff, I think."

"They know about the Autobots. They might know something else," Mikeala suggested, the cruel look she gave the lead man hinting at something that had gone on in the car. The man was an unfortunate one—already he was being loomed over by the Autobots, and now Catherine was pretty sure they were going to get their two cents in very soon.

"Are you suggesting we interrogate them?" the redhead smiled ever so slightly, a flicker of mischief in her eyes.

"That's _exactly_ what we're going to do," Sam spoke firmly and moved before the two girls could reply, his gaze set on the lead Agent. Catherine spared Mikeala a glance before taking after her friend. The man was looking around uneasily at the Autobots—for good reason, considering his position—when Sam reached him at once demanded to know what their organization was. Catherine and Mikeala came up on either side as backup with hard stares. The redhead looked over the man briefly, figuring him the weird kind of type with a whole lot of hubris keeping his chest and head held high. She could tell the others, besides the look-alike next to their head honcho, weren't nearly as haughty, so she put them out of her mind.

"Answer me!" Sam growled when the man took too long.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here—Not you, young man!" the man shouted back, lunging forward a bit. Catherine intervened, using her hand to press him back with a quick "watch it". He glared at her with a sneer, which she kindly returned.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikeala asked next.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam added.

"Where were you planning on taking them?" Catherine finished.

The man looked between the three of them, "I am not at liberty to discuss—hey! You touch me again and that's a federal offence."

Were there not five, towering robots around, the agent would have most likely stopped Sam from reaching into his coat to grab his badge, but since he was in that very situation, he let it happen, although with complaint. Not the slightest bit intimidated, Sam held up the badge with the agent's picture on it.

"Do whatever you want and get away with it badge, right?" he smirked and pulled away to look at it.

_Seymour Simmons_, Catherine read, but beyond that there wasn't much else they didn't already know. She looked back at the man when he noted how they felt so "tough" with their "big alien friends", and nudged Sam.

"Want me to make him talk? I could make a chicken wing hurt or something," she murmured, but, while her friend did snicker a little, he shook his head.

"I think that'll just piss him off," he replied and then looked back at the agent. "Where's Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons taunted.

"Offers still on the table," Catherine hummed, taking her own turn at looking at the card.

"You probably shouldn't—it'd be a 'federal offence'," Mikeala replied, grinning. The redhead first looked up with incredulous surprise and then grinned back a little, too. The unusual moment was interrupted, however, as Bumblebee popped the lid off his crotch area—not that Catherine was actually sure it was a "crotch" since they were an alien species and a _robotic_ one at that—so that it smacked Agent Simmons in the head. The agent frowned, touching the spot, unaware of his impending fate as the yellow Autobot set his hands on his hips proudly. The stream of fluid flowed free, landing right on the agent's head.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" he cried out, though managed to keep his composure. The three teenagers, however, could not keep from laughing aloud if even for a short moment before they used their hands to cover their mouth. It was unfortunate that Optimus Prime didn't find it as funny, and ordered the yellow robot to stop "lubricating" on the man. Bumblebee obeyed, innocently raising his arms and beeping something incoherent to the human ears.

"So not only does your car transform, it has a sense of humor," Mikeala spoke between giggles.

"I got my money's worth," he grinned back as he took back the badge from Catherine.

She glanced at the now wet Simmons, "They're not talking, and I doubt they ever will without some_ real_ interrogation, so we're wasting time here."

"We can't just leave, though—they'll just follow after us," the dark-haired boy frowned.

"I have an idea," Mikeala spoke with a devilish smile as she looked over at them. "How about we give them a little payback for earlier?"

"Payback" being that they took all of their handcuffs and had the Autobots help force the group of agents into a line on the side of the road. There, they cuffed each of them to each other and a pole, taking great enjoyment in the dejected faces of the lower agents as they sat down on the curb, defeated. Only Simmons and his look-alike were left standing at the end of the line next to each other, both not yet handcuffed and not betraying any feelings of defeat. The Autobots watched from afar, somewhat bemused, but also a little anxious as the humans worked. Still, they let them be, and watched as Mikeala came up from beyond Agent Simmons.

"Alright tough guy, take it off," she rumbled, turning to face him with determined confidence.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes. All of it. Off," she commanded.

"For what?" he barked back.

"For threatening my Dad."

Simmons faced her stern gaze, the sweat dribbling down his brow, and ultimately lost as Catherine and Sam stepped into line with her, their expressions demanding the same thing, and so he began to remove his coat with anger seething through his every motion.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life," he growled, tossing his jacket and then his tie to the ground. The threat was in vain, the dark-haired girl unfazed. Of course, it was hard to stay that way when the man revealed his superman-style "7" wife-beater underneath his white button shirt. That brought a quick smile to Catherine's face.

"You're a criminal," he continued, undoing his belt. "Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"And I'm guessing being an ass is in yours?" the redhead inquired, his tone beginning to grate on her nerves.

"And who do you think are you, huh? I bet you're the big honcho with your 'clean' record. Not a hint of mischief on you—suspicious I tell ya!" he spat back, pulling off his pants to reveal his "nice"—as Mikeala put it—boxers underneath.

"Wouldn't you just _love_ to know, Agent Simmons?" she replied, smirking. "Guess the government's funding is going to a waste on you slackers if you haven't caught on to my world domination plans."

"Turn around to face the pole," Mikeala spoke quickly, cutting the agent off before he could reply. Simmons did as told, while his lackey put his two-piece into the conversation about their actions being a "felony".

Catherine found it was kind of weird, in way—normally she would have felt some apprehension for their actions, but apparently having five Autobots on one's side was a big confidence booster. It made committing "felonies" more fun, too. It also made her snicker while her two companions handcuffed the last two agents to the pole.

"I will hunt you down—all of you," Simmons spoke in a last ditch intimidation attempt, his lackey echoing his words. "Without any remorse. Okay?"

"Yeah, we hear ya. Buh-bye!" Catherine waved without bothering to turn around, while the three of them approached the Autobots. They had calmed somewhat, their posture less offensive, but the eagerness was still there.

"Thanks, you guys, for coming to get us," Sam spoke, coming over to stand next to Bumblebee, whom beeped and whirred happily at him.

"We could not leave you to these humans, and Catherine was quite adamant on your rescue," Optimus Prime replied, glancing over at the redhead, and the two humans followed in suit.

"See? I always got your back, and I guess yours, too, Mikeala," she grinned, though faltered a little when she turned it onto the dark-haired girl. To be honest, she wasn't sure if she was lying or not. She'd always tried to make a point to not lie unless it was one of those white lies that she would say to keep people from worrying about her, but this wasn't one of those times. She knew the jealousy was still strong in her, but she could not deny she felt respect for Mikeala. She had done what many others wouldn't, and she certainly wasn't the preppy girl Catherine had expected her to be. For that, Catherine chastised herself, knowing she knew better than to follow judgments based merely on appearance.

Mikeala smiled back, a thankful look in her eyes again, and Catherine decided that, for now, she would consider her words genuine and think about it later when there was time for that. Now they needed to focus on the issue at hand, and that meant keeping her end of the bargain.

"Alright, you guys held up your end, so I'm going to hold up mine," she spoke, looking up at Optimus as she brought the glasses out from her pocket. "Here are the glasses."

"So you did have them—when do you even take them?" Sam inquired.

"Um… Remember the day of the Lake Party when I was in the kitchen? I picked the—," her words were caught off as the sounds of sirens and helicopter rotor blades came from the darkness. The three teens spun around only to find another convoy of vehicles speeding towards them with aerial support. The Autobots reacted at once, shifting the semi-circle to a line in front of the humans. There, Ironhide crouched down and raised an arm.

"Optimus, incoming!" he shouted and rammed his cannon into the ground. The impact let off a blast of blue energy that ran through the streets like a wave, straight for the vehicles. It was a direct hit that tore into the wheels, turning them into a show of lights, and sending the vehicles spinning out of the control. The helicopter was unaffected, although slowed cautiously as the wave came near it.

"Autobots, roll out!" Prime shouted, and the robots returned to their vehicles forms except for their commander. The others burned rubber as they took off just as the sound of more helicopter blades reached the humans' ears. Once his warriors were safely away, Prime knelt down with an open hand to the three teens. "Up you get."

They clambered on, squished together for a moment before he transferred them to his shoulders. Sam reached first, grabbing onto a piece of armor, while Mikeala went for one of his truck pipes, and Catherine clamped onto a piece of his helmet. When the Autobot began to run, they grasped the metal tighter and onto each other, too, as the jolts were almost strong enough to jar them. They dared not speak as the helicopters came after them, the lights seeming to be able to follow Prime regardless of where he went. Catherine silently wondered why the stupid agents couldn't just peacefully ask what the Autobots wanted, but then she recalled their actions a few moments ago and thought better of it.

Still, she wished they wouldn't be so persistent, forcing Prime to take to busier streets and having to avoid cars in the road. The Autobot commander was limber, though, and dodged each obstacle with ease, although crushed the pavement beneath his feet at times. Only one helicopter was on their tail when they turned down another street, and then they lost that one too when Prime shot down an alleyway just barely big enough for him. The light tracing them vanished, but they didn't dare stay put. Prime continued on, heading straight for a bridge arching over a drainage ditch. There he told them to hang on as he skirted down below the bridge, jumped, and grasped onto the bars supporting it. Just in time, he swung his bottom legs up to brace against another set of bars and avoided the lights of the two helicopters scoping the area.

"Easy you three," he murmured, and Catherine could have smacked him. Take it easy? It was already difficult hanging onto smooth, _shifting _metal parts, although she had managed to maneuver onto his neck while Sam and Mikeala leaned partially onto armor pieces and his pipes, but the fear of being caught made it impossible for her heart beat to slow down. How were they supposed to take it easy?

She stifled her thoughts when the helicopters made another run, coming dangerously close with their blades. The gust they brought with them was incredibly, managing to make Optimus jerk, which knocked her forward, but she caught herself thankfully. Mikeala, however, did not, and she fell. She reached out for the closest thing to her, which happened to be Sam. He grabbed at her arm while his other reached for a metal piece of armor, but he couldn't hold it. It was only Catherine's hand that kept them from falling for a little bit longer until their combined weight and gravity took over, pulling her with them.

All three screamed as they fell towards a painful, if not fatal, encounter with the ground. Optimus attempted to catch them by swinging his legs down, but they couldn't grab onto anything. Instead, the impact with his feet jarred them—particularly Catherine, whom hit the front of it with her stomach—and then they kept falling. If there was any good news for them at that point, it was that the fall wouldn't hurt as much as before, but there was no denying they would break something when they hit.

Their saving grace appeared in the form of a, yellow and black-striped Camaro that transformered and caught them just before they hit the ground. He pulled them close, tucking in his body as his shoulders hit the ground and he skidded. The force knocked his body loose, but he kept them up in the air, safely away from the ground. Only when he completely stopped did he set them down and they were allowed a short flow of relief through them. Short being the imperative word, for the movement had not escaped Sector Seven and before they could thank Bumblebee, the helicopters were surrounding them and arming some kind of spear-hook weapon that made their stomachs drops.

"No! No stop!" both she and Sam shouted, waving their hands, but their cries would have been ignored even if they were heard. Bumblebee was up on his feet by then and placed himself protectively in front of them, prepared to take anything. What he received was the hook wrapping around his arm so that when the helicopter moved, he was forced to turn with it. They watched with despair as more helicopters came and, though they yelled louder and more frantically they were still ignored. Bumblebee's other hand was caught, and then his leg, then the other, and then he went down.

"Bumblebee!' Catherine screamed, rushing over to grab at the wires in a fruitless attempt to get them off. Sam followed and made his own go at it, but the bindings were too thick and too tight for her to properly grab. To make matters worse, black vans were coming from both sides. With a sudden accidental jerk, both she and Sam were shoved away and into the ground. The yellow scout whined at them for fear that they were hurt, but if even if thet had been they didn't show as both scrambled up. They weren't going to get a second chance at trying to help, though, as the cars herded them back to Mikaela and surrounded them with their blinding headlights. Armed soldiers poured from the vehicles, shouting for them to get down with their guns aimed. Reluctantly they obeyed, dropping to their knees, only to have the troops press them down with their arms behind their back, which were then hooked tightly with the soldiers'.

"Look he's not fighting!" Sam cried out now that they were facing the yellow Autobot again. And he wasn't—Bumblebee wasn't even jerking the helicopter to free his arms, which he no doubt could. The soldiers began to crowd around him and still he didn't fight back, though Catherine desperately wish he had when they began to spray him with some foggy gas. Bumblebee cried out in pain, collapsing, and it only worsened as more soldiers came with more guns. His whines grew louder and Catherine knew she couldn't just let it keep happening. He wasn't hurting anyone! He'd only been trying to protect them! Couldn't they see that? She couldn't let them hurt him!

"Let go!" she growled, ramming her heel into her captor's shin. He cried out in pain, losing his grip, which was all she needed to slip out and swing her fist into his crotch. He went down and, with Sam's urging, she rammed into her friend's captor, freeing him, too. Not pausing, she raced with Sam to Bumblebee. The dark-haired boy grabbed at one of the soldier's gun, and she tackled the nearest to wrench away his. They were both quickly brought down by more soldiers, Sam going down easily while Catherine proved a better fight, elbowing her attacker in the face. He wasn't going to be deterred like the other, though, and he shoved her down forcefully, wringing both arms back painfully.

"No, no no!" she growled as her captor cuffed her hands, preventing any more escapes. She looked to Bumblebee and watched as he reached for them, his cries much weaker than before. She couldn't help noticing the sad, worried, and defeated look in his eyes; it made her choke and try to fight, but the soldiers had her. There was nothing she could do, but still she tried and tried until she and Sam were brought before Agent Simmons, his pants returned and wearing a bullet-proof vest. His hubris had increased tenfold in the smirk he gave them both.

"Happy to see me again?" he all but purred.

"Fuck you!" she snarled.

He regarded them—her for a bit longer—before replying, "Put them in the car with their little criminal friend."

If she could, Catherine would have gladly socked him right then and there, but the cuffs and the soldier's grip were too much and she could feel her energy draining. She could only spare Bumblebee a final glance, wishing this hadn't happened, before she and Sam were shoved into the vehicle. There, she let her head fall against the window, the failure of defeat flooding her with the realization of her own weakness.

_I'm sorry, Bumblebee. I'm so, so sorry._

It was only later that she realized the glasses were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf<strong>_: Mmkay, and that's chapter four! Catherine turns out okay, has a potty mouth, and now they're all on their way to the Dam!_ _Oh, and relationships with robots are beginning to form! :) But who is going to be her match? I'll never tell, muwahahaha! It wouldn't be any fun if I did now would it?_ _But do keep the guesses coming- it provides me with fun, too!_

_Aaaand I'm kind of excited to write Simmons. He's actually really funny and writing something he might say that's not in the script is fun! Also, you know what I noticed watching the movie? Mikeala has like NO lines. I swear she didn't say anything for, maybe, TWENTY minutes straight. :( Micheal Bay, y u no like girls? (if you don't know that meme LOOK IT UP. THEY ARE SO FUNNY!) Anyways, looks like Mikeala is working her way up Catherine's "like" list, too, despite everything. Let's see how that goes, shall we?_

_And if anyone's curious about the Energon "infection", I figured it was basically like blood poisoning, only different. Obviously. Anyways, it was just that the energon was too acidic/basic so it was corroding her cells and skin from the inside out. The dark veins are the infected blood, of course, and i figured the reason for the slow progress (since it is in her blood) is that it was mostly in the skin than blood, and her immune system was working against it too, albiet failing. It also made her sick, seeing as the systems of our sickness like the flu and cold are our immune system fighting it. So yeah. That's how it goes. And I figured the antidote worked by adding the acid/base equivilent Energon to make it essentially pH7 Energon-style, allowing her immune system to clean up any damages and the lymphocytes to eat the dead cells. And I'd say more, but I might spoil something :) think on that ha ha!_

_Aaaaaaaand I think that's about it. Fun stuff next time and some character development, yay! Reviews are loved, and let me know what ya think!_

_P.S. I don't mean to make Prime look bad if he did for being so insistant, but I figure with the world at stake he has to make tough decisions. Too bad he was overruled. And then it's ike Jazz said- he would have gone back for them anyways. He is Optimus Prime. He's got to keep his kid-loving/friendly image~ :)_


	5. Time Is Running Out

**TMWolf: **_Mmkay, first a note: I have tests coming up next week, so I'm going to be spending the rest of this week and the next studying, which means I won't having a lot of free time to work on the story, so an update probably won't come until thursday or friday next week. Maybe. It'll depend on how much "break time" I get between studying and the other school work I'm going to have because teachers- especially in college- don't care if you have other classes to work on :(_

_Now for story-related notes. I realized I never gave the name of the song band, so: ch. 1 - Regina Spektor - The Call (chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian ending song); ch. 2 - John Mayer; ch. 3 - Rage Against the Machine... Oh, wow, just realized I got song name and band mixed up, ha ha! Oops~, ch. 4 - Daniel Powter, and ch. 5 is Muse. All excellent songs/bands by the way~_

_And now we must contend with Simmons and all that comes with it~ And I get to write Simmons talking! One line I'm extra proud of because it just sounded so much like him. :) Also, I have my own special view of Simmons so that's how he'll come off~ Now for some reviews~_

_...or I would have, but I'm afraid I'll spoil something by replying, soooo yeeeeeeeah. I'll just slink away real quick..._

_Anyways- story time!_

* * *

><p><strong>V. <strong>Time Is Running Out

* * *

><p>"Catherine, turn around real quick," Mikeala whispered, poking her from behind Sam. Catherine lifted her head to look at her and then at the other black-suited occupants of the vehicle. They were too busy talking amongst themselves or their headsets to notice anything so shifted in her seat to where she could lift her arms up. Sam helped by keeping them balanced on his thigh while the dark-haired girl went to work, picking the handcuff's lock. The red-head was all too happy to bring her hands to her lap and rub her wrists, slightly raw from trying to work against her bonds. She mouthed a quick "thanks" before returning to her previous position.<p>

For almost an hour now they had been driving on the freeway with the convoy of other black cars and a transport truck, but to where exactly was anybody's guess. Nobody besides their captors probably knew, seeing as everything was "classified". She only half-heartedly smiled at the thought, knowing they had become just that. Classified. Along with Bumblebee.

She squeezed her eyes shut as if in pain, trying to keep the image of those blue eyes staring at her with such sorrow and pain and despair and, worse of all, forgiveness. She hadn't realized it at first, but there had been _forgiveness_ in those blue lights. Despite everything happening, he hadn't blamed them—hadn't blamed them for falling and getting him into this mess nor the soldiers hurting him with those weird weapons. It was heartbreaking. She knew she wouldn't have been so forgiving if she were in his place. She would have been furious and hateful, but not Bumblebee. He must have known they were only doing what they'd been trained and told to do for this situation. They were soldiers. He was a soldier. They were just playing their parts, and he happened to be on the shit end of the stick.

But by God he didn't deserve it. He had _saved_ them! Twice! Of course, those Sector Seven goons didn't care; he was nothing but an alien—an _object_ to them. He wasn't that kind, funny, and protective robot who gave himself up to keep them safe, only to have his attempts be in vain. Just like she had. Just like she couldn't do anything to help him. Just like she wasn't supposed to be. She should have been able to do something—_anything, _but she had been powerless; completely and utterly helpless to save him, and nothing she could do could change that. No amount of imagining all the ways she could have done or said something different could change it. He was frozen and on his way to be subjected to all kinds of tortures, and there was nothing she could do.

_Seems to be a common trait these days, _she thought bitterly, letting her head fall against the window again. To make matters worse, she had lost the glasses. In the midst of all the running and confusion they had fallen from her pocket. She prayed the others had found them, but she didn't know, and might never know, yet she retained hope despite how small it was. Still, it didn't help her bitterness; only increased it. It made her sigh, closing her eyes again to try and block it all out. It didn't go very well.

"I should have done something more," Sam spoke softly, his eyes focused on his clenched hands in his lap. Both Catherine and Mikeala looked at him, though while the dark-haired girl grasped his hand gently, the red-head bit onto her tongue, pressed her lips tight, and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.

"There was nothing you could do—you or Catherine," Mikeala replied miserably.

"Still—I—I should have tried harder."

"_We_ both should have," Catherine spoke up, turning to face them now. "But… But there's nothing we can do now. We just have to believe that… that he'll be okay."

"You saw what they did! And that was just to take him down!" the boy returned, loudly at first, but then softened again.

"The Autobots wouldn't just abandon him like that—they'll come back. And Bumblebee's tough, right? I mean, he's an alien ass-kicking robot, right?" the dark-haired girl smiled, and her words did help lighten the other two's faces a bit.

"She's right, Sam. He did kick some ass back at that plant or whatever," Catherine chuckled a little.

"Yeah…Yeah, yeah," he nodded, wrapping his fingers around Mikeala's hand, and looked between then. "He'll be okay. He'll be okay."

Catherine took his hand, too, and he returned the grip. At another time and place, her heart might have raced at the motion, but now she merely took comfort in it. She needed all the help she could get to quell the doubts she had buried beneath a wall of lies. She needed to believe, like they did—or at least she thought they did—that Bumblebee would be okay; to believe that she hadn't completely failed; to believe she wasn't powerless to help him or herself.

"He'll be okay."

**-O-**

Catherine was surprised to find she had fallen asleep when she was woken up by an arm grabbing and roughly pulling her out from the car. All three of them both stumbled out—the others having fallen asleep, too—but kept their footing before being tugged again. Mikeala soon joined them from the other side, her arm held tight by another black-suited man. All three looked around, and discovered they were at an air hanger in the middle of nowhere. Literally.

As far as the eye could see was the long stretch of runway and then flat grasslands with the sun just barely beginning to peak over the horizon. There weren't even any trees to speak of, and the only things to look at were four dome-roofed hangers and the two running helicopters they were heading towards. A look back revealed that there was a decidedly large lack of black vehicles compared to what they started out with, and the transport truck holding Bumblebee was gone, too. Panic seized her for a moment, but they weren't going to give her time to try anything or ask any questions as her holder's grip tightened while a second hand grabbed her other arm.

The panic turned to anger when she spotted the man at the top of her hate list standing proudly, arms folded behind his back, and a smug smile on his face. His shades kept her from seeing his eyes, but she was sure they were gleaming with the same smugness on his lips. She was tempted to kick him in the groin when she was close enough, but became distracted when she heard Sam shout her name worriedly. She looked and found that while she was still standing in front of Agent Simmons and the closest helicopter, Sam and Mikeala were being taken to the other one. She jerked against her captors' grips to no avail, growling with frustration.

"No need to get violent again, little girl," Simmons spoke, waggling his finger at her as if scolding a dog. She scowled, giving him her best glare. "Not enough room for you in that one, so you'll ride with us. Gives time for us 'slackers'— as you put it— to get more acquainted with you and those 'world-domination' plans."

"Guess now's the time to tell you I don't plan to rule the world—just make yours a living hell?" she countered, not even bothering to grin or smirk, but continue to scowl.

His grin remained, "Well, that's still something I wouldn't mind knowing. Put her in."

She resisted her captors' a little as they hauled her up into the helicopter where armed guards took over, grabbing her firmly and forcing her into her seat. There they buckled her in, gave her a headset, told her to "stay put", and this time she listened. There would have been no point in trying; the act wouldn't do more than annoy Agent Simmons, and she doubt she would have even made it out of the helicopter. It didn't mean she couldn't glower at the dark-haired man as he stepped in and buckled up, though. He took it well, quirking a bemused eyebrow at her. She refused to look away first, hardening her gaze, and he became tired of it enough to let his attention stray elsewhere.

_Just you wait, you asshole. You'll get yours, _she silently growled, and waited patiently as the rest of the crew—a few more black-suits—came aboard and buckled up. The good to go was given and she braced herself as the aircraft lifted up slowly, and then they were off. She felt a little uncomfortable with the sides of the craft wide open, the drone of the rotter blades loud in her ear despite the headphones, and the vibrations of the machine all around her. It was nothing like an airplane, and it would have been more tolerable had she not started another staring contest with one Agent Seymour Simmons.

"So how about we get to talking, little lady?" he spoke up, spouting a smooth, but see-through smile. "You're a smart, reasonable kid. All AP classes with good grades, you play sports, have a clean record, your family has an upper middle class income, and you're a sure-in to be accepted at any University for college. American Dream going on right here, so let's be cooperative and not do anything that might make me make some calls and ruin it for you, yeah?"

He took her silence as a cue to continue, "So what's a kid like you doing with the aliens, huh? They brainwash you? Threaten you? Bribe you? Know what they want? What they're after? Why'd they come to you? You got something they want?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she spat back, suddenly glad she didn't have the glasses.

"Yes, I would, and I'm going to find out whether you do so willingly or if we have to pry it from that yellow, alien miscreant of yours."

Her eyes flashed, "Don't you dare hurt him!"

She bit her tongue as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Simmons, on the other hand, made an "oh" face and grinned. She cursed herself; she shouldn't have let her emotions control her like that.

"Well, maybe you give me a reason why we shouldn't, and just maybe I'll make a few calls and spare your little alien friend."

The thought of possibly saving the yellow Autobot was tempting. More tempting than anything she could ever remember wanting. And it was right there at her fingertips. Yet, she knew she couldn't just tell him everything. Not only because that would let him win, but because she knew that, despite his words, these goons wouldn't help the Autobots. They would try to destroy them if they knew what she did regardless if it meant saving mankind. She had to try something, though, and maybe, just maybe, she could play her cards right and get them to realize they needed to trust the Autobots—not make them their enemies.

She looked down, "You've got it all wrong. Bu—that _alien_ and his friends are here to _save_ you, not _hurt _you."

"Oh? And what makes you think that? And please don't tell me you've got some kind of sweet, sappy feeling telling you, 'cause that just aint' gunna cut it here."

"Well, for one—they've saved us _twice_ now. And because... because I trust them."

"You 'trust them'?" he asked, incredulous. "She 'trusts them'! Let me tell you something, junior. I've got a hell of a lot more experience with these things than you, and I can tell you they are _not_ to be trusted. They're out to take what they want from us, using everyone and everything that gets in their way."

"Not these guys," she replied, shaking her head. "They want to protect us from the ones that want to hurt us."

"Kid, they have got you so brainwashed it brings tears to my eyes. What makes you or your little boyfriend or your criminal friend so special? Hmm? You have something you want? Is that why they came for you and brainwashed you into thinking they're the good guys? Just think about it—who you gunna trust, kid? A strange, alien race you know nothing about, or your own race that's just looking out for your safety?"

Catherine looked up at him then, staring long and hard; watching him. She expected to find his snarky, smug smile, but instead there was something else. Oh, yes, he was still carrying his cocky odor, but in the midst of it she saw a man who, in all his power, meant to protect his country. He was a soldier fighting a war that he knew, if it came full force, would no doubt meant the end of the human race. His words and means were cruel and his demeanor just as such, but he was a soldier. He had to be if it meant discovering what could save his race, and that included considering all possibilities and all possible enemies as the enemy.

"I understand. I do. Really. You want to keep me, Sam, Mikeala, your family, and the entire human race safe and sound from whatever's coming, but you need to realize that not all the things coming or that have already come are here to kill us. The one you have frozen and the others—they're like you. They want to help us. And, yes, I believe that. Not because I'm 'brainwashed', but because in the short time I've known them, they've been more human than pretty much any people I've ever encountered in my life."

He met her gaze for a long moment, "Sit tight, kid. We got about another hour before we get there."

Simmons looked away, and Catherine felt some relief in knowing that maybe—just maybe, she had helped him understand. Not right now, of course, but eventually he would, and maybe that would be enough to help Bumblebee and the others. That would be enough. It would have to be.

It was all she could do.

**-O-**

"There" turned out to Hoover Dam. _The_ Hoover Dam. After they had landed at a different location, that is, and driven in _more_ black cars. The only upside was that Catherine had been able to make the final part with Sam and Mikeala. She was more than happy to be rid of Simmons' presence, although he had become pleasantly quiet the remainder of the helicopter ride. Still, she greatly preferred the familiar presence of her friend and the dark-haired girl. They'd been happy to see she was okay, too, and free of any torture scars or something like that. She'd told them what happened as quickly as she could before they were shushed and they decided it was best not to speak just quite yet.

Thankfully the ride wasn't as long as the other legs of their journey and within twenty minutes they had reached the main road of the bridge. Around them tourists were walking, pointing, and enjoying themselves, completely unaware of what was going or who the group of teens getting out of the important-looking cars were. Catherine couldn't help but wonder how they couldn't know, and then realized she could have very easily been one of them.

"Wow," Sam breathed as they leaned over the side of the bridge, gazing down at the smaller part of the river and the white cement structures that surrounded either side it. Another duo—a large, black man and a white, Aussie girl—joined them and were introduced as Maggie and Glenn. They were essentially in the same boat, so Catherine greeted them warmly. Not much else could be said as the men in black suits guided them along, herding them towards the thin bridge stretching out from the wall. There, Agent Simmons was waiting for them, shades up and arms crossed. She noticed he avoided her gaze, and met Sam's instead.

"Hey kid," he began, his tone a little less snarky then before, but still not gaining him any kind looks. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh?"

_You think_? Catherine almost snorted, but resigned to glancing beyond him at the line of soldiers standing at attention. They seemed a little out of place, but, then again, so did their group. The Agent didn't seem to notice as he placed a warm hand on Sam's shoulder. She couldn't help but wonder if it felt cold to her friend.

"You must be hungry. Want a latte? Ho ho? Double decker? Machiato—"

"Where's my car?" Sam demanded instead.

A new man, this one also wearing a black suit, but carrying himself with more power and less emotion than Simmons. He was balding, but his thick moustache made up for it. His eyes hid behind dark shades, but there was no hiding the familiar scent of urgency that seemed inbred into everybody these days. Of course, Catherine knew there was good reason for it.

"Son," the new man spoke, cutting Simmons off. "I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, okay. First, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's gotta be gone. Like, _forever_."

Catherine turned to her friend, wide eyed and mouthed opened ever so slightly. Mikeala had a similar expression, but in hers there was a glimpse of affection. She probably didn't even realize it yet, but the redhead did. There was no mistaking it, and memories of bitterness returned, especially when she realized Sam had not thought to give her anything. Granted, she hadn't _needed_ anything like Mikeala did, and she wanted to see Bumblebee free, too, and her parents weren't captured, and it was just selfish thinking, but... but…

"Come with me. We'll take about your 'car'," the new man replied, turning around and heading towards the tower at the other end of the bridge. Sam grinned, looking to Mikeala, then Catherine, whom forced a grin back, and they followed after.

"Man's an extortionist," she heard Simmons mumble, and a flicker of agreement passed through the redhead before she banished it as a byproduct of rash actions brought on by her hurt. Instead, she bit her tongue again and kept silent as the man—introducing himself as Tom Banacheck—took them to the elevator that brought them to the lower floor where the river was thinner. They were joined by the soldiers, too, whom took to heading the group with Simmons in the lead, while the three of them held back a little with a final line of soldiers behind them. Strangest of all was their final guest: the Secretary of Defense himself. Now that was a surprise for Catherine, but he was too far up for her to ask him. Not that she really thought she could.

"Alright, here's the situation," Agent Simmons spoke as they made it halfway down the white cement path. "You've all had direct contact with the N.B.E.s."

"N.B.E.s?" a black soldier with a red army hat inquired.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms," he replied, turning them towards a metal door. "That contact has made you qualified to learn a very special secret."

He didn't continue on despite the curious looks, and the motley group entered through the opened door into a small, concrete hallway that quickly opened up into a much larger, circular one. At the opening a vast array of machines could be seen, along with moving figures, and lots of steam-like gas pouring out from said machine.

"What you're about to see is totally classified," Tom Banacheck took over as they came to the end. Were there not a group of soldiers behind her, Catherine would have stopped to gape at what she saw: a towering robot frozen and wearing armor that made him look more monster than robot. She knew at once who it was—despite her sickly state, the image of the robot had been burned into her mind: Megatron. The enemy of the Autobots and the one seeking to destroy their world was being held beneath the Hoover Dam, and they were walking right towards him.

"Sam," she breathed, tugging his sleeve. "That's _him_."

"I know," was all he managed to say, swallowing a little as the group came to a stop at last. They didn't feel so out of place as the other soldiers and the secretary of defense gazed up in awe, mouth open.

"Dear God," the Secretary gasped. "What is this?"

Tom turned to face them, "We think when he made his approach over the North Pole our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in nineteen thirty-four."

"We call him N.B.E. One," Simmons added as they stopped in front of the platform he was situated on, having moved forward out of their initial shock.

"Sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron," Sam spoke, arms folded and shifting uneasily on his feet. Catherine would have done the same, but she kept herself in check, keeping her hands clenched at her sides and watched the robot wearily. She couldn't really describe the innate fear she felt standing beneath him; The best she could say was it that it was like his eyes were on her, although they looked ahead and were dark and devoid of life. Still, it was there, and, while she couldn't explain it, she could tame it. She did so enough to keep her cool and keep her mind on the situation as Agent Simmons turned to face Sam with a look of confusion and annoyance mixed together.

"He's the leader of the Decepticons," Sam continued, gesturing up at the robot.

"He's been cryostassis since nineteen thirty-five," Tom replied, looking to Sam, whom met his gaze. "Your great, great grandfather? He made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

Simmons took his turn, prowling around Sam to prove a point, "Fact is, you're looking at the source of modern age. The microchip; lasers; space flight; cars—all reversed engineered by studying him. N.B.E. _One_. That's what _we_ call it."

"And that's what I call the thing our alien friend is trying to protect you from," Catherine stated firmly, stepping forward to where he was, almost chest to chest. She glared up at him, making sure he knew what she was talking about. He did, but he wasn't going to show it, especially not when some of the soldiers had taken some interest in their quarrel.

"And you don't think the United States military _might_ need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" the Secretary asked loudly, the edge in his voice all-too-evident.

"Until these events we had no credible threat to national security," Tom replied plainly, as if it was no big deal. If only she could have seemed so calm, but she knew there was no stopping the cold sweat that she got from being in Megatron's presence.

"Well you got one now!" the Secretary shouted.

One of the soldiers looked up at the robot again, "So why Earth?"

"It's the Allspark," Sam replied. Catherine moved to intervene him, but stopped herself in time as she realized they knew enough already to need to know that. And better yet—if they knew what they wanted and that the Autobots needed it to help save the human race, then Bumblebee could be freed.

"Allspark?" the Secretary asked, voicing the question on most everyone's mind. "What is that?"

"It's a cube that they're here for," the redhead replied, gesturing at Megatron. "The ones on our side are trying to get it before frozen-boy here does."

"'Cause, y'see, Mr. N.B.E. One here— a.k.a. _Megatron_, that's what they call him—is pretty much the harbinger of death who wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe," Sam added. "That's their plan."

Simmons raised a brow, "You're sure about that."

Sam confirmed with a casual "yeah", and both the Agent and Tom glanced at each other, a knowing look in their eyes. Catherine, Sam, and Mikaela shared their own knowing look.

"You know where it is, don't you?" he asked. "It's here, isn't it?"

Tom's eyes flashed over to them, "Follow me."

The trio exchanged looks before following the suited man towards a different, high-arched hallway. However, instead of the silence she predicted, one of the soldiers—the brown-haired one that had asked why the planet was chosen—came up beside her. He nonchalantly made it seem like he was looking around, but the way he brushed up close to Catherine's arm suggested otherwise.

"What do you mean by 'the ones on our side'?" he inquired softly.

She glanced at him, "Not all the ones that came here are here to kill us. Some came to protect us from those that do. And one of them is being experimented on right now."

He opened his mouth to reply, but Simmons spoke over him, "You're about to see our crown jewel."

The soldier watched the dark-haired agent for a moment, waiting to see if he would turn around, but he didn't. The coast clear, he asked, "How many of these good robots are there?"

"Five, including the one here."

"Five? Good. That outnumbers the bad ones then," he nodded, a sliver of relief flowing through him.

She glanced worriedly at him, "Wait—how many Decepticons have you seen? Er—the 'bad ones'."

"Three included the one behind us. Tell me there aren't anymore."

"God, I hope not."

He increased his pace then, stepping ahead of her to talk to the black soldier that had asked about the N.B.E. acronym. Catherine frowned, wondering exactly how many Deceptions there were on Earth. They had only encountered the police car one and that little tiny, crazy one, but the soldier's had encountered some, too. The Autobots weren't outnumbered, were they?

_No, no—don't think like that. The Allspark is close, so if we can get it to Bumblebee then we'll be fine._

That had to count for something. She hoped, anyways, and tried to not keep it too close to her mind as they came into a smaller hallway again. This time they came to a stairway leading up to another metal door. The climb was easy, and Simmons opened the door to let them into a small office area. It was oddly cozy with the brown, leather chairs and seven, framed pictures of seven men all surrounding a plaque labeled "the First Seven". However, what really caught their eyes was what lay behind the clear screen separating them from the next room.

Before their eyes was possibly the largest Cube in the world. There was no doubt it was _the_ Cube, if not because it was inhumanely huge, but because of the strange, _alien_ glyphs on its surface. Furthermore, men in white coats and all their machines were arranged around, on, or attached to it for their experiments. No ordinary cube—regardless of the size—could have warranted such meticulous attention.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand B.C.," Tom explained as they all piled in. "The First Seven didn't find it until nineteen thirteen. They knew it was alien because of the matching hyroglyphics on the Cube as well as N.B.E. One. President Hoover had the dam built around it; four football fields thick of concrete—a perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"And you thought putting Megatron within _walking_ distance of the Cube was a _good_ idea?" Mikaela asked, shaking her head.

"We didn't realize there was an issue until now, and we keep N.B.E. One under careful watch and in cryostassis," Tom replied with a nod. Catherine was pleased to note he didn't speak with a condescending tone unlike somebody else. Granted, she had a feeling he had some hubris in him, but he was a diplomat—he hid it well. Still, Mikeala had a point, and Tom had a reasonable reason, but they needed to get the Cube out of here and into Autobot hands.

_Whoa—what was that? _She wondered, noticing the small sparks coming off the Cube for a split moment. It had been like lightning. Had she blinked and not been looking at that spot, she would have missed it. She didn't, though, and she was sure she had seen lightning. She asked the other two if they had seen it, but they shook their heads and figured it was just the machines. She frowned, but supposed that could be a possibility, so let it be.

"Wait," Maggie suddenly asking as she peered at the Cube. "You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question."

A good question indeed, and the answer to which they discovered after another tour through the Dam to an extremely secure and out-of-the-way area. They refrained from asking questions as they entered the room where an Asian man stood ready at attention while men in white suits stood working at the side. It was a small room, although bigger than the office, but hardly as lavished. There were no leather or even plastic seats to be seen; just machines all aligned with some cardboard boxes along the walls where wires tumbled down from the ceiling. In the center of the room was a clear-window container with metal top, bottom, and rims and lit in a blue-white light that reminded her of the Autobot's eyes. She found the similarity uncanny and weary. Even more worrisome was the grimy state of the room and the ominous claw marks dug into the metal walls—as if some monster had taken its anger out on the surface.

"Please step inside," Tom urged the ones lagging. "They have to lock us in."

Catherine felt her "danger" sense tingle, and it only got worse as the Asian man stepped out and, just as Tom said, locked them in. Glenn and the black soldier only made it worse as they commented on the claw marks, noting how they were either from Freddy Kruger or Wolverine. Wolverine was okay, but Freddy Kruger? _Really_? She did not need to think the room had a serial, dream-invading killer in it. Thankfully, she wasn't the only not amused by Glenn's banter.

"That's very funny," Simmons noted, deadpan, and let his tone sink in before glancing around. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? Blackberry? Key alarms? Cellphones?"

"I got a Nokia," the black comedian offered and tossed it to the agent. Without another word, Simmons stepped around the box and opened up a panel in the back to place the phone in the center of the box, right underneath the laser poking out from the ceiling. The rest of them took the goggles the other men in the room provided, which suited a mad scientist better than their strange group.

"Ooh, Nokias are really nasty. You gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai," he murmured as he did so.

"Nokias are from Finland," Maggie whispered, but only received a raised eyebrow from Catherine standing beside the Secretary of Defense, whom hushed her. He also noted on Simmon's strangeness, which the redhead wholly agreed to. Talk ended as the process began, the laser jutting down from the ceiling and then bringing the point down to the phone's keypad.

"We were able to take the Cube's radiation and funnel it into the box," Simmons spoke, moving away to flip switches. Not a moment later, a blue, lightning bolt-like came through the laser and the box was suddenly flashing brightly. Were they not wearing the goggles, they would have been blinded for sure. Two more flashes occurred and then the laser pulled away just as the phone _moved_. It vibrated rapidly and then, emitting a noise, it transformed. The damn phone _transformed_.

_Oh my God. It's their source of life. The Cube is their source of life! _Catherine thought, gasping aloud and lurching back as the phone burst to life as a crab-like robot. Granted, she had expected something amazing or horrifying from what Optimus had told them about Megatron's plans, but not _this_. She figured maybe the electronics would be turned into dangerous weapons, but not _living_ alien creatures. She didn't dare imagine what Megatron could do if he turned all of Earth's electronics into something like the little Nokia creature. This was one was violent enough—ramming into the box's glass panes as if trying to get at them. As if trying to kill them.

"Nasty little sucker, huh?" Simmons purred as he stalked around.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie cried out.

"Kinda like the iddy-biddy Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

Catherine couldn't help but agree, and, yet, at the same time, she didn't. It was acting freaky, yes, but so did most creatures that were suddenly woken or brought to life in a tiny, closed container surrounded by large, strange beings watching it. It could've very well been just trying to pry its way out and escape from them—beings it couldn't understand or know what they wanted of it. It would be reasonable to assume they meant it harm, and surely they did as it kept up its antics, transforming one of its shoulders into a miniature bazooka and its abdomen into a machine gun. The bullets made imprints, but couldn't make it all the way through, which they were glad for. The bazooka shot didn't do much besides cracking it, but that could very easily become enough.

"Oh, It's breakin' the box," Simmons sighed, a sentiment with Tom shared. And then, squeezing his finger on a trigger, the box flashed and the same force that brought it to life fried the little thing. Catherine's eyes widened, more so because they has so easily killed it without remorse. She looked to Simmons, wondering if he had even thought it might have had some intelligence and was capable of interacting with them, or was it no more than a wild animal for him to display and kill as he pleased? Did he—and this entire organization—think they were a God? It made the bile rise in her throat and her pity for the creature grow.

"That wasn't right," she murmured, pulling off her goggles as she shook her head. She tossed them aside as she gazed at the scorched corpse. The Allspark wasn't meant to be held in the hands of humans. They needed to get it to the Autobots. Only they would know how to properly use it.

"Sam— " she began, walking towards her friend, but stopped as the ceiling shook and the lights flickered. The cold touch of fear gripped her, and she shared the same expression with Sam and Mikeala.

"Gentlemen, I think they know the Cube is here," the Secretary spoke.

Tom pushed a button on a computer, "Banacheck. What's going on?"

_"The N. hanger has lost power and the backup generator is just not going to cut it!" _the worker on the other line replied, his voice shaking.

"WHAT?!" Tom howled, and looked up to find the brown-haired soldier Catherine had talked to rushing beside him.

"Do you have an arms room?"

He nodded once and then they were rushing out as the door was unlocked. There was no brisk walking; the group was running after Tom Banaceck through the halls back to the lower floors where he all but screamed for everyone to get to the N.B. One chamber. Workers reacted at once, dropping what they were working and taking off as per ordered. Tom led their group elsewhere, though, charging through a smaller hall into a room fitted with what looked like the latest in weapon technology. Vehicles lined the room with soldiers already clad in armor, along with cargo boxes that had weapons already laid out. Their group of soldiers rushed over at once, arming themselves as quickly as possible. As they did so, the walls shook and the lights flickered again.

"Sam, we've got to get to Bumblebee. We've got to give him the Allspark," Catherine stated, gripping her friend's arms. "We have to get it out of here before Megatron wakes up."

He nodded and rushed over to Simmons, "You gotta take us to my car. You _have_ to us to my car. He's going to know what to do with the Cube.'"

"The car?" Simmons began, his snide tone coming out in his panicked motions as he shook his head. "It's confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate it," the young man replied.

"We do _not_ know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

"We do know! _Bumblebee_ will get the Allspark out of here and protect us—that's what he'll do!" Catherine shouted, grabbing the gun in Simmon's hand and slamming it down.

"Maybe _you_ know, but _I _don't know," he replied back quickly, attempting to pry the gun from her grip.

"So you just want to sit here and see what happens?" Sam spoke again.

"I have peoples' lives at stake here, you two!" he growled, jabbing a finger at them.

"And if you want to save them you have to trust him!" the redhead growled.

"You listen here, little girl," he barked back, using both hands to rip the gun from her grip, only to have the same soldier she'd talk to suddenly grab Simmons and ram him into the bumper of the vehicle behind him. At once, guns were out, aimied at him, but he had his own pistol aimed for the nearest soldier. His buddies took aim as well, pointing their weapons at any dark clad soldier threatening their comrade. It went to blows as two soldiers elbowed and sacked some of the soldiers, effectively taking command.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Tom called out, raising his hands, but no one was putting their guns downs.

"Drop your weapon, soldier," Simmons spoke carefully, and then continued loudly, "There's an alien war going on, and you're going to shoot me?"

"You're making it harder than it has to be," the soldier spoke, briefly looking over at his captive.

Simmons glared despite his fear, "I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction!"

"S-Seven don't exist," the black soldier, whom liked Freddy Kruger replied.

His comrade nodded, "Right. We don't take orders from people who don't exist."

"I'm going to count to five—"

"I'm going to count to _three_," the soldier interrupted, pointing his pistol at Simmons now. They stared each other down, the soldier determined and willing to shoot the snide man in the heart, while the agent remained determined to prove himself the top dog. The Secretary of Defense came to his aid.

"Simmons?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's not really an option for these guys."

The agent glanced between the Secretary and his potential killer, "Alright. Okay. Hey- you wanna lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

And that was that. Simmons told them to follow him out, which they did once they were fully armed. Catherine took that time to thank the soldier, whom she finally learned was called Will Lennox. He told her he was only doing what he thought was right, and she noted he believed her then. He stated he did, and he was getting tired of the asshole's attitude, too. Her smile only lasted briefly as they finished suiting up and they took off. She ran beside Sam and Mikeala, giving him a comforting look and happy smile. Bumblebee was going to be freed!

The happiness was only temporary, however, as the moment they entered the room it turned to horror and rage. It took everything to keep her from socking the workers in the face as Bumblebee's pained cries reached her ears and she saw his yellow form restrained to the experiment table, dowsed by the gas. She wasted no time in joining the others in stopping the soldiers from spraying and experimenting on him, and, thankfully, they obeyed. They let him go, and the yellow Autobot rose weakly, at first.

"You okay?" Sam asked, and the Autobot looked over at him, his blue eyes still kind and as forgiving as they had been before. Alhough, now they glowed with happiness at the sight of them unharmed. Again, Catherine's heart ached to see them like that, and she did not blame him for pulling down his battle mask and activating his arm cannon as he lifted a bit more.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming," Sam spoke quickly, and Bumblebee pushed himself off the table, though kept his arm cannon hot. "No, no, don't worry about them. You're okay, right? They're not going to hurt you. Just back up a little bit."

Catherine noticed the uneasy looks behind her, "It's okay. He won't hurt you, either. He's just still a little freaked out. Just lower your weapons, okay?"

Lennox glanced at her and reluctantly followed her suggestion. The others followed him in turn, and, with more urging from Sam, Bumblebee sheathed his weapons, too. When at last the feeling that a firefight was about to break out was gone, they headed out again, this time towards the Allspark chamber. They didn't come to the small office room, though, but rather came through another way straight to the Cube. It was even more breathtaking up close. Even Bumblebee seemed to hold it in awe as he followed them over and stood beneath it, his eyes wide and his movement slow; reverent. Carefully, he reached his metal hands up and touched the Cube.

It sparked and flashed at his touch, sending a blue wave went through it that outlined the cube in numerous, square shapes. Bumblebee shifted his hands to a corner and, right before their eyes, the Cube began to shift and change. It wasn't exactly a transformation, but it might as well have been as the artifact folded in on itself in a way that defied all logic and physics until it was small enough to fit into the Autobot's hand.

_"Message from Starfleet, Captain. We must get to it," _his radio chimed.

"He's right," Lennox spoke, stepping down from his spot. "If we stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is twenty-two miles away. We're going to sneak that Cube outta here and we're going to hide it somewhere in the city, but we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

"This place must have some kind of radio link—short wave!" the Secretary of Defense gasped, and Simmons confirmed.

"Sir, you've got to figure out some way to get word out to them," Lennox stated and turned to his soldiers. "Let's move."

Distracted by the soldier's words and till in awe from before, Catherine was at first too shocked to accept the Cube when Bumblebee lowered it to her. She blinked once and then took it, only to nearly drop it as it sent a shock up her right arm, leaving a tingling sensation where her scar was. She kept hold of the artifact, though, figuring it was just an aftermath from the transformation, and the Autobot stepped back to transform.

"Hey Sam, Catherine, girl! Get in the car!" Lennox shouted from behind. She looked back to nod and them rushed with her friend and Mikeala over to the yellow, black-striped Camaro. The redhead shuffled into the back, being first to reach Bumblebee, and held the Cube tight in her arms once she put her seatbelt on.

"You got it? Is it good?" Sam asked as the Autobot took off.

"Yeah, it's good. I got it!" she replied quickly, barely noticing the continuing tingle through her arms. The Autobot dove hard and fast, and Lennox and his men were close behind in their own vehicles as they came out form the tunnel and onto the main bridge road. Their speed increased as they left the area onto the main road until they found the surprise of their life coming right for them: the oddest convoy of vehicles they had ever seen. One she, Mikeala, and Sam knew very well.

"Oh my God! It's Optimus and the others!" Sam exclaimed, and they watched as all four vehicles pulled an incredible drift turn to line up behind the rest of the vehicles. Catherine couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of them.

Bumblebee was free. They had the Allspark. The Autobots had found them. Yes, Megatron was undoubtedly awake now and the Decepticons were attacking, but they were on the move, too, and they have five Autobot warriors on their side, ready to fight for them. Now, all they needed was time. Time that, unfortunately, they were running out of.

* * *

><p><strong>V. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf<strong>_: And who just tied in the last line of the story with the chapter title? This chick. And I'm being silly about that._

_Holy crap it was actually really difficult/annoying to try and get more people to talk in this stupid scene! It's literally just Sam and Simmons having a macho fight while Tom explains everything! No one else really talks, including Mikeala who's been silent for nearly thirty minutes of movie. Oi! So I made other characters talk here and there. Take that Micheal Bay's writers! Dialogue!_

_And yeah, so that's chapter 5. One more chapter until the first movie is done and then it's time for the two-years in between chapters! Much more freedom there, and lots of stuff is going to happen. Lots._

_Aaaaaaaaand that's it, I guess. Please leave a review and let me know what ya think! :)_


	6. Save the World

**TMWolf: **_And I'm back! Sorry that was such a long wait, but my tests are over for the next few weeks! Just waiting for the results and hoping I did good on Math (I already know Chem was bad, just waiting for the final grade...) Anyways, it's time for an update and the end of the first movie! Like I said, this will continue on throughout all three films and the in between, so it's essentially a five-year deal going on here, or something around that. Anyways, time for some and some changes!_

_And by "changes" I mean like fixing silly things that happen. You'll see what I mean. Nothing drastic, though- just small things! Oh, and the song for this chapters is by Swedish House Mafia - Save the World (skrillex remix). It's a good dubstep remix of that awesome song! I recommend listening :)_

_Review time now, to make up for last week:_

_**Birgitte LP: **It was actually REALLY hard to get original lines in there, mainly because everything they said was kind of important and one right after each other. Aaaargh, darn you 'Bay's writers! -shakes fist- Anyways, thanks- I was thinking I had copied it too much since I did for most people's parts, xP  
><em>

_**Lunar Mist:** Thank-you :D and, well, you'll just have to wait and see how it goes, hee hee~_

_**MissShelz: **I know right? Even with Rosie he does it, only worse. Way worse. -face palms- and yes, macho moment with Sam and Simmons. Won't be their last if the next movie are any proof of that, ha ha.  
><em>

_**The Silent Hunter: **Thank-you so much for the review, and please don't have a heart attack! I don't have a defibrillator and you don't want me to do CPR! I broke the dummies ribs! (True story, too.) I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope I can keep bringing you more! :)_

_And that's it for that. Thank-you guys so much for your reviews! I really, really appreciate them! :)_

_Now get your spandex and caped on- it's time to save the world!_

* * *

><p><strong>VI. <strong>Save the World

* * *

><p>"So, um, I was thinking about Lennox's plan," Catherine spoke up, about five minutes into the ride. Sam and Mikeala, not needing to watch the road seeing as Bumblebee did the driving for them, turned back towards her. "And, uh, how the <em>hell<em> are we supposed to keep it hidden from the Decepticons in a city? It took four football fields of concrete to hide it in Hoover Dam!"

She could have sworn she saw her friend pale a little, and even Mikeala bit her lip, eyebrows scrunching together, as she, too, realized the problem. Maybe bringing the fact up right at that moment wasn't the best idea, but she couldn't help it. As soon as the other Autobots had fallen in line, her mind had quickly run through the events that might go down and she suddenly realized how trying to hide the ancient Cube sitting her lap-which still refusing to stop making her skin tingle- was, well, silly. Surely the Decepticons could find it in a city out in the open if it took such great amounts of material to hide it for so long. She'd never been to the place herself, but she was pretty sure there wasn't anything like Hoover Dam's walls there.

"I mean, I know it was kind of just quick thinking on Lennox's part, but, still," she added. "And shouldn't we just leave it with the Autobots? You guys were looking for it and now you have it, so what's the plan, 'Bee?"

_"Danger, Will Robinson! Look a distraction! And it's outta here!" _his radio replied.

"Distract the Decepticons long enough to sneak it out?" the redhead suggested and received an emphatic "yes".

"It makes sense—fight the bad guys, sneak the Cube out of their reach, and then finish them off before retrieving it again," Mikeala nodded.

"Yeah, but who are we giving it to?" Sam asked.

"_There's strong, and then there's Army strong."_

"I just hope the army's going to be enough then," Catherine mused, clutching the Allspark tighter.

_"Don't stop believing!" _Bumblebee sang, and the three couldn't help but chuckly lightly despite their dire situation. Catherine let it go then, not wanting to worry the others anymore, and really wanting to believe he was right. The three of them could barely take on Frenzy until they caught the little bugger off guard with a weapon and decapitated him. Could they honestly take on a full-sized Decepticons? And what if they were outnumbered? The possibility had been lingering in her thoughts ever since Lennox had mentioned his tally of the enemy. Already the 'Cons had three or four—only two more and the Autobots would have a matched fight. Hell, it may as well as have been even with Megatron, who had to count for at least two!

_No. No. Calm down. You've got Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, and Bumblebee. These guys kick ass! _She told herself quickly and let her fingers trace the Allspark's hieroglyphics to keep some part of her mind busy. The Army was on their side, as well—that had to count for something, and Lennox has said something about the Air Force. They could do something, right? And hadn't they shouted about some special ammo when getting their weapons together? If the human soldiers could harm the enemy, then their chances were rising.

They just had to make sure the Allspark stayed out the bad guys' hands. Claws. Whatever they had. They just had to do that.

_How hard could that be?_

**-O-**

Evidently, it was going to be very hard.

Barely four miles outside the city and trouble started to brew on the highway. At first they thought the sirens were a good sign, seeing as a police escort would do well to clear some more traffic, but then they looked out the window and saw it wasn't just any police car tailing them—it was the one that could transform into a robot. There was also what looked like tanned army-style construction vehicle with a shovel-rake in the front. Normally the sight wouldn't be so alarming, but the fact it was paired with the death-cop car and was swerving back and forth, forcing other cars violently off the road, the three passengers in Bumblebee began to worry. It only became worse when the vehicle started using the shovel-rake to lift and _throw_ vehicles out of the way.

At that point, Catherine was pretty damn sure there wasn't a human driving the vehicle.

"Oh, no, no, no," Sam groaned as he finally spotted the source of the sirens swerving around vehicles towards them.

"What?" Mikeala asked, trying to peer over him as he shifted away from his side.

"It's the same cop from before! Block him, block him, block him!"

As if hearing his call, Ironhide and Ratchet pulled ahead of Optimus and closed the space between them as they sped up, while the red-flamed truck pushed hard on the breaks. Hot on their tails, the army construction vehicle moved the shovel back and then shifted outward, forming arms and legs and a head. It carved up the street with its claws as it did so, and then did the same with its feet before skating on its wheels straight for Prime. Of course Optimus wasn't going to let the Decepticon scum show him up, and he put on his brakes again, harder this time, to start shifting. With careful ease, he leaped into the air and avoided the cars as he skidded to a halt in order to turn and face his incoming opponent.

Catherine gasped, cursed, and cringed as she watched the tanned Decepticon skate down the street, ramming through a bus and causing it to explode. She prayed there was no one in there, because they were probably dead or going to be. And, of course, the Decepticon kept on going, tackling Optimus Prime just as the Autobot turned around. They tumbled towards the ramp, once, twice, and then broke through the edge on the third roll, falling down to the streets below. That was the last she saw of Prime as Bumblebee continued on with Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz right behind.

"Oh shit, oh shit," Sam breathed, clutching at the leather beneath him.

"Calm down, Sam—we're almost there!" Mikeala spoke, gripping his shoulders. The motion calmed him a little, but he still clung to the seat and his eyes were still wide.

"Look!" Catherine cried out, pointing through 'Bee's back window. "The cop robot is leaving!"

Sure enough, the cop car veered off to the feeder roads. Where it could be going she didn't know for sure, but regardless of where it was, the robot was bound to be up to no good. However, that wasn't their priority as Bumblebee went off the highway too, turning in towards the city. Lennox's vehicles were right behind and, luckily, the people could see them and moved out the way, making it all the easier to get through the streets. They turned a few corners and went down a few blocks before stopping near a pawn shop. That was only a pause, though, as Lennox and his team acquired short-wave radios for communication, and they were off again.

They were off again, although their pace was incredibly slowed as they came across a small traffic jam. That was through with soon enough and when a jet zoomed by overhead the convoy was called to a halt, parking themselves in the middle of the street. There, Bumblebee finally let them out and the three teenagers stayed close together, Catherine keeping the Cube tucked tight under her arm.

"Air Force has arrived!" Lennox shouted to the men as they piled out or stayed on the mounted guns. "Pop smoke!"

"Raptor, raptor. Do you copy?" the black soldier with the red hat asked into the radio, the jet zooming overhead again. "We have visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector black hawks for extraction."

"Extraction?" Catherine asked aloud, and the black soldier looked over at her.

"Yeah, we're gettin' that thing airlifted out of here," he replied simply, and she frowned. The thought of the U.S. government in their hands again did not sit well with her. They might not give it back to its rightful owners and proper users. However, there was no time to make a complaint as the same jet made another fly by. As before, this didn't worry them. That is, until Ironhide suddenly transformed.

"It's Starscream!" he roared and turned around to wave the others away. "Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee, help me with this!"

The yellow Autobot was by the black robot's side in an instance while Ratchet and Jazz retreated with the army vehicles and soldiers. The two robots went after the best and nearest form of defense they could find, which so happened to be a truck advertising Furbys, and lifted it up to act as a shield. Hope plummeted as people began to run, screaming, and Lennox's shouts for them to move didn't help. Catherine wasted no time in pushing both Sam and Mikeala back, the two as confused as the rest. Ratchet and Jazz transformed as they passed, standing protectively in front of the motley group.

The jet appeared and so did its missiles. They came in hard and fast, ramming into the street right In front of the truck and then beside the truck—right where Bumblebee was standing. The explosion sent both robots flying while the truck blew up in a glorious blaze. The humans weren't left unscathed either; the explosion sending them flying when a missile came too close. Lennox and his team were thrown to the ground, sprayed with asphalt, as were Sam, Mikeala, and Catherine. The redhead attempted to keep hold of the Allspark, but it fell from her hands and rolled away as the impact jarred her senses. They were saved from the worst of the debris by Ratchet and Jazz, thankfully, and regained their senses quickly enough.

Catherine rose slowly, as if time had slowed, while her brain took in everything around her. She saw Sam and Mikeala for a moment, their hands reaching out to each other, as if making sure they were alive, and then she turned towards the other soldiers, their faces blackened as they moved from under the rubble. She barely registered the shouts of one of the soldiers asking if anyone was hurt. She didn't answer, her voice still not working, while she looked at Jazz and Ratchet as they rose up, having been pushed to their knees. She staggered up then, stumbling a little, and reached out to steady herself. Jazz's leg was there, and she used it for a brace while time began to speed up.

"You okay, shorty?" she heard Jazz ask, but only nodded dumbly as she continued her survey. And then a familiar whine caught her attention, and both she and Sam looked over at Bumblebee at the same time.

"Oh my God!" Sam shouted as he scrambled over the yellow mech. "Bumblebee! Your legs!"

"No, no," Catherine breathed, pushing off Jazz's leg to go over as well. The silver mech followed close by, but the young man ordered them both back. When the redhead refused he used his hands to urge her out of the way, as he followed the yellow Autobot's crawl. Jazz moved to help his comrade, but the yellow robot whined something up at him, and he backed off a little ways.

"Bumblebee, please! Get up, Bumblebee!" Sam cried out desperately. "Ratchet!"

The medic, having been tending to Ironhide whom had been closer to him, turned and uttered a curse. Ironhide was up on his feet now, so the medic left him be as he hurried over and began to scoot Sam away, but the yellow mech again whined the same noise and Ratchet paused. A similar sound came from the medic and he moved forward again, only for Bumblebee to shove his hand away, determined to follow through with whatever was on his mind. A growl came from the medic as he moved to shout something back, but everyone was distracted as the wall of a nearby building exploded.

Ducking quickly, they spotted the attacker soon enough: a tank in the middle of the road, which fired another shot. Thankfully, its aim wasn't the best and it struck the piles of broken street and building the soldiers had taken shelter behind. Luckier still, the vehicles trying to flee along the road swerved and avoided fatal blows. The tank started moving then, continue to fire as it rolled over parked vehicles.

"Not on my watch, slagger!" Jazz growled, racing forward to make a transforming leap. Ratchet followed a similar motion while shouting for 'Bee to stay put. Tires squealed on the road as they raced towards the tank, dodging fire as they did so. The soldiers were moving, too, not wanting to stay within firing range of the thing. Sam and Mikeala had yet to move, though, refusing to leave Bumblebee's side as he continued to crawl. Sam didn't push them back this time as he watched with sorrow. Seeing everyone was moving, Catherine attempted to move him, too, but he wouldn't budge. Mikeala had also tried much the same, but she gave up and, running a hand through her hair, looked for some way to help. Her eyes fell on an abandoned tow truck across the street. Pausing only for a second, she rushed over.

Catherine, on the other hand, noticed what 'Bee's eyes were staring at beyond them: the Allspark she had dropped. Nodding at him, she sprinted over, picked it up, felt the tingle run through her arm, and rushed back. The Autobot's eyes brightened as she held it out to him. He gave her a thankful whine as he grasped it gingerly in his four digits. To her surprise, he didn't keep it, but held it out to Sam, whom took it. He stared at it, confused, and looked between it and the Autobot, whose eyes told more than words could.

"No… No… I'm not going to leave you! Not again!" he shouted, though kept the Allspark close. Bumblebee whined, as if to say he understood, and then looked at Catherine, pleading. She nodded, knowing again what he wanted.

"Sam," she called out firmly, grapping his shoulder. "We can't stay here."

He turned to her, eyes wide and disbelieving, and opened his mouth to say no, but the explosion from down the street distracted him. They looked in time to watch Ironhide transform, throwing himself into the air, firing his cannons into the ground to vault himself over the tank's fire, and then go into a diving roll to dodge the next one. Jazz was next, his sleek, silver form having had to go the long way around to avoid people and fire. He transformed, skidding along the pavement and leaped up and onto the tank's top. With a quick jerk, he moved the turret to divert the fire, and then clung to it as the vehicle transformed into a Decepticon. With a good kick he broke a shoulder missile launcher before his arm was grabbed and he was thrown off.

Backup was on the way, though, and the form of Ironhide firing his own arsenal while Ratchet came from the other side, his arm transformed into a chainsaw that sliced clean through the Decepticon tank's arm with a glorious show of acrobatics. The human soldiers weren't to be outdone, though, and began firing their flaming rounds, all which struck home. With the combined force of Autobot and human fire, the Decepticon was shot down, crashing into the nearby building.

"C'mon, Sam. We've got to move! They're after the Allspark, remember?" Catherine began again, shaking him.

"B-but 'Bee—he's," he choked, looking at the Autobot just as he winced in pain.

"I know, Sam, but he wants you to finish this. He wants you to keep it safe!" she shouted back.

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back" Ratchet shouted, and both teens looked with horror as the Decepticon leader emerged from an alleyway. Humans screamed and ran as the Autobots pulled back, except for Jazz. Catherine felt her heart skip a beat as she watched him stand defiantly before the monster, his shield raised to protect himself and those behind him. He might as well as have been a bug before the Decepticon commander, who threw him back with a single blast. Things began to go to hell then.

Megatron proceeded to blow up anything and everything he saw fit. That included human and Autobot alike. Lennox and his team did their best to herd the people away, stopping their cars and shouting for them to run. The pedestrians didn't need to be told twice, taking off at full sprints as they screamed. The Autobots did their part, too, performing hit-and-run tactics, narrowly avoiding fatal attacks.

In the midst it of all, Mikeala did the unthinkable: she pulled up in a tow-truck right next to Sam and Catherine, hopped out, and asked them to help, her fear hidden behind a determined exterior. The redhead nodded and started moving at once, while Sam took a bit longer to regain himself. He set the Cube on the tow truck's bed to help grab the cords and wrap them around Bumblebee. They wrapped chains, too, and were almost through when Lennox and some of his troops came sprinting over, shouting out for them and the Cube. Sam pointed, but it was only regarded for a split second before the man rushed by and scouted the buildings. After a few precious moments and a few more close shots, he rushed back to Sam and set his gun on the cover of the tow truck's wheel.

"Alright, I can't leave my guys back there so here, take this flare," Lennox spoke, handing the item to the surprised young teen. "There's a tall, white building with statues on it on top. Go to the roof, set the flare, signal the choppers—"

"No, I can't do this!" Sam shouted, but the soldier would have none of it as he suddenly grabbed Sam's jacket and pulled him close.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! Alright? I need you to take this Cube, get it into military hands while we hold them off! Or a lot of people are going to die!" he hollered back, and then turned to Mikeala. "You gotta go, girl. You gotta go!"

"No! I'm not leaving!" she replied, but he kept moving her, repeating his command. "No! I'm not leaving until I get Bumblebee out of here! Okay?"

Lennox let her go, and as she moved to the truck Catherine felt her respect for the girl grow a little more. Then she looked to Sam, whom had stepped off the tow truck near her, staring at the Cube in his hands and then the path to the building. She could see him swallow hard and could see his body shake. She knew she was shaking, too. She couldn't deny she was scared—Hell, she was about ready to shit her pants, but now wasn't the time. The fate of their world was at stake, and they couldn't afford to freeze up. Not here. Not now. Not while her friends put their lives on the line.

She looked back towards where the other Autobots had been fighting, and saw them still doing so, firing their rounds at Megatron who looked to be merely playing with them. He was like Death itself standing in the street, the Autobots' blasts seeming to barely nick his armor, while his own did immense damage. If he got his claws on this Cube… Well, she didn't really want to think about it. She didn't want to have to endure it, either. But she wasn't the one to take the Cube. It was Sam. Bumblebee and Lennox and, hell, maybe fate had chosen him to take it this battle, but she would be damned if she didn't play a part.

Determination blazing, she jumped down from the tow truck's bed and came up to Sam's side. She gripped his shoulder tightly, but warmly, and he looked over to find the same determination she felt shining bright in her eyes. She simply nodded at him, both knowing what she meant without speaking a single word. She had his back, and he knew it. She believed in him, and he knew it. He could do this, and both she and he knew it. He nodded back, gripping her hand tight. She let go then, and turned to Lennox.

She grasped his arm, gaining his attention, "Give me a gun."

"What? No! Go with your friend and get out of here! This is no place for you!" he shouted back, turning her towards the tow truck.

"No, Lennox!" she growled, shoving his arms away and turning back around. "Maybe a few days ago this wasn't the place for me, but now it is! My friends are putting their lives on the line—Mikeala is risking herself getting 'Bee to safety, the Autobots are fighting the harbinger of Death, and Sam is about to go through one hell of a gauntlet! I am _not_ just going to sit back and let them die without trying. I know I might die—Hell, my chances are off the charts, but I know for a fact I _will_ die if Megatron wins. I know I'm not a soldier, but I know how to use a gun, and if one shot I fire can make a difference between letting these monsters win and saving the world, then I'm willing to take those chances!"

The brown-haired soldier stared at her for what felt like forever, watching her eyes as they stayed blazing, although her heart was racing at a million miles per hour. Truth be told, she was terrified as she stood there before him. She'd faced the fear of death before, but that was nothing compared to this. There hadn't been people screaming and dying and everything going to the pits, but still—but still! She wasn't going to let it stop her. She wasn't going to be powerless. Not this time.

"Alright," he said at last and, spotting a lost saber launcher on the ground, picked it up and shoved it into her hand. "We're going to cover Sam. Stay close and do as I say. If you get left behind, I can't promise I can come back for you."

She hefted it, testing the weight, and found it comfortable, "Got it."

She found it was like holding a shotgun, only differently shaped and a bit heavier. It would do, though, and she would go with whatever happened. She took a small respite to look at Sam again, whom was with Mikeala. The dark-haired girl had his jacket held tight in her hands, and from his eyes, she knew they were growing closer. This time her heart didn't ache so much; it knew this wasn't time for such things now. Maybe later if she survived she would let her self-pity come forth, but not here; not now.

"Looks like ya got a nice piece," a familiar, accented voice spoke up from behind her. She turned to find Jazz, armor battered and worn, but still walking strong. His visor was broken, revealing the blue eyes underneath, but he was still grinning despite everything.

"Where's Megatron?" she asked, noticing the explosions had lessened some.

"Lured 'em to an alley then lost 'em. He'll be comin' soon, so we gotta get goin'," he replied, glancing back wearily from he'd come.

"Here they come! Get ready!" Lennox shouted, as if on cue, and heads turned. Sam was the only one not to, beginning his run with Ironhide and Ratchet close behind.

"Move it, shorty! I got ya back," Jazz rumbled, spinning around to fire at the Decepticon tank that had recently risen. It fired at the same time, and the redhead ducked down as she scrambled towards Lennox's group. The soldier grabbed her jacket and helped pull her closer while Jazz detonated some of the missiles in mid-air before turning to cover them from the debris and explosion.

The fight was on. All Autobots except Bumblebee fired at the Decepticon tank while Sam proved his worth, pushing his limbs faster than he could have ever thought against the pavement. He faltered when another Decepticon—this one with helicopter rotter blades on its back—landed right in his path. Ironhide was on it, though, leaping in front of him to take the fire. To the boy's credit, he kept moving, even as the Decepticon transformed and flew over, nearly ramming him. Far behind him now, Mikeala finished applying the last of the chains to Bumblebee to secure him while Lennox shouted for her to get out of there.

"Going! I'm going!" she cried back, making the last touches and sprinting around, although paused when she noticed the redhead. "Catherine—come on!"

She shook her head, "No, go, Mikeala! Get 'Bee out of here! I'm going to help make sure Sam gets there!"

Both girls gazed at each other for a good long moment, understanding passing between them. Then the dark-haired girl nodded and continued into the driver's seat. She put the pedal to the medal just in time, the tank Decepticon within yards and still firing on them. Catherine held back a curse as she ducked down. Jazz was still protecting them as best he could while firing rounds, but there was no way they could hold their position for long. The redhead fired off a round, jerking back at the unexpected force, and only managed to strike part of the armor, hardly doing any damage.

Things only went downhill from there. From behind them came more fire, these shots more powerful than the rest. They were accompanied by a roar that sent shivers up Catherine's spine. She dared a look, though wish she hadn't. Megatron, charging out from the alley, his red eyes burning with rage, was the last thing she wanted to see. He fired without aim and without stopping, turning the area around them into a shower of concrete that they couldn't escape.

"Shit! We're screwed if we stay here!" she shouted to Jazz, whom was closest as he crouched low to cover them and avoid fire. When he didn't reply at first, she looked up and instantly regretted her words. She could tell what he planned to do just by the look in his eyes as he gazed down at her. She meant to scream out for him to stop as he rose, focus turning onto the harbinger of death, but the words stumbled and stuck in her throat. She reached out to grab at his arm and then leg, but she was too late. His shield turned into a gun and the other arm transformed into a long saber while his body pushed towards the Decepticon leader. Her words came back to her then and she screamed for him to stop, lurching forward to chase after him, but a strong arm wrapped around her stomach and pulled her back.

"No, Catherine! No!" Lennox shouted, keeping her close. She didn't struggle, knowing there was nothing she could do as the next round of fire shook the ground and sprayed more broken pavement, forcing her to take cover. She could only watch through her arms as the silver robot charged at the towering mech, firing his gun, and slicing with his sword. His smaller frame ducked beneath the bulk of his enemy, getting in a few good shots and ripping through armor, but it was nowhere near enough to stop the monster. He fired and slashed again, but then he was caught. Megatron had him, and then they were gone. The Decepticon transformed his back into a set of wings that propelled them both into the air. She screamed out for Jazz, but they were gone from her sight and Lennox was pulling her along.

Hope wasn't lost, though; in the midst of the chaos a beam of light appeared: Optimus Prime. He came charging in through an alleyway as a truck, skidded to a halt, and transformed into all his glory as a warrior, ready for battle. The sight of him made a smile come to the redhead's face, although she knew it shouldn't. Their chances of survival may have increased a small bit, but they were still impeccably low and overconfidence would get them killed. Still, it was wonderful to see Prime here.

And then he was gone, too, leaping to grab Megatron as the monster soared through the air, and caught onto him, which sent both into a destructive ride. When she looked around as her group moved, she noticed Sam was gone, too. She panicked, but then shook it off. Sam was fine. He was alive and running. Ironhide and Ratchet were protecting him. He was fine; he could do this. And so could she. She would keep looking for him, though, and if he needed her to come in at any moment, she would not hesitate. But right now, she had to focus on staying alive and helping the soldiers take on the damned Decepticons.

They'd been shoved into a corner now—into a store to be exact. They'd found decent shelter behind moved furniture and fallen ceiling, and used it to shift up and down, firing off shots at the tank, which refused to die. Normal bullets did nothing, and their saber rounds didn't seem to do much, either. Still, she continued to fire with them, some of her shots hitting, a few going too wide. It was more than just a little different from a shotgun, she admitted, but her shooting was getting better. She cursed with the soldiers when the 'Con got a lucky shot into the store and blew a hole in the wall. She received a new cut from that on her cheek, and she took vengeance by shooting again.

The gun clicked and she growled, "I'm out of ammo!"

"Here," a soldier—one she didn't know—stated and tossed her a normal army gun. She took it and, remembering every show she'd seen with a gun, aimed and fired. It was a little how she expected, the butt of the weapon ramming into her shoulder as the bullet flew out, and, like she expected, it proved ineffective against the 'Con's armor. More of the wall was blown and she ducked as larger debris started to fall on her.

"Uh, this isn't going well!" Lennox stated, and she was tempted say "you think", but was stopped by a mechanical cry of pain and the sight of the Decepticon rearing back in pain, his chest bursting apart due to a blast that could have only come from an Autobot. The shots kept coming, and the enemy kept taking them. Seeing the tables turned, the soldiers and Catherine went back to work, laying it on the 'Con hard. Countless hits later, and with a final shot from Bumblebee, the enemy robot groaned and fell, collapsing on a broken building. It twitched only a few times before becoming still.

"'Bee!" Catherine cried happily as the Autobot appeared before them on the tow truck. She jogged over as Mikeala, panting heavily, opened the door and stepped out. The redhead spotted her at once, and high-fived the girl with a grin. "That was some sweet team work!"

"Thanks, though this guy did most of it" the dark-haired girl smiled, though she shook a little from the experience. "Are you okay, though? You're bleeding."

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a lucky shot by the wall. It's nothing," Catherine replied, waving it off.

Mikeala looked around, "Where's Sam?"

"He's still heading for the building," the redhead replied, frowning. "He's still got Ironhide and Ratchet. He'll make it."

"Yeah… Yeah. You're right. If anyone can do it, Sam can."

"That's it," Catherine nodded, clasping the dark-haired girl's shoulder warmly, and Mikeala smiled back.

"Alright guys, let's move," Lennox called out, jumping out through the window. "Girl, you stay with the Autobot! Catherine—"

"I'm sticking with you. I know you're heading to danger, and that's where Sam is, and I'm not going to abandon him," she spoke quickly, coming up to stand behind the soldier, gazing in the direction the sound of destruction were coming from.

Lennox paused for a moment before nodding, "You have enough ammo?"

"I ran out of the launcher, and I don't know how much is in this one."

"Here, take this magazine then. Don't lose it. You know how to change them?" he asked and she shook her head. "Alright here, I'll show you. You do this, pop it in, and you're good to go. Got it?"

"Got it," she nodded and, when he turned to give orders to the others, she turned to Mikeala. "Stay here and look after 'Bee, okay?"

"What, and let you have all the fun?" she managed a smile, and the redhead returned it with a chuckle.

"You're better off teaming with 'Bee. Not sure I can reverse drive like you did, and I can't let you get yourself hurt," she replied, and then continued when the girl gave her a confused look. "Sam would be upset if something bad happened to you. Bumblebee, too. Well, worse than he is already. I can't let that happen, so stay here where you'll be safe."

They met gazes for a good, long moment. Catherine kept a smile on, but she couldn't help but wonder if the girl saw through it—saw the thoughts lingering underneath. She wondered if she could see the bitterness she'd felt just days before, or the respect she had formed for her now or how the two emotions combatted within her. Did she see the love she had for Sam—see the pain she had endured and quelled beneath a torrent of purpose and will to survive this day. Did she know?

Catherine broke their gaze first, summoned by Lennox's call, and took off at a jog with them through the streets, leaving the dark-haired girl and yellow Autobot behind. They charged in two lines through the alleyway, the redhead cushioned between two soldiers. She set her gun like theirs and kept up well enough, although she could feel her limbs burning and her breathing becoming difficult as the sweat and grime continued to build. There was no stopping, though, and she stayed with them until they reached the end of the alley. They stopped just as the helicopter Decepticon appeared, transforming and landing right in front of them. It didn't even notice their presence as it prowled close to the intersection where Optimus and Megatron were engaged in close combat.

The black soldier turned to Lennox, "Fighter jets in sixty seconds. We got friendlies mixed with bad guys. Targets will be marked."

"Hey, Epps, bring the rain," Lennox spoke, bumping his comrade's shoulder. "Alright, let's kill these things. Remember, their armor's weak under the chest!"

The soldiers started moving at their leader's direction, shuffling out into the alleyway in small numbers and crouching low for cover. Catherine meant to move out, too, but Lennox stopped her, ordering her to stay with another group. She frowned, but did as told, moving to the other side to allow other soldiers out. She peered around the corner with them as the soldiers' commander moved out, too, grabbing an abandoned motorcycle as he did so. Catherine, on the other hand, glued her eyes on the fight further down. The others prepared, arming their weapons and taking aim, while another one of them readied a target beam. The green point trained on the Decepticon, and it was only bad luck that made the enemy unit turn so that the beam landed on its arms, right in its line of sight.

"Move out!" Epps shouted and they moved. One of the soldiers with Catherine grabbed her as they ran, tugging her along and out of the way of fire. The blast still sent them sprawling, but she managed to use her wrestling skills to roll up and keep going, diving behind a car with another soldier. She didn't bother to aim properly as she leaned over the hood of the car and fired, striking at metal armor, but to no avail. She paused momentarily as the aircraft missiles flew by, striking dead on and around the 'Con. To make matters worse for the enemy, Lennox's procured bike propelled him forward and allowed him to skid beneath it in a daredevil stunt as he fired off a few rounds. Every strike rang true and the 'Con exploded in a burst of flame. It staggered, groaned, and fell, dead.

Catherine cheered when the missiles came, but then her eyes settled on the battle between Prime and Megatron. As if it was fate, her eyes caught sight of the one thing she dreaded to see: Sam stuck between them.

Everything else ceased to exist as her mind focused on that one thing, and, ignoring the shouts of the soldiers, she took off at a sprint. She managed to think enough to keep her gun as she ran, leaping over cars and debris. Even Lennox's calls couldn't reach her as she raced by down the alley; only Sam's panicked shouts as he dodged the feet of the brawling titans. More aircraft fire came, striking Megatron and the area around him, showering the boy with dangerous rubble. The Decepticon leader began to fall, but his murderous, red eyes settled on the teen and he reached out to grab him. Sam, stumbling to rise and get away, screamed as the claws drew closer.

The Decepticon's efforts were in vain as a blue arm wrapped around Sam's stomach and pulled him out of the way. The claws met pavement instead of flesh, and the red eyes watched as the redheaded young woman grabbed her friend's hand and pulled him along.

"Catherine!" Sam cried out, tightening the grip so as to not lose her.

"Just run, Sam!" she screamed back as the Decepticon leader made another go. Optimus saved them this time, swinging his leg and tripping the robot. Unfortunately that led to flailing arms, which slammed down too close to the pair. Catherine skidded, falling down with a pained cry, and Sam went with her. The Decepticon was after them at once, bringing his face close only to receive a blast of bullets into his eyes. He roared, rearing back as the redhead continued to fire until she ran out of ammo. She tossed the weapon aside and grasped at Sam's arm to drag him up. It was going to be too late to run, she knew, as the bullets had done little even though they had struck the eyes, and the Decepticon slammed an arm down in their way.

However, hope was not lost. Sam rose with her and their eyes locked for an infinite moment, the Allspark held tightly in his hands and moving towards hers. Prime's shouts were inaudible in the wake of the silent words passing between them and the years they'd been together. There was no need to nod back as she grasped the Cube with him and, the Decepticon leader looming over them, helped raised the Allspark to his chest.

The chest armor opened automatically and then it happened; a wave of sheer force erupted through both of them and for the second time that day, time slowed. Only this time, it wasn't the world around her that she took in. No, it was something much more that passed through her as the Allspark began to disintegrate. She felt it first in her arms, the tingling returning, and then it traveled further, going towards her chest and then down to her lower body. When she thought it would end at her feet, it didn't; no it kept going and she could _feel_ it moving through the Earth. That was not to be the end of it, though.

She could scarcely breathe as images flashed by her eyes—an empty void suddenly bursting into life as billions upon billions of countless stars; the formation of worlds big and small, some teeming with life and others lifeless; she saw organisms formed, both organic and not; saw their lives flash by in an instant, but felt all the years as if she'd live them herself; she saw the formation of a metal planet and saw the first metal beings born; she could feel their emotions—their love, their hate, their happiness, their sadness, their pain; she saw the slow corruption and death of a planet; she saw the passing of ages; she saw the creation of life starting so small the naked eye could not see, only to suddenly take shape in much larger, greater forms; she saw those forms change and grow; saw the birth and fall of empires; saw the dawns of new ages; saw familiar and unknown faces and felt familiar and unknown emotions; felt the touch of grass in a field; felt the wind on her face; felt the dirt beneath her feet; tasted the sweet flavors of things she did not know.

She saw and felt anything and everything as if they were her own emotions, and it burned through her like a cold flame. It was awful and yet amazing and intoxicating at the same time. So much so that she didn't know if she could bear it.

Then there was an image of sharp, black mountains set before a bright, blinding, white ligh, and in the midst of it all were towering, blurred figures.

_The gift is yours now._

And then it was over. The voice was gone. The figures were gone. The strange realm was gone. The images were gone. The feelings were gone. The burning was gone. The Allspark was gone, too, absorbed into the Decepticon's chest.

Her eyes widened as she watched him arch back, clutching at his chest, and then went to a spasm before falling onto his back. He became still, the red glow of eyes fading to black. She stepped back with Sam, both of them breathing hard and heavily. Their eyes met, and in them she saw the similar realization that he had seen something amazing—something no other human beings had seen nor would ever see.

"Sam," she whispered, reaching out to him. He reached back and they embraced. She held him tight, the relief flooding through her as her body shook while she laughed with relief. He did the same and they held each other tight, glad it was over. Glad they were alive.

"You left me no choice, brother," Prime rumbled once he had risen and walked over to the fallen corpse of Megatron. His presence broke their moment, though they were reluctant to release one another from their comfort.

They turned, though, as the human soldiers appeared around them. She knew by Lennox's "look" that he was not amused by her stunt, but his smile showed he was glad she and Sam were still alive. She smiled back, but stopped when the Autobots began to appear. Ratchet and Ironhide were bruised and beaten, but alive. However, one of their comrades was not, and the two pieces of Autobot in the black robot's arm made her heart clench, and not just from sadness, but also another pull on her chest that she could not describe.

"No, Jazz…" she whispered, eyes squeezing shut. She felt Sam's hands grab hers and she gripped it back. She looked up at him and used his comforting smile to help make her own. She released his hand when Optimus crouched down to bring his blue eyes to their level.

"Sam, Catherine," he spoke softly. "We are in your debt."

The two stared, not sure what to say as he stepped away and Mikeala drove up with Bumblebee in tow. They turned and Catherine watched as the dark-haired girl hopped out and came around to meet them. Her eyes found Catherine's first, and they shared a smile. The dark-haired girl then looked at Sam and he looked back. The smile she gave him was far different from the one given to Catherine, and the redhead could only watch sadly as she realized she had lost again.

"Prime," Ironhide spoke grimly, handing the remains of their comrade to his commander, "we couldn't save him."

"Aw, Jazz…" Optimus sighed, his eyes downcast as he turned to the group of human and Cybertronians before him. "We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank-you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

Bumblebee looked up and, to everyone's surprise, spoke, "Permission to speak, sir."

"Permission granted, old friend."

"You can talk now?" Sam exclaimed with an almost child-like delight, and if he had a mouth to smile, Catherine was sure the yellow Autobot would have.

"I wish to stay with the boy."

"If that is his choice," Prime replied, and all eyes turned to Sam. The boy in question looked to Mikeala, who smiled, and then to Catherine who chuckled.

"Dude, if you don't say yes I am going to punch you so hard."

He grinned back as he looked to Bumblebee, "Yes."

If there was ever a moment that could have and should have lasted forever, it was that one, but, like all things, it had to come to an end. There were survivors to take care of, soldiers to treat, and damage to cover up. Yet, even with a sense of dread of the repercussions to come, the moment ended with the glorious satisfaction that things were going to be alright. The battle was over, they were alive, and the world was safe. They had done it, and they were alive.

Yeah, things were going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>VI. <strong>Save the World

* * *

><p><em><strong>TMWolf: <strong>And movie one is done! Like I said, a few, small changes, mostly with Jazz and Ratchet. I mean, seriously- they just sit their in car form until its convenient to move. BUMBLEBEE GOT HIS LEGS BLOWN OFF. MOVE ): Sooo I changed that up. I mean, I'm sure it had to do with budget and the whole animated amazingly details 3D robots thing, but still. And then the Allspark thing part. Yeah. You think what you guys want on that, ha ha ;)_

_Oh, and yes, I do know how to handle guns. I'm actually pretty good at shotgun- 20 out of 25 on my 4th or 5th try! And since I do base Catherine off myself, she gets some gun skills. Shooting is fun, by the way. Just so you , and OH MY GOD. Trying to keep writing Jazz's "accent" can be so difficult sometimes. I swear. And then I start talking like him in my head or making others talk like him. -face palms- Why, Jazz? Why? I love you, but seriously dude. You're lucky you're dead. :(  
><em>

_So, um, I guess that's all I have to say really... Anyways, time for the cool down and lots of stuff to start happening! Yeah! Until next chapter!_


	7. Fix You

**TMWolf: **_So who wins for using a cheesy title line? This chick. Anyways, a little heads up- I plan to update namely on a weekly basis so I'll have more time between now and Christmas becaaaaause that's when I get DOTM or I should. I better. The tree will burn if I don't. So, yes, going to slow it down a little to give myself more time to watch and remember what happened and fit my story to it._

_And another note: I plan to incorporate the comics from TF by IDW since they are considered the official canon tie-ins. So some of the stuff that happens in between the movies chapters might seem new to people, but I am basing it off the comics. Granted, that still gives me TONS of room to work with, ha ha. Anyways, that was just a heads up for later on and to help with the timeline and what not._

_Today's song is by Coldplay, called Fix You. LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH. Could listen to it forever I tell you. It's beautiful, and a bit more related to the story than the others have been.  
><em>

_That's pretty much the news so I'll do some reviews:_

_**Birgitte LP**:_

_**Lunar Mist: **Micheal Bay is a jerk ): Jazz and Ironhide and Q? dude. Not cool. And you will find out, ho, ho, ho~_

_And that's that. Time for the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>VI. <strong>Fix You

* * *

><p>Despite having giant aliens running about its streets and mucking up its walls with alien ammo, the city had done fairly well in regards to the damage. Oh, yes, Catherine was sure it was well in the millions of dollars, but it could have been so much worse. None of the tall buildings had fallen and the loss of human life had been actually incredibly small. That wasn't to say there weren't charred, bleeding, and broken forms here and there, but the wounded outweighed the dead and a wounded person was still a living person. They would get to live another day and continue on with their lives one way or another, and the city would be repaired and move on, too.<p>

Even so, Catherine could not help but frown at the sight of their tears and the sound of their wails as loved ones were mourned or tended to as best as Lennox's men were able until actual medical aid could arrive. It made her almost feel guilty for getting off so easily—at most she may have suffered a sprain in her ankle, which had begun to throb not long after Lennox had herded them, along with the Autobots, away from the carnage.

At first they had wanted to stay and help. Ratchet even offered his services, but the screams of an injured woman when he came close was all the convincing needed to see that, although they were the good guys, the Autobots were not a welcomed sight. The people didn't know the difference between Decepticon and Autobots, so they took the safest option and left with a few of the Sector Seven soldiers with Jazz's remains in the back of their vehicles and Bumblebee still attached to the tow truck. The three teens left with them, too, no longer of much help, and, frankly, they were more than happy to get away from the city. Too much had happened there, and they needed to escape to even just barely begin understanding what had happened.

Instead of back to the Dam, though, the Sector Seven soldiers gave them the coordinates of a separate base—a safe house where everyone was to be moved in emergencies. It was the best bet, so they headed there, but at a slower pace with the earlier sense of urgency gone, although they did not delay either. Thankfully, the roads had been cleared by the government—or rather Sector Seven—and their path was free of too many onlookers. Their pace increased a little once they drove onto the smaller canyon roads, but slowed again as they headed off-road on a "hidden path" to the other base. They stayed there for a good five minutes before they found paved road and an array of metal buildings.

Sector Seven had been waiting for them, but instead of hostilities, they were met with cheers and warm welcomes directed by Tom Banacheck himself. They were brought into a large area situated with accommodations for people rather than experiments. It was there they found a pleasant sight: Maggie, Glenn, the Secretary of Defense, and even Agent Simmons looking worn out and battle weary themselves while they sat in chairs, guns still across their laps while the black man had a finished plate of food on his. What had once been a pompous ass, there was now a proud, satisfied soldier in the man they knew as Simmons as he exclaimed with much vigor on how they had "done it".

From there, the humans and Autobots had settled into their groups; the robots were guided to a place where they could rest and Ratchet could begin repairs, and the humans took up their spots with the other four to exchange stories while human medics were called in to check on them. Simmons had nearly gotten nearly halfway through the battle with Frenzy when their aid came and began to work on Sam first, at Catherine's insistence. He checked out with a clean bill of health besides exhaustion, a few scrapes here and there, and the cut on his brow that would heal on its own. The redhead was next, and she received a clean bill, too, much to her surprise. The cut—which had been bleeding a good trickle before—had proved to only be superficial, and the pain in her ankle had already ceased. Although somewhat suspicious, she went with it as good luck, and let it go as Mikeala came off much the same as them: just a few scrapes and bruises.

The tale of Frenzy's demise continued then, leading to the robot decapitating itself with its own weapon. The three teens got a good laugh out of that, having not forgiven the little Devil-spawn for its antics at their first meeting. It was their just desserts and they relished in its glorious taste, but had to push their meal aside when their own story was asked. It was told in parts, Sam giving his first, Mikeala second, and lastly Catherine related her side. She found there was more pain than she expected in her tale, and she had to pause more than once to find the right words to describe what she had seen. She didn't tell everything, though. She made sure to leave out the part where she had seen all those wonderful, impossible things. Sam hadn't spoken of them either, she realized, and she began to wonder if he really had seen them.

Regardless, their tale was taken with as much excitement and victorious cheers as their audiences' had been. Even Simmons regarded them with more respect than she would have thought possible from him. He surprised her even further by standing and clasping hands with all three of them, calling them good kids, and to her he added that she was "right". Catherine couldn't help but smile and nod, knowing exactly what he meant. He returned to his seat after that, but the talk was put on hold as more visitors and familiar faces appeared: Lennox, Epps, and the rest of the soldiers.

They were welcomed with cheers, too, which they took with tired smiles before finally collapsing onto the couches and chairs in the room, their energy spent. Catherine wasn't surprised, and even asked if Lennox—who had plopped down beside her on a two-seater—was tired. He told her she had no idea before staring up calls for water and something to eat. They got just that with a single order from Tom and Simmons and more; medics were summoned to check out their wounds as well.

Once everything had been tended to, the relief finally, really set in to all them, and suddenly everything was wonderful. There was laughter and tears and silence as some pressed their heads into their hands. The sheer fact they were alive finally hit them; they had gone through Hell, facing metal titans capable of killing them with a flick of a finger and _lived_. They had witness the coming of something great—something few humans had ever or would ever realize and they were still part of it, but most of all: they were alive. They would see their loved ones again; would touch them and wrap their arms around them; kiss them and hold them tight.

And no one was thought less of in that room for whatever their relief made of them. Rather, they were considered brother and sister of an event that had placed its mark upon them in some way. Though they might not see each other again or come to know one another as such, that comradeship would forever be there and they would remember it. They would remember those tears and that laughter and the pure, happy relief that flooded through them.

Once it had finally settled and they'd composed themselves, the group began to disperse where they felt they should; both Lennox and Epps left to make calls; some of the soldiers began to talk of what they were going to do once they got home; Simmons left to speak with Tom; Maggie and Glenn found peace talking amongst themselves; and Catherine, Sam, and Mikeala moved off to their own corner. There was an unmistakable need for the three of them to do so, but for what they couldn't have been sure. Simply sitting on a couch in the corner was what it took to satiate it, though. They took comfort in each other's company, Sam intertwining his fingers with Mikeala's as she leaned on him, and Catherine leaning her own head against his shoulder, just like they used to.

And for a good long while, that was enough.

**-O-**

Catherine eyes opened slowly at first, and then widened as she realized she had fallen asleep. She didn't even recall dreaming, but it must not have been for long because the others were still talking in their groups, although some had shifted and looked more relaxed. Something moves on her shoulder and she found it was Sam's arm, draped over her. She smiled and instinctively curled her head into his bicep, still warm from where she had been lying. It only lasted a few seconds before she realized what she was doing, flushed, and shifted so that her shoulders leaned against it instead of her head. She looked over and found Mikeala and Sam were asleep, too, the dark-haired girl's head snuggled against his chest, while his head was leaning on hers.

Jealously nipped at her, and then sunk its fangs in when she saw their fingers entwined. She frowned bitterly, the remnants of whatever had held it back dissolving. The tears were not its companion this time, though, and her eyes remained dry as she thought of moving the girl away. It was not to be, and she stifled the silly, childish thought. She looked at them again and this time saw the calmness in their features; saw how they seemed to fit naturally together. The dark-haired girl was everything he wanted, after all, and although Sam might not be what she was used to, Mikeala had found something she liked in Sam. It wasn't every day that you got to hold hands with the guy who saved the world and happened to be friends with an alien robot.

_Oh, Sam… I want to tell you, but I can't,_ she sighed, reaching out to brush his hair in her mind. It was but a longing thought, though, and her hands remained in her lap. She instead sighed and resigned in the fact it would remain that way. Sam was not hers—not in that way. She knew they would still be friends, and, well, if that was as far as she could go, then she would make do. She'd kept her secret for two years already, and she could keep it forever if fate so deemed it. Besides, what had she been thinking when she thought Sam would feel the same way? He'd never flirted with her; never made any passes; never looked at her with such intensity; never treated as more than just a friend. Hers had been a frivolous longing—like a frtuiless school girl hope, and she'd suffered for her folly. She had also learned, and she would let Sam go. She would remain his friend, and that was fine.

Yet, even as she told herself the words, her eyes began to water. They were quickly rubbed dry and with a good sniff she regained her composure. It was silly for her to cry over it. Really, it was. She should be happy for him, and she was a little. Sam was and would be happy with Mikeala, and she did want him to be happy, even if it meant she couldn't be.

_But no, that's not fully true. I'm not completely unhappy. I mean, I did just go through the most amazing experience in my life! _She smiled, looking over to where the soldiers and Maggie and Glenn sat. She had done things she never thought she would, and seen things she only ever dreamed of. She was a part of something grand now. Granted, the main excitement was over, but surely it couldn't be the end? Bumblebee planned to return with them—well, _Sam_, to be exact, but he would be near her, too—and who knew what was to become of the others with the Allspark gone.

She winced then, recalling what the Allspark was exactly. She hadn't even bothered to consider it when she and Sam had lifted it up to the Decepticon leader's chest, but now that it was too late the consequences of their actions were as bright and hot as the sun. With that simple, yet overwhelming act, she and Sam had single handedly destroyed their source of life. The thought was horrifying, especially as she realized the four Autobots in this base could be the last of their kind. The idea they could somehow reproduce flickered briefly by with hope, but a feeling told her such hope was for naught. Whether it was guilt or something else, it told her firmly that it was only the Allspark that gave them life, and she had destroyed it. She had condemned a species of amazing creatures to extinction.

"Oh God," she whispered, clasping the sides of her head with her hand. How could she not have known it? How could she let herself do that? How could they ever forgive her? Prime had said they were in debt to them, but how could they be? Surely extinction was worse than what Megatron could have done? And yet, his blue eyes had been so sincere and not once had the others shown any resentment or sadness towards them—only a shared sense of relief and victory. How could they, though? How could they brush off their lives so easily?

"Mmm… Catherine? What's up?" Sam's voice mumbled from behind, and her hands fell as she looked back at him. He blinked slowly, as if he hadn't expected to fall asleep either. He looked down at the beauty sleeping on his chest and smiled a little. He hadn't meant to, but his movement woke Mikeala as well. The girl sighed as she lifted her head, looking at Catherine first, and then at Sam, whom she smiled at. She curled into him a little more before leaning up, still keeping their fingers entwined.

"Oh, uh, it was just, um.. I was a little sore," the redhead replied, proving her point by rubbing the back of her neck.

Her friend groaned in agreement as he rolled his shoulders, "Yeah, these couches are a little stiff. How long were we out?"

"I don't think long, but there's no clock or anything, and I'm pretty sure we all lost our cellphones."

"It was long enough for me to need to go the bathroom," Mikeala hummed, finally releasing her hold on Sam's hand as she stood. "I just hope I can find it here. Catherine, you coming?"

"Oh—uh, no, I don't need to yet, but, um, maybe Maggie knows where it is since they've been here longer?" Catherine suggested, gesturing at the blonde-haired Aussie. The dark-haired girl nodded and followed her advice, leaving the two friends alone.

For what had to be the first time in their lives, the silence between them was awkward. Sam shuffled in his spot, twiddling his thumbs, while Catherine leaned back and stared at nothing in particularly, although stole glances at the dark-haired boy. It lasted for a good full minute before the redhead got tired of it and decided to try to break the ice.

"So… You and Mikeala official now?" she asked, figuring it was best to get it out in the open and crush her hopes forever rather than linger on them.

He stammered, "Oh, well, uh, um. N-not officially… um, we, uh, haven't said, um, anything, kind of, um. Yes? Maybe? Yes? No? Um. I think so."

"Just say yes, dork."

"Oh. Um. Yeah. Yes? You approve, then? You're okay with it? I mean, she seems to like you and you got along well enough…"

_No. I'm not_. "So long as she makes you happy."

"Yeah, she does…"

The silence returned again, and this time is was worse. For her, anyways. Sam was happy to smile like a little kid who just got the biggest hoard of candy in his life put into his hands. Catherine, on the other hand, shuffled through things to say, but none seemed interesting, and she didn't want to continue on about his new relationship status. Then she thought of the Cube again, and bits and pieces of the images flashed by in her mind. She looked down at her arms, remembering the tingling that had gone through there, and could swear she felt it starting up again right where her scar was. She traced it absent mindedly, feeling the hard, plastic-like surface of it.

"Sam…" she began, and her friend looked over with a smile that turned into a frown at her own somber expression. "Did… Did you see anything when we put the Cube into Megatron's chest?"

His eyes widened, "You saw something, too?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I did. A lot."

"It… I… Truth be told, I don't remember a lot of it. I'm trying to, but I can't—it's like they're locked up… What about you?"

"I… Um… I don't remember that much either."

She looked away from him. She didn't want him to see the guilt in her eyes; didn't want him to see she was lying. She remembered most of it, actually. Granted, it was as a blurred mesh, like multiple reels of movies all played at once, but she did remember it. She wasn't sure why she lied, though. To protect Sam? Maybe. And it was that "maybe" that unsettled her. She had never been inclined to keep anything as important or drastic from him, but this time… Something in the back of her mind told her this time he didn't need to know.

Her eyes rose from the floor to the approaching form of Mikeala whom looked clean—at least her skin was— and happy to be so. She plopped down beside Sam and their hands were attached again, much to the boy's delight. He beamed a bright smile at Catherine, and she gave a much smaller one back, and that was enough to assure him. She, however, felt the sudden need to leave.

"Call it irony, but my body has decided it needs to relieve itself," she spoke, easing herself up slowly. "Don't suppose you remember the way to the bathroom, Mikeala?"

"Oh, yeah. It's just down that hall and around the corner. They have signs up," the dark-haired girl replied, pointing with her hand. Catherine nodded and walked off, making sure to keep her pace fairly normal while still being able to get as far from them as fast as possible. She succeeded, passing by the soldiers and Maggie and Glenn quickly enough without having the other two come after her. Of course, they were no doubt too busy with themselves to do so, which was both good and bad.

Just like Mikeala had said, the bathroom was down the hall and around the corner at the intersection of two other hallways with signs depicting which one belonged to which gender. She almost made it there, but had to stop as Lennox came out of the men's, wiping the remnants of water from his hands off on his shirt. He was still in his soldier garb, but he had washed most of the grime, blood, and sweat from his face. He looked tired still, but put on a kind smile when he spotted her. She smiled back and welcomed the clasp on her shoulder from him. Now that they were closer and not about to die, she realized he was a good-looking fellow and about a head taller than her.

"How're you holding up?" he asked kindly, and she noticed it was the tone a father would use for their child. She briefly wondered how old he was then, but brushed it off with a smile back.

"Good, I guess. Not sure what 'good' is for someone who just helped save the world," she chuckled, and he did the same as he pulled his arm back to his side. "What about you, Lennox?"

"You can call me Will—you've earned it, and I'm a lot better now that I've talked to my ladies," he smiled warmly, eyes shining with love for his 'ladies', whom he realized she didn't know. "Oh, they're my wife Sarah and my little girl Annabelle. Damn, it felt good to hear them again."

"They'll be glad to see you home again soon, and just think—you're going to have great stories to tell your little girl."

"Uh, well, I don't know about this one," he rumbled back, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Catherine laughed a little before shuffling her feet, "So, um, if I kind of put you in a bad spot back there in the city for, y'know—"

"Don't," he spoke quickly, raising a hand. "Don't regret your decision. You did what you thought was right, and although it was _very, very_ stupid and dangerous you should be proud of yourself. You did well enough for a pedestrian."

"T-thanks," she replied, flushing a little, only to find a finger jabbed at her face.

"But don't _ever_ pull that little stunt at the end again, got it? I don't need the higher ups rapping on me for getting a kid killed or having to tell your parents how you ran _toward_ the danger and put yourself in the middle of it. I don't need anyone else dying on me, you hear?"

Although his tone was stern, she knew it was because he considered her one of his soldiers and cared for her safety. There was comfort and happiness in that knowledge, and she smiled even though she knew she shouldn't as she nodded. His ruse dissolved then and he smiled back, wrapping an arm around in her a quick, comforting hug. With that, he told her to make sure to rest up and get something to eat when she could—they were bound to be stuck in this place for a while. The redhead nodded again, and then the soldier was gone, heading the way she'd come to no doubt join the others.

Catherine, however, didn't follow, but stood where she was in the middle of the intersection. She looked at the bathroom and it was tempting, but she didn't really need to go. She looked down the way she came, but she didn't want to go there either. She looked to her right, but there was only a short walk to a door that led to anywhere. To her left was another hall that seemed to expand forever until it hit a wall and veered elsewhere. It was also in that direction that she thought she heard a clang of metal and for sure felt a pulling.

As if acting on their own, her feet moved down that way, but stopped after a few steps when she regained herself. She frowned, wondering what had caused the motion that felt so foreign. The pull remained, but she could not place it. She only knew it meant for her to go down the seemingly endless hall to reach some unknown and yet known place waiting for her. It almost felt like she was going home, and it was such a strange thought that she laughed a little. How odd to think such a thing in this place, so far from home! Then again—where was her home, she wondered? That cage she dreaded? The arms of the boy she couldn't reach? The normal life of monotony society meant to bind her to?

She turned her gaze down the way she'd come again, thinking of the Lennox and Maggie and Glenn and Simmons and the soldiers and Mikeala and Sam. She thought of him longest of all, recalling the years behind them. Only, the memories weren't so strong now, overshined by the images she had seen and the calling she felt. She knew she should have found that odd and even alarming, but instead she felt a soothing calmness as she turned away from that path and focused her eyes on the endless hallway.

And she began to walk.

With each step the calling grew stronger; grew louder; grew to encompass her body and mind. She knew not where she was going and yet she did. She could feel a tingle in her limbs, but it was natural to her now—as if it had always been so even though it hadn't. It all felt as such as she walked down the white halls, lit brightly by the fluorescent lights. The world behind her was dark and getting farther away with every step, but she wasn't afraid. Rather, she felt assured as the new world before her came closer; the unknown, which would have once terrified her, now enthralled her. There was no going back, and she made no plans to when she came to the end of the hall and turned towards the only way she could go. Before her was a smaller stretch of hallway leading to a white, unmarked metal door. She came before it and, without fear, opened it.

"Slag it all, Bumblebee—you just had to go and get your legs blown up!" the familiar voice of the Autobot medic roared, followed by the clang of metal against metal. A metallic whine came next, and Catherine knew exactly where she was. She couldn't see them yet—hidden out of her sight by the walls of the dark walls surrounding her—but she knew it was them, and soon it wasn't just by their sounds. The sight of lime-green and yellow armor confirmed her guesses, and she couldn't help but grin at the sight of Bumblebee sulking like a scolded child as Ratchet fiddled with his ruined limbs. She didn't go unnoticed either, as the yellow Autobot perked up at the sight of her small form.

"Catherine?" he inquired curiously—his voice healed, she remembered. The medic turned sharply, eyes widening a little at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here?" Ratchet asked, though more so with confusion than anything else. "We were informed we would not be getting any visitors…"

"I… Um, well, I guess I snuck in," she replied, frowning, as she came closer. "So, uh, how are the repairs going? Oh, and are you okay 'Bee? 'Cause, y'know, your legs got blown off."

"I have suffered worse, and we are able to shut off our pain receptors, so I do not 'feel the pain', as I believe you might say," the yellow Autobot chirped.

"Unfortunately you'll have to keep them off for a long time until these Sector Seven humans can get us the right materials. Even then, I don't know how strong they will hold up. You humans waste your metals by combining them into such weak forms," Ratchet sighed, gesturing to the room around them. Catherine followed his arms and realized they were in what looked like an experiment room—she cringed at the memories and wondered how Bumblebee could stand it—only with less tools for such things.

"Oh, um, sorry? By the way—where are Optimus and Ironhide?"

"Prime is negotiating with your leaders as we speak, and—oh, slaggit all, hop on," the medic grumbled, holding his hand out to her. "It's tedious having to stare down and talk to you."

She stepped on without a word and then found herself deposited next to Bumblebee. The Autobot "smiled" at her, optics bright, and she returned it while placing a gentle hand on his armor. She knew he couldn't read her thoughts, but she hoped that he could at least see how sorry she was for everything.

"There. Anyways, like I said—Prime is with the humans, and Ironhide is… elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?"

Bumblebee clicked sadly, looking over his soldier at another table, "He is mourning."

Ratchet confirmed with a nod, his eyes looking away and back to his work while the redhead followed the yellow Autobot's gaze. She could not see over him, though, and so strolled under his arms and around to his other side where she saw a sight that made her chest clench.

It was Jazz's remains, laid reverently on a table. She closed her eyes, but that only succeeded in making the last images of him pass by. She remembered his expression all too clearly—the eyes that knew what they had to do, and that it would mean the end. She could perfectly recall every motion and strike he had made against the Decepticon leader. She remembered he was suddenly gone and she could not stop him. She opened her eyes and he was still gone. His body was torn in two, the armor dented, scraped, and scorched, and his visor broken where a dead, black eye stared back at her.

"Ratchet," she spoke softly and the medic paused to look at her. "Can I… Is it… alright if I go over to him?"

He waited almost too long to reply, "Yes. It's alright."

She didn't turn when she nodded, and stepped off the experiment table to make her way to the other. The climb took more effort than she thought; her limbs suddenly like lead and her chest weighing tons. She made it, though, and she stood before him, shaking. Whether from the exhaustion of the effort or sheer emotions thundering through her, she didn't know, but she could not stop herself as she stared into those dead eyes. She could not stop the memories of him coming, and, though they had been so short—like a blink of an eye—they felt forever in her mind. She remembered their laughter in their short drive; how they had discussed music and culture; how he had trampled about her yard; how he had protected her and everyone else in the city.

The tingle of her limbs and the pull returned. It came hard and it came fast. The memories before her sprinted and expanded, going back beyond the last few days to months, years, centuries, and millennia after millennia. Things she had never witness or heard or seen passed by her, and she was aware they were not her own. The metal faces with blue or red, glowing eyes were not ones she knew, nor was the destruction that followed in their wake or the friendships formed and lost. The hands she raised before her eyes, clawed and stained blue with Energon, were not hers, and yet at the same time they were. They were a part of her, and she felt every sensation.

And then she felt the pulling above it all. Her eyes widened, irises obtaining a bright, almost-white, blue circle of light around them, and her arms rose of their own accord. She could feel power at her fingertips and watched as blue streams of light began to appear beneath her jacket and ran down to her fingers. Her palm became lit with endless, thin streams of the same light, and as the power moved throughout her body she knew it too was the streams. Her body began to move, this time in part of her own will as she knew without really knowing what this meant.

_Jazz_, a voice—half her own and half a chorus of twelve others—spoke in her mind or possibly aloud, she wasn't sure, and the world around her turned bright, the only shadows from her own body and the ragged rocks around her. She felt another tug, one that pulled her around, and there before her was the silver form of her comrade, standing still, eyes watching, waiting. She reached out to him, and he reached back. _Come._

The strange world vanished and at the same time she touched the silver armor. Her fingers barely brushed the surface before she felt the pull and rush of power increase tenfold. Blue spark exploded forth, arching from her to the ruined corpse. She thought she heard a cry from behind her, but then it was gone as she focused on the moving metal and wires.

Slowly, but surely, the two limbs' parts were reaching out to each other. The sparks were connecting and pulling them closer, forming bonds between the broken pieces and making them whole once more. Dented armor was bumped out, scorches were cleaned, and cuts became as if they had never been. It was fast and slow; seeming to take forever for the two halves to shift metal parts here and there until they were fully, tightly clasped together. When that was at last done, the chest armor opened then and the sparks aligned in the empty husk it revealed. She briefly knew what was supposed to reside there, but the thought was gone in the next instant and she began to feel the drain of energy. It started first in her legs, sucking their strength and slowly making its way up. Yet, while hers was taken, a new energy was being formed in the center of the chest—an orb of blue light; small, but growing.

The memories that had consumed her began to fade; leaving through her arms into the armored body before her, and with them went her strength. Though, while she knew her limbs were failing, they did not fall. The pull and power would not let them—not until the sparking orb in his chest was complete. And when it was at last done, and the sparks and power and pull had ceased, her legs shook, wavered, and fell. She did not meet the surface of the table or even the ground below, though, as a clawed, silver hand caught her in time. She looked up weakly, vision blurring slightly, at the rising torso of the robot before her. His blue visor turned towards her, retracting, and she could see in his glowing, blue eyes that he knew what had happened; that he knew was she had done and something more—something that had been withheld from her by whatever power she had.

"Hey, shorty," Jazz spoke. "I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong>VII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><em><strong>TMWolf: <strong>So to anyone against the whole "human-Allspark" thing... U MAD BRO?_

_I blame memebase. Really. It's all that websites fault. Go read it if you haven't- it's FUNNY. Although I warn younger peeps: there is some crude/sexual/M-rated humor, so read with discretion. Anyways, the "u mad bro" comes from the "trolling" part and it's just wonderful to read on a bad day. But, um, now for the actual story comment, ha ha._

_Yep! Jazz is back! And -gasp- Catherine has Allspark powers! Say whaaaat? Oh, and there was some symbolism in here too. Find it aaaand... I will give you an internet cookie. Any flavor/type/whatever. You have to get the milk, though. Also, kind of another heads up: if I do something, I generally do it for a reason in a story. You'll kind of see why in the next few chapters ;) But yeah, I do have the story planned out so much things that happen that might leave questions do get answered. And if I forget, then that was a "my bad" and I try to fix it_.

_And that's all folks! Until next time!_


	8. Little Wonders

**TMWolf: **_So it is time for chapter eight! Time to find out what's going on (maybe) and see how everyone handles it! Slowing down a little now that we're getting into the two year business, but not too slow of course. Two years is a long time, after all. Oh, and again: JAZZ SPEECH IS SO INFECTIOUS. I swear I almost had everyone talking like him at one point. Darn that awesome accent of his... Anywaaaaaaaaays, not much to say in the beginning AN, so I'll go ahead and give today's song: Rob Thomas - Little Wonders. This one has lyrics that actually fit the story. In my opinion, at least. Maybe not at first, but it will. :)_

_So review time, and I'll start with this: Thank-you all sooooooooooo much! All your reviews really help boost me up whenever I read them, and I appreciate every single one of them!_

_**Cascadenight: **You. Fellow Memebase viewer. You're awesome. :D_

_**Evilpinklollipop: **To answer all your questions: Just wait and see! -insert evil laughter- You'll find out :P And don't hate Sam! It's like I've said- it's not all his fault!  
><em>

_**Hitsugaya Aiko**: Seeing as I didn't know what The Road Not Taken was until you told me... no xD The symbolism is actually in the story and kind of similar to what you were getting at, but not quite._

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **Thanks as usual, Shizu :) and Armada? really? I mean, maybe... If you consider the Allspark a Minicon 'n all. And did you mean "what" toward memebase? If so, put .com after that and enjoy :P  
><em>

_And that's all for this time! On to the story! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. <strong>Little Wonders

* * *

><p>"It—it can't be!" Bumblebee cried out, his blue eyes widening as he stared at the revived form of his companion. Jazz just grinned at the yellow Autobot as if it were no big deal, and then looked back down at the red-headed girl in his hand as she struggled to sit up. He helped her, angling his arm so that she could sit properly on his palm and then curled a finger up for her to brace against. She was glad for the digit, collapsing onto it with a sigh. Her strength was returning, though, and she had enough to wipe away the line of sweat on her brow, and to look down when she heard a groan from below.<p>

"Ratchet?" she called out, confused at the sight of the mech down on his knees and reaching out to the table. He almost missed it, but his hand found the stable surface and he used it to pull himself up. His eyes were dimmed and looked visibly tired, but, like the red-head, he was recovering quickly enough. She raised a brow as she asked, "What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know!" he growled, shaking his head as if to rid himself of an ache. "One klik everything is fine and then you're touching him and I try to help you only to find my Energon stores drained and everything else seems to be going to the Pit!"

"I… I don't…" Catherine frowned, not sure what to make of it all or reply.

"What did you do?" the medic pressed, but his target was moved further away from him, pulled closer to the once lifeless, silver mech's torso.

"She only did what she was supposed ta do," Jazz replied for her.

"'What 'she was supposed to do'? _Humans_ can't bring the dead back to life! Only the—," his words caught in his throat and his eyes widened. Behind him, Bumblebee's had gone even wider as he. too, realized what it could mean. The medic shook his head, mumbling something incoherent, and stared at the redheaded girl intently. Catherine shrunk a little, moving closer to Jazz with whom she felt a sense of security with.

She looked up at him, "What is he…?"

"You're the Allspark, Catherine," he told her simply.

"But—it… It _can't_ be…" Ratchet rumbled and he suddenly activated a green beam that ran along Catherine's frame. Jazz did not move her this time, his gaze merely watching the medic. The scan lasted only a few seconds before he popped open a panel on his arm and began to move his fingers across it. His face changed many times between a frown, a scowl, puzzlement, and utter disbelief. When Catherine began to worry, she looked up to the silver mech, but he smiled down reassuringly at her. She took comfort in it and, her strength nearly completely back, she leaned up expectantly. Her head rose a bit more when the medic lowered his arm, shaking his head yet again.

"I don't believe it, but… your body—your _cells_ are teeming with Allspark energy! It should be impossible, but somehow the Allspark bonded to your cellular structure. I don't understand how it could have found anything to bind to—No, it couldn't be… But—no, it makes sense! The Energon in your body!" he spoke, the vigor in his voice growing with each passing moment, and when the last words left his motuh he turned on her with bright eyes. If she was worried, it was for naught as he only activated another scan.

He nodded once he read the results, "Yes, I was right! Again, I can't believe it, but when the Energon in your body was neutralized, it was not destroyed as I believed it would be, but instead _combined_ with the infected cells! It must have not have been potent enough for your immune system to recognize as a foreign source and they were allowed to replicate! It made the perfect medium for the Allspark's energies to transfer to!"

Catherine hummed a small "oh" as she looked down at her upturned palms, imagining the glowing streams she had seen. She was the Allspark? _The _Allspark? The one that had given and taken the life of that little crab-Nokia robot? The one that was the life source for these guys? The one that Megatron could have used to destroy the human race but instead destroyed him? _That_ Allspark? It didn't seem real—didn't _feel_ real, but she knew it had to be true. How else could she have done all that? How else could Jazz be holding her right now?

She was the Allspark.

But what did that mean?

"This—this is incredible! To think it could combine with a human! And to retain so much of its power!"

"Don't get carried away, Ratchet," Jazz spoke up, surprising the medic, whom had raised his hands up with joy. "She won't be able ta do that again. Not anytime time soon, anyways."

Catherine nodded, "He's right. I don't think I'd have the energy for it, and I don't even know _how_ I did it."

"Still… this… this is incredible," the medic repeated. "I… Optimus needs to know… And Ironhide, too."

"Better now than later, but we gotta keep it low key, ya dig? Can't let none of these Sector Seven boys know," the silver mech rumbled and Ratchet nodded as he turned away, growing quiet.

Catherine frowned at her carrier's words. At first she had wondered why they would need to keep it so secret, but the longer she thought about it the more she began to understand. The greatest hint was the sight of Bumblebee quietly lying on the experiment table and remembering how he had been suffering there only hours beforehand. The organization's focus was on his kind and the Allspark. Hell, Simmons literally _breathed_ it, and here she was—a human being combined with one of their greatest research projects. They would want to study her, maybe even dissect her, and she wouldn't be surprised if some of them would go to dangerous lengths to get what they wanted.

She shivered at the thought of being strapped to an experiment table, and to be subjected to the pain and torture Bumblebee had gone through. It passed, though, and she told herself it was a little unrealistic to think they would really do such a thing. After all, they were humans and she was human—just a little changed; mutated. Surely the government wouldn't subject her to such awful experiments? And even then, surely they would not risk enraging the Autobots by experimenting on the being containing the remnants of their Allspark? And what about the Autobots? She knew they wouldn't experiment on her—it just wasn't in their nature—but what then?

"Jazz," she spoke softly, grasping at the metal plates of his finger, and he brought her closer to his face. "What's going to happen to me?"

He smiled softly again, "Nothin' that's what. We won't let nothin' happen ta ya. No one's gonna hurt ya."

"Even… Even if that means you guys? Would… Would you… Would you let me go if I asked?" she replied, eyes falling in both shame and fear. Whatever she expected, it was not the feel of cold metal on her chin lifting it up to look into his blue eyes, still holding that same, soft smile.

"If ya wanna go then ya can. It might even be betta for ya, and if any of 'em try ta stop ya, I'll defend ya 'till the end. It's the least I can do for ya, shorty. Ya saved my life."

"I was only repaying you. You sacrficed yourself to protect us from Megatron," she smiled back, pressing her cheek into his finger. She said no more and neither did he, encompassing them in silence as the medic spoke to Optimus through some unspoken means, and Bumblebee remained unusually quietas he watched. That was the least of her concerns, though, as she closed her eyes in serenity. It was so quiet she could even hear her heart thumping in her ears against Jazz's metal finger, and there was another sound—one that seemed to move in tune with hers, although off by enough so that she wasn't confused which one was hers. She did wonder what it was, though; the unknown beating that she could feel.

"By the Allspark it's true!" a gruff, booming voice resounded, drawing Catherine from her trance. She looked up to find the black, hulking form of Ironhide standing in the doorway, mouth agape and eyes wide. They were focused on Jazz and made it seem as if he were staring at a ghost. Certainly he should have been, but it was indeed his silver-armored comrade sitting on the experiment table, alive and whole. Still in disbelief, the mech stepped slowly at first, but then quickly rushed towards the table and reached out tentatively, though did not touch Jazz.

"Is it… Are you really?" he asked, and the silver mech used his free hand to clasp Ironhide's outstretched one.

"Yeah, I'm alive, 'Hide. I'm here."

"But I saw you—_carried _you! You were torn in two!" he cried back, although his body had visibly relaxed, his shoulders sinking and his body sagging back onto his legs as if a heavy burden had been lifted.

"Looks like fate had other plans, yeah? Or I guess Catherine here did," Jazz replied, cocking his head with a foolish grin. Ironhide growled, as if meaning to smack the mech upside the head for his careless attitude, but in the end he grinned back. His eyes then fell down onto Catherine, still sitting on Jazz's hand, held close to his chest armor. Her strength was returned now, and she did not need to lean on his fingers to meet the towering robot's gaze. It was odd, but, even before his features softened she could feel the gratitude for her come from the mech. Like much else that had happened in barely half an hour, she could not explain it—only _feel_ it.

Ironhide reached out and touched a few fingers to her shoulder, "I don't know, nor do I care how you brought him back, but you have my deepest thanks, little one. "

She touched his hand, nodding with a soft smile, and at the touch she could feel the emotions flowing through him stronger than before. She knew they were his, because there was a great sorrow in them and a great relief; sorrow for the loss of too many comrades, and the relief that one that once was lost was returned to them again. She felt he was tired, too—tired of the pain and suffering, but still soldiering on because it was all he could do in order to honor those that had fallen where he- sometimes alone- would live.

"Optimus will come as soon he is able," Ratchet spoke at last, coming up beside the experiment table. "While he _should_ be here to repair his wounds, he is adhering to the humans' request for a meeting. In the meantime, you will all be staying here. Both you and Bumblebee need repairs, and I would like to assess Jazz's condition properly."

"And me?" Catherine inquired, betraying a hint of her worry.

"I said 'all', did I not? There may be repercussions to the Allspark's energies fusing with your body, and I would rather find them now than when they become a problem," he mused, lifting his hand to show it transforming into some kind of pointer-like tool. "Jazz, if you wouldn't mind holding her still so I may properly scan her?"

Jazz looked down at the redhead whom nodded as she stood up, and he did as told. Behind them, Ironhide watched with mild curiosity as the medic pointed and fired a green beam at Catherine. She felt a tingling on her skin, but nothing more than that as it ran from the tip of her forehead down to her toes. It vanished the next moment, and he bade her to sit down with a simple hand gesture while the results compiled onto the opened panel on his arm.

"Hmm," he rumbled after a few moments. "It may take a few of your Earth's minutes to configure the scan's data with that on human anatomy, so you'll have to wait. In the meantime, I would like to scan you, Jazz, so you will need to release Catherine."

"Got it. You okay with that, shorty?" the silver mech grinned down at her.

She nodded, "It's fine."

Jazz handed her to Ratchet then, who took her gently, and set her onto the experiment table where Bumblebee still lay prone, his blue eyes gazing at the redhead quietly. While the medic went to work, Catherine looked up at the Autobot and began to worry, a sense of sadness and failure coming from him. She could see it in his eyes, too, and she stepped forward to place a comforting hand on his.

"'Bee… What's wrong?" she asked softly, and the Autobot's door wings drooped as he looked away.

"I apologize. I have failed in my duties," he began, his voice weak. "I was supposed to protect you and the others, but I could not. I allowed myself to be incapacitated, was unable to keep you three safe, and now you are in danger because of this change."

"What? 'Bee—y-you haven't failed, and I'm not in any danger," she replied, shaking her head. "And what are you apologizing for? It's me and the human race that should be apologizing! You were _tortured_, for God's sake! You should hate us! A-and the only reason you were hurt was because you were protecting us, and you protected us again with that tank Decepticon! So how … How does that mean you failed, 'cause I'd say you did a damned good job!"

"I swore to keep you three unharmed—"

"And we are! At most we have some bruises and scratches—okay, well, Sam has that gash, but I know for a fact he's going to use it to parade around like some badass, so that works out! And, c'mon, 'Bee, we're _humans_. It's impossible for us to _not_ get hurt or get into some kind of trouble! It would have happened whether you were hurt or not."

The emotions she felt from him lightened some, although the doubt remained. His eyes were not so sad now, and he regarded her with the expression she knew was a "smile". His door wings lifted some, too, although drooped again just as the doubt swelled again.

"But you'll now have to face some hardships."

She sighed, waving it off with her hand, "You know what? I'll deal with it when I get to it. Shit happens, and you just gotta keep moving forward. It's how I roll, and with you and Sam at my back It'll be okay. So don't worry, okay? I'm a strong girl. You should know that by know!"

Bumblebee chuckled and the doubts became a slither compared to the peace she felt coming from him. She chuckled with him, smiling brightly as she squeezed the edge of one of his fingers. He returned the gesture in his own way, gently pressing his hand against her for a few seconds. She let her gaze wander then, making their way down to his legs, which made her wince.

"Please don't tell me you guys are used to getting your legs blown off," she stated, shaking her head.

From behind her Ironhide replied, "Unfortunately, yes. Sometimes worse."

"Jesus—how do you guys manage to keep going? I mean, ya'll are different from humans—we would have died from 'worse'—but _still_," she breathed, looking up at the black mech. A part of her already knew the answer even before she saw the grim expression on his face as he exchanged a glance with Bumblebee.

"Such is the way of war," he rumbled. "Though, it is over… for now."

"'For now'?"

"Megatron may be gone, but there are others who would take his place," Bumblebee stated somberly. "Starscream was not accounted for among the dead, and it was rumored he has long awaited a chance for leadership."

"Okay, so, wait—how many more Decepticons are there exactly? Like more than we fought in the city?"

"Even long after the end of our planet's ruin there were many of our race still alive—both Autobot and Decepticon. Many more still live, though scattered across the Universe," Ironhide nodded.

"But shouldn't Earth be okay? I mean, the Allspark is gone—er, well, not _completely_ gone apparently, but I doubt they know I have the energy and I can't do _that_—" she paused to gesture at Jazz, whom was still being flustered over by mother-hen Ratchet, "—again, so what would they want from Earth?"

"It is sometimes impossible to know what they want. They are a deceptive type. Some might come for vengeance, others to conquer your people and claim the resources of this planet, and some we may never know. And while it is likely they do not know of your powers, they may find out and they would return for you."

Catherine bit her lip, the thought of more of those monsters coming and ransacking the planet unsettling in her stomach. It was only worse as she realized one of those reasons for their coming was _her_, and that it could hurt her friends. The Autobots, she was without doubt, would protect her, but what if too many came?

"There… There are other Autobots, right? Out in the universe… right?" she asked tentatively.

Bumblebee nodded, "Yes, and if this planet is to be our new home, they will come to protect it, too."

She let a bit of relief go through her, figuring the sides could be even with more troops. Though, the thought of them coming too late made it shrivel to a pulp until she was able to master her paranoia and shovel it away. There was no need to freak out; especially considering the fact humanity had shown it could hold its own against the Decepticon menace. Granted, it had required the aid of the Autobots and the almost-loss of a comrade and their ancient, live-giving artifact. But if given enough time she figured humans could become stronger and defend themselves better against the enemy, and then with the Autobots it wouldn't require such sacrifices. Maybe. Hopefully.

"That's… That's good," she mumbled, and was surprised to find Ironhide's hand touching her shoulder gently.

"Do not fear, little one. No Decepticon will ever lay their hands upon you."

Catherine nodded, stuck on the border between sincerity and false hope. In the end she let herself believe it was true and took comfort and relief in the fact. Bumblebee helped, nodding with Ironhide's words, and eyess brimming with confident assurance. She looked over at Jazz and Ratchet, too, and, as if hearing them, the silver mech looked right at her and nodded. His was the one that reassured her the most; the notion coming from the feeling she had felt since he had awoken—that he would protect her, always.

Jazz broke their shared look when Ratchet addressed him happily, although the puzzlement was clear in the medic's eyes. However, the answers would—hopefully—be known in time, and the lime-green Autobot turned away as he glanced at the panel on his arms. His eyes widened a bit, but not in fear. Rather, it was surprise, and he granted Catherine a similar air of happiness when he approached her.

"My scans indicate you aren not nor will you ever have any negligent side effects from the fusion. Rather, it would seem it was _beneficial_," he spoke, and the redhead tilted her head as her brows scrunched in confusion. "The combination of the energy has, in fact, bolstered your immune system and recovery capabilities! Just as the Allspark could heal our wounds, so does it for your body. The lengths it might reach, I cannot be sure, but you should be essentially immune to sickness and wounds will heal far faster than any normal human would."

Catherine's eyes widened, "Oh wow! Um, that's… uh, pretty cool, actually. I guess, now that I think about it, the cut on my cheek healed really quick, and I thought for sure I had twisted something in my ankle, but that was gone even before we got here."

"I still can't believe how it managed to combine with you—to think the energy would have fused so perfectly and you would have been the one to hold it when the energy within was dispersed!"

The words triggered a thought in Catherine's mind and she momentarily returned to the world back in the room where the soldiers and her friends sat. She focused on Sam, recalling his face just moments after the Allspark was destroyed. She recalled his words; his loss of memory of the incident, but he still knew it had happened.

"I… I wasn't the only one holding it," she spoke softly, frowning.

Ratchet eyes flickered, "What?"

"Sam was holding it, too," she spoke again, stronger this time. "I… I think some of it might have gone to him, too, but I… I don't know. He doesn't…"

"I will need to scan him, too, then. And we'll need to see if he has the same abilities as you," the medic hummed, tapping his chin. "I don't think it will be difficult to get him here. These Sector Seven humans should be reasonable and gullible enough to let me scan the boy for possible Energon 'infections'."

"What if does have Allspark energy within him?" Bumblebee asked quickly, his eyes full of worry.

"We will make sure he remains safe and hidden, from both the Decepticons and Sector Seven. We do not want to alarm him or tip off these scientists of theirs, so we cannot act out of the ordinary towards them," Ratchet replied, giving the yellow Autobot a look, which subdued him. "I will be back shortly. It would be better to find out sooner than later where it might come about by accident. None of you are to leave even if Optimus commands it—is that understood?"

There was a chorus of nods and various forms of "yes" from the three and, satisfied, the medic stalked towards the large hanger door that gave enough room for the Autobot to jump and still not hit his head on the ceiling. With a turn around a corner he was gone, leaving the three Autobots and one human alone. Ironhide, grumbling, moved off towards a metal contraption that looked like a cargo tray and sat, apparently not wanting to test the medic's patience and preferring to be in the company of his allies now that he was no longer mourning. Bumblebee's cheerfulness returned a little when Catherine touched his hand again, reassuring him things would be okay. He nodded, though she could feel it was not sincere. She could also sense he wished to be alone, and so, smiling sadly, she turned and climbed down the experiment table. She made her way to Jazz who picked her up and set her on his leg.

"So you're really okay? Nothing went wrong?" she asked quietly, looking him up and down.

He chuckled, "Yeah, shorty. I'm one-hundred percent! Don't ya be worrin' 'bout the Jazz-mech here. But what about ya? Ya feelin' okay after that?"

"I don't feel exhausted anymore, but I am hungry and a little tired. Sleepy tired."

"Yeah, well that's what happens to ya when ya bring a mech back."

She frowned, recalling the world of white, "Jazz… what… what was that place—the one where I found you…"

"Sorry, shorty," he began, smiling both sadly and comfortingly, "but it's not my place ta tell ya. I'm just the one that's gotta help protect ya. But don't worry ya head off. Ya might find out one 'o these days."

"Oh… well, I'm just glad it worked and you're back."

"Me, too, shorty. I'd be missin' out on too much 'o your cool Earth stuff."

She laughed, "There will be plenty of time to talk about that 'cool Earth stuff' now you're here to stay."

Jazz chuckled back and watched as the redhead smiled briefly before looking down at her hands, a ponderous look in her features. Their conversation, while having strayed to more jovial topics, had joggled her thoughts, focusing in on the new powers she possessed. She knew without a doubt that she could not—not as she was now—bring another Autobot back. The energy and power that had flowed through and pulled on her was all but gone. If she concentrated hard enough she could feel the smallest flicker of it deep within her, but she didn't even know how to summon that. Was she even much of an Allspark with so little energy? Was it possible to get more, she wondered? Hadn't Ratchet complained about his "energy" being taken?

"Jazz… do you know anything about… about my powers? Like… could maybe… one day… One day create new life?"

"Again, not my place," he replied, but, after seeing her disappointment, he continued, "but… maybe. I don't know fo' sure—I didn't get told much or nothin', but it's possible. Only one who might know anythin' is, Prime, really. He was an archeologist before all the war 'n chaos. He worked with the Allspark directly at times; studyin' it."

"Oh… Well, hopefully he'll be done soon and maybe we can figure this out. Even if I can't ever make more, I at least want to know what's going on with me."

"There ya go. Just keep ya chin up, too. Ya know ya got us at ya back, shorty," Jazz grinned, nudging her playfully. She grinned back, her hands falling back to her lap and her legs beginning to kick back and forth carelessly.

From there, the thoughts of the Allspark and her powers and any worries about them in the future were melted away by the burning excitement of discussing Earth's "cool stuff" with the silver mech. Like before, they spoke of music and culture and other similar things, and would have remained so if Ironhide hadn't been taken by curiosity and joined them. His questions turned more towards sports and weaponry, but she was happy to talk about that with him and even discuss battle stories, although hers were for wrestling, which did not involve killing or blowing things like planets up. She found the black Autobot enjoyable despite his earlier gruff and desponding demeanor, which had made him seem reluctant to befriend the human race. He made her think of that old war veteran that was disgruntled by it all after having fought for so long, but was really a kind, intelligent person.

Bumblebee wasn't going to be left out, of course, and his own questions came up, particularly about human actions he had noticed Sam do. They all shifted over to his table—the yellow Autobot not able to move in his condition—and she began to answer some. When he asked about the boy's actions toward Mikeala she was reluctant to answer, and even more so when asked about her actions and relationship with Sam. She managed to give some kind of reply, though knew her discomfort showed on her face. Thankfully, the Autobot noticed too, and he changed the subject to something more enjoyable and random. Still, she would answer the best she could and had probably the best time of her life compared to the past few days doing so.

She didn't realize at first, but as the conversation ebbed on she began to feel like she was home among the four Autobots. She did recognized the oddity of that—to feel so comfortable and happy surrounded by towering, alien robots, but for her it was hardly that. It was as if they were human in those moments, just sitting around and discussing their interests. There were no bored gazes or gestures asking for her to shut up; only pure curiosity and attentive eyes listening to every word. She gave it in return for her own questions, wanting to know as much about Cybertron as they did Earth, and it made her feel like she was wholly part of their group rather than set aside as a third wheel. And it was wonderful.

How much time had passed Catherine didn't know, nor did she care to ask when Ratchet returned, grumbling something undoubtedly rude by the scowl on his metal face. He spotted them easily enough and regarded them with a raised brow, but made no comment on it as he approached.

He sighed with exasperation, "Well, it turns out they are gullible, but they refuse to allow Samuel or any of the humans for scans until they are done speaking with Optimus and deem us trustworthy enough to have humans in our presence. Luckily I think their meeting is nearly done."

"Wait—I'm in your presence, soo…?" Catherine inquired, tilting her head and shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes, well, they are not aware you are here."

"Ah… Oh wait, shit! Sam doesn't either! And they think I just went to the bathroom! He's gonna start freaking out soon!" she wailed, grabbing at her head and groaning.

Ironhide snorted, "Then let the humans find out. Maybe then they will stop complaining."

"Aw, it don't work that way, 'Hide. They're gonna throw some kind a fit if they know we had shorty here with us the whole time."

"Perhaps you should return until the others are brought to be scanned?" Bumblebee suggested.

"That would probably be the safest solution. I don't begin to know how you found a way here without Sector Seven noticing, but returning that same way would be best."

She stood up, nodding, "Yeah. I guess I can say I decided to be mischievous and take a look around. Sam will believe that, and Mikeala doesn't know me well enough to know any better of it."

"Then make haste," Ratchet hummed as the redhead stepped onto Jazz's waiting hand, which lowered her to the ground. "Remember—tell no one of this. It would bring more harm than anything else."

"Got it," she nodded again and, waving at them, she turned and headed back to the tunnel she had come from. She found it easily enough, and began to wonder why this way wasn't blocked or monitored or anything. It felt different, too. It was almost as if it wasn't the same metal door before her, but it was. She knew this was the same way she had gone, so what was it she was feeling? Reluctance, perhaps? Indeed there was; it made her pause when she gripped the door handle and look back. She could so easily return to the Autobots and say "screw it" to whatever consequences the Sector Seven people might have. But then she would cause trouble for her friends, and she did not want that, so she fought the reluctance down.

_So what is it? _She wondered, but only for a few moments longer. She was wasting time and, fighting that feeling down too, she opened the door. As soon as she was back to the main hallway, she realized she wasn't actually sure if she just needed to go straight to get back. She thought she had only walked straight before, but now she wondered if maybe there were turns along the way. Unfortunately, there was only way to find out, and, taking a deep breath, she started walking.

Sure enough, there were turns she hadn't noticed initially, which was strange until she recalled the sensation she had felt. She had been in a daze before; the strange power—no the Allspark energy—had guided her, and now she was on her own. It was both frustrating and disheartening to try and navigate her way back to the damned bathroom, and it was only by the luck a Sector Seven guard noticed her and guides her back. She was also given a small lecture about "staying put", but that was gone from her memory the second he finished and let her go.

She returned to find that she had only been half right about Sam. While not freaking out, he had still become worried even with Mikeala cuddling next to him—which made her secretly smile victoriously—and was about to go look for her when she showed up. He even stood as if to embrace her, but she saved him the trouble by apologizing with an obviously unapologetic grin and announcing her mischievous nature getting the better of her. He took it with a laugh as they sat down and she began to explain how boring the whole damn place was outside of the room they were in.

Her ruse worked, as neither he nor Mikeala thought any different.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Alrighty. There's chapter 8 and then we got into a two-parter- you heard me: TWO-PARTER chapter. Get your big-kid pants on, folks. Anyways, ha ha~ I hope people like my "science-y" reason for the Allspark combining with her~ I thought it was reasonable and well, if Sam can get the knowledge in the movies without Energon-blood then just imagine how Catherine would be since it reacts to Autobots, yeah?_

_Also. Catherine thinks. Too much. Way too much. Just a heads up to everyone. :)_ _And Jazz is a very good aloof robot. And, uh... Autobot-human bonding time, yeah! Oh, and I personally loved 'Bee's accent soooo yeah. Talking is going to happen :D_

_I've also come to realize writing Mikeala is... awkward...? I think that's the right word. I mean, you never really see her acting with Sam without some kind of chaos going on or some highly emotional moment going on, so... um, the moments with them here are just what I figure the first days of a blooming relationship might be like for them. Errr... yeah._

_Until next chapter!_


	9. The Touch

**TMWolf:** _Ninth chapter! Whoo! Time to explore a bit more of their time at the secret S-7 base~ Again, Catherine thinks too much, Ratchet is a cheeky bastard, and more good stuff. Also a head's up- I borrow from the COMICS, so some of the information about the Allspark that will come up is from the creators of Transformers, but only shows up in the comic and not the movie. Just letting people know I didn't just make it up, and that it is, in fact, canon.  
><em>

_Now- HOLY CRAP. So many people reviewed! Happiness +infinity right now! You guys really boosted my mood, so thank-you, all of you! Again, there's so many I can't reply to them all, but here's the ones for this time:_

_**Amycakes: **Oh, ho ho- the things I plan to do with ROTF and afterwards. Oh goodness. And thank-you very much for the kudos :) They are most enjoyed~_

_**Cascadenight: **So glad people think it was well thought out! I always try to keep realism in my story, so it was a fun challenge to use Biology in this story, ha ha :)  
><em>

_**Fanmanbookman: **Ugh, it is, but I'm trying. Hollywood isn't exactly the best representation of real-life relationships. I could list so many movies and shows, but that could be an entire chapter by itself!  
><em>

_**Shizuka Taiyou:** ...Yeah, i guess I can see that, if the humans are Minicons maybe. And agree on the Mikeala thing, although Wheelie... oh, wheelie. She needed to put a leash on that guy._

_**Suki-Angel91494: **I was hoping I could make it different, which was a bit of a discouraging factor since I know it's done so much, but I plan to keep an original telling of the theme with other underlying themes in there too :) And again, you'll just have to wait and see :) I'm always slow going with romance regardless of what it is, and I try to not to control- I let the characters work it out for themselves. I'll make sure to do my best!_

_And that's that. Now, this chapter is a song that EVERY transformers fan should know. Stan Bush - The Touch. Possible the best song of the 80's TF G1 movie. Seriously- this should be any hero's theme song. It's oozing with burning justice any hero wields! And it makes for good comedy or funny titles._

* * *

><p><strong>IX. <strong>The Touch

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after Catherine finished her "Adventure of Mischief" story that the three teens began to feel a little bored off by themselves. The redhead certainly felt a little out of place next to her friend while he held onto Mikaela's hand and the dark-haired girl had her head on his shoulder. The disgust— the bile of jealousy burning her throat— that would fill Catherine at those moments didn't help either, but she held it back and masked it with a jovial demeanor. Thankfully, that boredom had a simple solution: they joined the others.<p>

Everyone was back now except for Simmons who was probably off doing whatever Sector Seven duties he had to do. The soldiers, Maggie, and Glenn were happy to welcome and introduce them into the latest topic: what was going to happen now. There was gossip about being kept in the base forever, but the words were jests and they laughed it off with good humor. The seriousness came next and the general assumption that they'd be there for a while was agreed upon. There was a lot of cleanup and covering up to do—Catherine wasn't sure how they planned to do that, but she wished them luck—and then there was going to be a lot of political work. Furthermore, there was no doubt they would be debriefed about what they could and couldn't say with the rest sworn to secrecy under government penalty. After all, they couldn't just go blabbing about an alien war that happened in the middle of city and killed hundred now could they? They had to give the conspiracy theorists a reason to exist, too.

While it was all fun and games with other ideas, for Catherine there was a far more serious undertone. One which made her worry not only for herself, but for the dark-haired boy she sat next to. More than once she stole worried glances at him, hoping to not catch any signs of him having the same powers as hers, and yet, at the same time, she hoped for it. It was selfish, she knew, but maybe if they were somehow more alike then maybe they could be closer.

She would chastise herself for the thoughts not long after having them, and not only because they were selfish, but because this was, again, not the time for such things. While the soldiers, Maggie, Glenn, and Mikeala would be able to leave with only worrying about keeping their mouths shut and maybe some kind of trauma, Sam might have to face the same dangers she was for sure going to have to endure. She couldn't let them or anyone know she had these powers. She had seen too many movies and read too many stories where the different person was treated as a monster and things had varying chances of going bad or good. She figured her chances for a happy ending were more likely with having comrades already, but she couldn't be sure. Hell, she wasn't even confident—not anymore—if Sam would stay by her side if he found out.

So what was she to do? If she kept it secret she would just return to the safety of the mundane life, but then it might accidentally act out on its own like it had with Jazz. If that happened, she would be revealed not only to her friends, but possibly to the enemy as well, and that would end badly. And yet, if she revealed it now she could face the prosecutions of her peers as they might succumb to their natural fear of the unknown, and there was also the curious minds of Sector Seven. Of course, she did have the Autobots. They wouldn't cast her out, nor had they done so earlier, but that had its own dangers, too. If she was with the Autobots and her powers known, then the enemy would find out, too, and come for her. Surely there was some in between? Perhaps she could learn to hide her powers? They were already weak, and she had no guarantee she could refuel them.

She sighed, leaning back, and wondering why having her wildest dreams come true came with such terrifying and complicated problems.

"You okay, kid?" Lennox asked, and she glanced over at the soldier situated in the single chair placed next to the couch she was on.

"I think too much," she grumbled.

"Uh oh—what is it this time? You only say that when you think _way_ too hard about something," Sam spoke up, having heard her, and she regarded him for a moment. Oh, how she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. Not yet. Maybe never.

"Just everything, I guess. I mean, everything's changed, right? We saved the world and we met aliens! Can you believe it?" she finally replied, throwing her hands up in emphasis.

"No, not really, to be honest," her friend laughed. "Never thought I'd be sitting here with you, a group of soldiers, a couple of nerds, and one beautiful girl."

"Aw, you're so sweet, Sam," Mikeala giggled, and again the bile rose in Catherine's throat.

"It is a lot to think on, but just take it a piece at a time if it's too much. And if that doesn't work, just think about how you're a celebrity that nobody will ever know—kind of like the ones in those cheesy B movies that nobody ever really remembers until they see it at a store," Lennox grinned, and the redhead couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, well those celebrities can kiss our asses, 'cause they got nothin' on us," Epps added from across the room, their conversation apparently not as small as they thought.

"Damn straight. No stunt double or fake explosions over here," a soldier she didn't know grunted.

"And the aliens weren't props, neither. Real, live, metal beings fighting with us and against us! Hot damn!" shouted another.

"And did you see the two big guys duking it out? Man, am I glad the big red guy is on our side!" shouted a third.

"You mean Optimus? Yeah, he's freaking awesome, right?" Sam laughed, and the soldiers looked with surprise at him.

"They have names?"

Catherine raised a brow, "Well, yeah. Optimus is the 'big red guy', Jazz is the silver one, Ratchet is the green one, Bumblebee was the yellow one, and Ironhide is the black one with the huge cannons."

"Kinda weird names. I mean, seriously—Bumblebee? Doesn't seem all that threatening."

Epps snorted, "Yeah, you say that, but try getting away from a hoard of pissed of ones without getting stung. 'Bees are the devil, man!"

"So are you three close to the robots or something?" Maggie spoke up curiously, and both Catherine and Sam shrugged.

"I guess. I mean, Bumblebee's gonna be my car and we've known them longer than you guys," he replied.

"Granted, 'longer' means like a day, but they're actually all really cool. I think you'd guys would like Ironhide a lot— he's got a thing for guns and blowing stuff up. Jazz, too; he's way into Earth culture," Catherine grinned, but it faltered when she saw Sam's frown.

"Catherine... Jazz is dead, remember?"

Her stomach dropped, but not because Sam was right, but because she had almost revealed something she shouldn't have. She recovered quickly, replying with a meek "oh right", and correcting her present tense to past. There were some sympathetic looks around as she pulled off a good act of pretending to be upset and hiding it by describing the other mechs. She advised them that Ratchet might not be the best to talk too—the Autobots didn't understand "borders" very well, yet. Bumblebee, though, she urged hanging with because he was great, and Optimus was cool, too, although she wasn't sure if he was the hanging out type.

"Dang—you sure know a lot about these guys," a soldier laughed.

Again her stomach dropped, but she laughed it off, "Yeah, well, I'm just, uh, good at reading people I guess? Yeah, yeah, they're robots, but they're alive, y'know? They're basically just giant, metal humans."

"Well, I don't know about that. Those other ones—the Decepticons, right? Yeah, well they sure as hell weren't human," a soldier growled.

"Anyways," Lennox spoke up, figuring the tone was maybe going somewhere it shouldn't, "it wouldn't hurt to get to know them. We might just end up working with them."

"On what? Are the Autobots supposed to fight our wars or something?" Mikeala inquired, frowning slightly.

"It's possible. While you guys see them as people, the government will probably see them as potential weapons, and the Autobots are going to need some place to stay so that kind of puts them at the bad end of the deal," he replied, and it started a surge of uneasy looks around the room. "And then we don't know if those were all the bad guys out there. I, for one, didn't see that smaller one from the desert, and we all know it's not dead. If that one is still out there then maybe there's more. We're going to need these guys to help fight them, and I wouldn't mind getting more payback on that damned small one."

There was a hum of agreement from the other soldiers, a flicker of some unknown happening only they knew. Whatever it was, though, it was enough for none of the soldiers to disagree.

"I have to wonder what the other countries will think, though. There will be a lot of trouble if the Autobots are only sided with the United States if you think about it—the other countries will feel threatened and history shows us what happens then," Maggie stated grimly.

Glenn balked beside her, "You talkin' like World War Three trouble?"

"Well, not _that_ extreme, but the others might begin riots against the aliens and who knows what that could do for them!"

"But wait—isn't Sector Seven going to cover all this up?" Sam asked.

"I don't doubt it," the Aussie nodded.

"But there's only so much you can do," the large black man added. "There's bound to be somebody who got some kind of video, and you can bet it's gonna be up on the Internet in no time. And, sure, they can track it down eventually, but places like YouTube have millions of users, so it'd be safe to say a large number are gonna see that video and stream it to other people. It's basically impossible for people _not_ to find out."

"Then the best thing to do would be create a world-wide alliance, right? One that has the Autobots work for everybody essentially? That's not really fair to them, but it's like you said Lennox: they're at a big disadvantage," Catherine spoke next. "But then, at the least, the countries can't complain about having aliens used against them, and then they won't want to starts riots to keep their 'secret weapon' secret, right?"

"But then the Autobots are just being used all around—that's not right," Mikeala frowned.

"No, it's not right at all. But an alliance like that would be good, though," Lennox mused. "If anymore of the bad guys come and land in different countries, then it would be easier to deploy troops and Autobots to their location without having to keep it low key. In that way the Autobots wouldn't be 'used' so much, since we kind of need them to fight those things."

"Man, can we cut it with all this political bull crap? I didn't come out alive from a fight hours ago to discuss politics!" Epps groaned, leaning his head back against the coach, and received similar sentiments.

"Not like our opinions will matter anyways," Sam grumbled unhappily. "All I gotta say, though, is that Bumblebee better be able to come home with me."

"Don't be surprised if it takes a while or never happens, kid," an unknown soldier snorted. "Politicians take forever on _normal_ things, so just imagine how long it'll take for alien ones!"

"He could probably sneak out," Mikeala grinned. "And he did help save the world—it's the least they could do."

"Well, whatever happens, we're going to have to wait for it," Catherine frowned and then smiled a little. "Call it being optimistic, but I think things are gonna work out okay. We just gotta wait."

**-O-**

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Anybody miss me?" the obnoxious, impossible-to-forget voice of Simmons rang out and all eyes moved to stare at the approaching figure, still clad in battle garb. He had washed up from the last time they saw him, and he had fresher gear on, too. His normal demeanor was back as well, although this time it didn't elicit hate. Now that they knew he just wanted to save the world like everyone else it was just a humorous façade. Of course, they couldn't let Agent Simmons know that.

"I would say yes, but then I'd be lying," Sam called back, grinning, and earning a few chuckles.

Simmons did so sarcastically, "I see even a near-death experience doesn't change that funny-man personality of yours. You're lucky I like you, kid."

"I don't know if I'd call it 'luck'," the young man mumbled under his breath, making both Mikeala and Catherine smile.

"Alright, what do you want?" Lennox inquired, half-smiling, half serious.

"So glad you asked, soldier-boy," he replied, clasping his hands together. "Well, it seems you guys are going to pay a visit to your little Autobot friends. Apparently being close to their little Cube thing when it's being destroyed releases a lot of radiation, so they just wanna make sure nothing's wrong with you."

"I'm surprised you're so trusting, Simmons," Mikeala used with a raised brow.

"Yeah, well, I'm not runnin' the show here."

"Oh, ho, ho, so Mr. Big shot isn't so big is he? Has to follow the rules like everybody else," Epps all but purred, much to Simmons displeasure, which appeared as a "ha-ha-you're-so-funny" expression.

"So, wait—are we like radioactive? Like nuclear aftermath radioactive?" one of the soldiers asked wearily.

"What? B-but me and Catherine are fine and we were _holding_ it!" Sam cried out, lurching forward with wide eyes.

"The Allspark isn't a nuclear bomb, though—we wouldn't know what it could do to us," Maggie replied, and she was given unappreciative looks by more than a few of the others there. Luckily—and a little surprisingly—Simmons came to her rescue.

"Aaaand that's why we're gonna have their Doc take a look at ya, so if you want to wait and see if your insides will fry by all means, stay here, but the rest of you can come with me."

There was only a slight pause as everyone looked at everyone, and then the soldiers were moving first. Maggie and Glenn remained behind, having not been exposed, and managed to give Catherine, Mikeala, and Sam sympathetic looks and good luck signs as they passed. While Sam's and Mikeala's thanks were genuine, Catherine's wasn't entirely so. Of course, the redhead knew a great deal more than they did. She was sworn not to tell, though, and so she pretended to share their worries. Her _real_ worry, though, were more so about what they would do in regards to Jazz. How could they play _that_ off? Unfortunately, it wasn't to be her only worry as Simmons, having apparently directed the soldiers on where to go, he strolled up next to her.

"Y'know, for such a clean slate, you're doing some pretty sketchy stuff, little lady. Word is you were snooping," he spoke, eyeing her carefully, but she merely grinned innocently.

"'Snooping' sounds so… purposeful. I was just admiring your wonderful walls aimlessly," she replied, facing forward at first, but then turned to him with an inquiring look. "Oh, Simmons, don't tell me you still think I'm going to take over the world! I have absolutely _no_ intentions of doing that!"

The Agent turned his face towards her, eyes set between glaring and something else—probably trying to figure her out. Given enough time, she had a feeling he might just do that. Despite his egotistical and arrogant manner, he was smart. She couldn't deny that even with any animosity she might have towards him—she wasn't going to forget what he did to Bumblebee or Sam— so she had to tread carefully. Which meant she couldn't look away or stop smiling like this was all some game, and she didn't, thankfully. It helped that they reached the doorway and Simmons had to give them over to another guide that was going to discuss what they could and couldn't do.

"I've got my eye on you, kid. You're up to something. I can smell it," he told her before spinning haughtily on his booted heels and sauntering off in the opposite direction.

_You'd make a good bloodhound, _she mused with a smile. _But as long as I can help it, you're not going to find out._

She watched him go for only a few seconds before turning back to the new guy addressing them, and vaguely listened in as they explained how they were going to be taken in one at a time, scanned, and decontaminated or something like that before being brought back unless something was wrong. Easy enough, although then again, maybe not. Not if Sam had Allspark powers, too. And she still wanted and needed to know about hers, so what would be the plan? Sector Seven would freak if they did actually have something "wrong" with them.

"You don't think the Allspark really did anything to us, do?" Sam asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"You and me? Maybe. We were holding it, but everyone else should be fine. And it's like you said—we probably would've felt something if it had, right?" she replied, shrugging.

"And the people here have worked with it up close, too. If there's nothing wrong with them, why us?" Mikeala added, and both Sam and Catherine nodded.

The boy frowned suddenly, though, "My grandfather went crazy, though…"

"That wasn't the Allspark. Megatron did that, remember?" the redhead mused, and her friend's mouth opened in an "oh-yeah" way. "I'd say there's a big difference between navigation coordinates and life-giving energy."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, why would they give it to us if they thought it would harm us, right?"

"There ya go," Catherine grinned, patting him on the back. _Or if they didn't know what it would do._

They were joined by a few more agents, these ones guards, which seemed unnecessary to Catherine, but she didn't pay much mind as she focused on keeping more towards the back of the line. If the Autobots maybe planned to find something wrong with her and keep her with them, it would be better if everyone else was done first. Luckily, no one else seemed to notice, and Sam and Mikeala were too busy worrying in their heads to notice her lagging behind ever so slightly. She wasn't worried about Lennox or the other soldiers noticing, either, as they were too far ahead to bother looking back, and she was able to catch small tidbits of whispers—many about what it would do to certain special areas. She couldn't hold back a smile at that, but thankfully kept the laughter to herself.

They arrived at the "scanning room" after a few turns and then they were filed into a line, the soldiers first, then Mikeala, then Sam, and last Catherine. They were directed in one by one and the process of the actual scan didn't take long. The first was out within a few minutes with a look of such joy that Catherine laughed a little. Sam looked back at her like she was crazy, and she assured him he'd probably end up doing the same. He wasn't convinced and she wasn't going to tell him neither was she, so she refrained from even chuckling as soldier after soldier came out with relieved looks on their face. Then it was Mikeala's turn and she was weary as she stepped through the metal door. It was gone in the next few minutes, replaced with relief, and she let them know she'd wait for them—or rather _Sam_. He was delighted, of course, and, seeing Mikeala was alright, he took his turn with a bit less fear.

Catherine, however, was not so easyily calmed. In fact, her hands began to feel clammy and a thin layer of cold sweat had settled in as she worried about Sam. If he did have powers what would they be? Could he give life, too? But he hadn't acted like she had. Were his powers just dormant? He didn't have Energon in his body, though, so the energy wouldn't be able to bond with him, right? Again, she was torn between wanting him to be more like her and wanting him to be fine. After all—would he be happy being different like she was? Would he be okay if Mikeala rejected him because of him being different? And if she didn't, could it still work out? And if it didn't work out, would Sam see her as more than friend? But no—those were terrible thoughts to have. Sam would need comfort and help if he did have something wrong him, not her selfish desires.

_How much time has passed? Did Ratchet find anything? _She began to wonder, biting at her lip. She glanced over and found Mikeala was frowning uneasily, too, and had her arms wrapped around her body as she shifted from side to side. It was kind of nice to see the girl care for her friend considering their different social classes, but the bitterness was strong and wrathful, and the thought was driven away soon enough.

And then Sam came out of the room happy as can be. Despite herself, she felt her heart drop and her body grow cold. The thoughts, both hopeful and shameful, withered and died, and she happily embraced him back when he hugged her in his moment of excited joy. He hugged Mikeala, too, and she noticed theirs was longer and they locked their hands once it broke. He at least remembered his friend and wished Catherine good luck as she too was ushered in.

The metal door closed with a loud _thunk_ and she was left in a dark-walled room lit with simple fluorescent lights hanging far above her head. There was a single table—an experimental one she realized and wondered what was up with all the tables—and standing beside it was Ratchet in all his lime-green glory. She glanced around a bit more as she approached him, noticing the suspicious globes attached the ceiling and how rectangular parts of the wall seemed different from the rest. She had no doubt the Sector Seven people were watching, so she kept quiet as Ratchet lifted her up onto the table and scanned her as if he didn't already know.

His scanner beeped and he tilted his head as if surprised, "Well, this is _unusual_… My scanners have detected traces of Allspark energy within your body. It's nothing serious, but it will need to be taken care of before to prevent any potential damage."

_"Excuse me, Mr. Ratchet, but did you mean to say she is testing positive?" _a voice from an intercom spoke, whichsounded a lot like Tom Banachek.

"Yes," the medic sighed with exasperation. "And now I'd like to take her to the others to remove it from her bodily systems."

_"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to allow that yet. Can you not cure her here?"_

"Although I am a medic, my knowledge of the Allspark is limited. Optimus is the only one who will know the exact procedure needed to 'cure' her. And I was led to believe we were allowed to interact with humans, or was Optimus Prime lied to?"

There was an uneasy pause, "_No, he was not, but—"_

"Then there is no problem," Ratchet replied shortly, his tone one not to be messed with, and he laid his hand out for Catherine. "She will be returned once she is 'cured'."

_"Mr. Ratchet, hold on just a second!"_

"My apologies, Mr. Banachek, but until this 'alliance' Prime spoke of happens, no human has the jurisdiction to instruct me in how to handle my patients. I will apologize if my actions put you in a 'bad spot', but my intentions are only for the best of this young female. Now, I _will_ be leaving with her and she _will_ be returned safely. If you must, leave an escort outside our designated room to wait for her. At the most it should take a few of your earth hours."

With that, and Catherine safely in hand, the Autobot strolled out another hangar door just as Tom's voice began to ask for him to wait again. The medic would have nothing of it, promptly ignoring the voice and the guards that were hesitantly tip-toing near him. For a moment, Catherine thought they would actually use their weapons, but a second thought stopped them. She could imagine an almost infinite amount of reasons why, but she suspected it was because they could see what the Autobots could do if they actually fought. In a nutshell: They'd be screwed.

She grinned and waved at them just before they vanished behind the closing hanger doors, and then she relaxed against the side of Ratchet's hand, the Autobots holding her like he was King Kong. Close enough, anyways. His face was impassive, though, and she had a feeling they were still being watched. It made her wonder if maybe they had been watched in the other place, too, but nothing had happened, so she guessed not, which was weird. They must have had a good reason, though.

Whatever the reason, though, it was a lucky break for the Autobots, and a cue for Ratchet to finally sigh in frustration once they were safely within the room. He soon went into grumblings about the idiocy and annoyance of the "Sector Seven Simpletons" as the medic had apparently learned about alliteration in the short time they'd been apart. She laughed then, and her happiness only grew as they emerged around the corner and spotted Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee, and the back of a fourth visitor— a very familiar, blue-and-red-flamed back that rose above the other three. Once the first three sets of optics looked at her, the familiar back began to turn, and at once awe and respect came over her.

"Optimus," she spoke, bowing her head.

He held up his hand, "Do not bow, Catherine. We are all equals and friends here."

"I'm honored," she smiled back as Ratchet set her down next to Bumblebee. The yellow Autobot whirred at her, the flaps on his helmet and door wings lifting in greeting. Ironhide and Jazz nodded at her, too, the latter grinning as he did so.

"I'm afraid our time is limited, Prime. I have no doubt the humans will come within the cycle, so we must make haste," Ratchet urged, his grumpiness now somber and set in a firm frown.

Optimus nodded, "Understood. We have already made a way to explain Jazz's resurrection, so all that remains is to speak with you, Catherine. Of what your power is."

"I'd like that. A lot. Though, now that you just said it," she replied and gestured at Jazz with her head, "What is the excuse for Jazz exactly? I, uh, don't think saying Ratchet has mad medic skills will work."

"You are correct, and the answer lies with this," the Autobot commander spoke, reaching into a newly revealed space on his arm to show her a metal object. Not just any metal object, though. When it was brought closer, she recognized the swirling marks and symbols, and even at the distance between them she felt a familiar tugging in her chest. The urge to reach out and touch it was suddenly strong, but then the object was pulled away and it was gone. If she had been unsure before, that was all the evidence she needed to know that the shard was a piece of the Allspark.

"But… I thought… I thought it was completely destroyed," she breathed.

"As did we, but it seems a fragment remained. However, while it is indeed a piece of the Allspark, no power resides within it. It is but an empty shell, but the humans do not know and cannot tell, and so we can use it. We will tell them remnants of the Allspark's power remained within it, allowing us to revive and repair Jazz. It will serve to cover the truth and more."

"'More'?"

Optimus nodded as he returned the fragment, "Your government officials wish to have an alliance with us, one which would be beneficial for both of our kind. However, they are uneasy with nothing physical to bind us to them, which is why I will present them with the shard. If they believe it has life-giving powers they will believe they have power over us and that it is a show of good faith. In this way they will again be led away from the truth—from you."

"Wow… that's, uh, really, really smart," the redhead hummed. "But then, uh, what's going to happen with me? I guess… Well, I mean, I'm the Allspark, so shouldn't you be wanting to keep me around or something… Um… Though that might be bad, 'cause Sector Seven might, I dunno, do something…?"

"While it brings me great joy to know the Allspark still thrives, _you_ are not _just_ the Allspark. You are a sentient being capable of making your own choices, and we are in debt to you. To keep you among us risks exposing your power and possible places you in the very danger you fear, which I cannot allow. For that reason, you will return home once your government deems you are able and Bumblebee will serve as your guardian as well as Sam's. In this way, neither the humans nor any Decepticons might become suspicious of your presence."

Catherine frowned as she nodded back. Optimus was right, of course. It was better if she didn't expose herself, but she couldn't help feeling that maybe that wasn't right. That maybe hers was a different path. That this—being among the Autobots was her place. She was the Allspark, after all. Yes, she was Catherine, too, but she wasn't _just_ Catherine now. She was a part of their culture, their history, and, most importantly, their future. But, then again, she didn't fully know what the other part of her was. She couldn't make an accurate decision based off her own fantasies. No, she needed to know more.

"Well, if I'm going to be sent away to hide, I want and probably need to know what the Allspark is. I didn't exactly revive Jazz on my own, and I don't want to accidently use my powers and expose myself," she stated firmly.

"Indeed, and you shall know all that I have learned. Unfortunately, there may not be much to tell. Although I once studied it with my colleagues, we did not learn many of its secrets. However, what we do know for sure is that before time began, there was the Cube. We knew not where it came from, only that it held the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born…"

Even before he finished saying "Cube", Catherine was entranced. Optimus only hooked her further as he pressed the side of his head and lights appeared from his eyes much like before, and displayed a flat plain of metal structures, some broken and some whole. Deep within the crevice that appeared before them she spotted Cybertronians lacking the car-part armor her companions wore approaching the partially exposed edge of the Allspark. Leading them was Prime, and the moment after his hologram touched the Cube the screen changed to that of a battlefield. More Cybertronians—not Decepticons, she was told—were attacking Prime and his companions, which surprisingly included Megatron and another Prime, Sentinel. However, the battle suddenly changed as one of his companions, Wheeljack he was called, summoned a sun of all things and the Allspark was suddenly brought to life. The fighting ended and the metal race was united as one under the artifact's powers, which were revered as highly as any God on Earth. A temple was even built around it by their once-enemy to honor it, and the object was left as just that. No more was done to delve into the secrets of the Cube; it was too holy as their source of life to dare possible sully it by learning what might be better left unknown.

"I apologize, Catherine. Our reluctance has kept us from learning why you have gained the gift or even how, and I fear that is the extent of my knowledge of the Cube," Optimus Prime concluded, the light vanishing and his head bowing somberly.

"Dude, Prime, that was more than enough for me," she grinned back. "And they have this phrase here: 'don't look the gift horse in the mouth'. Basically, don't worry about the 'how' or 'why'—just go with it. And frankly, I'm more interested in the fact that the Allspark could—er, _can_ be recharged. Granted, if you tried to use a sun on me, I'd fry on the spot…"

Ratchet stepped forward, "That's assuming _you_ can be recharged. We originally thought the Allspark's power was tied to the actual Cube itself, but the fact the power now resides within you changes things. For instance, recharging you through the sun, as you put it, cannot be done. And I do not believe you wield the power in the same way, either."

"Well, yeah, I mean, I'm not exactly an inanimate cube-shaped object. Not that I can control it all even though I have a will of my own," she frowned back, looking down at her palms. "Reviving Jazz kind of wasn't, uh, all 'me', I guess is the best way to put it."

"It was rumored the Allspark was created by a higher being," Ironhide rumbled, and the redhead gave him a surprised look, not expecting such speculations from him.

"Perhaps it was instinct, though? The Allspark was also said to house the history of our race and planet within it. She is the Allspark, so it might be possible it has become innate within her?" Bumblebee suggested. There was much possibility in that, the redhead realized. The things she had seen when the Allspark gave her its powers—it could only have been the knowledge Bumblebee spoke of. Yet, it seemed somewhat incomplete. She did not feel she knew _Cybertron_ at all, only its inhabitants. She mentally sighed, wondering why it all had to be so confusing.

"Well, whatever the case, we need to figure out how it works so I can control it or whatever," she huffed, and Prime raised a hand to ease her.

"And we will. Let us start at the beginning, however," he rumbled. "Do you remember what happened when you revived Jazz?"

She frowned, "Well, it was weird, but… But it was like I was being called to him. Kind of. That's what it felt like when I came to this place that back way or whatever. And then when I got close to him I started to remember the times we were together here on Earth and then… and then I started seeing different memories. Ones that weren't mine. They were Jazz's. Then those sparks started happening when I touched him."

"And then you started sucking the Energon right out of me and everything else!" Ratchet growled, although not so much with anger as annoyance, to which she shrugged sheepishly at before suddenly frowning again, this time in confusion.

"Wait, wait—_what_ did I do?"

"My best assumption is that your body did not possess enough Energon to complete the procedure, so it 'borrowed' from my own spark and from the machines around you. Bumblebee confirmed this as well."

"Yes; Ratchet's Energon levels dropped at the same time the room's machinations' electricity did, although they became normal oncd it was over," the Autobot added with a nod.

"Oh my God—I'm so sorry, Ratchet! I didn't mean to hurt you!" she cried out, stepping towards him, but the medic held up his hand.

"It's fine. It was just a drain of my stores, which was amended easily enough. And it did lead me to believe you can recharge by 'borrowing' Energon from other sources," the medic replied. "However, your smaller, organic form cannot wield as much power as the Cube did."

"So… what? I'd have to hook up to like a generator or something to make my powers work?"

"Theoretically, yes, although this talk of a 'pull' might create complications."

"Do not be worried," Prime spoke when Catherine's face fell. "Ratchet and I are here to aid you."

"And don't forget about us, yeah? We might not be able ta do much, but every little thing can help ya," Jazz added, and his voice calmed her more than she thought it would.

"Thanks, guys," she smiled brightly. "So, I guess we better get started as soon as possible since I don't know how long we'll be here at this place… What should we figure out first?"

"We'll need to figure out how to recharge it first," Ratchet mused, rubbing his chin. "Energon and electricity seemed to work, but direct contact with such things is normally dangerous for your kind… perhaps spark Energon, instead?"

"'Spark Energon'?"

The medic tapped on his chest, "Our source of power. The closest to your anatomy would be the 'heart'. Its energy is more akin to the Allspark's than your electricity or the Energon you were infected with, so it will not prove harmful."

She immediately stepped back, shaking her head, "Nooo, no, no, no! I am _not_ going to take away your life force! I can't just take your life or spark or whatever it is like that!"

"Catherine, it is alright. You do not know much of our kind, but our sparks contain a great amount of Energon— or rather energy, as you would say, within them. It is far beyond what one your normal generators can give, and the consumption of Energon can easily refuel it. Furthermore, the most harm you will do is make us tired, and it is only until we can decipher if your electricity can be used safely. I can assure you it is alright," Optimus Prime stated softly, his eyes looking at her with such ease and comfort that she relaxed a little.

"Trust us, shorty. It'll be okay. Docbot wouldn't have suggested it ta ya if he thought it was dangerous," Jazz continued, and with his comment she felt her unease lessen even more. When she glanced around and saw the other two nod in agreement the reluctance vanished completely.

"Alright, well, so long as it's okay with you guys," she nodded back, but then set her hands on her hips haughtily. "But the first time it makes you guys feel pain I'm not gonna use your sparks, okay? I refuse to put your guys in danger. But, um, now that's said—who's spark am I, uh, 'borrowing' from?"

Jazz stepped forward, tapping at his chest plates, "Ya can use mine, shorty. Ya just brought it back n' all, so it should easiest for ya ta connect with, yeah? And don't make that face, 'Ratch. I know my limits, so just trust me on this, a'right?"

The medic, having moved to intervene begrudgingly nodded.

"Okay… so, um, how am I supposed to do this exactly?" she asked Ratchet, looking between him and her upturned palms.

"The Allspark reacted through touch, and your earlier display leads me to believe you are much the same. Do so carefully, though."

_Well, duh_, was the thought that came to Catherine's mind as the silver mech stepped closer. His height was just right for his torso to be right in front of her, and she swallowed uneasily as his chest plates moved apart to expose the glowing orb of white-blue light. She could feel a thrumming from it, and there a buzz-like sound if she listened hard enough. It was familiar, too, and realized it was the sound she'd heard from him before. However, the thought was lost as she stepped closer, raising one hands up and towards the orb. She carefully looked up at Jazz, but he only nodded reassuringly, and, taking a deep breath, she touched it.

At once she felt a rush of energy shoot through her hand, and with it came another rush, but not of energy. Rather, it was that of memories and emotions—images of her standing on the table reaching out; feelings of sureness and knowing this was supposed to happen. They weren't _hers_, though, and when she pulled away out of shock rather than pain, she knew they had been Jazz's memories and emotions. She blinked, looking down at her hand, and noticed the blue lines had returned, though they stopped at her elbow and quickly vanished. She looked up at the silver mech and noticed he was grinning, obviously unaffected. Then she looked to her left and found Ratchet hovering anxiously; worried.

"—ine, are you alright?" she finally heard him say. She blinked again, wondering when she hadn't been able to hear, but still managed to nod.

"Y-yeah. I'm… I'm fine. That was just a little weird. Did… Did it work? I feel like it did, but maybe you should make sure?"

Ratchet quickly ran a scan, which confirmed her feeling—she had indeed absorbed the energy. When he asked what it felt like, all she could really tell was that she felt more energetic—like she could go running right now. Of course, that was nothing compared to the next few moments in which she realized she could get more energy, which meant that it was maybe possible to make more life. The Autobots had a shared look of relief with her, but the only one in particular she really took notice of was the silver mech's who gave her a "see? Nothing-to-worry-about" smile. She grinned back, but then frowned as she realized something.

"Okay, so I can get more energy, but what now? Should I try accessing the energy or do I try different sources, or…?" she trailed off for the medic to continue, whom rubbed his chin curiously.

"Perhaps it is too soon to try using the power just yet," Prime replied before Ratchet could. "Let us conquer one step at a time; the first being what you can get energy from."

"He's right, and now that we know sparks work, let us attempt electricity. However, due to its dangerous nature we'll need more precautions," the medic added, and rummaged through an opened space on his upper arm to reveal a pair of rubber-like gloves. "My alternate form created these in my scans to help blend in. They're meant to prevent the electricity from entering your body, but hopefully the energy will be absorbed through them."

She took them, examining them back and forth, "Huh. Rubber gloves. Nifty. So what lucky machine am I testing today?"

"Any of them will do; we just need to expose the wires in one of the structures here..."

"Got it," Ironhide rumbled, and unceremoniously rammed his hand into the wall near him. The outer layer of metal crumbled, revealing the inner circuitry, which he easily ripped out as if they were nothing. "How's this?"

"Unethical, but it will do," Ratchet frowned, giving the black mech a look, who merely shrugged his shoulders. Jazz, meanwhile, held his hand to Catherine, whom hopped on and was then turned towards the hole.

"Okay, so just touch these wires and it should the same, right?" the redhead asked a little weary, the wires sparking dangerously.

"Yes, but touch only with your hands," the medic nodded.

"Okay…"

"Don't worry, I got ya, shorty," Jazz spoke softly, soothing her a little. While it didn't completely settle the fear of being electrocuted and fried from the inside out, it was enough for her to gather enough courage to inch forward and grasp one of the wires. She let herself breathe a little when she didn't suddenly turn into a light show or fly back, and took the time to notice she didn't feel any different. It definitely wasn't like how when she touched Jazz's spark. Even if the whole "memories" part was excluded, she didn't feel any stronger or more energized.

She held it a bit longer before releasing, "Ratchet, I'm not getting anything. I think the gloves are preventing anything from getting through. Should I try touching it without them? Although maybe not the, uh, _wire_, but some other part? Like just the surface of the machine or something?"

"This is becoming dangerous, Ratchet," Bumblebee spoke up, whirring unhappily. "While she is different now, she is still human, and electricity will harm her gravely."

"A'right, guys, activate some coolant," Jazz replied before the medic, though he kept his eyes on Catherine. "She'll be okay, 'Bee. She's supposed ta do this, so have some faith. And, Go ahead and touch the wire, Shorty, and I'll make sure ya don't overload, yeah?"

"How can you be so sure?" the medic inquired, more confused by the saboteur's strange behavior than anything else.

"Let's just say ya learn a few things when ya offline," he replied with a grin and glanced back quickly before looking back to nod at Catherine. The redhead kept a frown on her face, but she had a feeling Jazz was right even though the others didn't look so sure. There was just something about the silver mech she knew she could trust; just like before. He wouldn't have urged her onward if he didn't think—no, if he didn't _know_ she'd be okay. So, turning the frown into a determined crease of her lips, she pulled off the rubber glove and grasped the wire, bare-handed.

Her eyes widened at once as an even greater flux of energy poured through her. She gasped, watching her body suddenly light up in the blue linest. No memories came with it as she expected, and it did not last as long, either, for Jazz, true to his word, pulled her away barely even a full second after the initial touch. The world was much brighter than before now, and was made of a distinct ringing sound. It also felt very different. Her normal touch was superficial to the kind she had now. the silver mech's armor tingled against her skin and she felt an alien concern fill her. She knew at once it was his feelings pouring into her again, but then it suddenly wasn't just his. She looked up as a flow of worry surged into her, and she knew it came from the others who had started to huddle around her anxiously. She could see their mouths were moving and vaguely had a sense of what there were saying, but the ringing was still prevalent.

Then the world was moving, turning her towards Prime. Her eyes narrowed to focus on what was happening, but her deafness prevented any true recognition forming. She could feel the metal beneath her vibrate and then the hand holding her moved upwards. Prime was moving, too, towards her and he came to a stop just inches from her. At first there was nothing but a blank for the action, but then there was a pulling she knew all too well. It focused her mind better, locking in on the damage parts of the Autobot commander. Cuts; cracks; breaks; tears. She saw them and knew what she had to do. She stood up strongly and pressed her hands against Optimus' chest.

At once she felt the energy within her rush out towards him, and there were sparks again. Only this time they were not so wild or hungry, but stayed upon Prime, latching onto his wound. They did not harm him, though, although he arched a little with surprised. Instead, they began to mend him just as they had for Jazz. They worked faster this time, reforming the lost metal and fixing dents or sealing cracks. They missed not one spot and reached all over, never stopping until, at last, the job was done and Optimus Prime was whole once more. Only then did the sparks stop, the glow of her body fade, and the world regain its sound. Only then did she remove her hands and stagger back as if to fall, but managed to steady herself with the help of Jazz's thumb against her back.

"Prime! You're… You're healed! All of you!" Ironhide cried out. Catherine shook her head and looked at what the others marveled at. Sure enough, her surge of energy had healed Optimus Prime right up. His armor even looked like it had been given a wash or he was that pristine, right-out-of-the-box toy. He also looked completely surprised as he rolled his arms back and forth and turned his torso to look himself over.

"See? Told ya it'd be okay, didn't I?" Jazz chuckled, and the redhead looked back at him with a lopsided grin.

"Yes, well, seeing as normally that would have killed me, I retain my right to be skeptical," she laughed back.

"Your wounds are completely healed and you Energon readings are higher than they've been in ages!" Ratchet breathed, looking over his data panel. "I've already seen it and believe it, but still—this is incredible! To turn ordinary electricity into Allspark Energy!"

"But Catherine, are you alright? You are unharmed?" Bumblebee inquired, and the other heads turned towards her.

She looked at her hands for a moment before nodding, "Actually… yeah. I feel fine. I don't feel tired at all! Just normal. So I guess this means we have a lot more training to do?"

There was an exchanging of looks before a rumble of agreement spread through them. Catherine's smile brightened with excitement and joy, and not just for more practice. She was eager to spend more time with them and, knowing she could be 'recharged' and was able to heal Prime, their species might not be damned to extinction after all! There was hope yet for them, and she, originally their killer, was that hope. It was redemption unlike any she could have hoped for.

It was unfortunate then, that her joy was not shared by all, and her own sense of it made her blind to the concern in the eyes of the Autobot Commander and the reflection of it in the eyes of her silver carrier. And it would remain unknown, for when she did look up at them, it was gone and replaced with similar glows of her joy, but perhaps that was better. Ignorance was bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>IX. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_And that wraps up chapter nine! So we learn a bit more about the Allspark! Again, Prime's history and knowledge of it comes from the COMIC adaptations. A quick read up on the Wiki__ will fill in other details. And so we also learn she can recharge! And what better way than electricity? Luckily she has Energon in her blood and Allspark powers, so it doesn't kill her. That's always a good thing. I probably stretch things a little with that, but hey- it is the Allspark here. Who knows what it's done to her? ;)_

_So. I had fun making Ratchet really snarky/cheeky to S-7. I figured if anyone would be that way, it would be him. He just gave me that vibe. And Jazz is sneaky, sneaky, mmyesssssss. (if anyone gets that reference, go you!). And Ironhide. I don't know why, but I just can't help smiling when I see him just punching the hole int he wall. It's just so him! xD_

_And that's pretty much it for now. Kind of just a fill-in chapter without much excitement. I think the two part chapter is up next and then we get into some real good fun._


	10. Two Worlds Part I

**TMWolf: **_Okay, chapter 10 up and it's the first part of the 2-part thing~__ It's time to get to know our favorite Autobots and more! But before that, I need to make an announcement: For the next few weeks- possible until after December 12th I will not be updating. I have my final exams coming and I NEED to study for them and not focus on my stories. So, I thought I should go ahead and let you all know ahead of time so those waiting don't worry. Once my exams are done normal updates will resume, but, like I said, I need to focus on my studies. These exams count a lot for my final grade!_

_Now, the song for this one is by Phil Collins from Tarzan. I thought it worked very well for this two-part chapter in both title and some of the lyrics~_

_Now for the reviewers who I love and thank as always:_

_**Angel19872006: **Oooooh just you wait on Sam. There's a lot to come for these two. A lot.  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **Yes, well, it's actually how I felt towards a similar figure in my own life, and she is human (er, well, mostly now ha ha), so it's only natural, right? And Ratchet, you cheeky bastard~ making people snicker out loud in class and causing trouble for Tom Banachek~_

_**Fanmanbookman: **Ergh, yeah it was... but there's always got to be those chapters that give the important or background information. Can't be just action all the time, right?_

_**Gaia'schild: **Is the day after Thanksgiving okay, ha ha? :P Aaaaand you'll just have to wait in see, ho ho ho~ And glad people don't think she's Sue. I know the "Sam's best friend/sister/relative/etc" may be Sue, but I tried (and apparently succeeded thus far?) to make her realistic! So thank-you for the confidence! :)  
><em>

_**Sharta: **Pairings you ask? I say you still have to wait and find out ;) To be honest, it will really be up to the characters. I thought about using Ironhide's cannons, but then I realized that S7 would go "WTF" and it would cause a scene sooo punching works better~ Also, I'm honored my story inspires yours! It in turn inspires me to keep writing, so thank-you! and yes. Gangster-style Jazz. **  
><strong>_

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **Yep! The "yessssss" was BW Megatron! :D_

_And that's the review replies for today! Thank-you all for the reviews! I appreciate and love all of them!_

* * *

><p><strong>X. <strong>Two Worlds Part 1

* * *

><p>Although the Autobots and Catherine were eager to continue working with her powers—the redhead especially so—it was not to be. Sector Seven had not taken kindly to Ratchet's misbehavior, and it wasn't long before Ironhide rumbled about humans approaching. The Autobots moved quickly, placing Catherine down on the experiment table near Bumblebee, Jazz hoisting himself onto the free one, Ironhide moving near the saboteur's table, and Prime and Ratchet standing at the ready with the Allspark shard in hand. The redhead watched, leaning against 'Bee's side with folded arms, as a group of soldiers lead by Tom Banacheck strolled in. Happiness was nowhere to be seen on their frowning faces, and she had to hold back the smile curving at the edge of her lips.<p>

Ratchet and Prime were both well prepared for the human convoy, though, and they took Tom's not-quite-shouting-but-really-close-to-it rant at the Autobots making the situation more difficult extremely well. 'Extremely well' meaning the medic grumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes while Optimus gazed down at them in respectable silence. When it was their turn to talk it began with letting Tom and his men know they found a way to remove the Allspark energy from Catherine's body without harming her and that it was quite simple, but it would take time to get all of it out, so she'd need to return more than once for the duration of their stay. She wasn't surprised to find her safety was hardly Sector Seven's concern as they essentially threw it out the window when they balked at how they had "cured" her. Prime showed them the shard, and Catherine was sure she saw the white of their eyes from where she stood, which was a fairly good distance.

And that quickly led into the explanation—the lie, she secretly smiled—of how the Allspark's power still remained in the small slither of it, and that it was able to remove some of the energy residing within Catherine, but not all of it quite yet. Of course, even if it had they wanted to make sure there wasn't going to be any side effects. Tom asked how they could be sure, and that led to pointing out Jazz, whom waved like it was no big deal. Again, the redhead could see the white of their eyes, and she almost couldn't hold back her laughter. Thankfully, Bumblebee helped by nudging her hard enough to make pain override the humor. She stifled the laugh and watched as Tom Banacheck seemed to become more at ease knowing the shard had enough power to revive their kind. While it could have just very well been because it meant the man had found a bargaining chip for the alliance, Catherine wasn't completely sure. And that worried her.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much more time to worry as Tom suddenly became aware of her existence, and stated she would need to be returned and that they would discuss her coming back later. Ratchet affirmed he would expect her around the same time tomorrow, and would like to have at _least_ an hour to work, rather than twenty minutes. He wasn't given a reply, but he took that as enough of a confirmation to gently pick up and place Catherine on the ground. She smiled sweetly at the agents, noting how they should hang out with the Autobots—they were great to talk to. They didn't reply, and instead shuffled her into the middle of the convoy. She managed to say good-bye to the Autobots as they began to herd her to the exit, and Jazz and Bumblebee waved back while the others merely nodded. They were gone from sight as she turned around and followed the humans out. It didn't long for Tom to turn onto her, asking her questions, and she answered all of them with an innocent smile.

Back in the room, though, things were not so care free. Ratchet, his annoyance irked, found his way to vent in the form of going over Bumblebee's injuries. The yellow Autobots wisely did not make any complaint or whine as the medic worked, nagging about the extent of the damage and how the materials he was going to use were insufficient. Ironhide made the mistake of nagging at the medic's nagging, and was promptly silenced with a threat to dismantle his cannons and not repair them. The black mech turned away, barking that he would be in another room, and stalked off. Jazz remained on the table, training his optics on the frowning face of his leader, whom had yet to turn from the direction the humans had gone.

-_What's going on up there, boss bot?- _he asked over a private comm. link channel. Optimus didn't flinch, long since used to the type of communication, but he did glance back at the saboteur as he sighed.

_-I am… thinking.-_

_-Let me guess… Worryin' 'bout what ta do with Catherine, right?-_

This time he did turn to the silver mech, _-Yes. The best course of action would be to return her to the safety of her home, and we have already begun to set it into motion, but…-_

_-Ya want ta keep the Allspark near, yeah? I'm sure everyone else does, too, but it's gotta be her choice. Ya know that.-_

_-Yes. I would not force her into any decision, and it already seems she will want to go home, too. But if she did wish to stay, how could we do so safely? That is what I cannot yet figure out.-_

_-Don't worry too much, Prime. You'll figure it out. Ya always do.- _Jazz grinned, and Optimus nodded back.

_-Let us hope that whatever decision is made, it is the right one.-_

**-O-**

_They could have at least told me if I'd get to see the Autobots again tomorrow for my 'check-up', _the redhead scowled as she strolled through the open door leading back to the main room. She stuffed her hands into her jacket and stuck her tongue out at one of the guards for good measure. He merely stared at her as she passed, but he was long gone from her memory by then. Tom's questioning was taking up most of it, after all. She couldn't believe it, but that man had an even louder, more obnoxious voice than Simmons. Granted, it was only because he had gone on and on with the questions about what happened and what she saw. Evidently telling him it was like shocking a person with her finger wasn't exactly good enough, and he started to ask all sorts of technical crap she didn't know, so the walk mostly ended up with her staring at him dumbly as he relentless asked the same things over and over.

Her saving grace had come in the form of the closed doors separating her from the other room where her companions were and the soldier who told Tom they were here. The man had sighed with frustration and told her they'd talk "later". How much later he wouldn't say, and she hadn't actually asked. He was a little too ruffled up for that, and she knew better than to keep antagonizing him, although she _really_, _really_ wanted to. Of course, it was probably better to play the innocently-ignorant act with these guys. Letting them know you knew too much wasn't the best idea, if their kidnapping just yesterday was proof enough

She let out a deep sigh, freeing herself from the thoughts, and instead pulled her hands out from her pocket as she began the final turn into the room. She plastered a foolish grin on her face and, rounding the corner, threw her arms out.

"I'm baaaack!" she shouted loudly and then set her hands onto her hips. "So. Did anybody miss _me_?"

"Catherine!" Sam shouted louder than the rest, leaping up from his seat to rush over to her. He embraced her quickly and then moved her around, looking her over. "Dude, are you okay? When you didn't come out I thought—and then the soldiers told us to go back, and then—and then—"

The redhead grasped the boy's shoulders, "Oi. Sam! First, it's 'dudette' not 'dude'. I'm a girl, remember? And secondly, I'm fine. Ratchet figured out how to use the Allspark shard to suck the juice right out of me."

"Are you sure, 'cause—wait," he started, but then frowned. "Did you say 'Allspark shard'?"

"Yep. Let's go sit down Sammy-boy. This is something you and everyone else are gonna want to hear about," she grinned and, one arm draped around her friend's shoulder, she turned him around and led him back to the couch.

"So what happened exactly? Sam here was just babbling about how you didn't come out and then some other nonsense," Lennox inquired, and Catherine appreciated the worried tone in his voice. She'd barely known him more than a few hours- although she had shed some blood, sweat, and bullets along the way- but he already considered one of his team. It was nice.

"Yeah, did the doc-bot dissect you or something? Sure felt like it with that crazy laser of his!" one of the soldiers added, looking like he was repressing a shiver.

"You got the chills, too? Man, it was like he was seeing right through ya!" a second called out, getting a round of agreement from the others.

"Okay, calm down guys—his name's Ratchet and he's actually a really nice guy. And he just happened to scan me and find some Allspark Energy in my body so he took me to where the others were. Oh, yeah—that Tom guy was _pissed_! Ratchet totally dissed him when he took me out! It was soo funny! But, uh, anyways," Catherine laughed, getting a few grins from the others. "He took me to where the others are, and Optimus was there and he brought out a piece of the Allspark!"

"But," Sam's frown deepened. "We held it. W-we destroyed it. I saw it. You saw it…"

She shrugged, "Turns out not all of it. So Prime held it out to me and I touched it and, well, it was kind of like getting shocked. Like, if you walk across a carpet and touch somebody. That kind of shock. Anyways, that happened and then the shard sparked a little and Ratchet scanned me again and said the level of Allspark energy was down or something."

"So not all of it came out? You'll need to go back?" Mikeala asked this time and Catherine nodded.

"Yeah, or so 'doc-bot' says. That and he wants me to keep coming to make sure it doesn't have any side effects or anything."

"Hold on, though, "Epps spoke up and jabbed two fingers at both the redhead and Sam. "You two were both holding that thing. Sam just said so, and I saw ya'll do that freaky stuff with it. So how come pretty boy here didn't have the Allspark energy stuff in him?"

"Um… well…" the boy began, rubbing the back of his head. Catherine, however, looked down at her arm. She knew by tone alone they weren't going to leave thingds alone without an explanation, and using the cut could probably fool them enough to not think anything more of it. After all, they already thought the shard of the Allspark was what had all the power—not her.

"I think it was because of this," she began, rolling up her sleeve to the reveal the silvery-pink scar on her arm. In the light is had a sheen kind of like metal, and the others peered at it, mixed between curiosity and weariness.

"What kind of scar is that?" Maggie was the first to ask. "I've never seen one like it."

"That's because it's my own skin cells mixed with some weird substance Ratchet used to heal my wound. I'm thinking it's made from some of the same stuff as them, and the Allspark reacts to them, so maybe it reacted to the scar and I got some of the energy. Makes sense to me, anyways."

"What about that stuff—the Energon, right? Ratchet put some into you when you were out," Mikeala suggested, and Catherine would have face-palmed and thrown a shoe at the girl at the same time if she didn't want to keep her being the Allspark a secret. Of course someone had to go and say something. Sam she maybe could have figured saying it and tolerated it, but dark beauty over there on the other side of her best friend? Her patience was running thin, that was for sure. Still, she managed to keep her features under control as she prepared to reply. Until someone beat her to it.

"You've got _what_ inside you?" Glenn gasped, and again she wanted to face palm. What was with everybody and noticing things they shouldn't? She already felt bad for lying to Sam about being the Allspark, and now it was just getting worse. Lies upon lies all piling up on her. She dreaded to think what the destruction would be if the dam holding the truth broke. Worst of all, the only good news was that she was good at faking her way through it all. And here she was trying to be a good person.

"Okay, look, it's not really a big deal. Ratchet told me the Energon that got inside me is gone, too. My immune system ate it up and all that junk after I woke up, so it's okay, alright?" she explained, thought she couldn't keep some the exasperation from her voice. Unfortunately, her audience didn't look like it had had enough. Her head was already falling on the back of the couch when Lennox looked at her.

"You better start from the beginning," he told her, and she sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Basically, one of the 'Cons was after Sam so I, uh, threw my bike at him, the giant robot came after me, it threw a car but missed for the most part. Got my arm, obviously, and then it was all about to crush me so I took a pole and stabbed it and some of this weird fluid spilled out and some of it got in my wound. Apparently it was some of the Energon stuff that they run on and it doesn't mix well with human beings apparently, so Ratchet fixed me up. And there ya go."

When she lifted her head she was pleasantly surprised to find the shocked looks on the soldier's faces. Or, well, maybe not _shock_, but they were impressed. She thought back on it, and she had to admit; stabbing the 'Con—Barricade, she remembered—with a _pole_ of all things was pretty bad ass. Granted, at the time it was just an act of desperation, but it _had_ worked, and now she was getting some props for it. Better yet, she had a trophy scar to prove it. Oh, and there were the powers, too, but they didn't need to know that.

"Damn, girl!" Epps laughs and then smacked at Lennox's arm gently. "Hey, man, next time she fights with us give her a pole instead! She'll show them bad guys a thing or too!"

"Actually, Epps, I would much prefer a gun, but thank-you for the vote of confidence," she grinned back.

"So this fluid—this _Energon..._ it got into your body? What happened then?" Maggie pressed, and the redhead instinctively touched the scar, remembering.

"Well, it was like I had a really, really bad fever. Although, it went away for the part we were being attacked by that little tiny robot, but when we met the Autobots it got really bad. I felt like throwing up and things were really dizzy, and then I was out. Sam and Mikeala should know the rest, yeah?" she replied, looking over at the two.

Sam winced, "Oh, uh, yeah… It… It was actually kind of creepy. Your skin had turned all purplish-black and then the wound was leaking this weird color and it smelled really bad, too. We… I really thought you were going to die…"

Catherine frowned first, but then smiled and grasped his hand warmly. She quietly told him she didn't die, and he smiled back, squeezing her hand, too. She looked back to her audience then, some of which had sympathetic winces on their face as they imagined what had happened. She could imagine it, too, and wrinkled her nose at the thought. She never did actually look at her wound before she fainted, but it must have been bad for Sam to say that.

"Anyways, what happened, happened, and I'm alive and well and that's all that matters, so no use crying from thinking about what could have happened," she spoke up loudly, folding her arms in a defiant manner. "And, frankly, it just means I might get to hang out with the Autobot more, which I, for one, find to be freakin' awesome!"

"Sector Seven is really gonna let you?" Glenn inquired with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

She shrugged, "Hopefully. Ratchet might throw a fit if they don't, and, well, let's just say he's one doctor you _don't_ want to piss off, especially now that he knows about human anatomy."

"So—so you think maybe we'll get to see Bumblebee and the others soon?" Sam asked as he finished his small laugh.

"Hopefully," she shrugged again, but then suddenly smiled. "And not just 'Bee. Prime, Ironhide, and Jazz, too."

She let the words sink in before her smile widened to her ears. Right on cue, Sam shot up again, shouting and attracting everyone's attention. Laughing, she told him that, yes, Jazz was alive. That's when the rest of the shouts and other similar expressions came up, and she began to explain how the shard was able to bring Jazz back to life, which was how they figured it could absorb the energy she had in her. She also told them they weren't sure they could bring anymore back to life since it was only a small piece of the Allspark and so a lot weaker, but they were hoping to not ever be in a situation they would need to again. Of course, that led into interesting conversations about how they could just bring someone back to life or what to consider their kind. It was all very interesting, and Catherine let it go on with a pleased smile. None of them would suspect _she_ had the power now, and those Sector Seven goons no doubt listening in on them wouldn't either.

The conversation actually went on for a long time. So long, in fact, that time was forgotten by everyone. Except that is, for their internal clocks, which promptly reminded them they needed sleep. As it turned out, their bodies were accurate with the actual tim as, not long after the first heads began to droop, Simmons returned to report they had rooms ready and it was way past some of their bed-times. Catherine noticed he was looking at the three of them in particular and she gave him a good "har-har" as they all got up to follow after him.

She expected the Agent to bother her, but Tom or somebody higher up must have said to leave her alone, because she didn't have to suffer his antics through the hallways to a different area of the base they hadn't been to before. There they came across hallways with more than just a few doors on either side. Apparently they were supposed to be paired up, two people per room. They were also expected to stay in their rooms all night, meaning no "adventuring"—he looked straight at her then—and that they'd be woken up around eight in the morning to have a little "discussion". Sector Seven was being aloof as always, but they went with it.

The soldiers were paired up first and given the first row of rooms. Sam and Glenn were paired just as were Maggie and Mikeala, leaving Catherine the odd-man out. That was fine by her, though. She honestly didn't feel like sharing a room with anyone, especially the dark-haired girl. Yes, she was a nice, respectable person, but the bitterness just couldn't tolerate her at the moment. Catherine knew it was silly, but she was human after all. Well, mostly human, but she was still _her_. Granted, that should have meant she didn't let it get to her, but then she decided that she should just say "fuck it" and brood—she had just saved the god damned world and become the new hope for an alien species after all! So, yeah, she was going to fuck any moral values and be bitter towards Mikeala for a little while longer. Just a little.

Needless to say, Catherine was happy to collapse onto the single bed where she buried her face into the pillow. It was oddly nostalgic, only this time the tears were missing, she noticed. Well, that was just fine. It was better that way, too. It meant she was doing okay. Why shouldn't she be, anyways?

She didn't bother to answer her own question as she curled up beneath the sheets and let her dreams take over.

**-O-**

Waking was pleasant despite the banging that woke her, and stretching felt more rejuvenating than usual. She also felt oddly happy and calm, and, after a moment, she recalled it was because of her dream. It had to be the strangest one she'd ever had. She recalled being a strange creature on an even stranger, yet familiar world. It had been made of the same metal she had beenl and there were other metal beings, which she knew and drank odd, glowing cubes with. She had talked to them, too, but she did not understand the words and yet at the same time she did. It had been all so strange, and when she thought harder she realized they were like memories. She had dreamed the memories of someone else—someone Cybertronian.

_But it wasn't the Autobots. At least, it didn't feel like one of them_, she hummed as she slid out of the bed. She wasn't sure how she knew that, but it definitely hadn't been one of the five in the base. It was somebody else; somebody she didn't know, but the Allspark had. Or, that's what she figured. It was all just so strange, yet fascinating at the same time!

"Aaaaaand I smell," she grumbled aloud, having wiped the sleep from her eyes with her sleeve only to take in a whiff of her jacket. It was reasonable, though, considering she hadn't showered in what had to be two or three days now; she'd been walking around in the Hoover Dam for hours, been in the base for hours as well, and sweated and rolled in the grime and dirt for a good thirty-minute battle. It was no wonder she needed a shower and a new pair of clothes. A brush would be nice, too, and not just for her hair.

At least she wouldn't be the only one since she was pretty sure no one else had brought an extra pair of clothes. Still, she knew she should at least clean up a little bit, and the room did have a decent little bathroom to do just that. It even had towels, which were a wonderful way to avoid getting her jacket sleeves wet instead. While it wasn't perfect, the wash did a load of good: she felt refreshed and the smell wasn't quite so bad. The smell from her body, anyways.

"Nothing I can do until I get some new clothes," she mumbled as she headed towards the main door. "I swear to God if Sam has new clothes I am going to flip some shit."

Luckily for the world, he didn't, and neither did anyone else making their way out into the hall where a single agent waited. They had washed up a little, too, though, as shown by the wet hair-dos. From some of the dark circles under their eyes, she noted some people hadn't slept all that well. A few were soldiers, but she didn't worry about them so much as she did Sam, who looked exhausted as he made his way over, rubbing at his eyes. Mikeala looked a little tired herself, but she was in much better shape than the young man.

"Sleep trouble?" the redhead asked her friend, and his groan was all the confirmation she needed. "What's on your mind?"

"My parents," he sighed, and Catherine nearly smacked herself for forgetting they had been taken, too. Then she thought of her parents and wondered how worried they might be. Sam groaned again, "I can't believe I forgot about them! I don't even know where they are or if my Mom's gone and killed someone yet!"

"They're probably in another Sector Seven base somewhere, and your mom was probably tranquilized, so I doubt she killed anybody," the redhead reassured him, rubbing his back gently.

He smiled a little, "Yeah. probably. Still…"

"Go ask where they are—maybe they'll bring them here. I mean, there shouldn't be much reason not to bring them here, right?" Mikeala added, taking his hand and squeezing it comfortingly.

"Unless Mrs. Witwicky woke up and killed them all," Catherine snickered, and Sam laughed this time.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, Mikeala, anyways," he began, casting the redhead a grin. "I don't think my Mom would kill them all, sorry. And yeah, I'll ask. I kind of need to talk to them about all this anyways, or Mom will go crazy and never let me leave the house."

"Sam, I think it's a little late for that. Anyways, looks like we're heading out. Go try and get to the front and see if the agent will hear you out," the redhead replied, pointing at their lone guide. Sam nodded once and headed off, leaving the two girls alone. Neither one said much as they followed after. Catherine merely stuffed her hands into her jacket and Mikeala walked with that pretty-girl-strut of hers. Though the thought sounded coarse in her head, the redhead realized she didn't feel so bitter anymore. At the moment, anyways- she couldn't keep herself from glancing over at the black-haired girl, looking over and comparing herself. Like always, she didn't really stand a chance int he looks department even when the girl didn't have all her make-up on.

"So, Catherine," the dark-haired girl began, surprising the redhead whom looked over with a raised brow. "How long have you known Sam again?"

"Since birth, I think. Long as I can remember, anyways," she shrugged back, and she couldn't help smiling when she saw the flicker of worry in Mikeala's eyes. Or was it jealousy? Either way, it made Catherine feel better about herself. That is, until she figured out how selfish that was, and felt bad again.

"And you guys have always been _just_ friends?"

_Ah. _That _question. Yes. I hate to inflate your bubble, but yes. _Just _friends. Best friends. Compadres. Amigos. Not lovers or even ex-lovers. Not even 8th grade dance date. You're clear for landing in Sam-Romance airlines, 'cause you're the only one flying it_.

"Yeah. Just friends," she said instead, and, smiling to hide her frown, she continued, "Seriously. Stop worrying. Sam's all yours, Mikeala. He's had a crush on you since I think 5th grade or something. Maybe 6th? I forgot, but it's been a long time."

"Oh," the girl breathed, her lips forming into a smile, but then vanished as she realized the redhead was looking. "So, um… what's Sam like? Outside of saving the world and alien robots, I mean?"

"Now, now, Mikeala. If I told you all his secrets that would be cheating," Catherine hummed back, but, seeing the disappointment on her face, she sighed. "But I guess I can give you a _hint_. He's... essentially a nerd. The good kind of nerd, I mean, not the dorky, super-smart kind. And he's funny when he's not trying, and he's the carrying type, too. He can be awkward sometimes, but it's usually because he's nervous, so don't worry about that. Just kind of laugh it off."

"You know him really well, huh?"

She frowned, biting her tongue for a second, "Yeah, well, 'best friend' over here 'n all."

"Catherine… did you… do you _like_ Sam?"

The redhead nearly tripped, but she, thankfully, didn't. She just knew that would have given everything away. Instead, she managed to keep walking straight and shook her head to make up for the pause that would have given her away, too. She smiled, but couldn't help fearing it would give her away too as she looked straight at Mikeala.

"Of course I do, he's my best friend. I wouldn't be that if I didn't."

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean, Catherine."

_Yeah, I do. And no, I don't like him. I love him. _"No, not like that. We're just friends."

And that was the end of that; Mikeala became silent with possible satisfaction. Whatever the case, Catherine didn't look back to check. She didn't want to give away her lie. She wouldn't be able to believe it herself if someone else didn't. The fact she did have to come to believe, though, forced her to bite her tongue again. Knowing the only way to get better was to stop loving him hurt more than anything else—even knowing she couldn't have him. To have to love him as something else if she could ever keep it as love…

_No, come on, girl. Not now. Not now! You were doing fine, so stop it! You're fine! You're fine! You're fine! You'll be fine! You'll be fine. You'll be fine…_

And when Sam came back with the good news that he might see his parents soon, she was fine for the most part. She even showed her happiness for him, all the while forcing herself to silently believe her lie.

**-O-**

As it turned out, their little sojourn through the halls was to bring them to a meeting room where Tom Banachek and Simmons gave a talk about what they were going to be doing now. The soldiers were to be taken to a briefing with the government over the alliance and the possibilities of a combined military force. Maggie and Glenn were going to be taken to meet with Sector Seven to discuss maybe working with them- the Aussie having found Frenzy's sound when others couldn't, and Glenn for having been able to decipher a little of it. Sam, Mikeala, and Catherine, on the other hand would be debriefed on what they were to do when they went home. That was good and all, but more than a few people were wondering when they would get to meet with the Autobots. That was a difficult question for the two Agents, but it was eventually decided that they could meet with the Autobots so long as they were escorted to an open room with guards there. The guards were booed, but the prospect of meeting up with their alien friends was exciting and taken.

That said, the meeting didn't last much longer, and all three groups were sent to their prospective areas. The three teens remained in the room where Simmons drilled them on what to say. He was overly obnoxious and pompous for some reason, but they took it well enough and even went along with it to where the man was satisfied. He made an attempt to drill Catherine about her Allspark energy crap, but that was waved off as being fixed and she'd be back to normal in no time and to stop "sniffing" her. Sam and Mikeala backed her up, and the agent was quickly fended off, giving them leave to go visit their friends.

The guards were a little reluctant to take them, but with one call and confirmation the teens were led to what felt like the complete other side of the base into a large, open area. There they found Ironhide and Jazz standing about looking bored. Granted, bored for Ironhide meant antsy and about to shoot something. While the three teens had no problems with it, their guards did and refused to move any closer than the door. That was all the better for the three, and all hurried over, Mikeala and Sam a little slower due to gaping up at Jazz.

"You're really alive!" the dark-haired boy exclaimed, and the silver mech laughed.

"Sure am, kid. So what's crackin', little bitches?"

"C'mon, Jazz, you can't just keep using the same lines. Think of something new, man," Catherine grinned back.

"Just thought it'd be cool ta open up with a familiar phrase is all. Don't gotta be so mean ta me, shorty."

Sam and Mikeala glanced at the redhead as both asked, "'Shorty'?"

"My nickname, apparently," she replied sheepishly, and then strolled closer. "So, Ironhide! You look like you're having fun."

"Standing around doing nothing is hardly what I would call 'fun'," the black mech rumbled.

"And that's why it's called 'sarcasm', big guy. What are you guys doing in here, anyways?"

"Them Sector Seven dudes told us we couldn't hang with ya guys unless we were in this place, so here we are," Jazz mused. "Not that they could keep us here 'n all. Right, 'Hide?"

"It's been long enough since I used my cannons," the black mech rumbled, eyeing the wall carefully.

"Oookay now, let's not get carried away guys. I think S-seven is freaked out enough," Sam spoke up, finally over whatever shock had kept him from speaking before. "But, um, where are the others, by the way? Is… Is 'Bee okay?"

"Don't ya worry yourself, kid. Docbot is takin' good care o' 'Bee. He finally got some supplies in so he's fixing 'em up as we speak," the silver mech smiled, and the dark-haired bow visibly relaxed.

"And Optimus?" Mikeala asked this time.

"He is speaking with your government and the soldiers about the alliance. He won't be back for some time," Ironhide mused, unhappiness lingering in his tone.

"Oh… Well, um, do you think, maybe, we can go see Ratchet and 'Bee?" Sam asked.

Catherine waggled a finger at him, "Now, Sam. That would be breaking the rules and Simmons would get very, very angry with us."

"Frankly, Simmons can stuff it," Mikeala replied, earning her a grin from the redhead.

"I don't see a problem with that," Jazz smirked and lowered his hand. "Just hop on ta my hand and I'll be ya escort."

"If that's the case, then I'll take my leave," Ironhide stated, already turning away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Catherine inquired as she stepped onto the silver mech's hand.

He didn't bother to pause or look back, "There are many rocks outside that need to be removed."

"What?" Sam asked softly as the redhead laughed.

"He's just going to blow off steam, now come on," she replied, holding her hand out to him. He grasped it and hopped on, then turned back to help Mikeala. Behind them, shouts of concern came from the guards, but all they were given were innocent waves and an explanation about the three of them going to hang out with the other Autobots. The guards could only look on stupidly as Jazz gave them a two-fingered salute and walked off into the tunnel at the opposite side of the room. Only when the robot was out of sight did one guard sigh and mention he'd make the call.

Jazz and his charges, however, were excited about meeting up with Ratchet and Bumblebee. Although it had been a little uneasy for the first few steps, Sam and Mikeala soon became comfortable with sitting on the silver mech's hand. It helped that the walk wasn't long, and, soon enough, Ratchet's lime-green armor came into view. Below him and at the mercy of his hands were Bumblebee and piles of metal, which the medic was using to build new legs. The dedicated worker didn't even look up as Jazz approached, but the yellow Autobot did and whirred happily at the sight of the three of them, especially Sam, whom he called out to.

"Stop fidgeting!" the medic growled, smacking 'Bee on the head. The yellow Autobot beeped unhappily, but did as was told. Jazz was kind and set the teens near Bumblebee's torso- far enough away from the working medic, but still close and comfortable enough to talk with their friend.

"How's it going, Docbot?" the silver mech inquired, and the medic flashed a quick glare before going back to his work.

"Well enough, but now that you've brought _distractions_ I can't say for sure," he growled, picking up a metal piece and welding it to another already attached to Bumblebee's leg stubs.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, Ratchet. We'll stay out of the way," Catherine replied, waving the medic off. He merely grunted in reply, not amused, but not in the mood to gripe back, either. That was well enough for them, and Sam, wincing at his friend's legs, came up to touch Bumblebee's arm.

"So… So you're really okay, buddy? I mean, well, you're going to be okay?"

"Yes, Sam. I will be fine, but more importantly, are you alright? You were not badly damaged? The humans would not let Ratchet tend to you, and I could not see for myself," the yellow Autobot spoke, his eyes looking over Sam carefully.

The boy laughed, "Yes, yes, I'm fine, 'Bee. We're pretty tough, too, ya know. I'm just glad you're okay!"

"As am I. For all of you. Unless, you, Mikeala, are harmed…?"

"No, I'm fine, too, 'Bee. You don't need to worry—we did that badass tag team move, remember?" the dark-haired girl laughed, and the yellow Autobot smiled back brightly as he nodded.

His head tilted, though, as he recalled something, "I did not think you could not come into this vicinity. Has something changed?"

"Naw, but it was no fun bein' in that borin' 'ol room back there, so I brought 'em here," Jazz chuckled. The welding sounds stopped abruptly, and Ratchet looked up from his work to glare at the silver mech. The Autobot in question promptly took a step back, raising his hands up in defense.

"When the humans come barging in, _you_ will deal with them," he growled and then went back to work. There was going to be no argument and all of them, especially Jazz, knew it. He took it with a smile, as did the others, although they—meaning Sam and Mikeala—exchanged weary glances. Catherine was the one to ease them, clasping both of them on the shoulders.

"Guuuuys, chill. They did this when I was here yesterday, and it was fine. S-seven just barked without any bite, so relax, okay?" she chuckled and, seeing their expressions brighten a little, she released them. While they became preoccupied with Bumblebee—asking him questions about anything and answering his own—the redhead turned around to face the silver mech, smiling up at him and he returned it. She stepped near the edge and, already guessing what she wanted, he held out his hand for her to hop onto. He lifted her up to his shoulders, which she gladly stepped onto and grasped one of his side "horns" for balance. She cast the other two one, final glance before Jazz turned, putting them out of sight, and started off in whatever direction he had in mind.

"So how ya holdin' up, shorty?" he inquired, and she shrugged.

"Pretty good, I guess. Woke up fine, anyways. Things got a little tricky yesterday, though. Had to make up some good excuse using my scar and lettin' them know you're alive."

"Looks like ya did okay, though, am I right?"

"Well, since I'm not being experimented on, yeah. I hate lying to all of them, though. The soldiers are good guys- especially Lennox, but that's just probably 'cause he makes me feel like I'm part of his group. He's still a good guy, I mean. I hate lyin' to Sam especially, but…" she trailed off, turning back only to find the curve of the wall instead.

"Sometimes we gotta lie ta the ones we care for," the silver mech mused, drawing Catherine back in time so see the somber look in his eyes. It was reflected in hers soon enough and she smiled with a mixture of sadness and bitterness.

"Yeah. I know what you mean," she replied softly, then turned to him, "At least I don't have to lie to you guys about that stuff. Hopefully not about most things, either. Call it weird, but I feel as bad about lying to you guys as I would Sam."

"Nothin' weird about that, and we wouldn't want ya ta feel like ya have ta lie ta us, either. 'Course, ya can't lie ta the Jazz-mech, so don't even try, shorty," he smirked challengingly.

She laughed, "Now I'm tempted! But I'll try my best _not _to. By the way—where _are_ you taking me, 'Jazz-mech'? I don't think it's good for a 'guardian', I think you called it, to take their charge to strange, unknown places."

"Aw, c'mon, girl, ya don't trust me? Ya hurt my spark," he chuckled back, grasping at his chest dramatically.

"Oh, I'm just teasing. I know you're looking out for me. Thanks for that, by the way," she grinned back.

"Your Allspark senses telling ya that?"

She raised a brow, "You could say that, but how'd you know? Don't be lying to me now, Jazz. If this relationship is going to work you can't be lying to me."

"Depends on what kind of relationship we talkin' about," he countered and she shrugged, frowning.

"I dunno to be honest. You've been calling yourself a 'guardian', so I figure that's like a big—well, _really_ big in your case—brother kind of thing, so that one? And don't avoid my question, darn you!"

"Alright, alright, ya got me!" he laughed. "Anyways, let's just say that when I was in the place ya found me I learned a few things. Don't go asking about that, though. I'm not really supposed ta tell unless I gotta. Just know I'm always lookin' out for what's best for ya. Always. I owe ya for bringin' me back, anyways, and don't tell me I don't have ta because I died ta keep ya guys safe. You bringing me back was a lot more than that, and ya powers are proof o' it."

Catherine gazed at him for a good long moment before smiling softly, "Okay. I trust you."

"Glad ta hear it, and ta answer your original question: nowhere. Figured ya wouldn't mind just walkin' around and talkin' with ya 'big bro'."

"You know what? You're right. I don't mind. In fact it's doing a load of good," she replied, leaning against the side of his head. "You are one damn good spy—you know everyone way too well."

"Well, I'm the best o' the best," he winked, or she thought it was a wink. It was really just one of his eyes blinking off then back on. Regardless, it gained a quick laugh from the redhead. He chuckled a little himself before sobering some. "So what's on ya mind?"

"To be honest, I'm really just worried about the whole powers thing. What if someone finds out? What's going to happen to me? What will they all think? Will I be able to prevent that? Will I be able to control the powers? What if I can't? What if I lose my powers, too? And if don't, what can I do with them? So many question, Jazz, and I can't begin to answer one. Not yet, and some of them I never want to have to answer. Especially the ones about Sam…"

She lost her voice then, the name suffocating any other words. She hadn't honestly meant to talk about that so suddenly, but she hadn't been lying when she said she trusted Jazz. Hell, she felt like she really could tell him anything. It was comforting, of course, but it was also a little scary. She couldn't really recall feeling so trusting of anyone, except maybe Sam and that had taken years and had its limits, but here she was with Jazz who'd she barely known half a week. Still, it didn't feel _wrong_. A little frightening, but not wrong.

"Ya wanna talk about him?" he asked gently.

She wanted to say yes. She also wanted to say no. She knew she would need to one day. Maybe. People always told her it was better to talk about things that troubled her, but what if she couldn't even trust herself when talking about it? Should she still talk about it, then? Was it too soon to even talk about him? When it would stop being too soon, anyways? Truth be told, she didn't know, and that was the little bit her two warring parts needed to decide the victor.

"No. Not really. Can we… Can we just talk about something else? You can't tell me about my powers I'm guessing, so can we just talk about Cybertron or something? I think I left you guys when you were talking about the different classes?"

She silently thanks the silver mech for not giving her a sympathetic smile or anything that looked like pity as he kept walking, his face facing forward in their unknown direction. It made forgetting the dangerous thoughts all the easier. And once the silver mech began to talk about how there were warriors like Ironhide for defense, Scientists like Optimus before the War for science, and teacher classes for teaching hatchlings, the memories of the young man were small slivers in the back of her mind, overtaken by the new world she had become a part of.

* * *

><p><strong>X. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf:<strong> _Alrighty, there's chapter 10 part 1. __So now some people know about the scar, but they don't know her powers and they think the shard's the source! Go Catherine-my-pants-are-on-fire! __Also, more confusing and complicated actions and angst and all the good teenager stuff mixed with giant, alien robots!_

_Also. So. Some of those "pairing" questions have been answered. But again, things are always subject to change ;) My characters know who they want, ha ha~_

_Lastly I'll repeat my earlier little note: No updates at least until Dec 10th. Going to be studying and doing my best on my final exams. Wish me luck and thanks for reading!_


	11. Two Worlds Part II

**TMWolf: **_Aaaand finals are done and its time to get back to story writing among other things! Thanks to everyone for being patient! :) Hopefully this early update makes up for that, even if only a little bit! Also- 107 REVIEWS. Dude. Thank-you guys SOOOOO much! Only 10 chapters and we hit the 100 review mark! Sha-zam! Ha ha~ I'm glad people are really enjoying it!_

_Also, thanks to everyone for wishing me good luck! It was much appreciated and hopefully combining it with studying did the trick!  
><em>

_So, it's time for Part II of Improving relationships- er, Two Worlds, ha ha. Anyways, this is the last one, and then we start moving a little bit faster. The song Title is the same as the first, Two Worlds from Tarzan by Phil Collins._

_Now for reviewers!_

_**Evilpinklollipop: **Please don't kill Sam- I need him for future chapters! Jeez...I'm starting to worry for his well being! Ha ha~ Thanks, and I'll do my best to keep it up! :)_

_**Fanmanbokman: **Like always you'll just have to wait and see! Sorry, but I like to keep my secrets when it comes to stories, hee hee! :)  
><em>

_**GreentreeFrog: **Seeing as I was trying to not make her a Sue, your review has made me very happy and relieved~ And I know how you feel- I always get worried when writing OC. My thing is to just make them as human as possible and that seems to work. Also- HIGH FIVE. -high fives- Sunny & Sides for the win! :P And oh, yes, big-bro-Jazz could have many fun moments that are just waiting to happen. And Sunny? Just keep reading :3_

_**Luna636: **Eh, the memories weren't really anyone. Just random memories, which is why they weren't all that detailed. :P Thank-you and hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

_**Lunar Mist: **I've actually been in Catherine's position- er, well, in regards to Sam and Mikeala, and I wanted more than anything to be mean to the girl, but I realized it would have made me seem petty. Since Catherine is based off me, she has a similar thinking, y'know? And to answer your question: A toothbrush! :D  
><em>

_**Sharta: **That would be awesome! It's always nice to get more people into writing TF stories and keeping the fanbase going :) Oh, and in regards to pairings... Nothing is ever set in stone for me. Kind of. But, one thing I do wanna mention: even if she did get over it, it's not so easy to fall in love ;) Anyways- uh, er, don't, ah, kill Tom xD He's just doing his job! Honest! And Ratchet is being snarky. But he's so adorable when he's snarky. Just look at TF: Prime Ratchet! And you're welcome for feeling special! That's what your reviews do for me, so it's a two-way win win! :D_

_**Szynka2496: **Oh, just you wait, hee hee. You'll all see as it keeps going. But like I said with Sharta- nothing is ever set in stone. :P And love can be... uh... confusing and very strange at times, ho ho ho~_

_I tried to get more replies in than usual, so that's kind of like an extra treat~ :) Anyways- on to the show!_

* * *

><p><strong>XI. <strong>Two Worlds Part 2

* * *

><p>"Okay, now this might be a little too personal, but I just <em>have<em> to know," Catherine began, using her hands to emphasize the "have to", and Jazz raised a mechanical brow at her. "Do you guys have, like, relationships? Like besides brothers in arms. For instance, do you guys have relatives like brothers, or boyfriends and girlfriends?"

The silver mech chuckled, "I was beginnin' ta wonder when ya would ask me that. And for ya first question: yeah, we got 'em. I personally know two pairs o' Twins. If ya wanna know how that works, ask Ratchet. He'd be better at explaining it than I would. Otherwise, we just consider close companions or brothers-in-arms as brothers. For the second: not really. At least, not in the way ya are used ta thinkin'. We don't reproduce like ya organics and we don't really have genders like ya humans think o' them as. But, yeah, some of us have something like that 'relationship' thing o' yours. Best ta ask Ratchet about that, too. He knows more than I do."

"Oh my god, so cool!" the redhead squealed. "We're two totally different kinds of organisms, but we're actually a lot of alike! This is the best thing ever!"

"I'm glad you're enjoyin' it. Ya humans ain't so bad ta learn about either," he chuckled back.

She gasped suddenly, "Oh jeez, I'm sorry, Jazz! I've just been askin' you so much you haven't gotten to ask me anything! So much for 'you-ask-one-I-ask-one', huh?"

"Naw, it's all good. It's easier for me ta learn about ya guys anyways. Internet, remember? And I don't mind talkin' 'bout Cybertron. It's good ta think about home sometimes."

Catherine opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it. Her eyes fell as she frowned, realizing the meaning of his words. She had completely forgotten they couldn't go home. Yes, the Allspark was technically still intact and they could possibly make more of their kind, but there was no way they could take her to their home to revive it. She wouldn't be able to survive the trip even with the Autobots more advanced technology. They were stuck here on this planet that couldn't know they existed—a place where the people would no doubt become hostile if they did. The Autobots had nowhere to go, and they were at the mercy of its inhabitants. Earth was to be their new home, but some home it was.

"Oh, Jazz…" she spoke softly, and the silver mech stopped walking to use a clawed finger to raise her chin.

"Don't ya be feelin' sorry for me o' for any of us, shorty. We knew what the consequences were when we decided ta destroy the Allspark. Pit, we knew what we were doin' when we sent it off o' Cybertron," he assured her firmly. "And, ta be honest, I doubt the Allspark coulda saved Cybertron anyhow. It was too far gone and we woulda have ta leave it eventually, anyways. Anyone stayin' behind woulda just bein' stubborn 'n foolish, so don't ya feel bad for us. Besides, Earth's a pretty cool place ta chill."

She took a few moments to smile and nod, "Even with all the hostile little organics on it?"

"Even with all the little hostile organics, including short, redheaded ones," he smirked and she giggled.

"I'm only short compared to you! I'm actually a few inches above average in height!" she retorted, jabbing a finger at him.

"Whatever ya say, shorty," he chuckled, shaking his head, but then suddenly perked up. "Hate ta end the good time, but we gotta get back ta Ratchet 'n the others. Seems like S-Seven's comin' ta pick ya up."

She groaned, "Already? We barely even got started! Can't they just leave us alone? Honestly! We're just having a good time!"

"Technically we been walking about fo' 'bout two of ya hours. And not everybody thinks that way, unfortunately. We already got some o' their feathers ruffled; probably shouldn't make it any worse, yeah?"

"No, let's make it worse."

The silver mech didn't need to see the silly grin on her face to know she was kidding, and laughed along with her as he adjusted their course, taking them down a hall to their right. She thought she recognized it, but then she had been so caught up with talking that it wouldn't be possible for her to know where she was. She smiled, though, knowing she had been able to hang out with her big brother-guardian—as it was now apparently—for two hours! She hadn't let time just fly by either; she had already learned so much more about their culture! They were more like humans than she could have imagined, although more like a better kind of human. Well, the _Autobots_ were, anyways. She knew their race could be just as bad as a human criminal or worse—Megatron, for instance— but she couldn't help _not_ making the five of them out to be bad in any way. They were just too awesome for that.

She looked over at Jazz, her smile brighter and a little less mischievous. She was glad he was her guardian and, more importantly, her friend. Normally she wouldn't consider someone she barely knew a friend—perhaps an acquaintance or companion at best—but he was different. So were the others, although she hadn't spent enough time with them just yet. Still, she could confidently consider the silver mech her friend, or at least her ideal of a friend. And it was nice. It was nice to know he cared, that he wanted to talk with her, and wanted to look out for her, even if it was because she was the Allspark. Yet, Jazz wasn't the kind of guy to do all that just because she was their life-giving artifact, or she was pretty sure of that, anyways. He'd been kind to her before her change, after all, and he didn't treat her like she was the Allspark. No, he treated her like she was still just Catherine—still just her.

"What're ya lookin' at me like that fo', shorty?" he grinned, and she blinked in surprise, not realizing he had looked over.

She flushed a little as she grinned back, "Oh, just thinking is all, and no I'm not going to tell you about what. Granted, you'll probably figure it out somehow being a spy and all."

He chuckled again and she looked away, smiling only to herself now, and kept busy watching the walls pass by and wondering how the robot even knew where they were going. Whatever the reason, it only took a few more minutes before they were passing underneath a familiar archway that led them into a darker, familiar room where Bumblebee still lay at the mercy of Ratchet's working hands, and Sam and Mikeala were still talking with him. Although, it was more of Sam talking and Mikeala watching them, smiling at the young man's childish demeanor around his "car".

Jealousy burned at Catherine's insides a little, but she quelled it with the thought that she had her own alien friend to talk with and to protect her, too, and Jazz was _way_ better. Even if he didn't have those adorable blue, child-like eyes, or the adorable whirring and facial expressions, or that British accent. There was no comparison. None at all.

_And I'm totally lying to myself. Bumblebee looks so cute talking to them like that! _She gushed, making the "aww" face. She counted herself lucky nobody—not even her transportation— noticed because she had a feeling it was be hard to explain why she found it cute. Oh, and Jazz would undoubtedly tease her for it. He already had enough one-ups on her; he didn't need anymore.

"Good, you're back," Ratchet spoke, though his eyes were still trained to the piece of metal he was welding. "The humans should be here anytime soon, so I hope you have some explanation prepared for them."

"No worries, 'Ratch. Got it all figured out," the silver mech grinned as he set Catherine down beside the other two teenagers. She smiled at both—Sam more so than Mikeala—and joined them in their Indian-style sit. She waved at Bumblebee when he welcomed her back, and then took a few moments to look down at his legs. Ratchet was doing incredible by her standards. Granted, it could actually be slow for him, but, in her opinion, already having both legs already extended to the knee joint was phenomenal! 'Bee could easily be up and walking within the week if the medic didn't run out of materials.

"So where'd you and Jazz go, anyways? You were gone for a long time," Sam inquired, and she turned to him with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, just around," she replied, using an arm wave to gesture. "We were just talkin' in stuff. What about you guys? Just talking?"

"Pretty much. Bumblebee's been pretty curious about human interactions, like how Sam and I are," Mikeala replied, smiling shyly as she glanced at Sam, whose ears turned bright red as he looked down and rubbed the back of head. Catherine felt the coldness set into her twisting stomach, but she handled it well as she looked between them with a raised brow.

"So it is for sure official then?" she inquired, and it felt like acid on her tongue and in her throat.

"So you really are okay with it?" her friend asked, his eyes already pleading. How could she say no to him? He was so happy whenever he looked at the dark-haired girl and held her hand. Mikeala was also happy with him, and, when Catherine looked, the dark-haired girl's eyes wanted her to say yes, too.

_Well, at least she does want my approval. _"Of course I am, Sam. You two got some good chemistry. Beauty and the Geek, am I right? Besides, there's nothing like an alien war to bring people together."

Their happiness that all but exploded onto their faces was all she needed to know they were thankful, although the redhead could have done without their fingers lacing together or Mikeala pressing her lips to his like it was so easy. It probably was for her. She'd probably had a lot of guys and had more than enough practice with that steroid-monster Trent.

She held back her grimace as she looked up at Bumblebee, whom was watching the two teens curiously. He looked happy for them, although he didn't really seem to understand. He glanced over at Catherine for a moment, and when his expression suddenly changed to concern, she knew she had given something away. She looked back down quickly, pretending to become interested in Ratchet's work. Thankfully, Bumblebee made no move towards her. Instead, while she was looking away he turned his head to Jazz, whom was standing further away, waiting for Sector Seven. No human would hear it, but words passed between them, causing the silver mech to turn around to look at his charge and then reply back just as quietly. Nothing more was done, though, and Bumblebee returned his attention to his three companions.

Sam turned to meet the Autobot's blue eyes, "I can't wait for when we finally get to go home! All the other guys are going to be so jealous when they see you! And Miles! I can't wait to see what he thinks!"

"Aw, what about me Sam? Don't tell me your car beats me," Mikeala pouted, though she smiled as she put her chin on his shoulder. He turned, mouth agape is if caught in something naughty and she giggled.

"No! I—I didn't meant _that_, I just— well, uh," he fumbled, and the dark-haired girl laughed as she kissed his cheek.

"I was just teasing."

He grinned, "I knew that."

Catherine snorted, not able to ignore their conversation. Sam gave her a look, but she only gave a "what" expression back. It was let go, and she found herself watching them. As much as she hated to admit it, they weren't a bad couple—probably a better one than what she could have been with him, anyways. Mikeala made Sam nervous like she couldn't, although that was mainly because Sam didn't need to be nervous around her after almost seventeen years together. Of course, that didn't compare with the disappointment in realizing Mikeala made him happy like she couldn't, but she had come to some kind of terms with that. It was like twisting the knife more instead of stabbing a new one into her heart. Yes, it was painful, but it was a pain she could endure and which only ached rather than exploded.

_Then there's the new powers business. Pretty sure Sam would prefer a normal girlfriend that didn't bring dead robots back to life. That's better suited to the 'friend' category_, she huffed, stuffing her hands into her jacket's pocket. _Well, that's what I figure. Maybe I should just tell them and find out. I guess he does kind of deserve to know…_

She locked her gaze onto Sam, whom had begun to talk with Bumblebee again, and the longer she gazed, the less that desire grew. In fact, it shrank. In part it was because she didn't want him to reject her if he knew, and the other part was because that "guess" wasn't very strong. Maybe he did deserve to know after being friends for so long, but then again, maybe he didn't, and that's when she realized some of that bitterness swarming through her wasn't just for Mikeala. She frowned, wondering how she could even think that—Sam was her best friend. She loved him! How could she be angry at him? It had to be a mistake. She was probably just confusing it for her feelings towards Mikeala. That had to be it.

Luckily for her, Sector Seven decided to enter the room. This time it was only Tom Banacheck and three guards, and they didn't look as nearly pissed. In fact, he was actually very civil when he spoke with Jazz about how they would _appreciate_ it if they would do as S-Seven asked and not take the "children" wherever they pleased. The silver mech assured them they were fine and they shouldn't worry. Besides, they were having fun. Tom countered that they were welcome to have fun as long as they could be watched, so Jazz asked if they could have a room where they could actually sit or relax. The conversation somehow managed to dwindle down from there as Tom's pride, patience, and sanity must have had enough, and he said they'd look into it, but they'd like to take the kids back, which was agreed to except for one little thing.

"Excuse me, Agent Banacheck," Ratchet spoke up loudly, shutting off his welding tools and turning towards them. "But I would like Catherine to remain here for a scan and, when Optimus returns, to extract more of the Allspark energy if need be."

"The meeting won't be done for a while. I'll gladly bring her back later when it's adjourned," Tom replied, and Catherine could swear she saw a muscle twitch on his balding forehead.

"That will waste time. I'll begin the scans while we wait for the meeting to end so there's less to do," the medic rumbled back. "I realize you are still unsure of our motives, but I believe we have clearly showed our desire to cooperate with your species and not bring harm towards you. It would be _appreciated_ if you would grant us some trust, Agent Banacheck."

For a good full minute, human and Autobot had a stare down which ultimately ended with the agent sighing and, rubbing his brow, agreeing. Pleased, Ratchet thanked him and bade Sam and Mikeala good-bye, both of whom used Jazz's hand as their way down. Catherine waved as they did so, telling them not to worry and that she'd be back before they knew it. She also told them to not "eat each other's faces", which got her one flustered look and one laugh. Then they were leaving with the agents and she was alone with the Autobots again. It felt good, and, with a sigh, she leaned against Bumblebee's armor.

"So what's the plan for today, doc?" she called out. "We know how to recharge my powers, so do we want to see if I can control them?"

"Precisely," was his quick reply, and the redhead leaned up to peer over at him. "As I've stated before, the metals here on Earth aren't as strong as Cybertronian metal, but I believe the Allspark's energy may be able to alter their composition as it is able to essentially recreate our armor when it repairs our own kind."

She stood up, walking closer, "Okay… So I'm going to power up and touch 'Bee's legs then?"

"It is what I would like to you do, although you mentioned you wanted to control your powers? I assumed you were able to with Prime's repairs..."

"No—I felt that pulling again and my body kind of moved on my own. That's going to be a problem later on if I don't figure out how to repress and control it."

"Indeed… Unfortunately, I doubt I will be of help in regards to that—you may be on your own. I am not sure even Prime would know," the medic rumbled uneasily, and Catherine shared the feeling.

"Well, I've had to figure a lot out on my own, so this will just be another on the list," she shrugged. "I'll just have to test it out and see… so… Uh, back to the electricity?"

"It has worked the best, though perhaps an outlet without so much power will make things easier," Ratchet rumbled, moving away from the table towards the hole Ironhide had made yesterday. He rubbed his metal chin thoughtfully before transforming his hand into a new tool Catherine had yet to see. Its purpose was lost to her until she saw it spark just as the medic reached in and clamped it onto the main console the wire came from. The machine flickered and buzzed, and the lights suddenly dimmed. Satisfied, he turned towards her.

"There. The current to the wire has been reduced to about thirty-five percent. You should not be overloaded with the energy this time. Jazz?"

The silver mech's hand was beside Catherine at once and she clambered on, using his thumb for balance. He brought her over like they did yesterday, but unlike before, she didn't hesitate to reach out and grab the wire. She felt a flux of energy pour into her, but not as rough or as fast as her previous attempt. It was more like the steady current of a deep river; she could feel the press of the flow, but it did not pull her under or downstream without her wanting. She could feel the power growing within her as well; could feel the pull becoming stronger. Already it was calling her towards the medic, seeking out the wounds he had. She growled, much to her surprise, when Jazz pulled her away. He brought her close, using his fingers to keep her from moving.

"Ratchet, keep back. She wants ta heal ya, but she's gotta stop herself ta control it," the silver mech spoke, applying as much pressure was needed to keep her in place. The medic raised a metal brow, but did as told, keeping well beyond Catherine's reach. The movement frustrated the redhead, but she knew it wasn't really her own frustration—it was that of whatever controlled her. It was stronger than she thought despite the halved energy absorption, and it made her limbs act on their own, trying to pry Jazz's fingers out of her way although she told them not to.

"C'mon, shorty. If ya wanna control it, then ya gotta control yourself. Ya gotta keep the power in ya," she heard him say, and his words acted as an anchor. He was right; she had to control herself if she wanted to control her powers. It was also _her_ body—not some mystical-Allspark-voodoo-crap-power's body! _Hers_! She was the only one who got control it, and there was no way in hell she wasn't going to be made a guest in her own flesh!

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! Come on, Catherine! _She snarled, fingers tightening around the metal digit holding her back, though no longer tried to push it out of the way. She squeezed her eyes shut as she battled whatever was pulling her. She didn't need the damn thing to tell her to repair or revive the Autobots—she already wanted to do that! All she needed was for the power to work when she wanted, so the "pull" could fuck off for all she cared! She didn't need it; especially when it could ruin her friendships with Sam and Lennox and the soldiers, and cause more chaos and destruction for her home and the new home of the Autobots!

_Stop! _She howled, and it did. Her eyes flashed open with surprise, and she half expected the pull to come back, but it didn't. The pull was gone, but the power—the Allspark energy—was still there. She could still feel it thrumming through her veins, and her skin was still glowing with the thin, blue lines. She moved her hands, looking down at the palms, and it was done by her own will. Her body was her own; nothing pushing her; nothing telling or showing her what to do. She smiled on her own, too, and looked up happily at Jazz.

"'Atta, girl," he smiled at her. "Now let's see ya use it."

Catherine nodded, any doubts of failure incapable of forming as Ratchet and Jazz moved towards one another. Even as the distance closed and the redhead reached out, the pull still did not come. She was alone as her fingers pressed against the lime green metal. There was nothing at first, which almost broke her confidence, but then a thought occurred to her, and, closing her eyes, she pushed her palms against the medic's frame harder.

_Heal,_ she silently commanded. The sparks surged from her slowly, clutching onto Ratchet's armor wherever it was damaged. Just like with Optimus and Jazz, the wounds began to close as the sparks worked, moving steadily along the damage until it was fully repaired. Catherine felt the drain while they worked, and felt the sweat building up on her brow as she concentrated on the wounds healing. The sparks followed her command perfectly, and when she just _knew_ the medic was completely whole, she pulled away. There was no resistance as she did so, and even though Jazz raised a finger to help support her, she didn't need it.

She looked down at her palms as the lights receded, "I… I did it. It… The power listened to me! It worked!"

"Indeed—my scans indicate I am one-hundred percent functional and my Energon stores have been refueled," Ratchet hummed pleasantly.

"Just had ta show 'em who was in charge, yeah?" the silver mech winked, and her smile widened as she nodded.

"I don't think I should have anymore trouble," she stated firmly, turning back to the medic. "We should go ahead and try to see if it'll work on Bumblebee!"

"Hold on, I want to make sure nothing has changed first," the medic replied, raising a hand for pause, and then quickly flashed his green scan light on her. A quick look at his results panel was enough to make him nod. "You're doing fine. Very well, but I would still advise using only the half current."

She nodded, and, with a quick nod at Jazz, she was back by the machine. She gripped the wire and again the energy filled her, but this time it was only her. The pull did not return with the new flux, but she did notice a heat growing inside her. It started in her lower abdomen first, but quickly expanded the longer she held on. It was coursing throughout her entire body soon enough and growing hotter with each second. When at last she could endure no more, she released her hold. Already sweat dribbled down her brow, and more was forming as the heat remained. Thankfully, she had a good idea of what it was and managed to call out Jazz's name through the sensation.

The silver mech said nothing, only acting at once to bring her over to Bumblebee's side. The yellow Autobot regarded her with worry, no doubt noticing the winced expression on her face from the burn. It wasn't terrible, but it was as if she had drunk hot chocolate too soon, so it was a little painful. She would reassure him later that she was fine, but at the moment she was more focused on using the power to fix his legs.

She nodded at the yellow Autobot, whom nodded back as he lowered his legs, and she reached out. Again the sparks did not come at just the touch, and it took the concentrated thought of repairing the limbs and making them how they used to be to summon the sparks. They came out much stronger than before, reaching over to the near leg and then to the other. The metal clanged together as its shape shifted, but even as the pieces came together there was something missing. The image was incomplete, and she knew what was needed.

"Ratchet—the metal!" she shouted out, eyes still closed in concentration. "Put the metal on the table!"

The medic hesitated only a moment before doingso, but had to pull back quickly when the sparks suddenly shot over to the piles. As if like a magnet, the metal was pulled by the sparks to Bumblebee's legs. The pieces attached to the already formed thighs and knee joints where the sparks carefully, but quickly molded and settled them into place. First was the skeleton, made from the strongest pieces and the mostly tightly bundled together. Then, as each part of the leg was finished the armor was placed over it. The process followed all the way down, forming just as her mind's eye remembered it from both her own memory and from those that flowed into her from a place she didn't know.

Just as the last inch of his foot was done, Catherine felt the remnants of heat leave her. The sparks settled and died, and she finally opened her eyes with a gasp and pulled away. She stumbled a little, but she was able to keep her footing as she shook her head. Jazz was behind her, ready to help, but proved unneeded again as she looked at Bumblebee, whose eyes were locked onto the marvel that was now his legs. A few moments later and his eyes met Catherine's, wide and in disbelief. She chuckled and gestured at them—for him to use them. He didn't even nod as he looked back at his legs and, to his surprise, they moved.

Bumblebee then surprised everyone by suddenly hopping off the table onto his brand new legs. Ratchet all but screeched like a banshee at the yellow Autobot, but Bumblebee only grinned and side-stepped around the medic. He was like his namesake as he flew around the room on his new limbs, even punching out a few invisible enemies, and earning him the self the relieved ire of the medic and the laughter of both Catherine and Jazz. He did manage to calm down after a good threat of dismantlement by Ratchet, and he buzzed his way back over to the table where he hopped onto the edge, dangling his legs like a silly little kid.

"I can't believe you— running around like a hatchling over a new pair of legs! You could have broken them!" the medic growled, smacking Bumblebee over the head. The yellow Autobot whirred apologetically, but he stilled smiled.

"But they are perfectly fine, Ratchet," he protested, gesturing at them.

"So I noticed, but that doesn't mean I want you to go prancing about!"

Catherine came up besides Bumblebee, touching his side for attention, "So they're okay? I tried to make sure I got the memory right…"

"They are perfect, Catherine. I am 'light as feather' on them, I believe is the right term," he chuckled back, nudging her gently.

"I'm glad. Although this means I might just put Ratchet out of the job!" she laughed, though the medic was hardly amused.

"You forget your powers only work when you have the energy to do so," he sniffed, "and that you cannot use them outside of this room."

"Oh, do not be so mean, Ratchet," Bumblebee scoffed at the medic. "She is only playing, and we all know you are the best mech for the job."

He jabbed a finger into the Autobot's face, "You're darn right I am."

"So do you think we should keep going and see what else I can do? I feel like I could do so much more!" the redhead spoke up, looking at her palms again, as it was apparently becoming a habit.

"Are you sure? You looked to be in pain before," Bumblebee whirred uneasily, immediately grabbing Ratchet's attention. Catherine raised her hands up to stop him before he could speak, though.

"Right, yes, I was in a _little_ pain, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I just felt like I was really, really hot on the inside. It went away when I healed Bumblebee, though, so I think it's just the energy build up."

The medic frowned, "If it's bringing you pain, I would rather not press it. You've done more than enough already today."

"He's right, shorty. Ya done enough fo' now. Ya can do more later when ya body's rested up some," Jazz added. Catherine looked back at him, pouting, but she knew both of them were right. She had gone farther than she had hoped to—gaining control of it, for one, and then figuring out how to activate it, too!. That was only repairs, though. What about more difficult things? Could she control the amount of energy needed to create life? How much energy would that need, anyways? A part of her honestly didn't want to find out so much now that she'd felt the burn.

"Okay," she finally nodded. "Besides, we have time. But what're we going to do until Prime gets here? That is how long I'm supposed to be here right?"

"Yes, and it should take a few more hours I believe," the medic hummed, his eyes dimming and gaining a far-off look, which she had figured out was how they looked when they were accessing their internal communications—comm. link Jazz had told her it was called—when not fighting.

"Ya could always ask Ratchet those questions I told ya ta ask him. He's got the better answers fo' ya," Jazz suggested, and Catherine's hazel eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes! Love you so much, Jazz! That's perfect!" she squealed, hopping over towards the medic. "Ratchet! I have some questions about you guys!"

The medic pulled back, having been abruptly interrupted, and glanced down at the redhead, only to feel he might possibly regret agreeing to it. He turned his gaze over at Jazz, whom was grinning, which wasn't a good sign, but there wasn't much else to do. Bumblebee was repaired and that had been all he really had going on at the moment. Why not appease to the young female's inquiries? It would just be a few hours.

And in that long two hours, Ratchet discovered the limitless capabilities of humanity's curiosity. When Optimus Prime finally showed himself the medic was glad to be relieved of his duty, although he had to admit the redhead was a good listener and seemed genuinely interested in learning about their anatomy, both outside and in, how their sparks worked, and about the more intimate parts of their culture. It was almost like teaching a hatchling, only smaller and more prone to forgetting things or having to ask multiple questions to understand certain concepts.

Thus, he was more than happy to bid Optimus hello, report what had happened, and have him talk it out with the redhead, which left him able to sit on one of the machines in peace. His luck grew even more as it was decided Catherine would leave them for today, not to return until tomorrow when they could work on more skills. Needless to say Ratchet was more than happy to lean back and relax when the redhead was out of sight.

Then he remembered the next day and groaned.

**-O-**

While those two hours with the Autobots felt like it had gone on forever, the week that followed went by faster than Catherine could have thought possible. She suspected in was in part because her schedule became fixed between two things: The Autobots and the humans. It didn't help that Sam was reunited with his parents the next day. There had been much hugging, kissing, bawling, and raw anger as his mother somehow managed to wail and love on her son all at the same time. Mr. Witwicky had been a much easier case; simply clasping his son's shoulder for a good long while before briefly hugging him and nagging about all the crazy business and how he was going to fix the entire lawn for what his friends did to it. Then they found out about Mikeala, and, even if it was a month later, Catherine knew she would still be laughing when she recalled the event. Sam, luckily for himself, was too happy at the sight of them to groan or feel embarrassed.

Of course his parents didn't forget to dote on his best friend, too. They were ecstatic to see Catherine was alright despite her tattered clothes, but then became worried when they caught wind of her meeting with the Autobots to "suck the Allspark energy out of her". It was nice to be flustered over by them, although making her feel bad about what her parents were going through wasn't. Granted, she honestly hadn't though of them that much during the week, and while there was some guilt, it didn't bother her as much as it should have. She kind of had Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky to blame; the two adults had taken up the job for her missing parental units.

Sam's parents met the soldiers, too, and that had, in a way, been exciting. The soldiers were luckily smart enough to not say anything to get Sam's mother mad—especially when she snapped at a Sector Seven guard for waking them up at eight in the morning. Mrs. Witwicky was like a Decepticon that early, and everyone made sure to keep at least ten feet away from her when she walked out of her room. Thankfully, they had finally been provided some clothing and cleaning materials for their stay, which greatly improved many moods. Still, there wasn't much that could appease being cooped up in a hidden base for a week while the government and Sector Seven took their time doing whatever the hell they were doing.

Catherine ended up asking the Autobots if they knew what their "hosts" were up to at one point, but all she'd gotten was that the remains of the Decepticons had been brought to Hoover Dam while the whole situation was covered up as a terrorist attack and the alliance between the Autobots and the United States was being settled. She'd asked about that, too, but no one seemed to want to talk about it. The soldiers were the most silent on the matter; not even Lennox would clue her in, and whenever his face became steadfast against her pout, she knew better than to press on.

Not much else was thought of the situation after that, and Catherine kept herself busy hanging out with Sam, Mikeala, his parents, Maggie and Glenn—they were only seldom hung out with— or with Lennox and the soldiers. Lennox's gang was actually very enjoyable to talk with. She liked learning about their histories and lives and what battles they'd face. She'd told a little bit about herself, too, and, as most people seemed to, they were surprised to find out she was a wrestler. That led into her enjoyment in shooting and other things that were considered "manly", which then brought up comments about recruiting her. Lennox took that only so far before he made them quit, and she figured it was because he thought of his "ladies" when he saw her and didn't want them or her a part of the conflict. Again, she found him incredibly nice and respectable and was glad to have him as a friend.

When she wasn't with her human companions, she was with the Autobots. Sometimes some of the others came with her, and it was thanks to one of those moments that the soldiers met Ironhide. Just as she thought, they got along _very_ well—especially Lennox and Epps. She often caught them talking with the big guy alone. The other Autobots interacted with them, too, and got along well enough. Prime was always a little aloof, but he joined in when he could or felt it was appropriate. Jazz and Bumblebee made friends with most everyone easily, though Ratchet had trouble with his outwardly grumpy demeanor.

Even Simmons managed to become part of the group sometimes, although he was a little weary of their robot companions. Of course, that wouldn't stop him from occasionally snooping around Catherine; trying to figure out what was going on. Needless to say, by the end of it all the redhead was ready to sock him in the nose. Luckily, their gang had found a nice hill near the base to get away from all the Sector Seven goons. She was pretty sure it was nothing short of a miracle they were allowed to go the "look out", as they called it, and she enjoyed every sunset on that hill with the Autobots and the others.

Then when their "open-Autobot-time" was up, Catherine would be left alone with their metal companions. She considered herself special that way, always getting to wave good-bye. She eventually started boasting about it by making up something that didn't happen and waiting until the last minute to confess it was a fib. Nothing she ever said was close to the truth either, and no one suspected she was the Allspark recharging her powers with electricity. It helped that Prime showed off the Allspark shard every now and then, leading them even further from her. It made it a lot easier to work on her powers in peace.

The week also did wonders for her control. The pull never returned, and Ironhide's repairs felt easier than Ratchet's, although the black mech's damage had been more extensive. The medic also confirmed that she could turn normal metal into Cybertronian allow, which was part of the reason why Bumblebee's legs had and were doing so well. That was a grand thing by itself. But then a stalemate started as they realized there was no one else to repair. The solution ended up being that they would figure out if she could control higher amounts of energy.

They started small, increasing the amount she took in little by little. Unfortunately, that led to a bit of overconfidence, which then led to Ratchet opening the current too much. Her control faltered and chaos ensued as she panicked with the surge of intense heat, leading her to touching a console set apart from the others to release the energy. Much to her and everyone else's surprise, the console came to life. That would have been a much more prospective "accident" if the little metal creature would have had the same sentience level of the other Autobots, and if it hadn't stared at them with wide, red optics, panicked, and attempted to escape like a frightened animal. Since letting Sector Seven find it was a bad idea it had to be stopped, which led to Bumblebee leaping after it and accidentally crushing it.

There had been much regret about killing it, but once Ratchet informed them it was no better than a drone and that it didn't have a spark, the yellow Autobot didn't feel quite as bad. Catherine didn't feel as bad either, but she did feel regret for her misjudgment. She was forgiven, but it still lingered throughout the week and she made sure to go slowly the entire way. She also made sure to not think about the little drone robot-thing whenever she did release the energy from her body through any random machine in the room, as she feared thinking of it might make another. She was thankful the Autobots didn't try to pressure her to create anything either. Not only did she not want to create another accident, she didn't have the confidence she could make a _true_ Cybertronian. Another drone, yes, but a Cybertronian like the Autobots? No. She didn't think she could give them real sparks.

The Autobots all understood, though, and they didn't blame her for anything that happened or for her faults. Rather, they would encourage her and assure her she was doing perfectly fine. It took time, but she began to believe them even without Jazz confirming it for her later when they would talk on their own. Time also brought her closer to the Autobots, and let her learn more about them and their species. She knew it annoyed Ratchet a little to constantly ask questions, but as days went by she could tell he had begun to enjoy it, considering her as a student to teach about their kind. She tried to ask fewer questions, but it was difficult to learn about their race sometimes. He would explain it to her, though, and she learned more than she could have ever hoped for.

She spent time with the others, too. Bumblebee was like the perfect big, little brother now that he could walk and he often pretended to box with her or talk about anything. He would sometimes apologize about killing the drone, but every time she would reassure him it was alright—it was just an accident and was more so her fault, anyways. Sometimes she noticed he wanted to talk about something, but he could never seem to bring himself to say it. She had a feeling it was about Sam since he mainly got the look when the boy was around. She would silently thank him every time he decided against such talks—the young man was still a sore subject even as time kept going by and the distractions grew.

Ironhide was much the same; acting like the old grandpa figure with all kinds of war stories, only he could still do most everything like show off his gun skills to her on the poor, unsuspecting rocks outside the base. That was actually fun to watch, and she secretly—or not so secretly since she did tell him—wanted guns like his. However, when he offered to maybe convince Ratchet to make them, she declined and said that really wasn't such a good idea. He took it well enough, although noted the offer was there if she wanted it.

As for Prime, it was actually hard for her to have time with him thanks to all the alliance and clean-up business. He was generally away for the most part, and while she understood, she did wish he could come around more often. He was actually really nice to talk to! He had such a plethora of knowledge and wise-sayings that she felt for sure her IQ would fly out the roof when they held conversations. She noticed he seemed a little distant when he spoke with her, yet it wasn't _just_ her. He was like that with the other humans, too, but she knew it wasn't to be rude. She eventually asked him, and he confessed he wasn't sure how he should act with humans—they were both so strong and yet so fragile at the same time he was afraid he might be too forward and hurt someone. Her respect for him had skyrocketed then, and she assured him he was fine, that he should relax more, and to join in with them. They'd let him know when to be careful. He had agreed he would try, and although it didn't seem like it, he was less formal when around her or the others by the end of the week. He still had the awkward-uncle-step-father-thing going on, though.

And Jazz. Jazz, Jazz, Jazz. If he was anything, he was a life saver. Any time she was starting to feel bad his Catherine-sense would tingle and he would cheer her up. If she had a sibling, she would have wanted the silver mech to be it. He was _perfect_ at making her laugh when she needed it or keeping her thoughts off Sam. He was there for her when she used her powers, too. Whether it was keeping her steady or reassuring her she was doing okay or that the drone's death was nobody's fault, he was there supporting her. She'd never really been able to depend on someone like that, or, at least, to that extent, and she was grateful for it. She knew Jazz knew, of course, and he would keep on making her feel better by talking about music or art or shows or whatever the hell they wanted. It didn't matter what, because all that mattered was that they were having a good time.

It was all going so wonderful for her that week. Her powers were under her control for the most part, her secret hadn't been found out, she felt happy most of the time, barely ever had to think about Sam and Mikeala together, and soon they'd finally be out of the stupid base! Then she wouldn't have to deal with Simmons hounding her—she silently damned his nose—or having to be cooped up! Yes, she did enjoy the time she spent with her new friends, but she did miss her own comfortable bed and her dogs and the free, open sky and electronic devices.

Though, even as she thought of what she missed, she realized she was going to have to leave the Autobots behind to have all that, and she would be lying if she said she was fine with it. She had a good thing here at the base—the kind of good thing she didn't want to give up, but she had to be reasonable and realistic. Staying meant revealing herself, and leaving meant being safe for not just herself but for others, too. It was obvious what choice she had.

But still.

And as the final night of their stay fell down upon the base, Catherine's mind was haunted by those two words. They followed her every step, lingered at every edge of her thought, and even clung on into her dreams.

_But still._

* * *

><p><strong>XI. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Okay. That's done. It's time to go home now and let's see how things go, because they are going to speed up. In fact, I'm going to give a heads up and let everyone know there's going to be a time skip next chapter. A pretty good one, but necessary and worth it, I assure you._

_With regards to her "questions" and "answers" from Jazz, I realize those probably differ from what most of the fandom believes, but I prefer to stick closer to the canon to be honest and to be more realistic. In the actual canon they don't have "genders", so to speak. Even in G1 they didn't! It's one of the reasons Arcee was made. Anyways, I'll keep some fandom that meshes well, but others will be more intune with the canon material~_

_Again Snarky Ratchet. Seriously. I love writing him like that. He just seems so adorable then. Oh, and if you want a good reference for how he says "You're darn right I am"... here: watch?v=43RELlAlhIw. Exactly like she says that, only with Ratchet's voice and no laser-beam firing swan or the "away" part... I should have done that, ha ha. Maybe in a parody._

_So. Bonding time with Autobots and Humans. Yay! And Jazz again is a secrety-secret mech. Mmmyesss. And that's all for now! :)_


	12. Time To Pretend

**TMWolf: **_So I really should have updated sooner than this, but, uh, I confess- I've been preoccupied by an Italian Assassin from the Renaissance. I'm sorry Transformers- I've betrayed you this last week. But, what can I say? I like me that Ezio. herrrrm. BUT UM. Anyways. Here's the next chapter. Updates will be quicker, or hopefully since Christmas is almost here and I don't need to delay to not have to go on haitus or whatever. So, anyways. Time's up for time at the base, and it's time to go home. Huh. Lotta times in that sentence. Anyways (again), time to leave and get back to their lives._

_So for this chapter, the song is MGMT's Time to Pretend. LOVE that song, too, although it's, uh, not quite accurate to the chapter and a little crude, ha ha._

_And review-wise:_

_**Rainbow R: **Thank-you for the review! I'm glad you're in love with it! :D and by knowing, do you meant the memories thing? If so, it was just a random mech, sorry :) And I know what you mean- they could have had so many others! Or, well, maybe not since nobody really got any screen time still. :(_

_**Sharta: **Er- uh- hold on now, Sharta. There's, uh, some rules against that although he doesn't exist technically... Poor Tom... No wonder he was missing from the sequels, ha ha! xD_

_**UnForGettable323: **You'll find I do many sad moments, or semi-sad or bitter sweet or stuff like that. I'm a cruel, cruel writer :P And as for love? Well... let's just say... I take my time? Yeah, let's go with that, ha ha~ She probably wouldn't realize she was in love anyways ;P_

_Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think guys and ask any questions if you have any!_

* * *

><p><strong>XII. <strong>Time to Pretend

* * *

><p>Just as she had for the past seven days, Catherine woke feeling refreshed and ready for the day. However, unlike the past seven days, she didn't smile as she went over what memories she had dreamed of the night before. While the fantastic light show and gladiator-like battle presented to her was fantastic, it weighed nothing in comparison to the realization that today was her last morning at the base. Once everyone was ready to go and Sector Seven had their transportation ready they would be leaving. She would have to say good-bye to Lennox and his soldiers and even worse—the Autobots. Sure, Bumblebee was coming with them—the government had been kind enough to agree to that with the excuse the Decepticons might come after him, and Sam's parents had agreed after a begrudging argument—but he was technically going to be Sam's car, and she just didn't want to leave any of them. She had to, though.<p>

"Well, here we go," she mumbled and slid out of bed. She put her original clothes back on now that they'd had been washed—a kind gesture from Sector Seven—and set the ones given to them in a nice stack for whomever was going to clean the rooms. After a quick brush through her hair was set into a ponytail, which was followed up with a quick teeth brushing, and then she was ready to go. A least, she was physically. Even though her feet kept moving towards the door and her hand reached for the handle, her mind told her to stop the whole way. It told her to just go back and sit on the bed and hope she was overlooked and could stay. It was a silly thought, and the cold logic won over in the end, turning the door handle and pushing her out into the hall.

She wasn't alone; Sam and Mikeala were already out and in their old clothes, too. They looked refreshed and eager to finally be going home. She wasn't surprised. He'd gotten the main prize. The big jackpot. The whole shebang. He had a vastly improved life to head back to even though no one was going to know he was a hero. No one was going to know she was either, but she wasn't going back with anything except some powers she couldn't use or show because it would bring disastrous results. It didn't really seem fair when it came down to it. It might not have been so bad, she realized, if her friend wouldn't constantly blab about it or hadn't essentially ignored her most of their stay. Granted, part of it was her doing, but still… Didn't sixteen years count for something?

"Excited about heading home?" Lennox spoke from behind her, nearly making her jump.

She smiled back at him, "Kinda."

"'Kinda'? 'Figured you'd be jumping for joy to go back to the normal life and see your parents again," the man frowned, moving more towards her front with a hand on his hip.

"I just," she began slowly, finding the wall incredibly interesting at the moment. "Um...really had a lot of fun. Sure, the nearly dying in the battle wasn't so fun, but I got to meet and spend time with you guys and the Autobots and I… well…"

Lennox chuckled, and she met his gaze where she saw sympathy in his green irises as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know how you feel, but you have your whole life ahead of you. You're going to go out and experience all those great things that you can't if you stay cooped up here. Sure, it's not full of guys like the Autobots, but you will have that yellow guy—Bumblebe—from what I hear, and, who knows—you might just find something better than the Autobots or even us out there."

It took a moment, but she smiled up at him again. Mostly it was because she didn't want him to think his words hadn't done the full job and she didn't want to tell him that would worked fine if she was a _normal_ kid. He was right, she knew. There was a whole lot out there in the world. She knew that all too well, but she still wasn't convinced. She didn't want to disappoint him, though, so she nodded, and he rubbed her head affectionately.

"You're going to be a great dad, Lennox," she laughed as she swatted his arm away.

"You think so?"

"Positive. I mean, you have to take care of those kids all the time," she grinned, turning her head towards his group of soldiers not too far off. He followed her gaze and laughed.

"True. I hear little girls are harder, though," he replied with a raised brow.

"Lucky for you little Annabelle isn't a redhead. Then you'd be in for one hell of a job."

"So I noticed. You should come visit sometime this summer. You don't live that far away, and Sarah would love to meet you. I'm sure Annie would, too."

Catherine smiled as her cheeks turned a little red, "I'd love to! I don't know when I can, but I'll definitely give you a heads up."

"Just try to do it before you go back to school," he added and, seeing her confused look, continued. "I, uh, I'm going into a special service then."

"_What_? But—but you should get at least a year for what you've done! Ugh! It's that stupid 'secret alliance' you refuse to talk about isn't it?" she growled, foldig her arms and glaring at the soldier. Lennox sighed, smiling softly at her, and she just knew he was going to play it off like it wasn't a big deal. It was, though, and she hated how the government or Sector Seven or whoever's idea it was refused to give him a small break even after he'd help save the world! Then she became angrier with Lennox, knowing he had agreed to it in the first place, and both cursed and admired him for his courage and patriotism for his country and family.

When the man before ruffled her hair again, this time softly and with more affection, her anger dissipated some. She couldn't help but wonder if other people felt like this with normal soldiers who went and continued on even when they should have a break. It wasn't fair, and they deserved better for their sacrifice—especially when they were as kind as Lennox.

She sighed, "Always lookin' out for me and the whole world?"

"You know it, but don't get too down—I get to come back and visit every eight months for a few weeks and on holidays," he grinned, but she gave him a pout back.

"Just make sure you stay alive then! I swear if you die I will kick your ghost ass ghost buster's style!"

He laughed heartedly and, opening his arms up, she embraced him in a warm hug. She would never admit it, but it was the kind of hug she wished her real parents would give her. It was the kind of welcoming hug that made her feel home, and it made her want to leave less and less.

"You take care of yourself, kid," he smiled as they broke their hug.

She nodded, "Same to you, adult."

With one last chuckle he left her, heading over to the other soldiers. He paused as he came by Sam and bid him good-bye with a manly handshake. His good-bye to Mikeala was a courteous nod of the head and smile, which made Catherine feel a little smug. It vanished in the next instant as she chastised herself for her pathetic actions. It was silly and she was above it. She'd accepted her loss and that was that. No need to keep being bitter and angry. There's was a lot more out there to see, just like Lennox had said.

"Catherine!" Sam called out now that Lennox was with his fellow soldiers. She waved and headed over, meeting both teens halfway. The young man grinned, pumping his fists, "We're finally going home! I'm so psyched! I'm thinking maybe we should do a little show boating when we get back, yeah? Yeah?"

Catherine shook her head in her head, although she laughed aloud, "C'mon, Sam, don't get a swelled head. I, frankly, would much rather go home and lay down on a _real_ bed. I swear I'm going to have back problems for a week!"

"I know what you mean," Mikeala groaned, rubbing her back. "Those beds are the worst. I swear it took me an hour to get to sleep last night!"

"Well, it's our lucky break then," the redhead replied, copying the dark-haired girl's motion briefly.

"Pssh, you guys are no fun," Sam whined and the redhead waggled a finger at him.

"'Girls', Sam. Not 'guys'. And we will have fun, but let's just get home first, alright? There will be plenty of time to make Miles explode from shock and show up Trent."

Mikeala grinned, "I honestly can't wait to see his face when he sees his 'little bunny' with you."

"And in a smokin' hot Camaro no less."

"Dude, Catherine that sounds so weird. I mean, it's _Bumblebee,_ so it's like you're calling _him_ that," the dark-haired boy grimaced, and his friend smacked her palm to her face while his girlfriend laughed.

"Of course _you_ would think that, Sam. Now please stay still while I knock your lights out," Catherine sighed, drawing back her arm with her fingers curled into a fist. The young man yelped, throwing up his arms in defense, but, mercifully, the blow never came. Instead, he heard a snort, and when he looked there was a smug smile on Catherine's face. He scowled then and stuck out his tongue, his pride hurt. Mikeala took all in good humor, too, and assured Sam he was no less manly. That cheered him up until he flinched when the redhead feigned another punch. This time she laughed like an obnoxious villain and he called her mean.

"Well, I am just so glad you little kiddoes are having fun flirting, but it's time to break it up," an obnoxious voice spoke up, and they looked with disdain at the very familiar face of Seymour Simmons.

"Hey, Simmons," Catherine sighed and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "What's it going to be this time? An interrogation, spying, stalking, or something new?"

"As much as I love to disappoint you, no. You've been summoned by the Docbot himself for a final check-up before you go, and I just happened to be nearby, so—"

"You ended up being the messenger boy," Mikeala finished, not bothering to hide the snarky tone in her voice. She still wasn't over his threatening her dad. Agent Simmons still wasn't sorry and glared at her briefly before looking back at the redhead.

"Like I was saying, if you don't want to delay you're going home, you better skedaddle on down there."

"Aww, you trust me to get their all on my own now? And here I thought you didn't like me!" she cooed, already strolling by him. He mouthed her words with his hands, following her as she went by.

"Figured a smart kid like you won't get lost," he replied smoothly.

Then Sam spoke up, "Or you don't want to get 'lubricated' on again."

Catherine laughed, her friend having said it loud enough for her to hear. She was far enough now she couldn't hear Simmons reply, and she didn't care all that much. She already had a good idea of what it would be like, and that included scowling and some name calling. While she didn't hate him so much now, he was still Simmons, and still annoying.

Just like the agent said, she was a smart kid and was not going to get lost. It helped she knew the path to the Autobot's area by heart now from taking it many times during the week. So many times, in fact, that she recognized the guards patrolling the hallways and some she'd talked to would give her a nod. The rest mostly ignored or watched her go by then went back to their business. She went by a few scientists, but she avoided them for the single fact of what they had done to Bumblebee and their tendency to look down on her. Thankfully there was only a few, and it didn't take long to reach the Autobot's room.

They were all together this time, and no humans were to be found. She raised a brow for a moment, wondering what was in store. Yesterday had been her last power use—decided by both herself and Ratchet and Prime—and they had already discussed what she would do while back at home, so there could have been humans in here. She kind of figured there would be for her "final" check-up since Tom or someone else would or should have wanted to see it with their own eyes. So what could be up? There was really no use wondering as she greeted them and allowed Jazz to gently set her on one of the tables. Optimus moved in front of them, and she met his awe-inspiring optics, as she had learned they were called.

"Good morning, Catherine. I see you are doing well as always," he rumbled, politely bowing his head.

She bowed back, "Same to you, Optimus. So I'm guessing this 'checkup' isn't a 'checkup'?"

"You are correct. The 'checkup' is merely for show. We truly wish to discuss a certain matter we—_I_, have been contemplating for some time," he spoke, optics shifting down for a split moment. She frowned, wondering what it could be, and spread her arms out as she stepped forward.

"Shoot."

Thankfully, the Autobots had already learned some Earth's expression and idioms, so he was not confused when he replied. "I know it was decided that you were to be sent home this day, and we did so in order to keep you safe. Certainly it is the best decision, but, after discussing it with everyone, we also believe perhaps it would also be best for you to stay here with us, under our protection. Know that we are not forcing it upon you and leave the option open: you are welcome to leave and welcome to stay. The choice is yours, Catherine, and we will support either."

Hope flared within her as she tentatively asked, "But… but as what, exactly?"

"Do not fear—we would not have your powers known by Sector Seven. Rather, we would have you act as a representative of sorts for our kind. Certainly you, of all the humans, know us best, and you have friends amongst the humans. You could help in convincing those less certain that we are your allies, especially if more of us should arrive, and surely they will. Your powers would not be used, save for in the utmost secrecy and under the watch of Ratchet or I."

Catherine could feel her heart beating fast; excitement mixed with hope sending it on an all time high. She couldn't speak, the words wanting so badly yet fearing to come forth. Prime's blue optics, full of yearning for her to stay—for their last remnant and hope for home to be with them, didn't help either. She could see it in the others, too, but she knew they would let her go, too. She knew even if they didn't want to, Jazz and even Prime would fight for her, though it would pain their sparks.

By God did she want to say yes. More than anything she wanted to. She could feel the letters right there on her lips, just waiting for her to open her mouth and say them. She had found something here in this place; found a happiness she vaguely knew. Here she had people—even if they were gigantic, metal people—who cared for her wellbeing. Even if it was because she was the Allspark, they still cared. At the very least she was wanted by them for who and what she was, not for some ideal they had of her. They didn't try to turn her into something else. And she could keep all that, nurture it, and grow it into something even more beautiful and wondrous—her very own Eden. All she had to do was say yes.

_But_.

The doubt sunk its claws deep, drawing forth the memories of the other world—the one she had been born into and grown in for sixteen years. She recalled the soldiers she had come to befriend and felt at home with, too. She thought of Lennox especially and his words, and in turn thought of the world she lived in. Indeed there were many things out there she didn't know and could possible never know. She could not deny there was a desire to see some of those things. Though, more importantly than all the wonders of the world was the boy. The dark-haired, silly, oblivious boy she had known since birth. She would be lying if she said she didn't still love him and want to be around him. She knew she wanted to step into the new world with him at her side. She also knew she had begun to feel something new, but she dared not think on it long lest it form a name. Most of all, though, she couldn't leave him. Not yet. Maybe later. Maybe never. But not now. She still needed him. She still wanted him to see her how she knew he couldn't, but still she wanted it.

Then there was the thought of what danger she could bring. If she went home then no one would know of her powers save Bumblebee. No Decepticon would suspect she was the new Allspark, especially with the shard displayed proudly as the shining gem of the alliance and Jazz as proof of its remaining abilities. If she stayed, there would be suspicions, and not just from the enemy. Sector Seven would think something was up, and so would Lennox. They might be oblivious now, but if she stayed—a mere sixteen year old girl who happened to be best friends with the boy whose car turned out to be a robot—they would begin to question things. Furthermore, she was _sixteen_; surely the government would interfere for her being such a young age? Maybe the Autobots could pull something, but maybe not. The danger there was too great, she realized. If the Decepticons found her they would be relentless in their assault. Many would die because of her, and she did not want that. She didn't want the Autobots to die protecting her. She didn't want Lennox to die for protecting or just knowing her. She didn't want Sam to die.

Eyes dropping, she breathed in deeply to control her sprinting thoughts. Her heartbeat had slowed, the excitement sobered and the hope quelled. While she wanted so desperately to be part of their world and was in some way tied to it, she was still human. She was still just Catherine Wolfe, and she was still largely apart of the older world.

"Thank-you, Optimus. All of you. But…" she paused, nearly choking on the words. "But I… I have to go."

She could not prevent the sudden wave of disappointment that came over her, and not all of it was from herself. She had learned early on her powers could sense the others' emotions, and they filled her now. It made her heart sinkt, and she attempted to cling to the acceptance that came from their leader and her silver guardian. It barely kept her head above the torrent.

"I understand, and we will miss you, Catherine," Prime spoke softly, reaching out to gently touch her shoulder. "If you should ever need our help, Bumblebee will not hesitate to lend you a hand. And know, even though you have chosen to leave, the offer will always remain open. You are always welcome among us."

Catherine managed to smile and hugged his hand tightly. He did not remove until she released first, and then he stepped aside to allow Bumblebee to step forth. His optics looked down brightly at her as he held out his hand. She asked him to turn around quietly once she stepped on. He nodded and did as told, turning so she faced the others.

"Thank-you, guys. I mean it. I'm not going to say good-bye, though. I don't want this to be the last time we ever meet, so I'll say see you until next time," she spoke, her eyes beginning to water.

"We'll keep in touch, shorty. Ya got my word on that," Jazz smiled, and she couldn't help but smile herself.

"You sure you can't be my car?"

The silence was the only answer needed as the silver mech reached out to gently stroke her head. She touched his finger, and through the contact she felt his sadness, but also his comfort. Her choice was the best, and though they would miss each other, it wouldn't be the last time they'd meet. She knew he would make sure of it one way or another, even if it meant sneaking out of the base for a while. That was good 'ol Jazz—always able to make her feel better, and she certainly did when she pulled away. She looked at the others and while they appeared upset, they nodded at her reassuringly. Even Ironhide's usual grumpy scowl was less so, and she gave Bumblebee the okay to go.

The yellow Autobot turned and left, moving her up to his shoulder. She vaguely remembered him saying something comforting to her, but she was lost in her thoughts, battling between regret and assurance. It was the best choice. It was the safest choice. She would be safe. Sam would be safe. The Autobots would be safe. Everyone was safest this way.

But still—she felt so straddled. Two worlds divided her; the Autobots on one side, Sam and everything she knew on the other. Each pulled strongly. Both had some need that dominated her, but she couldn't go both ways. She couldn't be split in half.

_But still._

**-O-**

Catherine didn't look back after that moment, not even through their short breakfast or when she stepped into Bumblebee's interior, shuffling into the back seats. She couldn't look back. She knew she would demand to stay if she did. She could only look forward silently. She did manage to nod or laugh as needed when Sam and Mikeala took their spots in the front and spoke about everything they would do. His parents had been placed in a Sector Seven vehicle, which would lead them home with another tailing them from behind. It was a kind of official thing they were required to do. It really wasn't needed in her opinion, but by the time they started heading off she lost interest and took up her time staring out the window.

It felt a little strange as they drove back to the main road. She couldn't really describe it with any one word, but she supposed it was like everything was new. The world felt so different than she remembered, but maybe it was her. Perhaps she was a newborn finally seeing her surroundings for the first time. Whatever it was, it filled her with a sense of anxiousness and eagerness. She didn't know if it was good or bad, but surely it couldn't be as bad as nearly being killed by giant, alien robots?

"Hey, Catherine, you're kind of quiet. What's up?" Sam suddenly asked, and she lifted her chin off her hand.

"Just thinkin' about how we're finally going home. It feels kind of weird," she replied.

He nodded, "Yeah, it kind of does a little. Everything's different, but it's still the same, y'know? Nobody else knows what happened. Can you believe it?"

"I think that makes it all the more special—like keeping a secret!" Mikeala added with a smile.

"So we're just going to pretend like it never happened then and go back to our _boring_, mundane lives?" the redhead inquired humorously.

"Well, it is a secret, isn't it?" her friend grinned. She and Mikeala grinned back, and the conversation began to dive into what their "cover stories" would be other than the terrorist attack they somehow managed to become a part of. Sector Seven had done a good job making it up, but it was still sketchy and they knew not everyone would believe it. Sam at once thought of saying it was aliens to make it like reverse psychology and have everyone think they were lying about the truth. It was a good idea, but they would have to make it silly. More ideas kept coming, and Catherine even joined in using her more vivid imagination, but at the same time she thought about their earlier words.

_Maybe that's it_, she mused as she suggested aloud that they should make the aliens green and that they came from Mars. Perhaps her odd feeling was because the world remained the same—barely even bruised by the coming of the alien creatures—while she and so many and yet so few had been changed. On some level they had all been changed and now it was time to pretend like nothing had happened; like they were still the same. It was time to play the world a fool and wrap them around a silly story about alien terrorists from space that looked like big, nasty cockroaches.

Pretending wouldn't be so bad. She'd done that more than once in her life, but now she was going have to not just pretend to the world, but to Sam, too. She'd never really had to pretend for him, except for the occasional white lie to keep him from worrying about her. Of course, she probably didn't even really to need worry. She could just imagine he wouldn't notice her powers even she accidentally released them right in front of him, so enamored by Mikeala he was. She might just trymto see if she was right. While the thought made her smile, it also brought a sting of pain that was more anger than actual pain.

Catherine withheld her bitterness well for the rest of the conversation, which eventually dwindled down. There was only so much they could make up before it got old or repetitive, and, with nothing else to really talk about, the three succumbed to silence. Sam and Mikeala settled into Bumblebee's seats, fingers interlaced. Catherine regarded it coldly before she looked away with a silent huff, setting her cheek once more into her palm as she gazed out the window. She felt the leather beneath her other hand vibrate and her seatbelt tighten slightly, and she knew it was the Autobot trying to figure out what was wrong and comfort her. Although there wasn't really anything he could do, she patted his seat gently as thanks and that was that.

The last few hours of the ride were done in silence, which Catherine enjoyed for the most part. It meant less listening to them talk about sweet nothings that she would never know and more listening to the good tunes Bumblebee played. It did eventually come to end for about thirty minutes when they stopped to eat at Burger King. If Mikeala hadn't been there, Catherine was sure she would have enjoyed it more—like how she and Sam always used to. However, because the dark-haired girl was there, she felt completely out of place in tose long thirty minutes . Even with his parents talking to her occasionally, she might as well as not have been there. At first there was bitterness, but she shook it off with the fact she hadn't bothered to contribute much in the first place. She could have easily done so… but Sam could have talked to her instead of only looking at Mikeala.

Thankfully the last bit of the journey was only a forty-five minute drive—first with talking and then silence again—and before they knew it Bumblebee turned onto their familiar street. Sector Seven politely parked on the side of the road while the Autobot proudly pulled up into the drive-way as if he was just any old ordinary car. Catherine got out slowly, gazing at the house. It was oddly familiar compared to the rest of the world, and there was comfort in that. Of course, the backyard could not be said the same for, but with Sam's sweat and tears it would be back to normal soon enough. She'd probably end up helping, too, but not today. Today she was going home, but there wasn't as much happiness as there should have been when she looked down the street at the gray bricks of the two-story house.

"Catherine, dear, would you like to join us? I still have some of those brownies," Mrs. Witwicky smiled as she came up and touched the redhead's shoulder gently.

Catherine smiled back, "Thanks, but I'm good. I'll have them some other time. I gotta head home and all."

"Oh, right... Your parents don't know anything, yet… Well, just a heads up—those Sector Seven people are going to talk to them about all this alien business so you don't need to worry about that," the woman replied, gesturing at the black-suited men standing by the vehicles, their gaze settled on the redhead. "Would you like me to bring some goodies by later, though?"

"Ha ha, actually, I have a feeling my parents might just make our cookies tonight. Or, well, I will since I'm better at it," she chuckled just before finding herself embraced in a warm hug.

"Well, don't let your parents be like me and keep Sammy locked inside his house forever, alright?"

"Oh, don't worry. Unlike Sam, I'm capable of sneaking out of a house," Catherine giggled, winking. With that, Mrs. Witwicky left her with a "'atta girl" thumbs-up, and she looked to her right to find Sam leaning against Bumblebee, waiting. Mikeala was off towards the back door, watching them. Catherine already knew the dark-haired girl was going to stay a little longer before heading to her Aunt's house a few streets over. She thought about staying just to spite her, but she needed to go home. She owed her parents that at least.

"See ya later, right?" she grinned at her friend and he smiled back, opening his arms up. She met him in the hug and rejoiced in the comfort in it. A little of her bitterness died, too, her friend noticing her again.

"Come on over whenever you want. I'm going to be bored now that I'm on lock down," he chuckled back once they separated.

"Sure," was all she said, and then left with a wave and good-bye to Bumblebee. The Autobot revved his engine a little in reply, and she left down the drive way. Just as Mrs. Witwicky had said, the Sector Seven agents tailed her the moment she passed by them on the sidewalk. She didn't mind, having become used to them the past week, and instead focused on the gray bricks coming closer and closer. Too many outcomes ran through her mind of what might happen, and she nearly stopped in her tracks because of it. In the end, when she came to the pebble path, she banished them all away and prepared for whatever might come.

_Here goes_, she breathed as she reached the door and, taking another deep breathe, rang the doorbell. She could hear the familiar bark of her dogs at once, which brought a smile that grew at the sight of their black noses pressed up against the windows, scrunching them like a pig's. Then she saw the movement inside, stepped back a little to give them room, and prepared herself.

Nothing could have prepared her, however, for the door to suddenly nearly swing off the hinges as it opened or to have her parents literally attack her with a hug. The air was squeezed out of her as her mother and father wrapped their arms tight, shouting incoherent babbles that involved her name and being worried or something like that. Her father managed to calm down some first, kissing her forehead, and told her clearly that they were so scared and then asked with concern where she had been. Her mother then explained how they called the police but no one could find her and then they'd heard about how some teens had been caught up in some strange terrorist conspiracy in Mission city.

"Mom! Dad! Calm down! Please!" she finally cried out when she was able to wriggle free. "I have some friends here that'll explain everything. Let's just go inside, okay? The sooner you here what happened the sooner we can go get the dogs."

The fact their huskies were loose was funnier than she thought they would take it, and they gladly ushered her inside. Although it was more of her mom doing that, going on about how they were going to make her favorite meal and cookies and all kinds of things while her Dad welcomed the agents in. All the while a smile made its way onto her face, and, though it was normally such a foreign thing in this place, it felt just right at the moment. In fact, the cage finally, for the first time in years, actually felt like a home.

And even if it was just for pretend for a little while, she let herself believe things had finally changed—that things were going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>XII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Mmkay. So. Everyone's home now. Things are looking good, too, despite leaving the Autobots. But don't worry folks. As I told in the first Author's Note, I am a cruel, cruel writer :) I tend to not be nice to my characters. I'm just terrible, ho ho ho~ And yeah, Jazz couldn't come with. Ratchet will want to keep making sure he's okay, and Jazz has a lot of work as the second-in-command lieutenant guy. Also, might be a little suspicious... maybe. Also, her parents are in the dark, so I mean, there you go._

_Also, if it's not obvious- Lennox is my favorite human character :) He's just always so awesome! And so I portray him as that good guy with the gret personality who takes non-family kids to take him under his wing -cough-hint-cough-. He's pretty good looking, too. Not gonna lie. Darn you Sarah Lennox. You got yourself a good man._

_And that's pretty much it for this round. Just wait for the next chapter. Shit will be going down :) Also- prepare for a time skip. Just a heads-up._


	13. Blinding

**TMWolf: **_So here's my little Christmas gift to everyone (albeit a day late, but I figured everyone would be spending their Christmas with their new gifts. I know I was and will be.) The next chapter and a very important one at that! One of just a few important chapters for this little bit right here, in fact! You know it's important because I put lyrics under the chapter title. And because the lyrics fit pretty damn well. The song is by Florence + The Machine who I just LOVE. They are amazing, and their song Blinding fits this chapter so well. :) Some of the lyrics even matched with symbolic words in the actual story. Complete coincidence, I assure you! A very awesome coincidence! :)  
><em>

_Also, major heads up for this chapter: TIME SKIP ALERT. It's mentioned in the text, but I want to make sure people know there is a pretty decent time skip. Just so there's no confusion. 'Cause that happened to me once with Tess d'Urbaville or whatever the name was, and I went back so many times to figure out how she'd suddenly had this baby, and then I realized it was a big time skip. Also, the way the author hinted at the sex scene was, uh... very not so much a hint at all but a very vague symbolism or something. ANYWAYS. Just a heads up._

_Review time!_

_**Amycakes: **Isn't Lennox just awesome? :) A little... unorthodox at times, but he works~ And thanks! I'm just trying to keep her human... er... xD;  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **Eh, can't be Autobot time all the time. And you'll see. You'll see~  
><em>

_**LadyGrimR: **Why, no, actually there won't be. This story will cover all three in one go, so no sequels or trilogies, and no sequels after wards :P_

_**MissShelz: **Ugh I know! I probably would have said yes! :) Of course, I wouldn't still have feeling for Sam nor would have started out with them, ha ha~_

_**Suki-Angel91494: **D: oh, uh, don't cry! -gives tissue and hug- Although, I guess thanks, too, since getting an emotional response from readers is a big compliment to writers :D_

_**Topkicker26: **OMG Assassin's Creed fan! High-five, yo! -high fives- Jesus he's so wonderful even if he's a man whore! :D And lol! I didn't think Ezio, but the Italian accent made me happy. Though, not that you've said it I will see think of Dino/Mirage as that, ha ha ha~ By the way- Yusuf's not too bad either ;P Although he reminds me of a bold puppy trying to impress old Ezio too much xD  
><em>

_And that's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think or if there's any questions or something! They're all appreciated! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>XII. <strong>Blinding

* * *

><p><em>Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state<em>

_A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake_

_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber_

_Until I realize that it was you who held me under_

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

* * *

><p>For nearly a good, full month things had gone fantastic. Catherine even dared to call it perfection.<p>

While she still grieved the loss of her Autobot companions—she didn't entirely count Bumblebee since he was just a few houses down—her normal family had managed to make up for it. In fact, she only seldom thought of the Cybertronians her first week home, and it wasn't until Jazz had sent her message on Yahoo that she felt the loss again. It wasn't terrible, though, as her parents continued to give her their "new treatment". It was unbelievable how much they had suddenly changed. It was if they were new parents all together; constantly asking if she was okay or what she wanted, and taking a genuine interest in her desires. She couldn't even recall them trying to force her to be girly as they normally would. They were just happy she was there and she was alive. It was all she could have asked for from them—to be loved for _who_ she was, and to support it, too.

The joy hadn't ended there, however. No, Sam had seemed to change, too—as if the high of aftermath had finally settled down now that he was home. Her friend being grounded for life helped as well, although the imprisonment had been lifted within the week despite his mother's words. She had visited, as was expected. That had actually been difficult due to her parents being terrified of her leaving, but there wasn't much they could do with work calling them a few days after the "incident". Thus, she visited her unfortunate friend, and, to her pure delight, they talked and hung out in his room just like old times. They laughed and laughed, played video games, and went on about anything they felt like. A piece of her home was back, and she was determined to never let it go again even with Mikaela having burrowed her way through.

The dark-haired girl was actually rather enjoyable that first month, and Catherine could honestly say they got along well. They had managed to find topics they both liked, such as cars, although the dark-haired girl knew far more than Catherine could hope to about the inner workings, but they also spoke of other, more random things at times. Generally, their conversations had Sam around with them, and they would discuss whatever he pitched, though sometimes the boy himself was their topic. Thankfully, Mikaela wasn't one to boast about her romantic life even with his best friend, and, more often than not, they would tease the young man. Catherine couldn't deny she was a nice girl and definitely not the shallow, cliché beauty she had thought her to be. Hell, Mikaela even enjoyed their humor and took a liking to some of their nerdy things. She was also kind and respectful towards the redhead.

Deep down, though, Catherine had secretly hoped their relationship would just be an adrenaline rush, and that, now they were home, it would settle down and fizzle out. Unfortunately, it didn't. Rather, it seemed to swell.

Thankfully, Miles did her a favor by distracting her from such thoughts, and there had been almost nothing better than watching the blonde gape, his mouth nearly hitting the ground, when he saw Sam with his brand, spanking new Camaro and the hot babe under his arm. There had been much babbling and confusion for the poor young man, but it was explained over lunch. Luckily, the young man was gullible, and so he was completely suckered in by their story of how terrorists had hidden in their house while on the lam and taken them hostage to Mission City using his car, and how they had managed to help take them down so the government rewarded them with a new car. They then warned him that if he told anyone, some guys in black suits would come and kill him, which played perfectly to the boy's paranoia, and he refused to make a peep about it.

That had only been the first week, though. From then on they were a group of four, or technically five if she counted Bumblebee, but he wasn't allowed to interact when Miles was around. He didn't really get to interact with them much at all, as being alone or finding a solitary place was more difficult in a populated area. He was alright with it, knowing his duties, and the four teens were able to hang out with peace of mind.

Miles managed to take a similar liking as Catherine to Mikeala, although he would secretly tell her he didn't think they belonged together—hinting at how he meant for her and Sam to get together. It was a nice gesture, which she would thank him for, but she knew it wasn't to be. Mikeala seemed to take a liking to Miles, too, although Catherine was never sure if it was because she thought of him more as a "side kick" show or an actually funny person. She never felt like asking.

The good times continued on for that month, and during it the bitterness and pain she had felt so strongly before was eclipsed by the bliss. She hardly had any worries between her parents loving care, her returned friendship with Sam, and a smaller one forming with Mikeala. Even her powers didn't worry her, and not once did she have problems keeping it secret. Then there were the Autobots whom had contacted her about three weeks into her return home. It was a funny thing to talk them over Yahoo, but it was even more so wonderful to hear from them again and talk to them about whatever she wanted. It was mostly Jazz she talked, too, but sometimes Bumblebee, who had caught on, and also Ratchet whom would ask her about her powers from time to time. She would tell him they were fine—which they were— and that she was perfectly healthy, too, which she was.

The others she seldom spoke with, but she contributed that to Ironhide being a grump or like the grandpa who couldn't figure out the Internet, where as Prime she knew was busy and it would have felt weird talking to him over the internet with a Yahoo program. She was fine with just Jazz, Bumblebee, and occasionally Ratchet, though. They suited her needs just fine and kept her up to date about the happenings of the Autobot world, such as word of new Autobots coming. They didn't know who, yet, but they were excited, so she was excited for them. The alliance was in the works, too, although it had changed due to a certain "incident" that led to Sector Seven being dissolved and a new organization put into its place. She learned Lennox was to be put in charge, and she both worried and cheered for him, knowing the alliance would be in good hands.

It was all so wonderful for her—her loving parents; her blooming and thriving friendships; the joy; everything. It had been like a dream. A wonderful, wonderful dream that shouldn't have ended, but fate was a cruel, merciless thing.

She woke up.

It started slow at first—at her home. It took her a while, but, gradually, she noticed her parents coddled her less. That wasn't really a problem. She expected their "mother-hen" stage to end—they did have jobs to get to support the family and their own lives, so she was fine with that. It was nice to get a little space and not have her mother hover over her like she was going to implode on the spot, too. If that had been the only thing, then she wouldn't have minded, but it wasn't. No, after the initial change she noticed the rest. Little by little she recognized things were going back to the way they were—the home was beginning to become a cage once more. She tried to make it better, but nothing seemed to work. Even having a tiny bit of home left would have been just fine, but it wasn't to be. Not when her mother began to insinuate she should be girly or when they told her just because she helped save a lot of people didn't mean she would have a free ride all her life.

That had broken everything, and she was in a cage again. By the second week she was suffocating among them; a chained outcast in her own home. She no longer felt like she could talk to them without being judged. She no longer felt safe to say anything around them, and the silence took hold once more. That damned silence she hated, but couldn't— and didn't— want to surpass with those people.

She could have lived with that. She had done so for her whole life and could continue on for the few years she had left to live with them. That was if it had been her only problem.

What had once been so wonderful came crumbling down in a fantastic explosion.

By the end of the first month she and Mikeala had run out of things to relate to, and the topics they already knew had become stale—even teasing Sam wasn't as fun as it used to be. It was then Catherine realized she and Mikeala didn't actually have that much in common. Yes, they had helped save the world together and both loved Sam—the dark-haired girl still didn't know of her affections—and spent a lot of time together, but it was obvious the only times they really talked to each other was when Sam was around. In fact, the redhead couldn't remember ever being with Mikeala without the young man there, and her phone had a distinct lack of the girl's number. There was also the realization that she and Sam's relationship wasn't going to end anytime soon like the redhead had once thought and hoped it would. That ultimately led to certain feeling she would have rather kept quelled returning, and it made those times together with Sam and Miles awkward and lacking in conversation.

More importantly than the bitterness coming back, though, was Sam himself. She'd denied it for a good solid week, but as the knife in her chest continued to dig deeper and twist harder she started to accept the truth.

He was ignoring her.

Before, when they had hung out, he happily talked with her about the Autobots or what their plans for the week were, but that eventually became seldom and turned into excuses of going on dates with Mikeala. She could understand that. She could also bury the anger and pain she felt every time he brushed off going to the movies with his best friend since birth so he could adhere to his lady, whom had him completely whipped.

Besides, Miles was there to keep her company. Sure, they weren't the best of friends, but they were technically in the same boat with Sam ignoring them in favor of his "ho" as the blonde-haired boy so aptly put it. It was enough to give them something to talk about for a little while before they went their separate ways. Still, it was hard to watch Sam and Mikeala walk off to be by themselves and leave the two of them sitting alone. Miles was more prone to complaining than she was, but she couldn't agree with him more. "Bros before hoes", wasn't it? Too bad Sam had forgotten that—forgotten them.

And then Miles left.

That had been gradual, too; the blonde-haired boy not showing up every other day, and then every two days, and then he didn't show up for a whole week once. Finally, near the end of the second month, he came up and told her bluntly that he was done with it, or, rather, Sam was done with him. He told her it had been a good run, but he wasn't needed or wanted anymore, and he wasn't going to bother trying to be something he couldn't. He had said he was sorry to her and that he hoped Sam figured things out, and then he was gone and she was alone. No more Miles to keep her company when Sam and Mikeala went off. Just her. The third wheel. Lonely and alone. Forgotten by her best friend— or could she even call him that anymore? Did best friends forget each other or feel such raging anger for each other? She didn't know, and she only wished it could have ended.

Even the other Autobots couldn't help her. There wasn't much an instant message could do, and neither Jazz nor Bumblebee could help her even if she told them. What could they do, anyways? They were supposed to be a secret. The government wouldn't let them leave for such trivial matters, and it wasn't like blowing up everything would work. That would only make things worse.

She just wanted everything to go back to normal. She wanted Miles to come back. She wanted her parents to be more than just the people that took care of her. She wanted Mikeala to be just another girl they didn't really know and didn't know Sam existed. She wanted someone she could play video games with. She wanted someone she could go to Burger King with. She wanted someone who knew how to make her laugh. She wanted someone who knew how to make her smile when she wanted to cry. She wanted someone to know when she was hurting even when she said she alright She wanted someone to talk to when she couldn't handle everything. She wanted her best friend back. She wanted _her _Sam back. She just needed for everything to be the way it used to be.

For one month everything had been perfect.

During the second, everything began to collapse.

And as the final week came to a close, her strength failed her.

The last support keeping her standing broke.

She fell.

**-O-**

Catherine sighed deeply from her spot on the couch, her Gameboy in one hand, and her dog's head occupying the other. The T.V. was on and playing something, but she didn't much care for it. Even her game was half-forgotten as she slumped further into the black leather. It had become her routine these days; lazing about playing video games or watching cartoons or using the computer or all three at once. Maybe if was the weekday she would have gone to wrestling practice, but it was Saturday. She'd already jogged that morning, too, and didn't feel like going again. She thought of maybe going out somewhere fun, but a snarky, biting remark about a certain someone threw that out leaving her with nothing to do.

"Shoot me now please," she grumbled, letting her head fall back into the couch. Bandit moved his head to look up at her, but he was oblivious as always. He was good company, at least, and she rubbed him behind the ears in thanks. He had practically been her only companion these days. Excluding her parents, though they were thankfully gone for most of the day. Too bad it was the weekend and they were off work. She could have done without them there, ready to berate her. It was always something about not wanting her to be lazy or she was getting too "sanctimonious", and that saving the world was no excuse to do whatever the hell she wanted. It's like they expected her to suddenly do drugs or commit a crime or something.

_I might as well just to spite them. They just can't stand anything that might ruin their reputation! _She snarled silently, shutting off her Gameboy and tossing it aside rougher than she should have. She took a few seconds to stare blankly at Courage the Cowardly Dog on the T.V. before ushering Bandit off the couch and deciding she wanted something to eat. Her parents were nearby—her mom prepping dinner and her dad off at the dining table reading—but she didn't worry too much. They were busy, and she was generally ignored if she didn't say anything. It looked like this time would be no different when she reached the refrigerator and pulled out an apple.

"Oh, honey, we're having salad tonight—wouldn't you rather have it then?" her mother asked when she washed it off in the sink.

"No, I'm good. Not sure I'm going to eat dinner tonight," she rumbled back, already reaching for the small knife.

"But we're having flank steak with it," the blonde-haired woman urged.

Catherine shook her head, "No, it's fine. Not hungry for much besides an apple."

"And what are you going to do? Go upstairs and get on that computer of yours for hours again?" her father spoke up, setting his paper down to give her a "look". She thought about rolling her eyes, but that would have just made him mad.

"Probably."

He sighed with exasperation, "You're on that thing all the damn time. You should go out and have fun with your friends!"

"Sam's busy."

"What about your other friends?"

"I dunno," she replied, cutting into her apple so as to not meet his gaze and hopefully stop the conversation there. She hated when they got into the "other friends" talk. It wasn't any of their damn business and they wouldn't have understood, anyways. Her concepts of friends and her problems didn't compute in their "perfect" idea of the world.

"You haven't gone out with Sam or Mikeala for a while. You should ask—maybe you'll find yourself a boyfriend too," her mother smiled. Catherine knew it was all in good faith, but when it was the millionth time she'd said it or something like it, the idea was just tiresome and taxing. "I'm sure Mikeala could help spruce you up and get you one in no time."

"Jesus, what is with you and getting me a boyfriend?" she barked back with more anger than she meant to.

"Hey!" her father growled, jabbing a finger at her from across the room. "You don't take that tone of voice with your mother."

"I didn't mean to, okay?"

"You've been acting up a lot, lately. I don't know if it's that whole Mission City thing or something else, but you need to cool it," he rumbled, and Catherine could have stabbed the cutting board with the knife. She probably could have thrown the knife at him, too, but that would have been worse. Either way, she hated when he did that. Hated it. Hated it. _Hated it_. She wasn't acting up because she saved the whole god damned world—she was doing it because they were acting like their usual selfish selves! She wasn't perfect and never would be and neither would anybody else, so why couldn't they just leave her alone? Why did she have to be exactly how they wanted? What was wrong with being how she was?

With a growl, she abandoned her half-cut apple and stormed for the entrance.

"Where are you going?" her father demanded, though he made no move to stop her.

"To hang out with my friends like you wanted" she shouted back, slamming the door shut behind her as soon as she finished. She didn't give them time to come after her, taking off at a quick run down the street to Sam's house. She knew they'd know where she was, but she also knew where to hide in his house. If she was lucky, Mrs. Witwicky would be gone or wouldn't see her. That way, even if Sam had to answer, he could lie. Whatever the case, all she wanted was for them to leave her the hell alone for a while or, better yet, forever.

Bumblebee was out in the driveway as usual, and she tapped on his hood in greeting.

"Hey, 'Bee. Sam home?"

"Yes, he is in his room," the Autobot replied. Unlike Sam and the others, Bumblebee always used his normal voice instead of the radio with her. It was, in part, a special request because she loved his accent and also, she suspected, a bit out of respect for her. She secretly hoped it wasn't—she would prefer him to think of her as his friend rather than a holy artifact or a superior or something.

"Good. Need to vent," she sighed, but then looked up as a rumble of thunder echoed overhead. "Oh dang, looks like it's gonna rain. You better get into the garage so you don't get soaked."

Bumblebee said he would, and she left him to go inside. The house was quiet, suggesting his parents were gone. That was good, and not just to make it so Sam could lie for her more easily. She didn't really want them to hear her complaints about her parents—Mrs. Witwicky wasn't known for being a quiet woman. Mr. Witwicky wasn't much better, but he could at least be persuaded to keep his mouth shut.

She made her way upstairs, already forming her rant in her mind. She let herself imagine what her friend might say, too, and the replies for that, but she'd learned things normally didn't end up how she played them out in her head. For instance, Sam wasn't playing video games or watching T.V. as she had expected him to be, but rather lounging on the bed with his computer. He was surprised to see her too as he almost fell off when she popped in.

"Whoa! Catherine! Don't scare me like that!" he pouted, setting his laptop aside. "You could've knocked you know."

"What happened to 'mi casa es su casa'?" she inquired with a grin as she took up her spot on the opposite corner of the bed.

"Well, it is except my room. My private quarters. Man needs his privacy," he huffed, casting a sneaky glance over at particular side of his room. She caught it and knew exactly what he was looking at, but did him a favor and didn't shake her head or laugh at him. He was a boy, after all, and they loved their "magazines".

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, you got some time?"

He straightened, seeing her expression darken a little, "Uh, yeah, what's going on?"

"What else? My parents are being their usual selves, only my Dad is even worse!" she growled, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"What? But I thought you guys were doing great—I mean, you even said so like a couple weeks ago, right?" he frowned. She narrowed her eyes for a brief moment.

_I said that almost a month ago. _"Yeah, well, not anymore, and now they're pulling the 'don't get lazy just because of Mission City' bullshit! Can you believe that? I nearly get killed while helping to save the world and they try to use it to make me act how they want!"

"Have you told them at least?"

She folded her arms, "Please. If I even bothered to try he'd only get more pissed off and then they'd start asking questions I don't want to answer. They just can't stand me not fitting into their perfect little world!"

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but stopped to reach into his pocket and pull out his phone. Seeing the number, he lurched up, pressed the send button, and held up a finger for her to wait. She nearly shouted, but bit her lip in time to keep the words bottled up. The anger sizzled and burned, though, and any self-control couldn't touch it. It didn't help that she knew exactly who was on the other end of the phone by the boy's smiling face and flirty remarks. In fact, it made the burn turn into a searing rage that threatened to turn her into a relentless volcano. It was only by some kind of miracle that she kept her cool, her arms folded painfully tight against her body, and waited as Sam finally finished talking to his girlfriend, at which point he looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sooooo sorry, Catherine, but I gotta get going in like ten minutes," he stated, and she had to look away by sliding off the sheets to keep from bursting right there and then. "Mikeala and I have a date at that nice pizza place and I gotta go pick her up."

"You're _always_ running when she calls," she snarled, but her friend didn't catch onto the hurt tone.

"What? Don't tell me you're jealous!" he laughed.

That was it. Self-control no longer applied as the anger and pain and hurt and rage took over, flooding her body with a hot fury unlike any she'd ever felt before. The knife had gone as deep as it could go—still twisting and cutting— and there was no more containing everything inside. Not anymore. Not after this. How could he just toss her aside like that? It wasn't fair. Did she not exist anymore? Did she not matter anymore? Did he even care anymore? It was too much to take.

She broke.

She turned on him, eyes hot, "Of course I'm jealous—I've only been in love with you the past two fucking years, Sam!"

The dark-haired boy's mouth dropped, eyes wide and unsure what to say. She felt the tears well up as she stood there, glaring at him, and when he made a sound to make up for the silence she took over.

"But you know what? I was okay with it. I was okay being your best friend while you drooled over Mikeala and she got to be your girlfriend. I was even okay that you brought her to our favorite places that were _our _places. _Our _places, Sam! But I was okay that you took her on dates more than you hung out with me. I was just fine! But then you started to forget about your friends. You forgot about Miles—do you even know he's gone? Have you even wondered why he never shows up? It's because he's tired of trying to be your friend when you don't give him the fucking time of day!

"I could have handled that, too. I could take you ignoring Miles. You know what I can't take, though? I can't take you ignoring me. _Me , _Sam! I've been you're best fucking friend for sixteen god damned years and yet you just toss me aside as soon as you get the girl of your dreams! Did it mean nothing to you? I've always had your back! I even had it in Mission City, but evidently you can't have mine when I need to it to just get away from my problems because you're too busy being Mikeala's bitch!"

Tears were streaming now, and Sam was still standing stupidly, lost between confusion and pain and trying to figure out what to say; trying to find some excuse. There wasn't one, though. She didn't want to hear it even if there was. She didn't want to hear anything from him. There was nothing he could say that would fix things.

She wiped away some of the tears, "God… You know what, Sam? I'm done. Miles was right—there's no point in trying anymore. I can't compete with her, and I don't want to try to. I'm done. I'm fucking done. So fuck you, Sam."

Catherine turned away then, the tears still flowing, and she left. She made it down the stairs before Sam finally shouted out after her, but she kept going. She refused to stop or look back as she tore out the back door and burst into a sprint the minute her feet hit the pavement. Bumblebee called out, but she ignored him as she flew by. The world was blurred, but she didn't care. She just kept moving. She had to get away from there. She couldn't stay there anymore.

So she kept running even as she choked on her sobs and the first drops of rain began to fall. It didn't matter where she went— so long as it wasn't there.

Far behind, Sam watched her go. He stood in the drive way, watching her sprinting figure take off to places unknown, and he couldn't move. He couldn't bring himself to go after her. He could only watch as the one person he had known and trusted all his life run away from him.

His Camaro's engine revved to life, pulling up close to him, but still he did not move. Instead, he put a hand on the black-stripes hood hood.

"No, 'Bee… Let her… Just…let her go."

Though the Autobot didn't understand the reasons for his charge's words, he understood he was upset and that going after Catherine would only make things worse. Still, he could not let her be alone for long—not with the rain and because she could potentially hurt herself in the state she was in. So, while he listened to Sam's order and his charge continued to stand there in front of him, staring in the direction his friend had gone, he contacted his commander.

_"Optimus, Catherine has run off, but Samuel has said it is best not to follow. She is emotionally compromised, however, and I fear for her safety, yet I do not think I should pursue."_

There was a long pause before his commander replied, "It_ is alright, we have an Autobot not far from your destination. We will send them. Report back if she returns."_

Bumblebee gave his confirmation and then became silent, watching his charge still standing beside him even as the rain began to come down faster and faster until it was downpour.

**-O-**

_…Wrong…_

**-O-**

When Mikeala arrived at Sam's house in her Aunt's beat up Honda in the pouring rain she was ready to lash out at him for standing her up. He'd never done it before, and there better have been a good reason because she'd waited an hour for the yellow, black-striped Camaro to roll up. She'd even given him a few extra minutes, but there had been no Sam. Not even a call to say he was going to be late or sorry or whatever. She really didn't appreciate it since they had planned this for a while and she'd even called him ten minutes before he was supposed to come get her. He couldn't use his car as an excuse, either, because she had made sure Bumblebee knew, too.

However, any annoyance melted into confusion and worry when she found her boyfriend sitting on his porch steps, completely soaked. It wasn't just his wet state that worried her, though. Rather, it was how moist his eyes were and how intensely they gazed down the road— as if he was looking and waiting for something— that worried her. He didn't answer when she called out to him. Even sitting down beside him and touching his hand didn't move him.

"Sam, what's going on? What happened?" she asked softly, pleadingly. He finally closed his eyes, as if trying to shut back a deep pain, and looked at her with such sadness she felt her own heart quiver.

"I messed up, Mikeala. I messed up with Catherine. _Bad_," he whispered weakly.

She squeezed his hand, "You've had fights before, though, right? It'll be okay."

"We've never fought like this! No… No—things aren't going to be okay," he replied, shaking his head and turning back to the road, waiting for the redhead to show up. "Not…Not this time."

**-O-**

_…Things… Changing…_

**-O-**

Catherine didn't know how far she had gone or how long, but when she came to an empty neighborhood under construction her legs finally collapsed. She fell hard onto the pavement, scraping elbow and knees. Her lungs burned in agony as they tried to suck in air between the sobs while she pushed herself up to her knees. Her entire body shook in her soaking clothes, and only grew worse as the rain continued to pour down on her. She didn't care about all that, though, and forced herself back up. She managed to stumble over to the curb before falling again. This time she didn't try to rise, but instead sat where she fell and buried her head into her jacket's sleeves.

Her mind was too numb to think of anything clearly, but the anger and pain was still there thrumming in her chest, so she cried for that. She cried for the loss—the emptiness that had taken over most of her heart and for everything wrong that had happened. She cried just to cry and release everything bottled up inside. And when she couldn't cry anymore the rain helped her, the drops like tears when they hit her cheeks and dribbled down her chin.

She wanted to run again; wanted to keep going, but her body wouldn't and couldn't move. Her legs were shaking terribly even without the sobs, but still she wanted to get away. She wasn't far enough yet. She wasn't free of that place or all the hate and selfishness and anger. She could still feel it nipping at her skin, baying in her ears, and clawing at her heart. Nothing she tried to say worked, the words falling out as garbled sobs.

She stayed that way, her body too tired and her mind too numb and her heart too heavy for her to move, and let the world around her fall away from any perception until a bright light appeared.

She managed to look up and wipe away some of the tears on her shoulders, though had to shield her eyes from the light—headlights, she realized. The rumble of an engine confirmed it was, in fact, a car, but what kind she couldn't tell in the dark or in the blinding lights. The owner seemed to realize the problem and shut them off, revealing the metal shine of a silver frame in what little light there was. Even more important was the obvious lack of a driver.

_Jazz? _Her mind vaguely recalled, but the voice that came from the vehicle wasn't his.

_"Catherine Wolf?"_ the vehicle called out. She still couldn't find her voice, so she nodded. "My name's Sideswipe. I'm an Autobot. Optimus Prime sent me to pick you up."

The names were familiar, and their matching mental images helped revive her mind a little, but she still didn't move. The vehicle rolled up closer then, opening its door so the driver's seat was right in front of her.

_"Look, I'm not the best on humans or whatever, but I'm pretty sure sitting in the rain isn't good, so you should probably get inside,"_ Sideswipe spoke again. She stared for a little while and then willed her body to move. Miraculously it obeyed, although her legs still felt a bit shaky. She had to rely on the door to help her in, and even then she collapsed into the leather seats. The door closed behind her, finally separating her from the rain, though her clothes and skin still dripped as if she were outside. The radio crackled as if about to say something, but it was silenced when she suddenly latched her fingers onto the steering wheel and pressed her forehead into it.

Fresh tears came again, though not as strongly as before, and it was mostly her body shaking as she sobbed. The vehicle didn't move the part from her grasp, though, and remained still as the redhead went on, releasing anything that was left. It did not take as long this time, and, after only a few minutes, she sniffed loudly and pulled away to wipe at her eyes.

"S-sorry about that," she spoke softly, leaning back into the seat again.

_"It's, uh… It's alright,"_ Sideswipe replied and started up. _"I'll take you home, I guess."_

She lurched forward, "No!"

_"Uh…Where to then?"_

She sighed, falling back into the seat, exhausted. She closed her eyes, their lids heavy.

"Anywhere but there," she whispered, and, as impossible as she thought it was, relaxed. There just something about being in the car—being with an Autobot— that felt so serene. It was like all the things chasing her could no longer reach her. She was safe here. It was nice, and like a lullaby, the sense of security pulled her towards sleep. If she had wanted to resist she was too tired to, and so allowed herself the small measure of peace.

_"Prime, this is Sideswipe. I've got the 'Catherine' thing_—_er, person. Whatever.__ But I've got a little problem—she doesn't want to go home," _Sideswipe rumbled over a comm. link channel, his sensors keeping an eye on the redheaded female in his interior. _"And I don't think taking her there is a good idea. She kind of glitched when I suggested it. So where should I take her?"_

_"Bring her to Lennox's farm. It's only a few Earth hours from your location and they won't mind," _Ironhide of all mechs replied.

_"Ironhide? I thought I contacted Prime," _the silver Autobot huffed

Prime spoke next, _"I opened it to the others in the event of an emergency, and do as he suggests. Taking her back home may not be the best thing for her. Keep her safe."_

_"I've been made aware it is raining there. If she's wet, you will need to dry her off- use your heating systems for that. Make sure she is as comfortable as possible, as well. And send a report of her physical condition to me. I won't be able to reach you, but I can at least advise on what to do in the event she requires medical attention," _Ratchet added quickly.

_"Roger that, although major overload there, doc. Heading out."_

He ended the comm. link, and, seeing the human asleep, he wrapped his seatbelt around her, lowered the seat some, and turned up the heat in his interior. He didn't want the medic getting mad at him, after all.

That settled, he quietly and carefully drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>XIII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf:<strong> _So, now you see what I did there with__ her being friends with Lennox :) and look! It's Sideswipe! Leap for joy everyone! Yaaaay! But don't expect sparks so quick~ They just met after all :P __Sorry if the intro was kind of long, but it was necessary :3 And finally, at last, she's no longer blinded by her feelings for Sam! Yes, a terrible way to end things, but it's how it is and for a reason. Now she's off to the Lennox's farm/ranch! Still so many things to do, though!_

_Hope Miles exit worked for readers. I know he kind of just vanished and that was always weird to me, so I made my own exit that I figured worked pretty well. I actually had multiple ideas like he started actually taking harder classes and was actually pretty smart or he went on a "soul-searching" quest, but I thought this way was best and worked out better in the end~_

_Also, I wanna go ahead and note since it'll come up later that her parents don't abuse her at all. They're not that kind of parents, but they're bad in their own way and that way is one of the things that really gets to Catherine. Everyone has their own irks and things they don't like, and, well, obviously the things her parents say/do is hitting right on the nail. I'm just saying to make sure people know they're not abusive, just... clueless, I guess?_

_And that's all for now! Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and got lots of good gifts! I know I did. Now excuse me while I go kill more Templars... Oh, Ezio. Even as an old man you are beautiful, and then there's Yusuf you cocky, funny, adorable man~ :D Oh, and is that DOTM I see? Why, let me put you in, my fine DVD~_


	14. You Are A Tourist

**TMWolf: **_So I'm not going to lie. I've been neglecting my story writing responsibilities to play Assassin's Creed. Luckily, I'm such a boss that I finished it within 5 days. And I don't just meant the main story line. I have 100% completion- main story; side quests; challenges; treasures; etc. I've got EVERYTHING in five days. -puts on Boss shades- Maybe not a record, but I did go to bed and go out and do things and spend some time on story writing so there you go~ Now I just have to play Uncharted 3 and inFamous! 8D  
><em>

_Anyways, more in regards to the story- I wanna go ahead and give a big heads up to this: I'm taking an "artistic license" of sorts with the next couple of chapters. In other words, I'm pulling a bit away from reality. Only a little, though, and I try to make it as plausible as possible. I mean, the situation is already unrealistic- what with alien robots and Allspark powers and all- but you know what I mean. So, yeah. I'm taking a leeway privileged with a few things coming up._

_And so now it's time for some big changes for Catherine and quite a few other characters! And for this chapters, the song is one I felt a strong connection to the moment I heard it. Death Cab For Cutie's You Are A Tourist. I thought the lyrics fit perfectly much like the previous and deserved to be given with the title._

_Now reviews. Before that though- TWENTY-TWO? Holy crap! Thank-you guys sooooo much! You make this author so happy with your words! You're starting to worry me, though- I get a record number of reviews for a chapter and it's one where the main character goes through a painful experience... Is there something you guys aren't telling me? ;) Anyways, thank-you so much again! I can't answer all of them, but I'll see if I can't get a decent amount in :)_

_**Amycakes: **Eh, I wasn't all too worried about Miles, but I figured he needed a proper exit. Trying to prevent as many plot holes as possible here if not all! And don't you worry about Mikeala/Carly. I've got that already workin' in the brain :) As for Sunny... Like I've said before- just wait and see ;) In other words, I can't say anything because it might spoil something :P  
><em>

_**Heather Tobotua de Cybertron: **First off, nice name. Got a good flare to it :) Secondly, thank-you for your compliments! They really help boost the confidence and reassure me~ Glad the relationships are realistic, too. They're kind of important to the story, ha ha xD_

_**Leda-Sky: **Darn right the Lennox family will make her feel better. It's Will and Sarah! Oh, and Annabelle, too! Also, my day was made with the spicy tomato bit. Now I will forever label him that when I see him. Hope she continues to be believable and keeps you guys liking her! Or, well, I hope I can keep her that way for you and everyone else xD_

_**Littledhampir13: **Unfortunately, it was bound to happen. Again, not all Sam's fault, either. She had a lot to do with it, too, and bad decisions and withheld information just led to this. As for your Sideswipe question- No, he doesn't hate humans. He's just confused about them, which I'm pretty sure I show a bit more in this chapter, and I definitely know I show in later ones. He's new to Earth after all :)  
><em>

_**Rainbow R: **I do me best to please people. Sideswipe just happens to be one of the easiest ways to do so. :P Everyone just loves that red Lambo/silver stingray that's just so damn good! And, uh, um... cough drop? Or peppermint, maybe to hep the throat? Mikeala is how you spell it- I checked the wiki xD And, yeah, Mikeala's gotten on my nerves before, too... She's weird to write, too o_o; I'm so used to writing tough tomboy girls... And why stop at the climax? To keep you readers hooked of course! muwhahaaha~_

_**Suki_angel91494: **Urgh, I really hope that's not too Mary-Sue with the Autobots being protective. I mean, they have reasons- she's the Allspark after all... and she is their friend. Herm... Thankfully she's still human, uh, well, kind of, ha ha~ :)  
><em>

_**Teenagedwastland: **Oh my God we are going to get along just fine, my friend. -high fives- And thank-you SO much for your review. It really just made me feel so happy to read it! It really helped boost my confidence and made he feel good as a writer, so again, thank-you. And don't worry- the review made perfect sense~ It made my day after all, and not in the funny way. As in, I got that happy, I-feel-like-I-could-fly kind of way. :)_

_**Topkicker26: **Oh, trust me. I did. If my not about AC at the top wasn't enough ;P The Janaissaries were actually really easy to beat... I didn't understand why the guide thought they were the hardest things ever to beat... Granted, I had the Master Assassin armor WAY before I started Sequence 3 :D And if Dino/Mirage would ever be flirty... Omg he is definitely Ezio-bot- Oh, well, now I have some ideas ha ha! xD  
><em>

_**The Everchanging: **Thanks, and I hope it was realistic- I kind of based it off my own feelings :) Granted, it didn't go this way. No transforming alien robots in real life (unfortunately), and a few other things, but you get what I mean xD And while it is a poor Catherine moment, it's not all bad. Sideswipe is there to take care of her, after all ;)_

_Okay... I think that covered the main ones with things I thought needed answering or what not. To all the rest: Thank-you all! Your words were all appreciated and loved!_

_Now onto the story! Also, these are kind of my takes on Lennox and his family, since Sarah and Annabelle aren't flushed out at all. :) And also my "molding" of Lennox in a way~_

_-000000000-_

* * *

><p><strong>XIV. <strong>You Are a Tourist

* * *

><p><em>When's there's a burning in your heart<em>

_And you think it'll burst apart_

_Or there's nothing to feel_

_Save the tears, save the tears,_

_When there's a burning in your heart_

_And if you feel just like a tourist in the city you were born_

_Then it's time to go_

_And define your destination_

_There's so many different places to call home_

_Because when you find yourself the villain in the story you have written_

_It's plain to see_

_That sometimes the best intentions are in need of redemption_

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure if was the smell of maple syrup and pancaked or the sound of a crying baby that woke her up, but either way Catherine was fairly surprised to find herself covered by te green sheets of a bed in a white room she didn't recognize. She rose slowly, trying to remember what happened, and ended up falling back down with a tired sigh. She realized then the pillow was wet, and when she lifted her arm she found she was still in her clothes, now damp rather than soaked now. Figuring she shouldn't get the bed any wetter than it already was, she slid out.<p>

She expected to still be a little tired or have a stuffed nose, but she actually felt alright as she rolled her shoulders, popping the limbs. Then she remembered her little "gift" and let her attention be taken up by the pile of clothes sitting on the table just across from her: a pair of undergarments, jeans, and a shirt that was more feminine than she was used to, but she wasn't going to pass up dry clothes. They thankfully fit, too, and she made sure to set her own clothes out to dry in the bathroom, though left the sheets, unsure what to do with them. She left her phone out to dry after having found the device still lodged in her pockets, too. It thankfully still worked, but she didn't feel like messing with it so she turned it off.

Another wail from below led her out into the upstairs wooden walkway, which then took her down the stairs of the country-style home. The smell of maple syrup and pancakes was much stronger when she descended, making her mouth water. The homey appearance of the house was a nice touch, too, and she felt the worries lingering at the back of her mind shrink away. It gave her the confidence to walk into the kitchen where the succulent aroma came from and a beautiful, dirty-blonde haired woman was attempting to appease her brown-haired, green-eyed child's cries.

_Sarah and Annabelle_, she named at once, recalling the soldier's pictures and stories of them.

So she was in Lennox's home. That was a comforting thought. She smiled softly as she rapped on the wooden frame of the entrance.

"Oh! Catherine! You're awake!" the woman gasped, turning at the noise. "How are you feeling? Will said not to wake you even to change your clothes, but I tried to get you the warmest sheets…"

The redhead smiled, "Don't worry—I'm fine. I have a pretty good immune system. Thank-you, by the way. For the clothes and for letting me stay."

"Well, there was no way I could say no, and not because that silver friend of Ironhide's decided to just roll up in the middle of the night with you."

Catherine tilted her head curiously, wondering aloud what happened the night before—having been asleep the whole time—and Sarah Lennox smiled softly in a motherly way as she set Annabelle on the counter now that the little girl had calmed. Wiping her hands briefly, she moved to the griddle where she pulled a plate of pancakes and sausage out from underneath.

"Well, like I said, that silver Autobot came up and you were sleeping in the front. An unusual surprise for ten at night, but nothing we didn't mind. So Will picked you up, brought you in, and took you up the guest room. Again, I tried to tuck you in tight and warm, and dry you as best as I could without waking you up. I'll wash those clothes for you if you'd like, by the way. In the meantime feel free to borrow my old clothes," the blonde-woman smiled and held the plate out to Catherine. The redhead happily took it and smothered the food with maple syrup. It was like heaven in her mouth when she took the first bite—so heavenly that she waited until after many more bites before finally asking a question that had come to mind.

"Are my parents not coming to get me?"

There was an almost mischievous glint in Sarah Lennox's eyes, "Will took it upon himself to call your folks and let them know you're going to be staying here for a few days on 'government business', or something like that. I think the story was that he's an agent asking more questions about the Mission City incident, or something silly like that!"

Catherine laughed with the woman, taking another bite. From there the conversation turned into compliments from her on how nice the place was, and they were sincere comments. The kitchen alone was perfect with the mixture of wooden furniture and country-style décor. Floral-like patterns lined the boundaries of the floor and ceiling, the walls were a warm, golden-tan, and the roof and floor were white, the latter made from tile. In the room ahead of her was a dining table, decorated with a wild-flower arrangement and surrounded by three walls with wooden-frame windows covered by cream-colored blinds. If she squinted she could see the front yard leading out to the long driveway that was accustomed to country homes. While she couldn't see the other rooms, she had a pretty good idea they were just as wonderful, and she made sure Sarah Lennox knew her appreciation.

Little Annabelle was a beautiful addition to it, too, with her wild, yet lovely brown locks that matched her green eyes so well and made it obvious whose daughter she was. She had thankfully lost her early vigor once she was set on the counter, and had taken up staring at Catherine as if she were the oddest thing on the planet. How right she was, considering what the redhead was, but that was only for her and a slecect few alien others to know. The little girl was sweet, though, laughing with that adorable baby-laugh when she was poked in the stomach. Sarah was pleased, too, and Catherine took on a theraputic role for a while to hear out the woman's woes of trying to appease their little girl. She apparently had her father's temperment already, and there were many doubts on it getting better.

Around then her breakfast was done, and she offered to help wash the dishes, but was declined at once. She was the guest, and Sarah Lennox would not have a guest doing the dishes in her house. Instead, she was secluded to her high-chair seat at the counter where she amused Annabelle for a little bit while the blonde-haired woman washed the plates. Her awkwardness must have been obvious because the woman turned to her with a sympathetic smile barely a few minutes later.

"Well, if you're _that_ desperate to help, I suppose I don't mind a guest fetching my husband to come eat his breakfast," she giggled. "You'll find him just outside the backdoor behind you cleaning his guns. Tell him he better come in or it's going to the horses."

"Will do," Catherine laughed with her and, bidding Annabelle good-bye with a silly wave, she turned and made her way through the specified door. She had to pause as she stepped out into the Nevada morning air, and, instead of the usual dirty air of home, she could smell the fresh grass and the pure cleanliness of it all. It was refreshing and she couldn't help smiling as the sun's rays warmed her skin. It was definitely a much better day than yesterday—not a cloud in the sky. She looked towards the horizon and could swear the golden fields just went on forever. It a beautiful sight combined with the few trees and horses she could see in the distance.

However, she had a mission, and couldn't linger too long on the view. The loud thumps coming from behind her were a good tug on her attention, too, and she looked to her left where she spotted her target sitting on a stool underneath the roof of their garage. There was an old truck not too far off with the hood popped, looking like it was being worked on. On the bench in front of him were gun parts all laid out except for the one in his hands that he was cleaning meticulously. She almost found it funny how he was wearing such normal clothes compared to the usual soldier garb she'd seen him in. It was nice, though—he looked more like a father that way.

"Good morning," she called out, startling the man only a little, and gaining a grin from him when he spotted her.

"Good morning," he chuckled back, looked down at the black on his hands, and gave her an apologetic look. "I'd give you a proper welcome, but, well, the hands are a little dirty and Sarah hates me getting her clothes dirty."

She laughed, "Its fine. She wants you to come eat breakfast by the way."

"Oh, shoot—is it breakfast time already? Time flies when you're cleaning your toys."

"Little dangerous for 'toys'," she mused with a raised brow.

"That's why they're _adult_ toys," he replied, but then paused after a second and brought his hands to his face. "Uh, that, um, that sounded a lot different from what I meant."

Catherine couldn't keep from laughing, but she did manage to wave off his sheepish head scratch with saying she got it and it was fine. Lennox chuckled with her then, but it died down soon enough. The cheer done with, he looked at her with genuine concern.

"So are you doing okay? You had us pretty worried last night when Ironhide said you'd be coming and it was an emergency… What happened?" he inquired, stepping closer. She sighed, looking down and stuffing her hands into the pockets of her borrowed jeans. She was thankful for his paternal worry. He really was a great father, but he wasn't hers and she didn't want to have to burden him with her problems. She also didn't want him to tell her any truth she already knew, but didn't want to face. Still, she owed him something.

"You know what?" he spoke up after she'd been silent too long. "Don't worry about it. What matters is if you're feeling better. You are, right?"

She smiled a little, "So far, yeah. I just… I just had a breakdown is all— a good cry and all that stuff."

Foregoing his earlier words, Lennox embraced her in a warm hug, and she couldn't help wrapping his arm around him, burying her head into his shirt a little. She pulled away at the same time he did, and met his fatherly smile with her own.

"It's okay to have one of those once in a while—even for tough people," he said softly. "Just so you know."

She chuckled, "Alright. Anyways, you better go in before your wife gives your food to the horses."

"Argh… she's always trying to spoil them!" he grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "You coming in?"

"I, uh, already had some. I actually wanted to maybe go for a walk around here. Is that okay?"

"Oh, sure. Just let Ironhide know first—he's out by the horses somewhere. Try to be back by lunch, or Sarah will make me send the big guy after you," the brown-haired man smiled, ruffling up her hair. "I don't know how, but she's got Ironhide on a leash. It's kind of scary to be honest, but don't tell her I said that."

Catherine laughed as he waved and headed back to the house, and then she looked around, wondering how she could have missed the large, black Autobot in question. Lennox had gestured in the general direction he was in, so she followed it, coming around the side of the house that had been in her blind spot. Sure enough, the black mech was a little ways down the hill, making it seem as though everything below his knees had been cut off. He looked to be watching something running around, and she had a good feeling it was the horses. She smiled a little at the thought of him being fascinated by the animals, as he was such normally such a violent, war-loving mech.

With a quick hop over the fence and short walk, she came to the peak of the hill where she saw he was indeed watching the horses. To her surprise, the creatures seemed at ease around him, or at least didn't care that he was there as they pranced about, chasing each other. He was careful as watched; never moving too much and making sure not to step too close. As she drew closer she could sense the genuine curiosity and unusually calm delight emanating from him. It made her smile grow wider.

"Good morning, Ironhide!" she called out near the bottom of the hill, keeping a safe distance from the romping horses. The large mech looked away from them, and, though his smile was not as bright, it still remained as he took a step closer to her.

"It's good to see you are better, young one," he rumbled, his optics looking her over. "You are no longer troubled, then? We were informed you were… distressed."

"I'm definitely doing a lot better, although I wouldn't mind a walk to clear my head," she replied, her gaze trailing along the endless horizon. The urge in her heart to walk among the golden field swelled, and she knew even if Ironhide refused, she would still go. She would not have to face such a moment, though, as the black mech nodded.

"Very well, but try to remain within the boundaries of the Lennox's land. The humans around here can be testy when it comes to trespassers," he rumbled, his faceplates frowning briefly. "Also, refrain from entering those with horses. They are… uneasy around new things until they become accustomed."

She raised a brow at the horses near his feet, but they hadn't bothered to notice her. She nodded, though, and waved at the mech before heading off toward the rising sun. A second fence hop and she was in the empty field next to the horses' pasture. The grass was taller, coming up a little above her knees, and she let her fingers brush across the tops as she walked through. The scent of grain filled her nose, and it was as calming as the cool breeze that blended with the warm rays into perfection. So perfect, that she felt guilty for letting her thoughts stray from it and into the memories of yesterday.

They came hard and fast, forcing her to pause at one point and focus on sending them back. Tears didn't come this time, however, and her cheeks remained dry as she continued to walk. She still let the memories flow, slowly returning to the interior of Sideswipe's form and to the curb. She remembered the rain and the darkness—could feel the cold and wet and pain. She travelled further, rewinding through her wild run; her escape from _that_ place. The pain increased, and it was only her reassurance the memories were but illusions that kept her from wanting to collapse again. Some part of her wished to stop, but she knew she couldn't. She had to reach back to the truth she had come to accept. The truth she had dreaded for so long and forced herself to deny, but she couldn't anymore.

Sam didn't need her, and he couldn't be what she wanted.

It was a difficult thing to say—the mere thought of it burned her. For so long she had thought she needed him by her side; that he could save her from everything she hated in _that _place, and in a way he had. She had been able to talk with him about her woes and that had been a temporary fix, but she had hoped one day he would take her away from it all permanently. She had hoped they could leave that place together and be happy with him, but now… now that hope was gone. Sam didn't and wouldn't love her how she wanted, and he couldn't and wouldn't be able to save her, and she needed to be saved.

She needed to be free from everything, but she could not do it alone. She needed help, and Sam had been the one she had wanted and thought she needed. But now she was alone again. She had no defense but her own will against the world that threatened to chain and suffocate her under its demands. She was alone against those people she had to return to and their demands of perfection that she always failed and was always doomed to fail. Sam had been her only blockade—the only person she could trust with all things. She was alone without him, and she was not sure they could mend. She was not sure if she wanted to. She was not sure of anything.

Though her harsh words to him had been said through anger and pain, they had been what she had held back for so long. She was tired of having to vie for his attention in a contest she wasn't good enough for. She was tired of trying to be everything for him, when he was nothing for her. He wasn't even the best friend she knew anymore. It was like she didn't even know him now, and she could not learn about this new him when he would not give her the time of day! Nothing she had done would work, and she had been too afraid to try anything that might give her away—too afraid to lose what she had left, but now she had nothing.

She sighed as she came to the top of another hill. Despite everything, she couldn't help but think maybe things could mend. Knowing Sam, she had a feeling he might try to if only to make up for his wrongs, but it wouldn't be the same. It couldn't be. She couldn't devote herself to him as she had. She couldn't love him anymore, and not only because he was out of her reach. She had to stop for herself. Loving him was only pain and disappointment threatening to drown her in sorrow. She had to let go to begin healing and maybe save herself. _If_ she could be saved. She wasn't sure anymore.

She looked to the horizon again, the sun slowly climbing up into the sky, and gazed out upon the golden fields and blue background. There was no explanation for it, but suddenly all the despair within her vanished. All the worries and fears and sorrows were no more as she took it in. There before her was freedom unlike she had ever known— an endless plethora of paths to follow where nothing could reach her. No parents; no cage; no society. Just pure freedom with only herself to decide what to do with it, and she would have loved nothing more than to keep walking—to begin taking on one of those paths. And surely she would have had Ironhide's words not echoed through her mind and kept her rooted to the earth beneath her. She still felt it, though, and the feeling alone was enough to grant her a small measure of peace.

The sound of wheels against grass and moving gears disturbed her for but a moment, and she didn't bother to turn around to acknowledge whoever had come up behind her. It was not to last, though, as the Autobot spoke, and, to her surprise, it was not Ironhide.

"I heard you were feeling better, but humans that are okay don't cry, right?" Sideswipe inquired, and Catherine brought a hand to her cheek where it met the wet trickle of a tear. Surprised, she laughed a little and turned to look up at his confused tilt of his head.

"Sideswipe, right?" she began, and he nodded. "I am feeling better. _Much_ better, actually. The tears are happy ones."

"Wait… So, being happy _and_ sad makes humans cry?" he frowned, his confusion growing.

She laughed again, "You'll get used to it, but yes. Happiness can make people cry if it's strong enough."

"Oh…what's so happy about here, though? Just a lot of open space," he hummed, glancing around, uninterested. Catherine didn't mind, looking back at the endless landscape once more. Again, she felt the freedom overtake her and she had to wipe another fresh batch of tears.

"It might seem weird, but, it's just… It feels so good here. I can get away from everything—all the shit in life, y'know? It finally feels like I'm free from it," she spoke softly, and then laughed bitterly, "Of course, I can't keep it. In a few days it will be over and I'll have to return home where I'll have nothing. Not even freedom."

She could hear the silver mech shift behind her, but he said nothing. She supposed he had nothing to say, not that she expected him to say anything. It gave her time to wonder about his being there and to remember what he had done for her.

She turned back, "Sorry. Here I am being weird for you again when I should be thanking you. Y'know, for bringing me here. Thanks. A lot. I mean it."

He nodded, still silent. She looked him over then, and found his form interesting. Unlike the other Autobots, his feet were made from wheels which he balanced on with the aid of a prop on the back, like the stopper on the old pair of roller blades she once had. He was far more slender the rest and she knew at once he was built for speed. His torso was a little large, and could have perhaps made him top-heavy, but he obviously dealt with it well. Like the others, his optics were a bright blue, though had a golden-hue in the light. He was a little like Jazz, she realized, at least in height and color. In fact, she was pretty sure they were the same in both characteristics.

Just as she was about to turn back he spoke up, "You have us."

She looked up, eyebrow raised, and he shifted as if unsure of his words.

"Or, well, that's what I'm getting. Prime told me and the other new guys you're welcome among us and can join or whatever. It's something like that. So, basically, you don't have 'nothing' waiting for you. You've got the Autobots or whatever."

Catherine stared for a few seconds, but soon enough the light bulb went off in her head and a fire of hope unlike any before burst to life in her chest. At once she thought of her time at the secret base. She thought of the Autobots and all the fun she'd had and how she'd never once felt any despair with them. She thought of Bumblebee and his adorable curiosity and sweet concern; of Ratchet and his snarky, but kind demeanor and teachings; of Ironhide's gruffness and gentleness. She remembered Prime's offer and his own kindness. And she thought of Jazz, who had always protected her and made her laugh and happy. Overall was the sense of freedom she'd felt with them—the sense that she could be whoever or whatever she wanted to be and not fear judgment; the sense that none of her fears could touch her.

Eyes bright and dried, she turned back towards the scenery with a smile.

"You're right, Sideswipe. I've got the Autobots."

**-O-**

Catherine returned back to the Lennox's home not long after, her desire urging her to begin working on it at once, and because she had apparently gone too far without realizing it. Sideswipe had come per Ironhide's orders to bring her back, being closer to her location. He was a little begrudging about it, acting as if it was more punishment than anything else, but she didn't let him know she had noticed. It was amusing, in a way, to hear him nag about the older mech ordering him around like they were back on Cybertron as he escorted her. "Escorted" being he sped up and then slowed down to stay with her as they walked, and him saying something every so often to break the silence. It made her think he was young in regards to being Cybertronian, possible even younger than Bumblebee, whom showed more maturity than her silver escort.

She would reply sometimes, and he was fun to talk to. She supposed she would have had more fun if she weren't so focused on the idea that had spawned in her mind. She was never going to go back to that place if she could help it, and that meant being with the Autobots. Goal in mind, the only thing left was the path to it. Normal means weren't going to work—she was too young to join and she couldn't go to just any army sign up place to join. No, she needed special means, but she was in luck. Her very ticket into the Autobot-human alliance was letting her stay in their house.

How to convince William Lennox, though? She knew for a fact he would deny her out right if she simply asked to join, so she needed something to make him see she belonged there. Simply stating it was what she wanted or needed wouldn't work. The alliance was one built on the basis of war. She couldn't simply go and not expect danger. In fact, she would be in great danger being close to them, but she wasn't afraid of that. Lennox, however, would be. He was too fatherly and too kind and caring to just let her waltz into such danger, but if she could convince him she belonged with the Autobots then he might forego that. If he thought she wasn't trained enough, then she would learn. She was more than willing to train to be a soldier if it meant saving herself.

There was one way she knew could ensure it above all else. The power within her was the perhaps the greatest reason for joining the alliance, and yet it was also the greatest reason not to. The discovery of her powers by humanity could be a disaster for her and many others, but she had learned how to hide it. She hadn't even been caught within a stronghold of Sector Seven, and now the organization was dissolved with Lennox running the new show, who wasn't expecting her to have any powers. Surely it wouldn't be difficult to keep her hidden when she was not being sought? And Prime's didn't plan for her to become a fighting soldier—he had asked her to become a liaison between the humans and the Autobots. As both the Allspark and a human, did she not fit the qualifications best?

Of course, neither Lennox nor anyone else besides the Autobots knew of her powers, and if she were to use it as a reason, she would have to reveal it. In there was her greatest quarrel—reveal her powers and possibly ensure her joining the Autobots, or keep it hidden and most likely ensure her return to her personal hell? Obviously, the former was the better choice, but there was the worry about what Lennox might say or think or do. Would he still treat like she was his "kid" or would she be an alien to him? She didn't want to lose his friendship and parental-like care, but she wanted to obtain her freedom more. She needed it.

By the time she and Sideswipe had returned home where Ironhide was waiting for them, her mind was made up. She was going to join the alliance no matter what.

"I'm surprised you actually came back with her," the black mech rumbled as they came up beside him, casting Sideswipe a sardonic smirk.

The silver mech scowled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He was actually an excellent escort, Ironhide," Catherine chuckled.

"See? Even the human says so!"

"Don't show him any sympathy, young one. It makes him reckless," the black mech mused, the smirk still there.

"I'll make sure to keep him in line," she winked, and Sideswipe balked down at her.

"Keep _me_ in line? You're a little _small_ and _fleshy_ for that."

She smiled slyly, turning so Ironhide was directly behind her, "I have my ways."

To emphasize her point, Ironhide folded his arms and gave the silver mech a "look". Sideswipe frowned, mumbled something incoherent, and rolled off unhappily. The redhead laughed, although she probably shouldn't have, and grinned up at Ironhide, whom chuckled back.

"Sorry about going too far. Lost track of where I was. Sideswipe was entertaining, though," she spoke, gesturing after the retreating silver figure.

"It's fine, and I wouldn't call him 'entertaining' so much as 'annoying'. It's at least better than when he first got out amongst the humans," Ironhide replied, and, seeing her inquiring look, continued. "He caused a lot of trouble when chasing after some Decepticons a few weeks ago, and now he's under my 'tutelage'."

"Decepticons? More have come already?" she asked worriedly, her plan starting to falter.

"Unfortunately, yes, but they are few and scattered. Hiding. But many Autobots have come, too. Sideswipe is only one of many. The rest are either at our temporary base, out scouting, or training under one of the senior officers."

"Like you and Sideswipe?"

He nodded, "Yes, though we're only staying until the island base is ready."

"An island base?"

"I don't find the prospect of being secluded on a small piece of land surrounded by water promising, but Prime has said it is best for us and the humans," the black mech sighed, unfurling his arms, and looking down at her. "But do not worry about that, young one. If you are in need of nourishment, Sarah Lennox will most likely be preparing lunch in a few hours."

She shook her head, "I ate not that long ago, but it is getting hot, so going inside isn't such a bad idea."

He parted ways with her then, and she went inside where she found Sarah pulling a purse strap over her shoulder while Lennox stood behind her, cradling Annabelle in his arms. His wife grabbed keys from a side wall and kissed her child and husband before heading toward the hallway leading to the front door. She missed saying good-bye, the blonde woman already leaving by the time she made it to the brown-haired man's side.

"She's going shopping," Lennox explained. "But it's really her plot to make me take care of Annabelle until dinner time."

"She's out _that_ long to _shop_?"

"Well, she's not just shopping, and it's more like she'll be gone until two or three."

Catherine opened in mouth in a "ah" form, and Lennox gave the "yeah" look as he hushed Annabelle who had begun to whimper a little. Already seeing where things might quickly go, he excused himself to take her to her crib and told Catherine to feel free to watch T.V. or something. He left then, practically rushing down the hall and to a room on the right. She smiled a little, wondering how the soldier was going to handle appeasing a baby, and made her way through an arched hallway into their entertainment room where she settled on the lean-back chair. Instead of picking up the remote, though, she sat and thought.

With Sarah gone it would be a good time to show Lennox her powers. It would be best if only he knew and no one else. The fewer humans that knew, the better. How should she break it to him, though? She needed to find an energy source first of all. She had used up most of the power the last day she'd been at the Sector Seven base, and had yet to refuel the energy source. After that, though, what to do with it? She thought of maybe repairing Ironhide or Sideswipe, but she doubted the mechs would let her so as to keep the secret. That meant she needed to create one of those drone-like machines like she did that one time. It'd need to be small, though—she didn't want a repeat of before. She couldn't use the Lennox's appliances, though.

_But I can use my phone! _She silently shouted, standing up in revelation. She hurried upstairs, and found her phone still lying where she left it. Her clothes and the bed sheets were gone, though, and she thanked the woman for not moving her phone, too. Now she needed an energy source, but she couldn't go cutting any random wires. There had to be a free energy source somewhere—perhaps a generator or something.

_I'll need to ask Lennox… but not seem weird about it_, she mused on her way back down. She was startled midway through forming a good question when the man suddenly appeared out of the room near the bottom of the stairs. He looked visibly exhausted, his shoulders slumped a little, and she felt a sorry for him. Her terror of child-care increased, too.

"So kids really are harder to take care of then soldiers," she began with a raised brow, and the man groaned.

"You have _no_ idea. I love her, I do, but she cries _so_ much and _refuses_ to sleep unless I do everything just right, otherwise she complains. _Please_ tell me it gets better," he sighed, and Catherine gave him a sympathetic grin.

"Uhhh…"

"Nevermind. Don't tell me."

"Well, in that case, let me distract you with a question: Do you use a generator to power your place? Just curious 'cause I didn't really notice any power lines or anything…"

"Well, we do have one in the garage, but that's for power outages. The lines go underground since we didn't want any accidents in the pastures."

"Makes sense. So what now, Mr. Dad?" she smiled humorously, folding her arms. He smiled a little and revealed a baby monitor hidden in his hand.

"I'm going to get back to work. Need to finish up the guns and then work on the old truck so my cousin can use it when I'm gone. Sarah will need the extra help with Annabelle to take care of. Anyways, your welcome to the fridge or T.V. if you'd like," he replied, gesturing towards the kitchen and the room she had been in just moments before. She nodded back and he took off out through the backdoor to the garage, leaving her on the stairs. She waited until she heard the door close before making her way into the kitchen to stare at the door. She looked down at her phone as the slivers of doubt began to seep in. She shook them away, though, knowing what she had to do. What she needed to do.

Phone gripped tight with determination, she stepped outside once more. Lennox was already at his bench working, but this time Ironhide was nearby. She could see Sideswipe coming up, although he looked reluctant with the black mech eyeing him like a hawk. She spared them only another second's glance before walking over to the bench. Lennox didn't jump at her entrance this time, but he did give her an inquiring look, urging her to explain herself.

"Figured maybe I could help out. It's the least I can do, and don't tell me no because I'm a 'guest', okay?" she spoke, quickly adding the last part when he looked ready to rebuke her statement.

He shrugged, "Alright… I guess you can help set up the truck for repairs. You can start by getting the generator out of the corner. I need to recharge the battery."

She nodded and went to work, heading into the corner he'd pointed at to wheel out the hulking piece of metal. She could feel her skin tingle at the touch—a sign it had a good deal of electricity in it just waiting for her to absorb. She just needed to start it up.

"Okay, got it. Does it need any gasoline or anything?" she asked, having tugged the thing to the front of the truck.

"Nah, I filled it up earlier. Go ahead and get the clamps from the wall and attach them. You know how right?"

She nodded a second time, grabbed the wires, and headed back, but didn't attach them right away. Instead, she paused and glanced over at Lennox. His back was turned, his focus on putting his gun together. She placed a hand on her pocket where she had placed her phone to make her job easier. She pulled it out, holding it tight, and, seeing he was still busy, started the generator. The noise at once caught the man's attention, not having instructed her to do so, and he whipped around with wide eyes that only got wider. He shouted out, alerting Ironhide and Sideswipe who turned in alarm, but he was barely rising from his chair when Catherine pressed her hand onto the metal parts of the generator.

At once the electricity flowed into her, but instead of harming or killing her like it should have, it filled her energy stores. The Allspark's power swelled, ready for her control. Lennox meant to rush over to help her, but the sight of her calmly touching it as if nothing was wrong stopped him. His confusion only grew when she pulled away—still nothing wrong—and held up her hand that held her phone. Her iris took on the ring of blue light as she met his gaze and called on the power within, commanding it into the phone. At once her body lit in the thin lines of blue light she was familiar with, although not as dense or as numerous as before, except at her hand where sparks began to form.

They jutted out from her flesh and clung to the phone, diving through the plastic exterior to the metal workings and wires inside. Twisting gears could be heard and then it began to change, the layers shifting and moving until two legs and then two arms appeared. Last was a head, completing the formation of a tiny metal being that resembled a very small miniature version of the two Cybertronians watching with surprise. It peered with blue eyes at Lennox as he gawked, odd chirping sound coming from what looked like its mouth. On its chest was the phone's screen, which displayed a question mark, hinting at the nature of its unspoken words.

Catherine's skin and eyes returned to normal as the flux of power settled, and she looked at the small drone she had created. As if sensing her, it turned its head and met her gaze, the question mark becoming a smiling face. She smiled back at it briefly, but then she met Lennox's eyes, which were wider than she'd ever seen them go before. His mouth was literally on the ground, too, and she used the shocked silence to speak.

"Lennox, I want to join the Autobots."

-0000000000

* * *

><p><strong>XIV. <strong>End

-0000000000-

**TMWolf: **_Okay, so like I said: I take some creative licensing. Like with the generators. I actually tried looking all this up about how dangerous they were, and I got enough to figure that touching them in certain areas could shock you and be potentially lethal. If not... um, Lennox has very, very, very poor choice of generator? Yeah. More use of my license will occur in the next chapter, but um, yeah. :D_

_ANYWAYS. So this has been my take on Lennox's family, including Lennox himself. I, personally, see him this way according to his actions in the movies and books. Same goes for Ironhide. Granted, he's never interacted with Annabelle or Sarah CANNONICALLY, we all know he so hung out with Lennox. We all know. And while his soft spot for kids isn't cannon either, it just goes with him so well that I had to keep it, too. He's Grandpa-bot after all. He likes to be around the grandchildren n' all. Now Sideswipe. To be honest, his personality isn't shown much in cannon material (comic/novel/movie), but from what I got he's kind of juvenile, arrogant, and slightly jerkish. That's actually not too far off from his G1 counterpart, only no pranking. Yes, it's true- canon live-action Sideswipe is not a prankster. Someone else took that roll. It still works in my books, though :P Also, the bit from Ironhide about the "trouble" he caused is actually canon. It happens in the Tales of the Fallen or something-like-that comic book where he caused major car wrecks when he first came. Silly Sideswipe- no swiping. Er- no causing trouble, I mean!_

_So, um, this is the first of the recovery for Catherine, whose doing very well, apparently! And yes, she did just create a life form. That will be divulged into greatly, I give my word on that. :) For now, though, it's fiery red-head time! And, um, that's all for now I guess~ Happy New Year everyone! :)_


	15. I Can Go The Distance

**TMWolf: **_So I meant to upload this chapter this past weekend, but I was busy at one of my wrestling team's most important tournaments. They needed help Managing (scoring matches) so I lent a hand and got to hang out with some old friends and coaches I'm on good terms with :) Needless to say it was fun for the most part, and now I'm back and ready to upload~_

_So. It's time to see what Lennox's reaction will be! I base it on my characterization of the man so far and that I don't want to do how Hollywood often over dramatizes things to a point of ridiculousness. I actually find it annoying how dramatic Hollywood makes these things- it's like everyone is so shallow in the movies. Honestly. -_- Also, the song for this time is a Disney song! :D It's from Hercules! The one he sings when he's going to Zues and what not. Such a good song. And a good movie. Oh Disney- you made my childhood and entire life wonderful with your movies!_

_Now for some reviews- and 20+ again? You guys really do like the angst, ha ha! xD So, uh, anyways:_

_**Amycakes: **Ugh... I kind of realized she doesn't interact with 'Bee much... But fear not, they will continue to interact in the future! Just... not as much as she does Jazz/Sides or the NEST Autobots~ And really on Sarah? I guess I just haven't read enough fanfics on her... Huh._

_**Casecadenight: **Well, we all know Lennox LOVES surprises, ho ho ho~ And you'll find Catherine's not the type to let crap keep her down forever :P And just you wait on Sideswipe. There's more to his awkward, arrogant, cheekiness than meets the eye! ;D (Yeah, I pulled that little phrase right there~)  
><em>

_**BlackHawk98: **You'll actually find out very soon, but even then there's still a lot for these two :) That I will already assure you~_

_**Leda-Sky: **Oh dear- my poor characters! I'll have to put them through so much pain, ha ha! xD;; And I really am sure he's younger than 'Bee! At least, it's what I got from the comics, which is so weird now! And I want my phone to do that, too! D: Oh, and cupcake! :D -takes-  
><em>

little _guilty about everything I do to him xD;; But hey- he's a Dad and soldier fighting alien robots. It comes with the job~_

_**Rainbow R: **It's all good xD Eh, well I blame the writers for not putting more background on her. The novel actually gets her more credit and makes her look A LOT better than Mikeala. I plan to show that, so hopefully you'll like this version's Carly :) And while I didn't mind her accent... Her lips... Those... those lips... They bothered me..._

_**Rapidfeather: **Yes, Sideswipe no swiping! The police don't like that! D: And give back those chips!  
><em>

_**Suki-Angel91494: **Guess what! Here's more! Ha ha :P Anyways- Oh good God Galloway... I have some things in mind for him. Although he does become a good guy in the comics that cover the time between ROTF and DOTM. Still an asshole though ):_

_**Topkicker26: **I hate when they pull out their stupid gun, though :/ I keep forgetting to get out of counter and attack them... OMG the bard scene! I made him sing so many times! It was sooo funny! xD;; And those tights! Oh God I laughed hard. Er, well, I don't know how well human females would take to him xD;; He is a robot, after all, ha ha~ And uh, well, just you wait :P There's a nice surprise in future chapters~ :)  
><em>

_**ViciousViper15: **Why thank-you very much! :) I always try to make sure the characters are realistic if I can (seeing as Allspark-powered humans and Transformers aren't, ha ha). And no, there actually won't be a sequel. I plan to go through all three movies, so it'll be a long run that could technically be separated out... but yeah. :)_

_So. Without further a do- time for the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>XV. <strong>I Can Go the Distance

* * *

><p>"Wha—<em>what<em>?" was all Lennox could bring himself to say. It was hard enough to believe the young redhead before him wasn't _dead_ after _directly _touching the generator, which should have fried her or burned her or _something_, but now there was a miniature robot that had been her phone just a few split seconds ago climbing over the top of her hand and up to her shoulder. Its eyes were eerily familiar to those of the two Autobots gaping with him, but it didn't look as intelligent in the way it rubbed against her cheek, nuzzling her like a cat would. Worst of all, Catherine was staring back at him like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"It's a long story so I'll tell you straight up: I'm the Allspark," she replied, and continued when his expression remained dumbfounded. "You know—the Cube? That thing you had Sam run around with? The one we used to destroy Megatron? That Cube. And you remember how it can cure and bring the Autobots to life? Well, I have that power, as my little phone-drone shows."

As if to confirm her statement, the little robot chirped, a smiling face flashing onto its chest screen. Lennox still could not close his mouth, nor could he bring himself to move, his mind literally about to shut down from the confusion running rampant through it. He did manage to shake his head, although that did nothing to clear his thoughts. It was only when he saw the redhead smile sadly that he regained some composure and took a step forward, running a hand through his hair to try and wrap his mind around it.

"What… When… H-how did this…?"

"How did I become the Allspark? That's part of that long story I was talking about, and I'd be happy to tell you if you'll agree to me joining the human-Autobot alliance."

"Join the—No! It's too dangerous, you're too young, and this is just…" he rambled, trailing as his mind faltered on words to say again.

_I knew he'd say that. You're just too kind, Lennox_. "You know very well I'm more than capable of fighting in dangerous situations, and, yes, I am technically too young to join, but I'll assume Prime didn't say anything and tell you that I don't have to be a soldier—I can be a liaison. It's what Prime asked me to be, anyways. And, frankly, Lennox, while I am human, I'm the Allspark, too. In a way, I belong with the Autobots."

"Catherine," Ironhide rumbled, stepping closer, "it was not wise to use your powers so openly. And were you not the one who thought it was safest to not join us?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Lennox called out, moving much closer now and looking between them. "What the _hell_ are you talking about? When did Prime ever talk to you about any 'liaison' business and why didn't he tell me? Why didn't _you_ tell me about this Allspark business and everything else, too?"

Catherine sighed, though not with exasperation, "How do you think you would have reacted? You would probably be even worse than you are now. Not to mention the place we were staying was full of people who experimented on the Allspark. And yes, I did say it was best if I didn't stay with the Autobots, but things are different now. With Sector Seven gone and you in charge, Lennox, I don't think I need to worry about being experimented on or studied. And, frankly, while I could hide at home, it would be better if I hid among the Autobots. That way, if I was found out, they would already be there."

"Catherine," the brown-haired man spoke sternly, grabbing her arms and turning her to face him. "_Please_ tell me what is going on. I'm pretty lost right now, and it's sounding like a lot of this has to do with NEST, which means I need to know about it."

She waited a moment, watching his expression, before nodding, "Alright. I'll tell you everything."

There, standing before her three-member audience she began to explain everything that had happened barely two months ago. She explained how her blood was now Energon-based, allowing the Allspark's energy to bond with her. She left out the visions she'd seen or how the power works, but she told him what she could do, such as revive Jazz. He'd gone wide-eyed then, and she had to elaborate on how, yes, the shard was useless. _She_ had all the reviving and healing powers, and the shard was just a ruse to keep Sector Seven and everyone else off her tracks. They couldn't afford to have their friend and the Allspark in the organization's hands, subjected to God-knows-what. She continued on from there, telling him what Prime had asked and spoken to her about, and how she'd thought it was safest to stay home, but not anymore. Ironhide placed his agreement here and there or added some input she didn't know, and all the while Lennox watched so intently she was afraid he might explode from whatever emotion was thundering inside him. Never once, though, did she see any hint of him considering her some freak, and she silently thanked him as she finished.

"Jesus," he breathed, running a hand through his hair again. She waited as he turned away and looked at the ground with his hands on his hips, deep in thought. She felt some of her hope faltering as he closed his eyes to sigh and then turn back to her. "So nobody besides the Autobots and me know? No one found out?"

"No one. We made sure, and I know how to hide my powers, so not even my parents know."

He sighed again as he nodded, "That's good. Still—you're their Allspark? I just… It's... it's unbelievable. Hell, I wouldn't believe it if you hadn't shown me with that robot phone thing. Is it like them?"

"No. Or, at least, I don't think so. I think it's like the one from before at the base that I told you about. I'd have to ask Ratchet to be sure," she replied, stroking the phone's head, which made it chirp happily.

"And you can create more? Using electricity? That's why you weren't electrocuted?"

"Yes, although I can only take in so much."

"Ah," he hummed, and became oddly silent, just staring at her. His expression looked stuck between complete, utter confusion and understanding. She wasn't entirely surprised—it was a lot to take in for someone who was just learning it and didn't know all that much about the Autobots. He was actually taking it better than she expected. She glanced up at Ironhide to check on him, and he was his usual self, apparently fine with whatever decision was made. She could still sense his unease with her revelation, although he was relieved it was Lennox she told and not someone else. She looked up at Sideswipe, too, who had decided to hang back during her tale. His face was impassive, and she didn't really know what to make of the sense of confused awe coming from him.

With Lennox still silently staring she decided to repeat her question, "So… Will you let me join the alliance? NEST, was it?"

That seemed to work; his eyes blinked rapidly as he was brought back from wherever his thoughts had taken him. His lips set into a firm frown, and, by his stance, she could tell what he was going to say. It hurt her hopes a little, but she had gone too far now to be denied.

"I'm sorry, but it's just too dangerous. You're better off staying home. We're going to be hunting down Decepticons, which will put you right in their grasp. It's too dangerous for both your safety and your secret. I just can't allow it. Furthermore, your parents wouldn't—."

"I don't care what my parents think! I may not be a 'legal' adult, but I am more than capable of making my own decision, and, frankly, they don't have any right to tell me how to live my life!" she snarled suddenly, surprising both herself and Lennox. She quickly recovered and continued, "Furthermore, if I become a liaison like Prime asked I won't need to go hunting—I can remain at the base where I'll be safe. And I'll learn how to fight. You know I can use a gun, and I'm already fairly strong from wrestling. If that's not good enough right now then train me! I'm willing to work and learn! I _want _to join! Please!"

He met her eyes for a few seconds before looking up at Ironhide, "Is that true? Prime wants her to be a liaison—nothing else? And you guys would protect her at all times?"

"Prime has made it clear he would not have her fight directly, and yes, we would ensure she would be protected at all times if it was her wish to join us."

"So you guys want her with you?"

"We would not refuse her by our side," the black mech nodded. "But we only want what is best for her, and we will abide by her choice. It is her right."

He turned back to the redhead, her eyes bright with a determined fire of hope. She was so young though. She was just a kid, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't care if she got hurt or not. It was probably because he had his own little girl, but he couldn't help wanting to keep Catherine out of harm's way. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder if sending her back home would be doing just the opposite of that. After all, had she not fled from her home? And then she had just exploded about her parents just now. She wouldn't talk about it, but he knew now, without a doubt, something had happened. Still, the life she wanted wasn't an easy one. It was dangerous beyond belief to fight the Decepticons, but, then again, she knew that, didn't she? She had fought with him at Mission City and done a damned good job for her first time. And now, here she was determined and willing to do anything to go into it again. Who was he to deny her?

"You're willing to go through the training? And let me to tell you it's not easy. We're fighting an entirely different enemy from any human or terrorist, which means the training is a hell of a lot harder. I've already had men quit even before they knew what they were up against. You sure you can handle it?" he asked sternly, gazing down at her with hard eyes, but she didn't waver.

"Yes. It's what I want, and I won't let some tough training stop me."

"Then I'm going to give you a trial run. For the few days you're here, you're going to get the full deal, and you will do it all without complaint. If I hear even one, then you can forget it. I don't care if you have the Allspark powers or whatever—you will _not_ get into NEST. Not even when you become old enough."

She couldn't keep the smile from her face, "Yes!"

"What was that?" he inquired, raising a brow to hint at her fault.

"Yes, _sir_!" she saluted, and he nodded with approval. He sighed for a third time and ruffled the top of her head.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that? Sarah is going to kill me when she finds out," he grumbled, and a few snickers came from the redhead. He grinned a little back, but then turned to her with a somber look. "Alright, we need to discuss how we're going to do this. You're also going to help me finish the truck and chores. Now that you're a soldier, you don't get the guest treatment from me."

Catherine gave him another "yes, sir", and happily followed him over to the truck and work bench where he began to relay orders. She followed them to the mark, all the while smiling for the sheer fact that he was giving her a chance to get what she wanted and needed, and because he hadn't rejected her despite knowing she wasn't fully human anymore. She was finally leaving that place—hopefully for good—and would be with those she was happiest with. Remembering two of them were there, she used a few small, free moments to look back at Ironhide, whom was watching her with his usual gaze. She could sense he was happy she would be around them, but he had also become weary, and she silently apologized for that. She would make sure he didn't need to worry so much.

When she turned away at Lennox's call, so did Ironhide, but the black mech faced the silver mech rather than the brown-haired man. Sideswipe's face was still stuck as Catherine had seen it, although his frown had deepened. The black mech already had a good idea of what was running through his student's processor, as Prime had not told all the Autobots what Catherine was—only that she was important, a friend, and was to be protected. It had been done so for in the event any of thier weaker-willed were interrogated, but now there was no hiding it from him. If the younger mech was angry, he expected it, and so waited as Sideswipe found his words.

"_She… That human is the Allspark?"_ he spoke over their private comm. link channel.

He nodded, _"Yes, and she must be protected at all costs. You must not speak of this to anyone else save me and Prime's group. Is that understood?"_

Sideswipe nodded back, and then his optics locked onto the redheaded female's form, the thought in his processor working hard around an idea. He was not given long to ponder, however, as his mentor pulled him away to go train in the fields. He reluctant agreed and left, though spared Catherine one final glance back.

**-O-**

The next few days were, without a doubt, murder, and not just for Catherine. Lennox hadn't been kidding when he said his wife would kill him. He ended up talking to the blonde-haired woman the night he had agreed to train Catherine, and the redhead had no problems hearing the shouts. Mrs. Lennox was not happy with her husband taking a young girl from her parents into some government business involved with fighting giant aliens. By some miracle, he managed to persuade Sarah into letting the redhead train for a few days to see if she would manage. If she didn't, she would go home, but if she did, and he agreed, then she would be staying with them until he had to leave. She would go with him to the naval base, of course, and he would make it happen by pulling a few strings and using a few favors to make her eighteen on file, and to also put her up for liaison training. While Catherine would forever wonder what magic Lennox had used, she was just glad the matter had been settled. Sarah was still moody those few days, though, and her husband suffered for it at night on the couch.

Of course, that didn't seem all that bad in Catherine's point of view. Lennox, however, didn't feel the same, as she was pretty sure he took his pain out on her. She didn't dare complain, though. And, in all honesty, it wasn't that terrible. Waking up at five in the morning was pretty easy, as she was used to waking up early for school. Jogging at the five in the morning, however, wasn't so nice, especially when it was a good six mile long path that he made her take. She did a lot of jogging for wrestling, but the most she'd even done in one straight go was four miles. Six and her legs weren't very happy with her, but she was still okay. Then came the push-ups and sits up, and while they were a lot more than she did in wrestling, that was still okay. It didn't end, though. As soon as breakfast was over there was more toning and strength and endurance building and speed training. Again, she was so glad she did wrestling, as it prevented her from dying the first half of the day.

After the physical training, Lennox pushed her right into her weapons. She half-expected to begin actually shooting, but it wasn't to be. Instead, he had her learn every part of the gun he had been cleaning, which was to become their main type of weapon use against the Decepticons. It reminded her of one of the ones from the Halo games, although it used compact, saber-like rounds that were strong enough to penetrate through Cybertronian armor. Hers was unloaded, of course, and she spent hours taking it apart and learning each piece, only to have to put it back together again. Needless to say, putting it back together was a lot harder than taking it apart. It took what felt forever, but she eventually got it done—only to do it again, and again, and again until she knew it all by heart. Only then did he allow her to actually begin aiming and gathering her stance together. Thankfully that wasn't so hard, as she'd gone shooting before, although now she has a scope instead of a ball to focus her aim.

It wouldn't be until the next day that she would actually begin shooting, using clay pigeons as targets. That she was definitely used to, but the firing was very different—it was more like shooting a pistol rather than a scattered blast range. Thankfully, Lennox was patient and she had extra help with the Autobots, too. Ironhide was an excellent teacher when it came to aiming and timing, but what would one expect from a robot millions of years old that was built for war? Sideswipe did his share, too, and he was actually more helpful than she expected. He was fun to be around as before, though theyir conversations were more serious this time around, generally involving fixing her aim or some friendly advice. She did okay and learned fast, although she was pretty sure she could have done better if she hadn't been tired from her morning workout.

Her third day was the hardest. By then her limbs had begun to ache from their extended and strenuous use. Wrestling was a tough sport, but training to fight Decepticons was even harder. She still pushed through it all. For one, the soreness would ease when she worked the lactic acid out, and there was no way she was going to give up on or ruin her chance of joining the Autobots. A few sore limbs were no excuse, so she bit back any groan or hiss of pain she might have had. It thankfully got a little better by midday after she'd worked her muscles, had lunch—she thanked God for Sarah's holy cooking skills—and then practiced shooting the clay pigeons again. It wasn't to last, though, as Lennox had a surprise for her. Instead of just pigeons, she was going to work with an actual Autobot. Apparently, the NEST soldiers that continued on got to do the very same thing, treating the situation as if it was a hunt for the Decepticons.

Her opponent was Sideswipe, whom was all too happy to show her up if only for her little "I'll keep him in line" days ago. She only slightly regretted saying it as Lennox gave her the rules: she had to hit at least three different vital spots with a total of ten shots. Non-vital shots didn't count, and if Sideswipe got her before then she was dead. Just when she was ready to say that there was no way she could win, her mentor explained that Sideswipe could only use his blades and he had to block her to where she couldn't get away, and that they'd also have it take place in a small area near the edge of the land with a lot of trees to represent buildings and obstacles. While it was better, she was still pretty sure it was one-sided. Sideswipe, on the other hand, had no doubts, and constantly gave her victorious smirks whenever she looked.

Still she trudged on, remaining quiet as Ironhide drove her and Lennox over. If there was any good news, it was that it would only last five minutes and the trees were actually thicker than she expected. Not that it meant it wasn't enough room for the slender mech to edge his way through. She found that out barely a minute into the match when she had taken up hiding behind a particularly thick bunch and heard the groan of wood bending and bark cracking. She'd looked and found Sideswipe pressing through, which brought about a few choice words she would never repeat around Annabelle.

While Lennox had told her it was a firefight match, it was more of her running her ass off to get as far away as she could to get off two or three shots before running again while Sideswipe kept getting closer. He was fast even on the rough ground—the trees weren't doing a lick of good— and he was even better at avoiding his vitals being hit. Hell, she was barely even able to strike his normal armor with the jerk ducking or shifting out of the way like some slick shit. Of course, her technique got old fast, and Sideswipe had apparently held back the entire time, as, about three minutes in, he was suddenly always right at her heels, leaving her no time to fire. That, in turn, led to him cornering her by stabbing his blades—which were actually pretty cool—into the ground in front of her. She knew she'd lost and didn't bother running as he grinned victoriously at her. "Jerk" was only one of the rude words she had for him.

Lennox and Ironhide were more sympathetic, saying she lasted a decent amount of time and she had managed to land three—albeit non-vital— hits. She supposed that should have made her feel better, but a certain silver mech wouldn't have it, and constantly teased her throughout the rest of the night when she was finally given a break. Thankfully he would get tired of it—mostly because she ignored him in favor of the _fantastic_ star-gazing on the farm. He was much better to talk with then, and she learned a little about him, like how he was a younger generation born for war and how he was one of the best. While she doubted his skills, she let him brag and found it kind of nice to listen to. It made him seem more relatable, or that was the best way she could think to describe it. He asked her things, too, and she would answer. Sometimes he listened with earnest, but other times he would brush her off if an idea bored him. Normally it would have annoyed her, but she would just end up laughing when his "bored" face appeared.

That was also the time when she finally got to interact with her little phone "drone", which she had gotten around to calling Teletraan for the fact he was a type of telephone than transformed and she wanted to make it special so she added in an extra "a". He—or, well, she just assumed it was a 'he' since their kind didn't really have genders—seemed to like it and always answered to the call. Although he was "Cybertronian", he would still act like a phone and, was by all means, far better than any phone in existence. She could access the Internet with him instead of just calls or texts, and she could bypass a lot of security. He was like her personal hacking computer, only smaller and able to talk through emotion icons and symbols. That had been difficult to get through, but her powers allowed her to sense what he wanted more than anything else. Granted, he didn't really seem to need much—in fact, he was happy just being around her. He really was like some kind of pet, and she loved it.

Sometimes Ironhide would join them at night, but most times he was off by himself or, to her surprise, with Sarah Lennox. She hadn't honestly gotten a lot of time to spend with the blonde-haired woman, but she was always nice and motherly when they did hang out, so she couldn't help but wonder how Ironhide was "leashed"—as Lennox said—by her. She would try to sneak some peeks, but all she would generally see was them talking. There one thing she noticed: Annabelle was always with them in those moments, and Ironhide would generally be watching the little girl with the softest expression she'd ever seen come from him. It spiked her curiosity, but she never attempted to pry. She didn't even ask Sarah, though made note of the woman's comments about thinking it was adorable how gentle the "big guy" was with Annabelle despite being so big and a robot.

She was going to have plenty of time to think on it, though, as on the fourth day Lennox didn't take her training. In fact, she woke up without the man hovering over her as he nudged her awake—he would have shouted, but he didn't want to wake the baby—and at nine in the morning. That alone was very surprising, and when she came down she found breakfast and his wife waiting to tell her to meet him outside when she was done. She did as told, locating the soldier soon enough, working diligently on the truck again. When he turned to meet her his face was grim, and she suddenly expected the worse.

And then he said okay. She could join.

Her joy literally blew out of her body, through the atmosphere, and onto the next galaxy over. She somehow didn't start jump around screaming, and it was probably because the soldier continued on, informing her that there were going to be some special things. "Things" being that she couldn't tell anyone about what he had done, meaning her age change and the fact she was going to be given special quarters and special training with _his_ group. Furthermore, she had to keep a low profile for most of her first year there so people could become used to her presence and not get suspicious while his "buddies" got her officially situated. She agreed fully and heartedly, glad to just finally have her dreams in her grasp. Then he brought up the topic of her parents.

They had talked about it before on the day she revealed her powers, but not all that much. She certainly hadn't explained her feelings towards them, but she was pretty sure he could guess. However, despite that, something needed to be done. Firstly was telling them her intentions. Although the papers put her as eighteen for everyone else, it would be better if her parents knew so there wouldn't be trouble. They were her family, after all. She then asked what if they weren't her family anymore, and that led into some conflicting talk with Lennox. In the end, she told more than she would have liked to let him worry about, but it convinced him enough to agree to override their decision. It helped she was the Allspark, and that her presence would endanger them, too. Not that she was so worried about that.

With that settled, and her decision about her parents in mind, Lennox told her she was going home tomorrow with Sideswipe to get her things and then come back to stay the remainder of the wait with them. She couldn't help asking what they would do if her parents attempted to make any calls about her leaving, but he just told her not to worry—they had it covered. She trusted him, and so spent the last bit of that day listening to how things would go down and preparing for the next day.

It was harder than she thought, trying to figure out what she could say to those people. There were so many things she wanted to tell them, but it couldn't be just _any_ words. She was going to leave them behind forever and never look back, and she had to make sure they knew exactly why. Maybe it was petty, but she wanted them to feel every margin of the pain she had suffered because of them. It was time for them to face their own truth, and by the end of that day she knew exactly what to say. All that remained was getting there.

**-O-**

"You sure you're ready? You look a little nervous," Lennox smiled comfortingly as he came up beside Catherine, whom had taken up standing on the front porch, her arms folded across her chest. Teletraan peered out from the pocket of her jacket to chirp back at the man before he was nudged back into his alternate form. She sighed then, looking out at where Sideswipe was waiting in his vehicle form—oddly more patient than usual— and then looked up at Lennox for a moment before looking back with a shrug.

"As I'll ever be, I guess. Not every day a sixteen—er, _eighteen_ year old disavows their parents. It needs to be done, though. We're better off without each other, to be honest," she replied, and felt a warm hand wrap around her shoulders.

"Well, you know I don't completely agree with it, but... I'm not you. Just don't regret what you do, kiddo, 'cause you can't take it back."

She smile a little, "Yeah. I know. I don't plan to... By the way, I was wondering—what _really_ convinced you to agree to this? Was I really that persuasive?"

"Well, you did have some good points… buuut Ironhide helped a little when you weren't looking."

"Ah. I will have to thank him," she hummed, and looked up at Lennox. "Thanks, by the way."

The brown-haired man smiled back, hugging her close for a moment before turning away, leaving her alone again. She sighed once more, her heart thumping anxiously. She knew her plan was what she had to do, but she was so afraid to fail—so afraid to fall back into that cage. She could do it, though. If she could survive an alien war and have the courage to reveal her powers and take such a risk, then she could do it. She just had to take those first steps.

The silver Stingray honked loudly, his patience finally up. She chuckled and descended down to the dirt path. His door opened for her and she slid in, this time marveling at his interior. She hadn't been able to do so before, and it was stunning. She would never admit it, but she kind of preferred it to Jazz's vehicle form. It was roomier and there was just something she liked about his kind of vehicle. She would never admit that to Sideswipe, either. His ego was high enough already.

"So this time we_ are_ going to your house, right?" he inquired and she knew he was smirking.

"Yep, so get to it. It's about three hours and I want to get back in time for dinner," she shot back, smacking his steering wheel lightly.

"Hey, hey, watch the merchandise! I don't have to do this for you, y'know," he grumbled, starting his engine and taking off just as she put her seatbelt on.

"Actually, you do. Ironhide said so. He's got you W-H-I-P-P-E-D. Whipped," she grinned, adding in the sound of a whip crack.

"Pssh, he wishes. I'm just tired of being in this dirty place. The paved roads are much better on my frame."

"Oh my God, I'm riding with a prima donna!" she groaned, leaning back and smacking her forehead for emphasis. Teletraan decided to make his debut, poking his head out and showing a face sticking its tongue out while he chirped some incoherent words.

"Oh shut up or I'll boot you both out."

"Do that and Ironhide will destroy you within an inch of your life. Literally."

"Please, I can take him," the vehicle huffed.

She raised a brow, "So that's why you landed face first in that pile of horse crap and the mud puddle and the rest of the ranch?"

"… Shut up."

She smirked and then burst into laughter, earning more "shut-ups" from Sideswipe. If there was one thing she could out-do him in, it was comebacks, and the mech was going to be at her mercy for the entire ride. It was going to be a wonderful three hours.

-00000000000000000-

* * *

><p><strong>XV. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Alright. So that's my Lennox reaction. Honestly, that's what I expect from him. I don't figure a soldier who's fought against aliens and seen the Allspark in action would freak out more than he did. Also, he's a dad. You have to expect everything when you're taking care of a baby- especially if that baby is Annabelle. So, I made him reasonable, although terrible confused. And this is also where some of my, ah, "artistic license" comes in with regards to her joining NEST :) As for the Autobots' reactions... Well, as Ironhide put it, they want what's best for her. She's both the Allspark and their friend, and, well, they're still new to the whole human thing so there you go. I thought Sarah acted correctly. She is a mother, after all, and any child in distress activates her motherhood mode! Oh, but just wait on her. She's got some evilness to her ;)_

_Oh, and Sideswipe? He's acting like an arrogant, short-tempered, comedic, jerk? Why, yes. Yes he is._ _But like Sarah, there is still more to him to see- just have to be patient to pick through his armor ;)_

_And now it's time to head home to "disavow" her parents, as she put it. There's actually quite a bit to her parents that won't be revealed for some time, but believe me when say there is some deep stuff there. Like Sideswipe, it'll take patience to pick through her armor, too._


	16. Don't Look Back In Anger

**TMWolf: **_Okay! Chapter 16! Kind of late, I know. I, uh, MAY- and I say MAY- have been playing Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, which I haven't played due to a lack of a Wii that me and my sister MAY have gotten for christmas. MAYBE. There was also college I was getting ready for, and now I'm there! And with so much free time to write! Oh, and look! An update and the first (and final) confrontation with her parents and a surprise guest!_

_The song for this chapter is by the wonderful Oasis - Don't Look Back In Anger. The lyrics really have nothing to do with the chapter. Kinda. But the title fits nicely._

_And for some reviews~_

_**Amycakes: **That's 'cause Sideswipe's pretty much always awesome regardless of anything. It takes a lot or OOC to make him not awesome :P and Sam you say? weeeeeeeeeeeelllll..._

_**BlackMoonWhiteSky: **'nuff said.  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **But we all know she secretly loved it because it was with Sideswipe. Ha ha, yeah... no, not really. He's too cocky for her to do that~ ;)  
><em>

_**Rainbow R: **Well, "novel" as in "film adaptation". I'm pretty sure DOTM is still in stores... the others, definitely not. There's also novels for "in-between" the movies like with the comics :D And yeah, I'll give her a reason, don't you worry! And, well, I just thought the lips were weird. :x_

_**Suki-Angel91494: **Catherine with grace? Oh ho ho, that would be the day :D And of course it gets to both of them- you get snarky/arrogant+snarky/stubborn and you get them. And apparently awesomeness, ha ha. Teletraan for the homage to G1 win. Kinda. Just in name. And some skills. Don't worry- I've got plenty of rocks at my disposal for this baby! ;)_

_**Teenagewastland: **There's probably something on Las Vegas with his face just right. He stars on that show I found after watching Supernatural, hurr. You know, I've actually thought of doing a side story from Sam's point of view for that same train of thought. Maybe. And oh yes, the drama~ Hurr.. Well, that will come in due time. There's some things to get through first ;)  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Oh God, "Men in Tights". Love that movie xD That's because Ezio is awesome. Always. GIRL I WILL TEASE YOU IF YOU WANT. -teases-_

* * *

><p><strong>XVI. <strong>Don't Look Back In Anger

* * *

><p>Catherine had Sideswipe pull up on the opposite side of the street, one house down from hers. He didn't question her; mostly because her face had lost any traces of the laughter than had been there only minutes before, replaced by hard coldness and determination. She didn't leave right away, though. She sat in his driver's seat just staring at the dark, wooden front door of the brick structure, with her hands clenched tight in her lap. His scanners told him her heart was racing, pumping adrenaline through her veins, but they couldn't tell him it was from the odd mixture of fear and fury coarsing through her. Just when he thought to say something to maybe encourage her, she let out a deep breath of air and stepped out.<p>

She paused to breathe again at his door, and then closed it for him. Teletraan chirped up at her with concern, a question mark on his screen, and she reassured him with a smile before nudging him back into her pocket. From there she slowly, but surely, took the first step forward and then the next. It really shouldn't have been so hard. Her parents weren't even home yet, and probably wouldn't for maybe twenty minutes or so. Still, each step felt as if she had the weight of the entire world on her back. It only became worse as she approached the porch and, shuffling under the welcome mat, found the spare key to unlock the door.

Her dogs met her at once, whining and licking at her, and she let them out for a quick break. It was the least she could do for the only beings that had treated her lovingly her whole life here in the house. Once they were inside, though, they were forgotten as she headed up to her room. It was as she left it; the bed messy from a habit of never making it solely because she'd ruin it later, her workout clothes drying in the bathroom, and various organized piles of her things. She spared them only a few moments before going to her closest and procuring a large duffle bag that was carelessly tossed onto the bed. Clothes soon joined it in one large pile that was increased with a few more personal things. She put as much as it could handle, and then used a backpack to gather up the extra bits like her drawings and electronics, although she did pause to wonder if she would even get to use them. In the end, she let her first choice win and took them. Besides, Teletraan might want some friends.

She remembered to grab her things from her bathroom, too, before returning back downstairs where she set her baggage by the front door, and then took up sitting at the counter, waiting. It didn't long before she pulled Teletraan out from her pocket and let him entertain her by playing Scrabble and showing silly smiling faces that did a good job of temporarily making her forget why she was waiting. She took some relief realizing the cage wasn't around her. It was just another house that she was free to enter and leave. It couldn't keep her here anymore; she was no longer a little bird.

She hated how the doubt would creep into her thoughts, though. She knew this was what she needed and wanted to do, but was it right for her to do? Did her parents really deserve her spite? Wouldn't it be better for them to just think she had run away or whatever Lennox had planned for her excuse or something? Then they would feel the sadness of loss rather than what she wanted them to experience. After all, it wasn't _all_ their fault was it? Conflicts generally came from both ends, and the more she thought on it, the more she came to understand her faults that had collided with theirs. But still—her disgust and hate for them was stronger, and, in the end, when the sound of a car pulling up came from outside, she decided to continue on her path.

She ushered Teletraan back into her pocket as she turned to the backdoor and waited. She breathed in deeply many times, preparing herself, but none of it seemed enough. It was going to have to be, though, as the dogs began to huddle around the door, meaning they were coming. And then the door opened.

Shock came first, then worry, and then anger.

"Catherine! What are you—where have you been? Why did you leave like that without telling us!" her father, whom had entered first, hollered as they came near her, dropping their things at the door. She stood to meet them, moving out into the pathway, and let them stare down at her, though she refused to waver as she returned the gaze.

"We were so worried when you didn't come home! And then that man called about something to do with the government!" her mother wailed next, though she refused to let them embrace her this time. She wasn't going to be fooled into their facade like before. Not again. Never again.

"I hope you have a good explana—"

"I'm leaving," she spoke up loudly and firmly, effectively silencing them both for a good ten seconds.

"_What_?" they both asked with the same confusion.

"I'm _leaving_ this house. This family."

"_Excuse me_?" her father growled, taking an assertive step forward, but she knew it was only a bark rather than bite, and refused to move.

"Catherine, what are you talking about?" her mother spoke up from behind, her tone carrying traces of anger, though better controlled than the hot headed man before her. "What do you mean you're 'leaving'?"

"Just what I said. I hate it here. I hate you two. I can't stand it here."

"And where do you think you'll go? To that government thing or whatever?" the man asked haughtily, not believing her.

"Yes."

"Catherine, wait—this is ridiculous. You don't mean that! We can talk this out," her mother frowned.

Her father glared, "It's that whole Mission City business isn't it? You've got the notion up there in your head that you're better than—"

"Shut up!" she roared, and, to her surprise, he did. Even he if he meant to retort back, she didn't give him the chance. "Every time! Every God damned time! You use that stupid sentence! I don't have a fucking swelled head from that incident! I don't think I'm better than you or anyone else! I don't think I'll have a free ride! _You_ think that! You never actually try to understand anything about me or how I think! Never! And I'm tired of it! I'm tired of hoping you will understand and tired of trying to be what you want. It's just too damn hard and you can't be satisfied! I'm never going to be perfect enough for you, and I'm not going to try for people who won't accept me for who I am!

"I didn't always think this way, you know. I really didn't. Back when I was little—when I was _naïve_ and like every other kid—I wanted nothing more than to make you happy. I wanted to make you proud. It was why I never saw it. I knever saw how you were always trying to force me to be what _you_ wanted. I remember how you jabbed me with your finger when I was like eight just because I couldn't throw the softball with a backwards spin. I was _eight_ fucking years old, Dad! And you _jabbed_ me hard enough to leave a bruise because I couldn't do it even though I was trying! I wasn't a pro baseball player—I was eight. Eight!

"And you, Mom! You and all your fucking make-up and boyfriend bullshit! I don't want to be a girly girl! I don't want to wear dresses or makeup or jewelry! I don't want to go clothes shopping or shoe shopping or whatever-shopping! I don't want to paint my nails! I'm not that kind of girl! I'm strong, I'm tough, I like boyish things, I like tough things, and I don't like girly things! I've told you so many times, but you just can't accept the fact! You just want to turn me into your precious little doll that acts like normal girls, but I'm not normal! I'm a tomboy and I don't do those things! But you wouldn't stop! You just wouldn't stop!

"Worst of all though—you never _really_supported me. Sure, you would give me money if I needed it and I have great living conditions, but you wouldn't support me otherwise unless it was something you wanted. If I wanted to smoke you would have condemned me. If I wanted to be gay you would have thrown me out. If I wanted to be anything less than your expectations you'd only give me disappointment and rejection when you should have supported me! You should support me for who I am, but you don't—you just keep trying to change me! You just pushed me away, and I don't know when or where, but it's made me hate you. Loathe you!

"And it doesn't just have to do with me. I've watched you guys for a long time and you think you're such great people and your friends think you're so great, but you're _disgusting_. You act so nice and kind outside of this house or around other people, but the minute they're gone you start insulting them and nagging their way of life when you'd agree with them to their face! You're such hypocrites! I don't say that to mean I'm a saint—hell, I'm probably just as bad, but I at least keep it to myself and try to be honest with people about those things! At least I try! But you—you two don't. I don't even think you realize it, but you're just awful. And I can't stay with you anymore. Not anymore. You're not real parents to me. You don't love me. Not as a person. Maybe not even as a parent and child. And I can't live in a place where my own parents can't love me for who and what I am."

She paused then, leaving the wide-eyed and speechless faces of the two adults in the pathway while she walked to the door. She hefted her things over her shoulders and turned to face them again. Their expression remained and she could see there was pain. She was glad for it. The guilt was gone, replaced with satisfaction at finally striking back at her captors. Yes, maybe she was being selfish for her actions and maybe her reasons weren't good enough for some, but for her they were all she needed.

"I'm leaving now, and I'm not coming back. I'm going to be with people who actually care about me, and I will never think of you again. You should do the same. After all, I never was what you wanted. You should be happy I'm finally leaving. I don't care either way," she spoke again as she opened the door. "I would say good-bye, but you don't even deserve that."

Turning away, she shut the door. She didn't look back— didn't even think of them— as she stepped off the porch and walked down the path to the street. If they had shouted after her or opened the door or anything, she was both blind and deaf to it. They were no longer there and nothing they did would reach her. There was only the path ahead of her, leading her to the Autobots and those who would do for her all that those people wouldn't. No more cage. No more rejection. No more unhappiness. No more disappointment. No more.

Sideswipe was kind enough to open his door for her, allowing her to chuck her bags into the passenger seat and take her place in the driver's. The door closed behind her and as soon as her back hit the seat she let out the most relieved sigh she'd ever released in her life. Already she could feel all the rage leaving, with only a sense of happiness and freedom remaining. It made her smile, refusing to find any faults with her actions.

_"I'm guessing that went well?"_ the Autobot inquired, and she sighed with content again.

"Yep, considering I'm here and they're still in there. Felt good, too, to finally get all that out."

_"Right, well, I don't understand any of it, but as long as you're done we can get going."_

She laughed, "I'll explain it to you one day. Maybe. And what's this? So eager to get back to that dirty place? I thought you wanted to get away."

_"This place isn't much better. The only difference is the roads are paved,"_ he replied, his engine rumbling to life. _"I prefer to go fast on that highway thing of yours."_

"So I noticed when you were going forty over the speed limit. You're lucky we didn't get pulled over you know," she snapped back and the radio snorted.

_"Not like any of your human officers could catch me."_

She rubbed her brow, "That's not the point—but who am I kidding? It's _you_ I'm talking to here."

_"Hey—what's that supposed to mean?"_

"Oh nothing…" she hummed, looking out the window, only to see a figure rushing towards them, which made her instinctively slam on the brakes. "Watch out!"

Sideswipe screeched to a halt, and his bumper stopped just inches from the legs of the crazy young man in front of him. While the Autobot let off a string of curses, Catherine stared wide-eyed at the person, who's pleading face she knew all too well. Ignoring Sideswipe's calls, she unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out. The young man's eyes followed her, and she could see the black lines underneath as if he hadn't been sleeping well. He looked weary all together, too, and she sighed softly.

"Sam," she said at almost a whisper and stepped around the door. He moved towards her to embrace, but he stopped at the last second and pulled back as if struck. His eyes moved from her hazel ones to the pavement, going back and forth a few time until he finally gained the courage to keep her gaze.

"Catherine… I… I'm so… I'm so sorry—I-I didn't know…" he spoke weakly.

She rubbed her arm, eyes falling, "I know. It was kind of my fault. I never told you after all. And, to be honest, I was really upset when I said those things."

"You were right, though. I… I've been so caught up in myself that I didn't… I… I haven't been a good friend. I haven't been _your_ friend."

She looked up again and saw the sincerity in his eyes. It made her heart break, and she felt the doubt sinking in once more. If there was anyone who could keep her here, it was Sam. Yes, she knew she had to give up on him— had to give up on those lingering feelings, but it was so hard. She had held onto them for two long years, and to suddenly give them up in just days? It almost seemed impossible, and standing there before him made it even harder. She had to stop this. She had to keep him from making her stay. It was for the best. He would be better off without her, and she would be better off without him. It was how it had to be.

He opened his mouth to say more, but Catherine beat him, "I'm leaving, Sam."

He reared back as if struck again, this time harder, and stared at her wide-eyed.

"L-leaving? Where? _Why_?"

"I'm going to join the Autobots—be a liaison for them, y'know?" she smiled, but that did little to ease him. Rather, it made it worse as his shoulder slumped and the confusion set into his expression.

"But… why…?" he asked again slowly, unable to find any answers.

"Because I want to. Because I need to."

"'Need to'?" he murmured, as if testing the words, trying to understand them. Then he did what she least expected—he stepped forward with a concerned anger is his eyes. "You 'need to'? You need to what? Put yourself into danger? 'Bee's told me what they do—you want to go hunt _Decepticons_? You need to get yourself _killed_? I know I've been terrible to you and stupid and just so stupid, but you don't need to go! We can fix things! I can fix things! You don't need to go!"

At one time she would have been thrilled by the thought of him being so carrying; so determined to keep her safe, but now it only made her sad. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and embrace him, but they were too broken for that. She could only look up sadly at him, smothering his rage back into confusion once more.

"But I do, Sam. I do because I need to be saved from this— all of this," she began, using her arm to gesture around her. "I had hoped you could and would be the one to do it, but you can't. I know it and you know it, too. Well, you don't quite yet. But you will. You will. The Autobots can save me, though."

He shook his head, "No, Catherine—that's… That's…"

She hadn't planned to ever tell him, but she had to break his hopes more. Even if they were hopes of fixing his mistakes, she had to break them. Breaking was the only way for them to mend, so she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Sam stared, confused further, until it began to shift into Teletraan. At once his eyes went wide and he gasped and gaped as the little drone climbed over her hand and up her arm to her head where it chirped, gazing curiously at the young man.

"I didn't say anything to you before, but I think you need to know now. I lied back at the base when I said nothing happened back in Mission City. Something did happen—and I think you know what it is, so I'll put it simply: I'm the Allspark, Sam. It's another reason I need to go—the Autobots need me, too."

His mouth closed, his eyes fell, and he became silent. Her smile only saddened more, and not even Teletraan's affectionate nuzzling could help. Still, it was for the best. That's what she told herself, but it was hard to believe. She could still feel the yearning to be with him—to have what she had again, but even though Sam wanted to try to get it back, too, it wouldn't be the same. It couldn't be the same. Their break wasn't one that could be mended back to what it was. She'd also gone too far now to stop. There was nowhere else for her to go, and she couldn't keep Sam stuck forever. He had to let go, too.

It was time for her to leave, she knew. For both of them. If she stayed any longer the doubts might sink too deep and she might begin to feel regret and undo everything she'd worked so hard for. With Sam still looking away, she moved back behind Sideswipe's door and was about to enter when Sam spoke up again.

"Wait—Catherine!" he called out, and she looked up to find his pleading, brown eyes growing wet. "I—we can… We can fix this… I can be a better friend again. I'll hang out with you more, a-and we'll play games like before, and… and…Just… just stay. _Please_. We can fix this. Can't we?"

"…I don't know, Sam," was all she replied, and that was all it took for him to look away, defeated. His hands clenched as he bit back the tears, but she could see his shoulders shaking. She knew if she hadn't made her choice, she would be shaking and on the verge of breaking down, too. There was no satisfaction in seeing him that way, either. Her anger for him had cooled and begun to mix with the sadness of the loss.

He looked up again, "What… What am I supposed to do?"

_Oh, Sam_, she sighed silently, watching his heart nearly completely break. He was trying so desperately to hold on, and while she thanked him for that, she also pitied him. She pitied herself for wanting it, too, but also berated herself as she searched for the right words to say.

"Be happy," she finally decided on, smiling sadly. "Be happy that I'm finally doing something for _me_, and be happy for yourself. You've got a great life ahead of you, Sam, and now so do I. So be happy. For both of us, okay?"

He stared for a few seconds before nodding weekly, rubbing at his eyes, "O…Okay. Okay. Yeah. Okay… Okay."

She thought about hugging him then. She thought about letting him know she would always be his friend. She wanted to tell him so many things that might cheer him up or give him hope, but neither her body not her lips would move to make them become reality. She wasn't ready for that—ready to forgive him. Not yet. Instead, she kept on smiling sadly.

"Bye, Sam."

She settled back into Sideswipe's interior and was glad for the tinted windows as the young man remained where he stood and Sideswipe rolled by him. She didn't dare look at his face, or even into the rearview mirror to see his shrinking form still standing there, his back to her. She didn't dare roll down the window to hear his sorrow as the last tie of their bond broke. It was for the best. It was what they both needed. Now they could both be happy.

At least, once the hurt stopped, and she knew it would. It always did, and, though the scars would remain, the pain would ease. Then it would fade as time passed and the new memories took hold, and they would find happiness. Yes, they would be happy. Even apart, they would be happy.

**-O-**

Catherine let out her millionth deep sigh as she fell back onto the grassy slope of one of the many hills on the Lennox's ranch. Above her the countless stars shined down, brighter than usual thanks to the new moon. She marveled at them and the shapes they made, naming off Orion and the Big and Little Dipper easily. The rest she didn't know so well, but it was enough to just stare. It was a good way to end a stressful, yet liberating day.

The drive back had felt so long and exhausting to where she could barely recall talking much at all with Sideswipe. She didn't know if he understood what was going on or just realized she wasn't going to be much conversation, but he had been quiet, too. He'd even gone the speed limit while she relaxed into the seat and rested for a moment. She couldn't fall completely asleep—her thoughts had been too jumbled for that, but it helped ease the weariness.

Her welcome-back reception had done the rest, as Lennox and his wife warmly accepted her and already had dinner waiting. It was like a dream come true when she'd joined them, sitting next to little Annabelle who was giggling as she mashed her baby food around. She couldn't remember having a dinner so wonderful and full of laughter, and not just the baby's. She couldn't remember talking about herself so much, either, but she had whenever they'd ask. They were so kind, too, and they thought her being interested in boyish things wonderful and good—how she had longed to hear such things! She supposed it helped that Sarah had been like that in her younger years and was still a little that way now, especially since she had to take care of the ranch mostly by herself, although Lennox's cousin had been coming around.

She'd unpacked some after that, but it was abandoned in favor of taking a walk out to the hill she was on now, star gazing. There was just something about looking up at them and imagining what was out there—all the new things and creatures and infinite freedom of thought. She already knew one thing that was out there, as two of them were out strolling about somewhere, but there just had to be more. Maybe one day she would know, but she was content there and then to just imagine it for herself. Of course, one of the "things" out there didn't help as the sound of his turning gears reached her ears.

She looked up to find Sideswipe's darkened form rolling towards her, his blue optics bright in the darkness. If she didn't know them or could sense their presence with her powers, she might have been a little frightened. She wasn't, though, and waited as he sat down beside her as had become custom in the past few days. She didn't honestly know why he joined her—she didn't think he found the stars as exciting—but she never bothered to ask, and decided to simply figure he didn't have anyone else to talk to.

"Hey," she called out, and was given a grunt in return. She raised a brow, having expected some snarky comment, but didn't press the notion. He'd probably nag at her if she did. He was so much like a teenager sometimes that she wanted to laugh, but she knew better and held it back.

He made a sound, as if meaning to speak, and she looked up him, but his optics were still out on the land. She could sense a confrontation within him, like he was trying to understand something impossible to understand. She waited calmly as he formed his words, though he still did not meet her gaze.

"Why… How… How could you just leave them like that?" he asked finally, and continued on when he tuned his optics on her. "Your creators and that male—were they not your family?"

A sad smile she had come to know very well as of late appeared on her face as she sat up and looked out to the horizon.

"My 'creators' weren't any family to me. Sam? Yeah, he was like family—hell, he was more than that, but some things happened, and, well," she paused to sigh, "sometimes we have to let things like family go."

"You would abandon them so easily? For such little things?"

"No—not for little things. Look… I don't expect you to understand, and I know the importance of things will be different for you, but what happened with me and Sam and my 'creators' wasn't a 'little thing'. It was big, and leaving them was the best thing for everybody."

He growled with frustration, "It's not _right_."

"Maybe," she said after a few seconds, shrugging. "Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it was selfish of me, but who's to say it was? If you want to hate me for what I've done, then I'm okay with that. I probably deserve it, but I did what I thought was best—what I thought was right."

Sideswipe became silent, the emotions within him becoming muddled and undeterminable to her. That was fine, though, and she stopped letting the sensations come. She expected him to leave, but, oddly, he stayed. She didn't really know what to make of it, so she remained silent, too. She didn't know how long it lasted, but eventually he shifted and she looked up to see he was staring out at the landscape again, his expression no longer frustrated.

"I don't hate you," he rumbled. "I just find you extremely annoying."

She blinked slowly for a moment, and then laughed.

"I can live with that."

* * *

><p><strong>XVI. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Okay, so I want to make a point on the parents again: They do NOT abuse her in any way (despite what's said), and there are in fact REASONS for her reaction.__ They do not show up for a while, but they DO exist. I can assure you of that. They might be a little... odd, but they work. So yeah, not abusive parents, but bad people... something like that._

_So. Kinda short, but it gets the job done. She's disavowed the parents, let Sam go, and had a cute little bonding moment with Sideswipe at the end. All in a day's work for an American, All-spark-infused teenager! Now we just have to do some more waiting and then its off to NEST! And then a lot more in-between stuff for the movies. :D Two years leaves room for so many things to do~ So do expect time skips._

_Also... sooo are people feeling sad for Sam now? 'Cause, I mean, the poor kid's trying now. And it wasn't _completely_ his fault. A lot of it was, but not all of it. I feel for you, bro. -does the chest fist bump thing-_


	17. Somewhere I Belong

**TMWolf: **_So. College is really good for writing because I don't have video games distracting me, ha ha. College is also looking okay in classes. Kinda. Also, time skipping makes things easy. Yes, yes indeed. SO. We've said so long to parents and Sam, it's time to get ready to go to NEST! Yaaaay.  
><em>

_And this chapter's song is by Linkin Park - Somewhere I belong. I swear, they're like the soundtrack to any teen's life. It's sooo weird._

_Also, 201 REVIEWS! Thank-you sooo much guys! :D Although you're love for angst/pain still worries me, ha ha~_

_**Amycakes: **Oh, oh oh, just you await about a certain boy ;D nyahaha~ and no, i don't except her to go to Shanghai considering her duty as a liaison~_

_**Autobot Alythia: **Not a whooole lot happens in the comics, but it does help explain things that occur in the movie- like Soundwave's story explains the human-'Con alliance and a lot of of the NASA and pillars issues. Also- OMG HECK YES. Fall of Cybertron looks SUH-WEET. I want to play as Grimlock so bad- walking around as a giant, mechanical T-rex that spews fire? Yes. Please. Oh God. Please!  
><em>

_**BlackHawk98: **D: -hands eye cleaner stuff for that-  
><em>

_**Leda-Sky: **Speaking of that nickname... And again, there are reasons for it being harsh, which will be explained eventually... and yeah, poor Sam. D: Like I said- I feel for you, bro! (to Sam)__. And yes, the reasonings stem from his Twin Sunstreaker._ _Also, I tottally think of the fox when I call him Swiper, ha ha! Sideswipe no swiping! That's illegal! No worries- I know the show, though I never watched it~ And oooh no, Sideswipe wouldn't admire his reflection, that's Sunny. It's more like he'd admire the heads of his enemies on his wall behind him. :P_ _Also- STAR TREK FTW!_

_**littledhampir13: **It's what I do -puts on glasses and folds arms with chest puffed out- Glad I got Sam down. Sometimes I worry I don't, so the reassurance is nice :) Also, they're technically her parents dogs since they bought them and all. And oh my gaaaawd yes they are the shit. I love my little Bandit~ And psssh, there won't be any padded rooms lefts for that. Her f-bombs are just that lethal. :P You'll actually learn more about families in future chapters, so that should help shed light :) Also, I noticed that, too... but, like I've said, they didn't actually ABUSE her in the normal sense at all, and there are reasons. Always reasons~ -taps fingers together- AND DUDE. I WANT YOUR PHONE. :( My Samsung is so un-awesome in comparison... And to answer your last question, no, they won't be. Not yet, and it is Diego Garcia :D_

_**Rapidfeather: **You, my friend, made my day. :)  
><em>

_**SakuraPheonix13: **Ha ha, you should yell something funny back :P And Catherine thanks you for your support :) And heck yes, WOOT WOOT!  
><em>

_**TeresaFanFic: **Thank-you! I'm glad I could get you obsessed, ha ha! xD And good luck with your fic! :)_

_**Topkicker26: **Oh Gawd Space Balls. EPIC. "So at last we meet for the first time for the last time!" And there will be product. Not fully Ezio, but close enough :P_

_Now, without further-ado, the story! Oh, just before that though: There is a small time skip. It's about a week and a half. Just so people don't get confused. And I finally made a timeline! Which was such a good idea! Really, really helped with the storyline xD;; And, uh, yeah- reading time! GO!_

* * *

><p><strong>XVII. <strong>Somewhere I Belong

* * *

><p>Catherine was beginning to regret having used her powers to bring her phone to life.<p>

With a sigh, she turned away from the wall-side of her bed and found the blue optics of Teletraan staring at her with determination while its speakers wailed an ungodly sound that apparently passed for an alarm. Adding fuel to the fire, the little bugger was flashing the time on its chest-screen, which was at an even more ungodly hour of five in the morning. Of course, she couldn't really be mad at the little guy. For one, he was adorable and would shut down the alarm as soon as she looked at him, and two, she had told him to do this for the rest of her stay at the Lennox's. He was a good little drone thing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up, I'm up," she grumbled, rolling out of bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She messaged her neck next and shoulders, too, trying to loosen up the sore muscles. They weren't as bad as they had been after yesterday, thankfully, and she knew they would feel better once she was done with today, too. She just had to get moving into the routine. Luckily for her, the laziness had no chance of acting up with her little alarm clock ready to blare at her if she even so much as looked back towards the soft, comfy mattress.

With another sigh she stood up and began her morning preparations, Teletraan scurrying after her. Like she had for the past week and a few days, she slipped on her workout clothes and shoes and tied her hair back, putting it out of the way. She splashed her face a few times to help wake up before setting Teletraan into her short's pocket and heading downstairs where Lennox would already be waiting. She knew Sarah and Annabelle were still asleep so she made sure to creep down the steps so as to not wake them, and then carefully close the back door. As always, her "commander"—she wasn't sure if she could get used to calling him that—stood with his hands on his hips, already fitted in his NEST workout gear. He gestured with his head for her to follow, and they were off.

The jog was a lot longer now, ranging at about ten miles. The first six were a breeze after a full week of running the blasted trails, but the last four always strained her, and it didn't help Lennox made her increase her pace at that time. She was getting better, though. Or, at least, that's what she figured when she found she could keep up with Lennox better and better each day. Granted, he could have been taking pity on her too, but she preferred to think the former. If there was any good part, it was that their land had a great jogging view and the sun didn't come up until after they were done. The little things just made it all the less tiring.

"Sore today?" he asked her after they had finished and she was holding her hands up on her head to help the breathing.

"A little," she replied and lowered her arms now that she was almost back to normal. "But it's fine. It'll be gone by this evening."

"Good. Now get going on the pushups and crunches while I get the horses ready," he ordered and spun towards the barn. She held in her sigh, remembering his warning although her joining NEST was official now, and lowered to the ground. The post-jogging exercises were her least favorite part, especially since he'd increased their amount after she had come to stay here. All she had to say was that her arms and stomach had better be incredibly toned after all of it or she would be pissed. And their horses better be incredibly happy because she was grooming and cleaning them even with her sore arms and a burning stomach.

_I swear to God if there are horses on the island I am going to go Godfather on a certain someone's ass! _She grumbled as she finished up the last of her pushups and went into crunches. It wasn't that she didn't like the horses—Lennox was just being a turd for making her do the work. He knew very well it was his job, and even his wife had told him it was his job, but he was being a sneaky bastard and making _her_ do it while Sarah was asleep. She hadn't said anything namely because he had oh so slyly mentioned her "membership" to NEST. While she knew he wouldn't just suddenly take it back, he could make it as awful as he wanted being the Commander. While he was a kind man, she wouldn't put it past him to take it up. He could be a real turd sometimes.

"He's going to be the perfect dad for Annie," she chuckled aloud after her last crunch and stood to brush off the dirt. She wasn't lying either; Lennox had already taken up the fatherly role for her, and she couldn't have asked for anyone better. Still, there was a limit to how much of a jerk she wanted in a father, and Lennox was always precariously close to crossing over that line.

"So who's up first today?" she called out to her "foster-father" as she stepped into the barn not far off from the house. Already the brown-haired man had everything out, with only the horse missing, and her answer came soon after in the form of a black-coated beauty.

"'Old Blacky, that's who," Lennox replied, patting the horse on the neck before hooking him up to the ropes on the walls. "You'll take out Rocky-Road, then Captain Pepper, Al, and Wilson."

"While you go and play with your 'adult toys', right?" she smirked, letting the black gelding scent her hand and then rub his nose affectionately. She knew all them now, and they had become accustomed to her, too. They were kind of like the little rascals she used to have as pets, only much bigger and pickier. Blacky especially, being the eldest and thus the most prestigious and deserving of special needs.

Lennox gave her a look, "You won't let that go, will you?"

"Nope. And I cannot wait for the day I tell Annie. She will _destroy_ you."

"Yeah, you're not going to be allowed near the baby anymore."

She smirked, "Except you have no say in that matter. Sarah won't allow it. Even if you try to send me away to NEST forever she'll make you bring me back with you on vacation time."

Will Lennox sighed in defeat, recalling very well the dinner conversation where his wife had demanded in a not-so-subtle way that Catherine was not to never return again and have fun with Annabelle or Mrs. Lennox herself. The redhead in question was delighted, and not only because her tormentor was being put in his place, but because the woman had said so with love and made her feel like she was part of their family. Even little Annabelle seemed to have taken a liking to her, if only because she kept her company—or entertained her depending on how one looked at it—when both parents needed a break. All in all, it was a godsend and Catherine loved every bit of it. The workout not quite so much, although she did enjoy it to some extent. It gave her good bonding time with Lennox, after all.

"Anyways, just hurry and finish, then wash up and come inside. Sarah will have breakfast ready as usual and then Ironhide will drive you out to the shooting range," he responded, patting Blacky on the neck one final time before stepping out of the barn and rounding the corner, taking him out of sight. Catherine watched until he was gone and then turned back to the large quarter horse, which stared at her expectantly and flicked his ears and tails as a sign of being on the verge of impatience.

"Looks like we both got a good thing here, huh?" she smiled, stroking his nose again. "And I got even more coming my way. Now, let's get on to your pampering, shall we?"

**-O-**

"You're leaning forward too much," Ironhide's voice boomed through her earplugs, and she lowered her weapon to look up at him. "Tilt back by a few degrees and your aim won't be off."

She nodded, "Got it. Need to stop doing that…"

Catherine set her legs firmly, keeping her back straight, and then raised the gun's scope to her eyelevel. With the butt resting comfortable and securely against her padded shoulder, she called for the release, and the two pigeons fired. She went for the left one first, tracking and then bursting it apart with a single shot, and then followed after the other to do the same in mere seconds. Success was in the bag; she lowered her weapon, the round over, and turned toward the towering, black Autobot for her evaluation.

"Forty out of fifty—better than yesterday," he hummed, but she could sense he wasn't completely pleased. She shared the feeling, having hoped to reach fifty by now, but she'd continued to have some small issues with keeping everything just right. Yesterday it had been her trigger finger being too hasty, and now it was her position. She supposed the only good news was that the enemy was not the size of a clay pigeon. Granted, she didn't actually plan on fighting a Decepticon if she could help it—the thought just didn't sit right in her stomach. It was more instinct than anything else, but she trusted her instincts for the most part and so went with it. However, she wasn't going to let herself be defenseless. If she wasn't going to kill them, she would at least keep them away from her long enough to get away.

"Is the gun maybe too big for me? It doesn't really feel like it, but maybe, and that can be a problem," she hummed, looking over the black-colored weapon in her hands.

"The weapon belongs to Lennox, so it is possible. I'm sure he'll provide a more suitable one once we arrive at the base."

"That'd be good," the redhead nodded as she walked over to the table set up under the roofed shed. "By the way—when are we finally going to leave? It's already been almost two weeks now, and Lennox said 'soon'."

"Prime has said there are still minor things to be finished, but we should be able to leave within another one of your Earth weeks."

"I just hope you're right… Anyways, where's Sideswipe? It's time for the paintball session," she frowned, not spotting the silver Autobot anywhere. He was usually on time for the second part of weapons practice. Although it involved her playing tag with him in an attempt to paint his armor in a lovely neon pink, he enjoyed it. She knew it was because he was so damned good at dodging despite his size, and because he loved taunting her about it. Jerk.

"I'm here, I'm here," the 'jerk's' voice rang up from behind the shed and a few seconds later his wheeled feet appeared. "Commander Lennox needed some help."

"Oh, well, that's cool then. Anyways—hurry up and get on out there so we can get started. We need you to look pretty for Annabelle tonight," the redhead grinned, and Sideswipe smirked challengingly.

"Lucky for me her favorite color is silver then," he purred back and started rolling out into the field before Catherine could reply. The redhead frowned, beaten, and snatched up the second weapon—an NEST-style paintball gun—and then some extra ammo, which she slid into their designated pocket on her vest. Before she could venture after, Ironhide stepped closer, both the sight of his gigantic foot and the vibration of his step catching her attention.

"Teletraan says good luck and that I'm needed. Sideswipe will bring you back this time," he stated, and, after she nodded back, he transformed and took off. She, meanwhile, silently thanked her little phone back at the house—the little guy's audio receptors didn't like the sound of gunfire all that much—and sauntered out down to the field. 'Obstacle Course' was a better term for it, as the spot was crowded with old buildings from where the original barn and farm-house had been. Lennox told her they built the present main house once the land was expanded because this one was too far from the main road. However, it served as a good place to relax or hold parties so it was never taken down. Now it was used for training, as the buildings were good cover to hide limber Autobots not wanting to get plastered with pink paint, and simulated actual battles better than trees.

She couldn't see the Autobot, and hadn't really watched where he'd gone, but that's where her powers came in handy. She once thought maybe it was cheating, but the Autobots could detect the enemy in a somewhat similar way, so she was more than happy to use her "sensor"—as she put it—to pick up on Sideswipe's emotions and track him down. He hadn't figured out how she did it either, and she didn't think he knew how to shut off his emotions completely, so it was a wonderful asset for discovering Autobots hiding behind the old horse barn.

It was a shame he had the same edge on her; able to detect her approach as she tried to silently creep into one of the stalls and fire at him through the window. He laughed while he dodged, and she grumbled under her breathe as she chased after. He also had the edge in speed, even over the other Autobots, and was happy to lazily sway back and forth going _backwards_ from her mockingly.

_Screw waiting_, she growled and raised her weapon up as she ran. She fired, but missed even though the Autobot hadn't quite expected it. He didn't expect the next shot either, and this time she surprised even herself by timing it just right so that when he moved she followed and fired to the spot where he was going to be. He let out a yelp of surprise as pink paint splattered all across his shoulder. He stared with disbelief, mouth agape, and then glared at Catherine, who made a victorious fist pump and stuck out her tongue.

"Last shot you'll get!" he called out and sped off faster than ever. Her fist pump died instantly and she sighed, shoulders sagging. She'd already done her jogging for the day—she didn't need another ten miles! The bastard wasn't going to let up, though; especially not after he'd been so cocky and his pride was harmed now. There was no point in sitting still, though. He was probably hiding somewhere and wouldn't let her get near ever again. It was going to be a miserable hour, but it was only an hour. After that she would finally be done with her physical exercises and could go back inside. From there it would be liaison lessons with help from Sarah and Lennox. That was a little tedious, but at least not as tiring nor as aggravating as the physical training.

She cursed aloud when her next round of fire missed completely, the Autobot swerving out of the way and toward a new hiding spot. Well, she at least had the one shot, which was pretty good considering she rarely ever hit him dead on or at all. Now he was being serious, though, which meant her job was all the harder. At least it was fun, in a way, which helped her hour of tag-and-missed-shots pass by fast enough so that she didn't need to complain about how annoying it was getting.

She was definitely tired as the hour finished up, and was more than happy to return her gun to the shed and plop down into one of the fold-out chairs they had set up there. She could not wait to get back to the house and shower and get into some normal clothes that didn't involve working out. All she needed was for her ride to be ready, and luckily for her, he was up on the hill with her. She waited for a few more moments before pushing herself up, closing up the shed, and walking over to his wheeled feet.

"Alright, let's head back. I'm beat," she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. She looked up at him, taking note of the miniscule splotches of paint scattered on the edge of armor, but only taking pride in the direct hit she'd gotten on his shoulder.

"Fine by me. Need to get this slagging paint off anyways," he grumbled before transforming into his vehicular form. She held back a snicker, but not her smile as she spotted the pink stain was on the driver's side door—bright and perfectly visible for all to see. Now she was definitely proud of her shot. Sideswipe was not amused, and showed it by slamming the door shut behind her a little too quickly and bumping her side.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It'll come off," she scoffed at his wheel as he began the short drive back.

"Why do I have to be the target anyways? Ironhide would do just as fine!"

"Because he said so and you have to do what he says?" she offered, and his engine rumbled unhappily. She raised a brow, smiling playfully. "What? You getting too scared to fight me now after one little direct hit? I thought you said were the 'best'! I guess I heard wrong."

"Please. _Me_ scared of _you_? I could just be using my time for better things."

"Like getting your 'aft' handed to you by Ironhide? I'm sure he' be happy to take up that offer. Besides, I don't need a pansy for a training partner," she replied, folding her arms in a haughty manner.

"'Pansy' am I? Is that why you only got one direct hit?"

"It's called being nice."

"Oh, is that so? Well do me a favor and don't hold back so I can show you just how bad you really are."

"Oh, I'm 'bad' alright. Bad-_ass_."

"Keep telling yourself that, Kitty Cat," he purred, and she could sense his smirk as she scowled.

"Don't call me that! It's Catherine to you, mister!" she barked, jabbing a finger at his radio.

"Yeah, maybe if you can actually win against me, but seeing as that's _never_ going to happen," he replied, trailing off in a way that she didn't like. Seconds later his radio came to life playing the "kitty cat" song, only it was repeating "I'm a kitty cat" over and over. Catherine let out a wail as she attempted to shut off the radio, but the silver Autobot was not to be thwarted. The redhead eventually gave up and leaned back into the seat with her arms folded and eye glowering.

"I hate you," she growled. Sideswipe only laughed, and she was glad they would be home in about a minute or so. Not that she was confident she could stand listening to the song for that long, but it would be the silver mech's fault if she assaulted him. Jerk would get what was coming to him.

Luckily for both parties, it took less than the expected time to come up to the house, so Catherine was spared too much annoyance and Sideswipe was spared a damaged interior. He played smart, too, and let her out as soon as he pulled to a stop and shut off his radio while she stalked away.

"Have fun with the boring stuff," he called out, still with a tease in his voice.

She turned, flipping him the bird, "I hope the pink stains."

He'd learned what the gesture—and many others— meant, and so laughed when she spun around to go back inside. She kept her grumblings to herself in the event Annabelle was nearby, wide awake, and susceptible to learning words she shouldn't. Fortunately, Sarah and Lennox weren't in sight, so she moseyed on upstairs to take that shower she was dying to have. She was all too happy to be rid of the dirty clothes, and let the hot water soothe her aching muscles and clean the sweat off. It was also wonderful to finally put on some old shorts and a plain T-shirt rather than her under-armor workout gear, which had become like a second skin these days. There was Teletraan, too, whom was very happy that she was back and able to give him attention.

"Hey little guy," she cooed as she picked him up and let him settle onto her shoulder. As always, he nuzzled her affectionately and made his "purr-like" sound made of odd clicks. He was like some kind of cat or something, and he was just the cutest thing for it. "You do okay without me? Didn't get into any trouble did you?"

Teletraan chirped and shook his head, showing off an innocent smiley face on his screen. Of course, she already knew he wasn't a trouble maker. She had made sure he knew not to cause any, and the little guy had listened to her very well. He always seemed rather intent on not disappointing her, doing everything she said almost exactly, and sulking when he got anything wrong. It was like he was a little kid, and sometimes the thought bothered her—if he was acting like a kid to her and _only _her… did that make her his mom? Sure, she brought it to life, but she couldn't really think of herself as its mother. It just felt weird.

"Good boy. Any messages or updates?"

Again Teletraan shook his head. Besides having someone other than the computer to play Scrabble, the little drone was good for updating her on any of her websites since he could access the Internet with ease, and she never missed a message with him around. Not to mention he could send messages to the other Autobots through that communication link channel of theirs—she still wasn't sure on how it worked exactly—and let them know something she or anyone else wanted to say when far away. It was pretty cool and made things a lot more convenient.

"Let's get down to liaison school then. I want to get done with today before dinner this time," Catherine smiled, stroking the little phone-drone's head affectionately. It chirped with delight and let her set him into her pocket where it would stay resting—or that's what she figured—until she had time for him again. She then made her way back downstairs where she found Lennox already in the study across the hallway with her books and papers already out. Annabelle was crying in the baby room, and Catherine had a feeling Sarah was in there and would be for a while. She could tell Lennox shared a similar sentiment with the pained grimace that appeared on his face at the same time his baby's wails increased in volume. Catherine spared him any more agony by closing the doors and shutting out most of the noise.

"Geez… What's Annie crying about this time? She was fine this morning."

Lennox ran a hand through his hair, "Ugh. I have _no_ idea. Sarah said maybe it's gas, but I don't know. Not the baby expert over here."

"Well, that just means you get to be my teacher, right? Granted, that might not be much better," she grinned, taking her spot in the chair next to him.

"Oh, no. It's definitely better. You don't cry every five seconds. The worst is that this stuff is so damned complicated I'm not sure I can actually help."

"Just be glad you don't have to learn it. It makes me wish I had chosen to be a soldier instead," she frowned, sticking out her tongue for emphasis as she picked up one of the thick stacks of paper of her topic. "I mean, just look at this! All about one thing, too. How do any countries manage to have even _one_ liaison?"

"Beats me. I'm just a Commander."

She gave him a look, "Yeah, thanks, _Commander_. Well, it's what I gotta do, and I'll have more time and better experience gain at NEST I'm sure. By the way—how'd you guys manage to get the President and Senate to accept my application, anyways? That's how they get chosen, I'm pretty sure. I think."

"Well," he began, rubbing the back of his head, "that's actually an ambassador you're talking about. You're just a liaison, so it's different. You're also the _Autobot's _liaison, not the United States, and, frankly, the Autobots are aliens so I think different policies might apply."

"Huh. I guess that makes things easier then," she hummed, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Her musing was interrupted, however, as Lennox dropped a small booklet in front of her.

"Here's the next chapter of psychology. You're going to have a test on Friday so get studying while I compile some quizzes."

Catherine stared at the booklet for a few seconds before sighing and picking it up. She once thought High School was difficult, but this teaching-with-Lennox made it look like pre-school. She'd already had to take three exams to test her retaining skills for the information that wasn't just on Psychology, but Business and Communications and all kinds of subjects, and then the two adults would constantly put her into situations requiring her to use her skills. That had gone horrible the first week without knowing anything at all about the job, and this week wasn't all that much better. The many quizzes everyday were murder, too, but it was all part of what she had to do. If she wanted to stay as a liaison and with the Autobot she needed to know it, and this was a good way although it was torturous. Of course, that was school, right?

"Am I going to have to have the same schedule at NEST?" she asked half-way through a page, sparing her foster-father a glance. "Y'know, waking up at 5, workout, shooting practice, and then liaison lessons?"

Lennox leaned back, "You'll wake up at the same time, but I think we'll spread out what days you train with what. Probably this stuff for four days, physical for three."

"Who's going to teach me, by the way? Like, are you going to do the physical training and someone else do the other stuff?"

"I plan to keep you in my group so you'll be with me, Epps, and the other guys you met and talked to after Mission City. I figured it would be better if you were with people who knew you, and none of them remember your age so it works out fine. So far, I'm thinking the liaison training will be with the Autobots. Ironhide said Prime and Jazz already have everything you need to know downloaded and plan to teach you everything you need to know about them, too. However, the General will have the final call, so you might end up with an actual person instead."

"Huh. That sounds pretty nice, actually."

"And if you want to make it happen, you better keep studying," he hummed, gesturing at her booklet, now close to being set down on the table. She pouted, but brought the material back up. Lennox kept his eyes on her, making sure to point at the booklet whenever she tried to look away. She would go back quickly, as if it were definitely _not_ an attempt to be lazy about her studies and not wanting to figure out the many terms of psychology. Her attempts were only lessened when Sarah finally came in, Annabelle apparently appeased, and took up keeping an eye on her, too. She silently cursed their good parenting skills, and also thanked them for it. Although it was keeping her doing something boring, she knew it was because they cared and wanted her to do well and, frankly, it was a fun game to play.

When it came time for the quizzes the fun died down some, as both foster-parents were brutal when it came to asking questions. Oh, it would start out easy, but as the questions went by they only got harder and harder until she was wondering what the hell they'd even said. They liked to pull tricks on her, too, and Sarah was a master at that. It made Catherine wonder if she really was a teacher for elementary school kids, because she could outwit any college student. Lennox did his fair share, too, but both of them knew his wife was the one who was most wicked.

Thankfully, she was able to get through it with her mind intact and passed most of the quizzes according to her teachers. There were still many flaws, but nothing another ten reads through her booklet couldn't solve, and she would have plenty of time at NEST so she wasn't too worried. Besides, her stomach was hungry and it was time for dinner, meaning any lessons were put in the back of her mind in favor of the hamburgers that were to be served for dinner.

"Alright, you stay here and finish up reviewing with Sarah and I'll get the grill going," Will grinned after their meal orders were given, and left the two women alone. While the redhead read through her review, the blonde-haired woman shuffled together all the papers into neat piles and made sure to set tomorrow's on top.

"You're doing a good job," Sarah smiled, pulling Catherine from her review.

"Oh! Thanks. It's actually hard to remember everything, especially when you're the one testing me."

The woman laughed, "Yes, well, seeing as you're determined to go through with this, I'm going to make sure you make it all the way. It was the same for Will when he said he was going to join the army. I made sure he got his workout here on the ranch."

"Thanks again for all that. And I'm sorry if it makes you upset," the redhead replied softly, but the blonde-haired woman waved her off.

"Oh, I was at first, but Will told me what you said to him—you may be sixteen, but you're capable of deciding things for yourself. You're not a little girl anymore, and, well, I'm not your real mother so I can't ground you for life."

"Apparently you can make me wish I hadn't taken up this job, though, right?" Catherine chuckled, and Sarah grinned back slyly.

"Now what kind of mother would I be if I didn't?"

"But I thought you weren't my mother?"

"I'm not your _real_ mother, but you are underage and you live under my house, under my care. That automatically makes you my foster-child until you become an adult."

Catherine's smiled as the woman finished tidying up the papers and stood up. She said nothing as she moved around towards the door. The redhead kept her smile though, feeling what she knew was the kind of love a child should have for their parent. It was a warm, tender feeling; one which filled her with happiness and made her feel wanted.

"Thanks," she said just as the blonde-haired woman opened the door. Sarah turned to look back at her and smiled back softly. Then she was gone to either help her husband or tend to Annabelle. Catherine returned to her review, still smiling, and it was suddenly much easier to read through it.

**-O-**

"Well, well. Still have the balls to come and join me tonight," Catherine snorted as the blue glow of Sideswipe's optics blocked her view of the stars.

"Who said I came to join you? Our spots just happen to be right next to each other. You humans can be so arrogant," he snorted back and set himself down beside her. It was a clever comeback, but she wasn't fooled. Of course, she expected him to come anyways. They always went out to watch the stars at night before heading to bed. She wasn't really sure how it started, but he just kind of kept coming every night and she'd grown to expect it. Not that she minded; she liked having someone to talk to while looking up at the stars even if that someone was a jerk at times.

"I see you managed to get the paint off," she hummed. "Which is a shame, really. Annabelle would have loved to see you colored hot, neon pink and anyone on the roads would be a lot happier… until they crashed from laughing so hard."

"Yes, well, you know how I love to torment and disappoint people," he replied back haughtily.

"You never fail me."

"That's because I never lose."

She looked up at him, but he was still watching the sky, "You know what? I'm not going to get onto that one."

He knew what she meant, and she suspected that was why he didn't say anything back. That or he figured he'd won and didn't need to say anything at all. Whatever the reason, they settled into the routine silence that accompanied them for a few minutes before one of them decided on something else to talk about. Sometimes it was some snarky comment or jibe at one another, but they had managed to talk about actual, real things and had genuine conversations. He acted older then, but he always made sure to get some immature, witty comment in just to irk her. She was fine with it to be honest. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed every moment. It reminded her a lot of times she used to have—times she dearly missed. Maybe it was selfish or silly or cruel or whatever anyone might want to call it, but she wanted it, so she was going to keep it as long as she could, however she could.

"Hey, Sideswipe," she called out, and the silver Autobot finally looked down at her. "Do…Do you have family?"

Sideswipe looked away silently, and she sensed a strange mixture of emotions come from him. It made her regret her asking as she caught onto the sorrow swirling in it, but then it suddenly settled and he looked back at her.

"A brother. My twin, Sunstreaker."

"Oh… Is he…"

"Dead? I don't know. He might be out there, though. Others have received the message, so maybe he'll get it, too," he replied somberly, optics gazing out among the stars, searching.

Catherine followed his gaze, although she wasn't sure what she was expecting to find.

"He probably will. I mean, if he's anything like you then he'll make it. You always say how you're too stubborn to die, right?"

Sideswipe chuckled, looking down, "Yeah. He's stubborn like me."

The silence dawned again, and it was thicker than before, mixed with guilt and awkwardness. Catherine let her eyes wander up to the stars, though she stole glances at Sideswipe whenever she felt a fluctuation in his emotions. They were muddled, which had become common these days, and she couldn't always make much of it. He was generally good at controlling it and clearing it away, but tonight she had a feeling it would last for a while. Her question would make it so, and for that she was sorry. She only became more remorseful as the silence continued, and, after what felt forever, she decided she needed to maybe apologize.

Sideswipe beat her to it as he suddenly spoke up, "Hey."

She leaned up as he looked down at her and tilted her head curiously.

"Do you… make things like that drone a lot? Like, is it easy?"

"Well, Teletraan was easy to make, but that's because he didn't need a lot of energy. Bigger things need more, and there is a limit to how much I can take," she replied, turning up her palms to stare down at them.

"So can you make a Cybertronian like the original Allspark?"

She shook her head, "Or, well, I don't _think_ I can. I don't really know how I got Jazz to come back to life, and I can't or don't know how to make a real spark. I can heal very well, though."

"Oh," was his only reply, and there was a sense of disappointment. Again, silence, but Catherine wasn't going to let it last for much longer as she realized she would have time to speak now.

"Hey, um," she began, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry, by the way. About the whole brother thing, I mean. I, uh, didn't mean to—"

"It's fine. I know you didn't. And sorry about asking about the Allspark, too, I guess. I was just curious."

"It's fine. I guess don't worry about it then? For both of us?"

"Sure. Let's just talk about something else."

"Like what?"

He hummed, "I guess… explain the whole 'Twilight' obsession thing to me?"

"Want to have your CPU explode?" she grinned.

"Challenge accepted?" he grinned back, although not very confidently.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>XVII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_, yeah I realized the Twilight movie_ _(and the huge surge in popularity) happened AFTER the first TF movie, but, uh... I figured I could let that slide. Aherm. Anyways~ That's chapter 17, and next chapter we finally head to Diego Garcia where things will speed up just a little, slow down, and then jump ahead again 8D Like I've been saying, I've got two years to cover~_

_So I think it's obvious what the Lennox's role are from now on :) I thought it suited them just fine, and I do believe Catherine is fitting in just nicely~ She's pulling The GodFather threats after all! Oh, and I don't really know all that much about what is required for a liaison, so I kind of guessed... If anyone knows anything about it, go ahead and let me know. I tried researching some, but I kept getting either poor leads or not what I wanted. From what I did get, I figured they needed people skills (psychology), government, and business, but not sure what else other than main course subjects (math/english/etc.) So, if you know it better than me, let me know. I'd really, really appreciate it!_

_And I guess that's about it. I don't have too much to say here. :3_


	18. Home

**TMWolf: **_Mmmkay, update time. Got through the first week of college and going trough the next half of this one. EVEN BETTER: My Birthday is in three days. This Saturday I will be nineteen. Y'know, one of those useless birthday years. I mean, nineteen? Whoo I'm still old enough to vote! D: ...Just kidding. It's my birthday! And I'm going to be getting so much TF stuff, just- oh gawd... -fangirl squeals-_

_So, anyways. This chapter's song is by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeroes - Home. I don't, uh, **think** the lyrics really match, but, uh, maybe a... little? Kind of. Maybe not? THE TITLE WORKS SO THERE WE GO. It's a silly song._

_N'ways, review time!_

_**Amycakes: **Don't worry, at least you did forget. Catherine can't, ha ha. ;) And don't get too excited about Sunny although stuff involving him indirectly does come around. Oh, don't you worry. It might not be shown, but Catherin knows how to get revenge ;)_

_**Autobot Alythia: **Turd has become my favorite sarcastic insult word these days. It just sounds silly. And yesss, a pink Sideswipe~ bwuahahaha. And I actually saw one, too! It drove right past me. Jebus, if it has stopped and I stopped, I could have opened my door and touched it *^* Even better was the fact it was just about ten minutes from home when I saw it~ eee!  
><em>

_**BlackMoonWhiteSky: **Not telling! 8D_

_**Cascadenight**: Oh did you now? fuu fuu~ Yeah, I did the memebase again ;) Love that place~ And just wait, wait, wait for them... as I always say, ha ha! xD  
><em>

_**Kaaayyytteee: **Nice speed reading, my friend :) And thanks, glad you enjoyed it! And she better be well rounded and well written- I don't want to be a Mary-Sue! D:  
><em>

_**Leda-Sky: **Nickname banter is the best. I love doing it with my friends and wrestlers. *^* Oh, if you think that inner turmoil was bad... Just you wait. The comics actually give angst gold mines for that kid. Oh, I'm awful. D: ...I think Sunny might if he drunk on High-Grade. He's a little too prideful to sing that... in public, anyways. Sideswipe could every easily record him and have Jazz/Blaster make a remix :) Pretty darn close with Prowl alright, although with more emotion._

_**littledhampir13: **I hope I did your father proud with that Godfather reference then! :) And the brother spot is already kind of taken, though sooo he gets to take up the fatherly position. And he's like thirty-something, I think. The actor, anyways, so he could maybe be a brother, but again- position filled already :P Sunstreaker would flip the frag out. And attempt to murder puppies. I. WANT. YOUR. PHONE. But Sideswipe instead. Gawd it would so cool. JEALOUS, I AM. :( And I've heard about the fourth movie. I've also that Bay actually might come back... which could be bad or good. He got better with the third movie. And as for Sammy? No, not a while, but not too long. Just be patient ;)_

_**Suki-Angel91494: **Well, she kind of had to roll it off with her new schedule, ha ha. Not time for pity or moping when you're training to fight Decepticons~ I ran six miles once. It wasn't so bad. Then I stopped jogging everyday, aaaand yeah. Back down to two. I need NEST workout schedule D:  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Did you know the Swarts coloring book is a TF coloring book? I didn't notice it the first watch, but then I saw it and was basically: HOLY MOTHER OF -BEEP-BEEP-BEEEP-. :D And, unfortunately, he'll show up after the second movie. I'm stickin' to mostly canon, girl. And Sides is sad because he's sad. :D Oh, and those Janisarries aren't safe. I get to play as Ezio forever once the game is over, muwahahaha._

_And so onto the story! It's time for Catherine to go home!_

* * *

><p><strong>XIII. <strong>Home

* * *

><p>One week later and it was time to go.<p>

Catherine wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous. She really shouldn't have been—Lennox had been training her well, and so had his wife—but she was. Yes, she could keep up with the exercises and was doing well enough in her liaison lessons, but could she really keep up with actual soldiers who had been fighting and training much longer than she had? The anxiety was mounting, and although it wasn't going to keep her from going, it did make the heat of unease well up in her stomach and tie knots into it.

Sarah didn't make it any easier either, being unusually silent and ignoring of the redhead during breakfast. If she did speak, the comments were short and sometimes sharp. If Catherine hadn't known any better, she might have been hurt, but she could see in the blonde woman was just upset and the attitude was just a way of keeping her emotions in check. The redhead went along with it, not saying anything back besides the bare minimum needed, and continued to go about her day preparing.

She didn't have to exercise, which was wonderful, so she had plenty of time to pack everything Lennox said she could bring. It wasn't much—namely just her workout clothes, a few civilian clothes, her more "professional" clothes which Sarah had bought for her, and then she was allowed her laptop and music. The rest of her things she was to keep in her room at the house, which was to be another reason for her to come back during vacation time. She was going to bring Teletraan as well, but that was a given. Ratchet wanted to see him, too, according to what Ironhide told her. When she'd finally opened up her messaging system last night she'd found the docbot had left her similar messages. There were some from Jazz and even Bumblebee, as well, but she decided she would answer them when she got to NEST.

There were a few other messages, like those from her parents. Teletraan had shown he'd received calls, but hadn't answered them just as she'd asked. The messaged were deleted almost right away. Whatever was in them—even if it was an apology—she didn't want to hear it. She also noticed a lack of messages from a certain someone, but she quickly shook the name from her head.

That name was better off remaining in the darkest and farthest reaches of her mind.

Once she had finished and brought everything down, Lennox called her out to help pack the guns and some of the NEST gear they would be taking with them. The bulk of it was Lennox's, as hers was going to be at the actual base, but some of it was old armor of his that managed to fit so it automatically became hers. Ironhide was to be their driver and cargo carrier, but that wouldn't be until they'd finally said their good-byes to Sarah and Annabelle.

It was a bittersweet parting, particularly with Lennox and Sarah. Catherine stood off to the side, watching as the man touched his wife's arm gently and spoke in soft whispers that she couldn't make out. The two smiled sadly, but sincerely, and though Sarah's eyes watered, she didn't breakdown as he kissed her on the lips and then held her tight. They stayed like that for a good long while, neither really wanting to let go, but in the end it was his wife who pushed away first, motioning for him to get going. He grinned with a touch of humor before kissing her once more and then stepping over to his baby girl, lifting her up, kissing her on the forehead, and telling her he'd be back before she knew it and that he'd bring Catherine and Ironhide with him. The redhead couldn't help but smile and feel her own eyes tearing up a little.

Then it was her turn and she walked up to Sarah who looked at her, arms on her hips, in that motherly kind of way that made it seem like she was wondering what to do with the redhead. Catherine wouldn't have been surprised if the woman suddenly asked that, but she ended up embracing her tightly, kissing her forehead, wishing her good luck, to call, and to come back whenever she wanted. She would always be welcomed here, and if she ever needed her husband to be put in his place the redhead just had to call and there wouldn't be any more problems. Catherine laughed at that, and thanked her, saying she would, and that she would be careful. She picked up Annabelle next, whom giggled and tried to grab at her ponytail, which had become a favored from of play among them. She would miss the little girl and told her so, and asked her not give her mother any trouble—she should save it her for her meanie of a father. The baby just giggled, and then squealed with delight when their noses became pressed together.

Catherine then moved over to where Lennox stood with a waiting Sideswipe—already transformed and ready to go—and both watched as Ironhide crouched low beside Sarah whom had taken Annabelle in her arms. The giant gazed fondly down at the baby and held out his finger to her, which was grasped playfully at. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he bade good-bye to the woman, who in turn asked him to keep both the redhead and her husband safe. He nodded, giving his word, and then moved away to transform. He rolled up next to Lennox and Catherine, whom chucked their belongings into his truck bed, and then opened his doors for them. The two paused to wave once more at the blonde-haired woman before settling into their seats.

Then they were on their way, and while for Lennox it was just another long, temporary leave, for Catherine it was leaving a world that had abandoned her once and also the first steps into a new one where an unknown future awaited. Normally it would have frightened her to tread so carelessly into such waters, but this time she was only a little nervous. She did not shy away, for she could only see happiness before her.

-O-

"Alright, listen up, Catherine," Lennox began sternly, locking eyes with the redhead sitting next to him on the NEST plane. "We've gone over it before, but I have to remind you again: you can't let anybody know you're not really eighteen. Everyone on base except for you, me, and the Autobots thinks that's your age, and if they found out you're not there could be trouble. Now, Optimus and Jazz will already be out there waiting to 'escort you' since you're their liaison, so hopefully you won't have to deal with too many of the other guys. However, once you're settled into your quarters we're going to have a meeting with General Morshower to make you 'official'. It'll mostly just be us talking about your duties, but he might ask you questions, too. He won't override my decision, so just keep calm and you'll do fine. "

"Got it," she nodded.

"You'll have to call me 'sir', by the way. I am your superior here and the others will view it as 'favoritism' or just bad if you call me 'Will' or something informal when on the job. Off duty time is fine, but on-duty has to be 'sir'."

"Got it, sir!" she saluted and he grinned back, swatting at her arm. He knew she understood, though, so he said no more as he leaned back into his seat. Catherine laughed a little and let her eyes wander to the wall separating them from the Autobots in the drop hanger. She could have been back there with them—they weren't up high enough to need oxygen—but both she and Lennox thought it was for the best. She regretted it a little bit in the beginning, having wanted to talk with the two of them, but when she remembered they were tied down—for their safety, of course—she had a feeling Sideswipe would be too grumpy to talk to. She would listen to him rant and laugh at him for it later.

She hoped they were comfortable, though. Her posterior had fallen asleep at one point and her back wasn't particularly happy about their seating arrangements, so she could only imagine how the Autobots felt, especially when they apparently received more of the turbulence. The only good part was that it was almost over—not even ten minutes ago the pilots had mentioned they'd be at the base in about fifteen minutes.

The thought coming back to her, she was reminded how her anxiety earlier had long since transformed into excitement, and it made her giddy with the need to squeal with delight. She was finally going to be able to stay among the Autobots! She was going to be a part of their world! She was going to be a part of something amazing and life-changing! How could she not be excited? Everything just had to go well, and with Lennox confident, her chances were looking good.

"So, Lenno—er _sir_. Do you know any of the new Autobots besides Sideswipe?" she asked, the thought suddenly coming to mind.

"Not personally, no, but I do know their names and what to know about them. You'll get to know them, too, after the meeting with Morshower," he replied, but then suddenly grimaced and leaned towards her. "Er, well, actually I'm going to give you a heads up: the Twins are really, really, _really_ annoying."

"Uh… Oh. Um. I can… I can handle 'annoying'?" she hummed, raising a brow. "_How_, uh, annoying?"

"You'll find out."

_And now I'm starting to worry_. "I see… By the way… Uh, do all the Autobots know about, uh, _that_ thing of mine?"

She had leaned in to speak at a whisper at that point, so he did much the same, although played it off as if he were just shifting position to put his elbows on his knees. His eyes glanced briefly over at the pilots, but they were busy working the controls.

"Only the ones involved in Mission city," he replied softly. "Whether or not the others will learn is up to you and Prime. I'll trust your judgment on it—it's kind of out of my hands either way."

"Well, I don't mind your judgment since I trust it. I think maybe I should tell to those Prime thinks are okay if he hasn't already. They're bound to find out anyways, right? No humans, though."

"Right. On both, I mean. No one besides me. I'll do what I can to keep the others from getting curious."

"Thanks, Lennox. Er, 'sir'," she smiled and he clasped an arm around her shoulders with a chuckle.

"You'll do just fine."

"Lennox, sir, we're approaching the landing pad. Make sure your seatbelts are fastened," one of the pilots suddenly spoke up. Lennox pulled his arm away and used it to check her straps, tugging on them. When she gave him an inquiring look he told her the sea breezes could be a little rough on the base. She asked no more and let him fiddle with her straps and then his own before she grasped at her seat just in case. It turned out not to be needed as the landing and breeze wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. There was a bit of shaking and bumping as the transporter plane lowered and then hit the ground. The final jerk as they hit was the worst, but it was only for a moment. Then their straps were being unbuckled, and the sounds of creaking gears lowering hanger doors and the slowing whirr of a jet engine thundered through the walls of metal contraption.

She followed Lennox out through the cabin's doors, grabbing their bags and hopping down the one-foot drop onto the cement floor. While the brown-haired soldier moved off towards the lowered hanger ramp, her eyes roamed across the golden sand and out onto the sea that went on forever until it touched the blue horizon. The sky was cloudless, letting the sun shine brightly down on her, warming her skin through her clothes, and she noticed it was a lot hotter than back home. The scent of salt water filled her nose, and the sound of the waves was growing in strength as the plane engines continued to power down. It was beautiful, and she had to wonder how this could be a military base—it was more like a vacation spot!

"Catherine!" Lennox called out, and she turned to find the man waving at her. She strolled over, still eyeing the scenery, but became distracted as she realized he wasn't alone. Not only had Ironhide and Sideswipe already transformed, but Optimus Prime and Jazz were there, too, standing proudly in the sunlight. Prime was just as she remembered him—tall, proud, noble, and looking badass with his blue-with-red-flames paint job. Jazz, however, was a wonderful surprise. While he was still the same height, his silver armor was gone and replaced with a pure white color matched with a large, single, dark blue racing stripe along the center of his chest that had more stripes of lighter color on top along with the number four. His helmet had also turned a shade darker, and his visor was now blue instead of black. She couldn't help but marvel at his new décor, and he knew it too by the way he grinned like he was hot shit, which he was, of course.

"Prime! Jazz!" she shouted happily and would have raced over to them, but their meeting was meant to be diplomatic. There were also some other soldiers around, so that would have looked a little odd. They luckily didn't mind her shout and neither did Lennox, but she recovered well enough by remaining by her commander's side as they calmly walked over.

"Greetings, Lennox, Catherine. Welcome to Diego Garcia," Optimus smiled down at them. "Allow us to escort you inside."

They nodded, no time for personal talk, and followed after with Prime and Jazz in the lead, the other soldiers covering the sides, and Ironhide and Sideswipe taking up the rear. She let her eyes wander around a bit more, mostly taking in the sight of the large, gray, metal building. It was _huge_ and long, and looked like it was maybe two or three stories tall. She wondered how much they fit in there and assumed the answer was "a lot" since it was for both Autobots and humans. When she looked back towards the landing area, she finally spotted the open hangar doors and could see other aerial vehicles inside along with workers.

She would have looked longer, but they were coming to the open cover area that she assumed was either the main entrance or the back one. There were more soldiers around here—some men, some women, and she could already see more than one race. They were also from more than one country, or they had to be by the occasional thick, legitimate accents, actual, fluent foreign languages, and the different flags shown on their shoulders. The sight sparked a happy thought, knowing it wasn't just one country, but many from all over the world that were contributing to the coalition.

"And this is where we part ways," Lennox suddenly stated and stop to pivot on his foot so that he faced the redhead directly. The others in their group stopped as well and turned towards the two of them. "I've got to meet with the General before you, so go ahead and go on with Prime. I'll see you at the meeting."

She nodded, and he left with the other human guards right on his heels. He looked very professional and in-charge as he walked, which placed in her a mixture of respect and humor. It subsided as Prime called out for her to follow, and she did. He explained how the left side of the base was the humans' domain, and the right was for the Autobots. Either race was allowed on both sides, but they generally stayed in their respective areas. That worked perfectly for Catherine. She wouldn't have to be so formal with the Autobots with humans not around and she wouldn't have to worry her powers being known so easily.

They stopped early at her room with the promise they'd give a proper tour of the base after the meeting, which was apparently to occur in thirty-or-so minutes. She agreed of course, and they let her enter, their group going off to do whatever it is they wanted. The room was cozy enough, though hardly compared to the one back at the ranch. There was a single bed attached to the gray walls covered with sheets, a blanket, and a nice pillow. She did have her own bathroom, fitted with a shower, toilet, and sink and mirror combination to boot. She even had a dresser and a desk for her things. Pleasantly surprised, she decided to wait on unpacking and tossed her bag carelessly onto the bed. From her pocket she pulled out Teletraan who had been very obedient and not made a move or a peep the nearly eight-hour long trip. Now that she'd finally removed him, he took it as a sign to transform and chirp at her.

"We're home, little guy. You're going to finally meet some people like you! Ratchet will have a field day, too, but not quite yet. Mind waiting in here for a few more hours? I promise to pay extra special attention to you later," she smiled, stroking the little drone's head softly. His blue optics brightened as he beeped and showed a thumb-up on his chest screen. She gave her thanks and let him settle down onto her bed, reminding him to hide if anyone beside her would come in. He agreed again and settled back into his phone form on the green sheets. She waved him good-bye and headed back out.

Jazz was waiting for her, and the grin on her faced widened tenfold. He grinned back and held out his hand, which she all but scrambled onto. The moment he brought her close enough, she latched her arms around his face armor in the best form of a hug she could give to a Cybertronian, causing the mech to laugh.

"I see ya missed me, yeah?" he rumbled as she finally released him.

"Hells yeah! It's so good to finally be back with you guys!" she replied proudly.

"It's good ta have ya back with us, too," he began, but then his smile lowered and his voice softened. "I'm sorry, shorty. I wasn't there for ya when I shoulda been."

She smiled back, touching his thumb which had come up to console her. Had he been human it would have been something akin to a hug or a shoulder clasp, but the size difference made it difficult. She understood, though, and squeezed his metal digit back.

"It's okay. Really, it is. I… It… It kind of needed to happen, and it's probably best no one was there to prevent it," she sighed, memories beginning to wander back to that day a little before she stopped them. She shook it off and looked up with a humor in her expression. "If it helps, Sideswipe was a good backup for the aftermath. Not that he compares to your skills, but he did alright. Ironhide helped, too. Anyways, things will be a lot better now that our dynamic duo is back together, so let's not worry about it alright?"

"Ya got it, shorty. You're the boss. Well, one 'o them. Kinda," he winked, and she raised a brow. "You gunna be our liaison, so ya got some authority 'round us now. Don't let the others know I told ya, though. Some 'o them might be a little touchy about bein' told what ta do by ya. 'Course ya got 'ol Jazz here an' Prime ta back ya up."

"Oh, Jazz, my friend, you have just made my day so much better," she laughed, a mischievous twinkle to her eye. "So how much time left do we have to chill before I'm called away to the meeting?"

"I think we can take a little stroll or somethin'. Give ya a quick look at the place, y'know?"

"Sound good to me! Lead the way—I'm in your hands now! Literally!"

Mech and red-head laughed together as he pivoted on his feet and took her further down the hall, away from the way they had come. At the same time, Jazz began to explain the layout of the base, describing how there were still human rooms on this side, but they were vacant except for those few that couldn't find space on their own side. They wouldn't be near her, though, and some areas on the Autobot's side were set as off-limits to any humans besides her. The main one being Ratchet's "Medical Bay", and their personal rooms, all of which had apparently once been hanger or training rooms. If given permission, humans could enter, but not otherwise. She apparently didn't need to ask, but she knew she would. It would be rude to suddenly barge in. Unless she was trying to be rude, but that was a different story.

He brought her to one of the hangar rooms, although this one was especially big. It was also filled with mauled and beaten slabs of metal objects she couldn't discern from the damage. She noted there were lots of scorch marks along the floors, accompanied by some decently sized cracks and holes in the walls. She didn't really need to be told, but Jazz informed her it was the main training room for the Autobots. NEST has been kind enough to provide old building supplies or broken parts for targets. They also had some set up outside on the pavement and even in the sand, but inside training was preferred. The sand tended to easily get stuck in their gears, and if too much got into some joints they would have to go see Ratchet who would end up making a big fuss and gripe about it.

"Hey, where's everybody else, by the way? And are any of the new Autobots around? I'm actually kind of eager to meet them! How many are there anyways?" she asked as Jazz returned to the hallways.

"Not sure myself, but they're probably back in their own rooms 'o somethin'. As for them new guys, Prime has most of 'em out scoutin' the different countries for 'Cons and ta let 'em get used ta bein' around humans. There's only a few of the more troublesome ones 'round here. In total there's 'bout eighteen new ones right now. Think about five more are suppose ta be comin' in 'bout a few weeks or so."

"Nice! Any tips on how to handle them? I can do Sideswipe already, so if any of them are like him then I'm not going to be too worried," she grinned as she imagined the silver mech's possible retorts to her boast.

"Now, now, shorty," he began, waggling a finger at her. "Don't be tryin' ta get me ta help ya cheat. Ya gotta learn about 'em all on ya own."

She gave an exaggerated sigh, "Oh, _alright_. How hard could it be to keep you guys in line? Or rather—how hard is it to get you guys to listen? You did a pretty bad job when we told you to stay put when I went to get the glasses. You remember?"

"'Course I do. That was different, though. We kinda had a time limit goin' on 'n stuff. Now we're chillin' and just waitin' for when any 'Con shows up and starts causin' trouble."

"A perfect little task force you've got here," she grinned back, but then frowned after a few seconds. "So there's a lot of Decepticons coming to Earth then? But… why? The Allspark is gone—or well, for them I guess. They don't know about me, and they don't know about the shard, right? And then Megatron is gone. What could they want here?"

"Hate ta say it, but we don't know. We know they don't know about the Allspark shard or ya powers, 'cause they haven't been comin' here. They been appearing up at random places, and these are 'Cons that are apparently workin' for Starscream—we found out through some interrogations, y'see—and we know he knows Megatron and the Allspark are gone. So your guess is as good as ours. We're tryin' ta figure it out, though."

"Hmm… So you couldn't find anything about what they're looking for from the interrogations?" she inquired, rubbing her chin curiously, and Jazz nodded. "It must be really important. Maybe we need to look deeper. Like, where have the 'Cons been appearing? Are the places important or anything? Have they've been going after anything in particular at the places? We need to keep interrogating them, too. Ugh, but I wonder how well that would go. Decepticons must be pretty hard to capture, right?"

"Yeah, it can be hard when we're tryin' ta keep 'em from attackin' humans and usin' 'em as shields and then tryin' to keep as few humans as possible from findin' out, but we do what we gotta do. And you're on ta somethin' there. Ya got a good brain on ya, shorty. Ya should talk with Prime n' Lennox about that stuff. They're already askin' the same questions."

"Yeah, if I have time," she snorted, folding her arms. Jazz's curious look prompted her to continue with a sigh. "Ugh. Lennox is going to have me training both physically and with the liaison work, so I'm not going to have a lot of free time to think."

"Naw, I doubt that. You're bound ta find some time. I'd be shocked if ya didn't."

"Eh, you're probably right. And I'll talk to Prime and Lennox when I can. I need to know more first, anyways."

"And ya will, but now we gotta get ya to ya meeting. Prime is callin'," the mech hummed, taking them back to the main, familiar hallway. She frowned, but kept silent and leaned back into his fingers, which served as a good back support. Though the ends were clawed, he curved them just right so she got the rounded, smooth edge and not the point. If only the prospect of what lay ahead could have made the trip more enjoyable. She didn't really want to have to answer any questions—who knows what the Morshower guy would be like or ask her? Lennox was okay with him, though, and he did seem to know the guy well enough, but _she_ didn't, and the guy didn't know her. What if he didn't think she was good enough? Things could get awkward very quickly.

As if sensing her thoughts—and he may as well have considering— she felt Jazz's fingers close around her, pressing down with gentle comfort. She touched them in response, leaning her head back to look at him with an insincere upside-down smile. She would get through it like everything else, and then she could get back to her tour and meeting with the other Autobots. She could also maybe meet some of the soldiers and maybe find Epps and the others—she still didn't have all their names down, but she would—and get to hang out with them for a while. She preferred the Autobots a bit more, but the soldiers weren't too far off. They were just a lot smaller and fleshy and didn't know she was the Allspark.

"Alright, this is where I gotta put ya down and ya gotta walk with Prime. Carryin' is a little weird fo' some 'o the humans, so we don't do it ta keep things cool," he spoke up as they approached the last bend that would lead out to the open area separating the wings. She nodded as he lowered her to the ground and she stepped off.

"You're not coming?"

"Nah. This is 'leader-only' business. Second-in-Commands aren't allowed, y'see? But I'll be waiting for ya, so don't ya worry. We'll finish up that tour a yours."

"Okay," she smiled, and giving a quick wave, hurried off down the hallway. Right away she spotted the red-and-blue figure of Optimus Prime waiting for her, his optics already tracking her every move. She smiled up at him once she was closer, and he returned it in kind. They exchanged short, formal greetings, and then they were walking, Prime at a slow pace, and Catherine at a quick, but easy one to not seem like she was struggling to keep up. They ventured into the human area where Prime had to duck a little at times, and where humans would pause to look at the two of them as they passed. She could swear she saw awe in every single on their faces, and she couldn't help growing the smug feeling in her chest.

Of course, the moment the Autobot Commander stopped and told her they were at the meeting sight, all traces of smugness transformed into butterflies flapping hurricanes in her stomach. She told him she was good to go, though, and followed him into the darkened room. It was a small, but the ceiling was high enough for Prime to stand without crouching or lowering his head. There were two levels of chairs and desks, but only two seats were occupied. One person she knew—Lennox—but the other was a stranger to her and only made the butterflies flap harder. The image of the older— but not lacking any vigor— man on the projection on the wall was the worst of them all, though. She knew right away he was General Morshower and she would have frozen had Lennox not called her over to sit beside him.

Thankfully her body listened to her head and she did as told while Prime took up standing behind them. She dared a quick peek at the other—a woman— whom regarded her with cool eyes as if studying her. She tried to force herself to ignore the woman, but she could feel their gaze. Then there was Morshower, who looked right at her and didn't look all that impressed. Granted, why would he? She was a sixteen, or rather, _eighteen_-year old young woman who had been brought to be a liaison because she was friends with the Autobots. Oh, sure she helped save the world from a crazy overlord Decepticon, but she was pretty sure he'd save the world more times than the years she'd been alive.

"It's good to finally meet you, Catherine Wolf," he began, his voice calm and unreadable. She didn't know what to make of that, but she decided to take it as a good sign.

"It's a pleasure, General Morshower," she managed and took pride in the fact she was actually able to talk.

"I have been informed you are to be NEST's very own liaison between the Autobots and humans, and come recommended by both Lennox _and_ Optimus Prime. A look into your file shows you also participated in the battle of Mission City and were vital in the defeat of the enemy's commander. I did notice a lack of actual liaison training, though, and your young age creates a lack of years of service."

"If I may, General," Lennox began, coming to her rescue. Already she could feel her heart racing a million miles a second. "While not on file, I can confirm that she has already begun to train as both a soldier and a liaison. This has been done 'off the grid', so to speak. I've also scheduled her to continue training in both areas."

"I see. Well then, you seem to be all set, Ms. Wolf. However, while I am one to trust Lennox judgment, I have to wonder if you really are prepared for this. Optimus Prime vouching for you leads me to believe you have some friend among them, but friendship does not make a good liaison. You will have to deal with problems that friendship won't always solve, and you will be held responsible for the Autobots' actions. If they do something wrong we will come to not just Prime but to _you_ as well and except answers, which you will need to give if we are to keep peace in this coalition. Do you really think you can handle this?"

The knots in her stomach were so tight that Catherine didn't want to open her mouth for the fear she might cry out in pain. She knew she shouldn't be so nervous or frightened, but she couldn't help it! Both instinctively and consciously she knew this was more important than anything she'd ever encountered—even more than when she'd faced Megatron himself. Was she ready for it? Was she ready to take on such a task? Could she handle whatever came for her? Could she protect the Autobots and keep them in line? Was she strong enough?

_Yes. You are. You made it this far with your own strength—you can't wimp out now! There's no going back. You can do this_.

"I don't think—I _know_ I can," she spoke and there was only a little shaking to her voice. "NEST needs someone who can get along with both Autobots and humans and understand both sides. I can… No, I _am_ that person."

Silence followed, and had she looked, she would have seen Lennox holding back a proud smile. If she had looked behind her, she would have seen Prime not bothering to hold back his. The woman didn't smile as the first two, but the coolness from before had warmed some. Catherine's eyes, on the other hand, were steadfast and locked onto Morshower's, watching for any signs. The man was a stalwart wall that revealed nothing as he stared back, testing her. She was determined, though, and it was as if land and sea were colliding; neither willing to back down, locked in an eternal fight. However, she was not really the sea and he was not truly the land, and the battle came to end when the General let the smallest hint of a smile appear at the edge of his mouth.

"You've chosen well, Lennox. However, she's still too raw to put right into the fray. For that reason, I've brought in a more experienced liaison for her to shadow and learn from. Catherine, I'd like you to meet Marissa Faireborn."

The woman stood and Catherine finally good a good look at her mature physique, brunette locks pulled back into a pony tail, and her red lips which curved into a kind smile. Her brown eyes met Catherine's hazel ones and kinship was found in them. She looked to be in her later twenties, maybe early thirties, and had the air of one used to having authority. She seemed more like a soldier in the way she stood so proudly with her head held high, and the formal military uniform only helped to enforce the notion. Catherine was impressed by her, and happily reached out the grasp the woman's waiting hand. The grip was strong, which she returned in kind. She liked the woman already.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Catherine Wolf. Let's do our best to keep everyone in line, shall we?" Marissa smiled, and there was a sparkle in her eyes that the redhead knew all too well, and was more than happy to agree too.

Oh, yes, she liked the woman very much, and they were going to get along just fine.

-O-

The moment Catherine and Optimus were back within the safety of the Autobot wing, the red head let a deep, deep sigh. Beside her, Prime slowed and looked down with a mixture of amusement and concern. She smiled up at him, and the concern became amusement, too.

"We had to sit through a lot of talking, but it looks like we're finally good to go! General Morshower approves and I got a teacher to boot!" she laughed, adding some pep to her step.

"I am glad it went so well, too. Granted, both Commander Lennox and I already knew you would be accepted, but the meeting was assuring and inspiring. You will do well, Catherine," he replied warmly, and she chuckled softly.

"Thanks, OP. I promise I won't let you down! "

"I am confident you won't. Though, perhaps you would prefer to relax now that the ordeal is over. We can speak tomorrow of any matters you might wish to discuss if you would like."

"That sounds good to me," she hummed happily. "I have been curious about some things, and it'll be nice to catch up. We haven't talked in so long! I'm beginning to think you're avoiding me, Optimus."

He chuckled, "No, I am not avoiding you, Catherine, and I would love to 'catch up'. Feel free to come find me whenever you find time."

"You won't be busy?"

"No, I am surprisingly free tomorrow. If nothing should happen, it will remain as such."

"That's cool! So, yeah, I'll definitely look you up when I can! Maybe you can tell me more about you guys history, too, and, uh, you-know-what."

"I would be happy, too, and perhaps it is time we spoke of 'you-know-what' again, as I have been informed you've recently used it."

The tone of his voice made her look away and scratch the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, uh, there's a good reason behind that. I'll explain that when we talk, too."

"I am merely 'teasing' you, I believe is the right word," he rumbled, smiling softly. "Until we meet, then?"

She paused to see that they had come to the end of the hall and Jazz was standing not far off in the same spot he had left her, just as he'd promised. She smiled up at him, and he returned it back.

"Yeah. Until we meet. Take care, Optimus."

"You as well and… Well, I believe the best term for it would be 'Welcome home'."

Her smiled brightened in that moment, her chest swelling with happiness.

"Yeah. Glad to be home."

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_I don't know if anyone knows, but Marissa Faireborn is actually a character from G1!_ _She was in the cartoon and comics. She also had a version in Kiss Players, but this is DEFINITELY not her. She's more of the G.I. Joe-type one in G1 and the comics._

_Anyways. Catherine is home and things are looking good! Something bad obviously has to happen soon! It's T.M. Wolf we're talking about her! She can't let her characters ever have fun for long! Yes, well, actually this time I'm nice for quite a few chapters :) Shocking, I know, but hey- I gotta be nice sometimes. So, yes, there are eighteen Autobots, including the main crew, but also all that came on the Xantium, which are: Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1, Sideswipe, Skids, Mudflap, Jolt, and all three Wreckers. They were apparently there during the 2nd movie, but stuck at NASA because, well, they're jerks. The novel even says so I think. The one I've added aren't really G1 but they ARE part of the toyline and/or comics, so they're included, but don't worry- G1 characters WILL come! ...and a few other surprises, but those I won't tell until they come ;)_

_Also, like with the liaison, tips with dealing with military regulations/rules/etc. would be a good help. I've already looked up issues I came across that I wasn't sure about, but any input would be good. While this is a VERY different military_ _and will follow different kinds of things here and there, they are still military and have to follow rules. For instance, Catherine has to call Lennox 'sir' when in public even though he's a father to her. So, yeah, any help is appreciated! :)_

_Oh, and Jazz's new look is based on his redeco toy post the '07 movie! He looks like his G1 self pretty much~ I thought he always looked much better as black and white with those blue stripes. Anywho- I'm out! Gonna be celebrating my birthday this weekend, so see ya!_


	19. Welcome to Paradise Part I

**TMWolf: **_Well shit. I'm a silly goober I forgot I edited this and reposted it without copying what I put before. UH. OOPS. ha ha... um, yeah. Old readers: my bad? xD:; New readers: JUST GO WITH IT AND KEEP READING. YOU'RE FINE._

_Now I'm going to slink away all awkward like._

_-scuttles out like Zoidberg-_

* * *

><p><strong>XIX. <strong>Welcome to Paradise Part I

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go for ya?" Jazz asked as he strolled through the halls, Catherine grasping the side of his helmet with one hand and the other stuffed into her pocket. With another Autobot she would have needed to use her free hand, but the white-armored mech moved in such a way that she was jerked far less than before.<p>

"Just about peed my pants in the first few minutes," she laughed. "But once I found my courage it got good. It took longer than I would've liked to explain everything, though. I'm not even sure I'll remember half of it tomorrow, but that's where the Marissa woman is supposed to come in. She's pretty cool by the way."

"Oh yeah? Sounds like things are goin' good for ya then!"

"Mmmhmmm. And I plan to keep it that way. I could maybe use some help sometimes, though. I don't suppose you'd be kind enough to give me a hand?" she smiled slyly, and the mech chuckled.

"How can I say no ta ya? Just say the word and I'll take ya ta the best hidin' spots around here—ones even 'ol Ratch couldn't sniff ya out from."

"Oh you are such a bad 'bot, Jazz," she teased, waggling her finger at him. "And speaking of Ratchet, how about we pay a visit? There's something he wanted to see. It's in my room, though."

He raised a metallic brow, "That so? Anythin' ta do with what happened at Lennox's place?"

"Of course you would figure it out," she grinned. "And, yeah, it does. You should meet Teletraan, too! He's really very sweet and adorable!"

"Sure thing," he smiled back, turning left down the hallway. She almost recognized the path, but she couldn't be sure. The walls looked pretty much the same all around the base. She hadn't looked, but she hoped there would be some signs, or else she'd have to rely on Teletraan or somebody else to help her around. That or get a map. Did they even have those here?

They ended up being closer to her room than she thought, and within minutes Jazz had her stepping off his hand onto the floor. He waited while she hurried inside and woke up the little phone drone. As always, he was ecstatic to see her and chirped happily at the prospect of meeting the other Autobots. Since humans weren't generally allowed over in the area, she let the little guy crawl up onto her shoulder rather than put in her pocket. He was very happy to be able to nuzzle Catherine's cheek, and was relieved to have her neck to hide behind when the redhead stood right below Jazz.

"Aww, he thinks you're intimidating," she laughed softly as she coaxed the little guy out from behind her. Jazz chuckled back, crouching down low to bring his face closer. He waved at the phone drone like an adult would to a kid, and it seemed to work, as the little guy perked up curiously.

"He doesn't speak besides the chirps and smiley faces he shows, but Ironhide said he could send messages through your comm. link or something," Catherine explained, motioning for Jazz to set his hand out for her to climb onto.

"Yeah, 'Hide talked a little 'bout 'em; said he wasn't full Cybertronian, but he understood both ours and ya language."

"It's true—he doesn't have a spark like you guys. I think it's more like he's running on a never-ending battery or something. I'm not really sure, to be honest. But that's what Ratchet's for, right? Granted, I don't really mind what he is—all I know is that he's adorable, smart, and the most perfect little guy ever."

Teletraan chirped and whirred happily, increasing his nuzzling, though had to pause to grasp onto her shirt for balance as Jazz lifted them up to his shoulder while he stood up himself. The mech apologized when the little guy whirred unhappily, but he was happy again in the next moment.

"Aw, what 'bout me, shorty? Ain't that my title?"

"Well, first of all, you're not a 'little guy'. You're the big one, and secondly, you're my big-guardian-bro, remember? You're on a different scale from everybody else."

"Oh, is that so? Well what am I on this 'different' scale, then?" he smiled playfully.

"Oh, I'll never tell," she replied, adding a silly evil laugh afterwards. "By the way—are you losing your gangster-accent?"

"Naw, not really. Just happens when I gotta say certain words 'n all. See? I'm talkin' like it now ain't I?"

"Or playing it off very well."

"Oh, I'll never tell ya," he snickered back, and she laughed. Feeling left out, Teletraan chirped loudly and "pawed" at her cheek, which was more like being scratched softly by long nails.

"Awww, you feeling ignored, Teletraan?" she cooed, stroking his head. "I promised I would give you extra attention later, and I still plan to, you silly."

"Man, you actin' weird with that little guy," the white mech chuckled, and the redhead stuck her tongue out.

"I can act however I want to him. _I _made him after all, and he's just so damn _cute_!" she gushed, and, upon Jazz's "look", she continued. "It's a human thing, alright? We go all gaga weird on really adorable and cute or adorably cute things."

"Whatevah ya say, shorty. Whatevah ya say," he replied, shaking his head with an amused smile. Catherine huffed, but said nothing back as she continued to pet Teletraan, whom loved every second of it. She remained quiet though, wanting to give her jerk-of-a-guardian the silent treatment. However, he was clever, and did the same right back to her, which made things awkward, although in the funny kind of way, thankfully. It was also a little cruel for Catherine, whom began to feel bored of it and odd not talking to him. It was what they always did, so the silence was weird. Very weird. And she knew he wasn't going to give up first either, the jerk.

"God dammit, fine!" she growled after about thirty seconds had gone by, and Jazz busted out laughing. From there things went back to normal for the two, their talk going this way and that, although mostly staying within range of what went on at the base. Unfortunately, there wasn't much time to do so, as they were barely turning down the hall when the unmistakable shout of a certain medic thundered off the walls. Succeeding it were the cries of two voices she didn't know. Catherine raised a brow at Jazz, but the white-armored mech merely grinned and continued walking.

She found out soon enough as the two of them came across the lime-green armor of the medic looming over the rusted colors of the smallest and oddest Cybertronians she had ever seen. And when she said small, she meant _small_. They were shorter than Jazz, and they were round like they were chubby or something. It was kind of funny. Their googly, mismatched eyes didn't help, nor did their "teeth"—one had a gold tooth like some ghetto wannabe and the other one had a bad case of buckteeth. She gave Jazz an incredulous look, but the mech still just grinned as he walked in. She gave him props for not jumping when the medic suddenly turned on them, optics blazing and looking very Decepticon-like. The sight of them tempered the flames a little, and Ratchet turned away with a snort when Jazz set the redhead down on the table where the other two were.

"Who the hell is this?" one of the two—the one with what looked like the front a weird car on its chest—asked as he gestured at the redhead, their tone not at all civilized and their accent sparking annoyance at once.

"It's a human ya dumbass," the other—looking to be part of the back of a car—griped back, smacking the first on the head.

"You're… You're kidding... right?" Catherine turned back to Jazz.

"Nope."

"Watch your language, you little glitches!" Ratchet growled, smacking them both on the head. "And show more respect for your new liaison!"

"_What_?" they both cried out in unison.

"Yeeeeeep. That's me," the redhead smiled, verging on a smirk.

"Hey, I ain't taken no order from some little ho, ya dig? Skids a solo mech," the front-end-of-a-car mech huffed, folding his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Mudflap don't do that neither. We ain't gonna listen to no human!"

"Oh for the love of—!" she sighed, pinching the brow of her nose.

"You _will_ listen to her, or you will be finding yourself speaking to a very unhappy Prime instead," Ratchet barked, glaring. The two mechs became silent, but were still defiant.

"Ratchet, you're just wasting your time on these white, gangster-wannabe posers," Catherine spoke up loudly, making sure the two heard every word. Both glared at her, and she glared back. "You heard me. You two think you're so 'fly' with your 'ganstah' talk, but you wouldn't know how to pop a cap up anyone's ass even if I gave you as a kid's coloring instruction booklet. So listen up good ya little turds—I'm your new liaison which means if you want_ anything_ from NEST you've got to ask _me_, and if I don't like you then you can be sure I will 'forget' you asked me and you'll get _nothing_. To put it on a level you might understand: you're my bitches. Got it?"

While Ratchet snorted and Jazz stifled his laughter behind a hand, the two mechs stared, gawking at the redhead. She had her hands on her hips and her face set firmly with one brow raised expectantly, and then there was Teletraan on her shoulder, chirping at the two as if he was talking them down. Catherine knew full well what she was doing, and knew exactly what the two mechs were. They were just like all those little brats at school who thought they were some hot gangster shit with their pants hanging too low, had their hats on sideways, wore fake bling, and talked like they had a speech impediment. Please. She'd made friends with _real_ gangsters, and she knew just how to deal with these posers.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes'," she spoke sternly, but softened when she turned to Ratchet. "And it's good to see you again, Ratchet, although our circumstances are a little… uh, well, not as good as usual."

"Indeed, but is good to see you as well. Now," he rumbled back, turning his optics back onto the two mechs, "if you two are done desecrating my Medbay with your idiocy, then _leave_ before I _make you_ leave."

The two mechs said nothing as they quickly scrambled away, smart enough to realize the medic's tone was deadly and imminent of worse things to come if they didn't obey. They sprinted past Jazz, although it was more like a weird hobbling—kind of like a penguin. Regardless, it made Catherine snicker, and then mouth "I own you" when they looked back. They didn't deny it, and kept on going, leaving the four alone.

"Hot slag, shorty. Where'd ya learn _that_? You been holdin' out on me," Jazz grinned, and the redhead shrugged.

"Eh, I got a couple of real gangsters on my wrestling team and a lot of tough kids who are close to being gangster, so I just kinda learned how to dish it out from them. Glad it finally came in handy. Hopefully I'll be able to pull off another one of those. I can already tell those guys are going to be a pain in the ass!"

"You have _no_ idea," Ratchet groaned, shaking his head. "They've barely been here a few days and they've been in here nearly ten times! Little fraggers keep fighting each other—you wouldn't think they were Twins at all! If only Jolt were back then I could shove them onto him… Anyways, you've come to see me, so I can only assume you brought the 'Teletraan' drone you mentioned?"

"Huh, oh, right. And 'Teletraan' is his _name_, Ratchet," she spoke with a hint of annoyance as he pulled the little phone drone from her shoulder. The medic huffed at her tone, but then leaned in curiously. Teletraan shied away at first, but Catherine's coaxing kept him strong and brave against Ratchet's gaze. It faltered ever so slightly when the medic suddenly scanned the little guy without warning, but it was over quickly enough and the redhead's reassurance helped.

"Hmm… Well, 'he' is definitely Cybertronian according to my scan, although he does lack a spark as you suspected in your messages," he rumbled, looking through the data on his arm's screen. "It is strange, though. Without a spark he shouldn't be able to function as efficiently as he does. Although… ah, yes—there it is. Traces of Allspark energy."

She frowned, pulling Teletraan close to let him cuddle against her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's just a hypothesis, but I believe the Energon you poured into him is serving as a 'false' spark. His small size helps, as well, allowing the Energon to remain within a small space and to not be so wide spread, making it stronger. Unfortunately, because it's a 'false' spark a proper personality and intelligence cannot form."

"Okay, uh, I don't remember that lesson on sparks—what do they have to do with your brain?"

"Our sparks each have a specific wavelength that acts as a 'signature' of sorts, and also like a blueprint to how our bodies will form and grow. This includes our personalities, although those are also altered by outside events. Since—'Teletraan', was it? Right, since 'Teletraan' does not possess an actual spark with a 'signature' he does not have a fully made Cybertronian CPU."

"Well, then how come he has some personality? He has emotions and he's generally a cheerful little guy," she replied, and Teletraan proved her point by chirping happily and nuzzling into her arm as if curling up like a cat.

Ratchet hummed, "Well, since his spark came from the Allspark, the Energon within him has _some_ signature, but not enough to make it a _full_ Cybertronian signature. The best example would be how your own 'blueprints'—DNA—are different from other organisms such as in your apes or canines or felines. You said yourself he acts more like one of your 'pets' at times, although he has shown to be capable of intelligent actions. However, I don't think he'll grow any further, else the Energon within him might become unstable or won't be able to support him."

Catherine frowned then, looking down at her little creation. If he couldn't grow then that meant he probably wouldn't ever be able to truly talk. She didn't really mind that—in fact she thought he was perfect the way he was—but she didn't know how he would feel about it. Granted, she wasn't even sure if he understood he couldn't get bigger, but she didn't want that to upset him. She supposed they would have to cross that bridge when they got to it, but for now, she would keep him as happy as possible.

"Now that brings us to your own abilities," the medic hummed, pulling her away from the little phone drone. "From what I've been told, you made him from the electrical energy you absorbed from a generator, correct?"

"That's right, and then I just focused on sending the Allspark energy into the phone."

"I see. That seems about right. The size and Energon amount fit. The same can be said for the first one you created—the size fit with the amount of energy you absorbed. I wasn't able to tell much about the first drone, but I suspect it was much the same as 'Teletraan' here."

She tilted her head, "So… are you saying… I could maybe create one of _you_ if I had the right amount of energy?"

"Perhaps. Although, the signature from 'Teletraan' is different from a normal spark, and not just because it is incomplete," the medic replied, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "While ours follow smooth, recognizable patterns, the signature of the Energon of 'Teletraan' seems to have no pattern, as if it were just randomly jumbled together."

"Well, maybe it's because I wasn't focusing on making an actual spark—just bringing my phone to life?" she suggested and the medic hummed, although whether in thought or agreement she wasn't sure.

"We'd have to test it to be sure, but I'm worried about how it will affect your body. While you've showed increasing endurance, and bringing this one to life posed you no trouble, you have been using much smaller amount of energy than when you revived Jazz. I cannot be certain you will not suffer any repercussions from the amounts needed to make an actual spark."

"Not that she'll be getting' much time ta work on her skills, 'n all," Jazz added, finally speaking up. "It's probably not a good idea ta work or bring up the Allspark too much here, too. 'Least, not 'til we can be sure her powers will be safe and kept secret."

"He has a point," Ratchet nodded. "While I doubt we need to worry about the other humans kidnapping you for experimentation, it might not go over so well if they realize you have your powers. Relations are tense enough as it is."

"I figured that, and I've still got control over my powers so I don't need to worry too much. I do want to figure it out more, though. If you're pretty confident in this 'hypothesis' of yours or whatever, then maybe, if I concentrate and have a big enough energy source, I can make a Cybertronian spark!" Catherine exclaimed, looking down at one of her uplifted palms with bright eyes. "I can wait, though. I do need to 'settle in' before I try anything, and I should talk to Lennox about it, too. He'll understand and be able to help."

"Don't be too rash now, shorty. Ya gotta take it slow like before," the white mech spoke, a small touch of sternness in his voice.

"We'll have plenty of time as well. There seems to a great amount of it here, in fact. Although, those two glitch heads are doing a fine job of taking up _mine_," Ratchet grumbled. "Anyways, Jazz is right. We should take this slow. The Allspark has always been a mystery to us, and now it's even more so with you having its powers. It's best not to push it too far until we understand it more."

She waited a moment before nodding with a sigh, "Yeah, okay. You're both right, of course. I was just a little excited is all. So what now then?"

"Well, _I_ am going to relax until Ironhide comes in for his checkup, which means I'll probably have to find and drag him here," the medic sighed with more exasperation than she'd ever heard from him. "You two, in the meantime, can do whatever you like so long as it doesn't involve bothering me or being in this room. So scat."

"Ya heard the mech," Jazz chuckled, surprising Catherine and Teletraan by scooping her up from behind. She yelped and the drone chirped loudly at first, not haven't expected it, but then the redhead regained her balance and both glared at him instead. He took it well as he let her hop off onto his shoulders. Ratchet merely shook his head at the two, turning away to monitor his screens. Before the white mech could turn away, the redhead gestured for him to wait.

"What about Teletraan, Ratchet? Do you need to see him anymore or anything?"

"I've got all the data I need. If I do see him it will be to repair him, but I'm hoping that will not be the case anytime soon," he replied at once, not even bothering to look back.

"Got it. See ya later, Ratchet!" she waved, and the medic did turn ever so slightly to glance back with a small smile. He didn't wave, but she knew him well enough that he had was still happy to see her too. Then he was gone behind the sliding doors that Jazz had to close himself, and they were walking down the hall again.

"Well that went better than I thought," Catherine hummed as she stroked Teletraan, who was still curled in her arm.

"What'd ya think it was gonna be like?" her white-armored guardian mused with a grin.

"Uh, more grumpiness, I guess. I learned more than I thought, too," she smiled back.

"You're off ta a good start then, ain't ch'ya?"

"Do you think so? I mean, I do, but I might just still be on my excitement high."

Jazz stopped to turn and look at her, "I think if ya happy, then ya doin' good, and if that's the case, I'll do everythin' I can ta keep it that way."

Catherine slowly smiled. It started small, but it soon widened and brightened along with her eyes. Using her free arm, she pulled herself to his helmet and pressed herself to it in a hug. She didn't need her powers to sense he was sincere, and that alone helped her doubts go away. She was definitely happy, and she didn't intend to change it.

"Thanks, Jazz."

"Anytime, shorty."

And, seeing it was the perfect moment to ruin, her stomach growled. A second of awkward silence followed, which was quickly succeeded by embarrassed and amused laughter.

"I forgot I haven't eaten since this morning," she chuckled, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, as ya guardian I can't have ya goin' hungry on me. I'll take ya back ta the human sector so they can take ya to the mess hall for some food," he replied between his own chuckles and turned on his heels.

"I'll get Teletraan to message Lennox then. _If_ he remembered to turn on his own phone that is," the redhead grumbled as she nudged her little phone drone awake. The little guy was happy to relay the message, and, thankfully, the Commander's phone was on for once and she received a reply soon enough that he would meet her at her room to take her. With a quick change of route, Jazz had them heading to their new destination. When they got there, though, it wasn't Lennox waiting. Instead, it was a familiar silver mech who looked up at them with surprised optics.

"Sideswipe? What are you doing here?" Catherine asked as Jazz came to stand a few feet from him.

"I was bored," was his only reply, accompanied by a shrug. "What are you doing with Jazz?"

"Don't get jealous now, but he and I have been catching up. It's been a long time since my bro and I hung out," the redhead smirked back, and it only grew when the silver mech's frowned a little.

He recovered quickly, "Well, whatever. I'll find something else to do."

"Aww, don't be that way, 'Sides!" she called out as he rolled by, sulking ever so slightly. "We can hang out later! I told you we would before we left the ranch, didn't I?"

The mech merely grunted and kept going, rolling down the hall and then around the corner, out of sight. Catherine sighed, shaking her head, while Jazz looked at her, curiously amused.

"He can be such a baby over silly things! Granted, I didn't tell him about how you're my whole 'bro-guardian', but still! Has he always been like this?"

The white mech shrugged a little, "Not always, but bein' away from his twin is probably puttin' stress on 'em, so he can get too attached sometimes."

"Oh… I don't want him getting mad with you, though. I mean, he's my friend and you're my bro, so it's two different tiers, but I don't think he'll get that. Ugh! This sucks now."

Jazz laughed, "I'll try ta help keep it cool 'round here. Just don't ignore 'em, and try and hang out with 'em a bit more than me. I know that's gonna be hard 'n all with me bein' the Jazz-man, but I know ya can do it."

"And _you_ won't get jealous or anything?"

"Naw, I'm actually pretty busy 'round here. Second-in-Command over here ya remember? And you know I'd never be jealous 'o him. I'm ya bro—friends don't compare ta that."

"Looks like we're all set then."

"Looks like it."

"Just gotta wait for Lennox."

"Yep."

Her stomach growled again.

"He better hurry. My tummy is being rumbly grumbly."

One long pause later and Jazz gave her an odd look.

"What?"

**-O-**

Luckily for Catherine's rumbly grumbly tummy, her Commander showed up a few minutes later. He had balked at first, seeing the redhead so high up despite the one who was carrying her, but then he sighed, remembering just who the young woman was. Luckily for his sanity and worry, she had Jazz set her down on the ground where Lennox gave her a quick lecture on how she shouldn't do that. She took it well, even apologizing—albeit insincerely— but it was forgotten the moment she waved good-bye to her white-armored guardian and, after quickly putting Teletraan back into her room for safety, they headed off to get some grub.

The halls in the human area were oddly empty compared to before, but that was casually explained as it being dinner time, so any of the crew not on duty were eating, and if they were on duty they wouldn't be in the hallway. When asked what "duty" was, Lennox told her it was mostly just "guard" duty or surveillance at the moment, but they would expand it out as time went by. That settled, they continued on, her Commander asking how she was liking the base and her room so far. Of course, she thought it was wonderful, though playfully noted she was worried she might not get any time to enjoy it. He eased her questions by letting her know she would have free time like everyone else, but probably not until the evening.

Before they could get into any more topics, the two finally reached the "Kitchen" doors, and were thrust into a loud, jubilant throng of men and women of all races already eating, walking around with food, or waiting to get their meals. The nervousness crept in when she realized she didn't recognize anyone in the room except for the man next to her, but Lennox was there to help guide her along rather than let her stand there dumbly. He showed her where to get plates and food, and even gave tips on what to get according to some of the other soldiers' opinions. The base was actually fed very well considering their location, and she was delighted to find some meat and vegetables waiting for her. He mocked her for what she might have thought she'd get, and her response was to stick her tongue out at him. He chuckled as they moved towards a specific table towards the middle, Lennox waving or grinning at anybody who saluted or called out to the "Commander". Some odd looks were given to her, but she brushed them off as just that she looked young and she was a stranger that had walked in and with their Commander like it was normal. Things might just become awkward around here.

Thankfully, that wasn't going to be the case for Lennox and their "group".

"Well, lookie here—its little 'ol Catherine finally joining us!" the sole black man laughed—Epps, she remembered—from across the table and clasped hands with both Lennox and the redhead.

"Good to be here, too," she smiled back, but one of the men—Mexican by the look of him—snorted. She looked him over quickly, and realized she hadn't seen him before. None of the soldiers back at the Sector Seven base had his particular dark-tanned skin tone, although lighter than Epps', nor did they have the particular ruggedness to his slightly-bearded jaw that could be mistaken for chubbiness at first glance. His eyes were dark and his head was shaved short enough to look bald from afar, but it was more of a Vin Diesel look. Like the rest he was fairly muscular and had the air of a soldier about him, but also a possibly very interesting character.

"Yeah, just wait until you hit training! Ugh! It's the worst!" he groaned, his Latino accent clear as day, and "shot" himself with his finger for emphasis. "We never had to do all the shit we do now for normal training."

"Aw, you're just a lazy ass, Fig. Go home to your mama and eat your damned alligator crap or whatever the hell you eat," a blonde-haired, hazel-eyed soldier of undoubtedly Caucasian descent barked back. She scanned him next, noting he was slimmer than 'Fig', but not lacking in muscle or the extra inch he had on the Mexican man. His face was better shaved, but his head had more hair. By his slouched stature she figured he was a more "laid-back" type.

Fig glared, _"No hablas así de mi madre, David!"_

"Dude," a dark-tanned Caucasian sighed, holding his hands out at the Mexican man. "For the last freakin' time—we don't speak Spanish. Please, for the love of God, use _English_!"

At first glance she might have thought he had Mexican or Latino blood in him as well, but there was just enough difference that made her think otherwise. His skin was more of an olive color, though his eyes and hair were dark, too. His build was like Epps, but not quite as muscular. He was actually rather short compared to the others—just a few inches over her own head. She noted his nose was bigger than the others, too, but didn't really seem out of place at all unless you stared too long. He had a charming smile, too, which he flashed at her when the table smiled at his words.

"Besides, I don't feel all that insulted or threatened when you do that," "David" smiled, all but screaming for Fig to come at him.

"Okay, calm down guys. You're not making the best first—er, second impression on Catherine," Lennox spoke up, and all six of them looked to the red head.

"I'd say she's doing just fine," the Asian-oriented soldier hummed from his seat beside her. He was about Will's height from what she could tell and of similar build, although he looked a bit more toned and had lighter skin. His hair was of similar length to David's, though looked thicker thanks to its black hue. He had a smart look to him by the shine in his eyes, and she couldn't help grinning back at him. She had a feeling they would be able to get along.

"So you can stuff it, 'Commander'," the sixth soldier—this one Caucasian as well, but with a slight foreign accent. His voice was very deep, which, to her amusement, did not really match his build. Had she not seen him she would have expected somebody huge and stocky—like one of those bodyguard villain thugs from movies, but this soldier was of a normal build, the same height as Epps, and incredibly cheerful. She noted there was a nice, pink scar across his forehead that ran up into his short-shaved, brown hairline. Although his soft, hazel eyes made it difficult to think so, he was rugged looking, although not so much as Fig was.

The 'Commander' rolled his eyes, "See, Catherine? This is what I have to work with."

"Well, it's still not as bad as Annie," the redhead mused, and some odds looks were cast in their direction.

"Whoa, dude. What's going on here?" Epps inquired, jabbing his spoon at the two of them. "You have a wife and kid, man."

"Epps! What the hell?" the brown-haired man growled, swatting the spoon away.

"Now, now, Epps. Don't be jealous that Lennox has three wonderful ladies at his house while you've got none," Catherine smiled from behind her glass of water, and a chorus of "oh" went around the table. The black man stared for a moment, but then held out his hand for her to slap, which she did.

"Pretty slick there, girl," he added, grinning. "Although, I'll have you know I got a beautiful wife and kids."

"See? She's fitting in just fine," the Asian man smiled victoriously.

"And we all know what that means?" the accented man purred mischievously in way Catherine didn't really like in regards to her wellbeing. Her sanity could soon be at risk, too.

Lennox rolled his eyes again, "Okay, okay—_No. D_on't even think about what you're thinking. You haven't even introduced yourselves."

"What? You forgot us already?" David mockingly gasped as he feigned pain.

"Well, you never told me your names after Mission City except for Epps, and I've been busy training at Lennox's place, soooo… Yeah," she replied with shrug.

"Nah, don't worry about it. You obviously remember since I'm so cool, but I'll start it off anyways: I'm Epps," the black man started, and then looked to his left as the Mexican man.

"You're as cool as my Papa's toenails! But me? I'm Jorge Figueroa, 'Fig' for short, or _El Maestro de la Muerte_!" the man laughed, and received a few palms smacking into faces and sighs.

David, sitting next to him, went next, "Name's David Hill, and Jorge here is _just _'Fig'. Guy thinks he's some badass after surviving a Decepticon attack in the desert and starts calling himself that weird title. Whatever the hell it means. Your turn, Alex."

"Don't mind David's 'rudeness'. I'm Alexander Petrov. 'Alex' for short, of course," the accented man smiled, bowing his head politely.

_Russian accented. Nice_, she mused as the tanned man of mystery-decent took his turn.

"And I'm Anthony Costa, or sometimes 'the Italian'. As you can see, I am the best looking out of these sorry dogs," he grinned, and all the others took friendly swats at him as he laughed.

"I'm Jackson Lin," the Asian smiled once he'd finished his swipe at Anthony, and held out his hand, which she shook. "And no matter what these assholes say, I am _not _Jet Li."

She laughed, "It's great to meet all of you. I'll try to remember your names, but it might take me a while."

"Well, you've got plenty of time for that, so don't worry," the Commander reassured her with a smile.

"Not if we don't scare her off with training," Fig hummed, earning him an exasperated groan from David and head shakes from most of the others. Lennox himself rolled his eyes. Catherine, however, met the Mexican man's gaze and smiled ever so slightly.

"Sorry, 'Master of Death', but if Megatron and the 'Cons couldn't scare me off then I doubt training will. Besides, 'Commander' here already put me through two weeks of it and I'm still here," she replied, jabbing a thumb in the brown-haired man's direction.

"¿_Hablas espa__ñ__ol, niña?_" Fig inquired hopefully as he leaned up.

She shrunk back a little in return, "Er, well, not really. Only enough to say: '_Lo siento. Me espa__ñ__ol es no muy buena. Sólo tengo tres a__ñ__os de la clase de espa__ñ__ol_'. I can understand a bit more, but, uh, yeah."

"Looks like we've got our own translator!" Epps grinned. "'Bout damn time, too. I've been sick of wondering what the _hell_ this guy has been saying."

"Oh, shit—what have I done?" she groaned, putting her head into her hands.

"You'll get used to it!" Anthony called out as he laughed.

"Alright, alright, guys. Calm it down. We've only got thirty minutes left to eat. Let her get some food in her, alright? She's still got to take a look around the human parts of the base," Lennox interrupted, much to the redhead's relief who hadn't actually touched much of her food yet. Not that it was going to be so easy to do that.

"You haven't yet?" David inquired, eyebrow quirked.

"Er, I've been, uh, hanging with the Autobots."

Alexander leaned forward, wide eyed, "You 'hang' with them?"

"Well, she is their 'liaison', isn't she?" Jackson mused.

"My room's over there, too, and it's not like they're all that different from us," she replied, and then had to roll her eyes as some of them gave her a 'you're crazy' look. "Okay, yes, they're nowhere near us small, fleshy humans, but I meant their personalities—they're really great guys to talk and hang with! Okay, well, not _all_ of them, but _most_ of them. And hey—most of you guys got along with them back at the S-Seven base didn't you?"

"With Ironhide, anyways," the black soldier shrugged. "The yellow one was pretty cool, too, but he's off with the kid."

"Oh, yeah—went to be his guardian, right? Weren't you and he an item or something?" the blonde-haired soldier asked. Though it was innocent curiosity, it stung Catherine more than she expected. However, it quickly turned to anger as she realized there was any pain at all, but she kept it from her features, beat it down into submission, and thrust it from her consciousness.

"No, we were just friends, and, yeah, 'Bee's guarding him back home," she replied, and one soldier looked at her curiously.

"'Were'?" the Italian asked. This time she felt no pain, but rather confidence as she looked at him.

"We took different paths in lives," she shrugged.

"Huh. Well, it just seemed like you guys were really close is all."

"_Seemed" is right_, she thought bitterly. _Looks like we were both wrong._

"That's enough," Lennox barked, his tone commanding and the soldiers stiffened at once. "Now we only have twenty-five minutes to eat. We can all bug her later and during training and free time, okay? But no initiation. I meant it. Don't even think about asking any of the other women around here, either. Got it?"

A chorus of 'yes sir' went around the table and Catherine finally managed to take a bite into her meal. It wasn't as hot anymore, but it was still good, and as other conversations started up the meal only got better. The soldiers she remembered were just as enjoyable and fun to be around—possibly even more so this time around. Though it was only for twenty-five minutes, it was enough for a lot of their quirks and personalities to come forth.

Already she could see Fig and David were like an old married couple in the way they bickered; Epps was a cool cat not unlike Jazz, though more prone to being annoying or impatient; Jackson was definitely intelligent and capable of biting, yet witty comebacks; Anthony was a bit of flirt—at least in the way he kept casting his flashy smiles at her—and a bit flamboyant, but he was kind, too; Alexander was the most civil of them all, and also a bit quiet, although he would place his input here and there, yet had a good sense of sarcasm and humor. She suspected there was more to be seen from all of them, but it was a good start to work from, and she had a feeling she was going to enjoy training with them.

She also found her thoughts trailing off to darker places sometimes, reaching out to a face she would rather no longer think of. There was no stopping it, though. She could only push it away time and time again, each push keeping it away longer than the last. Still, it continued to return throughout those twenty-five minutes, but it was to be no more when her time was up. Instead, it was overridden by the company of her new team as they turned in their dishes and began their tour of the "rockin'" side of the base, as a few of them called it. While that was up to debate for her, she knew she was going to enjoy it no matter what.

It was beginning to look a lot like paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>XIX. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Whelp. That's 19, and lacking much of what I said 'cause I completely forgot what I originally said o^o;;;; Anyways, next chapter is part two, yeah! Awkward scuttle out, take two!_


	20. Welcome to Paradise Part II

**TMWolf: **_OKAY. SO YEAH. I DIED FOR A LITTLE BIT. Reasoning? College, college, college again, and, oh, more college. All I've done from the last time I submitted was basically study, write notes, go to class, write more notes, go to class, write more notes, study, and sleep. Pretty much. I barely got finished with notes Thursday, had my test Friday, and then I was free to write! YUSU! And so I wrote. And got that shit done. And now I give my apologies for a late reply. Added to that, I won't waste to much time up here, although that means no review replies again. So, anyways real quick- same band and song, just part II._

_Although, to answer some direct question:_

_The Twins die in the comic/novel adaptations, and were originally supposed to be in the movie, but got cut. They would have been killed by Sentinel in a moment of badassery that would basically make up for any bullshit they made. A shame they didn't, but, eh. The public spoke!_

_and then about the novels- Just go look up some in Barnes n Noble. They're (in order): TF: Ghost of Yesterday, Transformers (film novelization), TF: The Veiled Threat, TF: ROTF (film novelization), TF: DOTM (film novelization). DOTM is probably still out, but the others you'll need to order. :)_

_I promise to reply next chapter!_

_Now go go go! Read! :D_

**_BEFORE THAT:_**

_It's come to my attention that people have not read the comics and so keep confusing a certain character with another of similar designation. By that, I mean Knock Out._

_Now, you may think it's the designation of our favorite Decepticon medic with the Prime TV show... but he's not. In the__** LIVE-ACTION MOVIE UNIVERSE/SERIES, KNOCK OUT **__(make not of the SPACE in the name)__** IS AN AUTOBOT**__. Here's a link to his page as proof: tfwiki _._net / wiki/Knock_Out_(ROTF)) -(remove underscore and spaces)_

_So, no, KNOCK OUT is not KNOCKOUT. They are entirely two different characters, just with a very similar name, so the confusion is understandable. However, I have most certainly not made an error in having him as an Autobot motorcycle, and he's certainly not a 'Con randomly made an Autobot without any proper reason ;)_

_Now you may read, ha ha~_

* * *

><p><strong>XX. <strong>Welcome to Paradise Part II

* * *

><p>With a tired, but content sigh, Catherine fell back onto her bed, making sure to avoid her bag. Teletraan proceeded to crawl up and lay on her stomach much like a cat would, purring happily when she stroked him. She was happy, too, smiling like a silly girl as she stared at the ceiling. She had every reason to. For the past three hours she'd been having a blast with her "team".<p>

"Oh, Teletraan! It's was soooooo awesome! I don't even remember having so much fun with _people_ before!" she laughed aloud, disrupting the little drone as her stomach moved. He chirped curiously, and she chuckled. "Sorry. It's just kind of a big deal for me. I wish you could have joined in, but I don't think we can play off the shard as how you came to life."

The drone whirred, accepting the answer, and curled back up, content once more. Catherine smiled and continued to pet him, her mind wandering back into the memories again. Her first impression of the guys had been right, and then they went and added onto it, making it even better.

Figueroa and David were the perfect comedy act, and she was pretty sure they didn't even realize it. Anytime the Mexican man would speak even a single word of Spanish, the blonde-haired soldier would immediately shout for him to speak in English, pulling them into some kind of argument that ended up with everyone laughing and with the two of them somehow _not_ trying to beat the crap out of one another. They would laugh, too, after a bit of pouting. Despite their "bitterness" she could tell they were good friends along with everyone else. They did have those "tender" moments, of course. "Tender" meaning roughhousing or trying to look better than the other, that is.

The others were tamer than those two, but they all had their own quirks. Epps was like she remembered him. He'd played his "cool" card most of the three hours, but his annoyance would show every once in a while when the guys got a "one-up" on him. Prideful, she figured, but then again, some of the guys in the group _were _pretty annoying. Of course, she just thought it was funny since it wasn't happening to her. Granted, she'd learned that Epps had his own baby girls at home—about three of them, to be exact, so she could understand why maybe his patience was pretty thin. After all, Lennox was already whipped and being worn down by just _two_. She meant to ask more about his family, but they were distracted too much, and then he would be off trying to do some playful smack talk or showing off his "swagger".

Anthony, just as she suspected, was a _huge _flirt, and not just to her. No woman was safe from his flashy smile, but, luckily for them, she received the brunt of it being the only female usually within range. She didn't remember him being so forward back at the S-Seven base, but she figured it was because she had been preoccupied by other things. She didn't mind it so much—she thought it was kind of nice to get such attention. That is, until became tiresome. She had played it cool, brushing him off casually, but it was Lennox's comments and glares that finally put the Italian down. She was pretty sure he'd be back at it soon enough, but she would survive. Besides—they were a professional military group, and, she was sixteen, so it would be well, _weird_ if he actually meant to try anything. Granted, he didn't know, but still. She was pretty sure he was just fooling around, anyways.

_Well, Jazz. You're going to be a little busy as my big guardian-bro_, she hummed, and held a laugh behind her smile as she imagined the white mech standing over her protectively.

Thankfully there was more to Anthony than just flirting, and in that way he was kind of like Alexander. Both men were really more so the quiet type, preferring to watc rather than speaking. When they did, though, whatever came out was generally insightful, helpful, or funny. The Russian-man was especially like that, and she thought he was a very sweet guy. He was also very respectful towards their Commander and to her, although she didn't think she deserved it yet. Maybe it was because she was a woman, but whatever the case, he treated her like a gentleman would. She had been warned, though, that he could be a mean fighter in training. That she would love to see, but it was apparently going to have to wait until tomorrow.

Lastly was Jackson who definitely didn't act quite how she expected. He was way too laid back, and she was beginning to suspect he was a bit of prankster. From the way he would smirk or his eyes flash mischievously she was pretty sure he was plotting some joke or trick. It reminded her of a fox at times, and she had to hide her smile at her imagining him with fox ears and a tail from the manga stories she used to read a lot. He thankfully never caught on, being too busy dishing out biting comebacks or funny insults on his teammates. Although he said he wasn't Jet Li, she couldn't help but consider him like that; only instead of being a beast at Kung-Fu he was badass as Comeback-Fu.

And to think, she was going to get to train and hang out with these guys! It was going to be _great_! Especially since Lennox would be with them, too! That, along with knowing she was going to be with the Autobots, was almost too much for her happiness meter to handle—she felt like she was ready to explode!

She laughed aloud, "Aw, man—I'm so hyped up I'm not even tired! It's only like seven so I have an hour before I have to stay here. Ugh! What do I do now? I could unpack, I guess… Oh! I know! Teletraan! Send 'Sides a text!"

The little phone perked up at once and relayed her message as per ordered, chirping excitedly in response to her own excitement. She played with him, rolling him around and poking at him. His happy whirrs and clicks made her realize he really was like a pet, and that he really was happy. He was content that way. And if that was the case, then she would be happy for him, too. He was fine being just the way he was—her little Teletraan. She wouldn't worry about him anymore.

Sideswipe replied quickly and with the sarcasm she expected. He'd agreed to hang out with her, though, and would be there soon enough. There was also something about a good spot for them to sit, so that was something nice to look forward to. She thanked the little drone and asked if he wanted to come along. He agreed, so she set him onto her shoulder and stepped outside to wait for the silver mech by her door. Just as he said, she didn't have to wait long, and soon the sound of his wheels rolling along the metal floor reached her ears. She grinned as he came towards her, and, his demeanor obviously better, he grinned back as he lowered his hand down to her, although it faltered for a moment when he spotted Teletraan. The little 'bot was accepted in the end, and the silver mech went back to grinning.

"I see you're in a good mood finally," she teased once she was safely on his shoulder.

He snorted, "I wasn't in a bad mood."

"Then what do you call earlier when you stormed off? Looked like a bad mood to me," she replied, giving him a raised brow. He rolled his optics as he moved down the hall, curving around the corner.

"I was just annoyed. We weren't training, so I was bored, and you were busy. I hate being bored."

She hummed, "Or you were _jealous_."

"Ha! Please. Me? Jealous? You've _got_ to be kidding. You're lucky I even agreed to hang out with you."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep rolling, amigo. Where's this spot by the way? Anything like before?"

"There's no grass, but you like looking at the stars, right?"

"Yeah," she grinned goofily, and continued when he gave her an odd look. "Hey—I just like gazing at them and wondering what's out there, alright?"

"Okay, okay, jeez. I didn't even say anything. Anyways, I found this place where they didn't put up any security lights, so it's a good view. For you, I mean. Our optics can filter out the lights n' all."

"Aww, well, thank-you, 'Sides! You're actually a sweet guy—er, _mech_ after all!"

He smirked, as if that was obvious, and pulled down another hall just as the sounds of gunfire went off. He wasn't fazed, but Catherine couldn't help peering curiously toward the door to the right. It had vibrated in time with the shots and, as they got closer, she realized it was the hanger door to the training room. She hadn't thought the Autobots would be using it so late at night, but if the soldiers had different shifts, then why not the Cybertronians, too? She wondered who it was, though, and, as if sensing her thoughts—though more likely seeing her intrigue—Sideswipe answered.

"It's the triplets. They got back while you were on the human side. They're training before they recharge."

She gasped, "Can I meet them?! The only new ones I met were those two wannabe gangsters."

"Uh, now's probably not good. They get pretty into it when they're training."

"Aww, are you _scared_?"

"You're attempts to humiliate me are amusing, but futile. Together they can be tricky, but alone they're easy. Even Arcee can't take me on, and she's been fighting longer than I or her sisters have," he smirked haughtily, but she hardly cared that he was boasting. Rather, her mind focused on something else.

"Wait—did you say '_she'_? The triplets are _female_?"

"Huh? What? Oh, uh, no, not really. Not how you think it is anyways. It's just the best translation into your language."

"Oh yeah… Jazz mentioned you guys don't have genders like we do. So what are they then?"

"Better ask Ratchet instead," he replied, and she noticed his demeanor had become subdued. She frowned, wondering what she'd said or done, but didn't think asking would make things better, so she stayed silent as he made another turn, going right and then left into a hallway where there was only a single hanger door awaiting them. He pulled it open with ease and rolled out onto the "porch"—the name she learned the concrete lining around the base was called—and she found he hadn't been lying when he said the view was really good. In fact, it was _incredible_ and exceeded the Lennox's farm by far. Not to mention there was a whole new set of stars she wouldn't recognize in this hemisphere.

"Wow," she breathed, and Sideswipe finally broke his stupor with a chuckle.

"Did you ever doubt?" he teased as he rolled out to the edge, but went no further. He didn't need to though, as they were out plenty far enough, and the lack of lights prevented any of the starlight from being hidden. There was a crescent moon, but it hardly touched the scene, allowing the redhead to gaze with wide, curious eyes as she gripped a piece of Sideswipe's armor tight and stretched her neck back.

"Holy crapola!" she laughed after a minute or so, having turned this way and that to get the whole view. "You know how to please a girl!"

He shrugged, "Figured you'd like it, and it's a good place to just 'chill' or whatever you call it."

"No kidding! So—I'm guessing you didn't just bring me out to show me some stars?" she smiled playfully.

"I'm bored."

She raised a brow, "Oh, c'mon—that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. What's eating you, 'Sides? You've been acting weird ever since we got here."

The silver mech grumbled under his breath, looking out at the black ocean rather than her. She waited patiently, watching his optics and metallic facial features carefully. Though he wasn't human, she had learned from both Ratchet and her own experience that they could show emotions just as clearly as any human being. From what she could see, he was conflicted—as if trying to decide whether or not to say something.

_Is it like what Jazz said? Is he really just lonely without his brother? Does he just not want to admit that?_ she thought as she felt him shift, his chest vibrating with the intake and release of air through his vents. Again she waited as his optics slowly made their way to meet her eyes.

"What's… What's with you and Jazz?"

_Ah. So I was right. He is jealous_. "I guess he never told you, but me and him? Well, it's like this big-brother-guardian thing. Y'see, me and him met back when Optimus first came and he kind of cheered me up when I was down, and then he sacrificed himself to keep me and everyone else safe. Then I brought him back to life—you know that already—and he kept on protecting me and cheering me up when I needed it. He couldn't come with me to be my guardian at home, but now I'm here so it all works out."

The silver mech's posture didn't change much; he was still uneasy and worried about her and Jazz. She had a feeling he was concerned the white-armored mech might take her away from him—might take away someone he'd become close to. His worries would be unfounded, although he didn't quite know it yet.

"Look, 'Sides... You and Jazz are on two totally different tiers on my, uh, 'relationship' list. He's like a _brother_ to me, while you're my _friend_. They're both _waaay_ different. Besides, Jazz is going to be all busy with being Second-in-Command or whatever, so you and me will have plenty of time to hang out, so don't think I'm gonna suddenly stop hanging with you, alright?"

The silver mech's optics brightened some, and the hint of a smile appeared on his face, but was quickly hidden under his normal arrogant demeanor. She grinned and then laughed a little, sitting down on his shoulder. Teletraan, whom had been acting as a patient and silent spectator finally descended from her shoulder to her lap, chirping happily now that the mood was better. Sideswipe remained standing, though, and probably for a good reason that she didn't ask about. Instead, she put her elbow on her knee and her chin into her palm, gazing out at the ocean and listening to the waves. She let his emotions come through to her as well; wanting to make sure she really had made him feel better.

According to the relief that flowed out from him, she had accomplished her goal. She secretly smiled; glad to know she still had her friend. Jazz really would be busy, she knew, and she didn't know any of the other mechs and the ones she did know wouldn't be busy as well, so it would be nice to still have someone she knew to hang out with during free time. And, of course, Sideswipe needed a friend, too. He was lonely without his brother, and while she could never replace the mech, she could at least help him stay happy, too. It was the least she could do, and he was fun to be with, so it was win-win.

"Oh, hey!" she suddenly spoke up loudly, realizing something. Sideswipe looked over curiously, and she smirked. "So you _were_ jealous!"

The silver mech balked for a few seconds before attempting to compile some smooth excuse, but the jig was up and she only ended up laughing. It went on through the night, only ending when Teletraan showed her a none-too-happy message from Lennox demanding she come back in and get to bed. Not wanting to make a bad impression on her first day—although it was Lennox, so it wasn't like he wasn't expecting it—she had Sideswipe escort her back with a promise they'd hang out later and to just send a heads up. He agreed and gave her a friendly good-bye, leaving her to finally start unpacking and sleep better than usual.

**-O-**

"Paradise" faltered a little the next day. She was woken up at five like on the farm, and by Lennox too, though this time he was just knocking on her door rather than shaking her awake. She was then informed she was to meet him out in the "Corridor" that was the large space between the Autobot and Human sides in exactly ten minutes or he'd make her do extra work. That got her moving, rushing to pull on her NEST training gear which had been provided in her drawers before she'd even arrived, and cleaning herself up for the morning. She then nearly sprinted out to the Corridor where Lennox was waiting with one arm on his hip and the other raised up so he could keep his eyes on a watch on his arm. He noted briefly she was on time, and then began to lead her through the human side without another word.

She soon found out where they were headed: an indoor work out area fit with weights and a jogging track. There was already a good deal of soldiers working out, and he quickly sent her to join them, starting first with jogging ten miles. She had hoped he would accompany her, but he instead went to the weights. She kind of understood why—he couldn't show too much care for her here, but she had hoped they could have jogged like normal. She made do, although felt a little odd around the new guys or girls that she passed or was passed by. They didn't say anything, so she didn't either, and was all too happy to finish up and move over to Lennox, whom instructed her to work with the weights. That she wasn't as uneasy about, although she couldn't bring herself to use free weights due to the need of a partner and she didn't know anyone besides Lennox whom she didn't think was okay to ask.

After that, her Commander took her to breakfast where she saw the rest of her team and was happy to join them. Others were with them this time, too, and by the end of things she was getting along with them. She didn't really catch their names, but she was pretty sure she would remember their faces, and that meant she might have some company in the exercise room. Thankfully, she wasn't going to have that issue in the combat training, which was next. For that, she was grouped with her "boys", as she liked to call them, and escorted to the arena.

It was even bigger and taller than the exercise room, and more cluttered, but not with weights. Rather, there was a small walled off area supplied with gear and guns, which they strapped on, and the rest of the huge room had then been modified to mimic a city area, though lacking super tall buildings, and apparently had mock targets for them to go after along with obstacles. When asked, Lennox explained they borrowed the ideas from old Sector Seven training rooms and called in some really good engineers to whip some things up. Essentially, it was a good way to train soldiers to fight Cybertronians without actually using the Autobots or Decepticons. They did have exercises with their alien companions, but that was for later and when more of them were around. For now, they would settle with fake props and artificial obstacles.

The idea was to send the groups through the city one at a time and on different paths to keep a routine feel from happening, although the engineers apparently modified it every week anyways. The groups would go through, avoiding every obstacle as much as possible and shooting at any "Prop-Cons" that appeared. The main goal was to survive, but there was the minor achievement of killing as many of the enemy as possible. It sounded easy enough, and so Catherine entered into the fray with her team not worrying too much.

That notion ended quickly.

If she ever saw one of the engineers she was going to punch them in the face first and then congratulate them on a damned fine job. Not only did they have individual props and obstacles, but they combined them, too. It had just been explosions and debris at first, simulating fire from the enemy, or random targets that were quickly shot and "gunned down" as shown by their popping back to where they came from. But then they started popping out and the ground around them would explode and all sorts of crazy things that reminded her way too much of Mission City. Needless to say, she was glad for her team, whom helped keep her out of too much trouble, and her gear, which made rolling out of the way and the debris hurt a lot less than in her normal clothes. Regardless, by the end of it she was all-too-happy to cross the finish line and grab the jug of water and towel waiting for her—a kind gesture from the engineers.

All in all she had done well enough on her first go according to the others, as she managed to land quite a few hits and didn't get knocked out. They assured her she would get better, too, and she was positive she would, but until then she was more than happy to receive her thirty minute break before Lennox took them all out to the running obstacle course. Thankfully that one did not involve explosions or Prop-Cons, but rather just larger obstacles than ones she'd seen in any army show or movie. They were also trickier and took a great toll on her endurance and strength. Her team helped pull her through and she managed to keep on her feet at the end of what felt a million hours of fast jogging.

And then the miracle occurred—Lennox told her she was done for the day. She was surprised at first, until she realized it was actually nearly two in the afternoon. How so much time had passed unnoticed even with the workout she wasn't sure, but that paled in comparison to the prospect of showering and finally relaxing. Since her liaison and physical training were on separate days, she was going to be free for a whole six hours. Although, it was probably going to be more like five after she let herself get a long shower message.

She was off only by a little bit, and ended up having five hours and twenty minutes of free time. Regardless, she knew exactly what she was going to do, and that was talking with Prime. She hadn't forgotten their conversation from yesterday, and as she continued to think about it, she began to recall more of her questions about her powers and the Decepticons. She wanted to hear about how he was doing, too, of course, but her curiosity was pulled more strongly by the former, and was the true driving force behind having Teletraan send a message to Prime. The mech then sent the directions to his location to the little phone drone, which served to turn the little guy into a personal guide to a small pad-like area of concrete that was just outside the Autobot Commander's office. It wasn't decorated or anything, but it was fairly isolated with a great view of the ocean and some palm trees in the distance.

"Greetings, Catherine," he smiled warmly at her once she came up beside him.

She smiled back, "Aw, c'mon, Prime. You don't need to be so formal with me. Not when we're out here on your secret little Prime-pad."

"Very well," he chuckled. "I believe the question to ask is...'how is it going'?"

"There you go!" she laughed. "And I'm doing good, although I'm pretty tired after today's workout. How 'bout you, Prime?"

"I am… content. It is nice to not have to deal with your human paperwork and government."

"And annoying Autobots who cause trouble, riiiiight?"

He chuckled again, "Yes, and annoying Autobots who cause trouble. Thankfully, the rest of our troops are doing well, and the other teams will be returning within the week."

"Really? Where all from?"

"Jolt, Rollbar, and Knock Out will be returning from the States. Ratchet will be glad to have his assistant back, which in turn will stop his complaints," the Autobot Commander grinned in a way that she'd never really seen him show. It was nice. "Scattorshot, Nightbeat, and Blazemaster will be returning from Europe, and Swerve, Gears, and Evac will be coming from Africa. Arcee, Elita-1, and Chromia have already returned from Japan, and the Twins have not left. I felt it was best for everyone if they stayed. The same is to be said for the Wreckers. They proved unsuitable to interact amongst the human population."

"Oh wow—so many! When did they all get here? And who are the Wreckers? I know the Twins, and 'Sides told me a little about Arcee and the other two…"

"To answer your first question, most came in our ship, the _Xantium_, which is now at the United Stated you call NASA's launch area and being repaired by the Wreckers. Others came as we did—using our entry forms. For your second question, the Wreckers are three of my best warriors and engineers, though are lacking severely in social skills apparently."

She couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles, "Sorry Prime—I don't mean to laugh, it's just you've never talked like this! Are you sure you should even be telling me this?"

"I trust you will make good use of it and not reveal the source," he smiled back, winking ever so slyly. "And it feels good to speak so openly about them to a trusted friend."

"Ah. I know what you mean, and I'm here whenever ya need me and I promise I won't tell."

"You have my thanks, although I do feel guilty for speaking ill of them," he rumbled, but Catherine shook her head.

"Don't. You have every right even if you're the leader. You're not going to like everybody—that's kind of a given fact for anybody and anything. Besides, the Twins are _terrible_. But, yeah, don't worry about it. Besides, there are more important things to worry about."

"Indeed. Although those 'things' seem to have settled down as of late."

"You mean the Decepticon sighting."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Yes. I was informed you had questions of the incident, and as both our liaison and more, you have right to know."

"Thank-you. I really appreciate that. I guess my biggest question is what are they looking for? Is it the Allspark—is it _me_? Or is it the shard? Or do they not know about either and are searching for something else?"

"That we do not know, though we are working hard to figure it out. However, the lack of Decepticons makes that difficult, but it also suggests they are retreating, which means they have not found it or any leads to whatever they desired. I have no doubts they will return, though. The Decepticons do not give up so easily even with Megatron gone."

"Well, Jazz didn't really know, but do you remember where the Decepticons were captured? Like, were they near any famous land markings or some peculiar places?"

"Not that we can ascertain. Rather, their movements appear random— as if they do not know where to look. I believe that may be a good sign, though because of it we do not know what they search for. It is troubling regardless. We have already increased security here, and especially near the shard. In this way, if they are after the Allspark, they will go after the shard rather than suspect you."

"Makes me really glad I came here then. If the 'Cons found me and I was back home…" she trailed off, shaking her head, and Prime nodded in grim agreement.

"Yes, and it was that line of thinking that helped Ironhide convince Lennox for you to come. Here you can be better protected should you be discovered; although we will do all we can to keep such a predicament from happening. In regards to that, I ask you refrain from using your powers as much as possible."

"Ratchet said as much, but I think I should still keep working with it. You know about Teletraan already—if I can make him with his pseudo-spark and limited intelligence, maybe I can eventually get to something on your level. I know that's actually going to make things harder for me, but then your race will have a chance again."

He turned to her, his optics solemn, "Catherine… Even before the battle in Mission City we were prepared to sacrifice the Allspark and resign to the end of our race in order to save your planet. Though it was you rather than I or the others who destroyed it, the blame is to be shouldered by no one. You need not feel responsible for our fate."

The redhead looked up at the Prime, gazing at his expression and sensing his emotions. There was sincerity in his words, and she knew he was right. Yet, there were thoughts still lingering in her mind that weren't unlike a feeling she had known not so long ago, but long enough to not fully recall it.

"Thank-you, Optimus, but I… I want to agree with you, I do, but I can't. I don't know what it is, but I just have this feeling that it's what I'm supposed to do. And even if I didn't feel this way, why else would I have these powers? Maybe it could just be a freaky coincidence, but that doesn't seem right," she replied, looking down at her hands and summoning the lights for a brief moment. "I'll try and not feel guilty, but I want to keep trying to make one of you—make a _real_ Cybertronian rather than just a simple drone like Teletraan. I don't want you guys to be resigned to extinction."

Optimus regarded her, tilting his head ever so slightly as he stared contemplatively. She met his gaze, touching at his feelings to see if she could make sense of his thoughts. She could only clearly make out thankfulness and relief, though she didn't know for what. She supposed it was because he had hoped she would say what she did and that maybe he did think some of it was her fault, but then she realized how silly of a notion that was. Optimus wouldn't think such things, and so she pulled away just as he shifted to speak.

"Then I give you permission to train with Ratchet and Jolt, though it would be best if you did so with no one else save Jazz, Ironhide or myself, and only occasionally. If you would like, I will inform some of the other troops—those who can be trusted to remain quiet—of your wielding the Allspark's power, so that they may be more ready to protect you."

"That's all fine by me. I'll need to talk to Lennox about scheduling, and it might only be once a week considering the work I already have cut out for me, but as long as I can work with it I'll be happy. I know I can make a true spark—I just need to figure out how."

"Then we will do just that," Prime nodded, smiling softly. "Thank-you, Catherine, and don't feel you must rush yourself. You will have much to learn as a soldier, liaison, and the Allspark, so it will be easy to become overloaded. Furthermore, the others and I wish for you to be happy here. While you may be those three occupations, you are also our friend."

She chuckled a little, "I'll try. We'll have to see how my schedule works out. And thank-you, too, Optimus. Let's both do our best to keep the world safe and be happy doing it, too."

The Autobot Commander merely smiled and nodded, and she grinned back like a silly kid. The day had started out difficult, but already she could tell her time here was going to get better and better.

**-O-**

The second day was very misleading. For one, while it was Lennox who woke her up, it was the brown-haired woman—Marissa Fairborne, she remembered— waiting for her outside when she finally came out. That had been a surprise, but the woman was kind and gave a warm "good morning", before proceeding to escort her to the workout room. The woman stayed with her unlike Lennox, giving her tips on a good workout and helping her with weights. Apparently her workout needed some tweaking, and, by the end of it, she was apparently doing much better. Then it was time for breakfast, and again she was given tips, this time on eating healthy and what would be best for her. She didn't get to eat with her group, and was, instead, set with a different group of Marissa's choosing. Things had been a little awkward at first, but the people had been kind and funny, and it didn't long before she was laughing along with them. From there, the brunette took her further into the human area, bringing her to what looked like a make-shift library.

The room was large, but not very, and there were only a few shelves cluttered with not-well-organized books. There were plenty of chairs and some desks around, and it was mostly unoccupied. It took a few steps, but she finally caught sight of two people at the far end of the "library", reading books. There was also a smaller corner with two large computers that looked like they belonged in her childhood. Marissa pulled her past all that, though, and brought her to a remote area near the back where a desk and two chairs were set up. With a gesture, Catherine sat and waited as the woman brought the other chair around to sit near her.

"Alright, so, I'm guessing it's obvious, but this is the base's 'Library'. It's not very big or sophisticated, but it suits the needs of the soldiers. Ours especially, as this is where we'll be studying the material you need to be a liaison. Commander Lennox already gave me a report on what you've done, and I watched how you acted before coming here, so I have a good idea of where to start," she spoke, pulling the strap of the backpack she'd brought with her over her shoulder and setting it on the table. From it she pulled out books on communication skills, business, and problem solving—not unlike what she'd done on the farm.

"You were… testing me this morning?" Catherine asked tentatively.

Marissa nodded right away, "Yes. You responded well to taking advice and changes both small and drastic, and you have good listening skills. Your people skills need work, though. There wasn't time to put you through problem solving, but we can get to that as we go. We'll also need to work on your business skills. As the Autobots liaison you won't just be negotiating amongst the NEST soldiers, but also the government divisions and business as Autobot actions affect them."

"Oh," she replied as she twiddled her thumbs beneath the desk. "So, uh, what do we start with?"

"First, don't use 'uh' when we're talking or when you're working. It's unprofessional and makes you look weak. In order to be efficient you must be confident and strong, but not too strong—you don't want to put off those you're addressing. Secondly, we're going to get to know one another, after which you'll take these books to read."

The woman pushed the books to her, and Catherine lifted them up to look at them. They weren't simple little "Liaison-for-dummies" kind of book. No, these were fairly thick and looked very high level. It made her think she would be a complete pro after reading them. That is, if she got through them. The books had to be hundreds of pages thick! Of course, she'd read thick books before, but those were fantasy or science fiction books—not boring educational ones.

"I'll be giving you more as we continue on, along with my own tests, but for now, let's get started. I'll go first," she began, pausing to straighten and turn to face Catherine directly. "I'm Marissa Fairbourne, temporary liaison for the United States government and teacher to you."

"I'm u—I mean, I'm Catherine Wolf, liaison-in-training for the Autobots and student to you."

"Good, though you need to work on posture. Keep your back straight, shoulders back, and chin high. You need to look proud and powerful to make a good impact. We'll also need to get you proper attire for your duty as well. The normal NEST soldier gear won't do…"

"Yeah—er, _yes_, you're right. By the way… what did you mean by 'temporary'? I kind of assumed you were the actual liaison or something."

"We need to work on your speech mannerism, I see. You still speak too informally. You're eighteen so it's understandable, but we still need to work on it. Regarding your question.. No, I'm not the official liaison. Goodness we're saying that word a lot… Again, I'm just a temporary until Congress assigns an official one. I was free, so to speak, and they know I'm very good at my job so they hired me."

Catherine frowned, "Why don't they just hire you as the official one?"

"Because I'm a liaison for troops in the field. There's not many of us, I'm one of the best, and the war in the Middle East is still going on strong, so I'm needed there more. I was pulled out temporarily because my safety was jeopardized, but I will be able return once I've finished teaching you and they replace me," Marissa replied informatively, but then smiled a little. "I admit, it would be exciting to get to work at NEST, but my place is with my team out in Iraq. I'm not just a liaison, you know. I'm a soldier, too."

"Oh wow… Um… Do you have any ideas on who I'll have to work with? I mean, I figure I will since they're basically the human representative and I'm the Autobot one."

The smile turned into a frown, "I'm not positive myself, and my father—he works with Congress—hasn't been able to give me any word, but there are rumors of Galloway being the choice."

"Galloway?" she asked, raising a brow and her stomach getting an uneasy knot in it.

"He's a big pain in the ass. A very efficient and persuasive one at that. He's also a major advocate of having the Autobots share their weaponry and technology with the United States. Fortunately, both the Autobot Commander and General Morshower remained steadfast and convinced the majority it wasn't a good idea. And it isn't. I've seen what people do with bigger, dangerous weapons."

"Well, shit."

Marissa chuckled, "Don't worry, Catherine. I'm going to make sure that man won't stand a chance against you if he's chosen. We're going to turn you into a damned fine liaison and negotiator, you hear me?"

"Got it!"

"So, now that I've answered you're many questions… Tell me, what is your relationship with the Autobots?"

_Oh, I'm just their source of life and friend and what not. Nothing big. _"A friend and ally. They're kind of like family to be honest."

"That's good. The Autobots need someone like that. The Commander mentioned most of the soldiers are on good terms with ones like Ironhide or Jazz, but there have been issues with a few like Skids and Mudflap. Speaking of which, have you met them or any of the others?"

"Skids and Mudflap I've met and… Well, essentially I 'bitched' them out. I haven't seen them since and I haven't met the others, though most of them are still out. I plan to meet them all soon, though."

The woman nodded, thinking, "Good. That's good. It will help make things easier if you get along well with one side already. You do need to work on your human relations, however. I would suggest making sure you spend equal time getting to know both us and the Autobots. Trust me—it will help with solving problems between the two sides."

"I figured I was going to have to. Man, it's going to be hard getting to know everyone," Catherine sulked, folding her arms.

"Well, I don't expect you to know _everything_, but enough to where you can get along with them. You'll start the day after tomorrow during breakfast. I'll be with you, so don't get worried. For now, though, let's get back to us. What are some things you like to do? Any hobbies?"

Catherine laughed silently in her head, realizing how silly this all kind of felt, just sitting here talking with the older woman. It hardly felt like a lesson at all—rather, it was like they were old friends catching up. It was nice, though, and she liked it. It was a shame it apparently wouldn't always be like this, but at least Marissa was going to be her teacher. She frankly didn't want anyone else at this point. She didn't think they're be as anyone as cool. Excluding the Autobots, that is.

"Hobbies? Well…" she began, leaning forward as she thought.

It had been a while since she'd told so much about herself to someone. A human someone, anyways, that wasn't as close as the Autobots or Lennox's family or a certain other someone she would rather not think of. It was a nice thing, and Marissa was a genuinely interesting woman. She was kind and funny, and Catherine could not wait to start learning from her. And learn she would, but not until the hours had gone by, and the woman had instructed her start reading the first five chapters of each book. While prospectively boring, she would do it. She had to become a good liaison if she wanted to do well at her job and contend with men like Galloway, and these books and Marissa's methods would be the ones to do it.

And that, mixed with her training to make her stronger, her practice with Ratchet to hone her skills, and her time with her new friends and family, made her day and the days to come seem all the better and she hoped that it would never end.

* * *

><p><strong>XX. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf:<strong> _And that's that!_ _A little bit of fun around with the Autobots and a quick look into her workout schedule. I put it here now, so I wouldn't have to explain it all out later. Oh, and I stand by the "simulated" training in that it's possible with Energon. In the Vieled Threat novel, Ironhide mentions that it's very volatile and even has them in cubes, so I figure its usable and Ironhide knows to use it, so yeah. There you go. It saved time~ Also, I'm pretty sure I have a time skip coming up next chapter. It's that or the one after. Lotta time skips within 'bout 8 chapters, but then we slow down after a pinnacle moment :) Anyways, here's the cast list of Autobots at Diego Garcia (or will be soon) so far, and all are canon or toys from the movie toy line:_

_1) Optimus Prime, 2) Ironhide, 3)Jazz, 4) Ratchet, 5) Jolt, 6) Sideswipe, 7) SKids, 8) Mudflap, 9) Arcee, 10) Chromia, 11) Elita-1, 12) Blazemaster, 13) Evac, 14) Gears, 15) Knockout, 16) Roll Bar, 17) Scattershot, 18) Nightbeat, 19) Swerve._

_Dang, that's actually a lot of Autobots... Hurr... And that's not including the Wreckers who are at NASA and Bumblebee who's with Sam. Looks like I've got a lot to work with, ho ho~And then well, crap, I have more coming, so hmmm... Lots of to work with. Oi vey! xD_

_And yes, Optimus finds the Twins annoying. I make it so. I mean, sure, he's Commander, but he's still a mech with likes and disliked, and, I mean, who _doesn't _find them annoying? It's like they're Spongebob and everyone is Squidward but with better temperament. So yeah, and uh, that's about it. I'll try to better about the next update! :) Hopefully College won't try to kill me again!_


	21. Bad Moon Rising

**TMWolf: **_So. With no note taking I have been able to jam out a chapter lickitey split! :D My fingers flew, and it just all came out nicely~ Thus, instead of a week long wait you get a few days! :) You lucky readers, you! Now, a big heads up: **TIME SKIP**. I know, I know- so many time skips! But I do have a lot of time to get through and a lot of what happens in the two months is, well, boring learning/practice crap, so I didn't want to have to bore you guys with that. There will be another time skip, this one even longer, but I give my word that it slows down a LOT after that. Some major things need to happen and I didn't want to have to take 50 chapters to get to them. Also, it keeps certain things secret that I want to stay that way ;)_

_Anyways, so yes, time skips galore, but soon it will slow down and we can focus more on characters and ideas I want to incorporate and not have to bring up and explain again later unless need be~_

_Now, the chapter for this title is a fun song that actually fits really well in a way- you'll see as you read ;) And it comes from the band: Creedance Clearwater Revival - Bad Moon Rising. If you know the song "Fortunate Son" then you know this band. :)_

_And now, as promised: REVEIWS! I plan to answer from previous chapters to, so hang on everybody~_

_**Amycakes: **Holy cow! :o Happy birthday to you too then! And er, um... I don't think 50 bucks will cover that trip, ha ha. I wouldn't mind going, but it's quite a lot more than 50 bucks can cover xD;; And darn right Fig is awesome!  
><em>

_**BlackMoonWhiteSky: **That's because Jazz can only be awesome- nothing less! It is a universal law! Even his evil counter part in Shattered Glass was awesome with his Mr. T talking style! xD And plz gurl. I know you did it just to hug Sideswipe. It's okay. I would have done it, too ;)  
><em>

_**Cascadennight: **Ha~ I'm glad you enjoyed that spark lesson~ xD It makes me really glad I took biology and intro into Astronomy, ha ha~ Wouldn't know what I was talking about if I didn't! And, this might be weird, but when you said my sentences look fine... I wanted to somehow incorporate a wonky-looking sentence just for you :P I now that's not what you meant, but that's what I thought of xD_

_**Gaia'schild: **Sideswipe is the perfect double AA combination- Awesome & Adorable ;) And Marissa is fun~ It makes me sad I don't have her very prominent int he story and she's only temporary D:_

_**Iceshadow911247: **You know, I didn't think about the name being like Voldemort, and now I can't stop! xD I laugh every time, too, ha ha~  
><em>

_**Littledhampir13: **I'm afraid I can't really think anything that's like mine per say, but if you just look around you can find good OC stories. Just put in "Romance" and maybe "Adventure" in the category slots and you should find one fast~ And Cat says thanks for the brownie points :P_

_**Lunar Mist: **... Just imagine him with the nose. :D_

_**Precious 92 or freezeingtie92: **I think most everyone who hates them would have, ha ha xD;; I know I would.  
><em>

_**Rainbow R: **If you didn't get my message in the A/N before, I mentioned you can find the novels online at Barnes and Noble or probably any bookstore :) And, uh, um, no need to bow your head! It's okay! xD;; And, um, not lots of Sideswipe because I could...? 8D And well, they do kick the bucket in the comics/novel in one fine bad ass way, but in the movie they were just cut from the film.  
><em>

_**Sharta: **Actually, in ROTF and the live-action series, Knock Out is an Autobot. Knock Out from Prime, however, is not. Also, ROTF Knock Out is a motorcycle, not a hot race car with a smooth accent ;) And yes, she will meet him. She's going to meet all of them, actually! :D_

_**Spirit01: **SHHH! Don't let the Autobots hear you!_

_**Taboo22: **Thank-you! :D  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Ha ha, hate to disappoint, but that's the last of Italians in the spotlight until about Mirage :)_

_And I think that covers both chapters... If I missed certain questions or things, feel free to let me know! All your reviews are loved and appreciated! :D_

_Now- ONTO THE STORY!_

* * *

><p><strong>XXI. <strong>Bad Moon Rising

* * *

><p><em>Two months later...<em>

For what felt the millionth and certainly not last time, Catherine was beginning to regret having made Teletraan. She loved him, really she did, but she _detested_the damned sound of his blaring alarm. She had been having a wonderful little dream about some Cybertronian's memories, as she had for the past week, and then _bam_—she was jerked awake because the little guy was trying to blow out her ear drums. If there was any good news, it was that it was Sunday, which meant she would get to work with Ratchet instead of Lennox or Marissa.

It wasn't that she didn't like working with them, because she did—in a way. But her exercises with Ratchet were more exciting, intriguing, and in tune with what she was positive was her true calling. Sure, the constant workout had already made her so much stronger in almost two months' time, and all the work with her liaison-teacher had done wonders for her people skills and knowledge, but she was by far more interested and happy with her progress with her powers, although it wasn't much.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she growled, waving the little drone off as she slid out, pushing her wild hair back down. He silenced his alarm, but scurried after her into the bathroom to make sure she went through her daily routine. He even put a timer on his chest screen, letting her know she had thirty minutes to get to training. While it was her day to work with Ratchet, Lennox stressed she had to work out _every_ day. That was fine, and she understood, but she sometimes really wished she could have a night schedule like some of the other soldiers instead of five-thirty in the morning. She took relief knowing that, unlike normal bases, she didn't have to deal with the lining up thing in the morning. Lennox had told her there just wasn't time, and the schedule at NEST was made so that someone was always working, so it would conflict with everything.

_Ugh. Just get dressed and get going. You'll be in the Medbay soon_, she rumbled silently, slipping on her workout gear after she'd tied back her hair and brushed her teeth. Waving goodbye to Teletraan, she hurried off, no longer needing the aid of Lennox or an escort to get around. She passed by a few of the Autobots and waved to them too, having gotten to know them already. Some she was still working on in regards to smaller details like their likes or dislikes, but she at least knew all of their names. They were all fairly decent so far.

She waved to any humans she passed by, too, having become friends with a good amount of those that had the same shifts as she did. They were all pretty nice, although some she'd noticed weren't exactly thrilled about her being there. It was generally in just the way they would occasionally glance at her or the snarky comment played off as witty remarks, but she'd figured it out. Thankfully, there was only a few, and she made sure to act civil around them and make friends with as many people other than her group as possible. She had quite a few names down, and was getting to learn more about them. It helped that Marissa drilled her nearly every lesson, forcing her to make sure she got to know them.

If there was anything good about it besides having possible allies in a conflict, it gave her workout buddies in the training room. It was nice to have some small talk when jogging or lifting weight and it also helped her learn about more of the soldiers. Breakfast was a good place for that as well, and she often found herself sitting with people other than her group more than once. That had gotten her a few mock-jealous comments from her companions, but it was all in good jest, and they still had her back on their training days.

Regardless, she was also happy to finally make her way back to her room, clean up, pick up Teletraan, and head down to the Medbay. Again, she ended up waving at the Autobots she passed by. Now that all the new teams were back, it was almost impossible to not encounter one of them. She used to always catch them by surprise, but they had learned very quickly to watch where they put their feet after Ratchet had nearly blown out their audios for almost stepping on her once. By the way Jazz had been scowling that day, she was glad it was the medic who had found them and not her guardian. She didn't think they'd still be in once piece.

"Mornin', Catherine!" one of them called out happily.

"Good Morning, Knock Out," she smiled back, recognizing the small, lime-green-armored Autobot. He beamed at her acknowledgement and smirked at the blue-armored mech next to him that she knew was Gears. The mech merely rolled his optics at his younger companion, whom was all too happy to prove how more well liked he thought he was. It hadn't taken long for her to find out that Knock Out was one hell of a show-off. He was especially bad when he was paired with the Triplets—Arcee, Elita-1, and Chromia—who all shared the similar alternate form of a motorcycle. He couldn't compare, but he would never admit it and always tried to outdo them. She pitied him a little with how desperate for attention he acted sometimes, but she also thought he was being kind of cute, too; acting like a little kid wanting praise from the adults.

Gears, on the other hand, was content with his place, which was complaining about it. She had first thought he really was unhappy, which had made her think he was a little annoying, but Jazz informed her on the side that he complained all the time because everyone thought it was funny, and, in a way, it _was_. The short, but stocky blue-armored mech was a damned fine comedian when it came to complaining. He was a nice guy, too, and polite when he wanted to be. He'd also somehow ended up Knock Out's "best friend". While he told everyone it was because he'd accidentally praised the kid too much, Catherine had a feeling it was because the much smaller motorcycle mech was comedy material gold.

She shook her head with a smile as she heard the younger mech spout some great deed to Gears, and continued on. She knew the way by heart now, and also where every mech's room was. For instance, she knew Evac's was to her right just around the corner. He was always in the room closest to the humans' side due ton his concern with the safety of the soldiers to the point it was unhealthy. He'd actually gotten so bad he caused some problems when he'd suddenly bolted—as in, he flew through the halls in his helicopter form—to "save" some humans from their training session. He was quickly told what was going on, and there hadn't been an incident since. He was a little overly friendly at times, but he was alright.

"Okay… Almost there… Just don't encounter anymore Autobots, _especially_ the Twins and you'll be okay," she mumbled to herself as she increased her pace.

For whatever God-forsaken reason, the Twins had been given shit-for-brains and were now seemingly _infatuated_ with her or something, and were always trying to hang out with her or just be around her in order to talk with their stupid accent and try to impress her. It. Was. Ridiculous. And annoying. She couldn't even count the number of time she had to get Jazz, Ratchet, or Sideswipe to come rescue her from them because they wouldn't leave her alone! They sometimes even followed her over to the human side, freaking out most of the soldiers and making life much harder for her. Thankfully, Prime had put a stop to that, but now they'd doubled their efforts to hang out with their "girl"—she hated when they called her that—when she was on the Autobot side.

Thankfully, this Sunday she was not going to be bothered by the infernal, rusty-colored Twins, and she made it to the Med Bay doors without trouble. Since the Autobots used the hanger rooms now, it was basically humanly impossible to open the doors except, so Ratchet had kindly made it so that the door was always opened a little. It allowed her to slip in quietly while the medic and his aid, Jolt, ran scans on the Triplets. She was pretty sure Jolt has already noticed her, as his sensors were much better at detection, but the electric-blue-armored mech didn't lift his head to look in her direction while he scanned the teal form of Chromia. Ratchet was busy with the pink one, Arcee, but Elita-1 was free, her purple frame balancing smoothly on her one wheel so the redhead made her way over and stood beside the "Femme"—the Cybertronian term for her type.

"Today was your daily check-up, huh?" she asked, and the Autobot—only about twice her size as compared to the towering figures of "Mechs" besides the occasional exception—glanced down at her, blue optics bright.

"Yes, but we're almost done," Elita-1 nodded. "He's still upset over our accident in the training room."

"Ah. Well, you guys did mess up some of your wires, right?"

Ratchet answered for her gruffly, "And nearly blew their leg unit off, too! You're lucky you're Femmes and have an enhanced healing system or you wouldn't be leaving here so soon!"

"We said we were sorry, Ratchet," Arcee sighed, but then shrunk a little when the medic's hard gaze fell on her. She was the boldest of the three, though knew when to back down. It woudln't keep her from doing it again later, but, although it made her rash, it also made her fearless. She wasn't even afraid to go up against Ironhide or Prime alone. Ratchet was another story, of course, as no one could brave his wrath. She was also seemingly the youngest and easiest to get along with. It was kind of like the sister she never had; only there were two other versions that came with her.

"If you mean it, then you'll do us both a favor and not use maximum power on your cannons," Jolt stated quickly, no doubt to keep his mentor from shouting something crude. "That means you especially, Chromia."

His teal-armored patient grinned, and Catherine could see why she and Ironhide got along well. _Very_ well, according to rumors. Apparently some "things" were going on between the two of them, but they were very discreet and only ever seemed to be training or occasionally talking with each other. Granted, both of them had night duty together and Catherin was asleep then, so she couldn't be sure, and the other bots were tight-lipped about it.

"We'll do our best," Elita-1 replied, the most sensible of the three. Unlike her sisters, she was not prone to over-excessive force and was always able to keep her calm. She was considered the level-headed one of the bunch, and she fit her role well. It was namely her actions or words that kept Chromia from blowing the whole base to smithereens, and held Arcee back when she wanted to rush in too blindly. Obviously, that made her the leader, and, as if cementing the idea, Catherine had caught her and Optimus speaking together in a not-so-formal way more than once.

"Slagging right you will. I don't want to see you in here unless it's because of a Decepticon attack, you hear me?" Ratchet growled, jabbing a finger at all three of them now that he was done scanning.

"Roger," they replied in unison, and Arcee and Chromia hopped down to join their third member. Both of them smiled down kindly at Catherine, touching her shoulders gently, and then rolled out the door. She smiled after them, but turned back to the two medics once they were gone. Jolt was nearest and so lowered his hand to her. Like always, he was gentle and careful as he lifted and set her onto one of the tables. It was kind of ironic how careful he was with her, when he was really a bit of prankster and a dangerous fighter. She'd heard many tales of his tricks on the younger mechs or those around his age. Thankfully, it was always outside the Medical Bay, and she suspected it was due to the demanding tutelage of Ratchet. Of course, that just made her wonder how the hell a prankster that fought like a crazed Mech in battle would take up repair work. Luckily, he was happy to tell her it was because his electrical abilities suited the profession and he figured the Autobots could use more medics. Apparently that was good enough, and he was doing a good job. Even Ratchet had secretly admitted as such to her secretly.

"Alright, so did you guys finish making that thing you were talking about?" she asked, clapping her hand together expectantly.

"Just yesterday in fact. Go grab it, will you, Jolt?" Ratchet nodded, gesturing at his assistant without looking. The electric-blue mech merely grunted and moved off to the side, rummaging through a pile of various items.

"How are my little guys by the way? Not causing you any trouble?" she inquired, glancing around for the "little guys" in question.

"They were getting mischievous, so I had them placed in a container. Thankfully they're not smart enough to figure out how to get out," the medic hummed, his optics glanced over to one of the large closet-like structures in the room. Catherine followed his gaze, balked, and smacked her palm to her face.

"You locked them up in the closet?! Ratchet! What the hell?" she growled, placing her hands angrily on her hips. "I know they're not as good tempered as Teletraan, but that's no reason to lock them up! You just have to discipline them! That's what I do and they listen to me!"

"You are also their creator," the mech snorted back as Jolt returned and placed the "thing" she had asked about near her. "They are already inclined to obey your commands."

"Ugh! You're just a grump! Jolt, please let them out," she sighed, rubbing her brow. The mech glanced at his mentor, whom nodded begrudgingly, and he moseyed over to the closet. He opened the door and lifted out a container holding two little Cybertronian drones scurrying around inside. The container was soon by Catherine's side, whom opened it and gladly accepted the drones into her arms.

Like Teletraan, they had limited intelligence, were more like pets, and had been made from her electronic devices. The first had been her PlayStation Portable, whom she named Blaster since the first thing he did was blast music at them. He was actually bit more intelligent than the others; able to perceive their language to a higher degree and form sentences by using the music she had on him before the change. The second was her Gameboy, which was about the same size as Teletraan, but not as smart. She'd ended up naming him Cybermon in regards to the Pokémon game she'd left in him and had become his form of mostly incomprehensible communication. Like their eldest "brother"—she liked to consider them related—they didn't have true sparks, which was what had brought the two medics to building the machine beside her.

"Now that my little boys are liberated," Catherine began, spinning around to face the box-shaped machine, "what's this contraption supposed to do?"

"Well, since we want actual Cybertronians rather than your little glitches running around everywhere, we need to make sure you can make a real spark," Ratchet explained, ignoring the glare the redhead gave him. "This box here will absorb the Allspark energy you put into it, but instead of becoming a drone, it will retain the energy, forming it into a spark. We used to have many of these on Cybertron in the Hatchling facilities for when we didn't have an Energon sack yet ready to house and form a frame around it. It keeps the sparks intact and safe until they're transferred. Granted, it's not up to Cybertronian standards, but it should work just fine."

"Nice. So do I just touch it like I've been doing, or…?"

The medic nodded, "Yes. It's the same process; you're just only making a spark. If you're both ready… Jolt, prepare your whips."

The electric-blue mech stepped forward, shifting his left arm's armor to reveal the whip hidden underneath. He wrapped it around his arm so it didn't hit the floor and leaned it towards her. He was thankfully immune to his electrical powers, so he had no problems activating the electrical pulses that lit his arm up. She's been a little put off when she first tried to use it—in part because it was Autobot-generated electricity and because she'd been worried about what taking the energy from him might do. However, Ratchet's assurance and actually going through the process without any side effects helped, and made her confident as she set the two drones down before reaching out and grasping the whip.

Energy coursed through her at once, filling her with power and slowly heating her up. It was a familiar process she had done every Sunday for the past two months, and, just as she was reaching her limit, she let go. Her body was lit with the bright, blue light of Energon-infused blood in her veins, and her irises were nearly blue-white due to the influx of energy needing to be released. She wasn't going to deny it, and so pressed her hands onto the box, urging the energy into it. Sparks flared from her body, latching onto the device, and she could feel it flooding into the contraption.

She watched as the energy began to pool into the center, forming a sphere of pure, white light. It was small, at first, but as more energy was pushed into it, the larger it became. It flickered and shook as it grew, verging on instability. However, as the last of the energy left her, and the sphere stopped growing, it became stable. The glow in her veins faded, and she gazed curiously at the now blue-white orb in the box. She'd only ever seen sparks in the chest of her Cybertronian companions, never fully exposed, but with the box she could see it thrumming with energy. Though it had no mind or body to accompany it, she could feel the spark—could sense it reaching out to her.

"Alright, let's see if it's any different," Ratchet hummed, no longer fazed by her powers, and ran a green light over it. Jolt was not quite as stolid, still getting used to the fact she—a mere _human being_—was now the remnants of their Allspark and could create smaller and far less intelligent forms of their kind. He was doing much better, though, and hadn't said a word or acted odd around her at all. She knew it was in part Ratchet's doing, but she had a feeling he understood the situation very well and that having her secret readily known was a bad thing.

The medic sighed, "It's still wrong. Since it's not supporting a body it's able to retain a large size, but the waves are still off. They're random like before, and don't show any proper characteristics. That makes the fourth one…"

"What could be wrong?" Jolt inquired, looking over the information on his own data screen once his mentor had sent it to him. "The original Allspark could make a spark without issue and it wasn't a sentient being."

"Maybe that's the reason," Catherine frowned, reaching out to touch the surface of the box. "From what you've told me, the Allspark seems like it was already programmed to make right sparks. I'm not. Hell, I'm still learning about how you guys work!"

Ratchet's optics flared a little, "That… just might be it… Perhaps it's random…"

"Because she doesn't know the makeup of a proper spark?" Jolt finished, and his mentor nodded.

"Well, then how am I supposed to learn? Don't suppose you've got a diagram or something?"

"All my datapads were left on Cybertron, but it will be easy enough to build a makeshift one," Ratchet mused, shuffling over to one of his work benches.

"Want to save the spark?" Jolt asked, but his mentor shook his head.

"Even if we did have the proper tools for making hatchlings, the spark wouldn't work. It might, at best, support a larger drone—perhaps close to the size of the Triplets—but still a drone. Just release the energy."

Jolt nodded and, with an ease that unsettled Catherine, he opened the box, allowing the blue spark to suddenly begin flickering again. It was an odd and uncomfortable for her to watch it dissipate into the air—like she watching something die. She could sense it; feel it on her skin. Ratchet's logic was sound and the spark was a failure, but it didn't override the sadness overcoming her. Not even knowing it was her Allspark side could quell the overwhelming sensation. It only lasted as long as the spark remained, however, and once all of it vanished into the air, she was at peace once more.

"So is that what happens to uncontained sparks?" she asked, and Jolt turned to her, his expression suddenly softening. Whether he understood how she had felt, she didn't know, but he was kind in how he spoke.

"Yes. If a spark is not placed within a container like this one or a hatchling sack, then it would dissipate as Energon into the air."

"So were a lot of potential lives lost then?"

He tilted his head thoughtfully, "Well, in a way, I suppose, but not quite. Sparks are just our template and energy source. A good example for you would be to call it a battery; the size and amount of energy dictates what kind of frame it can handle. All in all, it's _just_ a compilation of energy. Only when it's reacted with Energon does a hatchling begin to form."

"I see," she hummed, though wasn't quite convinced. She just couldn't shake the feeling that he was wrong. And when she looked to her two newest creations, the notion only became stronger. Looking at them also brought a thought to mind. "Wait—if it required Energon to make hatchlings, then how are these guys alive? I know they're just drones…"

"Well, it's never been seen or officially recorded, but there were legends of the Allspark creating full Cybertronians—spark, body, mind, and all—instead of just sparks. No one knows the full depth of the Allspark's power, so it's possible you've awakened its ability to do so, albeit on a much smaller scale."

"It should also be known those legends predate back to the era of the Primes, when the Allspark was at its greatest. In our age it was much weaker and had less energy, which was likely the reason for it only giving sparks," Ratchet added, returning to them.

"What are the other reasons?" Catherine asked, and the two mechs glanced at one another.

"Well," the head medic began, "it was often rumored that the Allspark was, well, sentient in its own way, but there's never been any proof and it's always been considered a silly thought."

"But wasn't it Sentinel Prime who suggested that?" Jolt asked, and the medic frowned.

"Yes, I was there when he told us. A shame you weren't created before his death."

"Whoa, whoa, wait guys—who is Sentinel Prime and why does he have the same last name part as Optimus?"

"Ah, you must have forgotten from when Optimus told you, but it has been some time," Ratchet mused. "Sentinel, like Optimus, is of the lineage of Primes. He was our leader in the time when we were a race of tribes. It was Sentinel who found the Allspark. No one knows how he knew where it was—just that he did. He always seemed to understand it so well; like he had some connection with it. He was wise in many other things, of course, but the Allspark especially. If only he were still with us…"

"How did he die?"

"He was attempting to put an end to the war in our favor when his ship was attacked by Decepticons and destroyed."

"That's terrible," she frowned, and both Autobots looked down solemnly. It came more strongly from Ratchet, obviously having known the great mech. She did finally remember Optimus talking about him back at the Sector-Seven base, and she could recall the deep sadness he gave off when he spoke of his mentor. However, like their Commander, both Autobots were quick to withdraw their emotions and recover. Ratchet did so by setting a rectangular device reminding her of a large tablet on the table and pressing a button near the center of the bottom.

Catherine's eyes widened as a hologram of all things popped up, and in the spherical shape of a spark no less. It even rotated, giving a three-sixty view of the object. She marveled and reached out to touch it, but her fingers passed through. She could feel heat on her hand though, coming from the light the device gave off.

"Your technology is still very primitive, so it's not at Cybertronian standards, but it will do. If only I'd been able to bring the datapads from my Medical Bay on Cybertron then you'd be able to better interact with it," the medic huffed.

"No, this is fine. I think. It's incredibly detailed, though I don't really understand it," Catherine hummed, trailing a hand along one of the specific wavelengths. Now that they were blown up to large size, she could see the individual lines—the wavelengths—that made up the spark. It reminded her a little of the steams of binary code from the Matrix, only blue, made of energy, and running around a sphere rather than straight up and down.

"As you can see," Ratchet began, pointing at the same line she'd touched, "it's as I've said before: Sparks have wavelengths made from energy. We call it Energon, although a different kind than what we consume. The wavelengths are like your DNA—they have a code that the Energon sacs react to and began to form a frame in accordance to that code. All sparks follow a similar pattern in their code placement, although the codes are all different. For instance, this wavelength I'm pointing to is the one for central processer potential. This one beneath it is for frame size, and this one for armor strength."

"I… I think I get it," she replied slowly, trying to imagine it in her head. "So, you're positive all sparks have wavelengths in these positions?"

"Affirmative. All _normal_, _healthy_ sparks, at least. Cybertronians that were flawed would have misplaced wavelengths, much like in the case of your drones. Their wavelengths are all over the place with only some of them in the right spots, which led to their small intelligence, size, and capabilities."

"Okay… Um… I'm going to look over this a lot more and then we can try again. Sound good?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the spark.

"That works fine. We need to prepare our weekly report, anyways, so take your time, and—Oh slaggit all! Those damned creations of yours are at it again!" the medic howled, jabbing a finger at the two small drones quietly slinking towards the medical machine at the end of the table.

Catherine sighed as she turned and set her hands onto her hips, "Cybermon! Blaster! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!"

Both drones immediately froze and turned back towards her, their heads low. She gave an "mmhmm" sound, and they slowly, but obediently, sulked back, their mischievous curiosity put to an end. Ratchet, the danger passed, turned away with a grumble and then called for Jolt to follow. The electric-blue mech spared the drones a glance and a grin before following after his mentor, leaving the redhead to tend to her creations and studies.

"C'mon, guys—you know better! No messing with Ratchet's things! It's what you got in the Closet in the first place!" she scolded. "I know you want to be with me and Teletraan, but you escaped last time and nearly got caught, so you have to stay here for your own safety. Now please behave while I study the sparks, okay?"

Cybermon made a Pokémon sound, while Blaster gave a sad "yes" from some random song, and she knew they would behave. They were very upset, though, so she let them climb up to her shoulders to cheer them up. It worked, the two drones scurrying up to grasp at her NEST gear and content to lay there as she watched the spark hologram rotate, tracing every wavelength she could see. She had to wonder how she would force her powers to work right. Did she simply have to think about it, or did it require something more? She remembered when she'd healed Bumblebee she had based it on her thoughts, so perhaps that was the way to do it, but, then again, this was different. With Bumblebee she hadn't even seen the inside and yet the sparks from her body had done everything, but when she tried to think of a spark, it just didn't work. She had made a spark before with Jazz, though, so what was wrong?

_Ugh. I bet Jazz could help if he was here_, she sighed, tracing another wavelength. Unfortunately, the white mech had left last week on a reconnaissance mission to the United States after NEST had been contacted about possible activity. He hadn't gone alone, and it so happened that Sideswipe and Ironhide were his partners. Evidently the situation was possibly dangerous enough to call for their hard hitters and taking away her two favorite mechs. Sure, she'd found companionship with the other Autobots and her human friends, but she did miss those particular three. At least it would only be for a few more days.

There was no point in wishing things had been different, though, and she knew she'd have to get on without him for now. Not that he would even tell her anyways. He was always so cryptic when it came to these things, and while she trusted him when he said he did so for a reason, she wished he would at least give her a hint or something!

"Well, I think I've got it. Guess we should see what I can do then," she spoke softly to her two creations, which made their own comforting sound for her as she set them down. "Ratchet! Jolt! Let's try round two!"

Teacher and student turned from their counting, then put down another one of their makeshift datapads and walked over. Jolt was already ready, his whip still out from before, and so he held out his arm. The whip burst to life and she touched it, the energy filling her just like before. She absorbed a bit more this time, though, and winced a little as the heat seared against her insides. She knew she would be alright—while her powers had caused the burn, it would also heal it once she released the heat. She kept the pain away from her mind as she reached out to the box, focusing it on the image of the spark. She thought of each and every wavelength; where they were placed; how they flowed. She knew she had it perfectly in her mind, and so let loose the energy within her.

The process was done in seconds and in the box was another thrumming spark. Again she felt it seemed to be reaching out to her, but she stopped the sensation instead of letting it go on this time. Ratchet scanned it, but, despite her high hopes, he shook his head.

"What? Are you kidding me?" she shouted, raising her arms up high and then sagging down. "I swear I had it! It was in my mind and everything! What's wrong with it?"

"Well, if it helps, it's much closer than the one before, but it's still not quite right. The wavelengths aren't aligned right. Everything is there, though…"

"God dammit…" she scowled, running a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry, Catherine. You are getting much better," Jolt spoke, smiling gently, and she did smile back, although it wasn't fully there. "Maybe we just need to look back on what you've done before. You've made a spark once before after all."

"Yeah, but like I've said before, I don't really know how it happened. It just… I just somehow knew how to do it and it happened."

"I'm not surprised. You were in a transe-like state. You didn't even realize you were sucking Energon from me," Ratchet scoffed, still a little sore about it. However, instead of continuing on with his usual reminder rant, he stopped. Both human and Autobot watched as the medic's processor began to run a million miles a second with revelation. Soon he was tapping his chin, his optics growing wider as he thought. Jolt and Catherine shared a look, still waiting for what he had in mind. They would have to wait a little longer, as the medic brought up the data screen on his arm and ran through list after list until he found the right one. Then he stared at it long and hard, searching for something. When he at last found it, his optics brightened more and he turned to them with purpose.

"It wasn't just my stores you took from," he began, his words quick at first, but then he settled down as they gave him confused looks. "Back then, when you took Energon from me to revive Jazz, it wasn't just from the Energon stores we have in our bodies. I didn't realize it because it wasn't noteworthy, but you took from my spark, too. It's just a theory—a very theoretical one, at that—but perhaps you need to touch or borrow from one of us to make a new, true spark."

"It could be," Jolt added, his processor moving fast, as well. "Every time she's made a spark, she's only used electricity from a generator or from my whips. Though, how much did she exactly take? And how you were you not affected?"

"The wavelength of a spark can't be changed by means of energy loss once its set. It would take a virus of some sorts to do so. Otherwise, energy drain merely lowers the support capabilities. It's why we have to refuel on Energon. It allows our sparks to continue supporting our frames."

"Guys, wait—are you saying if I 'borrow' from one of your sparks, I can make a genuine Cybertronian spark?" Catherine asked, hope growing.

Ratchet nodded, "I believe so, yes. I think, you need to borrow the information from an existing spark, and then your powers must be editing the code, as Jazz has shown no changes. Of course, his code would have remained within the making of his frame, so the spark could have pulled from that."

"Is… Should we… Should we try it? I mean, I've borrowed energy from sparks before. I remember when I did so from Jazz…"

"I think we should give it a try, Ratchet. We're already so close, and no repercussions have been suffered, right?" Jolt asked, and the medic nodded.

"Yes. If you're up to it Catherine, you'll borrow from mine."

The redhead nodded, "I am."

"Very well. Jolt; let her take most of the energy from you first. Afterwrad be alert and watch for anything. Nothing should go wrong, but I want you ready when she touches my spark."

The electric-blue mech nodded and activated his whips. Catherine touched them again and let the energy fill her, pulling away when she felt she had enough. Then it was Ratchet's turn, and he pressed as close as possible to the table, lowering his chest to her. The bumper of his alternate form shifted and moved, revealing a circular opening lit with a blue glow. She recognized it as the spark box and the glow as his spark. Already she could feel the Energon coming from it and could feel the emotions tied to it. Despite his confident claims, she could sense he was a little nervous, and so was she. Still, they had come this far, and couldn't back down now. Sharing a quick look with the medic, she reached out and touched the outer edge of it.

Unlike with Jazz, she felt no energy moving into her, and she knew it was because she had not willed it. She could, however, feel his thoughts and emotions more clearly, and could see his memories in her mind's eye. They went by too fast to focus upon, and she pushed them aside for what she really wanted—the information to create a true spark. And she found it, or, she was pretty sure she had. It felt like she did, anyways. She could see a code running through her mind, althought while it was of the spark at her fingertips, it was also different and becoming more so with every second.

When she felt she had found all she needed, she pulled away, and noticed she felt different. She didn't feel hot anymore; in fact, the heat was completely gone. At first, she thought the energy was gone, too, and had perhaps gone into the medic, but her arms still glowed and the medic looked unchanged as he moved his chest plates back together. She focused, and found the power still within her; still thrumming with readiness to be used. She turned to the box, but she just knew that wasn't what she needed this time. No, she needed something else.

"Ratchet, do have some machine you don't mind not having? Something not too big?" she asked quickly, her fingers beginning to tingle.

The medic opened his mouth to speak, but promptly shut it as he realized what she was getting at. He nodded only once then turned to the closet, shuffling through it and throwing anything that didn't meet his needs out of the way. He finally pulled out a machine that reminded her of some kind of turret braced on four short legs.

"This was left here from before we came. I suspect it was an unfinished mounted gun of some kind, but I have no use for it," he explained as he set it down before her.

It stood about a foot taller than her, but that wasn't a problem as she set her hands on its yellow surface, closed her eyes, and willed the energy into it. Sparks flared at once and an image she would have never thought of appeared in her mind. Even stranger was the white, wasteland-like place that appeared, and yet she knew that place. If only it had lasted longer, then she might have been able to place it, but it was only for a moment and then it was replaced by the image of the machine changing. Though her eyes were closed she could see it—deep within the mounted gun a spark was forming and beginning to shift the metal around it. The legs it stood on became longer and thicker, particular the back ones. The taller shaft where the gun was attached to lowered while the body elongated. The thicker part on the opposite end to the gun began to expand and curve, forming sockets for optics and molding into an oddly beast-like shaped head. When she felt the last of her power leave and the image fade, she opened her eyes and pulled away.

"By the Allspark!" she heard Jolt gasp, and a similar phrase, although to a different higher power, went through her mind. The creature before her was vastly different from her other creations. For one, it didn't have a humanoid shape, but rather that of a lion or some other big cat. The mounted gun had become like a tail, its legs had become like real feline-like ones, and the rear had formed a head with a thick "mane" around the neck. The metal creature's optics flickered once, then burst to life and it began to move. First it shook its head, sending the movement down its body, and then opened its mouth in a yawn. Seemingly satisfied, it turned its gaze onto Catherine and smiled, revealing metal fangs.

"Hello, Creator," it spoke with a male, metallic tone to its voice.

"Holy shit," she breathed, and the metal lion tilted its head as it sat down on its haunches.

"She… She did it… Right?" Jolt asked, looking to Ratchet for answers. The medic jerked back, having been just a baffled, and then moved closer to activate his scan. The metal lion jumped when the green light suddenly enveloped him, and turned to growl at the medic.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, stepping back towards Catherine. However, it wasn't out of fear, rather it looked to the redhead like the metal feline was doing so to protect her.

"Yes. Yes she did. She made a true Cybertronian. I can't believe it, but she did it. And a quadruped mech no less! I don't even know how you did it when you haven't even seen one!"

"Where is this place? Who are you? Do you intend to harm Creator?" the metal beast growled, mane-like panels rising and the gun lifting as if readying to fire.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! It's okay!" Catherine quickly shouted, rushing towards the front of the beast to grab its mane. He calmed at once, though eyed the two mechs carefully. "These guys are my friends. They helped me make you. They're also medics."

"Medics?" it hummed, eyes dimming for a brief moment. "Healers. I see. Yes, you don't seem dangerous. My sensors aren't detecting hostilities."

"Ratchet—we have to tell Optimus. This—this is _incredible_! He's small, yes, but she did it!" Jolt exclaimed, but Ratchet was either not so overjoyed or he was much better at not showing it. The metallic-blue mech noticed, though, and frowned at his mentor. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but was cut off as the medic suddenly turned to the redhead with a serious, worried look in his optics.

"Catherine, get your creations and get into the closet. Now," he spoke urgently. "Jolt, take them quickly!"

"What? Ratchet, what's going on?" he inquired as he held his hand out to the redhead. The lion moved to stop her after she'd picked up her two drones, but with reassurance he let her by. Jolt meant to grab the metal beat with his other, but the lion refused and instead hopped down to follow on foot.

"It's Jazz. His team's returned."

"I thought they weren't going to back for a few more days," Catherine stated, and the medic's nod worried her.

"There's no time to explain right now. Jolt, get them in there now before they get here!"

No more was said as the redhead and her creations were put into the closet and the door shut. There was a thin slit for her and the lion to see through, the former with curiosity and the latter with caution. Neither one of them had to wait long for the cause of their hiding to come through the doors. She could see Ironhide's upper body over the table, but not the others. She did hear their voices, though, and there was one she didn't recognize although it felt vaguely familiar. She tried to think of whom it could belong to when the sound of a rumble from the lion creature caught her attention.

"Enemy unit detected," he hissed, though became silent at her command. She looked back through the slit when she heard movement, and then she knew exactly who the voice reminded her of. The memories came rushing back, and she felt her heart race. There was no forgetting that black and white armor labeled with words mocking what should have been a symbol of protection. She couldn't forget those fangs or red optics, either, and she felt the bitterness rising as she glanced down at the scar on her arm.

There, standing with his arms held by both Jazz and Sideswipe, was Barricade.

* * *

><p><strong>XXI. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_SURPRISE. IT'S BARRICADE! :D_

_So. Anyone see that coming? :) Yep, yep! Barricade's back! You'll see what's going on soon enough, but not too much. And things have definitely gotten harder and she just barely managed to create a real Cybertronian!_

_For all you G1 fans, this is indeed the metallic lion Steel Jaw that was Blaster's Autobot cassette, but here he's just another quadruped Cybertronian. Think of Ravage, but in the form of a lion and with two, blue optics, and less evil looking. Like, a lot less evil looking. And yes, he is really Cybertronian and has a real spark :D Unlike his two younger brothers who are also drones. If you didn't catch the time skip, they were made during the two months, and were, essentially, failures, but they turned out okay. Blaster (a tiny- literally and metaphorically- a homage to G1 Blaster, but not as cool) is the most intelligent of the three drones, followed by Teletraan and then Cybermon._

_Oh, and so that was the other part of the spark lessons, pertaining to where they came from. Kind of. More on that in future chapters. But, yeah- so the Allspark gives sparks and they can either be contained in a box- "spark box"- or put directly into a sac to begin forming a Cybertronian. If you're wondering if I do spark boxes built into actually Cybertronians... well, you'll have to wait for future chapters for that, but I promise it comes up! :) Also, if I seem maybe a little contradicting in what wavelengths are or a spark is, just think of DNA battery. That's really what it is for my story. A battery energy source and a DNA code for their bodies._

_And you know what I found out about Jolt? He's the prankster. Not Sideswipe. Which is weird. BUT HEY. I can change it up. It is an AU, after all, ha ha~_

_And that's about it for now. More on Barricade to come and new complications for our poor Catherine! :D_


	22. One Step At A Time

**TMWolf: **_So. I see you guys likes both Steeljaw and Barricade. Well, guess what? You're going to be seeing more of them! :D Also, I managed to find some time this week to write a chapter and get this uploaded, but now it's for reals no update for a while. I'm going to be spending my time studying Chemistry and Calculus. Oh dear God Calculus. One day I will destroy it and the world will stand and clap. STAND. AND. CLAP. And then I will turn to them and I will say: LET THERE BE CALCULATORS, and there will be calculators, and then they will look upon me as a GOD._

_But, until then, I must suffer it even though I really don't need it for Biochemistry. I just... I don't. Not ENGINEERING Calculus, anyways. Urgh. -3-_

_But, anywho~ So we get to see a little bit of Barricade here and some info on good 'ol Steeljaw! Yes, he is a lion, and he is based off G1 with golden armor and everything! Oh, and a big important note since people don't know about it... KNOCK OUT IN ROTF IS AN AUTOBOT. THIS IS **NOT** KNOCK OUT FROM TF:PRIME. I just want to make that clear. ROTF Knock Out is a green motorcycle Autobot who wants to impress people and be cool, according to his bio. He's from the toyline/comics, so I'm not surprised people don't know. And I really should have figured people would think of the 'Con Knock Out for Prime, so, uh, my bad for not pointing that out!_

_And today's chapter's song is from Jordin Sparks - One Step At A Time. Definitely, uh, not completely fitting with the lyrics, but hey- it works. You'll see xD;  
><em>

_Now reviews!_

_**Autobot Alythia: **Speaking of Chromia and Ironhide... Well, you'll have to wait a while for good stuff on them :P But just wait~ And yes. Sentinel does need to be smacked. What a dickhead. No one except the Spanish Inquisition- I mean- BARRICADE! :D  
><em>

_**Cascadenight**: Glad you like my technical-ism shanbogness. Yeah. xD And about Sam and her parents... Well, you'll see about Sam, but her parents? She's done thinking about them on a personal level. They're basically like strangers she only briefly met now and won't think about them. She doesn't want to. Besides, she has her new Autobot and NEST family to make up for it :)_

_**Iceshadow911247: **You're darn right he's cuter than Ravage. He has two optics and a mane. He's already cuter with just that! :P_

_**LadyGrimR: **You're welcome! Tee hee :'3  
><em>

_**Littledhampir13: **I know. I'm a terrible person :'D But it's so much fun to torture my characters some times, muwahahaha~_

_**Lunar Mist: **Two months does that, apparently. And oh God, if she could- I know I would. All day long. Just riding on his back all day, ha ha~ Aaaaand you're almost correct about the mech and femme. You'll see what I mean much later on~ ;)_

_**Megan666: **I hopefully answered that before the reviews section, but this Knock Out is NOT a Decepticon. That's only in TF: Prime that he's a Decepticon Medic :)  
><em>

_**Neon Knightly: **Was this soon enough? :P_

_**Sharta: **Ugh. You're right. Knock Out is way better as a red Aston Merton... but I'm cannon-goer here. Sooo yeah. xP Oh, and you're worried about Barricade? Weeeeell... you're going to be okay, ha ha~  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Well, yeah I'm including Mirage! xD;; He shows up in DOTM after all! And omg- you read the Veiled Threat? Sweet! xD And merda indeed with Barricade, ha ha :) That bastardi~_

_**UnForGettable323: **Good luck to us both with college then! I don't have to work while in college yet, but maybe in a few years... And sorry about the slow romance- I prefer my romances to grow slowly, building off friendships/trust/etc... and, well, you'll see some of my other reasons later on :) And, man, if I could have her robot family- everyday I'd be ridin' Steeljaw. They'd see me ridin'. They'd be hatin'. :P  
><em>

_Oh, a warning beforehand: Some naughty language towards the end~_

_AND SCENE!_

* * *

><p><strong>XXII. <strong>One Step At A Time

* * *

><p><em>What the hell is Barricade doing here?!<em>Catherine mentally screamed. There was no mistaking the metal armor décor—she couldn't forget the mech that had ripped open her arm and infected her, and, ironically, led to her being where she was. However, she knew what kind of mech he was. He was a Decepticon. He was cruel, unmerciful, dangerous, and he had hurt… Well, he had hurt someone she'd rather not think of anymore, and with a quick shake of her head the image of the boy was gone.

"What is he doing here?" she heard Ratchet growl, lower and more threatening than she'd ever heard before. She tried to move to see him, but the metal lion was in the way, and Jolt suddenly placed his frame in the line of her view, no doubt trying to help keep her concealed.

There was no reply, though; only the sound of a strange buzzing. She frowned, not understanding at first, but when the metal lion next to her shifted, ears perked and listening intently, she recalled that their original language—Cybertronian—was an electronic tone; when spoken it sounded as a buzz to human ears or some strange electronic garble at times. While she couldn't translate it, she could open her powers to their emotions, and by focusing on Jazz she easily senses the serious and dangerous tone of his words. If Barricade made one wrong move, she knew the mech would easily take him out even before Ironhide's cannons could.

Sideswipe spoke next, disgust in his voice, and she had a feeling he didn't need a sign of violence from the Decepticon to take him out. She could imagine his blades were gunning to spring out and slice through the 'Con's metal armor.

Ironhide grunted, the sound of his buzz low, and she could also hear his cannons whirring with anticipation to blast a hole through the Decepticon.

Ratchet replied in Cybertronian this time, his worry and fear for her hidden well under the forced calmness he'd placed upon himself. She could sense a change in the others, too, and she knew the medic had told them she was there. However, changing their state suddenly could be dangerous. Luckily, she had a feeling the Decepticon hadn't caught on. He had started talking, but the other's emotions hadn't escalated or deepened. And, daringly, she touched at Barricade. She didn't really know what to except—she wasn't even sure she would feel something from him, although it was a silly thought—but in the end she found he felt _bored_. And that worried her. Surely he should have felt fear or worry or _something_ with his life so close to being terminated. Yet, he was acting as if it was just fine. Normal, even.

Besides her, as if resonating with her own emotions, the metal lion emitted a low growl. She quickly silenced him with a firm touch to his mane, which turned his blue optics to her, curious and worried. She raised a finger to her lips, and, although he probably didn't know what that meant, he became quiet. His optics remained facing the door, his metal ears—or she thought they were ears—cocked forwards, listening again. Her drones were less alert, content with clinging to her shoulders, shaking with unease. They were thankfully quiet as they did so.

She heard Ratchet grunt, and then the Cybertronians began to shuffle around. She thought she heard the Decepticon grumble something, but then there was a thwack of metal. Jolt finally moved, though only due to Ratchet's calling, and she could see Barricade's legs on the table, his upper body hidden by Sideswipe's frame. He and Jazz were still holding him down, and Ironhide still had his cannons trained on the 'Con. She thought she saw the white-armored mech glance in her direction, his face not hidden from her view, but then he was focused on the 'Con.

There was a shift of metal and then she heard uncomfortable grunts that worked in tune with the Decepticon's twitches. The Autobots held him down, though, and he did not lash out as Ratchet did whatever he was supposed to. A very small part of her regretted having to see him go through the pain, but the other, much larger part was glad he suffered. He deserved to suffer. He was a Decepticon. Whatever reason he was here, he was still the enemy, and he would be treated as such.

The process only lasted a few minutes, the 'Con jerking every so often, and then he was pulled up again. Whatever happened, his captors were not going to let him go or sheathe their weapons as they began to escort him out, Ratchet following after to make sure they made it all the way through the doors. She didn't come out right away, though; it was only when the 'Con was long gone, Ratchet had shut the door and locked it, and Jolt was given the okay, that the the electric-blue mech opened the Closet and picked her up carefully. The metal lion did not stop him this time, merely hopping out to follow them back to the table.

"Ratchet, what the hell is going on? What's Barricade—a _Decepticon_—doing here?!" she nearly shouted once she'd been set on the table. The lion joined her only after Jolt helped him, his jumping abilities not quite able to reach.

The medic frowned darkly, "He has asked for amnesty in exchange for supposedly _valuable_ Decepticon information. The prospect is too great to pass up despite the dangers it will pose, noting that not all dangers are known to everyone. We've already begun taking precautions—that display you saw, for instance. I have deactivated and blocked all his weaponry, scanners, communications, and anything he might use against us or to discover your secret."

"No offense, but I still don't feel all that safe," Catherine frowned, too, folding her arms.

"Which is also why he will be secluded to the brig and accompanied by a guard at all times. Furthermore, so long as we can help it, he will _never_ be within your presence, or any other human's for that matter."

"I doubt the humans or some of the younger mechs will be happy about this, Ratchet," Jolt spoke uneasily. "Prime is already speaking with the human leaders, but neither of our races is forgiving."

"Prime was well aware of that when he agreed to let the others bring him here," the medic grunted. "While we are not so forgiving, we are opportunistic. We don't need to forgive the slagger to gain and use his information."

"This still isn't good. What if this is all some ruse?" the redhead inquired, her brows scrunched together, deep in thought. On her shoulders, her drones crouched low, not sure what to make of their creator's unusual mood. Their lion-like brother was not so unsure, and stepped close to the redhead, brushing his mane against her in comfort.

"No harm will befall you, Creator," he rumbled softly.

She smiled briefly, resting a hand right behind his mane, "What if the Decepticons do know about the Allspark and he's been sent to spy and find out what's happened? It's possible to hide my creations, but you know how mischievous they can be—they're a chance they might meet on accident. How are we supposed to play that off?"

"With exactly what Prime and I have been telling the humans all this time," Ratchet replied quickly and firmly. "The idea is that we kept the Allspark energy we 'siphoned' from you to test its creation possibilities. The humans were not appreciative of not being informed, of course, but they know they have no true right to tell us what we might do with _our_ artifact, and so they are convinced we can create with it. They will believe your drones and this new Quadruped is made from the shard's energy, and so will Barricade should he discover them."

"And it's as he said—the Decepticon's been inhibited so that, should he be a spy, he cannot communicate with the other 'Cons without us knowing, and the blocks we've placed can only be removed by Ratchet. Well, I can remove a few of the lower level ones, but the higher are beyond me," Jolt added, and his mentor lifted his head with a hint of pride.

Catherine eyed the two of them for a little while, her expression still unsure, but then she sighed and nodded.

"Alright. But what's going to happen with this—the whole Allspark training thing? I want to keep going, especially now that I made this guy here," she began, pausing to gesture at the metal lion, "but I know it's not as safe. Even with that excuse you have…"

Ratchet hummed, "It would be best to stop for now, and not only because of the Decepticon. You have just achieved a break through; we must analyze it and make sure nothing bad has happened before we can even think of moving forward. I cannot be sure how long that will take, but certainly not much longer even with our new 'guest'."

"That's true. We don't even know if you're completely right, huh?" the redhead smiled softly, patting the side of the metal lion's head.

To her surprise, he seemed to snort, "I am fully functional and working at one-hundred percent efficiency. You need not have any doubts of that, Creator."

"Regardless, it is mandatory for any Cybertronian denizens of this base to undergo monthly maintenance checks by the medical staff, which is Jolt and I," the medic frowned, narrowing his optics to put the lion in its place. The lion growled softly, but looked away, lowering its tail and mane panels slightly in deference. His dominance established, Ratchet continued, "Furthermore, you will need to be secluded here until it is safe for you to roam about."

"But—," the lion began, only to be cut off by a stern look from the medic.

Catherine smiled softly at her creation, "Hey, it's okay. These two little miscreants felt the same way when I had to keep them here. It won't be for too long, you know—just until Prime cools things over with the other humans. Besides, it'll give you time to get to know your comrades. Er, wait—I guess you need a name first."

"A designation?" the lion hummed, tilting its head slightly. "Yes, I suppose one would be most useful. What is it you will call me, Creator?"

"Uh, okay, I'm getting a little freaked out by the 'Creator' title. It's Catherine, okay?" the redhead replied, raising a brow, and the lion nodded obediently. "And um… I dunno—maybe you should decide?"

"I would prefer if you should name me, Cre—Catherine."

"For what few spark bond sparkling were made, their creators often made the names for their offspring," Jolt sated reassuringly, and the redhead shrugged.

"Alright then. Um… Maybe Voltron?" she started, but laughed as she waved that one off. "Sorry, that was just a silly idea. Anyways, how about… Well, I based the others on something they did or what they look like so… Hmm… Maybe Steel… you're made of some kind of steel…but that's not enough... Let's see. You have strong jaws and big mane... Steelmane? No, no...Steeljaw? Yeah—Steeljaw! That sounds awesome. What do you think?"

The metal lion tilted his head, tail twitching back in forth in thought. A slow rumble started in his throat, which made her think he didn't like it at first, but then she realized he was _purring_, or as close as a robotic lion could get. The lion then pressed his head against her side, the purring growing louder and sounding more like an electronic buzz.

"I accept. My designation shall be Steeljaw," he spoke, his metal facial plates curving into a toothy smile.

"I think it suits you," Jolt grinned and Steeljaw grinned back.

"Well, if that's all fine and settled, it might be best if you return to your room for now, Catherine. Perhaps you should even go to the human side to be safe," Ratchet spoke up, holding his hand out for the redhead. "I will begin my scans right away and leave the door open for your return. For now, though, we must keep quiet. Your safety, above all else, should be our greatest concern."

She nodded, "I know, Ratchet. I'll go see if anyone on my team is off duty or something. Take good care of Steeljaw, will you?"

"Who do you think I am?" the medic huffed in mock insult.

"The one and only Ratchet," she chuckled and then turned to her metal lion. "Now listen here: You've got to be good. The Autobots are your allies and friends, and you'll soon find Ratchet is the Dark Overlord of Diego Garcia whom you will obey at all times. Just don't cause trouble and, for now, don't mess with the humans. They take a while to get used to new things sometimes. All in all—just don't cause any trouble, alright?"

The lion nodded, "Of course, Catherine. You won't be gone long, though… right?"

"No, not long," the medic spoke softly, his previous demeanor softening.

"Also, take care of these little guys will you? They're technically your brothers," the redhead smiled as she pulled the drones from her shoulders and placed them onto Steeljaw's metal mane. They clung to it right away, making happy sounds as they crawled across the plates. The lion seemed happy as well, the purring from before returning. She turned away from them then, stepping onto Ratchet's hand, and allowing him to walk her to the door. She raised a brow at the odd action, as they would normally set her down, but she was quickly answered when he opened the door to reveal a shorter, familiar mech with white, muddy armor.

"Jazz!" she called out happily and the saboteur grinned warmly as he accepted her onto his hand.

"Return her to the human side," the medic informed his fellow mech, whom nodded somberly once before regaining his cheerful demeanor. The medic then shut the door save for a small slit for her to pass through later and began his work while the white mech turned down the hall. He set her up on his shoulder as he usually did, and she watched his expression carefully.

Jazz looked like his usual self, but when she pried deeper she could sense the worry and tension from earlier. He was certainly a master of hiding it on the outside, his grin seemingly as genuine as the bright shine of his optics. She knew he was fearful for her though, and not just her. If Barricade was here, then the other humans would be in danger as would the other Autobots. If the Decepticon was lying and found some way to communicate with his other damned cohorts, then she didn't dare think what would befall this place.

"So, I see ya made a little somethin' in the Med Bay," he spoke suddenly, breaking her concentration. She beamed, her smiling going from ear to ear.

"Yeah! I finally did it! He's small, but I did it!" she cried out, but then paused as she remembered an earlier conversation. "Or we think I did. Ratchet still has to check, but it felt like I did. It was different than before—more like how I was with you."

"So ya finally found the secret ta it," he hummed, though she couldn't help but wonder if that was more to himself rather than her.

"You know," she began, trailing off a little, "this probably would've gone by faster if you'd just told me what I was supposed to do."

"Yeah, it woulda, but it's like I been tellin' ya—I can't say nothin' 'bout it. I can help ya get there, but a gotta do the figurin' on ya own. And like I also been tellin' ya, take it easy n' take ya time."

She laughed a little, "You're not the only one who's said that, and I will. I'm kind of being forced to anyways, what with my schedule n' all. I'm just glad we finally got somewhere! One step closer to reaching my main goal!"

"Your main goal should be bein' happy, shorty."

"Well, being able to help your race makes me happy," she grinned slyly. "Anyways, I'll have even less time with Barricade here. How'd that even happen, anyways?"

"Didn't ya—oh yeah, ya can't understand Cybertronian," the white-armored began. "Well, me n' Ironhide and 'Sides was sent ta investigate some leads in the U.S. We didn't find nothin' for a while, and I was about ta call it, but then we picked up 'ol Barricade's signal. He took us for a chase, n' we thought he was gonna try ta escape. Turned out he was tryin' ta get ta a place so he could surrender ta us and ask for amnesty. So we took 'em ta the nearest NEST facility and brought 'em back here. You saw the rest from that hidin' spot 'o yours."

"Are you sure about this, though? He's a Decepticon, Jazz. A _bad_ one. Not as bad as Megatron bad, but still bad!"

His look darkened, his true emotions showing at last, "I know that, shorty. It's why we had 'em held like we did and had Ratchet do more than just the basics for a prisoner-o'-war. We could use the information he's got in the future, and he asked for amnesty. As Autobots we're supposed ta honor it."

"W-well… Well, what's this whole amnesty for you guys then? I know a couple of rules of combat from what Prime's been teaching me, but I don't know that yet."

"Well, ya know how some mechs start ta hate' what they're doin' and think the other side is better, 'o get tired 'o fightin', and they wanna stay someplace they can be safe or fight with us, and they defect 'o ask for amnesty. If they want amnesty we let 'em come as neutrals with no way ta contact the 'Cons and no weapons. We keep 'em held for a while, too, just in case. Defectors are only different in that we let 'em keep their weapons ta fight."

"Okay. I think I get that. But _Barricade_? What kind of information is he giving that's so good? He better know what the hell is going on with the other Decepticons," the redhead scowled, folding her arms.

Jazz chuckled a little, "Any mech can change, Catherine. Even nasty ones like 'ol, Barricade, although I'm not partial ta him myself. Gotta keep it in mind sometimes o' we won't ever be able ta change, ya know? We'll just be two sides fightin' and fightin' when we're all the same race just with different symbols on our armor."

Catherine opened her mouth to say something, but promptly closed it as his words hit home. She mentally smacked herself for being so stubborn and prejudiced! She knew she couldn't forgive Barricade completely, but even so she had to remember the 'Con was _Cybertronian_. He was part of the same race as Jazz or Sideswipe or Ratchet. There had been one time when he was good, or at least the Decepticons had been good. Now that the war was—seemingly—over, there was a chance for the factions to dissolve and there to be one race again. However, if both sides refused to cooperate and forgive to some extent or accept one another, then the schism between them would only continue to grow wider, forcing them farther and farther apart.

"I understand. A little. I still don't like him—I don't think I ever will, but I get it. I'll give him a chance, too, and any other 'Cons that defect or ask for amnesty."

Jazz smiled softly, reaching his hand up to nudge her gently, "'Atta girl. I just hope all o' the others will take ta it so well. Most of 'em are too young ta know times when there weren't any 'Cons 'o Autobots."

"I think if we talk to them they will. It might take a while, but… well, we have to start somewhere or nothing will ever come of it," she sighed, running a hand through her bangs. "Ugh—just imagine how the humans are going to act! Makes me glad I haven't been instated as you guys' liaison yet. I'll try to talk to some of the soldiers that have problems, though; see if I can't get them to see the logic. I'll definitely need to talk to Lennox."

"I see ya are already takin' care 'o us," the white mech snickered, and she set one hand on her hip.

"Well, _someone_ has to, don't they? Lennox has his hands full taking care of all the soldiers around here, so I guess I'm the next best thing."

"You're perfect fo' the job, shorty, don't ya doubt that," he mused as he came to a stop and held his out for her. "And we're at the edge o' our side, so I gotta leave ya here. Goin' ta a meetin' with Prime after this."

She hopped on, frowning, "What's going to happen with Barricade? Like, what should I be expecting? I do sleep on this side, after all."

"Don't ya worry about 'ol Barricade. We gonna make sure ya don't ever meet with 'em unless it's absolutely necessary. We're gonna start escortin' ya around here more often, too."

"Well, I don't mind being toted. What about the other humans on our side? I know there are three now that we got one moved over…"

"That's part 'o what Prime is discussing with Lennox right now. Talk 'bout getting' ya moved, too, but Prime's vouching for ya ta stay over here," he replied, and raised a hand to calm her as he set her down. "Don't get all rustled up now, shorty. We got some logic on our side 'n all, so let Prime handle it."

"I know Optimus can handle the political figures, but Lennox is another matter. He's kind of taken me in, y'know? You joked about it yourself the week before you left, and all the other guys do too."

"Well, looks like ya got some work ahead 'o ya. Get on now, shorty. Go have some fun with ya human friends. Can't have 'em getting' jealous of us, can we?" Jazz winked and Catherine laughed in return.

"Not that they can compete of course," she winked back. She then touched her pocket, but found it was empty and frowned. "Damn. I forgot to bring Teletraan. Um… I guess I'll be back here after dinner, so around six. Will you be able to come get me then?"

"If not me then someone else will, I'll make sure 'o it. See ya later, shorty."

"See ya, Jazz. You better tell me all about your trip, too! I don't want to have to get your side from Sideswipe—he'll mess it up somehow!" she called out as she started walking away backwards. The white mech merely grinned and waved, waiting until she turned around and strolled to the human side.

**-O-**

It turned out her team was off duty and they were spending time in the recreation room. The government had been wonderful to their soldiers and provided a good deal of fun games. One of the most popular was ping pong, which was where she found all of her teammates huddled about, two of them duking it out while the rest watched on the sidelines cheering. She could see right away it was Anthony and Jackson wielding the paddles, and they were definitely going at it. It didn't help that Fig, Epps, Alex, and David were goading them on. She joined them, of course, and was witness with a few other guests—she didn't remember their names—of Jackson's victory over Anthony, who displayed an overzealous show of defeat.

From there they went to watching television and playing card games with some others with a quick lunch break in the middle of it, all during which time she trained her ears for any word of the Decepticon. Oddly, she didn't hear anything about it. It actually worried her more than anything else; none of them knew they had a Decepticon in their midst. If anyone found out they hadn't been told things could get out of hand very easily and cause dissention, but there was probably a reason behind the secrecy. She knew everyone was so lax because they didn't know, and there wouldn't be any danger if Barricade's intentions were genuine and the Autobots did their job. Still, she felt they were being put into danger, in a way. However, it wasn't her place to tell—it was Lennox's and the Generals, so kept quiet throughout the few hours she spent with her team, quietly hiding her worries behind a happy mask.

Catherine continued to listen throughout the day, especially when they went to their workout room, and during dinner where most of the soldiers would be. Again she couldn't see any tension or sense it in the way they spoke or act, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. She did notice there were some odd looks thrown her way, and she supposed it was because she generally ate a late dinner on Sundays rather than her team's earlier time. Thankfully that was the worst she saw of the looks, otherwise she wasn't thought much of. Her team was the exception, of course, and they were happy to include her in their jokes. In Anthony's case it was his flirting, but he'd lessened over the course of the month, making only humorous passes that could never be taken seriously. They were all like her big brothers and Uncles, after all. Her very childishly fun, big brothers and Uncles, that is, although they were serious in the line of duty.

Things went well for dinner and, remembering her request from earlier, she departed their company and returned to the main divide between sides. She passed by other soldiers whom she greeted as usual, though gave nods or salutes to those who were on duty or heading to it. They returned similar gestures in kind, and she went through them quickly, especially when she reached the open space. She couldn't see anyone at first, much to her disappointment, but she still made her way over. It made her wish she really had brought Teletraan with her, but she waited, regardless, leaning against the wall and finding the floor interesting.

"What are you waiting for?" a voice called out, and she looked up to find a small group of three staring oddly at her. The one that had spoken was a young, blonde-haired man, who looked the leader of their group. He seems nice enough, his look more curious than anything else.

"For my friend to arrive," she replied simply, straightening some.

"Oh. Well, who is it? We might know who it is and can let them know," the female of their group—a black-haired woman—offered, but the redhead shook her head with a smile.

"My friend's one of the Autobots."

She held back a frown when the other man, a dirty-blonde, looked at her like she was crazy, "One of _them_? Wait—you're that chick the Commander brought. Those things' representative or something, right?"

"Yes, I am to be the _Autobot_s' representative, as you put it," she replied, nearly growling every syllable. "And they're not 'things'. The correct term is Cybertronian."

"So you let them carry you around all the time?" the first man asked, his tone going places she didn't like. "So are you like their pet or something?"

"No. I'm their friend. It's just easier on both of us if they carry me."

"Isn't that… weird?" the woman asked this time, and Catherine sighed.

_No. No it's not. They're not 'things'; they're alive and have personalities and feelings just like us, and you have no damn right to think any less of them especially after what they've done for you, you ungrateful little bastards!_

The words lingered on her lips, ready to burst out, and surely would have had the flash of silver not appeared in the corner of her eyes and attracted her attention. All four of them turned and looked up to find a silver mech she knew all very well and was very happy to see. His blue optics regarded the three other humans with little interest before granting the redhead a grin. He crouched then, lowering his hand, which she gladly hopped on to. She easily ignored the murmurs that came from the trio as he lifted her to his shoulder, exchanging warm greetings. The trio may as well as never existed for the mech as he turned away and began to roll off, but Catherine spared them a backward glance, holding back her look of disdain. They still stared with confusion, and she knew it could very well come back to bite her in the ass some other time, but for now she was content to leave them far behind.

"So I see Jazz sent his stooge to come pick me up," she snickered, and the silver mech snorted.

"How about I drop you?" he countered, and this time she snorted.

"You wouldn't dare. Besides, if you dropped me I would die and then you wouldn't get to hear the possibly very good news I have."

He raised an optic ridge, "'Possibly good news'?"

"Well, I know I shouldn't really be telling just yet, but I feel you should know considering how much you've encouraged me, so," she began, trailing off with an excited grin not unlike a child about to reveal a silly, super-secret surprise. "I might have made a Cybertronian! I might have really done it!"

The silver mech stopped to turn, optics widening and brightening as his mouth opened a little. Catherine nodded enthusiastically, holding back a delighted squeal. Sideswipe smiled back, optics turning back to the path as he continued on.

"That's great!" he replied, and Catherine enthusiastically agreed, not noticing the odd shimmer in his optics or emotions.

She calmed down a little, as she added, "But Ratchet still has to make sure. He's really small, by the way, but so far things are looking good. The most important part is that I made a genuine Cybertronian spark and not the ones I have in my three drones. If I can keep working on it I might be able to make an actual one of you guys! Granted, now that Barricade is here, I don't know, but maybe!"

"I guess we better get you to Ratchet so you can find out!" he smiled. "I would join you, for moral support and all, but I was just sent to escort before Ironhide forces me to train."

"Awww… Well, you gotta make sure you keep your skills up. We can't have the Autobots 'best' getting stale, now can we?"

"Please. I don't get stale. That's what being the best means," he huffed, holding his head up high. "And just so you know—I'm almost able to beat Ironhide. Soon he'll be the one with his face in the floor!"

"So you admit that you're not as good as him. You know that means you're not the 'best', right?"

The silver mech paused, his mind realizing his error, and then he began to grumble and growl under his breath. Catherine laughed, which only made it worse for him, and he purposefully made a sharp turn to nearly make her fall. Thankfully, her reactions were quick enough to grab one of his metal plates and stay standing, which allowed her to glare at him because she knew he did it on purpose.

"Alright, Mr. Grumpy-pants, no need to get grumpier," she growled as he smirked. "Well, once we're all done let's meet up later. I want to hear about what went down in the states from you, too."

"Not much to be honest, though the chase was kind of fun. Until the end, anyways. Would have preferred to slag that 'Con rather than bring him back."

"You and everyone else, 'Sides, but we can talk later. You move way too fast sometimes," Catherine mused as the silver mech came up to the Med Bay hangar door, still opened slightly. The silver mech merely shrugged as he set her down, peering through the human-sized slit in the door. There wasn't much to see besides Ratchet and Jolt, though, and he pulled away.

"Yeah, we'll have time later. Be sure and let me know how things go, alright?"

"No problem. Although, I do wonder why you're so interested in my Allspark skills," she grinned mischievously, and laughed a little when he flinched as if caught. He quickly recovered and shrugged it off.

"You're the one who's been all excited, and we're friends, so shouldn't I know about what to congratulate you on?"

"I guess," she shrugged back before laughing again. "Anyways, get on, you! Ironhide will skin you if you're late!"

He turned, frowning, "Tsk. I know, I know."

Then he was gone, rolling down the hallway where he passed by another of the new Autobots—Scattershot and Blazemaster—whom greeted him warmly, but only got a lukewarm response. Thankfully, everyone knew Sideswipe was like that to those he didn't know well, so they were fine as they continued on. She would have greeted them herself, but she heard some mumblings from inside and sensed some things she didn't quite like.

Frowning, she entered into the Med Bay and found the medic and his student standing near one of their work desk, looking over some diagram. She glanced over at the table and found Steeljaw still there, only lying down now with his "brothers" crawling about him. When one neared his paw he playfully pushed them aside, at which point they both immediately attacked it, beginning a cute game between the three. It made her smile for a brief moment before moving over to Ratchet's feet.

She touched his leg to keep him from being too surprised, "So what'd you guys find?"

When both looked down at the same time with the same frown she began to worry. She waited, though, as they brought her up to the desk to show her what they were looking at. It was a spark, but not like one of her drones' or the one she'd studied. This was a spark she knew, but it wasn't Steeljaw's either. She narrowed her eyes as she examined it, sensing somewhere deep inside that something was wrong with it. It wasn't something terrible or devastating, but there was something different; like it was incomplete, but it wasn't a drone spark.

"Ratchet… who's spark is this?"

The medic sighed, digging a cold knife in her stomach, "It's mine."

"Yours? But… then—something's…"

"Wrong with it? Yes, I know, and I think we've figured out what," the lime-green mech replied, fixing the image of the spark so that it rotated to show a small part of it where the wavelength was just gone; not just altered and misplaced—it was _gone_. It wasn't a large portion or a huge gap, but you could see t.

"What?" she gasped, touching at it, though her finger went through.

"Apparently you didn't just take Energon from Ratchet," Jolt began, and the dread continued to build within her stomach as she looked up at him and then the medic.

"I didn't realize it before when you revived Jazz because you had taken so little, but this time… This time you literally took a small piece of my spark to form Steeljaw's," Ratchet finished. Though there was no reprimand or anger or anything that meant to punish her, her head fell, a great shame forming within her.

"God, Ratchet—I'm so sorry, I didn't—I didn't meant to—I-I…" she began, running a hand through her hair and turning away.

"Catherine," he called, touching her shoulder gently. "I am _alright_. All it will affect is the information capacity of my processor, and that's only by a fractional margin."

She didn't dare let a smile come to her face, "I still took some your spark—some your _life_ from you! I—That—That's _wrong_!"

"Catherine, it's not my life that's been affected, and it's as I told you: the effects were infinitesimal."

"Still…" she sighed, a stinging pain in her eyes that she hadn't felt for a long time. "Is… Do I… Will I have to do this every time I make a spark? Will I have to take from others?"

"I believe so."

"And if I have to take a little to make something as small as Steeljaw," she continued, gesturing to the metal lion that had begun to look over at them with concern, "then how much would I have to take to make a full Cybertronian?"

The two exchanged looks before Jolt spoke, "We've been… discussing it, and, we believe it would take half, if not all, to make a full-sized Cybertronian depending on the amount of energy you gather first."

"So I'd have to kill one of you to make someone else?"

"I…Y-yes… a Cybertronian cannot survive without at least eighty-five percent of their spark," the electric-blue mech replied.

"God dammit," she breathed. "Just—argh! Damn! Damn! Fuck! Dammit!"

"Catherine," Ratchet called out with a sigh, but the redhead didn't hear him as she went on, cursing and throwing her arms about in shameful frustration. He called her again, but still she did not answer, so he took further action and lifted her up, bringing her close to his face. "_Catherine_."

Her string of curses stopped at last, and she looked at him, her disappointment and anger and shame and hurt shining in her eyes, easy for him to see. He sighed again and lifted her chin with his finger.

"Catherine, it is alright. I know Prime has already spoken to you, but I will say my own piece as well: You are not responsible for our race. I don't give a slag if you have the Allspark power—that does _not_ mean it's your job to make sparks. While we would be happy to see our race revived, we do not expect it from you, and will not think any less of you should you not be able to do it. So enough with this 'it's my duty' slag, because it's ridiculous, and I swear I will throw a wrench at you if you don't, do I make myself clear?"

"He's right, you know. Many of the others have come to terms with the fact we no longer have the Allspark, so to speak. I was alright with it myself, considering the other options and circumstances. I admit I was… upset, at first, but we've accepted our loss, and you must realize our kind can almost live forever so long as we maintain our bodies, which means you don't need to feel bad about it," Jolt spoke as well, grinning lightheartedly.

Catherine looked between them, shame still lingering, but not so strongly now. She let herself smile a little, realizing she had been taking her practices too seriously. It really wasn't her duty no matter how much she felt like it was. Granted, now it couldn't be her duty. She would never take the life of her friends and comrades to make another. Nor would she take any more of their sparks to make more attempts. Steeljaw would be her best and last creation so long as a sacrifice would be required.

"Okay," she smiled, the hurt lessening. "But I want to keep trying to find a way that doesn't need me to use your sparks. I need to keep learning about my power, and not because I have to—because I want to. I need help, though."

"Then we'll provide it," Ratchet told her firmly, and she didn't need to reach out to his spark to know he meant it.

She smiled more brightly, knowing that even with the lessening burden she now bore, things would be okay. She had time, after all. She had friends, too, that would help her. So while hope had faltered, it was still there, and she knew they would do it. Maybe not today, but some day, going one step at a time they would reach that goal.

* * *

><p><strong>XXII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Oh, I'm sorry- did you think it would be easy? :) NOPE. Difficulties. Don't worry folks- Ratchet is not hurt or damaged in serious way or even any small way. He just has a lower limit than before for information, but only by a fractional margin. So, like 0.0045 percent, or some number like that. __Still, no spark-making for Catherine, though. Not until she figures things out, but before that- she's got a lot to go through :D We've got two more movies, after all~ And another 2-4 years space in between!_

_Ratchet dominance a.k.a. Dark Overlord of Diego Garcia for the win! x3_ _No one stares down Ratchet and wins. NEVER. It's impossible. Unless you're Megatron. And, um, so we don't know a lot about Barricade yet. He'll come in time, but first- WE GET SOME DRAMA FROM THE PAST. Just try and guess. I dare you. It's probably obvious, ha ha. But, yeah, prepare for some major drama with a capital D-R-A-M-A :D Also, Catherine thinking WAY too much again._

_I am awful :)_

_Also, gonna be busy studying, so probably no update until next week on Friday or Saturday! Wish me luck! xP_


	23. Talk

**TMWolf:** _LO AND BEHOLD I RETURN. Pretty sure I hate college Chemistry if only for the fact they only put 15 MC questions, so if you miss FOUR you can only get a 76 as your highest grade. Ugh. And Math? Well, we'll have to wait on that. Rough build up, and I don't really know how to explain the actual event. I just went with it and hoped I survived. I seriously hate Math 152. It's so annoying. Integrals are stupid. :( ANYWAYS. I'll stop talking too much... but before that-_

_TANSFORMERS 4 COMING IN 2014. HELL. FRAGGING. YES. Michael Bay's back, too, and I don't care what people say- that man revitalized and revolutionized Transformers! I can write out an entire paragraph on why TF live-action was a HUGE success and fantastic, but that would add probably a couple thousand more words, and I'm sure you readers would prefer to read the story. So. Again. TF 4 FOR 2014! YEAH!_

_And this chapter's title comes from Coldplay yes again, this time with "Talk". Not so much the lyrics, but the concept of the chapter, I guess xD_

_And I'll save reviews for next time so you don't have to have as much to scroll through to get to the actual story, ha ha._

* * *

><p><strong>XXIII. <strong>Talk

* * *

><p>Despite the bad-news-turned-not-so-bad, Ratchet confirmed that Steeljaw was, in fact, Cybertronian through and through. While he was small for one of his kind—Quadruped mechs were apparently supposed to be much larger than humans in general, although there were exceptions—he was still a true mech, and his spark was in good shape. However, he wasn't given the clear to leave the Med Bay just yet, as Prime had still not gotten to explaining things to the humans, and they might not approve of him for a few days. The Autobot Commander already had enough problems with just the Barricade issue, so Steeljaw would have to remain confined to the Med Bay for a while longer. Both redhead and metallic feline were reluctant to agree, but both knew it was for the best and settled with the promise Catherine would come around often.<p>

She left then, mixed between hope and disappointment, and remained so as she trudged her way through the halls, only giving half-hearted hellos to those she passed by. Some noticed— she could tell by the flux in their emotions— but they thought better of asking and moved on. She was glad for it, not really wanting to explain her brooding. Well, at least not to just anyone. Although, it was probably better she didn't say too much even so; she didn't need anyone getting excited and then disappointed like she was. Still, she wanted to talk to somebody that she could just go freely with, but both of them were busy.

She didn't know how long Jazz would be—he could be busy all night considering how long the meetings generally went—but she knew Sideswipe would be out of training in a few hours. She could wait that long, and so picked up her pace for the rest of the way to her room where she found it just as she left it, only Teletraan was pacing unhappily atop her bed. She couldn't help but smile at the little guy and cooed at him as she sat down. Instead of his usual drastic mood swing at her presence, he sat and pouted, chirping unhappily. She laughed and apologized, picking him up to press her face against his, which immediately sent him into a happy fritz.

With that settled, she had him send a message to her silver-armored friend to meet her at their usual spot once he was done training. It only took about thirty seconds for his confirmation and blame for letting the "old mech" land a hit on him. She snickered, and, figuring what she had on was fine, set Teletraan onto her shoulder and headed out. She didn't meet up with anyone this time, and that was fine by her. It let her reach their spot in record no-Autobot-help-involved timing, and gave her plenty of free time to lie down, her legs on the sand and her back on the pavement. It was still warm although it was now bathed with shade, and was actually quite comfortable even in the hot, dry air. It gave time to play a few games against her little phone droid, whom was getting a little _too_ good at some of them.

Her freedom lasted longer than expected, as the sky which had still been bright blue when she first came out was nearly a dark indigo when she heard the whirring gears of Sideswipe's wheels. She could sense him, of course, but she liked to train her ears for sound as well. With a grin she leaned her head back to watch him roll over, a grumpy look on his face and a few new scratches to show for his time in the "Pit", as the training room had become to be known fondly as.

"I see training went well," she purred, and he gave her a prompt "shut up" as he sat down. It always intrigued her how he gently set himself despite having wheels for feet, barely making a single vibration as his metal rear hit the pavement. The way up was just as curious, but she sometimes likened it to a person on roller blades getting up, only with more finesse and style.

"Fraggin' slagger had me do close combat with no weapons again!" he huffed, glaring down at his chest, and she assumed it had more than a few dents considering his arms did. Thankfully, that was an easy fix for their repair system, so there wasn't any need for trips to Ratchet after every training session. If they didn't, Catherine was pretty sure there wouldn't be any training at all!

"Well, you never know when you won't be able to use them," she shrugged, and he gave her an angry look. "Okay, so that shouldn't happen since they're Cybertonium or whatever you called it, and indestructible or whatever, but maybe you won't have time and you'll need to use your fists or feet—er, _wheels_ first. Ironhide's just trying to prepare you for anything."

"It's Cybert_a_nium, and I _know_, but I _hate_ not using my blades. They're basically my fists, anyways!"

"Well, here's another go: If you used your blades in close combat, then you'd end up hurting Ironhide pretty badly, and as much as you think that's a good idea right now, it's not, and you know it. And if they are basically your fists, then this is still helping you out. The only difference is that in a real fight you'd have your blades instead of just fists."

He frowned, "I guess that's true. Still wish I could have used them. Or that it would have been a fire fight."

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, 'Sides," she laughed, patting his leg. "Ironhide's got a lot more experience on you, so it's only natural he's better. You're still pretty young for your race, anyways."

"Well, compared to Prime and Ironhide, yeah, but some of the others like those two little slagheads and Evac are younger than me."

"That had absolutely nothing to do with my point."

"I'm just asserting that I'm not a 'kid' by your standards."

"Again, that had nothing to with my point," she sighed, smacking her palm to her face. "But, whatever. Anyways—how was your mission?"

He perked up, optics visibly brightening, "Boring, but it was great to finally get out of here and drive on some pavement! I hate all this slagging sand!"

"So it took you guys like a week to find Barricade? Where'd he even show up?"

"Well, the 'tip' was pretty vague to begin with. They just said someone spotted this suspicious police vehicle around that Hoover Dam place, so we checked out. There was nothing there— no traces, no signs, no nothing— so we spread out to comb the area. We were two solar cycles—uh, 'days', behind him, though, so we ended up waiting for more sightings from those guys NEST has out watching for 'Cons."

"You mean Jazz and Ironhide ended up waiting, right?" she teased, and the mech grinned shamelessly.

"I did do some driving around to help scout," he winked, and she laughed. "Anyways, it took a while, but we got another sighting not too far north from where we were so we went off. We ended up in some small town for a while, but then we got another lead to the west, so we went there. We finally found him under some random bridge. Slagger took off as soon as we saw him, and sent us on this fragging' goose chase outside the city to some abandoned warehouse where he transformed. We were ready to take him down and then he surrendered of all slagging' things!"

"How'd that go, by the way? I imagine you didn't believe him at first."

"Frag no. He didn't make any moves, though, even when Jazz subdued him and manually put him into stasis with that weird wire pinch in the back of the neck," he continued, frowning as he raised his hand to point at the spot. "Even when he woke up on the transporter plane he just sat there. Not that he could do anything and still live, but he did _nothing_! Tsk. I was just waiting to slice the slag outta him, but—just—argh!"

She giggled even though she knew she probably shouldn't, "Don't worry, 'Sides—there will be another Decepticon for you to chop up someday."

"Not with how things are going. Barricade was the first sighting in a quartex!" he growled, but paused when the redhead gave him an odd look. "What? Oh. A quartex is about an Earth month. Why don't you know these are already? Ugh. Never mind. There's still 'Cons out there. I know _he'_s out there, that slagging piece of scrap. I swear if I find him—!"

"Whoa, 'Sides. Calm down now! Who's this 'slagger' you're talking about and why do you hate him so much?" she asked, actually surprised. She'd never really seen him get so serious or angry at the thought of a 'Con. Generally he just took them all as the generic enemy he had to fight, but this new one seemed like something else. Even more to her surprise, she watched the silver mech's anger swell and then suddenly, vanish, replaced with a deep regret that permeated to the surface— filled his optics and made his body sag.

He sighed, "Demolisher. He… I… It… Ironhide told you about my 'incident', right? Well, he's part of the reason. I… When I saw him, I just… lost it. He has to be taken offline. Whether it's by my hand or someone else's… I'd prefer it mine, but he has to offline either way."

"Why… does he have to die?" she asked softly, and he looked down with such pain and regret she felt it herself. "You don't—"

"It was a long time ago—back on Cybertron. I had finished my training and been assigned to protect a settlement of displaced refugees. They were neutrals—mechs and a few femmes—just trying to get away from it all. They had no weapons or defenses besides me and another new guard. He was younger than me, but he had potential. My brother would have been in his spot, but he was better suited for fighting than protecting. I guess I was the same way."

He glanced down at her sorrowfully before continuing, "I had barely been there a meta-cycle when he—Demolisher—came. We—_I_ was unprepared. I was out scouting, and the other guard… he was slaughtered. He never stood a chance. The neutrals were worse off. I barely got back in time for there to be even a handful left. I tried to stop him. I tried _everything,_but I was too young; too new; too _weak_. He nearly offlined me, but he didn't. He… He kept me alive just so I could watch him kill the rest—kill those defenseless Cybertronians! And he laughed. By the Allspark he _laughed_, and then he just smiled at me. He knew I had failed—he knew I knew I had failed. I was too weak. I couldn't protect those neutrals. They're all dead because I could do _nothing_.

"That's why he has to die, Catherine. That's why I hate him," he finished, looking down and away, filled with shame. "That's why we have to get rid of all Decepticons. They don't care who or what gets in their way—they just kill."

Beside her, his three fingers had curled into a tight fist and shook a little now along with his shoulders. She knew if she wanted, she could feel the very shame she had seen, and also the anger and sorrow, but she told herself it wouldn't be right. There was no need for that, but something else, and she took on that something else by picking herself up and walking over to his clenched fingers. There she touched it gently, wishing she could send her comfort to him—wishing she could share his burden and help him, but she couldn't, so she hoped that this could, at the very least, be enough to let him know she was there. Teletraan even pitched in, crawling down to her hand so that he could touch the silver metal, too, and chirp softly.

"I know you don't think so, but I understand in a way. I'm not going to tell you to let it go because the 'Con does deserve to suffer for what he did, but," she spoke softly, pausing to look up just as he looked down, "don't let it _consume_ you, 'Sides. Vengeance… I've heard and read about what it can do to people, and it's not pretty. You need to forgive yourself, too. While you weren't able to protect them in the end, you did try. At least you tried instead of doing nothing or fleeing. Just don't let it make you become bitter and angry, okay?"

He said nothing as he met her gaze, optics dimming and brightening in reflection of his emotions. She still did not touch them as she squeezed his hand tighter. His silenced continued for a few moments longer, and then his body relaxed and he uncurled his fingers so he could wrap them gently around her hands. His optics dimmed almost to where it was if he meant to close them like human eyes could, and he let out a deep intake of air.

"Okay. I won't."

"You promise?"

He smiled a little as he looked back at her, "I promise."

"Good. 'Cause I don't want to have to make Ironhide kick your aft for being an idiot!" she teased, and his smile became a soft laugh.

"Definitely wouldn't want that."

The two smiled at one another a few seconds longer before they finally released their holds. Sideswipe's gaze turned to the ocean, while Catherine sat down, leaning her back into his hand whereas Teletraan took up sitting beside her head on his hand. He glanced down briefly and made sure to keep his hand still.

"So, um," Sideswipe began, "what was the good news you wanted to talk about?"

Catherine frowned with a sigh, "Well, it's not so 'good' anymore. Let's just say it's still a work-in-progress. Although, it turns out I was able to make a real Cybertronian. Ratchet said Steeljaw—"

"'Steeljaw'? Who's Steeljaw?"

"The mech I made. Ratchet called him a 'Quadruped' or something like that. He's basically a metal lion, only he's really smart and has a spark. Unfortunately, he's going to be the only one I make until I get some of the 'bugs' fixed."

"Well, what's wrong?"

She ran a hand through her bangs, "Ugh… Just some stuff with the process. Like I said—it's a work-in -progress. A long one."

"At least you did make one, right? When are we going to see him?"

"Yeah, I guess, and once Ratchet says it's okay for him to come out. Prime's gotta fill in the humans and stuff. They probably won't take it too badly—he's pretty small. His head is a few inches taller than mine, and his mane is even higher."

"What? Really? He's _that_short?" the silver mech asked incredulously, though managed to keep his hand still.

"It's my first actual success—give me a break!" she barked back, throwing her hands up. "Again: a work-in-progress. He's perfectly normal, though! He's smart and very well-mannered! The drones love him already!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. Just do your best, and don't let it consume you, okay?" he grinned, and the redhead turned up to gawk at him, mixed between laughter and disbelief he would pull that. Then again, he was _Sideswipe_.

"Oh, I don't know… Well, _okay_. If only because you asked me," she snickered, and he bumped her gently with his hand. "It might take longer than I thought, though, considering Barricade's here now, and I spend the rest of my week strung between Lennox and Marissa in training."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I'm always on duty or training when you're out, so I kinda forgot. What's that like, anyways? Sounds boring to be honest."

She shrugged, "It's not so bad. Marissa is really nice and she's a great teacher. I've already learned a lot, although just about the soldiers in my hours. The others I don't see enough to get to know them yet. Those I do know are okay, except for a few, but I can handle them. My team's got my back, too, and they're great fun to train with. You should come meet them sometimes. After the other humans get used to you, that is. I think you guys could be good friends, too."

"Hnn. But they're not like you and Lennox or Sarah. They don't like us."

"Well, I don't like everyone I see at first, and you don't interact with them at all. I mean, that's in part because Prime said not to, and NEST is still working things out, but you just have to give them a chance. You gave me one back at Lennox's farm, right? And look at us now."

"I guess some will be okay. I mean, you're okay… The rest should be okay, right?"

"For the most part. Some are a little rude, and some don't want to talk at all—they stick to their own groups generally; sometimes their teams, but most are good people. Sydney and John and their teams are a funny bunch. Mary, Zach, and Leroy are way up on the cool side—Jazz would have a blast with them. And then there are Tanner and Monica's teams."

"Sounds like it'd be fun," he chuckled. "I'll think about it once we start to integrate with them more."

"Good. You need more friends than just me and Ironhide's fist or Ratchet's wrench," she smirked, and he promptly pulled his hand away so that she almost fell. Thankfully, she caught herself, and while she glared up at him playfully Teletraan chirped his own opinion, having nearly hit the pavement right before he grasped onto Catherine's shirt.

"I have friends!"

"Like who? Hmmm?" she teased, and he scowled.

"I'm friends with Arcee and Blazemaster and Nightbeat!"

"Uh-huh. Arcee is one of your main training partner besides Ironhide, you completely ignored Blazemaster in the hall, and do you even know what Nightbeat likes to do off duty?"

"I talk with the Triplets off duty! And I was just… I didn't feel like talking to Blaze in the hall, and Nightbeat likes to go through old, unsolved human problems or whatever they call them."

Catherine narrowed her eyes as she watched him, testing to see if he was just bluffing. She pursed her lips and he gave her an odd look back that almost looked like that of a guilty liar. A few tense seconds later, though, she clicked her tongue and folded her arms.

"You got lucky this time, mister, but I'm watching you. You're going to make more friends."

She turned away then, leaning back against his hand, which he had put back down. His optics watched her for a moment before he looked back out at the ocean with a chuckle.

"Whatever you say, Kitty Cat."

He laughed when she kicked his hand.

**-O-**

Whatever meeting NEST was going through, it had evidently ended during the night, as Lennox was waiting for her out in the main area. He looked tired, though, with dark lines under his eyes and he yawned more than usual. Regardless, he maintained himself all through training, and by breakfast he was his usual self. He wouldn't talk about the meeting, though. Not yet. He hadn't actually told her, but she could tell with the look he gave her when she had quietly asked about it.

None of the others caught on, even throughout training. She was pretty sure they noticed he was tense this time around, though, seeing as she had right away. He was a little distracted, too. Thankfully, it wasn't enough to affect his or the team's performance during the simulation run, but it was noticeable regardless. The other guys still didn't say anything; not even during the obstacle course, so she began to think that maybe they hadn't seen it after all. Then again, they could have just been being respectful to their Commander. Either way, she wasn't going to make a scene, and kept quiet until after lunch when Lennox told the others to take a break, but asked for her to walk with him.

He was quiet pretty much the whole walk, nodding when he needed to at the lower ranked soldiers, and only mentioning they were almost there when she asked where they were going. It turned out he was bringing her to the Autobots' side, into a large meeting room where Optimus was waiting for them. It was a similar room to the one she'd met General Morshower in, only the furniture was gone and there was no General.

"Do we need to wait for anyone else, Prime?" Lennox asked, and the Autobot Commander shook his head.

"I've already informed my troops of the situation," he replied as he crouched down to be at their level.

"Alright then," the man nodded and turned to face Catherine. "I'm guessing you already know about Barricade."

"Yes, and you are planning to tell the other soldiers, right?"

He nodded again, "Yes. Tomorrow, in fact, but we needed to talk with you about a few things first. One of them being what Ratchet's told us."

"Steeljaw, you mean."

"Er—yes? You named it? And I meant your Allspark powers in general. I'm sure you've already figured it out by now, but you're going to need to put a stop to that for a while. When we can trust the 'Con—_if_ we can, that is, then maybe you can start them back up. For now, though, you need to stop."

"I know. It'll be bad enough if the Decepticons know the shard is here," she frowned. "But besides that—how will the whole we-have-a-Decepticon-on-the-premises go? I know there will some people who will not be happy about this at all."

"General Morshower thought along the same lines, which is why the 'Con will remain on our side. As you've been told, he will remain in the brig until we decide he may be trusted to walk around, and always with a guard. Humans will also be restricted more harshly from this area," Prime answered, his tone set with severity.

"Not me, though, right? Even considering who I am."

"It took a bit of talking, but we convinced them that you staying over here would be best," Lennox stated, though his tone wasn't happy about that victory. "Unfortunately… the deal was that you would act as a kind of informant about the Decepticon. Essentially, you'll need to be present for interrogations and must give me reports of what he said. I told them it wasn't necessary and that Prime would gladly share everything, but they still don't trust the Autobots enough."

She raised a brow, "Obviously they don't realize I'm not the best choice for 'information'. I'm not one of their lap dogs after all. And am I really going to have to? I'd really rather not have to get near him. I mean, I can control my powers, but…"

"There are human security cameras in our brig and interrogation rooms. If our Communications Officer were with us, we could easily tamper with the feed, but neither my own nor any of my soldiers' skills lie in that area. Furthermore, the human soldiers here are not loyal to us and might cause trouble if they wonder why we do not want you there," Prime replied, not happy at all either. "We will make sure you are accompanied by an Autobot who knows your secret, though, and who can keep Barricade from catching on."

"Okay. I don't like this at all, but okay. I guess just help me through the whole report and interrogation process and we'll see what I can do," the redhead sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Like I said, I can control my powers, so nothing should be able to leak out at him or whatever. Still, what about the other soldiers? How do we plan to keep people in line? Sure, they're soldiers, but they're human too and prone to acting rashly on their emotions."

Lennox grasped her shoulder gently, "You leave that to me and the General. And if anyone approaches you about any of this, you come to me, too. I'll let the team know to watch out for people a bit more. I'll even let Fairborne know. I don't expect anyone to do anything, but, like you said, it's a possibility regardless of how slim."

"I'll just count it as part of the more dangerous aspect of liaison training then. That way it will seem kind of productive, and, yes, I will take it seriously," she replied, adding the last bit when her Commander made a face. "Now, um, about Steeljaw…"

Prime shifted, "They believe he was made as an experiment to test the Shard. You are safe, and he will be allowed to move about freely once Ratchet delivers a report on his characteristics and abilities. I believe they will find him a valuable asset, especially if he can get along well with humans."

"I'm pretty confident he will, especially if I tell him to. Although, I do wonder how people will take to a giant metal lion that can talk intelligently."

"I'd say it'll work how most people are with the Autobots. It'll have to once we start integrating both sides together."

"Wait—when is that supposed to happen?"

"One more month should do it. They're almost done with all the details, right, Prime?"

"I believe so. I admit these meetings are growing tiresome, although they are necessary," the mech rumbled. "It would be good to unite our soldiers; it will help prevent mistakes in the battlefield."

Lennox shook his head with a sigh, "It's what Morshower and I have been telling them, but that's the government for you. They take everything obnoxiously slow."

"Ah, well now we know where you stand on legislation," Catherine snickered, earning a grin from the older man and an only slightly confused expression from the Autobot. "Okay, so just a quick recap: You're going to give the big news about Barricade tomorrow. No more power training until its safe. I'm supposed to report Barricade's interrogations. Steeljaw will be able to walk around once Ratchet makes his report. Autobots and humans get to interact in about a month. Did I miss anything?"

"That's about it. We'll get into details later on," Lennox nodded, and then smiled a little slyly. "Although, there is one thing you forgot."

"I did?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to follow me there," he grinned, turning to Prime. "You have anything else you need to say?"

"Most she has already heard from my other officers, so no. Have fun," he chuckled, stood, and left, leaving Catherine puzzled and extremely curious. She turned her eyes onto her commanding officer, who clasped her shoulder warmly for a brief moment and gestured for her to follow. Though still confused and wanting to demand answers, she followed him out and back to the human side silently. He took her through back ways she didn't really know, increasing her curiosity, and she was about to make a stand when he brought her into one of the hangars. It was only slightly occupied by some supplies and one half-made airplane, so it was easy to spot the sight before her.

Settled around a metal bin fire were eight lawn chairs with six of them occupied by men who cheered at their arrival, holding up cans of soda instead of beer being that the drink was prohibited. On their laps were plates of food, the smell of which gave it away as Barb-BQ. At once a grin settled onto her face, and she took up the spot between Alex and Fig while Lennox sat next to Epps as he usually did. Both were tossed a can of soda of their choice and given a plate of wonderfully cooked meat.

"So what's the occasion, guys?" she asked after taking a quick drink.

"Nothing, really," Fig laughed. "We just like to have a _fiesta_ sometimes, y'know? It's been a while."

"And we all kind of had enough good news to have a party," Jackson added as he took another drink.

"Good news?" Catherine inquired.

"Well, it varies according to person," Alexander smiled. "For instance, I was finally able to speak with my mother now that our lines are secured. It was good to see her doing well."

"Aww, you're more of a Mamma's boy than Figgy!" David laughed, and the Mexican quickly left off a string of Spanish words that sounded like something too foul for young ears.

"She has been sick lately, so I make it a point to check up on her," the Russian spoke smoothly, and the blonde-haired man quickly shied back, ashamed. "It turns out she has recovered more and should be able to leave the hospital to go stay with my sister soon."

"That's always good to hear," Jackson smiled. "I recently learned my wife is pregnant with two boys."

Cheers went up all around, and those closest to him clapped him on the back. There was a quick toast to congratulate him, and there were a few teases as well. They were put aside when Anthony took his turn.

"Well, I don't know about wives or mothers, but this kid got a tough girl to finally say yes," he grinned, winking slyly. "And I believe you all know her as Sofia the Tease."

Disbelief flew around the group, save for Catherine who honestly didn't know "Sofia the Tease" that well. She had heard about the reddish-brown-haired woman before, but the Italian flirt has certainly never spoken of her. Granted, she'd taken to not paying too much attention to his words since they were generally all flirtatious. Evidently, he was capable of sticking with one woman, and was proud of it as he took in the praise the others threw at him.

"Just remember the rules, Anthony," Lennox spoke up with a tone that made the others chuckle.

"Don't worry, Commander. We'll be _real_ quiet," Anthony winked and more laughter ensued.

"Alright, enough outta you, playboy," David chuckled. "It's my turn, and I'm going to make the combo breaker and let it be known that this guy got his article into the paper. Took a while since I had to go through my sister, but I got it, baby! It's gonna be heading out to Montana homes next Monday!"

"What's it about, hotshot?" Fig inquired with only a small hint of challenge.

"It's a story about a gator-eatin', Spanish-talking, Mamma's boy!" he cackled and the Mexican man swiped at his comrade, but missed. The two settled down and Fig took his turn.

"My news is my brother's finally getting married, and I'll be able to make it! Finally got my request through and I'll be able to leave a week early so I won't be late! I'm gonna be an uncle soon!" Fig smiled broadly and with pride. The others raised their cans in congrats, and David even gave him a friendly shoulder fist bump.

Lennox spoke next, a silly grin of his face, "You know what my good news is? Finally getting a small break from taking care of you kids even for a few hours!"

He received some friendly boos and laughs as the others threw empty cans at him. Even Catherine joined in, knowing full well his pains behind the jest.

"What about you, Epps? You were talking pretty big a while ago," David prodded at the black man. The soldier in question nodded, grinning as he sat up a little.

"Well, I don't meant to brag, but my wife's as fine as ever, my baby girl aced her first test, and my boy's already on the varsity football team. Eat it and weep, suckers!" he laughed, and the others took it well, adding to his laughter and complimenting him. While the others went on, Alexander paused to look over at the redhead.

"And what about you, Catherine? Any good news from home?"

For whatever reason, everyone seemed to hear and became quiet, as if it was some great secret she was about to reveal. Needless to say, it made things really awkward, and she glanced over quickly at Lennox who gave her a look that told her to remember her story, but also worried for her. She glanced around at the others and found only expectant faces waiting for reply.

"Uh, well, um… Not really."

"_Qué_?" Fig frowned. "What about your parents, _chica?_I'm sure they miss you."

"Er… Let's just say we didn't part on the best terms."

"Ah, I get ya. Same with my parents," Epps nodded. "Never did get along well with them. But what about that kid you were close with? Wasn't it Sam Witwicker or something?"

"Witwicky, actually," she corrected on instinct and mentally cursed. This was not where she wanted to go. She did not want to think about him right now. She had done so well for months now—she did not need to go back to that. She didn't want to go back to it. She didn't. She couldn't. Not now.

"Yeah, that awkward kid. Y'know, I could have sworn you guys were an item, but then that other chick and all," Anthony hummed, scratching the small stubble on his chin.

"Yeah, we were, um, just friends."

"So, you haven't talked to him or anything?" David asked, and Catherine frowned.

"We… We had a… um… fight. A really bad one."

"Well, it couldn't have been _that_ bad to where you haven't talked to him," Epps spoke next, and the redhead was really beginning to wish she could be invisible or teleport or anything that would keep her from being the center of attention.

"Look—it was… it just was bad, okay? I don't really want to talk about it."

"Catherine," Alexander spoke softly, and she looked over at him. As soon as their eyes met, she both wanted to listen and run away at the same time. "I don't know what happened between you two, but a friend can be a difficult thing to find in this world; you should hold on to them while you can. People are not perfect, and there are bound to be conflicts in any relationships—especially a friendship—but you must learn to forgive."

The redhead stared at him for what felt forever, her heart knowing every single syllable of every single word that left his mouth was true and right, but she wanted desperately to deny it. The meaning sunk deep, sparking a fire she thought had long since vanished. Only, it wasn't the same fire. It was changed; altered. But it burned with the same intensity. She contained it, though; kept it deep within her.

"I guess," she mumbled, loud enough that to the two next to her could hear.

Thankfully, they let her be, and their conversation turned elsewhere, allowing her peace for the rest of their time together.

**-O-**

Catherine had hoped to find Jazz to ask him something that evening after dinner, but he had been assigned to watch and "talk" to Barricade first—no doubt to judge his character and see if he was lying. She had thought about asking Ironhide or Ratchet or even Prime, too, but something kept her from doing so. She couldn't have described it if asked, but she just felt she wouldn't hear what she wanted or needed from them. The new Autobots couldn't help her either. They wouldn't know or understand her problem, but there was one mech left she had a feeling just might help.

It was that notion that brought her out to her and Sideswipe's spot, this time alone without Teletraan to accompany her. There she sat, her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her cargo pants. Her face carried no real emotion, the true war going on inside. Even so, the silver mech somehow knew as he rolled up and sat down beside her. No words came from his vocalizer as he gazed down at her, set between curiosity and worry for her unusual state.

She remained still for some time—minutes, hours, days; it was all relative as her mind shot cannons and bullets against the beating muscle in her chest that symbolically harbored her emotions. She was almost afraid to speak for fear of what might force its way out without her wanting. In the end, she braved the swelling beast within her and spoke.

"Did… Have you ever had a fight with your brother?" she asked at almost a whisper. She felt his emotions fluctuate, but could not accurately interpret them with the mess that was her own.

"Yes. Many times. More than we should have as twins," he replied, chuckling a little at the end. It was a tentative chuckle—a hope to help her mood. It didn't work.

"What happened… after you fought?"

"We would ignore each other for a while, I remember. We were both so stubborn that it usually took a battle to make us talk again, or Prowl or Ratchet."

"So… you forgave each other, right? No matter what you fought over?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Always. He was my brother. My best friend. My twin. There was no way we could stay mad forever."

Catherine was silent for a minute before asking, "Was there anything you couldn't forgive him for? What if he betrayed you in the worst way possible?"

"Well," he began slowly, "I don't think I could ever _not_ forgive him. The worst he could do was… was offline… but… but I think I could forgive him for that. It would take longer than a fight, but… I would forgive him. He's my brother."

Catherine stayed as she was for another eternity before she finally released her grip on her legs and let her head fall against his legs. He gazed down at her, and she knew even without using her powers that he probably wanted to find out what was wrong. He brought his hand closer, curling his fingers around her a little instead, and for that she was glad. She didn't want to explain. Not yet. Not until the gunfire had long since ceased and the war inside her ended. She only wished she knew how long that would be, and how it would end.

**-O-**

Sideswipe was kind enough to escort her back to her room, acting as a strange, silent wall of comfort. She knew he understood maybe even a little of what raged within her, and let her go with a soft glance and a mention to call him if he needed her. He left her then and she managed to make it to her bed where she sat down heavily on it, her hands clenched in fists and a dark shadow across her face. She glanced to her left to stare at the calm, sleeping form of Teletraan. She gazed at him for a long while, words forming on her lips, but pulled them back just before they could break free. However, it was a weak force that held back the words, and one managed to get free.

"Teletraan," she called out, softly and with yearning. The little phone drone's optics flickered to life and he perked up, but became mellow once he sensed his creator's mood. He crawled over slowly, chirping cautiously. She did not look to him, though, her eyes settled on the floor as the words kept trying to come, but most of them were recalled. Even when the little drone pawed at her hands, she said nothing. She did look over at him, though, her lips set into a frown now.

She let out a deep breath a minute later, "Teletraan… will… will you… Did… Do… Do I—"

The words caught in her throat as memories flashed through her mind. She wasn't ready yet. Not yet. It was too soon to go back—too soon to.. to… to forgive. Or… or was it? Yes—it was too soon. But was it? Was it too soon, or was it finally time? Had she been away long enough? Were the scars healed enough? Or would they rip open at the slightest touch? Was she not suffering now, or was this just the consequences of her denial? What should she do? Should she dare to transverse the tribulations? Dare she take on the trench their conflict had made? Was the trench even still there? She couldn't be sure anymore.

She wasn't angry, though, so maybe—perhaps—it could—it was possible. What was left then? She didn't love him. She felt no passion for him anymore, so what was the burning—the yearning she felt? Had she not said she would leave him behind? Was it not for the best? Did she even know what was for the best? What was the source of this conflict within her?

"Did… Sa—"

Again the word, or rather the name, caught in her throat. No. No. No. Not yet. Not now. She couldn't. Not yet.

The silence overtaking her once more, she stroked her drone gently, and then lay down atop the sheets, curled her limbs close, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>XXIII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Alright. So. If you guessed Sam... you were dead on. LOOK GUYS. I DIDN'T FORGET HIM. :) You'll find that one of the major concepts of this story is about Sam and Catherine, but only ONE of them. There's plenty of other concepts and themes, but they are one of the biggest. So. What will happen? What has Sammy-boy been up to these past weeks and months? WHAT WILL CATHERINE DO? Why do I keep asking these questions?_

_Ha ha, sorry I'm a little hyped up right now. :P Anyways, I wanted to mention something about Sideswipe hating Demolisher. That's actually cannon. LE GASP. Yeah, according to the official Wiki, he hates Demolisher for killing a camp of neutrals he was set to protect. I made up the second guy and the small details, but the event does take place. Sooo there you go. Also- bonding time between them! I know you guys have been just DYING to see more of that ;)_

_Oh, and about government wanting Catherine to be in the interrogations- Just so you know, it's not just the U.S. It's other countries' governments, too, but the US is, obviously, the most prominent, but they're not the only ones. Just want you just to know so the U.S. politicians don't look bad. I mean, personally, I think they're do a terrible job and aren't in touch with the average person at all- more concerned with keeping their HIGHLY OVER PAID SALARY in their pockets. Oh, and the bajillion dollar debt going on, among other things. But, for the sake of the story, it's not really meant to rat on the U.S. or anything._

_And um... Oh! Hope you liked the small peak into the Catherine's boys' lives :) Epps really does have a wife and kids. Whether they're girl AND boy I don't remember, but I thought it would be nice that way. And gosh darn it, Alexander! Stop having such smart, philosophical things to say that make Catherine have drama! Oh, wait. Nevermind!_

_Oh, and Topkicker? You better know who Sofia the Tease is ;)_

_And now prepare for the best god damned show of denial you will ever see! 'Cause, I swear, Catherine is the freaking master of it. :P_


	24. See You Soon

**TMWolf:** _Alright! Tim_e_ for Catherine to face the the fire and face her past! I'm sure some of you have been waiting for this- a return of Samuel! Well, before that we have to go through some denial, ha ha. Anyways, I have a Psych tests this week, so probably won't update until maybe Friday or Saturday. It depends on what's going on with school. I literally spent my entire Saturday doing homework and writing notes. Not even joking. I was close to murdering my... uh, some-random-item-in-the-room because of it. Anywhoooo~_

_So this chapter's title comes from another Coldplay song- See You Soon. I think it fits perfectly for 'ol Sam and Catherine, especially in this time of their lives. Granted, some of the lyrics don't... but most do. so yeah. :) Sam has his own soundtrack in mind, too, particularly Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons. If you hear that song you'll know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, ha ha._

_And like I promised- review reply time!_

_**Autobot Alythia: **Don't worry too much about Sideswipe. He's got a nice little red head to cheer him up ;) Oh, and a telephone drone, too~ And same! I'm looking forward to TF4! Hopefully Bay will keep learning from the past movies and make a good come back! As for a modern Beast Wars? I dunno... I guess I'm just so used to the prehistoric world that having them in the modern seems odd. And, I mean, they were gigantic animals, so they'd stick out pretty easily, ha ha._

_**Autobot-Bre: **Good! I was hoping to surprise people! xD And it's not really a big amount. It's noticeable namely because Ratchet has it blown up on the image, but it's like he said- infinitesimal. It's nothing to worry about. He basically just doesn't have as much memory space as before._

_**BluePheonixPrime: **You obviously need some catchy opening liner then. Um... Bah-weep-granah-weep-ni-ni-bong is taken already, but there's got to be something, ha ha! :D  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **Just you wait on Catherine and Sideswipe. Relationship level is going to increase pretty soon~ fwahahaha~ And I hope you're ready now for a talk with Sam! :D_

_**Iceshadow911247: **For chapter 22: _Steeljaw can only jump so far ;P And yeah- I liked Ravage for that, too, but then the one eye... Oh, and the staring contest? Its what dogs do for dominance, so there you go;) And of course Ratchet's the Dark Overlord of Diego Garcia? What else would he be? ...Beside the medic, I mean. And oh yeah I saw what you did there. Playing with the words you sneaky thing. xD And uh, you guessed right :P__

_For chapter 23: Aw, don't worry about that! I understand! It, uh... that experience sounded terrifying xD;; And like the teacher was a jerk. Optimus has the best procrastination skills, man lemme tell ya. And don't feel too bad for Teletraan. He's really a spoiled little sucker :P It's never a good idea to hurt Ironhide mainly because he'd hurt you back a million times worse, ha ha. Oh, and I totally laughed out loud in real life at that "brothah" part. Made my day right there. And hey, whoa. Whoa. Let's not compare him to Wheelie now. Teletraan is far better behaved and has much better use of language and his brains. D: And true that to the gov. Love how our system works. (Isn't sarcasm great?) D:_

_**Kaaayyytteee: **I'm just terrible aren't I? :P And thank-you!_

_**Neon Knightly: **Ha ha, thanks... I was able to pump out a chapter in just a few hours once. I was distracted here and there, too, ha ha xD  
><em>

_**Szynka2496: **Don't worry about it :3 And I'm glad you like it! And yeah, there is a HUGE difference. Granted, movie Sideswipe isn't flushed out well, but that's what fanfic and comics are for! ;) I do plan to kind of... "combine" the two a little, but I plan to stick more to his movie persona. I don't personally have the issue, but I read up on it, and I like it for that same reason, ha ha! xD  
><em>

_**_**TheUltimateSacrifice: **_**I do love conflicting my characters. I'm such a horrible creator for my characters~ x3 I would love to have a live-action of what happened before the war, but the comics covered that like crazy so I don't know if they'll go there. And, frankly, I think Shia ran his course with the series. He was kind of mostly just screaming, to be honest... And I'm glad you love it! I hope you'll continue to do so as it goes on! :)_

_**Topkicker26: **Oh, uh erm, um... Hang on. -gets out Italian dictionary- I, uh... I have no idea what you said, ha ha xD Thank-you, thank-you by the way~ I loved Sofia, too. Well, I hated how she stole Ezio from us, but she was definitely a good match, and a redhead, too! Suh-weet! Well of course I was gonna put the comics! They have such good stuff in there, and I consider it part of the movie canon, so it's kind of a must to include it. :) And, uh, she cries because I can? 8D -bricked for lame excuse-_

_**UnForGettable323: **Yes! DENIAL! She's pretty damn good at it, actually. Or, well, I think so xD;;_

_And that's all the reviews! Be sure and tell me what ya think or if ya have any questions! All are welcome! :D Now onto the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>XIV. <strong>See You Soon

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Catherine was good at, it was keeping her emotions in check so she could go about things, which was a very good thing considering her occupation.<p>

She did fairly well the first day. It wasn't hard for her to deny the existence of what happened the previous night. It was similar to plugging her fingers into her ears and going "la la la" when not wanting to listen to someone, only it was in her head and against her memories. Of course, instead of "la la la", it was more so stating that it didn't happen and she was most certainly _not_ thinking about a certain someone that she didn't want to think about because of certain events she did not want to remember.

It started first with waking up and blocking the memories that were ready to drown her with an insanely strong torrent. It became a little more difficult as she started working out, which was when she normally let her thoughts wander around, but she found focusing on the exercises worked well enough. Things got easier when she met up with her team and they distracted her with random rambles that she could wrap her mind around. Sometimes the night before would start to touch at her consciousness; testing the strength of her well-built dam, but she fought it back.

She worried the others might catch on and say something—might cause a small break in the foundations, but as the day wearied on, they said nothing. She was just glad they didn't catch her in the few instances when she made a weird face or did some odd gesture to help her forget. She had no doubt they would have started to pry, and even if they hadn't, she knew without a doubt Lennox would have after they were done. There was no way his fatherly personality would allow it to go by without question, especially when she was basically his adopted kid.

She faltered a little during the simulation training, but only because she had to force back a memory just as an "explosion" went off and debris almost hit her. Thankfully, she managed to dodge, although she completely fell on her ass and received some concerned "what-the-hell-were-you-doing" looks. Luckily, her teammates had all had their share of "off days", so they didn't question her apparent lack of focus. They did note she was a little quiet and withdrawn compared to usual, although it was with casual, humorous banter that she shrugged off with similar demeanor.

The obstacle course fared better for her as it required a bit more focus to make sure she didn't trip and smack her face into the ground or anything else. Of course, everything after that was like a free game hunting season for those thoughts she so desperately wanted to keep back. It was almost insane how quickly they began to ram and surge against her barriers on her way back to the Autobot's wing. Once she managed to cross the chasm between the sides, they settled down, but only a little. She still needed a distraction. Anything would do, and she meant _anything_. She would even take those two damned, annoying poser Twins if it would just keep her mind off those even more damned thoughts!

However, life could not be so kind or easy, and it turned out that it was only when she didn't want to find them that the Twins were nowhere to be found. To make matters worse, Sideswipe had agreed to swap duty schedules with someone else, so he would be busy all night, and she had no idea where Jazz was—she prayed he would randomly pop up like a ninja. The other Autobots she didn't know well enough and they seemed to understand it was better to avoid her right now or at least not talk to her.

She ultimately decided that should at least try to do something productive as well as distracting, and for that she headed to the Medbay. Ratchet and Jolt were there as always, along with her three creations. Ever since Steeljaw's creation, the two drones had settled down and behaved very well, so the medics had allowed them to stay out with their brother. Unfortunately, they would only serve a little to her needs, and she ended up asking Ratchet if there was anything she could study to help with the "Allspark" powers issue without actually using her powers. It was an easy task, and she found herself scrolling through a datapad with her creations right by her side, trying to wrap her mind around it.

Of course, that, like everything else, was working out just so _smashingly_ well that she most certainly did _not_ secretly wish someone would come and completely make her forget those certain things she wished she could forget. She considered having Ratchet use some kind of shock therapy, but that would lead to unnecessary questions. Then, by some miracle, her knight in white armor appeared just like the ninja she hoped he would be. He even whisked her away, taking her out for a stroll in the halls. Jazz didn't ask her anything, either, although she knew he knew something was wrong. Rather, he listened to her request to just start talking, and he did. He went on about anything and everything, and none of it ever got near her mood.

Unfortunately, it had to end, as it was nearing time for bed. She dreaded it dearly, and even asked if Jazz could just talk to her until she fell asleep, but he told her it was best for her to go. Though she felt just a tiny bit betrayed by her white knight, she did as she was told and went to her room. Oh, the horror she felt as she could see the swirling, black torrent of her memories swooping into to consume her! There was no hiding from them either, but she could keep them at bay for a little while by screaming into her pillow. Teletraan worried over her, despite her angry reassurance she was most _definitely_ fine and not suffering from a complete mental breakdown over a certain-someone she should just forget for good. She wasn't really sure how, but she managed to fall asleep.

It was a shame the next day wouldn't be as good. In fact, in comparison, it was incredibly _worse_ than the first day. As soon as she woke up she was bombarded by thoughts of the young man—no, _certain someone_— she wanted to forget, and it wasn't just about the bad time. It was the good times—no, the memories from long ago that she would not remember and start to think maybe she should think about that certain someone— that she was starting to remember. They weighed even more heavily on her heart and mind, and were nearly impossible to fight back. It was like she was a rock trying to fight back the entire ocean! She was losing badly, but she wouldn't break.

There was no helping her during her workout, which was the sloppiest she'd ever done even before she'd started wrestling in High School. There was just no keeping the earlier memories from coming and awakening that warm thumping in her chest. Again, the feeling was different from what it used to be, and when it was combined with certain memories it didn't _ache_. At least, not in the way she thought it would. No, it was a different kind of ache, but it wasn't painful—more like longing and—and…

When her thoughts got to that point she quickly pinched her arm, immediately pulling her from the depths. It was only temporary, and soon enough, that familiar, brown-eyed face would pull her back and make her remember what she didn't want to—what she shouldn't want to. This time there was no hiding it, either. There was no keeping a happy mask on her face as she went through her routine. There was no holding in the dour cloud that had formed over her. There was no hiding it from Marissa, either. No, the woman caught on right away, and probably would have the day before, too. She didn't say anything at first, though. It was only once they'd started their lessons that she finally told Catherine that she should take the day off after her mind had "wandered" off for the fifth time and for far too long.

The redhead objected at once, affirming she was perfectly fine with the great desire to believe it, too, but her teacher saw right through her facade and turned the statement into a direct order. Authority being used, Catherine sulked her way back to the Autobot side, and again busied herself with reading up on sparks, all the while assuring both medics and her creations she was absolutely, positively _fine_ and definitely not having anything wrong with her. While her creations did not question, though remained by in comfort, her two medic friends pressed a bit further until she finally snapped back, and they let her be. Oh, she was sorry for it, but it was just too much with the memories weighing down and their questions only adding more and more weight.

Like before, Jazz came to get her, and by the way he exchanged looks with the two medics, he had given them hints of what was going on. A small part of her was mad at that, but the larger part was more preoccupied with confronting the memories and praying that her white knight could keep them at bay for even just a few hours. He did, and she was eternally grateful even if it really was just for a few hours. He released her at the same time as before, but only left with a kind embrace rather than words, and a smile that said so many words she didn't want to hear. Then he was gone, and though Teletraan was there, the memories made it seem he wasn't.

There were no screams this time; only multiple changing of her facial expression as memory after memory came. She recalled as far back as she could—to the time when they had first really met; the young man just a young boy sucking on his thumb and holding his teddy bear in his arms, while she—just a young girl—was following a loose dog on an "adventure". She remembered how he had joined her and how they'd come home in a police car and freaked both of their parents out. She remembered the fun they had, and realized how funny it was now that she was older.

She remembered their junior high years, when they were becoming young teens not yet able to understand the adult world ahead of them. She remembered how she had felt such anger at the other boy from the park for picking on him; for insulting him and his family. She hadn't let him go free, and shoved him so that he fell, only to have the bar underneath hit between his legs. Retribution had been served, but had only been short lived as the consequences came to mind. She let herself smile only a little as she remembered how they ran all the way home and hid in his room, praying the other boy's parents wouldn't call.

She recalled the years that were only months ago, but felt like ages, when they were two older teenagers verging on the edges of adulthood. She remembered how they played games; how they laughed; how they were happy like that. She remembered how the feelings had blossomed—like a sudden revelation; like it was natural. She remembered what it brought her, but the memory did not burn like it used to. No, that feeling was gone. It had withered and been smothered beneath the bitterness she had birthed, but that too was gone. Now there was something new—something that made her think of the young man more and more, and of the things she had with him. She knew what it was called, but she dare not utter it, lest it bring more chaos upon her.

And for the rest of the night, she refused to acknowledge the word, and refused to herself be completely consumed by those memories from that other world. She refused to let it affect her anymore, but it was a weak resolve that she possessed, and it could not last.

**-O-**

"Shi—Catherine, look out!"

The words came too late, their progress stalled by the thick smog of memories that polluted her mind, and she snapped back only in time for the explosion to go off and spray a shower of sharp debris upon her, both large and small. The force alone was enough to throw her backward, causing her to slam into the ground, and the debris did the rest by scratching and bruising her body. She cursed and groaned as she rolled up, her vision a little dizzy. Two hands quickly grabbed her arms and hauled her up, dragging her over towards one of the "safe" zones where they set her back down and leaned her against the walls.

"_Dios Mio_," Fig breathed as he inspected her. "Are you okay, Catherine?"

Well, she didn't really feel "okay" at the moment. Her head was still a little dizzy, the memories were really annoying and heavy, and her skin stung where'd she'd been hit. Oh, and her back and side still hurt from where she slammed into the ground, too.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just… Just got the wind knocked outta me," she rumbled back, shaking off the man's hands. "What the hell do they put in the explosives? Isn't this supposed to be a simulation? I'm about to whoop me some engineer ass."

David chuckled beside her, "She'll be fine, and they probably put too much of that liquid Energon stuff into that one. Ironhide's warned them about that."

"You have blood on your cheek," Alexander noted as he helped her stand. The dizziness was gone, and the stinging was already going away, too. Allspark powers did wonders for injuries. Her cut on her cheek for example, had already stopped bleeding, as no more red came when she wiped at it.

"What happened back there, kiddo?" Jackson asked next, and similar notions appeared on their faces—especially Lennox, whom had come over after telling the engineers to pause the exercise.

"Yeah, you've been off lately. What's going on?" Epps added, and she frowned, eyes dropping a little.

"I'm just… a little distracted. That's all. I'll be fine, I promise."

Lennox sighed, "No, you won't. I'm pulling you out for this one and for the rest of the day."

"What?!" she shouted, stepping forward, only to receive a hard stare and frown.

"I don't know what's going on, but it's affecting your performance, and I can't have that. You just got hurt and if this gets worse, then who knows what will happen next. And since you won't tell us or Faireborne, then the only thing left is to relieve you of duty until you fix this. Is that understood?"

"But—"

"Is that understood, _soldier_?" he barked sharply, causing her to flinch.

She held back a curse, "Sir!"

"Then head back to the start. Drop off your gear, visit the medics, and return to your quarters. You're to remain there until I come get you tomorrow."

She only nodded, biting her tongue to keep things from getting worse. She pushed past them, ignoring any sympathetic looks, and especially not meeting Lennox's gaze, which had been both worried and commanding. She held in all the words that piled up behind her sealed lips, moving quickly to the start where she returned her gear, and then started back for her room. She avoided as many people as she could and nearly sprinted across the space between both sides, then down the hallway, and came to a sudden halt around the corner. With a wail of anger, she rammed the butt of her hand into the wall, and the curses came out as loud as a raging river. She pounded and pounded, and shouted and shouted until her burst of energy was spent and her hands were sore and red. Then she pressed her clenched hands against the wall as she bit her lip, fighting back rage that tried to come out as frustrated tears.

"Catherine," a soft voice cooed, and then a hand scooped her up from behind. She knew who it was at once, but refused to let her eyes move from the floor to meet the blue optics. "I think it's time ya stop tryin' ta avoid this."

"Dammit, Jazz, I _know_, but I—I can't! I can't do it! I don't want to! I don't want to think about him! I don't want to go back to that! I don't! I don't!" she shouted back, grabbing at her head.

"I think ya do. I think ya just too stubborn ta admit it."

"No—this—I—we—we went our separate ways!"

"That don't mean ya still can't meet up again. Ya know that's the truth."

"But—no… I—Jazz…"

"And if all else, it can't hurt ta try. Maybe it is too late, but maybe it ain't, but ya won't know unless ya try."

She met his gaze then, saw the meaning of both the said and unsaid, and knew he was right. He was always right, though she didn't want to admit it. He was so damned right, and she hated it because it meant she would have to go back. She would have to face that place; that possibility of pain again. She didn't want to, but she had to. Her mind and her white knight wouldn't let her refuse to any longer.

She sighed, defeated, "Okay. I'll… I'll try."

"'Atta girl," he smiled softly and lowered her back to the ground, right in front of her door. She looked up at him with a quizzical look, and his smile turned into a sly grin. She smiled back, squeezed one of his metal fingers, and entered into her room. She didn't move forward, though; rather, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it, breathing in slowly and deeply. She let the memories come in without trouble now, and accepted anything and everything. She even pulled in the bad ones, but they weren't as awful as she thought. Again, it was because the bitterness had been replaced by that new emotion; the one whose name she dreaded.

However, she could dread it no longer if she wanted to get through this—if she wanted to… to _try_. No, she could not deny it any longer. The feeling that ignited the yearning in her chest, while not the affection of a lover, was just as powerful and longing. There was no doubt:

She missed Sam.

She missed him a lot. More than she thought she would. It was ridiculous how much she missed him and their time together. She didn't even love him anymore and she missed him so much! Or, rather, she wasn't _in_ love with him, anyways. She wasn't sure if she did love him in any way, but she did miss him. Dearly.

"Fuck me," she sighed, pushing off the door to sit on her bed. At once, Teletraan trotted over into her lap, chirping up worriedly at her. She stroked his head affectionately and, breathing in once more, braced for disappointment. "Teletraan… Do… Do I have any messages from… from…Sam?"

The drone chirped with confirmation.

If her ears could do a double take, they would have. Instead, she blinked, and watched with increasing heartbeat as the drone transformed into a phone and brought up her e-mail display. She started to scroll through and it was only after a few seconds that she realized the list was _incredibly_ long and had maxed out her inbox. That wasn't including text messages either, of which had been maxed out, too. She could scarcely believe it, and her heart beat faster. Disappointment was nowhere to be found as she opened up the oldest e-mail first.

_Hey, Catherine. It's Sam. I guess that was obvious, huh? Ha ha… Um, well, uh, anyways. Um. It's been about two weeks now, so I figured I could e-mail to say 'hi' or something. And um… Yeah. Hope training is going okay for you. School's starting for me, so, y'know 'yay', but not really. So, uh, I'll talk to you later._

_-Sam-_

She wondered how she'd missed this, but then she remembered she'd told her phone to not inform her of any of them. She nearly smacked her forehead for being so stupid. She shook the notion off, though, as she opened one further up.

_Hey, Catherine. So I was a little worried when you weren't replying—thought maybe S-7 found you or something—but I asked 'Bee and he says you're pretty busy at NEST with training with Ratchet or Jazz or something. He's, uh, actually a little sad you haven't been talking to him, by the way. I mean, I'm just glad you're having a good time, but he keeps bugging me about it, ha ha. Anyways, um… So school's going really well, actually. It's weird, but I'm doing a lot better! I'm even in some AP classes! You'd be proud. I think you finally rubbed off on me._

_Oh! I finally got ungrounded. My parents know how to stay angry for not telling them you were gone… They just miss you a lot. I, uh… I know the feeling. Um, speaking of parents… Yours are moving away. I think all the bad publicity the government gave them with the News did it. I mean, I guess being called insane because they think their 'dead daughter' is still alive would work on me, too… Anyways, um, so… Hope you get this and reply back. It would be nice to hear from you._

_-Sam-_

Sam missed her. He _missed_ her. A smile snuck onto her lips as she went to another e-mail.

_Hey, Catherine. Hopefully things are going good for you. I'm doing pretty good still. Mikaela and I are still together, although I guess you don't really care for that, right? Um, anyways, it's weird without you around, though. I can't really explain it, but it's just… weird. Mikaela doesn't really get it because she wasn't around before the whole Mission City thing… Some of the other kids at school have asked about it, though they think you died in the battle. the government did a good job. You're kind of like a little hero around here. Kind of. They just know rumors and stuff. I think Miles spread some. Oh, speaking of Miles. I… well, he worded it weird, but I think he went on a trip to "find himself"? I have NO idea. But, um, we actually kind of made up a little. He forgave me, anyways._

_Maybe one day you can forgive me, too. I know I don't deserve it, but… a guy can dream, right?_

_-Sam-_

She didn't even pause as she went through more e-mails, all mentioning some news from home about his life or what not. However, one constant throughout the rest of them was the fact that, in some way, he showed that he missed her and that he was sorry. He meant every word; there was no doubt in her mind that he did. It was Sam. Her Sam. Her best friend Sam. He wouldn't lie to her like that. That fact became clearer with every new e-mail she opened, her eyes devouring the words and making her heart beat faster and faster with joy. She had to slow down on the last and latest e-mail, though, as she could tell at once it was very different from the rest.

_Hey, Catherine._

_I've been thinking a lot lately. Yeah, I know—me? Thinking? My grades would provide my evidence, though. Joking aside, I really have been thinking about what you said and what happened. You were completely right. I… I was an asshole to you. A complete and utter asshole that deserved everything he got. I don't deserve you. You… Catherine, you've been the best friend I've ever had. Hell, you're my__only__best friend. It took me a long time (I'm a guy after all) to figure it out, but you've always been there. Even with the small things. You've always had my back, and right when you needed me to cover yours… I wasn't there. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been such a pompous ass. I was riding on my own glory, and I didn't bother to see who I was rolling over. I should never have ignored you like that. I should never have broken your trust.__EVER__._

_And I know I have no rights to say this, but I can't be happy. I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't be happy knowing that we can't be friends still. I can't be happy for me, and I won't be until we're friends again. I don't care if takes until I'm a hundred and sixty-thousand years old—I want to have things back to how they used to. I do want you to be happy, but I want you to be happy with your life AND as my friend. We don't even have to be best friends—I definitely don't deserve that title—but I miss you, Catherine. I miss talking with you about stupid shit. I miss just hanging out at Burger King. I miss playing video games and having you kick my ass. I miss all of it._

_I know I don't deserve you or your forgiveness, but I'm asking—begging if you want._

_I want my best friend back, Catherine._

_And you can call me a cocky bastard for this, but: Expect to find Samuel Witwicky waiting for you when you come back on break (yeah I found out from 'Bee), whether you want him or not! And this time he's not letting you go back until we're friends again!_

_I'll see you soon._

_-Sam-_

_(a.k.a. The dumbass)_

Catherine rubbed at her eyes, a half sob, half happy cry escaping from her lips. Her heart was like a wild animal trapped in a cage as she set Teletraan down and started laughing. She couldn't believe it, but it was true—Sam _missed_ her. Sam wanted to be friends again. He wanted things back to the way they were. And she wanted that, too. She wanted all of that. It's seemed so unreal, but there it was.

And then Teletraan buzzed.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the name, and her heart pumped faster. At once she was assaulted by countless thoughts, some of them shouting to pick up the phone, some telling her to be wary, and some reminded her of the dangers. The trickle of fear prodded its way in despite everything, but it was such a silly thing. Why should she worry now? _Because_, a small voice told her, _it could happen again_. And she knew that small voice was right, but why should that matter right now? And who was to say it would happen?

The phone continued to buzz.

She picked it up in her hand, thumb hovering over the green button to accept the call. Who was to say it wouldn't happen? It could very well. But he was so sincere.

The choice was before her; setting her upon a stone ledge hanging above a seemingly endless trench. Dare she take the plunge into the unknown of possible consequences—of possible repeats of the past? Or, was there something else down below? There was only way to find out, however. She would have to try.

"Hey, Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>XXIV. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_So, quick note- she finally got a call because Teletraan figured she wanted to receive them from him, so that's why he let the call through, otherwise he's basically been "cock-blocking" them, only by "cock" I mean "friend". I guess? Uh. Bad analogy? Herm. Anyways, that's why that happened xD;;_

_And so our two heroes reunite after Catherine goes through a but load of denial! Did I tell ya that girl can deny things or what? :D I personally enjoyed the "la la la la" part, ha ha~ Jazz was there to help, of course, but there's only so much her big bro can do. Lennox had to pull his "daddy/commander" mode on her, too. Geez. At least the other guys can keep up the family-love appearance at all times when she's hurt. By the way- the injuries in the training don't normal lead to bleeding or concussions unless it's like a direct hit or a soldier is distracted like Catherine, just so you know. The engineers want to help them train to get better- not kill them :P Oh, and again Jazz provides words of wisdom! That mech is chock full of them I tell ya. It's what happens when ya go to the other side and come back. Ya just know things, man. Maaaaaaaaaan. I'm silly. Tee hee.  
><em>

_Oh, uh, yeah. Ha ha~ Anyways, Sam's messages date back to the two weeks after she left her home, and then continue to basically a few days ago, which is the last message he reads. So, hopefully you guys are pleased with his progress. Sam has finally figured some shit out and learned. I do plan to alter Sam a bit for my story, so he's not the screaming little girl like he usually is in the movies. He's going to be a lot more mature this time around. Of course, it helps Catherine is his best friend :P So, yeah, that's a heads up for everyone. Sam will be better Sam this time around~ The first part being he made up with Miles who went on a Hippie-soul-search trip, and the fact he's writing these messages now :3  
><em>

_And a note on her parents: I don't elaborate, but, basically, NEST covered up her "leaving" by altering her records so that she is shown as DEAD, having been killing at the battle in Mission City. Obviously, that's not true, but then NEST continued to work by having her parents appear to be in denial of her "death", and considering just suffering a delusional state because of the trauma and stress. Since that, obviously, isn't true, they move out of the house to start new lives elsewhere. That's what Sam was referring to in his letter. It'll come up later on, but I wanted to have that known now rather than let people stay confused for a while._

_And that's all folks! Be sure and let me know your thoughts and questions or whatever! :D_


	25. Dog Days Are Over

**TMWolf:** _Soooooooooooooo... You guys can, uh, totally yell at me 'cause I could've gotten the chapter done a lot sooner if I, uh, hadn't been playing Pokemon the entire time. Yeah. I, uh, discovered emulators and a college friend of mine likes to play it too and has a DS so we traded and stuff, and uh... Yeah. POKEMON. GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL._

_I'm a nerd. I know. ANYWAYS HERE'S THE UPDATE._

_So this chapter's song title is from Florence & The Machine, Dog Days Are Over. Nothing to do at all with the actually chapter, I think, but the title fit what I had in store. I love that group. They. Are. Fantastic._

_Oh, and I plane to save the reviews for the end since there was a ton! Thanks so much guys! I really appreciate all the comments and feedback! This time they'll be at the bottom since I have so many to reply too! Also- we hit 309 reviews! Holy crap! Thanks again! :D_

_Also, There's a BIG time skip at the end of the chapter. I'm talking like a MONTHS. If you want the actually amount, I did make a timeline so I could remember how long. Yeah. I had to make a freaking timeline to make sure I had enough time between then and ROTF xD;; It's actually helped out like CRAZY, ha ha. Anyways, so basically, this chapter is on November 6, 2007, and goes to February 17, 2008. Yeah, like I said- Months._

_Oh, and a little something about Catherine (like an FYI): She's never really actually wanted to give up the friendship- she's damn good at denial ;) Just so you know since she gets maybe a little TOO excited about their "reunion" of sorts~_

* * *

><p><strong>XXV. <strong>Dog Days Are Over

* * *

><p>As it turned out, she only spent a little while talking with Sam. It wasn't because things had gone wrong. In fact, things had gone inexplicably <em>right<em>. She could barely contain her laughter over how shocked he had been to actually have her pick up, and then things got a little awkward for him seeing as he didn't actually know what to say now that she had. She'd helped him out by casual asking what was up. That flabbergasted him for moment before he finally said something, and then they started talking like normal. By the end of it all, it was as if they were just like they used to be. Then, at the very end he became quiet, and she waited as he tentatively asked if they were okay. She told them they were, that she missed him, and that she would see him soon, too.

The moment the phone was hung up she'd let out a happy squeal and rolled around a bit. She had her best friend back! She had her Sam back! She didn't care that things had the potential to repeat themselves, even though she was pretty sure they wouldn't. Not this time. Not if she could help it. Besides, she wasn't in love with him, anymore, so there was no need for her to hold back certain things. She could be as blunt as she wanted, and she would make sure he knew when he was being a jerk. Things would work out. She was sure of it.

Unfortunately, at that point she didn't really know what else to do, so she decided she should apologize to a certain yellow-armored Autobot with the most adorable optics ever for ignoring him so long, and also to thank a certain white knight for always being right. Both replied quickly enough, though it was only Bumblebee that she started to really talk to, and even ended up playing a few games with him before he made her go to sleep—he knew how early NEST soldiers got up. She agreed, and, despite her new flux of happiness energy, she did manage to hit the hay.

Her mood was still good the next morning when Lennox had come a-knocking, and she was all too certain the day would go much, much better than the previous three.

Which was why, as she stood staring unhappily at the sulking—or it looked that way to her—Decepticon sitting behind an Energon field, she wondered how the hell it had come to this.

_And here I was hoping to have a good day with Marissa_, Catherine grumbled inwardly as she folded her arms across her chest for the billionth time. It turned out the bosses of her boss's boss had other plans, and wanted to begin interrogating and "evaluating" Barricade now instead of a week later. That, of course, meant she had to be in the room, recording everything she heard on a government-provided laptop, and could also ask questions if they seemed fit. The government might eventually give her questions later on, but for now it was going to be left to the Autobots to get the necessary information. It was a good thing that Jazz was the interrogator then.

Just from the blank, uncaring stare Barricade had as he sat with his shoulders slumped, it would probably take a lot to get anything useful from the mech. She hoped he could sense her little icy daggers of hate that she was mentally burrowing into him. While yes, he _maybe_ deserved a second chance and she had said she might give him said chance, she would still be bitter about their first meeting. He'd tried to kill her for no good reason other than to find the glasses, which was _technically _a pretty good reason considering their ultimate goal, but she refused to think so. The asshole didn't deserve it.

"Alright, Barricade. Time we got ta startin' this show," Jazz spoke suddenly, catching both her and their prisoner's attention as he strolled over in front of the mech. The Decepticon did not stand, and his gaze soon returned to normal as he grunted in response.

"So, here's the deal: Ya tell us all ya know 'bout what's goin' on with the 'Cons and we see if we can't get ya outta that cell and in ta a room. 'Course ya gonna have ta have a guard around ya, but it's better than accidentally brushin' in ta this Energon field 'o yours and havin' yaself scorthed up, am I right?"

Barricade snorted, "_If_ your 'Masters' agree to it, you mean."

"Glad ta see we're on the same page. So. Let's get crackin' shall we?" the white-armored mech smiled with a devilishly sweet tint, and the 'Con grunted in confirmation. "Alrighty. We're gonna start out easy. Where'd you go off to durin' da Mission City battle, 'cause I don't remember seein' ya there."

"If you must know," the 'Con began with a sigh, "it was strategy. I was to circle around to the far side without your knowledge and provide cover fire and guerilla tactics."

"An what 'bout after the battle, 'cause you wasn't among the remains?"

"With Megatron and the rest defeated, and Starscream fleeing like a coward, I saw no benefit to staying. I fled and hid away until now."

Jazz was silent for a moment, thinking, and then asked, "Alrighty. Now on ta the important stuff: How 'bout ya tell me why more 'o ya buddies have been comin' down here and messin' with the place?"

"I think that should be painfully obvious to even the most unintelligent of creatures."

"Ya mean that they're lookin' for somethin'? Well, I was hopin' maybe ya might fill us in on some o' the details, 'Cade. Ya don't wanna let a mech down, do ya?"

The 'Con gave Jazz a look, "Your attempts to woo me into a sense of safety are terrible and discharge-worthy. Furthermore, you disgrace our kind by resorting to this planet's dominant species' language just to satisfy that little insect's duties."

"Just tryin' ta lighten the mood is all," Jazz hummed, unfazed. "But a word a warnin': this 'lil lady is gonna be ya only way ta get outta this cell, ya know. She's ya connection ta the top, so ya best show a 'lil respect if ya don't wanna stay in here."

"I would rather rot to the core than become the flesh bag's lap dog," Barricade growled back, and turned his hot, red glare onto the redhead when she snorted.

"A little respect goes a long way," she sang as she typed, meeting his optics with a raised brow once she'd finished her sentence.

"Courageous, aren't you with your pet protecting you. Tell me, does the wound still hurt?" he purred, but she only smiled back.

"Actually, no. It doesn't. How about that one I gave you?"

"Please. Nothing more than a sting from a turbobug. I suppose I should have finished you off back then—perhaps I wouldn't have such bad luck now."

The conversation was abruptly interrupted as Jazz suddenly spoke in Cybertronian with a harsh tone, one which made the Decepticon scowl, but make no reply. The white-armored Autobot looked to Catherine next; his optics and his emotions saying she should really not be talking. With both subdued, the Autobot retracted some of his harsh demeanor, but the casual banter was no longer there.

"I'll ask again, Barricade: why are they still comin'? What are they lookin' for?"

The 'Con smiled slightly, revealing a few fangs, "That's more like it, Autobot. If you must know, I'm not entirely sure. They are indeed looking for something—my communication links have told me this much. Whatever it is, it's being kept secret from anyone who hadn't original heard what it is."

"Why? Did Megatron order it before his deactivation? O' is it Starscream?"

"Both are equally plausible. Megatron always had secrets—things he never spoke of— and the Decepticons you've encountered are ones that have not been seen for some time. However, Starscream is also a good choice. It is possible he found something that might empower him here and get the others to follow him."

"Ya should know some 'o the info then. Ya ain't a low-rankin' 'Con, Barricade."

"You forget our faction isn't built upon trust and the pathetic kindness that yours was. As I said, Megatron would keep much to himself and act in secret. As for Starscream… Well, he doesn't trust anyone."

"So ya have no idea what they might be lookin' for?"

"No, but whatever it is, it's powerful enough to keep them coming. They may have paused now, but it is only because they cannot afford to lose more troops or gain your attention. They will return, however, and it will most likely because they have found a trail. This is only the calm before the storm, Autobot."

Jazz was quiet for a while before he spoke again, "So why'd ya ask for amnesty, then? If ya 'Cons got somethin' so great up ya sleeve, why join the side ya know is gonna lose?"

"Because," he snorted, his uncaring expression returning, "I have no guarantees what they want will work. Megatron was growing insane, and Starscream is a power-hungry fool prone to rash actions with great consequence. It's very possible he chases a myth, and then the faction will crumble. And even if it exists, you Autobots have proven you are more than capable of beating the odds. It makes it plainly obvious to see which side is safest to be on in the aftermath. Furthermore, if I hadn't asked, you and your Masters would still be hunting me now."

"Ya have any way ta find out what we want?"

"They cut me off long before I awoke on that plane. Starscream may be a fool, but he's not stupid enough to let 'traitors' like me know their plans."

There was a long pause of silence, prompting Catherine to glance up at the two, particular at Jazz who was staring straight at Barricade like he was testing him. There was coldness in the blue shine of his optics that she didn't recognize and almost sent chills down her back. She could only imagine what the actual recipient of the stare was feeling, but again, she couldn't tell just from the Decepticon's gaze, which was unmoved, and she did not want to touch at any feeling he _might_ have. It final ended, though, as Jazz's stance became less tense.

"For ya sake, I hope ya ain't lyin', Barricade," he spoke, the friendly demeanor from before returning, and Catherine knew they were done. For now. "We'll be back ta visit ya again real soon."

"Make sure you put in a good word for me with your 'Masters'," the 'Con smirked.

Jazz turned, casting a cool look back, "We'll see."

-O-

"Ugh! That whole thing with Barricade was just—ugh!" the redhead growled as she threw herself backwards on her bed, Teletraan in his phone form clutched in one hand.

_"I can't believe he actually surrendered! I mean—I wouldn't have thought he would considering… you know,"_the voice of Sam Witwicky resonated from the drone's speakers.

"Don't remind me. I still don't like him for that," she huffed and lifted her free arm to examine the scar. "It doesn't hurt at all or anything, but it does look weird still and just the whole trying to kill you and me thing."

_"Did you at least learn anything?"_

"Pssh… No. I bet he _is_ lying, too, despite what Jazz said. Still, he deserves a chance or whatever. He might even get out of his cage eventually so I'd kind of _have to_ give him one. I guess. Argh! You have no idea how lucky you are right now, Sam."

_"Oh, I know,"_he teased and she rolled over to shoot a glare at the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. I-got-it-good-over-there. Gets to sleep in on weekends, stay up late all night, doesn't have to worry about Decepticons, has his Mom making good home-made food, and he's not single to boot! Lucky duck. Speaking of relationship status—subject change powers, go! Anyways, how's it with Mikeala? You still her boy-toy?"

She could tell he was uneasy as he replied, _"I'm not her boy-toy! And we're, um, we're doing good, actually…"_

"Sam," she began with a sigh, "you don't need to feel awkward about talking about her. I am completely and utterly okay with it. I mean it. You're not that cute, anyways."

_"Ouch! That hurts, Catherine!"_

"Oh, it's not you, Sammy. It's that clean-shaved chin of yours. I like a _real_ man with some facial hair. It gives them that rugged look like how Viggo Mortenson and Gerard Butler have it, and you just don't cut it, Sammy. Can't even grow a mustache, poor baby," she grinned, and she could just see him huffing indignantly on the other side.

_"I can grow one! I just have to shave every morning, thank-you very much!"_

"You mean your legs?" she replied at once, laughing when he quickly rejected her. "Ah, but no, seriously, I'm okay with it. Really, I am. I'm glad you're happy with her. You need someone to make sure you don't become a dull, dull boy with all your little boy hormones. I bet Ratchet would just have a field day with you."

_"Oh my God! Catherine!_Really?_Come on! This is not a conversation I'm going to have with you!"_

"Sam, I'm at a base surrounded by adults of both sexes with more hormones than you'll ever produce in your lifetime. Sex jokes are like a must around here. And, dude, you're like seventeen now. You should be all about the 'that's what she said' or some other sexual innuendo jokes or something."

_"I just happen to be a gentleman, thank-you very much!"_

"You still scream like a girl," she laughed, and, after a few moments of silent treatment, she added, "Oh, Sam, don't be grumpy now. I'm just doing my job as your best friend _ever_. I have legal right to tease you as much as I want, no matter how much it hurts that adorable little pride of yours. Also, you leave yourself wide open, _amigo_."

He sighed in defeat, _"Alright, alright. You're right. As usual. But jeez—do you have to be so brutal? And what about you, hmm? I hear from 'Bee you're getting friendly with the Autobots. Huuuh?"_

"What? Dude. Sam. That's… That's like—urgh. That—_dude_. They're my _friends_. I mean just—Dammit, Sam! I'm going to have to wash my brains out with acid now! Ugh! You asshole!" she wailed.

_"Me?_You're_the one who thought of them like_ that!_You're nasty!"_he laughed, victory finally in his grasp.

"Touché you slippery bastard, and yes, I've been getting 'friendly' and _only_ friendly. Except with those two little farking poser turds! They're so damn annoying!" she growled, imagining herself throwing a shoe at them whilst they annoyed her.

_"Skids and Mudflap? I've heard of them. Ha ha! Sucks for you! It's karma, I tell ya. You shouldn't tease me so much_," he purred, no doubt waggling his finger at her.

"Oh, har har. Watch yourself, Sam. Bumblebee might not be at our base, but he is still under Prime—and thus NEST's—jurisdiction, and since I'm going to be liaison eventually, I will have some authority over him. You just might find yourself punked by a yellow Camaro one of these days!"

_"Pssh. 'Bee wouldn't do that to me."_

"Sam, you seem to forget I am very good at making friends with Autobots. I think it's quite within range for me to swoop and steal your transportation," she purred and could almost smell the fear coming from him.

_"Catherine. You, uh… you know I love you, right? And that you're the most amazing person in the world, right? 'Cause, uh, you are. Like, for real. Seriously. No Joke."_

"You may stop groveling, Sam. I have retracted my punking plans, so you can relax. I couldn't do that without me being there, anyways."

_"Ugh. That's even worse… By the way—when_are _you going to be able to visit? I know it's confidential, but you said Teleturanasaura-something was, uh, 'safe' for you talk about the super-secret NEST stuff, right?"_

"It's _Teletraan_, but nice try, and he is safe, and I don't really know. I think Lennox said we'd be staying here for about eight months to complete training and preparations, then we'd start the whole 'holiday breaks', so I guess probably not until next year. Man, I'm going to miss your Mom's Christmas goodies! I love her brownies…"

_"Well, whenever you're able to come, I'll make sure she makes some then. It sucks you won't be able to come back for forever, though. It's really boring around here when I'm not out with 'Bee or Mikeala…"_

"No manly buddies?"

_"Yeeeah… Apparently having a girlfriend does not make you 'one of the guys'. I think it had the opposite effect. Of course, 'Bee's little stunt with Trent-dirtbag didn't help…"_

She laughed, "Oh yeah! You wrote about that in one of your e-mails… Jerk got what was coming for him, and don't worry 'bout it, Sam. It's High School. Once everyone's all grown up they'll be friendlier. At least, that's what my NEST buddies are showing me."

_"So I guess being a NEST employee is a pretty good life?"_he hummed, and she snorted back.

"Please. You do _not_ want to work here. All the government 'overlords' are so overlord-y, you have to work your ass off even more than a wrestling workout, and you have to deal with all the unfriendly people, not to mention Autobots who act like children sometimes! And I'm not even official!" she exclaimed and fell back on her bed again, frowning. "I kind of dread the day I become the actual liaison and have to do paperwork and settle arguments—uuuuugh."

_"I don't suppose you can quit?"_

"No. Not really. Not after all the trouble I went through to get here, and my pride wouldn't let me either. Nope. I'm going to stick it out and do my best. Besides, I still gotta figure out the whole you-know-what thing," she replied, holding up her free arm to activate her powers, lighting up her arm with the glowing, blue lines.

_"True… Well, just don't forget to come home and visit once in a while, okay?"_

"I won't… Although considering my parents are gone, my 'home' isn't actually there," she snickered. "Huh, that sounds bad, doesn't it?"

_"You have your reasons, so it's cool, and you know you're always welcome to stay here if you want. My Mom would love to have her 'other kid' around. Dad, too, although he'd never admit it."_

She smiled, "Your Mom and Mrs. Lennox will probably have to fight for me then. She's determined to make sure I stay with them during breaks."

He laughed, _"That would be the fight of the century! Whatever work's is cool. He doesn't live far, so we can still hang."_

"Yeah, definitely. I can't wait.

_"Same_."

"And Sam?"

_"Yeah?"_

"It's good to hear from you."

_"Yeah. You too."_

-O-

Days began to turn into weeks very quickly after Catherine's reunion with Sam, and it wasn't long before weeks turned into months. It was as if everything was rushing to finish before some horrible catastrophe was to come, although there were so signs of such impending doom. Still, the pace around NEST seemed to increase rapidly, and it was a wonder how anyone kept up. One thing was for certain, though: the days of relaxation and easy-going were done and over.

When one month had gone by, it was finally time to integrate both sides into teams. Autobots and Humans would finally be working together, and there was definitely some awkwardness to the whole situation. Most humans were okay—having become accustomed to their presence after so many months of being here—but some were still uneasy amongst the gentle, metal giants. They would work together, though, and that would have to do for now. Catherine felt a little bad for some of the Autobots, though. She knew many of them—mostly the younger ones—were very eager to work with the humans.

One such mech was her little Steeljaw. Due to some cruel irony, most of the humans seemed more afraid of him than even the intimidating Ironhide, and she soon found out it was because he was basically a gigantic, metal lion rather than somewhat human-looking. It was silly, but the young mech understood and refrained from being forward or showing his disappointment.

The rest were generally accepted very well, their personalities proving to be easy to get along with, except for a few anti-social persons, and once the initial week of integration had passed, teams were assigned. Each Autobot would be given a group of humans they would "train" with, either giving them experience fighting an actual Cybertronian, or working with them in simulated battles. Autobots would have multiple teams— seeing as the humans greatly outnumbered them—and Catherine's was assigned to Ironhide, with Lennox being the leader of the stronger of the two front-line fighting units. She had hoped to maybe get Jazz or Sideswipe, but she was content with Ironhide. The old mech was a good teacher, and always had the welcoming war-veteran grandpa demeanor about him.

Catherine was thankful Steeljaw was able to be assigned a team, although not a fighting one. He was to be sent out to aid the guards protecting the shard further out on the island. There he would patrol around, using his more advanced sensors to check for danger. It also helped the men and women there were more tolerant of his form and eventually came to enjoy his presence. Of course, he always preferred to be around his creator and brothers when he was off duty. Unlike him, the little drones stayed within the Med Bay or with her—their mischief temperament having been quelled by Steeljaw— as Teletraan always did. The little guy was very useful for communications, and her team approved, as they thought he was another "experiment" with the shard like Steeljaw.

And so the new schedule came about: workout in the morning, and Autobot training in the afternoon and evening on every other day. She still kept up her lessons with Marissa, and those too seem to speed up, but this time it was for a doom that was very much so real and coming ever closer. She'd finally been informed that she would be instated as the official NEST liaison in February, so it was imperative that she finish her lessons within the few months remaining in the year. Of course, that meant mental hell for Catherine as she was forced to finish her studies up with everything, and actually going around with her teacher to practice her duty. There was one nice new thing to her studies, though: she now had Optimus or Jazz joining in on their lessons.

Now that she'd gotten through the normal lessons and learned most of what she needed for NEST, she needed to learn more about the Autobots' requirements of a liaison. While it wasn't the best of times spent with them, she did enjoy their presence, and both Autobots were incredibly patient as she attempted to understand their alien customs and culture as best related to human ones. One of the more troublesome ones was the whole 'spark mate' business, and for better understanding of it and a few other things, they directed her to Ratchet. Otherwise, most of it was easy, as their social aspects weren't far off from human ones, and their government was akin to ones found in the past. Whatever the case, she learned and could work with it to help solve problems.

Despite Barricade's presence at the base, she still worked with her Allspark powers. However, she didn't dare try actually using them. Rather, she spent her Sundays with Ratchet, Jolt, and her creations studying sparks, hoping that the absorption of the knowledge would allow her to create one in the future without having to "borrow". She was given many diagrams of all of the sparks on the base, noting every difference she could—it was difficult when she couldn't read "wavelengths" like Ratchet could. Her organic body just couldn't assess the data like his central processor could. To her, they all looked like wavy lines, and she couldn't "feel" the wavelengths with it being a hologram. She refused to quit, though, studied anything and everything, and listened to any talk of what Ratchet might have to say about them. It would all work out in the end—it had to.

Of course, things got a little awkward around base when Barricade was finally allowed to walk around at the end of the month, although with a guard at all times. None of the younger mechs were given the job. Even though the mech had apparently not lied and had been the picture of excellence in behavior in his month-long imprisonment and interrogations, he was still not to be trusted with the less experienced. The 'Con—or rather, _neutral_ now—took it with disinterest, as if it were the obvious course of action, and spent most of his days either in his new quarters or wandering around on the Autobot side. It did nothing to soften his mood—not that Catherine expected him to suddenly become a happy, honorable mech—and he was always coarse, sharp, and sarcastic to whomever happened to meet him. Thankfully, the redhead managed to rarely ever encounter the 'Con, and if she did, the guard made sure to keep him moving so that if he said something it was snarky, but short. He was also still ignorant of her powers, of which she was assured when she finally decided to reach out to his emotions once, and of which she was relieved.

Even with such a busy life, she did manage to find free time to spend with her friends, and to continue strengthening her renewed friendship with Sam. While she couldn't call him all the time, she did as much as she could. It was technically a "no-no", but Teletraan was a safe and secure line, and she was never found out—except by Jazz who warned her not to call so much. It was strange, but she felt as though things were actually better now; it was so much easier to talk to him, and she didn't feel the need to have to talk in a certain way and not do something stupid. He enjoyed it, too, if his laughter was hint enough, or his kind, loving comments when it wasn't all just fun and games. Of course, it wasn't the love of a lover. She had meant it when she said she was over him, and now it more of a platonic love. She soon realized that was exactly what she wanted from him. Sam was her best friend, and that was how it was meant to be.

Sam wasn't the only target of her attention, though. After regaining her friend, an energy within her she didn't even knew she had awoke; it made the passing weeks and months easier and more enjoyable even at their hardest. Talking with people was easy and she couldn't recall seeing many unhappy faces. Oh, she had no illusions that they weren't there, but for the most part, she was surrounded by allies. Her team, especially, whom were all her brothers and uncles with Lennox as her father, of course. She managed to make good friends amongst the other humans, and even found herself spending time after training with them rather than just the Autobots.

That wasn't to say she didn't spend time with the Autobots at all—no, she still spent much time with them. Ironhide and Jazz became the forefront of her attentions, the older mech being her combat teacher, and the latter being her brother-guardian. She made sure to visit many of the younger mechs, too, whom had begun to become fond of her as well, although Skids and Mudflap were generally—if not always—avoided. They had yet to understand she loathed their "groveling", as she put it. She sometimes had the sinking feeling they knew she hated it and it was payback. Thankfully, Jazz or one of the other mechs would come to her rescue. Optimus even helped out by reprimanding them once, which kept them away for about a week before they were up to their old antics again. Even Bumblebee attempted to help by giving her tips, but they were usually too much, and so the two of them namely ended up just talking about random things. He was the same 'Bee as always, and was just another addition to the Autobot family she had formed.

There was one letdown amongst the joy, though she refused to let it get to her as much as possible: Sideswipe. She didn't know why, or, at least, _exactly_ why, but the mech had become distant. It had started about a month after she's reunited with Sam, and she had to wonder if it was because she'd spoken too much about her friendship with him and maybe the mech had become jealous or felt as if he were being pushed away. It wasn't true, of course, but whenever she tried to get anything from the silver mech he would assure her everything was fine and change the subject. That is, whenever she was able to find and talk to him.

He had taken up seemingly ignoring her, which was the greatest source of the disappointment. Slowly, but indefinitely, their time at their "spot" started to become nonexistent. At first, it was only because of scheduling, but soon, even when he had time, he would reject her asking for "talking" with some random, but plausible excuse. Eventually, she only ever met him a few times a week, and by the time the second month had gone by it was down to nearly once a week. Not to mention she rarely saw him in the halls anymore, and sometimes he only paused to greet her and then rolled off as if he had something to do. It hurt more than she thought it would, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She had a feeling it wouldn't do any good, especially when she'd felt him clam his emotions up when she'd tried for the first and last time.

His painful absence made her thankful things were very busy around NEST, and it only got busier as the major holidays of the year began to roll closer. Although they were on a super-secret base, a Thanksgiving dinner was held, and while not everyone celebrated, they did enjoy the food. Then Christmas came from right around the corner, though no one could really go get presents and not everyone celebrated it either. The lack of snow for some didn't help either, but wet sand did nicely for "sand-ball" fights, and there was a general atmosphere of holiday cheer amongst the crowds. And when the favored day of the year came, much celebration was made amongst the teams, and there was merriment to be had. The New Years that followed was equally enjoyable, even though there was no beer to make it even better, but soda did just fine.

While celebrations died down for some, Catherine's continued as January rolled in and her birthday came with it. Her team and friends happily celebrated her being nineteen—unbeknownst she was really seventeen—and the cheers would continue on for the next few days as the General gave them the news that she was going to be instated as the official liaison. She wasn't sure whether to cheer or groan, but she was at least glad that Marissa would stick around for a few more months to make sure she did okay and that she could handle the job. She thanked God for that, and was all too happy to have the woman by her side as she began her new duty, listening to complaints once she was finished with her training, and talking with Marissa, whom had begun to act as the temporary NEST liaison as well.

And then the third month came tumbling in, showing no signs of time slowing down thanks to a message received from the Wreckers at NASA. Apparently, more Autobots were coming to Earth and would be arriving within a few weeks. No names had been said aloud, but some mechs were already getting excited for the four new arrivals. Catherine was not quite as excited, discovering the paperwork and issues involved, but she was able to manage through with the help of Marissa and Optimus. Again, she thanked God for their help.

Yet, despite her distractions and Sam there to listen to her woes and help cheer her up, she still couldn't help feeling the great absence of her silver companion, and became more and more determined to find out why. She didn't want to lose any more friends, and she was going to make sure of it one way or another— whether he wanted or liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>XXV. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_And that's chapter 25! Just a heads up- Kind of a huge cluster f*ck of the brain/emotions coming up, so expect, uh, yeah. That's pretty much what you can expect. Any who, do not be discouraged for Sideswipe and Catherine, my readers! I assure you think I make happen do so for a reason~ :) Just give it some time and you'll see what I mean._

_To sum up what's happened in the past four-or-so months: Catherine becomes friends with Sam/Bumblebee again; Autobots integrated; Barricade interrogated and allowed to roam with guard; Holiday fun; Catherine's birthday; Catherine finally stepping into her job; Sideswipe drifting; Four new arrivals. So, they've been pretty damn busy. And I know this makes it seem like things are going crazy fast, but I promise you it will slow down a lot and focus more on the characters in a few chapters! I just needed to get through all of this time to get to certain events and what not :3_

_And so now to some tidbits on the story. I, personally, enjoyed writing Catherine and Sam's conversations. That's actually how I talk with my friends, ha ha. I love to tease them and make little jokes like that. It's fun :) And yes- she does find thinking about having a Cybertronian boyfriend weird. Of course, we all know that's probably going to change, fwahahahaha~_

_Also, I changed up Barricade's stories from the actual canon. Of course, his story post-Mission City is pretty jumbled up and kind of contradicts itself so I took the liberty of making my own for him. Just an FYI for anybody who's looked up on what the hell happened to him and knows his various stories. I needed it anyways since he's definitely not being canon with coming to Diego Garcia, ha ha. xD_

_And I don't really have to many point for the story... so, uh, REVIEW REPLY TIME! :D_

_**Autobot-Bre: **__Oh ho~ Things get way crazy before they get good, I will tell you that :)_

_**BlackMoonWhiteSky: **__Oh geez- so many reviews at once! I'll see if I can get replies for all of them in. -claps hands together- here we go! Oh sweet! I have TF: Exodus, too! I didn't really care for things that didn't fit- I loved it anyways, and it was cool how they incorporated things like Override and WreckGar! And Sideswipe will deny the glomps aloud, but he secretly enjoys them (and we all know it) ;) No, it's not bad you cackled at the end there, ha ha. I do that sometimes myself~ Sam's kind of my whipping boy in this story, ha ha. At least until that last chapter and the rest of it :'] Man, who wouldn't want Jazz as a brother? He's basically a live-action robot ninja with a sweet alternate form! And you're welcome to glomp as much as you'd like, ha ha :3_

_**BluePheonixPrime: **__Well, then I am glad to be of service to relieve your boredom! :)_

_**Cascadenight: **__Glad to know the length/distance of everything was good! I do worry about that sometimes, although I find it necessary! And Jazz is the best white knight ever. He can come save me any day! x3 And, well, not REALLY a cliff hanger, but more of a closure, I guess? But sure, let's go with that, ha ha! xD_

_**Ember Storm:**__ Thank-you for reading! I'm so glad you enjoy it, and I hope you can continue to enjoy it! And that's a sweet coincidence! You're Mom must be awesome then! :)_

_**Gaia'schild: **__You're cousin's right alright. And I'm glad you took well to her "evil" (I laughed at that a little. Imagining them with evil get ups and what not, ha ha~) parents being socially ostracized. I thought it was the perfect way to get them out of the perfect, with the dead body helping~ And no kidding on Sam. He was such a whiny little girl -_-; Oh, and, uh, well, Miles isn't actually there- he left on a "find-yourself" trip. And you're right about the friendship hope. There's a lot in store for these two :)_

_**Iceshadow911247: **__Sarcasm is glorious. I love it. I think I live off it sometimes :P Cats can see into the afterlife (or however the myth goes) but they can't see a ninja- especially robot ones. They're too cool even for cat eyes. :] And, uh, a giant iPad touch isn't that far off, ha ha! xD And so true on chicks. I'm one and sometimes I wonder about the female gender... And no offense taken. I know she's stubborn- just like me :D Aaaaaaaand you'll see why he's in AP, ha ha. It's apparently canon-ish, too. Or, so I've read on some things. And to finish off- LOL Oh my god... That... That quote was hilarious! And so true! xD_

**Shizuka Taiyou: **_Bajebus! Dang you were on a reading spree! xD Let's see if I can answer all of yours, too! First off, yes to a LOT of those reviews, ha ha xD You're good at guessing~ In regards to Twlight- urgh. I don't even want to talk about that series. I don't even want to look at it unless it's a "Still a better love story" joke xP_ _Well, technically it was just a "spark" lesson, not "sparkmate", but you'll get to read that eventually, and I dunno about the one shots. I'm mostly just focusing on this, but I might look at them and see what's going on. And maybe it's just me, but I think anyone would love anybody who bitches out the Twins. Just saying ;P And she would. Catherine so would. I know I would, ha ha~ And for Barricade- just wait. You might be surprised about what I do~_ _And yes, her parents did take the Huskies, unfortunately. And thanks for the 300 reviews, amiga! :) As for a lot of other stuff- you'll have to wait and see, hee hee!_

_**TheUltimateSacrifice: **__Dorky Sam is the best Sam. There was no way he couldn't come back, anyways. Somebody has to go get the Matrix, after all ;) Oh man, if they put the COMICS on the big screen- Good God we would have A-level movies with those plot lines and character development! Granted, the comics span longer times and multiple arcs that would make a movie too long/too confusing. Le sigh :(_

_**Topkicker26: **__I cooooooould have used Google Translate... but that's cheating. (and I was lazy, ha ha). I knooooooow! I was stuck between hating and loving her so much. I just- ARGH. It's Ezio's fault for being so beautiful even as an old man! D: IF THERE IS A SIDESWIPE IN TRANSFORMERS: PRIME I WILL BE SO FREAKING HAPPY. HOLY CRAP. I already love the show already (which makes not having the channel SUCK) but if they had a badass Sideswipe- eeeeee! xD_

_**UnForGettable323:**__All fanfics could use more Sideswipe, but sometimes it's just not his turn! Give him a little bit, though, and he'll show up :) And yes, she will be talking to Bee more often... even if I don't write it._

_And I think that's about it for that. Oh, and to everyone- TRANSFORMERS PRIME IS AMAZING~ x3 Finally got to watch on Youtube and I am so happy! Soundwave's a total BAMF by the way. A robotic BAMF._


	26. We Build Then We Break

**TMWolf:** _And here's the chapter everyone is going to hate me for, yaaaaaay! It's only one of many, too, oh dear... So, um.. Not much to say this time. Although Spring Break is coming up very soon for me- hellz yeah! -fist pumps- I'm just hoping one of my classes doesn't have any tests next week. What sucks is its the one I don't have a syllabus for- urgh... that or I just can't remember where it is... So, uh, yeah, anyways!_

_This chapter's song if from The Fray - We Built Then We Break. The lyrics uh, really haven't nothing to do with the story, ha ha. The title was just perfect is all._

_Now review time- again thanks for reviewing everyone. Your comments/inputs/etc are all welcomed/enjoyed/loved! :D_

_**Angel897: **Thanks! And don't worry- I plan to keep writing until this baby is finished! :D_

_**Autobot-Bre: **Thanks! :) And wonder no more for you shall find out soon enough!_

_**BluePheonixPrime: **Awww, thanks! x) And you're welcome! I'm happy to upload it! :D  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **Aww, why thank-you! :D And I didn't even really have any angst in this one at all, ha ha! xD And, well, you'll see who they are~ Also- that's freaking hilarious on the school thing. It would be even better if were an all-girl's school LOL. And what a turd, ha ha. Hopefully you got him good :) And that ALWAYS happen when people do things like that! You should have totally picked on those boys! xD_

_**Kaaayyytteee: **Why, thank-you! :D I do my best!_

_**Knighted-Geek: **Thanks, and wait no more, for I have updated! xD  
><em>

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **Unfortunately, no. He didn't. :( And, uh, you'll see about the nicknames later on xD  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Scruffy Men is right. They're hot. And beards are okay... Depending on what kind. Aragorn/Faramir/Boromir or Ezio beards are perfect bears in my opinion ;) Aaaaaand you'll learn about the arrivals soon enough~! I'll give a hint though- They're from G1! :D_

_If you have any questions let me know in the reviews, or just a pop a comment to let me know what ya think! I take 'em all!_

_And scene!_

* * *

><p><strong>XXVI. <strong>We Build Then We Break

* * *

><p>Not for the first, and certainly not for the last time, Catherine wished she hadn't signed up to be a liaison. She was also getting tired of constantly thinking the phrase or something similar to it. It was happening far too much. So were the piles of paper in her "office", which was essentially a large closet fitted with a desk, a shelf, and a spot on the desk for unfinished and finished papers. She preferred to call it Alcatraz or Hell, but it was her new life, or, at least, half of it. Unfortunately, being half full of work on the incoming Autobots was enough to nearly take over the rest.<p>

"Well, at least things are going kind of smoothly. The vehicle orders made it through, so they should get here the same time the Autobots do," she mumbled aloud. It wasn't to anyone in particular, although Teletraan was with her. The little drone chirped, crawling over to the paper as she read through it, and peered at it curiously. He wouldn't understand it, but he did always remember all of it and could show her if she wasn't near it later. He also provided a nice distraction when she needed it.

"I wonder why the extra one, though—and it's a Lamborghini, too?" she hummed, tapping at the car brand name with her pen tip. "I guess one of them couldn't decide or something… I'm surprised the government agreed to buy it or give it or whatever, though. They're greedy little bastards I tell ya, Teletraan."

The drone beeped, happy to be called, and then proceeded to flip the page for her. Just as he did so, the door opened to reveal the face of a young, dark-haired man. Surprised fluttered across his face at the sight of the drone for a moment, but then he calmed down and stepped in. Teletraan regarded him only for a moment before climbing onto Catherine's shoulders as had become customary. The other humans were accustomed to his presence and even accepted him, but they were still often surprised by the closeness she and Teletraan had. The base was still working on those Human-Cybertronian relations, too. She knew it had taken the young man some courage to walk all the way over here to come get her.

"Hey, Michael. What's going on this time and who's involved?" she sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes.

He chuckled, "I'll give you one guess."

She groaned, "It hasn't even been two days! Who the hell did they start fighting with this time? And why are they still allowed to lead a team? I specifically asked Morshower to not assign them anybody!"

"Look, I'm just a soldier," he smiled playfully as she stood. "I don't know anything about all that stuff. That's you, the Commander, and the General's area."

"Don't remind me or I'll sick Knock Out on you. He'll believe me if I tell him you guys aren't looking as good as the other teams."

Michael winced, "Okay, okay! I won't! Just don't give him any more incentive! He's already driving us crazy with trying to be perfect. Ugh!"

Catherine snickered as she walked with him out in the hall. There were a few other humans walking here and there, but despite it having been about two months since the integration, very few humans came around. Those that did either got along well with the Autobots, weren't at all uneasy about coming, or, as it was in the case of her companion, needed something and had the balls to go get it. It wasn't a great step forward in relations, but it was something.

"Alright, so where are the little twerps? I'm going to see if I can get Ironhide to back me up on this and knock 'em around a bit," she inquired as they turned the corner, heading to the main hall heading to the divide between sides.

"The main training hangar, of course. They started getting into fight over who got to do what and then it just escalated into something… else. No one's sure what they're fighting over anymore, and they're disrupting the rest of us. Knock Out tried to help, but, uh, they started to gang up on him so he just got himself and his guys out of there."

"Smart mech. Alright. Teletraan, ask Ironhide to come down to the training room, code Mudskid," she instructed, and the little drone went to work at once. She glanced over at Michael, and found an odd expression on the young man's face. She mentally shook her head as she raised a brow at him. He quickly flushed and looked away, caught.

"S-sorry… it's just, y'know—you act like it so easy, but they're… _y'know_," he mumbled, rubbing one of his arms uneasily.

"They're living, 'sentient'— as Prime would put it— beings, Michael. The only difference is in size, what they're made of, and their abilities. There's no need to be bothered by it, especially when they're just out to help us fight the Decepticons and keep our planet safe."

"I… I guess," he mumbled, took a few moments to recover, and then smiled. "You're really cool, Catherine. You just take it all so easily. It's… cool."

She grinned, "Why, thank-you. You're not doing too bad yourself. You'll be 'cool' soon enough, too."

He chuckled back, but once she looked away he face became set in a disappointed frown and a red tint trickled onto his face that matched the rising heat in his cheeks. She didn't see it, however, and remained oblivious as they strolled through to the open space between sides. Instead of heading through the entrance as most did, they made toward the "Back Door"— named for the fact it did not have a landing pad for the main helicopter transports— and followed the pavement path down to the only open hangar.

She could hear it before she saw it; the obnoxious rancor that passed for voices was unmistakable and loud. Her lips quickly set into a scowl once she saw the two jabbing fingers into one another's chests while their faces were nearly pressed into each other. The soldiers were as far as way as they dared without being completely out of the loop. Although everyone pretty much found them the most annoying things on Earth, they couldn't deny that they loved watching the conflict. The only thing missing was popcorn and an authoritative figure to yell at them. While the former would not be provided, the latter was on its way in the form of a fairly pissed off redhead.

"Move!" she barked, and it only took one look at the blaze in her hazel eyes for the men and women to part, letting her through. There were some laughs and calls of excitement of what was to come, but she could care less as she came up to the Twins, stopping within perfect yelling distance. She set her hands firmly on her hips, glaring at the two of them as they continued to quarrel, blissfully unaware of her presence.

"Ya won't be talking so tough when I shove my fist up yo tail pipe, sucka!" Skids growled, raising his pale-red fist up at his Twin. Mudflap was hardly fazed as he snorted.

"Like a piece-o-slag like ya would have the skills ta do that. Not like ya would have time ta do it either—I'd have ya cryin' to ya Mamma so fast!"

"We got the same Mamma ya dumb aft!"

"Ya got the shit end of the Spark stick then, fugly!"

"Wanna say that again, aft face!"

"What. The. _Fuck_!" she shouted, tired of the bull-crap. The hangar's large space did wonders, causing her shout to boom and echo loud enough that the two Twins stopped at once and turned to face her with wide optics. Whatever anger they had seemingly evaporated, and then reformed just as quickly into delight as they all but scrambled over to her, idiotic grins on their faces.

"Damn girl! It is nice ta see ya today!" Mudflap whistled, and Catherine was pretty sure she felt a muscle in her brain twitch.

"Yo, yo, 'Cat. Skids in the house and he is ready ta please," the other purred. If she could, she would have smacked both of them upside the head. Luckily, her make up for that was on its way. She just had to stall before they figured that out.

"Would you mind explaining to me why the hell you are having _another_ fight?! Didn't we talk about this yesterday? Are you two really _that_ stupid?"

"Aw, don't be mad gurl—"

"You will address me as 'ma'am', Skids. The same applies to you, Mudflap. And you will stop this nonsense. Right. Now. You are supposed to be here training your teams—not fighting like a bunch of tantrum-throwing brats!"

"But bro here keeps saying how my team is full of pussies and that he's gonna whoop us just 'cause he got more males then I do, and I can't take that lyin' down gur—er, Ma'am!" Skids wailed, crouching down lower to her level. "Ya gotta feel for me; I had ta do it! Pride of the pack was at stake! And we all know I can whoop his ass."

"Please, she ain't no fool—she knows who's the best here and it ain't you, ya piece a tin! You and ya team ain't got shit on mine!" his brother barked back with a haughty smirk. "And we was about ta show ya, too, if ya hadn't turned into a pussy and started stallin'."

"Who you callin' a pussy, pussy?!" the previous brother growled, possibly attempting to bare his "teeth" at Mudflap, but failing to look all that intimidating with how goofy they were. Regardless, the two brothers were beginning to get after one another again, this time their faces bumping together. They thankfully didn't start to exchange blows as they usually did, and she suspected it was because they wanted to put on a "dominance" show for her and prove who the better of the two was. It was too bad for them she didn't give a rat's ass, considered both of them complete idiots, and they were both ignorant of the sounds of metal feet on pavement heading straight for them.

Catherine, however, was not, and neither was the crowd behind her as she looked up into the even more annoyed optics of Ironhide. If there was anything the old mech hated more than Decepticons, it was someone screwing around in _his_ training room. And, indeed, it was _his_ room, as no one disobeyed his orders in there without expecting a death wish.

The Twins didn't want to die, but they were foolish enough to invoke Ironhide's wrath to the point that he didn't kill them, but he would give them a piece of his mind, which included grabbing them roughly by the scruff, knocking them together even more roughly, dragging them out to the area facing the beach, and launching them out into the ocean. His form was perfect as they landed with two large splashes, which were followed by loud cheers and laughter. The redhead didn't join in as she walked over to Ironhide, but she did nod up at him.

"Thank-you, Ironhide. Hopefully that will cool them down, if only for a minute," she sighed, shaking her head as the two small mechs began to scramble their way out of the water, cursing the black mech's name. The recipient of their insults merely continued to scowl and glower as they crawled to their feet, their optics refusing to meet his. They still grumbled under their breath as their systems worked to flush the rest of the water out their systems.

"You shame yourselves!" Ironhide growled, causing the two to flinch. "This is a place to hone your skills—not squabble like immature sparklings!"

"Sorry," the two mumbled together, and the black mech snorted.

Catherine took her turn next, "Look, if you two want to fight and be stupid then do it on your own time. This room is for you and the soldiers you're going to be working with to train and learn to work together. I don't care how stupid or pointless you might think it is or whatever the hell goes through your heads—You. Need. To. Train. Just think what would happen if you went into the field right now? It'd be a catastrophe! These men and women are counting on you to help them fight the Decepticons, but as you are now… Well, I'm going to have to insist Prime pull you out. You're more of a danger than anything else, and we can't have that here. Do you understand?"

The two mechs had long since looked at her, optics wide and hurt as if she had struck them, and once she finished, they numbly nodded with glum expression. Not giving them time to say anymore, Ironhide quickly ushered them back to their groups and, undoubtedly, sent them a training punishment for them to do over the comm. link. The humans wouldn't suffer anything for it, but the Twins would have to do extra work with the older mech when they were alone.

"Thanks, 'Hide. Hopefully everyone can get their work in now, myself included. I've still got so much paper work to get through. I actually miss training my ass off every day because of it!" she exclaimed, smiling half-heartedly up at the black mech.

He looked down with a grin, "Which is one of the reasons why I've remained as a soldier all my life."

"No kidding. Well, anyways… I guess you better stick around to make sure they do their work and all. I've got get to going now that I'm no longer needed. I plan to go visit Ratchet later, but, again, I've got to get through that paperwork first. Ugh—I should have just said I wanted to be a soldier!"

He chuckled, "That would not have been wise. Would you like an escort back?"

"No, I'm good, but thanks. I'll see you tomorrow for training," she smiled and waved as she headed off towards the sidewalk. Ironhide nodded rather than waved, then stalked his way over towards the Twins to watch as they managed to get things going.

Catherine was almost out of sight when she heard a familiar voice call her name and turned to find Michael jogging towards her. She could tell at once he had something on his mind as he rubbed the back of his head nervously and had some trouble meeting her eye. She was accustomed to that, though; some of them found her familiarity with the Autobots intimidating, and she often made a show of her ability to keep them under her thumb, so she could understand any discomfort. She imagined there were other reasons, too, but for Michael it was definitely the Autobot factor.

"Hey, um, if you're not busy later… Would you, um, want to go get dinner or something? It's, uh, steak night n' all," he managed to get out, and she felt happy that he was doing his best to get over his insecurities to make friends with her. He was one of the few non-teammates that had managed to approach her and do so.

She smiled apologetically, "I'm _really_ sorry, but I've got plans tonight. Thanks, though! We can hang out some other time, I promise!"

"H-hang out? O-oh, uh… sure. Yeah. That sounds good. Um. See ya?" he smiled weakly, waving half-heartedly. She gave him a two-fingered salute and turned around, the shamed, disappointed blush on his cheeks going unnoticed.

-O-

"Okay. Done!" Catherine sighed with relief, tossing the last stack of paper into the finished pile and leaning back into her chair. She stretched herself for a good while, popping her back and rolling her shoulders, and finished with a good neck scratch. She'd been at it for about three hours now, but she'd finally gotten through all of it.

Most of the papers had been about a lot of deep legal issues that she often had to read more than once to make sure there weren't any hidden agendas that would screw with the Autobots. From what she could tell, there were none, but that's where Marissa would come in handy. The woman was far better at ripping apart the words than she was, although it was getting easier. Apparently every country of the world's governments were full of greedy and tricky bastards, though. There was always something about wanting a little extra-Autobot-this or Autobot-that. It was a pain, but someone had to do it to keep things safe.

It was especially so when it came to their technology. She'd gotten more than a few requests to see the "less-important" or "non-militaristic" types of tech, but she knew their goal wasn't to just use it to help improve society. No, they'd try and most likely find a way to turn it into a weapon, and NEST did _not_ need any black market sales going on. She could just imagine the pandemonium it would cause and all the repercussions—she'd be drowned with paper work! Not only would dangerous alien tech would be out in human hands, but she had no doubts the Autobots would be revealed and NEST would be put in the lime light! None of them needed that, so it was a quick and firm "hell-fucking-no" for those papers. It was such a shame that many of them came from the United States.

_Looks like they all have the S-Seven fever going on_, she rumbled, glancing at the top papers, which had been about the very source of her lament. _And now even I'm catching word of Galloway, who happens to be the golden boy of the men who want their hands on it all._

A scowl quickly made its way onto her features as she thought of the man. While she hadn't met him in person or even talked on the phone, his letters made _directly_ to her were enough to give a good picture of the man. He was arrogant, self-centered, and seemed to think himself a King. He had "welcomed" her to the job, but it was more like he was patting her on the head, telling her to be a good girl and do as told. Like hell she would. She couldn't wait for his next letter, and even hoped he got a little moody in it. She was the Autobot's liaison—not the United States', and she was certainly no one's little lap dog.

An electronic chirp stole her thoughts away and she looked down at her little cellphone drone, whom had not taken a liking to her new mood. She quickly appeased him by smiling, stroking his head how he liked, and letting him crawl up to his favorite spot on her shoulder.

"How about we stop thinking about this God-awful job for a few hours by paying 'ol grumpy-pants and Sir Electron a visit, eh?" she grinned, and Teletraan did his own version of a laugh—his latest ability—at her silly nicknames. No one save for the owners of the names, her creations, and herself knew about it, but it was a good source of fun for them nonetheless. The same could not be said for both medics, but there wasn't much they could do. Ratchet had taken a liking to her too much, her lessons had become too important to just kick her out, and Jolt was under the command of Ratchet. She knew it was also because the blue mech had become fond of her as well, though he wouldn't ever admit it.

Teletraan agreed, of course, and she gladly abandoned the room to head down the hall, turn a few corners, say hello and good-bye to anyone she passed by, and stroll through the human-sized opening the medic always had ready for her. Other humans were _technically_ allowed, but none dared enter after one accidently broke something and the medic had turned into the devil himself, releasing all Hell on the poor guy. That had not been her best nor favorite day on the job.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey guys!" she called out loudly as she sauntered in, and at once a familiar, feline-shaped head perked up from on top the medical table. In a matter of seconds the golden-framed, metal lion was pressing his head into her side, purring happily. Having clung to Steeljaw's mane, Blaster and Cybermon quickly leaped over to clutch her arms, beeping and letting off delighted sounds or words. She laughed, just as happy to see them as they were to see her. She hadn't been able to visit lately, and though Steeljaw kept his two older brothers company and brought them with him on duty sometimes, it wasn't always enough. She was their mother—she had finally come to understand and accept it once Steeljaw had put it plainly, although with much awkwardness—and that was a very different relationship then brotherhood.

"You shouldn't act so happy to see her, Steeljaw. The humans might think… oddly about it," Jolt spoke up, having observed the loving display.

She snorted, "So long as we get all lovey-dovey in here, it's fine. Only Lennox or my team would dare come in here after Ratchet's fiasco, and they're cool with it. Hell, they make fun of me for it."

"Just be careful," he replied sternly, but she knew he was concerned, too.

"We will," Steeljaw relied while pressing his body against hers as she stroked his nape, just behind the mane. "And Ratchet has no issue with it, so do not worry so."

"If only because it keeps her little glitch spawns in line," the medic rumbled as he appeared from around the corner, a handful of datapads in his grasp. "Here are the files for today. These are Ironhide, Prime, and Teletraan's sparks as requested for your comparisons."

"Thanks, 'Ratch. How goes that little experiment of yours, by the way? The one you needed to make Earth metal stronger, I think it was. I remember approving all those parts, anyways."

He nodded, picking her and Steeljaw up, "Yes. While your powers are the more effective and assured way, our new circumstances make it impossible to do so safely, thus we need a way to work without your aid. In regards to progress… Well, let's just say I really slagging wish Perceptor or even Wheeljack were here. The latter might blow it up a few times, but he'd still be able to get it done faster and better than I could."

"It can't be helped. Your expertise is in repairing Cybertronians, not creating matter-altering machines," Jolt spoke with a shrug and frown. "Not to mention the material we work with isn't up to par in the first place. It took us weeks to get that spark box up to Cybertronian standards, after all."

"Which is why I was a little disappointed to find neither of them was in the list of new arrivals. Don't get me wrong—all four of them are good additions, but only as soldiers," the Chief Medical Officer sighed with a shake of his head as he set Catherine and Steeljaw down along with the datapads.

"Speaking of the new recruits—I haven't actually gotten any names yet. They're due in what—a week? Shouldn't I, being the liaison and all, have heard them by now? Hell, I don't even think the General knows who they are yet."

Jolt answered, "It's for security. You weren't even supposed to hear about them arriving until last week, but some of the younger ones accidentally got word and, well, you saw how happy Knock Out was. He and Bluestreak are around the same age so they eventually met on Cybertron, got along well, and I'm sure you can figure out the rest. Anyways, in the event the Decepticons might be looking to target us or find this place, we've been meaning to keep everything low-key."

"Makes sense," she nodded, flicking one of the datapads on, causing a hologram of a spark to show up. "Explains why they're landed _way_ off from the island in Africa. It's a smart place to land, of course. Not too many things to see them in the more desert regions. So you said one of them is called 'Bluestreak'?"

"Indeed, and his name, like all of ours, suit his designation. Beware his kindness—it is a mask for his deadly weapon," the medic sighed with exasperation, pinching his brow for emphasis.

When Catherine raised a brow, Jolt quickly stated, "He doesn't stop talking."

"Ah. The others aren't like that, I hope, for your sanity?"

"Thank the Allspark, no. Smokescreen is actually very intelligent, though a sly slagger at times. Springer is a good, intelligent fighter—Ironhide was happy to hear he was coming. He was even happier to hear Brawn was coming. They're old war brothers, and Brawn's one of the few mechs who can match Ironhide despite the grand size difference," Ratchet went on, shuffling through his cupboards and drawers, gathering tools, materials, and started projects. "You should find them fairly agreeable—especially Bluestreak. I have no doubts he will be delighted to meet every single one of you while boring you to death as your eardrums melt away. A word of warning for Brawn—he will be grumpy most, if not all, of the time. Springer and Smokescreen won't provide any problems. In fact, Smokescreen will most likely be instated as your partner. He's worked as a 'psychiatrist' and 'peace keeper' of sorts before."

"If he can help me deal with all the crap around here, then a thousand times 'yes'!" she laughed as she activated the other two datapads and went about comparing them. She'd gotten a better idea of sparks over the past few months, learning what was missing from her previous creations and actual sparks. She knew she still wasn't ready, though—she wasn't sure she ever would be, but she was definitely closer to the goal than before. Something was still missing, however. She didn't know what it was, but it was beyond her reach as it forever lingered on the tip or her tongue. It frustrated her to no end, but she managed to keep her calm by assuring herself she would find it if she only kept studying.

"So I heard you had to deal with the Twins again?" Jolt asked after a pause of silence while he stood beside his mentor, watching him work and handing him tools when needed.

The redhead sighed, "Yeah. They got into another stupid fight. Thankfully I got to them before that, and then Ironhide finished them off with a good dunk into the ocean to cool off. I imagine he's got them doing exercises now."

Ratchet groaned as he threw down a tool, "Slaggit all—haven't I told you all _not_ to throw them into the water? The sediments can easily clog your systems and lead to rust. _Rust!_Do you understand the repercussions and the difficulty of obtaining the substance I need to reverse the effects?"

"I already approved of your shipments, which should be here in a few days for both the protectant and materials to make that resistance stuff you wanted," Catherine waved him off, getting an unhappy snort in return.

"Just be glad it's not Cosmic Rust; then there would no saving them," the electric-blue mech rumbled. "Granted, I don't think anyone would mind losing them. It'd probably do us a favor."

"Indeed. Unlike Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they _aren't_very useful at all. Unfortunately, we need all the soldiers we can get, so they can't have any 'accidents'," the Chief Medic hummed, not the least bit of humor in his voice.

"Ouch. I guess I better warn them before they succumb to death-by-Hatchet," Catherine mused, earning a quick glare and muffled laugh.

"Don't you have studying to do?" he growled as she smiled like a naughty little kid.

"Yes, Ratchet," she sang, leaning herself into Steeljaw's side, which was conveniently smooth and rounded in such a way it was perfect for lounging on while studying. The metal lion, of course, was happy to be of use to his creator, and he was always happy to have her stroke his neck as she studied comfortably. Her other three creations rested on her shoulders, looking over her material as well, though no doubt unable to understand it. It was important to their creator, though, so they obediently remained quiet and calm, not that their youngest brother would have let them act up. She was proud of her little group, and was proud to be their creator, too. Sure, it was still a little odd being called their 'mother'—she was only seventeen—but it was only right, in a way.

She glanced up from her studies when she heard the medic make some gruff electronic sound—no doubt a curse in Cybertronian. She had yet to even come close to translating, as it was frankly impossible being an organic, but she had learned to understand tone. She wasn't surprised he was angry—his project had been going on for a month now and neither he nor Jolt had been able to make a breakthrough on altering Earth metal to more accurately match Cybertronian. Metals here could be used, but they were nowhere near as strong as those back home, and, as he said before, it wasn't safe for her to use her powers. Perhaps if Barricade hadn't been here, then maybe, but now that he prowled the halls with a guard there was no chance of it. She wished she could help besides just trying to figure out what the bloody hell was wrong with her spark-making abilities.

"What do you think, Steeljaw? I practically know all the spots for each wavelength, but what am I missing?" she asked aloud softly, and the metal lion lifted its head, ears perked forward at attention.

"I'm afraid the answer is beyond my cognitive abilities, Catherine. I believe Lieutenant Jazz would be of more assistance, although he has refused to disclose any information he may have," was his lamented reply, and the redhead pat him affectionately.

"Unfortunately. I do understand his secrecy and the need for me to learn on my own, but… well, you know my complaints. I don't want to have to kill anyone to give life."

"It would be… unproductive, and we all do not wish you to harm yourself, be it physically or mentally. I believe the humans would call it 'heart', but that is rather inaccurate."

She chuckled softly, "You're too smart for your own good. You definitely got some of Ratchet's intelligence. Good thing you didn't get his snarky traits."

Steeljaw gave a toothy grin before settling down once more, only to have his head shoot up with surprise as the Medical Bay doors were shoved open. All occupants of the room turned and found the familiar silver frame of Sideswipe in the door way. At once, Catherine felt a hopeful joy spring into her, but quickly tempered it with the realization he most likely wasn't here for her, but Ratchet or Jolt. His recent distancing from her had made sure of that, but she still kept her eyes locked onto him as he rolled in, ignoring Ratchet's flaming ire at being disturbed.

"Unless you are ill, damaged, or truly are more stupid than the Twins then I suggest you leave at once before I turn you my newest invention," the Chief Medical Officer growled as Sideswipe stopped beside Catherine and met his glowering gaze.

"I came to get Catherine," he replied and looked down at the red head. "I, um, wanted to talk privately, if that's alright."

She almost sprung up, but managed to contain herself, "Sure. Mind keeping my things tidy and look after your brothers, Steeljaw?"

The metal lion nodded and then looked up at Sideswipe with an odd expression while his creator handed off his three elder siblings before stepping onto the waiting hand. The lion didn't know why he did so, but he could not help but be puzzled. Something felt… off, but his creator trusted the mech and they had always been fine together. He shook his head as they left, reassured he was just being paranoid and too protective. She was his creator after all, so it was only natural to feel as such when a being of no relation took her off somewhere without them.

Catherine, on the other hand, had no qualms of sitting on the silver mech's hand as he rolled through the halls, less occupied now that it was nearly eating time and shift change wasn't due for many more hours. She was, in fact, overjoyed with the thought of being able to finally talk with her silver friend. She had nearly given in to the realization that Sideswipe no longer wanted to be her friend for reasons she could only guess, but never be sure about. Surely this talk was to clear the misunderstandings! And even if he didn't, she was still determined to make sure they did talk about it.

"So the usual spot?" she inquired, but he surprisingly shook his head.

"No, I have to go to training soon," he replied, more distantly that she would have liked. It stung and worried her, and the fear he was attempting to completely break their friendship ran rampant through her. She couldn't let it happen, though—she didn't want to lose any more friends. She _wouldn't_ lose any more friends. Sure, she got Sam back, but that didn't mean she could get them all back, and she didn't want to have to take that chance. Not with Sideswipe.

She looked over at him, and found his optics unusually focused and not as bright as she remembered them to be. She decided courtesy could be damned, and used her powers to reach out to his spark and emotions, but found they were hidden behind a stalwart wall, completely unreadable. There would be no telling if he was happy or mad or wanting to end things. Again, fear gripped at her, but she bit it back with courage. She had to keep hope. It couldn't be over. That was just silly! This was all just some silly misunderstanding. Yes, she had her best friend back, but that didn't mean she didn't care for Sideswipe or want to be friends with him, too. She needed him just as much as Sam!

"This should do," she heard him mumble, but said nothing as he lowered her to the ground and knelt down on one knee to bring himself lower to her.

"Okay. So, um, what… What is it you wanted to, ah, talk about?" she asked carefully, and she watched his optics dim as they looked away and his mouth was set in a frown as if he were struggling. She braced herself when he looked back, a sense of determination in his gaze.

"You can make sparks, right?"

_Oookay. Not what I was expecting. At all._"Um… Kind of."

"But you made Steeljaw, so you can do it, right?"

"Well, yes, but… There are some issues…"

"You can still make one, though?"

"Yeah…"

He shifted, his optics brightening and darkening, "Then… Then you know the request for that car? The Lamborghini."

"That was you?"

"I…Will you bring it to life? Give it a spark, I mean."

"Wait—_what_? Sideswipe, what are you talking about? I can't just bring a car to life!"

"_Please_, Catherine. I just need you to give it a body and spark—that's all! Nothing more than that, and I can make sure that no one finds out but me and you. Ratchet will blow a gasket I know, but it will be fine after you bring him back."

"Sideswipe, I—I can't. I just—I can't do that."

His optics flared and she didn't need her powers to know he'd suddenly become angered.

"You have to!" he shouted, but then calmed. "We're… we're friends, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"And friends help each other, right?" he continued and she nodded. "Well, I need your help. I need you to bring that car to life."

"I told you—I _can't_."

"Don't tell me that!" he roared, and she began to worry. "Don't tell me you can't bring him back! Don't tell me that! I have to have him back! I have to!"

"Who—who are you talking about?" she asked tentatively, and the rage continued to build, though now it was accompanied by sorrow.

"Sunstreaker. My brother. My Twin. My other half! You have to bring him back!"

"But he's still alive—"

"You don't know that! _I_don't know that! I- I can't… I can't _feel_ him!" he howled, fingers clawing at his chest where his spark was. "I've tried so hard, but—but I can't find him! He's not answering. He's not there. But you can bring him back. You have to bring him back—you have to give him back to me! I—I don't know what to do without him! He can't be gone! He just can't! I _need_ him!"

"Oh God, Sideswipe… I… It… I," she tried to reply, stumbling on the words, but he cut her off with his strange, primal gaze.

"I have everything you need. We saved our core personality files in each other's processors. It was a safety function just in case. I have everything about him up here," he went on, tapping at his skull, his voice become wilder along with his movements. "I just need you to give him a spark and then he'll be back and everything will be fine. _Please_."

"I… I…" she began, unable to meet his pleading optics. "I-I can't!"

He reared back, as if struck, and then slammed his palms into the ground. She took a step back instinctively.

"Why not?!" he roared, and it was difficult to meet his optics.

She needed to get out of here. She couldn't believe the thought had crossed her mind, but this—this _thing_ in front of her wasn't Sideswipe. It couldn't be. Her friend wasn't like this. Her friend was kind and funny and caring in his own, mean kind of way. But the mech before her wasn't that. This wasn't Sideswipe.

"I—it's the problem. I can't make a spark—not without taking another. If I made your brother, I'd have to kill someone else!"

He lurched forward, "Then take Barricade's! He doesn't deserve to live after what he's done! He's a slagging 'Con—no one would care if you did it! I'll even restrain him for you!"

"What? No! Sideswipe, you're—you're acting crazy! You can't do that, even if he was a 'Con. He's a neutral now and asked for amnesty!"

"Then take mine!" he screeched, his chest parting to reveal the glow hidden within. He leaned closer and she pressed up against the wall, hoping, praying for an escape. Something was wrong with Sideswipe—something dark and terribly wrong.

"Sideswipe," she breathed, hoping desperately to reach him, but it was to no avail.

"Take my spark! Take as much as you need! Just bring him back! Bring Sunstreaker back!"

"And then what? What would that do?" she shouted back, the thought coming by instinct, and, by some miracle, it breached through his insanity and he paused. She gathered her courage then and, clenching her fists tight, she took a step forward. "Sunstreaker would be back, but what about you? You'd be gone! So what then!"

"It doesn't matter—"

"Of course it fucking matters! I don't want to lose you, Sideswipe, and if _I_ don't want to—just think of your brother! Wouldn't he do anything to bring you back, too? Wouldn't he give up his spark?" she spoke firmly, each and every word a blow that sent him backwards and stinging with pain. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off as she went on. "And what if I took all of his spark to make you again, too? Then you'd just start this all over again. It would be an endless cycle of death and rebirth, filled with pain—you would never see each other! Do you want that? Would your brother want that?"

A cold, eerie silence consumed the silver mech, his optics darkening as his chest closed and his frame shook. She dare not reach out to see if it was with rage or fear or sadness; his poise was still wild and unsafe. Though he had finally been beaten back, he was still a wounded, rapid animal. There was no pulling him out—he would have to do so himself if that was possible. She could only stand still, watching him carefully, and hoping he could. The Sideswipe she knew had to be in there. He had to be. Yet, she could not help but wonder if this—this _thing_ before her was the real Sideswipe and the other was but a mask. Did she even know him? She had not expected this.

"No, no, no, no," he began to utter softly, his fingers coming up to grasp his head as if he were in pain. His optics flickered, brightened, and darkened, all in a rapid, repeating process that frightened Catherine and kept her close to the wall. Her instincts told her to flee, but logic told her there would be no point and it would only worsen things, but by God was the feeling strong. It only grew worse when his hands dropped and his optics locked onto her, a rage she had once thought only meant for Decepticons aimed at her. She could scarcely raise a hand to shield herself as his arm reared back and swung towards her. There wasn't even time to blink as the wall behind her shook and the sound of cracking metal exploded through her ears like a gunshot.

Heart beat racing, she stood still as she stared at Sideswipe, his frame shaking even worse than before as he glared down at her. His gaze broke though as he suddenly looked to his right and went stiff. She dared turn her head, and at once relief flowed through her.

_Jazz._

If she had not been so happy to see him and had he not been there for her, she would have been terrified by his stance. He was on his toes, ready to lunge, and his fingers were curled tight into fists, ready to strike. If the silver mech so much as twitched towards her, the white knight would have Sideswipe slammed into the ground and shut down in mere seconds. His gaze alone said that—his visor dark and unmoving, while his face was set like unfeeling stone. There was no knowing his train of thought as he stood there; no telling what he would do; only that the recipient of his anger would suffer dearly.

Though he was in a frenzied rage, Sideswipe had enough sense to pull his arm away slowly and then stand up even more so. His optics never left Jazz's, though his demeanor was that of a hopeless animal, caught by a soon to be victorious hunter. However, the white mech did not move to make his kill, and the silver mech quickly turned and ran, zipping around the corner as fast as he could. Catherine did not move, though; her legs did not want to listen as the cold sweat dribbled down her brow and her heart continued to hammer in her chest. She forced her fingers, clammy and wet, to unfurl and to finally let herself breathe in deeply.

Jazz moved then, doing so with long, purposeful and dangerous strides. She knew what he was after, and though the silver mech possibly deserved it, she couldn't let him. Sideswipe was hurt. That hadn't been him. It couldn't have been. She refused to believe it. He was just upset. He missed his brother. That was all. They couldn't punish him for that.

"Jazz," she rasped, and the white mech came to a halt just a few steps past her. "D-don't. Don't. Just… Stay. He… Let him be. Just… take me… Take me back to Ratchet."

Her guardian stayed silent for such a long while she feared he would go against her request and she would have to chase after, but then he was by her side, kneeling down to cup her gently into his hands.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>XVI. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Alright. So before I do anything else- -grabs a bomb shield barrier- Okay. So. Who does not like me at the moment? 8D;;_

_Alright, so while I try to say safe, I'll talk a little about a few things. First of all, the new contender for her affections: Michael :3_ _Isn't it great how the shoe's kind of on the other foot now? I guess you could call that ironic. Poor guy, though. Anyways, and for those you were wondering, the new bots are: Brawn, Bluestreak, Springer, and Smokescreen. Kind of random pickings that actually work out really freaking well. I'm actually surprised how well. Although, Springer's actually more genuine since he actually does appear in the comics. But the rest are random picks. They'll hold true more-or-less to their G1 namesakes, by the way :)_

_And so now Cat is fully integrated in her role... and she is one busy chick! She had to deal with the Twins and government at the same time! Woe is her... Kinda. Thankfully Ironhide is there to help out, hee hee~ Oh, and Ratchet and Jolt are good help, too. Ratchet is becoming probably one of my favorite characters at the moment. He's so snarky right now that I love it! :D_

_And now in regards to Sideswipe. FIRST OFF- This story is THIRD PERSON LIMITED, so while it is not First Person, it is namely taken from Catherine's point of view, so no one else's thoughts are generally heard. So, for anyone confused by Sideswipe's sudden change- I had signs. Remember his odd looks or shimmers or the text about the "idea" forming in his head? All had to do with this- bringing his brother back. Now, just so everyone knows and doesn't get pissed off at me, I'm going to spoil you a little- SUNSTREAKER IS NOT DEAD (cheer away everyone!). He's just really far away, and it's taken a HUGE toll on Sideswipe- to the point he's starting to go bat crazy. So, he knows Catherine's got life-giving powers, what do you think he's going to do? Try and get her to help. And so, because Catherine didn't know, neither did you guys, or maybe you guess, but weren't sure. But yeah, this is what's gone down and been building up to for a while :)_

_But fear not readers! It's not not over just yet! I mean, the summary kind of says it all doesn't? :P And don't worry, it won't take long to get through this. Oh, and also- huge major cluster-f**k next chapter. I'm not even kidding. It gets mind crazy, and we start to shed some light on Catherine's thoughts normally locked far away in her mind. So yeah. Expect craziness._

_And please don't kill me. :D -flees-_


	27. Use Somebody

**TMWolf:**_ I guess I should have known better- you readers love angst! :D Or... you possibre love Catherine a lot? Both? Either way, I was glad to see you did not want to kill me :3 Also, sorry about the delay. I meant to post sooner, but I have been busy writing notes and trying to understand math since my teacher sounds like he's talking gibberish or SOMETHING. I don't know. But, essentially, a butload of note taking and all this crazy stuff, and that's just Math. I'm also writing notes for Chemistry and Psychology since I have literally ALL my tests right after Spring Break. Ugh! :( Anyways, I finally got this done, so here ya go everyone! Chapter 27! They mind cluster f*** of Catherine Wolf!_

_This chapter brought to you by Kings of Leon - Use Somebody. I... I GUESS the lyrics can KIND of fit... on some weird level, but this is more of just a title that fit pretty well for very different reasons than the song's lyrics xD;;_

_Now review time! Thanks again for so many~ I should write angst for you guys more often ;)_

_**Angel897: **Well, actually... about Prime and Ratchet... Eh, well, I think you'll see :) And even more so a few chapters later about certain reactions that may/may not have happened~  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Believe it -insert Naruto voice- ...and I was just kidding on that. But, uh, yeah- going bat crazy can do that. And you'll see the final results next chapter. Right now you get the build up :D_

_**Birgitte LP: **Oh, well, uh, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not considering what it was about ha ha ha xD;; Maybe I should write more angst, tee hee!  
><em>

_**BluePheonixPrime: **Well, half cute-half evil is more like it on the drones, ha ha. I do wish mine was Teletraan, too, though. It's kind of close being a smart phone, just not... uh, alive. And, unfortunately, the romance still isn't for a while. They just had a major fight after all, but it WILL happen. I can guarantee it :)_

_**Cascadenight: **ha ha, that's good actually! It just means I got you to feel a catharsis! :D It's was every author should strive for! And, uh, well, she'll handle it in a rather "man-like" way, I suppose. Or, well, according to my psychology book, ha ha. And you'll know very soon enough! :D Especially next chapter! And I will!  
><em>

_**Chi-Chi45005: **Thank-you! :) I try my best, and I'll do my best to hurry up! xD;; College is a pain in the ass! I want it to be summer already!  
><em>

_**DemontaDark: **Oh, don't you worry too much about 'ol Sides. I've got plans for him :3  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **... Eck. That is creepy... Urgh. And there probably were a few men who did that, ha ha xD And that's basically the only way to deal with them. I mean, even 'BEE uses it! Yeah, ouch for Michael. I weep for him silently D: I think we all wish we had metal lions. -sniffles with- and yes, death-by-Hatchet does involve wrenches. A tsunami of them barrage you until you die. Luckily, being "more stupid than the Twins" is more of an expression :P And hopefully this chapter's ending will keep you liking me along with the next one :P_

_**Kaaayyytteee: **Thanks! :D And sometimes crazy can be... attractive, I guess? Sometimes, anyways :3 And of course Jazz is pure awesome guardian! He's Jazz! :P_

_**Knighted-Geek: **Aww, thanks! :D And I figured people would be happy to know he's alive, since I would have a hint for a while... And, well, I wouldn't say there's any "romance" quite yet- for Catherine anyways, but if by "twist" you mean I make it very difficult, then yes :P_

_**LadyAmazon: **Whoa there, friend! xD I still need him for the rest of the story!  
><em>

_**Ninja School Dropout: **Naw, I know what you mean, but Jazz is a good mech who just wants to do what's best for her~ even though others might think "best" involved bitch smacking a certain silver mech :P_

_**Phaedra39: **I do feel pretty bad for Sideswipe. I torture him so much and yet he's my favorite character, huh... Weird how that works out 8D;;  
><em>

_**PJ-NCIS-TF-26: **Thanks! I'm glad ya like it, and you can find out right now, ha ha! xD_

_**rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT: **Well, I do try to go for intense- I find it makes things more exciting :D And don't you worry about them~_

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **Well, in a way he's going to get it. Too bad the story's Catherine third-person POV, 'cause then we'd get to see a bit more... hmmm~  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Mmmm... sexy short-bear men. No lumberjacks or Gandalf bears, thanks. :P And yes it does. Oh Lawd, older-Ezio's voice. It's got this "purr" to it~ x3 And really? That sucks D: but then Ezio as Mirage? Me gusta... me gusta... And ha ha, looks like I chose well in my new recruits :P And that's true- Smokescreen was, but from what I saw it was just on Cybertron and he died kind of quick... SECOND CHANCE FOR HIM. And yes, Sideswipe hit his breaking point :D I'm awful~ Also, no spoilers on Sunny-kns~ And Primus- I could care less who shows up right now in Prime just because the show is so bad aft! xD_

_And that's that! Reviews are always loved, so let me know what ya think or any questions you have! :D_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cue scene!_

* * *

><p><strong>XXVII. <strong>Use Somebody

* * *

><p>Jazz didn't take Catherine back to Ratchet. Instead, he silently brought her to her room, all the while holding her close to his chest, right over his spark so she could feel the warmth. It was comforting as her mind succumbed to the dark, tumultuous mess her thoughts were quickly becoming. Fear and cynicism filled her like black smog, turning the world around her empty and dark. The only thing keeping her tied down was the humming and warmth of his spark; a small, but powerful voice calling out.<p>

When they reached their destination, she found Steeljaw waiting there with his brothers, greatly worried. No words passed as Jazz set her down, and she allowed the metal lion to guide her in and onto her bed. What became of her white knight was lost as the door was closed behind her and she lay upon the sheets, staring blankly at the ceiling. She knew not what to call the thing that rampaged through her, tearing apart everything in sight. She only knew she felt pain and emptiness and guilt. She only wished she could know for what reason she did.

Her face remained unmoving, regardless of what she felt. No tears formed; no streams ran down her cheek. She did not even frown and scrunch her brows in confusion. She only stared, trying desperately to form a path through the torrent, but she was at a loss. Even the worried callings of her creations' sparks could not stir her, though she knew they were there. No, her attention was meant for one thing, and one thing only.

Sideswipe.

What had happened? What had possessed him to act as he did? He had been no better than a rabid animal, and she could not deny she'd felt fear running through her before his gaze. His desperation was terrifying. The desire to have his brother—it was like he was a starving beast. But he had not been that way days before. He had been perfectly fine. He had been cheerful and grumpy and distant. Hadn't he? Had she even really looked? Had she bothered to notice? Had she not seen the growing insanity causing his mind to crumble and turn him into that—that _thing_?

How could she not have seen it? Was everything a lie? Had her time with him been but a beautiful illusion? She could not help but wonder if they were friends after all. Yes, they had spent precious moments together and spoken deeply in such a way only friends would, but still—the scene from but moments before burrowed deep, cracking the memories. She searched through those cracks, looking for what might lie beneath though it frightened her. She did not want to have to peel away the welcoming, bright exterior to find a monster beneath. She did not want to find what she always did beneath people. She did not want him to be like everyone else, yet, how could she deny it?

Surely it was just her fear's doing, and she shook her to head to dislodge its hold. It was a weak attempt, however, and she could not be free of its cruel whispers. She could not help calling herself a fool. She should not have allowed herself to get so close so easily. She knew the consequences. She knew what could happen. Sam had done it—he still could, her fear told her with a horrid laugh—and Sideswipe she had scarcely known for a few months. Yet she had done so, and now she was to suffer. It had been inevitable, though. How could she have thought any different? It always ended this way, didn't it?

Denial did its best to press through her morbid thoughts, but the smog was thick, and she was forced to retire into a heavy sleep muddled with strange memories that were not her own. She only wished she could have stayed there, drinking Energon blissfully with some unknown comrade while other mechs roamed about, peacefully and without care, but morning came. However, she would find she would not need to leave the safety and comfort of her metallic lion's frame, who had not left her side for a moment and informed her she had been given the day off to recover from sickness.

She silently thanked Jazz—there was no other way she would have time off—and let herself stay there, curled against Steeljaw's side while he placed his head close, watching her carefully. Her thoughts were mostly empty as she stared off, but slowly a vague desire came to her mind and she had Teletraan transform. She scrolled through the names in her contact list and stopped on the name she knew best of all. However, she paused just before pressing to call. There was no naming why, but she suddenly felt a new great fear and worry. Her vision shook as she stared at the name, fear taking hold again.

_He'll leave you too_, it whispered just as it had the evening before. _You know he will. He already did so. He abandoned you. They'll all leave you. You know that's how it works._

She wanted to deny it, but the words were stuck in her throat. She felt her eyes water then, and she set the phone drone aside to keep it from growing worse. She cursed and cursed, damning her cowardice and her cynicism and her thoughts. She damned herself for being so foolish and naïve. Nothing lasted. It never did. She knew that. Sam had not lasted—why would he last again? They were living such different lives now. He would be different when or if they met again. How could she know he wouldn't leave? How could she know he wouldn't be like Sideswipe? How could she know she wouldn't be forgotten again?

Tears rolled and sobs escaped her despite every effort to prevent them. Her children tried to comfort her, their sparks calling out to soothe her, but it did little to ease the hurt.

If only she could know—if only she could understand why! Why had the silver mech betrayed her? Why had he suddenly meant to harm her? Why would he wish for her to defile herself and his own honor? Had he even been her friend? Had it all been a ruse? Had he just meant to _use_ her? The pain only grew as she began to believe that was true. It worsened when she looked back at their time together.

He had asked many times about her powers, she realized, especially about creating sparks. He had always been so interested in it, though he had hidden his curiosity well beneath other questions or actions. He had not wanted to be her friend. He had wanted to use her to bring what he really cared about back. He had only wanted a means to return his brother. She was nothing to him but a tool. He didn't care. His words had all been lies. He did not care.

And yet—and yet… why had he gone to such lengths? He had opened himself up so much; shown her things he dared not show the others. Was that just all part of the act? Had he only pulled her closer to ensure she would help him? It all made sense. It was no wonder he had begun to grow distant over the past few months—he had been preparing to ask for her help. That was it. He had reeled her in so perfectly. She had been such a fool. She… She…

How could she have fallen so easily?

She knew the answer.

She had needed him. She had needed someone to fill the void. He had come to her in a time of hurt and weakness during that dark night. He had come when she needed someone most and she had clung without thinking. She was no better than he was. She had needed to fill the empty space that had belonged to Sam, and he had been there. God, how could she have been so stupid? How could she have let herself act so impulsively? How could she be so—so _terrible_?

The irony was too cruel.

She had been using him this whole time, too. He had just been a replacement for Sam for her. He needed a way to return his brother, and she needed someone to befriend. But then she'd gotten Sam back and he had yet to get what he wanted. Now he never would, and she wondered if she would lose as well. Surely she deserved it. She was but a beast as well, though hidden by flesh rather than metal.

She wished in that moment, curled up tight against the golden frame of her lion, that she could run. She wished she could have run far away and never returned. She wished to get away from everything—all the hurt and pain and fear. It was almost too heavy to bear, the weight. She had been able to withstand its power before, but now the truth was before her and she could no longer take it. All that was left was to close her eyes and hope it would be gone the next day. She knew it was a fruitless and childish thing, but it was all she could think to do as she forced herself to sleep.

Catherine did not dream of memories, and she could not simply stay in her room once she woke. Though she was no better, she forced herself to move. Steeljaw remained close all the way to her office. She passed up any training—she did not think she could manage—and began to work despite her weakened state. It was difficult, and she often didn't notice anyone who entered until the door closed. She vaguely recalled Lennox entering to inquire about her health, and at once he could see something was wrong. She made a weak promise to maybe explain later, though he had nearly ordered she speak there and now. She made a similar response to Marissa later on, but knew she would probably never do so.

By the end of it, she was happy to leave, though was fairly sure she would have to look through everything again. She had no desire to return to her room, however, and so made her way to the medical bay in hopes of doing something to keep busy. Unfortunately, there was to be none of that as medic realized the degraded state of her well-being at once and quickly went about giving her nourishment along with a stern talking about keeping her health up. When he noticed something deeper was occurring, he demanded to know what, but when he got a shake of the head, he probed further and found her body was more than just malnourished. He couldn't believe her state was so unbalanced with her powers, but nonetheless he deemed it an order that she would remain off duty until she was better. She meant to refuse, but his word was law when it came to health and she could only numbly agree.

She soon came to hate the medic for imprisoning her. For keeping her in that room at the mercy of her dark thoughts, and nothing was spared from them—not even her teammates or Lennox who came to check up on her. She could not help but wonder if they really cared or if they'd abandon her, too. Surely all but Lennox would if they knew her secret. She wasn't truly human, after all. She was different. And though Lennox had been fine with it, he would surely leave her one day, too. He had a family, and though she reminded herself they had taken her in, she wasn't their family. She was … She was… Well, she didn't know what she was, but certainly they would leave her.

Worst of all was the thought of the other Autobots leaving her. The newer ones she could understand—they weren't all that close to her yet. But Ratchet and Optimus and Ironhide? What was she to them? The Allspark? A human? Was she anything that would keep them to her? And what of Jazz? Oh God— what of Jazz? He wouldn't leave her… would he? No, he wouldn't. That was impossible, but he had left her once, too. He had died, but she had brought him back, and—and… And why was he so close to her? Wasn't he her guardian? Wasn't it just his duty? What would happen if she suddenly lost her powers? Would he have been so kind had she never had them? Did he really care or was she nothing more than a job?

The silent screams could not be any louder in her wallowing, and it was only the calling of the white-armored mech that managed to pull her head above the water. Fear kept her from him at first, but he pulled her close when she at last appeared before him, and then she knew her worries of him were unbiased. He did not even need to say it for her to know he would not abandon her, and in that she found some freedom from the manacles of despair. There was at least one light in the dark.

He kept her near him for what felt hours, far from the unknowing, accusing eyes around her, and from him she found the comfort she needed to regain some of her sanity. It was also from him she learned of Sideswipe; how his spark had become unstable without his Twin and it had affected his processor; how he had been sent into holding and wouldn't be released for some time; of how he was getting better now. She would have been lying if she said it helped to hear the thing that attacked her hadn't been Sideswipe, but she still could not be truly happy knowing they had used each other—that they were both terrible beings.

She did not recalling falling asleep, but the next day she awoke in a makeshift bed in the medical bay with her creations close beside her, still as worried as before. Ratchet was quick to check on her—a mother hen at its best—and only let her leave after feeding her and telling her to eat again at specific times and to rest in her room. Steeljaw was sent to watch her, and this time she was not as reluctant. Despite having slept most of the week, she still felt tired. However, sleep would come later, as Teletraan began to buzz.

It was Sam, but she let it go until it ended. He called again. This time, she picked it up.

"Hey," she spoke weakly, and she could tell by his pause he already knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" he demanded, though with concern.

"…Something bad. I… I don't…"

"You don't have to. Talk when you want. I'm here."

"Sam… don't… Don't leave. Please."

He replied at once, "I won't."

She let out a shaky breathe, bordering on a sob. Another light. Another hope. This one was weak, though, but as the hours passed and he stayed on the phone with her, it grew stronger.

When she at last grew too tired to stay awake she asked him to stay, and he said he would. And when she woke the next morning, she felt fear for only a fraction of a second before realizing the call was still going. It spiked again when she didn't answer his name, but then she found a message about how if he didn't do so, he might be asleep. She smiled at that, the light now stalwart and unbreakable, and she whispered a thank-you into the phone before ending the call.

She felt much better that day, but Ratchet kept her off duty. Lennox and her team visited again, and she was able to send them off with more hopeful looks. Her worries for them weakened, and she pulled further from the smog. She allowed herself to believe things would always be fine. Even if her fears could be right, she let herself think they wouldn't leave; wouldn't abandon her. It was a wondrous feeling.

Jazz was with her more then, keeping a close optic on her, talking with her, and keeping her distracted. The others occasionally helped as well, asking her opinion or about what they should do. Little by little, each moment worked its way through the blackness and pulled her further and further from it. Of course, she could not pull away clean, though—no, the scars remained there and in the distinct shape and color of the silver mech.

She did not see him at all that day or the next, and much of her was glad for it. However, she did feel the need to see him—to see for herself if her assumption were true. Yet, at the same time she didn't. She wasn't even sure she could face him. She found out the following day he felt much the same. Their eyes had met for just a moment and then he looked away as he turned the other direction. It hurt, the scars agitated, and she began to realize it really was the truth. There was no other explanation for it, and maybe it was better this way. Maybe it was best they just continued on without speaking about things.

So why didn't it feel like it should?

Why did it hurt every time they met, only to avert each other gaze and part ways? Why did she have to feel such guilt and anger and bitterness towards herself? It was maddening, and she only wanted it to stop.

Three days later, it did.

-O-

"Okay, sooo you're Bluestreak," Catherine spoke, pointing at the silver, black, and red-armored mech with the brightest smile and most enthusiastic nod she'd ever seen.

"Yep! That's me! It's a pleasure to meet you! I've already been told you're the liaison and that I'm supposed to listen to what you say, so don't worry about that because I will! Prowl—my mentor—always said I should, and that rules create order and that chaos was bad—which it is—so no worries. Oh, and I guess I'm supposed to tell you about my specialties so you can assign me to duty with the humans, which I'm really looking forward to by the way!"

Ratchet had not been over-exaggerating when he described the mech before her. Yes, he was adorable and sweet, but good lord he could talk! She'd thought for a split second that he wasn't going to shut up in that reply!

"Well, actually, Ratchet's going to tell me that with his report. I'm just supposed to learn a bit about your personality to see who you'll get along best with. These are people you're going to be working with for a long time, so you'll need to get along with them," she replied, and the young mech nodded. "But before we get too deep into that, I need to show you around. I already took the others before you were released from the Med Bay, so we don't need to wait."

"Oh, that's great! I can't wait! I've never been to this planet before, and from what I saw in that place we were picked up—sorry, I don't know the name yet—it looks beautiful! Hound would have loved all the organic creatures here and the landscapes, too! Granted, there's not much here but sand and you humans, but he probably still would have liked it. I find it all rather nice, actually."

Catherine nearly face palmed, but kept herself in check as she led the mech along, taking him down the corridor to the main entrance. She pulled around to the back side, making sure to steer clear of larger crowds and reminding Bluestreak to watch his step, which the mech assured her he would in a long winded sentence that quickly jumped into different subjects about whatever crossed his mind. She couldn't help but wonder if he had the Cybertronian equivalent of ADD or something with how "everywhere" he was.

It was good for her, she suddenly realized. It kept her mind from going to places it shouldn't, and she quickly shook her head to keep from going to said places. Indeed, the past few days had become incredibly busy with the new arrivals landing in Africa and NEST being sent to get them before anyone came loping around to find out where the meteors had landed. Two days were spent at the South African NEST base to rest, the four of them having been in their meteor forms too long without replenishing their Energon stores. Then they'd finally made it to Diego Garcia and had to get checked by Ratchet for damages, an "abilities report", and their alternate forms. Lastly, they were sent off to her.

Smokescreen had been the first, and she'd found him to be just as Ratchet described and more. He was very conversational and engaging as he did so. He worked his words well to make sure things went smoothly and that no confrontations could be made. She had a feeling he would be able to work with any group, so the final decision would definitely lie with his abilities. She did plan to have him help her out with the liaison work, too, and he happily agreed if it meant keeping things alright around the base. Quite the psychiatrist and peace-keeper indeed.

Springer was second, and, well, he certainly wasn't as civil as Smokescreen, but he wasn't rude either. It was like seeing Ironhide when he was younger, and not a vehicle. In fact, the green-armored mech was a helicopter, which was a nice addition to the Autobot's forces. They could do with more aerial units, considering Evac and Blazemaster were only short-range helicopters, whereas the Decepticons tended to have war aerial craft. Springer, however, was more suited for battle, being that he was an army-type helicopter. He knew that, too, which made him cocky enough to make sure it was known to everyone else. Thankfully, he was taken away by the Femme Unit team, whom apparently knew him from quite a long time ago. Arcee seemed especially close, which Catherine had stored for fodder.

Third has been Brawn, and she was pretty sure their Chief Medical Officer had been understating his grumpiness. He barely said anything besides one-worded replies or grunts or nods. He wasn't rude or even mean or anything, just… not talkative. He was also short. Not as short as the Twins, but Jazz almost towered over him, and apparently, as she so learned, he was a sub-type of Mech, known as a Minibot, which made both of the Twins one, too. Unlike the two miscreants, Brawn made up for his lack of height with bulk and the fact he was absurdly strong. She found that out easily enough when Ironhide appeared in the training room and the smaller, brown-and-yellow mech tore after the black one to start a match of what looked like "mercy". Ironhide should have easily tossed Brawn, but the black mech had actually been pushed _back_! With a laugh, the two suddenly released their grips, shook hands, and gave her the O.K. to go.

Now she was here with Bluestreak, who was undoubtedly as adorable as Bumblebee, but the speaking thing needed some work. Granted, when he wasn't talking he was _very_ attentive and incredibly eager to learn. Everything seemed to excite him—it was like having a small, hyper-active puppy around. Luckily, there were a group of soldiers that she was pretty sure would work just fine with him based on that alone. Once she got his abilities she'd have to edit it a bit, of course, but hopefully she could get at least one of the groups under him.

"…And the training room is just ahead," she told him as they rounded the corner, coming upon the open hangar doors. Inside, a group of soldiers had rounded up to watch Ironhide and Brawn, still brawling it at even after about an hour. The two looked like they were having fun, though, and as they got closer Springer appeared around the edge of the doorway with a happy smile on his face. Beside him were the Triplets, though only Chromia seemed intently interested in the match—particularly with the black mech who was winning at the moment. The fodder was piling up.

"Oh dear! They're going at it, aren't they? That's okay, right? Well, I mean, I guess it is since they're going at it and no one's stopping them, but shouldn't the humans be worried? Or, well, Springer and Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-1 are here, and Ironhide and Brawn are responsible mechs and all, so they should be okay," Bluestreak mused, his door wings flapping up and down in synch with his emotions. She'd noticed it on the way here, and it was one of the cutest things she'd ever seen a Cybertronian do. He suddenly perked up as another figure strolled in front another side door. "Oh! It's Knockout! Oh! I haven't seen him in so long! The last time was before the battle of Tyger Pax and we got separated, and then I was sent off planet, and just—can I go see him? Please? There's so much I want to talk about! All the planets we've been to and—and so much more!"

Catherine smiled with a soft chuckle, "Sure, go ahead, Bluestreak. This was kind of the last place we were going to visit, anyway. Go have fun and report back to the Autobot side at the time Ratchet told you."

His blue optics glowed even brighter and he quickly, but carefully, maneuvered his way around the humans, nearly sprinted over to the young, motorcycle mech, who brightened at the sight of Bluestreak. The redhead smiled as they started talking, and glanced around at the room. Everyone looked so happy. Ironhide and Brawn were like brothers having a good old wrestling match; Springer looked like a mock-pimp with the Triplets around him, though only he and Arcee were undoubtedly friends in the way they exchanged smile-worthy comments; Chromia and Elita-1 reminded her of young gossiping women as they pointed at the two fighting mechs and exchanged laughs; Bluestreak and Knockout were like young friends, happy to be reunited. It made her… It made her a little jealous, to be honest. It made her think of how, hardly a blink-of-the-eye ago, she had been able to do the same with a certain silver mech.

With a sigh, she turned and headed back the way she came. She saluted or waved to any of the soldiers she passed, and even exchanged words with a few. She saw Michael and stopped to talk a little, but she wasn't really in the mood to go hang out or anything. He understood, or she hoped he did, and she continued on, reaching the Autobot side in a few minutes. She felt tired now, and wouldn't mind taking a quick nap. Her work was technically done for the day anyways, so it would work out.

…Or she thought it would.

She nearly tripped and fell on her face, but managed to keep her feet, although the clipboard she'd had in her hands fell. The sound caught the attention of a mech she hadn't expected to see at all, and she suddenly felt incredibly flustered as she picked it up and looked everywhere but his face. He didn't say anything as she came closer. Things only got more awkward as she realized he was standing right in front of her room—in fact, his wheel was in the way of the door.

"…Um…" he began, his voice soft and—and weak. That caught her off guard and she finally looked up and found his optics dim and somber. It was almost depressing how he looked and how he couldn't seem to meet her eyes.

"…Yeah…?" she replied uncertainly. Her tone must have struck a sore nerve, because he looked up, hurt. He quickly looked back down and shifted out of the way of her door.

"… Can… Will you… come to the spot? Later, I mean. You don't have to now. Or, um, at all… I guess."

"Oh… um…" she started, her mind reeling faster than her mouth could keep up with.

"I'll… I'll be waiting," he spoke even more softly and rolled off, leaving her there in the hall.

Catherine watched him go and felt something grow in her chest—a heavy notion that flashed between hot and cold. It would not become stable, and it didn't stop even when he was out of sight. She turned to her door and entered, only to stop again and stare at the box on the floor. It was just a plain cardboard box—no wrapping or bow or anything. Just a box waiting to be opened. She wasn't one to leave something like that waiting, so, setting her clipboard down, she pulled off the lid and stared with awe at what lay inside.

She honestly wasn't sure what it was at first. It looked like maybe it was supposed to be a knuckle weapon, like some mafia boss would use, but the grip was made from what felt like leather and the metal was too smooth and thin for that. She slipped it over her hand and found it didn't fit her knuckles at all, but rather around her palm. She clenched her fists, testing the feel, and the metal suddenly shot out—forming a sharp end that extended a few inches out. It was a short blade. She gasped in both awe and surprise, the weapon beautiful and fascinating. But who..?

"Sideswipe," she breathed and remembered his request. She glanced down at the box where another hand blade awaited her, still sheathed. She looked between the two and then her door, her mind and heart competing; logic against emotion and… something else.

The smog from before began to build again, whispering dangerous words. She thought of the thing he had been, but this time she kept fear at bay. She instead thought of her own faults; of how she had been no better. She swam through the stormy waters, watching the memories flow by as she tried to choose what to do.

It took her a long time, but, in the end, she decided to go.

* * *

><p><strong>XXVII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_I contemplated taking out the weapon, but then I decided against it~ :3 Too bad she can't use it around base, and she's a liaison so she won't be doing much fighting, so yeah, ha ha. ANYWAYS, that's chapter 27, and the cluster f*** of Catherine's mind is over~ If she seemed a little crazy then good- she was supposed to be :D She was rather traumatized by the experience, and then her own demons came to light, so I mean, bad things were bound to happen. Also, did anyone suspect her own faults in regards to Sideswipe? I'll tell you now, that's true right there. That's in part why it hurts her so much. That, and this happens to be her one, major weak spot. There are a few others, but this chapter basically hits the biggest one. Thankfully, she has "light" to get her through- particularly Sam. Sam is going to be a major person for her, so keep watching out for that kid. This is story is majorly about them in a way, after all._

_Also- introduction of the new Autobots, starting with Bluestreak! :D I've always found him incredibly adorable, although he's a hardcore sniper and not as adorable in the comics xD Anyways, Brawn is basically Ironhide, but small, ha ha. He's kind of a grump, but he's a good guy :) Springer is Springerish, or I plan to keep him that way. He's like an Ironhide-in-training, I guess, ha ha, but not as serious. He's also best buddies with Arcee, so that's a homage for you G1 fans :D And Smokescreen is just the cool cat of the bunch whose going to be helping out 'Cat soon enough~ I've always liked him. He's a gambler, too, ha ha!_

_And so I leave you with a cliffhanger. Kind of! I mean, you obviously know something is going to happen, what what will go down? Oh the suspense! You'll just have to wait, 'cause there's a lot that will be said! Many things about our heroine will be revealed and more! :D_


	28. Roll Away Your Stone

**TMWolf:** _Alright! Chapter 28! We are done with Catherine's mood swing cluster frag dump mind trip and on to the recovery and talk with Sideswipe! Time to experience some revelations and secrets about the heroine that no one ever knew and a little something about Sideswipe's motives and actions and whatnot! :D Also: College will drown you in note taking. Not even kidding. I still have aft-loads of writing to do. It sucks :( But it's all kind-of worth it in the end. So, I'm going to be taking a small break to keep on studying and writing notes. I meant to write this Spring Break, but... Well, college has other ideas. Soo... We'll see how things go!_

_Today's chapter is brought to you by Mumford & Songs- Roll Away Your Stone! They're becoming one of my more favored bands these days :3 And the lyrics KIND OF fit this chapter, too. Like, the first few versus and the chorus. Kind of._

_Now reviews!_

**_Angel897:_**_You're hope is in good hands, my friend :)_

**_Autobot-Bre:_**_Soon enough for you, ha ha? :D_

**_BluePheonixPrime:_**_Ha ha, okay I guess it IS since I left you to wait for this xD;; And you're friend is a prophet!_

**_Cascadenight:_**_Well, I won't give anything away, but I think you'll be happy with the outcome of this chapter :) And yeah, it should feel off- her mind is a little "off", after all, and the story is from her point of view, so if she's acting weird then so should the tone :D Of course, it could just be you, too :D I CONFIRM NOR DENY NOTHING! xD And of course your reviews help! I love it when someone leaves a review like yours discussing what happened/makes theories/etc! :) It makes me happy and enjoy writing this story more, so thank-you!_

**_Iceshadow911247:_**_Yupyup. Talk is coming up! :D And almost, but not quite, ha ha. And lol. Love the double standard, and good job on shutting him up :P -high fives-_

**_LadyAmazon:_**_If only because Bluestreak is ALWAYS adorable-like a kitten with big, blue eyes- and adorableness can make most anyone smile. :3_

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **It's hard not to find him adorable I think! xD  
><em>

**_Topkicker26:_**_Pssh. Just go with it. Ezio can talk as LONG as he waits, mmmm~ I haven't watched it, per say, but I've read up and seen some scenes, and yes- that chick's clothes and weapons are suh-weet! AND YES I DID SEE THE PICTURE. OH MY PRIMUS I AM EXCITED. Well, I chose very well then when it came to Springer ;D He's not my favorite, but I liked him well enough~ Smokescreen isn't all that important in G1, but he does manage to get his own episode and save the day! :D Well, Sideswipe didn't BUY them, but she is lucky ;P Actually, I think it's Ironhide. Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see, hee hee! :D_

_Your reviews/notes/comments/input/etc are all loved and appreciated! :D_

_Now let the show begin!_

* * *

><p><strong>XXVIII. <strong>Roll Away Your Stone

* * *

><p>He was there waiting for her when she arrived, his back to her with optics gazing at the ocean. The sun painted him with a golden light, though from the back it appeared as a shadow. She watched him silently, her resolve quivering, but still standing. She clenched her fists as she contemplated going back, the thought of the incident still fresh in her mind, but then she remembered her reasons—her own monstrous features. She lifted her head and saw through the shadow to the silver, and bravely moved forward.<p>

He briefly glanced back as she approached, then carefully eased himself down with the same grace as he usually did. She was soon beside him and sat, though did not look at him. He did not look at either, and the silence was a heavy wall between them. It was not unbreakable, however, and she knew it deep down underneath all the pain and fear and worry. They only needed the right tools, but where to start? How did one apologize for being so selfish? Surely a simple "sorry" would not suffice, but then what would?

She found there was so much to say—so much she wanted to let him know. Yet, the words would not come, latching onto her throat, and refusing to obey her. She frowned, pulling her legs closer and wrapping her arms tighter. Beside her the silver wheeled-feet shifted, though she dared not use her powers to reach out and discern why. She didn't want to discover something she didn't want.

"Um…" he began, or tried to, apparently at as much of a loss as her.

"I…" was all she managed to force out, too, and they lapsed back into silence. Another layer of the wall was put down, and they suffered for it. Both moved uncomfortable, neither the sea breeze nor warmth of the sun serving as comfort to their dilemma.

Catherine glanced up at him a few times, and noticed his face appeared to be wrought with confusion and difficulty. She could not help feeling the spark of hope in her chest—the thought he might be trying to fix things. She quickly smothered it with pessimism, reminding herself that hope only made things worse, and things were bad enough already. And yet, each time she looked up she felt the hope spark anew, burning through the smog that brewed within her.

"I… I'm… sorry," he said at last, and it was so weak and pained that she was forced to look up at him. His optics were dimmed and full of shame, and she soon felt it, too.

"It's… it's okay…"

He shook his head, "No, it's not."

"Sideswipe—" she began, but he looked at her directly, and she became silent.

"It's not okay. That—what you saw… I… I shouldn't have done that. It's just… I… We've… My brother… He and I—we've been separated. I… I need him, and I haven't been able to feel him for so long now," he spoke, touching his chest; right where his spark was. "I feel empty without him—incomplete. I know… I know it might be hard to understand. Even the others have trouble, but… It's… painful being without him for so long and… and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have him back, and so I went after you because I knew you could, but then you, well, rejected me, and… and that was worse than anything a 'Con could do or had done. To be refused my brother—to be refused my other half… It was unthinkable. But… But I wasn't thinking. I was wrong. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did."

He kept her gaze for a few more moments before he finally looked away, his optics dimming more as he pulled himself tighter together. She could feel her heartbeat racing; elated by the fact her hope had not been unfounded. Sideswipe was back, she knew, and whatever he had been before was gone. For how long, she didn't know, but, at the very least, right now, Sideswipe was back.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, I know, but I am sorry… You were right, too, about what would happen. He would have tried to bring me back… That's to say, if it even worked out. I wasn't thinking clearly those past cycles—I thought the memory chip would be enough, but it wouldn't. It wouldn't be the same. I was a fool, and I hurt you because I couldn't see it."

He didn't turn to look back at her this time, and she did not answer for a long while. She supposed he meant for her to say something, but when she did not, she saw him shrink way more, as if he had been struck. In truth, she did not know what to say. There were the things she wished to tell him—to confess she too was undeserving—but her own selfishness would not let her. The guilt plagued her as the words were overruled by something else, and she regretted it a little as she spoke.

"Did… Did you only become my friend to use me?" she asked, almost at a whisper, and he flinched as if she'd struck him again. The sight was disheartening as his frown deepened.

He looked to be about to deny it, but then he sighed, "Yes. When I saw you create Teletraan, I saw a way to bring Sunstreaker back, and planned to gain your trust so you would do it."

Pain seared through Catherine's chest and she looked down, her fears cemented. He had never wanted to be her friend after all. She had just been a tool—always a tool. At least she had wanted friendship from him even if was only to use him in the place of Sam. At least—she stopped the thoughts with a shake of her head, the guilt rising. She could barely believe herself, thinking such awful things.

"But then," he spoke up again, and she looked up with wide eyes. "I… It became more than that. I tried these past few quartex to deny it. I distanced myself; kept telling myself what my goal was. I almost did it, too. I almost lost it, but when I was in the holding cells I had time to think, and… and I realized that it had become more. I don't know when or how, but… but I realized I _missed_ talking. I haven't been able to with anyone really besides my brother. Not even the others, but with you I just… I couldn't help it, and I wanted that."

He paused for a while, his optics dimming and brightening with his emotions, and he looked at her directly, "And… If it's possible… I want to start over. I want to try again, this time without any hidden agendas or anything."

The two stared in silence again, both with thoughts swirling in an unmanageable torrent of hope teetering on the edge of despair. But then, at the last moment, she nodded. It was not as strong or as good as words, but it was enough, and Sideswipe let the faintest of smiles appear. Then the silence turned them back to the scenery, or at least it turned the mech. The redheaded young woman continued to look up at him, her guilt swelling and pressing against her conscious, moving her to say the withheld words. It was only right she did—she was not the only victim in this. The guilt only grew worse as the silence ticked on. She attempted to pull herself closer to hold it in, but there was no stopping it as it consumed her conscious and pushed the words out.

"T-to tell the truth," she began uneasily, the words strange and uncomfortable on her lips. Sideswipe looked down, though with what she dared not look to see. "I… I… u-used you, too."

She looked up for a brief moment and saw there was confusion. She felt a wave of scorching shame go through her, but her guilt was strong and her conscious knew it was right. She had to continue.

"I… I needed someone to fill in the gap Sam had left. I needed a friend I could talk to like I did with him and…and you were there, so I used you. I didn't even notice it because I was so desperate, but I did it. And then when Sam came back I threw you aside. I know it might not seem like it, but even if you hadn't distanced on your own… I would have."

He waited a few seconds before replying, "I deserve that, though…"

"No. You don't," she replied at once, shaking her head. "You did it because you missed your brother. He's your other half. It's understandable. I did it because… because I'm a terrible, selfish person. I wanted a friend because I needed it to feel better and to feel happy about myself while I wallowed in self-pity."

"Catherine, you're not—"

"You wanna know something I've never told anyone?" she interrupted and continued before he could answer. "I actually hate myself. A lot. I'm a selfish, terrible human being, and it's like I can't stop, and I hate it."

"You're not selfish," he spoke firmly, his optics focused intently on her, though hers faced the ocean.

"But I am," she laughed pathetically. "Even right now I'm being selfish by telling you I'm that—it almost sounds ironic! I'm probably only doing this because I want pity, but I don't even know for sure. It makes me feel like I'm becoming my parents sometimes."

She looked up at him for a moment and smiled painfully, "I never told you why I hated them, huh? It's because they were selfish, too, and they never even realized it. They only ever wanted what they thought was best for _them_. All my life they've tried to turn me into something I wasn't and didn't want to be—all to satisfy their little perception of reality. I was supposed to be their normal-girly daughter who was supposed to do everything exactly how they wanted. But I couldn't, and I wouldn't and—and they couldn't seem to figure that out. It was just failure after failure and they could never let me be who I wanted to be. I had to be what _they_wanted. I'm not even sure they really loved me. I don't even think they loved me like a parent should love a child. I know I didn't for them. Or, well, when I was a naïve little kid, I did, but then I got older and I realized all those things, and I just couldn't love them. I couldn't.

"It was the same for my 'friends' at school. Some friends!" she laughed, but it was as pained and as pitiful as before. "I never told them or gave any hints, but I saw it. They didn't care. They didn't care for the things I liked. They didn't even try to, though I would for them. They would always give me that look. That God damned fucking look telling me to shut up because they didn't want me to talk about what I wanted unless they liked it, too. I tried to like their things, and sometimes I did, but it hurt knowing they didn't want to try being _my_ friend. They didn't want to be _my_ friend, though I was _theirs_. There were so many one-sided friendships I was disgusted, and, of course, I only wanted them because I needed them. I needed people to just _want_ me, and each denial hurt.

"And that's one of the reasons why Sam was so important. It was probably in part because we'd known each other so long, but he's _always_ accepted who I was and wanted me around. Well, I mean, except for that summer last year when he basically forgot me. That hurt like hell, no joke. To be rejected by the only person in the world who ever wanted me without being someone who was supposed to like my parents—God, it was awful. It's why I needed you so bad. I needed that gap filled, or I would have felt alone, and I… I hate being alone. I _hate_ it."

She paused as her breathing became shaky, her eyes tearing up and her nose beginning to run. Her body had begun to shake with every word, and she had to rub her eyes to keep the tears from running. She didn't know where her speech had come from or why she couldn't seem to stop, but it was if it was no longer in her power.

"You're not alone," was all he said, and she nodded.

"I-I know," she spoke through a choked sob. "But I can't help being afraid. I've been rejected so many times that I've become too afraid to reach out to people anymore. Like this, I mean—saying all these things. I've never said any of this to Lennox, and he's like a dad to me now. The dad I really wanted. I mean, I told him about how I felt about my parents, but not the rest of this. I've never even told Sam, and I trusted him the most! I'm just—I'm afraid of what they'll think and see. I'm afraid they'll leave me alone like everyone else has. God, I'm even a little afraid you and the others will leave me, too. I'm so afraid, Sideswipe, and I hate feeling that way. I hate not trusting you guys enough to believe you won't just abandon me. I hate all of it, but I can't help it. I'm just—I… I don't want to be afraid of that anymore, but it's so _hard_. Sam's come back, I know, and I'm sure he won't leave again, but sometimes I think he will for a split second, and I shouldn't do that. That shouldn't happen. And I feel terrible for it. How can I feel that way, Sideswipe? How can I be so terrible?"

There was no stopping the tears now as sobs broke through despite her strong will. Soft curses escaped her lips as she tried to wipe away the tears and keep herself from shaking, but she couldn't. She had kept it within herself for so long that it had built up too strong for her will to handle. It was just too much. Too much hate; too much wanting; too much fear; too much sadness. It was too much.

"It's okay," he said softly as he reached to touch her side gently. She looked up, unsure, as he continued, "It's okay to feel that way. It's okay to be scared. Being alone is… It's frightening. It's okay to be wanted, too. And you're not alone. You have the Autobots now, and we don't abandon our friends. I won't abandon you, either. Not again. I promise. So you don't have to be afraid, and even if you are, it's okay. You're not being selfish or terrible. You're just being… well, in your case, human. So, it's okay."

Warmth flooded through her, and though more tears came, it was not because of her words. This was different and it made the burden she had suppressed suddenly lift from her shoulders, and it felt wonderful. She did not bother to hold back her tears, smiling and nodding as she did so. If there were any traces of smog still within her, it was no more with his words, and any doubts lingering and waiting to strike her were pushed further away into the recesses of her heart and mind. She knew now that she would never again be alone, and she would be able to remember even when her doubts did try to come back.

"Thanks, Sideswipe," she smiled up at him and leaned into his hand. "And starting over sounds… nice. I'd… I'd like that. A lot."

A smirk played at his lips, "Then I guess we better get started. I'm Sideswipe, the best Autobot out there and an official 'badass' as you humans would put it."

"It's nice to meet you, Sideswipe," she laughed softly. "I'm Catherine, the human with the Allspark's power and the official liaison for you guys or, as you would put it, your 'boss'. And I swear, if you pull that crap from last week again you are so fired."

The two laughed lightly, things slowly, but surely, moving towards a brighter place. And as it did so, a white-armored mech watched from afar, a smile on his face.

-O-

Needless to say, things got much better. Though they had "started over" it was more like things had simply not changed between them, and that was just fine. That wasn't entirely true, however. Things _had_ changed. For the better. Yes, she knew she wouldn't be able to forget what happened, but he was willing to try again and she was willing to do the same, so there was no point on lingering on the past. It would only serve to ruin things in the present, and she was not going to have any of it. She told the same to Sideswipe when he had meant to talk about it before they left, and they were definitely better for it.

Her happiness must have been a disease because her creations were equally happy the next day. Steeljaw was especially so and was glad to not have to worry over his creator's wellbeing anymore. She would have like to spend more time with them in that happy moment, but she had certain duties to deal with today, the first involving heading to the Med Bay to receive Ratchet's report. She had really meant to get it last night, but, well, she had been preoccupied with renewing a friendship. She supposed Ratchet might have something to say for her being late, but that was fine. She wouldn't mind dealing with his snarky paternalism today.

And then things got awkward when she found Barricade lying against one of the tables, lifted up so that the mech looked to be standing, and Swerve acting as guard next to him. He didn't look happy, and she didn't blame him. Barricade, on the other hand looked uncaring and bored, as always.

"Greeting, Catherine," Ratchet spoke up, having noticed her although his optics were glued to his scans. The other sets of optics looked over at her, however, and Swerve even waved while the ex-Con snorted.

"Um… am I… interrupting? Should I come back later?" she inquired with hand gestures, looking between all of them.

The medic waved her in, "No, it's fine. He's just here for a quick check up and to make sure all the suppressors are in place."

"It's been nearly four Quartex and you still don't trust me. You Autobots aren't as naïve as I thought," the black-armored mech smirked and received a quick swat from Ratchet.

"And you still haven't learned manners. Anyways, the files are over on the counter. Would you mind getting them, Jolt?"

"Sure," the electric-blue mech nodded and moved to them while Catherine came closer. She knew she really shouldn't be around Barricade, but her powers were completely under control and she hadn't absorbed energy in, well, _months_, so it shouldn't even happen on accident. She'd barely ever been around the 'Con anyways, so it wasn't like he had any suspicious. Swerve had no idea she was the Allspark, too, so she figured she was pretty safe at the moment.

"It would help if you stopped being such an ass, Barricade. You'd be surprised how far a bright personality and common courtesy get someone," she hummed, and she heard him snort again.

"I don't need a lecture from a human."

"Shut-up, you," Swerve growled, nudging the 'Con, whom ignored him.

She jabbed a finger at him, "That. That right there is what I'm talking about. If you want people to like you, you're gonna have to fix that."

"I do not care if you humans like me."

"Thanks, Jolt," she spoke as the mech gave her the files and a wary look. She waved him off as she turned back to the Decepticon. "You really should. It would help keep them from shooting you before asking questions among other things."

"So smug, and yet you would be the first to shoot," he grinned, flashing his teeth. Ratchet paused this time to glance between them, the mood suddenly becoming tense. Catherine set a hand on her hip as she thought for a moment.

"Well, I won't lie. I do still hate you for what you did, but I think I _might_ ask first if you're not trying to kill me at the moment. Now, if you are trying to kill me then, yes, I will shoot first."

He chuckled darkly, "Perhaps it is a good thing I didn't kill you back then."

"I _guess_ I'll take that as a compliment. Whatever you meant by that. It's better than the usual rudeness you give. Anyways, I was told to give you a second chance, so if you don't attempt to kill me I'll keep giving the benefit of the doubt. Still, work on the attitude, will you? No one likes to converse with a jerk."

"Well, you're done, Barricade. I suggest you go to the Rec room to get yourself an Energon Cube. Your levels are nearing sixty-four percent," Ratchet spoke up, louder than necessary, and gestured for him to leave.

Barricade nodded silently and, with Swerve right beside him, he left. He glanced down at Catherine along the way, and he smirked at her ever so slightly. She honestly didn't know how to take it, so she kept her unimpressed expression, and made sure to keep a mental flag of worry on him. At least he was acting more civilized than before, as in that he wasn't a complete asshole every time he spoke.

"I see someone is feeling _bold_ today," Ratchet hummed once the 'Con had been through the doors. "Or perhaps arrogant? Either one borders on being foolish."

"Call it… _daring,_ I guess," she shrugged as she came closer, turning on the datapad to look through it. "Don't worry—I don't plan on being like this all day. Let's just say I'm suffering from a 'good time hangover', or something like that."

"Must be a human thing," Jolt spoke, grinning a little, though the medic did not share his amusement. "Just be careful when any of us that know aren't around."

"I know. Anyways, thanks for all the little extra notes. This'll help a lot when putting everyone together," she smiled, pointing out the small bullets, all containing extra tidbits—although slightly biased coming from the medic's perspective—on the mech the report was on. "I still need to talk to Prime about getting Smokescreen as a helper, though. It's going to get tougher as more Autobots come. Were up to like twenty-three here now, after all."

"Well, most aren't that much trouble to begin with. But if you're looking for Prime, he should be in his quarters. When I told him he had to take a break at least once a week I _meant_ it," Ratchet huffed, and Catherine and Jolt shared a cheeky grin. Both had happened to come upon the argument between the two most indomitable forces on the base, and it had been amusing to say the least. Essentially, the medic was not happy their leader was spending too much time being commander and stressing his systems instead of being off duty. Optimus, of course, disagreed and said he had responsibilities as Prime, but it was only fuel for the fire and, inevitably, the Autobot Commander was sentenced to rest and relaxation once a week.

"Thanks, 'Ratch," she smiled and was about to turn to leave when she thought of something. "You know, if you wanted, I could assign a medical team to you. There's plenty here and, well, you could use a little bit of practice with talking to humans, too."

Had she been she anyone else, and if Ratchet hadn't been Ratchet, she would have fled right there and then as he turned flaming, death-filled optics on her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said you were going to get your little organic aft out of here to go speak to Prime. Was I mistaken? You better hope not," he growled, though the threat was lost on her. However, she knew better than to continue invoking his wrath and so quickly scampered out. He would never throw a wrench at her, but he did have other methods of "torture", as was the common word for it.

Catherine couldn't keep her giggle in as she hurried through the halls, and only managed to stop once Evac and Blazemaster strolled by and waved while inquiring over her amused state. She only needed to state the medic's name for them to understand and compliment her abilities to evoke his wrath and come out unharmed. She told them it was skill and they would get it soon enough, but then hurried off once more to find Optimus's room. She knew it by heart now, and so allowed herself to be immersed in the datapad—not quite human sized, but not too big, either.

Brawn, of course, was the powerhouse of the four. He had shown that with his little tussle with Ironhide the other day, and she could see him as a good front liner, though at a disadvantage against shooters. Ratchet only confirmed it by stating he only really used pistols or a common blaster—nothing special and still meant for closer combat. He would be good for the strike assault team, although his apparent lack of subtlety made her reconsider. In the end, she decided she would pair him on the same line as Ironhide, and would give the golden-and-brown-armored mech some of Ironhide's teams.

Springer was second in strength, and apparently the most reckless if Ratchet's notes on him being a Wrecker were correct. Despite already having three incompatible ones at NASA—Springer apparently decided not to join the trio—, she didn't honestly know a lot about them. From what did she know, though, they were like a group of multiple robotic versions of Bruce Willis in Die Hard that were best served for the heavy artillery team and impossible mission. Thankfully, they had just that here on the base, and since Springer was a flight-enabled mech, he could really hand it to the enemy. She just hoped he could keep his cool and not go crazy—she had seen _Live Free or Die Hard_. The tax payers would not be happy if he pulled the same crazy-unrealistic stunt the jet pilot made. She figured she could give some of Blazemaster's teams to him, since both mechs were capable of flight and very dare-devil like.

Bluestreak she already knew just by reading about his sniping capabilities that he would go for that team. There just weren't any real sniping Autobots on the teams. Jazz could do some long range, and Swerve had decent aim, but none were actually made for it. Bluestreak, however, was, and he was fast. His level of skill was almost unbelievable considering his temperament, but it was what it was. He was perfect for long range combat and cover fire, and that's where he'd be. She also knew the perfect teams to give him—a couple of nice guys and gals who wouldn't mind a kind, friendly and talkative Autobot to hang about with them. It was a shame she couldn't put him closer to Knock Out, whom was a front liner, but it couldn't be helped. This was for the best.

Lastly was Smokescreen, and she was greatly intrigued by his ability, which appeared to be his namesake. A smokescreen that could temporarily disable electronics? Fascinating. And perfect for the divisionary and infiltration team. He was also the coolest and focused of the four, which was exactly what was needed for a saboteur team. Jazz could use help in that area, too—Bumblebee was honestly the next best thing to her guardian, and though the Triplets were fairly decent, they weren't good enough and were generally too quick to shoot. Smokescreen, however, was the kind of mech she needed. Jazz had made some good comments about him as well. Of course, that was for when he would be on the field.

It was off the field that brought her before Optimus's door, conveniently finishing reading and deciding at the same time she reached the room. The entrance was ajar enough for a human to enter without having to pull—not that it would have worked with how huge the doors were—and she knocked, waited for his "enter", and strolled in.

The room was dimmed, as were most of the rooms, but, unlike most, his was neat and uncluttered. In fact, the only thing really in it was his desk, the chair he sat on, and the bed—"berth" she remembered was what they called them—on the wall. Occasionally she would see boxes off on the side or corner, but for the most part his room was vacant. Granted, all he generally did was sleep in it for a few hours and then was out working with the government or his own team of humans. She's actually meant for Lennox's team to be under hiss command, but their abilities didn't match up as well as the special assault force. Her team was more of "shoot, shoot, and shoot some more", while Optimus was the hero who came in to save the day at the last minute, which they weren't. Or, well, as a team they weren't. Lennox was one on his own, but that's not how things worked.

"Good morning, Optimus!" she called out, using his name since they were alone. It had become a privilege of sorts to call him by name when not around others, and she felt the pride swell whenever she did so. He looked up from whatever was on his desk—most likely paperwork or information—and smiled like he hadn't expected her although they both knew he had known it was her even before she'd reached his door.

"Good morning to you, too, Catherine," he replied warmly and set aside his work for the moment. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I'd like to say to chit chat, but you're the lucky duck who gets today off," she grinned as she came around to the side so he wouldn't have to lean over his desk. He lowered his hand to lift her up, but she waved it off. "No need. I won't be long. I just wanted to let you know I've got a pretty good idea of who to team the new guys up with, and then I wanted to see about getting Smokescreen to act as a second liaison, or to just help me out. Whatever works."

He didn't even pause as he replied, "Of course. We will aid you in any way we can. I'm afraid I never worked very closely with him, but the others have said he was good at keeping the troops calm, especially in times of great pressure. Shall I inform him for you?"

"That would be great, actually. And, Optimus, I told you that you don't have to talk so formal with me. Be cool, y'know? Even if it is business talk."

"My apologies—er, _sorry_," he chuckled. "It comes with being a Prime, I suppose."

"Well, _I_think that you, Optimus, need to chillax even if you are a Prime. I mean, leaders have to take breaks, too. Hell, I'm just a liaison and I have to take a break from talking all formal or I'll go bananas! Granted, all the politicians involved with NEST all a bunch of degenerate monkeys anyways."

Optimus did well holding in his laugh despite the smirk she gave him. Even the Autobot Commander could not deny he found the human politicians tiring and even silly at times. He understood why they thought the tedious and tiresome process was needed, but it was more of a burden than a boon let alone safety measure.

"Anyways, I'll get out of your hair—er, circuits now, so you can get your R and R, and _please_ tell me that is not government stuff on your desk. I do not want to have to explain why Ratchet tore up the base making sure you relaxed for once!"

"That would be… bad, to say the least," he rumbled, glancing in no apparent direction other than not at her for a moment. "But to satisfy your worry, it is not government work. It is a… personal matter. Something I have put off for a long time."

She raised a brow, "Okay, now I know you're trying to make me stay. Are we talking casual personal, friend personal, or like super-duper-personal personal?"

"The kind I prefer to keep secret," he hummed with a touch of humor, and she huffed in mock hurt.

"I see, I see. It's probably a love letter," she sighed, but then smirked. "To Elita-1 I bet."

"Don't you have work to do?" he grinned, unfazed by her ploy. She had a feeling she was right, though—the two had been getting more and more chummy lately, and not as in the "friends" or "bros" chummy.

"Yeah, yeah. I think Ratchet's starting to rub off on you. Anyways, I'll see you later maybe. I've got to head to training. I have to make up for all those days I missed!"

"Good luck, Catherine," he chuckled and she waves as she trotted out, leaving the Autobot Commander to turn back to his work, his optics glazing over with memories as he gazed at the picture of a purple-armored warrior.

-O-

True to her word, Catherine was making up for the days she had missed. Yes, she had technically been "sick" and given formal leave by Ratchet, but she knew she didn't really deserve sick leave and told Ironhide not to make it so. He had wanted to refuse at first, but she convinced him and the others she needed to. So, there she was, in the late winter-early spring heat of the island which wasn't all that much cooler than the summer at all, that she was running the obstacle course yet again. This, of course, was after doing the normal work out, followed by the team practices, and shooting lessons. She was exhausted, but the obstacle course was her last thing to do and then she could break with the others, whom were oh-so-kindly teasing her over by the water station, dousing their head with the water hose.

She withheld her groan as she vaulted up, grasped the ledge, and heaved herself over the wall obstacle. She landed, nearly teetering over, but then regained her balance, and sprinted the last bit. She finished and was all too happy to start walking with his her hands on her hips and her head held high. She let the sweat fall freely, her shirt fairly soaked and her arms of no use being completely wet. She looked to Ironhide as she gasped for air, and he nodded in acceptance.

"Good work. Your skills have improved," he rumbled. "Although your endurance needs a bit more work, but we will work on that another time. Go rest now."

"Will… Will do," she sighed and slugged her way over to the other guys. Being the lovable group of boys that they were, they did her a favor and used the hose to splash her face right when she least expected it. The cold blast knocked her back despite its refreshing touch, and she shouted as they got the rest of her, too. Laughs went around while Lennox told them she'd cooled off enough and to let her be. At least one of them had sense, and she was happy to let them know what she thought as she tore off her shirt—under armor underneath, of course—and threw it at the nearest, which happened to be Epps.

"Hey!" he laughed as it splashed him right in the face. He quickly threw it back and she caught it as she moved to the hose and soaked her head. "No need to get mad, girl. We were just trying to help."

"Because nothing helps more than shooting water into my face right after I'm dead tired from _just_ finishing the obstacle course. Thanks a bunch, Epps," she replied, casting him a glare.

"Just remember it was you who wanted to do all the extra work," Jackson smiled playfully and she shot a squirt of water at him.

"I know, I know. You guys aren't helping, though."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," Anthon winked, and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"True, though you guys could work on how you show your affection. Trying to kill me just isn't the best way to do it."

"Aww, don't get so mad about it," David spoke up, clasping her on the shoulder. "We're just glad you're finally back to your usual self."

"_SÍ_. You gave us a little scare, _hermanita_," Fig added, his and everyone else's demeanor suddenly serious and concerned. She was glad for it, actually—it was nice to see they cared so much. They were all like family, after all. Her so very odd family of brothers and uncles and fathers.

"I know, _hermano_. _Lo Siento_. Sorry about that. Really. Just… Some crazy shit, y'know? But it's all good now," she smiled, though not everyone looked convinced.

"You are sure?" Alexander asked softly, always the kindest and most thoughtful of them, though he did not say much.

"Yeah. I think so. If not, I will be, but I'm pretty sure I am."

"Well, you know you can always talk to us. I know we're old men and all, but I think we're still capable of helping," Lennox replied, stepping closer to wrap an arm around her shoulder warmly.

She looked around and found the others had a similar look to their eyes. All were thinking the same thing. She was their little sister or niece or daughter—their little Catherine, or, well, maybe not so _little_, but she was part of their family. It made her want to say everything right then and there. She wanted to tell them everything that happened. She wanted to tell them what Lennox already knew and more, but she stopped herself. As much as she wanted to, she knew she wasn't ready for that. Not yet. Though her doubts for the Autobots were restrained, those concerning them still stood and made her hesitate.

She knew the day she no longer felt that, she would tell them, but not today. Today, she would smile and nod and say she would. And she did. And that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>XXVIII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong><em>TMWolf: <em>**_So_,_ just a little note 'cause I think I don't mention it at all or anything (I in part forgot but then did nothing about it, but I'll see about putting it in somewhere), but she's hidden the blades Sideswipe made for her away in her room for personal use for whatever reason. They'll come in handy at some point, so she'll keep 'em around :3 They're shiny, too. Oh, and I totally meant to mention it, but it just didn't fit into the prose, but they're made from his own blades. Being humans are much smaller, he only needed a tiny bit in comparison to the actual blade, so his are essentially unchanged. So yeah- her blades are Cybertonium! :D_

_Anywho- so was that conversation what you guys expected? Huzzah they're not breaking apart! You also got a look into Catherine's psyche! Hopefully that clears up a lot of her motives in regards to her parents, and also why she suffers such a huge breakdown when she loses those she holds really close :) You see, Catherine's weakness isn't pain or spiders or heights or dangerous situations- it's not having someone who wants her and being rejected. Essentially, she fears being alone. Thankfully, she's got a great group of family and friends who just might be able to keep that from happening~! Also, Catherine is not the type to let things of the past ruin things in the present, so hopefully it didn't come as a surprise she brushed it off and is acting perfectly normal (well, kind of perfectly normal)._

_Also- more Barricade encounters! He's _kind of_getting more civilized! But don't expect him to start groveling... ever. Not even joking. You can expect more Barricade encounters, though. Irony won't let them not meet up ;) And so you got a bit of a summary on the four new bots' abilities and personalities! Oh, and a bit of snarky Ratchet before that (did I mention he's becmming my favorite character to write these days?). I decided to bring back Spinger's "Wrecker" heritage from the comics, although he won't be joining up with the other, uh, more "zealous" members. Especially not when his lovely lady femme friends are at NEST ;P_

_Oh, and, if anyone asks- I do support Optimus x Elita-1. However, you'll have to wait and see on theirs. If you've ever read the comics or read up on them, then that's kind of the way I'm going. If not... Well, you'll found out a bit of the past IDW/Hasbro made for the movie universe of Transformers._

_And I enjoy my human team for her. I just do. I wish I had all them as my brothers and uncles and Lennox as my dad (since he's taken and I think thirty-something in the movie, I forgot). D:_

_I believe that's it. Drop a review with a thought/comment/whatever! See ya next time!_


	29. Monday Monday

**TMWolf:** _Okay. I decided I'd get one more chapter in before Spring Break, so it gives me a bunch of time to not worry about this and just study my aft off. So- here it is! Chapter 29! P.S. Engineering Math is the devil!_

_The song for today is from the Mamas and the Papas - Monday Monday. A good, classic, although the lyrics don't have much to do with the story again xD;; Or, well, maybe they do a little. Kinda? Eh._

_And now reviews! :)_

_**Angel897: **__I always try to add some excitement in each one! :D_

_**Autobot Alythia: **__Aww, don't worry about not replying every chapter! :) People have lives outside of the computer, so it's only natural~ and heck yes they're too epic to break apart. I mean, otherwise I'd have to change the Sides x OC in the summary! xD OMG ICE KING! Adventure Time is so great, and you're right! It is Tom Kenny voicing him! xD That also the voice of Spongebob, so I always love it when people dub "Spongebob" quotes over Starscream in Animated clips!_

_**Autobot-Bre: **__Hopefully this one is just as good, and that you didn't have to wait tooooo long :3_

_**Cascadenight: **__Well, hopefully now that they're friends again, things will be much better for them :) They have each other at least, right? Glad Jazz is to your liking. I'd be a shameful fan if I didn't make him so! D: Ratchet's actually pretty easy to make angry ;) Just gotta tease him a little, ha ha. Same for Barricade, although he's more annoying than actually angry~ :P And that's Catherine! :D She wants her "uncle-like" figure to relax and have fun. Of course, Prime is such a stubborn butt and so accustomed to being a Prime it's kind of impossible xD You're not weird, by the way! I love it when that happens! I had it myself on my wrestling team, which was my "family", so to speak :) And thanks! I'll do my best! xP_

_**BluePheonixPrime: **__Awww, well thank-you Pheonix Prime! :D Catherine tries her best :P_

_**Iceshadow911247: **__Oh ho-ho! Getting bold are we? ;) Just don't get it picked up! I thought it described Will quite well :P And just you wait on Prime/Elita. I have some good... or, well, maybe not-so-good stuff on them ;)_

_**Megan666**__: Thanks! And to answer your question- This story is about my OC, but it's also going to follow the movies. I've gotten through the first, and the other two will happen, but right now I'm focusing on character relations/development. It is getting somewhere, though :)_

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **__Well, while I support Optimus x Elita, I can't say the same for Prowl x Jazz. They're more of just close comrades, but that's because I really only go for "cannon" couples, which they aren't. And I answer no spoilers! :D You'll just have to wait and see!_

_**Topkicker26: **__GURL I WATCHED THAT THE MOMENT IT CAME OUT. I SAW IT. I AM READY FOR IT. THANK PRIMUS IT'S COMING OUT THIS YER. He's taking too long for dramatic effect :D Mirage will be there once ROTF is over... soo... like probably 30 chapters, ha ha! xD And Sides is only vain for comedic value ;) Although he totally could be vain with how sleek he is :D I figure Ironhide because it says a "Legendary Autobot", and it's called "Loose Cannons", and well, 'Hide is known for his cannons... But who knows! I'm excited regardless! :)_

_As always, reviews are loved and welcomed! Not onto the show! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>XXIX. <strong>Monday Monday

* * *

><p>The months that had passed by so quickly essentially came to a crashing halt. Or, that's how it felt to Catherine, and that was just fine by her.<p>

Granted, sometimes it made her days as a liaison pretty long, which meant reading paper after paper until she could finally burst through the door shouting "freedom" in such a way that Mel Gibson could only be more proud of if she'd worn a kilt and blue face paint. Unfortunately, the Autobots didn't always understand, and she was often left alone to take humor in her antics. Her human companions were a bit better and even joined in some times, which helped make it feel like she was finally able to spend more time with them.

It was a shame that today wasn't going to be one of those days, though. No; today, unfortunately, was paper duty day, and she had a larger load than usual. She had the new Autobots to blame—their arrival called for much paperwork and letters to government people about their skills, who they would work with, and all kinds of crap she didn't really want to deal with, but she would. She did technically need official "approval" from the President for the grouping, although she had pretty good idea it was really the Self Defense blokes who dealt with and the President signed it without reading. Thankfully, General Morshower was one of those "blokes", and usually kept things going smoothly. "Usually", being the imperative word.

"Marissa, one of these days you're going to have to tell me how in the _hell_ you didn't go crazy doing all this," Catherine sighed as she flipped her finished page over. She had completed her main report on the teams, and was just checking for errors or anything to be added, but it was still a pain.

Across from her in a chair, the brunette chuckled, "It gets easier the more you do it, especially once you show them they can't push you around. They're still testing you right now, but poke a little back and they'll back off quite a bit."

"Huh. I'll remember that. I'm expecting them to call any day now, anyways," the redhead snorted, glancing over at her actual business phone. She refused to let anyone use Teletraan to call her except the Autobots, Lennox, or Sam.

"Did I miss out on something?" Marissa inquired, glancing up from her own paper with a raised brow. Catherine leaned back, meeting the woman's brown eyes. She was glad Marissa was her fellow liaison in this, although that time was soon to be over. She was intelligent, funny, and didn't take crap from anyone around here. Granted, neither did Catherine, but she had to be less upfront about it since not everyone liked the Autobots, and therefore her. Marissa, on the other hand, was well known and could act as much like a matriarch dictator as she wanted. Catherine really wished the day she had to leave would never come.

"Not exactly. I think," the redhead frowned. "There have just been questions about some of the materials ordered, and I happened to mention Ratchet was working on something to help out around here, and they're taking it completely out of proportion."

"Ah. Yes, they tend to do that. No doubt a ploy to get Autobot technology, I'm sure," she hummed, returning to her work.

"Of course, and the answer will always be 'no'. For one, Ratchet's just trying to make something to turn Earth metal into Cybertronian so their repairs will be better, and then he needs an easier way to make anti-rust thanks to all the sand and moisture around here."

"Do you need any help? I can talk to a few people and see if the General can help, too."

Catherine waved it off, "No. I've got this one. It's just another basic 'read-the-agreement-you-ninnies' kind of thing. Minus the 'ninnies' part, of course."

"Good to hear. I'm glad you're finally feeling better, by the way," Marissa smiled, and Catherine returned to her papers to try and get out of talking. The brunette was smart, and anything might tip her off. Catherine didn't really want a lot of people knowing the truth of her "sick leave".

"Same, although I almost wish I had stayed off duty with the workload waiting. Thanks for taking some of it off my back, by the way."

"Of course. You've learned all you need according to the requirements, but you're still young and new at this. I can't have NEST's only good liaison on their side collapse, now can I?" she grinned, and Catherine clicked her tongue as she set her elbow on the desk and pressed her chin into her palm.

"Ugh. I'm still kind of worried over who they'll send. Considering the recent increase in calls and messages, I'm guessing it's going to be Galloway. Thank God he'll be staying off the island—I don't think I could live with him stalking me everywhere, demanding this and that. His arrogance is enough to make me want to punch him in the face… or the balls. If he has any."

Marissa gave her a mock-admonishing look, "Now, now, Catherine. That is no way for a lady liaison to talk about her coworkers, no matter how egotistical and obnoxious they are. Unfortunately, it does look like he will be working with NEST once I leave. However, you should be good enough to trade blows with him by then. You also have Prime and Jazz on your side, and they are both excellent at politics."

"Trust me, I know, and I am glad for it!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up and leaning back into her chair. The movement startled Teletraan, whom chirped and hopped down into her lap. She smiled and stroked him, glad for his company. She saw Marissa smile, and was doubly glad for her companionship. She was one of the few that had accepted her drones without a second thought. If only there were more like her on the base. "I think Smokescreen will help, too. I've already asked Prime to send him a request since I don't know his schedule or where his room is, and asking the others would have been… informal, I guess is a good word for it. Anyways, he seems like he'd do good with working things how we need."

"That's good," the older woman nodded. "If I can, I would like to see him myself and maybe help get him better acquainted with the situation. If he isn't already, that is. I envy their computer mind, sometimes."

"It would help, I admit. Especially with stuff like this, but it does have its downfalls. For one, they still have some trouble appreciating the finer wonders of cartoons and comedy and sarcasm. I don't think I could stand not understanding sarcasm."

Marissa laughed softly, but paused when the alarm on her watch went off. She looked down briefly, and then stood as she began to gather her things. Catherine watched, already knowing the reason. Since her time was almost up, Marissa was spending a lot of time talking with the General and her own team about the switch and where she was going to be placed. It still wasn't safe to be with her old team, so she was going to be sent to a new one in a new area for a little bit longer. She was by no means happy about it, but she understood, and so had agreed to the meeting to discuss details.

"Well, it's time to for the meeting, so I'll probably end up talking you tomorrow, seeing as you're always off spending time with your little Autobot boyfriend," she smiled playfully.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Not my boyfriend!"

"That's not what your team is saying," she replied as she headed out.

"That's because my team is full of jerks who can't give me a break! Besides, that's _weird!_" she shouted back, but then the woman was gone, laughing as she did so. The redhead huffed and slumped in her seat. She grumbled, mimicking the woman's words, and then cursed her teammate. She ended with a sigh and looked down to Teletraan who had grown curious to her odd behavior. She smiled as she stroked him, rubbing the sensitive wires on his neck, which made him purr. Despite her earlier statement, she thought about what it would be like if one of the Autobots were her boyfriend.

She started with Sideswipe, wondering how that would be like, and found it wasn't so bad. The size difference was unconventional and problematic, but it was a nice, cutesy relationship that she reeled as a movie in her head, but then transformed into a comedy as she thought of what kissing would be like. She tried out the idea with some of the others—Bumblebee; Knock Out; Evac; Springer; Bluestreak. All had their ups and downs, but, in the end, she busted out laughing. It was honestly ridiculous to think how that would work, and she could see why her teammates thought it was so funny, too.

"Besides, they don't have the same understanding of relationships that we do," she said aloud to the drone, picking up his hands to play with him. The little guy clicked and beeped excitedly as it swung its arms. "And honestly, _Sideswipe_ as my _boyfriend_? First of all, we just barely became real friends. Secondly, sure he's got a nice vehicle mode and has his soft spots, but he's sooo not my type. I'm more of the… Hmm, well, not sure, exactly. He needs to be strong and exercise, though. And make me laugh, too, I guess. Well, I've got a bajillion years to figure that out, and, frankly, I do not need any romance or relationships going on right now. No, sir!"

Though he didn't understand, Teletraan still chirped in agreement and she poked his nose gently before placing him on the table. He rolled around on the papers, wanting to play more, but she poked him away, knowing she needed to work on them. She didn't have too much more to do, to be honest, and she wanted to have it all finished by the time her duty was over. She could stay as late as she wanted—she wasn't exactly getting paid after all—but she hated to do so. Thus, she worked.

Or, she would have, if the business phone hadn't come ringing. She sighed deeply, already having an idea of just who it might be and, asking Teletraan to be quiet, picked it up. With a quick scan of the caller ID, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Galloway," she spoke with such bright and happy etiquette that she wanted to gag. "What do I owe the honor?"

_"It's nice to see somebody has manners over there,"_his voice, like sharp nails clawing at a chalkboard, rang in her ears, and she silently rolled her eyes. _"I've called to discuss my earlier request. You've failed to reply, and I thought it would be better to resolve it at once rather than waste more time on e-mails._"

"Logical. I apologize for my tardiness. I have been sick these past few weeks, and was placed off-duty until I was fully recovered. I have finally gotten back and I have seen your request. I planned to send the reply once everything was done, but since you have essentially done us both a favor by calling I will give it now: the answer, I'm afraid, is no."

_"I see. Don't think it rude, but I would like to have an explanation. We're not asking for much, after all_," he replied after a few moments, his tone growing hard and unhappy. She was tempted to tell him to "fuck off" and hang up the phone, but the professional side of her kept her from doing so.

"If you would recall, Mr. Galloway, the Autobots and the United States agreement does not allow for the sharing of Autobot technology outside of what Sector Seven already found and the Allspark Shard. What you ask for is beyond those parameters."

_"I believe that was in regards to weaponry, Ms. Wolf. All we ask is that the Autobot medic—the green one, I believe—share some of his medical technology. It is our hope to adapt this to our own and improve upon it. I thought I clearly stated that in my letter."_

_Oh, you did you arrogant son of a bitch._"The alliance specifies _all_ technology, Mr. Galloway, _including_medical tech. Furthermore, Chief Medical Officer Ratchet has made it clear that their technology is not suited to human means, and if his word is not enough, you may ask the young man who had the misfortune of tampering with some of his repair equipment and causing quite the fiasco not so long ago. I believe you sent a reply about keeping them better under control, but do correct me if I'm wrong. What I am getting at, Mr. Galloway, is that it is unsafe for _any_ Cybertronian technology beyond the Shard and what Sector Seven has acquired to be put into the hands of humans. So, I reiterate: the answer is _no_."

She could tell he was about to make some argument, so she quickly continued, "And if you feel you are unsatisfied, then you are welcome to take it up with the General, although I can assure you his answer will be much the same. Now, you must forgive me, but I do have business to attend to so, if that is all you wished to ask me about, I would like to return to my work."

_"No. That's all."_

"Until next time, Mr. Galloway" she spoke, a hidden smirk on her lips, which became a laugh once she'd put the phone back on the receiver. "Oh my _God_! What a douche! Oh, geez, that was fun, though. He has got to be so pissed! Man, that, right there, Teletraan, makes this job worth it, I swear."

Teletraan tilted his head again, then rolled onto his back—a new cute habit of his—and she swirled her finger around his belly, which happened to be a phone screen. His legs kicked and pawed at her finger as he chirped happily. She smiled and playfully rolled him off her papers again, and he settled down by returning to his phone form and displaying three Z's to show he was recharging.

"Clever little guy, aren't you? Well, you are my kid, after all," she smiled warmly and resumed reading her work, still hoping she could get finished by the end of the day, and that Galloway could defy all possible logic and suddenly came to the realization that he wasn't going to get anything. At least one of those things had hopes of coming true.

**-O-**

_-Bbl, 'Bee. Something's going on and they need my help.-_

Teletraan sent the message while he clung to Catherine as she started jogging through the hallway, her short talk with the yellow Autobot cut short when Michael suddenly appeared in her office, shouting about a fight going on. She almost considered it ironic how she had just barely managed to finish her work and had been trying to talk with 'Bee and then Sam later on since she'd been too busy to do so as of late, when the incident came up. All she heard was "fight" and "Autobots" paired with the worried expression on his face, and she knew it wasn't good.

_-Hope it's nothing serious.- _Bumblebee replied, and she really hoped so, too.

Thankfully her office wasn't all that far from the training room, which was apparently where the problem was. Michael, panting from having been already working and sprinting to her office, waved and pointed at the small crowd of soldiers and Knock Out, standing just outside of it uneasily and at a complete loss. She could hear the shouting, but not necessarily make it out, and so rushed over. One of the soldiers noticed her and quickly motioned her over and helped push her through, noting he was glad she was here. She asked what was going on, but by then she was in the circle, and she watched as one of the two men in the middle—a medium-built, dark-haired man that was American by accent—jabbed a finger up at Knock Out.

"How can you just take orders from one of them like we're their lap dogs?!" he growled, glaring at the other man—this one of larger build, tanned skin, brown hair, and an unhappy frown. "I, for one, am so sick and tired of taking their orders! He's been running us dry and for what? For his own damn purpose! I joined this team to kill these things—not obey them!"

"B-but that's not—I didn't—," Knock Out tried, but he faltered as the men and women supporting his attacker shouted up with agreement.

"We're not obeying them! They're training us to work with them to stop the real enemy—the Decepticons!" the brown-haired man barked back, his arms folded across his chest, and his gaze hard.

"What Decepticons?! You mean the one they let right into our base? Yeah, they're sure as hell protecting us alright!"

"He's a neutral, though," Knock Out tried once more, and the man turned on him.

He snarled, "Shut it you overgrown tin can! We don't want you or the others here! We can fight the Decepticons ourselves!"

Again a chorus of agreement went up behind him, and Catherine decided enough was enough. Despite realizing her disadvantage in both strength and numbers, she stepped closer with a blare.

"You really think that?" she spoke up loudly, and all eyes turned to her. The brown-haired man let a brief smile come to his face as she came to stand in front of him, Knock Out breathed a sigh of relief, and the dark-haired man sneered.

"Damn right I do. We've been training on our own for months, and we have the weapons to do it."

"If you believe that then you're as arrogant as you are foolish, and I'm in the right mind to ask General Morshower to dismiss you," she replied coolly, eyes narrowing. "The Autobots are the only real defense humanity has against the Decepticons should they come full force rather than using the clandestine strategies they're using right now. We should consider ourselves lucky they don't want to be found; there would be many more dead if they did."

"Don't try and use your fucking words on me, Autobot-lover. We all know you prefer them over your own kind!" he snapped back. "What do you know, anyways? You haven't been to war—you're just a god damned liaison!"

She kept the scowl from her face, "I prefer the Autobots whenever I have to deal with people like _you_—people who are intolerant and stupid. I won't deny I've never fought in any_human_war, but I can guarantee I know damn well what I'm talking about when it comes to Decepticons. I was there at Mission City. You ask anyone else who was there. I fought the Decepticons. I fought fucking _Megatron_. You have _trained_ with Autobots—mechs who are trying to help you, not _kill_ you. So yes, I do know what I'm talking about even if I am just a god damned liaison!

"And you know what I learned in Mission City? I learned how powerful the Decepticons are. They _slaughtered_ thousands in a matter of minutes. They can take out a man like you with the flick of their finger if they don't feel like using their blasters which can incinerate you and everyone else around you! The only reason I, or anyone else, survived that battle was because the Autobots were there. There would be no NEST if the Autobots hadn't been there. There would be no United States—hell, no _North America_, or Europe or Asia or Africa or anywhere—if the Autobots hadn't been there! Therefore, I suggest that the next time who think you shouldn't listen to their guidance or think you don't need their help, think _twice_."

While the man still seethed, those behind him seemed to have shrunken back, their courage not so great anymore. Behind her, she heard some calls of "yeah" and other forms of approval, but didn't acknowledge them. She did not intend for her to become a hero for this—or even a martyr of sorts if it came to blows. She had a sinking feeling it might with the demeanor of the man before her. She recognized him a little now, and recalled him being one of the more prominent opponents to the Autobot integration. His hubris was astounding, and she knew her words had done nothing to temper his hate. She knew not what caused it, but she would not have it ruining things. He either had to change, or he would have to go.

He smirked a little, "You must think you're something special then. The Commander brought you here himself, didn't he? That guy is an Autobot-lover, too, huh? He and the black one get along swell. He probably thinks he's hot shit from all the talk in Mission City. Probably fancies himself a damn hero. But I'm not buying it. I think you and him and all you other damn robot-huggers are full of shit."

"Don't you dare talk about our Commander that way!" her brown-haired ally snarled, stepping forward.

"Some 'Commander'!"

"I would advise you desist, soldier. You are verging on a court martial," Catherine hissed.

"Look at you—thinking you have so much power. All because you're his little slu—," he began, but never finished.

She saw it in her mind even before he said the word. Her fists had been aching to do it. Just his face was enough reason for her to sock him, and that last bit was the final straw. She had it building up the whole time—charging forward, her fist pulled back. She saw him unprepared; saw time slow for a split second as everyone watched with wide eyes. She saw him mouth "oh shit", and then the collision of knuckle upon flesh.

Only, it wasn't _her_ fist.

She almost didn't realize it at first, but it had not been her punch that sent the dark-haired man sprawling and blood splattering across the floor. The crowd around them grew quiet as the brown-haired man stood above the arrogant one, his knuckle red, busted open from the strike. The others made no sound or movement as the dark-haired man staggered up, the blow dizzying him. The brown-haired man meant to make another strike, but Catherine regained herself in that instant and pressed a hand against his chest, stopping him.

"You've done enough," she spoke softly, and he pulled back while she looked to the man's supporters. "One of you—take him the clinic. The rest of you, get back to training. The Commander will hear about this, I assure you, and so I would advise you think twice as well before you chose what side to stand behind in this fight."

A woman complied with her request and helped guide the dark-haired man until he regained his balance while the rest backed off, returning to their original posts. A few of the redhead's supporters remained, including the brown-haired man, and so did Knock Out. Catherine turned to the soldier, wishing to thank him, but unable to do so. He had really saved her with his punch. If she had done it, it would have been devastating. Not only would she have slandered herself, but Lennox too by acting out violently to protect him. They didn't know he was like a father to her and meant so much because he had done so much, and she was not inclined to tell them the story behind it.

"Go get yourself looked at, too, soldier. Although, I'd suggest in a different wing than the asshole," she smiled up at him, and he nodded.

"He's been like that for some time. He's harassed Knock Out a lot, but the little guy won't say anything. I couldn't let it stand—especially not when he started to insult the Commander. Brat has no respect. I don't even know how he got into NEST," he sighed, looking over his knuckles and then pressed his other hand to them to stop the bleeding.

"Well, hopefully I can find a way to get him out. It might make him look more right, but the longer he stays the more harm he'll do. I don't suppose you know his name?"

"He's William Hickey," Knock Out spoke for the soldier, his optics dimmed and his mouth set in a frown. "Thank-you Catherine, and you too, Gregory. I'm sorry, also. This is my fault. If I wasn't always trying to make you guys the best team…"

A blonde-haired female spoke up, "It's not your fault, Knock Out! Will's just an asshole, and we need to be the best if we want to beat all those 'Cons hiding out there, so don't you worry, you hear?"

Catherine smiled, as did Knock Out, whose wheels turned with excitement and optics glowed a bit brighter.

"Yeah," spoke another soldier, this one a black-haired man with some European accent. "Besides, you're a great guy, Knock Out! You're really funny, too! And we are doing better than a lot of the other teams."

"Most of us don't feel the way Brent does, either," Gregory added, smiling up at the Autobot. "Those guys with him were just lazy asses who didn't want to do all the work, even though we need it. They'll figure that out, though, whether I have to punch all of them in the face or not."

"Better let me sock the girls then, otherwise you'll look bad," the blonde-haired woman laughed, patting the brown-haired man on the shoulder.

Knock Out's smiled widened, "Thanks, guys. I promise I'll keep making sure we do our best then!"

Catherine stood off to the side, watching, and just like Knock Out, her smile grew wider. This. This was one of those rare things that made her happy. To see the Autobots and the humans getting along almost as well as she did… It was thrilling. It gave her hope, and made her worry less about the future for the organization. Of course, there would always be the problematic people who threatened to rip apart the tentative bonds they were making, but so long as people like Gregory, the woman, and the European soldier were around, then it would continue to hold on, slowing growing until not even those who opposed it could lay their hands upon it.

_I think my work is done. Time to let Optimus and Lennox know about this. They're going to be unhappy, but… Well, hopefully getting rid of the tumor will heal some of the cancer_, she thought as she turned to leave. She found Michael waiting for her not far away, a happy smile on his face. She grinned a little as she came to stand beside him, and they both looked back at the small group of three humans and one Autobot, the other soldiers out working and waiting for their teacher.

"That didn't go so bad," he began, chuckling a little.

"Thank God," she sighed, shaking her head. "I've got to get that guy out of here, though. I've got a name, so it can be done."

"No objections here. He's an ass to normal people, too. I know I've never gotten along with him," the young man grinned foolishly.

"And maybe no one else will have to either. Anyways, you should really stop coming to me only to drag me into this stuff, Michael. I'm going to start avoiding you if you do."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Yeeeeah… I'm, uh, sorry about that. I, just… I know you can handle it and it's like your area of expertise and all. Um… Yeah. Sorry?"

"Don't worry, I'm only teasing, although you did interrupt my conversation with 'Bee," she laughed, waving off his apology. He tilted his head curiously and she lifted up Teletraan. "He's the one with Sam. I text message him every now and then. He's a lot of fun to talk to, especially when you read his stuff in his British accent."

"Um… You know," he began, his eyes looking down as he rubbed his head again. "Maybe… Maybe you should…. Y'know, spend more time with _us_."

When she gave him an unhappy look he quickly continued, "I mean that- that, um… It would… It would look better to people if you did. You do…um, spend a lot time with the, ah, Autobots. You don't have to be with random people, though. I mean, you could, um, hang with me or something or…"

"You have a point," she sighed, setting her hands on her hips to think. Besides her, Michael got hopeful. "I guess part of it's because I spend most of my time over there and the rest is with my team. But then people over here don't exactly help. I'm not going to lie—I can tell people aren't all the easy going around me. Sure, you, and Gregory and the others might be, but a lot aren't. It's not like I don't _want_ to hang with you or anyone else, but it's like they don't want to, and I don't want to make them uncomfortable by forcing myself on them. Maybe after more time passes I'll be around more, but they still need time to get used to things."

He frowned, disappointed, "O-Oh… I guess that makes sense…"

"But hey!" she exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder. "You should come to the Autobot side more! I bet you'd get along great with Bluestreak! Evac loves everybody so he'd work, too! I'd introduce you to Opti—er, _Prime,_but he's always shut in his office, the workaholic! I'd let you meet Sideswipe, too, but he likes to play the rude game or some trick or something like the idiot he is. I promise they're all great, though!"

"Um… I guess… Maybe… If I have time."

"Cool! Just let me know and I'll see if we can't find any free people. Anyways, I actually do need to go report this. Good luck with training!" she smiled and hurried off, quickly sending a message to Bumblebee that things were alright. For now.

**-O-**

"I heard there was a fight down in the training room," the familiar voice of a certain silver mech hummed, and she let herself fall onto her back to look at her friend from an interesting perspective. He chuckled at her antics as she set her datapad down and rolled up.

"Something like that, but it was resolved," she waved, and then ducked as Ratchet's arm went over her head to grab a giant, Autobot-sized wrenched provided by the government.

Ratchet glanced over at the mech, "I'm either hallucinating or this is some prank by you and Jolt, because Sideswipe is here on time. If I were Prowl I would have short-circuited by now."

"Well, since I'm just as surprised as you are, and not stupid enough to prank you, that really is Sideswipe here. On time," Jolt replied, peering around his mentor to look at the silver mech who rolled his optics.

"Look, I had nothing else to do, alright? Besides, it's better to just get this over with, and I don't feel like playing dodge-the-Ratchet-wrench tonight," he huffed as he rolled over to one of the propped medical tables. He stepped in calmly and folded his arms while Ratchet continued to work and Jolt still stared. Catherine did, too, and raised a brow.

"That's still unlike you. When you're bored you either go spar or you come looking for me," she began, and then smirked a little. "And since _I'm_ here, it must be the latter. Missed me already Sidey-kins?"

"If I didn't understand sarcasm I think I might have gagged," the medic rumbled as he turned from his project to Sideswipe. The medic was one of the few that did, and it was a good thing, too.

Catherine grinned cheekily, "Don't worry, Ratchy-poo, I have a name for you, too, and oh shit that rhymed."

"By the Allspark, offline me now! I don't know if I can take this idiocy any longer!"

"Well, you're going to have to with the Twins due tomorrow morning," Jolt spoke, and ducked with perfect timing as a wrench went right through the space his head had been occupying. One of the perks of beings Ratchet's assistants was learning how to dodge his throws, and the electric-blue mech was a master.

"'Sidey-kins'?" the silver mech inquired, and the redhead shrugged.

"Not my best impromptu, but hey—It's late and I've had an eventful day."

"I've made better impromptu than that during a sixteen solar cycle battle."

"Pssh. Liar," she huffed and turned back to her spark studies. She still wasn't sure she was getting better. It didn't feel like it, anyways, although she basically knew everything about them now.

"No, he's telling the truth. They're just usually kind of 'corny', if I'm translating that right. Like those human 'puns'," Jolt stated, and Sideswipe just shrugged in confirmation.

"Stop moving," the medic barked, and the silver mech straightened at once. "Unfortunately they're both correct. I've been the victim of it for _vorns_."

"Vorn? That's… eighty-three years right?" she asked, and Jolt nodded. "Well, damn. I know when I'm beat. Oh, well. At least I can make better comebacks than you any day. Jackson's been training me up some, too, so I'm better than ever."

"Only because Ratchet's comeback-proof, so being within a fifty mile radius makes it impossible to do," the silver mech barked back, and she snorted.

"Lies. I totally owned you at the farm, and Ratchet was nowhere in sight."

"That's because Ironhide was there, and so was Annabelle. I can't curse around her."

"Cool story, bro, but it ain't gonna fly this airline."

"You know what, you and me—we're going to go to the Lennox's one time and we're going to go out in the fields and I'll show you how good I am. Just you wait."

"I look forward to it. Bring a cube for your tears so you can refuel your suckage intakes!"

"As _happy_ as I am to see your relationship blooming so wonderfully, would you both kindly shut up?! He keeps moving and throwing off my scans, and I could have had him out of here kliks ago!"

"Ratchet, you have plenty of time to work on the project," his student spoke softly, but the medic scowled.

"Not nearly enough. The more repairs I make with Earth materials, the weaker your armor gets. Your Energon nanites can't convert the metal completely and it leaves you vulnerable, which means you'll be in here more often with greater damage," he grumbled, and the group became quiet as they realized the severity of his work. Even Sideswipe had nothing to say as he lay still, allowing the medic to finish the scan and look over his data. That was over quickly enough and he gave the silver mech the O.K. Then he turned back to the half-made machine sitting on the table not far from Catherine, looking through the blueprints on his own datapad. Jolt exchanged looks with the two of them before moving over to join and help him with calculations.

"Sorry, 'Ratch," Catherine spoke at last, eyes downcast. The medic paused in his work, his optics dimming as he looked over at her. "I just—I didn't realize it was that serious."

After a moment he sighed, "And you shouldn't. I did not meant to give you reason to worry. In truth, it would take countless of your years to make us dangerously vulnerable, but if we do nothing, it will happen. I cannot rely on your powers, either, and your lifespan is not infinite like ours can be. Anyways, don't worry yourself over it. We're doing well so far, and it should be able to work in the end."

"Well, whatever you need just let me know. I'll make sure you get it," the redhead smiled, and a smaller one appeared on the medic's face. He returned to his work then, and Sideswipe came up beside Catherine.

"And, um, I guess I'm sorry about always making things hard," he spoke, rubbing the back of his helm. The medic looked up suspiciously, but then nodded and looked back down. The silver mech exchanged a look with the redhead, but she shrugged.

"I actually kind of enjoy your stupidity," Ratchet said suddenly without looking up.

Sideswipe chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment then."

Ratchet hummed, keeping his eyes on his work, while Jolt met the silver mech's optics and gave a thumbs-up. He was quickly elbowed in the side, his antics having not gone unnoticed by his mentor. Both Autobot and human laughed a little, and then moved off to be by themselves.

"So, how are the studies?" he inquired, gesturing to the datapad. She knew he no longer meant it as an interest for reviving his brother, and so she was not reluctant to answer.

"Eh, so-so," she replied, emphasizing with her hand. "As in, I know it, but then I don't know it. You know?"

"Um. No. That… No."

She sighed, "Okay, um… It's like, I know all the information, but I can't apply it. Something's just missing from it. Like, if I know how to solve a math problem and have a pencil, but no lead. I think that's it, anyways."

"I… I think I get it. So no ideas on how to fix that?"

"Nope, which is frustrating! I just wish I knew what it was!" she groaned, throwing her arms up and then slumping to one side.

"Maybe if you stopped studying and just let it come to you?" he suggested, and, seeing her weird look, continued. "Well, it's like how I am with my moves. I once trained for forever to get this one move right, but I just couldn't. I got frustrated and stopped, but then when I came back after a long time I got it. I don't know how, but it all just suddenly worked. Maybe that's what's going on with you?"

She thought on it for a while, and nodded, "Maybe. I wouldn't mind taking a summer break from spark school."

"Then you've come to the right mech," he winked, holding out his hand. "Allow me to escort you."

"Goodness, Sideswipe. You're such a gentleman these days! _Me gusta_," she laughed as she stepped on.

"Don't get used to it. I'm just in a good mood."

"As in you didn't get completely whooped by Ironhide?" she teased.

"You just _had_ to pull that one, didn't you?" he sighed, shaking his head as he set her on his shoulders and rolled for the door.

"Of course, but it's only because I love you oh so much, Swipey-kins."

He paused to look up her, optic ridge raised, "Okay. We need to talk about these nicknames. They're… they're weird. 'Swiper' and 'Sides' I can understand, but 'Swipey-kins'?"

"Well roll on then—we've got plenty of time before I have to sleep."

She didn't need to say more, and she and the silver mech strolled out through the hanger doors, leaving Ratchet and Jolt to their work. When they could no longer hear them, Jolt glanced up at the door and then back down.

"They're kind of adorable together," he mused with a silly grin.

"I wouldn't call it 'adorable', but he's certainly much better for it. Less annoying. And it helps his spark. He was a fragging mess when I checked him in the brig. I don't know what happened, but she's helped him a lot in just a few days."

"Well, that's good," the electric-blue mech hummed, and, after a pause, spoke softly. "I really hope Sunstreaker is alive."

Ratchet paused for an eternal moment before continuing his work, "Me, too, Jolt. Me, too."

* * *

><p><strong>XXIX. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_And that's that! :D So, I hope you enjoyed that little visit from Galloway! You also got see Catherine "professional" side! I work the same way- with friends I'm completely casual and tend to have a dirty mouth (tee hee), but with work/adults/discussions I take a proper, formal tone :) Galloway is, of course, a pushy jerk, but 'Cat won't let him get what he wants ;) Jerk underestimated her, too, which is the reason why he completely lost that conversation, fyi. Don't expect things to be so easy as time goes on :P_

_Anywho~ SO. She does talk to 'Bee- mostly through text messaging and generally whenever Sam is busy. You also get to see some of the divide between NEST over the Aubobots. Just to relieve everyone- MOST are for the Autobots! And not all the reasons are the same as Brent's, but some are similar to that. Catherine, obviously, gets to deal with it. Good think Gregory was there to keep her from getting in trouble :D Knock-Out's so lucky to have such good human companions? (and again, this is ROTF Autobot Knock-Out who is VERY different from Prime Decepticon Knock-Out. Like a 180-different character, actually xD)_

_Alas, poor Michael. He gets no love. :D Catherine is oblivious, too, ha ha~ I'm such a terrible authoress, tee hee~!_

_And so he see some of the fruits of their conversation! The two are on rather good terms now, and Cat is even making nicknames! Yes, they are dumb. Not her best "impromptu" as she said ;) And Ratchet's dialogue is and will forever be the best thing to write. Oh Primus, I have fun writing his words :) And, yes, some of his anger issues/intolerance has been stemming from his stress over the project. I'd say it's pretty serious, since Earth metal is definitely weaker than Cybertronian, and he can't (and won't) rely on Cat since it could easily put her in danger, and then it's a bit of medic pride, too._

_Oh, and, so yes, Sideswipe spark was unstable during the past few weeks/months, which is why he started to snap. It's been going on for quite some time, actually, which is why it got so bad in that one incident~ And, of course, as you all know already, Jolt's worries are for naught- SUNNY IS ALIVE! HUZZAH!_

_Oh, and a note on Catherine finding the thought of a relationship with a Cybertronian funny- first off, as a human being, that should be natural. Cybertronians and humans are entirely different species. While it is VERY POSSIBLE to overcome the species boundary, it would take a lot longer to have any kind of attraction than if the Cybertronians were human. Much of human attraction is based on looks and hormones, which a Cybertronian does not have- or at least, not the human equivalent, and thus, Catherine does not feel an "attraction" to any of the Autobots. (At least not yet). However, you'll find some of those things can be bypassed as the story goes on, so if you feel disappointed... well, hopefully the eventual revelations will help :)_

_And I'd say that's it for now. So... That's all folks! :D_


	30. Rumor Has It

**TMWolf: **_Back! Kind of. Still studying some, but not as heavily, and back in college and tests all this week, yeah! but not really 'yeah' :( Anywho, here's the next chapter everyone and I think you're going to like it! :D I delve into the topic of sparks and Spark Mates! I know how you all like Spark Mate talk ;) I'm going to say it now, too- My ideas are different in certain ways, and I take my liberties due to the fact cannon does not actually have Spark Mates in the MOVIE continuity. Obviously, there's "hints" in G1, but not in the movie- or not that I've heard of- so time to have fun with this! Oh, and I'll put a "summary" of the lesson-of-the-day at the bottom to make it clearer/help out and what not :D_

_Adele's Rumor Has It is the song for this chapter. Definitely, uh, NOT having to do with the chapters in regards to song meaning, but the title was a good fit :D_

_Now reviews!_

_**Angel897: **Glad you were able to enjoy another chapter again! :D  
><em>

_**AnomymousAuthor1998: **Oh, jeez! xD Thanks! Aaand, uh, well, I prefer not to talk about Sunny too much... I'm such a terrible authoress :P_

_**Autobot-Bre: **Well, since this was one of the more 'humorous' chapters, it's good you laughed then! :D_

_**BluePheonixPrime: **ha ha ha! I'd sooo do the same! xD Well, maybe. If I could get away with it, tee hee. And probably with more cursing, lol~ Aand, maybe not a 'moron', but he does make... ah... "bad" decisions :P  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **If you hate him now, you'll hate him when he actually shows up ;) I kind of had to have a Brent. I can't imagine EVERYONE agreeing or liking the Autobots, especially if some had friends/relatives in Mission City, and, well, they're aliens, and some people don't take well to things like that, sooo.. yeah. Oh, and Michael? Eh, he's just a little side thing for irony/conflict/etc. :P I'm so mean to him~ And I'm guessing you know memes, ha ha ;) Glad they could make you smile! It's what I hope for considering they are going to be my couple, ha ha~ xD_

_**Chi-CHi45005: **It is actually rather difficult to make that face in real life. Just saying :P bwahahaha. Sidey-kins. xD  
><em>

_**Gaia'schild: **Awww, don't laugh at him! He's trying! xD And, yes, she could handle them nicely, but, as you said, she doesn't know they exist. Oh, and Sides and 'Cat aren't 'smitten' quite yet, but give it time ;)  
><em>

_**Luna636: **Thanks for all the reviews! :D_

_**Megan666: **You know what? I honestly don't know. I go start writing and don't stop until I get to a part that "feels" like a good place to end, y'know? And everyone just updates when they update- college both creates a LOT of free time and no time at all, so that helps me xD;; AND YES I AM A TF:PRIME FAN. I LOVE IT. It's like a more realistic/serious version of Animated, and it's one of the better new series, too! Primus, I want a Teletraan, too! It would be so much more fun! Oh, and speaking of it being funny if he died... well, if you read the comics/this story you'll see :P And to answer your question: I do not plan to have a 100+ chapter story. Primus help me if I do. I.. I don't know how I could. As for the movie part, I plan to follow the movies closely, although changing things here and there seeing as things are definitely different from the canon. So, some things are new, and there will be a different-ish ending, though, again, it will follow the movies, and it's all together in this one story- no three different stories or whatnot~  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Thank-you so much! :) I hope you will continue to like it! Rest assured you're in store for some surprises! :3_

_**Rapidfeather: **Yeeeeeeeep. Michael is Forever Alone! xD ha ha~_

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **Eh, if she did anything, it would have ended pretty badly. She's gotta be professional being a liaison and all. Also, I guess I could have included the no genders, but I mentioned it much earlier on in the story, so I figured I didn't need to repeat it. :x It comes up again later, actually~_

_**Topkicker26: **Well, more like... um.. well.. actually... Maybe 20. I don't know 8D;; I mean, ROTF will come around about chapter 40-something, so, eh, go figure~ I KNOW RIGHT? I, personally, hope we can tame a wolf/dog and have them as our side kick! D: It would soooo awesome! I've actually heard of Mass Effects and watched the, uh, basically-the-exact-same endings. Garrus is actually my favorite xD;; I would so romance him, ha ha~ I don't know the Sideswipe-like character, though, I think. And just read it when you can! Also- good luck! :D Hope you come back victorious! Oh, and the 'bot isn't Ironhide nor Mirage! It's Wheeljack. That figures. It's still awesome, though! :D Wheeljack's a badaft in Prime, ha ha! And he still makes things explode :'3  
><em>

_**Wheeljacksgirl: **Thanks! I try to go as fast as college/muse will let me! :)_

_**Wiccan: **H'o dang- well, hopefully it helped pass a lot of time! xD;; And good :D They're supposed to be, tee hee~  
><em>

_Thank-you, everyone, for all the reviews! They're all loved and appreciated!_

* * *

><p><strong>XXX. <strong>Rumor Has It

* * *

><p>It was kind of like a dance. A really, really, <em>really<em> dangerous and beautiful dance.

Ironhide would throw his body one way, his fist leading it, and Chromia would spin just in time to twirl around him, a smirk painted across her silver face. A grin was across the black mech's as well as he kept his optics trained on hers, and moved to dodge her own swift and deadly strikes. She was much faster and more agile, and so was able to graze his armor, chipping off needle-thin streaks on his black armor, but then he would kick her away. Her turquoise armor was spotless as she ducked low and spun behind him. Though he was not as quick, he was battle hardened and knew to turn as he threw a punch. Again, she dodged, laughing lightly, and he could not help but do the same.

Catherine watched it all with awe from the sidelines, as did Chromia's sisters and Springer, whom were talking quietly among themselves. She could still hear, however, and knew they were commenting on how well the two fought, or point out any mistakes they might have seen, but the most popular talk was of when the two would finally stop messing around and get "it"—whatever "it" was—done with. While it was mesmerizing to watch the mech and femme duke it out, her female nature in regards to gossip was not to be ignored, and so she inched closer with curiosity.

"Wait," she called out, making all three look down at her. "What are you guys talking about exactly? What this 'it' thing?"

The air around all three suddenly became uncomfortable, and she didn't need her powers to know that. Just by the way Arcee and Elita-1 exchanged amused, but awkward glances, and the way Springer began to rub the back of his green helmet as he refused to make eye contact with her, she knew. With that she didn't really need them to say anything else to figure out what they were talking about, but she was still curious. She also wished she'd asked Ratchet more about certain Cybertronian aspects.

"Well, you see," Arcee began, although was stopped by Springer, who elbowed her. Their optics dimmed slightly as they faced one another, and she knew they were talking over the comm. links. Being that she never actually acted professional around the Autobots, she rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. Thankfully, Elita-1 was not part of the discussion and was very much so more mature, so she took it upon herself to roll closer to the redhead.

"I'm surprised Ratchet hasn't said anything," she chuckled softly, and Catherine shrugged.

"Never came up. And, I mean, it's not like I would think about it—if 'it' is what I think it is, anyways. Is it?"

She smiled playfully, "And what do you think _it_ is, Catherine?"

"Like human sex, but with robots?"

"Close, but not quite," the purple-armored femme laughed, and behind her Springer and Arcee finally stopped their conversation to join them.

"Are you sure we should be talking about this? Won't Ratchet get mad?" Springer inquired, frowning at the thought of what the medic might do as punishment.

Elita-1 waved him off, "If anything he'll be happy we gave him a break from explaining things. Anyways, Catherine, as I said—the 'sex' you humans have is a good translation for it, but at the same time, it's not. You know about sparks, yes? As in what they're made of and how they work?"

"I've only been studying all about that for months now. They're pretty much your DNA batteries. They provide your bodies with energy to move, and the sparks have wavelengths which determine your function and capacities for that function."

"Good. This will make things easier," the femme nodded. "I'm sure you know, but all sparks are different. Each has their own specific signature made from the wavelengths which identifies us. For instance, even if I could not see, I could pick out Springer or Arcee from a group of 'bots by his spark signature. This is important, because sparks play more of a role than just determining what we will be. The signatures we give off are detected on what you would consider an 'instinctual' level, although it can be analyzed in scans and data can be collected. And it's from that instinctual sense that we decide whether we like a mech or femme or not."

"In Springer's or my case," Arcee spoke up; gesturing to herself and then the green mech. "Our signatures are fairly close, so we're compatible to a degree, which makes it easy for us to get along with each other."

The green mech nodded, "And if our signatures weren't so close, well, I might be arguing with her now instead of agreeing and talking. In fact, we might not even be in the same room or we could even come to blows if our spark signatures were so different that they repulsed each other."

"I… I think that makes sense. Kind of like a first impression, but it's the final impression, too," the redhead hummed, tapping her chin, but then frowned. "But can't you get past that, or is just a set thing? Like, sometimes people with bad impressions change."

Elita-1 smiled softly, "I'm afraid that's a pleasure we Cybertronians don't enjoy. The reason being that the signature is a direct reflection of how and who we are. Our spark makes us, remember? While we may change a little, say be happy or sad, we're generally the same for the rest of our lives. If drastic changes do occur, it's because our wavelengths or signatures have been altered by outside means, or sometimes by the mech or femme themselves, but it's a very dangerous to alter a spark. So, essentially, if a mech or femme is born with a spark inclined to violence, they will remain so unless their spark is changed in some way."

"Okay…. But… but wait—what about Optimus? He was originally a scientist who found artifacts, but now he's your commander. If what you say is true, how did he change?"

"Ah, well, you see," the purple femme began, her optics brightening at his name. "Optimus always had the potential within him. He's a descendent of the Primes—a carrier of a leader's spark. He was not prominent before the Allspark was found, and because there was peace there was no need for him to lead, so he instinctively sought knowledge to learn. Then the war came and he answered his true calling."

Catherine nodded, understanding, though couldn't help, but notice the way the femme smiled as she spoke of Optimus. While at first it may have seemed like the common respect a soldier had for their commander, she could tell that there was something more there. Something deeper. However, now was not the time, and it wasn't her place to pry in such business despite her curiosity.

"Anyways," Arcee cut in, abruptly pulling both the redhead and her sister from their brief stupor. "So you know what happens when two spark signatures reject each other. Now, on the other hand, if two spark signatures are very close and compatible to an even higher degree than me and Springer…"

"Then it becomes possible to form a 'bond' between the sparks. A Spark Bond is what we call it," Springer finished. "It's not very common, though. Even before the war it was rare, and once the war started it was nigh impossible to find potential Spark Bond mates or Spark Mates or Bond Mates for short."

"Whoa… So… So how does that work, exactly?" the redhead pressed, eyes wide with excited curiosity.

"Well, first of all, there are three types of known Spark Bonds, Spark Mates being one of them," Elita-1 spoke. "The other two are those between siblings, such as myself and my sisters or the Twins, and the third is that between a creator and its creations. It's possible there are more, but, as Springer said, Spark Bonds are so rare none besides those three have been recorded."

"Dang… Well, um, I guess, can you explain them too me?"

"You sure we shouldn't get Ratchet to say this part? He's more of the spark expert," Springer piped up, but again Elita-1 waved him off.

"You forget I and my sisters are Femmes, Springer. We know as much about sparks as any medic," she admonished, and the green mech rolled his optics, muttering a low "of course". Besides him, Arcee grinned and her optics dimmed again as she spoke to him through their comm. link again.

Elita-1 looked back to Catherine, "I imagine you're curious about that statement, too. I can explain it later, once we finish this one if you'd like, but for now I'll explain the sibling bond first. I'm sure you've noticed how Skids and Mudflap are in tune with one another—more so than any mech or femme you've seen before, correct?" Catherine nodded.

"That's because of the sibling Spark Bond they share. They are Twins—brothers, created from the same spark and so are connected by it because their signatures are almost completely the same. I say 'almost' because they are not perfect Twins. The same can be said for me and my Sisters; we all came from and thus technically share the same spark, but each is slightly different. Because of the closeness, our emotions and thoughts are attuned to one another. You could call it a 'psychic' connection, if that is easier. It's not perfect, of course—we cannot _read_ each other's minds, but we are better able to sense our emotions to where it is almost as if we _can_ read each other's thoughts. It's also strong enough to allow us to sense one another within a certain range, and I'm sure you can see the advantages of that.

"As for the creator and creation bond, it is very much akin to the relationship between a human mother and child, although it is for both creators. It takes two to make a full spark, and any two sparks that are in tune enough for the Spark Bond can do so. It does not matter for type either; a mech can bond with another mech, a femme with another femme, or a femme and a mech, or even a quadruped with one of the three, although a quadruped with a mech or femme is even more rare than a Spark Bond. I suppose that might seem odd for you, as you humans have gender and so many vastly different species, but you must remember that Cybertronian do not have genders—only types, and all that matters is the affinity of the spark. Do you understand so far?"

She had to admit—for a second there she had been kind of put off by the whole "quadruped-and-mech-or-femme" thing. She really shouldn't have, but she figured her reason was reasonable. The only quadruped she'd seen was Steeljaw, and, well, he looked like a lion while mechs like Springer or femmes like Elita-1 looked like people, so the image of the two having sex—albeit robot Spark sex— was… awkward. Thankfully, Elita-1's last bits of information helped clear up that misconception, and by God was she glad for it. It made sense, too—they didn't have reproductive organs, so it wasn't anything weird. Sort of. Okay, so she would be lying if she said she didn't find it weird, but it was getting better.

"Yeah," she nodded finally, and Elita-1 went on.

"When two sparks of any type have a strong enough affinity, they can then come together and merge their sparks temporarily. It's hard to describe the act—one has to feel it, and it varies per couple—but the resulting reaction creates Energon that's made of the combined energies of the two sparks. The Energon can then be channeled or absorbed into a Spark Box—you've probably seen one in the Med Bay—and can form a spark, or, as we call them, Sparklings. Unlike sparks from the Allspark, these ones have a connection to those it came from because their signatures are a combination of the creators' spark signatures. That way, when the spark becomes a Youngling, it is greatly attached to its creators, as are the creators to the Youngling. They form what you would call a 'family unit', so to speak, until the Youngling gains its fully upgraded form. However, even once fully grown, the bond remains, and they stay very close until death. Before the war, that usually meant nearly forever by your standards, but... Well, I'm sure you understand."

Catherine winced a little as she nodded. It wasn't so unlike human beings, although the "Younglings" would leave the family after they grew up. Of course, visits were common, so it was nearly the same in a way. If only humans could be more like Cybertronians, though—always having the bond and remaining close. The thought honestly made her envy her metal companions; surely their creators would never be uncaring to them unless they were altered or damaged.

She shook the thoughts away, "Okay, so I got that. Are Spark Mates any different, and are Chromia and Ironhide that and wanting to make a spark or whatever?"

"Spark Mates are a much closer bond than the creator-creations—almost as close as siblings from the same spark. And no, Chromia and Ironhide are not that. Not yet, anyways. But before we speak of that, allow me to illustrate more on Spark Mates if only to complete the lesson," the purple femme smiled, casting a quick glance at her turquoise-armored sister, whom still danced with the towering, black mech, their optics lit with compassion and laughter fluttering off their tongues.

"Spark Mates, as I've said, occur when two sparks are so close in signature that they can combine. This, again as I've said before, is _extremely_ rare, and it is a very special bond. When the two combine sparks, they pass on a piece of their signature—a piece of _themselves_, and leave a 'mark' of sorts, on their mates. The mark acts as a sign of being 'taken', or I believe that's the word you might use, and will ward off any other spark signatures that are close, but not quite right."

Catherine tilted her head, "So, wait—can there be more than one Spark Mate at a time?"

"Looks like Elita's losing her touch at explaining if she forgot to mention that," Arcee teased from behind, and was quickly pushed back by her sister. The pink femme merely laughed as Springer helped steady her, though her sister was not nearly as amused. She hid it well, however.

"No, Catherine. A Spark Mate has only one partner—only one spark that can combine so perfectly. Others can be close, but should they try to merge, they will reject one another. Rejection is painful, and so the mark is a way to protect the sparks from pain. Granted, some of the more 'protective' ones use it as a means of warding off nosy Cybertronians," the femme chuckled. "Once the sparks are combined, they form the Spark Bond, which, like those between brother and sister, allow the two Spark Mates to understand their partner's signature so well, they can sense their emotions and essentially what they are thinking, and even use it to locate one another."

"Oh, wow… That… That sound… nice. Really nice," the redhead smiled, her mind already imagining what it would be like.

"Yeah, until something happens to one of them" Springer spoke up, and both femmes sent him a reprimanding glare. He threw up his arms in defense, noting the redhead would have to learn about it at some point anyways. The redhead in question looked between the three in confusion, and Elita-1 sighed as she answered.

"When one of the partners in a Spark Mate bond dies… the other is essentially left without a part of themselves. This applies for siblings as well, although siblings are generally worse off as they came from the same spark. Creation-Creators feel a much lesser form, but regardless, the loss of a partner or siblings or creator forms a feeling of emptiness. There have even been cases of sparks being altered by the loss and leading to malfunctions in a Cybertronian, but those were fairly rare. For the most part, the Cybertronian feels only half there, although they generally wouldn't let on even if it really began to affect them. Because of the war and increasing deaths, many potential Spark Mate bonds didn't happen even if they were possible due to the consequences on the death."

"Is that why Chromia and Ironhide haven't bonded?"

Both Elita-1 and Arcee looked over at their sister, watching the two going on as if their energy was endless. It may as well have been with the way their sparks surged around one another, reaching out in ways that only Cybertronian eyes could see, or, had Catherine activated them, the Allspark's powers could sense. Of course, even without her powers of Cybertronian senses, it was obvious in the way they looked at one another and pushed each other to reach their greatest heights; to burst through any limit.

"Yes. Both are the strongest mech and femme you'd ever find, but they're so protective that they won't bond to keep one another from harm. We can both feel hers reaching out to him—it's _that_ strong and yet…" the purple femme sighed with a shake of her head and looked back to the redhead with a soft, but weary smile. "But do not worry yourself with such things. With the way things are now—with the sense of peace here—they are bound to submit to their desires soon enough."

"Also, don't tell them we told you anything," Springer added quietly, leaning close with his hand covering one side of his mouth. "He'd kill me for just being a part of this, and Chromia would be even worse!"

"And then she would deny everything," Arcee laughed, and even Elita-1 joined in. Catherine chuckled a bit herself, but then found her attention focused upon the turquoise femme and the black mech.

They had finished their duel, their intakes blowing out the hot air their inner workings had built up. If they had been human, sweat would have been pouring down their bodies, but their metal armor was dry with only the scratches and dent to show for their work. Their optics remained locked on another as they stood close enough so that even the slightest movement would have them pressed together. She reached out with her powers this time, and she almost lost herself for a moment; so strong was that feeling between them. Though they were not human, she knew, without a doubt, it was love. Pure, unconditional love.

There was such tenderness, too, as they reached out with their sparks, but then—a pause; a hesitant thought; a flash of sadness quickly buried beneath a weak smile. The two pulled away, and, though the love remained, they let it go no further and returned it to the place it had come from. They were two separate beings once more, and Catherine was herself, standing beside the two femmes and mech. They remained where they were, though, their optics dimmed as they spoke to one another privately, but the beauty that had enfolded them before was lessened.

Elita-1 sighed softly, but Catherine was close enough to hear and looked up to find the femme looking at the two longingly—as if wishing to be in their place. The redhead recalled some of her sighting of the femme with a certain mech, and curiosity quickly took hold, unable to be denied.

"Say, Elita…" she began, catching the purple femme's attention. "What about… you and Optimus?"

She blinked, taken back for a moment, "Me… and Optimus?"

"Yeah. I've, uh, seen you two together more than a few times and, well, you kind look, uh, like those two over there sometimes."

Catherine regretted asking when the sad smile appeared on the femme's face, and her optics dimmed as her shoulder slumped a little.

"It is a nice though, but… Optimus and I… Let's just say there is too much between us to move forward."

Catherine frowned, not quite sure what she meant, but she had no time to press further—although she had begun to think she shouldn't—as Ironhide and Chromia strolled over, their faces bright and smiling despite their earlier moment.

"You're welcome to train now," the black mech spoke, and grinned wryly down at the redhead. "And you're welcome to stay, but it definitely won't be as exciting."

"What was that you old cogger?" Springer barked, grinning with challenge as he stepped forward.

Ironhide smirked back, "This 'old cogger' could wipe the floor with you any day, Youngling."

"Now, now, Ironhide; no need to rub it in his face," Chromia giggled, and the green-armored mech huffed as he pressed past them.

"C'mon, Arcee!" he growled. "Let's show them how real Cybertronians fight!"

The pink-armored femme laughed, "Sure thing! Just don't complain when I whoop you!"

"And they're off," Elita-1 smiled, and then looked to her sister and Ironhide. "You two should go get yourselves some Energon and cool down before your sparks give out."

The two agreed and, bidding them good-bye, made their way out into the hall, leaving Catherine and the purple femme alone as they watched Springer and Arcee duke it out. Unlike the two before, the warriors did not fight as if in a dance. Rather, it was a friendly fight against two comrades. There was no deep passion, and Catherine didn't need to ask to know they were nowhere near being Spark Mates, though their sparks no doubt liked each other.

And as she thought of the bonds and how the sparks made the mechs, femmes, and quadrupeds who they were, she began to wonder if that meant Decepticons were born as Decepticons. Was Megatron born a ruthless killer or had he been damaged and altered in some way that had made him into that feral beast she and Sam had brought down in Mission City? She knew the answer the more she thought—Optimus had spoken to her once of how he had been a valiant, courageous warrior who sought only to protect their home from those who would wish to destroy it. However, he had changed somehow, someway. Was it because he was like Optimus who had the potential to be leader, only he had become a destroyer? And what of the others? Were Cybertronians born _evil_?

_But who am I to call them 'evil'?_ She thought somberly. Of course they seemed evil to her—they had tried to kill her loved ones and her world. Any story had a similar following; the bad guys were always those who sought to harm the protagonist or the world, but did that make them _evil_? What were their reasons for the path of chaos and destruction and callousness? Was it as black and white as the Autobots and her own self perceived? Did they only seek power and rule over all? Or was there more? What had been Megatron's reasons for forming his faction?

The more she thought the more frustrated and annoyed she became. She should have just left it black and white rather than allow herself to become drowned with gray areas, but she couldn't help it. There were always two sides to a situation, and, although sometimes it _was_ black-and-white, in some cases there were good reasons for the actions of those society deemed malcontents. Were the Decepticons the same? She secretly hoped not. And yet... not all the 'Cons were programmed only for blood lust.

As if she were speaking of the devil, the proof of her thought appeared alongside Gears, who was none-too-happy to be doing so. Barricade, as always, took it with boredom, and she often wondered if he felt anything but that and snarky sarcasm.

"Slaggit it all, Elita!" the blue-armored Autobot sighed with exasperation. "I asked you _not_ to let Springer fight! You and he both know it was his turn to take the prisoner!"

"Ah, so I'm a prisoner now? I suppose that is an improvement over 'slagging 'Con'," the ex-Decepticon snorted, his optics glancing around the room, not even pausing when they fell onto the redhead.

"Sorry, Gears. It's Ironhide's fault—he goaded him into it. Don't worry, their bouts never last long. And, if you'd like, I'll watch him until their done, so you can go play with Knock Out."

The Autobot rolled his optics, "Look, I told you—he hangs out with me. Not the other way around."

"Of course."

"….And I will take you up on that offer. My optics ache from just looking at this guy! I'll see ya later. Oh, and hi and bye, Catherine!" he replied, waving down at the human as he quickly turned and shuffled out. Femme and female looked up at Barricade, whom grunted in return and stayed where he was, forcing Elita-1 to come closer to him.

"It's repulsive how low you lot have fallen for these humans," he growled after a moment, but the femme did not reply nor look at him. "You grovel for their affection even if it's for nothing. _Disgusting_."

"It's called friendship, 'Cade, and I see you haven't been working on that attitude problem," Catherine sighed with a shake of her head and turned to meet his gaze. She raised a brow, enticing him onward, and he took the bait.

"Only the weak profess things such as 'friendship'."

"So you really haven't been working on it. Anyways, you call it weak, but it's Autobots with all that friendship you hate that are winning, so where's your logic now?"

"Our demise lay with our leader's failures, not a lack of companionship and trust."

"Oh, no need to deny it, 'Cade. You just wish you had as much trust from these guys as I do," she grinned; ignoring the weary glance Elita-1 cast her. The purple-armored Femme and Chromia both knew she was the Allspark—Arcee was a bit too talkative— but even if they didn't, it was still dangerous, bordering on foolish, to play games with Barricade. Catherine was feeling daring, though.

"You trust them too easily; you believe you are so safe around them," he began, but was cut off when the femme turned and glared, her engine revving slightly in warning.

"Watch your vocalizer," she growled.

"No, let him speak," Catherine spoke up, stepping closer and surprising both femme and ex-'Con, though he hid it well. "He has the right to, so let him."

He regarded her for a moment before his sneer returned, "You have gathered such faith in them, but they will betray you at some point. Trust is but an illusion among individuals, and when one sees an opportunity to improve themselves they will break it and leave the rest to suffer. Individuals will only think for themselves—no amount of trust or friendship will stop that. You think yours will be any different? You think this trust you speak of isn't superficial?"

"No. I don't think. I know," she replied at once, her expression steadfast. The ex-'Con became silent as she went on, her gaze never leaving his, "You are right about one thing—I trust the Autobots easily. _Too_ easily, maybe, but it's because I can do so without worry of being betrayed. And you know what? Maybe you are right. Maybe I will be abandoned and my trust broken, but I don't believe that. I trust them and they trust me, and that bond won't be broken."

Barricade was silent for a while, his red optics staring down at her, while her hazel eyes stared back up. In those minutes she had first met him she had found him terrifying, but here, in a time that made those minutes like a long lost dream, he seemed so normal. He did not look like the 'Con that had meant to kill her. He was another mech—another wayward Cybertronian trying to survive and find a place in this new world. Yes, he was still a spiteful creature, and neither his frame nor demeanor were inviting, but he was different. He was not some soulless monster.

"Your faith is disturbing," he mused, and she chuckled a little.

"Well, you're welcome to think what you want. Anyways, have fun touring with Springer. I'm heading off for some grub," she hummed as she strolled by, but then suddenly spun around to walk backward and point her index finger with her thumb sticking up at him as she smiled. "Kudos for improving on those interacting-with-human skills by the way. Keep up the good work."

She didn't bother to see his reaction as she spun back around, giggling to herself as she hurried out. Sure, he wasn't an evil monster, but he was still a turd, and she liked to mess with turds.

**-O-**

"I've got some bad news, and I've got some good news."

Catherine looked up from her plate of food to find Lennox staring down at her, one hand on his hip, and his expression not looking at all like the bearer of good news. She mentally sighed and set down her fork to press her elbow on the table, set her chin in her palm, and slouch over. Boredom crossed over her features and she sighed again, this time aloud.

"Okay, I'm ready. Give me the bad news first."

He sat down in the space beside her, "Bad news? Galloway is going to visit to begin the process to replace Marissa. It's only for the day, and after that he won't be here unless the President sends him, so it shouldn't be very much. You're going to have to meet with him, of course, but Marissa, the General, Optimus, Jazz, and I will be there."

"Hey, Lennox, mind taking your gun and putting it right here," she replied, using her free hand to aim at the soft spot on the side of her head, "and blowing my brains out? 'Cause, you know, that'd be such a huge favor for me."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," he chuckled. "But the good news is—"

"I thought him being here for a day and you all being with me was the good news. 'Cause that was just _fantastic_ to hear by the way," she interrupted and he smiled a little.

"No, it's even better. For one, our bad egg—a.k.a. Brent Williams—is going to be sent over to one of the foreign NEST bases that are pro-Autobot where he will not be any more trouble."

She purred, "Go on."

"Second is that you and I will be able to go on our four week break in April."

"Oh my God—keep talking. Just—just _keep talking_!" she squealed, perking up at once.

He laughed, "I knew that would get you excited. Unfortunately, that's about it right now."

"Oh God, you have just made me so happy. Best. Dad. Ever."

"Ugh, I feel so old when you call me that."

She perked a brow, "Huh. Usually you complain about 'favoritism' when I call you that in public."

"Fuck it this time," he replied, waving it off, and clapped her on the back. "Anyways, hopefully that's brightened your day, because Galloway is coming in two weeks."

"I take it back. You're the worst," she groaned, dropping her head onto the table. Lennox laughed again as he wrapped his arm around to give her a comforting hug. She made a pathetic whine as she shoved him away, telling him to leave her alone to die. He stood up then, tapping her shoulder to gain her attention. She looked up unhappily as he gestured for her to follow. She glanced down at her food, which was essentially done, so she picked it up, turned it into the dish area, and hurried after her Commander. The halls were fairly empty with it being lunch hour and the next duty shift not for a while, so they walked relatively undisturbed. It made it easier for them to relax and drop their normal formal façade.

"So," he began with a mischievous smile. "Rumor has it you've been spending quite a lot of time with certain Autobots, or so the team says."

She groaned, smacking her hand to her forehead, "_Please_ tell me you haven't been listening to those jerks!"

"Well, as your father, it's my responsibility to make sure I have a gun aimed at all potential suitors," he teased, and she gave him a look.

"Annabelle will hate you for that, and Sideswipe is _not_ a 'potential suitor'!" she replied, using "air quotes" for emphasis.

"I like how you specified who it was. So, Sideswipe is it? Not a bad choice, although I didn't peg you for the trouble-maker types," he purred, and she let out an exasperated cry. "Oh, calm down, 'Cat—"

"Oh dear God! The nickname, too?!"

"What, you don't like it? But 'Catherine' is such a mouth full…"

She threw her hands up, "Okay! Fine! Fine! You and everyone and their dog can call me 'Cat! But why the hell is everyone teasing me about me and Sideswipe? It's weird and—and just _weird_!"

Lennox laughed as she huffed and folded her arms across her chest, and he rubbed her head with affection until she smacked it away.

"We're just having a little fun, and you have to admit—you spend a _lot_ of time with him now a-days. Some of the guys are getting a little jealous. I imagine the Twins are, too."

"Ugh. The Twins. They're just… They're dumb. And the guys are so full of it and going to find my boot up their ass if they don't stop with the teasing! It's getting a little too serious! I mean, _really_? A human and a Cybertronian? There are so many reasons why that wouldn't work!"

"So you've actually thought about it?"

"And laughed my ass off, thank-you very much! And what is with you and teasing me today? Is it let's-tease-Catherine day and I missed the memo?" she frowned, and he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop, and I'll see if I can't get the boys to lay off."

"Thanks, but I'd have to get a human boyfriend to make them stop," she sighed, shaking her head.

He paused to nod at a few saluting soldiers, "Well, why don't you? Relationships are allowed, although with limits—not that Anthony follows them— and you are seventeen now…"

She shrugged, "I guess I just haven't been able to really connect with anyone. They're all more like brothers or cousins to me, and then it's like I've told Michael—they still kind of think I'm weird with how much I hang with the Autobots even though I hang out with you guys a lot, too!"

"I just think you're not trying hard enough," he smiled, nudging her, and she nudged back. "What about that Michael kid? I don't know him all that well, but you've mentioned him a few times."

"Michael?" she hummed, pondering. "Well… to be honest… No, not really. It just doesn't click, y'know? He's cute, but it's more like little brother cute. And he's sweet and trying to not be weirded out, but it's not gonna happen. He's automatic friend-zone pretty much."

"You're _way_ too picky, kiddo," he chuckled as they turned the hall, the space between wings just down the hall. "You're going to be alone forever if you keep that up."

"Please—I have such a wonderful father, a dozen uncles and brothers, thousands of cousins, and a Cybertronian family. I'm never alone!" she boasted, chin held high.

He smiled and rubbed her head again, "Then let's keep it that way."

She swatted his hand away again, though this time with a light grin as the two passed out into the channel. Not many people were there either, but there were a few Autobots—Blazemaster and Swerve, she recognized—and it was nice to see the humans around them waved or even trotted beside the two mechs to have a small conversation. Commander and liaison exchanged cheerful looks, the Autobot integration going well. Of course, they knew there was bound to be another "Brent Williams" at some point, but so far things were looking good.

"Well, well, looks like your entourage is here," Lennox suddenly spoke and pointed at the white-armored mech gazing at them from behind his blue visor. Catherine's face lit up at once and she smiled brightly at Jazz, whom waved. The redhead turned to the brown-haired man, and he chuckled as he ushered her off, reminding her not to be late for training tomorrow. She promised and jogged over to her protector's waiting hand, which quickly lifted her up and set her onto his shoulder. He then turned and headed back into the wing, going wherever his feet felt like going since she didn't have any destination in mind.

"I can't believe you're actually off duty for once!" she grinned, tapping at the side of his helmet.

Jazz grinned, "Ratchet's startin' ta get onta my aft 'bout not takin enough time off, too, so here I am, shorty. What's gonna be the agenda for today?"

"I dunno to be honest. I just got done talking with Lennox—they're teasing me about Sideswipe and don't you dare start!" she replied, jabbing a finger at him when he turned his head towards her slightly, mouth open and ready to crack a tease. "Anyways, I had lunch before that, walked around, had a little word face off with Barricade, which I so won, and watched Chromia and Ironhide do the tango of death."

"The Tango 'o death?" he inquired, a laugh hidden in his smile.

"Yes. And it was beautiful. Oh, and I got a spark lesson. Learned all about you guys' Spark Bonds. I'm kinda jealous you have all that. It seems like it's something wonderful."

"Well, I wouldn't know myself, since I don't have siblings 'o a Spark Mate, but accordin' ta records, it is."

"You know, now that I think about it," she said after a pause, lifting her palm up to stare at the glow that appeared with a quick activation of her powers, "my Allspark powers are kind of like that. I can feel all your emotions. I can't interpret them as well as the Twins or the Triplets do for each other, but I can tell your moods. But only when I activate it, so it's not like a real Spark Bond."

"Well, the Allspark was ta main source 'o our sparks, so it'd be reasonable for ya ta feel a connection ta us when ya power yaself up."

"I wonder if I could make a Spark Bond then… I mean—it's silly, being an organic, but I do have Energon blood, so… Well, I dunno. I guess I'd have to ask Ratchet or something. But—uh, just forget about it," she laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Silly thought."

"Naw, Spark Bondin' ain't a silly thing. You should ask Ratchet; maybe ya could. Granted, the Allspark never had any bonds with any 'o us, or we never felt it. Well, except for Megatron, I think. Had some rumors 'o him havin' some kind 'o connection ta it, but I nevah believed 'em."

Catherine hummed thoughtfully, returning her hand to her side, and pondered on the idea. She found she couldn't agree with him—at least, not on the idea that the Allspark wasn't bonded to the Cybertronians. The main reason was her dreams. She hadn't had any for a long time—no doubt because she hadn't fueled her power source in about the same amount of time—but she always had them after she'd used her powers a large amount. If the Allspark hadn't been bonded to its creations, then why would she have the dreams? Furthermore, she could feel a connection to her creations. She couldn't explain it, and it wasn't always strong, but she felt _something_ when near them or if they wanted to be near her badly. It was like someone tugging at the back of her mind. So… didn't she technically already have a Spark Bond?

_I definitely need to ask Ratchet later_, she mused as she searched out for the feeling and found it almost right away. There wasn't much of a tug, but she had the sudden notion that her creations had felt her, too. It was… strange, yet comforting.

"Come back ta me, shorty. I'm losin' ya," Jazz's voice rang through her stupor and broke it. She blinked, and then grinned, apologizing. "S'all good. Anythin' ya want me help ya with on those thoughts 'o yours?"

She paused to think, "Well… I dunno. I'll probably ask Ratchet later. He's been pretty busy so I don't want to bother him with it. But…. Oh, well, I guess there is one thing. I was thinking about it earlier when Elita-1 told me about sparks."

"Shoot."

"Well… She said sparks make who you guys are, and, well, it made me wonder—are you guys born Decepticons and Autobots? Like, was Megatron created to be their leader, and are mechs and femmes and whatnot created to be killers? Or do you guys change over time and it's a choice?"

Jazz stopped in the middle of the hall to turn and look at her, a frown on his face as he attempted to think of the right words to say. She waited quietly, wondering if there even was a proper explanation for it. She supposed he of all mechs would know. He always seemed to know something no one else did about her and the Allspark and sparks, but he wouldn't or couldn't say. Maybe this time he could, though—just this once.

"It's hard fo' me ta say, and normally I shouldn't be tellin' ya since ya supposed ta be learnin' on ya own, but ya got enough to where I think it should be okay," he finally said, and she perked up curiously. "What Elita-1 said ain't wrong, but there's more ta sparks than ya or anyone else thinks. And, naw, Cybertronians ain't born killers or heroes—they're made, just like ya humans are. It's hard ta explain without tellin' ya everythin'."

She frowned, "I think I kind of get it… but why can't you say everything? Will something bad happen if you do or is it something else or—"

She meant to continue, but Jazz held up his hand to silence her. She did so, and he sighed as he looked away for a moment, his optics dimming as if he were going elsewhere. It was only for a few seconds, and then his visor was bright blue once more and facing her.

"Nothin' bad or anythin' is gonna happen if I tell ya, but ya need to find out fo' yourself. Things won't go… right if ya don't. Or somethin' like that. My job is just ta protect ya, and ya can trust that I'm gonna do just that. I'm sorry I can't tell ya nothin' important, but it's how it's gotta be."

She watched him for what felt an eternity, "Alright. I understand. I hate it. But I understand. A lot better now, actually. You're doing a badass job of being a big brother guardian, by the way."

"Good ta here it. Now, how 'bout we play some video games?" he grinned, visor shimmering as his version of a wink. She perked up at once.

"You guys have that?!"

"Yeah. Newly installed by yours truly."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Go, go, go, go!"

Jazz laughed and then they were off, the redhead's concerns for her white knight pushed away.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Aaaaaaaaaaaand that's it! For that chapter! :3 Hope you all enjoyed the spark lesson and everything else~! I mean, you got the lesson, some Ironhide x Chromia (which I fully support, by the way~), some incite into OP x Elita, more Barricade banter, some Lennox, and some Jazz! It's a full meal! :D_

_Anywho, now for story points. First off, the Spark Bonds! As Elita-1 stated, there are three types:_

_1. Spark Mate Bond - The bond between "Spark Mates". Spark "signatures" (Energon) are exchanged when compatible sparks are combined temporarily (pressed together). From there, the Spark Mates are able to "sense" their Mates emotions/intentions/etc. and so can, in a way, read their thoughts. It's a very close, emotional bond, and CAN lead to sparklings due to the energy Spark Bonding gives off, but it requires special equipment and a time without warfare. Loss of Spark Mate is essentially losing part of themselves, but is NOT lethal. Depression will generally follow or small changes in personality/routine. Sometimes death comes from the changes, but Mates can live on. There is only ONE mate per Cybertronian, as the chances of multiple sparks being "compatible" is basically non-existent._

_2. Creator-Creation Bond - The bond between "Spark Mates" and their Creations. Sparks from spark bonding can be sent into a specialized spark box meant to house these kinds of sparks and keep the Energon together until it can stabilize. Afterwhich, the spark will be placed into an Energon sac and will then react with the Energon to begin forming the exoskeleton of the Cybertronian and continue to grow within the sac as a hatchling until it is large enough to survive outside and becomes a "youngling". From there they continue to learn and grow, setting their personality, and upgrading every so often until they're fully formed. Spark Bond-created Cybertronians have a spark that is essentially a perfect mixture of the two Creators sparks, and, as such, can "sense" their creators and vice verse, because the Signatures are recognized by the Cybertronian Creator's systems instictually (since they are originally from the creators). The "bond" keeps the Creators and Creation very close. The loss of a Creator/Creation is not as damaging as a Spark Mate or Sibling, so there is no depression/changes caused by it._

_3. Sibling Bond - Caused when a created spark destabilizes and splits, but then stabilizes again. Sideswipe/Sunny and Skids/Mudflap are obvious examples. The Triplets (Arcee/Chromia/Elita-1) are a special case in which they were experimented on and split, but the characteristics are the same. A sibling bond is the strongest, or, "closest" of the three, as the sparks of the siblings are nearly the EXACT same. There are differences here and there, but they are essentially copies of each other, thus Siblings have an incredibly heightened sensing abilities of their siblings emotions/actions, and, as such, are sometimes thought to truly read each others thoughts (aside from comm. link). When a Sibling dies, the other will generally follow as they feel more incomplete than even a Spark Mate, and because Siblings will rely on each other's spark presence for stability. (i.e. Sideswipe going crazy due to Sunny's absence). Thus, most will die if their sibling does, but some are able to move on, but are severely changed and generally completely anti-social or always depressed or become very sedentary. Siblings are incredibly rare, however, although they can be artificially made as in the case of the Triplets._

_And that's about the gist of the types. Some other info: Spark Mates can be made with ANYONE, so long as the sparks are compatible. However, the chances of compatibility are like the possibility of having multiple mates- it's basically non-existent. BEFORE the war, it was actually not so rare, but with so many deaths the chances decreased, and then with the war, it is not safe for spark mates due to the consequences of losing a Spark Mate. Also, Cybertronians have NO GENDERS so gender has nothing to do with Spark Mates. Also, as Jazz said, there is MORE to sparks than what everyone thinks, which also means that there's more to each Cybertronian's personality than everyone thinks ;)_

_And um... I guess that's it for sparks._

_SO. I hope everyone liked that Bittersweet moments between Ironhide and Chromia, and then the tiny bit of OP and Elita-1 :3 I have much plans for them, so be prepared! And I enjoy writing Barricade a bit, too. Just so everyone knows- He's not becoming a good guy here. He's just... being smart and not doing stupid things. And Lennox time! Oh, Lennox... So, yes, prepare for MUCH teasing about Sideswipe being her boyfriend xD;; I mean, what else are they supposed to do at the base? And she is the only girl... who happens to have funny reactions to the teasing, tee hee~ Also, it is official! Her nickname is 'Cat! :D Oh, and VIDEO GAMES. These 'bots know how to party. And Jazz is awesome, and reveals a little bit more of his knowledge and some secrets ;)_

_And I'd say that's all for now! My A/N has gotten long enough, ha ha~ xD Time to go take a lot of tests!_


	31. Trouble

**TMWolf: **_Holy Hallelujah Primus! I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THOSE SLAGGING TESTS. Just. Ugh. So glad that's over. I think my teacher's forgot that finals aren't until may. Blegh. Anyways, I'm back! And here's the next chapter, everybody! :)_

_So today it's Coldplay's turn again with their song Trouble! Not really much to do with the lyrics, but it fit none the less... Hmm... I am rather lacking in songs with lyrics that fit my chapters... weird._

_ANYWAYS! Thanks for all the reviews everybody! We're almost to 400 and only on chapter 31! Shazam! :D_

_**Angel897: **Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one, too! :3  
><em>

_**Autobot Alythia: **Thanks, and I love those two, too! :) They're so perfect for each other! As for Sides and 'Cat... well, not quite "perfect" yet, but they're getting there, tee hee ;) And awww no fair! D: Or, well, I see Bumblebees around, but they're always the wrong color, argh! xD_

_**Autobot-Bre: **Thanks! And sorry for the long wait! College is demanding! xP  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **Mmmyesh... the "robot" sex talk, ha ha. To be honest, most of it just comes off the top of my head xD I have the concept, but a lot of smaller details just come to me at the moment :3 Aaaand... it's about 3-4 chapters until the break, but I can guarantee there's some awesome stuff that happens! And they're not worried about it because they're not taking it seriously. I mean- would you? ha ha~ xD And yes, gotta love the Jazz-man/mech~_

_**Gaia'schild: **...And you, my friend, get the easter egg cookie. That was my little Star Wars fun right there with Barricade, lol~ 'Cade could do Darth Vader... so long as James Earl Jones does the voice still. Only that man can do that voice~ A chainsaw indeed... And just look out for those two. There's lots of background interaction going on that Catherine (unfortunately) doesn't get to see. :P  
><em>

_**Gwenniegirl Kennedy: **(1). You're darn right he is. He's beautiful and a troll dad! Best combination! :D (2). That's because calling anything a "turd" pretty much makes it hilarious :P (3). Galladouche. You, madame, get some internet Kudo cookies. -showers you with them- (4) Whoot! Glad you like her! And for the thought thing- just keep on thinking and keep it in mind, ha ha~ ;)_

_**Iceshadow911247: **Awkward Silence is awkward. and ha ha, Health class... Oh, that class can be awkward... and disgusting (a.k.a. Super Size Me video). Well, it's not so much they're "female" (since Cybertronians don't have genders), but they have a reason for knowing a good deal about sparks :3 The better attention span does help ;) _And wait- what's this about Steeljaw & Jazz? xD;; Springer's not great with it comes to tact. Being a Wrecker does that :P Springer's a pimp, so, y'know, that's the price he has to get for all those femmes, ha ha~ ... You're school sounds awesome. As for your questions: Hmm... Sometimes, I think. I can definitely incorporate more in there ;) But, uh, he definitely can't sit on the windowsill- he'd break it AND the window, ha ha xD__

_**Kaaayyytteee: **Thanks! :D  
><em>

_**LadyGrimR: **Don't worry- I plan to do so! :)_

_**Mercedes Woldcry: **Ha ha, thanks! x3  
><em>

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **Thanks! And while I'm not big on the rest, I'm definitely for the Ironhide x Chromia and Op x Elita. Always thought they made awesome pairs._

_**Spark of the forgotten: **Thank you soo much! And you're welcome on the spark bonds, although just so you know- it's just for MY story. It's nothing official, although I do follow mostly official things here :) And if you want help explaining to your friend about that, show her the character G1 Thundercracker or G1 Drift. They're prime (pun, lol!) examples of how the war isn't black and white, although it's in regards to the comics/G1 universe! Oh, and show her Megatron Origins! It shows why Megatron started the war (although became corrupted and power hungry). Again, G1, but it still proves your point! :)  
><em>

_**Szynka2469: **Oh, if only she could bad mouth when he's in person... Unfortunately, professional does not allow it, but you can be sure they're calling him all sorts of bad things when he's not around :P And, just a nice little spoiler- Sideswipe is tagging along for the break :)  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Okay, well, maybe not 40... I, uh, honestly don't know, ha ha. I only set out major events and then flow with the in between, sooo yeah xD;; Assassin's all seem to be pretty hot. Ubisoft knows us female fanbase well ;) LOL. Oh Primus, help you! xD;; Scruffy men are wonderful, though x3 Mirage or Ironhide would have been cool- new Autobot and all, but I'm good. Granted, I still need to watch it (I have to wait for it to come out on Youtube), so don't spoil me! xD And glad you liked the lesson :) Figured it might give an interesting insight into Cybertronian "reproduction" and bonds/relationships~_

_**a Wiccan: **I consider Barricade the snarky, 'Con, non-medical version of Ratchet. Kind of. :] And ha ha, well, hopefully those hours didn't cut into anything too importing. And just you wait for 'Cat and Sides :P_

_And that's all folks! Your reviews are all loved and appreciated!_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXI. <strong>Trouble

* * *

><p>"Unlike us, your bodies are small and made of flesh—easily broken and unable to withstand point blank shots. If you want to take down a Decepticon, you have to do it hard and you have to do it fast, so you'll need to strike in their vulnerable areas," Ironhide spoke loudly to the large crowd of soldiers that had gathered around him, Brawn, and Springer. He paused to point at the Minibot's neck. "The best point is here; we have weaker armor, more sensitive wiring, and a main Energon line that runs along the side. If you break that, they'll lose fluid quick. If you can't hit this area then aim in between the armor at the arms and knees or, if possible, underneath the chassis."<p>

Brawn's face was grumpy as usual while Ironhide held up his arm and tapped his belly for the Minibot to lift his chest up, and Catherine couldn't help but smile a little as she watched. The short Autobot was a mech of action, and thus hated being a "dummy" for his friend's lessons—a fact Ironhide was well aware of and _loved_ to exploit. Springer knew it, too, but did a profound job of _not_ smiling while Brawn grumbled softly. None of the other soldiers seemed to notice, their focus on learning where to hit the enemy. She already knew where thanks to her own talks with the battle-savvy mechs around the base, so she preferred to watch the silent and unseen actions between their teachers.

"You don't need to worry about your shots not being effective—the magnesium rounds are capable of burning through our armor, and so will easily break through the unprotected areas I showed you. All you humans need to worry about is keeping out of their line of fire and their melee range as well—one swing and you'll find yourself with something broken. And that's exactly what we're going to be working on today."

A soft murmur went through the group, heads turning to look at one another either excitedly or worriedly. The training up until now had mostly been on teamwork; learning formations and commands; how to move around one another; bonding; all the good stuff. This, however, was not that. Catherine already knew what was going on, having been told by Optimus and an unfortunately giddy Sideswipe, and so was not surprised as Ironhide began to explain.

The humans would be split up into five groups made of two teams each, which came out to about twelve soldiers per group. From there, they would be using the paintball guns they'd been provided to attempt to hit the five targets that had either volunteered or been picked. The goal was to strike the weak spots as many times as possible, but the targets wouldn't be standing still. All five Autobots would be moving at high speeds and they wouldn't just be running—they'd be on the attack, too. Of course, they couldn't _actually_ hurt anyone, but if a soldier was caught by an uncharged gun or blade, they were "dead' and it was game over.

_Essentially what I did, but in a smaller area, with more people, and more guns_, the redhead mused as the black mech finished up his explanation. There was one other difference—there wasn't a time limit. It would only end when all the soldiers were dead or the targets had five hits to weak spots, or twenty to the main armor. Ironhide, Brawn, and Springer would be the judges so no one could cheat.

"Sound familiar?" Lennox whispered with a grin, and she smirked back.

"I was just thinking the same thing. I'm just glad I'm not going it alone this time," she chuckled before suddenly frowning. "Please tell me we didn't get Sideswipe."

He raised a brow, "He out to get you?"

"I, uh, made a bet with him. If, I, uh, have him as an opponent, that is."

"What did you bet?"

"If I lose, I have to help him pull a prank on anyone—Autobot anyone—and if we get caught, I have to take the blame," she grimaced, though Lennox snorted as he attempted to hide his laugh. "But if I win—as in, he gets taken down and I'm alive—then he has to tote me everywhere when I'm on the Autobot side, regardless if he has something to do, and he can't wash off the paint for a week."

"Well, I guess you'll find out," he grinned, patting her on the back as they began to separate into their groups, her team joining up with one that was under Bluestreak's command. They were a group of six—four men and two women. Like most of the young mech's groups, they were long range-types, and for that she was glad. It would suit well for their front-liner expertise; Bluestreak's team could stay back, while hers kept the target's attention and then fire when the target was distracted by the long range. That is, if things went well, anyways, and reality tended to not be so perfect. Still, it would be worth a shot, and lucky for them, Lennox was much better at the planning than she was. Already he was formulating a strategy with the others, giving out a quick path of action to follow.

"Try and keep a buddy with you, but if you become a target, split and make it harder for the Autobots. We're going to be using the simulation training room we used before we integrated with the Autobots, so expect explosions, too. "

"Got it. And, if that's the case, some of us snipers can head up to the higher levels to scout if ya need us to," one of the soldiers, a short, dark-brown-haired man grinned, and Lennox nodded in agreement.

"That's good. Just make sure you can bail if they see you. The 'buildings' in the room aren't tall enough to put you out of reach. So whoever are the snipers, you know what to do."

"Roger!" five soldiers, including the one that spoke up, saluted.

"Man, sometimes I wish I'd learned how to use the damned sniper rifles," Epps sighed, shaking his head. "I _hate_ being a ground-pounder."

David clapped him on the shoulder, "Aw, it ain't so bad. Thing is, if you win, you can say you were in the heat and be a hot shot. And if we lose, well, you'll probably die nice and swift so you feel nothing."

"Thanks for the pep talk, David," Jackson replied, rolling his eyes. "How about we just stick with not dying and take out whoever we got as a target. I mean, we got all the guys who took out 'Cons in Mission City with us, so I'd say we have pretty good chances."

"Not to mention we've been working pretty damn hard, so it shouldn't be too bad," Anthony added, nodding, and some of the others did, too.

"Lennox," Ironhide's voice called out, and they turned to find the mech strolling towards them. "Your team will be up first. Your target is already in the room, so once you are equipped and ready, you may begin.

"Who's the target, big guy?" Fig inquired, but the black mech merely grinned.

"In order to keep a degree of realism, we've decided to withhold the names of the target. You'll know soon enough, though."

Groans and sighs came up from the group, but were quickly quieted by their Commander who ordered them to get moving. Ironhide wished them luck as he turned to the other groups. Catherine, meanwhile, pondered over who it was. She already knew Sideswipe and Smokescreen would be in it—she had heard the tactician's name right before the silver mech had been told to "shut-it" by Ratchet in the Medbay. She had a few guesses, though. The Triplets would all make for good targets, as would Knock Out or Swerve. She briefly considered the Twins—no soldier would pass up the chance to hit them with paintball shots, and they would be _pummeled _if they were in it. Unfortunately, the two wouldn't be able to take it seriously enough to take out any humans, and would be so distracted fighting each other that the match would be over in thirty seconds. They didn't make good practice material.

"So, any ideas on who it is, Ms. Autobot?" one of the men from Bluestreak's team inquired, and though his tone was humorous she raised a brow. He quickly raised his hands up in defense, his grin widening. "I kid! Or, well, mean no insult by it! I, personally, think it's cool you're their liaison. Bluestreak's a great guy!"

She reined herself in, smiling a little, "Well, I'm glad to hear that, and all I know is that Sideswipe and Smokescreen will be targets. Not sure about the other three, but they'll probably be those that are fast and battle-savvy."

"Well, I guess that means Dumb and Dumber are out," another soldier—this one a tall, Amazonian-like woman, smirked, and the others laughed. The name suited the Twins, obviously, and had thus become the favored nickname for them. Catherine agreed whole heartedly, as did most of the other Autobots once they found out where the names came from.

"Y'know, I've always wanted to take on Jazz," Alexander spoke up, and murmurs of agreement went through the group. "I've never seen him fight, but apparently only a few of the Autobots can beat him."

_That's because Jazz is a B.A.M.F._, Catherine smiled to herself, proud of her giant, mechanical brother.

"I wouldn't mind taking on our guy, Bluestreak" the dark-brown haired man from the long-winded Autobot's group spoke up. "Granted, he's a sniper, so it'd probably be a little uneventful… Well, then again, he probably knows close-combat, but he's never worked on it with us."

"You should know, right, Autobot-lady?" the man from before—a dusty-blonde she noticed now that she really got a look at him. He was grinning as always, and this time she laughed.

"'Autobot-lady'? Sounds like a super-hero name," she grinned back. "And he does have a record of fighting close combat, but not much. He can do if it he has to, but he prefers to snipe."

"Which is why he's perfect for our group!" the second woman—a brunette—boasted, holding her chin high.

"A _little_ too talkative, though," the short, black man of the group added, using a hand gesture to show how little. "We lose practice time because of that. Sometimes I wonder how he keeps coming up with things to talk about."

"Man, you show that guy a key and you end up finishing the conversation about the migrations of birds or something!" the dark-tanned member of their team exclaimed, shaking his head with a laugh.

"I wish Ironhide was more like that!" David groaned. "All he ever does is ground out order after order and make us work! He doesn't even laugh!"

"Except around Catherine. 'Autobot-lady' gets all the special treatment," Epps snickered, nudging Catherine who punched him back lightly.

"Well, I _am_ their _liaison_. I better be getting some benefits," she smirked. "_Maaaaybe_ if you guys suck up a little I'll pass on a few _suggestions_ to Ironhide to be nice."

Lennox spoke up quickly, effectively cutting off everyone else, "Aaaaaaand I don't think so. You guys can just suck it up and take it like men."

Boos and hisses roared from Catherine's team and some even pushed and shoved at their Commander while Bluestreak's team just laughed as they watched. Luckily for Lennox, the entrance to the training room was just around the corner and so he had perfectly good reason to bark orders for them to get their asses into the room and put on their equipment before he made them run out there butt naked. Seeing as none of them wanted that—not that it would really happen—they quit their antics and hurried into the room.

The equipment was about the same as usual; protective gear for knees, elbow, chest, and so on. Their helmets were slightly modified with a bit of engineering love, and had been given better microphones for good team communication. They were also given a special black device on the side to test the newest modification—Energon detectors. It was still in its infant stage, but if the things worked, then NEST would have a way for soldiers to see the hidden enemy long before they transformed and tried to kill them. It would do wonders, Catherine knew, although _she_ didn't need it.

Suiting up was quick and over with, and then they spared a few minutes to pick up extra paint ball ammo, conveniently made into the shape of bullets and put into nice magazines that fit oh-so-perfectly into their lovely rifle-like guns. The engineers really put out, and hopefully it would come in handy for whoever they fought.

As it turned out, they were going to have to wait a bit to find out.

They rushed into the area, spreading out quickly in their pairs—Catherine went with Epps and Alexander since they had an over-filled team—and headed to cover to try out their sensors. Unfortunately, the range wasn't all that great. At most, it nearly touched a fifth of the area, but, according to the technology, their target wasn't within that range. Catherine, however, was not going to be deterred, and focused on her abilities, spreading out her senses to check for any emotions—or Energon signature, she supposed was what it was really called—from the target.

_Bingo. Moving around at high speeds at three o'clock, _she mused, her senses picking up on his or her eagerness. The target was definitely one of the younger ones then, or at least it felt like that. The older bots just had this different feel. It was impossible to explain, but it was _different_. Of course, that was excluding the fact that the older, more experienced mechs were more composed about their emotions, especially in battle.

_"Let's spread out. Snipers, take to the roofs. Everyone else, you know what to do. Don't stray too far, though_," Lennox's voice crackled over their helmet's radio. Epps, being the highest ranked in their group, gave his confirmation and gestured for her and Alexander to follow. Like the others, they took off at a fast jog, keeping their eyes on the Energon scanners for any movement. Catherine wanted to tell them she knew where the target was and that he or she was heading towards the group's general direction, but she didn't want anyone to get suspicious of her abilities. She didn't really think there was any way to pull off her somehow having psychic "Autobot-detection" powers.

_"Target sighted. Heading your way, Saachi. Take care of Aemilio,_" the short, dark-haired man from Bluestreak's team spoke up, and the voice of the Amazonian-woman replied with confirmation, while 'Aemilio' griped.

_"Good job. Keep tracking him. Can you tell who it is?" _Lennox asked. Epps motioned for her and Alexander to pause as they checked around a corner. She saw Jackson and the sole black man from the other team race by. They started down the street.

_"Not too good with names, but this one's silver and has wheels for feet. ETA eight seconds on you, Saachi. Take cover. I'll see if I can draw him off a little. Allison, you fire, too, and see if we can't confuse him."_

_"Roger that, Ricky-boy," _the feminine voice of the brunette replied, and by the sound of it, she was grinning, eager for the fight.

_"It's Sideswipe_," Catherine spoke up, silently cursing. _"He's tricky—he can do crazy moves some of the other can't and he's faster, so you guys better move and stay under cover. If he can't get you he'll give up and move onto someone else. Just be careful when we start winning. He's gets pissed and then he's annoying. Just like any boss from a video game."_

There was an amusing mixture of chuckles and agreement as she pressed up against a building wall to wait for Epps to scan ahead. There was also the swiftest tease mentioning her knowing the Autobots so well, but she ignored it, leaving the threat to kick someone's ass later in her head. Of course, it helped _so much_ that,just as she was about to say it, one of the Energon explosions went off. Following it was a lovely string of curses from Epps and a few others, and also some calls of status updates.

_"Damn, those engineers are brutal, man!" _David cried out between coughs, apparently having been close to the explosion. _"Can't see a damn thing with this smoke!"_

There was no time to reply as gunshots went off to their right, and Catherine had feeling it was the Saachi woman and Aemilio who were fending off an even more excited Sideswipe. There was no time to worry, though, as more explosions went off a little too close for their liking. Epps wasted no time moving them out, leading them closer to Sideswipe's location. They weren't just going to run, after all. She and her boys were front-liners—they charged into the action with guns blazing. They did so with tactics in mind, of course, but that was assumed.

_"My team, engage Sideswipe. Rick; Allison; work on distracting him until we get there_," Lennox barked.

Epps picked up speed. As they rounded a corner the gunfire became louder, and the familiar laugh of the silver mech reached their ears. More explosions went off, managing to dust them with debris, but they kept moving and eventually made it to the corner of an intersection where the Amazonian-like woman rushed out from behind a building on the opposite side. Aemilio appeared a few seconds later, and right on his heels was Sideswipe, his blades drawn for a false swipe. His armor had a streak of red paint on his arm, but nothing else. Accompanying was a grin boasting his confidence.

"Let's go," Epps breathed, raising his gun and charging out. Both she and Alexander followed, creating a few feet of space between each other and stopping at a good distance to fire. Saachi and Aemilio quickly caught on and rushed towards the cover fire, while Sideswipe swerved out of the way, although couldn't escape three shots—two to his torso and one to his leg. She couldn't be sure, but Catherine had a feeling the increase in his smirk as he locked his optics onto them was meant for her. He _really_ wanted to win that bet, apparently.

"Oh, what the hell—" the black man beside her breathed, and she couldn't have said it any better as Sideswipe swerved back and forth and then leaped over their fire, summersaulting clean over them. He landed as Epps shouted for everyone to spread out, and then lunged for Alexander who was closest. The man, despite his bulk, made a graceful diving roll out of the way of the blades, saving his skin, and leaped through one of the windows of the buildings. Sideswipe huffed, but then turned his optics toward the new incoming rain of paint balls from Lennox and Jackson's pairs and also the volleys of sniper-like bullets coming in. Two shot sported his shoulders now, and, seeing his chances of winning lessening with each red splatter, he spun around the corner. As it so happened, it was the same corner Catherine had sprinted around. She also happened to look back the same moment he turned down it.

"Oh fuck me," she sighed, shoulders slumping, as the mech laughed and raced after her. She started running straight at first, but then realized how dumb that was, and skirted towards one of the buildings. She used her gun to break the window—painting it a lovely shade of red—before jumping through, narrowly missing his hand grabbing for her.

"Slag! Thought I had you!" he grumbled as he crouched down to stare at her through the square-shaped hole.

"Suck it, asshole," she smirked, flipping him the bird, and she was glad her helmet had fallen off—it made it a lot harder for everyone else to hear her dirty mouth.

"I'm going to win that bet."

She flipped him again, this time with both fingers, "Again, suck it. Reach into the building, I dare you."

"Okay."

"Wha—shit!" she shouted, jumping back as he punched his hand through the window to accept her challenge. She thankfully managed to instinctively bring up her gun and fire, splattering his fingers with red, which forced him to pull back. Down the street, more paint ball bullets fired at him, creating a matching red spot on the other shoulder.

He grimaced, "Ugh—I'll just get you later. Got to get away from these guys and get those long range ones first."

"You do that," she sighed, and then he was gone, racing down the street. Catherine picked up her helmet, and was disappointed to find her radio and scanners were malfunctioning. She scowled, but put it back on anyways and hopped back out the window to join Lennox and Jackon's teams as they met up with her.

"You okay, kiddo?" the Asian soldier inquired, and she nodded.

"Radio and scanner's broke, though. Let Rick and Allison know Sideswipe's coming for them."

"Got it. Stick with us until you can find Alex and Epps," Lennox ordered. Again, she nodded, and moved with them towards their snipers' positions. A street over, more explosions went off, as did more shots. Sideswipe's excitement only grew.

_This is going to be a long practice_, she sighed.

**-O-**

With a deep, miserable, and tired sigh, Catherine plopped down on the bench and leaned her head back against the space between her armor and gun rack and Anthony's. Sweat dribbled down her brow, mixing with the black dirt from debris and making her shirt even wetter and dirtier. Unfortunately, the feeling was not mutual among her comrades, whom had a much better time than she did by the laughs and grins on their faces. Of course, they weren't going to have to take the fall for a jerk if things went bad.

In short, they lost.

Sideswipe has managed to quickly take out the snipers despite their efforts; Rick and Allison weren't fast enough to escape the silver mech's blades, and they were pronounced "dead" not even five minutes after he had left Catherine be. They went back to the entrance, and everyone else became free game for the gleeful mech. One by one they fell—she had been about the third one to go—and it was Fig who had made the last stand. He'd managed to nearly hit a vital spot, but was thwarted by Sideswipe's large torso, and was subsequently caught. The mech had no worries about gloating, especially when Ironhide's voice rang over the room's intercom and announced his victory.

And now they were unequipped and talking about it—or rather, the others were. She was too busy worrying about what the hell her silver companion was going to put her through. Sometimes she really, really hated that mech. He was lovable a lot of the time, too, but those few, certain times when he was going to be like how she knew he would be for the bet he was almost insufferable.

"Aw, c'mon, 'Cat. No need to be sore about it," Anthony chuckled, batting her on the arm playfully.

She shot him a glare, "I have every right to be sore about it. Leave me be."

"Geez. Looks like someone's on their time of the month," Saachi chuckled, and the men in the room only felt a little awkward.

"No I'm not!" she growled back, which was true. She wasn't due for a while. Or, she was pretty sure she wasn't. And then she started thinking about it, and she started to frown. Truthfully, she didn't know when she was due, and not because it was acting up, but because she couldn't remember the last time it _had_ acted up.

"So you're PMSing?" Anthony teased, and she glared again, in part to hide her own concern. Granted, she'd had an incident like that before, but she had taken measures to fix it, and it had been years since then, so why? She already had an idea as to the answer, and it worried her. There was only one way to find out, though.

"No! _Ugh_. Lennox, please dismiss me so I can take my break and then slave over my paperwork, _please_," she grumbled, and the Commander did so with a chuckle. The Italian made sure to crack off one last tease about getting some personal hygiene on the break, and she flipped him the bird as she walked out.

It honestly shouldn't have bugged her so much. It was probably just because of all the stress, but her mind just couldn't stop thinking that maybe—just maybe—it was because of something else; something not biological; something more Cybertronian-related. She really hoped not, because that made her mind think of all sorts of crazy things that just made her anxiety grow. After all—if her powers affected _that_, then what else could they be doing? What would have made it change, anyways? Was it the spark making, or something else or—or…

"Ugh! Just stop it!" she hissed, clenching her fists. "Just go talk to Ratchet. He'll know what's going on."

Her feet pressed on faster, only giving quick hellos to anyone she saw or any Autobots in her quest for the Medbay. Thankfully the Twins weren't there to bother her, and the number of Autobots was few. Those she did see were the ones who weren't close enough to know her behavior was unusual or worry enough to ask about it, so it was essentially a straight bee-line to her destination. It was just her luck, too, that Ratchet was the only one there, Jolt probably on break. The medic himself was looking more relaxed than usual, leaning casually against his workbench, his project unattended to his right. He noticed her right away of course, and frowned as he turned towards her, no doubt having detected the odd fluctuation in her mood.

"Catherine, are you alright?" he inquired, and at any other time she might have griped at him for being redundant since he obviously knew, but now wasn't one of those times.

"I need you to scan me," she replied quickly, and then added right before he opened his mouth to speak, "My uterus area, to be exact. Or, well, maybe go ahead and do all of me, but especially there."

His frown deepened as he stepped closer and readied his arm scanner, "Might I inquire why?"

"That's what I'm hoping you'll tell me. I think something's… wrong."

"Hold on," he spoke, activating the green light which quickly ran over her whole body, and then he turned his attention to the screen on his arm panel. Catherine watched from below as he moved his fingers along it, going through the data. She felt her stomach tighten as his frown deepened with puzzlement, his optics narrowed, and he pulled his arm closer in attempt to what she figured was to make sure he was seeing something right. She looked down a moment later, the anxiety growing too much to stand watching his expression grow worse. She twiddled her thumbs as he started on something else, grabbing some items off his workbench, and leaning down beside her after a few more seconds.

"Here, look at this," he began, setting an Autobot-sized datapad down, which he activated with a press of a button. Two blue hologram image appeared, both of a two-dimensional view of her body. Only, the only features shown were those of her reproductive organs while the rest was just a silhouette. With a small tap, the pictures zoomed in onto her reproductive organs. He pointed his finger at the one of the right. "This is what you should look like."

She stared, and by all means it was normal with eggs and all, so she nodded. Ratchet then pointed to the other.

"This is what yours _actually_ looks like," he stated grimly, and she felt a grimace come on. The eggs that had been in the previous picture were now gone, and the lining of the uterus was colored blue—oddly similar to the color the medic had chosen for her blood. She had a pretty good idea of what had happened now, and that her worries were confirmed, but she still had to ask.

"So what does it mean?"

"It means you are…Well, I believe the word a human doctor might use is 'sterile', but, essentially, you are unable to produce human offspring. Even if had those 'eggs' of yours, they wouldn't be able to fertilize. Your uterus has become infused with Energon in such a way that it prevents the formation of the lining your menstrual cycle would have as it won't uptake the necessary hormones. It has also been altered to where a-I believe you call it a sperm cell- could not reach the egg, let alone survive in the uterus area."

"How… How did that happen, though? I mean—I-I can understand the Energon with the blood and cell tissue… Or, well, no actually, I don't. What's going on, Ratchet?"

He frowned, "It would seem I underestimated the effects of Energon mixing with organic tissues. You are the _first_ case of such an event that's survived, after all… The good news is that the changes are not detrimental. In fact, the Energon has improved your cellular energy efficiency and healing capabilities by ten-fold _again_."

"But what's going to happen if it continues? Am I going to be made of organic Energon or start growing metal skin or something?" she asked, the thoughts coming to mind not all that pleasing.

"You would have done so by now if that were the case. No—the Energon is combined with your normal body, but your organic parts are still in the greater percentage. I would say the mixture of your cells is a twenty-five-to- seventy-five ratio, and will remain as such."

She let herself relax a little, "Okay… Well, I can take being infertile. I've been kind of… Uh, 'put off' by childbirth, anyways. But, um, are you sure that's all it's going to effect? I mean, if it got rid of all my eggs and its preventing my period, what else will it do? Besides that better efficiency thing or whatever you said."

"Unfortunately, I don't know. Again, you are the first organic I've encountered in your situation. And to make matters even more complicated, it's Allspark Energon in your body, not normal Energon, so I'm at as much of a loss as you are," the medic sighed with a puzzled frown. Noticing her expression growing grimmer, he continued, "However, we will figure this out. In order to do so, I want you to come in for weekly scans every Sunday. We'll watch the progression—if there is any more—and if we see anything harmful we'll take action. Also, if it's alright with you, I believe we should tell Prime. While he doesn't know much, he does know more than I do. His advice could be highly beneficial."

She thought for a moment before nodding, "Okay. Yeah. That sounds good. I _really_ hope it's not bad… I mean, the powers have allowed me to do something so amazing with Steeljaw and the drones. I don't want it all to suddenly go bad. Granted, I suppose it's already kind of bad in a way since I'm _technically_ not fully human anymore, although _I_ don't mind having Energon blood… and uterus apparently."

Ratchet smiled softly and touched her shoulder gently. She looked up at him with a weak grin that wasn't enough to hide the worry brewing underneath. He pulled his hand back to set turn off the datapads, set them back on his workbench, and then lift the redhead up to his optic level, making sure she met his gaze.

"I may not know scrap about the Allspark, but I don't believe its powers are meant to harm you. And even if it does, I swear by my spark I won't let that happen. So you don't need to worry, little one."

Her smile gained strength as she nodded, "Got it. I can't promise I won't, but I'll try. Thanks, Ratchet."

"You're welcome. Now I suggest you start your 'not worrying' with improving your hygiene. Your body may be more immune to sickness, but it has its limits."

She laughed genuinely, "Alright, 'doc. I'm going, I'm going!"

Once she was gone, the medic turned to his workbench and activated the datapads once more, looking over the pictures and his own data once. He frowned, although not so deeply or with as much worry, but rather curiosity. He stayed that way for some time before finally turning away and activating his comm. link.

**-O-**

The shower was definitely a good idea. Not only was she completely refreshed and free of grime, it had helped distract her from thinking about her earlier discovery. She wasn't so worried now, though the fear remained in the back of her mind. However, it was easy to push back with a shake of her head. Besides, Ratchet was watching out for her, and the Allspark was a source of life—not death. Or, well, in Megatron's case it was, but that was different. She didn't have a spark, and there was no cube to shove at her chest to overload her. Even if it could, certainly it would have done so by now considering she had its powers running through her.

Catherine sighed as she flopped onto her bed and her three drone children scurried over to start nuzzling, crawling, and crying for her attention. She gave as much as she could to the adorable little things, and let her thoughts continue to simmer. She really didn't mind not being able to have kids. She had four already, after all, and while it wasn't hard to take care of them, they were a difficult responsibility to deal with when they got mischievous. She didn't dare imagine what an actual human child from her would act like. Furthermore, she had to get married first, and she had quite a few doubts of that happening. She didn't think any potential suitors would take so well to her being filled with Energon blood and cells and having Allspark powers, or dealing with her robotic family. The only one she could see was Sam, but they had established that their relationships would be a friendship, and she preferred it that way.

"Oh, my little drones, you are so lucky to not be human. We have so many problems," she sighed as she picked up Blaster, and he played a bit of happy music. The other two chirped with annoyance, wanting to be picked up as well. "Well, _technically_, I'm not fully human anymore, but I'm enough to have the dramatic problems. To make matters worse I'm female, so the problems are increased by like a million times."

They didn't understand, of course, but that was the least of their concerns as she playfully rolled them around. Truthfully, she was alright with not getting married, too. Kind of. Maybe. Sometimes she wasn't so sure, but then other times she was. It was confusing. She didn't think she really needed a husband, anyways—she had all these people and mechs and femmes and quadrupeds that cared about her. Granted, she found the thought of an actual lover nice, but she had people who wanted her, and that was enough. But then again, maybe it wasn't. Or maybe it was.

With an exasperated cry she threw her arms over her head and let them fall back behind her. Honestly! Why did she have to be born a girl? She wouldn't be having these problems if she were a guy!

Teletraan suddenly buzzed, and she looked down at his chest-screen to find a message icon displayed. Curious, she had him open it up and found it was from Sideswipe. She groaned at once, but read it anyways. It was short and to the point as always, and with much reluctance, she tied her hair back, put on some casual gear, told her kids to stay put and be good and that she meant it, and then left her room. She hurried through the halls, this time undisturbed, and came to the door that was Sideswipe's room. It was opened enough for her to enter, so she did, and to her surprise, he wasn't alone.

"Jolt and- Steeljaw?!" she inquired as soon as she was in, staring at her golden-armored creation and the electric-blue-armored mech.

Sideswipe grinned, "Yep. They're going to help out. Oh, don't look so unhappy—you're going to have fun!"

"Considering I'm taking the fall, I'm going be as unhappy as I bloody want to," she barked back as she sauntered over to Steeljaw and leaned against him. He purred once she began to stroke his neck, just behind his mane's plates where it was hard for him to reach.

"Well, if everything goes right, you won't have to. It will look like a nice little accident," Jolt winked, a devilish smirk on his face that did not make her feel any better.

"Ugh. Fine," she sighed, and then turned her gaze onto Steeljaw. "I can't believe _you_, of all people, would be here, Steeljaw. And here I thought you were a good little lion."

He gave a toothy grin, "Oh, I am. I also know how to have fun. And do cheer up, Catherine. It won't be so bad, and you'll be glad you helped."

"You said 'forced' wrong."

"You should have won the match then," the silver mech teased, and she made a mimicking gesture. "Your face was priceless when I got you by the way."

"So was yours when I shot you in the face."

He laughed, "Fair enough! So, Jolt, did you get everything I asked?"

"That and more, my friend. You should never doubt a prank master," he smirked, patting a container that rattled at his touch. Catherine raised a brow curiously, but decided not to ask.

"You forget, my friend, that I, too, am a master level prankster," Sideswipe snorted haughtily before laughing.

"So are we going to be leaving any time soon? I want to get this done _before_ my break is over and I have to get to signing papers," she spoke up loudly, and both looked down at her excitedly.

"Well then, let's get to work," her silver-armored friend smirked, and they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXI. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_So, I did it. I incorporated or will incorporate a prank! It's only natural! And just so you all know- Jolt is actually a prankster. Just read his biography on the TFWiki page. Weird, huh? Anyways! SO. Trouble indeed! Also so you all know- the loss of her fertility and period isn't life threatening. I researched on conditions where women go through the same thing, and it's not life threatening at all, so 'Cat's condition won't harm her either. Well, maybe not being able to have human kids can seem harmful, but, like 'Cat, I've always been unwelcoming about child birth. It just sounds... awful. Yes, babies are wonderful, but the nine months and then the minutes to hours to get it out is just... ugh. Anyways. So, yes, the Allspark has messed with her body some, but it's done good, too- her metabolism handles energy better and her body can heal faster._

_But don't worry guys! Ratchet's on guard! :D He's lookin' out for little 'ol 'Cat! And now you can count on lots of Autobot vs Human training :)_

_And not much else to say I guess. Prepare for pranking and super awesome fun time next chapter, yeah! :)_


	32. Sun Of A Gun

**TMWolf: **_SO. With no tests this week and not for a while I had plenty of time to write, yeah! :D So it's pranking time, whoop whoop! If all of you guessed Ironhide- you were right! xD He's the perfect candidate, ha ha!_

_This chapter is Oh Land - Sun Of A Gun. I haven't looked up the lyrics, but the title fits pretty good if I don't say so my self, so yeah xD It's an interesting song, anyways, ha ha._

_Now reviews! And Holy crapola! 404 reviews! Suh-weet! Thank-you everyone! :D_

_**Angel897: **And there's more turns to come! Just stay tuned! :P_

_**Anon: **Thank-you! And I'll do my best! :)  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **I sure hope so! I certainly think it is :3  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **If 'Cat wasn't a liaison she'd a be a shoo-in for a comedian, ha ha~ And hope you're ready for the prank! I personally found it rather amusing :3_

_**Gwenniegirl Kennedy: **(1) No. Not at all. Lennox is hot D: (2) You're welcome :3 (3) Oh my gosh! D: If this offended or anything bad, I'm sorry! :( (4) Ha ha, well, I don't know about "wrong", but you got right on your guessing~_

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Of course! Sideswipe will always be a prankster no matter what! :)  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **Ah sweet! LoZ: Skyward Sword! We got that for Christmas, but my sister has the Wii and I still have to finish Twilight Princess, so... eh. And ouch. Good thing in college is that homework is pretty much all online~ And just you wait for more 'Sides and 'Cat. They have great come-back situations :) EXACTLY. I'm jealous of my own character now ): Periods sucks. And what do you mean "not good"? It's a prank! D:_

_**LadyGrimR: **Thanks, and will do! :)  
><em>

_**Littledhampir13: **Whoa, calm down- it's okay, amigo! xD And, uh, that sucks you were grounded! D: Good that you're off! And hey- that's school for ya :/ I didn't have those problems (like pervy Spanish teachers), so I thankfully didn't ever get grounded for that... And nice! Softball! :) I played when I was younger, but stopped at high-school since I found wrestling~ And that's what I was going for with 'Cat's teams and the Autobots! :) I want an extended family of Aubotots, too ;^; ...eeeeh... I dunno about a one-shot xD;; Maybe one day... and bwahahaha! You're iPod is awesome. 'Cat/Lennox recognized that, too! :P Lennox did say she was getting the full training after all! Sideswipe's just... eccentric, is all, ha ha ha! xD But yeah- that would be scary. Especially when they FLIP over you, laughing. and NO NO NO NO- Catherine is NOT pregnant! That would be impossible. Cybertronians don't get "pregnant", and even if she wasn't sterile, she couldn't have a "spark" in her womb. Sparks are made from Energon (energy), so that wouldn't work. And it's more so trouble because I want to find lyrics that match, but it's kind of "whatever works" situation :P I have fitting lyrics for important moment, so it's okay. And those are all good bands, by the way! :) I actually have most of those songs xD Thanks, and I'll do my best!_

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **Don't worry, it's just a feeling. Promise. And if you're wondering about the prank, you're about to find out :D  
><em>

_**Szynka2496: **You're actually in for surprise on 'Cat's course of action in regards tot he prank, ha ha. And maybe he is...but his profile says otherwise, ha ha. He's actually pretty crazy in battle apparently. And I figure Jolt deserves a bit more since he gets killed off between ROTF and DOTM after getting like no role in the movie. :3_

_**Topkiker26: **... No. But I'm guessing a lot? Do you know how many are at college? It's a beefmancake fest of scruff. x3 Ha ha, thanks. If it's any good news- I'm on chapter 40 and I'm maybe only 2-3 away from ROTF events :) And the "in-between" ROTF and DOTM won't be as long since I don't have introduce as much or set up relationships xD;; AND OMP I KNOW. THERE COULD BE SUNSTREAKER AND SIDESWIPE IN TF: PRIME. OMP OMP OMP OMP OMP! :D Cat's the type to just get it done fast- like ripping off a band-aid... at least once she stops thinking so much about it, ha ha. And someone's been messing with the Animus's translation abilities! :P_

_All reviews are loved and read with much happiness! You guys really help me when I'm feeling down! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXII. <strong>Son Of A Gun

* * *

><p>"This is such a bad idea!" Catherine groaned as she sat atop Steeljaw's back, the metal lion standing off to the side as the two others mechs—Sideswipe and Jolt—grinned like fools while they fumbled with one of the many pop-up targets in the Autobot's training hangar. They completely ignored her as Sideswipe held the panel on the target's chest open, revealing the empty space within that was slowly being filled with paint. The drones were more so human shaped than Cybertronian, but they were also hollow and large enough to put gallons of paint in them and also fit a lovely little Energon explosive to go off at a particular time thanks to Sideswipe's clever mind and Jolt's engineering skills.<p>

"Oh, stop worrying, 'Cat! It's going to be _fine_!" the silver mech laughed, casting a quick glance in her direction. Beneath her, Steeljaw shifted and attempted to look back, but his metal mane's panels made it so he could just barely catch glimpse of her.

"Ironhide is busy training the human troops and will not return for many hours, so we are quite safe," the lion assured her, but she wasn't worried about Ironhide finding them while setting up the prank. She was more worried about when he would find out as a victim. _That_ was going to be worse.

"Why are we even doing this?" she huffed, folding her arms.

Sideswipe rolled his optics, "Geez. What's with you? You're starting to sound like Ironhide! He's just getting back a little of what he's always dishing out to us in training. He gives us dents and bruises—"

"—And we give him pink-covered armor," Jolt finished, his grin widening.

"And you honestly think this is going to end well?"

"Well, since you're taking the blame… Kind of," the silver mech laughed, and let the panel fall once Jolt had all the paint poured in. He then reached into his subspace—or that's what she knew it was called, anyways. Ratchet had explained it was a large spacing that they could decrease or increase in size by moving their armor around the base frame that was their main body. Pretty much anything could be placed into the subspace—equipment; items; weapons, although those were normally integrated into the base frame; and bombs, as Sideswipe demonstrated when he pulled out the watch-like contraption.

Catherine had to admit it; for being an idiot most of the time, the silver mech was actually kind of smart, or creative, she supposed. He had managed to adapt human technology with Cybertronian Energon to create a nifty time bomb that would go off during Ironhide's practice and splatter him with paint. The bomb would be harmless, of course, except in regards to the target drone. That would be destroyed completely and paint would get everywhere, but that was the idea.

"Alright, so you're sure you have it set for _exactly_ when Ironhide will come for _this_drone?" Jolt inquired seriously, and Sideswipe nodded back just as such.

"Yeah. I've been monitoring his training the past week and he follows the exact same pattern. If nothing gets in the way, it should work perfectly!"

"Good. Then let's—"

"What are you guys doing?" a familiar, but not-supposed-to-be-there voice spoke up, and all four turned, deer-in-the-headlights on maximum power, and stared at the two, curious and confused figures of Blazemaster and Evac. The staring contest went on for a good full ten seconds, both sides trying to figure out the other, although Catherine's mine was more preoccupied with the fact they had been found and she was going to be in so much trouble. It only got worse as Evac's head tilted, his visor focusing on the silver mech's curious item.

"Sideswipe… why is there a _bomb_ in your hand?"

"And… is that… _paint_?" Blazemaster added, a black, metal digit pointing out the pink-stained edge of the paint can in Jolt's hands.

"Ah, yes, well, uh," Sideswipe quickly stammered. "We, um, are, uh… pranking… Ironhide?"

_I'm going to kill you Sideswipe. I swear to God I am going to kill you. Do you feel that seething rage biting into your spark? That's me. Watch yourself_, Catherine hissed silently as she glared daggers at the silver mech, and he cast a swift glance in her direction as if he had. She snorted and then turned her eyes onto their new guests.

She knew Evac could be persuaded not to say anything—he was a sucker for humans, and she was one of his favorites since she lived on the Autobot side and had a few conversations with him before. Blazemaster, however, was a different story. There was no way he could keep his mouth shut considering how much of a loud mouth he was when it came to Decepticons. She had heard it from the mech himself that he _happily_ told the enemy he was going to attack them. They couldn't expect him not to tell Ironhide.

And then, to her and everyone else's surprise, both of them started to laugh. Catherine just stared, baffled, while Sideswipe and Jolt shared a relieved and grateful glance as the two 'bots moved closer. Blazemaster even came right up to the target, optics looking over their work. The increase in brightness of his optics was enough to show there was a smile hidden behind his face mask.

"I personally wouldn't have used paint, but this is brilliant!" the mech laughed and clapped Sideswipe on the back, causing him to nearly drop the bomb. The silver mech thankfully caught it after a few fumbles and sent a look at the reckless mech who quickly apologized.

"So… you guys are okay with it?" Catherine spoke up, nudging Steeljaw closer with her legs and he complied.

Evac grinned a little, "I know—I don't seem the type, right? Well, I would never say it aloud normally, but Ironhide's been getting really rough with practice these days. It'd be nice to pay him back a little!"

"Exactly!" Jolt laughed and grasped the orange-and-white mech's shoulder. "Which is why we're going to paint him a nice shade of pink while he's training. There's always a crowd, too, so he'll be sufficiently embarrassed."

"You mean pissed off!" the redhead growled, and Blazemaster and Sideswipe both grinned at her.

"Pretty much. I can get more people to come, too, if you want. Knock Out and Gears would be happy to see this!" the gold-and-blue armored mech chuckled. "And you should do more than just one drone! You need to make it so he can be completely covered!"

"Well, that wouldn't be too bad, but we didn't have enough materials for more than one timed explosive," Steeljaw explained, and the reckless mech laughed again.

His optics flared, "That's because you didn't have Blazemaster in on it! I can make you a timed explosive easy!"

"Blazemaster, no! You're going to use your corrosive gel! That stuff will cause way more damage than Sideswipe's!" Evac barked at once, jabbing a finger at his companion.

"Oh, yeah. We can't use that slag of yours! We just want to cover him with paint—not corrode his armor!" Sideswipe frowned, and the blue-and-gold mech sighed.

"I _do_ have different kinds of corrosive gels, and I'd only use the gel to activate the explosives. Geez!"

"Okay, so hold up. How do you plan on making these things?" Catherine butt in as she slipped of Steeljaw's back to lean against his side.

Blazemaster's optics flared again, "There's plenty of junk Earth metal around here, and all I need are two special little gels of mine that, when they mix, create a nice little explosion that'll burst the paint right out of the targets' shells with no harm done to anyone but the targets and Ironhide's pride!"

"And you're sure?" she pressed, and he nodded confidently. "Alright, fine. But hurry up then."

"Whoa, whoa—you're suddenly on board now?" Sideswipe inquired, an incredulous optic ridge raised. The redhead shrugged with sigh.

"Yeah, I know. I was complaining my ass off a second ago, but now these two are in on it, so there's no way I can somehow magically convince you it won't work. I figure why the hell not go along with it then? I'm screwed regardless since I'm letting you get away with it and taking the blame."

The silver mech laugh, "That's the spirit! Look, I promise I'll do something nice later, alright? Promise."

"That 'something' better involve kissing my ass for like a month," she huffed, and Sideswipe grinned.

"It seems we are in good business then," Steeljaw purred, nudging his creator playfully. "Shall we hurry and get started? We have only have about five hours now until Ironhide returns. We must work quickly."

"No problem. Let's go get some parts!" Blazemaster laughed, bordering on a cackle that made Catherine's confidence waver a little. She just sighed again, though, as Steeljaw went off with the crazed, reckless mech and Evac, while Jolt remained with Sideswipe to plant the first bomb. There really was no point in fighting it. Still, she really wished she could have won the practice fight.

Well, at least Sideswipe was going to be a kiss-ass for a month. That was something to look forward to.

**-O-**

Catherine sighed for the millionth time in her swivel chair, using her feet to twirl herself back and forth in a semicircle. Her unfinished work lay on her desk in the form of far less paper than before. She and Marissa had been doing great at their jobs, and so the work load was down to a minimum, especially with requests for items beginning to lessen and the base beginning to settle. There was always going to be work, of course, but not as much, and for that she was glad. It was a shame that she wasn't getting any of it done and enjoying it like she should have. Of course, it was a little hard when the consequences of four mischievous mechs and one equally mischievous quadruped was looming over her, ready to strike.

"Hey boys, do you think it would be possible to hijack a plane and run away for a while?" she inquired to her three little drone children. Now that they were widely accepted, she had taken up bringing all of them with her to her work room. They were glad to take up wrestling with each other, so they weren't a distraction. At the moment, they were merely loafing around, but perked up when she called out to them.

_"Don't phunk_," was all Blaster had to say, and although it was an odd reply, she knew what he meant. Cybermon was much the same with a shake of his head and an odd Pokémon-like sound, and Teletraan put a "no" on his chest screen.

"I thought so," she sighed again. "Well, I guess bring on the fire. But not really. I'd rather not. Oh, and just as a precaution—don't freak out if I don't come back for a while. I might be banned to the human side for this."

She knew the thought was ridiculous, but she was in the mood for such things and grumping about. Her creations watched her for a few more seconds, having been told not to worry earlier on, and stopped when Blaster suddenly tackled Teletraan and they began to wrestle. Cybermon quickly joined them, and the redhead once again attempted to focus on her work.

The latest paper was something on a request for a medical team to be placed under Ratchet's authority, and while that would be beneficial, she knew it wouldn't work out. For one, Ratchet refused. He liked humans most of the time, but the incident with that one soldier had made it clear things wouldn't work. Furthermore, a human interacting with Energon wasn't safe. While she had turned out okay, her exposure had nearly killed her. Of course, the officials hadn't been told that, but stating that the medic wasn't compatible didn't work as well as a proper explanation would. Normally, she would have used herself as an example, but Lennox had informed her that no one save their group knew the full details of Mission City and that included her having Energon poisoning. Apparently that wouldn't go over so well with a lot of people, so that was supposed to be a secret, too.

_Well, telling everyone I got it from a Decepticon during the fight does make me more of a badass. Technically, it's true, since I got it from Barricade, but the timing's a little off. Oh, and the whole 'I-was-infected-with-Energon-and-almost-died thing_, she mused, turning her right arm to look down at the scar. The flesh of the wound was paler than her normal skin as always and had the metallic sheen in direct light with a plastic feel to it, but otherwise it didn't look out of place. Of course, that was when she wasn't using her powers. With a simple increase of concentration her veins lit with a blue glow. It was only there for a second and then she let it go, her arm returning its normal, tanned color.

"I kind of miss making sparks," she mumbled, glancing over at her creations. "But with Barricade here I can't, and then I doubt I can make a real one without taking from others. I won't do that, though. Not ever. It's not right. Jazz said—or, well, _implied_ I would figure it out, but how _long_ until I do?"

Cybermon, having escaped from the tussle that still consumed Teletraan and Blaster, said something that sounded like it came from a Pikachu, and climbed up her chair to sit in her lap. He curled up into a ball, pressing into her lower abdomen, and she stroked his side to appease him. She looked down with a smile, but paused when she opened her mouth to speak as she thought of something. She had forgotten to ask about it, and hadn't thought of it for some time, but now that they were around alone, she thought she might try it out. Continuing to pet Cybermon, she closed her eyes and focused on that place she remember that feeling being—the one where she felt the connection between them.

She was surprised— although she probably shouldn't have—when she felt a myriad of emotions spring back. Though her eyes were closed, she could _see_ Teletraan and Blaster fighting playfully, but even then she wasn't really seeing it. She just—she _knew_ they were there and could feel them as if she were staring at them, and as she pushed further towards them she almost felt herself _become_ them. She instinctively panicked at the thought and pulled away, returning into herself. Her eyes flashed open and she found Cybermon chirping with concern and Teletraan and Blaster had stopped wrestling to stare at her worriedly, too.

"What… was that?" she murmured, shaking her head to shake away the odd feeling. A normal person might have backed away, but Catherine was inclined to try again, and so closed her eyes. She found the spot at once and again felt her creations—saw them in her head and felt them moving without actually physically feeling them move. It was… strange, but enthralling at the same time. She could feel their emotions, too. They were just as curious and shocked as she was, but also happy. She could feel them reaching out to her, reciprocating her call, and she let them as she pushed out further, searching for her fourth child.

She found him, and unlike the drones, she could swear she felt _thoughts_ from the metal lion. However, when she tried to give shape to the words or remember them, she couldn't. He was delighted though—ecstatic even. His reach was strongest of all, and as she sat there she felt herself becoming part of them all. She felt her own thoughts and emotions melding with theirs and while it was strange, it felt right. It felt complete.

But then Teletraan buzzed, and she was thrust back into reality. She gasped for air as she did so, having forgotten to breathe throughout the sensation. A drop of sweat dribbled down her brow and she wiped it away at first without a second thought, but then paused as she realized she had worked up a sweat reaching out through the connection. That, in turn, made her curious about the connection itself. Elita-1 and everything Ratchet had given her said sparks were just made from Energon and could have signatures "transferred" or shared amongst Mechs and Femmes and Quadrupeds, but she was _human_. Granted she did have Energon in her blood, so it was possible she had given some of her Energon to her creations. However, she didn't have a spark to reach out to them, so how did she do it?

Could it be there was more to sparks than they thought? Were sparks more than just Energon and wavelengths? But then what could they be?

Teletraan beeped again, and she was released from her stupor. She looked over at the little drone as he climbed his way up her desk. She helped the rest of the way and looked on his chest, which had a message from Sideswipe. She opened it and sighed again. Her thoughts on sparks would have to wait, but this time she knew she wouldn't be able to just put it aside like before. She would have to ask Ratchet now, and possibly Optimus. She might even ask Sideswipe or the Triplets again—they had a special kind of Spark Bond, after all. The dumb-and-dumber Twins might have been an option, but she didn't trust their opinion or their behavior around her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," she said aloud as she typed a similar message back. Evidently she had been working longer than she thought—Ironhide was starting his training, which meant she had to start making her way over there to take the blame. She could hardly contain her joy and excitement. With her fourth sigh, she swung her chair around, picked up all her little drones, set them onto her shoulders, and headed out.

Only, she had to pause as a trio of males rushed by, making a loud comment about a prank being pulled on the "Old Fart". It didn't take long for her mind to figure it out and she mouthed "oh no" as she smacked her palm to her face.

"Sideswipe I am going to fucking murder you!" she hissed lowly, and typed as such on Teletraan as she took off at a fast jog, forcing her drones to latch on tight save for Teletraan who was gripped securely in her hands.

That good-for-nothing jerk had apparently spread the word or gotten the others to do so and now the humans were involved! This was so—as a Cybertronian would put it—slagging bad she didn't even know how to properly express her anger towards the silver mech. She had said he would have to kiss ass for a month, but now he was going to have to do it for a whole damned year if he wanted to make it up to her. It was one thing for this prank to be between the Autobots, but the humans, too? She could get into serious trouble if the wrong people saw it!

Curses flew through her mind as she passed more than just a few people up—somehow magically no longer uneasy about coming to the Autobot side—and hurried to the training room. Those in her way gladly moved when she shouted for them to, so she was squeezing her way into the room in no time. There wasn't much of a crowd of humans yet, but more than a few Autobots were there. The actual two masterminds weren't, of course, but that could be easily changed, and she quickly set that into motion with Teletraan's aid as she hurried over to Evac and Blazemaster's spots. The noticed her, of course, and their grins told her they had absolutely no qualms.

"What the hell is this?!" she growled, kicking at Blazemaster's foot. "Why are there people here?"

"It was Sideswipe's idea. He thought the humans could use some fun, too," the mech shrugged.

Catherine growled as she ran a hand through her hair, "I'll bet, the bastard. _Ugh_. How much time until it goes off?"

"Five seconds," Evac replied at once, and Catherine spun to face the black mech plowing his way through targets. She prepared her groan even before Ironhide approached the target of his demise, and spared a glance at the growing crowd of humans and curious Autobots wondering about their coming. And then it happened.

There was a loud crack followed by an equally loud splash. Then there was the excruciating silence except for boots hitting against the floor as more people came in. They soon stopped and stared along with everyone else at the still form of the hulking, black mech. Or, well, he wasn't so black anymore.

Just as planned, the targets filled with paint had gone off all at once, releasing a wave of pink paint that now drenched the large Autobot and the floor. Ironhide hadn't seemed to fully comprehend it all yet, as he still stood there, his gun ready to blast the target that had done the job itself. However, after a few more seconds, he suddenly lowered his cannon arm and looked down at his body, the pink paint dripping off him.

And then it started—the laughter.

It was just a chuckle at first, but then some stupid soldier suddenly _exploded_ into a giggle fit, and, of course, everyone else followed in suit. Catherine felt the noose tightening around her neck.

It wasn't just the humans, though. No, she soon heard mechanical laughter following, and she looked up to find Evac and Blazemaster laughing their tin cans off. She looked the other way and found Knock and Gears nearly doubled over. Even Brawn and Springer were laughing. To top the cake was the biggest surprise of all the Autobots—Chromia laughing hysterically. The Femme could barely stay balanced on her wheel as she grasped onto Brawn for support because she was laughing so hard. It was too much for Catherine and she suddenly started laughing, too.

Ironhide finally noticed, and looked over at them, still confused as to what the hell had happened. He was covered in pink paint, and yet didn't know why or how. However, the laughter was doing a _very_ good job of clearing up the fog, and his optics slowly, but surely began to narrow and his lips arched downward in a scowl. Without a word he began to walk towards the crowd which was still having a glorious time laughing. Those that kept coming in soon joined them, and another Autobot—Jolt—jumped in on the funand went into a hysterical fit.

Even when the mech came within twenty feet of them, the group still laughed. Thankfully, it had settled down into chuckles at that point, and some were even beginning to try to stop considering the black mech was giving them all a hard glare. Some of the younger Autobots had managed to do so, but Brawn and Chromia were still at it. Granted, they didn't have as much to worry about. Catherine had stopped, as well, and was beginning to worry as Ironhide's optics narrowed.

"Where. Is. He?" was all Ironhide growled out, and the laughing amongst the humans vanished, through the Minibot and Femme went on chuckling.

"W-who, 'Hide?" Brawn managed to ask.

"That Pit-spawned slagger Sideswipe! I _know_ this was his idea, now where is he?" the now pink Autobot snarled.

"Ah, well, actually!" Catherine spoke up loudly, stepping out and gaining everyone's attention. It was enough to make her falter and consider telling exactly where Sideswipe was, but then she remembered her bet. "It was, uh, my idea."

"_What_?" was his incredulous reply, and similar notions went amongst all the faces there. She spared a glance in the crowd's direction and found shock, but also respect and… smiles? They were _happy_ she had done it? It was funny, but still—they were really that happy about it? Well, that did make things better, but she was still so screwed.

She rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah. I, uh, I planned this."

He stared for a moment, "I don't believe you. Where is he?"

"No! It's true! I got others to help!" she shouted, her lie failing miserably.

"Where is he, Catherine?"

_Whelp. No point in continuing on with the charade_. "He's right there," she sighed, pointing her finger at the door where, as if on cue, the silver mech appeared with an expectant grin on his face. It vanished in the next instant as an Energon blast scorched the spot where his head had been. With a yelp, he raced inside while the humans either gasped and moved out of the way or laughed their asses off again. Ironhide fired another shot, but missed once more as Sideswipe sped further from his only exit. He took up hiding behind one of the large containers in the room, peering over the top carefully.

"What the frag are doing, Ironhide?!" he howled, while the others chuckled at his expense.

"I am covered in pink paint, Sideswipe!" the royally-pissed mech spoke plainly, aiming his gun at the silver mech once more.

Things clicked pretty quickly and Sideswipe glared at the redhead, "You were supposed to take the blame, you traitor!"

"He didn't believe me!" she shouted back, and more laughter followed. Thankfully for Sideswipe, Chromia realized the potential danger brooding and rolled over to her potential spark mate.

"Now, now, Ironhide. No need to kill him," she purred, but Ironhide merely grunted.

"Not now, Femme."

"Ironhide," she began sternly and he glanced down at her. "Do _not_ make me get angry with you."

Near the entrance, more snickers went up along with comments of being 'whipped'. Catherine could just see the black mech's anger meter rise. His pride was being ravaged and destroyed by the second, and the humans and Autobots were only making it worse. She really hoped someone had called Ratchet or Optimus. Or, well, just Optimus really. Ratchet would probably be firing at Sideswipe, too. Granted, he deserved every bit of it.

"But he painted me _pink_," Ironhide huffed, his cannon still aimed at the mech.

"I know, 'bot, but there are much better ways to get back at him than killing him. That would be too easy," Chromia smiled, and the pink-painted mech hummed with contemplation.

Sideswipe, however, did not like the idea, "What? _Chromia!_"

"Oh? You thought I was on your side, youngling?" she cooed, and the silver mech whined before looking to Catherine, his optics begging her to save him. She merely shrugged and mouthed "you're screwed" while giving him a thumbs up. He promptly glared and replied with a rude hand gesture.

"Forgive me, but I'd rather just kill him," Ironhide said after a few more moments and his cannon began to charge.

"Ironhide, don't kill him," the perfectly-timed voice of Optimus rang through the hanger, and the group of humans parted and stood at attention as the towering mech strolled through with Lennox right at his feet. Sideswipe visibly relaxed and vented a sigh of relief, even daring to stand up. Ironhide didn't lower his arm, however, nor powered down his cannons. Catherine joined her two Commanders as they came closer, and smiled cheekily when Lennox gave her a look.

"I see Sideswipe managed to pull a prank. How long as it been since that's happened?" the Autobot commander mused, and some surprised remarks came from the crowd.

"Not long enough," the black mech growled and steadied his arm.

"_Ironhide_," Optimus spoke, his voice stern, and his comrade finally relented and lowered his cannon with a growl.

"Ha! That's right! Besides, this was hilarious! Tell him this is the funniest thing you've seen in a long time, Prime!" Sideswipe barked, and the Commander looked between the two groups. Behind him, both Cybertronian and human soldiers watched as Optimus continued to survey the scene for a little bit longer.

It took what felt forever, but the Autobot Commander chuckled.

Ironhide huffed, Chromia smiled, Sideswipe grinned confidently, and everyone else looked up at the mech with surprise. However, that quickly changed when Optimus gave an oddly devilishly smile to his oldest friend.

"I know you wanted to kill him, but then that would leave nothing for Ratchet," the commander hummed, and at once the bulky Autobot smirked. Sideswipe promptly displayed a look of sheer terror.

"What! Optimus! Nooo! Why?!" he shrieked, but the Commander merely smiled. Sideswipe groaned and looked to Ironhide pleadingly. "Please just kill me."

Ironhide's smirk widened, "I don't think so."

"But… I'm… I'm sorry?"

"I don't think so."

"_Well_, if we are all done here, I suggest that _some_ people get back to their duty!" Lennox barked after a few moments, spinning around to pin a hard glare on his troops. The group of humans straightened at once, saluted, and rushed out, laughter still on their lips. Once they were all out, Lennox smirked. He laughed once he got another look at Ironhide, and then approached Catherine.

"You know you're going to have tell me all about this, right?" he chuckled, and she nodded.

"No problem. It's a pretty interesting story, too."

"Alright, well, I got my troops back, so I'll see you later, Optimus. Good luck with yours," the human Commander waved and headed out, his duty elsewhere now. Optimus gave his thanks and turned to his crew.

"Ironhide, head to Ratchet to clean up. The rest of you return to your posts. Except you, Sideswipe," he quickly added when the silver mech attempted to slink off with the others. "You're staying here to clean up."

"But—I wasn't the only one!" he shouted, but Prime held up his hand to silence him.

"I'm sure you had accomplices, but this is _your_ prank, and so _you_ will be held most accountable. Don't worry, though—everyone will be punished in time. Now, there are cleaning supplies somewhere around here the humans left behind. I suggest you get to work if you don't want to miss your break before duty."

"Wait—duty? But I finished this afternoon," the silver mech frowned, and Prime smirked.

"You'll be taking Ironhide's shift for the next two weeks."

The Autobot's groan was heard throughout the base, and he begrudgingly went to work while the rest of the Autobots left. Catherine, on the other hand, left with Optimus upon request, riding upon his shoulders as he walked through the halls. She had forgotten how tall he was up until now, and looked down with awe over his shoulder. It was like she was on the roof of a building. A mobile, ass-kicking building, that is. One that was oddly quiet and making her nervous, too. So much for thinking she wasn't going to get in trouble since she was a victim.

"So, uh, if I tell you everything do I get off the hook?" she spoke up once they were in the hall, and the Commander chuckled.

"I am fully aware this was not your doing. Both Lennox and Jazz informed me of the little 'bet' you were coerced into. Although, I would appreciate the names of his co-conspirators," he hummed with an unusually sly smile on his face.

"Oh. Well. Uh, sure. Your smile's scaring me, by the way," she replied, and the Commander laughed.

"My apologies. I should actually be thanking you, or, rather Sideswipe, I suppose. It has been a very long time since any of us have been able to laugh like that. I'm sure those who missed it will be able to do the same once Jazz gets his hands on the security feed."

"Oh. Oh! Wait—how long has it been since you guys had fun?"

"Millennia. Sideswipe was prominent in his antics when he was still fairly young, as was Jolt, and while their pranks were tiresome, they were also a form of relief for the troops during the war. However, as time went on and the war saw no end, the pranks become less common, and once the Allspark was jettisoned and our forces separated… well, there was and is little time for fun when the threat of the Decepticons remains."

Catherine frowned, "I… Yeah, that makes sense… Well, I guess, you're welcome then. I mean, we finally have time considering the 'Cons are practically non…existent… now… Optimus… why… why are you frowning?"

Her stomach had gone a little cold when the Autobot Commander expression had gone sour as she spoke of Decepticons, and even her little drones shared the worry as they chirped at the Prime. He had stopped moving as well, standing in the middle of the hall as he turned his optics to look at Catherine. His face said everything, but she wanted him to say it aloud anyways. Or rather, she didn't want him, too, but he had to. He had to confirm it.

"We've received reports of Decepticon sightings again."

She bit her lip, "Shit. Shit. Shit. Like big forces? Like another invasion? Like they found what they're after?"

"No," he shook his head and she felt some relief. "But it is a larger group than unusual, and this time a jet has been sighted."

"Starscream."

"It may be. I plan to deploy a team along with Lennox's troops to track and possible engage them. However, the main task is to discover their purpose for coming here."

She nodded, "But how? Interrogations haven't really been working, and they usually end up dead…"

"I am hoping we can coerce Barricade in helping. He may be able to hack into the Decepticon comm. links and discover something for us."

"Barricade? I doubt it. He may be a neutral now, but he's not the type to help us out," Catherine frowned, though the idea was a good one.

"That may be so, but we must try," Prime sighed, and then looked to her again. "I do not believe you are in danger, but I thought it was best you be informed. Commander Lennox meant to tell you about himself, but he thought it would be best I did. Know that, should the Decepticons come here I promise we will protect you no matter what."

She smiled softly, "I know. Thanks, although it's not really great news. I guess let's just hope we can find something out."

Optimus nodded in agreement and continued on. Both were silent as he returned her to her office, leaving her to brood amongst her thoughts. It was never good the Decepticons were up to something, but what _were_ they up to? That was the million dollar question, but it looked like they were nowhere near it. Time was the only way they would know, but from where she was standing, time looked to be running out. She would keep hope, though. It was all she really could do.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_So.. I don't know about you guys, but I start these off with "so" a lot. Oh, and I thought the prank was hilarious. I certainly had a blast writing it! :D Anywho, so 'Cats figured out how to tap into a different level of her powers and can even mentally "_feel_" her creations. There's more on that to come, I assure you, and you will find out what exactly it is actually pretty soon! :)_

_Oh, and Decepticons are back! Kind of. Still searching for the Harvester, as we all know from ROTF. Don't expect too much until after the break, though, and some big time skips coming up after 'Cat's break. I'm ALMOST to RTOF (finally!), and I say that because I write 5+ chapter ahead of what I post. I'm actually starting to worry this story will get super long xD;; I mean, if that's how thing want to play out to make sure it's right then I'll do it, but I just... I never imagined it reaching 80+ chapters and I'm secretly hoping it doesn't, but we'll see how it goes! I mean, it does encompass all three movies and I've had to build up and introduce everything. 'Course that makes it so I don't have to do it again later, so, EH. Enough of future thinking! Time for me to just work on the chapter at hand! :)_

_Until next time everyone! And here's a hint: Prepare for the most annoying man in the world that we all want to... parachute off a plane ;)_


	33. Points of Authority

**TMWolf:** _So fanfic was kind of being an ass last time I updated. I seriously did not got ANY e-mails until yesterday/last night. Da fuq, right? Whatever. It's all fixed now, and I've changed my e-mail, so hopefully that'll help fix things. Eh. Anyways, now that pranking time is over it's time for Galloway! I know you guys have been waiting for this, and here it is~ :D Oh, and a bit more of Cybertronian lessons, this time about their races' types! Femmes and Mechs and Quadrupeds oh my! To clarify that info, I put a full out explanation all together at the bottom of the page to help out, so check it out once you're done if you're still a little confused. And that doesn't help just ask! :) By the way, the next update may take a bit longer than usual. Since I am starting ROTF (I'm 5+ chapters ahead, mind you), I'm going to be watching the movie slowly/carefully to get dialogue and edit it how I see fit to, well, fit the story. I'll update as soon as I can, though! :)_

_Also, TF: Prime has gotten pretty freaking awesome. Dread Wing is such a cool 'Con :) Although he freaking creepy when he smiles xD And then it's just- ahh it's all so awesome! Poor Breakdown, though. He keeps getting the shit end of the stick xD;;_

_Today's song's title is rather appropriate if I don't say so myself, and it's by Linkin Park!_

_And now for reviews~ Again, thank-you everyone for all your words! I appreciate all of them! :) Also, if you have questions about anything let me know and I'll do my best to answer!_

_**Angel897: **Thanks! :D Hope this one is enjoyable, too!_

_**Autobot-Bre: **Ha ha, thanks! And here it is! xD_

_**Cascadenight: **I thought it was rather funny and clever if I do say so myself, tee hee~ And, well, Optimus wasn't SMILING creepy, Cat just thought it was in regards to why he was smiling, ha ha xD;; And naw, the shortness is fine :) I enjoy the reviews and talks regardless!  
><em>

_**Fictitioushero:** Thanks! And yeah- no break for Sideswipe, ha ha ha! And there _might _be. It all depends on how things work out :)_

_**Gwenniegirl Kennedy: **(1) Aww, thanks! x3 I was trying to make it as funny as would fit~ (2) Well, I'm glad I didn't offend, and good for you! I always generally live by a "shit happens, so get over it and move on; there's still more out there for you" kind of motto, so when a person can pick themselves up after something bad and keep going they have my respect :) (3) Ah, yes, well, actually, you'll have to wait a good 7 chapters before ROTF xD;; Some important things to get to first~ (4) Oh geez if this was real? That would be fantastic! Well, except the Decepticon part, ha ha_

_**Iceshadow911247: **That's Regarding-Ratchet Rule Number 3 :P I haven't played it yet, but it did look good, and hey- no worries. That's what gamefaq is for xD Although, I manage only to need it for super hard puzzles and finding hidden items :P And well, OP wasn't smiling CREEPILY, it was just in that context she found it that way, ha ha~_

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **Yes. Yes he is. That scene was hilarious! xD Although you'll find Galloway is made of sterner stuff :) And yeah, I've read pink in other fics and I always thought it was funny so it worked~_

_**Szynka2496: **...Uh, erm... ANYWAYS. Ratchet would make a good victim if pranking didn't mean automatic death sentence, lol~ And yes, ALL the movies are going to happen in my story. Think of it as like... a TV series, with the first season the '07 movie up until like when she goes to NEST, and ROTF being the end of season 2, and DOTM being the end of season 3 or something like that :)  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **nyahahahahaha! I've actually started ROTF events on 40 so... 80 is probably a good estimate... But Jabesus- 80 chapters xD;; I didn't ever imagine it going that long, ha ha. I just keep finding things to write, though, aaah~ And, well, not FAST... I just always write 5-8 chapters ahead before I even post the first one :3 Although I did finish 40 in a few hours. Eh. (I got distracted, soooo... yeah xD;;) And man, how long with ROTF take? I do plan to extend the timeline longer than the movie to fit my story, but, well, maybe 10. I honestly don't know. This story has a mind of its own to be honest. And yes, Mirage will show up after that xD Maybe not for a few chapters, but soon enough~ And now I fear he won't be sexy enough for you, ha ha, and especially because this story is mostly about Catherine, Sideswipe, and Sam... (Don't worry- Sideswipe is my phone wallpaper and he looks fraggin' SUH-WEET :]) Oh Primus Sunny and Sides in Prime! ಥ_ಥ I'd cry tears of joy~ And thank-you for the prank compliment, and I'm sure you could. I'm more of a "troller" than a "prankster", so yeah xD And yes! I have heard of it! Only played multiplayer once, but it's a fascinating game! :D And actually, The Veiled Threat is essentially summarized from 'Cat's POV, so is incorporates the book! (holy crap this was a long reply, lo!)_

_And onto the show!_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXIII. <strong>Points of Authority

* * *

><p><em>"So tomorrow's the big day<em>," Sam hummed on the other side of the phone, which made Catherine snort.

"Yeah—my last day on Earth since I'm probably going to end up shooting myself after like a minute of listening to that man," she spat back as she ran a brush through her hair. Taking a shower after a long training session always felt great, and this time was no different. Things only improved further when Sam called at his usual time. He couldn't always call her, but whenever he could he would.

_"He can't be_that _bad. I mean, you took on_Megatron_, after all,"_her friend replied with a chuckle, but Catherine cut him off with a sigh.

"That's because I could stick the Allspark Cube up his spark and kill him—I can't do that to Galloway. No—I have to be _diplomatic_ and be his best little buddy and all eloquence-like. I would take Megatron over Galloway any day."

She could imagine Sam wincing as he hissed, _"Ouch. He must really be bad then. Makes me glad that I'm back here safe and sound from all that political bull crap except for when I see it on T.V."_

"Don't remind me," she grumbled, tossing her brush aside and nudging Cybermon so that he tumbled over with a delighted squeal. "By the way—how are things? I haven't gotten to ask in a while…"

_"Not bad, to be honest. Parents are, well, you know, my parents. Or, well, actually, things are better since my grades have increased and all."_

"That's right—you're doing all AP and have all A's right? I still don't believe it, but 'Bee showed me your grades. I don't know how you did it, but I'm proud of ya, Sammy-boy," she laughed, falling back onto her sheets and letting her little drones crawl over her.

He chuckled, _"Thanks. I have no idea either, but hopefully it'll get me into a good college. I've already started applying, too. If you were still here we probably could've gone to the same one, 'Cat!"_

"Huh. Yeah, maybe. That would've been so cool," she chuckled back. "How's the whole 'everyone-hates-you-because-of-your-girlfriend' thin? Oh, and hear anything from Miles?"

_"No, nothing from Miles. His parents say he's fine, though. As for the first question; to be honest… I haven't really gotten anywhere. I'm not sure I want to, anyways. I guess you're the only friend for me,"_he laughed, and it was a genuine laugh. She laughed with him, and stopped as he finally continued. _"Don't worry about me, though. I'm fine. 'Bee's practically you, only a robot and a guy, or, well, he acts like one, and Mikeala's there, too, and we're still doing great. How about you? Finally got yourself somebody?"_

"Sam, you know the answer," she smirked. "No one here's the one for me, and that's without even knowing my little secret. Besides, I doubt anyone would get far with my little family. They're all big, protective guys with guns or robots with big guns. You do the math."

_"Ah. Yeah. That, uh… That would pose a problem, wouldn't it? Well, if you got an_Autobot_…"_ he began and burst out into a cackle when she groaned and yelled at him to shut up.

"Ugh! Do you realize how much I get that?! I don't need _you_ of all people talking about! Everyone's going to start thinking I really do have an Autobot boyfriend!" she shouted, and she felt Teletraan shift a little in her grip, not appreciating her yelling. "Besides, that'd be weird! A human and a Cybertronian? There are just so many things wrong with that!"

_"Okay! Okay! Geez!"_he laughed, no doubt pretending to raise his hands up in surrender. _"But you would be the one to do it."_

"Sam. Just stop talking. Right now. I have 'Bee on speed dial, and I'm not afraid to use him," she sighed, rubbing her brow, and the young man let out a small laugh before stifling it. "And to change the subject—good news! Lennox and I will be heading home in just four days! _Four_ days! We'll get to see each other soon!"

He balked for a few seconds before shouting, _"Are… Are you serious?! That's—that's great! God! I can't wait! Oh, it's going to be so great, Catherine! I've got a surprise for you, too!"_

"Whoa—a _surprise_? Like what kind?" she grinned, but got a "nah-ah-ah" from the young man right away.

_"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise! You'll have to wait and see!"_he laughed, and she laughed with him again.

"Alright, alright," she said once she'd settled down once more. "I'll wait. It's going to be great to see you again."

_"Yeah. Definitely,"_ he replied back softly, and she smiled warmly. _"Just make sure you don't shoot yourself tomorrow."_

With a groan and succeeding laugh from the young man, Catherine rolled onto her stomach and began to gripe about the insufferable man.

**-O-**

Catherine sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She wasn't one to take the time for such vanities, but today seemed like it was necessary. Today was, after all, the day she met with Galloway in person, and, although she would have loved nothing more than to tell the man he could "suck it", she had to make a good impression. The first step? Dressing the part of a proper liaison.

She wouldn't and couldn't lie—all her stay here she had essentially worn the same gear as every other soldier; loose shirt and pants that were easy to move in. For working out, training, and just moseying about the base, that was fine. However, for a political meeting with the person you were going to have to get along with or when she needed to communicate with the major country funding the project, something with a bit more etiquette and finesse was required. For that reason, she had turned to Marissa to get her latest attire: A fine-pressed, black official's top coat, settled over a white shirt tucked neatly into her same-shade-of-blue pants—she refused to wear a long skirt—shiny, black shoes, and an adorably annoying little army hat that didn't want to fit comfortably over her bun.

She personally didn't want to have to wear the clothes. She felt stiff and like something might rip if she bent over, but it was a must for this event. She was mostly just glad she wasn't forced to wear the skirt, and the small bit of metal on her shoulders and chest were kind of nice. She particularly liked the NEST symbol pinned to her hat, and the Autobot one on her sleeve. None of the others apparently had the red, robotic face, so she felt some pride in that. The colors were nice, too; she was particularly fond of blue. Her face felt like it was going to peel apart, though, with how tight Marissa had made her bun.

All in all, it was uncomfortable, but she'd only have to wear it for a few hours, apparently. After that, she could put on chicken suit for all anyone cared, but for now, she had to go meet up with Lennox, the General, and Marissa to greet her new coworker.

"Well, here we go," she said at last, turning to her three creations. "Wish me luck guys, and please behave. Steeljaw's not off duty, so he's not here to look after you, which means you're on your own. Be. _Good_. I don't want to find claw marks on the walls again!"

All three made some kind of confirmation sound while looking perfectly innocent, though they couldn't be any farther from the truth except maybe for Teletraan who only had a small record of mischievousness. She nodded, accepting it, and strolled out the door, attempting to walk the way her commander and her liaison teacher had instructed. She had to pause, though, as she nearly ran into a wheel attached to a silver-armored foot. She blinked once, not having expected it, but then slowly closed the door behind her and looked up a raised brow at the goofy-looking grin on Sideswipe's face.

"What do you want?" she sighed after another moment, placing her hands on her hips to prepare for whatever dumb thing he wanted.

"Oh, just came to wish you some luck," he hummed, and she knew he was lying without even tapping into her powers.

"You're taking a picture aren't you?"

His grin widened, "Already did. I have to get you back in every way possible for ratting me out, you know."

"I told you—Ironhide didn't believe me."

"That counts as ratting me out. Now whatever shall I do with these? Maybe edit them a bit? You humans have a wonderful photo editing program for it."

"Oh, is that so? Well, maybe I'll just let Optimus in on all those other prank plans you have," she purred back, and the silver mech looked at with her confusion.

"But I don't have any other plans… yet."

"Ah, but your Commander doesn't know that, and he trusts my word especially since he knew I was forced into your last prank," she smiled devilishly, and a frown appeared on Sideswipe's face.

"You wouldn't."

"Play around with that picture, and I will," she grinned. "Anyways, as much as I love messing with you, I _really_ do have to get going. Galloway will be here soon and I, unfortunately, have to spend the day with him."

"Sounds like fun. Want me to shoot him for you?" he chuckled, and she paused to pretend to consider it.

"While that would do everyone and their dog a favor, it would be bad for you guys, so thanks, but no. Oh, and I know you're still taking up Ironhide's shift, so you'll have to hear the story tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Try and get a few burns in there to make things interesting, yeah?" he smirked, and she returned it, giving him a thumbs up.

"No promises!" she shouted as she started off again. She heard him laugh a little, but didn't pause to look back. She was probably down to thirty minutes before he came, and Lennox had said to be at the landing hangar at least twenty minutes ahead for a quick briefing. She already had an idea of what about—being civil and on her best behavior; how to present herself; and so on. Marissa had done much the same the night before when getting her an outfit. Galloway was no doubt going to try and find any and every fault with her, so she would have to do her best to make sure he saw nothing. He was probably already still unhappy with her from all the rejections of sharing technology. He was a persistent bastard.

She hadn't really ever been to the landing hangar since she'd first arrived, but she knew where to find it, and made there in just a few minutes to find only Lennox and Marissa there. She expected that, though—the General was supposed to be arriving with Galloway since he was never even on Diego Garcia. He operated from Washington D.C., and so would be hitching a ride with Galloway here. She pitied her commanding officer, having to ride with the man, but Morshower was much more tolerable and level-headed than any of them, so she knew he could handle it.

"Cutting it a little close, soldier," Lennox hummed once she was close enough, giving her a quick look as he stood in his own blue Commander's suit with his arms clasped behind his back.

She kept a straight face, "My apologies, sir. I became engaged with an Autobot before reaching here."

"At ease," he said after a few moments, a small smile coming to his face. She allowed her shoulders to fall a little, but otherwise kept her hands at her side and her stance formal. Lennox released his own hands as well and faced her directly, as did Marissa.

"Alright, so you know how you're supposed to act. This is a diplomatic meeting and we don't need the President thinking we can't do our job and that you can't do yours."

"For the most part, we're going to be directing the situation. In fact, I'll be the one he's talking with the most since he'll taking up _my_ position," Marissa added, frowning a little as she did so. "You will need to talk to him eventually, however, such as explaining about the Autobots when we take him to the Command Center where Prime and First Lieutenant Jazz are waiting. I imagine he'll talk to you directly outside of there, asking a few questions and such, but beyond that you shouldn't need to converse with him too much."

"Well, just so you know—I do plan to treat him kindly while he's here," Catherine nodded, though let a flicker of a fox's smile appear. "And, of course, deny him anything he's not supposed to have."

"You've learned well," the brunette smiled, and moved a little so the redhead could come to stand between her and Lennox. Catherine gladly accepted, and silently wondered how the woman could stand wearing the formal skirt and heels—she'd only had to wear heels once in her life a long time ago and it was just _awful_. Yet another sign of how unwomanly she was, but, while she was a _little, tiny, teeny-weeny bit_ jealous of how much more better that made Marissa looked, she was okay with that. It was worth the teases her "family" gave her, too. Thankfully, the Autobots didn't understand the concepts of being "feminine" and "manly", so she was spared the humility from them.

"Oh—there's the transport. You see it?" Lennox spoke up suddenly, pointing out into the distance, and, squinting against the sunlight above them, she could just barely make out the black shape of the plane. It was the same one that had brought them—a helicopter would never be able to make the trip from the main land—and would reach them in about ten minutes now. They were earlier than expected.

"I imagine Galloway was anxious to get things over with," her teacher mused beside her, having noticed the early arrival time, too.

"I'd rather get things over with sooner than later," Lennox replied grimly, and the two women nodded in agreement. "I'd say we got nine minutes, so if you have any last words, say them now."

"Let's not piss him off, too?" Catherine grinned, and earned a few chuckles from the two adults before they lapsed into silence.

The redhead, despite her jokes and banner of confidence, felt a twinge on unease. As much as she disliked the man—she couldn't quite say hate, as she hardly knew him beyond his arrogant tone and demands—he was needed. He had been chosen by the President of the United States for some money-influenced reason no doubt, and he was the liaison to the very same country. He was, essentially, their connection to their main funds. Yes, many countries were joining and putting in some of their currency to help out, but the United States held the greatest share and power. The leaders knew it, too, and so stayed out of the political problems involved at NEST. In other words, if Galloway decided he didn't like them, it wouldn't take much to label them inept and shut them down without any problems—literally throwing the Autobots to the wolves. She couldn't allow that, and she wouldn't. Not if she could help it.

Of course, she would never suck up to the man, which she'd already proven that over the phone and through the letters. As Marissa had told her, she planned to only talk to him as needed. That way there would be fewer instances where they would come to conflict—which she knew they would—and it would be easier for her to control her temper. Oh, she knew she was nothing like her teacher and Commander when it came to reigning in her emotions in regards to the Autobots, but she could at least muster enough to not screw things up. She would just have to stay at the back of the pack and let the adults do the talking.

She smiled a little at that, recalling she was_technically_an adult, too. Thankfully she looked the part of an adult figure, particularly with her formal clothes on, and so Galloway shouldn't suspect anything. It wouldn't look good on the Autobot's and _especially_ not on Lennox's part if it was discovered her papers were forged. She thanked whatever geek had done the dirty dead and done it well. She only wished Lennox would reveal their name to properly do so. Unfortunately, legal consequences prevented him from saying, but maybe one day she would find them.

"And here they come," Lennox murmured, again pulling her from her thoughts. Sure enough, the breeze picked up as soon as he said so thanks to the approaching aerial craft. The engine had the familiar drone from before, and she was incredibly glad she was not inside it this time as it landed. The jerk as they settled down made her wince a little. Her landing had been wonderful, but that one was undoubtedly going to make an unhappy United States liaison.

She guess right as the balding man—she silent snickered at that—stepped up with a disgruntled expression as he attempted to keep his formal political wear under control against the plane's engines and the island's breeze. Right behind him was General Morshower who was definitely more at ease with getting off, but his face betrayed the annoyance the other man had no doubt given him. All three waited patiently as the engines settled and both General and liaison stood before them, one happy to see them, and the other sizing them up—particularly the red head, who stood the shortest.

"Greetings, General, Galloway. It's good to see you made it safely," Lennox spoke up, saluting both men. Catherine and Marissa did the same, though remained silent as the General gave the sign to be at ease while Galloway felt entitled enough to smile as he glanced between them.

"Well, as much as I _enjoyed_ the ride here, I would much prefer if we got started. I do have some important business to see to back in D.C. after this," he spoke kindly, and Catherine had to work hard to not glare.

Marissa nodded, "Of course. If you would, just follow me and I'll explain your duties here. Oh, and Prime is waiting for you in the Control Hanger, General. We'll join you when we're ready."

General Morshower nodded once and headed off while Marissa acquired Galloway's attention, asking him to follow so they could begin. The man agreed, of course, and Lennox and Catherine followed behind him, keeping pace and listening in on the conversation. If need be, they would speak, but as long as they didn't need to, they wouldn't. Neither Commander nor Autobot liaison wanted to trade words—Lennox had thankfully not had the agony of such a thing—and were happy to let Marissa do all the civilized talking, and she was doing a damn good job of it.

Their little "tour" took them through the human side of the base, Marissa explaining about the rooms they came to and what his duties would be. Galloway went along with it as if it were second nature. His arrogance peaked again, as Catherine didn't miss how he seemed to brush of the woman's words of how to do certain things like they were insignificant. Yes, he was very knowledgeable in the field of liaising and no doubt had his own plans in mind, but things worked differently around here. The least he could do was pay attention in regards to what the norm was for soldiers and how they were meant to act around the Autobots.

Catherine couldn't help being irked whenever the Autobots came up, and it was because of the way the man seemed to scowl or sneer or have the smallest twitch of his lips whenever the word was spoken. It made it seem like he thought they were a _disease_ or something of the like, which was just ridiculous. She supposed maybe—just _maybe_—he might have a reason to dislike the Autobots, but she couldn't think of any, and so to the redhead it looked like he was just being an egotistical, idiotic asshole. She didn't like it.

"And so what's that room down there?" the man inquired, gesturing to the open hangar door where a group of soldiers and a few Autobots could be seen moving about.

"Ah, that would be the Autobot-Human training room," Marissa replied. "It's where the human troops are trained to work with the Autobots and vice-verse. If you'd like, we can watch the session going on right now."

He waved her off, "No, thank-you. I also heard there's a combat-style session?"

"Yes. We have training sessions pitting groups against a single Autobot target to practice more live-like situations. Would you prefer to view that at the moment?"

"No thank-you. Good to know the training is doing well," Galloway nodded, and Catherine really did _not_ like the sound of his tone or the way he smiled when he said it. She couldn't fully explain why it did, but she could just sense the underlying dangerous tone.

"Then let us continue, shall we? As I was saying, you'll need to become acquainted with the various Autobots here. You don't need to know them personally—Catherine will do that instead—but you should learn the differences between them and their names."

"I suppose that would be helpful, and it's easy enough to tell the males from females," he sniffed, and the brunette frowned a little.

"Actually, they do not have 'males' and 'females'."

Galloway frowned this time, "Pardon?"

Catherine sighed softly as she spoke up, "Ratchet—their medic—has explained to me in depth in regards to the differences in their race."

The balding man turned to face the redhead, his eyes portraying the expression that he felt she was an upstart attempting to prove herself better than him. She honestly didn't need to prove it—she already knew she was just by the fact she wasn't a complete prick. She also knew to be careful even without Marissa's look.

"The Cybertronians do not have genders like we human do—they consists of _types_, instead. For instance, Optimus Prime is a Mech, whereas ones like Elita-1, whom you might come to encounter, is a Femme, and Steeljaw is a Quadruped. Mechs are the sturdiest of the types, capable of great endurance and strength. Femmes are the perfect for swift strikes and skills due to their slimmer and lithe forms. Quadrupeds are the swiftest having four-legged mobility, and tend to have better movement. Again, while the differences between types may make it seem like the Cybertronians have genders, they do not."

"…Interesting," the man hummed, and he actually seemed genuinely interested. "Though, if they're just types, why do some have male voices and others female?"

"An excellent question, actually," Catherine began, smiling a little as she let herself get carried away with her knowledge bank. "Most of it is based upon their findings of our cultures. Obviously, males are considered the stronger of our genders and the more respected. Mechs are the strongest of the types when it comes to brute strength, and so a male voice would command a greater respect for that strength and make them seem more intimidating. Femmes, on the other hand, are a guardian faction of Cybertronians, meant to protect the younger forms of their kind, and since females are considered the care takers of children, Femmes have a feminine voice to appear as 'safe' to those they protect; in this case, humans."

"I see. Yes. That makes sense. You know quite a bit about these Cybertronians, don't you?" he mused, measuring the redhead, whose smile flattened a little as she nodded.

"As their liaison, I have taken it upon myself to learn their biology, so to speak, and their culture to better alleviate any problems that might arise due to conflicts in such things."

Galloway nodded once before Marissa returned his attention to her and continued their tour, Lennox and Catherine again filing in behind. However, this time they would not remain silent as Lennox moved every-so-slightly closer to the redhead, whom glanced up to give him the confirmation that she had noticed his obvious action.

"I see you've been using your time with the Autobots well," he mused, his eyes facing ahead.

She let a brief flicker of a smile appear, "Of course. You'd learn a lot too if you just ask—you don't even need to go to Ratchet. He would tell you, though, if you asked nicely."

"Yes, well, I think it's safe to say _no one_ but you will ever ask him for anything," he chuckled softly, and she joined him.

"He's actually gotten over that a little."

"I still wouldn't count on it."

She stifled her laugh as her Commander returned to his position and they took up listening to Marissa and Galloway again. Now that they'd gotten through the basics of how the soldiers acted—being allowed on both sides, but preferring to stay on the human; how technology wasn't to be shared; how humans were supposed to stay out of Ratchet's Medbay and why—and other small things, it was nearing time to meet up with the General. Since the man wasn't going to live on base as Marissa had, he wouldn't need to be informed of the daily routines of the soldiers, so that thankfully shaved off at least an hour from the near one-and-a-half they'd already spent. Unfortunately for Catherine, that meant she was going to have to talk with him a bit more so that he knew how to act around the superior Autobot officers. She was just brimming with joy at the idea.

"Catherine," the brunette called out, and the redhead held back her grimace as the moment came sooner than she would have liked. "We'll be heading to the Command Center now. Perhaps you could enlighten Mr. Galloway a bit more on the Autobots?"

She nodded as she strolled forward, "Of course. As you know, Optimus Prime is the Commander and leader of the Autobots. As such, he is addressed as 'Prime', which is the title of their leader. I'm sure you've seen him before?"

"Yes, yes. The big one with red and blue armor."

"That's Prime. He will be accompanied by his Second-in-Command, First Lieutenant Jazz as well—just a "heads up", if you will. Both are there to answer any questions you may have with them after introductions. After today, however, questions will need to be given to me as their liaison, and as such I will reply for Prime in turn unless his presence or any of the other Autobots are required in person."

"He must a busy, ah, mech, was it?" the man hummed, whatever workings in his mind running faster than Catherine liked.

"Yes, Prime is a mech, and, yes, he has been very busy as of late speaking with the countries' leaders over the alliance among other things."

His brow perked, "'Among other things'?"

"Well, he does help watch for Decepticon activity, after all," she spoke a little too quickly in an attempt to find something that would work well for Prime. Galloway hummed again, though nodded as he did so, apparently accepting it.

"Is there any particular way I should act around them? I wouldn't want to offend our allies," he inquired, and while Catherine let herself consider it a genuine question, she knew deep down it was a straight off attempt to mock her and her friends. She couldn't be happier he wasn't going to be living off base.

"In regards to rank status, Optimus Prime would be considered along the lines of a General, so it would be cordial to give him the same respect General Morshower receives, and First Lieutenant Jazz should receive the amount along the lines of, well, his title or someone of Commander Lennox's rank. Beyond respect, the Autobots have learned of and integrated enough with humans to have adapted themselves somewhat to our cultural views, and so you do not need to act out of the ordinary around them."

"I see. Should I be prepared for anything else, Ms. Wolf?"

"I believe that should be all you need," Catherine replied with a sweet smile, and as soon as Galloway looked away she glanced at Marissa, hoping they could continue moving. Thankfully the woman noticed, nodded, and got the liaison following her once more. The redhead breathed a small sigh of relief a she filed in beside Lennox, and then smiled lightly when he clapped her on the shoulder.

"Not bad. You're holding together well," he mused, giving her a confident grin.

She shrugged, "I was tempted to... well, I probably shouldn't say."

"Thankfully, it's almost done. Let's just get this meeting over with so we can start getting ready to head home."

Catherine nodded, and then they became silent once more as the brunette lead them the entrance of one of the larger hangars. The ends had their doors opened wide, allowing in much sunlight and giving away all that was within it. Computers lined the walls, and also stood at the center on a large platform requiring a staircase to reach where Optimus Prime stood between the "arms" of the platform. Jazz stood off to the side, glancing around though he kept most of his attention on the conversation going on between Prime and General Morshower who stood at the top of the platform behind a trio of soldiers at the computers. On the floor soldiers ran to and fro, some with papers to give to others stationed at computers, and some just moving from station to station or coming on and off breaks. Outside, planes and vehicles could be seen with more soldiers running around, initiating tests or getting to their posts.

While all the sights would be interesting to someone new, three of the four were accustomed, and Galloway was only interested in the two leaders of NEST's two races, so the marvel went relatively unnoticed. They, however, were not, and some soldiers paused to stand and salute if they were near. Others were too far away to notice or too busy, and so went about their day as the four approached the platform and ascended the stairs. Catherine would have gladly had Jazz or Prime lift her up as most of the soldiers had stopped being shocked or freaked out by the site, but she figured right now was not time for such things. She didn't need Galloway to find a way to use that against her, too.

"And now Prime, First Lieutenant Jazz, I'll let you get acquainted with the new liaison for our side of things," General Morshower finished, his voice dry and not bothering to hide the disdain he had for the balding man, whom smiled although he obviously heard. Galloway happily planted himself directly in front of Prime, fixing his glasses quickly before setting his hands onto his hips without any show of respect at all for the Autobot Commander. Catherine felt her brow twitch at the sight and wanted more than ever to swat him with her shoe, but she settled with an eye roll instead.

"Greetings, Theodore Galloway. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and this is my First Lieutenant Jazz. We are honored to be working with you," Optimus spoke as a true leader and diplomat, his tone revealing nothing if he felt any discord for the man at all. Galloway smiled with some amusement, but it was quickly replaced with a neutral expression.

"I look forward to it Optimus Prime, First Lieutenant, Jazz. Hopefully my being the liaison will allow things to go more smoothly between the United States and NEST now."

_Are you fucking kidding me_? Catherine all but screamed in her head, barely able to hold herself back. Marissa won more respect from the redhead for not socking the man across the face right then and there, her face stony passive; not betraying anything. It might have helped that the General did a little bit of it for her by shaking his head and murmuring of coarse words for the man. Even Lennox joined in, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, too.

"If there have been any troubles in communication, I give my sincerest apologies. I have been preoccupied with settling the arrangements, and, as such, have not always been able to observe all requests directly."

"Yes, I imagine dealing with that and the Decepticon threat of yours is a great deal to manage, although I've heard there's been little as of late."

Optimus nodded, "And we are thankful for it; the absence of the enemy has given this organization much time to grow."

"Hopefully we can work together to continue to help it grow then," Galloway smiled, and Catherine couldn't help but notice an odd glimmer in his eyes; a hidden agenda brimming with mal intent. It didn't take her long to realize he meant the sharing of technology _again_. Her temptation to throw something at him skyrocketed.

How _dare_ he come right up to _Optimus_ and hint at that! She could hardly believe the gall of the man! She didn't care what God damned reason he had for doing it or for disliking the Autobots—that was unacceptable! He knew the agreement very well, and she could handle his disrespect towards her in regards to it, but not Optimus.

"It is always our intention," the Autobot Commander nodded, and Catherine couldn't decide if he had noticed and not done anything about it like a badass or had missed it completely. "The General informed me you might have questions you wished to ask. If this is so, my First Lieutenant and I are at your disposal."

"I can't say I have too much to ask at the moment."

"Then, perhaps, we could offer you a tour of our side of the base? It might better acquaint you with our race."

He raised a hand up to stop him, "No, thank-you. I've done enough touring today, Prime."

"Then perhaps we should finish explaining your duties?" Marissa spoke up as she stepped forward. "I specifically saved some of them for this room in which most of your duty will take place."

"That sounds like a good idea. I had a few things to talk with you about myself, Galloway," General Morshower added, also stepping forward, though paused to look back at Catherine and Lennox. "You two will need to join as well."

Catherine mentally groaned, but kept a straight face as she and the Commander moved to join them. She would rather have had nothing more to do with it, and would have loved to just throw off her formal gear and run back to her room in her under-armor, but that would have been inappropriate and the _General_ had summoned her. She could only hope it wouldn't take too long.

**-O-**

Technically an hour wasn't all that long, but for Catherine it may as well have been fifty of them.

It wasn't really all that much different from the tour; the only difference was that Galloway was more of an ass than before. He had definitely let go of most of his civility and must have said "screw it" at some point in his mind. Needless to say, she wanted to sock him multiple times in the face and balls, but, instead, had been forced to suffer through talks of how they would be working together closely to keep relations with humans and Autobots on good terms and the exchange of information—specified to be on Decepticons, but she knew the man would go for technology at some point. There were finer points touched upon at the end of course, but she had hardly cared with her annoyance peaking. Thankfully, she could have Marissa send her a note or something. By God was she going to miss that woman!

"Jazz, is there any way you can make Galloway's death look like a horrible accident and not me murdering him?" Catherine sighed as she leaned against the mech's helmet, enjoying the cool feel to it. It sent a vibration through her head when he laughed.

"Sorry, shorty._Technically_ I can do that, but ya know it'd look bad," he grinned and she groaned

"Couldn't you have just lied and said yes and that you'd love to do it? I really don't want to work with that jerk. I can't believe how disrespectful he was to you two!"

"It's gonna be alright, you'll see. Besides, ain't we headin' out ta ya new home in a few days? Ya won't have ta deal with this fo' a good few weeks 'o so."

She perked up at once and all the terrible, horrible thoughts of the man were sent flying away by the prospect of returning to the Lennox's farm and seeing Sarah and Annabelle and, most importantly of all, Sam.

"Yeeeesss! And I can't believe _you_ actually get to come this time! Granted, I guess it's 'cause Ironhide can't since he's going to be here training. Sideswipe's coming, too, so this is fantastic! My two favorite mechs get to come hang with me!" she laughed, doing a fist pump, though it was a little odd in her formal wear. Once she was back at her room, though, she could discard them and finally get into some comfortable clothes.

He laughed, "There ya go. Feelin' betta already. Yeah, 'ol Hide don't get ta come 'cause he gotta work on the troops n' all, but I don't think he mind too much with Chromia here n' all. She keeps the 'ol 'bot busy."

"Yeah, I guess that's… wait," she paused and then reared away with a raised brow. "Jazz—what the hell man? I don't need to know _that_!"

"I didn't say nothin', shorty. You da one who thought 'o _that_, not me," he winked, and she sighed in exasperation. Jazz was always a sly one when it came to that. Or maybe she was just a sucker for it.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm still just glad I finally get a break and get to see Sam again! It's been so long, and I'm ready to have fun like the old days again!"

"Looks like ya two are still doin' well, yeah?" he smiled as he glanced over.

She nodded with a soft smile in return, "Yeah. You were right about giving him that chance, of course. Maybe I'm being optimistic, but I think we're better for it. Granted, we've only talked on the phone, so the real test will come up when we see each other, but I'm not worried. He promised, after all."

"'He promised' ya?" the mech inquired, and her smile widened.

"He promised he wouldn't leave, and I believe him. "

"I'm glad for ya then," he spoke softly, and then grinned. "Guess we betta make sure ya don't get into any trouble before then so ya can still go."

She laughed a little, "I'll do my best. Although with Sideswipe around its kind of hard."

"Oh, ya can leave that ta me. I'll make sure he behaves until ya go," Jazz snickered.

"Then we're all set. Let's just hurry and get my room so I can change and we can go have some fun. With Galloway gone home it's free reign now!"

"Well, let's not waste any more time, yeah?"

"Onward, my white-armored stallion! We have fun things to do!" she shouted with much glee and gusto, and he just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXIII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_So I almost forgot Jazz was colored blue and white now instead of silver, ha ha ha~ Anyways, so that was Galloway's introduction. I, personally, have always found him to be a spiteful, arrogant, and rude man, especially to the Autobots, and so that how I plan to portray him... until his character change after the ending of ROTF which DOES happen and is canon. Sucks he dies basically as soon as it happens. Oh well. He was terrible at being nice, anyways. Not even kidding. It's kind of funny, actually._

_Anyways, as Catherine stated- Cybertronians do NOT have genders- they have TYPES: Femmes, Mechs, and Quadrupeds. The reason they have male/female voices that match what LOOKS like female/male is because, as 'Cat, said, WOMEN/FEMALES are technically considered the protectors/care takers of young. Cybertronian Femmes were "Guardians" of sparks/youngling/hatclings on Cybertron, and since they considered humans akin to a Cybertronian youngling, they took on a female voice to make the humans more comfortable and thus, easier to protect. Mechs, on the other hand, use MALE voices because generally MALES/MEN are considered the "dominant" gender and are stronger/have more respect, which represents them better. Let it be known that does NOT mean Mechs are more dominant than Femmes. All types are stronger in one region than the others. Mechs excell in strength/endurance; Femmes in precision/technique; Quadrupeds in speed/mobility. I think Steeljaw also helps prove this since he has a MALE voice, but is a Quadruped and not a mech._

_Also- let it be known: THE TYPES THING IS NOT CANON. THIS IS MY OWN THEORY/IDEA. I just want people to know this so things don't get mixed up with what has been said, which is nothing, to be honest. While the Wikia does call them "female" Transformers, I don't think we can consider them "female" in the same sense we do since they are not organic species and do not have the same biological features that make us humans "female". Again, these are my own theories, so you don't consider them fact outside of this story. However, in this story, those are facts which will continue on throughout it._

_And so enough of the lesson~ It's time to go on vacation, and what's this? Sideswipe AND Jazz are coming? No way! :D Now we all know some fun stuff is going to go down!_

_Soooooo... Anyone else want to punch Galloway in the face? :)_


	34. Young Blood Part I

**TMWolf: **_Time for vacation, folks! For Catherine and Lennox I mean! :D Apparently, I didn't need as long as I thought to work with ROTF. I literally got like an 8000 word chapter done in a few hours ಠ_ಠ I swear it should have taken longer than that. Guess not! Not having Math anymore helps. Q-dropping was like the best thing ever to do. But now I am bored really easy, ha ha xD;; Having HOURS of no class does that. Granted, it gives me much more time for studying and stuff, so that's good. Okay, and probably actually for real this time it'll take longer than usual to update since I need to do a lot of school work this weekend. The good thing is that I'm heading home tomorrow as it's good Friday this week, so I have a lot of time to do homework and work of the chapter! But we'll see how it goes. Also- I GO TO WATCH TF: PRIME ON TV. FRAG YEAH. Don't have to wait until Sunday/Monday! *^*_

_Today's song is a HUGE favorite of mine: The Naked and Famous - Young Blood. Seriously, go listen to this song. RIGHT. NOW. It's sooo moving and makes you feel young and alive! :) I contemplated using fun. - We Are Young, since it fits really well, too, but I decided to save that one for later... x3_

_And now for reviews! Thanks to everyone who did! Glad to know everybody is unanimous on hating Galloway, ha ha!_

_**Angel897: **I don't think there's anyone who liked Galloway from the moment he started talking :/ Lennox, Morshower, Epps, and everyone else certainly didn't!  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Then feel free! We all know he deserves it :P  
><em>

_**BlowUpKarzahini: **Hey, it's cool- to each their own, as I like to say. I personally love stories being full of gray shades and all kinds of colors, but that's just me. If it helps- the concepts are only talked about every so often or used as descriptors to pick them out in conversations :) And yes, you may come~ As for blasting Galloway... Uh... Maybe. It depends on how much is left after everyone else is through with him, ha ha! xD_

_**Cascadenight: **I think you'll enjoy their time together! They get like... 1 1/2 chapters, I guess? And then a bit more :3 But oh Primus if they made through with their threats! D: It would be... bad... yeah. xD And whoop for Jazz!  
><em>

_**DemontaDark: **According to the consesus of the reviews: Who does like him? xD And, uh... er... maybe you should, uh... not kill him. Just saying. We wouldn't get the parachute scene if you did ;)_

_**EverBear01: **Aww, thank-you sooooo much! :) And, well, I still hope it doesn't reach 80+, but glad to know you wouldn't mind! xD;; And don't worry- a review is a review, and I appreciate all of them :3 You only have to wait... uh.. 6-7 chapters for ROTF then, ha ha xD;;  
><em>

_**Gwenniegirl Kennedy: **(1) Glad you're doing okay, and you're welcome- you deserve it! And it should be able to add good emotion/angst/emotion/emotional journey for the self insert! I'd say real life events help a lot- I actually based some events for 'Cat after my own since she's technically my own self-insert xD;; (2) Oh, well.. hopefully I can make ROTF enjoyable for you~ It is going to deviate from the norm quite a bit in some areas~ (3) ...Oh Primus. If they acted like they did in Armada- oh man I would be laughing my butt off! xD Yes, then it wouldn't be so bad, ha ha~ (4) LOL I always love that scene... That should happen, but Galloway is protected by the US government so it's a little hard D: (5) Here's you're update~! :)_

_**Iceshadow911247: **Oh. Well. Um. Er. Uh. O-okay? 8D I'm sure he has enough insurance to cover that, ha ha. And same here- 'Cat composed herself well D: And man, you're lucky! I NEVER hear arguments about Transformers on campus :/ And, amigo, it's all cool. Everyone's allowed to love who they love. For me, it's Sides, and for you, it's Jazz. I love 'em both, too. It's a hard choice, as well, so it's all good ;)_

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Thanks! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one, too! :)  
><em>

_**Mme. Opera Ghost: **Oh wow, thank-you! :D I'm so glad you like it, and I guess let's see if I can turn that "probably" into a "for sure", ha ha~ ;)_

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **Catherine's gets her blows in whenever she rejects his requests :P And yeah- that's basically it :) Same on Jazz's colors, too. He looks better blue-and-white rather than just silver~ And lol! Ironhide would do that! Nice! You're waiting is... or, well, no, you do have to wait until next chapter again, whoops! xD_

_**Spark of the forgotten: **...Giving him to Airachnid would probably be the worst thing to do to anyone... I wouldn't even wish for him to be subjected to her wrath xD;; Besides it being a crossover, that is. Glad you like the theories, too! :)_

_**Thereader15: **Thank-you, thank-you! :) Hopefully this was fast enough, ha ha~  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Ugh. Tell me about it! -glares at story- And hey- it happens! Mine was out of whack until I got this fic going, to be honest. Now I'm writing like crazy! :) You just gotta find what makes your muse come alive! Don't remind me, amigo, ugh xD;; And, you think so- on the BG bots I mean? I always feel bad that I don't get many in except Sides and Jazz and Ratchet, but it's just- it's from Cat's third person POV, so y'know... I actually FORGOT about some of them and didn't remember until recently...ఠ_ఠ And I promise I'll do what I can to make Mirage awesome even if he's in the background! AND ARE YOU SERIOUS? HE COULD TOTALLY BE COMING THEN. :D And, uh, er, -pats- it's... okay? D: And oh Primus, if WHEELJACK saw the game? Prepare for "Portals" all over! xD Galloway is just... Galloway? And it's fine, amigo! :D I enjoy talking with everyone through the reviews! And trust me, you have NOTHING on Bluestreak. At least you stay on topic, ha ha! xD_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXIV. <strong>Young Blood Part I

* * *

><p>"I won't be coming with you to the Lennox's ranch, so you'll need to do the scans yourself, which is why you're going to be taking this with you. Go ahead and press the button on the bottom," Ratchet stated as he handed a human-sized contraption that reminded Catherine of a mixture between a datapad and a tablet for a computer. She did as told and pushed the centered button, and at once the screen lit up not unlike the one on his arm did. There were only two options, one saying "scan" and the other "transfer". "To scan, just press the option that says so and aim the screen towards you—it will do the rest. Once the data is completed, which you'll know because it'll tell you, just hit transfer and the data will go directly to me."<p>

"Got it. Sounds easy enough," Catherine nodded, pressing the same button to shut it off, and then stuffed it into the duffle bag she'd brought to NEST. "Hopefully nothing will go wrong while we're gone for two weeks."

"I believe the correct phrase would be to not 'knock on wood' or something like that?" Ratchet hummed, and the redhead grinned a little.

"More like don't jinx it, but I get what you mean. I'll make sure to do a scan this Sunday. Time zones are a bit different, so don't get your gears in a bunch if I don't send it in at the right time. I'll have Teletraan and the other two with me—they're sleeping in the bag right now, actually—so you can get in touch that way if you'd like."

"I'll probably be too busy to notice," he replied, looking over at the mostly-completed machine behind him. It was in the shape of something that looked like it was supposed to come from a sci-fi movie; it had a circular base with two arches running up the sides that nearly touched at the center, but couldn't fully make it. From those ends extended two prongs with wires running to them, like some the point of a laser beam gun.

"You and Jolt making a lot of progress on the converter then?" she inquired, and a smile formed on his face.

"Yes, actually. It's nowhere near completion, but we managed to at least make a foundation that should work. Now we just have to get through the worst part," he spoke, at first with much gusto, but then ended with a sigh. "This is where I _really_ wish Wheeljack or Perceptor were here. They would be able to figure out how to alter the particles in the metals in kliks!"

"You're a medic, not a scientist, right?" she grinned, teasing him a little, and he snorted.

"Unfortunately. Now, get along, you. Your ride is waiting. I expect to hear you got plenty of rest and relaxation, too. It has not escaped my attention that your stress levels have increased lately."

She laughed, "Alright, alright. I'll see you when we get back, Ratchet. I'll make sure to give Sideswipe as much hell as I can!"

"That's our femme," he smiled back, and nudged her towards the door once she'd turned around.

"Good luck and keep everyone safe!" she called back, waving as she slipped through the Medbay doors. Her grin from earlier widened and she nearly skipped down the halls. She was finally getting her break, and was going to see Sarah and Annabelle and Sam! Oh, it was a day of days today, and she didn't care that she had to take an hours-long trip to get there! Besides, Lennox, Sideswipe, and Jazz would be joining her! It hadn't take much more than the "for protection" excuse to give them the O.K. to come—particularly with the sudden Decepticon activity that occurred two weeks ago—and now they were all strapped into the transport plane and ready to go. All they were waiting on was for her to get there.

Luckily, all the Autobots knew and didn't hold her up, although the Twins did try. However, Brawn and Springer were there and it was an easy thing for them to grab both by the scruff of their necks while they gave her a kind send off, and then took them for "training". She could hear their groans and complaints all the way to the landing pad, where Lennox, her team, and a few other soldiers also going on their breaks stood waiting or were loading up. She grinned at the sight of "her" boys, and hurried over to accept the barrage of head-rubbings that turned her hair into a fine, love-filled mess.

"Alright, alright! Cut it out you guys!" she laughed as she swatted them away. "I'm only going to be gone for two weeks! And why isn't Lennox getting this treatment?"

"Because I can punish them for it," their Commander smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

Anthony draped an arm around her shoulders as he leaned against her, "And besides—it's fun messing with you. I mean, you're the kid of the group, so it's only natural."

"'Kid'? I am an _adult_, thank-you very much! I'm certainly more mature than you, Anthony," she barked back, poking him roughly in the gut. He feigned hurt as he lurched back, grabbing his stomach as if she'd punched him albeit with a grin.

"Hmm… She does have a point, guys," David mused, rubbing his light-brown stubble. "I guess this means we have to start dogging on Italiano over here."

"If by 'dogging' you mean 'beat him up' then I'm all for it," Jackson grinned like a fox, and Anthony smirked back, lifted up his hands, and gestured for the Asian to come at him.

"Count me in," Fig laughed. "I've been meaning to show _Don Juan_ over here my fists."

"Aw, c'mon, guys," the Italian laughed uneasily. "Now what have I done to deserve this?"

Epps clasped the man's shoulder, "Aw, we just playing, brother. But don't push it. We do like Catherine more than you."

"Aww! Thanks, guys! I'm touched!" the redhead beamed, placing a hand over her heart.

"Aaaand I'd say we've had enough sappy talk," their commander spoke up, clapping his hands together. "It's time we got going Catherine—Sarah's expecting us for dinner and we don't want to be late."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" she cried out, strolling by him, but paused to turn and wave at her teammates. "See ya in two weeks, guys! I'll be sure to give you all the juicy details!"

Lennox raised a brow at his men, "'Juicy details'?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Commander. Nothing at all," Jackson purred.

"Does Catherine live close to you, Lennox?" Alexander spoke up, rubbing his shaven chin.

"Huh?" the brown-haired man inquired, having been preoccupied with attempting to force the truth from the Asian soldier.

"I was just curious—the way you said your wife would be expecting you _both_… We knew you knew Catherine from after Mission City, but…"

"Oh. Well, she's going to be staying with us," he replied, frowning a little.

"What about her _familia_?" Fig asked next, frowning, too, but with curiosity instead.

"Commander Lennox!" a voice shouted, and the brunette man turned to see one of the pilots at the loading stairs. "It's time to go!"

"Got it!" he shouted back, and then turned to his teammates again. "Look, don't worry about. We'll be back in two weeks, so don't make a mess of things, alright? I don't want the General thinking I can't handle my own men."

And with that he was gone, leaving the six men puzzled and curious as they glanced between each other and their Commander while he walked to the plane and ascended the stairs. The expression remained even when the plane took off and became a small, black dot in the distance, and would continue on for the weeks to come.

**-O-**

"Oh sweet Jesus—I am _so_ glad we're almost there!" Catherine sighed with overly exaggerated relief as she leaned back into Sideswipe's leather seats. Besides her in the driver's, Lennox did much the same, letting his arms hang loosely on the door frame and middle arm rest. With the windows tinted, he didn't need to pretend to be driving, which he was grateful for.

"Tell me about it. I can't wait to finally see my ladies again!" he grinned at her, and she nodded.

"I just can't wait to finally transform—my gears are getting stiff!" Sideswipe complained, his voice filtering through the radio.

_"Aww, cool ya engines, 'Sides,"_ Jazz's voice spoke up from the radio, too. As it turned out, multiple voices could be heard over their radios thanks to their comm. link systems. _"Ya didn't have ta travel in ya transition form ta get here. When all 'o us in Prime's group first came ta Earth we had ta go millions of years in that form, so ya can shut ya processor."_

Sideswipe snorted, "Fine. Fine! Still not as bad as being in same ship as those two slagging idiots for Vorns."

_"Ya got meh there, kid. Ya still can't complain, though,"_ the saboteur snickered.

"And I'm shutting you off now," the silver mech hummed, turning of his comm. link—another feature the Autobots were capable of. Unfortunately for Sideswipe, he underestimated his opponent.

_"I don't think so, 'Sides,"_ Jazz's voice laughed, and the silver vehicle cursed. _"Ya can't keep me out."_

Catherine laughed aloud, "Oh, this is priceless. I am so glad we rode in you, 'Sides. I don't think we'd be hearing this otherwise!"

"Sorry if you feel left out, Jazz. There's more room in here," Lennox smiled a little, glancing into the rearview mirror to spot the white, blue-striped Pontiac solstice driving diligently behind them. Jazz had understood—his form was a little cramped due to its small size. While it suited his needs, the two humans had wanted leg room to relax after the rough ride home. There had been one too many instances of turbulence, and then the trip in the normal plane had been even more cramped, as they'd been forced to share a third seat. The crying toddlers hadn't helped, either.

_"S'all good, my man. It's fun ta mess with 'ol Swipers anyways,"_ the white-armored mech chuckled while "Swipers" grumbled incoherently.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, Sideswipe. Soon you'll be able to transform and stretch your legs. And this time Ironhide isn't here to whoop your ass!"

"Ouch. Maybe you should lay off the insults, Catherine. He has feelings you know," the brunette man winced, flashing a grin.

She grinned back, "I would, but that would be too easy. And he loves it, anyways, don't you, sweetheart?"

"Who are you calling 'sweetheart'?" he growled, and she laughed.

"As you can see, Lennox, he's desperately in love with me!" she sighed with an exaggerated gesture, and the man bust out laughing.

"Slag you guys," he grumbled and his radio went silent.

"Oh, wow, that was good," the brunette spoke with between chuckles.

"Oh, wasn't it? I figured I might as well do something with all those 'Autobot boyfriend' rumors," she snickered.

"So I see. So I guess this means they're true then?"

She rolled her eyes, "Great. Now you ruined it. No, Sideswipe is _not_ my boyfriend!"

_"'Course he ain't—not when ya got a mech like me around ya,"_ Jazz teased, and, had he been in robot form, Catherine was sure he would be winking.

"Oh no—_Jazz_ is your man?" Lennox ventured, looking at her with disbelief.

"No, no," Catherine laughed, waving her hands to emphasize. "Jazz is my _brother._ He means that there is no way Sideswipe has a chance because he'd have to get through him first."

"Please. Jazz couldn't stop me," the silver mech suddenly stated with a snort.

"Oh, ho! And he's back! And are you proposing something, Sideswipe? Ready to confess your undying love for me?" the redhead purred, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Oh my God. I can't believe this is actually happening," Lennox snorted in attempt to hold back his laughter while he pressed his hands to his face. "The guys are going to _love_ this."

She turned to stare hard at him, "Lennox, you do realize I'm kidding, right?"

When he didn't answer, she pressed further, repeating the "right". He pulled his hand away a bit to let her see his face, and then grinned before laughing again. She proceeded to swat at him and he defended the best he could as he laughed and laughed. She promptly ignored him for the rest of the drive along with everyone else. He got a kick out of it every time he saw her pout, and the cycle went on and on.

**-O-**

"Welcome home" was the first thing out of Sarah Lennox's mouth when her husband and Catherine stepped out of Sideswipe. Following that was the embrace of the two lovers, the expected returning-home kiss, and then much cooing from a father over the little baby she held in her arms. There was much delighted squealing, and then it was Catherine's turn, and she was welcomed with just as much love, although no kiss, which she was quite alright with. Annabelle was just as delighted to see her, too, and happily tried to snatch her ponytail—finally allowed down for once—but was met with resistance. Regardless, the baby was content and giggled with such delight that all three could not help but be infected themselves.

"It's good to be home," Lennox said at last, holding all of them close by the shoulders and giving his wife a kiss on her cheek. She replied to the gesture by resting her head on his shoulders.

"It's good to have you back, if only for two weeks," the blonde woman smiled, and then took hold of red head's hand. "_Both_ of you."

Catherine smiled, "I'm glad to be back. Although, I don't know how I feel about all those chores I know Mr. Commander here is going to have me do."

"Well, _now_ that you've mentioned them…" he began, trailing off a little, and received a jab from both women.

"I know all about what you had her do there during her training, Mister!" his wife scolded, jabbing her finger at his face next. "_You_ are going to be making up for some of that."

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed, but then laughed as he kissed her lovingly again. "How about we get settled in first, though?"

"And how about you start making up for your slacking by bringing the luggage in?" Sarah hummed, and the brunette man sighed as he released them and turned to Sideswipe's waiting, open trunk. Since Jazz has already transformed and started stretching his legs, the silver mech was anxious to get going himself. Sarah then turned to Catherine with a smile and gestured with her head to follow.

"C'mon. I've got a nice surprise for you."

"A surprise?" the redhead frowned, but the woman said nothing else as she led Catherine to the door.

"Just head down the hall and take the first left. I'm going to make sure my husband doesn't slack off," Sarah smiled as she let the redhead through the door before turning back. Catherine nodded and continued on, wondering what it could be. She certainly hadn't expected any surprise from the family—the warm welcome was gift enough, so what could it be? She was apparently going to have to wait in the T.V. room, though, so maybe it had to do with something fun?

All her pondering stopped however, as she turned left through the door. In fact, most everything stopped—footsteps; breath; heart; head; everything. The world became silent and time stood still as she stared into the room, right at the lone figure standing at the center.

He was a little different. Not much, though, but she could still see it. He had grown some—he stood probably a few inches taller than her now. He had filled out a little, too; his arms had the look of muscle to them rather than just skin, bones, and some of his baby flab that had never wanted to leave. His clothes looked like they were actually in style instead of his usual geeky wear. The plaid suited him nicely, and stood out against the black shirt and blue jeans he wore with it. His face had become more masculine—more mature, or it could have just been the new air about him. She couldn't explain how, but she could sense the confidence brimming from him, especially in his brown eyes. He wasn't the scared teenaged boy from before, although the little boy curls in his hair were still there. He didn't have any five-o-clock shadow, either, and, had she not been frozen, she might have laughed a little at that. In that moment, however, all she could do was stare at him standing there as if it wasn't the least bit out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Catherine," he called out, and she finally breathed again.

"Sam," she whispered back, and he smiled lightly.

"Yeah. It's me. Surprised, huh? I told you would find me waiting for you," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah," she suddenly smiled as she nodded, her eyes starting to water a little, though she pushed it back. "Yeah, you did, Sam."

"So, uh, how's it… uh... How's it been? I know we've been talking on the phone, but, y'know," he continued, grinning sheepishly now. "Oh, uh, I guess, uh, you could sit or whatever. I mean, Mrs. Lennox said so or whatever. Ummm…"

She nodded again and sat on the couch, and he did the same, though sat on the opposite end. She tucked her feet underneath her while he leaned back comfortably, and both knew the other looked awkward.

"Not bad, I guess. I mean, the whole Allspark thing is getting funky sometimes and then there's Galloway, but it's good besides that," she replied, brushing a bang back behind her ear. "How about you?"

"Well, um, the ride was longer than I thought, but, uh, life's pretty good, I guess. Finally didn't have homework this week, and Mom and Dad finally got off my case for not forcing you to stay with us," he stated, chuckling at the last part, and she did the same.

"Well, I'm going to be here for two weeks, so I can definitely come visit. I do miss your mom's brownies."

"I'll let them know then. They'll be happy. It'd be fun to have you over again, too."

Silence set in at once, and both looked at each other for a moment before looking at everything but one another. Catherine's mind went off at a million miles an hour as she thought of something_—anything_to say, but she couldn't, which was both hilarious and frustrating. She occasionally glanced over at Sam, and at one point she caught him glancing at her, but then they both immediately looked away. It was silly; stupid, even, but it couldn't be helped. She just couldn't stop herself from finding everything except for the young man so interesting. Of course, that interest only lasted for maybe five seconds before she would glance back at him, but still nothing would come to mind.

She could hear Sarah and Lennox bustling about in the background, but the woman must have planned this—how could she have not—and so the two adults and one baby were keeping away from them; giving them plenty of time to not say anything; giving them plenty of time to be awkward. That is, until Sam coughed, and she looked over to find him rubbing his neck.

"So… um… do you wanna see that surprise I was talking about?" he smiled lightly. She stared for a few moments before a grin stretched across her face and she nodded. His unease turned into a gentle smile as he stood. He held out his hand and she let him pull her up, and then let go as if it were some small form of taboo. Their smiles remained as he urged her to follow, and then he led them through the kitchen to the backdoor, out into the backyard. She frowned at that point, wondering what on Earth he was talking about, but her questions were answered when he called out to a familiar yellow Autobot. Said Autobot emerged from around the horse barn and immediately lit up at the sight of them both; door wings arching up, and a happy burst of clicks coming from his audio processor.

"'Bee! Wait—is your voice box broken again?" she questioned, eyebrow raised both in confusion and concern.

"Naw, he just likes to use songs or the clicking," Sam chuckled as he glanced over.

"So… is _he_ my surprise?" she mused, gesturing up at the Autobot. "Now that I'm complaining—'Bee is a _great_ surprise."

Sam laughed this time, "No, no. Not 'Bee. Hey! I need to get the 'surprise' out!"

_"Aye, aye captain! I do love surprises!"_the yellow-and-black Autobot's radio blared, eliciting a laugh from the redhead while he transformed. She'd almost forgotten how sweet his alternate form was, and so she gazed with awe at the sight of the muscle car, painted golden-yellow with black racing stripes. Sam, accustomed to his robotic friend's amazing form, strolled casually over to the vehicle's trunk, which opened before he even touched it. Catherine stayed where she was, watching as the young man pulled a cardboard box from the back of it, still intact despite the transformation process—a nifty trick of the subspace, she knew. Eyebrow raised, she moseyed on over when he gestured her for to do so, and kept it raised as he grinned like a goof at her.

"Take a look," he said, motioning at it, and moved aside to let her stand right in front of it. She gave him a quick look before opening the panels, and her mouth dropped at the sight.

"My—my things!" she gasped, grabbing the item on top. It happened to be a puppy-sized stuffed wolf, which she promptly squeezed close to her chest. She heard the young man besides her laugh a little, but she ignored him as she tucked the toy beneath her arm and shuffled through the rest. She found some of her favorite video games first, for both her PSP and Gameboy, and then she found most, if not all—she lost count of them all a long time ago—her sketchpads along with many other papers covered in scribbles that she had kept for years now. She also found a few other of her favorite books and CD's, and many other trinkets that she had always considered dear to her and only ever confessed such secrets to Sam.

"Oh God… Sam… How did you—my parents moved, though. I figured—I figured they sold all this or something!" she spoke, looking at him with wide eyes and her stuffed wolf held closer.

He grinned mischievously, "Well, I did know where the spare key was hidden, so when I heard they were leaving I snuck in one time they were out and got it all together. I would've taken the whole room if I could, but they would've figured something was up, y'know? I thought about saving your dogs, too, but Mojo would have had a fit, and, well, you know my parents don't like big dogs. Still regret not taking Bandit, anyways. He was always my favorite."

She said nothing for a few moments as she turned back to her things, shuffling through them again slowly. She set the wolf down next, and then, to his surprise, latched herself onto him. She wrapped her arms tight, pressing her head into his shirt. At first, he could only stare dumbly, but then he wrapped his arms around her, too.

"God, I missed you, Sam," she mumbled into his chest, but he heard it perfectly.

"I missed you, too, Catherine," he murmured back, and they held each other there, not wanting to let go. It had been too long—_far_ too long since they'd been able to see each other. It had been too long since they could be friends like this again.

She felt him shift a little, and then he pushed her back albeit with the mischievous grin back on his face.

"Hey—you want to go do something fun?" he asked, and it only took her a moment to grin.

"Hell yeah. But let me go tell Lennox and Sarah first," she replied, and they laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXIV. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_AND SO BEGINS THEIR HAPPY REUNION! :D Sarah is happy to have her back, as always, and Sam was already there to surprise her while 'Bee hid like a good little Autobot~ This chapter is actually pretty short compared the usual ones, but it's because it's a two part go. I honestly COULD have put the chapters together, but then it would have been like a freaking 12000 word chapter or something. Don't want to have to put you guys through that~ That's more like a final chapter or long battle chapter right there :P_

_Anyways, the kids are going to have fun. Jazz is such a tease, as always. The boyfriend jokes are finally going to calm down. Sideswipe is so easy to get back at and put him down ;) And 'Bee is always cute. :D_

_Also, Bandit is my favorite of our huskies. I want to keep him when I get my own apartment, but I doubt my parents would let me ;^; HE'S SO CUTE, THOUGH. But yeah. I don't really have much to say here, since it's more like a filler... But oh- if anybody can find the Star Trek reference... I have an internet cookie for you :D_


	35. Young Blood Part II

**TMWolf: **_Alright! Back in action! And surprise! I updated at night, ha ha~ Got pretty much all the school work done, too. N'ways- Watching TF:Prime on those 3D HD T.V.s or whatever is kind of trippy. No joke. It's... weird. But it's cool at the same time. Just saying. Granted, watching anything on one of those T.V.'s is pretty trippy xD;; But yeah, so now this is part 2 of the Young Blood and it's actually pretty short, too. Sooo... Apparently I lied in the previous AN xD;; and I guess I could have TECHNICALLY combined them, but I thought it was better apart to be honest :x But, uh, yeah- second part!_

_Again, if you haven't heard the song- GO LISTEN TO IT. RIGHT NOW. D:_

_Now for the glorious reviewers! :3 All reviews are appreciated and loved!_

_**Angel897: **Since I do plan to make Sam better character-wise things will hopefully continue to work out better :)_

_**EverBear01: **Oh, well, I hope I didn't interfere too much with work! Definitely don't let it jeopardize anything! :) And uh, sorry for being, uh, addictive? xD;; And yes, a little short. For me, anyways~ And just you wait for Cat and Sideswipe! Things finally start to get moving very soon ;)_

_**Gaia'schild: **-gives you an internet cookie- Well done, my friend :D And yeah, it's kind of an inside joke with a friend of mine how alike they are so I HAD to put that in xD;; And just you wait- Sam's going to keep proving himself as a true friend :)  
><em>

_**Gwenniegirl Kennedy: **(1) Oh, well then let's see if you like my version~ :D Since I kind of realized it's more different than I thought, ha ha. And, uh, sorry, er, about Hannah's...? xD;; Not sure how to comment on that? (2) Armada was actually REALLY good, although the Minicon-search-of-the-day did get a LITTLE tedious. The return to Cybertron was an epic final arc, though, and OMP STARSCREAM! Armada!Starscream is my favorite! :) He's that good angsty good-bad character! Too bad his other incarnations aren't as lovable :P (3) Don't worry- I think most every other fan has it covered xD;; Except they're going to kill him. Huh._

_**Iceshadow911247: **...CLOSE ENOUGH. :D And what? Seriously? No fair! D: No one in my family loves them ;^; Forever Alone TF Fan! And yes, "SO MUCH WIN" is right! Give your Cousin a high five for me, yeah? :) Galloway is like a real-life stomach ulcer D: And no, it's not another prank, sorry xD;; Just good old friendship fun~  
><em>

_**Megan666: **And don't worry- both series are awesome in their own right. :) It's mostly an inside joke between me and a friend about how Ratchet acts a lot like Bones apparently xD;; And yes, awkward indeed! It's so them, though, so it just HAD to happen that way, ha ha. And yeah, that's 'Bee alright! xD Also- seriously? You don't like VACATIONS? D: So you don't like Winter Break or Summer?_

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Hee hee thanks c:  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **Dude, it's totally fine :) You don't need to say sorry or anything, especially when you're family is visiting or anything like that! We do have a thing called real life :P And whoa- that's so cool you're related! :) I know I don't have any family on here, heh xP_

_**xXSunsparkXx: **Awww, thank-you soooo much! :) I really appreciate that! And I'll try to update as soon as I can~ x3_

_**Szynka2496: **Hey! It's all cool, gurl! :) No need to apologize! Also, on holiday? Nice! I'll finally get my summer break in about a month xP And yes, Jazz and Sideswipe do get along well- couldn't you tell from their little spout, ha ha? xD Although this chapter MIGHT prove me wrong, but, yeah, they generally get along well. And OMG YES I READ THE COMICS! I have all of All Hail Megatron, and then The Transformers vol 1-5, waiting on the rest of the series. Then I'll start on the two split series if I can. I also have Drift's spotlight (I actually like Drift a lot, lol~) and Bumblebee's spotlight post AHM :D_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXV. <strong>Young Blood Part II

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since she'd ridden with Sam in Bumblebee's vehicle form, and back then it had not been on the best terms. If she recalled correctly, it was after Miles had left and they—meaning Sam, Mikaela, and her—were going to hang out at Burger King or something. She had, as it had become custom, been forced into the back where only Bumblebee's seatbelt was her company while the two love birds sat in the front flirting their little buns off. She, of course, had been ignored unless something needed to be asked, and it had all in all been an unfortunate and unhappy experience for her.<p>

This time, however, was definitely not that.

For one, the dark-haired girl was not in their presence at all, and Catherine was situated in the front seat where she and Sam sat comfortably as they banged their heads to the badass rock song Bumblebee had chosen for them. Smiles were all around as they laughed every so often while singing along poorly to the lyrics, though they may as well have been Grammy winners in their duet. Whatever the case, there was nothing better than the joy they felt as Bumblebee tore down the roads, no destination in mind but the horizon.

They would have to be back by at least midnight, though—Sarah's orders—which meant they had about six hours to have fun, and they were going to make sure they had it. The woman had been a little sore about the redhead missing dinner, but evidently Sam had explained a little bit of their situation, because she quickly laughed it off and let them go. Catherine felt kind of bad for that, and also for the little moment where she could have sworn she saw Sideswipe frown, but she ended up forgetting it once the tunes started and Sam had her joining in with singing. Tonight was her night, after all—it was time to forget her worries and enjoy her time with her best friend.

_"Forgive my interruption, but I do believe I've found the perfect place for you to have fun,"_the Autobot's proper, British voice rang from the radio, and both humans perked up.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Sam asked for them both.

_"An amusement park thirty minutes away."_

The two humans exchanged excited looks before Catherine frowned, "But wait—what about you, 'Bee? You can't transform around all those people."

_"Do not worry—Sam has been eager to spend time with you for months now. I only wish for you two to have fun and reconcile."_

"Aww, 'Bee, you're embarrassing me, man," the young man chuckled, his ears turning a light shade of red as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're too sweet sometimes, Bumblebee. I'll be sure to spend quality time with you on the ranch when you visit again," the redhead smiled, patting the dashboard, which thrummed at her touch.

_"I look forward to it."_

With that, the tunes started up again, and both young adults began to sing and dance as best as they could to the hip hop song that now played instead of rock. Even if someone could see them through the tinted windows of the car, it wouldn't have mattered—they would have just laughed and danced more. When the song ended so did their antics as they collapsed back into their seats, laughing even harder.

"I… I didn't know you were the dancing type," the young man snickered, and the redhead held her head high.

"Well, you just never asked me to dance! Although I don't think flailing my arms randomly counts as dancing," she grinned back.

"Ah, well, now a-days, I think it does. I mean, have you seen the music video for this song? He just pelvic thrusts and they call it 'dancing'!" Sam chuckled

"Ah. Well, I do believe my arm-flailing is much better, then."

He rubbed his chin as if he had a mustache, "Hmm, indeed. It was quite satisfactory."

"Is that so? Well I mustache you another question then, sir," she giggled.

"Go on, madam."

"Do we even have any money for the park?"

Sam opened his mouth, but then frowned, "Huh. Umm…"

He was cut off as Bumblebee's glove compartment opened, revealing brown leather wallet. Both exchanged a glance before the redhead pulled it out, opened it, and found an amount of money that would suit their needs for a fun night at the amusement park or even more.

"Whoa—Sam do you have a job now or something that you haven't been telling me about?" she grinned, rummaging through the bills.

"No, that's, uh, that's actually my Dad's. When did he give that to you?" Sam frowned as he stared at the vehicle's radio.

_"He came before you woke and entrusted me with his wallet. He assumed you would wish to go somewhere with Catherine and so gave a suitable amount,"_ the Autobot replied and, after a short pause, continued._"Although he seemed adamant about Catherine handling the money and not you, Samuel."_

The redhead snorted as she attempted to hold back her laugh, "Aww! Mr. Witwicky knows you so well! He can rest assured _I_ will not spend him money so carelessly unlike Mr. loose-change over here."

"He just won't let that _one_ time go!" Sam groaned, letting his head fall back against the seat.

"Well, you _did_ manage to spend about a hundred bucks on video games when he wasn't looking. I think he's in the right to not let you handle his money," she smirked and he huffed in defeated defiance.

"Those game were worth the weeks of grounding and no allowance, though," he mumbled, and she laughed as she stuffed the wallet into her pocket.

"Alright, 'Bee. How long 'till we get to the fun now?" she asked, settling back into her seat.

_"Approximately twenty-two minutes,"_ was the prompt reply.

"Then turn up those tunes! I think the crowd's asking for an encore!" she whooped and, the moment the music started blaring, she nudged Sam, and soon both were making their singing debut once again.

**-O-**

"Alright we're in!" Catherine shouted joyfully as she hopped through the entrance gates, Sam trotting right behind her.

He caught up and leaned on her shoulder, "So, what should we do first?"

"Hmm," she hummed, rubbing her chin as she glanced around. The rides all looked so enticing with their bright lights, screams of excited children and adults and teens, the roar of the rides, and the intoxicating aroma of fun yet to be had. It would have been impossible to choose if it was only for one ride, but both had decided right off the bat they would go on as many rides as they bloody well wanted, seeing as they had more than enough cash for that. The only problem was deciding which one first, but Catherine had a pretty good idea.

"Roller coaster. Right now."

"My thoughts exactly," he grinned, and took off at a jog, which left her laughing as she quickly caught up. She half-tackled his right side, causing him to tumble a bit, but then he recovered and they continued on, playfully shoving each other back and forth. It eventually ended not only with their getting into the line, but also by Catherine being cruel and putting Sam into a head lock, forcing him to pretend to be deadweight so she'd let him go so as to not have to deal with it. It worked, and the two spent their time in the line noting on her increased strength and his not-so-increased strength. From there, he meant to inquire about her work, but that ended up being stopped when she reminded him she wasn't supposed to talk about it. She promised—with a grin—to give him details at the ranch whenever he came over, though.

Of course, all talking ended once the park worker let them through, and they quickly rushed to the front car, which they'd always considered the best spot. Then the fun began, and they screamed and whooped louder than was necessary, throwing their arms in the air and waving them around, and laughing like little kids again. Catherine couldn't remember the last time she'd ridden on a roller coaster—especially with Sam—and she could only wish she had done it sooner. It was thrilling to feel the rush of the wind, the pumping of fresh adrenaline with each turn and drop, and just the joy of being there with the young man.

Even when the ride ended the joy continued, mixed with their gasps for air as they continued to laugh off the rush of young blood flooding through their veins. Unfortunately, that blood wasn't going to get a break, as the redhead quickly pointed out another ride and they rushed off. The night was young, and so were they, which meant no ride was going to be safe from the duo as they ran amuck the amusement park, taking the best seats they could and hollering loud enough that Bumblebee began to worry and even called up Sam's phone. That had been a good laugh when they reassured him they were fine.

It was a shame there weren't more rides—they would have spared the others a second round for the two as they continued on their fun rampage. If anyone looked at them odd, they just laughed. If anyone laughed with them, they happily accepted the person. They were living the moment, and the moment was glorious as the night went on. Although the thrill of the actual rides died down, the two found amusement with blowing their cash on the small park games, which were always harder than they seemed and an infinite source of frustration. However, Catherine proved her prowess in the shooting game and won a large-sized husky, which she happily flaunted in front of Sam, whose aim was drastically poor in comparison. She happily informed it was because she had practice and that she _might_ give him a few lessons whenever he visited.

Thankfully for Sam's man-factor, he dominated the redhead at the ring toss and ball game, winning himself two medium-stuffed bears—one a panda; the other a normal brown one—and flaunted them just as happily in front of her. Things quickly escalated into why the other's was better, leading them to getting food in the process and threatening to dunk one another's prizes into their condiments, though it never did come to that. There was an instance of French fry flinging, but it ended when one projectile hit an innocent bystander whom threw it back angrily. While the two got a wonderful laugh out of it, they decided it was best to put it to an end and finish eating like normal, civilized people, and instead wonder what ride to go on next or if they should go home.

In the end, they decided to take the one, non-exciting ride they had decided to not take earlier due to its lack of fun: the Ferris wheel. They brought their toys with them of course, which got a prime spot on the floor while they leaned back into the seat and rested their arms on the safety bar.

"Oh, man, Sammy-boy," Catherine sighed as they started moving upwards, giving them a fantastic view of the amusement park and the flat lands stretching towards the horizon until it hit a short tree line. There were a few lights in the distance—headlight from cars—and they were joined by the moon, which shone bright in its full stage. Stars were blinded out, unfortunately, but the large, celestial object did just fine. "This has got to be the best night of my life."

He chuckled, "I gotta agree. Tonight's been pretty freakin' awesome! It's even better than old times!"

"Well, our parents didn't let us go off whenever we wanted during the old times," she hummed, folding her arms.

"Oh yeah… It didn't help we didn't have a car. Especially not an _Autobot_ car," he grinned, his gaze wandering to the parking lot where he could just barely make out the dimly illuminated shape of the familiar Camaro.

"So true… Oh, now that I think about it, that night we met with the Autobots was probably one of the best ones, too."

He raised a brow, "You mean the night where you nearly died twice, and then nearly died a third time the next day, and then got infected with the Allspark power and I was an asshole?"

She paused, "Okay. So I didn't think that sentence through. I meant it was awesome because we met the Autobots. Also, I was not _infected_, thank-you-very-much, Sam! I was _infused_ with the Allspark power. Not that's it's doing much good these days."

"What's up?" he inquired as she huffed with a pout.

"Ugh, it's all sorts of crap," she sighed, letting her head tilt to the side. "I mean, I can heal wounds just fine and alter Earth metal so it's Cybertronian, apparently, and I even made a spark—Steeljaw, you remember? But I can't make a normal Cybertronian one without killing someone else, excluding the fact I can't even do anything anymore with Barricade around, so it's like—what's the point? I want to help, but I can't!"

"Well… I mean, I don't know anything about the Allspark, but I know you'll figure it out soon enough. I mean, you're _Catherine_, and if I know my best friend, then you'll have this down in no time. You were always the smart one, anyways."

She smiled as she laughed a little, "Thanks, Sam. Yeah, hopefully. I've read pretty much everything about sparks, but it's like something's still missing, y'know? Like you know the answer to the problem, but you're missing one thing? _Ugh._ It's all so complicated. But it's not so bad. I get to hang out with all the Autobots and then Lennox and the guys, and the human soldiers are getting better with everyone—er, by that I mean the Autobots and me, I guess."

"That's good. Makes me almost wish I was there, but not really. I couldn't cut it as a soldier, I think," Sam sighed, leaning back more, and Catherine looked over at him as she leaned forward on her arms.

"Why not? You're brave, and you've got some decent physical skills. You took the Allspark in Mission City and faced Megatron, too. You've already got more balls than a lot of the NEST soldiers," she grinned, and got a small chuckle from him.

"Yeah, but that was a spur of the moment, y'know? And you were the one who came charging in to save my ass while I just ended up there from running away. _You're_ the brave one, Catherine. Me? I'm just the kid that got lucky and happened to have the bravest, most amazing best friend ever."

"Sam," she began, and her tone caught his attention. "Look, you might not be a soldier like Lennox, or the 'bravest, most amazing best friend ever'—love the compliment, by the way— like me, but you _are_ brave, and you've got something a lot of people—even me—don't have. I can't name it. I'm not even sure there is a name _for_ it, but whatever it is, you have it. It's what makes you special. It's what makes you, well, _you_ and not just a kid who got lucky. So don't put yourself out, Sammy. I wouldn't be your best friend if you weren't as awesome as whatever you are."

Sam kept her gaze for a good long while, the only sounds coming from the laughter below and the creek of the Ferris wheel gears behind them. She stared back, and, slowly, a warm smile crept onto his face, and it was mirrored on hers. He finally let out a soft chuckle and let his eyes gaze outwards while the redhead leaned back, grinning.

"Thanks, Catherine," he spoke, and his hand ever so-slightly twitched towards hers, but hesitated and remained on his lap. Her grin softened to a smile and she grabbed his hand, locking her fingers around his, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No problem," she replied, and smiled a bit more when she felt him return the grip. They let things become silent once more then, but only for a minute as the young man spoke up again.

"So, you know, we're best friends, and this should feel kind of awkward especially since I have a girlfriend in all, but it doesn't. Weird," he stated, and Catherine snorted as she held back a laugh and leaned back up..

"Sam, you are my best friend, which automatically makes you my pillow. Also, it is _perfectly_ alright for best friend of different sex to hold hands without being girlfriend-boyfriend. Besides, it's like I said—I want a man with stubble, and since you can't grow any…"

"Oh, shut up!" he laughed, shoving her away, and she laughed with him. "More like you want a robot!"

"Sam!" she shrieked, swatting at him. "Stop with the Autobot-boyfriend thing already! Do you even realize how much I get it back at the base, let alone from just Lennox?!"

"Fifty bucks says it happens."

"How about fifty bucks says I kick your ass? I could do it before, and can damn well for sure do it now."

"You still owe me fifty bucks when it happens. Seventy-five if it's Sideswipe."

Catherine just groaned and was so glad the Ferris wheel ride was over, letting her quickly bail out with her toy dog, ignoring Sam's calls and laughter at her expense. Thankfully, it was close enough to midnight that Bumblebee gave them a call to say time to go. She happy agreed and took the lead, the young man following close behind to tease her as much as he could despite her attempts to thwart him. Bumblebee didn't help either, as he became curious as they took off back to the ranch, and Sam happily told the Autobot all about it. While he didn't understand completely, he found the thought of a human "love" relationship shared between a human and Cybertronian intriguing and a little funny. It was better than being teased, but it was still somewhat mortifying to know another Autobot besides Jazz and Sideswipe knew the joke. She had gone to great lengths to keep it away from other Autobot audio receptors, but of course _Sam_ would be the one to destroy all her attempts.

Her friend was feeling merciful, however, or rather, was forced into being so as due to a delayed toll of exhaustion that now consumed them. Yawns followed within a few minutes into the ride back, keeping conversation to a minimum, yet enough to keep them awake. It wasn't anything exciting, of course—mostly questions of when or where they should met up again. Catherine made sure to promise that she would come over to his house and see his parents and have dinner with them, and he promised to come out again and spend time on the ranch. When the concept of Mikaela came up, Sam told her now to worry about what the dark-haired might think; she was busy with her Aunt getting things ready for her Dad being released from prison, so she hadn't been around. Even if she wasn't, the young man was confident his girlfriend would understand, and though the redhead was not quite so certain, she let it be with a happy nod.

It was around then that Bumblebee pulled into the long, dirt road leading to the Lennox's home, where the dim glow of lights could be seen from the windows. Catherine suspected it was from the kitchen, and surmised the adults were in bed, so took extra special care to be quiet, as that undoubtedly meant Annabelle was sleeping, too. Sam understood, as did Bumblebee, whom took it upon himself to lower his engine's volume to a purr while Sam sat with her on the Autobot's hood.

"I'm still a little surprised your Dad let you go so late on a school night—especially a Thursday school night," she grinned, resting her head on the top of her stuffed dog.

"Well, they knew how important this was, and I promised I wouldn't fall asleep in class, too," he grinned, leaning back on his hands for a prop.

"They're becoming rather lenient compared to what I remember," the redhead hummed, and Sam shrugged.

"I figure it's because my grades have improved a lot. I'm glad for it whatever the case," he smiled and then leaned forward to clap his hands. "So! I will see you Saturday for a long day of quality-friendship time, right?"

She laughed, "That's the plan! If we're lucky, I can persuade Sarah to force Lennox into letting us ride the horses."

"Ooh, nice. Although, I've never ridden before," he mused, rubbing his chin uneasily.

"It's not as hard as you think," she replied, clapping his shoulder. "And the horses are nice, so it'll be fun. I'll teach you how to shoot, too. Oh, and you've got to meet my three little drone-a-teers."

He raised a brow, "'Drone-a-teers'?"

"Like 'Three musketeers', only, it's my drones—Teletraan, Cybermon, and Blaster."

"Oh yeah. That sounds cool. Man, sometimes I still can't believe you _made_ them!"

"Same here. It's all crazy, man. Oh, and since we're not on base I can give more of the crazy details, but only if you swear to secrecy! I'll have to kill you if you tell anyone else, you know," she barked, jabbing a finger at him, and he laughed as he pushed it away.

"Alright, alright. I swear! How about I have 'Bee make sure? Like, uh, he can prank me or something?"

She hummed again, "That might work. What do you think, 'Bee? Are you up for pranking Sam and thus humiliating him beyond belief should he break his code of secrecy?"

_"Aye, aye, Captain! I won't let you down!"_his radio chimed, and both laughed. They then paused for an odd moment before Sam pushed off, rubbing the back of his head. She didn't need for him to say anything to know it was time to get going. He had to get up in about six or seven hours for school, anyways, and she had to do the same for breakfast and maybe a few chores.

Catherine smiled warmly as she set her dog down, slipped off Bumblebee's hood, and embraced the young man with a strong hug. He returned it at once, wrapping his arms tight around her.

"It's good to have you back, 'Cat," he whispered softly, and her smile deepened.

"You, too, Sammy."

He pulled away, though kept his hands on her arms, "I really am sorry for all the shit I put you through. I still plan to make up for it, by the way."

"Well, you're doing a damn good job so far, although I forgave you a long time ago," she replied. "Just don't do it ever again, because I will kill you next time, whether 'Bee likes it or not."

"Oh, so it doesn't matters if _I_ like it or not?" he inquired with a smirk, and she snorted.

"Of course not! And 'Bee's your keeper, so it's only natural I defer to him."

"He's my _friend_—not keeper," the young man huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Please. He totes you around and keeps your ass safe. He's your keeper," she grinned, putting her hands on her hips, too. The two stared each other down, although there were no glares or looming involved, and it only lasted a few seconds before they both laughed. They embraced once more, though not as long or as deep, and then he handed her the stuffed dog before slipping into Bumblebee's front seat. She waved when he did and stood in the front yard, watching until the Camaro was on the street, driving around the corner, and out of sight. Only then did she finally turn away, smile bright on her face, and walk into the house, eager for the next day.

She never noticed the shadowed, silver figure hidden slightly behind the horse barn that had watched the event silently. He moved now that the redhead had entered into the building, though. The blue glow of his optics stared in the direction Bumblebee had gone, a frown was across his face plates in a mixture of frustration, something else, and confusion for that something else. He couldn't name it, nor explain it beyond that it felt like an odd tug on his spark; one that made his engines rumble uneasily. It made him dislike the human male for no real reason, and that annoyed him. Still, he could not settle it, and so spun on his wheels, and began to roll off.

_"Hold it right there, Sideswipe,"_ a cool, low voice almost at a growl, spoken in his native tongue, rang out from the darkness, and the shadowed figure—now dim silver in the moonlight—turned to face the white-armored mech.

_"What do you want, Jazz?"_ Sideswipe sighed, optics narrowing slightly.

_"I'm only going ta warn ya one—don't hurt her again,"_ the mech stated firmly, optics glowing dangerously in the darkness. _"I saw ya back there, and I know what ya thinking."_

Sideswipe scowled, _"What are you talking about?"_

_"Ya know full well. Don't touch the kid."_

_"I wasn't—won't!"_ the silver mech barked, but then restrained himself when the white mech's stance tightened. _"I wouldn't. She needs him. I wouldn't do something like to her."_

_"Are ya sure? Ya hurt her before. Ya could do it again._"

Sideswipe's optics flashed, _"That was a mistake! It won't happen again! And I don't have to explain my reasons to you, so back off!"_

_"What are ya going ta do when Sunstreaker arrives?"_Jazz pressed, and the mech flinched at the name before his optics narrowed again. _"Isn't she just a replacement fo' him? Will ya throw her away once he comes?"_

_"Watch it, Jazz. You may be my commanding officer, but there are limits_," Sideswipe growled. _"And I won't abandon her. She's not a replacement."_

The white-armored mech's stance relaxed a little, _"Then what is she ta ya?"_

_"…I.. I don't know, but she's important to me. What do you care? You supposed to be her sparkmate or something?"_the silver mech snorted, and to his surprise, Jazz didn't answer right away, but rather looked off into the distance.

"_Before—in the beginning, I considered it_," he finally said, and looked back to the silver mech. _"But she needs me as her big brother and guardian, so that's what I'll be, and I'll do whatever I have ta in order ta keep her safe."_

Sideswipe was quiet for a few moments then, his processing whirring fast as he tried to understand the odd vibe to the mech before him.

_"…You've… changed, Jazz_," was all he managed to say, and to his surprise yet again, the mech grinned slightly before his face became passive once more.

_"Offlining does that ta a mech_," he said, and then turned around to face the other way. _"Heed my warnin' Sideswipe. Ya hurt her, and I'll make sure ya never speak ta her again."_

With that, the white mech was gone, and Sideswipe stood in his spot, processor still running a million miles an hour. There were so many questions with too few answers, and each passing moment only made more questions that would go unanswered as he stood there and even when he finally settled into an uneasy recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXV. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_. YEAH. How's that for a teaser into the mental workings of the Jazz mech? Are any of you curious yet? Any theories? ;) Well, I can tell you there's a lot to his part, but it's going to be a LONG time before I give any straight answers, mwahahahahaha! :D Oh, and so how about that Sideswipe-jealousy teaser? Hopefully I'm satiating some romance-loving peeps. If not this one, then definitely next or the one after. I forget which, lol~ xD_

_So, part of the importance of this chapter and a major theme I wanted to show was friendship. Sam and Catherine are ONLY friends. They have no attraction to each other or any romantic feelings. They're just friends- family, even. And yes, I find it okay to hold a friend's hand even if they're of the opposite sex or use them as a pillow. You'd hold you're brother's hand, right? It's kind of the same thing. I also wanted to show a bit of how Sam's going to turn out. I, personally, did not like how he ended up as a character in DOTM. He came off as a brat, and I plan to make him a MUCH better person. So keep an eye out for this kid. He's a major part of 'Cat's life, and he's just getting started back into it. And he's going to be seventy-five bucks richer in the future. :P_

_Lastly... sometimes I feel like I abuse Bumblebee :c He's more of a BG character and I feel bad. Forgive me, Bumblebee! ;^;_


	36. Little Talks

**TMWolf:**_Alrighty! Chapter time! Also, a happy birthday to my Mom! :) Going to be celebrating her birthday this weekend... most likely at Gringos. If you have never been to Gringos and you like mexican tex/mex (think Taco Cabanna for tex-mex)... THEN GO. SERIOUSLY. SO GOOD. x3 Or Pappasitos. I dunno. ANYWAYS. I see all you people like the green monster taking a hold on Sideswipe, tee hee! :P Oh, and Jazz's little -ahem- "warning", ha ha~ I think you'll all like this chapter, too ;) Some Sideswipe/Cat fluff just to give a little heads up. Also, some good family fluff time, too! :D FLUFF FOR EVERYBODY! -throws it around-_

_So today's song is from Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks. I don't think they're super popular yet, but they're a great indie/folk song band! I have quite a few of theirs now and I think they're great! I'd recommend them! :) The lyrics don't have much to do with it, I guess, but the little fits :P_

_Now for the lovely reviewers! Thank-you all so much! :D All your reviews are loved and appreciated!_

_**Angel897: **Yay! :D thank-you very much~!_

_**Autobot-Bre: **Aww thanks! Hopefully you'll enjoy the Cat/Sides moment in this one ;3  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **I know right? They're meant to be best friends forever :D Aaaand it's kind of half-and-half on Jazz misjudging :P He's being a good big-bro-protector, and, yeah, I guess it is sweet, isn't? But oh man, there's so much hidden stuff to him, ha ha :D And you want more Cat & Sides? Well, you get some in this chapter ;)_

_**EverBear01: **LOL nice! xD Jazz is just that cool ;) Ah~ sanity breaks. Gotta love those, and thanks for choosing my story to read then! x3 Glad to be of service for those breaks, too! And you're in luck! There's some "major" Catswipe- nice ship name by the way- in this chapter :3  
><em>

_**Hakusho14: **And it's only the filler parts between movies! And they're note even a couple yet, tee hee! ;D Time for some sparks~!_

_**Iceshadow911247: **...YOUR COUSIN IS AWESOME. ;^; And yeah, they get red. I think mine do when I'm embarrassed, and so did a lot of kids in my school. Darn those bodily functions- revealing our hidden emotions! D: AND LOL YES. I remember that one. Weird looks? Not bad. I find weird to be a good characteristic :) Oh, it's not the Sideswipe doesn't like Sam... he just doesn't like 'Cat giving the guy so much attention ;) And no I haven't, actually! D: No fair!  
><em>

_**Kago of the Funk: **GURL. I UPDATE WHEN I WANT -does stupid/funny snap-strut with dumb face) lol, just kidding. And yes, Sam should bet WAAAAAY more, but he thinks its all a joke, ha ha ha~ Also- Stabby McWheelfeet? I think someone's been reading TFWiki... and that nickname is freaking hilarious for him xD_

_**Kaaayyytteee: **Jazz and Sideswipe. They know how to make people like them ha ha. About Cat/Sam... I actually think they could work, too. I've honestly thought of a version "B" where they did get together, ha ha xD And there is one more thing, but that's a secret that's going to be around for a long time ;)  
><em>

_**Megan666: **Ha ha, well good then! :D And yes, 'Sides is soo jealous ;) And it's not necesarrily that Jazz "liked" her in that way, but he COULD have, but he was her brother so it never happened, so to speak :P Roller coasters are the best! Makes me sad our main amusement park went away back home :/ And oh! Well, that's different. Not wanting to go anywhere is just fine :P Sometimes it's better that way, to be honest. Less potential for bad things to happen (like lose a passport -COUGH-COUGH-) And, as I already told someone else: GURL I UPDATE WHEN I WANT -does stupid, funny snap-strut- :P_

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **yuuuuuuup~ 'Sides gotta watch himself ;)  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **I guess that means Jazz can make people laugh, smile, and silent. Dang. He IS good, ha ha xD  
><em>

_**Szynka2496: **...fffffffffuuuuuuuuu- no fair D: Wait- when's your vaca then? June? (Mine's my last final on May 9, nyahahahaha~ :P ) And yupyupyup, Sides is jealous, bwahaha~ And LOL that's okay on AHM. It's IS pretty dark. But that's kind of why I love it xD;; I thought it took a really intense/new look on the characters that I LOVED! Megatron finally- in my opinion- stopped being just a psychotic-power hungry asshole and actually had MOTIVE to his actions :) And ooh! The Tales of the Fallen is good from what I've seen on TFWiki, though I haven't personally read them~ :3  
><em>

_**TheBlackRose: **whhhhhy thank-you xD Glad I could make Jazz keep you on your toes... uh, kind of. Or, well, surprise you, ha ha~ :P Lots of mysteries to Jazz, I will tell you that~ And THAT satisfied your romance parts? Dang- now I'm wondering what will happen when it DOES get romantic, ha ha~ :P  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Gurl, it's all good :P I know people have real lives so it's not always easy to work both in xD and ouch! That does sound tough! :/ I guess go read some good books or watch movies or do whatever gets the muse going? And aww, thanks! :3 I try my best with them... I gave myself too many to work with xD;; AND YES I DID WATCH THE EPISODE WITH NEMESIS PRIME SOOO GOOOOOOOOOD. ...Oh Primus- a SPACE portal! lol! That thing was sooooo funny! xD Apparently there's a Skyrim (Viking-Dragon game) where you can have it fall down from space, bwahahaha! And Wheatley is fantastic :) That british accent helps x3 And yay for you and your friend! :D And, yes. A little jealous, but he doesn't really need to worry at all ;)_

_...Aaaaaand action!_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXVI. <strong>Little Talks

* * *

><p>"I see you had a good time last night," Sarah Lennox grinned, a twinkle in her eye while she wiped baby food from Annabelle's mouth. She then picked up a plate next to her and spooned scrambled eggs onto it before handing it over to the welcoming hands of the redhead, whose face was lit brightly with a smile. Catherine gave loving thanks as she sat down and took her first bite. As usual, the blonde-haired woman was the embodiment of perfection when it came to cooking.<p>

"Yes, I did, actually. More so than I've had in a very long time," she laughed, taking another bite. "Sorry I missed dinner by the way. You know I always love your cooking—it's the best."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Although, I was hoping maybe Sam was your boyfriend. Oh, don't give me that face—Sam explained things and I'm happy you two finally made up. He didn't say what exactly happened, but it seems like things are alright, so I suppose it doesn't matter all that much anymore," the older woman hummed, shuffling the last of the eggs onto the other plate and picking up her own fork.

Catherine nodded with a mischievous look to her eyes, "Yeah. I've forgiven him, but if he plans to make it up, I don't plan on stopping him. Oh, by the way, is it okay if he comes tomorrow?"

"Sure! He's welcome here any time he wants. A friend of yours is a friend of ours."

"Thanks!" the redhead laughed, but paused as she glanced around, noticing the absence of a certain father figure. "Where's Lennox, by the way? I figured he'd be eating with us."

"Ah. Well, someone has to take care of the horses, and it's not going to be you or his cousin who's off for the break, so that leaves my husband. He's to make up for when you were last here, anyways."

The redhead snickered, "Sweet revenge! Don't be too hard on him. This is his break, too, after all."

"Oh, I know. He always finishes up pretty early, and we figured we might go out shopping around lunch."

"Nice. Wait—how about you guys go on a date or something?" Catherine spoke up, and Sarah looked at her curiously. "Yeah! You and Lennox should go out to a fancy place tonight. I'll look after Annabelle and everything! I've taken care of three of the most annoying dogs ever, so she shouldn't be too hard. She goes to bed around eight anyways, right?"

Sarah paused to think, "Well… A date would be nice… What kind of dogs were they?"

"Huskies. Friggin' _Huskies_. I don't know if you've ever had any, but they're basically little kids."

"Hmm… What do you think Annie?" the blonde woman smiled, lifting up her little girl and rubbing their noses together. "Would you like Catherine to watch you tonight? I think she'll be up to it if I show her exactly what to do."

Annabelle giggled happily, flailing her arms with bright eyes, and both women couldn't help laughing with her. Sarah then settled the baby on her hip and, turning toward Catherine, nodded.

"Alright. It's a deal. She honestly doesn't need all that much to get her to sleep, so I'll just give you the rundown before Will and I leave."

"Alright! You get a nice date with your husband, Annabelle gets bonding time with me, and I get the house to myself. Tonight is going to be fantastic!" Catherine grinned, winking mischievously and getting a laugh from the older woman. "Naw, but seriously; I'll keep everything nice and tidy. I mean, with Lennox doing all the chores, I'll just have to put Annie to bed and just listen for if she wakes up, right?"

"That's about it. She's gotten much better about not waking up in the middle of the night, too, so you shouldn't need to worry about that. Anyways, we'll go through it all later this evening. You go have fun in the meantime."

"Well, I'll gladly do that, but I feel like I'm kinda free-loading if I do," the redhead frowned, setting her elbow onto the counter and pressing her cheek into her palm. "I mean, technically I kind of am…"

Sarah huffed, "Catherine Wolf! You are by no means free-loading! This is your home and you belong here! Now go do something fun before I choose for you, is that understood, young lady?"

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Catherine yelped as she leaped from her seat, hands held up high in surrender, and rushed off to the back door. She paused to turn her head and give a grin to the blonde-haired woman, who gestured for her to get going. Not wanting to invoke the woman's wrath, the redhead went out, narrowing her eyes in the bright sunshine. It was summer time, and while the heat was not nearly as bad as Diego Garcia, it still formed a few beads of sweat on her brow as soon as she stepped out onto the dirt lot. She paused to breathe in the country air, which was especially fine and clear this morning, and she suddenly wished the Lennox's had a dog. Certainly, the ranch felt a little empty without a four-legged companion running about, and that in turn made her think of Steeljaw.

She snickered a little, imagining the large, metal lion romping about the land, racing the horses or playing carefully with them. He would have done well on a ranch, she supposed, but he was still on active duty guarding the shard, and, according to the message Teletraan received this morning, he was quite alright spending time with his human companions. She had to admit it made her a _little_ jealous, but at the same time her motherly pride was glad for it.

"Ah, so what to do today?" she mumbled aloud and she began to walk. There was no path to the lot, just a large plot of dirt with varying amounts of grass around it. There were well-tended plots of flowers at the edge of the house, but everything else was obviously naturally grown. Except for the garage, tool shed, and horse barn, of course, the last of which echoed the familiar sounds of horse hooves clopping against a paved floor. She hummed pleasantly as she turned and headed that way. In the building she found Lennox putting their gray-coated gelding—aptly named Gray—back into his stall.

"Sooo… How are the Ladies and Gents treating you this fine morning?" she called out once the brown-haired man had closed the stall door. Lennox glanced up, smiled a little, grabbed a towel off the tool box, and made his way towards her. His shirt was soaked through already—or well, she didn't know how long he'd been out there—and he had some dirt on his face, but he was as cheerful as always.

"Not bad, actually, which is nice since I don't have you doing all the work," he chuckled as he chucked the towel at her, which she caught on reflex, but quickly threw back as she realized how wet it felt.

"Ugh! Don't throw your nasty sweat towel at me!" she hissed, and the man laughed. "Anyways, Sarah said I had to go do something fun, so do you know where Sideswipe and Jazz are?"

"You expect _me_ to know? _You're_ their keeper," he smirked, and the redhead rolled her eyes as she set her hands onto her hips before giving him a look. He waved it off with another laugh. "Alright, alright, kiddo. They're someone out in the field or the streets. Stretching their legs is what they said, I think."

"You 'think'?"

He shrugged, "Like I said— you're their keeper. Anyways, I'm done with my chores, so I'm heading inside. Have fun looking for them!"

"Thanks," she grumbled, dodging his dirty hand, which had aimed to rough up her hair. She got a few chuckles from him while she secretly stuck her tongue out at his back, and turned towards the fields. The land went for a good amount of acres—she could never remember how many—but she couldn't see an Autobot in sight. She frowned, using her hand to shade her eyes from the sunlight as she peered out at the trees, but again nothing. She huffed, but fell onto her backup plan; it was Allspark power time.

She didn't even need to close her eyes as she conjured the mental image of the two in her head, and used her abilities to search for their presence. She knew now she was locating their signature, but preferred to call it "aura" or something more mystical. Whatever the case, even with little to no Energon absorbed in her, she could always find it, although only to a certain distance. Thankfully, the whole ranch was within her range, and she was able to pick up on one she knew quite well. She was a little taken back when she thought she felt it reach back to her—almost like how it had happened with her drones and Steeljaw—but it stopped in the next moment. She supposed she shouldn't have been so surprised. It was Jazz, after all, and he always seemed to have some kind of weird connection to her. It probably came with being an older-brother guardian.

She smiled as she started off, heading towards the trees. While her eyes couldn't see it, the white-armored mech was amongst them somewhere, relaxing. She hadn't felt Sideswipe, so she supposed he was off on the streets. That would be like him—he preferred the pavement to dirt. She was a little surprised Jazz wasn't with him, but, then again, the saboteur was far more patient and calm than the younger, silver mech. It was almost funny how nearly opposite they were.

She let her thoughts meander around that for a bit longer before they dwindled off while she walked. She was glad for her NEST gear shorts and loose shirt—it made the heat bearable, although the tall grass tickled her calves. It certainly made her trip to the trees, which was actually rather far, somewhat interesting, but she was definitely glad to finally be in the shade when she reached the thick brush. She'd already spotted the lone mech about a minute ago, and so slunk between the tall trunks to where he sat in such a way that it looked as though he were meditating in the large space that he had adjusted himself by the looks of the fallen vegetation.

"Hey, Jazz," she called out as she came up beside his leg, turned around, and pressed her back against it. They were folded underneath him while his hands lay perfectly still on his lap, and it immediately made her think of the Japanese anime shows she used to watch. His visor was off, but flickered on and retracted as he looked down at her with a grin and held his hand out to her. She took it, of course.

"Mornin', shorty. Glad ta see ya found me," he hummed as he set her on top of his leg where she settled down into a relaxed, prone position.

"Not hard now that my range is as big as the ranch. All the practice has paid off," she mused. "Although, I thought… Er, well, did you… uh… reach out to me? Like, did you feel me feel you and feel back? I know it's possible, since my creations can…"

"Ah, so ya started ta figure dat out. Yeah, I reached out ta ya."

She jerked up, "Whoa, _seriously_? Wait—does that mean the others can feel me, too? Like Sideswipe? Or Prime? Or Ratchet? I've reached out to them before, so did they ever 'feel' me, too?"

"They can feel it, but it's not as strong as when ya 'feel' for me or ya creations. It might register on their scanners, but they won't know ta reach back. Not all 'o them will be able ta, either. Only certain ones 'o them can," the white mech replied, and Catherine bit her lip curiously.

"Only certain ones?" she began with a murmur. "Which ones, though..? Prime and Ratchet can I'm pretty sure… I think maybe Sideswipe, but I don't know. You can, and so can the drones and Steeljaw, but I don't think any of the new guys can so… Oh my God—Jazz! Are the ones that can 'feel' me the ones I've used my powers on?"

A small smirk flickered onto his faceplates, "'Atta girl. Ya getting' it now."

"I've been thinking about that whole 'feeling' thing, too. I mean, I might be crazy, but ever since Elita-1 told me about all the spark bonds… I've… I've been wondering if maybe I have one with Teletraan, Blaster, Cybermon, and Steeljaw. I did manage to finally ask Ratchet, but he said even with Energon blood I shouldn't be able to, but he has to be wrong—I can feel my creations too well to not have a Creator Spark Bond… But how? I thought only sparks could make bonds…"

"C'mon, shorty, if ya wanna get it don't ask the questions—just think 'bout it fo' a minute," Jazz spoke, touching the redhead gently to calm her. Catherine looked up, nodded, and pulled herself into an Indian-style position with her elbow resting on her knee and chin in palm, prime for thinking. It didn't take long for her thoughts to get something together, and she almost smacked her palm to her face, but instead let her mouth hang open for a stupid moment.

"The Allspark!" she gasped, but then frowned again. "But wait—no one has a bond with the Allspark. Or, well, no one ever said they felt anything from it. Although, they knew the Allspark as the Cube, which wasn't sentient… but _I_ am… Jazz… Is it because that _I_ have the Allspark's power in me… that I can make spark bonds?"

"Yes."

She stood up to begin pacing on his leg, "But then that means I've been exchanging spark signatures if what Elita-1 said is right, but I shouldn't be able to since spark bonds require very specific sparks and I'm human, which means I don't have a spark. But apparently I've been spark bonding with everyone, which shouldn't work! Or is that something the Allspark does? And what kind of bond is it exactly? I mean, I can sense feelings, but that's it, so I don't know how close that makes it. And they can't feel me as well as you, so I guess that makes it one-way, but… Argh! This is so weird, Jazz! I know you said you're not supposed to tell me, but can you at least answer me a yes or no?"

He nodded once she turned to face him, and she took in a deep breathe to prep herself.

"Okay. Can I form any of the three spark bonds with anyone?"

"Yes," he replied at once, and her eyes widened a little.

"O-okay. Wow. That's, uh, pretty intense. Um. Okay, uh… Do I control which one I make?"

"Yes."

"How? Oh, wait—that's not yes or no. Um… Do I control it by, um… by… uh, my, uh, interactions with everyone?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so that means I'm not a Spark Mate to everyone then," she began, breathing a sigh of relief. "That'd be, uh, awkward, and I'd feel bad if I got in the way of that for somebody. So, um… If it's based on interactions… Do you and I have a sibling bond?"

"Ya got it."

"Huh. Okay. Cool. I guess that'd explain why we're pretty much in synch most of the time. Well, kind of. I think there's more to it, but I'm not sure," she hummed, no longer pacing, but still rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder… If I can make a bond with anyone, and they're based on interactions, can I change the bond? I mean, I'm already defying most of the logic Elita-1 told me with just being human with bonds."

"Yes, like all 'o the other questions. Ya done good, shorty. Ya still gotta long way ta go, but ya doin' good," the white mech smiled down at her, and she raised a brow.

"Now that I think about it, you're being awfully revealing today. I thought I was supposed to figure it all out on my own?"

"Ya had it mostly figured out when ya asked ya questions. When it's just confirmation, it's s'okay for meh ta answer ya questions."

"Huh. Well, that's convenient. But man—I can make spark bonds? Just—holy crap! That's… That's _weird_. What am I supposed to do about this? I mean, I did it without their asking and it seems like one of those things you're not supposed to 'accidentally' do or force onto someone or whatever. Do any of them know? Should I even tell them?"

Jazz's hand brushed against her belly, effectively stopping her ramblings and footsteps, and brought her gaze up to his optics. She calmed at once and let herself act as a dead weight on the metal digit, using the mech as her means to stay upright. He smiled then, knowing she was alright, and lowered her down gently.

"There. Now that ya got the coolant goin'," he began, settling back into a more relaxed position. "Ya don't need ta worry 'bout none 'o that. The bonds ya made won't affect 'em 'o their own ability ta bond with others. Ya can say ya bond is 'special', 'Cat, so don't ya worry 'bout ruinin' anyone's solar cycle."

Catherine stared into his optics, testing his words, though she already knew he was sincere. She didn't need her powers to know, either—there was simply no reason for him to lie, and she could tell by his tone. And for that she smiled and pulled herself up and more over his digit so that she hung, her belly pressed into the metal, which was thankfully smooth. The white-armored mech chuckled as she carefully brought her up to his optic level, and she nestled her cheek into her palm, supported by her propped elbow.

"Mmkay," she said softly, a smile still on her face. "So long as it doesn't screw anything up. I guess it being a spark bond doesn't really change anything, anyways. I mean, I'd say I have a 'bond' with all of you guys already, whether it be a as a brother or like an uncle or grandpa. So, you know what? I'm not going to freak out about it."

"Sound like a plan ta me," Jazz chuckled. "Ya might find they don't mind, just like ya don't. I know our bond's done meh a lot 'o good, so maybe it'd be the same fo' them, yeah?"

"That'd be cool. I'd rather not have anything change, anyways," she hummed, but paused as she noticed an odd twinkle in the blue glow of his optics. She almost didn't want to know what it was for. Almost. "Okay, what're you cooking up now, bro?"

"Oh, just wonderin' a little somethin' is all," he purred, and she raised a brow, urging him to continue. "So… no 'boyfriends' in those bonds 'o yours that I should know 'bout?"

Catherine glared darkly for a few, silent moments before smacking his face, and the white-armored mech just laughed.

**-O-**

Catherine managed to get a few good hours with Jazz, whom decided to lay off his teasing much to her relief, and then Teletraan was woken from his nap with a text message from Lennox. Apparently she had been out longer than she thought, and it was time for lunch, which promptly made her realize she was hungry. Jazz was kind enough to give her a lift back on the basis that it was an "apology" for any teasing, and she happily accepted. It helped beat her time walking between spots, and she was glad to bound her way back inside while the Cybertronian transformed to gaze out down the road, where the silver-glare of Sideswipe's alternate form glinted in the sunlight.

Catherine, meanwhile, became busy with helping getting the food to the table. It was just sandwiches, but Sarah had turned it into a feast worthy of kings by giving them many different choices of meats and cheeses. When asked, the woman simply said she never got to do anything creative being the only one here and Annabelle being too young, so she wanted to have some "fun" and provide a good meal for the two of them. Whatever the case, the redhead was glad for it, and took great delight in making two different halves of a sandwich of her choice, and also playfully comparing hers with Lennox, thus starting the oddest argument over whose was better. In the end, it was decided Annabelle won.

Things then settled into normal talk, most of it steering towards their plans tonight, and Catherine took great joy in watching the two adults smile lovingly at one another, almost as if they were young teens at school going on about a first date. It was a sight to behold, but it also left her mind open to wander a bit, and she couldn't help but wonder how she fit into everything. She didn't mean just for their plans tonight, but rather _everything_. A look down at her sandwich made her wonder why she was there or rather _how_ she was there. Before, there had been a reason for her to be at the table, but what about now? As much as she wanted, Lennox and Sarah weren't her parents. Annabelle wasn't her sister. This wasn't the house she'd grown up in. So how could they just let her stay and eat their food and be with them so easily?

She set her sandwich down, thinking. Yes, Lennox felt like a father or some adult-figure like that to her—he was always watching out for her and making sure she was alright like a parent would for their child, but Sarah? The woman had let her come in so willingly, and, sure, she came recommended by Lennox, but… but it just—she couldn't fathom anyone being so welcoming. She had her own faults that could make it hard for her to accept people sometimes. Hell, she wasn't sure she would have let someone like her in so easily and to such lengths. It was astounding. It made her feel awkward; out of place; like a leech.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" the woman's voice rang through her thoughts, and she blinked back to reality to find the two adults looking at her with concern.

"Oh. Um…" she began, picking up her sandwich in the hopes eating it would throw them off, but one look into Lennox's eyes told her otherwise. With a short sigh, she put it down. "It's just… You… You guys are letting me stay here and treating me like, well… family, but I'm not your kid, and I know some people do that, but it's only after they know each other a long time, and I've only known you for a little while, so, y'know, I feel like..."

Both adults looked at one another, some unknown thoughts running between them as only a husband and wife would be able then, and then the blonde woman smiled as only a mother could at Catherine. The redhead's eyes widened a fraction, and she felt her pulse quicken a little.

"Oh, sweetie. It's not the time that makes the relationship—it's the _experience_, and I can say for a fact that it could have been even just a week of knowing you and we would still feel the same. It doesn't matter you're not our child or even niece or any other relative. The moment Will brought you in through that door, Catherine, you were a part of this family, and don't you ever doubt that."

Catherine glanced between the three, taking in Sarah's loving eyes, Lennox' confident, reassuring nod, and at Annabelle's face, smiling as if she agreed, and felt her own lips curve upwards.

"Okay," she replied simply, picking up her sandwich to continue eating, and the rest of them followed, their faces sharing a similar feeling.

The rest of their meal went on joyfully, the two adults continuing to act as young teens, the sandy-blonde-haired baby playing with her food, and the redhead free of worrisome thoughts. Even when the food was gone, the good times continued. Washing the dishes and putting them away was fun, and—for first time in her life—Catherine sat down with her "family" and watched TV. together. It was obviously a normal thing for them, but for her it was something entirely new and grand, and she couldn't keep the smile off her face as she sat in the single-chair and glanced between the show and her new parents. She almost let out an ecstatic giggle at one point, but held it in. Annabelle helped by laughing at the same time, and both parents quickly cooed over their baby.

She could have stayed there forever with them, but it seemed some greater force had other plans as she felt Teletraan buzz again. The little guy was awake now, but he had decided to stay in her pocket. She figured it was because Annabelle made him uncomfortable, but that wasn't a problem as she checked the message he'd received. Her smile turned into a grin and she excused herself, as she was being "summoned". They let her go, and she trotted out into the backyard, coasting by the buildings to the first few hills in the field. They were the ones just before the fenced horse pens where all of the equines were romping about or grazing, not minding the towering, silver figure watching them while he sat on the hill.

"Hey!" she called out, settling herself down beside his left leg. "So how was your drive?"

"Hey," he smiled back. "And not bad. Definitely better than the dirt here. Jazz agrees, so it's not just me."

She chuckled, "I didn't think it was. So. What do you wanna do?"

"I'm not really sure. I figured I'd ask you."

"Huh. Um… I dunno. Wanna just… chill? We can talk some, too, I guess," she inquired, tilting her head at him. He hummed, pondering for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Sure. I guess, uh, did you have… fun, last night?" he inquired, and her face lit up.

"Did I?!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up. "Last night was great! Sam and I had sooooo much fun! I even won a toy dog, too! It'll fit nicely with my things Sam saved for me… Oh, hell! I forgot them in 'Bee's trunk. Crap. Well, he's coming tomorrow so that should be okay."

"That's… good," he nodded, and she suddenly realized he was probably really bored last night.

"Oh. Um… I guess, uh, sorry, if, uh, things weren't exciting around here?"

"It was fine. Don't worry."

She wasn't convinced, but she let it slide and instead sought for something he might want to talk about. One subject came to mind, and it had been some time since they'd talk about the subject. She also knew it wasn't a sore spot anymore, so she decided to test the waters.

"So, hey… Have you felt anything from Sunstreaker, yet?"

His head tilted, his optics dimming, "I… can feel… _something._ It's weak and seldom, though, but I've felt it. He's a long ways off still, but getting closer."

"Oh, wow! That's great!" she beamed, and he smiled down at her.

"Yeah," he replied, but his smile suddenly turned to a frown and he looked away. "I, uh… I really am sorry about _that_. Especially now that I know for sure he's alive."

She sighed, "Sideswipe, I told you—don't worry about what happened. That's in the past."

"I know… but it's just… I was an idiot. I don't even know what I was thinking. Even if I downloaded the memory unit into a Sunny you created… it wouldn't be him. We wouldn't have the same spark. It wouldn't be the same, and it'd only be more painful. But now I know he's alive, so I don't need to worry anymore. He'll come here. We always find each other, no matter where we are."

"Well, I'm glad he's alive then. I mean, I couldn't understand what it's like to lose that, but I wouldn't want it to happen to you. Or, er—anyone. And it might be weird, but I'd say we're better for the incident. Maybe you should be an idiot more often," she winked, and he chuckled softly in reply.

"Maybe I should. I guess that means you have to keep putting me back in my place."

"No problem. I'll even extend my service to 'Sunny' when he gets here."

He laughed loudly this time, "Oh, that'd be a sight to see! You better keep your word on that one. The whole base would pay to see that!"

"Well, then I promise I will!" she grinned, though settled down a moment later. "Hey, 'Sides… do you… do you think your brother would like me, too?"

"Well, we generally like the same things so, maybe. He definitely wouldn't show it, though," he replied, tilted his head thoughtfully. "Why?"

"Well, it would be a little awkward if he hated me and you didn't, am I right?"

"…Yeah, I guess that would be. Huh. Well, I'd just force him to like you then. I'm very _persuasive_ when it comes to my brother. But I don't think you'll have any problems getting him to like you. You've got pretty much everyone else, right?" he smirked and she returned the expression.

"What can I say? I've got the touch," she winked.

He snickered, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't be surprised if he ever looks at you like you're the most disgusting thing on Earth. It's how he shows his, uh, 'love', I think it's was you call it, sometimes, and you won't be the only one."

She laughed a little and then became quiet—Sideswipe didn't make a move to say more— as she sat next to him, staring out at the field. It was a pretty view as always, although the sun was a little hot, being that it was midday. She supposed she should have been blistering being next to a metal leg, but the Autobot didn't radiate any heat whatsoever. It was a nice, convenient trick Cybertronians had to keep them from overheating, which also benefited their human companions. It made things much more comfortable as she sat there with him. Although, the heat level could not help her back, which began to complain due to her odd positioning and so she shifted, turning so she could lean it against his leg. It was always a wonder how comfortable the Autobots' limbs were despite their metal nature.

She let her eyes close as their silence continued, and she found she liked it a lot. Normally, they would be talking and teasing each other endlessly, but the quiet was nice this time. If she listened closely, she could hear the thrumming of his gears beneath the metal or possibly the flush of Energon through his wires. It was fascinating how something they were so like humans, and yet entirely different. They even had emotions, after all—they loved and hated and cried and laughed!

She opened her eyes and spotted his arm lying right in front of her, and she couldn't help but stare. She didn't know why—she had seen his arm countless times and even been picked up by it—but it caught her interest. If there was a way to describe it, it was like a kid coming across a shiny object they'd never seen before, and like any child, she had to get a closer look and touch it.

It wasn't perfectly smooth silver. There were dents and cracks here and there, like scars from battle or any normal day things. He only had three fingers, but they were edged with small cuts and bent at the same points her fingers were. There were even joints where it attached to the main part, and then the palm itself was separated into three different plates with enough space between them that they could squeeze together if need be, allowing the hand to clench. Through the space she could see the wires and feel their pulse. Staring at it, she realized how like a human hand it was. Even his arm was similar, with joints in the shape of cogs and gears, and the muscles the wires underneath with the skin as the silver, metal armor.

Catherine brought her own hand closer, turning it face up so she stare at her palm along with his, and again the resemblance was uncanny, but fascinating, too. She pressed her palm into his, and marveled at the size difference. It wasn't as big as she thought, but it was definitely there, and yet it seemed to fit in some odd way. Then, to her surprise, the fingers closed around hers. They didn't close all the way, but the cool touch of metal was there, brushing across the warm surface of her skin. She smiled a little as she looked up at him, but faltered when she saw his expression.

She had never seen such a look—the optics dim, but soft and focused on her; his mouth in the smallest, but sincerest of smiles. It was… It was—well, she didn't know what it was, but it was something she had never seen him show. It made her feel odd, but in a good way. Again, she could not say what it was she felt, but it was definitely good. Curiosity got the best of her and, still gazing into the blue oceans that were his optics, she reached out with her powers. Her heartbeat increased at once as, from his spark was a yearning—a desire; a need; a want... for _her_ .

Her face grew hot, and she looked away, though her smile widened. She couldn't begin to fathom why, but it felt right and she could not deny she liked it. She couldn't deny the thoughts urging to run wild, either, and each direction they took made her face grow hotter and hotter, until she could take it no more. She moved her hand a little, and Sideswipe released it at once. She turned away from his limb then, making herself focus on the horses romping about in the fenced pen. All the while, she couldn't help feeling his optics on her, nor keep the feeling of need from her even though she released her powers.

And all the while, she liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXVI. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_See? I told you guys there was some good Catswipe fluff :D And this officially marks the start of their romance. Kinda. Of course, they'll never admit those stubborn morons! Fanfiction demands love and romance you two! Get to work! D:_

_Anyways, so I've always believed that Sarah was the type to totally accept a random young teen Lennox brought in on a storm night and who happened to help save his ass in a battle against an alien race. Or something like that. Sarah's just really freaking awesome, okay? Lennox, too, in his beautiful man-faceness. Sarah got herself a good man ): And, yes, Catherine is STILL worrying about her feeling like she's taking advantage of them. It's in part because she DOES want to be a family with them, and so she's worried about them "abandoning" her, so to speak. Remember the whole breakdown with Sideswipe? Yeah, that wasn't a one time thing. But now, at least for the Lennox family, it's a done deal :)_

_Also- SO JAZZ FINALLY GOT TO REVEALING CRAP. ABOUT FREAKING TIME MAN. :/ So. What have we learned today, Catherine? You can make Spark Bonds! And what's that? You can make them without keeping others from making a bond with them, too? Gasp! So many possibilities! Anyways- so yes, as the Allspark she can form ANY bond that she wants. I've always kind of thought the Allspark had a bond to CERTAIN Cybertronians. For example, I believed the Allspark was connected to the Primes, if only because the Fallen believed he was the Allspark's chosen one or some crazy crap like that. I also thought Sentinel Prime has some bond, because he was more knowledgeable than you'd think and more than anyone else. Anyways, that's just my opinion, so with Catherine being an sentient, EMOTIONAL being, she can alter and form any bond she wants :P I think you all know what that means~ ;)_

_Oh, and, yes, Huskies are like annoying little children. I HAVE THREE OF THEM. I know all too well the tribulations of caring for them and trying to get them to do what you want without some kind of reward. They're smart enough to know they don't have to do shit unless they're getting something out it... BUT PRIMUS BE SLAGGED THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL DOGS. Totally worth all the crap they give us xD Love you Bandit, Dasher, and Sophie!_

_P.S. I am in a good mood. :megusta:_


	37. One Step Closer

**TMWolf: **_Alright! Next chapter up and ready to go! Had a great birthday time with my parents and had a most DELICIOUS cake~ Now I'm back and ready to roll! This chapter is more so a "happy-fun-time" chapter, so except some exciting fun times! :P It's also a good chapter for anybody with any theories about, well, stuff in the story, so look out and let me know what you got! ;) I will happily neither confirm nor deny your assumptions, bwahahaha~_

_Linkin Park strikes again with this chapter using their song, One Step Closer, whose lyrics have NOTHING to do with the chapter, ha ha ha! The title just worked out nicely~_

_Now for the reviews, which I do love and appreciate! Glad to see you all like that bit of romance. I guess I should post it more often ;D Yeeeah, but no. Not yet :P Tee hee~_

_**angel897: **Thanks! Hope you'll continue to think so! :)  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Yeah! About time they got something gong, am I right? xD;;  
><em>

_**a Wiccan: **Thanks! :D  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **lol! whhhhy thank-you ;) And now I can't wait to see how you react to actual romance between them! xD;; Granted, it won't be the "normal" romance, or what I call "normal", anyways :P And what? You've never seen a husky? D: You need to come to my house right now and play with Bandit! Seriously- I just step over him, grab his back legs and kick them really fast for him and he LOVES it and he's sooooo cute about it! xD They're ridiculously furry, though..._

_**Kago of the Funk: **lol I know right? They're both just terrible ;) Oh, and trust me- I know ALL about reading it for hours. Those captions are freaking hilarious! PSSH. GURL. I OWN RATCHET. HE DOES WHATEVER I WRITE FOR HIM TO DO. :P_

_**Heather Tobotua de Cybertron: **Aww, thank-you! :) I prefer relationships taking time myself, and theirs is a _peculiar _relationship, so it's going to take longer, anyways :) Again, thank-you, and hope the wait wasn't too long for you!_

_**Iceshadow911247: **...You're fragging luck to have him for a cousin :( And, er... well, Catherine never LIKED him, and Jazz would only have tried for it if she WANTED him like that, but since she doesn't, he's always viewed her as a little sister figure. So Jazz isn't jealous or upset or anything. And yes, the horses would SO freak out for a while xD;; ...OMP.. That... That's... fragging awesome. NO FAIR GURL :( I wish that stuff happened to me... And trust me, that's not creepy/disturbing at all xD_

_**Joldino-Sidestreaker: **Took them long enough, ha ha! Just wait for when it really gets going, and I'll do my best! :)  
><em>

_**kaaayyytteee: **Thanks! :D  
><em>

_**LadyAmazon: **Ha ha ha, my bad! Or, well, their bad I guess ;) What can I say? They're stubborn. Oh, and Huskies are fine in warm weather! Where I live it can get up to 100 degrees in the summer, but we just keep them inside, and, well, oddly enough they will spend HOURS outside, lying in the SUN on those hot days. I personally think they're solar powered, so, y'know ;) But huskies are fine! :) Just bring them in when they get too hot. You cans have them, too, if you want._

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Thanks! :3  
><em>

_**Pheonixfire1995: **Aww, thank-you! I hope you'll continue to think so! :)_

_**Reader1236: **ROTF is going to start pretty soon, actually. In just a few chapter after a time skip it begins. I imagine it is seeming like it's taking a long time, but I've been using the two years between the movies to introduce new ideas, locations, characters and build relationships so I don't have to explain/extend on them later. If it helps, I'm fairly certain the time between ROTF and DOTM won't take as long._

_**rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT: **(Hope I got all the letters right) I'm guessing that fluff made you happy, ha ha? ;)  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **Ha ha, wow- if I get an EEKNESS x2 for THAT small bit, then I wonder what you'll do when they really get going with their relationship :P_

_**Szynka2496: **Ouch. That sucks. And my summer lasts until August. I can actually probably leave sooner than I thought, which is awesome (for me) :D College can be wonderful sometimes, ha ha. And yes, apparently there is! xD I believe it was Everbear01 who said it and I liked it so it stuck :P And oh yeah! I know what you're talking about! It's actually a continuation. They had another one before it, too. Pssh. Tell that to my mom and her vacuum lol! But yeah, they're awesome. Or, well, only Bandit is awesome cause he so much fun to play with. The other two are old and grumpy D: And, uh, if you're siblings are bad enough then a husky might not be a good thing xD;; They can be as bad as little kids sometimes~_

_**TeresaFanFic: **Ah, well no need for guessing when you tell me at the end, ha ha ;) And thank-you soooo much! :D And, uh, now that you mention it... I guess their diction is pretty specific. I don't really think about it, to be honest xD;; Also, uh- *uses Pheonix Down* let's, uh, try not to keep dying? I don't want to have to be charged with murder, ha ha ha~ :P_

_**TheBlackRose: **Oh good Primus! People keep dying! xD;; It's obviously not safe for me to write fluff! And lol yupupyup! Totally possible, although it would be a little different ;) Yesh, that's how you spell Husky's. :D And, uh, erm... No, uh, comment, on Sunny. -flees-  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **What? noooo... Scruff is just awesome. Seriously. Love scruffiness. :P Nemesis Prime was sooooooo good! "Grill" wasn't all that exciting, but the ending was HILARIOUS! xD;; It's all so awkward at the end with Prime right there at the window, bwahahaha! and OMP LOL! Oh, Wheatley! You and you're British-voiced quotes! :] Adnd ooooh! I didn't know the one in California was coming out so soon! :D One day when I have enough of my own money to spare and friends to go with me I shall do so! Unless my parents go on their own xD;; AND NO IT'S NOT SMUTT, YOU! -throws shoe at- It's just fluff ;)  
><em>

_**WantFanFics: **I know right? Catherine! Sideswipe! Stop taking forever! -throws shoe at them- D:_

_And here we go! Action!_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXVII. <strong>One Step Closer

* * *

><p>"So you, uh, forgot your things," the brown-haired young man chuckled, lifting up the box held in his hands. Catherine, her arms folded across her chest, grinned and pushed off the railing of the house's porch to saunter over and relieve her friend of the cardboard box. Behind them, Bumblebee's gears whirred and clicked as he shifted and changed into his bipedal form. His wings flexed along with his limbs, and he chirped happily.<p>

"So I noticed," she chuckled, and then looked beyond him at the yellow Autobot. "Sideswipe and Jazz are out in the fields if you want to go see them."

_"Roger that,"_ he replied, giving her a salute.

"Now, now 'Bee. You have to talk normally with me, alright? You promised!" she replied, pouting, and the Autobot's optics brightened with a smile.

"I suppose I did. My apologies, Catherine," he stated, laughter lingering in his tone. "You and Sam enjoy yourselves in the meantime."

Both young man and woman nodded and watched the Cybertronian trot off, and then Sam looked at the redhead with an expression that made her raise a brow in return.

"What?" she asked and he put his hands on his hips.

"Why you got to mess with me and "bee's mojo, Cat?"

She laughed, "C'mon in, Sam. The parents are out and they took Annie with them, so we've got the house to ourselves for a few hours."

"Don't mind if I do," he chimed, moving into place next to her as they ascended the porch steps. "I take it the 'parents' couldn't stand being away from their little girl after last night?"

"Oh, well, _actually_, they decided to have their date tonight, instead," the redhead laughed, and continued on when Sam gave a loud, emphatic "what". She imagined his face was one of quite a lot of shock and possibly disappointment, but she didn't look back as she led him through the door and down to the kitchen.

"Yeah. They ended up figuring last night was too soon, so they pushed it to today," she finally stated once she'd set the box onto the counter and sat in one of the bar chairs. "We just have to put Annie to bed and then tend to her if she wakes up. No big deal."

"Tsk… Oh, _alright_," he sighed after a moment, throwing his head back in exaggeration. "It can't be as bad as taking care of Mojo… And it sounds like someone is getting all cozy with the family, giving them nicknames."

She grinned at his teasing as she nodded, "Well, I am part of the family now, so it's only natural Annabelle's big sister figure gives her a cute nickname. We'll have code names soon enough when we want to pull one over Lennox."

"Oh, geez! Poor guy! You're going to ruin him!" Sam laughed, the redhead smirking mischievously all the way. "My Mom's going to get jealous, y'know, hearing you've got yourself a new set of parents. They were pretty keen on adopting you after I told them what happened."

"Well, you can tell her I appreciate the offer and would jump on it right away if Sarah hadn't claimed me a year ago and if I wasn't _dead_ according to my official file," she chuckled back, and Sam folded his arms thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess that does provide a problem. I can't rightfully have a zombie-sister. I think there are some legal issues. Maybe. I think? I dunno—are there laws against having zombies in a family?"

"Somewhere, probably. I mean, they have 'no-sex-with-a-moose' law somewhere in the U.S. I think. Maybe Canada. Regardless, it's there, so there's bound to be a zombie one."

"Probably," he hummed, and then paused for a good five seconds before staring dead-pan at her. "Why the hell are we talking about this?"

She laughed, "I have _no_idea! How about we go do something fun instead?"

"Depends on what you have in mind," he grinned, and her eyes twinkled.

"You've always wanted to learn how to ride a horse, right?"

"Am I right to assume you're an expert?"

"Kinda. We'll keep the 'bots close by, just in case. C'mon, I'll introduce you to the Ladies and Gents."

"'Ladies and Gents'?" he inquired as he watched her hop off the chair and head to the back door. She laughed and just gestured for him to follow, which he did. Outside, they were met with the trio of Autobots set in what looked like the Cybertronian version of a "pow-wow" as Catherine liked to call it, where they sat in a circle and exchanged words in their electronic language. They paused once the two humans showed, of course, but continued on when the redhead waved them off and led her companion over to the horse barn. She opened up the nearest stall, which happened to house their tanned mare, whom lifted her head up for but a moment before returning to nibble on the hay at her feet, the humans of no worth when compared to the food.

"This is Sunshine, since her coat and main are so yellow. She's one of the two mares, and the most gentle," Catherine purred, stroking the horse's neck affectionately. Sam, on the other hand, kept a safe distance with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Oh, well, she's uh, pretty big for a girl horse," he mumbled for his reply. Catherine paused to glance back at him, brow raised, snorted, and then laughed loudly, catching the attention of a few of the other horses for a few seconds. Sam flushed a little and huffed, which finally got the redhead to stop.

"Sorry—I just can't believe you're scared of Ms. Sunshine here!" she grinned, returning to her petting. "She's really a sweet thing and has a smooth ride. She'll be Annie's first horse until she discovers her wild side and goes for 'ol Blacky."

"Yeah… Um… Actually… I'm… uh… not so sure about this, um, riding thing…" the young man frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw, c'mon, Sam! I _promise_ it'll be fun! Western is the best!"

"'Cat…"

The redhead met her friend's gaze for a few moments before sighing in defeat and nodding. Sam visibly relaxed, having to work hard to hold back his relieved smile. Catherine rolled her eyes and pat Sunshine's neck one last time before leading him out and closing up the stall.

"Sorry, if you really wanted to ride. I just…" he began once they were standing in the middle of the hallway, but shook her head.

"Dude, it's cool. Riding's not for everybody. Although, I cannot believe you are too scared to ride a horse after Mission City. I mean, _really_?"

"That's… That's different! Kinda. I just—oh forget it! I know you're just messing with me now," he laughed and she gave a confirming "mm-hmm" before stuffing her hands into her pockets, too.

"So what do you want to do then? I guess I can teach you how to shoot if you want, or we can go watch TV. Or we can get one of the 'bots to tote us around, I guess."

"Good question and suggestions," he rumbled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He went on for a good thirty seconds before his eyes brightened and he snapped his fingers. "Oh my God! I got it! Let's have a race!"

She raised a brow with an eager smile, "A 'race'?"

"You with Sideswipe, me with Bee—we find a long strip of road and race!"

"I'm assuming with us in control and not letting the 'bots drive?"

"That would take out all the fun."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Sam grinned and turned to face the outside, "Hey, 'Bee!"

Both humans hurried out, and were met with curious looks from their Cybertronian companions. The young man explained their wishes and terms, and although the 'bots themselves would not be doing the driving, both Sideswipe and Bumblebee looked eager to test their metal against each other. Jazz teased about being left out, which turned the race into a round robin, with the lone 'bot out acting as the referee each round. With everything settled, Catherine left a message for Lennox, and everyone was off, driving down the road with Sideswipe in the lead, as he apparently knew a great place for their desires.

It wasn't too far away, maybe twenty minutes, and there they found a long, abandoned lot with plenty of room for a decent race. There was some grass growing through the cracks here and there, and there were the remains of metal fencing around the edges, but nothing that got in the way. It was also far enough from the road and ay civilization that no one would hear them and get curious.

Jazz laid out the distance for their race, and stood at the end so they would know where it was, while Sideswipe and Bumblebee let their engines rumble with anticipation at the starting line. In their driver's seats, Catherine and Sam sat comfortably, though their feet were ready to jam on the accelerator.

"Ready to know what it feel like to eat someone's dust, Sammy-boy?" the redhead purred aloud, the Autobots' comm. links activated between all three.

Sam laughed, _"Prepare to eat your words, 'Cat!"_

"Ooh, we can't let him live that one down. I hope you're engines ready, 'Sides, 'cause we're gonna cream this amateur!"

_"Ready when you are, though we'd own them for sure if I was driving,"_ the silver mech replied, no doubt smirking, and the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me lose on purpose, jerk."

_"Alright, kiddos. Time ta get this thing goin'! On my mark, ya dig?"_Jazz's voice spoke up loudly, and Catherine tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She spared Sam a glance, whose focus was on the white-armored mech at the other end. She honestly didn't know if Sam ever drove 'Bee at all, but she definitely knew she had more experience in driving regardless. Drag racing, not so much, but she knew how to accelerate when she needed to. It was time to show him how a real driver worked, and how fast Sideswipe's sleek form could go.

_"On ya mark. Get set. An'… go!"_

Both cars roared as their accelerators were almost smashed down to the floor, and tires squealed, leaving black marks as they took off. Cheers and whoops went off on the comm. links as both human tightened their grips and pushed their 'bots vehicular forms harder. The Autobots complied, their wheels spinning faster. Both were neck in neck, neither wanting to give the other the lead. Time was running short as they approached Jazz, and the distance between them shrank rapidly.

With a few final, heart-pounding seconds, the race was over, and both cars skidded to a halt, the actual owners of the mechanical bodies helping to make a skid turn that furthered the excitement of their passengers. Both engines roared a final time before opening their doors and allowing the racers to step out, eyes locking onto Jazz, whose face was in a gleeful smirk. He let the moment simmer, knowing full well both humans were eager to know who had dominated the other.

"Ya tied."

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat_?!" both cried unison, though the redhead let her shoulders sag while Sam threw his hands into the air.

The white-armored mech laughed, "Yeah, ya both tied. Looks ya both got some hard-core drivin' skills. Against each other anyways, but now one 'o ya's gotta try ya stuff against the Jazz-bot."

"_We will, we will rock you!"_Bumblebee's radio sang, and Sam let a wide grin appear on his mug.

"I'd say that's our cue to go then! Let's show him the meaning of speed, 'Bee!" the young man laughed as he hopped back in, and the yellow Autobot took off toward the starting line again, leaving Jazz, Sideswipe, and Catherine amongst themselves.

"Eh, it'll just tire you out for our run," Catherine winked up at her brother-guardian, whom smirked, a twinkle in his optics.

"Ya gonna eat ya words, shorty. 'Sides ain't got the metal ta beat me."

Sideswipe's engine revved, _"You're gonna be the one eating your words, ya fragger! Just don't lose."_

"Ya can count on it, ya little scrap," Jazz chuckled and then gave Catherine a wink back. "Betta get the winner's kiss ready for me."

"Where'd you hear _that_ line from?" she laughed, but the mech had already transformed and tore off faster than even 'Bee had. It helped his form was much smaller, and she suspected the mech had some extra power under his hood. She just shook her head as she finished laughing and Sideswipe transformed behind her, moving so that he was on the line. She stood underneath him, leaning against one of his wheels while she watched the two cars line up, engines loud enough to hear despite the distance.

"How long do you think we should make them wait?" the silver mech towering over her purred mischievously.

"Give it ten seconds," she replied, folding her arms with a grin. "Let 'Bee get antsy."

"You want Jazz to win?"

"Well, if 'Bee loses then we have a potential lead. Don't worry—it's not because I want to give him the winner's kiss."

"So you _do_ want to?" he inquired, and Catherine felt her grin widen a bit.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I detect? Well, if you want my affections so badly you'll just have to beat Jazz then," she teased, rubbing her finger in a circle on his armor. She had a feeling he might have shivered if he were human, but it was just a fun thought, and the silver mech gave the signal.

She could tell at once Jazz had left first. He'd snatched up the lead, and now he was keeping it. Bumblebee was working hard to catch up, and was even managing to gain some, but the redhead had no doubts her white, blue-striped brother-guardian was going to win. Her assurance was confirmed seconds later when the two vehicle careened by, the white Pontiac clearly ahead.

"You might actually have to drive a little on this one," she whistled, turning to watch as Jazz did a drift turn to face them. "He's going to be a tough one."

"Just leave it to me," he rumbled, rolling back a bit to transform just as the others joined them. Sam stepped out, disappointment clearly on his face, but he shaved it off when Catherine sent a chuckle his way.

He shrugged, "Eh, you win some, you lose some. At least you and I both tied, am I right?"

"Pretty much. Anyways, get on the finish line buddy-boy. You and 'Bee gotta give us the sign."

"Yeah, yeah. Kick his ass, will ya? I'll pay next time we go eat some place if you do," he smiled, and Catherine grinned.

"Oh, well now I just have to win! A free meal? I know exactly where we're going then!" she cackled as she spun around and pranced over to Sideswipe's waiting, open door.

"Wait! Nowhere expensive!" he howled, but the door closed and he and 'Bee—now transformed—were left alone once the silver Corvette and Pontiac shot down the raceway. Sideswipe pulled a cute stunt, doing an almost full-blown donut right on the starting line. Catherine couldn't help but laugh excitedly, knowing the mech was showing off big time. Jazz complied by doing a full donut and then another nearly almost full one to outdo the silver mech. Again, the redhead laughed, but only because Sideswipe grumbled unhappily and told her he was going to be the one driving this time.

_"Are you three ready?"_Bumblebee's voice spoke up, and three confirmations were given in response.

"Let's do this, 'Sides. Your kiss is on the line," she teased again, and the engine in front of her roared.

_"Go!"_

With a screech of ties, they were off.

**-O-**

"So, that, uh… Jazz, he… asked you for… a 'kiss'?" Sam asked slowly, his mind still trying to overcome the incident that had occurred barely thirty minutes ago. Catherine took one long look at him and laughed loudly. He rolled his eyes as he let her finish and adjusted her position on the couch. She leaned back, setting her legs onto his lap, and he let her while leaning back, too, though propped his legs on the coffee table in the center.

"He was just playing, Sam. Don't tell me _you_ wanted one, too," she snickered, and he gave her a look that she waved off. "Anyways, it was just playing off the whole 'winner's kiss' thing. They don't have 'kissing' in their culture, so he's just doing it to mess with me… and apparently you. Don't think too hard about it."

"Alright, alright. Whatever. Y'know…besides the fact Jazz is an alien…that was so not you. I can't believe you actually agreed to it! Work's been turning you weird, man."

She shrugged, "Eh, it was just a kiss on the cheek and it was just for fun. I'm on vacation, after all. Anyways, all that matters is that Jazz is the king of the road, and we are pathetic in his white-and-blue glory!"

"True that. He creamed both of us! At least they're taking it well. I mean, we haven't heard any explosions outside or anything," he mused, arching his head back to try and look out into the backyard, which the Autobots had gone once they'd come home.

"They're either ignoring each other or having another pow-wow or whatever. Forget them, though—this is our time together! We gotta find something else to do… and I think I know just the thing! Wait here!" she shouted, rolling off the coach and sprinting up the stairs to her room. There she found her three creations rolling about lazily since they had been left while everyone else had gone out. They immediately perked at her presence and literally leaped onto her when she held out her arms. All three clung tightly as she made her way back down stairs and to the couch, this time sitting upright and closer to the dark-haired young man.

"It's time you met my boys!" she beamed, holding them up with the pride and love only a mother could have.

"So they really are real!" Sam breathed, eyes widening as he took them in. Cybermon made some odd noise as he leaned closer, pawing at the young man, but too far away to reach. Sam helped, holding out his hand, which the Gameboy drones latched his own, tiny fingers onto. He eventually wiggled his way out of the redhead's grip and clung to the hand using all his limbs. Blaster soon followed, though took to crawling his way onto Sam's lap. Teletraan made his way up to the young man's shoulder, beeping and flashing smiley faces all around. Across from them, Catherine beamed as she laughed.

"Aw, look! They like you already! Even if you didn't believe they existed like a jerk!"

"Yeah, looks like it. And sorry, by the way. It's just—it's hard to believe, you know? I mean, _you_ made them. It's still hard to believe you're the Allspark. Hell, I can barely believe Mission City happened sometimes!"

Her expression softened as she looked down at her upturned palms, "Yeah, I know what you mean. They're my kids, though. If Steeljaw were here, you'd get to meet him, too. He can actually talk normal and he's very intelligent. Of course, he has a _true_ Cybertronian spark while these guys are…well, different. They're good kids, though. They have yet to destroy the house although I've left them alone many times."

"I'm not that surprised," he grinned as he rolled his hand, earning a delighting beep from Cybermon who scrambled to stay upright. "_You're_ their mom, after all. Man! That sounds soooo weird saying that! You! A _Mom!_"

"Oh, shut up," she barked, smacking him lightly. "They're the only kids I'll ever have so I take pride in my… odd motherhood."

"No plans on getting married? Not even a boyfriend?" her companion teased.

"No, I might get married one day. I just can't have kids. Human ones, anyways," she replied nonchalantly as she picked up Blaster and stroked him in his favorite spot. Across from her, Sam paused and stared with concern. She didn't meet his gaze at first, but could sense the air around him had changed. When she did look up it was only for a moment, and then she leaned further back and placed a hand against her lower abdomen—right where her uterus would be.

"Ratchet ran some scans recently, and found that the Energon in by body has been altering some things. Turns out it's messed with my reproductive systems and estrogen or something, 'cause I don't even get my periods now," she spoke up, shrugging again as she finished.

"Oh my God. Catherine—," he began, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Sam, calm down. I am _perfectly_ okay with this. To be honest, I never liked the idea of giving birth. Of course, that's not such a big factor in the marriage-boyfriend department, since it'd probably be hard for anyone to get past _this,_" she sated firmly, and activated her powers to briefly light up her veins. Sam's eyes widened with both surprise and awe. He recovered, though, and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm already past it," he chuckled softly, and she smiled back.

"That's because you're my best friend and you've known me since the womb. It's a lot easier that way. Anyways, don't worry about it. These guys are a handful as it is, and they're not going to grow up. It's not so bad, though. Blaster generally chooses good music, Cybermon is adorable with his Pokémon sounds, and Teletraan is like a computer phone—kinda like an iPhone, but _way_ better!"

"Aw, no fair! There's no way I'd ever be able to get an iPhone! I'm stuck with this brick!" he groaned, reaching into his pocket and revealing the thick flip phone he'd had since forever.

She laughed as she took it from him, turning it over to get a good look, "Oh my God that is _ancient_! Wasn't it your Dad's?"

"Yeah, it was. Anyways, I promise I won't worry about your thing, but what about other parts of you? It's not… hurting you is it?"

"No. Ratchet doesn't think it ever will either. Granted, being infertile might seem like 'hurting', but I personally find it a boon. Be thankful you don't have to suffer one week of every month," she seethed, and he raised his hands in defense. "But, yeah, nothing detrimental. The Allspark Energon helps with that, I think. I mean, doc-bot says it's actually improved my health, like my immune system and stuff. We're running scans every week, though, to be sure."

"If Ratchet's taking care of you, then I'm not too worried. He's the one that brought you back the first time—he won't lose you now," the young man nodded, if only to himself. "I guess we better just keep this between us, huh?"

"Yep."

"Mom would flip if she found out, anyways. She'd kill me instead of just grounding this time. I bet even Ratchet would piss his pants. Or, well, whatever they do for that."

"They leak lubricant, and yep."

"So… I guess you want to change the subject?"

"Why not? We don't need to damper the mood with my unusual bodily statuses."

"Well then… I don't suppose… we could upgrade my phone?"

She raised a brow, "Are you… asking me to give you your own Teletraan?"

"Would I need to run if I said yes?" he asked tentatively, and she let a glower appear for a good five seconds before snickering.

"No. I'd be happy to. It's safe to do that here, but just know there are some contract terms. The first and most important being that he can't be seen by _anyone_!" she replied firmly, pointing a finger at him while also keeping the phone in her grip.

"Roger that!" he saluted, and then took Teletraan and his phone once she handed them to him.

"Lemme find something to charge up on real quick then," she rumbled, standing up to glance around the room.

"'Charge up?'"

"Well, yeah," she hummed a she found an open plug socket in the wall. "I need energy to make sparks, and my body doesn't produce enough so I use electricity."

"Wait—how do you use electricity?"

"I absorb it. I'm basically like invincible against electricity now. To an extent," she replied as she looked for a conductor. She found it in the form of a paperclip. She examined it briefly before straightening it out, and finally alarming Sam. She gave him a "chill" gestures "Don't worry, I've… Well, I haven't absorbed energy like _this_, but I've touched a generator and Jolt's electric whips when they're active."

"A-are you sure? 'Cause I mean, if this is gonna hurt you, then I don't want you to do it!" he called out, but Catherine waved him off.

"It's fine. Just watch the show," she hummed and stuck the metal paperclip in. She felt the rush of electricity at once, and the heat of the Allspark Energy growing within her. She grinned, having not felt the sensation in such a long time. It felt good, and she was ready to create a spark, even if it wasn't going to be a true one. When she felt she had enough she released the clip and, eyes glowing a light blue, she moved back over to the couch. She grinned at her friend, whom stared wide-eyed, and she held out her hand.

"Give me the phone, Sam, and start thinking of names, 'cause you're about to have a phone-drone," she chuckled. He nodded dumbly, dropping it into her hand. "Okay, now don't freak out, but sparks are gonna fly out of my hand and I'll glow blue more than I already am, but that's normal, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded, but then blurted out quickly, "Can I feel it?"

She paused, "Wait—what?"

"Uh, I mean. Er—can I see how it feels?"

"Uh… s-sure…? No one's… really asked that… Um, I guess… just touch my hand?"

Sam did so, cupping the back of her hand with his palms, and she met his gaze, silently asking if he was ready. He nodded once, and she concentrated on the heat swimming within her. Though it had been some time, she knew exactly what to do. It was like riding a bike, and at once her body's veins lit up bright blue under her skin and her eyes glowed ever brighter. Sam opened his mouth a little, but then seemed to relax as he turned his gaze onto the phone where sparks were beginning to form. Catherine focused, ordering the power within her to the phone, willing it to make the spark she pictured in her head.

Then something different happened. While normally the process would have been smooth and sparks would have started forming the drone at once, this time there was a pause. A strange, time-slowing pause. And— for what felt like an infinite amount of time, but we really a moment shorter than even the blink of an eye— she saw the strange landscape. It was so familiar, and yet she did not remember it. She knew it, though; she had been here before, but she had been alone then. This time, however, Sam was with her. She couldn't believe it, but he was right there, his hand still touching hers, and he knew it, too. His eyes widened more than she'd ever seen them go, but there was no sounds, no other movement between them. He looked like he knew this place, too. But then there was a calling, one that turned their gazes to the distance, where a sphere of blue light floated towards them.

And then it was done. They were back in the room. The feeling was gone. The sensation was gone. The heat was gone. It was done. She was there, her skin and eyes normal. Sam was there, the same as always, although a bit more distressed than usual. Then there was the small, robotic creature standing on their hand.

Its shape was more humanoid than Teletraan's—it looked incredibly Mech-shaped—and had bright optics with a look of intelligence that only one of her creations shared. She knew at once this phone-drone was special. In fact, it wasn't a drone at all. This small being had a spark. A _real_, Cybertronian spark with full intelligence and a curiosity of the two holding him—or her—up. She could barely breathe, her mind wracked with confusion and joy and more confusion. She could only wonder what was going through Sam's mind, but that lost some of its importance as it spoke in clear, precise English.

"Good Afternoon, Creators," it spoke with a male American accent, glancing between them. "Are you both quite alright? Your heart palpations are rather erratic according to the average rate for humans of your statures."

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Catherine. It's talking. It's _talking_!" Sam all but squealed as he pulled away.

"I know," Catherine breathed as she brought the Cybertronian phone closer. "Do you know who you are?"

"I know I am an autonomous robotic organism. I do not yet have a designation; either of you may provide one if you so wish, as you are my creators."

"Whoa, whoa, wait—I'm its creator, too? Did we just make a Cybertronian baby?" the young man squeaked, but Catherine shook her head.

"No, he must just think that because we were in contact and he saw you. No, I am the one who created you, little guy. Sam doesn't have the power. Now, uh, do you have a name you would like to call yourself? Or do you have a name, Sam?"

"Well, I figured R2D2 would be good," the young man shrugged.

"That's so nerdy, but what do you think?" she asked the small Cybertronian, whom tilted its head thoughtfully.

"Would… simply R2 suffice?" he mused, and Sam nodded.

"Sounds, good, 'R2'. Now, he might not be your creator, but Sam is going to be your caretaker, which means you need to listen to him. You also need to know some rules when you do live with him."

"Understood," the newly dubbed R2 saluted, and then hopped off onto Sam's hand when Catherine held him out to the young man.

"Alright, listen up you two. Like I told you already, Sam, he can't be seen by _anyone_ except those who know about the Autobots, but even then you have to keep that to a minimum. If they ask, tell them he was made from the left over Allspark Shard energy as an experiment and I brought him here and he took a great liking to you. You need to follow that story, too, R2," she began sternly, and both human and miniature Cybertronian nodded. "If you're alone, then you can transform and talk and walk around, but otherwise, you, R2, need to stay in your phone form to not raise suspicion or panic. Also, don't do any hacking that might get you noticed, okay? I know you can do it since Teletraan can. That was… an awkward day, to say the least. Also, if there is any trouble just go to 'Bee. He'll know what to do and can contact Ratchet."

"…This is starting to sound complicated," Sam mused, turning his hand around to get a better look at R2. It was the same silver color as his phone and about the right size for it, too. His optics reminded him of Bumblebee's—big, bright, and blue as they looked at the young man curiously.

"Well, he's not a drone, so, I mean, it is a bit more complicated, and you're not at NEST where everyone works with Cybertronians daily. But, don't worry— it's easy to get used to and not as bad as you think. After all, because he is a full Cybertronian, he'll know better than to misbehave, right, R2?"

The little guy turned and nodded, "Affirmative."

"Okay, now for some other little tidbits," she began, and the conversation moved fast. When all the rules were laid out they finally began to talk about what he could do as a Cybertronian phone, and with each passing second Sam's excitement grew. R2 seems equally excited, if only to be of good use to his new caretaker and to be the target of their joy and excitement. There was bound to be some mishaps along the way—what with the three much larger Cybertronian companions outside who undoubtedly could sense the new spark presence, but had yet to communicate with them. Catherine figured it was Jazz's doing, but that was honestly the least of the worries on her mind.

In fact, while on the outside she appeared just as excited and into their talk of her newest creation, her mind was muddled with questions and worries and a slight bit of happiness. She didn't know how or why it had worked, or why she hadn't had to take from someone else, but she had done it—she had made a _true_ Cybertronian spark… and that shouldn't have happened. She had a feeling that she _knew _the answers, but no matter how much she tried, she could not recall _how_. She knew something had happened, but she could not remember what. She knew she had gone to some place—some place familiar, but it refused to become a word or recognizable image in her mind, yet she knew it! She knew she knew it! It was maddening!

And all through the rest of the day—long after the Autobots were introduced to R2 and their questions were asked; long after she and Sam had bonding time with Annabelle had; long after Will and Sarah had gone on their date and returned; and long after the young man had left with his new, secret friend— the plague of thoughts remained, weighing down upon her mind. However, there was one thing that was not part of it that weighed down upon her, too, and it was the happiness—the small hope that she had finally, just maybe, figured it out; that maybe she could do it; that maybe she could make sparks without taking another's life. The hope wanted so badly to consume every part of her being, but she knew better than to let it. Still, she hoped, and she thought and thought until she was weary and slept and dreamed of Cybertron.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXVII.<strong> End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Alrighty! Sooo... Any theories? Anyone? ;) So that's that chapter. Oh, and, yes, Catherine is going to suffer a lot from "knowing but NOT knowing at the same time" thing. There's a reason for it, too :D_

_It might just be me, but I thought Sam was adorable in this chapters~ squealing over how R2 was talking, tee hee. He's also a good kid :) Not a sore loser either, haha. Speaking of that- the kiss was a JOKE. Nothing serious. The only reason he did it was because he knew HUMANS did it in the instance and that he knew how some people reacted and wanted to mess with them. It obviously worked on Sam. Jazz is a troll, my people, and he always will be ;) He is also the kind of the road. No one beats him in a race except Blurr!_

_And hope you romantic fanatics liked that small bit of teasing between Cat and Sides. She's just terrible to him :D_

_And now we only have one more chapter I believe until we head back to NEST and then- ROTF starts! whoo! Time for some slag to hit the fan and some major battles to go down instead of just these small Decepticon skirmishes!_


	38. Currency Of Love

**TMWolf:** _Alrighty! Time for chapter 38! Before that, though- So I've got some major stuff coming up. Tests. Lots and lots of tests. Finals, especially. GRANTED, I only have 3, but the first in next week on Wed so... basically- I'm not going to be working on writing for a while. Like how tests are MAJOR in school, in college finals are more important than eating and sleeping. I also happen to have my 3rd Chem test Monday, and so I'm sure you can guess, but I'm going to be very busy studying _;; I don't even plan to really leave my room at all. Just straight up studying for the rest of the week/weekend and then finals studying time. BLEH. I'll TRY and get another chapter up before finals, but if not... except updates to continue after May 7, which is my last final._

_Anywho~ Today's chapter comes from Silversun Pickups - Currency of Love. Lyrics don't have much to do with the chapter, but the title fits well for what's going to come up :)_

_Now for reviews! And HOLY CRAP. 500+ REVIEWS ALREADY? You guys are too awesome! :D And all those "theories"! Again, I will neither confirm nor deny anything, nyahahaha! ;)_

_**Angel897: **__Thank-you soo much! :D_

_**AngelGirl11097: **__Thank-you sooooooooooo much! You're review really helped my mood right when it need it most! :) -bows for the applause- thank-you, thank-you! xD I try my best to make things interesting and creative and as realistic as possible :P And no, Jazz was most definitely NOT serious about the kiss xD;; Cybertronians don't have "kissing" in their culture, so it's really just a joke for him. As for the holoforms. Well, actually- I bring that up in a few chapters :D I'll explain about them when they do, but they are there! You'll just have to be patient :)_

_**Anon**__: Who doesn't love seeing a trio of hot speedy cars racing? ;) AND THEY'LL GET TOGETHER WHEN THEY WANT :P They're stubborn, you see~ And yes- no comment, ha ha. And yay for theories, but I shall refuse to confirm anything as always! Takes out all the fun if I do :P And, yes, you'll see holoforms soon enough. They're either the next chapter or the one after :) I think you'll appreciate what I do with their brief "show" ;) ...and I was about to say at the last part. Had the "D:" face going, but then I kept reading and I was ":D" ha ha~ And Ireland? Nice!_

_**AnonymousAuthor1998: **__Ha ha, possibre! Very much so possibre! You'll just have to wait a few more chapters for the answer, though! :)_

_**Autobot-Bre: **__Er, well, it wasn't "symbols" but close enough xD And maybe maybe maybe~!_

_**Cascadenight: **__I know right? I mean, they're robots disguised as vehicle- what better way to bond then race since most of their alternate modes are VERY fast and sexy cars ;) And, well, I don't know about SPARK BROKEN, but he was most likely a little annoyed :P And hell yeah Jazz is teasing him! xD Bandit will be most pleased then :) He'll try to jump, but just tell him no and he won't~_

_**Goldenfightergirl: **__Maybe! Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe! :D_

_**Iceshadow911247: **__...Neither? They're not... citizens? D: And no, the stories don't bother me. They're actually pretty funny/entertaining! I know I've laughed aloud a few times :P As for the law thing... being drunk, I guess? Makes sense? Please- Jazz doesn't need to "want to win more". We all know he was going to win ;) And LOL that'd be so awesome xD;; You need siri then! She could probably do it, ha ha. Oh Primus if Jazz was an internet troll? We'd be doomed D: And yupyup- ROTF coming up! :)_

_**Joldino-Sidestreakee: **__Gerhaps, my friend! Gerhaps! :D And you shall get what you want this chapter! Just gotta read through until the end :)_

_**LadyAmazon: **__Ooh Dogs 101! I remember watching the Husky episode! Yes, they are BEST for the cold, but they are PERFECTLY fine with hot weather so long as you have a cool place for them to go when it does get too hot for them (essentially, an air-conditioned house). And uh... erm... if by "loyal" you mean the EVENTUALLY come back when they WANT to or someone brings them back because they know you as the "Husky people"... then yes, they are loyal, lol (not even kidding, by the way ha ha) xD Speaking of that last part... eh heh heh heh... -flies away-_

_**Lunar Mist: **__Prowl logic. Best logic there is. Until you give it something illogical, ho ho ho~ Anyways, just keep waiting and you'll found out! :)_

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **__Thanks! And, no. When Sunny comes he will not be a "Sparkmate" for Catherine. While they are Twins and thus have VERY similar sparks, they will not have the same Sparkmate due to the differences. For instance, Sideswipe doesn't like art, but Sunstreaker does. So, no, no CatxSunstreaker. Just Catswipe~_

_**Pelawen Night: **__Thank-you! :D And yeeeah, that happens some times xD;; The chapter wanted to end, though, so I had to obey!_

_**Phaedra39: **__Actually, yes. At the end of this chapter there will be! :D_

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **__I'll half count a stuffed husky :) And thanks, as always! Oh, and have some faith in 'Cat and 'Sides, will you! xD_

_**Spark of the Forgotten: **__Why yes indeed they are! And it only gets better (or so I hope)! :D And no she can't. That'd be too easy, bwahahaha~ ;) Same for Sideswipe, tee hee._

_**Starscream's Prime: **__Why yes, yes she did! :D And made plenty of more questions for herself, too!_

_**Starla: **__Oh my Primus! Thank-you sooooooo much for your review! It really made my day! :) Although uh, let's just cool things down a little, my friend xD;;; -pats- I will be making more, of course! I can generally get a chapter done within a day, but sometimes not, and, again, I do have school work. I promise you'll get more, though, ha ha! Just give me a little time! :P_

_**Szynka2496: **__Then I warn you now: You're going to wish you had never left and also be glad you did... at the same time. And yes, they totally got a funny reaction out of Sides. He's so fun to tease :P The kiss wouldn't be as hard as you think- just pick her up, bring close, and there we go! xD_

_**TheBlackRose: **__I am to please with that Catswipe ;) And keep on speculating! :D And uh... again- no comment on Sunstreaker. Back to work, too (unfortunately), and so much more~ Now, in the meantime-to avoid the Sunny questions... -flies away-_

_**Topkicker26: **__Because he's also an adorable flirtatious horny hound dog (until Brotherhood/Revelations), tee hee :P And yeah, that's pretty much what Grill was. Fowler was funny, though :P "Unicorn" instead of "Unicron" bwahahaha~ and yeeeeeeeah! Armada looks like it'll be good for sure! :D Have to wait until like Sunday/Monday though to watch it :/ And psssh, you so know. Oh, and LOL Mirage space core? Somebody's a little obsessed ;) It's not smut you dirty whore! xD -throws shoe-_

_**Worried sib: **__Well, if you're SURE about that... then try guessing WHY I might have done that ;) And uh... no. Cat really shouldn't, ha ha ha. As for Annie seeing... don't worry too much about that. Catherine doesn't plan to make many drones besides R2, and she knows better than to let a little kid see that... granted she wouldn't want Lennox/Sarah to see either since she'd get into quite a bit of trouble xD;;_

_Now onto the show!_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXVIII. <strong>Currency of Love

* * *

><p>With the weekend coming to an end, it would take some time before Catherine could properly hangout with Sam, as another week of school was starting up. If she wasn't dead to pretty much everyone she knew, she would have happily taken Jazz or Sideswipe down to Tranquility and visited them, but, well, she couldn't very well say she was a zombie. Thankfully, that time was made up with going out and spending time with her foster family—she even partook of shopping, which she never imagined herself doing <em>ever<em>. With Lennox, her fun involved shooting or some other "man-fun" activity, and with Annabelle she could only stick to young, baby play, but that was a gift in itself.

Of course, she spent time with her robotic companions, and gladly took up teasing them as much as possible. She often found more alone time with Sideswipe, though, as Jazz became the favored form of transport for everyone—Sideswipe was a bit too reckless for Sarah's liking, especially when Annabelle was in tow. It was a different, but wonderful gift that she personally enjoyed above all else, though would never say.

And when no one was occupying her attention she found her thoughts took up the position. First and foremost was R2, the miniature Cybertronian she had made. According to Sam he was doing fine and following the rules, and he and Bumblebee both got along very well as, apparently, R2 was a fantastic conversationalist. For that she was relieved and glad, but still the question remained: how the hell had she done it? Tip-of-the-tongue was her mortal enemy in her battle for the knowledge, and no matter how many suggestions Sideswipe and Jazz could give her nor any questions she asked could put her on the right path. It was annoying, frustrating, maddening, and any synonym to describe a desire to throttle the mystery before her. Even worse—when she concentrated and tried to summon the same feeling, all she got were sparks and the darkness behind her eyelids.

By the middle the weeks she finally gave up—but not really—and let herself become preoccupied with working out to make sure she didn't get stale over the break. Lennox helped to make sure of that, and so she also started doing chores, too. Of course, Sarah argued against it, but Catherine's "responsibility" meter wouldn't have it any longer. Besides, she knew Lennox would get her back at NEST even more than he already was if she didn't.

It all helped keep her mind off too many things, the work outs weren't bad at all, and she always enjoyed shooting. Her drones helped with passing the time and making things better, too. They were always curious about everything she did, especially the horses. Their first encounter had been awkward to say the least, but soon enough the horses took on their usual "don't-care" attitude, her drones were happy to prance around on their backs or to roll around in the dirt while she was shooting. Sometimes they played with Jazz or Sideswipe, and, after finally forcing them to confront the toddler terror, they had begun to make friends with Annabelle.

And so things went along smoothly and quickly through the week. It was honestly a good thing for Catherine, for it meant it was soon to be Saturday, which was the day Sam was going to bring his parents to the ranch and they were all going to have a picnic-dinner. It had taken much discussion, but it was decided it would be better at the ranch because she was considered dead, they didn't want to take chances and it would allow the Autobots to walk around and have fun at the same time. His parents were still a little weary of Bumblebee being an alien sometimes, but they figured he could stretch his legs, especially if it kept him from getting antsy in the garage. It also just might have possibly had a bit to do with the fact Mrs. Judy often wondered aloud about the women who had "stolen" her potential "daughter" from her, but no one was foolish enough to say so. Sam mentioned Mikaela would be coming, too, and while it had surprised Catherine—although it probably shouldn't have—she didn't mind. It had been a long time since they talked, and, well, if she was Sam's girlfriend, then she should try and get along again being Sam's _best_friend.

All it was going to take was a few days, and, luckily for Catherine, they went by quickly enough.

-O-

"Oh my goodness, Catherine!" Judy Witwicky cried out, tears nearly forming in her eyes as she spotted the young, redhead woman. A tight, loving embrace soon followed, the recipient laughing happily as she returned it. "I didn't think we'd ever see you again! Even Ronald was worried!"

Ron Witwicky smiled briefly before putting his hands on his hips, "Only a little. You know how to handle yourself."

"I missed you too, Mr. Witwicky," Catherine grinned, reaching out to grab and squeeze his hand since Mrs. Witwicky refused to let her go. Despite his grumpy exterior, he returned the squeeze , and then moved forward to greet Will and Sarah. Behind Mrs. Witwicky, Sam and Mikaela stood, snickering at the redhead's predicament, and behind them Bumblebee transformed and greeted Jazz and Sideswipe happily.

"Okay, Mama Judy… Really, I love you and I missed you and you know I love getting hugs from you, but you should probably go say hi to the Lennoxes. Common courtesy, and, you know, I like to breathe, too," Catherine chuckled, glancing up at the older woman. Mrs. Judy made a sob-like laugh before tightening the embrace for a brief moment and then let her go to go greet Sarah, whom she embraced with a hug, too. The redhead watched happily, glad to see they were already getting along—Lennox and Ronald talking about something manly no doubt, and Judy cooing over Annabelle. She turned to Sam and Mikaela whom had finally come up to her, and she greeted them with a grin.

"I see you couldn't stay away, Sam! And you brought a fair damsel to make our next victim! You are terrible, my _amigo_!" she boasted, setting her hands on her hips.

"I try my best," he chuckled, and opened his arms for the two of them to embrace.

"Looks like you're doing well," Mikaela added, but Catherine could tell she didn't want an embrace, so she merely gave a grinning shrug back.

"Eh, as well as you can get from working with the government. Anyways, we can all catch up on the couches inside. They're a lot more comfortable then standing out here," she replied, gesturing at the house behind them. Both agreed and all three huddled in— the adults still preoccupied outside— and they settled into their spots. Catherine took up the single chair, folding her legs beneath her, while Sam and Mikaela took the longer couch, sitting close with the dark-haired girl leaning on the dark-haired boy.

"So… how's life everybody?" the redhead began, and she got half-hearted shrug from the young man.

"Eh, we've been at school all week and since we had this plan, we didn't go out to anywhere fancy or anything."

"Well, we did go to the mall on Wednesday, and we did have a little excitement there," Mikaela smiled, and Sam's eyes brighten as he snapped his fingers and leaned forward. Catherine raised a brow curiously.

"Okay, so listen to this," he began with excitement. "Me n' Mikaela were eating lunch at a table and stuff and this old lady is coming by with her grandkids. Now, these kids are fighting over the toy—some stuffed dog or something—and they're tugging back and forth while the grandma is trying to stop them and make them take turns, y'know? Well, eventually one of the kids wins, but he's surprised the other kid let go, so he flies back and the toy goes right over him towards us. Oh, right—we were sitting right by the edge, so it's a pretty far drop down, but luckily for the kid, I've been honing my ninja skills and you know what happened? I caught it. BAM! I caught it in mid-air. It was sooo awesome! Kids were all amazed and the grandma even said thank-you all sweet, granny-like."

Catherine snorted and then laughed, "S-sorry, Sam. It's just—you made it sound funny, and you so totally do _not_ have ninja skills. Just a whole lot of damn good luck. Still, that's pretty awesome how you saved that kid's toy."

"The old lady was really sweet about it, too. She even offered to buy us some sweets. The toy must have been really important," Mikaela smile, snuggling a bit closer to Sam once he leaned back.

"Seems like it. So what about you, 'Cat? Anything exciting?"

"Not really. Mostly just been working out and doing my fair share around here. I helped Sarah with shopping, too, and mostly just hung out with Sideswipe and Jazz, so, you know, usual week for me, although without the job obligations of NEST. Soooo basically paradise!" she smiled leaning back into the chair.

"What's it like at NEST by the way? What do you do again?" the dark-haired girl inquired, and the red-head raised a brow at her friend.

"What? You don't boast about how cool your _best_ friend is to everyone else?" she mused, and laughed off his stumble of words meant to be an apology or excuse. "Anyways, to answer your question, I'm the Autobots' liaison. Basically, I try and keep things going smoothly between the humans and Autobots and do paper work. Lots and lots and lots of paperwork. I'm also training as a soldier, but I won't actually go into the field. It's pretty fun there when we're not on duty or training. Everyone's pretty cool except for a few."

"Huh… Sounds… awesome," Mikaela hummed, though the red-head detected a lack of sincerity. She brushed it off—didn't even show a sign of annoyance—and looked to Sam as he opened his mouth. However, he was cut off when the front door opened and all five of their missing persons entered, still stuck in whatever conversations they had started. It paused when Sarah spotted the three and moseyed over to drop Annabelle off into Catherine's lap.

"Mind watching over her while we start making dinner? Mrs. Judy apparently has a roast to die for that takes a few hours," she smiled, while her baby cooed and reached out for the redhead.

"Sure, and trust me—it is. We should have your wedged potatoes with it, too, and your rolls. It'll go great!" she smiled back, cuddling the toddler close, who squealed with delight.

"Oooh, sounds good. Now, you three have fun. I might need you later on to get Will and Mrs. Witwicky back inside. They're going on about politics now, and lord knows how long they'll spend on that! It's bound to be as bad as when your father is cleaning his guns."

Catherine laughed, "Sure thing."

Sarah left them then, joining Judy in the kitchen while Lennox and Ronald departed to the study with a beer in hand. The redhead rolled her eyes at the sight, but quickly let Annabelle take up her attention and playfully tussled with the little girl, which became the target of affection from Mikaela as well, although it was in the form of cooing from afar. Sam, meanwhile, smirked at his friend, giving her look that she finally noticed after about a minute and gave him a confused look back.

"What?"

"Sooo… Lennox is your 'father' now, is he?" the young man purred, and she snorted back.

"Well, it's official now… or, well, unofficially official, but you know what I mean. Just shut-up and look at how adorable Annie is!" she barked back, holding up the toddler's hands to wave them at him. Annabelle giggled happily and Sam finally gave in and reached out to grab her hands and wiggle them a bit.

"And let me tell you, Sam," she began again, leaning on the arm of the chair. "It's made life pretty darn good."

-O-

The trio of young adults and one baby eventually found themselves outside amongst the Autobots where they combined their conversations, talking about whatever they wanted. Throughout it Catherine noticed something, and it was a fact that surprised her more than anything else. Just judging by the dark-haired girls interactions with her, Catherine knew Mikaela had no idea that she was the living Allspark. She had expected that, _maybe_, Sam would have let something slip, but her friend had done a phenomenal job of saying absolutely _nothing_ about that little detail. Although, Mikaela did know about R2 who finally made his appearance, perched on 'Bee shoulders, but the story was like she had asked him to tell—an "experiment" done with the shard. She was both happy and grateful. She was sure Mikaela could keep a secret, but her being the Allspark was a secret she couldn't trust with just anyone.

And as much as she wished, she couldn't keep herself from analyzing Mikaela It wasn't anything born from jealous or what not, but she supposed it was some natural urge among women to scrutinize one another, and she was no exception. The dark-haired young woman looked no different from before save for a slight attire change. She definitely wore more dignified clothes—less skin showing than before, which Catherine personally approved of. She still retained her youth and model-good looks, which made it seem impossible that she was with her friend. The dark-haired young woman still retained some of her "popular chick"—she honestly didn't have much better word for it—demeanor, but she had definitely broken from that shell to reveal more of her true, independent and strong woman side underneath. She supposed helping her father integrate back into society helped, as did working in a garage. There wasn't much time to be "pretty" or "popular" there.

Over all, she thought Mikaela was okay. Not entirely perfect or someone she would consider calling a close friend, but she was okay. Catherine was confident she couldn't talk about much with her, though. The dark-haired girl seemed to be fine with that, though, as she preferred cuddling next to Sam like he was a teddy bear or managing to put in some input here or there. She honestly didn't contribute much to the conversation, and while Catherine at first thought it made her seem less "okay", she soon realized it was because she was just awkward in regards to the situation. Unlike her or Sam, Mikaela wasn't all that close to the Autobots. Yes, she'd ridden in Bumblebee, but they'd never actually talked like Sam did. It probably didn't help that most of the topics didn't really pertain to things the dark-haired girl would know, too.

Thankfully for Mikaela and for Catherine's growing desire to stifle her inborn tendency to observe other females closely, the hours passed by faster than they could have imagined, and Sarah Lennox and Judy Witwicky came calling. All four humans departed from their metal companions, and took up helping to move a table outside, which was more complicated than expected. However, once they got both fathers away from whatever conversation they were having, things got much easier and it didn't take long for everything to be set and ready for the food, which was all that remained. That wasn't a long wait, either, and once all the food was out and everyone had taken their seats with their Cybertronian companions nearby, the "picnic" dinner began.

"So, are they treating you well at—ah, where was it again?" Judy inquired after taking a quick drink to help down a bit of roast. Though her question was directed at Catherine, Lennox answered for her.

"We work with NEST, but I'm not allowed to say where. Secrecy and all," he chuckled, but the woman simply rolled her eyes and waved her hands at him.

"Oh, pish-posh! While I do approve of your taking Catherine in, she was my kid before you, and I have the right to know where she's going to be and if she's being treated right!"

Beside her, Sarah giggled, not the least bit bothered, while Catherine raised a hand to calm the woman.

"It's okay, Mama Judy. They're treating me just fine. Besides, I've put more than a few unruly pests in their place, and I always got my boys over here to back me up," she winked, gesturing at Jazz and Sideswipe behind her who glanced over at their being mentioned "And then I have my uncles and big brothers on my team."

"Well, I still don't like you being so far away and having to do all this military business!" the woman huffed and chewed on another bite of roast.

"Aw, calm down, Judy. Catherine's an adult now, and she's always known how to take care of herself. Heck—she helped take care of Sam when we weren't lookin'!" Ronald Witwicky spoke up, eliciting a deep, red blush from Sam who threw up his hands with an expression that all but sarcastically screamed "thanks, dad!". Mikaela grinned with amusement while Catherine laughed aloud.

"Oh, you're right. She was always the one that kept him out of trouble or from getting lost!" the woman sighed miserably. "It's just—oh! I was so worried when she ran away, and then joining some secret army involved with these giant troublemakers!"

"Ma'am," Jazz spoke up, smiling warmly at her. "I can assure ya we're lookin' out fo' her. That's includin' me n' all the other Autobots' n' the humans. Catherine's covered, so ya can rest easy."

"See? Nothing to worry about," the redhead added with a reassuring grin.

"Oh, be quiet, all of you!" Sarah sighed, shaking her head, and fed Annabelle another bite of applesauce before turning to face them. "As a mother it is her duty to worry about those that are her children! You men will never know, and you two ladies are still too young, but it's just how mothers are! Now hush and let her fret! Especially you, Catherine. Just enjoy being doted on."

"Hee hee. Okay."

"Wait—how come I don't get any of this kind of attention?" Sam grumbled, folding his arms.

"Because you're a grown man who refuses to act like one," his father barked, and Catherine let out another laugh. Sam quickly stepped on her foot, which made her stop, but then she stepped on his foot back. Both paused to glare, and then a tremendous foot war began. As both were seated across from each other, they were in perfect spots to do so, and were able to go on without interference for a while until things finally got rowdy.

"Alright, I think that is _quite_ enough you two!" Lennox finally bellowed when Catherine's knee accidentally rammed against the table. "Honestly—how old are you two again?"

"Five," Sam said at once.

"He's five," Catherine said at about the same time, and the young man glared and attempted to step on her foot, but missed. She quickly smacked her chest and held her arms out in a "come-at-me-bro" gesture with a confident smirk on her face.

"Did this happen a lot at your house?" Lennox inquired of Ronald, and the larger man nodded with a groan.

"It was actually a bit worse. They would sometimes have slap fights. Honestly, these two. It's a wonder how they ended up separated in the first place!" Judy Witwicky replied, shaking her head with a chuckle.

"Eh, it's all good now. And, of course, I always won the fights," the redhead purred, and Sam raised a brow as he folded his arms again.

"Oh really? 'Cause I distinctly remember winning more than a few," he purred back, and she raised a brow.

"Care to test out that theory? 'Cause, I mean, we're already outside, so if you wanna go, bro, we can do this right now," she barked, standing up with her arms spread in challenge.

"Oh, man, my Energon's on Catherine," Sideswipe called out behind them.

"Scrap. I meant to bet on her!" Bumblebee huffed, door wings rising up slightly.

Sam looked up with surprise, "What! 'Bee!"

"My apologies, Sam, but Catherine is stronger and more skilled than you are," the yellow Autobot replied with a shrug.

"Except there is going to be _no_ fighting," Sarah Lennox spoke up and, though her voice was calm, the underlying tone of force was there and both teens calmed and returned to their food. "Honestly. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were twins!"

Both young adults shared a playful grin before returning to their meals, Mikaela glancing between them with a look that went unnoticed. She too returned to her meal, but was far more lackluster compared to the others. Silence followed for a bit longer, the group scarfing down more of their meal, until Mrs. Witwicky dropped her fork with a clang and heart-wrenching sob came from her throat. Her hands went to her mouth, napkin in tow, and Sarah Lennox was quick to comfort the woman while her husband did the worst thing possible and sighed, shaking his head. The rest looked with concern and confusion, though their robotic companions had the worst of it.

"Oh, shhhh. It's alright," the blonde-haired woman cooed, and Sam's mother nodded as sniffled and wiped at her tearing eyes.

"C'mon, Judy, stop cryin' now," Ronald spoke firmly, but with a hint of worried love as he turned to her and grasped her shoulder.

She looked at him and sniffed again, "Oh, how can you not be sad? Catherine's all grown up and so is our little baby boy! If she wasn't with that—that government thing, then she would be going to college with Sammy! And then all this darn business that happened and I was so worried about her! Oh, Ronald, you heartless bastard! You weren't ever worried at all!"

"Aw, Judy," the man sighed, and relieved Sarah of the hysterical woman as he brought her close, rubbing her back soothingly. "You know I was worried. I'm just a lot better at holding it together than you are."

"Yeah, calm down, Mom. It's not like we're gone forever. You know I'll be back every summer," Sam spoke up, reaching over to grab his mother's hand, who squeezed it like a death trap. He kept the wince from his face as she continued to sniff and wipe the tears, smudging something of her eye shadow and mascara with it.

Catherine grabbed Mrs. Witwicky's other hand, smiling softly, "And I get off every few months or so, which I can visit during, so I'm not gone all the time either. And I'm a liaison, so I'm not out fighting any bad monsters or people or anything."

Judy met her gaze, sniffed and nodded, and then burst into more tears. She was given soft smiles all around as she leaned into her husband, whom comforted her with an amused shaking of the head. Everyone else exchanged looks, smiling at one another. Emotions eventually calmed down of course, things were explained as best as they could to the Autobots, and their meal continued on happily, all the way through dessert and long into the night. And all the time there was only love and joy around, and Catherine couldn't have been happier.

-O-

"Well, that was interesting," Sideswipe hummed as Catherine hopped onto his hand and he lifted up her up to his shoulder. She stepped off and settled into a small crevice she had recently found, cradled by the metal panels, and was rather comfortable.

It had been a few hours since everyone had left, and that had actually been at a rather late hour. Sarah had insisted that the Witwicky's not help clean up so, after warm goodbyes and hugs—Mrs. Witwicky held together well—Catherine and her new family cleaned everything up. And when that was done, the parents started to prep Annabelle for bed, leaving Catherine to do what she pleased. She spent a few minutes with Jazz, sharing a few laughs over the dinner, but then she'd spotted the silver mech roll toward the usual hill and her guardian-brother let her go with a tease hidden in his laughter. She'd merely rolled her eyes, and trotted over to be where she was now.

"Mama Judy's just _very_emotional. It doesn't help Papa Witwicky antagonizes her," she chuckled back, leaning her head against the side of his helmet.

"Is that what you call it?" he snorted, settling down carefully on the hillside. "I couldn't understand any of it to be honest. Although I was looking forward to seeing you fight Sam."

She laughed, "Figured you would! It wouldn't have really come to blows, though, so, y'know, feel disappointed."

His blue optics brightened in the dark, and though there was barely any light with the crescent moon, she knew he was grinning. She curled herself closer, enjoying the heat coming from his metal frame although it was still a little warm outside.

"So… you and Sam and his family and everyone are pretty close," he spoke up after a few moments and she put her cheek into her palm as she leaned forward.

"Well, yeah. They're my family. Lennox and Sarah and Annabelle are my immediate one. Er, by that I mean Lennox is my Dad, Sarah my Mom, and Annie my little sister. But Sam's also my family. The Witwicky's have always been more like parents than my biologically ones, and, well, while I was in love with Sam for a while, we're just like brother and sister now. He's my best friend, you know?" she replied, a warm, content smile growing on her face as she spoke. "Of course, you guys are my family, too. But I guess you know that. I mean, I've told you how Jazz is like a bro to me, too, but like the older brother. Ratchet's like the overprotective Uncle and so is Prime, and then Ironhide's like my grandpa, and then I have my kids."

He looked over at her, "Yeah, I remember… Where… where do I fit in, though? Just curious."

"Huh… Where _do_ you fit in?" she mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I guess I could say brother, but then that's not right, and you're certainly not an Uncle or grandpa or dad. You are my friend, too, but that doesn't seem to fit, either. I guess you're just an enigma!"

"I am pretty fantastic. Only an enigma is cool enough to describe me," he purred, and she laughed.

"Yeah, you're a cool cookie, _amigo_. All I know is that I need you along with everyone else. Maybe even more than the others."

It took her a few seconds, but the words sunk in and she quickly flushed, her face turning hot. She was so glad it was dark, but even then she was sure the Autobot could tell she was embarrassed. She didn't know if he knew what those words meant, but it was humiliating none the less. If he did, he didn't show it as he turned away, his optics diming slightly. She didn't dare test to see what he felt either, if only to keep her from exploding from the embarrassment. Too bad it was the only emotion that she could never push away no matter hard she tried, so she sat there against him, flushing like crazy and letting her thoughts consist of saying how dumb she was.

And then, by some miracle, Teletraan, whom had been snoozing in her pocket, buzzed. Her embarrassment ebbed as she pulled him out and read the message. All flushing and humiliation vanished as soon as she finished and she stood up excitedly. Thankfully, Sideswipe's torso was large and flat enough at the top that she could walk out on it to face him.

"What's up?" he inquired, and she held Teletraan out towards him, though he didn't really need to read the text.

"We got new recruits coming!" she exclaimed and then brought her drone back to scroll down. "They're not saying who, but we got more Autobots coming! Maybe one of them is Sunstreaker!"

The silver mech's optics dimmed for a few seconds, "…No, he's not with them. He's too far away."

She frowned, excitement essentially halved, "Oh… well... Well, maybe they know something about him then?"

"Yeah, they might!" he replied, an expectant smile on his face. "He left with a ship, too, so he might have gotten separated. Someone's bound to know what happened."

"Well, they're supposed to be here a few days after we go back, so maybe! I just hope those 'Con sightings aren't going to cause trouble. Sure, the NEST troops didn't find anything yet, but, you know," she rumbled, stepping back towards his shoulder.

"Yeah, the 'Cons can be tricky, but if they know what's good for them they won't try anything," the silver mech smirked, and the redhead returned the expression.

"'Cause Sideswipe's gonna come flying in to save the day, huh? Kinda like superman?" she teased, and his smirk widened as his optics brightened.

"Something like that. Give me a jetpack and I'm there."

"Well, not quite Superman, but close enough. Looks like we can rely on you then," she replied, settling back down into the crevice.

"I'll be there when I'm _needed_," he purred, and watched as his play sunk in. With a groan she shoved her face into her hands, mumbling an incoherent string of words that only served to make him laugh.

With a sigh she leaned against him again, though smiling a little as she did so, "You suck."

* * *

><p><strong>XXXVIII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Well, I do hope that was some good 'ol Catswipe at the end there for all your Catswipe shippers ;) They're FINALLY getting somewhere, am I right? :D And Sideswipe finally got some payback, tee hee!_

_Also, turns out I lied. ROTF officially starts the chapter AFTER nest... so chapter 40 starts ROTF. HOWEVER, I do believe you're all going to very much so enjoy the next one, if only for the little bit I put at the end. ;) Sooo yeah, next chapter it's back to NEST time! :D We're pretty much done with establishing relationships/introducing new terms so we can really get things moving along. Expect time skips to start and things to move a lot faster! Hell, we're about to go through a year time skip pretty soon :D So hold onto your butts people! And then cling for your lives once ROTF starts, because slag goes down hard REAL fast._

_Alrighty. So. Again. I find Sarah to be like... the epitome of a mother. I just... I can't see her not being basically perfect. That's probably just me, but I just... can't not do it. Good thing she's a background character (with slight main attributes) eitherwise she might be close to a Sue, lol! xD;; And poor Judy... I stand by her reaction, though. I mean- just watch how she acts in ROTF! She's literally going bipolar- bawling her eyes out and then being pissed off. Oh, Mrs. Witwicky. I love her so much. And then Ron Witwicky! Oh that stubborn man! :P He really is a softy at heart... and totally like Catherine as a kid more than Sam, lol~ But no, really- he does love Sam a lot xD_

_And then we have Mikeala... As Catherine has shown- no more jealousy! Mikeala is Sam's girlfriend, she is okay with that, and no worries! But what about Mikeala? What about her indeed... nyahahaha~ Too bad the story focuses on Cat's POV... otherwise we could see a lot of the other drama going around :D_

_I'd say that's about it. Until next time which might be a while! -flies away-_

_P.S. No, Sam is not a ninja. He just wishes he was. Although those kids thing he is. But he's not._

_P.S.S. I suddenly realize the Sunstreaker-no-show-let-down just might be a sore spot at the moment... hmm... -flies away quickly-_


	39. Sweet Home Diego Garcia

**TMWolf:** _So my college is being REALLY nice to me. My Psych teacher let us have a TAKE. HOME. FINAL. Do you understand the amazingness and total awesomeness of such a thing? Anyways, this means I actually have a butt load of free time between studying for the Chem Final May 7 and writing! :D In other words... not as long of a wait as I or you guys thought! Yaaaaay!_

_Anywho, it's finally time to head back to NEST, her other home! Not TOO much has changed, but there ARE some nice surprises this chapter. I think you'll be happy about them ;)_

_This chapter's song is an "edit" of Lynyrd Skynyrd's song Sweet Home Alabama, as you can see, ha ha. I thought the title fit well :P_

_Now for reviews! As you all know, I appreciate and love all your reviews! :)_

_**Angel897: **Yay! :D  
><em>

_**AngelGirl11097: **Gurl, Mrs. Witwicky is all about overly dramatic- 07' S7 arrest and ROTF Sam-leaving-for-college scene as evidence, lol. And you're welcome! :) And no worries about cutting it short, and, uh, studying's not a bad thing, though! It helps you do good in school, so she's kind of right? I guess just read in secret then! xD AND UM ABOUT THAT GUY. -flies away-  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Yupyup! Though not just yet. Next chapter or the one after. And no, she's not. Sorry! D: She's just the liaison, but was trained for self-defense and what not. And, actually, Leo WILL show up at one point. Since it is from 'Cat's 3rd POV it's mostly what she sees, but she'll meet him post-ROTF :3  
><em>

_**Cranes Girl: **Awww, thank-you! :D I really appreciate that! And I'll try! xD I can generally pump them out fast, sooooo, who knows?  
><em>

_**Crystarium: **Oh wow! Thank-you! I'm honored! :) And I'm glad I could make you smile~ I hope I can continue to do so! And ha ha, yesssss... Just a little... For now ;)  
><em>

_**Flamingfoxviper:** I'm glad you enjoy it! And I hope they continue to intrigue you! :3 I have much in store for them.  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **Evil Decepticon Sorcery probably. :P And ew! xD;; Not as bad as dog sneezing in your face, though. It's nasty :( And yes, 'Cat did :) It's mostly she just had to "force" them to do so, ha ha. Ronald Witwicky is not a tactful man, my friend :P I think that's what makes them such a great couple, though xD Don't worry- Judy loves him for it~ And lucky! I wish I had a brother ;^; Having a bitchy older sister sucks... lol niiiice! But unless you're invisible, you are not a ninja! Everyone knows Ninjas can't be seen! D:  
><em>

_**Joldino-Sunstreaker: **ha ha, sorry! It takes a few more chapter for that, but it WILL happen! I can assure you that! :) Some crazy slag has to go down first, though~  
><em>

_**LadyAmazon**: nyahahahahaha! Never! -flees- Foreshadowing is my specialty, though! I love it! :3_

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Ha ha. Oh Caps Lock! You silly button, you! :P No problems! Feel free to ask anymore if you're confused on anything! :)  
><em>

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **Possibre! Possibre! :) Just keep on reading and you'll find out! And yeah... she does act that way... Oh Mrs. Witwicky... You crazy thing. And, unfortunately, we don't get to see that part :/ 'Cat will not be joining the college movie-in. She's got NEST work to do! You will get to see Leo, though!  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **Foot war are the best *^* And Judy was crying because, well, Mrs. Witwicky is a VERY emotional person, whether it be "pissed off" or "sad". If you recall in ROTF she was essentially bipolar and crying all over the place because Sam was going to college. So, basically, she's just REALLY upset that both Sam AND Catherine are gone, who are both like her kids. It's kind of a Mom thing, really. She's losing her kids, so to speak.  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **YES. NEW AUTOBOTS. EXPECT SOME G1. Yeah, about all those finals... NOPE. CHUCK TESTA. Er, well. Kinda. Just one now and it's the week after next! :D But no, no plot twist. Those are for later :P Also- ARMADA WAS FREAKING AWESOME. That is all on that. :P GURL. I WILL FIGHT YOU FOR EZIO. I AM A WRESTLER. D: And naw, I won't shoot you. That's pretty cool! xD "Dirty whore" is an affectionate term, so don't take it seriously, ha ha :P And you gotta love them only when they're not being idiotic aftss. Then they're fine :)  
><em>

_Aaaaaaaaand action!_

_Also- a thanks to a certain reviewer for the quoted term in the third paragraph ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXIX. <strong>Sweet Home [Diego Garcia]

* * *

><p>And so the final week of her short vacation came to an end.<p>

Catherine had hoped to spend more time with Sam, but the school week made it difficult, although he did visit as much as he could during the few free hours he had. It was enough, as each visit was full of joy and much merriment, especially on the weekend when he was able to stay for the whole day. His parents came again, too, though this time everyone went out to eat instead. Catherine was ecstatic to see the two families getting along nearly perfectly, and while it did make things better, it also made them worse. The reason being she knew she was going to have to leave.

Mrs. Judy held together well—she even managed to not tear up when they said their goodbyes. Mr. Witwicky didn't show any sorrow, of course, but he did give the redhead a warm hug, telling her to take care of herself, which was as close to an outburst of tears as he could get. Sam was of weaker make than his father, but he knew without a doubt that she would be okay, so it was loving grins and hugs for the both of them along with a quick note to not take forever to get back and not let "Galladouche" get the best of her. She promised not to, and then after a final farewell to Bumblebee, who promised to keep in touch, they left, and she went home to pack.

It was obvious they were leaving, and not just because Lennox already had his bags out in the TV room, ready to go for their early morning leave. Both Sideswipe and Jazz were more upbeat than usual—trading shoulder punches and moving about like a bunch of athletes before a match. It was amusing, to say the least, and then became hilarious when the two mechs began to brawl it out. Jazz won, of course; while Sideswipe was flexible and filled with youthful energy, the white-armored mech was no old cog and he knew exactly how to move the silver mech right where he wanted. It was for that reason Sideswipe found himself face first in the dirt, both arms pinned and a hand ready to put him into stasis should Jazz have wished it. It was all fun and games, however, so there was no animosity between them, but rather laughter.

Yet, soon enough even they had to settle down to recharge for their trip tomorrow, and Catherine was left to spend some time with her new parents and sister. It was short, but sweet, and Sarah composed herself well, no doubt used to it thanks to Lennox having been in the military for years now. Still, there were hints of the weariness underneath—the weakened smiles; the shallow bags under her eyes; the lack of luster. Annabelle even seemed to sense it, too, and did her best to make the atmosphere better with her laughter and nonsensical baby sounds. However, Sarah couldn't be quelled, and all went to bed with a heavy weight that only increased the next morning.

They left very early so that Annabelle was not woken; leaving only Sarah was there to see them off. She did so much like before, hiding her sadness behind a smile, though they promised they'd be back soon. Then they left, riding again in Sideswipe with Jazz close behind. The Autobots must have sensed the mood, too, for the trip was quiet all the way to the military base, and even on the plane they only talked of what they needed to do once they got back. Lennox would have to go speak with Morshower to be updated on the Decepticon search teams, and Catherine was to meet with Marissa briefly in her office before heading to Ratchet for news on the new Autobots who would arrive in two days. A part of her didn't want to meet with her mentor, seeing as she knew it was probably the last time she would, but she knew she had a lot of work to look over.

The plane ride felt like it took forever, but eventually they landed on the island. The hot, humid air was rather welcoming although it had them sweating long before they'd even reached the island itself. Although the scenery was bland, Catherine was glad to see it. Sure, it wasn't the ranch, but it was still one of her homes, and she had family waiting for her. In fact, both she and Lennox did—their teammates were already there with water bottles in hand, which were chucked in their direction as soon as they were within range. Laughs and shoulder claps and even hugs—only for Catherine as Lennox wasn't "man" enough for them—were exchanged briefly before the redhead forced them to let her go on the note she had some work to do.

Lennox was not let off so easy, though; when the redhead was out of sight, gone with Jazz and Sideswipe, they turned on their commander with stern, determined expressions from which the brown-haired man had no escape. And when they asked the questions that had been simmering in their minds for the past two weeks, the brown-haired man sighed and began to explain.

Catherine, meanwhile, was reunited with her room where the familiar, golden-armored face of her youngest creation awaited and greeted her with loving nuzzles and metallic purrs. His elder siblings were glad to see him, too, and as much as she would have loved to spend more time with them, she did have a brunette to meet up with and then a certain Cybertronian medic, too. However, while the three drones were told to stay put, Steeljaw decided to accompany her, much to his brothers' ire. The redhead welcomed him of course, enjoying the attention he gave, rubbing his back and head into her much like a real cat. She knew he didn't _have_ to act that way, but he enjoyed it, it suited his form apparently, and it helped ease many of the other humans since it was a familiar gesture from the organic version of his self.

They found the older woman sitting in her office, reading over papers with a concentrated look on her face. Her expression lifted once she saw Catherine and Steeljaw, and the two embraced as they welcomed each other. Of course, the reunion couldn't last long—there was work to do and Marissa had news. Thankfully things had gone smoothly while Catherine was gone; no fights or arguments or outward animosity towards the Autobots. There'd also been very little interaction with Galloway, which the woman surmised to being due to his meetings with the President and other politicians, but there was no doubt he would be back soon enough. Then she went on the news of the new recruits coming in. Just as Catherine had been told before, they would be here in a few days, and Marissa had already handled the paperwork for it, so they were in the clear. All that remained was for Catherine to evaluate and put them into their groups.

With business out of the way, it finally came to the awkward moment where the redhead had to ask about Marissa's leaving soon. A sad smile followed, and it was confirmed true—in just a week she would be gone. A depressed silence followed for a few moments before the brunette placed a hand on Catherine's shoulder, and expressed her utmost confidence that she would be just fine. She also made a note of keeping in touch when she could and to call her using Teletraan if she ever needed advice. The redhead agreed, and so Marissa suggested they might go get some lunch, but as much as Catherine wanted to, she did need to go see Ratchet. While the reason she gave was for regulations, in truth she had a very important question on her mind, which became the forefront of her thoughts once she left the brunette and hurried to the Medbay.

There she found Ratchet and Jolt alone, still working on the project although definitely getting somewhere, which was good. She let her question stay on the waiting bench, though as she first said hello and received their welcome backs and went over what the scan she'd sent said—nothing different that he could really tell—and when that relief was given, she let loose the inquiry. Needless to say, the medic was both shocked and disbelieving. However, with a quick confirmation from her three witnesses of earlier events, he believed her, and quickly brought out the spark chamber box for a test. It was done within a matter of seconds, but the spark ended with failure. With a confused, disappoint sigh, Catherine resigned herself to continuing her studies whereas as her two companions gave their encouragement.

And with that she trotted back out into the halls where she greeted whomever she passed, taking their welcome with smiles. There was one pair of Twins she avoided as if they were death itself, and she barely managed to make it over to the human side of the base before they could call out to stop and subject her to whatever annoyance the two idiots might come up with. She was glad to see many of the human faces, whom were happy to see her back, too. She found her team soon enough, but she couldn't stay long as they directed her to the Command Center.

Once there she found Lennox and Optimus Prime speaking with Morshower via video feed. She hurried up the stairs and joined in, giving a respectful salute and greeting to the General and Prime. Business was short and to the point—the NEST teams sent out had found the Decepticons, but their targets escaped Thankfully, there had been no casualties, but the soldiers' reports stated the 'Cons acted like they were definitely looking for something. What that 'something' was couldn't be discerned, but they were positive the enemy was looking now. When asked, Prime noted Barricade could not find his way into any of the Decepticon channels, but he would continue to work with them in exchange for having more liberties. Thankfully, those 'liberties' only meant he would be allowed more roaming area and be given larger Energon rations. While the government apparently had not been entirely happy—they would prefer him still locked up and being interrogated—it had been agreed to.

Catherine didn't have much to say on that, having figured Barricade wasn't a completely mindless, sick bastard like Megatron was. Of course, that was the least of her concern as she, like the others, wondered what the Decepticons could be looking for. What could be here, on Earth—an alien planet—that they would want? There was certainly no natural Energon. In fact, the Autobots had to synthesize their own. The sightings were nowhere near any nuclear sites or weapons of mass destruction. What was Starscream's plan? Was Starscream even the 'Con behind it all? There were just too many questions and too few answers. Their only relief was that the enemy wasn't out to strike them or the humans. So long as the Decepticons were being subtle then they wouldn't have to suffer too many repercussions beyond annoyance from those sitting behind the desks that didn't actually know diddly squat about NEST affairs.

With the dour news finally out of the way, the topic of the new recruits came up once more, and their attention fell onto Catherine. Apparently, due to some interference, the Autobots weren't able to properly communicate, but they knew where they would be landing so a party in Qatar would be sent out to help them get here, and then they would be in her and the Autobot's care. Essentially, she was given the basic rundown of her duties which she already knew how to do and felt like the whole talk was tedious, but listened anyways. She did perk up, though, when the conversation suddenly jumped to fact Smokescreen had been approved as her liaison aid for the Autobots. Starting tomorrow, he would begin working with her and would help with the new bots.

That turned out to be the last bit of important news and she was dismissed with Lennox, which meant—for them—it was time to have some welcome-back fun with the team and friends alike. She was happy to agree and a barbeque was soon up and running, but this time they were accompanied by a few other teams. Catherine recognized a few of them at once as those under Knock Out and Bluestreak's, though some were new, but all were a blast. And then a wonderful surprise came not to long after: Autobots! Apparently word had gotten out, and soon they had Sideswipe, Jazz, Bluestreak, Knock Out, Smokescreen, Springer, Arcee, and even Jazz out there with them just talking and having fun.

For Catherine it was a grand time, and it was a shame tomorrow and the following days would only have work for her to do. Until then, however, she was going to have a fun time.

-O-

With a loud yawn Catherine flipped over the first page of the document she'd been given from the tech boys down at Central Command. She'd been foolish and gone to bed later than she should have—she blamed Sideswipe, the bastard—and now she was suffering for it. Oh, she'd be good in a few hours, but having to exercise while still half asleep and then having to read papers was not a good combination. Granted, they were profile papers on the new recruits, but _still_. She was in no condition to properly think on what teams they would go with.

"Okay, first up: Warpath. I'm guessing he's the fighting type, and oh look! I'm right," she hummed sardonically as she took a look at the mech's picture. Even if the word "FRONT LINER & ARTILLERY" wasn't printed near the "Type" bullet point on his sheet, it was obvious he was meant to be a fighter. His chest was, literally, the barrel of a freaking tank! She could only see awkwardness when going down hallways and through doors with this guy. She knew right away he was going with the heavy weaponry team who actually used tanks or the mounted vehicles. He wasn't fast, anyways, if his speed numbers were right, so he'd fit right in. Oh, and his raucous personality would work, too. It certainly fit his alternate form.

Second up was a quaint looking mech by the name of Hound, and fitting his name perfectly, he was a tracker. A _very_ good tracker, apparently, which was like a God send at the moment. They needed a bloodhound to find the 'Cons and see where they were coming to and from. She noticed his personality was well rounded, and venturing close to Bluestreak's, although with less talking. And when she thought of the long-winded mech, she recalled the notion that Hound loved nature. He would definitely enjoy and fit the reconnaissance teams then, and possibly get along well with humans if he didn't ask too many curious questions about them.

Beachbreak was next, and Catherine considered his choice of alternate vehicle form a smart one for living on an island…. and a planet that was covered mostly with water. While Cybertronians could submerge in water, the long-term effects and consequences weren't always so lenient, if Ratchet's rant on why two certain Autobots should _not_ be thrown into the water was example enough. This Beachbreak, however, was apparently suited for water environments—in fact, his body was immune to the problems others had. She could see immense advantages with him, and his personality seemed just fine, too. She already knew he'd be heading for the Navy section of NEST, meaning they finally had an Autobot they could really work with.

"And now for the guy who got Ratchet leaping for joy. Still can't believe it," Catherine chuckled as she glanced at the red-and-white Autobot mech, who reminded her of the awkward, young adolescent on their first day at the job. His name was First Aid, apparently, which, like most of the Autobots, fit some characteristic they had perfectly. In his case, the mech was a medic and not just any medic—according to Jolt, whom had to be the one to give her the report since Ratchet was too busy talking with said mech, he was one-and-only first apprentice and protégé of their Chief Medical Officer. She'd never heard of him from Ratchet, but it'd only taken one look at the happiness on the chief medic's face to know it was true. She didn't even need to read through his whole profile to know where he was going.

"So. Four new mechs; three battle-savvy and one a pacifist medic. Not a bad haul," she hummed, setting the files down and turning to her very own desktop computer—installed recently over her break due to Marissa's string pulling—and typed up her notes on a word document. It would eventually become a report, but for now it was just a list of bulleted sentences. She leaned back a little to think on what else to write, but then nearly fell out of her chair as the military-fitted form of a man appeared before her out of thin air. While she didn't fall, she did stumble backwards and nearly threw her mechanical pencil at him, but then she noticed something odd: a flicker in the man's image. There was also the fact the man wasn't moving much, at least for the first minute. When his eyes suddenly shot up to look at her she armed herself again with the pencil, but this time the man raised his arms in surrender.

"Ms. Wolf, wait—this is just a hologram," the man spoke, though his mouth didn't actually move, and the voice sounded a lot like Smokescreen's. In fact, if she didn't know any better it _was_ Smokescreen's voice.

"…Smokescreen? Hologram?" she replied, raising a brow, and, her fear ebbing, leaned over and stuck her pencil through. Sure enough, the man wasn't really there. He didn't even flinch.

"Yes. It's me, and, yes, this is a hologram. We all have one. It's a way to help us blend in should we need it. It's really nothing more than an alteration of light to create an image in your brain."

"Oh. That's um… pretty freaking awesome, although you should move the mouth when you speak. And put your hands down. It's kind of creepy."

His hands fell, but the mouth still didn't move, "My apologies. It is… difficult to work the holograms in perfect human form and mannerism. We generally do not use it except for camouflage."

"Wait… then why are you using it now?" she inquired, tilting her head.

"Well, you do not have Teletraan with you and I cannot fit into the room. Our comm. links, however, are capable of going through the holograms, in way. I believe it has to do with what you call 'rays' or rather the 'electromagnetic spectrum', so I am able to speak to you now. It is difficult to explain, but to continue answering your question; I cannot get into the room nor communicate efficiently by shouting through the door, so I have used a hologram to do so."

"Oh. Well, uh, we can go work in your office if that's better. I was just reading the profiles now and typing up some notes and stuff," she replied, already getting them together.

"You don't have to… although it might be preferable. I admit is rather awkward standing outside your door just staring at the wall," Smokescreen chuckled, though the hologram's face remained passive.

She snickered, "Yes, well, I think we'll go to your place if only to save you from embarrassment then. I'll be out in a second."

While she got everything together, the hologram vanished—surprising her a little again. She must have blanked out when she was learning that lesson. Granted, the Autobots rarely, if ever, used a hologram. Most of their alternate modes had dark window shields, which allowed them to do without the hologram, but she supposed some would require one, and by all means it was definitely logical. Still, now she was curious, and would definitely ask Ratchet or whoever the expert on them was.

For now, however, she left the room with everything she needed included some extra work and exited the room to find a blue-armored foot with wheels attached to the side waiting for her. She blinked only once before looking up to find the bright-blue optics of Smokescreen looking down at her from beneath the yellow "V" on his head—chevron, she believed they called it. He backed up to lower his hand for her.

"Shall I escort you, Ms. Wolf?" he grinned much like a smooth talker.

She grinned back, "I'd be delighted. And, please, call me Catherine, Smokescreen. Although I'm _supposed_ to be professional being your liaison and all, but I personally feel being casual is much better. Of course, I always use formality when called for."

"Ah. If we were of the same race I would say we were twins," the mech chuckled as he set her on his shoulder. "The others have mentioned as much, and approve, of course. Even the more 'professional' types, as you would say, although I suppose that quality only applies to Prime and Lieutenant Jazz, really. I would count myself, but I'm generally just a foot soldier and not a liaison, albeit an aid."

"Dude, Smokescreen, as far as I'm concerned you're also a liaison, but for handling Autobot affairs and I can deal with things going on between humans and Autobots. Something like that. Oh, and handling Galloway. I have to do that. I doubt he'd even so much as _look_ at you. 'Course he barely recognizes me as a proper 'partner' in the job, anyways. Dirtbag doesn't know what's coming for him!" she boasted, flexing her muscle and smacking it in a fantastic display of strength that brought an amused smile to the mech's face.

"Well, let's hope we can keep things peaceful so we don't have to deal with this 'dirt bag' of yours," he mused, but Catherine snorted.

"He'll ring his ugly head in our business regardless. He keeps trying to get you guys to share your tech, but that's definitely _not_ a good idea," she sighed, folding her arms and tilting her head. "Anyways, like I said, you won't have to deal with it, so leave that to me. Of course, if you feel like giving advice, don't hesitate, but I think I got this. But, uh, anyways, I suppose our first order of business should be to discuss the new recruits. I already have some ideas on where to put them, but I'll gladly take your input on their skill sets and personality, although Ratchet has yet to steer me wrong with his reports."

He nodded as he stopped at a door and slid it open, "I know a few of them personally, and so far you've done a good job on your own. To be honest, I'm finding my only real need is in regards to the Decepticon—or, well, I suppose we call him a 'neutral' now."

"Ah yes. 'Ol grumpy-pants Barricade. I'll tell ya this—it's definitely not as bad as before. Everybody doesn't want to kill him now. At least openly," she grinned a little as he set her down on his "desk".

Much like most of the rooms, he had only a bed, desk, and maybe a shelf for whatever a Cybertronian would want. The Autobots didn't honestly need much, and so it was more like each room was made with the bare necessities. She'd once thought it was how their homes were like back on Cybertron, but that had gotten her a laugh from Jazz who explained they actually had very elaborate, beautiful structures for homes, but here on Earth they were still at war and so they only needed as much as any soldier needed. Catherine felt a little bad that they were deprived of comfortable abodes, but Jazz told her not to worry about it, so she didn't.

"Forgive me for keeping it so plain. I've been meaning to put some decorations—it helps lighten the mood—but it's hard to find things in Cybertronian sizes and I am not the best craftsman," Smokescreen chuckled as he sat down in his "chair". It was more so just a metal block with a back welded to it, but it worked apparently.

"I sense a psychiatrist in you, Smokescreen. And don't worry about me. Your colors are bright enough," she smirked playfully, and the mech looked down at his frame before laughing lightly.

"Yes, I suppose so," he grinned, and then brought out a datapad, which, when activated, showed a hologram version of her papers. "I had Ratchet send me copies of their profiles—we figured it would make things easier. And I believe you said you already have some notes on where to put them?"

She nodded, shuffling the documents around, "Obviously, First Aid will be a medic, so he won't be paired with anyone unless he wants to try learning from the human medics if they even allow that. I mean, he's not another Ratchet, right?"

"By the Allspark, no!" the mech laughed. "In fact, I'd say he's the exact opposite!"

"Ah, well that's a good sign then. As for Hound, I figured reconnaissance would be best being that he's a tracker. Beachbreak for marine warfare, and Warpath for the heavy artillery."

Smokescreen tapped his chin thoughtfully, "That sounds good for all of them. I don't have much information on the human groups, so I can't speak for them. However, for Beachbreak I would suggest putting him with people who stick to routine. He can be a little… I believe the term is 'OCD'? That's the closest I can figure, but he likes to follow a strict routine when on duty, and any deviations can irk him. Warpath is essentially the opposite—he's very flexible and doesn't mind plans going wrong and being able to 'wing it'. In fact, I dare say he loves and waits for it every time. He'll take any chance to blow something up. Hound is the calmest out of them all, and can be placed with anyone sensible, logical, and capable of conversations, which he _will_ have. Thankfully, they're not nonsensical like Bluestreak's, although generally pertain to the environment. If I were to humanize him, he would be an 'environmentalist', I believe."

"Good. I had a feeling they were like that. Or, well, except for Beachbreak. That one might be a bit tougher, but I think we can work something… I'll have to ask around I think. Anyways, I can probably scrounge up some notes on the humans to help you in on that."

"It would be appreciated. I can also supply anything on the others personalities and habits if that helps, too."

"That'd be cool. I'm guessing you were the 'psychiatrist' back on Cybertron, too?" she grinned a little, and he smiled, bemused.

"You could say that. I knew how to… 'work' with everyone. It came in handy when playing any betting games. If you had been there before the war you'd find I was rather infamous for being exceptional at them."

"Oh, Good Lord. I will never play you at poker then."

He laughed this time, "The others won't, either, despite my asking. They still remember my swindling them of much of their Energon. Ah, but we are getting off topic, aren't we? Granted, I suppose there's not much to talk about now since we both still have much research to do, hmm?"

"Preeetty much, and assigning mechs to human groups isn't really all that difficult to be honest. The tough stuff will come when we have issues to solve between them. _That_ I will definitely need help on if it really starts to escalate. I mean, I've been able to handle things now, but it's mostly because events have played out favorably—like with Knock Out and that Brent bastard. Next time might not be so lucky," the redhead frowned, hoping that asshole was suffering big time in his new location.

"Ah, yes, I heard of that. There are still murmurs of animosity here and there, but it's definitely died down since then. And I'd be happy to help with that. Similar cases happened a lot on Cybertron when Decepticons wished to become neutrals or join the Autobots. I was often able to stop conflicts, but not always, like with Drift. Poor fellow—could barely get anyone to even talk with him until he joined the Wrecker's under Kup's leadership."

"It can't be helped. Jeez—it's crazy how you guys seem so human sometimes. I mean, we act so similar in so many cases."

"Perhaps our races are not different after all," he grinned, a mischievous twinkle in his optics.

She grinned back, "I guess not. I've only been trying to get everyone to see that for what seems like forever now."

"Well, perhaps I can help with that?"

"Perhaps. Although I guess you should probably learn about some of the people here first… and maybe humans in general if you already hadn't."

He leaned back, "I admit, I've only done the basic researcher, but I'll definitely look into it now."

"Just a head's up—don't look up our reproduction or anything remotely related to it. Ask me or Lennox or, well, just ask me, I guess. Or maybe Wikipedia, but, for the love of God—Do. Not. Google. It. _Please_!"

"Alright, alright!" he laughed. "I promise I won't. I guess I'll need to get started then. Adjourn until next time?"

"Sounds good. I'll confirm with you on the grouping decision, so give me a few days," she nodded and moved towards his held out hand, which he used to gently lower her to the ground.

"Affirmative. I will no doubt need as much time to learn more about your race. Until then."

"Yeah. See ya!" she called, waving, as she heading to the door, which he had left open.

Catherine stepped out into the hall with a smile, glad she finally had someone reasonable and easy to get along with as a partner again. It was especially nice with Marissa leaving, which she felt sad about for a moment before shaking it off and steeling herself. Her mentor and friend would not want her to be moping around about it or feeling sad. Besides, she had Galloway to contend with and any weakness was unacceptable, so she would be fine. Smokescreen would be helping her, too, and he was a smart mech. They would make a good liaison team, especially once he learned more about humans. She just really, _really_ hoped he headed her warning about their reproduction. The Autobots didn't need to know about porn.

She shook the thoughts away, turning them back towards work. As she'd told Smokescreen, she would take a few days to decide who exactly would get the new Autobots as their "guardian"—as she liked to call it—and in the meantime she also had some work to do. While Marissa had done much of it for her on her break, there were still some things to look through that the woman hadn't gotten to, but also things she personally needed to see to. One was rejecting yet another bid for a mixing of human and Cybertronian technology, although more carefully played to sound not like it was asking that. Thankfully it was the only one in a while, so she had some hope the request were finally dying down and the politicians were finally getting it through their thick skulls that the treaty was _not_ going to change.

"You'd think the shard would be enough even though it's fa—," she sighed aloud, but was cut off as she stepped into an open hallway and three shapes—one pink, one green, and the last turquoise—caught her eye. She turned and raised a brow at the scene before her: Arcee, Chromia, and Springer all huddle behind a nearly fully closed door, peering through the opened slit at something standing in one of the many hangers. While it was a funny thing to see—all three leaning over one another like kids looking at something they shouldn't—it was also _very_curious, and so she couldn't help but walk over.

"So," she began, startling all three and nearly getting herself squished by a wheel. She managed to retain her cool as the three calmed down. "What are we all staring at?"

"Shh! You're going to get us caught!" Arcee hissed, using the human gesture for the command before turning back to the door.

"And if you must know—it's Prime and Elita," Chromia added, also turning back.

She perked up at once and stepped around the two femmes, "Whoa, whoa—what?"

"Just shut-up and listen!" Springer also hissed, and while normally she would have made some sort of comeback, she did as told and stared.

The hanger was one of the smaller ones, but it was plenty big enough for both Autobot Commander and unofficial-official leader of the Femme Unit. Both stood, standing across from one another not too far, but not too close either. It was as if they wanted to be closer, but they couldn't—something blocked them. And if their body language wasn't enough, their optics were like windows. There was something swimming in the blue light; some deep scar and wall that was nigh impossible to cross, though they were trying. Elita-1 suddenly looked up and opened her mouth, but it was Cybertronian that came out. Catherine cursed, unable to translate.

"What are they saying?" she asked softly, and she heard an exasperated sigh right before Arcee picked her up none-too-gently and set her on her shoulder.

"Here, just listen to my comm. link," she stated quickly before focusing again on her sister and leader. Catherine leaned close, straining to hear the low-level, translated words coming through the pink-armored femme's "ears", so to speak. She could just barely make it out.

_"I… have considered what you wrote, Optimus,"_Elita-1's voice spoke softly, her optics falling for a moment as she stayed where she stood.

Optimus looked as though he wished to move closer, but also remained still, _"I am glad. Regardless of your answer, I am still glad. And I am sorry. I never had the chance to tell you on Cybertron, but—"_

_"I know you are. You've always been, though I was too upset to realize. You had just changed so drastically—become so like the thing we wished to quell,"_she replied, looking up at him with such a flicker of pain that Catherine did not need her powers to understand its full depth. She felt her chest ache a little with empathy.

_"I… I know,"_the Autobot commander whispered weakly, and in that moment he appeared so strange; so alien. He was not the mech the redhead new before the smaller, purple-armored femme. _"I was no better than my brother in that time. I was foolish and blinded by rage. I—we had all been betrayed, and I could not stand for it. But I have changed, Elita, and my brother is dead. I am not the mech you once abhorred."_

_"Optimus,"_she sighed, and her arm moved as if to reach out, but stopped. _"I never_abhorred_you. I was… disappointed, yes, but I never abhorred you. And I know you've changed. You've become a great mech."_

His optics brightened a little and this time he stepped closer, _"Then… perhaps… there is still—perhaps your spark…"_

_"We have both changed, Optimus. I… am not the femme you knew. This spark is not the one that once called to yours. This body has died and been reborn something new— surely your spark can sense this."_

_"My spark senses that you are wrong—it still reaches for yours and it always will, Elita. It matters not what you might be; you are still Elita-1 here,"_he replied, gently setting a hand over her spark chamber. The femme let it rest there for a few, precious moments before lifting it gently and holding it in her own hands, so much smaller than his imposing, scarred ones.

_"Am I, Optimus? Are you sure even know who I am, anymore? Do you even know_what _I am? Do you know I can feel my sisters as if their emotions and actions were my own? Do you know I relish in the death of a Decepticon as much as them? Do you know how much I have suffered and slaughtered? Do you know the empty hollowness that is_death_? Do you?"_

_"No, I do not,"_he replied, but before she could pull away, he closed his hand around hers and brought his other to cover the grip. She looked up at him, her optics swelled with an unimaginable throng of emotions that Catherine could hardly comprehend it with her sight alone. _"But I wish to. I wish to know you again, Elita. I know the femme that was always by my side on our home world is there, and I will find her even if takes me until all are one. I will do this and more, should you only let me. Please, Elita. Let us, at the very least, try."_

Elita-1 met his optics, both glowing a dim blue in the hangar, but hiding a brightness that shone greater than any sun within them. Their hands remained clasped, and no sounds passed between them save the soft whirr of their gears and parts. Not even the mech and femmes around Catherine made a sound, and she made a point to hold her breath, or rather she supposed she'd forgotten how to breathe. The silence was deafening and the redhead longed to watch the two draw closer, to see the love that was so clear between them burst with a glorious radiance.

A flicker of a smile appeared on the femme's faceplates, _"Let us try."_

Catherine had hoped to see the rest, but both femmes turned away, and Springer followed in suit. She turned to look back, but she could no longer see properly through the slit of the door, and her carrier had no intentions of stopping or letting her continue to listen to the conversation. She frowned, disappointed, but said nothing as the three Cybertronians made their way down the hall and around the corner. Only then did Chromia come beside Arcee on the same side the redhead sat, and looked to her.

"Elita-1 asked for us to be there for support. She no longer needs us now, so we leave," the turquoise femme explained, and Catherine nodded with understanding, though frowned as a question came to mind.

"Wait—then why was Springer there and why let me in on it?"

"Springer happened to be with me and got too curious," Arcee explained, casting a harsh glance up at the green mech, who shrugged with a grin. "As for you—it is not so different, actually. We also trust you, and it would have been rude to simply have you stand there and not know what they were saying. Elita-1 does not mind, either."

"Oh. Well… thank-you, then. For trusting me. That was… that was nice. I'm happy for them," the redhead smiled sincerely and warmly.

"Don't get too excited. They've still got a long way to go," Springer spoke up, though his voice was hopeful more than anything else.

Chromia raised an optic ridge, "And since when are you an expert on such things, Wrecker?"

"It's Optimus and Elita. We all know how slow they were back on Cybertron, before…" he paused to glance at the two femmes, rethinking his word choice. "…everything. They're going to take forever again. It's just how they are. Not so unlike you, Chromia, and a certain frontline warrior."

She hummed dangerously, "Watch yourself. I don't need Ironhide to show you how to keep your audio processor shut."

The green mech just grinned a little, but shut his trap. Arcee, however, was not disheartened by her sister and so looked over with a bemused grin.

"When are you and the big guy going to finally go through with it? We've only been waiting for vorns now," the pink femme purred, and, had she not been there, Catherine was very sure Chromia would have taken a swing at her sister.

"That is none of your concern!" she huffed and wheeled off faster to the next intersection of hallways, though stopped at the corner to turn back, suddenly with a grin. "Besides, we've already bonded."

Then the femme was gone, leaving both Arcee and Springer standing, speechless. Then they started to move. Catherine literally had to yell to get the femme to put her down first—having nearly flown off at a dangerous speed. As soon as she was safely down, both mech and femme raced after the laughing turquoise-armored sister, leaving Catherine to stare in the direction they had gone for a few moments before bursting into laughter. She was crying by the time she finally calmed down, though couldn't stop the giggle that came out every so often on the way back to her work room. And when she was there and she'd settled back into her chair, the only thing she could think was that it was very, _very_ good to be back.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXIX. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_And that's a wrap! For this chapter, of course. :)_

_Righto. So. Yeah. 'Cat STILL can't make those sparks just right. She can't see to find that place where they're at ;) And Marissa is, at long and horribly last, is leaving NEST. Sorry folks, but Galloway's coming in and he's going to be an ass about it! :/_

_We've also got a few new bots! Warpath, Hound, First Aid, and Beachbreak! I personally kind of like Warpath. He's a funny kind of gun-ho guy, which fits NEST perfectly :3 Hound I'm using for a few things that show up in DOTM- particularly Energon sensors, which I think humans would have some trouble making on their own, so why not the best known Autobot tracker? Also, Hound's pretty awesome. :3 And then First Aid- Ratchet's prodigal son, essentially, ha ha. In this universe he's not really a combiner, so no Protectobots or whatever. He's his own mech from as far as I could tell. This also gives NEST THREE medics! They're stepping it up man! And then Beachbreak, a mech invented for the live-action continuity. If anyone's read Veiled Threat, you know about him. He's also their first real sea-based Autobots, so that's kind of a bonus there :3_

_Now. Enough about them. So, yes, the Autobots do have Holoforms/Holograms, however you want to put that. It IS cannon, too. However, they're not exactly "physical", as Catherine showed by poking her pencil through Smokescreen's. They can "phase" through walls, so to speak, and whatever scientific thing I put in there. Since they're not a big thing, I'm not going to worry about them too much, ha ha. Also- Smokescreen is a gentlemen in my books. Even when crouching/standing outside her work room, staring at the wall, lol._

_Lastly. Elita-1, Optimus Prime, Chromia, and Ironhide. So, unfortunately, Elita-1 and Prime are NOT getting together... yet. There really is a lot of slag between those two. It is CANNON as well. There's a certain comic that talks about how OP kind of acted like Megatron when he tried to kill him once and for all early on in the war and basically became something he wasn't, which upset Elita, who was his -aherm- "friend" (up to debate). But then, ironically, Elita-1 becomes like this. Granted, she has a reason. She DID die- in Reign of Starscream. I believe Chromia suffered a similar fate, but then Thunercracker, I'm fairly sure, brought their corpses to some 'Con scientist and experimented with Arcee, splitting her spark and sharing it among the three, which is how they became sisters. It's explained better on TF Wiki and correct, but this is basically the gist. So, in accordance with MY spark theories, when the spark split, it was weak and somewhat incomplete, so it borrowed information from their bodies, which, as we know, are based on their spark's "signature"/"DNA", so that allowed them to keep generally the same personality, although altered, but same enough. So Elita-1 has a lot of slag on her plate, but, of course, Prime is very much so willing to work with it and become close again ;)_

_And then Chromia and Ironhide~ YES. THEY BECAME SPARK MATES WHILE CATHERINE WAS AWAY. What party poopers! They should have done it when she was there! Oh well! SURPRISE GUYS! Don't expect any sparklings, though. Ratchet doesn't have proper equipment for it, and there is still TECHNICALLY a war going on, and, then, well, things are still not perfect with the humans. But yeah, they're spark mates now ;)_

_Oh, and one last note- her team knows about the deal with her parents now. I vaguely hinted it, but now they know Lennox basically "adopted" her as his kid, and that she left her old family and whatever. Just in case that pops up in the future and so you guys won't be too confused about when that happened :3_

_Hope that's enough surprise for you all guys, 'cause we got about a YEAR time skip coming up! And ROTF starts! :D_


	40. Where'd All the Time Go?

**TMWolf:** _Chapter 40 and time skip time y'all! Also... I'm kind of contemplating not updating for the next week. I want to really dedicate a lot of my time to studying even though I have basically a week, but then I'm also going to be moving out (in college they give 24 hours after your last final to GTFO. No love :c) so that's going to take up some time since my parents are going to be visiting that day to get most of it out. Anyways, soooo... it's kind of eh-eh on an update until after May 7th when I get home. It all just depends I guess. My muse is a little low, too. The writing muse, anyways, 'cause I've been drawing like freaking crazy, but it's getting back together, so don't worry about that! I'm just kind of rambling anyways, ha ha ha._

_So, today's chapter is brought to you by Dr. Dog's - Where'd All the Time Go? It's a pretty good song whose lyrics don't have much to do, but it suits the chapter great because it's TIME SKIP TIME. YEAH._

_But first review reply time! It's always so awesome to get your reviews! :)_

_**Angel897: **Thanks! c:  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Thanks and Yupyup! But now it might really be a delay! :c I'll see though~  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **Lol so you enjoyed Smokey's awkward moment too, eh? xD I know I did, tee hee. Chromia does that 'cause Chroma is awesome... and part troll, bwahahaha~ And will do, amiga! :)  
><em>

_**Flamingfoxviper: **Thanks! :) Hope the non-downtime will be just as interesting for you!  
><em>

_**Gwenniegirl Kennedy: **Welcome back! :D And I remember her talking about that! Freaking sweet by the way! (1) And yes, yes you are. :) It was so good I just couldn't NOT use it, ha ha. And foot/slap wars are the best *^* (2) Just wait and see! :3 Much will be revealed soon and then even more so later on! Just keep thinking and wonder: "why"? ;) (3) OMP YAAAAAAAAY :D Prime is actually sooooo awesome! So it is COMPLETELY acceptable, ha ha :P_

_**Iceshadow911247: **Dude. It's JAZZ. He doesn't need to be invisible. He's like Chuck Norris of mechs. Only he's a ninja, so he doesn't HAVE to be invisible to be a ninja. :P Naw, you're like is definitely less boring than mine, lol. I'm such an asocial person in real life xD;; And yes, the cat thing is "acting". He is very civilized, actually, and, remember, he's a Cybertronian quadruped, not an Earth creature, so regardless if he LOOKS like an Earth creature, he won't necessarily ACT like them- although it IS possible. :3 Oh and Brent? Pssh you cares about that fragger D: But he's definitely not as happy. Luckily for Smokey, he did not. LOL niiiice. Not my first though, but nice none the less! xD And yes, Arcee sooo forgot the silly Femme~ ROTF WHOOH indeed, although it's only the VERY beginnings :P  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **heh heh, thanks! :D  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **So I see your name and think of Guido from Cars. It makes me smile~ c: Now, ah- thank-you soooo much! I really appreciate your review/words! I'm glad I could make your day, too! xD And, uh, well, I hope you washed your mind out with acid 'cuz googling that stuff is just... well... not a good idea :c I'll update when I can :) I generally do pretty quickly, but it varies every so often. Thanks again!  
><em>

_**StarBee20: **Ha ha thank-you! xD I'm glad you think so and like! And yes, FINALLY CHROMIA AND IRONHIDE. You stubborn jerks- taking forever! :c Same for those two darned idiots Cat and Sides. Shame on them for making us wait so long! ('Cause, y'know, totally has NOTHING to do with me ha ha ha) And um... I claim the right to silence on Sunstreaker! D: -flies away-  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **It's hilarious because it's so true... and they should NEVER. EVER. GOOGLE. ANYTHING ABOUT REPRODUCTION... And making up word combination is awesome, although I just generally add "ness" to words or something silly xD  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **I've done a year before, dork! Or, well, close to it. xD Pretty sure I did for before her vacation... or close to a year. BUT YES A YEAR OR MANY MONTHS. It's still a year/many months until 2009 ha ha. I have a timeline, so I know. Thank Primus I made a timeline. ఠ_ఠ;; And sorry! But, yes, Mirage won't come until post-ROTF :c Oh you think you can run faster, eh? You obviously don't know how much running and sprinting we do in wrestling, nyahahahahaha~ Psssh. I won't know about Connor until I play him. I want me some hot Italian aft with smexy scruff! Smokescreen is actually pretty awesome... at least I think he is. Sucks he's a "major" background character D: And if you read the comic... then you know what happens? If so.. SHHHHHHHH.  
><em>

_And it's show time!_

* * *

><p><strong>XL. <strong>Where'd All the Time Go?

* * *

><p>Catherine didn't know how or why, but once Marissa had gone, time started to fly by. She supposed it could have been because she was just busy along with everyone else, but it was like there was suddenly less time every day. It wasn't because she was swamped with work, either—in fact; there was a distinct decrease in paperwork for her to do as the days became months. There were fewer requests for technology; less request for items from the Autobots; less problems from the monkeys in D.C. It was nice, to be honest, and it helped a little that no more new recruits were being spotted besides the four that had arrived, which always meant less paperwork.<p>

It also helped that the four were fitting in rather _perfectly_. None of them were causing problems with their groups—not even Beachbreak, whom Smokescreen and warned would have the most potential to do so. Apparently his group was keen on sticking to routine, so she was glad she chose correctly. Hound was doing well, and the reconnaissance team appreciated his tracking abilities which literally made their job infinitely easier. When tested, his range could reach essentially ten times the distance their own radars could, and he could detect Energon signatures, so that helped even more. The engineers were having a fun time asking him about how it worked to fix their own creations, and he was glad to help.

Normally, she might have made a fuss as that was, in a way, sharing Cybertronian technology, but after having a discussion with both the tracker and Prime she learned he was just giving them advice and explaining what his sensors were detecting, so it was fine. She didn't know how the politicians didn't raise a racket, but whatever the reason, she was glad nothing had come up.

Warpath was one of the better additions, and not just because of his immense firepower. The guy was a _blast_—and not just in the literal sense. Many of the soldiers enjoyed his personality, which was rough and demanding for action, which was almost an exact copy of many of the soldiers. Catherine also suspected the troops loved how he added a "boom" or "kablam" or some explosion-like sound to everything he said. There was always a chuckle or two when the mech spoke, and he was, thankfully, very happy to work with the humans and found their weaponry fascinating, although lacking greatly in comparison to his own, but no one could really argue—he did have a tank for a chest.

And then there was First Aid. Oh, First Aid. Smokescreen hadn't been kidding about him. In fact, he may have been understating the fact the medical mech was the _complete_ opposite of Ratchet. While the Chief Medical Officer was brash-venturing-on-rude, essentially angry all the time on the outside, and deprived of any patience, First Aid was a complete and utter saint! The mech _never_ got annoyed or angry with anyone. It was almost insane how easy going and kind the mech was. He was rather soft spoken, too, and she even dared to say shy, especially around humans. He was definitely more interactive with them than Ratchet, but his best quality came with the fact he made their CMO happy. It was scary—even Jolt thought so— but the day the red-and-white mech had begun working in the Medbay, Ratchet almost always had a smile on his face and the atmosphere of the Medbay was almost sickeningly uplifting. There were definitely less wrenches thrown and tempers run, and suddenly everyone wasn't so afraid to enter the room.

All in all, NEST was very lucky to have gotten who they received, although there was one mech who had been disappointed. Sideswipe had hoped to learn something of his brother, but while Warpath and Hound could remember seeing him, it was Vorns ago on some shipyard planet. It was disheartening, of course, though he refused to show it even to Catherine. However, he kept his hopes up knowing his brother was still alive and he would arrive eventually. It was inevitable the mech would come to where he was—it was a Twin thing, he had said—and his brother would get Optimus' call eventually, too. She'd still tried to cheer him up, and spending some time just talking about random things had helped even if only a little.

Granted, that was when she actually managed to find time to hang out with them, and as the summer rolled in, it grew less. It had started early May, not long after she'd learned Sam had been accepted into Princeton College—something she heartedly congratulated on and almost couldn't believe—and had to deal with the most annoying, ungrateful, and rude human being on the planet: Theodore Galloway.

The man was taking his job as the human NEST liaison very seriously, flaunted the fact he was chosen by the President, and whipped out his authority whenever he felt it would get him what he wanted. Generally, it did, in regards to access to information NEST did or planned to do. She suspected it was his way of getting back for all the denials she'd given him, and for the fact he had absolutely no direct access to Autobot affairs. That had _finally_ been struck home with the help of Smokescreen who had studied the treaty to where not even the things hidden beneath the other hidden things weren't unknown to him. With his aid, she had effectively stopped the arrogant man's attempts to swindle his way into Autobot business, which was her, Smokescreen's, and Prime's divisions.

Still, the man was not one to be swayed or put down, and he created more grievances in his own way. Thankfully most of it was by phone or e-mail, which she could easily ignore and essentially had an "automatic" response to send every time. When he was on the island—which was generally only one or two days of every month—he was generally just in the Command Center, as he seemed to be appalled by the mere _thought_ of visiting the Autobot side. Of course, that meant she had to take valuable time out of her day to walk all the way down to said hangar and have some sort of conversation about NEST plans and their intentions and what they were doing about the Decepticons. Morshower was _always_ there, thankfully, and normally so was Lennox or Prime, so she had plenty of back-up when he asked something she either didn't have enough information on yet or there wasn't a good way for her to put the answer diplomatically or when she was ready to rip his face off. By God he was a persistent, ass-hole of man.

Luckily, her team and most all of NEST were not like Galloway. In fact, in her time away and in the following summer things between races had gotten amazingly better. She almost always found a group of humans walking with an Autobot or two, having some kind of conversation, or in the hangars happily training, or having a "live" match in the simulation hangar. Any dissent was almost unheard of, or just as whispers from a small minority of people who were still uncomfortable with alien robots or had some misgivings due the consequences of Mission City. She expected it, of course, and let it slide so long as they didn't start another "Brent incident". Granted, with so many people actually enjoying the Autobots' company and treating them like _people_ instead of _things_, she didn't see that happening for a long time if ever, and she supposed it wouldn't be long before that minority would join the majority. Well, except for maybe one person.

Catherine honestly hadn't meant for things to go the way they did. She had later asked Sam and she told her that was normal and that she'd totally let a good opportunity go, and then noted how ironic the situation was. When she thought about it, she knew her friend was right and felt a little bad. She had completely missed all the signs, too, which had now become so obvious to her.

Still, she had been surprised when Michael has suddenly come up in June and asked her to go out with him. While it certainly wasn't so forward, she got the picture, and, although she tried as best as she could to let him down gently, the young man took it poorly. He'd blamed the Autobots at once, though she knew it was just because he's was upset and angry she'd rejected him, but she honestly did not like him in that way. She was sad to lose a friend outside of her team and the Autobots—he had taken up ignoring her—but that was how it was. She supposed he was right that she spent an unusual amount of time with the Autobots, but the mechs and femmes were her friends and family, just like Lennox and her team, and she had been trying to even it out, but she just sometimes preferred the Autobot's company over the others.

It was easier to admit the fact than it probably should have been, although it didn't really apply to her teammates. While, yes, the majority of NEST was full of wonderful people and she could happily call them friends, she just _liked_ the Autobots more. She always felt like she had more connection to them, and not simply because she was the Allspark. She often thought back to what she said to Agent Simmons, and she stood firm behind it—the Autobots were, at times, more human than her own race. She also felt at home. With them, it was like when she was at the ranch with Sarah and Lennox and Annabelle and Sam and his family. With them she could be herself—no secrets; no worries; no fears; nothing. And that's what she wanted. That was what she needed. So she went after it. And when her team started to come over to join her on the Autobot side, it was even better. It was complete. Her father, all her uncles, and brothers, and sisters, and grandpas, and cousins, and nephews, and—and Sideswipe. Her enigma. The only that couldn't be placed, but belonged, and she wanted and needed to be around.

And so things were happy around the base. Despite Galloway's ugly head popping in every so often, it was essentially paradise on the island. She could only remember being so happy on the ranch and when spending time with Sam, and when she realized that, she knew life was good. Although, the feeling that something might break the spell existed within it, and a few months later, in October, she was right.

The Decepticons were spotted again, this time in a more public place than before, and so NEST was sent out at once with Hound, Ironhide, and the Triplets. Morshower and Prime were both intent on catching an enemy unit for interrogation, and he'd sent his best for that. Granted, Catherine knew the Triplets would have gone if only because Chromia and Ironhide were inseparable now that they'd bonded—there had been a lot of joy and teases around the base the following week. Regardless, they had gone and it was a short, tense week before they returned, scratched and bruised, but with prisoner in tow.

Unlike Barricade, the 'Con had not vouched for neutrality, and, in fact, had spat in Ironhide's face at the thought, which had made it light's out for the mech. Interrogations started at once, led by Jazz and accompanied by Smokescreen and even Blazemaster, whose corrosive gels proved effective in getting the enemy to squeal. They had to barter for more information towards the end—neutrality for more, but the 'Con refused, and, with a single Energon blast, the mech was dead. The event made Catherine frown for only a moment, having forgotten briefly these were mechs of war, but shook it off knowing that this was _war_ and the Decepticons were the enemy—if he remained alive he would have been a liability they couldn't afford.

What they learned from him, however, was valuable, although not very much. Two of their suspicions had been confirmed—the Decepticons were working for Starscream and they were looking for something. However, there was one disturbing thought: It was not _just_ Starscream they took orders from. They turned to Barricade for advice, the neutral having since become willing to try and help since he had been granted his "conditions". He could only guess, but he gave them one name: Soundwave. While Catherine had no information on the mech, the others did, and it was obvious that if Soundwave was part of the picture, things were going to become a _lot_ harder. They also still had no idea _what_ they were looking for.

Barricade had truly tried—Knock Out and Gears had been helping due to their apparent hidden knack for hacking into comm. channels that made everyone else a bit wearier about their privacy, and so vouched for the neutral—but he could not manage to pry his way into any Decepticon chatter. He also reminded them that Megatron had only come searching for the Allspark—if anything else were on the planet, his ex-leader had not said anything, and so he did not know. He was thanked for his assistance and left to continue his work with the two Autobots in attempting to find more about the Decepticons' activity.

Unfortunately, that had been all they found out. The 'Con hadn't given away where they were coming from, and Hound had been unable to follow the trail of those that escaped, so they'd only been able to take a few steps forward. They would keep searching for as long as it took, but in the meantime life would resume as it had. Of course, not without a few bits of excitement here and there, both good and bad.

Then as December rolled in, Ratchet finally finished his machine. The entire base knew it, too, as soldiers all the way on the opposite side could swear they heard loud shouting at the same time the medic and his assistants has successfully altered Earth metal into Cybertronian. The process was a little slow and still needed some tweaks, but the matter of the fact was that they had _done_ it. All the months of frustration and disappointments had been worth it, and Ratchet showed it by all but prancing around the Medbay with joy. That is, until things got awkward.

Catherine had come as soon as she heard the good news, and ended up fairly surprised when the medic scooped her up and nearly twirled her around in his hand. However, Jolt had enough sense and good enough timing to snatch her away from the overjoyed medic and hold her out of harm's way, while First Aid looked on with a mixture of joy and fearful confusion at his mentor's unnatural display. Thankfully, the newest medic had been informed of Catherine being the Allspark—he had taken it with curiosity but professionalism, too, and knew not to tell—so when Ratchet shouted about how she needn't worry about having to use her powers and blow her cover, the red-and-white medic wasn't fazed at all.

Bluestreak, however, was a different story. The Chief Medical Officer had completely forgotten the gray-armored, young mech was there, and so when he asked about Catherine's "powers" the room got _very_ quiet, and then the redhead shrugged and figured why the hell not tell him? He'd end up asking around and making things worse anyways.

And that was how Bluestreak came to know she had powers and also discovered one of the darker sides of Ratchet. If the young mech so much as let slip that Catherine was "special" Ratchet would personally make his life a living hell—or "Pit"—as he said. How he planned to, he didn't say out loud, but judging by the increasing look of alarm and fear on Bluestreak's face, the redhead knew a wonderfully gruesome explanation had gone on through the comm. link. Needless to say, the young mech quickly swore to keep the secret, and also promised Catherine he wouldn't treat her any different. For one, it would make the others curious, and the other being the redhead didn't want anything to change. He did a good job of that, too, and she honestly thought they were a bit closer for it.

Bluestreak was, luckily, the only one of those mishaps. That did make quite a few mechs and femmes who knew about her though—Prime; Ironhide; Jazz; Ratchet; Jolt; First Aid; Elita-1; Chromia; Sideswipe; Steeljaw; and now Bluestreak. They were all mechs to be trusted, of course. Or, in Steeljaw's case, a quadruped, but, regardless, she wasn't worried about anything bad happening with all of them knowing. Lennox was still the only human on base who knew, and she had no doubts he would never tell anyone else. She sometimes wanted to tell the rest of her team, but there was more than just the fear of accidental slips that kept her from doing so.

Of course, all the while time still moved on quickly, tugging Catherine and everyone else along with it. The Autobots continued to become more deeply integrated with their human friends, and some had begun form bonds like hers with the humans. Hound was especially so—he found their race simply _fascinating_—and even Blazemaster finally found a friend or two despite his erratic and dangerous characteristics. Even some of the other illusive mechs finally seemed to come of their shell. It was almost like magic how she walked in to training hangar and poof—Nightbeat, Swerve, Scattershot, and Rollbar were all standing together with their human groups chatting it up like they'd always done that when she was pretty sure she'd almost _never_ seen them together. Granted, she was generally busy with the same 'bots so she rarely ever saw them or even Evac, Gears, and Knockout, too. It made her feel a little bad, but she was glad they had human friends. As for another two mechs, well, she wasn't sure if she should be happy or not, but Skids and Mudflap—by some unbelievable miracle—had procured two friends.

She once asked the soldiers if they were being bribed, but they had genuinely laughed and said no—they just found the two really freaking funny. Whatever the reason, it was keeping the two morons from trying to impress her and be idiots around her. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt the fear of the threat of their presence bothering her. She'd wished the two humans luck and then essentially skipped away, finally free from the Twin Terrors.

Brawn, oddly enough, was the only mech to not really gain new friends. Ratchet was a given "no-human-zone", Prime was considered "leaders-only" territory, and Ironhide was the grumpy teacher so everyone was just his student, which made the Mini-bot the only older mech who'd yet to really get attached to anyone. Catherine figured it was his grumpy demeanor. Even _she_ had trouble getting in a good conversation with him before he'd shrug her off with some excuse and go away. Both Ironhide and Springer had assured her that was fine and normal—he was a fighter, not a talker. He made friends and fun on the battle field. She understood, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was lonely sometimes. Of course, that would be blown out of the roof whenever he was chatting with the likes of Ironhide and Warpath. In fact, he was generally almost _always_ with those, too, so after a while she did stop worrying.

Of course, things couldn't stay good forever. December was a month of merriment with Christmas celebrated on base with feasts and home-made gifts exchanged or calls made overseas. The same happened in January during which her birthday was celebrated not only by her family and human friends, but also the Autobots. She'd even received a wonderful "Happy Birthday" call from Sam and Bumblebee via R2, whom was fitting in well and acting like the perfect little Cybertronian, especially with the yellow Autobot's help. However, the joy stumbled as February rolled in, and the mayhem that followed was only a few mishaps short of a disaster for NEST.

Catherine figured she must have had a premonition or something, because she had trouble sleeping the night it happened. She eventually got fed up with trying, and so decided to walk around or see who was on duty and maybe chat a little. Instead, she got the surprise of her life when she heard a scream—a _human_ scream— come from down the hall. She burst into a sprint at once, and nearly tumbled and fell as she saw an older male clothed in NEST gear rush out of the Medbay, dropping a camera as he did so, only to be snatched up by a green-armored hand. It belonged to a rather pissed off Springer, whom she had to shout at to stop from squeezing the life out of the human. He thankfully loosened his grip, but there was no getting away for the human, and so the ex-Wrecker explained through his seething audio processor how he caught the man rummaging through the Medbay and taking pictures of everything—in the dark. The man was a thief, although the accused vehemently objected. However, nothing was to be said as human soldiers and other Autobots made their way to them and a fuss was starting to pick up.

It was only the intervention of Lennox that really settled things down. He asked what had happened and from there he got everyone moving: bystanders were sent back to their duty or rooms, the young man was taken into custody along with his camera, and Springer was sent to Prime's office for questioning. Catherine was told to put proper gear on—there was going to be trouble coming and she would probably have to talk to some higher-up people along with Morshower. The redhead almost wished she hadn't left her room, but she got dressed up anyways, and, sure enough, Lennox soon called about Galloway demanding to talk to her and NEST. She'd asked him how the asshole had found out so quickly, but he didn't know, and she could only curse and hurry to Optimus' room to get him and Springer. Thankfully, they were already on their way along with Smokescreen and all four of them entered the Control Center where Galloway was on screen with a few other unknown men, all of them fancy suits. Morshower was on his own screen as well, and he was not happy. Neither was the thief they had handcuffed to a railing in front of them by one hand, as the other was in a sling, sprained.

The following hours passed by agonizingly slow as Galloway ranted on about the Autobots wounding an innocent man and that there should be reprisal for it—specifically sharing technology. Of course, he hadn't said that directly. He knew never to do that, but they all knew it was what they wanted. To make matters worse, the men behind him were representatives of a few other, smaller countries bidding on getting some of the technology themselves, and so concurred and even made a point on how Autobots harming humans was breaking the treaty. NEST and the Autobots, of course, disagreed and gave their side, telling how the human was a thief and that his trying to steal their technology was a violation of the treaty and that the harm was accidental. The humans weren't going to buy it, of course, and promised they would see to the President about it before leaving in a huff. Worry was evident on everyone's faces, but Morshower held confident things would go how they want. The culprit was taken away and Springer was dismissed, but all else stayed. They had work to do.

It took many hours and many cups of something to keep them awake, but they managed to find some leverage. For one, there was no file on the man at all in the NEST systems. He wasn't even a soldier, which begged the question of how he was here and who he worked for. The first guess was obviously Galloway, but they decided not to jump too quickly. Next was thanks to a combination of Smokescreen and the General's doing—the Autobot had suggested it, and the older man had gotten in touch with the other countries aiding NEST, such as the U.K., and it turned out they would _gladly_ back NEST in the event the Autobots had to pull out from America and the other countries aiming for Cybertron tech. Those that respected the Autobots enough to _not_ demand the technology would be enough to keep NEST going, and both the General and Lennox were confident it would do the trick—the American government wouldn't want to lose their supposed "trump" cards over the other countries.

It turned out it was all they needed. As soon as the evidence was laid out and the Autobots threatened to pull out of the treaty with America and the countries siding with them and _only_ them, Galloway all but ran with his tail between his legs. The culprit was returned to the states to be jailed, and Springer was let off free with but a warning to be more careful. It had been a close call, but they had thankfully made it through. Granted, there was some backlash—a handful of soldiers were nervous around Springer and few others, but they eventually got over it.

The incident was the worst of the mishaps, and the rest didn't need more than a quick explanation and time to get over, for which Catherine was extremely grateful. She really did not want the extra work. She was also grateful for the time passing by so quickly for once—it let March come early along with her break. Leaving was much like before; the team came and said their good-byes, and this time they didn't bother Lennox about her leaving with him. They understood now that'd he'd explained things, and whole-heartedly agreed, though often teased the Commander about sharing their "kid", as she had become to be called although she was now eighteen—twenty according to NEST.

Sideswipe and Jazz accompanied them once again, and with time passing so fast they found themselves at the ranch in no time, Sarah waiting for them with open arms, a walking Annabelle, and a hearty meal. It was going to be two weeks of heaven, and since Sam was on Spring Break, it was increased tenfold. They had as much fun as possible, including Bumblebee since they did things he could interact with them in. Even Mikaela joined, but Catherine couldn't help but notice she never had as much fun. In fact, the redhead dared say the dark-haired girl was _never_ happy when she was around. She couldn't see why—jealousy couldn't have been an option; she and Sam were best friends; they were family, not girlfriend and boyfriend. That would have been weird. Whatever the case, Catherine ignored it in favor of having fun.

She had her share of fun with her family, too, of course, and especially with her two Autobot companions. Jazz was always a blast and always there to help her with her powers, which were still frustratingly confusing since she had yet to get anywhere towards finding that "place". She pressed on with it, though, and she had support from both Sam and Sideswipe. The silver mech was her best support, too, and also her greatest form of enjoyment. Every moment with him was wonderful. She loved to hear about his brother especially, whom he had finally gotten around to talking openly about. It made her want to meet him badly one day. Of course, he listened to her, too, and unlike when they had first met, he was genuinely interested in her words. He even added in his own input or made some quip that would make her laugh. And she loved every bit of it.

Catherine prayed with all her might to let those few weeks slow to a creeping halt, but it was not to be. It seemed like she barely even blinked and the time was gone and she was saying good-bye to Sam, his parents, Sarah, and Annabelle all over again. As always, it was a sad parting, but they would be back soon enough. At the base, they were again welcomed back warmly and with water bottles and yet a third interesting surprise—another new arrival!

He went by Longarm and Smokescreen had done her a wondrous thing and finished all the paperwork for her, leaving it only to be turned in. He even whipped up some notes about who best to put him with. He was a veteran of sorts with the personality of a chummy, nice guy, and was already getting along swimmingly with Brawn and some of the more seasoned soldiers, and since he was heavy-built fighter much like Ironhide, she put him with a front liner group. He didn't know much about Sunstreaker either, but this time Sideswipe wasn't dishearten by it at all, and shrugged it off with ease, assured his brother would come soon enough. Thankfully Longarm was the only new arrival, so things were fairly easy, and Catherine didn't have much to do now that she was back.

She should have known, though, that a higher power was at work and apparently intent on never letting her have a good time. More Decepticons started to show, and this time Starscream was sighted somewhere in Africa. The Autobots couldn't pass up the opportunity, and a team headed by Lennox, Epps, Prime, and Ironhide was formed and sent out. Beachbreak, Ratchet, Hound, Springer, Rollbar, and Nightbeat were brought along as well; their alternate forms useful for where they were going. It only took a few days for them to return, and they did so missing one mech. The mood around NEST fell for a while with the death of Beachbreak, but there wasn't much time to mourn as more incidents were happening simultaneously in Peru and Australia. The original team added Longarm and Knockout to their list and then split, going off to both places.

Some of the others began to complain about not being taken—Chromia was an adamant protestor, not wanting to be away from her mate—but it was decided they still needed a large force at the base for protection, and most were quieted. Catherine often teased Sideswipe about not making a complaint, and was surprised to find he didn't mind staying to protect her. Thankfully, nothing did come after their base, and in just a few days, the NEST team returned with scratches and bruises, but successful in stopping the Decepticon's plans. What those were, they didn't know for sure, but they had made it out safe with no more deaths. For that, Catherine was glad, but she couldn't help feeling that the worst was yet to come, and that Starscream was the least of her worries.

She didn't know how right she was.

**-O-**

Catherine sighed as she kicked her legs lazily against the side of one of the Medbay's many counters. It was Sunday, so she was having her latest "scan", and Ratchet was going through the quick process of checking the data. She had come to figure out what certain things meant, such as what symbol stood for "no" and "yes" but that was the extent of her knowledge. Their language was rather difficult to master, and there was no way she could speak it. Regardless, Ratchet was the best to see about such things, although she could ask First Aid, too, but the mech was on break with Jolt, both getting themselves an Energon cube.

"Hmm," the Autobot medic hummed, and she perked up a little, not sure if was a good or bad "hmm". "According to this reading, the Energon is starting to seep into your muscle tissue, but that should happen since it's bonded at the cellular level. It's nothing to worry about—you'll just find you have greater endurance, strength, and recovery time in your muscles."

"Huh. Cool. So I'm turning into some kind of Superwoman then?" she grinned, standing up and punching at the air. "So will I be able to lift cars anytime soon? Maybe even give one of you guys a run for your Energon, yeah?"

He chuckled, "Hardly, Catherine. You will be stronger than an average person of your build, but certainly not super human. So don't get any ideas."

"Oh, don't get all ruffled. I wasn't gonna, anyways," she replied, waving him off.

"Good. We certainly don't need you running off and breaking your hands."

"Certainly not. That'd hurt," she chuckled a little, then turned and spotted the device. "So. Is 'ol Converter still workin' okay?"

He turned and smiled, "Perfectly, in fact. Repairs are much easier now—and certainly more reassuring. I can rest easier knowing their metal is up to proper standards."

"'Course, I'd help you out when I could, and, yes, yes—I know. Super risky, but I'd say we know how to be careful after all this time. Anyways, since that's done I guess you want me to get out so you can get work done, although I have to wonder what 'work' is, considering no one's hurt and I know for a fact you've checked everyone for the month."

"You're catching on, I see. But yes, I do have some work. I'm making extra repair materials and going to continue maintenance on the 'Converter' as you put it," he replied, holding his hand out for her, and then lowered her down gently. "Seeing as the Decepticons are finally really showing themselves, I'll be busier around here. I'll need to start enhancing the others' armor, too."

The redhead looked up and saw the far-off glimmer to the medic's optics and she knew he was thinking of Beachbreak. He had been there in Africa—at the falls Beachbreak had tumbled over to his death. They had found the mech's body later, but though he had tried and tried, there was nothing that could be done to save him. Still, Ratchet had continued on, assured there had to be something that might work. Such was his curse, and he suffered for it.

She touched his hand, "Ratchet…"

"I know," he sighed softly, wrapping a few fingers around her tiny one. "It's not my fault. I know. Now run along. It's time for your break, and your stress levels are still a little high."

He gave her a light nudge, which brought a quick grin to her face, and she left, knowing he would be okay for today. First Aid and Jolt would be back again soon, anyways, and they always helped him keep the thoughts away.

In the meantime, she would find her way to the beach where the soldiers here had taken it upon themselves to make a "resort" of sorts where the lagoon of the island was. It was a grand place, built with beach chairs and umbrellas, and even a Tiki hut to sell drinks—water bottles with tiny cocktail umbrellas for fun-so that it made it seem like they were on vacation. It was where most everyone went on their breaks, and she was no exception. Some of the Autobots had taken up going there, too, and could act as lifeguard, shade, or just conversation.

She didn't plan on swimming, so she was just going to get her casual clothes to chill and chat if she could. Or, she would have, if Sideswipe hadn't come rolling down the hall, nearly causing her to bump into him. He looked down when she yelped, apologized, and then helped her up, noting he had been looking for her.

She tilted her head, "What's up? You're all excited."

"Well, you know we've had a lot of 'Con activity," he began, and she knew at once.

"Another sighting, and this time you're on the hunting crew."

He nodded, but then suddenly became very somber, "I think _he's_ going to be there."

"'He'… you mean… Demolisher?" she inquired, eyes widening a little, realizing the depth of the mission's meaning for him.

"Yeah. And if I can, I'm gonna slag that fragger. He's gotta go down. If I can't finish him, then someone else better. I'm not going to let him get away," the silver mech growled, and she placed a hand on the side of his helmet, calming his instantly, though she knew the rage still seethed deep within him.

"Just don't let it take over and make you go crazy, okay? Don't hurt anybody—just the 'Cons, alright?" she spoke, firm, but soothing, and he raised a hand up to her, which she held with her hands.

"I promise I won't. Those two idiots just better not get in my way, though," he huffed, and Catherine's mouth dropped a little.

"Wait—the _Twins_ are going? Is Prime _insane_?!" she all but screeched and the silver mech scowled.

"That's what a lot of us are thinking, but Prime said they've wanted to prove themselves, and they _are_ better than they were before, so he wants to give them a chance. I swear—if they screw things up, though, I am going to offline them!"

"Knowing them, they'll end up out of the way because they screw up," she snorted, folding her arms.

He grinned a little, "Yeah, that's for sure. At least I can count on Ironhide and the Triplets. _They_ can actually fight."

"Ooh. Got some of the heavy hitters going. Anyone else?"

"I think Springer might be going, too. It depends on how many we might need. Prime and Lennox know we're going to need power and numbers since we don't know how many there are, but it's in a pretty crowded, public area so it's a hard pressed choice going on."

"What's the place again?"

Somewhere called… Uh, I think it was… 'Shanghaied'? Something like that?" he replied, rolling out through the corridor between base sides and headed for the "porch" where the transporter plane was waiting for them. Around the plane she could already see Skids and Mudflap in their alternate forms, being loaded up. Behind them were the Triplets already in their motorcycle forms and Ironhide and Prime still as bipedal behind them.

"Shanghai? Well, damn. That's in China. I can see why it's a tough decision—there's a butt-load of people there. Anyways, I'll let you get loaded up. Good luck!" she cheered as he rolled up near the other Autobots and helped her down. She stepped off and walked over to Lennox and Epps, whom were discussing what she assumed were the plans for their mission. They didn't even skip a beat as she stepped in beside them, Sideswipe rolling on towards the plane.

"We lost track of the Decepticon signals about thirty minutes ago, but Hound's pretty confident they're still there. Whatever the case, we'll find them when we get there, especially with the new toys the engineers cooked up for us," the brown-haired man explained, using his head to gesture to one of the weapons crates near the back of the plane.

"Hopefully all the humans will have been evacuated by the time we get there, or I fear the Decepticons may strike early and cause greater damage," Optimus mused, optics narrowing slightly.

"Yeah, man. I got a bad vibe knowing the 'Cons are hiding in such a crowded place. It's like they're figuring this shit out," Epps frowned, tightening his fists briefly.

"Well, you'll just have to do what you can. Whatever happens, Smokescreen and I will deal with it. We've handled Galloway up until now. Not to mention we had collateral damage in Peru and Africa, and we came out okay. So just bring them down as fast as you can," Catherine spoke up, giving her two teammates reassuring grins.

"We plan to," Ironhide growled eagerly, his cannons humming within their subspace on his arms.

"I'd bring you back a souvenir, but you could just buy one at any Wal-Mart," Lennox chuckled, grasping the redhead's shoulder warmly. "We'll try and be back as soon as we can with everyone in one piece. We're bringing the usual comm. links so we'll keep you updated through Teletraan."

She nodded, "'Course. I'll make sure and do back-seat commanding, too. Just look out for everyone alright? And, Ironhide? Don't blow up too many buildings and streets."

The black mech snorted, although he was grinning, and then turned and headed off to the plane. Epps and Lennox followed him, leaving her with Prime, whom looked down just as she looked up.

"Think we'll finally get something out of these guys? I mean, that you mentioned that Kickback 'Con talked about some 'plan' and 'higher power', but nothing definitive…"

"We will try. The Decepticons we face are ones not so easy to coerce into surrendering information, but they are arrogant, and perhaps we can trick them into doing so. Whatever they have planned, we will stop them," he rumbled, and she nodded.

"I know. Now go kick some 'Con butt for me, okay?"

He chuckled as he nodded and then he, too, left for the plane. Catherine stayed there, watching them for a minute more. She waved when Sideswipe did before transforming, and then returned back to her original plans to relax, all the while unable to stop the odd, dreading feeling in her stomach from growing.

* * *

><p><strong>XL. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Lennox! I think that joke was slighty racist! Countrist? I don't know, but it was clever you sneaky bastard. I see what you did there. Heh. Anyways, so, yes, MAJOR time skip and prose heavy. Not super exciting, I know, but a lot of good stuff did happen! :)_

_I didn't expand on it much, but there IS a new recruit- Longarm. I kind of forgot he was in the Veiled Threat so I added him in real quick, ha ha ha herm... Ahem- er, well, yes, ANYWAYS. So now he's in. The other new recruits- Hound; Beachbreak; Warpath; and Firstaid- are all fitting in just fine, too~ Although there is still SOME unrest with the humans, if the thieft was any notion, although that was a non-NEST soldier placed there, but the consequences are still the same. Luckily, it's not longer JUST the U.S. being the main financial supporter of NEST, although they are still the LARGEST "share holder", you could call them. I'm actually going to use the U.K. a lot for the main "back-up" since, in the DOTM NOVEL, they were the country that supported the Autobots STAYING instead of going. Granted, not a lot of good that did. I don't mean to protray the U.S. badly by the way... which they kind of are. ehh... But it just kind of ends up that way with Galladouches everywhere and all :/ Granted, even the U.K. could be wanting SOMETHING from the Autobots, sooo who knows why exactly they're supporting NEST so strongly ;)_

_Anywho... So there's some stuff going on with Mikeala, too. And Catherine is still wholely unaware of her secret love for a certain silver mech, oh ho ho ho ho~ Ah what a dork. She really needs to work on figuring that love stuff out, ha ha. She's taking WAY too long. Sideswipe obviously needs to amp up his flirting skills, too. tee hee._

_Oh, and Ratchet finished the machine, which will be come to known as the "Converter" because that's basically what it does. Ratchet being giddy is because he's finally free of the stress and First Aid... does that... to him? Yeah. It was a weird moment. And poor Bluestreak! He got threatened by the HATCHET! :c WORST. DAY. EVER. for him. But now he's buddies with 'Cat so yay! He's a little less of a background character now! Speaking of them... So... I'm terrible, but I really did forget about some of those guys xD;; It's just... they're not... important so... I forgot they were there at the base, lol. I think I recovered nicely, though :P_

_ANYWAYS. So. Time for ROTF everyone! And yes, the VEILED THREAT did happen. It was short, but so was the novel in terms of time I think. And yes, we have our first DEATH- Poor Beachbreak. He barely got to be on Earth for a few months before he died :c He couldn't get a break. And I'm terrible for that pun. But yeah, again, he's our first death, and now we all know what the 'Cons are kind of up to, or we will the next chapter._

_Lastly, Micheal. Yep. So. I'm guessing you all kind of expected that, but yep. Micheal's being a little girl pretty much. Granted, for good reason. I'd be kind of mad too, I think. Maybe. But, yeah... sooo... he got turned down and now he's going to brood for a while :c SHE'S ALL YOURS SIDESWIPE. HURRY THE FRAG UP._

_And, um, I think that covers the major points ~3~ If anything got confusing or odd just ask and I'll straighten it out xD;;_


	41. Twisted Logic

**TMWolf: **_SO. That was a long wait, huh? Thanks for being patient, guys! I know I took forever buuuuuuuuuuuuuut- I'm back home now and summer vacation is good to go! :D I also have a dog at my feet again and I love it *^* Bandit, you adorable thing you! Anyways, finals are done and I'm going to have a blast doing summer school & work... Yeah, just kidding. That won't be fun. But a lot more free time will! :) ...Except this weekend. I'm so going to see the Avengers. I heard it's FANTASTIC... and there's a lot of hot guys. Tee hee._

_Today's chapter is brought to you by Coldplay's Twisted Logic. I'd say the lyrics fit the chapter kinda. The title DEFINITELY fits the chapter. Also, I think you guys will recognize the events ;) Prepare for more Galladouchery. Oh, and something you'll all probably really, REALLY hate me for, tee hee c:_

_Now reviews! 551 guys! Hellz yeah! :D_

_**Angel897: **Yupyup! And things are only going to get more exciting! :D  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Yes. Er- I mean. Maybe. :D Yeeeeeah so no Sunstreaker~ Longarm is obviously a jerk for tricking you like that! D: And why thank-you very much, ha ha~ xD  
><em>

_**a Wiccan: **Why thank-you ;) I like to think I am part comedian~  
><em>

_**Bee4ever: **No, no, no, no~! You're getting continuities confused! It happens a lot, actually. The Longarm who is Shockwave in disguised is from the Animated series- an entirely different character! This Longarm if fromt he movie series/universe and is very different from Animated Longarm. :) So he's a true Autobot. As for Cat/Sat... maybe. Just maybe, ha ha~ And yeah! His killing of Sideswipe was pretty boss, although he was killing a fleeing coward, ha ha. And, no, I won't kill her off. Although Bay kills them off in the movies, they survive in the comics, so I'm going to follow that :)_

_**Crystarium: **Aww, thanks! I'm glad to hear that! :D And lol niiice! Psych teachers rock! xD And yeah- those "major" core classes suck about finals :c I imagine 'Cat would eventually see them all. Maybe. Some Autobots just won't ever use them 'cause they don't need to xD;; Aaaand no spoilers on Elita-1 and Prime, and complicated? Naaaw... nothing complicated about dying and coming back and allt hat stuff. And no, it's not wrong. They would totally be naughty. Like... like Sam's parents, oddly enough, bwahahaha xD Aaaand you didn't need to worry about missing anything, ha ha. I've been busy studying, too :P Yeah, poor Beachbreak :c He could get a break- and there I go again with the bad joke D: I'm terrible. -slaps self- And darn right it can't go unpunished! Gallojerk! And yeeeeah, that's about right with Mikeala. Kinda~ There's a bit more, but that's pretty good~ lol yusu a "little" push~  
><em>

_**Flamingfoxviper: **Glad you liked it! And I'm glad the humans and bots are getting along better, too! It makes things waaaay easier on efficiency!  
><em>

_**Gwenniegirl Kennedy: **(1) ha ha ha! That's awesome! xD (2) :0 oh Primus kitten cat fights are the beeeeeeeest! I love watching those xD (3) :D awww! Those are good names, and I'd so want one too :P (4) Ooh! Armada is a good choice, although it's at its best towards the end~ :) I personally like Prime, the movies, and Beast Wars the best, but Armada and G1 are very close~ AND YES. BAY WILL. AAARGH THAT JEEEEEEEEERK.  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **Uh. Well, cat-fight wise, it's very possible :D Although Steeljaw DOES have weapons; he just keeps them hidden. His tail is actually a gun, by the way~ Oh, 'Cat is definitely enjoying that decrease in work :P Decepticons are magical, man. They're crazy magical. That's how that happened with Ratchet, ha ha. And dude- pedals fell off? My SEAT fell off, ha ha ha. Yeah, Micheal got friend-zoned, man. He didn't take it well... Pssh, and hellz yeah Sideswipe gets a more-than-family spot ;) LOL stalker... ha ha ha ha. Oh, trust me, she is so best buds with Smokey right now :P And no worries- they're actually pretty close together and a trip to Japan would have been cooler D: Oh, and, uh, yay for not being the only person to think of bad puns! xD;;  
><em>

_**Kaaayyytteee: **Happy Ratchet is like... a good-bad thing. Just pray you're on the good end :0 And yeah, poor Beachbreak :c He will be AVEEEEEENGED!  
><em>

_**LadyAmazon: **LOL as long as you got it! xD I'm just glad people got the joke,ha ha. Dude. Ironhide leveled a fragging PLANET. Seriously. Just look up his profile on TFWiki. It was a PLANET. (Or so I'm pretty sure, anyways.)  
><em>

_**LindyK1987: **Thanks! :) Hope you'll enjoy that "more"!  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **aww, thanks! :)  
><em>

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **Ha ha, don't expect anything too quick with me ;) Especially with Sides and Cat. They're just both awful at romance, ha ha.  
><em>

_**StarBee20: **ha ha ha, it takes him a while ;) He can't flirt like a normal Cybertronian would, lol~ Ratchet's good at that- making you laugh and feel creeped out at the same time :P Also, gurl, please. Puppy dog eyes don't work on me. EVER. ;) I'm tougher than 'Hide, you see~  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **...Oh snap. 25+? Have fun with that, ha ha! xD;; Just write profile information, I guess~ That might help! ...Dude. I should make him and Anthony best friend, ha ha ha~ WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THE SUNSTREAKER :c Yes, well, swimming only get you so far, ha ha. :P I can just wait until you get tired~ YUSUF IS ACTUALLY PRETTY HOT. I LIKED HIM A LOT. Feh. We can share Ezio. He's a playboy, anyways, ha ha ha~ We'll share pre-Revelations Ezio. CURSE YOU SOFIA! -shakes fist- AND OMP FLYING MIND WAS AWESOME AND TUNNEL VISION TOO. AAAAAAAAH IT'S SOOOOOO GOOD! And the Nemesis might end up being Trypticon, since that's who is in the Exodus novel/War For Cybertron game, which shares a "continuity family" with Prime! :0 I could fix it, technically, but it's just the story isn't "wide focus", it's supposed to be narrow :P But eeeeeh. And, trust me- I will give it a legit plot! I mean, I'm still following the basis, but I plan to make it make more sense and have a new "underlying" plot and things involved :)  
><em>

_Now for the show!_

* * *

><p><strong>XLI. <strong>Twisted Logic

* * *

><p>"So Mr. Big shot is finally heading off for college. And <em>Princeton<em> College, no less, with a scholarship for a free ride!" Catherine laughed into Teletraan's speaker as she leaned back against the wall, her bed serving as a comfortable cushion for the rest of her. On her stomach, Cybermon and Blaster lounged peacefully, enjoying the affection she split between them.

"_Jealous much?"_Sam's voice smirked from R2's end, and in the background she could hear the shuffling of items into cardboard boxes he was going to take with him. _"The scholarship was nice, although I feel as though some strings were pulled considering I didn't apply for any."_

She hummed, "Well, maybe you just have some _very_ good friends watching out for you somewhere who want to make sure you have a good life so you don't feel inclined to talk about certain 'event's', but let's not worry about that. Can't have the rest of the peons getting envious from feeling left out. So how are your folks taking it? Or, well, how is your _mom_ taking it?"

"_How do you think? She looks like she's going to burst into tears every second and keeps finding my old baby stuff. It's freaking me out, man. Good thing we're almost done packing. Not sure I can take any more of this."_

"Aww, cut her some slack, Sammy. She's losing her little boy. I know it's hard to understand, being that you're a guy, but try to emphasize a little," she chuckled, switching to petting Blaster now, whom played a delighted tune in response as he rolled over. "At least they'll be happy 'Bee is going with you. I've heard rumors of him getting on their nerves—something about being a little _too_ protective?"

"_It was_one _incident, I swear! I accidentally shocked myself, but he thought I was in danger so he transformed and freaked my parents out and… uh,_maybe_messed up the garden a little. Thankfully it was at night, so the neighbors didn't see. But, yeah, they weren't happy. Oh, and, about 'Bee going with me_," he trailed off, and the redhead narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Sam…"

"_Apparently freshman can't have cars,"_he replied slowly, and before she could shout back, he added quickly, _"But I can bring him next year!"_

"That's ridiculous! Oh man! Poor Bumblebee! He must be devastated!" she sighed, shaking her head with pity.

"_Yeah… He's, uh, he's been down lately, but it's just for one year, and you know he'll end up following me and hang out anyways."_

"True. He's too loyal and too good of a friend to just leave you alone, and, well, with 'Con activity increasing…"

"_I know. I think that's why he's been so on the edge. How about you? Are_you _okay? I mean, I know you have all of those guys there to watch out for you, but I still worry,"_he replied, the shuffling paused, and she smiled at his caring tone.

"Thanks, Sam, and, yes, I'm alright. Even those that don't know I'm the Allspark would protect me, and the 'Cons don't know where this place is, so that helps."

"_Well, that's good. By the way, when is that team supposed to get back? You said something about them going to China a few days ago?"_he inquired, returning to packing.

"They should be back soon—ah, in fact, I just got a message and," she paused to pull back her drone and look at it, "it's them alright. They're apparently on their way back now—mission successful! Sideswipe said they have some new information, so maybe we can finally figure out what the 'Cons are up to when they get back in… uh, I think three hours?"

"_Sweet. Well, you'll have to tell me all about it later. Er, well, if you can, since you're Ms. Top-Secret over there,"_he snickered, and then let out a loud sigh of relief. _"Alright! Finally all done!"_

"I guess I should let you go then. I'm sure your Dad is eager to get you out," she snickered back, leaning up slowly as she maneuvered her two drones into her lap.

He groaned, _"You have_no_idea. But yeah… It is about time for me to head off. Don't you have some super-secret NEST business to get to, anyways?"_

"Yeah… I guess I should head to the Command Center. If this new information is worth anything I'll want to discuss it with General Morshower and Optimus."

"_I'll be sure to send you picture of the room and campus. Show you what you're missing out on_," he grinned back, and she laughed.

"Please. Nothing can beat tropical island paradise. Anyways, be safe and have fun, alright? I don't want to have NEST fly me down to Princeton to save your sorry ass."

"_Aw, c'mon, 'Cat! Have some faith will you?"_

"Alright, alright," she sighed, rolled her eyes and set the drones on the bed to swing her legs over the side. "I'll talk to ya later."

"_Sure. Now, I've gotta split—Dad is calling. Later!"_he shouted back in the midst of shoving R2 into his pocket, and no doubt racing off to get his things to the car, all the while being heckled by Mr. Witwicky. Catherine grinned and shook her head at the thought as she stood and stretched. Her drones beeped and clicked for her attention, but she soon appeased them with a promise to be back in a bit—she just had to do some NEST business. They settled back down grumpily, and after tugging on her boots, she slipped out the door, only to pause as a wonderful surprised greeted her in the form of a large, metallic lion.

"Steeljaw!" she cooed, taking her youngest son's head in her hands and nuzzling at his brow, eliciting an electronic purr from his throat. His mane's panels flexed and relaxed multiple times as well, much like the door wings of some of the mechs did. "I see you're on break, so what brings you this way?"

"I desire your company," he rumbled back, presses his head into her stomach once she released his muzzle. "If that is not too much to ask of my creator."

Catherine smiled as she cupped his cheek, "Not at all. It's been a while since we spent some quality time. Although, I hope you don't mind maybe spending it in the Command Center."

"Ah, yes—the team will be returning soon," he hummed, ears perking up. "I do not mind. The humans there are accustomed to my presence and are aware we are close."

"Oh, come now, Steeljaw. No need to be so formal with your mother," she laughed, and started walking. He trotted beside her, leaning close in such a way that she knew he wanted affection. Grinning, she began to stroke the armor behind his mane, which brought a pleased look to his mug.

"My apologies. I find I cannot be so informal. I suppose you could say it is part of my programming," he mused, sending an apologetic look in the redhead's direction. She waved it off, though.

"It's fine. It makes you quite the gentlemen. Or, well, gentle quadruped, I suppose," she chuckled. "Anyways, how's your guard duty going? I haven't really spoken with any of the soldiers directly, but there've been no complaints either."

"My human co-workers are exceptional and quite fun, if I do say so myself. They have even requisitioned rides from me before—particularly the young woman called Breanna. She's rather keen on the action. I enjoy it myself, of course, and it's the least I could do to repay their kindness. They have always treated me well and as part of the team despite my… non-human appearance."

Catherine smiled as she squeezed his neck in an odd hug, "I'm really glad to hear that, Steeljaw. I was actually a little worried starting out, but it looks like you're going to be okay. Of course, if they dared hurt my kid they'd find my foot up their ass!"

"Thank-you, although I doubt that would happen if only due to anatomy and the fact it would do no good to your credit," he chuckled, flashing a toothy grin. "What of you, Catherine? While I am now able to sense your feelings better, it is still difficult to fully ascertain them."

"Don't you worry, boy. Besides Galloway being an ass and rising Decepticon activity, everything going just fine," she replied, fiddling with his mane plates.

Just like her golden-armored lion, Catherine could, to an extent, sense her creations' emotions without having to use her powers. It had been awkward getting used to as first, having instances where one second she was brooding over something like work and then suddenly she was happy for no reason. It would only take another second for her to realize it was one of her creations—normally only Steeljaw as he has the strongest consciousness of the four—and return to brooding. Eventually, she became used to it and was able to retain her own emotions. She could even block it if she wished, but she honestly preferred being able to feel them there, reaching out to her. Sometimes she could swear she could hear their voices, but she knew that was just an illusion of the mind. Of course, if she used her powers she could easily find and feel their emotions clear as day, although the "voice" aspect was still the same.

"Besides," she continued after a moment, "I have you and everyone else to help cheer me up."

"True. And I've noticed Sideswipe has been taking the role upon himself as of late," he mused, and she shrugged.

"Eh, what can I say? He knows how to make me laugh," she grinned, and he chuckled in return.

They continued on, turning down the last hall before the Corridor, and would have continued had Catherine not suddenly stopped. She hadn't even realized it herself until Steeljaw turned to look back and call out, but even that did not fully register. Something—she wasn't sure what—was calling her. It had no name. It maybe didn't even have a form, but she knew it. Yet, at the same time she didn't know it. It was like a name on the tip of her tongue, but whatever it was, it was happening. She could feel it in her body—in her blood and muscles and bones and cells. She could feel it through every fiber, drowning out the world from her senses.

"Catherine!" Steeljaw growled, ramming his head into her gut, knocking her down and the wind out of her. She gasped for air as she rolled up on instinct, and looked down at her hands to find there were dribbles of sweat, and the blue glow of the Energon within them was fading as if it had been activated. She frowned and looked up to her creation, whose optics were full of worry as he came close, apologizing for head butting her.

"What…?" she fumbled, grasping at his mane to steady herself.

"You were glowing. Your powers activated," he replied softly, and her frown deepened.

"But… how? I don't even remember…"

"Perhaps we should go to Ratchet?"

She paused to think, "No… No. I'll be fine. It's gone… whatever it was."

He eyed her sternly, "Are you positive?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. That won't happen again," she nodded, and his ears flattened, so she continued, "I just… _know_ it won't."

After a moment, he sighed, "Very well. "

They went on then, and though Steeljaw's memory of it was very clear, for Catherine it was more like a dream she could no longer remember. If she tried, it only moved further away, and even when she did not think of it, it never moved closer. She did truly know it would not happen again. How she knew, she could not say; she just did. Her creation trusted her judgment and so said nothing, but he did keep a close optic on her the whole way to the Command Center. He did so even while they stayed and spoke with some of the humans there, and also Knockout and Gears for a little while, as the two had brought their results from their searching. There was chatter going on with the 'Cons, but they still hadn't made a break through. They were still working on it. And when they had left, creator and creation mostly stayed beside themselves through the wait, which, thankfully, didn't take all that long.

**-O-**

Catherine slipped off Steeljaw's back as soon as she saw the back of the transporter planes open, allowing humans and Autobots to spill out. At once a call for the Twins went out, and the ice-cream truck zoomed off to hangar three for their new alternate forms. She could remember ordering the miniature vehicles, and hopefully they would keep the little brats from whining about their alternate forms too much. The other Autobots were perfectly fine with theirs, so they followed the human crowd into the Command Center briefly before steering off to a side section. Steeljaw joined his fellow Cybertronians while Catherine made her way up to the main station stairs.

She paused when she saw the caskets being carried out on the landing deck, and made a silent salute along with the other soldiers for the ones within. While their deaths were not her responsibility, she did feel pity and sorry for the families that had to be notified and the men and women who had lost valuable friends. However, the silence was short lived as another aerial craft—a black helicopter she knew far too well—come strolling in.

She scowled at once, cursing the man she knew was inside it, and finished making her way up the stairs. The General was already on screen and greeted her as he always did, but she became distracted as she noticed the haughty, determined gait Galloway had as he power-walked his way over, Lennox right on his tail with a not-so-confident look on his face.

She kept her eyes on the balding man with disdain until Lennox finally made his way up to join them, his grim look only becoming darker as he came up next to her. She opened her mouth, but he used his hand to cut at the air, a sharp sign to shut up and to not say _anything_. She felt her heartbeat pick up a little, not sure what awaited them. She did as told, though, and leaned against the railing to wait while Lennox stood before the screen's webcam.

"General," he spoke up.

"Will. We saw the Shanghai Op. We had a rough day out there," was the quick, somber reply, and Catherine glanced down briefly at Galloway, who remained on the ground. Next she looked to the side where the Autobot had gathered, and suddenly wished she was over there with them instead.

"Yes, sir," the Commander replied at once, arms held respectfully behind his back, and his next words caught the redhead's complete, and undivided attention. "We have Intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now, you know I can't let you see him, but I'd like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

"Proceed," the General nodded, well aware of the process after having gone through it for two years now. Catherine could only assume there were men with the General that didn't. If that was the case, things weren't looking so good. It wasn't that she didn't expect foreign leaders or generals to join in— especially since there was always damage— but what had happened? She stepped closer to make sure she found out.

Beneath them, Optimus Prime began to transform. Most everyone in the room had already seen him do so before, but it was still a thing of awe and beauty. Catherine herself couldn't help staring when some of the others transformed, either, always wondering how all the parts flowed and moved so perfectly. She supposed it hardly ever crossed the Autobots' minds, and as Optimus nodded at her before glancing back at Galloway, she was rather sure of that notion.

"You gotta wonder," Epps spoke up next to the balding man, "if God made us in his image… who made _him_?"

Had Catherine been within earshot, she might have smirked silently, knowing it was a cube and _technically_ her, but her eyes and ears were focused on the Autobot Commander, who faced the screens and, ultimately, General Morshower and his company.

"General, our alliances countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. As we have known for some time, they are clearly searching for something. However, this time our encounter came with a warning," Optimus spoke, and, using his comm. link, played the message.

"_The Fallen shall rise again!"_

Catherine's eyes narrowed. The name sounded like something bad, and already she felt an uneasy feeling growing in her stomach as the General questioned its meaning.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with its destruction," the Autobot commander continued, and this time the redhead did not smirk about hidden knowledge. In his words were truth—the knowledge was gone. They had discerned long ago she did not have it, and so it was in part her fault they did not know. She shook off any self-resentment, however, knowing the destruction of the Cube had been the right choice and her comrades would not have wanted her to feel guilt.

"Excuse me!" Galloway suddenly barked up, and Catherine felt her eyebrow twitch as his voice grated against her skull. "With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

The redhead was pretty sure the man knew about the Allspark being destroyed, so she had to wonder why the hell he was acting like he didn't. Granted, she supposed it was because he didn't really ever listen to anything concerning the Autobots, so she let it slide. However, she did not like his tone as he climbed the stairs, and neither did Lennox, whom turned to the screen.

"As I'm sure you know, that was Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor," he spoke up, but then cast a worried glance at Catherine, which made her heart race again. "The… ah, President just made him the sole liaison of NEST—both human _and_ Autobot."

The redhead stepped forward at once, about to shout her thoughts on that, but Lennox held out his hand to stop her with a look that ordered her to be quiet for her own good. The General wasn't outwardly as displeased as Catherine, but he did murmur his dissent of the action, apparently having not been notified. Even Optimus frowned with look mixed between frustration, annoyance, and disbelief.

"Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier" he hummed, all-too-happily as he walked by. Catherine wanted nothing more than to sock him as usual, but Lennox kept her at bay, standing as both a shield and blockade for her while the arrogant man stood before Prime, who was not pleased to see him either. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act…"

"Oh my god, this again?!" Catherine growled under her breath, but the man heard her and turned with a smirk that actually worried her.

"Oh, greetings, Ms. Wolf, or is that your _real_ name?" he essentially purred, and the redhead's eyes widened ever so slightly with confusion and a hint of fear. "I did a little digging, you see, and _apparently_ your records have been altered. How much, we don't know, but even a little is enough to make the President suspect that you're not who you say you are and put you on suspension until you have been… reevaluated."

"_Excuse me?!_" she nearly shrieked, and did have to be held back by Lennox.

"Catherine, _be quiet_," he growled this time, and, reluctantly, she did.

"Why were we not informed of this?" General Morshower demanded, and even Optimus pressed closer with disapproval.

"Catherine is the _Autobot_ liaison—it is under _my_discretion whether she is to be suspended or not," the Autobot commander rumbled dangerously, but the balding man managed to hide his fear well if he had any.

"However, she was approved by the _President_ as the treaty so states must be done. Furthermore, she is an American citizen, or well, _supposedly_, is, and can, therefore, be considered an enemy of the state should the President learn her file has been hiding potential dangerous facts about her origins. But let's not worry about Ms. Wolf here, shall we? This is about _you_ and your _Autobots_, after all.

"Now, time and time again, you've told us that the reason you will share Intel, but not advancements in weaponry is because you think it will do more harm than good. But who are _you_ to judge what's best for _us_?"

Lennox stepped forward now that he'd calmed Catherine, "With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years—"

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together," Epps added from below, his voice seething.

Galloway gave him a look, "Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk."

"Don't tempt me. You already got two strikes, bud," the black man growled, ignoring Prime's attempt to calm him.

"And the newest members of your team," the liaison continued on, jabbing a bony finger at the line of vehicles and mechs that had transformed and now looked over with annoyance at him. "I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space—an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by _no one_ at the White House."

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here," the General spoke up, his voice calm, but laced with underlying aggravation. "And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

Galloway sniffed, unimpressed, "Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach."

When Morshower made no comment, a small smirk crawled onto the balding man's face as he turned back to Prime, hands set haughtily on his hips. Catherine continued to watch with seething anger that was destined to swell even more as he opened his mouth to continue.

"Now what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified N.B.E One, a.k.a. Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world. And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after… Well, there's only one clear conclusion!" he shouted, turning to Prime to jab his finger at him. "You! The Autobots! They're here to _hunt_ you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? 'The Fallen shall rise again'? It sounds to me like something's coming. So, let me ask: if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?"

Catherine would have done anything to scream, shout, and tear the remains of the man's hair out and crush his glasses and then stuff them down his throat, but Lennox had given her a clear warning, and her common sense was strong enough to keep her from saying anything. But by God did she want to. She wanted to tell him how that wasn't it, and that, although she had no proof, she _knew_ it wasn't it. But that wouldn't work, of course, and she was apparently suspended, so any say or power she had was gone.

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it," Prime spoke, his voice even until he leaned in, his optics focusing sternly on the man. "But before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave… and you're _wrong_?"

The man said nothing as he met Optimus' gaze, the depth of the question setting in. He ultimately lost the contest, and turned away with a snort as he made for the stairs.

"I suggest you watch how you act around here from now on. I intend to keep a close eye on things and the President will know everything that I do," he barked, but then paused to look over at Catherine. "Oh, and I expect Ms. Wolf to be confined until we have finished reviewing her files. Good day, gentlemen."

With that he was gone, and Catherine managed to keep her mouth shut as he made his way out, Lennox acting as escort. When he was far enough away, she began to storm down the stairs as fast as she could. If anyone looked towards her, she didn't care. They could think she was a traitor all they God damned well wanted. She knew she wasn't, and they should have known she wasn't, but how could that—that _bastard_ do that?! How had he found out? How? _How_?! Who was going to help the Autobots now? He only wanted to dismantle them and leave them for scrap metal! Galloway didn't care about them! He didn't even give a rat's ass that they were the only thing standing in the way of the Decepticons.

"Catherine, hold up!" Epp's voice rang through her ears, but she didn't stop until he grabbed her arm. "Kid, c'mon, hold on. You okay?"

She bit her lip as she nodded, her eyes starting to water, "I'm fine."

"No, c'mon, you're not. You know we're not gonna lock you up, right? That Galloway is full of shit with all this fake file stuff. He's just pissed you've gotten so many one ups on him all the time," her teammate spoke, squeezing her shoulder gently, but she couldn't meet his eyes.

"I told you I'm fine, Epps," she replied, her voice low as she tried to keep it under control. Her fists shook with rage, and only tightened as Optimus' feet appeared in the corner of her eye.

"Catherine… I am sorry. I did not foresee this happening," the Autobot commander sighed, and she knew he was sincere, but it didn't help. "We will do what we can to remedy this."

"I know. I know. Just... C-can I go, please? I… I need to go punch something," she spoke between clenched teeth.

"Stay in your room then until Lennox or one of us comes get you, alright, kid?" Epps spoke, pulling her in for a brief hug. She didn't return it, but she did feel a little better. Still, she could not meet his gaze, and moved away quickly. She did not greet Steeljaw when the lion pranced up beside her, but she did grab hold of his mane, using it to hop onto his back. He knew what she wanted at once, and took off at a fast run, the panels shielding her from the wind, and leaving the soldier and commander to watch her go with saddened expressions. They also watched as the lithe, silver mech tore after them.

**-O-**

High above the sky, floating at the edges of the reach of the planet's gravity, a metallic being jerked and shot forth a small, comet-like object. It jettisoned forward rapidly, in part by its own mechanism and also the planet's own workings. It fell fast and with direction, aiming for the shores of a landmass, rather small in comparison to others. The resounding splash was minimal and unnoticeable as had been intended, and moments later a four-legged, metal beast with a single, murderous red eye sprang forth from the water. Its gears clicked and whirred, while a guttural growl ripped up from its throat and past rows of gleaming, sharp fangs.

Two pointed parts attached to the sides of its head perked and twitched, like the ears of the feline-like creature it resembled. The beast snarled as they did so, and then its head suddenly turned sharply. With a flick of its tail, a flex of claws, and a coiling of legs, the metal beast lunged into a sprint that would have turned it into a blur for anyone watching.

**-O-**

Hours after the earlier incident, Catherine found herself out at her "spot" with Sideswipe, using the top of his chest as her place to sit.

She had originally been in her room brooding with Steeljaw and her drones, but eventually the lion had to return to duty. Lennox came not long after, letting her know they were not going to keep in her holding, but it was best she stayed on the Autobot side and essentially in her room for now. When asked how everyone else reacted, she was relieved to know they were calling bullshit, stating how there was no way she could be a traitor and it was just some low blow by the asshole. For that, she was happy, but she knew their lie had been discovered. Even Lennox was worried, as he knew it could cause problems although she was really eighteen now. All that could be done, though, was hope that Prime and Morshower could make appeals and use her being a legal adult to keep her in business. That hope was thin, though, especially when it was Galloway trying to crush it.

As soon as Lennox was gone, she had immediately left, and much to her relief, the silver mech had been waiting nearby for her. He said nothing as he picked her up at once and took her to their spot, sat down, and let her curl up on his torso, hugging her knees close for a few moments before suddenly slamming her fists into the metal plating beneath her. The blows did nothing to him; he couldn't even feel them, but they were necessary and she kept it up into the sides of hands were red and raw and her energy spent. Only then did she let out a cry of frustration and scrunch tightly together. That was when he brought his hand up, wrapping the fingers around her comfortingly, and she grabbed one and held it close, just as she was now.

"I swear, if I ever get the chance I'm going to kill that man," she said after what felt an eternity of silence.

"He's asking for it," Sideswipe added, and she tightened up more. "But Prime will find a way to stop him and give him what he deserves."

"I know, but… but what if he can't? You guys can't have _him_ as your liaison! He'll ruin you! He _hates_ you! He doesn't care about who you are at all! All the work we've done will be wasted!"

"Prime will do it. He wouldn't let any of his comrades down. He never has and never will. Just like how I won't let anyone touch you. Treaty be slagged—if they try anything, I'll slice them in two.

She sighed as she leaned into his hand, her grip relaxing some, "Thanks, although you better not. It's like you said—Optimus will fix things. We'll get through this. We have to."

"We will. I promise we will. No more bad things will happen," he spoke softly, using his thumb to rub her back. She let out another sigh as she became quiet, closing her eyes to listen to the whirring of his gears in his hands. It was soothing as the sounds mixed with the sloshing of the ocean, and it helped. It helped a lot.

**-O-**

Steeljaw's tail swished back and forth as he walked along the rough terrain on the outskirts of the vault area. He sniffed at the air, noting the different scents of the grass and salty sea air. Somewhere far off, he could tell there had been rain, but it would not reach here, which was a shame. Though it was nightfall, his optics could easily see through the darkness and tell the rocks were flush with dead grass here. It would have done the land good to have rain, but it would be some time before storms came.

With a last sniff he trotted off, continuing along his rounds. He highly doubted there would be any intruders—he had been at his post for a long time now and there was never anything beyond rocks and the occasional animal. While the little creatures were fascinating to play with, they were of no danger or concern, and he so he often found himself bored on his lone patrols. Thankfully, he was almost done and would be able to return to the main building to join in with whatever discussion the others were having.

_This should be good enough. There isn't really anything the rest of the way_, Steeljaw hummed silently as he turned and began cantering straight for the main building. For once, he was actually very eager to finish his duty today. His creator had been incredibly distraught, and even now he could feel it in his spark. He wished greatly to be near her, helping to soothe the misery, but he had a duty and it could not be known Catherine was his creator. The consequences could easily be immense and she could be taken away. He did not want that nor would he allow it, should he be able.

His thoughts were interrupted as the smallest flicker of a blip appeared on his scanners. His mane lifted at once, mouth opening with a snarl, and he aimed his audio receptors towards the southern edge of the area. At first he thought it had been nothing, but then—another blip. A Cybertronian signal. It wasn't Autobot, however. He growled once more and burst into a sprint. Whatever had entered was heading straight for the vault and worse—his companions.

He pumped his legs as fast as he could; leaping high over the rocks and gaps between them, but it was not fast enough. The sounds of gunfire reached him before he even spotted the buildings, and he cursed as he began to charge the rapid fire gun in his tail and the ones underneath the armor of his shoulder blades. His instincts were the strongest, and so, even as he spotted the intruder—oddly very similar to himself—he withheld the guns in favor of his more immediate weaponry.

With a mighty roar he lunged, ramming into the silver, red-optic quadruped and dug his claws and fangs in with such force it sent both of them tumbling. The beast beneath him shrieked and roared as it clawed rapidly, ripping through his armor. The jostling loosened his hold and he rolled away, optics flashing with challenge, which his opponent copied. With a snarl, both fired and lunged at one another.

**-O-**

Catherine leaped up, her heart pounding as adrenaline rushed through her. It was not of her body's doing, though. Sideswipe became alarmed, too, as the redhead's face fell and a look of terror became etched into her features.

"Steeljaw!" she howled as she turned to the silver mech. "He's in danger! Sideswipe! You have to help him, please! I can feel it—he's fighting and he just got hurt and-!"

She didn't need to say anything else.

"Wait for me in the Medbay. Get Ratchet ready," he spoke quickly and set her down. As soon as she stepped off his hand he raced off at high speeds. Catherine did not sit idly by, either; she took off at a sprint, racing through the halls to the Medbay, ignoring all shouts or questions. Her child was in danger. There was no time for talk. Sideswipe was going, though—Steeljaw would be safe. He had to be. And if he was hurt, Ratchet would fix him. He had to.

"R-Ratchet!" she cried out between pants as soon as she passed through the doors, effectively startling all three mechs, whom had been busy tinkering with the Converter. Seeing her state, the Chief Medical Officer immediately rushed over, picked her up, and readied a scan until she waved him off. "No! Not me! Steeljaw! He's hurt! I sent Sideswipe, but you have to be ready for him!"

**-O-**

The golden-armored lion hissed as the silver quadruped ripped through his shoulder-mounted gun with its sharp claws, rendering it useless. He countered with a blow of his own, latching his jaws onto the enemy's hip missile launcher and ripping it clean off. He then angled his body and kicked, striking the silver beast in the face. It fell with a yelp, but rolled up to face the next attack that had been aimed for its side. Steeljaw missed, scraping ground instead of metal, and roared with pain as the silver quadruped dug its many fangs into his bad leg, tearing out wires and gears. He raised his tail, spraying the beast with bullets right into its neck. It roared in agony as well, releasing him and leaping away.

Steeljaw bared his fangs, although his rear right leg had lost nearly fifty percent of its functioning. He would not be able to move properly on it, but he could still fight, and he would. The other quadruped was not much better off. While the other was more agile, Steeljaw had greater brute strength and had managed to tear one of its larger Energon line and damaged its left hip and missile launcher. His allies were also attempting to fire, though had been deterred with him so close. Yet, he could tell they were firing bullets elsewhere, but at what? Was there a threat he had missed? The thought made his Energon boil and his optics flash with rage. He had to hurry and finish this to protect them.

He fired from his good shoulder and tail, but the beast was fast and sprung out of the way. It lunged at him, but he ducked and leaped after. He caught the beast, sending them both tumbling again, only the silver one pulled its rear legs close and chucked Steeljaw off him. The golden-armored lion rolled, jumbled by the impact, but staggered up in time to slash the creator's face, turning it away from him just in time. The beast snarled, arching the spikes on its back threateningly. He did much the same, flaring his mane, and they began to circle. The battle could go either way, and Steeljaw was determined to end it in his favor.

The silver quadruped was no doubt thinking the same, but then suddenly paused, its audio receptors and optic fixating on something behind Steeljaw for a split second before snarling deviously. Before the golden quadruped could decipher his enemy's intentions, the remaining missile launcher aimed not at him, but behind him, and fired.

He didn't even think twice as he turned and ran, bringing up his guns to shoot. The bullets struck home, bursting the missile in midair and saving his comrades. He dug his claws in to stop and pivot, but the silver quadruped was on him. He had no time to react as the beast ripped away his lower mane panels, and then he screamed as the rows of fangs sunk into the exposed wires of his neck, tearing through the main line into the vulnerable protoform structure underneath, and pulled. The wires, cogs, and metal came free, and he felt most of his body cease functioning almost at once. Energon sprayed forth, splattering the silver quadruped who ripped up Steeljaw's side for good measure and then left him just as another creature—this one incredibly thin and small—sprinted by. The red optic turned to face him more, letting off a victorious roar, and then it was gone.

He couldn't even speak as the Energon pooled from his frame. His audio receptors failed him, and his vision started to go, too. He could barely see his comrades coming to him, their faces stained with blood and dirt and sweat. He could barely see them shouting, their words were lost. Yet, at the very least, they were safe. He had managed to keep them safe. His mother would have been proud, although now he silently wept for the sorrow he would bring her. He pleaded for her forgiveness as the world began to darken, the pool around him getting thicker.

_Farewell, Mother._

For Steeljaw, the world became silent. For those around him, more cries filled the air while calls to the main base went out. Then the thrum of helicopter wings filled the air, followed by the thud of a silver mech as he hit the ground. Their cries went to him, but the mech said nothing as he pulled the broken golden quadruped into his arms gently, carefully. His optics gazed down with sadness, and he left the humans without saying anything.

**-O-**

Catherine's knees buckled and she hardly registered the shock of pain that went through them as they hit the ground. Her body shook as she reached out for the mauled head of the metallic lion, his once golden armor now stained from the Energon caked across his frame. His optics were dark and lifeless, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not feel the pulse of his spark. He was gone. The body was just a shell. Steeljaw was dead.

"Oh, God," she whispered, bringing the head into her lap, and stroking it. Behind her, Sideswipe stood silently with Ratchet, Jolt, and First Aid. All had been shocked when they saw him walk in, the lifeless quadruped in his arms. He didn't want to show it to the redhead, but he knew he had to. The medics hadn't bothered to runs scans. They all knew their comrade, their friend, and her child, was dead. Sideswipe explained what the humans had managed to babble to him, and soon enough the report came in from Prime, which they confirmed. A warning had been sent out next; informing that everyone was to stay the hell away from the Medbay unless told otherwise or Ratchet would personally dismember them regardless of who they were.

"Steeljaw," she croaked, her eyes welling up with tears as she pressed her forehead down against his. There was not even the stirring of his gears. No echoes. No life. Nothing. He was gone. Her little lion was gone. She could feel the hole in her chest—the empty space his emotions and spark would have been. She could feel it so clearly and it filled her with agony.

Sideswipe could see it all too well, and he yearned to help her. He wanted more than anything to comfort her. He did not know how to, but he wanted—he _had_ to try. However, just as he began to move closer, Will Lennox rushed in, out of breath and about to ask what had happened, but closed his mouth when he saw her. Catherine looked up, and there was nothing else he needed to know. He had Ratchet lift him up and then rushed over. As soon as he was within reach, she latched onto his shirt and buried her head into his chest, the lion's head still on her lap. He lowered himself down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Shit, Catherine. I'm sorry—I'm _so, so_ sorry," he breathed, having known full well her relationship with Steeljaw, and hating to see his adopted daughter so broken.

Her grip tightened, "Why, Lennox? Why?"

"I don't know, 'Cat. I don't know," he replied, sparing a glance down at the quadruped, but had to look away soon enough. He hadn't known the mech as personally as others, but he had been a good guy, and was technically his grandson in a way. What mattered the most, though, was that he had been important to Catherine.

"I'm not gonna cry," she murmured, though he could feel the tears soaking into his shirt. "He wouldn't want me to. He would've wanted me to be proud he died fighting to help everyone. So I'm not gonna cry."

"I know. I know. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

It took a long time, but he finally got her to move and, per Ratchet's instructions, took her back to her room. It also required a promise from the medics they would treat Steeljaw alright, although all they could do was repair him up so he was no longer mauled. Sideswipe watched them leave, but once they were gone, he stared down at the hand he had raised up, meant to comfort her, and realized how big it was— how hard and cold and un-human it was. He squeezed his three fingers into a fist, wishing there could have been some way he could have something to help. But he wasn't human. He was Cybertronian. There was nothing…

A thought occurred to him, and, knowing the others would ask too much, turned to First Aid. Moving away from the others, he asked the young medic for help, and, just as he had guessed, the mech did not feel the need to inquire of his intentions. He worked quickly and efficiently, allowing the silver mech to leave in less than a breem without catching the interest of the other medics.

Sideswipe moved fast. He paused, though, when he saw Commander Lennox leave her room and stand outside the door for a long while, running a hand through his air. Curses fell from his lips and he turned to stare at the door for a bit longer before finally heading off, no doubt his duties forcing him, too. The silver mech moved then, rolling to stand before the door and activate his newly altered tool.

Within the room, Catherine sat, her legs pulled tight while her creations were curled up, silent in their mourning. Sniffles came from her, and her shoulders still shook as she held back the tears. It was interrupted, though, when he called out to her. She lifted her head in surprise, and nearly lurched back, too, at the sight of the young, male soldier that had magically appeared out of nowhere.

"It's me, Catherine! Sideswipe!" he explained quickly, his form flickering to show her. "It's just a hologram."

She nodded, rubbing at her eyes as she sat cross-legged, "Right. Right… T-thank-you, 'Sides. For bringing him to me."

He merely nodded as he brought the hologram closer and sat it down, getting a confused look on her face, but it passed as the sorrow swallowed it.

"Why, though? Why'd Steeljaw have to die?" she sputtered, tears starting up again despite her self-control. His hologram looked up at her, and then, to her surprise, its arms wrapped around her in a hug that she could actually feel.

"I'm sorry. I should have gotten there sooner. He'd still be alive if I had. And then I couldn't even comfort you. Not like Lennox did. I'm so sorry," he spoke, his form flickering, losing and regaining solidity. Tears started to fall once more as she pulled away, and he looked at her with confusion and mounting despair. She left him hanging as she stood up and exited the room, turning to face him. His hologram vanished as he looked down at her, unsure what to do.

"Pick me up," she told him, and he did, setting her on his torso. She then waved for him to move his head closer, and he did. She grasped his two cheek armor plates and pressed her forehead against his. "This. Just- do this. Don't leave me."

"Okay," he whispered, pressing back and shutting off his optics briefly. However, they reopened as she started to cry again, her sobs heart-wrenching, and he brought his hand to wrap it around her.

"It's not fair, Sideswipe," she choked out. "Everything all twisted now. I don't get it. I hate it. I just want it to stop. I want things to be how they were."

"It'll be okay," he whispered, and she clung tighter. "We'll get through this. I'm here."

"I know. I know," was all she said before her sobs took over.

* * *

><p><strong>XLI. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Soooooo... ummmmm... yeah. I killed Steeljaw. YUP. There's that Cat fight and the first official "seen" fight of ROTF :x To be honest, if Ravage hadn't pulled that cheap move, Steeljaw probably could have won. While Ravage is faster/more flexible, he doesn't have as much "brute strength" as Steeljaw. Think of it like Mufasa and Scar... and oh, that reference makes me sad :c Anyways... soooo... yeah. SLAG IS HITTING THE FAN. I told you it would, didn't I? And it only gets worse. THAT'S RIGHT. IT. GETS. WORSE. And I'm become an even more terrible person :D_

_And yeah, Catherine's record "change" has been found out, so she's been suspended until further notice. Galloway, of course, is gloating that up. Sam is off the college, too, and I wonder if anyone can figure out WHY she had that little "episode" earlier in the chapter ;) If not, you'll know why in a couple of chapters. Oh, and I do a special thing starting this chapter- I start showing different POV. I kind of have to for the Decepticons. But, yeah- the view will not switch from 'Cat to basically just the Decepticons. You'll see them "talking" of course, but they AREN'T speaking in English, just want that to be known. They wouldn't speak English if they didn't have to :P That'd be like a degrading thing for them._

_AND SO. Sideswipe and Catherine moment at the end there. I hope you guys enjoyed that. And yes, he totally tried to use his hologram- edited briefly by First Aid to be more "physical"- to comfort her, but instead got his own special way! Think of it as like an Eskimo kiss, but... with a robot whose a huge amount times your size. Yeah. Something like that. Except more closeness from them later on :x_

_And I'm just... um... going to go hide from any Steeljaw lovers for a while c: -flies away-_


	42. Your Bones

**TMWolf: **_Sorry about the late update; the chapter I wrote is fragging long. Seriously. TWENTY-ONE PAGES. The ROTF battle took a lot longer than Mission City. __I get this weird feeling that you guys like it when I kill someone... But no, not seriously. :c I do apologies for killing Steeljaw, but it was an unfortunate, necessary thing :/ And, unfortunately, it only gets worse. Yes, my friends, it gets WORSE. I am just terrible to my characters D: Also- HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY. :) Kind of appropriate for Catherine, actually, since she is TECHNICALLY a mother, but also kind of sad since she lot a kid :c Make sure you all tell your mom a Happy Mother's day, too! She gave birth to you and deals with all our crap, regardless of how bad it is! :P_

_Now, OMP TF: PRIME WAS SO AWESOME. SERIOUSLY. DREAD WING IS LIKE MY FAVORITE 'CON RIGHT NOW. I love those "honorable" 'Con types. I guess it's 'cause it makes things less black and white. I dunno. He also has a freaking awesome voice. It's the same guy who voiced the Fallen, fyi~ Oh, and OMP Starscream. Screamer, screamer, screamer. HE. IS. SO. FREAKING. FUNNY. xD I won't spoil, but that episode was fantastic._

_Oh, the AVENGERS WAS AWESOME. Go see it. Seriously. Go see it. It's soooo good :D_

_Today's chapter is from Of Monsters and Men's Your Bones, whose lyrics ACTUALLY KIND OF fit. Kind of. Not entirely. But kind of. Title less so for once, ha ha._

_OH AND A SPECIAL NOTE THIS CHAPTER: It will divert from Cat's point of view! ALSO- The Decepticons will be speaking in italics because they're speaking in Cybertronian- not comm. link or anything. Just want to make that clear~_

_Now, to reply to all those reviewers, and good Primus there's a lot of them :0_

_**Angel897: **Yeah, I know... I'm gonnna miss that guy :(  
><em>

_**ANGELnDEVIL: **FOR TERRIBLE REASONS THAT'S WHY. ;^;  
><em>

_**AngelGirl11097: **NO HIS DEATH WILL NOT BE IN VAIN. And Yes, 'Bee will kick Ravage's sorry aft! And yeah, it would have been too perfect if slag didn't go down. You'll find I love making thing just terrible for my characters, ha ha... And other characters~ And you're right! I did have some genuine romance! Thank-you very much for those kudos~ ;) And you're welcome on the update! :D  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Oh, wow? really? What an awesome coincidence! xD And yes, I was sad, too :c and yes, Galloway is an aft, and Happy Mother's Day indeed! :D  
><em>

_**a Wiccan: **Oh, um, uh... D: -hands a tissue-  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **Who DOESN'T want to destroy Galloway? And um, shall I get you a tissue, too? I fear I might spend all my cash on them because of this last chapter :c And he does get what's coming for his crimes! D: And . Maybe, maybe, maybe ;) I'll make some confirmations soon. Just a few more chapters, hee hee~ So you'll have to wait for that cookie :P  
><em>

_**Chibi Oro: **Uh... I guess you'll be surprised/you'll see? D: And psssh... No one can find me! -flees- And uh, please don't revolt D: I'll provide chocolate and icecream instead!  
><em>

_**Crystarium: **OMP AVENGERS WAS SO AWESOME. Loved it sooooo much. And seriously? That's awesome! Granted, most of our teachers don't care, ha ha. Oh, don't apologies, amiga- I was being sarcastic, actually xD;; LOL I'll try with them. Since there's a break between ROTF and DOTM there's room for it :D And, uh, I am sorry for the tears D: Final Fantasy doesn't make it any easier. I thought how that FF music can get ~3~ :0 and OMP YOU'RE RIGHT. Did not even think of that reference! And now I'm sad, too ;_;  
><em>

_**DemontaDark: **D: um... s-sorry? -gives chocolate and tissues-  
><em>

_**Dragons redemption: **Maybe. Maybe not ;) And I had to for many reasons of which I am sorry about :c -pets/comforts-  
><em>

_**Fictitioushero: **I'm just... going to keep fleeing. I fear I might be drowned by tears... And uh- -dodged bananas- D: I am sorry for Steeljaw! And I know the Cat x Sides doesn't even BEGIN to repay it, but it helped, right? D: -dodges more bananas and flees-  
><em>

_**Flamingfoxviper: **I know, I know :c I'm terrible but it was for a reeeeeason! And, uh, don't count on that good something happening any time soon... eeeeh...  
><em>

_**Gwenniegirl Kennedy: **(1) .. LOL that's... well, that's funny to me since I'm not the victim xD;; (2) ...that's... that makes it kind of accurate for Jazz then, actually... (3) Beast Wars is actually pretty good, although different from the usual- the transform into animals :D AND SILAS WON'T STAY DEAD SLAGGIT ALL. AAAAARGH. (4) :c Sorry I made you cry! And niiiice. It's actually a pretty good ability. I've found I can do it myself and it helps a lot :P And bwahahahaha on Vivian~! (5) Yes. Yes, he does. (6) ;^;  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **...lol niiice. Ratchet is pretty cool in most any of his incarnations :P DUDE. LOL. I hope your classmates didn't freak out too much xD;; AND I NO LET HIM LIVE FOR REASONS I CANNOT SAY. I SORRY THOUGH D:  
><em>

_**Just a random person: **Eeeeeh... There are some issues. She won't take another life to make another, and she kind of needs to keep her powers under wraps...  
><em>

_**Kaaayyyttteee: **Oh snaps, uh... -hands tissue box- D: And yes, stuff is going down the drain! And more is going to do so soon! :c  
><em>

_**LadyAmazon: **I-I don't know! It just happened! Everyone just got crazy and went so out of control and then he just died! ITS RAVAGE'S FAULT :c  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Thanks! :D Except more intensity to come!  
><em>

_**Minimus Prime: **Awww! Don't be embarrassed! It's okay to cry over a character's death. It means I did my job as a writer, too :) And yes, it's not fair :c Steeljaw was awesome...  
><em>

_**NativeWolfy: **BECAUSE I HAD TO. I'M SORRY. ;^; And yeah, nothing ever goes good at first for the bad guys. If it does... something's bound to go bad eventually. Yeah, poor 'Cat :c And it only gets worse! And, uh... well it's more like 'Cat doesn't UNDERSTAND what she's feeling yet. She feels SOMETHING, but doesn't get them quite yet, but just wait. She will ;) And Ravage is awesome, but totally a bastard right now :c  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **...oh Primus. You just...YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE WITH LION KING. Why would you do this? D: And he is an aft-hole. Feel free to curse away at him! :/ Aaaand not the astronomy class. Think... sooner ;)  
><em>

_**rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT: **If it helps... They get even closer later on :c Granted, that's a given, but...  
><em>

_**Shizuka Taiyou: **Noooo... Steeljaw gets killed now :c and I kind of like G1 Ravage a lot, too, but I always thought the live-action had a sweet design that looked more dangerous. The Jaguar is awesome, too, and terrifying in its own way :3  
><em>

_**StarBee20: **I'M SORRY. I HAD TO. I KNOW I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON ;^;  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **Yes, it gets MUCH worse. You just might cry. I will have tissues ready, though. :c AND LOL THAT ACRONYM. THAT'S PERFECT.  
><em>

_**Szynka2496: **:c um. Uh. Sorry? D: If it helps... I hated having to kill him, too :(  
><em>

_**TeresaFanFic: **oh noooooes! -uses revive- Glad you like that Sides x Cat bit ;) It's a big push for them. And yes, you ARE correct about them although it's not LOVE quiiiiiiiite yet, but its getting there. And to answer your question; I generally just use the terms in and out, not really caring, but to give it a better definition; holoGRAMS are just images that don't really do much, but holoFORMS have more physical "being". It's limited, of course, but can do more than be a pretty picture that the holograms are. Holograms are mostly for diversion. That does sound pretty cool, but I'm not a big fan of MMORPG. I've never been, actually. I've always preferred the single players or something like Halo with this sci-fi club I joined at college. But that's as far as I go, really. I am looking into Fall of Cybertron, though, which looks FANTASTIC. Thanks for the info, though! :D  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **I've still lost count, ha ha xD;; Mmmm, it might just happen, but Mirage doesn't have testosterone sooo only help from Anthony on that part ;) I know right? Yusuf was so adorable! I was so sad when he died :c I wept on the inside for him. And yes, he is hawtness, but he's Sofia's, unfortunately D: I gotta respect that a little. Yeah, I remember that! However, the BOOKS and GAMES are in a different UNIVERSE/CONTINUITY than TF:Prime, so in the cartoon they don't know the ship's identity apparently :x And yes, poor KO. It was HILARIOUS, though xD YES. I KILLED STEELJAW xD AND ITS NOT SMUT. JEEZ. xD  
><em>

_**Trunksymia: **I knoooow! I love him so much, too! :c  
><em>

_And show time!_

* * *

><p><strong>XLII. <strong>Your Bones

* * *

><p>Far from any human civilization, in the midst of a vast ocean spanning hundreds of depths, a single tanker ship sailed slowly over the blue waters. It carried a heavy load of containers, all colored different shades, and also a brightly colored array of construction vehicles that the captain and workers had not recalled being on the list of items, but saw no harm in the mistake. They could have easily been a last minute addition, and it was that very train of thought which concealed the comet-like object that struck onto the surface of the ship and transformed into a metallic feline-like beast, unseen and unnoticed. So too were the odd machinations of the vehicles, whose parts morphed and moved, turning them into something entirely alien, yet bearing a resemblance of a human made of metal with piercing, red optics which glowed with burning malice.<p>

The four transformed vehicles, along with their newest feline addition, leaped over the side of the ship, hurtling down into the dark abyss below. However, this time they were not invisible to the human factor in the waters—submarines detected their signals and made the calls, but nothing would be able to stop them as they fell faster and faster, the pressure and temperatures of no concern to their metallic, alien forms. They touched down upon the rocks and sand of the ocean floor in mere seconds, and from there they didn't need to go far to find their query—a lifeless, metallic shell resembling their kind, buried in sand and serving as home to some of the creatures of the sea.

The four human-like alien beings settled around their fallen comrade, while the feline landed upon the inert form, and from its chest a small creature of similar make popped out from its chest. It resembling more so a spider than anything else, and it's red, bug-like optics only cemented the notion, both of which scrutinized the rusted metal of the lifeless being. It hummed for only a moment, before looking to its far larger companions.

"_Need parts!"_ it spoke in a language no human would understand, a combination of electronic sounds no vocal apparatus on the planet could hope to make. _"Kill ze little one!"_

The miniscule creature said it with much ease and glee, and three of the larger, human-like mechs worked with as much apathy as they tore apart one of their comrades, the screams falling on deaf audio receptors. They stopped all together soon enough as the small creature began its work, using the parts to mend their fallen comrade—a doctor for their kind. It worked fast and with precision that would make it the envy of any human medical physician, and soon the large, lifeless metal being was ready for the final piece.

The small doctor turned to the feline, whose throat rumbled with glee and eagerness as it pulled a small, jagged shard from its chest and handed it to its smaller companion. With an impish shine to its optics, the spider-like creature clambered towards the fallen being's chest, raising the shard high above it as if it were a priest awakening a god.

"_Ze Shard make Energon!"_ it squealed delightfully and thrust the object down, straight into the empty hole in the chest.

A few seconds passed, and the doctor pulled back, confused. There had been no flash, no flare of life; not even a small spark. The hole was still black and empty, and the fallen comrade lifeless. The doctor scowled, red optics narrowing in annoyance as it turned to the feline-like metal being.

"_What is zis? Shard is dead! No power! You fail!"_it wailed, throwing the shard at the feline who growled with confusion as well and snatched up the shard into its claws. It studied the object for a moment, before rumbling at the doctor with uncertainty, which continued to glare with contempt.

"_We take Megatron to safe place! Contact Soundwave! Come! We go!"_the doctor barked, jabbing a single claw at the three human-like mechs as it floated towards the feline, whom accepted the creature back into its chest. With a growl, the metal beast took the shard into its jaws and crushed it before jettisoning towards the surface. The three other mechs took hold of their fallen comrade and followed after, the human submarines of no worry as the alien beings let loose a volley of blasts, rendering the marine equipment useless and killing all within. They did the same to any who got in their way as they decided to remain below the surface and swim on for the nearest coast.

It took hours, leading them deep into the night, before they reached the nearest shore. The landscape was hot and mostly barren until further along where golden fields of dry grass went on for miles with only the occasional tree or indigenous wildlife. The metal feline growled with annoyance as it trotted up from the sandy beaches to the solid land, the other three not far behind with their precious cargo in tow. The doctor appeared once more, climbing to the top of the feline's head and scanning the landscape.

"_We go farther inland. Find place no one bother us. Zen we contact Soundwave,"_it barked, and the feline took off at a slow trot, the other three following as fast as they could. Though their labor was tiresome, they made no complaint, even as they went on for hours again. The landscape beneath them became flusher with life as they went, but anything mobile left them alone, which was fine by the metal beings. They cared not for the stupid creatures—they only sought a secure location for their plans. Certainly the hot, arid landscape was a proper place. They only need find the right spot, and just as the sun peeked from beneath the horizon, they did.

"_Zet him down here!"_the doctor ordered, pointing at a spot on the ground, and the four mechs obeyed. _"Now we contact Soundwave. Ravage, link to him."_

The metal feline growled softly, its optic growing dim, and did as told. In a matter of seconds, a new voice, this one much deeper, was heard through the feline.

"_Soundwave acknowledges. Status of Megatron?"_

"_Fool! Ze Shard useless! Megatron in ztasis! No Allspark Energon!"_the doctor shouted, jabbing a claw at the feline, though it was intended for the being thousands of miles above them, orbiting the planet.

"_Impossible. Data was conclusive."_

"_Not impossible! Fool! Megatron in ztasis! Must fix! Plan fail!"_

Soundwave was silent for a few moments before replying, _"Remain in location. I will descend."_

"_Indeed! Come quick! We solve problem!"_

The feline severed the connection then, red optic returning to full brightness, and snarled at the doctor again before stalking off to lie beneath a nearby tree. The small, mechanical being snorted but let it go to scuttle onto Megatron's prone form, fiddling over small repairs left undone earlier. The other three glanced amongst one another for a few moments before settling themselves down as well to wait for their other comrade. They didn't have to wait long as a red stream hurtled down towards them within the hour. The metal feline stood at once, eager for the new arrival. The other three stood as well, though more so with respect of who was to come. The doctor didn't even bother to look up, still fussing over their fallen comrade. Not even the earth-shaking impact of the new arrival bothered him.

"_Slow, Soundwave!"_it finally spoke once the new metallic, human-like being came close, the metal feline right at its feet.

"_Value overestimated, Doctor,"_the being, dark and looming, rumbled, and the small metal being finally flinched. _"Shard was powerless. Data does not confirm."_

"_Ze shard useless. No power! No Energon!"_the Doctor spoke loudly, gesturing to the empty hole in Megatron's chest.

"_Autobots have source. Ravage engaged new life,"_Soundwave mused, glancing down at the metallic feline, which still bore the scars from the encounter.

"_If not Shard, zen where?"_

"_Reconnaissance required,"_the towering metal being rumbled, and from its chest a metal, bird-like creature emerged with a grating squawk. _"Laserbeak. Mission: discover source of Allspark Energon. Destination: Diego Garcia."_

The bird smirked with a devilish glint in its narrowed optics, and with a cackle, took off faster than any bird could hope to with the aid of the jets attached to its rear. The others watched until Laserbeak was gone from sight, and then Doctor turned to Soundwave once more.

"_What we do until ze bird returns?"_

"_Wait."_

**-O-**

Despite Galloway's bold claims and demands, Catherine wasn't going to be imprisoned. She was still suspended and undergoing review, but according to Lennox, her two years of work were helping the government to see her in a good light. General Morshower, Optimus Prime, and Marissa—returning briefly after hearing the news—were also vouching for her, and the fact she was the most knowledgeable of the Autobots as well as probably the _sole_ person they'd tell most everything to, there was a good chance that they would overlook her file "editing". However, that wasn't going to be decided for a while. Not until the red alert and the Decepticon threat for the base was over.

While the redhead was consumed with the loss of her child, everyone else was in a flurry trying to figure out how the hell the Decepticons had found their base and knew _exactly_ where the Allspark Shard was. They also wanted to know what the enemy might want it for, and Prime and his main group of council—Jazz, Ratchet, Elita-1, and Ironhide—didn't have any good news besides the fact they now knew what the Decepticons had been searching for. The Autobots were reluctant to say so, but it was almost a sure thing that the 'Cons were trying to revive Megatron. When asked if it was possible, Ratchet confirmed that it was; reminding them of the "experiments" that had created the three drones and Steeljaw, although it was also possible the Shard didn't have enough to revive a mech of Megatron's size. While the Autobots knew it was an obvious lie, the humans did not and so quickly began to work on preparing for the worst.

Of course, the Autobots did their share. Knowing what the Decepticons were after, Optimus immediately had Sideswipe and Jazz stationed as Catherine's personal guards. In part, because he knew of their attachment and no one would think much if they saw her with them for long periods of time, and because they were two of his best warriors. The others that knew were also on higher alert and took it upon themselves to keep a closer watch. Barricade—although having proved himself an ally as of late by telling them what they had suspected about reviving Megatron without showing signs of betrayal—was kept under tighter security once more.

Lennox and his team kept a close eye on Catherine, too. The human Commander made sure at least one of them went to check up on her daily, and only for Lennox did she ever let her façade of annoyance and concern slip. He was the only human at NEST who knew about her being Steeljaw's creator, and so was the only one on her team she dared let know how upset she was over him. How could she not be? He had been her child, and now the part of her that carried their bond was empty. She'd only ever felt that way with Sam, but even then it hadn't been so _direct_. So… _physical_. Sideswipe told her it was exactly how he felt without Sunny. He also told her it would get better with time—by filling it with the others around her. She wanted to argue that he was going to get his brother back and could feel him now, but she knew he was right. Even Jazz later confirmed it, so she knew it was true, but it didn't change the fact Steeljaw was dead. The notion made it take a week before she even began to remotely feel more like herself.

One thing that helped was that she hadn't been the only one upset. The golden-armored lion had made friends in his short time at the base, and so there was much good talk of the lion at his short funeral session, and not just between Autobots. Even humans attended, and Catherine finally got to share a few words with his team. It had helped some to hear how wonderful her little lion had been, although the pain still remained. And it would, she knew, for perhaps the rest of her life, but it would also ebb, as Sideswipe and Jazz has reassured her.

When the week had passed, she finally began to really start to venture out again. She could not go far, of course; she was essentially banned to the Autobot side for now—Galloway had recently sent "officials" to work with the Command Center and act as his "eyes"—and she spent nearly all her time in the Medbay. There, Sideswipe would join her, and Jazz, too, if Prime did not require his presence at meetings. Ratchet, despite his ire for unnecessary presences in his Medbay, did not make any attempts to remove the two, although made sure they knew to stay out of the way. The medics weren't terrible busy, but they were starting to prepare parts for repairs and improving armor for the battle they all knew was coming.

And when she wasn't in the Medbay, Catherine was at her and Sideswipe's spot. For the most part, they didn't talk about much the first week; she preferred the silence, listening to his gears and to the spark thrumming beneath her. His presence alone was a comfort for her. Jazz, too, was a comfort when he could be there. His spark was perhaps the one that relieved the emptiness the most—the bond she shared with him encompassing most of the hole, though not all of it. Both did their best to keep her spirits up and her mind distracted, and it helped.

During the second week, she finally found herself returning somewhat to normal. The memory of Steeljaw was still fresh, but she could go about her day without having to hide any sadness. She even took up walking around the Autobot side of the base with her two guards, chatting with whomever they found, but still mostly spending time in the Medbay. It was only there she could really find anything to do. She generally just continued to read up on sparks, but Ratchet soon figured out that she was bored and so gave her new datapads, which were filled with knowledge of their culture and race. There was much more to them than she realized and took much joy in learning from it and asking Sideswipe or Jazz any questions she had. It made the days pass by faster and without much dour feelings.

Of course, with the threat of Decepticons looming and knowing they could very well return to look for the real source of Allspark energy, there was not much time to relax. Catherine knew all too well the dangers. She could never keep the occasional dark whispers in her mind from reminding her of what could happen, but then Sideswipe and Jazz were able to reassure they wouldn't let any 'Con get within ten feet of her. The others expressed much the same, and promised to do so for the entire base, too. The humans were just as tense as well— soldiers walking around fully geared more often than not. The Command Center was on full alert, too, and patrols and scans were made hourly. Lennox even had Catherine dawn protective gear and to keep a gun with her at all times. Still, despite all the bad news, the redhead wasn't as worried as she figured she should have been.

Unfortunately, irony went hand in hand with Murphy's Law, and Catherine had no control over the higher power that wielded it.

**-O-**

Catherine stroked Blaster gently as he lay curled in her arms while she walked down the hall, Sideswipe a few Cybertronian steps behind her. Cybermon and Teletraan both clung to her shoulder, one making short, Pokémon-like sounds and the other clicks. Like her, the drones had gone through a small depression the past week and a half, but were now much better. They didn't fully understand the depth of the reason, but they too had sensed the absence of their youngest brother. They had recovered faster and were definitely better off, but she sometimes caught them chirping or looking for something that wasn't there. It was in part for that reason she had started bringing them everywhere with her. The other part she wouldn't say aloud, but she wanted to feel her kids close to her. She hadn't realized how much she needed the bonds until now.

"I can just give you a lift, you know," Sideswipe spoke up, and though she couldn't seeit, she knew there was a grin on his face.

"Yeah, but I haven't been able to get a lot of exercise in lately, so this is good for me," she replied with a shrug, making her drones' chirping increase for the few seconds the motion took. "And the Medbay isn't far, so it's fine. Anyways, where's Jazz today?"

"He got called in again. They're having a meeting over something Hound made for tracking or whatever. I think some of the human engineers had something to do with it, too. It's something boring, anyways."

She hummed, "I'll have to ask Jazz or maybe Smokescreen to fill me in, though. Thank God for that mech—he's been able to do _all_ my duties as liaison. He's even keeping that fucker and his goons on their toes!"

"The offer's still there, by the way," he replied, and she heard his blade shoot down from his arm. "I would not regret offing all of them."

"Oh, Sideswipe!" she sighed, stopping to turn and give him a smile. "You are just too sweet, sometimes. Unfortunately, as much I'm sure _everyone_ would _love_ that, the answer is still no. I'd prefer you to _not_ be exiled or offlined, for that matter. I need you around."

"True… I am irresistible, after all," he purred, and she let out a laugh as she started walking again.

"Nah, I just need someone to tote me around when I don't feel like walking," she purred back.

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. That's what you _always_ say."

"Only 'because it's true!" she sang, and sped up in her walk a little. The silver mech caught up easily, of course, and played around by bringing one of his wheels a little too close. For anyone else, it would have been far outside the comfort zone, but she was used to his antics, so she just laughed as it passed by harmlessly. He backed off a little as they rounded the corner, and both stopped at once as they were greeted with an unusual guest.

"Oops," were the words that came from Knock Out's mouth, and then the green-armored Autobot scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well this figures," Gears spoke at about the same time, rolling his optics with a sigh.

The mech between them merely snorted, as was the common trait of Barricade these days. Catherine, despite being within the presence of an ex-Deception, couldn't help but smirk at the sight of them. Being that they worked together, Gears and Knock Out had become Barricade's essential "guards". So far they had done well to keep him out of the way of the redhead, but both parties had obviously slipped up today. Again, Catherine wasn't too worried; the dark-armored mech had no idea what she was, and he had honestly gotten a lot better since he first came.

"Nice to see you're as cheerful as always, 'Cade," the redhead hummed, knowing full well the ex-Decepticon loathed the nickname. Thankfully for his sanity, none of the Autobots ever called him that, but that didn't keep her from using it.

"I'd prefer to keep the Energon within my tanks, human," he rumbled in reply, though without contempt..

"Awww, look—you're not so bad after all," she teased as she started to move around. "C'mon, 'Sides. Let's let the three musketeers get going."

"Wait—what? But we're not friends! We're just co-workers!" Knock Out shouted while his fellow, blue-armored Autobot mumbled something under his breath.

"I just might have to purge my tanks after all. Let's get moving. I detest wasting time on such trivial things," Barricade grumbled, and his guards complied, while the redhead and silver mech continued on. Sideswipe glanced down at her at the same time she looked up, and she frowned back.

"What?"

"Should you _really_ be talking with _him_ like that? I mean, I can take him no problem, but aren't you, uh, 'tempting fate', I think is the phrase?"

She shrugged, her drones chirping again, "I guess. I mean, he seems pretty intent on staying a neutral even though he knows they're probably going to revive Megatron. He's even still helping us out, and you've got to admit that he's a lot more civil."

"I don't care what he does. He's still a 'Con. What's stopping him from going back to join them now that he _thinks_ Megatron is coming back?"

"Of course there is that possibility, but aren't the 'Cons likely to kill Barricade for going neutral and helping us even a little bit? I wouldn't put it past them to do it, anyways, and if anything, Barricade is a survivor, which means he'll stick with us to stay alive."

Sideswipe frowned, grumbling, "That does make some sense, but I don't trust him, and neither should you. I bet if he got the chance he'd go right back."

"I don't trust him, either, 'Sides. I just think there's a chance he won't betray us, so we have to take that account _along_ with the chance he'll betray us. And if he does, then, well, you know to do."

"Slaggin' right I do," he smirked, flexing his blades again.

She chuckled, "Easy, tiger. I know you're just trying to impress me. Too bad Jazz is _way_ cooler."

She heard him grumble his disagreement, and simply laughed in return. She knew very well how the silver mech had some kind of rivalry going on with the white-and-blue mech. It wasn't easy to see, but if one were around them as much as she was, one got to noticing it. It was mostly in the training room when the two would do their best to outdo each other, but it was also around her, too. She loved listening in on their banter—Jazz always knew how to irk the silver mech just right, and he _never_ lost his cool. She always found it kind of cute how they competed, and how Sideswipe always tried so hard to outdo her big, Cybertronian brother. He could do it physically sometimes—he was much faster than the saboteur and more agile—but when it came to the mind games, he was easy pickings for her big bro. Still, it was a fun game to watch and listen in on.

"And we're here!" she announced proudly, waltzing through the doors. Sideswipe had to pause to pry them open to fit through, and then lowered his hand down to her once inside. He set her onto the work table and then rolled off to his personal corner while Catherine put her drones down before making her way to the small stack of datapads Ratchet had made for her, picking up a few at random.

"So, how goes the work?" she called out to the three medics, all working with the Converter or welding metal together into armor parts or possibly new weapons. There had been talk going around about Ironhide, Chromia, Springer, and a few other artillery-heavy mechs spending time in the Medbay with the medics, designing new weapons.

"Swell, actually. We've got a lot of material already converted," Jolt replied, pulling away from his spot to grab more metal. "We have enough for repairs, and the rest is for anything else."

"We're still trying to work out the kinks for the smaller, more sensitive circuitry, though," First Aid added, looking over a hologram screen of the very thing he spoke of.

"Ah. I guess that would be harder to work with. Can the Converter not do it?" she inquired, tilting her head curiously. This time Ratchet pulled away, letting out a vent as he set his hands on his hips.

"As a medic we don't _make_ any of the bodies. We just repair them, which is actually _very_ different than making the parts. The Allspark and Energon sacks would simply do it for us through what you would call crystallization, or something akin to that," he rumbled, gesturing to the pile of parts, all of different shapes and sizes. "Needless to say, that makes it difficult for us to forge the correct parts. We _can_ do it, but it takes a great deal of effort and precision that we might not be able to afford if we needed better armaments or new limbs."

"We're still just waiting for when Wheeljack or Perceptor or, by some dumb sheer luck, _both_ arrive. This is as simple as first-grade level math would be for you for them," the electric-blue mech noted with a sigh.

"Until then we'll make do. I managed to keep these diagrams of individual parts in all our types so that's a big help, and both Ratchet and I possess the tools necessary to make the parts, so that helps, too," the red-and-white medic added.

"Well, if you need help it should be okay if I do that, right?" she offered, but only received a reprimanding look from the Chief Medical Officer.

"Come now, Catherine. You're smarter than that! We can't afford for you to use your powers, _especially_ now that the Decepticons know the location of this place," he scolded, and she held her hands up in surrender.

"It was just a suggestion! And, yes, I know the 'Cons know we had the shard, but Hound has his scanners on twenty-four-seven, so he would know if one of them was here in the base. Besides, you've designed the room so that Energon can't be detected, right?" she replied, and the medic nodded, but before he could speak she continued. "Anyways, like I said, it's just a suggestion. My powers can do it—you know they can since I fixed 'Bee and made… um, well, you know. So, yeah. If you want some help, just let me know, alright?"

Ratchet waited a few moments before sighing, "Alright. But _only_ as a last resort. Go read your datapads."

She grinned a little and moved back towards her drones and Sideswipe, whom also gave her a look. She mouthed "what", and he replied with a small bit about how she did need to be careful. She told him she knew, of course, and he was, of course, skeptical, but let it slide, and she dived into the datapad.

It was one about their culture, and she went through the subjects of entertainment. There was actually quite a lot, and Sideswipe was keen on telling her his favorites, such as the gladiator battles—which Ratchet made disdainful remarks about on the side—or the media section. Their entertainment wasn't so different from their own, although were obviously more futuristic and involving mechanical beings instead of organics ones.

She went through many other subjects, including ones she'd gone through before. Sideswipe, being himself, poked fun at her for doing so, but she fended him off well enough and eventually moved onto their history. It was only about events known from before the Allspark was found, but it was still fascinating to learn about the clans, such as the Thetacons and the war that brought them together thanks to Sentinel Prime's bid for finding the Allspark. It wasn't Sideswipe's particularly favorite subject, but he showed interest anyways and commented on what he did know or remembered, which honestly wasn't all that much beyond the civil war against Megatron.

She was about to head into learning about the Types of Cybertronians again, when, to her surprise, Ratchet called out to her. Both she and Sideswipe looked up, curious as the medic walked over, sighing.

"We… we might need your help," he grumbled with much frustration. Catherine exchanged a look with Sideswipe before setting down the datapad and walking closer.

"What's up?"

He turned to the other two, "We… we need help with… forming a certain part. The, ah, Converter isn't yet able to make the adjustments we need in the way we have it. It continues to have errors. Normally we would be alright, but we are a little pressed for time with the chances of a full-scale battle rising..."

"You need say no more, Ratchet," she smiled, stepping close for him to pick her up. "I'm happy to help, and I know you'll get it eventually; you just need time, and I'm the quicker option."

"You sure it's okay for her to do so?" Sideswipe asked, optics narrowing ever-so-slightly with concern.

Ratchet nodded, "Yes. Just close the doors. The room is made to keep Energon signals from being detected, including Allspark ones."

The silver mech nodded, and while he shut the door, the medic toted the redhead over to their work station. Jolt already had his whips out and ready. First Aid stood at the side curiously, having never seen the process. Just like old times, the electric-blue mech activated his whips and Catherine touched them to absorb the electrical energy into her body. Her body's veins lit up in a bright blue glow, as did her irises, and she had to admit it felt good to feel the power running through her. She pulled away when she was ready, and Ratchet directed her to the part. Now that she had more control over the power, it was easy to channel the Allspark energy into the part, infusing all of with Energon and converting it into Cybertronian metal. The process was over in seconds, and all three medics were thankful, although First Aid was more so in awe.

The other got a good kick out of the red-and-white mech's surprise, and even Catherine let a grin slip as she returned back to reading the datapads. Sideswipe has his own fun as well, poking small comments here and there, but he too was not concerned by any worries over their actions.

And high above, behind a row of thin slits in the walls where fresh air flowed from, a pair of red, glowing eyes gleamed.

**-O-**

Night was deep over the dry plains of Africa, and most animals had settled down for the night. Any predators prowling did so wearily, as they were not alone in the darkness, nor had they been for many preceding nights. Had their visitors been any normal creature, they would have not been so anxious, but these guests were alien and strange, so the organic beasts were wise to be cautious and stray away from the strange group. They especially shied away when the night's silence was shattered with a banshee-like screech that caused many to flee or disturbed those that rested. Only the metal aliens were eager for the owner of the cry, and one of them raised its arm up to receive the sharpened claws of the metal bird.

"_I have returned, Master,"_the metallic avian mused, its voice like nails grating against a chalkboard. _"And I bring news."_

"_You find ze Allspark zource?!"_the doctor inquired eagerly, claws clicking together as such.

"_Indeed. Unfortunately it is at the behest of one of these human insects. It is a red-headed female; weak, but well protected by the Autobots,"_the bird continued, red optics narrowing.

"_A_human?! _Soundwave, zis cannot be!"_the miniature metal being yelled, but a glance from the owner of the metallic bird silenced it.

"_Knowledge of Allspark limited. Full capabilities unknown. 'How' irrelevant. Containment of Allspark highest priority. Laserbeak,"_Soundwave rumbled, and looked to the creature on its arm for more information.

"_The humans know how to fight us. We will need to separate her from the main force,"_the bird mused, and Soundwave's optics flashed with revelation.

"_Understood,"_the metal being spoke and turned the others. _"Remain here. Guard Megatron. We will return. Prepare for revival. Planetary acquisition imminent."_

* * *

><p><strong>XLII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_So. If you didn't believe me before- THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET WORSE. I think you know why. I've hinted it enough here. Catherine did not make a good decision this chapter. So. Steeljaw is dead. For sure. She's finally gotten better about it, but let be known she is not OVER it. She is very much so still upset by it, but she holds it back well, and the others are around to comfort her :) Jazz and Sideswipe do a good job of that by having their little "competitions", ha ha. Lennox and her team do their best, too, and Galloway is still an ass._

_Anyways, this was just a "filler" chapter, so not TOO much excitement. Well, besides the Decepticons, anyways. The Doctor is actually kind of fun to write xD;; His accent is so fun! And yes, I brought Soundwave to Earth and brought out Laserbeak early :) He'll be back in safe soon enough :P Just gotta go get a certain redhead first._

_And that's about it. Again, HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! :D_


	43. Dark Paradise

**TMWolf: **_Mmkay~ chapter done and ready to go! It's about to go down now that the 'Cons know Catherine is the Allspark. Also- I edited the last chapter a bit to fix a bit of confusion as to HOW Laserbeak found out. It's at the end of the paragraph before the "**-O-**" between the Medbay and the final bit of Decepticon talk. It's just a little snippet, so Ill go ahead and say it here now, too: He was in the air vents._

_Anywho~ Let's get ready to rumble and make things terrible for 'Cat, yeah! Oh, and today's chapter is brought to you by Lana Del Rey's Dark Paradise. Lyrics do not match the story at all, but the title did a good job :) Aaaaand you should all check out her songs. Her voice is pretty awesome. I'd recommend listening to Born to Die and Video Games first. They are FANTASTIC songs._

_Now for the reviews! HOLY CRAP ALMOST TO 600. SIX-FRAGGING-HUNDRED. You guys are awesome! :D_

_**Angel897: **Why thank-you! :D  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Yupyupyup~! And, to answer your question, Laserbeak found his way into the air vents and spied on them from there :x Signatures may be "hidden" in there, but you can still SEE it. And you're welcome to wonder, but I have a time and place for him. You might not like where, but it's how I want things to go. I guarantee he WILL SHOW UP, however. And then I might do "side" one shots or something with them. I don't know. Depends on what happens after it's all completed :)  
><em>

_**Chibi Oro: **You have a deal! -showers with chocolate and ice cream- Yeah. It won't end well. At all. Slag is most definitely going to hit the fan... this chapter, actually, and keeps getting worse :D I'm so mean to my characters, ha ha~ And you'll see how they come together in a few more chapters :D  
><em>

_**Crystarium: **Not until the VERY end, but long enough to see the little "preview" of the red-faced bad guy :D Ugh. Darn those Calculus teachers :/ I got a terrible one this year... have to take the class in summer instead now x/ And hey, that's cool, and here's a tip: If I use a smily face... I'm usually joking around/not being serious. I'll make since to give a sarcasm "sign", too, to help :3 Ah, yes, FF music will do that... although I don't know is Sephiroth's theme would... That's more like: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. The Jaws theme of video games, ha ha ha~ And ~ :P There's still a LOT of story to go~  
><em>

_**Fictitioushero: **Oh, stop, you~ :P I'm just like every other evil author out there is all, tee hee~ And yeah- every story needs some kind of danger ;) Unfortunately, those competitions have to be put on hold with what's to come :3 You'll see 'Sides jealous eventually, though xD  
><em>

_**Flamingfoxviper: **Considering Megatron's record... it's probably a GOOD thing poor Megatron couldn't come back to life xD;;  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **S'all cool, amiga :D ...LOL that's... that's a fantastic response to Sunstreakers name. Just saying. And your friend needs to work on her TF knowledge xD;; Scalpel is not above stating the obvious very loudly at people :P Yes, they do know where it is, ha ha~ And bwahahaha poor Sideswipe. Jazz steals all the love from him :P Sentinel is evil :c And a d-bag. Stay in Africa? GURL. PLZ. They gotz Allspark energy to steal!  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Thanks :3  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **LOL yeaaaah I imagined that was a bit confusing when he didn't wake up xD But NOPE shard is powerless, ha ha. 'Cat has ALL the life-giving powers in her ;) Laserbeak found out by crawlin' through the 'ol Vents. Classic, eh? Well... don't get TOO happy with Barricade just yet... And maybe maybe maybe on the shard! :) You'll find out in... either the next chapter or the one after :D Also, in the actual movie, Sam touched the shard at his house before he moves, which leads to it getting blown out, lol~ His poor parents...  
><em>

_**StarBee20: **Laserbeak is like his master- he has ways to hide his Energon signature, and there are actually other buildings on the island I'd completely forgotten until I rewatched ROTF xD;; But yeah, he can hide his Energon signature so hes basically undetectable :3 And then he got into the air vents, soooo yeah. Master spy there, he is. And thank-you! :D I do my best~!  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **Uh... yeah, that about sums that up xD;; Spot on~  
><em>

_**xXSunsparkXx: **Awww, thanks! :D And yes, yes they are, mahahahahaha~ And don't worry about that evil part of you ;)  
><em>

_**Szynka2496: **Luckily for Sideswipe it's a "friendly" rivalry, otherwise our favorite silver mech would be out of luck ;) LOL well, if they happen let me know so I can give you some kudo cookies, ha ha~ GO SEE AVENGERS NOW. RIGHT. NOW.  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **I think you forgot to sign in, ha ha xD;; I'm sure Anthony would just love the sweet ride :P And Mirage might appreciate a fellow Italian... though he can't speak Italian AT ALL, ha ha. OMP AVENGERS WAS SO FUNNY MAN. TONY STARK IS HILARIOUS. AND THE HULK OMFP. I loved it when he randomly punched Thor xD;; And the Loki scene was FANTASTIC. Poor Yusuf indeed :c I was so sad when I found him dead ;^; He was like a PUPPY. It still might be Trypticon! :0 They never named the ship, so it could be! NEW AUTOBOT? WHOOOOOOOP. You think THIS is crazy? Gurl, you haven't seen crazy yet :)_

* * *

><p><strong>XLIII. <strong>Dark Paradise

* * *

><p>"Well, you're in luck, <em>chica<em>," Jorge Figueroa grinned as he clapped Catherine across the shoulders, "_El Presidente_ is not going to consider you an enemy of the state!"

The redhead visibly relaxed against the Mexican man, and grins appeared on the faces of her other teammates, too. They had all come to give her the news, including Lennox who had been the one to round them all up. They'd also brought her daily meal and a nice surprise—soda fresh from the fridge—to "celebrate". She'd actually already heard ahead of time from Jazz that she was "safe", but it was good to hear it from her boys, too. Of course, she was still on suspension, and would not be able to work just yet. Morshower and Prime were still fighting for it, and it looked like they were winning, so it was assumed she could be back in action within a few weeks. Maybe. It all really depended on how much time and effort Galloway put into his offense.

"So, can I come back to the human side now, or am I still under house arrest over here?" she inquired after taking a long swig of her drink.

"Yes, but with restrictions," Lennox replied, and she frowned. "You won't be allowed into the Command Central or any room a normal ranking soldier couldn't get into. You will be able to continue training now, but still no work."

"Damn. Although I figured as much," she snorted, folding her arms.

"Hey, it just means more time with us, am I right?" David grinned humorously at her, and she could help returning it.

Jackson waved his hand, "Yeah, don't worry about it, 'Cat. We'll keep you from being bored. There's plenty of ping pong to go around!"

"Because we all just _love_ playing ping pong with you," Anthony barked, and the Asian man smiled like a fox.

"Aww, you mad that I always whoop your sorry ass?" he teased, and the Italian made a false swipe at their comrade.

"It's 'because he's Asian, man. It's like their sport, y'know?" Epps spoke in an attempt to ease the man's temper.

"That's racist, man!" Fig laughed, and the black man just snickered in return, knowing full well what he'd said.

"Alright now, let's calm down shall we? We came to give Catherine good news, after all," Alexander spoke up loudly, but it was Catherine who waved him off with her laughter.

"Naw, this is great, Alex. Just how I like it with my very strange, and multi-cultural family."

"Ugh. Great. Now they have the incentive to act this way _all_ the time," Lennox groaned, throwing his head back, and was promptly shoved by Epps whom was closest.

"So, how about we all go have fun, yeah? And I'm not talkin' ping pong, either, Jackie Chan," David suggested, shooting a quick glare at the Asian man who held up his hands in surrender. "We've got a tight lagoon beach now, so how about we make ourselves a volleyball net and get things rockin' American style?"

"Y'know, that don't sound so bad," Fig hummed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Been dyin' to try out those trunks _mi hermano_ got me for my birthday…"

"Don't tell me it's though obnoxious palm tree ones," the blonde-haired man scowled, and he received one back.

"Don't be mocking _mi hermano's_ gift, _gilipollas!_"

"Insults only work in the same language!" David cackled.

Fig growled, "Don't make me beat the crap outta you, _asshole_!"

"And here I thought we were going to have a fun time. Allow me to apologize on their behalf, Catherine," Alexander sighed, but again Catherine waved him off.

"Trust me—I _love_ this stuff. But, uh, I actually have plans to go play video games with Bluestreak and Arcee."

All turned to her with wide, surprised eyes. She literally had to back up and hold out her arms to keep them from squishing her as they huddled up close.

"You have video games?! Why you been holding out on us?" Anthony exclaimed, and she scratched the back of her head awkwardly as she shrugged.

"Uh, well, I _thought_ I mentioned it, but, um… oops?"

"Alright, c'mon, guys. Back off before I have to clobber you," Lennox ordered, pushing and pulling them back before coming up close to her. "Now, what's this about video games that you were so inclined to _not_ tell us? Are we talking COD or what?"

She grinned, "Yeah. The 'bots got Call of Duty installed, along with some Halo and a lot of racing games. They really like the racing games for whatever reason. Jazz was the one who got it going, with some help, of course."

"Aw, no way! So cool! But what do they do for controllers?" Jackson inquired, and murmurs of similar notions went around.

"Uh, well, they just kind of connect to it wirelessly and they use their… uh… bodies, I guess, to control it. I got my own controller ordered, so humans _can_ play, but there's only one controller now, since, uh, the Autobots and I didn't really think any humans besides me would be playing video games with them."

Anthony grasped her shoulder, staring her right in the eyes, "Take us there. Now."

Catherine looked between all of them, their expressions saying about the same thing, and with a laugh, she took them there.

It wasn't too far—just to one of the smaller hangars that was large enough to accommodate a handful of Autobots and plenty of humans. There was an old, cheap-looking sofa for humans to sit on, scrounged up from some random closet on the Autobot side. There were also a few random large, metal objects were pulled up—improvised chairs for their Cybertronian competition. A fairly large TV that Catherine explained was a modified datapad screen was attached to the wall, with another datapad-like device below it that served as the game station. Most of the work was really Jolt's doing, who had a knack for tinkering with human electronics, and so it wasn't difficult for him to heavily modify the datapad to play any game from any station, obtained in ways that weren't spoken of and with no means of tracking. Despite the not-so-legal obtaining of the entertainment, the gaming was over-looked for the sheer amount of fun it brought and the fact it kept certain, _extremely_ bothersome Autobots out of Prime's circuits.

Needless to say, Catherine's team was excited—enough so that both Bluestreak and Arcee were startled for a moment when they shouted out at the sight despite there only being one human-sized controller.

"I see you brought guests," the pink-armored femme hummed, though not with displeasure.

"Figured you guys could use some more competition," the red head winked as she plopped down on the sofa, and was soon joined by the others who squeezed in as best as they could.

"It'll definitely be more exciting with more people!" Bluestreak chimed with a bright smile on his face. "Although I guess only one of you can play at a time, which is a shame, because then we could have a lot more people on that Call of Duty game. It would make things a lot more competitive, although those people online are very much so. I still don't understand why they're so intent on calling me a 'gay-fag' or some other obscene human word. They also seem to think I am twelve-years old or younger. I don't say anything, of course, but it's weird, especially since I'm pretty sure most of them are actually the age they try to call me, so it's like they're insulting themselves."

"Ah, yeah… don't, uh, worry about that, 'Blue. The internet is, uh, filled with crazy people. Anyways, it's it COD today or Gran Turismo or…?"

"Call of Duty all the way, man!" Fig shouted out, nearly hopping out of out his spot. "And I call dibs on first round!"

"Ooh, I like your teams' taste, Catherine," Arcee purred, optics flashing. "These 'first person shooters' are much more thrilling than the racing ones."

"Mind if I join?" a familiar voice called out, and they all looked to find Sideswipe rolling over, a confident grin on his face plates. While her teammates were surprised, Catherine had known he would be there. They had made it a point that her guardians would be "hidden" or "casually" nearby to not alert any of the humans of anything, so while he wasn't seen, she knew he was there. Jazz would have joined them, too, but he was working with Ratchet and Ironhide on weapons at the moment.

"Ah, now it's a _real_ challenge!" the femme laughed as she waved him over.

"Oh this is so exciting! Now we're going to have a four-screen split and we've got all these humans playing with us, too! Now it'll be easier to take out the other people online. They're actually really easy to beat, or that's what I think. I dunno. Maybe it's because we're interfaced and they're just using a controller?" Bluestreak inquired and would have gone on, but was interrupted when Sideswipe rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just play the game and not worry about it, 'Blue," he chuckled and took the seat next to Arcee. "I'm linked, so let's get started!"

Whoops came from all around as Fig took up the controller, and gleefully leaned forward for optimal playing. The others leaned back, relaxing, but as soon as the fight started, they were shouting and screaming as was customary for such a game. Whenever Fig died, the controller was passed on to the next person, and when they died it was passed on again. The cycle continued on and on for hours, everyone having a good time, and when it was finally over—work calling—there was much talk of spreading the news and getting more controllers and possible even more screens for optimal gaming. Unfortunately, that was going to have to wait until another time.

Unlike her comrades, Catherine, was able to stay, and she happily continued gaming with the Autobots, whom also switched out when they had to leave or others came in.

All in all, it was a good day that day.

**-O-**

The sun was hot and bright in its midday spot in the sky, its rays heating the beach to a scorching temperature despite the ocean waves. That was of no concern, however, to the towering, metallic being which had planted its three-pronged feet onto the sandy surface. Its frame was dark-blue, almost black, in the light, and its single, red optic glowed ominously upon the ocean, its gaze reaching farther than any human could hope to. What it saw or planned was unknown, its mouth sealed shut as its mind worked quickly and efficiently. It had not moved for some time, and remained so even as a metallic, feline beast emerged from the tree line behind it, its frame painted with red stains that any human would know to be blood. The beast made a guttural sound as it loped to the metal being's side where it sat upon its haunches, a loyal pet returning to its master.

"_Humans eliminated,"_ the being finally spoke with assurance, and the metal feline snarled in confirmation. The being hummed with approval, still staring off at that something far away. Its gaze, shifted, however, as the whirring of blades reached its audio receptors, and its red optic turned to the sky where a helicopter appeared over the tree line. The aerial machine settled down at a low height and from there its parts shifted, forming into a creature not unlike the metal being. It landed with a muted thud and its optics—a burning red—regarded the metal being and feline with the same respect as one who knew their better.

_"Grindor reporting, Soundwave,"_ the former-helicopter spoke, head bowing slightly.

The metal being showed nothing in its features, _"Decepticons gathered?"_

_"Yes,"_ Grindor nodded. _"Overload, Scrapper, Octane, Divebomb, Skytalker, and myself, as requested."_

_"Confirmed."_

_"Shall I… ready them for flight?"_

_"Negative. Waiting required at present. Temporary alternative: find human remnants. Destroy all."_

Grindor nodded, bowing its head again, _"Affirmative."_

With that, their body shifted again, transforming back into a helicopter. It hovered briefly before lifting into the air and soaring back the way it came. Soundwave's optics turned back to the waters, the metal feline at its feet slumping to its belly and resting its head upon its claws. It wouldn't be long now—very soon they would begin their attack and at last their plans would begin to see fruition. The Autobots would fall, and the Decepticons would rise again with Megatron as their leader and herald of chaos and destruction. This planet would be theirs.

And in the distance, a human screamed.

**-O-**

"So how top secret are those new weapons you've all had Ratchet making?" Catherine inquired casually from atop Sideswipe's torso, angling her head back to look over at her white-and-blue-armored, Cybertronian brother. In her lap, her three drones slept peacefully, and on the pavement her two Cybertronian companions sat, relaxed.

Jazz smirked, "Only a little. Ain't much ta talk 'bout n'ways. Things are just in their startin' stages, ya see. An' it's mostly Ironhide doin' all the talkin'. I'm more an info courier, ya dig?"

"That's because Ironhide's trying to make weapons powerful enough to blow up a planet—not like he doesn't have enough of those already," Sideswipe added, rolling his optics. "Chromia's no better. You guys should have just asked me to design weapons."

"Oh? Ya think ya got the smarts ta make a good weapon, yeah?" the other mech smirked challengingly, but it wasn't the silver mech who responded.

"Actually, he's not too shabby. I still have those blades he made for me in my room. Granted, I haven't been able to use them since I've only ever trained on the human side, but they're pretty freaking awesome," Catherine smiled, and the silver mech gave Jazz a "See? What'd I tell you?" look.

"Blades are aright n' all if ya fightin' close n' personal, but not so much for long-range, kiddo," the white-and-blue mech shook his head.

Sideswipe frowned, "I can make guns, too! I always had to make some for Sunstreaker since he always ended up breaking his blades, the idiot!"

"Well, maybe ya should head down and show them what's what, hmm?" the redhead mused, and Jazz shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt ta give 'em some more ideas. Ironhide's designs are a little too complicated for dat machine 'o theirs."

"Again, because he's trying to blow up a planet," Sideswipe snorted, Catherine laughed, and even Jazz chuckled a little. Silence descended for a few moments, all three gazing out at the ocean where the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky red. Eventually a question came to the redhead's mind, and she turned to her Cybertronian brother for the answer.

"So… um, any more news about me getting my job back?"

"Y'know, I coulda sworn ya complained all the time about ya job… now ya want it back?" he teased, and she pouted at him, which only made him laugh as he waved off her anger. "Serious talkin', though—the process is slow goin', shorty. Galloway is workin' hard, though ya been proven innocent 'o however they wanna put it. Good news is that it's basically a sure thing ya gonna get ya job back. Ya influence might not be what it used ta be, but ya will get ya job back, an' that's somethin' am I right?"

She sighed with a relief and leaned back, "That's definitely something. Not a _huge_ something, but _something_. And I can work on the influence. General Morshower still likes me, and if he likes me, then most other generals will. Er—well, maybe. He could at least give a good opinion of me since I've never talked to any of them personally; just letters or invoices or whatever."

"Well, maybe you should start talking to them then," Sideswipe spoke, and she glanced back at him. "Prime always has those meetings, so you should join in and talk to them. Just think of it like, uh… a… uh.. promotion? Yeah, that's it. A promotion."

"A 'promotion'? Maybe… but I dunno if I want to talk to any of them in person. I'm always better at getting points across in writing, anyways," she hummed with a frown.

"Eh, it was just a suggestion. You gotta get your job back first."

"An' ya will. It's just gonna take a little bit longer than ya'd like. Longer than what any 'o us would like—'specially Smokey. He sees what ya mean about Galloway bein' an ass."

She snorted, "Damn right he is. Blah. I can wait. I'm finally ungrounded, too, so I can keep myself very busy with training and whatever else."

"Bored of us, already?" Sideswipe inquired innocently with mock hurt.

"Ain't we good enough for ya, shorty?"

"Aww, don't worry, guys. You're both still my favorites. Jazz, my favorite big bro, and Sideswipe, my favorite pain in the ass," she smiled, and, despite the "insult", the silver mech grinned.

"Even more of a pain than Dumb and Dumber?"

"Even more than them, which is really saying—."

The redhead would have finished, but she felt Sideswipe go stiff, and saw Jazz do much the same. When she attempted to ask what was wrong, his hand shot up, asking for silence, and she gave it. It only took a few seconds for them to start moving, the white-and-blue mech shooting up, while Sideswipe moved slowly so as to not send her tumbling. With a quick command, he had her move to his shoulder, drones in tow, and grab on tight as he zoomed by her Cybertronian brother. The saboteur wasn't going to fall behind, though, and kept up at a run as they moved swiftly through the halls, the sounds of alarms blaring loudly.

She knew at once what was happening, and fear spiked through like a sharp, cold knife into her chest. The other Autobots knew it, too- she saw many sprint by them with weapons ready. She dared not speak as her two guardians sped around corners and down the hallways, ending their frenzied sprint at the Medbay doors. They were already open, and Ratchet, whom spotted the trio, quickly ushered them in. The room was already empty save for the chief medic, and all their supplies were still out, abandoned. The green-armored mech wasn't concerned with the clutter as he usually was, ordering them to stay put, and reminding them the room would hide their signatures. Then he was gone, racing after the rest, and Sideswipe finally set Catherine down, her arms holding her drones tight.

"They… The Decepticons don't know _I'm_ the Allspark do they?" she asked aloud softly, the words nearly sticking in her throat.

Sideswipe's blades extended, "I don't know, but they're not getting you even if they do."

"Even if they are lookin', they're on the wrong side 'o the island, and we got more Autobots n' humans than they got 'Cons. They won't be able ta get here so easily, and it ain't no easy thing ta get through me n' Sides. So sit n' get comfy, shorty. We ain't gonna let 'em get ya," Jazz added, though he had unsheathed his machine-like gun and formed his shield on the other arm.

Catherine nodded, but stayed standing, the worry etched on her face. She supposed it was possible the 'Cons had come for another reason—perhaps they were looking for the other source; the _real_ Shard, so to speak. It was possible they didn't know _she_ actually had the power, so they wouldn't be looking for her at all. They probably wouldn't even find them here, anyways. The room was designed to keep Energon signatures from being found, or most any signature for that matter—even Hound's sensors couldn't penetrate it unless a _large_ amount of power was used—so there wasn't much to worry about. That's what she told herself, but deep down she had the terrible, sinking feeling they had come for _her_. They knew she was the Allspark, and they were coming.

Worse, she knew that the other Autobots and NEST soldiers were fighting the Decepticons because of _her_. She could just see them being turned to scorched corpses by the Energon blasts, or torn apart by claws. She could see the Autobots as they suffered blow after blow until they fell—all because the Decepticons were here for her. All because she hadn't been careful and they had somehow found out. It tore at her insides, and though her drones cooed at her, trying to give comfort, it was a fruitless venture, and her shoulders shook with a mixture of rage and despair and fear.

"Looks like they're making their way over ta the vault where we had the Shard," Jazz spoke after a few moments, though it felt hours. "'Cons must think we got another piece 'o ta Allspark there."

"They're doing pretty good for just a handful of 'Cons," Sideswipe growled. "I Slaggin' hate fliers, and the 'Cons are full of them."

"Springer, Blazemaster, and Scattershot got 'em covered. Have some faith, mech."

Catherine let the smallest slither of relief flow into her, though fear's knife was still buried deep and twisting. So they didn't know. That was good. The Autobots had aerial support, so they were effectively outnumbering the Decepticons. The Autobots were smart, too. They would make sure they did heavy damage to the enemy while also protecting their human counterparts. The Decepticons would be crushed, and everything would be okay. It was just a matter of waiting. They just had to wait it out here, where she was safe and the 'Cons couldn't get her or her powers.

And then that small relief, which had begun to make the transformation into hope, was effectively shattered as an explosion ripped through a wall just outside the room. Her two guardian sprang into action at once, Sideswipe first moving her back to the floor and shoving her into a spot relatively hidden from view before returning to join Jazz as he faced the direction the blast had come from. Catherine held her breath as seconds of silence passed and nothing happened. Then the world exploded with sound, lights, fire, and debris. She held back a shout as she backed up more from the battle. Heartbeat racing wildly, she dared a look, and she saw a large, towering mech with dark-blue, almost black armor and single, long, visor-like red optic that glowed with malice she'd only seen once before in the optics of the Decepticon leader.

A flash of silver blocked her view, and Sideswipe's blade carved a gash into the Decepticon's armor. However, the mech then grabbed his arm and flung him into the wall, but the Autobot shook it off and went for another blow. Jazz struck at the same time, showering the unknown mech with Energon bullets that clipped and dented the armor, but could not pierce it. Sideswipe, meanwhile, came in for the second strike. The 'Con ducked underneath the blow, digging their clawed hand into the silver mech's abdomen, and spun, throwing him into the white-and-blue mech. Both quickly sprang up, but the Decepticon suddenly braced itself, spread it arms, and the two large circles on its chest glowed bright blue.

Catherine was fairly certain her ears had burst when the invisible blast of high-pitched sound exploded through the room, cracking any glass, and causing the walls and floor to shake. Both Sideswipe and Jazz cried out with pain, unable to shut off their audio receptors in time. Their sensors were scrambled as well, and not even Jazz could aim properly after the force of the blast threw them back. The Decepticon began to draw closer, a confident glint in its single optic. However, the two Autobots were not out, as both proved by standing up, guns and blade still ready.

The Decepticon prepared to fire another blast, but Sideswipe quickly fired one of his blades, which buried deep into the enemy's shoulder. The mech snarled something in Cybertronian, its attack foiled, and both Autobots took the chance to continue their assault. Jazz altered his ammo to heavier round, which finally managed to break through the armor, and Sideswipe managed to dodge strikes, grab his blade, and rip it out along with circuitry, but the mech was hardly finished. With a roar, the Decepticon released a smaller blast then the one before, and it struck Sideswipe head on. He flew back, crashing near Catherine, who yelped with surprise. The silver mech groaned as he leaned back up, but paused when he saw her.

"Go!" he hissed, optics flicking towards the hole in the entrance. "We'll distract him! Run!"

He shot up then, and Catherine moved. She did so carefully, going behind cover after cover while her two guardians engaged the Decepticon, dodging and taking blows, while the enemy did the same but without ever looking as if he were about to fall. Her drones chirped worriedly in her arms, but she shushed them as she managed to get behind the 'Con. She watched carefully as the two Autobots slashed and fired at him, but the mech was like a stalwart wall, taking hit after hit as if they were nothing, although some ripped through his armor. He was distracted, too, so she took the chance to sprint the rest of the way. However, she wasn't as careful as she thought, as the mech noticed and, with a silent command, a metallic feline ejected from his abdomen, dodging strikes as it did so, and lunged to cut her off. She saw, and skidded to a halt as the beast leaped over her, snarling and flashing its fangs.

"Catherine!" She heard one of them yell, and then the feline yowled as a silver blade sliced through its side—not fatally, but enough to make it move and give her room to run past. She heard the beast snarl and its claws scrape against the metal to come after her, but then she looked back and found the silver mech there, grasping his blade and swiping it at the metal feline. Jazz soon joined him, but not of his doing; the Decepticon had blasted him there, and the blue-and-white mech staggered a little as he rose. Both mechs stood side by side, weapons raised, and Catherine could see they were damaged just as badly as their foe.

She wanted to badly to stay and help in some way, even if it was hopeless, but she knew she had to leave, too. Her body became stuck in an endless moment, her two sides fighting to decide what to do. Her protectors were damaged—broken armor; frayed wires; leaking Energon—and their enemy still stood like the tank he was, and now there was another; a beast that had an uncanny resemblance to her child. The realization sparked a fury within her as she knew who had murdered Steeljaw, but it was rivaled by the urgency to flee and not be caught. Again, she was stuck, and her stupor was only broken with the sound of metal hitting against metal and the whine of a gun.

The metal feline and the Decepticon looked beyond Sideswipe and Jazz, and they followed his line of sight not a second later. Catherine did the same and let her mouth drop as the last mech she expected to find was amazingly right behind her, gun aimed not at Autobots, but their enemy.

"Barricade!" she breathed, but was ignored by the ex-Con as he took in the scene before him, though betrayed nothing of his intention.

"Barricade," Jazz spoke next, dark and clear, though returned his optics to the towering 'Con, "if there was ever a time ya wanted ta prove yaself, now's that time. Take Catherine and get her ta someplace safe. You do that, and we be square, ya hear?"

"Understood," was his only reply, his optics glancing between the Autobot second-command and the Decepticon just beyond. He kept his gun raised as he leaned down and wrapped his fingers around Catherine, squeezing tightly. She gasped, the air rushing out, and she dropped her drones which squealed with concern. Both Autobots whirled around, alarmed, only to have an Energon blast hit each of them, square in the chest. The redhead tried to scream, but his grip was too tight. Down below, her drones began to click and howl at Barricade, whom regarded them with contempt and, without a second thought, stepped on them, ending their cries with a sickening crunch. Again, Catherine tried to scream, but could not.

"_You Autobots are sickeningly naïve… and too trusting,"_ he spat in Cybertronian at the two Autobots as they struggled to get up. _"I have her Soundwave. Let's leave before the others arrive."_

The dark-blue mech said nothing as he strolled past the Autobots, both nearly on their feet, and led both his metal feline and Barricade to the entrance he had made earlier.

"_S-stop!"_ Sideswipe snarled, and prepared to throw another blade despite the leaking hole in his abdomen. He wasn't even able to make it half-way through his swing before Soundwave turned, chest already glowing blue, and struck both Autobots with a blast. The forced knocked them into the other wall, and they slumped down, unconscious. The Decepticon continued on with Barricade, still silent. And in the black-and-white mech's hands, Catherine's eyes watered as she tried and tried to scream, but could not.

"_Took you long enough to get here,"_ Barricade grumbled as they walked to the beach, and lifted their optics toward the large, cargo ship slowly making its way to them.

"_Delayed,"_ Soundwave replied simply, and glanced down at Catherine, who breathed painfully now. _"Relinquish target."_

Barricade snorted as he handed the redhead to his commander, whom held her more gently, for which her lungs were grateful, but then she turned on her previous holder with pure contempt.

"You fucking bastard!" she shrieked, and then yelped as the hand holding her tightening for a moment—a warning.

"It's not my fault you deluded yourself, human. I never once claimed to be your 'ally'."

"I swear to God I'll kill you!" she hissed, and the hand tightened again, though not as roughly.

Barricade merely smirked for a brief moment, amused, and then the cargo ship arrived and lowered its rear door for them. Catherine was at their mercy, and she could barely manage to look back into the base at the prone form of her two guardians, in stasis, but alive, she knew. The tears welled up again, but she wiped them away quickly to prepare herself for what was to come and to pray that she could somehow, someway, stop it.

First, though, she had to stop her body from quivering with fear.

**-O-**

"Oh shit…" were the first words from William Lennox's mouth as his team and the Autobots arrived at the main compound after the Decepticons had retreated. While most of the base was still intact, a good chunk of the Autobot side was blown completely away. He didn't know what could have done it, but it was something big and something _powerful_. Whatever it was, he knew it was gone, and so followed Optimus inside to check the rubble. What he found didn't sit well with his stomach, and he imagined not with the Autobots either.

If he remembered right, the room was the Med Bay, and it was a complete fucking mess. It was like a war zone had gone on in the place, and when he looked where Ratchet and Optimus had gone, he saw it had victims. He knew most of their names now, but those two he especially knew—Jazz and Sideswipe. They looked dead with their optics black, and holes leaking their version of blood all over their metal bodies, although their Chief Medical Officer reassured Prime they were still alive; they were just in stasis. Will came closer, his mind running through what he knew about the two, and when he came to a single, very important fact, he stopped short in his tracks.

These two had been assigned to watch over Catherine. They had been her guards in the event of a Decepticon attack. They were supposed to keep her from falling into their hands. They were unconscious. They were heavily damaged. The place was a war zone. Catherine was nowhere to be found. Already his heart beat was rising, even before he rushed over to Prime's side, eyes wide.

"Where's Catherine?!" he shouted loudly, catching the attention of two Autobots and many of those behind him. Medic and Commander looked at one another with almost as much worry as he did, and he felt his stomach drop. "Oh God… Don't tell me…"

Sideswipe arched up then, optics flaring to life, and Ratchet moved to press him down just as his arms swung out to strike something. It took a good few seconds before he calmed and then cursed as his body realized it was in pain. The medic began to work right away, but the silver mech interrupted him as he looked up at Prime, his optics in despair.

"They took her!" he rasped. "Barricade—he… he betrayed us! Took her with—with Soundwave!"

The room was quiet as he fell back, exhausted. His optics dimmed as if about to offline again, but they were just barely able to stay on. The medic worked hard to seal the wound, and once he did, he moved onto Jazz who was starting to come online, too. In the meantime, Optimus gazed down at the floor, his optics revealing the fearful thoughts going through his mind. Lennox was much the same, and seeing the Autobot's Commander's expression only made it worse. His teammates didn't help either as they came up, their faces full of questions.

"Yo, Lennox… What… What'd he mean by that?" Epps asked, and the human Commander wished so badly he didn't have to answer it.

"The Decepticons… took Catherine," he replied weakly, and he saw their eyes widen.

Alexander went next, "Commander… why... why would they take her?"

"Because," he began, pausing to briefly curse and a run a hand through his hair. He had promised never to tell, but there was really no choice in this situation. "Because she's the Allspark."

As he expected, they looked at him like he was completely out of his mind and he sighed again. They weren't the only ones, though. The other soldiers in the room were equally confused, and even the Autobots that had not been let in on the secret looked between each other and Prime with the same perplexing expression.

"You know how we said the Allspark was destroyed in Mission City? Well, it wasn't. Its powers went into Catherine. You know those experiments? She made them. She can heal the Autobots or anyone like them. She can give them _life_. She's their Allspark. And the Decepticons have her."

* * *

><p><strong>XLIII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_WHELP. THERE WE GO. Catherine is captured and now her secret is out! :D Oh, and don't worry about Sideswipe and Jazz- they're alive and will be okay. As for Catherine... well, the 'Cons have plans for her and they're not good. Prepare for even worse slag next chapter and the one after~_

_Oh, and YES. BARRICADE TOOK THEM OUT. Barricade has NEVER been an Autobot, he's just been a "neutral", but he's never been an Autobots. He only helped because he saw them as the better "option". However, Laserbeak, while in the vents, had a nice, secret conversation and he chose his side :) He, uh... also killed her three drones. So. Um. Yeah. All her kids are dead. I'm just an awful human being :c_

_Hoped people liked my depiction of the Decepticons. To be honest, I thought the movies didn't depict the 'Cons deadly enough. They're supposed to be the cruel, merciless mechs built for war, so I hoped to show them as such with that little island scene and this last bit with 'ol Barricade. Soundwave I find should be especially ruthless, but that's just me ;)_

_And yesh~ they have video games on the base! Too bad they won't be playing them for a while now that this has gone down. Expect trouble on base now and even more from Catherine, who we will be following for a good while._

_And I think that's about it~ TIME FOR EVEN WORSE THINGS TO HAPPEN. YEAAAAAAAAH!_


	44. Headlong Into the Abyss

_**TMWolf: **Alright! So! I might be getting a job soon! Yeah! Kinda. I'm honestly not wanting to work, but it's a good idea. Sooo it might take longer for chapters to get done. Granted, that's if I pass the interview, so we'll see! Money is a must now adays, though~_

_Anyways... Catherine has been captured! Time for slag to hit the fan and I hope to surprise people with a little something I do here this time ;) Oh, and some "theory" questions WILL BE ANSWERED! I will confirm it myself at the edge AN, soooo yeah! Some clarification for once, ha ha! And, uh, I see a LOT of people are now hating Barricade and thought he might actually be good. NOPE. :) Sorry to break hearts, bu Barricade NEVER showed any goodness in the movie universe/continuity. He's always been bad to the bone, and I'm sticking to that. I imagine I fooled many into thinking he had a chance, but I find he's just what I would call an "opportunist", and he sees a better chance with his old faction, so he took it. The afthole is gonna wish he had stayed with the Autobots once DOTM rolls around though! -pumps fist-_

_And now, today's song is from We Are Augustines - Headlong Into the Abyss. Lyrics don't match all that much, but the title does :D_

_Now for the reviews, and you guys are so awesome! We're already at 632! I should obviously write battles/intense situations more often :P_

_**Angel897: **Whyyyyyyy thank-you! xD_

_**Autobot-Bre: **Tee hee, oh stop it, you~ I know I'm bad! x3 And uh, oh, um! D: -gives candy and ice cream- feel better? I'm sorry? And man, it only gets worse from here, too..._

_**BlackMoonWhiteSky: **Oh gees! You reviewed so many chapters! xD;; Thanks a bunch! And, uh, let's see... Yes, Annabelle is a terrifying toddler. Lennox is her father, after all ;) 'Bee just knows the safer bet, ha ha~ And I might have to get Sideswipe a restraining order from you if you keep glomping him, bwahaha! xD But, naw, it's all cool~ And, yes. He's so jealous. And uh, you're welcome for the smiles I'm apparently giving, and, uh, -insert reply to all the reviews- yeah there we go! xD;;_

_**Cascadenight: **Because I'm a terrible human being, I guess? :c And yes, yes, expect much action, though not yet. Do expect some... interesting turns with how things go and views not normally seen in the movie ;) And thank-you for the compliment! :) It makes me glad to know people are enjoying my writing~ And yeah, poor 'Sides and Jazz :c They got the slag end of the stick, too. And, well, we won't be visiting the Autobots for a a chapter or two..._

_**Chibi Oro: **Because I'm- UH I MEAN BARRICADE is a terrible mech :c Soundwave is so totally meant to be a beast. ALL the 'Cons are. They're merciless mechs bent on domination! That have to be beast! Oh, and they will get revenge eventually. It might take a while, but they'll get in, and oh Primus yes she will be in a world of hurt :c A very sick, twisted world of hurt!_

_**Crystarium: **Wait- was there something at the VERY end? What was it? Eh, I hear Math is MUCH easier in the summer. And, uh, I have a friend who has the exact same problem, actually. I won't be getting a 3DS just because it hasn't been that long since I got my regular DS and, well, there's not enough game for it. KH 3D is GOOD incentive as is LOZ: OOT, buuuut... eh. I'm waiting for KH III on PS3 :D If I was ever a teacher... I would play that song before tests just to psych them out, bwahahaha~ And apparently a LOT of people wanted Barricade to be good xD;; Thing is, he's not a good guy. He's bad all the way through in cannon material and everything. And no, 'Cat can't get a break :c You'll find I torture my characters a lot... I'm so bad c:_

_**Ficticioushero: **I know c: tee hee. But, uh, er, uh, t-tissue? -hands over box- And, uh, I'm actually pretty sure Ironhide DOES have weapons for that. I think he even blew a planet up LOL! Ooooh, Ironhide, you silly mech, you~ And aw sweet! Autobot dream! I've had a few myself! :D AVENGERS IS SO AWESOME, but I'll always love TF the best xD I just love the franchise so much~ And, eh, most every story has those same elements. It just makes a good, albeit predictable, story :) But, uh, all that does actually match, ha ha~_

_**Flamingfoxviper: **ohohoho~ very intuitive I see~ but just you wait and see what happens! :D_

_**Iceshadow911247: **LOL. Nice. I wish I had friends who would do that :c None were cool enough, though. And yes, that's EXACTLY what was going on, ha ha. That is also true about the controller part xD 'Blue is 'Blue though, ha ha. Darn right he's right. It's why Ironhide and Chromia are PERFECT for each other ;) AND NOPE. CHUCK TESTA. ER- I MEAN. Yeah, Barricade is evil :D AND I'LL UPDATE WHEN I WANT GURL -snaps fingers-_

_**Joldino-Sidestreaker: **Sorry! For me, Barricade is ALWAYS evil. He's a 'Con to his spark, through and through~ Fanfic obviously thinks different, but I prefer to stick to him just being a downright SOB. And why thank-you~ Awesome sauce is the best sauce :D Aaaaaand you'll find about Cat/Sides and you'll see Sam's reaction this chapter actually~ And just wait for the power/Matrix bit! You'll see! You'll see! x3_

_**Kaaayyytteee: **Yes. All the babies :c And nope nope nope! At best, he'd be neutral forever, but he's really a 'Con to the core. And thanks! :)_

_**Killerchaos: **Thanks sooooo much! :) Glad I can keep you coming and leave you hanging! ;) In the story-telling kind of way, I mean! xD Bad luck? Man, that doesn't even BEGIN to cover what she's going through...And yes, her drones were squished by Barricade :/ Also, don't count on her luck going up for a bit, and if you want to see her kick ass... well, that's going to be on hold for a bit, but just wait until post-ROTF, pre-DOTM and then also DOTM. You'll see her kicking some ass then ;)_

_**Kylria: **Ah. Well. I will, uh, just leave Barricade to you then. Seems like you've already got a plan in mind 8D;;;_

_**LadyAmazon: **Because evil authors like me are evil? D: But on a more serious note- because it must be done for the story :c And he's uh... in space. Still._

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **I'M SORRY I CAN'T D: And I counter angry mustache man with cheesy french mustache man! yah!_

_**Pitstop96: **Barricade will get what's his eventually, but not soon enough. And, uh, yeah, I kind of tend to do that. xD;; I guess it's 'cause after the "worse" happens it gets better. Kind of. And I'm just making excuses besides being that I enjoy making things difficult for my characters, ha ha :P ...LOL Oh, man, that song. 'Cat would do worse, my friend ;) She has a daddy with a lot of guns and has Ratchet and Jazz wrapped around her fingers c: She's set for vengeance, muwahahahaha~ And, uh, personally, for me, I consider Coldplay's Til Kingdom Come their theme song ;) Oh, and uh, erm, don't, uh, offline. I don't know if I can get Ratchet there fast enough to save you! D:_

_**rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT: **Oh, you~ You're making me evil blush! 8D_

_**Spirit01: **Not right away, unfortunately, but in time! In time he will!_

_**StarBee20: **BARRICADE IS A JERK. :c And uh, noooo no no no, do not like Barricade! xD He is an evil mech! And, um, Sarah is, uh, definitely NOT going to be learning about this... Will would like to live, eh..._

_**Starscream's Prime: **I won't lie. That first sentence made me laugh a little. I suppose I shouldn't, but I did. :P And uh, very much indeed what you said. Very much indeed._

_**xXSunsparkXx: **I'm just a terrible person, really :c ...and I like killing my characters. It's a bad fetish, I know D: I shall slap myself for being so awful! Bad TMWolf! -slaps self like Emperor Cusco from Emperor's New Groove- :P_

_**Szynka2496: **Tsk, tsk, come now- Barricade is a Decepticon! He was bound to do something evil in the end ;) And OF COURSE she was going to be kidnapped! It wouldn't have been as exciting if she didn't :P Every story needs to have a kidnapping at some point ;) And, uh, don't count on them to show up xD;;;_

_**Topkicker26: **Uh, well, you're kind of the only one having a conversation about Yusuf/Ezio with me xD;; So it wasn't that hard, ha ha. LOL Oh, Anthony. He only drools over women, though ;) AND I MEANT ANTHONY YOU DORK. I KNOW MIRAGE CAN SPEAK ITALIAN BUT ANTHONY CAN'T xD;;; not put the table back! GOD THEY WERE AMAZING AND FRAGGING HOT. *3* And yeah, Hulk probably was mad LOL. and... Nolan North? AW SWEET. I LOVE his voice! :D I am sorry for their deaths :c I am a terrible person and I know it ;^; And yeah, Barricade's evil to the core, but he's going to be laying low for a while now ;)_

_Again, the Decepticons are speaking in Cybertronian, which is italics, but will switch to English, which is "normal" text. I'll put up a "key" for certain chapters since it'll eventually get confusing I imagine xD;;_

_**Tori93: **Thanks a bunch! And yeah she did get kidnapped, mwahahahahaha~ :]_

_AND WE'RE ROLLING!_

* * *

><p><strong>XLIV. <strong>Headlong Into the Abyss

* * *

><p>Catherine was terrified.<p>

She had managed to stop her body from shaking some time ago, but she was still terrified. For good reason, of course. She'd have to be an emotionless rock to not be scared as she was held not too tightly, but not loose enough to get free in the hands of a Decepticon. Granted, there wasn't really anywhere she could go if she did manage to escape, being that she was in the back of a cargo plane-disguised Decepticon, with a whole lot more surrounding her and her captor. They had been staring at her at one point, and had even made movements to come after her, but her captor—she still didn't know who, but they were a deadly, silent force that was able to force the others to submit with a short burst of their language and a flash of his single, long visor-like optic.

And throughout it all, she said nothing. There was no point. She knew none of these metal bastards cold be swayed, and she knew her captor—while keen on keeping her intact and unharmed—would not be letting her go for any other purpose than to do what they wanted her to. Unfortunately, that "purpose" made her stomach twist in a knot and made her swear to not let them get it no matter what. It was possible they didn't even know _how_ she did it, so that might help her. They obviously needed her, too, so that could keep her alive for a while—possibly even long enough for the Autobots and NEST to find her.

She tightened her fingers as she thought back on her comrades, recalling the fallen forms of her two guardians. She felt her throat constrict a little, and she had to close her eyes to keep her barriers she had formed from breaking down in the plane's hold. She would not let them see her cry or sob or anything! Not even if Jazz and Sideswipe had been hurt so badly they could be dead.

She shook the thought away; they couldn't be dead. Ratchet wouldn't let them. She'd lost too many to lose any more. First Steeljaw and then her drones? Those two _couldn't_ be dead.

She glanced over at the mech sitting beside them and glared, though he didn't see it as he stared nonchalantly at the Decepticons across from him. Her vow be damned, she was going to kill Barricade. She was going to make sure he suffered the most brutal death possible, either by her hand or someone else's. She shouldn't have expected him to side with the Autobots, but she had and she knew her rage was partly because of her pride, but he was still going to suffer. He had killed her drones without even a second thought and shot her two guardians; he would _pay_.

She felt the hand gripping her tighten some, the metal edges pressing through her clothes, into her skin. She bit back a small hiss and turned to look at the mech holding her. His optic did not meet her gaze, but she knew by the action that he didn't appreciate her glaring or possible even her thoughts. She could almost swear he was able to read them—having tightened his hand when, in a state of desperation, she once thought of using her powers to possible escape—and that notion did indeed frighten her a little more. Regardless, even with his silence, he had made it quite clear she was going nowhere and not going to do anything but what they required of her.

"_Tsk. How much longer? This place is too cramped!"_one of the Decepticons shouted, though Catherine could make none of it out. Still, she watched, and knew they were not pleased with their situation.

"_Shut your processor!"_another snarled, jabbing a clawed finger at them.

"_What was that, you slagger?!"_the first growled back, standing up.

"_Order: Cease argument,"_her captor spoke evenly, and the two became silent at once, though they scowled unhappily. Beside her, Barricade chuckled with amusement.

"_So this is who was chosen to go with the Fallen?"_ he inquired, his words seething with insult, and he received many sharp looks.

"_What was that, you piece of scrap?"_the 'Con across from him barked, and the others added their own insults.

"_Order: _Cease _instigations,"_ her captor said again, this time with more force, and, again, the others went quiet except for Barricade, whom just chuckled once more. _"Barricade: desist."_

"_Can't a 'Con have a little fun, Soundwave? I've had to live with those slagging Autobots for solar cycles now,"_he snorted.

Soundwave simply replied, _"Desist."_

The Decepticon rolled his optics, but then noticed Catherine glaring at him again, and so smirked, "I'm going to be the least of your worries soon, human."

He laughed when Catherine looked away, her face set into a scowl as she folded her arms across her chest. They soon wrapped around her sides, too, as she hid her fear behind the scowl. She hated—no, _loathed_, him, but he was right. He was the least of her concerns right now. She knew exactly what they wanted from her, and she had to do everything she could to stop it from happening. If only it would never come!

Unfortunately, the thought was hopeless, as the Deception they rode within began to lower, and the mechs around her grew less antsy and angered. Relief even came upon their features, which only caused dread to filter onto hers. It only worsened as the plane landed with a thud, the door opened, and her captor rose. Her heart beat quickened and she felt adrenaline's flames fly through her, though she could do nothing to adhere to the instinctive call to flee. She could only keep her arms wrapped tight and bite her lip as the towering, one-optic mech descended the loading ramp and walked out into the dusty, arid air.

There was no doubt she was far from home—both the base and the ranch. The landscape was mostly golden grass or dirt, and a few, scraggily trees here or there. In the distance she thought she make out moving shapes, but it could have easily been a mirage of the scorching heat, which within a few seconds had formed beads of sweat on her brow that were preparing to dribble down. Her view was blurred for a moment as her captor turned, and she felt the fire in her veins freeze.

Although she had fully expected it, it was still a shock to see the innate form of the deceased Decepticon leader lying on the hot ground, surrounded by other 'Cons, whom looked eagerly to her captor. They also gave her confused glances, though made no move against her or her captor, whom brought them before Megatron's body. She remembered him all too well, along with the short battle she had against him. Even lifeless he seemed so dangerous, and she could not help feeling that his optics were about to burst to life and his claws about to rip her apart in vengeance.

"_Doctor: target acquired,"_Soundwave spoke, and, not a moment later, a small silver, spider-like Decepticon appeared from within the Decepticon leader's armor. Its bug-like eyes peered up at her, scrutinizing her with disgust before snorting.

"_Zis human Allzspark? How zis work?"_it barked loudly, like a small dog facing off against a bigger one.

"_Cause: Energon,"_the larger mech replied, and proceeded to send a shock through Catherine's body. She yelped with both surprise and pain, and her veins lit up along with her irises. She silently cursed as she curled tight, biting back the burning sensation.

"_I zee… Most interezting. Place in zpark chamber! We begin!"_the Doctor cried gleefully, scuttling to the empty hole in Megatron's chest, and gestured for Soundwave to move her there. The mech stepped closer, and, though Catherine attempted to move away from the hole, it was useless, and he pinned her down. She wriggled in his grip, but that, too, was useless, and he shocked her again, producing another yelp. Her body lit, but no shots of lightning came forth and thus no spark with it. The Doctor frowned, and ordered Soundwave to repeat, which he did. Again, only a yelp, glowing veins, and no spark. The Decepticons began to frown and murmur while the small, spider-like mech made a cry of disgust and frustration.

"_Ze human no work! Explain!"_it barked, and the mech brought Catherine close to his optic. She continued to silently curse as she looked into the red, her body still writhing with pain.

"Human: relinquish knowledge of Allspark," Soundwave spoke. Catherine glared back, and, forgoing her stupidity, spat into his optic. Around them, some of the Decepticons chuckled, while others looked between one another, as if knowing nothing good would come of it. However, anything expected did not come, as the Doctor let off a sound of annoyance.

_"More Energon! Activate Allspark!"_he shouted, scuttling around unhappily.

"_Human resistance: limited. Excessive Energon will terminate_," Soundwave responded, though there was a note to his voice that hinted at thought. The doctor noticed and peered up, curiously. Her captor's mind worked fast, and, with a glance at one of the Decepticons along with a few short words, he moved her back to Megatron's chest. At the same time, two Decepticons grabbed the one between them—a small, but bulky 'Con who shrieked with rage and confusion as he was brought before the prone form of their leader, held tight by the other two.

"_Doctor: reveal spark,"_Soundwave ordered, and the tiny Decepticon scuttled over to the struggling 'Con, moving up towards his neck. The mech screeched and shouted, but could do nothing as the spider-like mech prodded through the wires of his neck and, with a bit of tinkering, forced its chest to open, revealing a blue, glowing sphere within. Catherine eyes widened at the sight, knowing full well what her captors intended. She began to struggle just as the 'Con did, but Soundwave held her tight in Megatron's empty spark chamber.

_No, no, no, no, no!_ was all her mind could think to scream as the restrained 'Con was brought closer and closer until she could feel its energy thrumming against her skin. She struck against the metal hand holding her, but it was no use, and Soundwave sent another shock through her. Her powers reacted at once, lighting up her body. Only this time, it didn't stop. Her body arched towards the 'Con's spark and the mech screamed when her powers tapped into it.

She felt both her own pain and his at the same time, and she too screamed as her body felt like it was on fire. She had made many sparks before, but this was nothing like those times. Everything the 'Con she stole from felt, she did too—as if she were hurting herself. She could also see everything in his mind—his thoughts; his fears; his memories; _everything_. It was all so clear, and it frightened her as she felt herself become him in those memories; felt herself tear mechs apart with pleasure. He was not the only one, though. She felt the memories of those who held him, and lived through them as well. They all meshed together in a bloodied rancor.

And then—oh then she felt _it_, and she wished with her all might for it to stop, but her body and mind were no longer her own. It belonged to the one who held her, and all she could find within him was emptiness. Pure black emptiness. No emotions. No thoughts. No memories. No vileness. Nothing. It was deafening and terrifying. It began to swallow her; consume her; overtake her. She was becoming nothing. She was losing herself in the nothingness. She tried to scream, but she had no voice. She tried to move, but she had no limbs. There was only silence.

Then she was real once more. She was alive; she could breathe; she could scream; she could feel. She could feel the spark forming beneath her, created from those she had taken from. The memories were no longer those of the Decepticons or the silence. Now she saw memories of massacre; of madness; of a shadow; of lies; of jealousy; of hatred; of power; of betrayal; of ravage; of destruction; of chaos. She knew at once who it was that she had become. She knew all too well, and again she screamed. She tried and tried to stop her power; tried to keep the spark from forming; to keep the memories from flowing into her. She did not want to kill those defenseless mechs and femmes and younglings. She did not want to start a war; she did not want to betray Optimus or rip Bumblebee's voice box from his throat. She did want to be Megatron.

She thought it would never end as the memories continued to flood her. They began to coagulate again, but this time they formed into a blindingly bright sky, with rugged, sharp mountains before it. She knew the place, and this time she was not alone. Twelve beings stood before her, but their faces were blurred and dark, and they spoke, but she could not hear them. And then they turned away, and she saw them no more.

Finally, it ended.

Soundwave pulled away, and the other two Decepticons dropped the lifeless husk of their former companion to the ground. Below them, Megatron's chest pulsed with a blue, beating sphere that thrummed with Energon. It remained quelled for a moment longer, before suddenly sending a wave through him, which shook his entire frame. His optics flared to life at once, and a beastly roar erupted from his throat. His warriors moved back as he rose, his gaze unfocused and filled with rage and thirst for Energon. He was a feral beast before them, but they would not raise their defenses if only because Soundwave commanded it. He alone spoke out to their leader, and his voice seemed to work; the powerful Decepticon stopped, optics meeting his ally's single one, and a gleam of recognition flashed through them.

_"_Soundwave," he rumbled at last and stood erect and strong with an air of power and ruthlessness as well. His optics glanced around at his followers, and he grinned, pleased. However, when he turned back to the blue-black mech his gaze fell upon the redheaded human whom still winced with agony, and he roared as he lunged. She was spared death by Soundwave's quick thinking, whom turned so that his other side earned a deep gash instead of a mutilated human.

"_You dare protect the human?!"_Megatron snarled as the mech bowed his head.

"_Lord Megatron: human retains Allspark's power,"_he replied, and his commander's optics narrowed. He looked again at Catherine and noticed her body still glowed, and when he scanned her, he did indeed find Allspark energy within her body.

He grinned maliciously, "How ironic—you, whom killed me is the one to revive me."

She could only stare in horror mixed with the pain, her power taking longer to heal her. She meant to speak, but she could only babble incoherent words, and even then Soundwave squeezed her in warning. Megatron merely snorted and turned to gaze at his warriors once more. He looked down at the corpse briefly before turning back at Soundwave.

"_Necessary,"_he replied at once, and then added, _"Objective: Fallen awaits, Lord Megatron."_

The Decepticon leader's optics flashed with recognition, _"Does the_Nemesis _remain where it landed?"_

"_Affirmative. Human accompanying: required."_

"_Yes… My Master will want to see this new 'Allspark',"_Megatron rumbled, peering at Catherine, whom pressed away, and he chuckled. _"But their lifespan is so short, the bugs. She will not survive the journey."_

"_Solution: Space Bridge activated. Human survival: capable. Suitable transport: required. Available via modifications. .5 breems required."_

"_Then make it so. Decepticons!"_he growled, turning to his soldiers, whom perked at once. _"We rise again!"_

A roar came up from the mechs, and Megatron gave them the order to standby until they were ready for departure. He then turned back to Soundwave, whom had already begun the procedures to alter his form in order to carry Catherine within him for the journey. He had acquired the Doctor's help as well, who now scurried across his frame to alter parts here and there. However, the silent mech was more than capable of sparing his leader his attention at the same time.

"_I have been gone too long, Soundwave. What has happened in my absence?"_

Without delay, the mech began.

**-O-**

In any other situation, Catherine knew she would have been ecstatic to have been taken into space, seeing the millions and billions of stars, of which countless planets could have been orbiting. It had always been one of her dreams to one day venture into space and even other worlds regardless of how silly that hope was considering the technology needed was beyond her life time. However, in her current situation she was a prisoner of the Deceptions, strapped tightly within the metallic body of one of Megatron's most loyal lackeys. The only thing keeping her safe from the abysmal vacuum was her captor's shell, and the only thing actually keeping her alive was the fact he had altered his form to a pressure that her body could withstand and to filter oxygen for her. It had also protected her from the shaking she had seen the other Decepticons endure when they passed through the strange, alien circle and appeared on the other side, some place far away—a wormhole, she guessed.

And so, when she should have been happy and excited, she was instead scared out of her mind and worried.

What was worse—she could still feel the memories in her head. It was like they were a part of her now, and she feared that truly was the case. It was Megatron she felt the most, and every so often she could feel his present emotions seeping into her. She wanted nothing more than to claw and pry them out of her, but even if she were not restrained she knew she could not do so. She did not know if he could feel her in return, but she desperately hoped he could not. She wanted nothing to do with that monster; it was bad enough she had revived him— the greatest enemy the Autobots ever had. He was back, and he had _her_ and her powers.

Catherine felt her captor's body shudder as he slowed, and he angled in such a way that she could see through his chest. Despite her fear, she gasped a little; a planet, far larger than the earth and carrying many rings like Saturn. In the distance was a reddish nebula and countless more stars, and she knew without a doubt she was far, far from home.

They angled more towards one of the planet's moons, and there she saw a ship unlike any she'd ever seen on Earth towards which they flew. It was made from spiked plates, and out of its rear longer thin ones extended. It looked like a ship made for battle and cleaving its enemies in two—a perfect match for its vile owners. It also looked as though it had crash landed, if the line of ruined earth leading up to it was any clue. She was not able to see anymore as they entered through the rear, though, and instead watched as they passed under grotesque and mutilated looking structures. Even stranger were the pod-like sacs hanging among the walls with spherical centers that glowed with a deep, translucent, and aqueous blue color. She could not make out what was in them, though, as Soundwave moved too fast.

They finally came to a stop and her heart raced as the metal frame around her shifted, her captor returning to his bipedal form. She didn't know how he managed to not crush any part of her, but intact she remained as he touched down. Her view became darkened, though she could still hear them speaking in their native tongue.

"_Starscream, I return,"_Megatron rumbled once he'd landed, and from the corridor the gangly Decepticon approached, much like a dog groveling before its master.

"_Lord Megatron!"_he cried out, bowing low before the larger 'Con. _"I was so relieved to hear of your resurrection!"_

His leader was not amused as he tilted the mech's head up with a single claw, _"You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet."_

"_Only to help spawn our new army!"_Starscream quickly sputtered, gesturing at the Energon sacs around them. _"The Fallen decrees it! After all, in your absence someone had to take command."_

A growl rippled through Megatron's throat, and without a word, he rammed his leg up into the Seeker's face. He flew up and back, only to have a clawed hand latch onto his throat, digging in as he was pushed back into a throng of sacs. The Decepticon leader's optics showed no remorse as he tightened his grip, and also no care for the sacs as the Seeker's armor plates cut through the thin film holding the Energon in.

"_So disappointing,"_he hummed, and Starscream began to panic a little.

"_Hatchling! Hatchlings! Careful— fragile!"_he rasped just as the small creature within the ripped sac slipped out, still not fully formed. It landed with a thud and began to cry out, mewling like a young newborn babe.

"_Even in death, there is no command but mine,"_Megatron hissed, optics flashing dangerously. Starscream nodded at once, and his leader finally released him. He fell, rubbing at his throat where a few wires had been clipped, but nothing serious. When the Decepticon leader finally turned away, the Seeker gave his back a glare, but then glanced over at the others who had come as well. It was only a few other flyers that had gone—the rest remaining on Earth due to their lack of aerial form and to keep things prepared. He met Soundwave's optics with contempt, and the mech stared back with no hint of his thoughts, although the Seeker knew full well there was a warning within them. While he could easily match Soundwave for power, the mech was a loyal lackey to Megatron, whom he knew he could not defeat. So with a growl, he picked himself and the hatchlings up, and watched as their leader walked on towards their Master. While Soundwave followed, the others remained behind, knowing full well they were not worthy to be in the Fallen's presence.

Catherine could only imagine what had happened outside of her captor's shell, and every movement only made her fear grow worse. It didn't help that she had begun to hear moving parts within the body of the mech that weren't from him alone. She thought she had heard a growl or perhaps a clicking, but regardless she instinctively knew she was not alone and that something or possible many things watched her, eager to rip her to shreds, but there was nothing she could do. So she remained silent, wishing this was all just a dream and that it would stop and she would wake up and find Sideswipe and Jazz or Lennox and her team waiting for her to have a fun day. She wanted to wake up and find Steeljaw sleeping in her room, still alive and intact, and on him would be her drones, playing and romping about. But this was not a dream. This was real, and it was happening.

Her fear suddenly sky rocketed, and she did not even know why. It wasn't because of the sense of being watched before or that she was light years from home and in the hands on the enemy. No—this was a very different fear. One that _she_ did not know, but a part of her—the _Allspark—_ did. It was a fear that both beckoned her to go forth and urged her to flee, and that made it all the more worse, for what could cause such a thing? She sorely wished to not know, but she could not make her captor stop moving, and he had no intentions of doing so until what felt like eons later.

Soundwave stopped a good, respectful distance away from Megatron, who passed by a throne where a prone, ancient mech lay strapped to it, wires feeding into his frame. The Decepticon leader came to the edge of the room which overlooked a large chasm of the ship, and he lowered to a knee, gazing out upon it.

"_I have returned at last, my Master, though I may have failed you,"_he rumbled. _"The Allspark was seemingly destroyed, but has since been found within the body of an insect. Our race may yet live."_

The prone mech's optics flashed open, _"Show me."_

Megatron rose, _"The creature cannot survive without a proper environment, my Master. Soundwave!"_

The silent mech finally came forth and created a hologram of data for the ancient mech to gaze upon. With a nod, Soundwave retracted it, and from the mech a pulse emitted. It glowed pale blue—almost white—and created a dome which encompassed the entire room and an area many times larger than it. He then nodded at the blue-black mech, whom opened his chest at once, revealing the redheaded young woman within. His bindings finally released her, and he took her into his hands once more.

Catherine's eyes widened, though not just because she was able to breathe. She had once thought Megatron was enormous, but this new, black-colored mech would tower over him. He was also completely unlike any Cybertronian she had seen. It was like he carried no armor save for upon his head, which had an uncanny resemblance to that of a pharaoh of Egypt. His arms and legs were thin and long and weathered, making him seem more like a skeleton than anything else, but she knew he was not to be trifled with. His body glowed as well; as if blood made of fire flowed within him. There was an air about him—one that, had she been born in a much earlier time, would have thought belonged to a god. And surely, he appeared so upon his throne, despite the wires which filled him with Energon. Strangest of all was the odd notion that she _knew_ this mech, and she could swear he knew her too in the way his optics—the deepest shade of red she had ever seen—gazed at her; like finally seeing someone you were once close to again after a very long time.

Soundwave placed her into the mech's hands, which wrapped around her gently, but firmly, and brought her close.

"_You have not failed me, though you have much to learn, my disciple,"_the mech mused, turning her this way and that. _"The Cube was merely a vessel. Its power, its knowledge, can never be destroyed—it can only transform, as it has into this creature."_

"_How is that possible?"_Megatron inquired, regarding the human with disgust.

"_One day you will know,"_he hummed, turning her back to face him, eye to optic. He paused, though, frowning, and brought her so close he was reflected in her eyes. _"She is incomplete."_

_"Impossible,"_Soundwave replied first. _"Megatron: revived. Allspark powers: intact."_

"_The power of life, yes! But the knowledge is gone. It is not within her. No—the_boy! _The knowledge has been absorbed by the male, human child. Without it, we cannot revive our race—only make shells of no use to us."_

Megatron's optics gleamed, _"Well then, let me strip the very flesh form his body and I will bring you it myself!"_

"_And you will, my apprentice, in time. However, he must remain alive to transfer the knowledge,"_he spoke sternly, and his student bowed his head with acknowledgement. The Fallen then settled back further into his chair, lowering his arm holding Catherine to the arm rest. _"For millennia, I have dream of my return to that_wretched _planet where I, too, was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers. Only a Prime can defeat me, and now, only one remains."_

"_Optimus!"_Megatron growled, clenching his claws into a fist. _"He protects the boy!"_

"_Then the boy will lead us to him, and revenge will be ours!"_the mech rasped, clenching his free fist as well. Just as his apprentice agreed, Starscream landed beside them, the dead hatchling in his hands. Catherine looked upon it, her powers pulling her towards it, but her fear and her cage of fingers keeping her where she was.

"_The boy will not escape us. We have him in our sights,"_the Seeker explained. _"However, it will take time for the other Seekers to regain their space bridge capabilities. We cannot spare any more Energon, else we risk losing more of the hatchlings."_

To make his point, he dropped the dead thing unceremoniously onto the floor, where Energon splattered from its still frame. The Fallen regarded it without care, as did the others.

"_A few hatchlings will not matter—we must leave now,"_Megatron growled, but stopped in his tracks when his master raised his free hand.

"_Patience, my apprentice. Our victory is eminent with the Allspark's power in our hands. Allow yourself to prepare and steel your mind for the coming battle. We must not let haste create errors."_

The Decepticon leader bowed his head, _"Yes, my Master. Starscream, awaken the others in stasis, and whatever Energon can be spared is to be given to the other Seekers. We leave as soon as they are ready."_

"_Of course, Lord Megatron,"_the second-in-command rumbled, though with obvious displeasure, and took off once more. Megatron then turned to Soundwave.

"_Contact our forces on Earth. Tell to them to be ready for our return, and tell the Pretender to remain close to the boy. We will need them to lure him away from his protectors."_

_"Acknowledged,"_Soundwave replied, turned, and left.

"_It is good you have returned,"_The Fallen rumbled once the silent mech was gone, and Megatron paused in his attempt to leave as well. He turned, head bowing slightly.

"_I will not fail you again, my Master."_

"_I know. Soon, you shall have what is rightfully yours."_

A pleased growl came from the Decepticon's throat and he continued on, leaving Catherine and the Fallen alone.

Her heart still pounded—a thundering drum in her chest and head, and it only grew louder when he brought her close to his face again. His optics once more looked into hers, and, this time, she could _feel_it. She could feel him pervading through her mind, seeing her thoughts and feelings and memories. She could not stop the violation, and he had opened to her, too. She could feel his thoughts flooding in—his memories and knowledge and desires. It was as if she were reviving Megatron all over again, only this time there was only one mech overtaking her thoughts and also something else—something that terrified her even more than becoming that murderous fiend or the silence; it felt _familiar_. She felt she had done this before and that it was meant to be—that they were meant to share their thoughts.

Tears fell down her cheek, though she could not remember them forming, and suddenly she was herself again. Still, she could feel the traces; could feel his presence lingering inside her like a poison—like a disease with no cure. It was spreading, too, and she feared what would come of it. The being—no, the _Fallen_, she now knew—merely smiled at her, pleased with his work. And then she heard it in her mind as clear as day.

_At last you are mine_.

**-O-**

On Earth, in a cemetery just off the road and high enough above the street below to conceal a towering robot, a yellow, and black-striped Camaro appeared. It pulled up close to a place far in the back, clearly out of sight and shielded by a thick brush of trees. There it sat while a young, dark-haired man stepped out. He looked to his left and there he found the regal form of Optimus Prime standing, gazing out onto the rising sun. The young man sighed as he closed the door and walked over, stepping up onto the grass-covered platform.

"You won't give me a week, huh? You won't give me one week in college?" he called out, obviously annoyed and frustrated.

Optimus turned, his optics apologetic and weary, "I'm sorry, Sam, and I fear I only have grave words to bring."

The young man stopped dead in his tracks, ice starting to trickle into his veins, "W-what do you mean? Optimus, what's going on?"

"Sam… the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen only days ago."

"Like what? Like Decepticon stole it? Isn't that okay, though? It's powerless, right?" he continued on with his questions, his worries growing with every second.

"Yes, it is powerless. They found that out for themselves, and they returned to find the true remaining source," the Autobot commander replied, and, paused to look directly into Sam's eyes, which had gone wide and his mouth hung open as he tried to piece everything together. "Sam… they have taken Catherine."

Sam's mouth closed, and his fingers clenched and released a few times before he turned, running a hand through his hair. Curses filtered through clenched teeth and soon turned into a repeated string of "no" that became louder and louder. Optimus watched with sorrow as the young man began to pace back and forth, kicking at the ground, the string of repeated words still getting louder and louder and until he finally spun back to the Autobot, eyes seething with rage.

"How could you let that happen?! She trusted you! You were supposed to keep her safe and now she's—she's in Decepticon hands! She might even be dead! Oh God, she could be _dead_! Why didn't you stop them!" he screamed, jabbing a finger at the mech, whom could only sigh and gaze back with sincere sorrow.

"They created a diversion for the main force. Sideswipe and Jazz were protecting her from Soundwave when Barricade betrayed them and took her," he explained, but it hardly cooled the young man who began to pace again.

"So what—you haven't done anything?! You've just left her to them?!"

"We have _tried_ Sam. We cannot find her, but we will not stop until we do."

He screamed, "That's not good enough!"

Optimus remained quiet as the boy turned to the grave monument next to him and used his hands to brace against it. He rammed the side of his fist onto it a few times, cursing softly once more. Regaining some composure, he turned back to the Autobot commander with a glare.

"Is this what you came for? Just to tell me this? That Catherine's gone?" he barked.

"No, Sam. I have also come for your help," he replied.

The young man frowned, "My 'help'? What the hell do you need _me_for?"

"Your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet," Optimus spoke with a deep sigh. "Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share. If we—"

"So I'm just Catherine's replacement? Is that what this is? As soon as she's gone you just replace her?!" he snarled, anger burning in his eyes. "Did she mean so little to you?!"

"_Sam_," he spoke, with a sternness he had never used with the young man, and Sam became silent. "While she is indeed more dear to you than any of us, I do care for Catherine, and we are doing all we can to find and rescue her, but your leaders are pressing upon us; we are not able to mount the force we need, which is why we need _your_ help. We need you to convince them that they can trust us."

Sam became quiet, his mind working and cooling down from his early fluster. He looked up into Optimus' optics, and found sincerity there, which helped. He wanted to find Catherine. He wanted to help them find her, but the sudden realization that there wasn't really anything he could do dawned upon him. With a frustrated growl he grabbed at his head and walked in a short circle.

"Optimus I…I'm not some alien ambassador or peace keeper. I'm not _Catherine_. I… I can't…Even if I could help, and I do want to, but those people—they're not going to listen to somebody like me. They'd listen to you or Lennox or whoever else you have. They'd listen to… They'd listen to Catherine. God, I want to help get her back, but I'm not—I'm not like all the heroes and soldiers at NEST. I'm just… I'm sorry…"

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing," the Autobot Commander rumbled, understanding the boy's plight and turmoil.

He looked down and away, ashamed, "You don't need me. You're _Optimus Prime_."

"Catherine needs you," the mech replied, and the young man flinched.

"No—she needs _you_ and the Autobots. I can't save her, Prime. I'm just a normal kid with normal problems. I can't save her or anybody. She doesn't need me. You don't need me, either."

Sam left then, his mind still feuding over staying and agreeing to the Autobot Commander's proposal, and understanding the reality of the situation; that he was just a normal kid; that he couldn't do anything. Life didn't work that way. Maybe it did for a short time when you were given an alien artifact of immense power, but that wasn't his life anymore. He was living normally like he wanted. That other life was the one Catherine chose and was leading. That was her life, not his, and now she was suffering for it. He wanted desperately to help, but what could he do? He wasn't anybody special. He was just Sam.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, though not to Optimus or Bumblebee, who watched his charge sadly. Optimus watched them go, silently asking the young Autobot to watch over Sam closely, fearing for their human friend. With a sigh, he turned back to the sunrise, which seemed so dark and red this morning.

"We need you more than you know, Sam. We all do."

* * *

><p><strong>XLIV. <strong>End

* * *

><p><em><strong>TMWolf: <strong>BWAHAHAHAHAHA. YES. CATHERINE IS ON THE NEMESIS. IN . That's right. She went through a Space Bridge to Charr in a galaxy far far away (although not a long time ago), and is now in the possession of the FALLEN! This cannot end well, and it won't. Kind of. Also, the Fallen, being Prime, has magical powers that normal Cybertronians don't, and therefore he has made a "bubble" of oxygen for Catherine to breathe, which is why she has not succumbed to asphyxiation yet. If you're worried about food/nourishment... just you wait. Too bad the governments are giving NEST a hard time :/ It makes it impossible to even just so SEARCHING for Catherine, not that they'd find her, but STILL._

_Oh, and Megatron is alive, too? Yeeeah, that did happen. Had to kill another mech, too, and Soundwave found a way to force it. Does he care? Naw. He's a major SOB, my friend. He's like a honey badger and don't care at all. Megatron understands irony, though. Go figure. Starscream's his usual groveling "bitch" self, and the Fallen is a creeper c: Barricade is still an aft and will be on Earth for a while along with other land-based mechs. Only the Decepticon Seekers left Earth since they have space bridge abilities (this is cannon, btw- just imagine what Jetfire did, but on a galactic scale/range)._

_And then we have Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam. Poor guy just doesn't have the confidence. His best friend is in Decepticon hands and he knows the higher ups won't lsiten to him, and it just sucks :/ Poor Prime, too... He's SOL as one of the reviewers noted... as are pretty much all the good guys. Oh, and some theory confirmation: YES. SAM DOES HAVE PART OF THE ALLSPARK WITHIN HIM._

_Because they both held the Allspark when shoving it into Megatron, they both gained part of its power- Catherine got the life-giving part, and Sam got the knowledge. His took a lot longer to activate, though, and lay dormant until he found a shard, which retained a tiny bit of Allspark and served as a "catalyst" for his knowledge to awaken ;) And, as you guys noticed, Catherine "felt" this in the same chapter the shard was stolen and Steeljaw died. So. That's been confirmed. Now, here's the REAL challenge for you guys: WHY was the power split? Why didn't Catherine get ALL the power? Why only life? And why did Sam get only the knowledge? Is there even a real reason? Could it just be a coincidence? You tell me :) And then you'll all find the answers at the end of the story~ I promise~!_

_Now prepare yourselves for what I like to call... the INSANITY chapter :D nyahahahahahahaha~!_


	45. Mad World

**_TMWolf:_**_ Alright everybody, its time for the cray-cray-cahraaaaaaaaaazy chapter! :D In other words, decent into madness time! Darn that Fallen guy- he's messing her up bad invading her mind and the Allspark powers :c N me gusta at all. Oh, and speaking of him- we're going to get a good look into the Fallen this chapter so prepare for some comic input mixed with the movie :) And a tiny bit of my own thing, too._

_Michael Andres is the writer of today's song, Mad World (ft. Gary Jules). If you've ever seen the ending of Donnie Darko, then you'd heard it, and if not- I would advise looking it up. It's a fantastic, albeit gloomy song that I find to fit the chapter very well :) Might even say I got some of the ideas for the chapter from the song. I'd put some lyrics like with "You Atre A Tourist" song, but I decided against it~_

_Oh, and ouch- people are ragging on Sam pretty bad! :c He's not trying or meaning to be selfish! He just feels completely helpless and doesn't know what to do, but have some faith! We won't see it happen, but this kid is going to shape up behind the scenes and pull through in the end! He just needs some confidence, but he is definitely torn up by the whole thing!_

_Now for replies to my lovely reviewers! :D_

_**Autobot-Bre: **You could say the Fallen bonded with her... and you'd be dead right. Feel free to eat the candy and icecream while you watch a certain redhead fall into madness :D  
><em>

_**AutobotconDeceptibot: **Awwww, thank-you sooooo much! :) And HOLY CRAP. You read it all in one night? xD;; I hope you had snacks and drinks then considered how much I write PER chapter... If 'Cat were a real person she would be thankful, although consider it a very BAD time to be telling her that considering her position at the moment... Oh, Barricade. He's a no good slagger, so yay for people hating him! :D And LOL yeeeah, the shard is worthless so it didn't work, ha ha ha xD And thanks for the music compliment! I like to think my list is pretty awesome... although VERY strange and diverse xD;;  
><em>

_**Angel897: **Thanks, and I do my best on those updates! All depends on how my muse is feeling :)  
><em>

_**a Wiccan: **yup yup yup yup :D  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **Yes, you get a cookie, ha ha :) -hands it over- And lucky for Cat, they don't PHYSICALLY harm her. The Fallen wouldn't want the Allspark vessel to be harmed, after all. And hell yes the 'Cons are bad to the protoform (as I say)- none of this mercy-giving weak-sparked slag! mwahahahahaha~ And LOL oooh man xD;; You're starting to know me well, my friend, and, yes, except people to die ;)  
><em>

_**Chibi Oro: **To be honest, what he does isn't TERRIBLE- he doesn't "torture" her physically or anything, but it is bad. And, uh, no, you do NOT want her in Soundwave or Starscream's hands. They, uh, would definitely involve physical pain going on. Shockwave would be even worse :x Megatron even more so :x And Sam's just... he lacks the confidence to get with the program, but he will! I promise he will! Just give him some time and a Pretender robot to come after him c: And lastly, good guess! You'll have to wait until the end of everything to get the answers, though! xD  
><em>

_**Crystarium: **Oooh! Very good/nice guess! Again, I can't confirm anything- spoilers, n' all, but there WILL BE ANSWERS in the end. :) OMP I MISSED THAT SCENE FTW :c I will have to youtube it... Ouch! :/ Well, that's not so bad. It means more free time in the summer or more time for work, right? And I understand the whole DS thing. My sister was just like that (even wanted to trade my DS for hers to trade in, but I said no 'cause I love blue and my DS, though they won't take hers 'cause it's got a nick or something). I doubt KH 3 would be on some small console- it'd be too big/important/main story of a game y'know? My kids would hate me so much for that c: Yes, well, you might find I don't really let that happen here xD I'm all for it, too, but not Barricade for sure~ I do believe Dread Wing from TF: Prime can, though :) And that kind of story would be kind of boring D: -inserts mayhem and chaos- bwahahahahaha~  
><em>

_**Dream lightning: **He's not trying to be selfish... he just feels completely helpless. He does want to help her, but he feels like he can't. I mean, what's a kid in college supposed to do? Sure, he's friends with the Autobots, but what's that going to do for him? But, like I've said before, have some faith in him and hell finally step up and show what he can do! And kill her off? The story's about her! That... that's would be weird to do since I have a whole other movie to get through xD;;  
><em>

_**Fictitioushero: **Yes, well , my muse was a good, uh, "it", and wrote fast :) And nope nope nope~ Barricade is bad to the protoform! Honestly, haven't you read his TF:Wiki profile? He LOVES to betray people, and I generally stick to character ;) He's never been a good guy, actually. And, trust me, she IS terrified, she's just... handling it better than some people? And of course Soundwave is an emotionless bad of nothingness! That's how he's supposed to be! :) He's one of the worst Decepticons out there- no room for mercy in his processor. Just efficiency and getting slag done that ends with the 'Cons victorious and Autobots dead. As for the power bit... Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelll, you'll just have to wait to the end for answers! :3 There will be some, though, I assure you~! And I know that feeling on exams :/ Chemistry and Math are the worst in college... but have heart! Don't let it get you down- it only makes things worse. Trust me on that. Just work hard to do better next time!  
><em>

_**Flamingfoxviper: **Uh... because...um... I'm... uh... evil? D: I guess?  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247:** It's always a good feeling when one is freed from school *3* And niiiiiiiiiice on the car-sighting! :) Oh, and congrats on the tablet! I'm looking into one myself. And yes, technically both she AND Sam are R2's parents. In Cybertronian terms, "creators". Eh, not everyone does. I personally would, but it's not for everyone. To answer your question, I have a link to the entire script, but I ALSO watched the movie to make sure it was right and see the actions. :) Well, too bad for that since Barricade is going to go into hiding for a while ~3~ And Sam's just... upset because he doesn't see how he can help his best friend or do anything :c_

_**LadyAmazon: **No, no no no no! Sam is not abandoning her! :c He WANTS to help, but he doesn't know how he can! He feels completely helpless and he hates and feels ashamed for not being able to! But just wait on it! He's going to prove his worth behind the scenes! :c I guess I really need to write a TPWT side story on Sam to show his side...  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **why thank-you~! And, uh, erm, uh, uhhhhhh... UM. I counter with... CHUCK NORRIS BEARD. D:  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **Well, technically its "torture", but not _purposefully_, I suppose. And uh, speaking of losing her mind... c: tee hee. And you'll get to see how she does it~ I think it's a brilliant way, but maybe that's just me :P And yes, yes, yes, YES the Fallen is a creeper, ha ha. xD;; Sam's just... Sam's not sure where he stands in the world between the Autobots and normal life. Remember how he doesn't really consider himself a hero? He just doesn't have a lot of confidence and he's in that time of life where people don't know what they want out it. But just you wait on him :) And thank-you so much for your words! (you forgot the "c" ha ha~) I hope I'll continue to make you eager to come back~!_

_**StarBee20: **Whyyyyyyyy yes I did! xD And I wouldn't want to be where 'Cat is either... I actually didn't feel all that creeped out by him :x more like... threatened, I guess? o3o;; And I just might. I have all three soundtracks so it'd be easy for me to :P_

_**Starscream's Prime: **Ha ha, well you'll have to wait around DOTM to really find him. He's going to go into hiding (for a reason) for a while :) But he's all yours when he showed up~ And no, no, no on Sam! :c Well, kinda. He is stupid for not being CONFIDENT... but just hold out for him!  
><em>

_**xXSunsparkXx: **Whelp, you don't have to wait anymore! :) And sorry for all the death, but it was necessary! D: Unfortunately, there's more to come with the upcoming battle :c  
><em>

_**Taeniaea: **Aww thanks a lot! And, uh, yeaaaah... I'm terrible to her :c  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **...That is true... but we'll see how that plays out. xD And yes, he doesn't speak Italian- he was born and raised in America, but he has Italian roots. He explained the whole i-don't-speak-Italian when they first met Cat, I'm pretty sure, ha ha. And yes, Mirage would definitely be disappointed ;) LOL just.. uh... don't break anything else xD OKAY YES THEY WERE SEXY. I WILL TAKE EITHER THOR OR CAPT. AMERICA THEN. *3* Tony has Pepper, so yeah. OMFP IF SIDESWIPE APPEARED EEEEE. ALTHOUGH WHEELJACK FEELS LIKE HOW SIDESWIPE IT SUPPOSED TO BE TO ME. Some deaths are vital, and theirs, unfortunately, were :/ And, uh, except, um.. more death. Yeeeeeeeeeeah... As for following plots... I do plan to follow DOTM, though there will still be various deaths and alterations, but just stick around for the ride and you'll see what happens :) No spoilers n all.  
><em>

_**Tori93: **The answer to the question about R2 is YES. R2 is a "true" Cybertronian because Sam and Catherine were in contact and thus the Allsparks knowledge AND life power were "reunited" and could make a TRUE spark. :) Steeljaw is a special case- Catherine "borrowed" knowledge from another spark and molded it using what she knew. And no, Ratchet could not feel Steeljaw's death. While Steeljaw did require some of Ratchet's spark, the amount was miniscule and not enough to create a "bond". The amount shared between creations and mates is VASTLY greater than what Steeljaw recieved. Furthermore, even if there had been enough, only Steeljaw would have been able to feel. The reason being that a bond is created by EXCHANGING spark "signatures". In Steeljaw's creation, there was no exchange- Catherine only took from Ratchet and gave it to Steeljaw, but nothing from Steeljaw went to Ratchet. Also, the piece taken from Ratchet- besides being too small- was altered too much from Ratchet's signature to be a bond. Sooo, no- Ratchet and Steeljaw did not have a "bond" and Ratchet didn't feel Steeljaw die :3 And, uh, thank-you very much for the compliment! xD And I'll try~!  
><em>

_Oh, and in the event things get confusing:_

_DREAMS ARE IN **PRESENT TENSE**_

_NORMAL TIME IS IN **PAST TENSE**_

_Normally, I would NEVER change tenses, but it REALLY fit this part of the story. Don't expect it to happen often or even ever again, but let it be known the key for this chapter~! Oh, and ahead of time- I apologize for any errors in tense-grammar. I admit I kept getting confused when checking for errors, so I may have missed some xD;;_

* * *

><p><strong>XLV. <strong>Mad World

* * *

><p><em>First there is only darkness, but then— a light so bright she cannot see. She can feel, though, and she feels as she never has before. The outside world, which had once been forever out of reach, she now grasps within her hands. She has a form and shape within which is a mind to think thoughts, and a flow of life which burns red within her. She is not alone. Around her, others of similar make emerge, and they too gaze upon her with both recognition and curiosity. How strange are these creatures that feel as though they are brothers!<em>

_Then—a voice._

_She turns with her fellow creatures and there, gargantuan and enclosed by a circle of claws that seem to reach forth from the ground to grasp it, is a Cube. On its surface, ancient words and symbols she knows and understands, but within she feels a power that beckons her forth; reaches out to the beating pulse inside her. She answers at once, and approaches with her brothers._

_The Cube sparks and the same light from before arches out towards each of them, encompassing them again. The voice is loud and clear now, though its words are an image instead of sound. There, she sees it; a barren landscape of a barren world, fresh from the womb and yearning for nourishment to grow and create life of its own. What life it wishes for is beyond her, but she knows what has to be done; only the Cube—the Allspark—can give the energy the planet needs, but it needs energy in kind. In that her and her brothers' part comes. They are to go forth into the chasm beyond the planet—far beyond their world to the glowing orbs of light. From there they will find what they need. From there they can power the Cube and turn the barren landscape fertile._

_The light releases them, and her body pulses with a great power; it fills and strengthens her in a way she can scarcely understand and yet she does. Her gaze lifts to the blackness far above, out to the countless dots that flood the chasm. Her duty set, she summons forth the power, and from the ground a triangular shape forms. On its surface, a pointed face she carves in resemblance of her own. It begins to glow blue, not unlike the light that gave her form. Around her, her brothers do the same, and, with but a simple thought, the triangle—a sarcophagus, she dubs it—encases her in an orb of blue, pulsing light._

_When it fades, the barren planet is gone, and in its place is one that is also barren, but its surface is not made of dirt and metal, but rather a hard, blackened material surrounded by pools of red that remind her of the life that flows beneath her shell. She turns her gaze to the sky, but instead of the abyss she finds a sphere of burning energy and power, whose size dwarfs the Cube and her own self. She does not fear it or its smoldering heat, however, and summoning the power again, she lifts her hands toward the sphere. Not a moment later, she feels its energy fill her, and she knows that soon...soon her planet will be rich with life._

**-O-**

Catherine's eyes opened slowly. The image of the sun faded, and in its place was her hand, which she clenched slowly. She breathed in and out deeply, listening to the slow beat of her heart. She was human again.

She pulled her arms and legs close, burying her head into them. For days—or was it weeks? Months? _Years_? She couldn't remember anymore. It could have been vorns—no, that was wrong. She meant millennia. She whimpered, grasping at her head. She could barely tell what or where or when anything was anymore. She wasn't even sure she was on the Decepticon ship. Yes, she could feel the hard surface of the floor and occasionally the thrumming of the Energon which pulsed into the throne next to her, but she couldn't be sure it was _real_.

The memories came to her almost all the time. Even when she was awake they sometimes came, but they were the worst when she slept. It was all she saw in her dreams. Were they even dreams? They felt so real; she could swear she was that other person. She could swear she was born on that barren planet, sent forth by the Cube to distant worlds to gather energy to fuel it. But then she would wake up on the floor of this ship where only the blue force field kept her from suffocating. Surely that meant this was reality... but then why was it so hard to believe?

The ground shook and she lifted her head the same moment the blue-black robot came into the room as he always did. There. That. While he was the vile thing that had brought her here, he was also what reminded her of what was real. He made her think of the home and friends and family she had been taken from when he came, and she knew the dreams were not real.

He didn't even spare her a glance as he walked by, making his way to a series of panels behind the throne. There his clawed fingers flew across the flat keys and the wires above the Fallen thrummed louder, allowing blue, liquefied Energon to pour down. Its recipient awakened, optics flaring to life, and his body lit up with a red glow. A rumble of sounds came from his throat, and, as had become custom, the silent Decepticon finally paid heed to her presence. He picked her up carefully and deposited her into the black-armored one's hand.

She felt a small shock go through her body, but she scarcely moved. The process was now a normal thing; Energon filled her, and any hunger and fatigue she might have had vanished as the mech—the Fallen, she remembered—shared his Energon with her. She had once questioned how it was possible, but no longer cared. Whatever the mech did was keeping her alive, and truthfully, there was nothing she could do about it. She was at their mercy.

As usual, the process was done in but a few moments, and while some days he simply set her back down, he sometimes brought her closer to his face as he did today.

_Soon you will be complete,_his voice rumbled into her mind. However, it was not to _her_ he spoke, but the Allspark power within her. She had learned that quickly enough and could not help but feel irked by the thought he considered the Cube was a sentient being like her. But it was, wasn't it? In a way, at least. But certainly not like _her_.

_Once we have the boy's knowledge, we can finally free you from this useless flesh, and then our race will begin anew._

Her eyes widened briefly, and then she felt his being enter into her again. She felt his thoughts and desires and memories overtaking hers. She tried to resist as she always did, but the Allspark's powers would overrule her own wants and reach back, tightening the bond. She felt herself begin to fade. Fear spiked, and her powers' control ebbed a little. Though it was but a small gain, it was enough, and the Fallen pulled away, returning her to the floor once more.

She picked herself up slowly, wrapping her arms tightly around her body, clenching at the dirtied shirt. She could still feel her mind fighting for dominance even as she walked away, but with each step The Fallen's influence grew weaker. She continued on until she reached far enough away that his thoughts were but a whisper. There she let herself collapse down, curling tight into a ball. She held back the tears that always wanted to come; held back the shivers her body wished to make. She thought of home then; thought of her friends, her family, her team, and her lost children. She thought of them all and wished she could wake up and find them there. But this was not a dream.

She had to wake up, though.

She had to get away from here.

She was going to die if she didn't.

She had to get out, but there was no escape.

She was stuck, and she was afraid, and she just wanted to wake up.

**-O- **

_She lands with a rough thud upon the planet, its surface flush with life both moving and still. She turns her gaze this way and that, examining the odd-shaped green-colored life which extends from the tall, brown, rugged poles. The things are everywhere, and more green things cover the floor of the landscape, though the ground directly beneath her is dirty and hard—not unlike how her home had once been. Her home is nothing like this planet now, though. It has been countless vorns since her journey began and her planet is pulsing with life; the Allspark has created a layered world of beauty and wonder where beings like her, but nowhere near her regality—her power—reside. They are mostly a worker race, meant to keep the planet intact, or, like the large group that has accompanied her, to help find fuel for the Cube._

_She barks at the workers to begin construction on the Solar Harvester. There is no time to be lost. The journey has been long, but the sun here is ripe and filled with Energon waiting to be brought home. She can care less if it is inhabited or not by any form of life. There is none that compares to her race. To any others they should be Gods, as is only right by their power, and especially so her—the Allspark's chosen one. She was only assured more during her visit to the other planet and its inhabitants—oh how they had groveled before her! Praised her! Worshiped her! It is almost a shame she had taken their sun; siphoned its Energon for the Cube and her own race. But of what use were those small, disgusting organics? They could do nothing worthy of her notice._

_A call; she turns and finds one of the workers gesturing to something in the distance. She peers and discovers organics—vastly different from the ones before. However, they do bare some semblance to her kind. They walk upon two legs and use two arms for carrying their wares. They bare two eyes and a face upon which their hidden thoughts can be seen. She can only sneer at their pretentiousness. To think they would dare to take after her kind and be made of such pathetic, pink flesh and use such weak weapons!_

_She brings forth her staff and approaches the creatures, which stop to gaze with dumbfounded awe upon her approach. She merely spits at them as she lands and strikes the nearest. The body crumples and breaks, red fluid bursting forth and staining the ground black. The others shriek a strange, organic sound, and then either flee or dare throw their puny sticks with pointed edges at her. Of course, they bounce off harmlessly and she pierces the next organic. Her weapon shoots clean through and she flings the creature away where it plops once then twice before becoming still. She turns her optics onto the others, which run at such pathetic, slow paces._

_She sneers once more and leaps after, only to stop short as eleven sarcophagi appear before her. She snarls, but stays where she stands as eleven shapes bearing great resemblance to her come forth from the sarcophagi, their faces and optics stern and unforgiving. The largest speaks with anger, demanding to know why she breaks their laws. She chuckles and barks back with contempt at the law, noting its waste of good Energon. More angered words are traded, condemning her for tainting their Prime lineage and the Cube. She merely regards them with annoyance, flippantly waving off their claims—she is the Chosen One after all— and aims to return to her workers, but then the others summon their weapons. Her optics narrow._

_An ultimatum. Cease her taint or die. She growls at their arrogance. She is the Chosen one! They know not her true power! She raises her spear, and they surround her. From their mouths they chant—Evil; Murderer; Destroyer; Defiler; Tainted; Repugnant; Dark One; Tainted One; Vile One; Depraved One; Betrayer; Fallen!_

_She hisses and strikes the nearest, but is parried by a blade. They descend upon her, but she teleports away before they can skewer her. She appears before her worker force and rallies them with a cry. Her traitorous brothers appear and she sends her army to attack. They heed her command and charge, though the traitors make quick work of them. She joins soon enough, and the land is quickly flooded with their blood and still forms._

_The blue sky begins to darken, but still the battle rages. She has struck down many of the traitors—so very few remain. Most of her workers are dead, and the others dwindle on death's door. She faces the last four of her former brothers; they call her the Fallen; a traitor—the irony! She curses them and trades blows. She parries their shields and blades and staffs, striking with her own and drawing Energon and severing limbs. Two more fall to her power, and she boasts with delight. Only two remain, and she strikes at the weaker—already wounded from the battle. His resistance wavers and he soon falls, leaving only one more traitor. They circle one another, preparing for the final blows._

_But then—the traitor vanishes! Teleports! She screams a feral cry and races after, following the traces of his teleport. She reappears and sees him for a moment, but then he vanishes again. She scowls and follows after, wondering at his game. Why does he stall when he knows death is inevitable? Why not let it come instead of fleeing as a coward? Truly he does not deserve the title of Prime! He is no brother of hers! He is not even worthy of being a traitor!_

_He appears and vanishes again and again, their game traversing countless words and galaxies. Again and again he flees her, and her anger seethes. She wishes to end this triviality, but he continues to flee! She grows tired of it, and so ready her staff for a blow. Next she sees him she will strike and end it. She feels her teleportation ending and so begins her throw._

_She emerges and is blinded by a light. Instinctively she understands and screams, even as her vision clears and she sees her traitorous kin standing not alone, but with eight others—eight have risen from the dead! She snarls and hisses and throws her weapon, but it bounces off in their combined energy, and she begins to feel fear. It is a strange sensation, and she does not like it. She knows not how they are alive, but she knows they aim for her, and she attempts to flee, but the light holds her where she stands. She screams and roars and curses and spits, but she cannot be free and her traitorous brothers raise their weapons and pierce her. Pain runs rampant and she howls in agony because of it, but they do not stop there._

_She howls louder as her sarcophagus appears before her and her thoughts flood with fear. She is too weak to break free—her teleportation has drained her. She understand now what the traitor had intended and curses him even as she feels herself pulled into the triangular structure; feels her body disintegrate bit by bit into Energon. She curses them even as the last of her fades, and she feels she is nothing more than a thought. Yet, soon even her thought begins to fade, and she swears vengeance upon her traitorous brothers and the planet. One day she will rise again and vengeance will be hers!_

**-O-**

Catherine stared down over the edge of the platform of where the Fallen's chair was situated. The silent mech had come and gone on his daily routine and she had been "fed". Things had changed a little—they had a surprise visit from Megatron whom had said something she could not understand. Then he looked at her with a gleeful smirk—as if knowing something terrible was coming for her and she didn't—and then left them. The Fallen had set her down as usual, but she did not feel like lying down or sleeping again. The dreams were becoming too real. The pain had been immense in that memory; she had actually thought she was going to die. In truth, she thought she had when she had been sealed away. She hadn't even realized it was another dream until she woke up.

She sighed as her mind returned to normal, and again she noticed the drop below. She could not guess its distance, but it was far and deep, and at the bottom were lines of black wires, lit with the same blue glow that was littered throughout the ship. She had not gone through the entire place—her "dome" of safety was only so large and she wasn't "allowed" to leave the sight of the Fallen—but she did not need to in order to know they were everywhere. Layered along the edge of the bottom were more of the sacs she had seen upon arriving here, however long ago that was. She had come to realize there were baby Cybertronian in them—hatchlings. It had been instinct that had told her more than anything else. There were some nearby she could actually touch, and her powers confirmed her suspicions.

She shuddered at the thought of what they were to become. Killing machines, the lot of them. An armada of Decepticons to beset helpless worlds and helpless Autobots right at their fingertips, waiting to be given life by the Allspark. Certainly there were enough to even rule the universe. She couldn't let that happen. But what could she do? She was barely even in control of her own mind, and her powers no longer listened. They were _his_—she glanced over at his recharging form—and both she and the Allspark knew it. Oh, yes, sometimes there was the smallest flicker of illusion of power, but it was still not hers. At the very least, though, she did still retain control of her body. The Allspark did not move it for her; it had not brought her to the edge here to gaze down upon the drop.

Still, she could not let their plans come to pass. Surely there was a way to stop it. Of course, there was no hope for Autobot rescue, but perchance by her own power? She laughed a little, recalling she no longer controlled it. She forgot things so easily now.

She sighed, looking down again. She stared long and hard at the floor below, and slowly, but surely, she could swear she felt it reaching towards her. She could swear it was coming closer and closer, lulling her into a respite she so greatly needed. A part of her wished to resist, but the desperation was too great and she reached for the chasm and felt herself falling closer and closer, spiraling down towards the dark metal and lights and then—

Catherine gasped and looked around to find she was still at the edge. She had not fallen off. She had not hit the ground. She had not died. She was still standing there. She frowned, contemplating the death now, and told herself to do it. It was a way out. She could wake up from this nightmare and the Fallen and his Decepticons would not get what they wanted. However, as the seconds ticked by she realized she could not. With a curse she dropped to the ground, pulling her knees close. In the end, she could not do it, and knew she never could. She didn't know if it was something so foolish as hope or her own stupidity that kept her from it, but she could not take the plunge.

Now even her own self was against her. She was stuck here with no wait out. Not even death.

**-O-**

_Thought. It returns to her. She is able to think. She is able to sense. She is able to comprehend. She is alive. She lives! She feels—she feels a presence. It is a familiar presence. She knows it. Remembers it. It is of her kind! But is not a brother. No—it is not a traitor. It is a worker, though it is different. Very different. Still, it is a worker and this is good. The worker is wounded, she senses. Her powers are returning, though, and she reaches out to the worker. He feels her presence and is disturbed, but then she sends her power into him and heals the wounds. He relaxes, understanding she is safe. He welcomes her, and she pulls upon his knowledge of the world. Much time has gone by, she realizes, and that the traitors are long since gone. She revels in this and plans; vengeance seeps through strongly._

_She reaches out again to the worker, speaks to him through his mind. She lulls him with grandeur and deceit and lies; makes herself a god to him—but why should she not be? Her powers are weak now, but they will grow strong with the worker's help and then she will be renewed and vengeance hers!_

_She molds his mind, turning him into her warrior; her herald. She gives him the power he needs, and when he rids the planet of its alien threats she nurtures him. She poisons his thoughts, urges him to do as she once did and take the Allspark and the planet for himself—to make way for her return._

_However, she learns of a descendent of the traitors and plans. The lineage of her demise cannot live if she is to rule without opposition. She knows of the worker's relations to the descendent and grasps it, warping it into something vile. She sends him against the descendant, and the worker falls into darkness—fully into her grasp. But it cannot end there; no, she nourishes the dark seed within him. She bids him to seek out the Matrix—the key to the Solar Harvester—while she recuperates. He agrees, and a ship begins to be built._

_The planet is ravaged as she waits, war killing it as she had killed the traitors. She worries not. When the Harvester is hers, the planet will be renewed again. Her disciple is strong and continues her conquest. The descendant is strong, too, though, and she broods upon his existence often. Every day his sparks continues to beat, her annoyance grows, but she is patient with her disciple. He is a worshiper and a valuable tool. She will not lose him yet._

_When the ship is built she is pleased. She may now leave to return to the planet she was robbed of. Her disciple wishes to join her, though, and she fumes at his foolishness. Who would keep the descendant at bay should her disciple come? She berates and punishes him, and he becomes humble, asking for forgiveness. She grants it, and seeing benefit, gives more. She explains her origins, speaking of her traitorous brothers, and then commands him to stay while she leaves. He wishes to argue, but she tells him he must stay to fight the descendent and guard the Allspark. Her disciple agrees, and she goes upon the ship. Many of her disciple's warriors accompany her, including the silent, but loyal one. She is pleased, and leaves her disciple and the planet; content victory will soon be hers._

**-O-**

She had to get out of here.

She didn't care how—she had to get out.

She paced the around the edge of the area, her mind buzzing with thoughts that were partly her own and partly not. She could still manage to tell what were her own, but she had begun to feel the memories when awake more often. She sometimes even saw the images. She sometimes felt her body was made of metal. She sometimes thought her heart was a spark. She sometimes thought she was the Fallen, sitting upon the throne. She wasn't always sure she was human. She wasn't always sure she was Catherine.

She had to get out. But how? There was no way out. The Fallen would not let her leave his sight, and the only way out was no doubt guarded by Decepticons, and then what would she even do if she got past them? She could not survive in space. Even if she could she could not get back to Earth. She could not fly. Earth was forever away. She wouldn't survive the journey. That was only if she could breathe without oxygen, which she obviously couldn't. She was stuck. Stuck. Stuck. Stuck. There was no way out. She had to get out, though. There had to be a way. Somehow. Someway. But how? How? How? How?

She fell back onto her rear as she clutched at her head, pain starting to filter in. Her fingers began to feel like claws, and her body felt so much bigger than it was. She whimpered and scrunched up tight, trying to remember herself. She thought back to the planet and who were there, but it was hard to remember. It was hard to place faces. She could recall their colors and shapes, but their features and voices were blurred and a mess. She thought she could grasp the names, but they were so far away. She could barely recall her own sometimes. God, she had to get out. She had to. She was going to die here. They were going to get her missing part—from who again?

She thought hard, and gasped—Sam. Yes. Sam. That's right. He had the Allspark knowledge. Oh God—they were going to kill him to get! Then they were going to kill her and take the Allspark power for themselves! They were going to use it for terrible things! She had to get out more than ever. There just had to be some way, but how? She just had to think. Oh! If only the alien thoughts would leave her be, or were they hers? No, they definitely weren't hers. She wasn't Cybertronian… or was she? No. Definitely not. She was Catherine. Yes. Catherine. That was right. She was human. She was the Allspark too, and the Fallen—no, that wasn't right.

She wanted to scream, but stifled it as she leaned back and bumped into something squishy and which felt oddly like flesh. She pulled away and gazed at the blue orb, realizing it was an Energon sac. Inside she knew was a hatchling—she could feel the small spark beating. She'd forgotten there were some close to the walls here. They were so close and she could feel them so well, but they didn't have many thoughts or feelings yet. They were too young and their sparks not strong. They still needed the Allspark's power to become full grown.

And then, for the first time in a long time, her mind stopped.

No thoughts came; no memories; no voices; no images; nothing. Pure blankness. And then—oh then, she knew who she was. She knew exactly who she was and where she wanted to be and who she wanted to be with and who was in danger and whose presence she was in. She also knew a way to leave. A possible way. She knew just how to do it, but then she realized what the way involved and she pushed it away. She couldn't do _that_. She… She just couldn't. She was the Allspark—she couldn't… But… But it was the only way, wasn't it? Still, it was a terrible thing she had thought of. She couldn't do it.

She turned away to ensure that point, but soon enough she looked back at the row of five hatchlings in their sacs, and her mind clung to the idea and fed it, flooded it with food so that it swelled and swelled until it was about to burst. Regrets and her conscious were swept aside as the need to flee took over. She had to escape from all this. She knew she could not last much longer if she stayed. Soon her mind would be gone and she truly would be useless flesh. She couldn't just let the Fallen use her powers as he wished, either. The Autobots needed her to do this—needed her to keep her powers away from them.

She knew what she had to do—but not yet. No, she knew she had to wait a little bit longer. It would be soon, though. Very soon.

**-O-**

_She speaks to the loyal worker. He is the only one awake—the others sleep for the duration of the journey. He speaks of the Allspark; he says they have detected it. She silently seethes, realizing her disciple has failed. She remains calm though and begins to command the worker, but then the ship is struck and shakes. She demands answers, but must wait until the worker safely lands the ship to speak with him. She fumes at the waiting, but it is worth it; the worker discovers a portal left by the ship—one which bears the ancient signature of her traitorous brothers. A space bridge! She sends the worker to follow it at once. He obeys, though revives some of the others to tend to her. She is pleased and waits for his return._

_She is surprised when it is not the worker but her disciple who suddenly appears before her some time later. She rages when she learns he does so by forgoing the Allspark's trail. She orders he give chase, for the Cube will lead him to the Harvester and her vengeance. She forgives him when he shows immediate obedience, though still seethes and fumes. Her plans have become awry and tangled too many times. Still—her plans will come to fruition. She only needs patience. She has waited long, and haste will only cause error. She knows this and so waits silently, taken care of by the other workers who regard her with awe._

_Though she knows thousands of vorns have passed, it is a shutter of her optic when the silent worker returns. He does so with a prize—a space bridge pillar from a ship belonging to his enemy. She is pleased and informs him of her disciple's return. Annoyance briefly fills her when the silent worker replies that her disciple was possibly one of the "captured" workers by the insects of the disgusting planet. Her temper cools when she takes hold of the pillar with her powers and feels the Energon of the Primes flowing through it. She is glad for it. Now she can finally escape, and she does so. With a simply tap into the device its powers flow into her, releasing the bindings of her prison and giving her shape once more._

_The workers gaze upon her with fear and awe, and she laughs at their pitiful states. Only the silent one is stalwart, and she is pleased by this. She sees much use for him, and there is much work to be done. And yet, still she is weak. This she understands with much displeasure, and so is resigned to her source of power, though no longer within her sarcophagus prison. The silent worker becomes her tender and fuels her with Energon. When he finishes setting the device she sends him forth—to return to Earth and free her disciple and help him find the Matrix and Harvester. She will not be delayed any longer._

_The worker takes a few others with him this time, and she is left with the rest, whom adhere to her ever word. Soon. Very soon she will have her vengeance._

**-O-**

Catherine watched the Fallen carefully from behind her arms, which rested atop her knees. It had been most likely hours now since Soundwave had appeared and fed both her and the Fallen, and now the ancient mech slept as he always did. She hadn't even realized she'd noticed it until it finally mattered, but there was a distinct routine to it all. Soundwave would come and give them Energon, Megatron might come, but not today, and then the Fallen would leave her be to go into recharge until the next "feeding". She had managed to not fall asleep as soon as it was over, and discovered he slept a very long time, though it only became deepest after a few hours. Then his mind was weakest and could not sense when she ventured too far. However, Soundwave or another Decepticon was never far away, so she could not get anywhere regardless.

She glanced around carefully and preened her ears, listening for anything besides the thrumming of Energon through the ship. When she heard nothing, she stood and walked over to the row of five hatchlings. She had been preparing herself for hours now. She had managed to finally find a way to clear her head of the thoughts—at least, temporarily. She suffered a brief set back as her hands suddenly turned into metal claws, but then she blinked and they were flesh and nails again. She shook her head to clear it more and breathed in deeply to steel herself. She knew her coming actions were a terrible thing, but she knew no other way. This was the only path to freedom, and she had to take it.

Bracing herself, she summoned forth the Allspark's power.

And all hell broke loose.

The Fallen's thoughts exploded into hers, but they did not mesh. She thought she screamed, but it was hard to tell as her ears became flooded with white noise. Her body's veins lit up brighter than ever as her body latched onto the sacs of Energon around the five and sucked them dry. The Hatchlings within were disintegrated back into Energon and filtered into her. She could feel their infantile thoughts briefly, but then they were washed away in the screams and shouts of her own and the Fallen's. The mech knew what she planned—she could feel it all too well, and he was trying to stop her; trying to stop the Allspark. The process had already begun, though, and as she siphoned the Energon from the other sacs, it poured into the five in the row in front of her.

Already she could see them forming, their metal frames expanding and growing too big for the sacs. She could feel shaking in the ground beneath her, but she could not be sure it was not her own powers working. The screams were growing louder, though, and she could feel the Fallen attempting to use his mind to overtake hers, but she would not let it. Instead, she put more power into the process, sucking up the Energon and pouring it into the five as fast as possible. They responded in kind, bursting out from their sacs and growing quickly, armor shifting out and taking the distinct shape of a mech. They shared a similar design, and it was a particular one at that.

She was weakening just as they were finishing their growth, and her mind, too, was beginning to fade. Yet, at the same time, her body felt as though it were on fire. When she was not thinking of completely forming the five, her thoughts ran straight to the pain and how she was sure her body was slowing being scorched from the inside out. Even when she finally dropped her arms and ended the process, her body burned. She turned her palms up and found them red and steaming—as if she had touched a hot surface. She staggered, her vision swaying and getting dark. She could finally hear the shouting now, but it was in that strange electronic-sounding language of theirs. She managed to turn and found the Fallen leaning up, his optics burning hotter than the sun as he pointed a finger at her. Soundwave was beside him, too, and he was even shooting at her, but something—a force field—blocked the blasts.

She fell back then, but a cool, metal hand caught her. It did nothing to quell the heat, though she was not so worried or afraid anymore. She felt comforted by the presence of the hand and its owner, and happily let them set her into a compartment on their chest. There, restrains wrapped around her comfortable and protectively and then there was the thundering echo of an explosion. She could barely focus, though she could feel the metal body around her shifting and changing shape, and then the scenery outside was a blur. Seconds later, it was no more, and she succumbed to darkness.

**-O-**

"_Hey, we got one of them following us,"_the dark gray-almost black-armored, Cybertronian craft spoke up, his scanners having detected the unknown signature. Beside him, the reddish-brown craft suddenly veered and turned back the way they came, towards the ship they had just escaped from and toward the incoming silver-tanned jet with tattoo-like markings on its body.

"_What are you doing?!"_the largest of the five—a light-gray armored Cybertronian craft bearing the prone form of the redheaded human safely in its interior—shouted.

"_Getting rid of this guy, that's what! Keep going! I'll catch up!"_the reddish-brown craft shouted back and let loose a volley of laser missile, which arched as they honed in on the jet. The enemy craft veered, dodging them, and let off its own rounds, but the reddish-brown craft avoided them with similar ease. It charged the tanned jet, causing it to veer off slightly, but then the enemy gave chase. The Cybertronian craft merely laughed and suddenly transformed in mid-flight to face the jet. It couldn't transform before the now-mech fired another round of missiles, which struck the jet in the torso. A screech came from the jet, but the reddish-brown-armored mech didn't wait around to listen, transforming and jettisoning off back to the other four.

"_Show off!"_the blue-tinted craft barked, and the reddish-brown one just laughed.

"_Alright that's enough! We need to focus on getting back to the place the Creator calls 'Earth',"_the light-gray craft spoke up, and the greenish-armored craft responded first.

"_I got this. Don't know how, but I do,"_they laughed and their body thrummed with energy, which burst out as a ring. The greenish-armored craft passed through at once, emerging in an entirely new galaxy. The others soon followed, the ring closing behind them once they were through, and paused to take in their surroundings.

"_This doesn't look right,"_the blue-tinted craft hummed.

"_So much for getting it!"_the reddish-brown craft barked.

The greenish one snorted, _"I still got it. It's going to take a few more, geez! I'm new at this stuff, y'know!"_

"_Just_hurry_!"_the light-gray growled. _"The Creator needs to get to 'Earth' soon."_

"_I know! I know! Alright, here we go!"_

The greenish-armored one let off another pulse, creating another ring which they passed through. Again it was not right, and so they continue on and on until, at last, they came upon the large, blue planet. Had Catherine been awake she would have been relieved, but instead she lay unconscious within the light-gray jet, her body burning and her mind in darkness. However, there was one single thing that pierced through the darkness. It was only for a moment, though, and then it was lost to her—a word spoken by a silent voice, yet she heard it clear as day.

_Unworthy_

* * *

><p><strong>XLV. <strong>End

* * *

><p><em><strong>TMWolf: <strong>OMP SHE GOT OUT. HOLY SLAG SHE GOT OUT. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? All it took was a long while of insanity. :) So, for those who wondered- YES she was bonding with the Fallen, but it was NOT a good thing. If you can tell, she was reliving his memories, but felt like they were HERS, hence the "she" in the present tense part :D Basically, it was like the dreams she had of other Cybertronian, but... more intense. So intense, in fact, she often lost track of what was reality. She thankfully has some clues, but she was definitely losing her mind. Oh, and for those that wondered how she was going to survive- the Fallen basically used the bond- the one he had with the ACTUAL Allspark since forever- to TRANSFER Energon into her, thus giving her body the energy it needed to live. But man, was it messing with her brain- she even imagined her own death! :c_

_WELL THANK PRIMUS SHE GOT OUT. And, oh look! FIVE new characters! I imagine they're not that hard to figure out, but go ahead and try and guess who they are ;) They're well known characters if you've ever watched G1 and they DID appear in some part of the live-action movie. I think it was in the game, but nowhere else. ANYWAYS. If you can't figure it out, you'll learn their names soon enough :D Oh, and YES they are TRUE Cybertronians. If you don't know the reason why... well.. you will._

_Oh, and like the series has shown-Seekers can "teleport" be use of Space Bridges. That's exactly what the hole the green-armored Seeker made and they passed through. It makes getting to Earth a LOT easier :) Oh, and curious about what's going on with Catherine? Just wait. You might actually be HAPPY with the results of it. I know, I know- I've got to be slagging with you guys, but... I'm not. You'll see what I'm talking about ;)_

_AND NOW WE WAIT. :D_

_And huh. I just realized this chapter is like... fragging prose-heavy. There's almost no dialogue, LOL._


	46. I Will Be Your Savior

**TMWolf: **_So. Uh, I totally meant to update yesterday, ha ha... but that obviously didn't happen. Oh, and it turns out I have a job now 8D I had some connections with an old wrestling friend so I'm going to be a deliverer for their restaurant, whoo! Well, kinda. xD;; It's not a bad job, either... and I don't think it'll interfere with writing too much, but it will be slower, I imagine. Eck. Especially when summer school starts... Man, I don't think I'll have really any time when that starts, and that's in just a few weeks, ugh! :c I'll see how it goes... Anyways! Here's the next chapter! It takes a different POV since 'Cat's kind of out of commission... And expect something I think you'll all like :D_

_Oh, and today's song is one I just LOOOVE. It's by Korey Dane and is actually called Oh Louise. I just took a line from it, like I did in... chapter 1 I think. Anywho~ REVIEW TIME! And you guys are so awesome to me on that! :)_

_**Angel897: **__Oh, you'll see about that voice later on~ and you can count on Galloway. He's an asshole, and you can always count on those guys being... well, asshole :) And I don't mind random thoughts, ha ha~ I want to see her shut him down, too :P_

_**Autobot-Bre: **__Oooh yeah, she's their "mommy", bwahahaha. Aha, er-, yeah, ha ha xD Don't mind that~ And uuuuuh, you'll find out for the rest! :D_

_**AutobotDeceptibot**__: Yuuuus finally! And she did it in a boss way. Or, I think so :P And ouch! That sucks! :/ Unless you're in college... wait until college 8D And lol, you can just say "bye" and that'll work, ha ha xD_

_**a Wiccan: **__ha ha, thanks! :D_

_**Bee4ever: **__. c:_

_**Crystarium: **__nope nope. That would be spoilers :D ..It'll show up eventually. It's Youtube! xD and, uh, have fun with that? I already did my cleaning, ha ha. Same here, which she's going to have to now, nyahahahaha~ IT BETTER HAVE A FANTABULOUS STORY OR, JUST, GURRRRRL. Squeenix will see me flippin' tables! ...My children would both love and hate me, lol~ And it's true- we do :) It makes things interesting xD And, well, she could do that, buuuuuuuuut~_

_**xXxEveryRoseHasItsThornsxXx: **__Ha ha ha, well if you're looking forward for Sideswipe, then you will probably be rather happy with this chapter's results ;) And uh, not going to answer the other one ha ha :P_

_**Fictitioushero: **__Aww, why thank-you! :D yusu- I dislike Math very much xD;; And yeeeah, some of it was confusing... but, I mean, she was going insane, so there you go! :D And if it helps- the "dreams" were her living the Fallen's memories essentially. And yes, I'll give many answers in the end :) And glad you think the same! I like it when bad guys can become good (Zuko from Airbender, Razor for Green Latern; etc.), but they are 'Cons :/ And yes, they are full of deception and are giant ugly meanies xD_

_**Flamingfoxviper: **__yupyupyup~ and oh, you have not seen her bad side yet :P Just wait for that, ha ha~_

_**Heather Tobotua de Cybertron: **__Thanks a bunch! I'm glad she's out, too~ Aaaand yeeeah... you could say that about Sideswipe ;)_

_**Iceshadow911247: **__LOL freaking sweet! I saw a OP-style truck, but not the right colors :c I figured he was just in disguise... She's really too far away for anyone she's "bonded" with to sense her. Megatron's close enough, but the Fallen so overpowering he doesn't feel it n' stuff :x And yeah- if you ever read up on Meg's and the Fallen's profile, it talks about it~ LOL YUSU SECRETIVE SAVE-YOURSELF TECHNIQUE. Makes it more mysterious ;) Oh, trust me; they're adorable alright, nyahahaha~ GURL. I UPDATE WHEN I WANT! -does the huffy black lady snap. You know the one- And ha ha, I know xD_

_**Joldino-sidestreaker: **__And it coooooooooooould be. You'll have to wait and see! :D And no, they are NOT the Dinobts! xD;; while those guys COULD fly... they couldn't fly like these guys :P And no, not the Wreckers. The Wreckers already exist and consist of the three in the movie and Springer~_

_**Kaaayyytteee: **__yusu, freedom! And thank-ye! :D_

_**Kylria: **__Yes. c:_

_**Lunar Mist: **__POSSIBRE. You'll find out soon enough! :D_

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **__fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- JET LI, GO!_

_**NativeWolfy: **__I definitely wouldn't want to be in her sheos either, eeeeeh... and no one would want to bond with him. That's who. And oooh! I love all your theories! :D They're all really good, and I wish I could confirm/deny them, but that would be telling! :P And uuuuh, well, as much as I would LOVE for them to be Skywarp and Thundercracker... no, not them xD;; They're Decepticons that already exist in this particular universe, ha ha, but you are close with one of those names ;)_

_**Ninja school dropout: **__I can't tell! xD That would ruin the fun of guessing/waiting for the answer~! But you will get that answer soon enough :D_

_**Pitstop96: **__Aww, thanks! And yes, the Fallen is like the ultimate creeper :c And good- I like to keep peeps on their toes ;)_

_**StarBree20: **__Indeed! Indeed! :D Dang. She's been busy making kids, TEE HEE._

_**Starscreams Prime: **__Oh yeah, there's is that ROTF thing still going on :D At least she did get out. That's something~ :3_

_**xXSunsparkXx: **__indeed, indeed~ :) and it gets only worse, bwahaahahaha~ x3_

_**Topkicker26: **__Yeah, that about sums that up... Stratosphere? ...Is that even a name of an Autobot, lol? And no spoilers yet, but you'll see who they are soon enough! I think Mirage will be alright :P He can just hang with the ACTUAL Italian NEST soldiers, ha ha. LOL SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET. Also, Captain America looks freaking hot with brown hair...And I meant Wheeljack is only LIKE Sideswipe... but yeah, 'Sides has better jokes- but did you see Triage? Wheeljack made all those Twin-esque Ratchet jokes! xD Oh, and I think the newest mech might be Hot Rod. I saw his toy at Target... If it helps... I don't like killing them either :c And yes, I am following the comics but SHHHHHHHHHHHH. Some people haven't read them! And don't worry about Mirage. He'll be fine :)_

_And so begins the next chapter! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>XLVI. <strong>I Will Be Your Savior

* * *

><p>To say that William Lennox was angry was an understatement. He wasn't throwing tables or punches, but to those who had known him long enough, he was irrefutably <em>pissed<em>. His lips were set into a firm frown while his arms were tucked tight into his armpits and his eyebrows were scrunched so close together he was gaining wrinkles by the second. Nobody dared make note about it, though. They didn't even dare _think_ about _looking_ at him like he was mad. He was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off at any second.

Of course, most everyone knew that it was for good reason. Some were still out of the "loop", but it was no longer a secret thing that Catherine Wolf, the recently suspended Autobot liaison, was his "adopted" daughter. It was also no secret that, about three weeks ago, she had been kidnapped by the Decepticons. That reason was also known, but even after attempts to keep under close wraps, it was nearly common knowledge that she was the Autobot's Allspark. How hadn't been mentioned, but a few opinions had definitely changed and quite a bit of confusion had been made.

Worst of all, it had created problems for the Autobots, which in turn, created problems for finding Catherine. Unfortunately, neither Lennox nor Optimus Prime were able to keep her being the Allspark a secret—her teammates had demanded answers and weren't gullible enough to think it was anything less, and especially not when Galloway harassed them for answers about the "rumors" he'd already been hearing. Needless to say, the man had immediately brought up ethical issues and accused the Autobots of unlawful experiments on human beings and questioned the credibility of Catherine herself. Was she even human? Was she even a real citizen? Were the Autobots creating more of these so-called human-Allsparks?

It wasn't just Galloway asking, either. Many of the concerns came from the President and other government leaders themselves, and, indeed, the Autobots were losing trust everywhere they looked. Lennox's own credibility was called in to question, even though he told them everything he himself had been told. There had been talk of suspending him, but General Morshower had put a stop to that. Still, NEST was in a heap of trouble—especially the Autobots, which was why Optimus Prime had arranged for a secret trip to the United States to speak with Samuel Witwicky and obtain his aid in convincing the world leader's that they could be trusted and that there was something far more terrible to worry about. That, unfortunately, had not worked out.

To make matters worse, with Catherine in Decepticon hands, Megatron could be revived and arrive at their doorstep at any moment. They had tried to rally a team to go after the Decepticons, but the governments stood in their way and they could do nothing. They could not afford to have humanity as their enemy when they were trying to protect them. Still, even doing nothing was almost too hard for some of them. Indeed, many had not taken well to the sudden mistrust and "grounding"—some worse than others—but they heeded their Prime's orders and did all they could to remain on good footing with the humans. Thankfully, it was only difficult for the more suspicious of the humans, while the rest were eventually convinced that the Autobots were still the good guys and Catherine's predicament was just a strange, unbelievable string of events.

Regardless of anyone's opinions, however, NEST has officially been put on hold. Neither Autobot nor human operatives were allowed to leave the island. The President was on the verge of completely dissolving the program if Galloway's haughty comments were hint enough. Morshower was doing his damned hardest to keep things going smoothly, and after about the second week, they managed to convince the United Kingdom to support NEST's continuation. It was only one country, but it was one of the major contributors, which was a good sign. Unfortunately, the UK alone wasn't enough to allow the Autobots to go on a search-and-rescue. Catherine was still at the mercy of the Decepticons, which was worse than her being dead. They could only hope that, soon, they could go find her.

That hope was dwindling, though, and Lennox paced the room as he realized it yet again. Morshower had informed him barely ten minutes ago that NEST was still under scrutiny, and the President was nowhere closer to letting them go with Galloway whispering venom into his ears. Every second was a waste of valuable time and it had been three weeks now. Who knew what had happened to his daughter? The Autobots seemed to know, but he never wanted to ask. He couldn't bring himself to. Of course, that only made his anger swell more—so much so that not even shooting or an exhausting workout could relieve his stress.

With a growl he stalked away from the webcam communication screen and stormed down the stairs. Anyone nearby averted their gaze, not wanting to test his wrath, and he managed to get almost halfway to the hangar's entrance to the plane's landing area before Epps suddenly turned, placing himself in his Commander's path. Lennox regarded his long-time friend with a serious, silent gaze, but stopped walking. Epps returned the stare and kept it until the aggravated man finally sighed, and then the black man nodded.

"You're not helping anyone—especially Catherine—by fuming around here, ready to bust the living daylights out the first person that touches you, man," he spoke, and the brown-haired seethed.

"You think I don't know that?!" he barked, throwing his arms up. "But that—that bastard!"

Epps clasped his shoulder, "I know. We all do."

"And what? We're just supposed to sit here and let them get away with it? Catherine's out there!"

"Then what're we gunna do about it, man?" the black man replied, and Lennox was about to shout about how much of an ass he was being, but then he caught Epps look and he paused.

A small grin flickered, "…You guys got a plan? And you didn't tell me?"

"Kinda. We're thinkin' about taking matters in our own hands," he replied quietly, a grin flickering on his face, too. "Not right now, of course—too risky. But we think we got something we can do pretty soon. Like a few days soon."

"I'm in," Lennox spoke at once.

"Good. You better come with me the—," the black man began, but was caught off as one of their newest additions to the base went off—an Energon detection alarm. Everyone within the vicinity paused, still not fully accustomed, but then everyone was moving.

Lennox and Epps both rushed to the interior, and with them came many other soldiers. While the alarms were a new addition, the process was not. They had trained a long time, and they were ready for the incoming Decepticons; first was the armory. For those not already suited, they pulled on all their gear, and then picked up their guns specifically made for the enemy. The last attack was only three weeks ago, so many were still eager to get back for the human lives lost, and some were just still eager for a fight. All were ready, though, and pouring out to the beaches. Right behind them were the Autobots, whom had their guns and whatever weaponry they possessed ready.

It didn't take long for the enemy to show up and in the form of five, sleek jets with the strangest designs and colors they had ever seen. However, the Autobots didn't seem too surprised, and took aim as they came closer, and they were coming fast. Lennox gave the order for everyone to prepare for battle, and Prime called for his soldiers to take aim but keep one alive. But then—a surprise.

Jazz, of all Autobots, suddenly broke ranks, powered down his weapons, and shouted for everyone to stop right as the jets were reaching firing range. While most soldiers lost their concentration with more following as Prime got the other Autobots to stop, some had remained focused and fired at the jets. They easily avoided the shots and then transformed in mid-air, where gravity took hold and brought them down hard enough for sand to go flying. They did so in a circle formation, with the fifth landing in the center.

Curses flew and soldiers started to fire, though were blocked by a shield. The jets then revealed their own weapons, although the largest in the center raised his hands, shouting for his fellow jet mechs to put them away. Both Lennox and Prime noticed this, even without Jazz continuing to shout for everyone to stop, and they quickly gave the order to ceasefire.

"Stop shooting you morons!" Lennox shouted, shoving the nearest gun out of a soldier's hands. He looked at his Commander with pure confusion, but he, along with the rest, finally stopped. The Autobots also retracted their guns, and Jazz was finally confronted about his actions. Across from them, the shield surrounded the four jets disappeared as they calmed down themselves, though kept their weapons ready just out of caution. Then the one in the middle—the de-facto leader apparently, stepped forward.

"Is there a green person like us? One that can heal?" the large, light-gray flier inquired in English. From the group of Autobots, Ratchet emerged, his optics curious but prepared for anything. He took a few steps closer with Ironhide and Sideswipe nearby just in case.

"That would be me. Who are you?" he inquired back, and now that things had calmed, it could be seen that these mechs had no faction markings, though they did have blue optics—generally a sign they were _not_ Decepticons. However, Autobots were rarely, if ever, Seekers.

The five glanced at each other before the silver-gray continued, "We don't have designations. But our Creator needs help."

More than a few optics brightened—particularly Ratchet's—at the use of words, and then the greatest surprise of all happened. The light gray Seeker's chest opened, revealing a cockpit-like area. He reached in and pulled from it a young, _human_ woman. Her hair was darkened, but had a familiar reddish tint. Her skin had paled considerably, and had a feverish sweat glistening on the surface. If any human were to touch her, they would have discovered she felt like she was on fire and seen that her veins were glowing dimly. Her clothes were dirtied with the same sweat and looked like it has been burned in a few spots. She was also unconscious.

"By the Allspark!" the Autobot medic gasped and literally leaped over humans to take the young woman into his servos. The largest Seeker showed signs of reluctance at first, but it was only for a moment and then he handed her over. The others had moved forward defensively at the medic's movements, and the Autobots had responded in kind, but Prime stopped them, and they too stopped when they saw Ratchet took her gently.

"It's Catherine!" he cried out as he scanned her. Shouts of surprise went out from behind him, but they were ignored as the results of his scans came up. Alarm flooded across his features and he rushed away, back towards the base. The Seekers cried out, but the largest stopped them, affirming their "Creator" would be fine.

"Ratchet!" Optimus Prime called out, but the medic ignored him, too, as he waved his free hand at the electric-blue mech.

"Jolt. Medbay. _Now_. Tell First Aid to prepare a table," he barked, running another scan on the young woman. His apprentice nodded as he took after the lime-green mech, leaving the rest to stare in confusion and wonder. Sideswipe and Jazz, however, did not succumb to the stupor and followed the two medics. Their action, in turn, broke Lennox out of his and, ordering his men to stand down and return to base, he raced after them, too. Optimus, also informed his troops to return their posts, although kept five with him to approach the five Seekers. The light-gray still stood in front, the others eyeing the Autobot wearily, weapons still out, but not powered up.

"Where did he take the Creator?" the Seeker inquired, meeting Prime's optics. The light-gray jet stood close to the Autobot commander's height, the tip of head coming up to the bottom of Prime's chin. He was almost as bulky as Ironhide, at least in the torso, with a sleeker abdomen and lower body. It was definitely not the same structure as most Seekers, the pattern of which the other four followed, but the "leader" was the largest of his kind they had come across.

"Ratchet, our medic, is taking her to our medical facility to be healed," Prime replied evenly, meeting all their optics. "Allow me to thank-you for returning her here. It must have been an arduous task escaping from the Decepticons, let alone choosing to defect from them."

A confused look came to the Seeker leader's optics, "What's… a Decepticon? And can we go to this medical facility? Our Creator is uneasy."

"'Creator'…?" Ironhide rumbled from behind the Prime, and behind him Brawn and Springer shared confusion, while Chromia and Elita-1 exchanged knowing glances. Optimus understood, too—or had an idea.

"…You said you had no designations?" he inquired.

The reddish-brown jet huffed, "Yeah! We don't have designations and we don't know what these 'Cons are or whatever! Just let us go see our Creator already!"

Cries of agreement came from the other four, and it took the silver-gray's Seekers interference to calm them down.

Primes optics narrowed slightly, "When were you created?"

"What's with these questions! Let us see our Creator!" the blue Seeker growled, throwing up his arms. Again, their de-facto leader silenced him before he answered.

"Three days ago."

"Well slag," was the apt phrase Springer spoke, although other 'bots might have put it better.

"Come with me," the Autobot Commander stated and turned, walking back to the base. The Seekers glanced between one another, sheathed their weapons, and followed. The Autobots then took their turn glancing between each other before taking up the rear. Any humans that had remained just looked at one another, completely confused, but they, too, eventually returned inside.

And while rest of the base was succumbing to an odd mixture of confusion—relief for some, and more confusion, for others—the Autobot's Medical Bay was wrought with worry and concern. Just as was asked, First Aid had a table ready for the medic, whom nearly bust down the doors to get into the room, Catherine cradled in his servos. His protégé was told nothing, the CMO barking orders before he could ask as he set the redheaded young woman down. Jolt raced to help the red-and-white medic bring over one of their medical machines—one specifically meant to take and transfer Energon to mechs.

"Ratchet, I don't think—," First Aid began, but Ratchet merely moved him aside to grab the cords.

"Catherine is in a stasis state due to the life-threatening readings of Energon coursing through her body. For whatever reason, she cannot release it and so we must do it for her," was all he said before he removed the plug-like ending, which would normally be inserted into a mech or femme's tanks. The red-headed female was human, however, and had no such things. She did have veins, however, and he also had a suitable tool for injecting the device into her.

"But the Energon is in her cells, isn't? You can just suck it out of a human body!" Jolt spoke up, understanding his teacher's worry, but also understanding the immediate differences in their biology.

"My scans depict aqueous Energon now in her veins, and not just blood. While she is not suffering from poisoning as badly as her first encounter, her body cannot handle the immense amount of foreign substance. To make matters worse, the Allspark's power is not fixing the problem for her, so we must act. Otherwise… Well, frankly, I _don't_ _know_, but I'm not going to wait to find out!" he replied as he attached the syringe-like ending to the cords and proceeded to turn up her right arm, aiming the needled point right over her scar from her first injury. His student said nothing as the Chief Medical Officer inserted the pointed end and then activated the machine. It thrummed to life, and at once, a purplish liquid became to ooze up the cord. However, Energon wasn't purple. While they did have a pink form of their energy source, it was n_ever_ purple, and that notion fired up Ratchet's scans.

"No, no! Slaggit!" he growled, reaching over to the shut down the machine barely even twenty seconds after it had begun its process. Scowling, he removed the needle. "It's as I feared. We can't remove it normally. I don't know much about humans, but I know they need blood, and the Energon in her body would make it impossible to transfuse normal blood. There must be a way, though!"

"Ratchet! _Calm. Down,"_First Aid spoke up, grasping the mech's arm. "I understand she is important to you, but acting wildly will not help her. We need to calm down and think of other ways to release the Energon from her body."

Jolt nodded, "He's right, and we all know it. In regards to ways—maybe we can activate her powers? What if I charged her?"

"No, no. That might only hurt her or make it worse in this state. She can't control her powers right now," the Chief medic shook his head, heeding his assistant's words and calming himself. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted as the Medical Bay doors slammed open, revealing a silver mech.

"Where is she? Is Catherine alright?" Sideswipe shouted, meaning to roll over to them, but was blocked by Jolt.

"Not now, Sideswipe," the electric-blue mech urged. "We can't have any distractions."

"Listen ta 'im," Jazz's voice spoke from behind, and his clawed hand soon found itself on the silver mech's shoulder. It was only their briefly as the white-and-blue mech walked by, his gaze set so seriously one would have thought he was in battle. Jolt made no move to stop him, Sideswipe heeded his command, though did not leave, First Aid respectfully moved aside, and Ratchet gave him a brief glance as he came up beside him.

"How bad?" he asked, and the medic frowned.

"Whatever happened, her body's completely overcharged with Energon—to a point I fear it's going to begin degrading her body. Her immune system is already starting to fail. I imagine she's only survived due to the Allspark's influence and that fact the Energon is feeding her at the same time. However, her body isn't getting rid of the Energon, and I fear if she doesn't, she might be unable to wake from stasis.

He turned to gesture at the machine, "To make matters worse, I don't think any of our normal methods could work, and the humans know nothing on the Allspark or its energy. They'd only end up harming her more if they don't already plan to 'study' her!"

"We can't let them do that!" Sideswipe growled, having pressed Jolt aside and rolled up across from them. "There must be something! She's just overcharged, right?"

"It ain't that simple, 'Sides," Jazz frowned. "She ain't like us—she's human. We can't just use what we normally do fo' us. Anythin' we do could kill 'er. We gotta be careful ta figure this out."

The silver mech growled softly, but reigned himself to simply clenching his fists. He was, thankfully, not ordered to leave, and left alone as Ratchet and Jazz conversed with one another and then the other medics. There was talk of using other mechanisms to transfer the energy from her. They did not want to do so forcibly—they feared it might harm or activate something that would harm her. However, the white-and-blue mech soon began to _suggest_ doing just that—using something that would activate the powers on their own, but not with a source like Jolt's whips. It took a few kliks, but an idea came to Ratchet and he turned his optics onto a clear box that had managed to escape heavy damage in the earlier attack.

While the four of them set about repairing the device, Sideswipe stood alone, his optics focused on the young, redheaded woman's prone form. She looked so weak as she laid there, her body shivering and dribbling with cold sweat. Her face looked to be in pain as well, and he swore he would hurt any of the 'Cons who had done this to her. He didn't even think twice about it, and he no longer questioned the notion. He _needed_ her. It was almost impossible to explain why, but he needed her as much as he needed Sunstreaker. She wasn't a replacement, though. She had her own spot within his spark, and to see her this way—so close to death… He couldn't stand it. He had to help her.

He glanced up at the group, catching small snippets. They had said she was overcharged, and something about the Allspark power or whatever within her not working right. Truth be told, he had never really understood all that talk. He had tried to, but it wasn't his strong suit. He was a fighter, but now he wished he had tried harder to learn. Then maybe he would know what to do.

Jazz was right—they couldn't do the normal procedures. She was a human. She didn't have an Energon tank to empty or even an Energon line. He wouldn't dare let any human medic or scientist near her either. They had already had many conversations of what could happen if they did, and his blades just itched to spring out whenever he recalled it. Still—there had to be _something_ to get rid of the overcharge…

And not even a klik later, something pinged inside his processor and his optics brightened.

It was a long shot he knew, but something—he dared call it intuition—told him it would work. Regardless, he reached down and cupped the young woman into his hands. He shifted his torso plates, revealing the glowing orb within, which he pushed forward. He paused to look down at her, a sliver of doubt flashing into his processor, but then vanished with the rise of resolve, and he pressed her against his spark. As he expected, his spark reached out to her at once—to the Allspark within—and her powers reached back.

By the Pit did it reach back!

He arched upwards, though his hands kept close around her despite everything that fought against such a motion. Pain went through his body and a cry followed, catching the others' attention. Even if they wanted, they could do nothing. The connection was made, and blue lightning sputtered from her body, reaching out to everywhere, though it went mostly his spark. He could feel them touching his life force, filling it with energy and yet taking it at the same time. Her thoughts and memories and pain filled his mind and frame and then left him in uncontrolled waves. He knew what had to be done, and so steadied his will against the pain and grabbed onto those emotions, reining them in so that they could no longer leave.

The lightning began to slow and shrink then, and he was able to look down at the young woman. Her body was lit blue and her eyes were wide, also glowing so bright they were almost white. Her gaze was unfocused, though; as if she were seeing something else. He reached out to her, but was forced to recoil as something awful and powerful struck him. Whatever it was left a lingering feeling of disgust and horror, but he steeled himself again to try once more. This time he was prepared for the blow and braced against it as he clambered through, searching for her. There was no explaining how he knew what to look for—he just did, and after what felt forever, he found it. It was weak and tired and small, but he found it and grabbed it, pulling it out from the chaos that had attempted to consume it.

And then it was over. The pain was gone. The lightning was gone. His spark retracted. Catherine relaxed. He was himself—no. That wasn't right. He could feel something else in his processor and his spark. There was another presence besides his brother's and he knew who it was. He couldn't focus properly on the name or its owner, though, as his body shuddered and his legs began to collapse. He managed to land his arms on the repair table, keeping the redheaded young woman safe. His legs would have hit the floor had Jazz not caught him in time and helped him stagger up to where he could lean on the table. He shook his head to clear the dizziness, but the white-and-blue mech still had to help steady him.

"Are you malfunctioning?!" Ratchet shrieked, and Sideswipe gave him a look.

"Scan… her…" he managed to mumble.

Before the medic could retort, Jazz spoke, "Do it, 'Doc. Scan 'er."

The Chief Medical officer eyed the saboteur for a moment, but obeyed and scanned the unconscious female's form. He grumbled softly about how he should have kept them out. However, that was put a stop as the results came back and he stared, dumbfounded. Beside him, his assistants checked the results as well, and were just as confused.

"How… Sideswipe," Ratchet inquired, his mouth agape. "How did you…?"

The silver mech half-grinned, half-winced, "Sunny n' me… when one of us would get… overcharged, we'd… we'd combine our sparks to… diffuse the charge. It makes it so we could avoid side effects and get back to duty faster. Stay outta trouble, too."

"An' what made ya think that it'd work fo' 'Cat?" Jazz inquired next, although his tone and look suggested he was not surprised at all.

"Call it a hunch. But she's alright now—right?"

Ratchet shook his head, "I can't believe it, but yes. Her body… it's back to normal. Granted, there is still some residual Energon, but nothing her body can't handle. She's still very weak, but she should wake up on her own. As for you—besides being an idiot—you'll just need recharge and some Energon."

"Basically the same thing as always," the silver mech chuckled, finally managing to steady himself. "That's good, though. It worked."

And then, for the second time that day, the doors to the Med Bay were burst open. However, this time it was not one mech shouting, but five of them—five Seekers to be exact, and their ruckus was enough to make Ratchet's metallic brow twitch and decide he'd had quite enough of unruly mechs barging into his personal domain and shouting one thing or another at him. It was especially so when his patient was now on her way to recovering—somehow due to an idiot's actions—and the five of them were quickly invading his space, demanding to know what had happened.

"_ENOUGHI!"_he roared after suffering it for ten kliks, but much to his ire, that was unable to stop the five Seekers.

"What did you do to her?!" the blue one growled, jabbing an accusing finger at all of them.

"Yeah! We felt our Creator get all weird!" the reddish-brown one barked.

"She was in pain, too!" the green Seeker added, huffing.

"Why's that guy holding her?! Who is he?! Did he hurt her!" the almost-black jet howled, taking a step closer, but was stuck behind their large, light-gray leader.

"Is the Creator alright?" the light-gray inquired, the calmest of the group, though he looked ready to cause a riot himself.

"Be silent! All of you! Or I will tell you nothing and have you forcibly removed!" Ratchet hissed, rising to his full height, which, although shorter than the largest Seeker, reached a little over the height of the others. It was not much of a difference, but the medic had been likened to death itself for a reason; his optics flared with such malice that the five quickly shut their mouths, although they did not back away. Instead, the remained where they stood, pouting like stubborn children.

"Slaggit all—finally!" Ironhide's voice rang out from behind, and the medic's optic twitched ever so slightly. "Little fraggers just ran off for no reason!"

"Will the intrusions never cease?!" the Chief Medical Officer exclaimed, causing Ironhide to pause, but then the medic turned his gaze onto the largest of the Seekers, whom had coughed to gain his attention. "As for you—Catherine is _fine_ now. Whatever you felt was what healed her. And I don't care if she is your 'creator' or whatever you wish to call her—You. Will. Leave. _Now_. She needs to rest and she will get none if you continue to cause a commotion. That goes for everyone here who is _not_ a medic!"

"But—!" the reddish-brown Seeker began, but was cut off as Ironhide suddenly grabbed him and the green one by the armor on their necks and dragged them back out into the hall.

"That's enough out of you," the black-armored mech growled and proceeded to pull the other two out. "Autobot Rule Number One: Ratchet's word is _law_. You'd do well to listen and obey. Not to mention you were_supposed_ to be telling Prime what happened."

"My apologies," the light-gray leader spoke up, following the black mech to the door, though not yet leaving the room. "We could not ignore the Creator's cries."

"Well, then ya don't have ta worry n'more," Jazz replied, clapping him on the shoulder. "'Cat's in good hands ya see. Ya don't have ta worry 'bout nothin'. She just needs some rest is all and she be right as rain soon enough. Ya can believe that. Now how 'bout we get ya back ta Prime and finish that conversation, yeah?"

The Seeker glanced back, "We wish to stay with the Creator, though…"

Cries of agreement came from the others, whom were huddled against the wall, Ironhide blocking their path.

"_No_," was the medic's response, though his back was turned as he took Catherine from Sideswipe's hands and set her down onto the table. He then proceeded to get Sideswipe to sit on another. His assistants, meanwhile, went about moving everything back into place and watching the scene quietly, although an occasional amused grin came upon their features.

"Look, it's like I told ya: ya don't need ta worry. Ratchet will take care 'o her," the saboteur pressed, and with a frown, the Seeker leader finally nodded. His fellow Seekers were not happy and expressed as much aloud with folded arms or arm throwing.

"They are right, brothers. The Creator is well now—you can feel it, too. And the Creator trusts them, so we should, too," he stated, and his words quieted the other four. "This is the Creator's home, so it is also ours. It would be good for us to learn about it."

"At least _one_ of you has common sense," Ironhide snorted, and silenced any complaints with a glare. "Let's go then. Prime's asking where these little slaggers are."

The older mech then got the four against the wall moving despite their grumbles and childish insults directed at him. The light-gray mech filed in behind, though soon joined his brothers, although not in their banter. Jazz remained behind to close the Medbay doors. Whatever he had planned was interrupted as Commander Will Lennox came rushing over at a fast jog. His face was dribbling with sweat and he had to pause to catch his breath.

"Where is she? Is Catherine okay?" he gasped, his eyes looking towards the closed doors. "Let me see her!"

Jazz held up his hands for peace, "She's restin' now, Commander. Ya don't need ta worry. I can't let ya in, though. Ratchet wants nothin' ta bother her, but ya can come in as soon as she's awake."

"But…" the man growled at first, but slowly became to calm. Before he could go on, he ran a hand through his hair, closed his eyes, and sighed deeply. "Just… Thank God. I can't... She's back, and just—_God_. She's alright. Isn't she?"

"She will be after some rest," the mech nodded, and Lennox leaned against the wall.

"Thank God… Thank fucking God," he whispered, bringing the hand down to cover his eyes.

Jazz waited a few moments before speaking again, "Prime is speaking with the 'bots that brought 'er back. Ya can see 'em if ya want, and hear what they have ta say. It'll at least past the time before ya can see 'Cat sooner."

Lennox glanced up the mech, but then back down to the wall straight across from him, thought for a few moments, and then nodded.

"Yeah. That's, um, a good idea. I'll do that. God… she's okay," he mumbled and, with a quick relay of direction, he walked off the same way Ironhide had gone.

Alone now, and with no sign of more humans coming, Jazz turned the hand he had touched the largest Seeker with so that he could see his palm. He was quiet and his face was stern as he gazed, his thought rumbling. Whatever workings went on, he did not speak aloud, but he did utter a few simply words when he lowered his hands and looked to the Medbay doors.

"'Cat… what have ya done?"

**-O-**

"Ratchet, her heartbeat is rising," First Aid stated, his scanners picking up on the change. Ratchet came over at once, having been working on continuing to fix up their room. It wasn't completely finished, but they were almost there. Thankfully, most of their machines were relatively unharmed—they were especially thankful the Converter was alright—and so most work was done on the room itself. He'd made sure they all had their scanners focused on the young woman while they worked, though, and since First Aid had been closest, he discovered the change first and it seemed that not only had her heartbeat risen, but her body was shaking a little, too, and her face looked to be in pain.

Ratchet scanned her quickly, "I see no changes besides less Energon… It could just be one of those human 'nightmares', I believe."

"Give her to me," Sideswipe suddenly spoke up, and both medics looked up, surprised. The mech had been in recharge for a few breems now, and so their talking should not have woken him. Normally, the green-armored medic would question the silver mech's logic, but the silver mech's blue optics were so full of purpose and assuredness that he carefully set Catherine into Sideswipe's hands. Even Jolt stopped to watch as Sideswipe brought her close to his chest and—to their surprise—her heartbeat calmed and the shivering stopped. Her face even relaxed and she turned closer to his spark.

"She'll be alright now," he told them, as if it was so simple. Ratchet could only shake his head with confusion, deciding he would just ask later after he mulled on it for a while. There was no doubt he would not be able to understand how on his own, but his pride had long since realized that Catherine's predicament was beyond his medical knowledge and so turned away without ire and returned to work. The other medics stared a little bit longer at the two—Sideswipe holding her close and looking as relaxed as Catherine was—before returning to their work as well.

* * *

><p><strong>XLVI. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_RIGHT. SO. I HOPE YA'LL ARE HAPPY NOW. 'Cause, well, they've obviously bonded :3 Not in the conventional way, but it happened anyways... and you'll find Catherine won't mind all that much that he didn't ask before hand ;) Granted, a "Spark bond" is just exchanged spark signatures and makes it so they can "read" each other better, thus basically just making them a LOT closer. Anywho- SO YEAH THEY'RE BONDED NOW, BWAHAHAHA. Oh, and 'Cat's finally back home! :) Granted, that might not be so great considering Jazz's... ominous words at the end there~_

_Oh, and expect me torturing Ratchet... a lot. With the Seekers. Seriously. It's going to become like my favorite thing to do, ha ha ha. I love messing with 'ol grumpy-bot xD_

_BY THE WAY- If you didn't catch it... THREE __**WEEKS**__ HAVE GONE BY. So so has been in the Fallen's clutches for three weeks. This also means I am altering the ROTF timeline quite a bit. The movie will progress as it is shown, but it's just spread out longer. And, of course, Galloway has been a complete douche throughout the entire three weeks and make things impossible difficult. What a jerk :/_

_And, um, expect major Cat x Sides moments next chapter! :D It's basically all about them, ha ha~ And now time to wait for the next chapter~! 8D_


	47. Family

**TMWolf: **_Well, I see people liked that our two love birds are FINALLY bonded :D Expect fluff from them this chapter and her kids, ha ha ha. Oh- and a BIG NOTE: **I am going to be starting summer school in a few days. I also have a job now, so I cannot guarantee I will be able to update as I have been. It's a BIG maybe, verging closer to "no" I think. However, I will continue to TRY and work on them, but classes and work come first. **Sorry, guys, but it's how it is :/ If I didn't have a job then its be easy... but yeah. Sooo... It may be slow going until college starts again. :c Hopefully this is a good place to leave you guys off...__  
><em>

_Today's song is from a band I found recently and just LOVE! They go by Dry the River, and this is their song Family, which I thought fit the chapter pretty well. Symbolically, anyways. I'd suggest listening to this one and then Weight & Measures which is my FAVORITE. It's soooo good when they get to the "louder" part. x3_

_Anyways, REVIEW TIME- and good lord- 707 REVIEWS? You guys are just FANTASTIC! :) If we can get to 1000 before this ends I might do something special... Maybe like some special one shot or something. Give suggestions if you want- maybe that'll help me get something going ;)_

_**Aerith the Evenstar: **Technically YES, Catherine is bonded to the Fallen, but in a VERY DIFFERENT way. With Sideswipe it's a "spark mate" bond (not quite since she doesn't have a spark), and with the Fallen its... something _else_. And Jazz isn't unhappy they're bonded, if that's what you were getting at. It's something far worse... In regards to names.. They actually pick them this chapter! :) They're such an adorable bunch, or, well, I hope everyone else thinks so, too xD_

_**Angel897: **Thanks! Now prepare for some nice cuddly cuteness, hee hee c:  
><em>

_**Anon: **Thanks, aaaand... I don't know, actually. I think I might be able to fit it in, but I'm going to take SOME liberties with them since they only exist in limited ROTF areas. :)  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **LOL Another hyper/caffine/sugar overloader! xD And if you loved it... well, I hope you'll love this then, ha ha~  
><em>

_**AutobotDeceptibot: **Well, I almost left you speechless, ha ha! xD Eh, just call them Seeker babies. It works. They'll be HER babies for life! And, well, as much as it'd be awesome if it was romantic... imagine having to ask to bond with her! xD;; I mean, he is CYBERTRONIAN and she's HUMAN. He wouldn't think there'd normally be a bond, ya know? And lol, bye! xD  
><em>

_**Bri: **Oh, Primus- 12 hours straight? Uh, um... sorry for sleep depriving you, first off! xD;; And thank-you soooo much for your review! :) I really appreciate it, and, no, luckily 'Cat is NOT a hostage anymore. That would have been terrible. Thanks, again! x)  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **I shall dance with you! :D *dances with* And you might be surprised how it works, but there is kinda an explanation. And, uh, Lennox won't know for a while bwahahaha. He'll probably take it well ;) Sideswipe will have to worry about daddy and his, uh, "shotgun" now, though :P And Ironhide, lol~ ...That's a LOT of success kids, ha ha! xD You'll find they get away with it a lot, tee hee.  
><em>

_**Crystarium: **Ha ha, that's Youtube for you... I've found I've been able to find good stuff on there, though. Music-wise, anyways. Oh. Uh. Yeeeeah... No fun then :c LOL I love the flipping tables thing, ha ha. And -snicker- Cloud in a dress xD Oh, dark days you say? Yeeeeeah. Pretty much, ha ha. Except for childishness from those guys :) They are technically only a few days old, ha ha. And more Catswipe ahead! :D  
><em>

_**Dream lightning: **Uh.. Sam, at the moment, is a little preoccupied with some hallucination issues ;)  
><em>

_**Fictitioushero: **Awesome you say? Well, I have been packing on the awesome sauce lately... AND LOL. Oh Primus the caps lock button is your friend, obviously! xD And those moments will happen, I assure you, whether 'Cat is present for them or not, ha ha. And ha ha, I see what you did there with the "back home" comment ;) Conventional way? Please. This is TRANSFORMERS. There is no conventional way *^* I mean, how would a CYBERTRONIAN (alien) ask a HUMAN to BOND? They don't have sparks after all :P And, uh, Jazz's word are... words. Not going to elaborate :D -flies away- and lol did I misspel his name? Well, I find it sounds much better as Lenonox LOL. Has a... fancy ring to it, bwahahaha.  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **Ha ha, some karma come back there :P soo... turtle look, lol? xD Flipping tables is actually a funny meme picture... Oh, Galloway. Everyone hates you c: You probably laughed because the answer was Ratchet? xD Don't worry- Lennox can, uh... he has endurance, ha ha. The Seekers are basically just little kids sooo yeah :P AND I MEAN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING THAT I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT, BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE -flees- LOL I KNOW RIGHT? It really did take a long time, bwahahaha. Actually, Ratchet can be wrong, but he's rarely wrong, so it just SEEMS that way ;)_

_**Joldino-Sidestreaker: **I know right? It only took uh... 20+ chapters, lol. And, no, she won't hit him, so sorry! xD;; And again- I don't answer Sunny-related questions :P You'll just have to wait and see~ Thanks, by the way~!  
><em>

_**Kylria**: :D Well, I do hope this one makes you very happy then~!  
><em>

_**Lunar Mist: **Yeah, yeah, not very ROMANTIC, but, eh, gotta work with what you got ;) Ratchet's more pissed off that there are so many people int he room, lol, and no, Jazz doesn't have a problem at all :)  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **uuuuuuuuh... Samuel L. Jackson! thanks, ha ha~ Hopefully this one will be the same ;)  
><em>

_**NightMaskedFemme: **awww, thanks! :3 OMP AVENGERS. -insert hearts- Such smhexy men. And lol, yes. Yes we do :) Oh, yeah! I've known about that for a LOOOOOOOOOONG time, ha ha. I've already checked out the IMDB boards for it xD And, aww, I don't think it was ruined with the live-action :c Eh- to each their own. And if they are going in the direction they said, then I'd definitely be happy for that :D  
><em>

_**Nikky**: Thank-you sooo much! :D Yesu- huzzah and FINALLY, right? ha ha ha~ Oh, just wait for them and Ratchet xD He amazingly won't wrench them, lol. His tolerance is getting better :P Of course the Fallen is creepy! He's... Creepy! xD And Starscream won't be so worried. They were always more of an excuse for him :P And no worries about not reviewing any others, I don't mind! xD;; Thanks again!  
><em>

_**Pelawen Night: **Thanks! xD Prepare for more cuteness ahead!  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **Oh, trust me, they're going to figure it out ;) Unfortunately, not TOO much Ratchet torture, ha ha, but I'd say it's a decent amount~ And Galloway would get what's getting to him. In time. And LOL oooh man, you're not the only one going a little crazy, ha ha ;)  
><em>

_**rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT: **Tense? You could say that, ha ha. Hopefully the upcoming cuteness makes up for it :P  
><em>

_**Spark of the Forgotten: **I guess I can spoil it- Yes, it's them xD And, uh, no promises, although it's not likely... and lol! Yeah- GO SIDESWIPE GOOO! xD  
><em>

_**Stallout: **Welcome to the story and thank-you soooo much! :) I'm glad you like it and let's see if I can't keep you hooked, ha ha! :D  
><em>

_**StarBee20: **I know, right? And oooh? How'd you see it then? :D I'm curious~ And uh, no promises on any killings. It's not completely in my control :P Here's the fuzziness you wanted! Enjoy! xD  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **Galloway always makes things screwy :c But she is back which is VERY good! :D  
><em>

_**Szynka2496: **I KNOW RIGHT? Jeez! Cat! Sideswipe! Why couldn't this happened sooner you two! :/  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Oh really? Ah. Well. He's definitely not one of them since I didn't know, LOL. xD And yes, yes they do! The TFWiki mentions they have members, though the movies didn't show it. There's actually many other countries with members in them. And don't worry Mirage, he'll find somebody to speak Italian with :P Bwahaha, okay, he's all yours, but I'm stil Cap't and Thor, ha ha~ SEE! I told you! xD It's fantastic~! And oh... really? I have yet to see their toys sooooooo eh xD My bad~ YES THE COMICS. Very muy terrible :c But it must happen! And again- SHHHHHHHH. I know, I took FOREVER! And... maybe. :P  
><em>

_**WantFanFics: **Oh, there will be Catswipe going on, and especially later on, as it happens in the chapter I just finished~ :3 And while all her creations are dead.. she does have five more, and she is home with Sideswipe now, so that's making up a little! Kinda. Maybe. Sort of. I'm sure Cat hates me now c:  
><em>

_**Z-AKA Andrea: **Definitely better late than never :) Aaaand they just might be the Aerialbots. It's definitely a most excellent guess. Sam and Carly WILL get together. I've tied in the Mikeala breakup and their getting together and it WILL happen. I aim to make her more likeable than her movie counterpart, too! :) I imagine people keep Mikeala because movie!Carly wasn't well fleshed out and was- technically- just a replacement for her. Thank-you so much for reviewing by the way, and I'll update when I can now that I really am getting busy xP  
><em>

_AND SHOW TIME!_

_Oh, wait- I use the dream/reality thing again, but only for two spots. Again, DREAMS are in PRESENT TENSE; REALITY is in PAST TENSE. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>XLVII. <strong>Family

* * *

><p><em>She can feel him. She can feel his taint. It is suffocating her—drowning her in its torrent. She can feel it invading her body; seeping through the skin; through the pores to the blood. She feels it spiraling through her, corroding her from the inside out. She feels it burrow into her mind, disfiguring her thoughts and memories; feels it changing her into something else. She tries to scream, but has no lungs, no voice to do so. She wants to flee, but her limbs are gone, devoured by the darkness. She looks for light, but sees none. She only feels Him and hears His laughter—His sickening words, whispering like a deadly siren in her ears, calling her, lulling her.<em>

_She looks and suddenly she can see, but it is not light or sanctuary she finds—only despair. The Fallen. He is there. His optics staring. The deep, bloodied red optics gazing at her; claiming her. She feels His hand reach out; feels the claws brush against her skin, His words beckoning her closer. She feels His hold tighten on her mind and she knows she is falling deeper. Soon she will be gone._

_She struggles once more. She does not want to die. She does not want to become part of Him—to become part of the darkness. It frightens her. She is scared. She doesn't know what to do. She cries out for help, though her voice is still gone. She prays for a savior—for someone to find her in this darkness. He reaches for her for one final time; she tries to scream again._

_Then—a light._

_A razing beam that sears the Fallen's arm, and forces Him back. He snarls and curses and raves and spits, but the light does not whither. It is a stalwart wall against the darkness, and expands with each passing moment. She feels the darkness fading; can feel her body becoming her own again. She soon sees her fingers, and feet, and then her arms and legs. She can move them, and does—she reaches for the light. It is warm and soft and welcoming. It is familiar to her, she realizes, and she lets it embrace her. She closes her eyes and can hear a voice. It is soft and kind and loving, and beckoning her forth from the darkness. She clings fast and listens, letting it rip away the last of the Fallen's bonds. _

_She is free and she ascends._

**-O-**

Catherine's eyes opened and then closed quickly, the light painfully bright. She went about opening them again, slowly this time, and soon she was able to see the gray ceiling high above her. There was a pressure around her waist, and when she looked down she found silver metal, but instead of a cool surface it was warm. It held her just right, too—tight enough to keep her close and safe, yet was comfortable; protective. There was metal behind her, too, and even more came from it. That warmth was greater than in the grip on her body, and she turned toward it instinctively. She relaxed some, and stared up at the ceiling again, her brain beginning to understand something very important.

With a sigh she closed her eyes, letting it soak in. It faltered, however, as the darkness beneath her eyelids turned pitch black, save for the two red orbs that stared back. Her gasp caught in her throat as her eyes flashed open once more. However, it was not the gray, flat ceiling that lay above her; it was a string of dark, alien metal and pipes thrumming with blue Energon. Within them was a darker form whose body was lit with red light and red eyes which burned deep into her. Panic took hold as she squirmed, but the eyes held her fast so she tried to scream.

_Catherine_.

The eyes, the red, the walls—everything vanished. The gray ceiling was back, and with it a wave of warmth that blanketed her body and filled it. The panic ceased and she relaxed again, closing her eyes to lean towards the source and the voice. She felt the metal holding her gently tighten a little and pull her closer. She could hear the voice from before reverberate through her mind, though it did not speak any true words. It was more of a presence, one which calmed and soothed her. It subdued any darkness, creating a barrier that kept her anchored her to the world. This was the real world. Wasn't? No—yes. It was. Maybe.

_I'm here_.

She opened her eyes for the third time and looked up to find a pair of blue optics gazing softly down at her. She supposed she should have been surprised that it was the silver mech, but she wasn't. He smiled humorously then—as if he had sensed her thought—and then she too cracked a smile, but not necessarily of her own doing she realized. This time he chuckled and shifted so that he was sitting upright, but still kept her close. She moved, too, almost sitting up right, but leaning her arms onto the top of his chassis.

_You'll get used to it_, his voice spoke in her mind—again not in actual words, but she knew what he had said. She smiled a little and laid her head down, enjoying the warmth. It was nice and honestly didn't feel strange at all.

And then she really understood: She was back. She was back at the Autobot base. She was free. She moved her head up to look around and, sure enough, her prison was nowhere to be found. There were four, straight walls made from Earth metal, various shelves and desks littered with medical materials, remnants of a battle from ages ago, and the familiar lime-green frame of the Autobot medic. His back was turned, busy fiddling with something, but he was there. Sideswipe was there, too, holding her and sharing the warmth that she realized came from his spark.

She was safe.

She was home.

"…I'm back," she spoke, but her voice was hoarse and came out as a rasping whisper. She winced, a slight burn in her throat, but ignored it as she looked up into the twin, glowing seas of blue.

"Yeah," he replied aloud this time, smiling softly and lifting her to his face. She reached out and grasped the side of his cheeks to press her forehead against his. Her eyes watered a little, the full extent of relief overflowing her, though she kept it under control and withheld the tears. Sideswipe helped as well, filling her with a feeling of joy. She could not explain nor did she care to know how he did it, so she let it go on and dried her eyes.

They were interrupted, however, as a loud clang echoed through the room and they both turned to find Ratchet staring at them with wide optics.

"By the—you're awake!" he cried out, thought kept his brimming happiness in check as he hurried over, a scan already ready to go. They waited, both grinning, as he went over the results and relaxed some. "And you're alright. Still weak, but alright."

"Not going to grow metal skin?" she inquired, voice still raspy, and he paused, surprised, before chuckling.

"No. Not even metal skin. You must be starving, though—."

"Mom!" a chorus of five voices rang out and the medic visibly flinched before groaning whereas the silver mech and redheaded young woman looked to the Medbay doors. There they found five mechs with wings on their backs attempting to force their way through the doors all at once. It was a comical sight, and the redhead laughed a little as one fell down before they could finally squeeze in. The fallen one—bearing blue armor—hurried to join the others in crowding around her. Sideswipe took it well, although she sensed the smallest hint of annoyance as they came increasingly closer, and so he kept a comfortable, but secure grip on her. Ratchet was, of course, greatly annoyed about being shoved aside, but merely threw up his hands and stormed back to his work, grumbling about getting tired of everyone bursting in uninvited and disrupting things.

"Are you okay?!" the reddish-brown Seeker cried out, looking her over.

"We felt you panic!" the green one spoke, frowning with concern.

"Yeah—we got worried!" the blue one pouted.

"What happened?" the near-black Seeker inquired, leaning a so close that Sideswipe pulled her back a little, which earned him four glares.

"You are alright now, mother?" the largest, light-gray-armored one asked gently.

Catherine looked between them all, confused, although mostly in part because she could _feel_ their worry above all else—it even almost completely drowned out the warmth Sideswipe gave her. Even more off was the fact they called her "Mom" and "Mother", but she didn't recall meeting them…And then she understood.

She had created them. She had made them to... to... No. She didn't want to think about why. She had made them, though, and all five of them were her _children_. She knew it and accepted it at once.

"I'm fine," she spoke, her throat already beginning to heal some. "I'm much better now."

Relief crossed all of their faces, and then they all turned their gazes onto Sideswipe, a concoction of suspicion, jealousy, annoyance, and more. She felt the silver mech regard them back with much the same, and knew he was already judging what it would take to fend them off.

"Who is this guy, Mom?" the green Seeker inquired at last, frowning.

"Yeah. I don't like him," the blue one added.

"He's always holding you," the reddish-brown seethed.

"He's kept you from us ever since we got here!" the almost-black huffed.

"We would like it if we knew why he's kept you from us," the light-gray Seeker hummed. "We understand the medic's reasons, but not this mech."

She laughed, harder than she expected, "Oh, you guys are adorable! He's Sideswipe. He's… Um… Well, he's… He's special—important. To me. You can trust him. He wouldn't hurt me ever."

The five Seekers glanced at one another, huffed, and then retracted their stares and relaxed a little. The silver mech, sharing a pleased sensation with her, let her get a bit closer to them.

"Don't you five have something to be doing? I distinctly recall Prime mentioning you were to be learning about base regulations," Ratchet barked up suddenly, and all of Seekers looked over with annoyance.

"Screw that! We've waited long enough to be with Mom! She's _our_ Mom, but you and this guy have been keeping her to yourselves! It's not fair!" the green one pouted.

"Yeah! We've had to sit back and worry! We haven't even gotten to tell her our names!" the almost-black Seeker shouted.

"Unmaker take me now," Ratchet groaned, slapping his hand to his face, before looking to the silver mech. "Sideswipe, would you mind heading to the human side and having Commander Lennox get Catherine some food? I'm afraid I don't carry any around here, and I might be able to get these idiots to leave if I give them some visiting hours with her."

The silver mech looked at the redhead, whom smiled as she said, "I'll be okay."

"I'm never far away," he smiled back and finally set her down. She frowned at the sudden lack of warmth, but it returned quickly—his presence reaching over whatever bond had formed between them. The Seekers parted to let him by and even before Ratchet had filled him in on what specifically to get, the five crowded around her, leaning close with excited grins on their faces. She grinned back, feeling their excitement and happiness. Her instinctual nature as a mother kicked in as it had done with her other creations—a moment of sadness passed through as she recalled them, but the five's emotions quickly bandaged the wound—and she lifted her hands to touch the face of the nearest one, which happened the be the largest, light-gray Seeker.

His body shape was shared with the others, although at a larger scale. His head was a mixture of boxy and rounded, encased in a protective helmet with a few jagged, but not harmful edges. His torso was wide and in a shape similar to a triangle, and on the center was a curved hill that she knew had to be the cockpit. Why he had one was beyond her, but it had served a good purpose. His hips were smaller than she would have expected, especially when the legs were actually rather thick and had angled edges that reminded her on the fins at the back of a fighter plane. His wings were folded behind him, but were flexible and capable of moving in unison with his emotions. The others were much the same, with only a few variations with curves or edges, but not much else. All their optics were the same as well— a bright blue with an intelligent, though young look.

"I have yet to thank-you for bringing me here, so... thank-you. How did you even manage to get here?" she inquired softly as the Seeker bringing his face close enough to touch her nose to his.

"You showed us, actually. We saw this place and we just knew," the blue-armored Seeker grinned.

The green one smirked, "And it was me who got us here as fast we did. These losers can't teleport like I can!"

"It still took you three days to teleport us here," the reddish-brown snorted.

"And you made us go through a freaking asteroid field that almost got us killed!" the almost-black added with a snort. The green Seeker made swipes at them, which proved hard to do when their largest brother stood in the way.

Catherine laughed, "Now, now, boys. No fighting. How about you tell me those names you were talking about instead?"

"Oh yeah!" the reddish-brown Seekers exclaimed and shoved the light-gray aside. "I'm Slingshot! I'm the coolest one there is!"

The blue one shoved him aside, "Please! You're so slow! I'm Firelight, and I'm _way_ better than him!"

"Ha! Yeah right! You can't even fly straight! I'm Air Raid and I'm the best fighter out these losers!" the green Seeker laughed loudly.

"Only people who boast are the ones who suck!" the almost-black Seeker laughed. "I'm Skydive, by the way."

"Don't mind them, Mother. We've all been kind of arguing about it," the light-gray Seeker chuckled softly.

"And what about you? What do you call yourself?" she inquired of the towering aerial mech.

"I decided on Silverbolt. They're the closest translations we could make to the Cybertronian names that fit us best. I don't know why they bother with Cybertronian since we all use English, but this Optimus Prime person said it would be best since we're Cybertronian ourselves," he explained.

"Well, I think they all suit your fine. They're all… aerial-like names. They suits fliers like you," she smiled, and all five of them beamed happily.

"See! I knew she would like them!" Fireflight laughed.

"What have you all been up to while I was… out?" she inquired, glancing curiously between them all.

"Being bored to death by the Optimus guy and that old fragger who's all full of himself just 'cause he's got some big cannons!" Air Raid growled, folding his arms.

"Watch it, you little slaggers. Optimus is to be addressed as _Prime_ or _Commander_!" Ratchet barked loudly, but four of the five merely mimicked him mockingly.

"No, no. You listen to him," Catherine spoke, jabbing a finger at all of them. "Ratchet is the one who will fix you up, so you do what he says. You will _also_ do what Prime says. He is the Autobot Commander and also the leader of all Cybertronians on this base, so you _will_ listen to him, too."

Skydive sulked, "Ugh. _Fine_, but only because you said so, Mom. I don't like taking orders from all these guys. They're so boring and _old_."

"I know, right? Oh yeah! They offered to let us be Autobots—something about it being better for us—but I dunno. They're all kind of sticks-in-the-mud except for the Jazz guy. He's pretty cool," Slingshot hummed, receiving a chorus of agreements.

"Prime asked you to be Autobots?"

Silverbolt nodded, "Yes, Mother. Yesterday, while you were sleeping and when he was teaching us the rules around here. He mentioned we were welcome to join them and the fight if we wanted, and that it would probably be easier on us if we did, but we don't have to. He's also informed us what they're all about and what's been going on with those 'Decepticon' Cybertronians. Personally, we all thought we should join since you're an Autobot, but we wanted to see if you were alright with it first."

"Yeah, but all those _rules_! These guys are so strict and annoying! They're not going to let us fly around whenever we want and they're saying they won't let me teleport!" Air Raid growled.

"The rules aren't _that_ bad. They have good things to teach us, anyways. I just find the humans kind of annoying. We have to be so careful! And then they always look at us weird," Fireflight frowned, and Catherine laughed.

"But I'm human."

"But you're different!" the blue-armored Seeker quickly added, leaning closer with apologetic eyes.

"You're our Mom, so, y'know, that makes you different from them. And we can get used to it if you want. I'll follow some stingy rules and listen to the Prime guy if you want us to," Slingshot hummed.

"If you want _me_ to?"

"Well, yes," Silverbolt began. "You're our mother, so we want to make sure it's okay with you. If you don't want us to join, then we won't. We just want to make you happy."

"Oh, you guys!" she sighed, looking up at them with a smile. "Thank-you, boys, but I'll be happy if you do what makes _you_ happy… Unless, of course, what makes you happy gets you killed. I will _not_ be happy if you do that. But, if you want to join the Autobots, then you go right ahead. It's a dangerous life, but it'd be dangerous as a neutral anyways. These guys will look out for you, and it'd probably be good for you, too. But if you don't want to, that's fine by me. But you can't become Decepticons. That I will _not_ allow."

"Ugh. Trust us—we wouldn't. Those guys make me sick!" Skydive spat. "Especially that Megatron guy!"

"I hate the Screamer guy the most! He thought he was so tough, but I showed him that one time! I dare him to take me on!" Slingshot laughed.

"Maybe we should join the Autobots then. I mean… It seems like it _is_better to be an Autobot than a neutral or whatever. We couldn't fight if we were neutrals, so it'd be hard to keep the Decepticons away if we were, but as Autobots we totally could!" Skydive spoke next, using hand gestures to make his point.

"Oh, hey you're right! Yeah, we should totally be Autobots then! They probably get better benefits, too! But yeah, we gotta keep Mom safe, so let's be Autobots!" Fireflight grinned, and nods accompanied his suggestion.

"I suppose that's a 'yes' from us then," Silverbolt hummed.

"You guys won't regret the decision," Catherine smiled back and then laughed as Ratchet made a loud "we will" comment from behind them. "Despite Ratchet's grumpiness, the other Autobots are good mechs and femmes. Jazz is just the tip of the iceberg. And while Prime can seem a little stiff, he does have some fun in him. You can trust him. He'll do what's best for everyone and treat you like family under his leadership. The others are all great, too, so you should get to know them."

"But who do you like the best?" Skydive inquired, leaning a little closer.

"Who do I like? No, no. You guys have to find that out for yourselves. I can't tell you that," she replied. "That's now how it works. You're your own person—er, mech, so you need to go talk to them and find out who you like."

Skydive sighed, "Fiiiine."

"Eh, that's not so bad. I mean, I'd prefer liking what you liked, Mom, but okay," Firelight mused, twiddling his fingers together.

"I'm up for it! More of a challenge!" Air Raid laughed, pumping his fists.

"I _guess._ I mean, I'm already so cool it'll be a cake walk," Slingshot smirked, his reddish-brown wings flexing.

"It would help teach us as well. We are, by your standards, a newborn, although our processors our far more advanced and we have already learned much," Silverbolt added, glancing amongst his brothers, whom also nodded.

"Good. Then I want you to watch over them," Catherine stated firmly, and all five stared in surprise, the largest Seeker especially. "You're the most levelheaded of them all, and you seem like you'd be good enough to keep them all in place when I'm not around. You hear that, boys? When I'm not around, you listen to Silverbolt. Of course, you listen to Prime and Ratchet before that. And the other commanding officers, but Silverbolt's in charge, alright?"

A chorus of disagreement went up—including from Silverbolt—but she silenced them with a stern jab of her finger.

"No. You listen. Silverbolt is the leader of your group. He listens to Ratchet and Prime. And you will listen to me, too, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mom," they all sighed, slumping a little.

"But… Mother… I don't…," the large, light-gray Seeker began nervously, but the redhead touched his hand gently.

"Silverbolt, have some confidence. You're the leader of the five of you now, so you need to watch out for them and make sure they don't do anything stupid, alright?"

He paused, gathering himself, and then nodded confidently, "Alright. I'll do it."

While his brothers looked around unhappily, the largest Seeker had a pleased smile on his face, one which matched that on the redheaded young woman's face. The others eventually gave in and started to grin and laugh and exchange jokes about their new "leader". Ratchet would occasionally give his own input, generally along the lines of how idiotic they were being or how life was going to be terrible or how if more slaggers came in he was going to throw a fit and ban everyone but actual medics from the room regardless if someone was about to fall to pieces or not. And all the while, Catherine enjoyed it and soaked in their presence, which filled her with a kind of peace she didn't think she'd ever known. And at the core was the overwhelming sensation of the presence of the silver mech, which thwarted any attempts of the dark thoughts to enter her mind. Although, at times, she wondered if she should—if only because she had the sinking feeling that she was forgetting something very terrible and very important.

**-O-**

Like the rest of the team, Lennox was anxious as he sat in the break room, absent mindedly nudging his food this way and that with his fork, though none of it actually made it to his mouth. His team fared better, although they too had a similar worried expression. It had been almost a whole day since Catherine had made it back, but no one had been able to see her because she was still asleep. Ratchet had not given them any explanations, either, which made it all the more worse. She was his daughter! He couldn't stand not being able to make sure she was okay. He trusted Jazz and the medic's word, but he still wanted to see her. He wasn't alone in the sentiment either, and while that helped a _little_, it wasn't enough to ease his mind.

To make matters worse, it was only a matter of time before Galloway came running his damned self in here after hearing the news she was back. He had tried to make sure it had been kept a secret and under wraps, but he honestly didn't know how well it had worked. He knew _most_ of the soldiers here did not like Galloway and had supported Catherine even after her "secret" was out, but there were bound to be soldiers who would be _happy_ to tell Galloway Catherine had returned. That meant so much trouble for her, and she was still hurt. Not to mention she was rolling in a heap of trouble and problems due to the fact they all knew she was the Allspark. He knew the Autobots wouldn't let anything bad happen—Hell, _he_ wouldn't let anything bad happen—but he couldn't guarantee they wouldn't have to do anything, either. He feared what he would have to do if they tried to take her. He feared what the _Autobots_ would do if they tried to take her.

"Think she's awake?" David spoke up suddenly, and it was like a loud gunshot in dead silence. The others didn't even look up, giving only a few shrugs or grunts. If there was one thing Lennox was grateful for, it was the fact the rest of the guys had absolutely no problems with Catherine being the Allspark. They'd taken it better than he expected, and the blonde-haired man had even made jokes about it. They'd also all agreed that it explained a lot—specifically why she got along with all the Autobots so well and why they chose her to be their liaison. The best part of it all, though, was that they understood it didn't change anything about her. She'd been the Allspark the whole time, so why would their knowing the secret change who she was? He knew it would help Catherine, but he didn't know about the rest of the soldiers.

"Should we go see if she's awake?" Fig suggested this time, but no one jumped to the idea. The answer was most likely no, and the General had advised people to stay away for now, considering the tight rope the whole situation was walking. Of course, if she _was_ awake, there was no doubt they would be over there in a heartbeat.

Lennox sighed and set his fork down, "Jazz said he'd keep us updated, so we'll just have to wait until he comes by."

There were some nods and then silence took hold again. Lennox went back to messing with his food, ignoring some of the glances in his direction. The team was her family, too, but they knew the Commander was much closer being that the redhead was considered actual family, although not legally. They knew he was taking it the hardest, especially when his wife didn't know and he couldn't bring himself to tell her what happened to their adopted daughter. They didn't think they could do it, either, and so they silently sympathized with him.

The bang of a door broke the silence, followed by a shout, "Commander?"

Their entire table looked up to find a female soldier turning her head this way and that, searching. Her eyes found the brown-haired man quickly enough and she hustled over, saluting once she was beside him.

"Sir! Autobot Sideswipe told me to inform you that Autobot medic Ratchet would like you to bring a human meal to the Autobot Medbay," she spoke, and let a small grin appear at the end. She waited a few moments of staring at his blank gaze, his mind trying to figure it out. "Catherine's awake, sir. And she's hungry."

The Commander stood up abruptly, jostling his plate, and then hurried over to the food line where the cooks served him at once. He could have cared less for the other soldiers watching, and he didn't need to say anything for his team to stand up and move for the door. Catherine was awake, and they were going to see her and share dinner with her, and no one was going to stop them. Except, that is, the female soldier— but only for a moment.

"Ah, excuse me, sir!" she called out, and Lennox paused. "If I may… Could I join you all as well?"

He raised a brow, "You want to eat with Catherine?"

"I know, I know… Weird, huh? Well, uh, you see… I was friend with Steeljaw, and, well, obviously Catherine was his creator, and I, uh, my sister lost a kid of her own, so um… Well, I want to pay some respects and help her feel better! Besides… I mean, I've always thought Catherine was a pretty cool person, and she's still just Catherine, right?"

Lennox said nothing as he stared, a flicker of hope sparking in his chest. He nodded a few seconds later, and the young woman brightened before saluting and going to get her own plate of food. The Commander turned to leave, but was stopped by another soldier—this one a young man he recognized—stood up.

"Commander, I'd like to join, too. She's done all the training and helped us out with the Autobots. She's one of us, Allspark of not." he spoke, and again the Commander nodded.

"Thank-you, Michael."

Then, at last, they left, but they weren't alone. Along with the first two soldiers, a handful more came for some reason for another, while the rest remained, but thought nothing less of those that went. When they found the silver Autobot waiting they got a good chuckle when his optics widened with surprise, having not expected to have guests. He mentioned something about Ratchet getting "pissed" and a few laughed aloud, but he let them come along. Needless to say, it was an odd sight to see Sideswipe leading the group of soldiers carrying food trays to the Autobot side. Even a few Autobots found it odd, but let it be, preferring to stare.

"Y'know, Lennox… there is one thing I've always wondered ever since you told us about the Allspark thing," Antonio suddenly piped up as they turned a corner, and all eyes and ears fell on him and the Commander. "Why didn't she ever tell us? I mean, I understand these guys behind us since they weren't the team, but why not _us_? We would've kept her secret."

"To be honest, I never asked. I just knew she wanted it kept a secret," the brown-haired man shrugged, frowning as he did so. Of course, the answer was unsatisfactory, but, luckily, they were going to get a much better one.

"It's because she was afraid," Sideswipe, of all people, spoke, and they looked up to him, surprised.

"'Afraid'? Afraid of what?" Alexander inquired, and they all stopped as the silver mech did. He looked down at them, his optics glowing dimly as if thinking deeply.

"Of being rejected. She was afraid you'd think she was some kind of freak. I know some of you have. Not _you_ all, but others; they don't think she's human. She _different_ so she knows they're going to treat her like an outcast and they might even abandon her, which is exactly what she's afraid of."

"What? But that's not…" a soldier further back began, but faltered as he recalled, no doubt, words he'd heard from those that had not taken well to her being the Allspark.

"Not _all_ of you would, but some of you have and will. It's inevitable, and she knew that. It's why she didn't want anyone to know she carried the Allspark's power within her. It's why she always had some trouble getting along with you all, but not us."

"You wouldn't do that because she's the Allspark," Michael added as confirmation.

"We wouldn't do it because she's _Catherine_. We don't care that she's the Allspark. She's Catherine, and that's all that matters," he replied, and, leaving it to sink in, turned to continue on his way. Silence settled for a little while longer, as many of them thought on his words. Lennox especially, though more so because the Autobot has made a point he had hoped to make to everyone and done it better than he could have hoped. He also silently swore to make sure she never felt alone, ever.

Their stupor was broken once they arrived at the Medbay and, much to their surprise, found five new Seekers were crowded around a table while Ratchet stood off to the side, working on whatever he did. The medic looked up at their revival, but then quickly soured as he spotted them, which turned into a glare aimed at Sideswipe. The silver mech merely grinned, noting Catherine had some guests who wanted to join her meal. Ratchet opened his mouth to object at once, but with a glance at Catherine whom gasped with delight at the sight of the humans, he changed his mind, closed him mouth, noted that just _this once_ he would allow it, told the mech to get them all on the medical table, and to not make a mess. Sideswipe complied, had the Seekers help the humans up—some handles the lifting better than other—and all were soon up on the table.

Catherine, if her gasp had been hint enough, was ecstatic to see them all there. She was especially humbled to see people not just from her team—particularly the young man whom she had once thought would never speak to her again. All he said was hi and that he was glad she was feeling better, but that was enough and she knew they could be friends again. The others were just as wonderful, introducing themselves and talking about how they thought it was so freaking cool how she made Steeljaw. "Cool" became an understatement when she introduced them to her new five kids—the five Seekers, whom were only a little annoyed the group of humans were occupying their mother's attention.

The initial shock soon faded, though, and it didn't take long before casual conversation picked up, venturing towards the story of her obtaining the Allspark's power, which she was happy to explain having realized they were perfectly fine with her being an alien artifact. And when that was done, jokes rang up, particularly about Lennox who was now a "grandpa", according to how families work. The Commander took it with good humor, although noted he was not babysitting any of the five kids—he already had the team and the worst one at home.

If that wasn't enough, _more_ Autobots joined them. It was hard not to hear the laughter and talk going on, and so when Jazz and Bluestreak walked by, they just had to join in. Springer, the Triplets, Ironhide, First Aid, and Jolt joined them, too, providing their own insight and inquiries for anyone there. The five Seekers were a hot topic and asked questions themselves, and they did much the same to them. Ratchet, meanwhile, fumed and looked ready to burst with each passing second, his Medbay being continuously invaded by mechs and femmes and humans. He managed to keep his cool, however, and even added some snarky comment, quip, or just a grumpy note about hating the room being so full.

Even with the medic's complaints, Catherine could not have thought of anything better as she sat there, surrounded by friends—Autobots, humans, her children, and Sideswipe, whose spark was always there, keeping her filled with happiness and warmth. Hearing his voice's gentle soothing in her mind was a grand pleasure, too, which she reveled in, though did so in secret, which made it all the better, although occasionally she found her Seekers staring with jealousy at her and Sideswipe as if they knew, and she couldn't help but chuckle at it.

It was a shame it eventually had to end. The human soldiers had shifts to take up as did her team, and so did the Autobots. They promised they would visit when they could, though, and told her to hurry up and get completely better—Ratchet had determined she would be staying until he was certain she was one-hundred percent—so they could hang out normally. Then they began to file out, the humans first, and then the Autobots except for the medics, Sideswipe, and her five kids. Lennox stayed behind longer than the rest to embrace her like a father would, and letting her know he was so glad she was okay and that he was so sorry he couldn't keep her safe. She forgave him of course, and mentioned that they probably shouldn't tell Sarah, which choked out a laugh from him. With a kiss to her brow, he told her to get some more rest and that he'd bring her another meal tomorrow.

Once he was gone, Ratchet finally decided enough was enough and shoed the Seekers out. They did not appreciate it at all, demanding to stay with their mother, but the medic was adamant and even Catherine agreed with him. It was her and Silverbolt's orders that finally got them all out with a promise they'd be back tomorrow for sure. Ratchet refused them at once and closed the Medbay doors abruptly in their face before turning to Sideswipe, whom still remained beside Catherine, his hand serving as a place for her to lean against.

"I'm assuming you plan to stay with her?" he inquired, though his tone suggested he already knew the answer.

The silver mech nodded, "Yes. You won't let her leave until she's completely fine, and I won't leave her."

"Very well. You're good for her, anyways," he hummed, and then glanced at the other medics. "You two are free to go if you'd like. I can handle the rest. Go recharge."

First Aid and Jolt shrugged at one another and adhered to his command, saying goodnight to the silver mech and redhead, whom had begun to situate on the table while Catherine yawned, her body beginning to tire again. Ratchet watched from the corner of his optics as Sideswipe settled into a prone position and cradled Catherine in his hands, close to his spark. The medic knew humans normally required a much better type of bedding then a metallic hand, but the redheaded young woman was not the normal human and her body did not seem to find the silver mech's hand uncomfortable. Most importantly of all, she was calmer around him. It hadn't skipped his attention that her brain's activity would spike every so often in the silver mech's absence, but when he was there, everything was normal.

He continued to watch, his processor forming theories and possible answers and questions for those answers, but decided to wait until his scanners depicted the young woman had reached REM sleep before coming over. Sideswipe glanced up at him, and the medic couldn't help but notice he'd become a little defensive in his posture.

"_Sideswipe. What did you do to her?"_he inquired over their comm. link.

"_I told you. You were there,"_he replied, looking back down at her sleeping form curled close.

"_I don't think you told me everything. Something's changed. You're both… You act like… like you're… But it's not possible. She's human."_

The silver mech looked up, _"It might not be that. It might be something different, but we're connected now. I can feel her and she can feel me."_

"…_She kept… fluctuating when you weren't here,"_the medic said after a few moments.

"_I know,"_he replied, his optics hardening. _"There's…_something _inside her. It's… It's something bad. Something happened to her wherever she was."_

"_And you don't know what?"_

"_I can't do it without her seeing it, too, and it's too painful for her to see. I'm just blocking it from her mind. I know this is hard for you to understand. It's not normal. Just know I won't let whatever it is harm her. I failed her before—too many times now, but not again. No more."_

Ratchet met his gaze for a long while, _"I know. Huh. She's really changed you, Sideswipe. Never thought_you'd _end up a Spark Mate with a human."_

"_Me either. She just gets to you, y'know?"_the silver mech smiled, stroking his thumb across her back. _"I don't even know how, but… I just… I needed her. I'm happy with her. She's… She's human, but… I can't even describe it."_

"_You don't have to. She's under my frame too,"_the medic chuckled. _"Just… be careful, Sideswipe. Catherine may have the Allspark's power within her, but she's still human. The lives they live are very different from ours. They're fragile. Their life is finite, you know. She can live longer than the other humans, but…. She will die one day. Much earlier than you will."_

The silver mech looked away and then back down at the redhead, _"I know, but… I'm willing to endure that. She's worth it."_

"_Alright,"_Ratchet replied, nodding. _"Keep her safe, Sideswipe. And see me when you need me."_

"_Thanks, Ratchet."_

The medic waved as he turned, _"You guys don't make bad mates. She makes you less annoying, too."_

Sideswipe just laughed, and then turned his optics onto the young redheaded woman. He began to stroke her again while letting his spark reach out and mingle with her own emotions. He would never be able to explain how it worked, but it had, and he was going to protect their bond as much as he could because he needed and wanted her even more than his brother. Yeah. She was worth it.

**-O-**

_She is forgetting something. She ties to find it, but she is afraid. She knows the answer lies in the darkness somewhere. It is there that it hides, deep within the grasp of the red eyes. The light tells her not to go, and she knows she should listen, but the forgetfulness nags at her. She knows it is something important, and yet she has forgotten it. What could it be, she wonders? What lies in the darkness that eats at her heart and rebuilds it with worry? She knows she is safe in the light's blanket, so there is no need to worry, and yet she does. It is aggravating; she wishes to know. Her wish is strong enough to defy her need for safety. She has to know._

_She grasps hold of the light and molds it into a tether despite the light's urgings to not stray. She tells it she must even though she fears the darkness and the red eyes. She asks it to help her, and, at last, the light agrees and grips her tight. The light will pull her back if she goes too far, she knows, and she takes the plunge._

_The darkness swarms her at once, but the light fends it off, keeping her mind clear and clean. The eyes are there, but she does not look to them. She looks for that thing she has forgotten. She knows not what it is—knows not the shape; the make; the sound; the color. Yet, she knows what it when she sees it. She knows where it lies beneath the darkness and reaches for it. _

_A memory. A message. A reason. A resolve. She has it now, and she calls for the light to pull her up. She consumes the piece as she rises. It fills her with sights and sounds. The piece is made from darkness, she realizes, but she is alright as the light engulfs her. She lets it play, though, bidding the light leave it alone. She must see it, she knows, and she does. She sees and hears and feels it all. And afterwards she is afraid; so very afraid._

**-O-**

Catherine shot up, eyes wide. Sideswipe jerked up as well, full of concern, and Ratchet joined them, having detecting the urgency. Their concerns and questions—even Sideswipe's calls through the bond—were muted as her mind understood what she had just seen. Eyes growing wide and heart beating faster, she looked to the two mechs.

"They're going to kill Sam!"

* * *

><p><strong>XLVII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf:<strong> _Alright! I do have some explanations points to make! :)_

_So. Yes. They are officially bonded. Kinda of. It's not like a NORMAL bond. For a NORMAL Spark Mate bond to occur, two SPARKS are involved. While Catherine is the Allspark- that is not a NORMAL spark. It is made from Energon/energy, but it's more like a BLANK slate- no wavelengths or characteristics to make it an UNIQUE spark, which, as I've said- Spark Mates must have sparks that are unique to each other and NO ONE ELSE, which does make them rare. Again, 'Cat is basically a blank slate with the Allspark energy, which is why she has multiple bonds between brothers/creations/family/spark mate, and this isn't normal. Furthermore, she is HUMAN. Normally, a "bond" of anything would be impossible since humans do not have sparks. This does effect their bond in turn. For instances, Catherine is not able to use the bond as well as Sideswipe. She can get pretty good, but never as well as a Cybertronian would, and she is really only GUESSING at what he is saying, but she's fairly certain it is what he's saying. And what I say "saying", I don't mean actual words. It's more so she "senses" what he's trying to say from his feelings and it happens to be a pretty good guess. He's like-wise the same, but since he's used to it from Sunstreaker, and Cybertronians' emotions/mental thoughts generally seem to run parallel to humans, he's able to interpret her thoughts/emotions very well._

_Oh, and the reason she can "feel" Sideswipe so strongly and "hear" his thoughts and not anyone elses, like, say, Jazz, is because he merged his spark DIRECTLY. The others she had used her powers on, but not really "merged" with the Spark. Ratchet she did TOUCH, but used it to "take" rather than "merge" and "exchange". Jazz she brought the spark back, so she's better connected, but it wasn't a merging, either._

_Now, a little note for Catherine's mentality throughout. Pretty much all of it is being effected by Sideswipe. She is actually an emotional wreck at the moment- she lost all her fragging kids for crying out loud, not to mention was losing her mind- and Sideswipe is literally keeping things together by overpowering HER emotions with his own. Again, as I said, he's VERY good at it since he's used it on Sunstreaker, so he knows. As for how "overflowing" works- when in close proximity, the energies of sparks will "resonate", so to speak- the "reaching out" part- and will "attract" like magnets (except instead of opposite, likes attract), and thus exchange the spark's information- happiness/sadness/anger/etc. In Catherine's case, Sideswipe is doing just that, but it weakens the further he gets away, which Ratchet explains as "fluctuations". Thus, while she did lose all her kids and was prisoner, she's not completely devastated because Sideswipe is keeping the bad "emotions" from overcoming her and replacing them with happiness. There's also a more "non-scientific" bit to it... but that's difficult to explain ;)_

_Oh, and she's not totally upset thanks to her Seeker babies to, which- AS MANY GUESSED, ARE THE AERIALBOTS! :D Yes, indeed, they are the infamous aerialbots from G1 and some part of the ROTF game, I believe. And since they are ROTF Aerialbots... I have lots of free reign, which means childish Seekers-who-annoy-Ratchet, tee hee. They've all been named and here's a quick guide to them:_

_Silverbolt - Light-gray_

_Slingshot - Reddish-brown  
><em>

_Air Raid - Green  
><em>

_Fireflight - Blue  
><em>

_Skydive - Almost-black  
><em>

_Ratchet's managed to keep his sanity somehow. Oh, and yes, I totally used that one chick and Micheal (HE RETURNS... for a short one-chapter cameo) to show that there are people who are OKAY with her being different. Not everyone is accepting of it, but there are some who are, especially her team. They'll always be there for her! :D_

_I think that's about covers it, but on a final note- CLIFFHANGER, BWAHAHAHA. Yeah, Sam's still in trouble :) I didn't forget about that~ And jabesus... this is my longest Author's Note yet I think xD;; Until next time (whenever that is)!_


	48. Famous Last Words

**TMWolf: **_Alright, so I managed to get one more chapter in before Monday- the day my schooling starts ;^; Oh, well, I do have SOME good news- My classes are only Monday through Thursday! So I have a free day on Friday besides work! :D The same goes for Weekends... so updates may not take as long as I thought xP But, yeah- definitely not as quick, I'd say, and what sucks is that the Egypt battle is NEXT. FREAKING. CHAPTER. And dang is it long! Like 14,000 words, ha ha... And then all kinds of more stuff afterwards c: But, anywho, here's the chapter and we see what gets to be done about the Decepticon's being after Sam~_

_Today's song is brought to you by My Chemical Romance: Famous Last Words. I thought it fit very well, ha ha. It kind of fits well for a lot of things in here to be honest xD;;_

_OH AND OKAY. SO. People everywhere are asking- Where the HELL is Sunstreaker? Well, I'm going to tell you this now: YES. HE. WILL. BE. IN. THE. FANFIC. When, I won't say, but he WILL show up and it WILL be BEFORE the final battle/scenes/whatnot. Happy, now? xD;;;;_

_Now for reviews! As always, you guys are fantastic! x3_

_**Aerith the Evenstar**: Awww, yay! :D The Seekers are getting so much love! They all appreciate it very much, of course ;) Granted, most of their annoying stems from the fact they're basically children, although fighters at the same time, but they're still very immature. Except less Catswipe, but it will return, I promise! ;)  
><em>

_**Angel897: **Thanks, and the Seekers appreciate the compliment ;) I'm glad about the other humans, too, but we're going to have to wait a little to see how that all turns out!  
><em>

_**AnonymousAuthor1998: **Lol you were right alright~ :P You can still take credit if you'd like, ha ha~ And yeah go Aerialbots! xD  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre**: I would not advise hugging them, though- they don't quite know their own strength yet, so hugging back might not be a good thing, ha ha ha! xD  
><em>

_**AutobotDeceptibot: **You should have totally said: cool story, bro. It would have worked soooooo well, ha ha! xD And, eh, awkward is uh.. relative, lol? :P  
><em>

_**Bee4ever**: Oh, the Aerialbots KIND OF already know, but they're... in denial lol ;) Just wait for it, though~  
><em>

_**Con-Artist643: **Aww thanks! Sorry to say the updates are going to slow a little in comparison to before! D:  
><em>

_**Crystarium: **LOL yeah, same here, actually xD;; I haven't played in so long, but that was pretty freaking funny. Ooooh Cloud~ Yes! That's exactly it! They'd pout like that for sure! :P And yeeeeah... I mean, it kind of HAS TO be pointed out. She is HUMAN, so I mean... It's easier to accept if they understand it now :/  
><em>

_**Dream Lightning: **Er, if by "get together" you mean hook up, then, uh, no, that's not happening xD;; But they will find and see each other again!  
><em>

_**Fictitioushero: **A lot of people like the Catswipe apparently, ha ha :P and LOL, yeah they might bwahahaha xD;; Oh sweet Primus if you named your kid that! They'd either be the coolest thing on Earth or have to fight to keep their lunch money xD;; It might just be better to keep those as nicknames, ha ha ;) Aaaand yeah.. I've been hogging that awesomesauce a little lately :P Ha ha ha good luck with pinching their cheeks! xD They'd probably not know what to do, lol. Oh, dude, Ratchet's not even near his max level of grumpiness here... otherwise they'd all be kicked out right now :P But he is awesome when he's annoyed.. and hilarious~ Michael may be back, but it's really not all that important that he is except that it shows people are okay with her being different xD;; Oh, I won't forget you, don't worry! :) I'll try to update as soon as I can! and thank! -devours cookie- :D  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **LOL Anyone with the name Galloway is now cursed, ha ha ha. Of course I know the table flipping meme! xD I frequent Memebase every day! And bwahahahah. He might give you a look, but maybe not necessarily mean but more of; "really? stfu! D:" Yeeeah, you could say someone's creeping in her head, and Phantom of the Opera? Yeah, I guess that works ~3~ Poor 'Screamer, lol. Well, you were ALMOST right about that for Fig and David xD;; And yeah, Michael the friend-zone buddy is back! Oh, it's more like *about-to-kill-everyone" for Ratchet ;) And, uh, yeah... no explaining what Sarah would do xD;; BECAUSE IT MAKES IT MORE DRAMATIC THAT'S WHY. :P A lot of that was being blocked, remember? Soundtrack music kind of makes everything more epic. Just try Two Steps From Hell.  
><em>

_**Kaaayyytteee: **Yeah! Let's go save Sam! Thanks, and I think a lot of G1 peeps do, too xD  
><em>

_**LadyAmazon: **...This is probably really bad, but I have the sudden urge to test that challenge, lol... And uh, no promises on anything with anyone, actually! Everyone is open to die, soooo I'm not going to say anything on the fate of the Aerialbots ;)  
><em>

_**Lunar Mist: **Oh, don't worry about Sideswipe ns Michael. Michael is well aware of his stance and that there's no way he can expect to make such advanced after their little "parting" some time ago. Also, his crush has kind of faded since the rejected, but he's definitely friend material :) To be honest, I'm kind of the same way of the army bit. I mean, I can take orders and being yelled at, but I'd rather not. I'd rather be the "freelancer-type", y'know? But I would love the team-aspect and comradeship. Now for the requests... I actually do plan to make them stick to some of their G1 aspects. It won't be PERFECT, but they'll retain some of them. Like Skydive will be a tactical genius, as I believe the Wiki calls him. However, this will happen IN TIME. They've just barely been born, you see; they still don't fully know what all they like. They're still little kids in mind-set, although they are full-fledged warriors. Their true personalities will begin to show later on, however, once they mature a bit and then you'll see some G1 in there :) Granted, I am taking some artistic liberties since they are live-action and not G1 :P  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Thanks. now, uh, erm, uh... I choose... Megatron for the sake of Transformers! And now we wait a billion comic book series, television shows, an three movies for one of them to die LOL. Or, well, Optimus will die like 10 times between now and the end, but still lol. xD;; Non Transformers wise- Magneto!  
><em>

_**NightMaskedFemme: **Rhymes? Don't you mean is exactly Cat/Sides fluff, lol? Oh- you answered that LOL My bad xD And aaaah, I see what you mean. AND LOL YOU'RE RIGHT. LOKI DID. Although, I personally LOVED Thor's outfit ;) And hair. And beard. And voice. And face. c; I just can't wait because it's Tranformers! I love pretty much anything from them... except some Japanese things. I just... they... Kiss Players, and that is all. But otherwise, they're awesome and I love the franchise! :)  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **Well, there will be updates... just not every 3-4 days or so. And, uh... maybe you should... uh... lay off the sugar... a bit? xD;;; I won't drink any, don't worry. I'm not one for energy drinks, to be honest. Yeah, her poor deceased babies :c They're definitely not as well behaved, but still adorable. And, yes, fooey on them, but it's only natural some will feel weirded out, you know? Oh, and Galloway you say? About that... Yes, the Fallen is still a creeper, and YES she most definitely WILL have to deal with her grief. Sides blocking actually is healthy, because it doesn't effect her- it's like she doesn't have it at all when he's blocking it, but she will need to deal with it, otherwise it'll be a pain for when he's not there. Ugh, I know it's depressing! :c But it's true.. and, well, better to accept it now rather than later, right? Now they can make things more memorable, eh? Thanks and I'll try to work whenever I can! x)  
><em>

_**rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT: **You can pretty much say that. It describes it accurately enough, anyways. Scary thought indeed...  
><em>

_**Spark of the Forgotten: **Oh, you don't need to worry about me stopping the story before it's done. There's absolutely no way I could, and, to be honest, I've put my original stories on hold because I CAN'T stop this one, sooo yeah. xD Of course Sunny got lost. He's beautiful- not smart ;) And no, I won't be killing him. That would be a dick move D: And yeah. The whole fan girls coming to kill me would not be fun c: And no worries on spelling or anything, I don't mind xD And you're welcome for the reply! I try to make sure I reply to every reviewer! :)  
><em>

_**Stallout: **Well, good! :D The Aerialbots were always pretty cool in my books, although I never got super-duper into them. And the entire G1 series? LUCKY! I only have Season 1 :c Granted, I have handful of TF toys to make up for it xD  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **...maybe you should eat jawbreakrs, lol? xD;; Sorry to hear that! but uh, at least it was good right? And you need wait no longer! :P  
><em>

_**Taeniaea**: Thanks! :)  
><em>

_**TheBlackRose: **Lol, hey, it's all good by me :) I'm just glad people are reading and enjoying it! Uh... yeah.. a lot of things sure have. I am just a terrible person to my character :c And ha ha ha ha~ nice! xD I noticed a lot of people were happy about that finally happening. And ooooh just you wait on Sunny. He will definitely have his own opinion about it ;) Glad I could help make your day better! Fluffyness tends to do that! xD As for your question- HELL. NO. xD;;;; No, no, no no no no nonnononononononononononono! That will NOT be happening, ha ha ha. There will be none of that, I assure you. She will stay human-with-Energon-in-blood :) And glad 'Cat isn't Mary-Sue- makes me know I'm doing my job as a writer right! -fist pumps- Dude, long-ass reviews are what I like, since it's generally people talking about the story/theories, which I love! :) Unfortunately, Catswipe has to come later xD  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Ha ha, I thought I made it kind of obvious, but I thought it would be a cool addition to have them in there and be her babies! :3 oooh yeah- I remember them from the novels. Not super prominent, but they're pretty cool in it~! So, yeah, Cat is back and bonded and Sunny... well, you'll see. No spoilers ;) Sam needs to stop getting in trouble first. He kind of keeps doing that... NEST is also a multi-national organization comprised of many countries- it's only natural they'd send in their soldiers when they have a stake, and it's a pretty power organization with the Autobots involved. The movies don't show it, but NEST does have them. And yes, Mirage could so do that ;) Whatever works on those Aveneger boys ha ha. LOL Poor Wheeljack... He's definitely the next one I get and he will be placed right next to the G1 Wheeljack I have! :D OH YESES THE COMICS.  
><em>

_**WantFanFics: **Only took Cat and 'Sides forever, am I right? ;) Yeah, it's a sad, hard truth, but they have to realize it :/ She won't love forever... And yes, there is still a weirdo connection! You can blame the Allspark for that :c But she did remember Sam and now they can go save him! :) And, yes, I am going to follow DOTM, but I will do something kind of "random" after ROTF. I can assure you it does tie in with and lead up to DOTM, though, so it'll all fits in and isn't completely random. And sorry to hear you hate Carly! Hopefully I can make her likable for you in my story since I get to flush her out as compared to the movie!  
><em>

_**Waterfront: **Thanks a bunch! x3  
><em>

_And we're off! Chapter powers activate!_

* * *

><p><strong>XLVIII. <strong>Famous Last Words

* * *

><p>"Sam's in trouble!" the redheaded young woman exclaimed yet again, this time up to the towering, blue-and-red Autobot Commander. Despite Sideswipe's attempts to help ease her anxiety, the young woman could not be quelled, just as she had not been able to minutes early when she'd first made her claim to him and Ratchet. Thankfully, the medic understood at once that she was very much so serious and quickly contacted the commander. He didn't even ask where the notion had come from, and she would have had a hard time explaining when she could barely remember the place she had pulled it out of. Still, she recalled the words clearly now, and they were a heavy weight upon her heart.<p>

"You are certain?" Optimus Prime inquired, though his tone suggested he was already prepared to head out to defend the young man. Behind him, Jazz reached up to the side of his head, no doubt sending out a call for the troops to prepare.

She nodded, "Yes. I… I remember them talking about him. Megatron's going to kill him!"

There was a tense, silent pause that passed between all of the mechs, save for Jazz, and Catherine fell under its spell, too, as she realized the full underlying meaning of her words. A wave of anger came from behind her—from Sideswipe, she knew—and the other two expressed similar notions on their faces for a moment before recovering.

"But why would they go after the boy?" Ratchet inquired.

"Because," she began, pulling at the memory once more. "Because he has the knowledge—the _Allspark_'s knowledge."

"_What_?" Optimus, Ratchet, and Sideswipe asked in unison.

"How is that possible?" the medic inquired, shaking his head with disbelief.

"I-I… Well, I, mean, we _both_ held the Allspark when we used it," the redhead started, trying to think back the past few years.

Ratchet rubbed his chin, "But for the knowledge and power to split?"

"Well, it ain't with 'Cat, an' it ain't the kinda stuff ta just disappear, an' Sam did hold the Allspark, too, so is it really that hard ta believe it coulda happened?" Jazz proposed, and both Commander and medic glanced between him and each other. "An' what are we standin' here fo'? Don't matter if he got the Allspark's knowledge o' not—Sam's in trouble. We shouldn't be wastin' time here. We gotta go help 'em out if Megatron is afta him."

"Indeed," Optimus nodded, but then became suddenly grim. "However, I fear our human allies will not allow us to leave so easily, and Bumblebee, while an adept warrior, cannot battle Megatron and his Decepticons alone."

"You can't just leave Sam or Bumblebee to die!" the redhead cried out, and Sideswipe reached through to calm her at once.

"And we will not. I owe both you and Sam my life. I will not abandon him, and I will not abandon my soldiers. If we must defy our human allies, then so be it, but if we may keep their trust and mount a rescue team, then I will do so," the Autobot commander spoke calmly.

"I think we just might be able ta do that, Prime," Jazz spoke, a slightly mischievous grin on his face. "If I recall correctly, Lennox an' some 'o the other humans were talkin' 'bout how they had some way ta come get 'Cat if she hadn't already come back when they visited."

"You're sure?" Optimus inquired, and the blue-and-white mech nodded. "Then I must speak with Commander Lennox at once. Prepare a team—we cannot take too many, but enough to hold back a decent Decepticon force long enough to get the boy to safety."

"Already goin', Prime, and I got 'Hide ta send Lennox our way."

The Commander nodded back briefly before returning his gaze to the redhead, "Do not worry, Catherine. I will not allow them to take Sam."

"I know," she replied, meeting his optics.

Then he left with Jazz following behind, leaving the three alone once more. Now, though, Catherine's anxiety was lessened, and Sideswipe was already working to quell it further. It helped knowing Optimus would personally be going. She had no doubt the Prime could keep Sam safe from the Decepticons. Of course, she would still worry until she heard from the young man himself that he was okay, but at least now she was certain she _would_ hear it. With a sigh, she leaned back into the silver mech's torso, relishing in the warmth thrumming from it.

_He'll be fine,_ she could hear his voice murmur softly, soothingly.

"Yeah, he will. I trust Prime," she replied, letting her fingers run across the metal of his hand, which still held her. "Still, you know how it is. He's family."

_I understand. Do you want me to go with them?_

"No," she said with earnest and without hesitation. "I need you here."

A surge of calm flowed through her, _I'll stay right here then._

She relaxed, and, after a moment, cracked a small smile, "You know… I am curious—how is that I know what you're saying?

"The bond," he replied aloud, grinning as he looked down at her. _You can read my Energon fluctuations as thoughts, just like I can yours, although not perfectly. You'll get used to it… and better at it._

"Huh. Cool."

"'Cool'? _That's_ how you describe it?" he laughed, lifting her towards his face and setting her down on his torso.

"Well, obviously it's more than that," she chuckled back, and leaned forward to press her forehead against his. "You and I both can feel that. To be honest, though, I'm not exactly sure what to think about it."

He frowned a little, _Something wrong? I can pull back a little if you need me too…_

"No, no, not that. It's just…. I don't know. It's… _different_, I guess. I mean, I need and I want it, but it's different from anything I'd expected. I don't know what to do."

_Well, first off, don't worry about it,_he chuckled. _Second, nothing's really changed. Just think of it as us a lot closer and able to talk to each other without being near and in our heads—like I'm always with you now. Something like that._

"Okay, then. I wonder what everyone will think knowing you and I are bonded?" she hummed, and he gave her a smirk.

_They can think whatever the slag they want. And if they wanna make a scene, then they can talk to my blades._

"Oooh, someone's getting a little protective."

_I don't like sharing what's mine._

"'Yours'? Come now, Sideswipe. We all know _I_own _you_."

"Only sometimes," he chuckled aloud, gently nudging the tip of his "nose" into hers. She giggled at the contact, but both paused when they heard a loud clang off to the side. They looked to find Ratchet staring at them—just plain _staring_. They kept their gazes locked for what felt a good long while before the medic finally shook his head and returned to the piece of equipment he'd drop. Human and Autobot looked to each other and laughed.

_Feeling better, now?_His voice purred, and she took a moment before giving him an "I-see-what-you-did-there" look.

"Yes, you clever bastard," she hummed, setting her hands onto her hips. "But I'm still worried despite what your attempts."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to make things easier. Works on my brother every time, too."

"Speaking of him—what's he going to think of this?"

_He'll probably think it's weird, but he'll get over it. He'll probably like you after a while, anyways—with or without my persuasion._

She hummed, "I see. You are the master of persuasion, after all. But, I guess we'll get to that when he gets here."

_If the slagger will hurry up_, he grinned. _He never was on time for anything._

She smiled back and then maneuvered so that she could situated herself on his shoulders, close enough to lean her back into the armor set against the side of his face. She could feel the Energon thrumming through the metal and spark pulsing beneath her. His feelings still ran through her, mixing with her own and—she knew—keeping back something very dark. She was glad for it, and let him do so along with speaking through their bond. She still didn't fully know what to make of it or understood how it was possible or even what it really meant, but she was content, and that was enough.

They paused in their conversation when Ratchet's clinking with his metal stopped. They watched as he stared off for a few moments—a sure sign of talking through the comm. link—and then set his nearly fully-repaired device down. He grumbled under his breath as he started pushing things into a corner pile and then head for the Medbay doors. He paused, though, remembering them, and said he was going to be gone for a few breems, to not make a mess, and to not—under any circumstances- let the five Seekers in. Catherine just laughed and said she would try her best. He gave her a look in return that said if she didn't he would _not_ be happy. He also told Sideswipe to get a meal for her soon and to have her rest when she felt tired, and that if she was up for it, let her walk around the base for exercise. The silver mech agreed, and the medic left.

The two grinned at one another, and Sideswipe suggested she actually summon the Seekers—just to piss the medic off, but she talked him out of it. Instead, she started to try and talk like he could; through the bond. It wasn't as hard as she thought, but it took a few tries before she found what the silver mech was talking about. It was actually the same as reaching out through the bond like she had with her first four kids. The thought of them brought some sadness, which Sideswipe quickly soothed, but it wasn't just him—she could feel the five Seekers helping her, too. She found she could "hear" them a little as well, although not as strongly as the silver mech.

She started to get better at it after a bit, but progress was delayed when the Medbay doors opened. However, it wasn't Ratchet or any of the other two medics—it was Jazz. He wore his normal, happy face on, but Catherine couldn't help but notice he _felt_ different. Sideswipe felt it, too, because he became tensed beneath her; protective. The blue-and-white mech must have noticed, because he kept back a respectful distance he normally would not have.

"You guys done talking?" the redhead began, hoping to break the ice.

"Prime n' Lennox are doin' alright on their own. Better if there ain't too many 'o us goin' ta keep some secrecy, ya know?" he replied, his tone the same as always. Again, she felt something was off, though not in a dangerous kind of way. It was something else.

"Oh, well, come to visit us then?" she smiled this time.

His faltered for a moment, "Somthin' like that. I'd actually like ta talk ta alone fo' a bit, 'Cat."

"Um… sure?" she replied, although Sideswipe tensed even more beneath her; uneasily this time. She reached out through the bond to reassure him, but he did not settle as she stood up. She could tell he was against it, but it was _Jazz_. There was nothing to worry about. Still, he was reluctant let her onto his hand and give her to the other mech, and she could feel an underlying hint of jealousy from his end as her brother took her out of the room, into the hall. There, Jazz held her up gently, but his gaze became somber and his face set into a slight frown.

"How are ya holdin' up, shorty?"

"Um... Good. At least, I am now, anyways. Sideswipe's helped a lot," she replied, smiling at his name.

"Ya bonded, I see," he mused, allowing a grin to flicker.

She grinned back, "So you noticed. Yeah, apparently. I guess he skipped the 'fight-his-way-through-you' part, though."

"I'll let it slide this time. I'm more concerned about ya, 'Cat."

"Well, I told you I'm okay. Right now, anyways."

"An' that's what I'm worryin' 'bout. What happened to ya, 'Cat? What did the 'Cons do ta ya?" he asked, his optics dimming and his voice growing soft— worried.

She opened her mouth, but then closed it, frowning. Her mind naturally moved to explain, but as soon as it thought back to the most prevalent memory—of the towering, silent mech taking her from the base—an overwhelming fear gripped her chest, tightening it, and making her heart beat wildly. Any image after that moment was pervaded with a terrifying darkness that lashed out at her, but was fought back by the other side of her bonds. Sideswipe and her five children struck against it, and the fear subsided. She knew the silver mech was ready to come bursting out from the doors, and that the Seekers were ready to come burling down the hall to get to her and protect her, but she kept them at bay, assuring them she was fine.

"Catherine?" Jazz called out, the young redhead having gone rigid in his hand. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly.

"Sorry, Jazz. I… I can't…" she began, eyes scrunching to keep from thinking about the memories.

"I know. I know, but… Ya gotta. Ya need ta tell me what happened."

"I…" she spoke weakly, trying again, but the fear kept her at bay once more. "I _can't_, Jazz. I can't. I don't... I don't want to. Please—don't make me."

The mech sighed, and held her gently, stroking her back.

"I'm sorry, 'Cat. Ya don't have ta," he spoke softly, and then added at a whisper, "It just woulda made things easier."

"I'm sorry," she started, but Jazz shook his head, smiling warmly.

"Naw, don't be. It was too much o' me ta ask ya that. _I'm_ sorry, 'Cat. I won't ask ya again, don't worry."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Maybe I can know one day… but right now… I just… I feel… I feel _infected_ when I try to think of it. I don't… I don't want to remember that."

"Then don't. I don't want ya ta have ta go through it again."

She managed a smile, "Yeah. Me to… So. Um… Do you know what's going on for Sam?"

"Prime n' Lennox are already getting' the teams together, and we got a crew that'll fly 'em in all secret like. With Galloway not here, it's easier for us ta sneak out. He's got his 'eyes', but we gotta older plane stashed away on the Autobot side that'll help. We ain't gonna take too many 'o us, either, so as ta not rouse any o' the humans."

"That, uh, sounds good. I'm glad. Just… Just hurry, okay? I don't know if the 'Cons are here or not or how much longer they have to wait, but they're coming. I know they are."

"We already told 'Bee, n' he's on his way, but gonna lay low until we or the 'Cons get there. We'll get Sam safe n' sound. You can count on that. Though, it's lookin' like the earliest we can head out is two days. We need ta prep everythin' and keep plannin' our getaway, but we'll get it. Ya just need ta take ya time n' get better."

"Good. Good," Catherine nodded. "And I will. I'm really not that bad. I can probably get out of the Medbay soon."

"'Atta girl. Nuthin' can't keep ya down, yeah? Ya might wanna hide in the Medbay fo' a while, though."

She winced, "Ah. Not exactly a warm welcome back for me, huh?"

"Ya could call it that. But don't ya worry yaself. We got ya back, 'Cat. All o' us Autobots, n' ya even got yaself some 'o the human on ya side. Ya know Lennox and ya team is with ya."

"That is good… I guess I didn't think about it, but you're right… I'll have a lot of explaining to do. I just hope they'll listen…"

"If it's you, you'll find a way ta convince 'em. Or at least enough 'o them ta keep too much trouble from comin' our way."

"You know, this is a terrible way of comforting and trying to cheer me up," she mused wryly, and the mech chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it is. How 'bout I give ya back ta ya new Spark Mate?" he smiled, a mischievous twinkly in his optics.

"I imagine you're going to tease me about that for a while. Does anyone else know?"

"Prime n' a few other high-rankin' officers know. Just the important mechs n' femmes."

She laughed a little, "Not too bad. I imagine the others will know soon enough. And I wouldn't mind being back with Sideswipe. He's probably hovering at the door, waiting."

"Looks like I'm gonna have trouble spendin' time with ya," Jazz winked as he turned and headed back for the Medbay.

"So you don't find it weird that me n' him are 'bonded'?"

"Naw. You n' me have a bond, n' you've always had a bond with ya creations, so it ain't nothin' ta be considerin' strange."

"Glad my big brother approves then."

He raised an optic ridge, "I didn't say nothin' 'bout approvin'… but I just might with how ya two are doin'."

"Aww, well, thank-you, Jazz," she laughed. He chuckled with her as he opened the door, and while he wasn't directly at the door, Sideswipe was off one of the tables, standing like he had been pacing. A frown was on his face as he regarded the blue-and-white mech coolly, but he calmed once Catherine was in his hands. She felt her body relax on its own as he strengthened the flow of comfort through the bond. Her big brother left them then, closing the door behind him, where he paused to stare down at the ground. His optics dimmed as he sighed deeply.

Clenching his fingers, he cursed softly, turned, and left.

**-O-**

Luckily, it turned out to only take one full day before the Autobots were able to begin their mission. It had taken some clandestine movements and a lot of that luck to do it. Galloway being gone was one of the big things, and the fact his "eyes" were busy arguing with General Morshower or weren't in themselves. Furthermore, it was decided it would be a mostly Autobot-only mission with only a small crew manned by Lennox and his team and the plane crew. To help out, Lennox made sure most everyone was busy doing something, and left one of their more trusted soldiers in charge and with an excuse on where they were. It all went off with a hitch and a team of the humans, Optimus, Ironhide, Chromia, Jolt, and Ratchet, Jazz, and the Twins—chosen to keep their loud mouths from giving anything away. They would land on an American base run by friends of Lennox who were a sure-in not to let anything slide about the secret mission. No questions were asked, and within a few hours the Autobots would land, head off for Princeton College, and Bumblebee would meet them along the way.

Catherine, meanwhile, stayed within the Medbay. Sideswipe, however, was finally ushered away to go about his own duties, though he made sure he was always reaching out for her. Thankfully, his absence was made less of a heavy toll by the occasional visit by a few human soldiers—some from before, others new—and also the presence of her five Seeker children. While the Chief Medical Officer had come to detest their crowding his room, he knew they were necessary and so allowed them to be there when the silver mech was gone and when he wasn't there. However, they were to leave should First Aid say so, and Catherine made sure to enforce this decree. They grumped about it, but agreed, and made sure to be with her as much as possible even when Sideswipe wasn't around—Not unlike how they were at the moment, huddled around their red-headed creator.

"So, that Prime guy says we can join, but that we need alternate forms. What's wrong with the ones we have now?" the blue-armored Seeker, Fireflight, huffed.

"Yeah. The ones they showed us are so… _old_ looking. We're waaaaay cooler!" Slingshot, the reddish-brown flier smirked, shifting his wings as he puffed up his chest for show.

"That may be so," Catherine began, turning to face them with her hands on her hips, "but your Cybertronian forms do not fit in on Earth. You'd stand out like a sore thumb, and your presence is supposed to be a secret from all the other humans."

Air Raid folded his green-armored arms, "Pfff. That's so stupid. I don't see why we can't just show them we exist. From what I saw, the humans would _love_to meet us. They're all about the possibility of alien life."

"You forget that we also saw they are generally _hostile_ to alien life. If they found out we exist there would be much pandemonium. It is ultimately much better that we remain a secret, brothers," Silverbolt spoke up, his light-gray form shining like a burning beacon of goodness.

"Showing ourselves would still be better. Then we wouldn't have to be on this stupid island and we could fly around whenever and wherever we wanted," Skydive pouted, almost-black wing drooping.

Catherine shrugged, "Maybe one day, but not today. It takes time for people to get used to new things, and you're _alien_ new. Not to mention humanity has been attacked by others of your kind. It makes it hard for them to understand not all of you are bad."

"I still don't think we should change are alternate forms," Fireflight grumbled, hunching down like a grumpy child.

"Oh, come now—our aerial crafts aren't that bad!" their mother exclaimed, and the five glanced between one another.

Slingshot scratched his helmet, "Well… I mean… I guess that Raptor one looked okay."

"I kinda liked the Falcon one," Skydive mumbled.

Fireflight continued to huff, "The Phantom plane was alright…"

"The Eagle looked pretty fast," Air Raid hummed. "Might be good enough."

"The F-14 Tomcat seemed like it could fit my larger form," Silverbolt spoke up last, and they looked to the redhead, whom nodded.

"Sounds good. We'll just have to get them here for you to scan, which may be a while, so you can be happy to know you'll probably have your normal forms for a bit longer," she laughed, and her five Seekers smiled at one another with relief.

"Prime said he would try to do something about it once he got back," Skydive stated, and besides him, Air Raid frowned.

"Why didn't they bring us with them? We could've gotten there way faster than they did."

"Well, this was a rescue mission that needed a lot of secrecy. You would have stood out too much," she replied, and Slingshot went next.

"And who was this 'Sam' guy they're going after? And what's he gotta do with you, 'cause you get all weird when you talk about him," he asked, jealousy evident in his tone.

She chuckled, "Sam's my best friend, boys. He's family, too—like a brother to me, which means he's your Uncle so you should care about what happens to him, too."

"Oh," Fireflight hummed as he and the other's relaxed. "Well, that's okay then. As long as he wasn't another guy like that Sideswipe dude. I hate how he's always spending time with you and we _never_ get any! It's not fair!"

"I told you," Catherine began, laughing, "Sideswipe's special to me. He… He's like… Well, I guess you could say he's like how I am to you. I guess. I mean, he's not quite that, but… um… Yeah. This is getting hard to explain."

"I still don't like him," the blue-armored Seeker seethed, and the others seemed much the same except for Silverbolt whom kept a normal expression on his face.

"Excuse me," a seventh voice spoke up, and all turned to find the red-and-white medic First Aid behind them, a scanning device in his hands. "Have you five been scanned recently by Ratchet? I don't see anything in the records, but it might be because he didn't write a report yet."

"Oh. No, actually, we haven't. We've been so busy with speaking with Prime or with Mother, that we haven't interacted with him all that much," the light-gray Seeker replied as he stepped forward.

"Ah. Then would you mind if I do so now? As you are going to be Autobots, we make it a point to have a medical record for each of our soldiers and have regular scans," First Aid smiled, and while Silverbolt nodded, the others behind him groaned. He hushed them with a look while Catherine laughed, and soon enough they got into a line allowing the medic begin his job. It only took a few minutes and then they were huddled around her once again, grumbling about having to do all these things they didn't want to and that they were possibly thinking or reconsidering about being Autobots if they had to do all of said crap.

"Huh," First Aid began as he went over the results. "I didn't believe it at first, but… you really _are_ barely a week old. This… This is amazing. Unbelievable, even. You should still be in your youngling stage, but you are all full-fledged mechs—_Seeker_ mechs no less! Catherine, your abilities are astounding!"

"Thank-you, although I wish it had happened under better circumstances," she replied, wincing a little, and the medic flinched at once.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I meant no offense or harm!" he squeaked, but was waved off with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, 'Aid. All that matters is that they're here and they're all alright."

"Indeed they are. They're in essentially perfect shape."

"You doubted?" Slingshot smirked from behind the others, and while three of his brothers shared the expression Silverbolt flashed him a "be quiet" look, as did Catherine, and so the reddish-brown Seeker hunkered back down, pouting.

"Well, I'll start compiling the report then and set up when your next checkup will be. Feel free to hang around as long as you want. You'll find I'm more tolerant than Ratchet," the medic smiled, a hint of jest in his tone, which brought a grin to the redhead's face. Of course, the five Seekers were quick to take up the opportunity. Indeed, the younger medic was _far_ more tolerant than his superior—he'd hadn't made a single complaint or single face at them. Rather, he seemed amused by it all, and that made things much easier on all of them.

They managed to make the best of their free time for almost half an hour before First Aid suddenly dropped his tool and went rigid. All six of his guests stared, confused, and watched as his mouth dropped and then he took off out of the Medbay. Not a moment later, she felt a similar emotion flow from her bond—from Sideswipe. Something had happened. Something bad. It made her heart race a little, and she had to ask what happened.

_It's Prime,_ the silver mech replied at once. _He's… He's been offlined._

A cold wave went through Catherine's frame as her eyes widened. Before the Seekers could ask, she ordered them to take her to the Command Center at once. There was no arguing with her tone; no questions allowed; no refusals. They didn't even bother to try as Silverbolt held out his hand and took off, the others close behind. With the Seeker carrying her it only took a few moments to get out to the main corridor between sides. Already she could see Autobots from the base rushing towards the same direction and so they joined them. Confusion, shock, and disbelief ran rampant through the ranks, but it wasn't just the Autobots—humans were running around as if there had just been alarm. Granted, she had heard about the Autobot S.O.S that had gone off some times ago, but she didn't think it had been so _serious_.

Sideswipe appeared a moment later, and she and her Seekers joined him on the way to the Command Center, taking the beach-side path along with other Autobots. When they reached the area, she had Silverbolt put her down near the stairs, which she raced up. She received some surprised looks from those who had not seen her in some time nor expected to. The Autobots that had come were standing together in their normal area, although the Seekers and Sideswipe were closer to her.

"What happened? Do we have contact with the team?" she demanded from the communications officers, hovering over them to try and see for herself. Although she was no longer liaison nor had any actual authority, the soldiers adhered to her request.

"Contact ended just a few minutes ago with Commander Lennox," the one on her left noted, and she turned to the young women.

"What did he say? What happened?"

"Uh, the Commander reported that the Autobots engaged the Decepticon at sixteen hundred hours and were successful in the mission, but that, um… Optimus Prime is deceased."

Catherine pulled back then, biting her lip, and cursing loudly in her head. The communication officers looked back, concerned, but refrained from asking out of respect. The redhead recovered quickly and leaned forward once more.

"What's their ETA? And what of the other Autobots and soldiers?"

"They should be arriving at the British NEST base in a few minutes. All NEST human forces are accounted for, as well as Autobots. They should be able to return home within six hours."

"Okay. Okay. That's some good news. Any other news we should be worried about?"

"Not that we're aware of, ma'am. Would you like to be kept updated?"

Catherine nodded, "Yes. I need to be informed of anything new. Check for Decepticon activity as well. They might be making a move now. If you can, get me in contact with General Morshower so we can know what's happening on his end."

"Ma'am!" the officer saluted and she, along with the others, went to work, while the redhead moved away to the railing where Sideswipe and the Seekers waited. She ran a hand through her hair, and listened to their soothing words, but it wasn't much help. She knew the silver mech was grieving already, and her children didn't quite fully yet understand the gravity of the situation. She looked past them to the other Autobots, whom were huddled about, talking amongst themselves lowly and with worried looks. She imagined many of them couldn't believe what was happened, and didn't _want_ to believe. How could _Optimus Prime_ be dead? It didn't seem possible! It couldn't have been possible! But it had been confirmed. Yet, it just couldn't be!

"God, please tell me this is a bad, bad dream," she sighed, letting her head fall back a little.

_I wish that were the case, but every time I ask, everyone keeps confirming the same thing. He gave his life to protect Sam._

She closed her eyes, "God dammit… Sam's safe, but Prime… Shit."

The silver mech reached out through the bond again, but he and everyone else paused in their workings as a large group of government-issued helicopters appeared from around the side of the building and lowered down to the landing pad. Catherine's eyes narrowed, recognizing the machine, and headed down the stairs while other soldiers looked on wearily. Sideswipe and her Seekers followed close behind as she stormed out there, ready to demand what they wanted. If it had been Galloway who came out of the craft, she was sure she would have punched him without caring, but the men that appeared were just his political goons dressed in their suits. Unfortunately, they were also joined by a large number of armed guards. The two main men regarded her coolly and without much care. She imagined they would have preferred an officer such as Lennox, but she figured they thought she would work well enough despite being "suspended".

"NEST is hereby deactivated," the tallest, most prominent man spoke, staring down at her. A few soldiers had followed her out, and now gasped and looked at one another with disbelief. "Any anti-Decepticon operations are to be ceased and you will remain here at Diego Garcia to await further orders."

"I'm sorry but _we_ take orders from General Morshower, _sir_," she hissed back, but the man merely sneered for a brief moment.

"You also take them from the President of the United Sates who have given us command over this operation, and as such, we are _commanding_you to cease operations and stand by, _Ms. Wolf_."

"On what grounds?" she growled, and the man's face grew dark.

"On the ground of failure and endangering the Earth! This petty alien fight your 'Autobots' have brought to this planet has cost us blood that our soldiers have paid. And now the secret is out, Ms. Wolf. The world knows about the aliens, and now we _humans_ will take matters into our own hands to protect _our_ planet."

"And you think grounding the Autobots—the only _real_ potential defense against the Decepticons, who, may I remind you, are the _real_ enemy—is a good idea? The only thing that'll do is ensure our defeat!"

"Regardless, that is no longer your concern," the man barked and turned to the soldiers around him. "Arrest Ms. Wolf and see to it she is detained separately from the other aliens."

"_What_?" she shrieked, backing away as a few of the soldiers stepped forward to obey the command. The world just about exploded as the wheeled feet of Sideswipe shot in front of her, and two blades appeared, aimed at the nearest soldiers. Joining them were an arsenal of weapons as the five Seekers aimed their weapons while forming a protective circle around her. The men's own armada took aim, their guns clicking, ready to fire. NEST soldiers around who had their weapons readied them, while the others either tensed and or raised their arms for a ceasefire. Within the building, the other Autobots became alarmed and rushed out along with other humans, shouting out.

"Desist at once!" the man howled, and jabbed a finger at Catherine. "Tell them to lower their weapons now, Ms. Wolf, or I will consider the Autobots enemies of humanity and have them put down permanently!"

"Try it. I dare you," Sideswipe snarled darkly, raising a blade to the man.

"No! Sideswipe, stop!" Catherine shouted, rushing out to touch his arm. The silver mech looked at her, confused and silently refusing her demand. She was in danger, and he would not let these fraggers touch her. Her Seeker children were much the same, and the other Autobots were ready to protect their kin, too. She shook her head at him, though, telling him to back down over the bond.

While she would have loved nothing more than to see the man erased from the planet, she knew it would not be a good idea. She did not want to be arrested, either, but the man's words weren't just some casual or weightless threat. This man could ruin them, and she could not let that happen. Optimus Prime was already dead. Neither Lennox nor Morshower or her team was here to help her. She was the only real "authoritative" voice at the moment thanks to the residual influence from her time as a liaison. It was up to her to ensure things went smoothly and safely for everyone here. Even if it meant doing something she didn't want or what wasn't right or was epitome of stupid.

"All of you—power down your weapons. Now," she ordered Sideswipe and her Seekers. They were reluctant to do so, but after a long, tense moment, they did so. The other Autobots behind them followed in suit, but the soldier goons kept their weapons aimed. The man smirked though, seeing he had won as the redhead turned towards him and nodded once, holding out her hands.

With a simple gesture, the soldiers got to work, turning the redhead around to cuff her while the Autobots were herded back into the base. All the while, Catherine cursed the man and fate's toll, and she sincerely hoped that Lennox was doing much better on his end.

Unfortunately, she had the sinking feeling it wasn't, and that things were only going to get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>XLVIII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_WHOOT. SO. YEAH. KINDA CLIFFHANGER. BAD NEWS IN GENERAL, ANYWAYS. You know what I found out re-watching ROTF? That when they drop Prime off they're not at Diego Garcia. I have no idea why, but I always thought Lennox and the Autobots were at Diego Garcia when Galloway deactivated them. Yeah, they weren't. They were actually in like New Jersey or something, but not Diego Garcia xD;; Sooo. Oops. Anyways, I imagine most of you wanted Galloway here to be the one with Cybertronian weapons pointed at them, but it's not. Sorry! xD;; It originally was going to be, but then, again, I realized that Lennox/Autobots weren't at Diego Garcia, lol~_

_SO. Sam's safe, but Prime's dead! Well. _Slag. _Things are not looking good! They're being deactivated, too! And now Catherine's been arrested! D: How could it get any worse?_

_A lot. Knowing me ;) Anyways, the next chapter is the big final battle of this "arc", so to speak. You could call it an "arc" anyways. Prepare for a long chapter with lots of action and some plot twists and major changes and death! Lots and lots of death! 8D I don't really have too much else to say about this chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed that last bit of fluff! It's all you get for a couple of chapters! c: Also, more Seeker adorableness this chapter, which, like Catswipe, is not around for the next few chapters. But it will return, I assure you!_

_Until next chapter! :D_


	49. The Sun's Gone Dim And The Sky's

**TMWolf: **_OH MY PRIMUS. JUST. OH MY PRIMUS. I'M FINALLY BACK. I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER ^ ;;;; Sorry, guys. My schooling and job literally took up most all my time. I kind of work 7 days a week, which, uh, I really shouldn't, but it's like a babysitter job almost, eh. I'll probably need to quit soon just because I need more time for studying. Calculus II is fragging hard. :/ Anyways, I finally got the chapter done and here it is! It's a doozey, too! 14000+ words! Granted, it takes up the entire pre-battle and battle, soo yuh. It also takes on different 3rd person-POV, too. Have fun reading! :__D_

_Today's song is one you may have heard from the Battle: L.A. trailer. It's a pretty good song/instrumental by Johann Johannsson, and I thought it fit the chapter rather well- at least, the mood of it c:_

_Now for reviews, which you guys are always fantastic for!_

_**Amycakes: **Your icon is delicious. c: And yes. Plot twists. I guess? xD;; Definitely major changes and death, though! Shall I call a paramedic to be on standby, then? Sounds like you need one... Man, I'm such an evil authoress, mwahahahahaha! Don't worry, I have some pheonix downs and revives on hand for you :D  
><em>

_**Angel897: **"Crazy" indeed! And, well, I guess that means Galloway has competition!  
><em>

_**AnonymousAuthor1998: **LOL Oh, man. When I read that line from your review... I laughed xD THE PUNCH OF KILL EVERYTHING! Best punch ever. Of all time.  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Thanks! Aaaand you'll find out when the story is near the end about Jazz ;) As for what will happen to 'Cat... you'll find out :3 And yes, Sunny will be in the story soon, but he's taking his sweet yellow-aft time *^*  
><em>

_**AutoconDeceptibot: **lol yuuuuus! There you go! xD And whoot for laughter! I try to add in humor here and there ;) Something to make people laugh. Glad to see it worked,ha ha~ And, well, Silverbolt kind of fits that title, but the others? Yeeeeeah... No. Not a change, bwahahaha. And thanks! I'll do my best! :3  
><em>

_**Bee4ever: **A fine mess, indeed! :c And no, she's can't. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. -insert maniacal laughter pose and lightning in the background-  
><em>

_**BlueAsh666: **Awww, thank-you soooooo much for your review! :) It really made my day to read it, and effectively gave me a writer's boost, ha ha~ I just try to be realistic... and scientific at times, tee hee. :D And I'd hope 'Cat has flaws! D: She's human, after all! (regardless of the Energon blood~) Thanks so much again! :3  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **Aren't they? c: And ooooh you'll find out about Jazz... at the end. Of this story. lolololo~ :D I was actually a little shocked he died, too, but then I remembered Prime ALWAYS dies at some point in EVERY TF continuity. Like seriously- no joke. EVERY. TIME. To be honest.. I don't do the scene. I mention it, but don't do it- sorry! xD;;  
><em>

_**Chibi Oro: **Uh, kind of. It's kind of like that with Jazz, but not exactly. Eh. Actually, Jazz doesn't mind the whole bond mate. He just wants what's best for her, remember? And, to be honest? Sideswipe couldn't keep Jazz from talking to her even if he wanted ;) Jazz is a ninja remember? Ooooh, yeah things are going to the Pits. Just you wait~ I never actually thought about the whole weight thing... but they could have at least TRIED to let him down gently :/ It just seemed more disrespectful than anything else...  
><em>

_**Crystarium: **LOL I always use a guide so I don't get too lost... not even sure where our game is anymore, though xP OF COURSE I WATCH IT *^* IT'S FANTASTIC. JUST. OMP. I LOVE IT! Korra is so awesome! ~^~ I didn't like how they dropped it either :/ Regardless if he was super freaking heavy- show some respect! And lol, Oh Galloway. Everyone hates him xD Thank-ye very much, by the way~! :3  
><em>

_**Dream lighting: **"octomis". Sorry, but... that made me laugh out loud pretty hard xD;; Was it really strange to see her with Sideswipe? I figure they had some pretty good signs of being able to become a couple... Or, well, they were almost there, but not quite...  
><em>

_**xXxEveryRoseHasItsThornxXx: **Uh, let's not kill something, though! Depending on what it is... it will most likely be illegal xD;; And I'm not going to say aaaaaanything about killing off anyone. You'll just have to wait and read what happens :) I'm terrible for it, I know, tee hee c: And technically... they ARE a couple, just not "aloud". Bonding, for Cybertronians, basically means a couple as soon as the bonding happens, but just wait~ It'll happen soon enough :D And Sunny will show his face soon enough. Just be patient, ha ha! xD  
><em>

_**Fictitioushero: **Okay, so this is super late, but- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D Glad I could kind of give you a present, though! xD Oh, trust me- there is a whole chapter pretty much dedicated for their fluff. Kinda. There some important stuff going on in it, too, but there is fluff ;) And Ratchet's not a creeper! xD He's just... staring awkwardly 'cause well, I mean- it's almost like walking in on somebody making out. Kinda. Uh, don't count on fireworks. More like flames of doom, bwahahaha! Oooh, you'll find out about Jazz... at the end of the story, ha ha ha~ And not keep you in suspense? GURL. I WILL KEEP YOU IN SUSPENSE IF I WANT. -does S-snap move- And of course they whine like that! They're little kids still! xD They'd probably suck up to you like crazy for those cookies, ha ha. Silverbolt's such a good boy, although his bros are gonna give him so much crap, lol! OF COURSE I WAS GOING TO KILL OPTIMUS. Gotta have a reason for that Battle in Egypt and getting everyone there :P Actually, yeah- Jetfire will be there. Kinda random, but his entrance was random in the movie! xD He is hilarious! I loved him, which made it suck when he died! Wheelie actually shows up eventually, by the way! Not a lot, at first, but he shows up! And yeah. Politics are boring AND suck :/ And, uh, well, you'd have done the world a favor, technically xD Oh, she's melted on the inside, trust me. Sideswipe is such a good bond mate c: YES. 14000+ WORDS. IT IS BROUGHT ON MY FRIEND. No problem, again, and you're welcome! Glad I could give you a present- even if by chance! xD and- oh wait, DUDE. STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FAT LOL xD;; I can't eat all of it, ha ha ha~!  
><em>

_**Heather Tobotua de Cybertron: **Unfortunately... that explanation is going to take a LONG time to get to c: And lol really? niiiice xD  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **LOLOLOLO I haven't figure out how to use memefaces on my phone yet. Not sure android can :c And bwahahahaha. Nice example, although a fictitious one xD Adorable, yusus, and NO RATCHET IS NOT A CREEPER. Why does everyone think that? It's just an awkward situation! xD;;; Yeah, those Seekers are thinking the same thing. They don't like how Momma is spending all her time with Sideswipe :P Oh, tsk tsk. Jazz, jealous? You peepz are cray-cray. LOL I love the "oh-stop-it-you" meme xD I wish I could do it in real life~ -puts table back upright- BITCH PLEASE. 'CUZ I CAN.  
><em>

_**Kaaayyytteee: **Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah. More bad stuff. c: and why thank-you~ ;)  
><em>

_**Lunar Mist: **Isn't TF:Prime awesome? And ha ha, yeah. Can't help thinking his voice as Peter Cullen~ LOL OMP LOL. Oh, Sideswipe. He is Ironhide's student, technically, sooo it could've happen ;) I know right? I think you're the first person not to call him a creeper, too! xD No points for Jazz, though... He is worried, I give you that, so I guess 1/2 a point :P Sideswipe is definitely a little jealous ;) I mean, he's got no worries about who's the bond mate, buuut yeah. He's just a little protective, tee hee. Well, not a gov't holding area. Just a cell that have for prisoners, really :x Oh, well, actually, Sideswipe's close enough to keep in contact. They're still inside the base, just on opposite sides. She might fluctuate, but not too badly. And really? Huh. Well, guess it's good I reply in the story then :P I just figured it was easier this way xD;; My inbox is less full, anyways, haha._

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **"oooh" is right! xD LOL Oh, Charles. He was cute when he was young ;) And now I chooose- Jean Grey!  
><em>

_**Monday78**: Lol niiiice! xD Guess you had to take some bathroom breaks at some point, yeah? ;) And I'll do my best! x3 I hope so, too!  
><em>

_**NightMaskedFemme: **Yes, yes it is! EXTREME FLUFFINESS! :0 Evidently I am capable of it, ha ha. Dude- Ratchet is not being creepy- it was just an awkward moment; like he was walking in one two people making out! xD;; Although Loki seems to have won over the most fans, tee hee. He is adorable in his own right~ I actually had heard of TF BEFORE the movies with Beast Wars and Armada, but I never got into until I saw the movie. Then I became -teehee- Obsessed, ha ha. It's not sad at all, really. It had lost a LOT of prominence ever since the G1 series ended, and the Japanese ones weren't all that great :/ And ugh- that sounds awful. Thankfully me parents let me be, and I got to enjoy TF whenever I wanted~ 'Course they always shake their heads and wonder why I still watch cartoons... But then I ask them as opposed to what crap that's on TV. :P_

_**Pitstop96: **Bwahahahaa, I see you're excited about Sunny arriving xD Yeah, things generally get better after they get worse... but my better takes a bit of time to get to, tee hee c: I'm awful like that~ Yeah, i figured it out and was like: OH SLAG. DELETE. DELETE. DELTE. REWRITE xD;;;; awww, lucky you ;) Somebody's getting their flirt on, ha ha. School's not so bad, but Calculus II sucks :c  
><em>

_**Rhianna.R: **Thanks a bunch! :D I'll try and update as soon as I can! It's a little difficult juggling all of it, but I'm trying! Aaaand you'll actually see a pretty good amount of Jazz and her Seekers this chapter. Sorry they don't show up much- it's just the story focuses on 'Cat/Sides/Sam/the war n' stuff, soooo... yeah xD;;;  
><em>

_**Sakuratan: **First off, holy cow and thanks! And, uh, sorry for sleep depriving you for two days! xD;; Don't worry about not knowing about the comics. I don't think a lot of people did. I honestly only did because I read the TFWiki constantly, and they show the comics :3 Also, thanks for the critique. Sorry for anything excessive. I only really do it to make sure people now the change, and so I don't have to really go in depth throughout the story more than once or twice. I try not to do it too much for the very reason that it gets boring, and since I have done most of the BG explanations, I don't think it should come up too much anymore. If it does... oops? I think it might this chapter, maybe, ha ha... o^o;;; Oh, and don't mind those minor spelling errors... -sweeps them under the rug- it's just those thing Microsoft Word, Googly spell check, and my own eyes miss, eh heh... I appreciate the writing tips... although you need to separate the link parts to make it show up here, lol xD;; Fanfic doesn't like links at all, but then I also like to kind of do a "self-improvement" and catch my own mistakes first or read books and compare it from there. That's just who I am really- I prefer to find the mistakes myself and work them to make them better in a way I understand xP But, I don't mind checking sites out for a few tips :3 Thanks again!  
><em>

_**Spark of the Forgotten: **Jazz jealous? Gurl plz. Optimus is dead, though :3 And, well, don't you worry too much about 'Cat. In that regards, anyways. Her life does kind of such right now, though :D Galloway is a foo' :c Pres is a foo', too. IT'S ME. OF COURSE IT GETS WORSE. YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW xD;; Just.. hold on tight, okay? Things DO get better... eventually, ha ha :D  
><em>

_**StarBee20: **Not good indeed! And yeah, they almost did. I'm surprised they didn't! D: Galloway... well, he'll live. For now.  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **Yup. The gov't is kind of a butt, ha ha. Yes, well it helped 'Cat was not with Optimus... otherwise it might have been there. Glad you didn't cry, though. I'd feel bad xD;;;  
><em>

_**Swag-Believe-Love: **Dude, you're name's got so much swag I can hardly stand it, lol :D And uh, while there will be Catswipe... there will NEVER be Sideswipe/Cat/Sunny. No threesomes, sorry! xD;; Bond mates don't work that way! And there are some other reasons...  
><em>

_**Topicker26: **GURL. I SAW THE FREAKING DEMO PLAY. CAN. NOT. WAIT. O. M. P. And yeah! Go ahead and use them, ha ha! xD Oh, Mirage... it is such a shame you are a background character~ You know what's weird... G1-color Wheeljack they released a few months back was complicated, too! D: It took me FOREVER to get him transformed right xD;; Oh, dude- I bought Knock Out, too! Although I totally did so on purpose :P He and Dreadwing are the two 'Cons I just want to have regardless! xD Arcee I'm hoping to get soon, too. And yeeeeah... OP dies, the comics are coming, and YUP. THE END OF ROTF IF THIS CHAPTER :D And no it's not smut! xD -bricks-  
><em>

_Oh, by the way- it's funny/adorable how you guys think Jazz is jealous :D_

_STORY TIME._

Oh, and another note:

_'text'_ _= bond speak_

"text" _= normal_

_"text"_ _= comm. link/Cybertronian (basically both the same thing)_

_**"text" **= special speak (you'll see)  
><em>

_text = thoughts_

Just so there's no confusion xP

* * *

><p><strong>XLIX. <strong>The Sun's Gone Dim and the Sky's Turned Black

* * *

><p>Catherine looked at her shackled hands, the gray metal dark in the dim light. She didn't know how long it'd been seen the government soldiers had closed the door behind her, effectively sealing her within one of the handful of cells they had on the base—used mostly in the event of court martial or temporarily holding criminals. It couldn't have been too long, but it was enough time to let her think long and hard, and the thought most prevalent was that she should have screwed over her earlier reasoning, socked the man in the face, and let the Autobots blow them sky-high.<p>

She sighed, not for the first or the last time. Despite everything, she knew she had made the right decision. Or, at least, that Lennox, Morshower, and Marissa would have approved, but maybe not liked. While fighting back was the much preferred action, that would have only sealed their fate in the President's eyes, and ultimately, that of humanity. And it was for that reason that, if her incarceration meant the Autobots retained a chance of being considered the good guys and allies, then she would let it happen.

Of course, with Prime deceased, the chances were growing sickeningly grim. The Autobot leader had become a kind of figure-head, and with his loss the Autobots would no longer be held in the same regard. Most likely they would be considered a renegade group of potentially hostile, alien robots that could easily turn on the human race. That was a load of complete bullshit, and almost the whole of NEST knew it, but the ordinary citizen did not and would easily be fooled by the government.

She hoped the other Autobots were behaving at least. Sideswipe and her Seekers, she knew, were ready to blow. She's already received many threats of busting down the wall and getting her out, but she had make doubly sure that they would _not_ do that. The silver mech was actually easier to quell than her children, whom did not want to care about the consequences. Eventually, she finally made them stop and listen to the other Autobots, and now she only occasionally heard them through the bond, although felt them all the time.

They sometimes gave her updates of what was happening; Galloway's men had littered the Command Center with their goons, and while the NEST soldiers were being allowed to go about their day, they were under strict, armed watch. The Autobots were worse off—they'd all been huddled into a single hanger and were being watched by even more heavily armed guards. Apparently Elita-1 and Smokescreen had taken charge and kept everyone in line, for which she was thankful. Things were tense enough that one wrong move with start slag blowing up. Regardless, the mech and femme were doing a good job, and she had yet to hear one explosion.

Hopefully her confinement would be ended once Lennox arrived, but where that end might take her… she didn't know. A small fear grew within her at the possibilities; she had surmised Galloway's men had not considered her human anymore by the subtle hints in their speech. There was no telling who else felt the same, but if enough higher ups did, she might be forced into something she did not like, and knew if that did happen, she could not stop Sideswipe nor her kids from acting. Depending on what it was, she wasn't sure she would try to stop them, either. She could only hope that she would be given a chance to explain everything—to finally tell the whole truth about what had happened, and show them that the Autobots were their allies and they all could be trusted.

For now, though, she was going to have to continue waiting and thinking.

_If only Prime hadn't died_, she mused miserably. A burst of comfort came through, which she thanked Sideswipe for, but kept from completely going through her. There was no time for that, though it was nice. Indeed, if Prime hadn't died, things would no doubt be better.

Of course, she'd considered the option of reviving him. She wasn't afraid to show her powers now, so if she got to him it wouldn't be a problem. However, getting to him _was_. To just reach Prime, she was sure she'd have to fight tooth and nail through the government soldiers and would probably need Autobot assistance, which, obviously, would not make things easier for them. There was also the issue of energy. While she had made _five_ new Seeker mechs, she didn't know or remember how—she didn't want to—and she would not use anyone else's spark to do so. She had no doubts they would all give their spark for him, but she wouldn't do that. _Ever_.

It just seemed hopeless from where she was, and she often thought of letting the memories from her capture come back just so she could figure out how she had made her five kids, but the underlying _thing_ that existed in those memories kept her from it. She just _couldn't_ go back to that place. She hadn't been lying when she'd spoken to Jazz; whenever she tried to touch the memories it was like something vile was being injected into her veins. She felt disgusting and—and like she was losing a part of herself. The only reason it never got any further was because Sideswipe and her boys were there to push it back. Whatever she had done to make the Seekers was going to have to remain lost, along with any way to revive Prime without killing someone else.

She let her head fall back against the wall with a sigh as she wondered how things could have gotten so bad. Prime was dead. She was a prisoner. The Autobots were basically imprisoned and finished. The Decepticons were beginning their attack. At least Sam was okay—she was able to smile at that. It had thankfully been confirmed he was okay, and that was a relief. She wished such terrible consequences hadn't happened because of it, but one couldn't change the past. She just hoped the kid stayed out of trouble. If she knew Sam, though, that was no doubt a fruitless hope, but if he was with an Autobot—especially Bumblebee—then he should be okay. The yellow, black-striped mech would keep her best friend safe, although he was a trouble maker, too.

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly, when she heard the echoes of what sounded uncannily like gun blast or possibly an explosion. She frowned, sitting up, and tried to concentrate on the sound. There was also a strange rush of excitement and determination from the other ends. She had no doubts something was going on, but what? She only hoped Elita-1 and Smokescreen had done the right thing. Another echo and she frowned. Something was definitely going on.

She stood up this time and headed for the door, aiming to bang on it and get the guards to answer her questions. That plan went to the pits when a sharpened end suddenly stabbed through the wall. She reared back, surprised, and watched as it ran straight down, vanished, then reappeared at the original slot, went right and then down. She already knew who it was by this point, but she still raised a brow and grinned when the four-fingered hand gripped the slashed sides and ripped the cutout free.

"Happy to see me?" Sideswipe inquired a little too smugly as he held out his hand.

She snorted as she stepped on, "I was actually enjoying my alone time until you so rudely interrupted. Can you do anything about the cuffs?"

"Sure; hold still," he replied, and then sliced through the chain daintily, as if it were made from butter. "Now let's get out of here before those humans come back."

"What's going on?" she asked while stepping onto his shoulder and grasping the armor panels.

He raced off around the corner quickly, "We're going to Egypt, that's what."

"Lennox has a plan? 'Because you guys breaking out is not looking good for your reputation at all. I kind of let them take me so they would think we were cooperating, you know," she frowned, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Don't worry about that. And yes, he does. We're going to hijack a plane and head to Egypt. Apparently Sam's found a way for you to bring back Prime and that's where's he's at, so we've got to get you to him."

"Sam's in _Egypt_?! How the hell did that happen?!"

"Pit if I know. 'Bee confirmed it, though, and told us he found 'something', but he went under radio silence for safety after that. It's a long story, but just know that we got to get you to him to bring Prime back."

"Okay," she nodded, but paused as she clung tighter while the silver mech turned sharper than usual around a corner. Around them, NEST human soldiers were moving and were armed. The explosions were louder now, but not very frequent. "What's with the explosions?"

"We haven't harmed anyone, if that's what you're worried about," he began, grinning a little. "But we have to give those slaggers 'watching' us a reason to surrender. Some are being more stubborn than we'd like, but it'll be over soon and then _they'll_ be the prisoners."

"So long as they're not harmed. I want to have plenty of faces to pummel," she huffed, pounding her fist into her open palm. "Although I'll want to get these cuffs completely off. Unfortunately, you're blades are a little too big. By the way, where are we even heading?"

He chuckled, "We're heading to a hangar on our side where there's planes and crews waiting to take us to Egypt. We're also getting you some armor and weapons."

"Oh shit. Decepticons have been spotted?" she frowned, and he, unfortunately, nodded.

"A lot of them are headed there. Don't worry, though—we'll cover you all the way, and the Seekers will be taking you, too. I don't like not being right with you, but Elita-1 had a point. They'll keep you safer than in a cargo plane."

"They do love their mother," she hummed, though the silver mech snorted with a hint of annoyance. In the same instance, an idea came to mind and she touched his cheek. "Actually, take me by my room real quick. I still have those blades you made me there. I can use them to get the cuffs off, and they'll probably come in handy."

The silver mech nodded, and soon enough they were crossing to the Autobot side and then they were at her room. There were no more explosions, but she imagined there was still much quarreling. She let it slide by as she hurried into her room, shuffled through her drawers to where'd she hidden the weapons, used them to cut the cuffs, and then hurried back out. Then they were off again.

She noticed there was a lack of visitors in the halls, and he informed her that most of the human soldiers would be staying on base, keeping in contact with Morshower while also guarding the government men in the Command Center, which was where he figured they were all at already. Only a handful would come with them; one, to pilot the ship, and, two, because Lennox had requested back up for the fight. There were also a good number of Autobots that would be staying as well, to help with guarding, and also in the event Decepticons attacked. The rest would be heading to Egypt to help with the fight.

"Sideswipe! Catherine! You made it! Good!" Elita-1 shouted once they rolled into the hanger. Already two planes had been gathered together, and both Autobot and soldiers were loading up. The femme rolled over to point them towards the closest aircraft. "Take her there; one of Bluestreak's teams got her some armor and weapons. You'll ride in that craft as well, Sideswipe. Catherine, I've ordered the Seekers to return, and they will be here shortly. You'll ride with Silverbolt. Hurry up, though. We need to leave quickly."

Both mech and human nodded, and he ushered her over to the plane where he set her down. Waiting were familiar faces—the very same set whom had joined her for their live-match training. She was glad to see them after so long, as were they, but it was cut short by the necessity of time. She quickly got dressed, taking off her original shirt and pulling the armor-one over her under armor. The rest soon followed, though she had to shuffle out of sight for the pants. When she was all set, she looked ready to go through training. All the soldiers around her were the same, and soon she was fitted with an appropriate weapon. She secretly hoped she wouldn't have to use it, but she knew now was not a time where she could uphold such vows. The Decepticons would be out to kill her friends, her children, and Sideswipe, while also trying to capture her and Sam, which would lead to their deaths as well. Mercy was something she could not afford, regardless if they were Cybertronian and she was the Allspark.

"All set?" the leader of Bluestreak's group, Rick, inquired, and she nodded. "Good. You're ride is here, Ms. VIP. You get to ride jet style."

Sure enough, a group of five jets appeared from the skies, hovering briefly before transforming and landing with ease. They spotted her at once—not that they needed to see her to find her—and began to hurry over, though were careful not to step or bump into anyone.

"Makes me jealous of the fighter pilots. They get to fly jets from here to Egypt instead of into the cargo bay," Amelio, the short, dark-haired man, huffed.

"Fly safe, Catherine. It's up to you to bring the Big Bot back," Saachi added, giving the girl a two-fingered salute as Silverbolt knelt down to lift her up.

She nodded, "You guys stay safe, too, and kick some 'Con ass."

'_We'll watch out for them,'_she heard Sideswipe say, and she glanced over to nod and smile at him as well. Her children gave similar sentiments, although only about keeping _her_ safe, and griping about how Silverbolt was the one who got to carry her. That eventually died off in favor of waiting for everyone to finish loading. It honestly wasn't that long of a wait—barely even ten minutes—but they still complained all the way until the cargo planes took off. She was in Silverbolt's cockpit by then, and couldn't help but wonder why he had a spot for a human only for a moment. She ended up letting it go as he pulled his restraints over her chest while his body shifted and changed shape, turning into his aerial form.

She was in darkness at first, but the cover of the cockpit moved a few seconds later and she could see that they were in the air. She opened her mouth in awe, having not felt him take off at all. Around them, the other four Seekers flew in a circle-like formation, and chatter was going on through the bond. Silverbolt used his comm. link, too, allowing her to hear it normally. She let herself smile at the banter, and then looked around for the cargo planes. They were easy enough to find—off towards the left at a safe distance from her Seekers. She knew which one carried Sideswipe at once; her bond leading her eyes towards the rightmost-one.

She reached out and the distance between them became nonexistent. It was comforting, especially in the event of what was to come. And once she thought of it, she couldn't stop. They were heading into battle again. It was Mission City all over… only worse.

There was more at stake here, and they didn't have Optimus Prime to take on Megatron. Not yet, anyways. She just had to get to Sam, but getting to him was as much of a problem as getting to Prime. She didn't even see how there could be anything with remotely enough energy to let her create a new spark, but, then again, Sam had the Allspark knowledge. It was possible he knew because of that, and so she let herself have faith in her friend's "something". They only had to stay alive to find each other, and she sincerely hoped they did so before the world went to Hell.

-O-

They reached the dunes of Egypt soon enough, and even before they began their landing she could see the motionless form of Optimus Prime covered by a tarp in the sand, and the small ant-sized figures of the other NEST soldiers all around him, led by Lennox. They had taken up their stand in a small village that looked more like a ruins. Some civilians were there, but they were being hurried away to safety. It was then that they began their descent. Or, her Seekers did. While the five aerial mechs slowly lowered down to the ground, the occupants of the cargo plane had to parachute off, Autobots included. They all did so systematically and quickly, and they were on the ground only minutes after Silverbolt let her out.

"Lennox!" she called out, spotting her adoptive father, and hurried through the sand to reach him. He raced to meet her, embracing her in a quick hug—it was all that could be allowed at the moment—and brought her to the other members of her team, who welcomed her in similar ways.

"Glad you guys made it," Lennox grinned, gesturing to the oncoming reinforcements. She looked back at them, grinning as well, and watched as the humans greeted friends and comrades, and the Autobots did the same or came up before Optimus to mourn in what little time they had to do so.

"We would have been here sooner, but we have to start a revolt first," she mused, and more than a few brows were raised.

"Man, and I thought we had it bad just trying to get that asshole off the plane," David replied, shaking his head. "Which was _hilarious_ by the way, Lennox."

The commander grinned, "Why thank-you, but we'll exchange the stories later. We've got to keep prepping for Sam and the Decepticons."

"Man, we just dropped off ten tons of dead robot in the middle of nowhere," Epps spoke up, hand tightening around his gun as he looked around, unsure. "I hope the kid know what he's doing."

"Yeah, me, too," Lennox sighed, and Catherine looked at both of them firmly.

"He will," she told them. "Just get me to him, and we can get Optimus back."

"If you say so, _chica_," Fig hummed, hefting his rocket launcher over his shoulder. "He just better not bring us a shitload 'a bad bots with him."

_No guarantees_, she thought secretly, and then they were all moving.

Lennox had two teams of snipers take to the rooftops to watch the landscape for Sam—specifically for Bumblebee and the Twin's vehicle forms. They hurried off at once. Next were the fighting teams; placed around the village as a barrier with Prime at the center. Non-armored soldiers were kept back for a second line and mostly ranged attacks, while those with proper armor took the front unless they were like Bluestreak's team, meant for sniping. Ironhide and Jazz took over Autobot leadership and had his 'bots take up stations with the groups they had been working with, although Sideswipe was allowed to stick by Catherine, whom was stationed near Prime along with Lennox and her team. Jazz also took up the same position, ready to protect the redhead and their deceased leader. The five Seekers were sent on aerial scouting, much to their annoyance. They stopped their complaints at their mother's behest, and took to the skies to help look for Sam and for the enemy.

Silence ensued for the entire area as they waited, the heat of the sun bearing down on their back and forming globs of sweat that soaked their clothes while the sand-riddled wind nipped at their faces. She could tell most everyone was antsy, by why shouldn't they be? While the enemy hadn't shown itself in some time, it was obvious they would soon enough. They didn't have any definitive proof besides 'Bee's word, but anyone in the midst of the ruins could just _feel_ it. It wasn't explainable—you just knew they were coming. That, of course, only made things worse, and made their hands itchy. Thankfully, not itchy enough to take off frightened shots. The Autobots were faring much the same—particularly her children, whom were becoming tired of flying and wanted to blow something up instead.

"C'mon, Sam," she murmured after a while, pushing off of Sideswipe's wheel.

'_He'll be here,'_the silver mech hummed, and she nodded.

'_I know. I know it's just—I'm ready to start shooting rocks right now,'_she frowned, and he chuckled.

'_That's my job.'_

She grinned back up at him and then turned to Lennox, "Anything yet?"

"I'll ask," he replied, and called out to one of the lookouts on top of the building. "You guys see anything yet?"

"Negative, sir," the closest stated, but then a male soldier behind him suddenly perked. He pulled his binoculars down, surprised, but then brought them back up to check again. At the same time, she got word from her kids that they had spotted something in the distance.

"Got a visual!" he shouted with a British-accent, and looked to them as he pointed out to the location. Everyone else perked up at once, too.

"Pop flare!" Lennox shouted as he moved away from Prime toward the outer groups. "Both lines get ready! Package is en route! Make sure we get it here safe and sound!"

"Time ta get crackin'," Jazz spoke up, transforming his hands into a machine gun and shield. "You heard 'em, Autobots! Weapons hot n' ready ta go!"

All around them, both human and Autobot soldiers prepped their weapons as the flare popped off high into the sky. Above, the Seekers began to circle closer, but high enough so as to not interfere with them. However, that changed as they suddenly veered, and odd chatter came over the bond. Catherine barely had time to ask before they shot off just as explosions created a cloud of dust about the same distance the soldier had stated.

"We've got Starscream!" Arcee shouted while pointing in the direction the Seekers had gone.

'_Oh hey! It's that loser we faced that one time! This'll be easy!'_She could hear Slingshot laugh.

"Hey, whoa, whoa—Jazz, where'd our air support go?" Lennox barked as he ran up to the blue-and-white mech.

"Ta fight 'ol Screamer. Normally I'd get on ta them fo' breakin' off, but the 'Con was shootin' at Sam, so they helpin' the kid out," the mech replied, his optics gazing out to where the events were going on. "That's least of ya worries, Commander. 'Cons will be comin' soon if Starscream is here, ya dig?"

"I 'dig' alright. Alright, let's get ready guys! Fight's coming soon!" the brown-haired man shouted, and everyone's anxiety rose as their weapons became posed to fire. Catherine kept her weapon ready, but her focus was on her boys, who were indeed going after the Decepticon Seeker. They were all confident enough for the job—even Silverbolt, though the light-gray mech was trying to keep them all focused, too—but it was _Starscream_. She didn't remember them facing the 'Con before, but it had to have been by chance that they beat him easily enough to make them so sure of themselves. Granted, she could have just been suffering from motherly worry, but whatever the case, her heart beat faster as she watched them charge after the tan-colored, alien-tattooed jet.

She took a step forward as they weaved in and out, firing laser and bullets, which the Seeker dodged with the ease of one who'd been fighting much longer than they had. They still chased after, though, and he continued to dodge. Then, another thing to worry about; their headphones suddenly crackled and died. Lennox made the obvious inquiry, and soon threw it on the ground, cursing. Starscream—it couldn't have been anyone else—had cut off their communications.

"Slag. Even our comm. links are busted. Soundwave must have given Starscream a new toy," Sideswipe growled, and Jazz nodded grimly.

"I see how this day is going in this godforsaken desert," Epps grumbled, looking around like he wished he wasn't there. The sentiment was a mutual one.

"You expected anything less?" Jackson inquired, and the black man gave him a "shut-up" look.

"Just consider it like an extra challenge, man," Anthony grinned, and was given looks from everyone. "Better than thinking everything's fucked up."

"Perhaps it might be best if we _stop_ talking about it," Alexander piped up, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "And, instead, focus on the actual battle since we are technically already under attack."

'_Aw, what? This guy's up and leaving!'_Fireflight huffed over the bond, and the redhead looked out, narrowing her eyes to try and make things out. The sun was in a bad spot, but she could just barely make out Starscream blasting off to high speeds—probably a few Mach—and leaving her boys in the dust.

"Jazz, do you want them to follow Starscream?" she called out to her older brother figure, whom quickly followed her gaze and then nodded.

"Yeah, see what he's up to. He might be afta Sam, n' we wanna keep 'im away from the kid."

'_Alright, boys. Tail that slagger and take him out of if you can. Make sure you report anything,'_she ordered over the bond, and got cheers and whoops from the other side. She grinned at their confidence, but it faltered when she spotted some of the odd looks her team gave her.

"Uh… I'll… I'll explain later," she mumbled, and they thankfully shrugged it off.

It didn't take long for her kids to report back that Starscream had landed on a pyramid along with another mech—one with large feet and a body like the other Autobots, but he could fly. Before she could panic at the thought of _who_ the mech was, a sound like gunfire went off. All eyes turned to the sky where a shower of red, burning balls rocketed down from the sky. She knew right away what they were, and apparently so did everyone else as they tensed. The meteors crashed into the sand, throwing up a cloud of sand that obscured the sun. She tried to count how many thuds and bursts of dirt that appeared, but lost it after ten.

"Looks like we've got a good battle on our hands," Sideswipe hummed, his optics glowing with excitement. "Haven't had to take on this many 'Cons in a long time."

"Take it easy, 'Sides. Ya job is ta stay with 'Cat n' make sure she n' Sam find each other, keep 'em safe, and get Prime back. Ya can't go runnin' off ta go slag some 'Cons," Jazz barked.

The silver mech snorted, "I know. I wasn't going to!"

"Good. Alright, roll out 'bots! We got enemies incomin'!" the white-and-blue-striped mech bellowed, and things got moving.

"We got a whole lot of fight coming our way!" Lennox hollered as well, and already soldiers were fixing their positions, crouching low to avoid enemy fire and keep their aim steady. He moved from Prime, ushering Catherine and his team with them to better cover, and glanced around the remains of a wall he was using for it. He turned to the nearest soldier. "How many?"

"I got about nineteen of them, sir," he replied at once.

"This ain't good," Epps said, shaking his head as he turned to look behind him. "This ain't good at all. We're about to get our asses whooped!"

It certainly looked that way. The Decepticons had landed all around them, and from the dust they emerged, tall and foreboding. Only a few had any alternate forms, and if they did they soon transformed. The rest retained their Cybertronian forms and looked even deadlier. Their frames were sharpened and spiked, and then their weapons soon showed themselves in the form of blades and blasters. All their optics, though, were red and looking for blood and Energon

"Alright, we know the Decepticons are probably looking for Sam, and we know that whatever he has, he thinks that you can use it to bring Optimus back to life, 'Cat," Lennox explained, catching her attention and those around him. "The other soldiers know the same, and will be looking for the kid while drawing fire. I want some scout teams going out to look for him, though!"

"I'll lead it," Ironhide spoke up from behind, surprising them at first, but then the mech took off in the last direction the boy had been seen. The Triplets, Springer, and Brawn quickly followed after along with a handful of NEST soldiers when Lennox motioned for them to do so. He made sure to tell them to pop green smoke when they found Sam, and then to come back through the nearby pillars. The plan was to ambush the 'Cons that would follow the kid—assuming things would work out, which they didn't always do; especially when the enemy was a race of warring, giant robots. They were going to do their damned best, though.

"Catherine," the Commander called out, and the redhead crouched down beside him. "Try and stay as close to here as possible. We'll do what we can to get Sam as soon as possible. Now, I don't know what's going on, but do you have some kind of connection with the jets? The ones that brought you back?"

She nodded, "Yeah, they're my creations so I have a bond with them. I can talk without the radio."

"Then I want you to tell them to be ready to provide air support if we need it. I know they're distracting enemy air units, and it's not my duty to command them, but I want to get as many people through this as I can."

"I understand. Letting them know now," she replied, and, to the Seekers: '_What's going on boys? We might need you for some air strike soon—you guys up for it?'_

Silverbolt spoke first, '_We've engaged the Starscream mech again, but he's proving a worthy adversary. I believe we saw two other Autobots with a few humans, but they seemed alright. The other mech we spoke of is still on the pyramid, but has not moved to attack. If you need us, we will be able to spare a few moments.'_

_'Not me—I'm gonna slag this guy!'_Slingshot smirked.

'_Not if you keep missing!'_Air Raid laughed, and his reddish-brown brother shouted back.

_'Uh… Guys? Something's… Something's happening over at that pyramid thing,'_Skydive said uneasily, and Catherine's worry rose as she tried to look in that direction. Beside her, her team also grew tenser and tried to see what she was looking for.

_'Whoa, whoa; boys—what's going on? What is it?'_

_'It would seem more vehicle have arrived and now their forming something. It's Cybertronian—like us—but it's_enormous_,'_the light-gray Seeker replied, a mixture of awe and fear in his voice. _'It's like… like a giant… Well, I'm not sure—the best I can say is a gorilla, but it's just… Oh! It's sucking up the dirty and everything around it—it looks like those two Autobot and humans are in trouble! Should we help?_

"'Cat? What's goin' on over there?" Jazz barked as the fighting began. The ground around them exploded and gunfire went off, along with Energon blasts.

"Something's… Something's over there—it's Cybertronian, but it's _huge_ apparently. Like a giant gorilla, they said?" she responded, and both he and Sideswipe looked at one another, optics widening. Her stomach dropped a little.

"'Cat, tell 'em ta attack that thing! It's Devastator. If here's here, then things just gotta lot worse than they already were. Tell 'em ta keep their distance and aim fo' the joints. Forget Starscream!"

'_Leave Starscream alone and go after the giant thing. Attack the joints and keep your distance, alright? Try to not hurt any bystanders or the Autobots!'_she ordered, and confirmations came at once.

A blast whizzed overhead and sprayed a shower of rock and sand over them. A few curses rang out, following by gun shots. More energy blasts; more sand explosions. Some pillars burst apart and crumbled to dust. Screams of pain echoed through the air; bodies flew everywhere and landed, charred or broken or bleeding or all three. Energon joined it as Autobots were hit, too, but didn't go down. The Decepticons weren't going down, either, but they were suffering hits. One even staggered as a particularly strong blow struck them in the hip. They were soon back up, though, and firing round after round. More human screams. More gunfire. More Energon blasts.

Catherine aimed around the corner of their cover and fired. The shot went wide, unfortunately, and she ducked down as another Energon blast came near them. Jazz and Sideswipe ducked and dodged as well, firing off rounds when they could. Sideswipe, while preferring his blades, did have a long range weapon, which he happily fired. Thankfully, the Autobots' counter attacks kept the Decepticons at bay, and also allowed for the humans to retreat when necessary.

"_¡Mierda!_" Fig howled as the ground next to him burst. "_¡Casi me dejo el culo!"_

"English, Fig! _English!_" David shouted back as he returned fire. His shout turned into a pained scream as a blast caught his shoulder, searing through his camouflage shirt and to the skin. It tore a good chunk of flesh with it and he fell back, grasping as blood pooled out through the blackened flesh. Fig was by him at once, helping him up and pulling him back behind their cover. Alexander and Anthony helped watch out for him, while Jackson quickly used the remains of the seared sleeves to wrap the wound.

"Oh shit. Shit. Shit," Catherine breathed as she joined them, helping the Asian tie the bandage. "David. Shit. It's all the way to the bone."

"He'll be okay. We just gotta keep him out of the fight," Anthony spoke up as he grasped David under his arm and around the waist to help hoist him up. "You still awake, man?"

A "fuck-you" was his response, which brought a chuckle from the Italian as he leaned the blonde-haired man against the wall. He was given his gun back, which he kept close to his chest if only for comfort since he would not be able to properly wield it. Fig took up crouching beside him, not wanting to leave his comrade. Alexander, Anthony, and Jackson took up "guard" positions around them. Catherine would have joined them, too, but she was needed on the other side with Epps and the side David was on was a little crowded.

'_What's going on your end, boys? It's a little quiet_,' she inquired, and, indeed, there had not been much talking on their end. She wasn't too worried, but she had expected more confident outbursts.

_'Sorry, Mother. This thing is proving more difficult than we thought. Our attacks aren't doing much damage,'_Silverbolt responded after a few moments. _'He's started destroying the pyramid now, and it appears there's something within it. We're still attacking, but the Starscream Decepticon has been proving an annoyance.'_

_'That's the understatement of the century! That slagger keeps popping shot at us while we're trying to bring this guy down! And then he runs off so we can't pop him back!'_Slingshot growled.

'_Just stay calm and keep up the good work; I know you guys can do it!'_she replied, and she could tell their confidence had increased tenfold with her encouragement.

"Catherine!" Lennox shouted, grabbing her arm. "C'mon, we're moving back!"

"What? Okay—but why?" she shouted back, letting her lead him while Fig and Jackson helped David up and followed after. Alexander and Anthony covered the rear, along with Jazz and Sideswipe. She looked back to see more humans retreating, and so were a few Autobots. She gasped as Gears' chest exploded when a blast struck him head on. Armor and wires and Energon went everywhere and he fell, dead on the spot. She cursed.

"_That_'s why," the Commander spoke unhappily, and she pumped her legs harder. They retreated back closer to Prime, using a stronger, more fortified cover of walls and pillars. Many humans were still running back, but some weren't going to make it—one was struck with a blast and reduced to a black corpse. The Autobots were faring better, but they looked beaten and bruised, and more than one was missing. She looked toward where Ironhide's team had gone, and as soon as she did explosions went off. She doubted any of them had perished, but she hoped they were alright. They just might have to retreat back soon, too.

And in the midst of it all, she had to wonder: Where was Sam?

-O-

"Aw, slag it all!" Air Raid snarled as his latest fray of missiles struck the gigantic Cybertronian but only made him rear back his head, roar, and then go back to destroying the pyramid. They'd been at it for ages now, and _nothing_ seemed to work. Even the two Autobots' assault hadn't done much besides taking out a few screws and wires, and now they were running about firing a few shots, but they were more worthless than their own. There had been two humans before, but they couldn't find them anymore, and it wasn't really their biggest concern at the moment. That Starscream 'bot wasn't making things any easier, and while they were able to send off a few missiles his way, he would just spin and dodge out of range. It was _infuriating_.

"We just gotta keep trying. He's got to crack at some point!" Skydive shouted. "I'll go after 'Screamer next. I think I have his flight pattern down so I should be able to catch him with my lasers."

"Take Slingshot with you then. He has the best aim and we can't take any chances," Silverbolt barked as he released an electric volt from his nose. The arch of lightning struck Devastator's back, and the mechanical beast went into a spasm that stalled him for a good few seconds before he slowly went back to work.

"There has _got_ to be something we can do! Something that's actually going to _work_!" Slingshot growled as he took his turn, firing his two large blasts that struck the arm joints and shaved off some armor and wires, but the giant gorilla-like mech kept going.

"Well, if you know what to do then I would be happy to go along with it!" Fireflight huffed while he made his turn for another attack. They went through another round while Silverbolt did just that. Again, Starscream taunted them, coming in close to let off some blasts, which barely missed, and then skirted off out of range of both jets. Devastator took the next barrage with less ease than before, but continued going.

His work was going well, too; already he had removed the entire top of the pyramid, and underneath was something metallic, shiny, and obviously Cybertronian. It was large, too—almost as big as the stone structure that had covered it. The Seekers didn't know what it was used for, but if the Decepticons were after it, then it was probably for something bad; something that would hurt their Mother, and they could not have that. But what could they do? _Nothing_ was working. But there had to be something besides what they were doing—something that could finish it all at once instead of having to continue at a painstakingly slow pace. Their weapons just weren't strong enough. They weren't the right size, either. If only they were bigger. if only they could combine like Devastator had.

And then it clicked.

"I've got it. Do you guys feel it?" Silverbolt spoke up suddenly, veering away. His brothers were silent, but he knew they understood, too, as they felt what he was talking about. They had felt it all this time, but never knew what it meant until now. They veered up, abandoning the giant Cybertronian and Starscream and moved into a particular five-jet formation. And then they began to change.

They didn't know how they knew how to do it, but they did—Air Raid likened it to his knowing how to teleport. Whatever the case, they went with it. Their bodies shifted and changed as if they were returning to their bipedal form, but instead changed into something else.

Silverbolt's frame turned into something resembling a face with a helmet similar to his own, while the legs extended down along with the wings to form what looked like the beginnings of the chest and middle back. Air Raid and Slingshot became like arms and shoulders, attaching directly to both of the light-gray mech's sides, and from their ends appeared hands fitted with three fingers. Fireflight and Skydive followed similar procedures to the reddish-brown and green-armored Seekers, but attached to Silverbolt's legs and from their ends cam feet instead of hands. Wires and armor locked them into place, their colors became a uniform dark gray, their shape was distinctly humanoid unlike Devastator, and their optics were gold instead of green.

Their transformation complete and without wings, they plummeted down to the ground. However, Silverbolt's movements had been strategic—their fell right on top of the gigantic mech, who was no longer so big now that they matched his size. The beast roared as they grasped hold of his neck and went tumbling down, dragging much of the pyramid with them. They thought they heard the distant shout of a surprised human, but it was gone from their processors as they rolled onto the sandy ground and ended up with the beast on top. They punched and kicked wildly as Devastator opened his maw, revealing the circular layers of sharp, jagged edges that served as teeth. The beast was too heavy to remove from where they were, and the jaws aimed to clamp down on their face. They grasped the upper and lower jaw tight and used all their strength to push him back and up. The movement allowed them to get their feet beneath them and then they were able to throw the beast away.

They quickly lunged at Devastator, ramming him into the pyramid again. They grabbed his head and slammed it into the stones again and again even as the beast clawed at their chest and roared and roared. The enemy Seeker attempted to thwart them as well, but the blows were hardly noticed as they continued their barrage. However, they were interrupted as the beast swung his arms backwards, smacking them into the Seeker's abdomen. The blow was strong and painful, forcing them back, and Devastator attacked at once, sinking his jaws into their shoulder. They howled in pain and rage as they clawed at his optics, ripping one out successfully. The beast would still not let go and the teeth began to rip through armor and wires, so they went even further; shoving their hand into the optic socket and grabbing all the wires they could. The pain was too much to bear and their foe let go, which only helped them pull the wires and gears loose.

"We. Are. Superion!" they roared, their voices in unison, and they began another barrage of their fists.

-O-

Sam launched himself over the hood of a car. If he hadn't been running for his life, he would have noted how he'd done the Dukes of Hazzard proud. However, he _was_ running for his life, and so he kept pumping his legs as fast as they could go. Mikaela was right behind him and he spared a glance back to make sure she was still there. Like from the start of all this with that crazy robot chick, she was still with him, and for it he was grateful. He was worried even more so. It was one thing if it was just his life in trouble, but hers was, too.

"Come on, come on!" he called, holding his hand out for her, which she took. They gripped each other tight, and ran on towards where the big fight was going on. Normally he would have been running _away_ from the fight, but he had a mission. The knowledge in his head had brought him to Jetfire, and the old Seeker had told him the symbols in his head wanted him to find the Matrix. They also told him that they could use it to revive Prime—with the help of Catherine. His heart dreaded the thought of his best friend being here in this mess, but he knew if there was anyone who could bring Optimus back, it was her. The Matrix would help her. He just had to get to her. If only an army of Decepticons didn't stand in their way.

"Sam! Saaaam!"

His eyes widened larger than dinner plates as he spotted something that made his heart drop. His parents. Here. In the desert. With Decepticons right behind them. Regardless, he raced for them, and only paused as the sound of a metallic spring reached his ears. He looked up in time to see a red-armored Decepticon with two long, sharpened metal whips and a bottom that bended and made the spring sounds as it did so. It crashed down between them, throwing sand up everywhere and knocking his parents and Mikaela away from him. His brain worked fast and he stood, raising his arms in surrender. The 'Con merely aimed a gun-formed hand at his parents and spat and growled at him. His father screamed for him to run, but there was no running from these things.

"Sam Witwicky," it spoke slowly and with a metallic tone, golden optics glowing menacingly.

He shuffled in his pocket and showed the sock filled with the Matrix remains, "Don't hurt them. This is what you want. You don't want them."

"Go! Go!" his mother shouted, but he only shouted back for her to stop.

"Just get out of here!" his father cried next, but, again, he knew it was no use. He knew even if he gave them the Matrix he was as good as dead. The Decepticons wouldn't let them go. They were going to kill them all and—

A whistle. A familiar whistle.

He glanced back, spotted the golden armor, and looked back at the red mech. His confidence rose at once as he knew he now had back up. Bumblebee was here. He had found them, and now he could help them. He could trust 'Bee. His friend would get them out of this.

"Just don't hurt them," he pleaded again, though he was less worried now. "I know what you want. And I know that you need me because I know about the Matrix."

The red mech began to circle him, and he moved, too, towards his parents. He kept the sock held out and his eyes trained between the Decepticon and Bumblebee, whom had silently made his way to the top of the building directly behind the enemy. Thankfully, the mech had not caught on and didn't seem that bright, turning its head this way and that like some kind of curious bird. His sense of security faltered, however, when the 'Con swung its arm, slapping the whip attached to into the ground a little too close for comfort.

"Bumblebee!" he screamed, and the yellow Autobot went into action.

The scout spun from the roof, ramming his heel into the Decepticon's jaw, throwing him back and away from the humans. The mech flailed as it tried to rise while 'Bee readied his fists. The 'Con roared and spun its whips at the Autobot, but they were deflected and a punch was thrown in return, which connected. Again the mech was thrown back, however this time he caught the edge of the building and used his free whip to strike the Autobot's face. He jumped to down to continue the barrage, but Bumblebee dodged and pulled his mask down, throwing a round of strong, armor-cracking punches. The 'Con swung, missed, and was kicked back. He came back at once, forcing the yellow Autobot to dodge roll over Mikaela, whom quickly scrambled away. Bumblebee charged, ramming his knee up into the 'Con's jaw and tore off their helmet armor, which sent them both flying. He then shoved his heels into his opponent's back, landing with a sickening crunch. He did not stop there, grabbing the 'Cons arm and ripping it loose and rendering it useless before being thrown off.

From behind the buildings a silver quadruped—Ravage— crept, hip-mounted weapons prepped and ready. The one-optic beast moved quietly, tail swishing dangerously, and edged closer, aiming for the yellow Autobot. His ally was being beaten mercilessly, although that was not its greatest concern. As soon as Bumblebees back was turned he lunged out, releasing a heavy round of machine-gun like fire. The bullets weren't very effective against the armor—he did not expect them to be—but they caused the mech to stagger and he leaped, latching his claws and fangs onto the exposed wires and gears. He tore as fast as he could, venturing up to the head to sever the main line. Bumblebee was not to be at Ravage's mercy, though, and grasped the quadruped's neck tightly and wrung him off. He took hold of the tail with his other hand and pulled with all his might. The metallic feline shrieked with agony as it was ripped apart without remorse and then became silent.

Bumblebee took it in stride, throwing a punch into his still remaining foe, pulling him further away from Sam, Mikaela, and his parents. The humans scrambled back towards the cover of a car while the yellow Autobot kicked and punched and smashed, breaking through armor and frame. A strong blow spun the 'Con, and he snatched up the opportunity, grasping both arms and, with a final, mighty kick, tore the limbs free. The mech gave off a pained, vengeful roar, but it was for naught as they fell, twitching and sparking and pooling Energon. The Decepticon moved to rise, but it was defeated, and fell, spent. Bumblebee clicked and whirred victoriously, raising his face shield, and nodded at Sam. The young man nodded back and, parents and Mikaela in tow, he took off.

They ran hard and fast, their Cybertronian companion covering their trail. They moved wildly through the sands, sticking to the cover of the buildings. All around they could hear the explosions and cries of battle, and it only made their hearts beat faster and faster. His parents' legs could not keep up, though, and Sam knew it every time he looked back into his distraught mother and father's faces. He and Mikaela could make it, but they couldn't. They were getting weaker with each moment, and their psyche was already breaking. Each echo of gunfire and explosion only made it worse.

They finally faltered as his father staggered, and they stopped to take a much needed breather.

"I don't know," he began, looking around crazed, "what's going on, but we've got to move! There's got to be a way out of here!"

Panic sent a rush of adrenaline through him and he grabbed Judy's hand just as explosions ripped up the buildings around them. They squealed and ran, but more explosions stopped them. They ran back the way they came, taking up refuge underneath an arch. Sam needed only a few moments to look at them, panicked and frightened and ready to break down, to know what needed to be done. He called out for Bumblebee, and the yellow mech appeared at once.

"You get them somewhere safe, all right?" he shouted and turned to his father without waiting for confirmation. "You've got to go with 'Bee and get to safety."

Ronald grabbed his jacket, "No, this isn't up for discussion! You're my son! You're my son!"

"I know," Sam replied, but the man cut him off.

"We all go together! We're all going together!"

Sam grabbed him back tighter, "Dad, stop, okay? Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety. You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying, okay? I'll find you when you're safe."

"No," his father said, but his resolve was weak and his eyes showed it.

"You've got to let me go, Dad. You have to let me go. You have to."

Father and Son gazed at one another in a silent moment, his wife's words lost to both of them. Ronald looked his son straight in the eye, and he knew—he knew this could be the last time he might see his son. This could be the last moment he ever had with his boy, and there was so much he wanted to say but there was no time to say it. All the regrets of things never said or done passed through his mind, but he could not say them. He could only understand that his son was becoming a man and he was going to have to let go.

"You come back!" he finally said, and it was all he could bring himself to say before he took Judy's hand and raced off to Bumblebee. Sam then turned to Mikaela, grasping her arms and telling her to go with them, but like before and like all the times before, she shook her head.

"I'm not gonna go without you, Sam," she told him firmly, and he only needed a moment before he took his hand tight in hers and raced off again to find Catherine.

-O-

"I gotta get out there. Sideswipe, stay here n' keep 'em safe," Jazz ordered, not even glancing at the silver mech as he broke cover and took off towards the retreating humans and Cybertronians. He easily dodged and ducked under blasts as he loped through the sandy terrain.

Starscream's little trick may have knocked out their comm. links, but it hadn't gotten rid of his short-range scanners. Not good for communicating, but they were good for keeping track of teammates. From it he could tell they'd already lost four—Gears; Scattershot; Longarm; and Rollbar. That was four good Autobots already gone. Unfortunately, he was used to it. He'd lived long enough to see countless of his friends and comrades die. Some he'd even held in his arms as there sparks faded, but right now it irked him. He knew why, too, but he tried to keep that as far back in his processor as possible. He was going to have to confront it soon, he knew, but not now. Now he had to focus on getting these guys—both his kind and the humans—out of direct harm. Who better than the Autobots' one and only saboteur? He knew how to thwart the enemy best.

_"Hound!"_ he shouted to the green-armored mech, and the tracker veered over, dodge-rolling a blast as he did so. _"Gonna need ya hologram abilities fo' a bit."_

The green-armored 'bot raised an optic ridge, _"Things are that bad?"_

_"Naw, but I gotta make it hard for the 'Cons, ya dig?"_ Jazz grinned, and the tracker only paused for a moment to smirk back before handing over a device on his arm. The saboteur equipped it and took off again, this time aiming for the red-armored tank Autobot. The mech was glad to see him, although a little perturbed about being interrupted from blasting Decepticons. He was happy to spare some of the explosives he always carried around for a good finale, however, and let Jazz be on his way. The blue-and-white mech ventured on, pausing to alter his paint scheme to better suit the terrain. He much preferred his white with blue stripes, but tanned would keep him better hidden.

He paused behind cover to glance over to his right where Ironhide's group were fighting and searching for the boy. He knew they were damaged, but all alive. Knowing they were all power houses, he let his worry for them abide and carried on. He came to Gears' corpse next, and, while he regretted it, he took it along for his use. He knew it was an awful thing to use a comrade's corpse for his own ends, but it would be useful for taking out Decepticons. He would curse himself later, though, and so he held back hesitance as he set a charge within the blue-armored mech's chest. He also places a decoy beacon on him as well—a neat trick to attract the enemy's attention. A potential wounded, immobile Autobot was an opportunity a 'Con would never pass up. He just hoped more than one would take the bait as he hid Gears behind a broken wall.

He hid his own signature—Soundwave wasn't the only one that could, he thought bitterly—and raced back down the dunes, out of immediate sight. He had two more charges, but no corpses nearby. He could use the buildings, though, and there were plenty of them. His teammates were also far enough away now that he could set them off comfortably. He worked as fast he could, knowing the enemy was right at his doorstep. He kept the explosives partially concealed and set more decoy beacons in the same spots. Again, he rode on the fact the 'Cons wouldn't pass up potentially easy kills, and he was confident enough considering the 'Cons they were facing were the basic henchmen eager to get said kills.

_All set,_ he hummed, racing off just as the Decepticons appeared over the ridges. He dropped down at once as low as he could go, letting his colors blend in which the sand and also putting Hound's equipment to use. He would be completely invisible to them—just another lump of sand. And, sure enough, it was working. The Decepticons were oblivious to his presence as they stood at the peak of the dune, firing at the allies behind him. They paused, though, when they finally caught onto the beacons. Three went, one for each spot. Jazz waited patiently, his body completely still even as more 'Cons came closer.

_3…2…1…_

It couldn't have gone more perfect—all three explosions went off at once. The Decepticons were torn apart, the force of the blast and debris ripping apart their armor and wires and spark. They screeched for only a few short moments before they were silenced forever. Body parts went everywhere along with their Energon, and it did not go unnoticed. The other 'Cons bellowed and raged at the insult and began to charge forward. While Jazz was out of explosives, he did have one more weapon: himself. It was just a matter of waiting, and it was not going to be a long now.

The first Decepticon was only one small step away from him when his arm shifted into his rapier and shoved its way through their spark. Their optics widened with surprise and realization before dimming. The saboteur promptly kicked the body away, shoving it into the other enemy mechs coming towards him. They were less surprised than their companion, but that did not save them from his machine-gun like weapon which ripped holes through their armor. It only crippled the nearest target, and so the 'Con and his allies opened fire, but Jazz was already moving and firing again.

-O-

Ironhide snarled as a Decepticon's lucky shot seared through his shoulder's armor. The more sensitive wires and gears beneath were safe, however, and he lifted his arms to fire a heavy barrage at them. The shots struck one dead on, obliterating them on the spot, while the other got off with a few burns and scrapes. They retreated back, though, understanding who had the bigger gun here. It helped that his fellow Autobots were assisting with their own blows.

Chromia and her sisters had taken out more than a few 'Cons, though suffered some hits of their own. Thankfully, it had been nothing serious, but the black mech was spending more time being beside his Spark Mate. Springer and Brawn had brought down two each and were still going strong—he'd expected no less from them. However, more Decepticons had landed, and the numbers they had depleted were refilled once more. The enemy now had about nineteen, and they had lost four, bringing the Autobot numbers to seventeen. It wasn't even, but that was plenty of fire to counteract the 'Cons.

Unfortunately, their human allies could not say the same. They'd already lost at least six humans in their scouting group, and he didn't dare ask how the main group was doing. The screams had been enough to know they were falling fast. It didn't matter how well they were trained; their bodies simply could not stand up to the Decepticon scum. Ironhide was trying his best to draw the fire, but the humans were easy targets and even debris could kill them. They were also foolish in their bravery. He had told them more than once to look for the boy instead of trying to shoot their tiny weapons, but they were adamant on taking on the enemy. He admired it—really, he did—but he'd always thought it was foolish to allow the humans to help them, and this battle only proved his point.

_"Two more 'Cons incoming,"_ Chromia spoke up as she rolled up to his side and fired. His sparks reached out to hers automatically as he joined her barrage. Sure enough, two more orbs of red shot down into the sand. Ironhide let out a growl as he checked his scanners. No more Autobots were down, but the red dots were getting closer and were now two—no; _three_ stronger. He narrowed his optics, wondering who the third was. Unfortunately, there was no time to worry as another blast struck his shoulder. He cursed, more than just armor flying off, but he kept on his feet and both he and Chromia blasted the 'Con to pieces.

_"We're going to have to pull back soon!"_ Springer shouted as he came up to them, crouching behind their barrier of rubble. _"We've got more 'Cons to the east closing in, and these humans don't stand a chance."_

Ironhide growled again, _"We cannot leave until we find Sam!"_

_"We can't stay here, though!"_ Arcee barked back.

_"There's better cover just over the dune, Ironhide. We_need_to retreat,"_ Elita-1 added, and the black mech waited a few moments before reluctantly nodding.

_"All units fall back! Follow me!"_ he roared, shooting off more blasts as he back-pedaled. All Autobots and humans followed, the Cybertronians doing their best to cover their smaller companions. They managed it well enough, getting them over the dune and to the cover—a bundle of larger empty buildings, which were gratefully used to rest against. The Autobots ducked behind them, too, reloading their weapons. They were about to begin another assault when Chromia's optics caught sight of something hiding within a nearby building.

"Spotted Sam!" she cried out, and all optics and eyes followed her gaze.

"Sam!" Ironhide shouted, and started moving towards him.

"Ironhide!" the young man shouted back.

Elita-1 got to him first, "Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus."

He was about to comply when a missile arched and struck her in the face. She cried out as she fell, her face and chest scorched and damaged, but intact. Her sister came to her aid at once, grasping her arms while firing at the large Decepticon that had reached them. Springer helped cover and Ironhide moved in for a closer shot. The humans around them scattered, firing as they ran.

"Get out, Sam!" Ironhide howled, sparing a brief glance back at the young man. "Get to the pillars!"

The young man only hesitated for a split second before he pulled Mikaela with him and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

-O-

Catherine yelped and cursed at the same time as the wall behind her exploded. Thankfully, she was shielded by a silver body, which took the brunt of the force, and also managed to protect her team. She heard him curse as he spun back up and fired. Once she'd wiped the dirt from her eyes she joined him, as did her comrades.

It felt like the fighting had been going on forever now, and who was to say it hadn't? There was no telling who was winning, either. While the Decepticons were still alive and kicking, many had fallen and their barrage was not as numerous as before. However, countless numbers of humans had died and she didn't know how many Autobots. Sam was still nowhere to be found, either. Jazz had gone off to God-knows-where, too, and had yet to come back. She had no doubts he was alive, but it would have been nice to have an Autobot leader figure for the others, whom had taken up doing what they were: hiding behind any form of cover and firing when they could.

'_We need to move back. The 'Cons are getting too close'_Sideswipe spoke through the bond, and she couldn't agree more. They were close enough that she could make out the damages in their frames and see their optics clearly. However, they were already practically right by Prime's body, and she didn't know if they had a way out. Lennox hadn't acted like he knew if there was, either. Granted, he had been busy fighting and trying to keep everyone alive.

"Lennox!" she shouted as she pressed up against the wall to reload at the same time he did. "'Sides says we need to move back!"

"Yeah, I know, and we are. Let's go!" he shouted back, motioning for any human in his vicinity to do so. He took off and their team and others followed. Snipers on rooftops jumped down and rolled up into a sprint. Sideswipe and the other Autobots provided cover fire, but shots still strayed and struck humans or the debris that caused them did. One such blow caught Alexander in the back, throwing his burned body forward. Catherine stopped to grab his shirt, careful not to touch the bleeding, blackened flesh, but he wasn't moving and Anthony pulled her on. David fell next—too weak to go on and he forced them to let him go. Debris showered him in the next few seconds, and there was no looking back to see what happened.

And then—over the dunes came a miracle. Tanks. Lots of them. And soldiers. Lennox started to wave at once, shouting at them and then pointing at the Decepticons. The new arrivals didn't need him to say more; they began to fire at once while they raced behind new cover. They brought more than artillery, though-they also brought radio communication. They finally had a connection with Morshower and backup. Lennox took the opportunity at once, tossing the radio to Epps, whom called up the Air Force, asking for more aerial support in the lack of such from Catherine's Seekers, whom still fought Devastator. Things were looking better, and more good news was to come as a helmetless soldiers fell down beside Lennox and Catherine, whom had taken shelter by a tank.

"Sir! We've spotted the target! They're heading right for the pillars!" he shouted, and the redhead stood up at once. The Commander grasped her shoulder to pull her back down, his eyes urging her to wait.

"All right. Precious cargo's coming, guys!" he hollered, grabbing more than a few people's attention.

'_Sideswipe, can you see him?'_ she asked, looking for the young man himself.

_'Not yet. I'm looking, though!'_

"Catherine, stay here and be ready. We're going to bring Sam to you," Lennox spoke and she nodded. He gestured for their teammates to gather, and after the most recent barrage ended, he shouted for them to go. They were joined by Ratchet, Hound, Knockout, and two other human teams, whom raced towards the pillars while avoiding fire. A few humans fell to blows, and Hound suffered a hit to his arm, but continued on.

"Sam! I see him!" Sideswipe suddenly shouted, pointing at two running figures in the distance. Lennox changed course at once, and Catherine felt her heart skip as she followed their path to where the young man was, pulling a familiar young woman behind him. They were bruised and bloodied and dirty, and also running from the assault of Decepticons right on their heels. They were running for dear life, their hands nearly white as they clung together, and there was a wild fear in their eyes. The ground behind them exploded, and they almost fell, but managed to keep going. The Decepticons following them were pushed back by tank blows, and the distance between them and Lennox closed.

The redhead let a sliver of relief flow through her veins as she saw Lennox pull both Sam and Mikaela behind a wall, but then had to look away as the tank beside her burst apart. She cursed as she dived away, Sideswipe again providing protection. He moved her to better cover, and then rose to fire at the nearest 'Con. She joined him, momentarily forgetting her friend. More blasts forced her to duck for cover and for Sideswipe to crouch over her protectively. Screams erupted around her, soldiers blown apart and charred. A metallic scream followed and she knew another Autobot had fallen. And then, another surprise—this one came from the skies.

The black aerial craft dived low and transformed in mid-air into a large Seeker—almost the same size as Silverbolt, but painted pure black and carrying a hatchet. He also looked old, but he was by no means weak, which he showed by throwing his weapon into the nearest 'Con, ripping it through and tearing them in half. His entrance was lessened some as a continuous string of sand bursts approached the new Seeker and from the ground a scorpion-like Cybertronian emerged. It snarled as it dug its claws in, ripping and tearing through metal and wires. The Seeker growled with pain, but bit it back to grasp the metallic scorpion and crush its head into the ground as he fell. She didn't know who they were, but they were on their side, and she hoped they brought more back up. There was not much time worry as Sideswipe suddenly plucked her up and rolled away, keeping her close and protected.

_'You okay?'_ he inquired as he let her back down, though kept low, protecting her still.

_'Yeah. A little surprised, but okay,'_ she replied, hefting her gun to fire again. He did the same, and at last a small pause came in the barrage. She used it to look back towards Sam, and her heart sank at once.

He was running. He was making a straight bee-line for her general direction, but he wasn't alone. From the black smoke behind him emerged a foreboding, silver form; one which she knew well and feared deeply—Megatron. And he was out for blood. Sam's blood. And he took it. The Decepticon leader raised his arm and fired, and every single shot struck at the boy, two at his feet, and one into his back. His mouth opened in a scream, but even if he had made any sound she could not hear it as he flew, spun, and fell upon his back, unmoving. She thought she screamed, but she could not remember or hear it. She barely even realized that the Autobots and NEST soldiers had pushed Megatron into retreat. She didn't even know she had begun running until she stumbled and fell into the sand. She was up in seconds and charged toward her friend, her weapon and the battle forgotten. All that mattered was Sam. He wasn't moving.

"Sam! Oh God, Sam!" she screamed as she came upon him. She grabbed his face first calling out to him desperately. He was silent, though, and did not move. His chest did not rise. He wasn't breathing.

"Sam!" Mikaela shrieked as she came up beside her, but was pulled back by Lennox. He edged the redhead away, too, but she kept a grip on his face as her foster father began to try and revive him. His attempts were doing nothing, though. Catherine could feel no pulse; feel no movement from him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she began to realize Sam—her best friend; her brother; her family; her Sam—was dead. He couldn't be, though. Sam couldn't be. He couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. It wasn't _right_. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to live. He couldn't be dead.

Around her people were moving and calling for help. Autobots had made a protective circle around her and the others, fending off any Decepticons that dared venture near. Epps called for a medical team while Lennox continued to press at the young man's chest. Mikaela pleaded for the boy to wake up, and Bumblebee arrived with parents in tow. They emerged and raced forth, already prepared to burst into tears. His mother did so when she finally got a good look of her boy's charred form and father cried out in agony. Bumblebee looked with sorrow, his hands rising to grasp his head while he fell to his knees in despair.

Catherine saw it all in one look, and then returned her gaze to Sam. He couldn't die. _She_ couldn't let him die. She didn't care if he was human—there had to be something her powers could do. She gripped his hand in which the sock was held with both of hers and closed her eyes, summoning her powers. It wasn't hard to find, and she closed out any voices and sounds that shouted in surprised as she grasped the power. She did so tightly and with force, commanding it to activate and heed her command. It did not wish to obey, but she forced it, and it was hers. Her body lit up at once and her eyes flashed open, glowing bright, nearly-white blue. She ordered the power into the boy, demanding it revive him. A wave of energy burst from her and formed into electrical arcs which forced everyone back.

She vaguely recalled Sideswipes voice shouting out for her and the sock held between their hands growing scathingly hot before the world was blinded with white light.

-O-

She knew this place. She had been there before and knew it well. However, she was not alone this time. There was another here with her—a young man. Sam. Samuel Witwicky. Her friend. Her _best_ friend. Her brother. Her family. He was there, eyes wide and unsure, and he reached out to her the same time she did for him. They embraced, both out of fear and happiness to see they were BOTH alive. They parted, but held one another's arms, staring with even wider eyes as they realized they _were_ alive, but that they were not on Earth. This was that other place they had gone to before.

"We have been watching you a long, long time," a deep, metallic voice rang out, and both humans turned, startled, and found before them twelve towering beings made of black metal and red, glowing eyes that were warm instead of callous. It was difficult to make out details, their forms standing against a blinding light of the sky and perhaps the sun. They were very different from any Cybertronian either of them knew, but they did know they were like their alien companions. They were archaic—like long lost gods. The two mortals stared in awe and certainly the twelve beings deserved it with their regal stance and air that emanated from them.

"Long have we waited for the union of your powers,"another spoke, and Catherine and Sam glanced between one another.

"But things have changed," the third rumbled and he did so in such a way that it worried the redhead. She grew even more so as their gazes fell upon her, the warmth becoming cool.

"You have sullied the purity of the Allspark. Its power was never to take life—only give it,"a fourth hissed. She frowned and took a step back.

"No—I haven't," she shook her head and moved to retreat once more, but something stopped her. That something also lifted her head to stare into their optics.

"You have fallen and are unworthy,"the first stated again, and a sharp pain entered her skull. She arched back, grasping at her temple, and Sam had to help keep her from falling as her knees buckled. The feeling—the _infection_ poured into her. She felt it blacken her insides and rot her flesh. The images flooded her sight and she tried to scream, but her throat constricted and she could scarcely breathe. She saw it all; she saw everything. She saw the Fallen; saw her corruption; saw her insanity; saw the hatchlings; saw her suck the very life from them; saw herself snuff their sparks to form her five Seekers; she felt their pain; she felt their screams; she felt them die. She felt it all and it burned her alive.

"However, you, boy, have proven worthy,"they spoke together, their optics turning to Sam. He held Catherine close as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He stared, confused and angered.

"You have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and with sacrifice—the virtues of a leader. A leader worthy of our secret," they continued, still in unison, and the young man felt a heat beginning to grow in his hand. "The Matrix of Leadership is not found; it is_**earned**_. Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his spark. It is your destiny."

Before he could speak, they raised their arms and their bodies turned to dust which blinding the sky, and then the world vanished.

-O-

With a mighty roar, the five Seeker's combined form rammed Devastator's head into the pyramid yet again. Energon stained countless stones as more armor and wire and gears spewed forth. Growling, their two hands grasped both jaws and pulled with all their might. Their opponent was weak now, bruised and beaten from the battle, while the Seeker's combined form was still brimming with energy and bore little damage in comparison. The beast-like Cybertronian could barely muster a growl as its head was ripped in two and its body fell limp and dead. The Seekers dropped the two pieces and roared victoriously followed by kicking the corpse for good measure.

Two missiles suddenly struck their back, which brought a roar of pain. Their golden optics turned to the skies where Starscream whipped by. They snarled, but they could not fly in this form to give chase. They did have weapons, though—ones they had not thought to look for in their previous fight. They were looking for them now, and they raised their arm-mounted missile launchers. They took aim, but it was difficult to hold as the Decepticon Seeker weaved in and out of their scopes, and they growled in frustration.

That notion stopped, though, as a unison flash of pain ran through them. They screeched and lurched over, clutching at their chest. The pain was intense, and they knew where it came from, which made them worry and fear enough so that they knew speed was of the utmost importance. It was enough so that they knew to separate from one another, reforming their original bodies. They hovered for only a moment before their thrusters burst to life and they took off for the main battlefield. They said nothing in their mad rush; there was only the single burning need to return to their mother and help her.

_"You will not escape me this time!"_Starscream howled as he suddenly dived down from above. Slingshot had no time to shout as the Decepticon Seeker slammed into him in bipedal form, slashing his wing. The reddish-brown aircraft managed to transform in time to begin a grapple as they descended rapidly to their earth, the cries of his brothers echoing through the sky as they chased after.

-O-

Jazz growled as he punched his latest foe in the face, breaking their jaw, and then stabbed his blade through their spark, extinguishing it. He had no time to pause as another 'Con appeared, gun raised. He used his latest victory as a shield and then launched his weapon, shoving it through the mech's stomach. It was not a killing blow, but it stalled them long enough for Jazz to destroy them with his smaller Energon bullets. He was forced to abandon his close-range weapon, however, as two more enemy units emerged and fired. He rolled out of the way and dived behind shelter, recharging his weapon again and forming his shield with his now-free arm.

The Pit-spawned things kept coming no matter how many he put down. He was fine with that, though. He'd faced his share of hopeless situations where enemies kept coming. Granted, he hadn't had to face an environment where sand and other small particles kept grinding their way into his gears. Again, he would manage, and at least his enemy was facing the same problems. His enemy was also not as battle savvy. They were stupid and slow. They were like young soldiers too eager for a kill in their first war. It made them arrogant and made them make mistakes; ones which he made good use of, like the one on his right.

The Decepticon stumbled in the uneven sand and he lunged, grasping their gun arm and using their sticky finger to shoot the other Con. Jazz then snapped the arm, followed by the neck, which loosened the head so it lopped onto their chest. He dropped them unceremoniously and checked the second, but they were definitely dead. Their processor had been melted away. He let them be and began his way back to the main force. He had seen the air strike and knew the worst was over there, which meant he needed to be there, too. The stragglers had been making it difficult, though, but now they were gone.

He made up the dune in one leap and was about to slide his way down when pain erupted through his frame. He fell down, clutching at his chest as his spark twisted in its box. He gasped as images and words flashed through his processor. His optics turned to the smoke of the main conflict, and he knew what had happened. He had been dreading it for so long, but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. He had hoped he could have talked to them before this. He had hoped so much, and now—now he knew those hopes we ended.

_No. No, not yet. There's still somethin' I can do!_he growled against the words. He couldn't let things end this way. He had been brought back for a reason, but it was more than that for him. He was still needed. Catherine needed her guardian—her big brother. She needed him still.

With a curse he staggered up and moved to slide down, but instead tumbled as an Energon blast ripped through his hip. He cried out as he fell, Energon stains following him. He rolled up at once, biting back the pain, and looked up to find another Decepticon—this one larger than the rest—smirking down at him and laughing. His optics narrowed and he prepped his weapon.

**-O-**

A second shockwave of pure energy burst from the arcs of electricity, which shoved the group of humans that had gathered around Sam back, save for Catherine, whom still gripped his hand tight. Her body no longer glowed, but the metallic objects within their hands did. And then—the young man woke with a gasp. His eyes went wide as he took in sharp breathes of air and rose up. His gaze met Catherine's, which was filled with tears. The memories were clear, but he was filled with a purpose that had to be fulfilled. Yet, sorrow kept him there for a few precious moments as he rose to his feet, their hands still clasped.

"I'm sorry," he said, and it was all he could bring himself to say before he ran off toward Prime, leaving the redheaded young woman where she sat, her palms facing upward. Her eyes fell down to them, the tear droplets turning the sand caked on them into mud. She knew what she had done. The memories were still there, though she no longer felt them. She no longer felt infected. She no longer felt the power thrumming through her. She no longer felt _anything_.

The world was as good as dead around her—the battle was no more. She did not even notice as the Autobot Commander was revived or when the demon that was the Fallen appeared and stole the Matrix before leaping off to the Harvester. She did not notice as Prime gained wings to take flight and the battle finally came to an end. The Earth was saved, but she did not know it. All she knew was that she no longer had her powers and she no longer felt the bonds.

She was alone.

She was empty.

* * *

><p><strong>XLIX. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_WHELP. I LOT HAS HAPPENED THIS CHAPTER. And you probably all hate me for it c: Let's look at the list shall we?_

_1. Jazz, Slingshot, and Elita-1 may be dead_

_2. Many Autobots, including Gears, are dead._

_3. The Aerialbolts can combine! (Can you guess their name, lol?)_

_4. David & Alexander are dead._

_5. A LOT of humans are dead._

_6. A lot of Decepticons are dead._

_7. Optimus was revived_

_8. Catherine lost her powers_

_9. A lot more I can't remember 'cause I only skimmed through this last quick read, lol_

_Right-o. So. The battle is over. I didn't write it, but Prime was revived and kicked the Fallen's aft and everything. Now all that's left is the after math. Sooo... I'm just going to, um... go hide. For a while. Maybe forever. :D K THX BYE! -flees-_


	50. Take Me Back To The Start

**TMWolf: **_Okay! New chapter time! Again, I apologize it takes me so long now :/ This time it wasn't just my job/school, either. My inner writer/muse decided to take avacation, the jerk. :c TAHNKFULLY he came back these last few days and I kicked their ass into gear and got the chapter finished. Again, the jerk. So. Here's the next chapter for you guys!_

_You're going to hate me so much c: And the song is from Coldplay's song The Scientist. The Scientist was just weird, so I used one of the more touching part of the lyrics._

_REVIEW TIME!_

_**Angel897: **...I'd feel bad, too. Actually, I DO feel bad. I'm so awful to her xD;;  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Yes! I was going for intense! Man, it better have been intense. They just went through a freaking hard core battle D: I feel bad, too. I'm such a mean person o^o;;  
><em>

_**Bee4ever: **Yus! Was looking for intensity! Figured I could throw in some more G1 goodness with 'ol Superion ;) Yeah, it wasn't her fault, but, like I've been saying lately, the Primes have their reasons. They might not seem very good, but it makes their actions make a bit more sense. You'll find out about the bond in the next chapter, actually. Or the one after. I forgot when it's brought up, lol... Yeah, those Primes are mean -cough-notme-couhg-  
><em>

_**Berenos: **I'm just terrible, aren't I, ha ha? Don't worry- things WILL get better for her! ...justnotyet. Also, sorry for the bad spanish, but we had this conversation, didn't we, ha ha? Thanks again for your help! :) I really appreciate it!  
><em>

_**Demonia Swag: **Good! xD PLOT TWIST Y'ALL! She LOSES her powers! And ooooh you'll find out very soon :D  
><em>

_**Dream lightning: **Because I am just AWFUL D: And you'll find out what happens! :3  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **It is a pretty weird layout... I mean, it's kind of easier to read, I guess, but it is a little weird... ha ha, nice. I know what site you're talking about, and yeah! I heard! He was so cool :c Yeah, a lot people thought he was a creeper, ha ha xD;; bwahahahah okay. Poor table... That, and the fact Prime was at New Jersey. There's kind of a lot of land and water between them o^o;; Oh, man that was one of the best scenes, ahahaha. A cat? I guess. I figured gorilla like the Wiki kinda said xD nywahahahah yus! David, Gears, and Alexander! Dead! DUDE LMAO POWER RANGERS. AWESOME. xD Trust me, Jazz wishes he didn't have to, but it's war, man :/ Can't stop for for much in war. Well, the movie said they died, but the comics kept her going, so, y'know. And yeah... The Prime have their reasons, though. They're terrible, lazy ass reasons, but they're there and they'll learn. LOLOLO CALM DOWN BRO, LOL. OMP LOL. xD;; -flees-  
><em>

_**Fictitioushero: **BITCH PLZ. I'M RUNNING RIGHT NOW. It's not safe here for me right now xD;; Cookie or no cookie! I'm runnin'! And um... because.. uh.. BECAUSE OF DRAMA. I don't know. -insert good reason- And of course I'm not just leaving it! We've got another 3-4 years of story to go through and another movie! :D And ooh Thailand? Sounds like fun! AND I'M SORRY FOR LATENESS. SEND MEGS AFTER THE SCHOOL SYSTEM AND WORK, K? They steal me away... Don't take Sideswipe, though :c I like him... Sorry about the confusing POV thing xD;; I just wanted to show the different areas of the battle like the movie did. It wouldn't have been as exciting if it was just 'Cat's view of the battle~ -nibbles on the cookies- Bastard. Making me fat. -keeps nibbling-  
><em>

_**Joldino-Sidestreaker: **Yupyup. She lost 'em! Yeah, it all seems pretty bad, doesn't it? I promise there's good stuff to come! And, uh, no comment on the rest ;)  
><em>

_**LadyAmazon: **TEE HEE -flees- And uh, this "frackin-nakin" is called Drama and Plot Twist? 8D Oh, right. She can't rule the world now. Well SHIT. Maybe I should change that now, ha ha... and yeeeah, you probably will stop being a fan after this chapter xD;; Or, well, openly fume and throw chairs at me. Maybe? Eeeeh... -creeps away silently-  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **nyahahahahahah weren't expecting THAT were you? Most excellent! -twirls fake evil, french mustache- Pff, Emma Frost? Okay, diamond skin is cool, actually. UM. I choooooose... THOR! Whoo for crossing franchises! xD  
><em>

_**NativeWolfy: **LOL Poor Elita-1. No love for her, ha ha. She's technically not "female", it's just the best "translation" to English/human terms, so to speak. She's not dead, though xD;; The comics keep them alive until before DOTM so that's what I'm sticking with. Oh, no, NEST and Autobots did not die for nothing. MANY 'Cons went down. And yeah, things are going to be rough for 'Cat, but she does still have a life with them. They wouldn't throw it out just because she lost her powers! She's always welcomed as a liaison, too. Hopefully the wait wasn't too long! :)  
><em>

_**NightMaskedFemme: **Ha ha, that's what I am for! Gotta keep my readers on their toes! :) And uh, no promises!  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **Uh, whoa. Calm down there. -sits down in chair- let's not bash our head. That's bad for our brain. Like I tell everyone else- no promises on anyone not dying c: -pet pats- it's okay, though. This story has a happy ending!  
><em>

_**Rhianna.R: **UM. YEAH. Just, uh... going to walk away now 8D;;;  
><em>

_**Sparkie: **Thanks for the review, and uuuuuh... you'll um... you'll just have to see about the other stuff? xD;; As for "anyways"... to be honest, MWord likes to be stupid and make "anyways" "any ways" without me knowing, so I don't always catch it, the jerk. -thwaps it with a shoe- Again, uh... no promises on any of those request, ha ha.  
><em>

_**Spark of the forgotten: **8D TEE HEE. It's all cool, brah. Calm down~ - petpats- Yes, I know I'm cruel, but even though it may look like it- NOT ALL HOPE IT LOST. Just bear with me for like another chapter. There will be some silver lining in these dark times. I'll be nice soon enough. Just give it time. :P She does deserve that and so much more, actually xD;;;  
><em>

_**Stallout: **Sorry for the wait! x_X;; Again, I had basically a writer's fart going on, but I'm back now!  
><em>

_**StarBee20: **I'VE DONE TERRIBLE THINGS. NO PROMISES ON ANYTHING. And yes, I am going to do things with Dark of the Moon. I have a whole lot of fun planned for before the movie, and then I'm going to do the movie with a few small and big changes and then adding info the movie didn't have or could have had. Things like that.  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **Man, I would be, too :/ They're jerks.  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **"BLEARGH?"? lol nice. Good! It was supposed to keep you on your toes! xD Yeah, I killed David AND Alexander. My poor OC babies! :c Connor is bad-aft in skills! You can defend TWO opponants attack you at once! Suh-weet! And, yeah, I'm pretty loyal to Ezio, too. I mean- we lived basically his ENTIRE life! You can't just leave that D: DUDE. I THINK IT TOOK ME THAT LONG, TOO. FTW WHEELJACK. :/ ha ha, then go get him! xD UGH I KNOW. IT WENT ON HIATUS. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ;^;  
><em>

_**Trunksymia**: BUT SHE DID. -laughs maniacally- Oh, man, I'm awful to my own characters...  
><em>

_**WulfLuvr22: **I KNOW RIGHT! I'M UPDATING AS FAST AS I CAN, WHICH SUCKS CUZ IT TAKES LIKE A WEEK! :c And you're about to find out the rest this chapter!  
><em>

_AND LET THE SADNESS BEGIN FOLKS!_

* * *

><p><strong>L. <strong>Take Me Back To the Start

* * *

><p>The battle was over.<p>

NEST and the Autobots had won.

The Harvester was destroyed.

The Fallen was dead.

Optimus had the Matrix.

The world was safe.

Many had died, but many more were alive, and more survivors were steadily being found and taken care of. Already celebrations were ringing out as men clasped shoulders or even embraced. Laughs and tears and dancing began. Autobots relaxed and rested and reunited with their revived Commander, who seemed even greater before them now than ever before. A great part of it was for the metallic artifact in his hands, which emanated a blue glow that was warm and cool at the same time and felt vaguely familiar to those that touched it—like feeling their own sparks.

However, there was one being who stayed apart, unable to join her friends and family and comrades.

There was no way Catherine could describe it to someone. At least, not in a way they could understand. Yes, humans had the bonds formed in relationships and friendships, but the kind of bonds she had felt had been so much more. She could feel them as something more than a tightening of the heart that one felt when in love, or the lightness of laughter or the sorrow of despair. They had felt _physically_ a part of her, and now they were gone. Just... _gone_. It was as if they had been torn out from her, and she was empty. She was emptier than she had ever felt before.

What was worse—the memories.

She remembered now. She remembered her confinement on that damned ship. She remembered the Fallen and what he had done. She remembered his infecting her. She remembered nearly losing herself. She remembered killing all those innocent hatchlings just so she could escape. She had taken countless sparks without remorse. She had done so without thought. She hadn't cared she'd torn away their sparks—taken their chances at life. She no longer felt their pain and their agony, but the sensation lingered as if on the verge of coming back. It teased her, threatening to drown her again, and that made it all the worse.

Her eyes continued to stare down at her hands as they had been even long after the battle was over. The sun was setting now, but she still stared. They were covered with sand, which had mixed with the blood. She didn't remember getting cut, but, regardless, the wound wasn't healing. She also felt weak, and she knew why. She was reminded every time she dove within herself, searching for the thrum of energy that had resided within her for years now, but found nothing. There was absolutely nothing. There was no power. Her body would not glow. She felt no warmth. She was cold. So very cold. The Allspark was gone.

She was human again.

"Catherine!" a familiar voice shouted, urgency and concern thick in their voice. Her head moved slowly—sluggishly, even. It felt so heavy as she did so, and she was surprised she didn't fall down because of how much effort it took. She found the twin, glowing orbs of blue easily enough, and they belonged to the bundle of silver metal that was crouched down beside her. She found she could not read them, though. They were just orbs before her; light against the dark sky brought on by the setting sun behind them. They stared back, though, looking at her for something, she supposed. She opened her mouth to speak although her throat was dry and ached, but the memories came on harshly. Her mouth closed and, shame following, she looked away, hands falling into her lap.

"Catherine," Sideswipe called again, reaching out, but she did not look. He paused, too, as shouts came from the top of a dune not far away. Both human and Cybertronian looked up along with many others to spot Hound half-carrying, half-helping Jazz walk. The second-in-command's hip was completely torn and cuts and dents riddled his body. Energon dripped to the sand, but many of his comrades knew he had suffered worse than that before. There was no need for him to look so weak and about to offline. Regardless, Prime reached the scout first and took Jazz into his arms. He quickly rushed to Ratchet, whom began to scan his growing-increasingly-limp form.

The redhead saw it all, and it, at last, spurned her into motion. She stumbled at first, her legs uneasy after being sat on for so long, but then she was off at a mad sprint. Fear compelled her, pushing her weakened body to scale the dunes of sand and ignore those around her. She reached Jazz quickly enough, stumbled again just as she got to his leg. She fell this time, but managed to stagger up and grasp onto the armor panels of his arm. His optics, glowing weakly, turned their gaze upon her. He smiled sadly and reached for her, but his arm could not make it past his torso.

"Ratchet, what's happening to him?" Prime asked from behind her, but the medic only shook his head.

"He should be fine, but—but I don't understand it. His spark is _failing_, but the damage isn't enough to cause it to!" he replied, working through the scans as fast as he could.

Jazz still looked at the redhead, "Sorry, 'Cat. I gotta go back. They're callin' me back. I don't want ta, but I gotta. I'm sorry."

"N-no!" she croaked, eyes watering, and gripped his armor tighter.

"See ya 'round, shorty," he chuckled and his optics' glow faded. His body slackened and his head fell. Ratchet paused in surprise, and then began a mad rush to open his chest and get at the spark box within, but there was only a dark hole. Jazz's spark was gone, and the medic could not understand, but he still searched for something—anything. Catherine, however, knew he was gone. Her guardian—her big brother—her Jazz, was gone. She didn't know how or why, but he was gone, and he wasn't coming back. She couldn't bring him back. She had no powers. He was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. _Dead_.

"No," she whispered as she stepped back, shaking her head. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. He couldn't be dead. This had to be a dream. This had to be some God-awful nightmare. She just couldn't wake up.

The whine of jet engines reached their ears, and soldiers looked up alarmed, at first, but calmed as they spotted their Seeker allies. However, there was one missing—and that missing number was held in the arms of the largest, light-gray one. All look distressed, and already it was easy to tell what had happened. They ran for the green-armored medic, though they no doubt already knew that their brothers fate.

"Medic! Help us!" the green-armored Seeker shouted, grasping Ratchet's shoulder tightly and turned him towards them. He gestured continuously at the ruined form of their reddish-brown armored brother, and the medic knew already there was no hope. The chest was completely destroyed and the spark box—empty and dark— had been pulled free. His wings had been torn apart along with part of the helmet. Ratchet had a good idea who had done the deed, and he knew there was no hope. He could see the brother's knew it too when he looked up and told them, their optics full of sorrow, rage, and pain.

And then the Chief medic remembered Catherine was there. Prime realized it, too, as did the Seekers, and they turned to the redhead with wide optics. Her eyes were even wider and tears were already falling down her cheeks as they stared at the prone form of the Seeker. Her nightmare had only grown worse. First Jazz and now Slingshot—her _child_? How could this be happening? Why was it happening? She couldn't take it. Everything was falling apart. The world was caving in on her. Her legs buckled and fell. The words of denial poured from her lips as thick and as fast as the tears did from her eyes. They grew louder with each passing moment, and nothing the Cybertronians could say or do could comfort her. Not even the touch of her foster father or his words could stop the tears. Even Sam was unable to quell her, though he managed to move her away from it all; to a place where he could hold her close and let her cry. And all the while the silver mech stayed close, watching on sadly.

**-O-**

Night settled on the sand of Egypt, and with it came the cool desert air. Lennox had hoped to get everyone out before then, but it was taking time for everyone to get everything together and clearance for the nearest base. Most of the dead had been found, brought together, and covered. The wounded had been patched together the best they could, and the worst of them had been emergency evacuated. Ratchet got all the Cybertronians well enough to travel, and prepped the dead for proper transport. Optimus helped Lennox with it all, keeping things under control and keeping in touch with command to move things along.

Catherine and Sam, meanwhile, spent that time together, leaning against the remains of a stone wall. Her sobs had finally died down, but she kept her head in her knees while the young man kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders tight while his other was stretched across his chest, grasping her hand in comfort. He knew it wasn't much, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He could only let her use his shoulder to cry, and he had, so now he held her in the hopes his presence would be enough to ease her pain.

His parents and Mikaela had appeared some time ago, but he had made sure they didn't stay long. His mother and father had meant to help comfort her, but he knew they would have most likely only made it worse. They, like most everyone else, didn't know about her powers and wouldn't understand the bonds she had with their Cybertronian friends—hell, _he_ didn't always understand, but he knew they were important to her. Mikaela he knew had wanted to help in some way, and while she might have been able to understand better than his parents, he waved her away, too. Her expression was one he wasn't able to read, and it both confused and pained him, but Catherine was more important right now.

She sniffed and lifted her head, wiping at her eyes. He squeezed her hand and pulled her shoulder closer causing a quick smile appeared. It was only a flicker, but it was a good step up from what it had been before. He leaned his head against hers and cooed soothingly. It didn't do much, but he finally felt her hand squeeze back.

"Hey, Sam," she spoke at last, albeit weakly—weaker than he'd ever heard her speak and it worried him.

"Hey, Catherine," he replied, tightening his grip.

She became quiet once more, but her head did not fall back to her knees. It remained up, and her eyes gazed out upon the sands. She looked to the soldiers moving around with their flares and lights, and also the Autobots whom helped by shining their own built-in headlights. She looked up to the sky last, letting her head fall back on her shoulders, and let out a bitter, defeated sigh. She sniffed again as her eyes caught a flash of light on silver. The silver mech appeared in her view, but she looked away before his optics could turn to her. Her friend noticed, but said nothing as the redhead looked down at her feet.

"Catherine," he began slowly, knowing he was treading on dangerous grounds. "I'm… I'm sorry about… about all that."

She took a long time to reply, "It wasn't your fault."

"I brought it to you. I thought it would fix everything. I mean—it fixed Optimus, but… I just—I wouldn't have found it if I knew it would do… _this_."

"Sam… it's _my_ fault. I… I did… I did terrible, horrifying things," she croaked. "Just—_God_, Sam. I- I…"

He pulled her into a hug, "Hey, hey, calm down. It's okay."

"Okay?!" she cried out, pushing away. "It's not okay, Sam!"

"Not now, but it will be. We can work this out. You and me are unstoppable together, remember?" he replied, trying to lighten the mood.

She sighed, "I… I don't know, Sam. I don't know about this time."

"Whoa, whoa, hey—that's not the Catherine I know," he tried again, chuckling a little, and she smiled, but it was a sad one. She let her head fall back into his chest.

"I wish I could be the old Catherine. I wish I could go back to the start—before I fucked everything up— and stop this from happening."

Sam wanted to say something—anything, to help cheer her up, but nothing came to mind. What could he even say? He didn't know what had happened. She wasn't going to tell him, he knew, and he wasn't going to ask her even if it might help. It was just too painful for her now. So he stroked her back instead, letting a small wave of fresh tears soak into his shirt.

"Is there… Can I do anything?" he spoke up after a few minutes.

"Just stay here, Sam. I don't feel good."

"Do you need me to get Ratchet? Sideswipe's right there so—," he began, but was cut off when she shook her head and tightened her grip on his shirt.

"No. No, don't get anyone. I don't… I can't—I can't face… Just… no."

Sam said no more and held her close. He spared a glance to the silver mech who stood just behind the stone wall separating them and found the blue optics watching. He was not the best at reading them, let alone people, but he could tell there was a pain there. He knew instinctively it wasn't his place to say, and looked away. He didn't look back, and the silver mech never left even as the passing minutes turned into passing hours.

The moon reached a quarter of the way into the sky before they finally began to move out. Cargo planes had been gathered from the nearest base and sent to pick them all up—dead and alive. Everyone was glad to be leaving the desert; particularly the Autobots, whom had gotten tired of getting sand in their gears and were looking forward to getting some much-needed Energon. Even Catherine managed to perk up some as she boarded the plane with Sam, his parents, Mikaela, and Sideswipe whom followed behind. The four Seekers let their brother be loaded while they flew beside the planes.

Sam stuck with Catherine throughout, and this time he allowed his parents to join them. While they didn't understand, they knew she was upset although she forced a smile for them, and embraced and comforted her as best they could. Mikaela tried, using smiles and grasping her hand gently, but he knew it was awkward for his girlfriend and she eventually sat aside from him and Catherine. Lennox had come over, too, as did a few other soldiers whom he recognized and realized were her teammates. She brightened a little when they came to her, and she was comforted by their presence, but he knew the pain was still there. He knew it would be there for a long, long time—maybe forever. He knew she would hide it, too, bury it deep down within her like she did most everything else, and that worried him.

He knew better than to confront her on it, especially in the state she was now, and let it be as their flight continued on. Others came and went, expressing their comfort and, gradually, her dour demeanor appeared to lighten. "Appeared" being the key word. She put up the good front even after they had landed on the base and everyone was shuffled towards the harbor where a ship awaited them. Word, according to Lennox, was that they were trying to get out as fast as they could. The reason being that—while the secret was exposed—they didn't want any more evidence to get out right now, and so they were all heading back for Diego Garcia. Sam, Leo, Simmons, his parents, and Mikaela would be joining them, too, but they would be leaving for home within the week. The soldiers and Autobots would be staying on the island, though, and attempt to work out the leaked secrets and the aftermath.

The ship was plenty big and had enough rooms to accommodate all of NEST—Cybertronian, humans, and all. It was there, during those many hours on the water, that Sam finally let Catherine be on her own. She had asked for it, and although he didn't think it was a good idea, he adhered to her request. Sideswipe stayed with her, but at a distance, and he saw pain in both of them, mixed with shame; Catherine especially. Still, he went off and mingled with everyone—mostly Mikaela, with whom he had yet to have some time with since the end of the battle. It was a welcoming moment, tender and loving and relieved that everything had worked out. When he finally departed from her to, he had to make a solemn promise to _never ever_ do that—dying—to her again. His parents came next, and while they didn't make him promise anything, he knew they expected the same and were just glad their baby boy was alive and that they got to find each other again.

He'd talked with Lennox and the NEST soldiers, too, but then Leo and Simmons came along and took him away. He had a feeling they were going to have a hard time working with his over-zealous friend on keeping everything a "secret", but he was confident they could work something out. Simmons already knew the drill and apparently he had been offered a spot within NEST for his "valor" and his part in their adventure, but surprised everyone by telling them he had to "think" about it. Sam had thought the crazy ex-S-7 agent would have jumped at the chance to be back in the game, but he figured he'd wait until all the "trouble" boiled over before deciding. Unfortunately, bringing that subject up got Leo going on about it. Thankfully, Simmons took over responsibilities for Sam, leading the boy away to begin a speech of what exactly the job entailed.

Next was Bumblebee, whom he couldn't have been happier to have around. The guy had saved his life and followed him all the way to Egypt, never once giving up on him. He'd always had his back and he couldn't ask for a better wing-man. The yellow Autobot knew it, too, and joked and playfully boxed with him. He might have been an unimaginable and ruthless warrior in the fight, but he was also the ultimate comrade and Sam wouldn't and couldn't have asked for a better guardian.

Last was Optimus, and the Autobot Commander appeared when he was still hanging with 'Bee. He asked to talk, and his friend let him go respectfully. Optimus led him up to the deck and out towards the edge where the sun was at last rising. It was a warm sunrise, and its light was welcoming considering what its previous fall had brought. And there the Autobot Commander spoke, thanking him for all he had done and all he had sacrificed. He thanked him for believing and not giving up even in his darkest hour. Sam blushed, of course, and tried to lessen his actions, but the Prime refused to let him do so. The young man thanked the mech, and then they watched the sunrise further in silence for a few moments before Sam decided to act. It might not have been his place, but he knew something needed to be said.

He told Optimus everything. He told him all about what had happened in that other place—that other world. He still didn't know where it had been, and he found he didn't want to. He didn't really want to ever go back to that place that had brought such pain to his friend. He told Prime about that, too. He told her what the mechs—Primes, he was told—had done to her. He asked Optimus to look after Catherine. He asked him to repay his debt by making sure she stayed safe and happy and that nothing bad happened to her ever again. He asked Prime to do what _he_ couldn't.

Sam knew he and Catherine still lived different lives. While this experience had been extraordinary and almost like a dream, what awaited him was a life of college. Yes, it would still be a little unordinary. He would always have some connection with the Autobots—he hoped it would be Bumblebee—and he had to admit that he had felt a thrill in this journey, but he knew it wasn't going to lead any further than this. NEST was fascinating, but he couldn't see himself going around the world fighting in battle like this. He wasn't even sure he could take another. He was content with going back to his normal life with his parents and Mikaela. And that's why he needed to make sure they would look out for Catherine—because he wouldn't be right there to help her.

Prime agreed, swearing to do whatever was needed to keep her happy and safe, and Sam nodded, knowing the mech would keep his word. No more was said after that, and eventually Sam returned below deck. Like most everyone else, he was tired and sore. Like everyone else, he was given a place to sleep. However, he decided to find Catherine instead, and she happened to be right where he'd left her; sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the metal wall behind her with eyes staring numbly at the floor. Sideswipe was near her, too, still at a distance. Sam gave him a sympathetic smile, but the silver mech merely looked away, and the young man continued on, settling himself down beside the redhead.

"Hey," he spoke up, and she glanced over at him before sighing.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?"

She closed her eyes, "Tired."

"I figured," he chuckled softly, set his legs out straight, and pat at them with his hands. "You can use me as a pillow if you want. I never paid you back from when we were little."

A true smile finally appeared on her lips as she looked down, considering it. It took a few seconds, but she slowly adjusted herself to where she could rest her head comfortably on his thigh, while the rest of her was curled up close. Sam rested his arm over her waist, where his hand found hers, and he told her to rest. She did, and, much later, so did he.

**-O-**

A hand shook her shoulder gently, "Catherine… Hey. It's time to go."

The redheaded young woman blinked slowly as she took in the face of the man crouched before her, hand still shaking her shoulder. It was Lennox and he released her once she sat up. Her body was sore all over, as was expected, but it was nothing compared to what she felt elsewhere—in a place that physical pain could not describe. Still, she pushed herself up, and Sam did the same. He groaned, sore as well, and even attempted a joke of how she was so hard headed his thigh was bound to have a bruise. She made a half-hearted chuckle, and then let her foster father lead her out. They passed by Sideswipe, but she couldn't bring herself to look up at him. The burn of the shame was too much, and so she kept her gaze low and refused to look back even though he followed them.

"We called ahead so we already have a room prepared for you and your parents, Sam," Lennox told the young man, whom nodded with a smile.

"Thanks, uh, sir," he started, but the Commander waved for him to stop.

"I know we're not on the ranch, but just call me Lennox."

"Oh, uh, okay, uh, 'Lennox'. I, uh, guess they're going to do the whole debriefing thing, huh?"

The older man grinned a little, "Yeah, that's how it goes. Things are a bit different this time, after all. You're still considered a 'wanted' man, you know. We gotta clear that up before you can go home."

Catherine felt her heart speed up a little at the words. She kept her mouth under control, though, and didn't blurt out how she didn't want Sam to leave. It wasn't right for her to ask that of him. He had a life outside this place and it would have been selfish to try and keep him. It would be fine once she got through all this. That's all she needed to do—get over it. Yeah. That was all. If only… If only it were so easy.

"Catherine," Lennox's voice rang out, pulling her from her thoughts. "We're going to have a service tonight for the fallen soldiers. If you're feeling up to it, it'll be out on the hangers. If you're up to it."

She nodded, "Yeah. Sure. I'll… uh, I'll see."

"For now, though, get something to eat and rest some more once we get to the base."

She nodded again and they continued on, descending down the ramp attached to the side of the ship. They weren't quite at the base, but they weren't too far, either. The other Autobots besides Sideswipe and Prime had gone on ahead, using the paved roads to head for the base, and many of the human soldiers had already left in transport trucks. Only a few remained, and they were soon off into the remaining trucks once Lennox had cleared everything up with the people at the ship and dock. Optimus and Sideswipe followed close behind, and in just minutes they were there.

It was bustling with activity, soldiers greeting comrades who had made it back and mourned those that hadn't. The government goons were also taken care of, sent back to exactly where they had come from now that both commanders of NEST were back. The Command Center was placed back under NEST control and Morshower was brought up on video feed to begin talking about what was going to happen now. Catherine wasn't to join them, though. Rather, she and Sam got something to eat and then headed out to the beach where they sat together. The young man did his best to keep a conversation going, and she had to admit it worked some. She thought less of the memories and her loss, but every break and every pause allowed them to come back. Still, it helped some... even if only a little.

They went on like that for some time, and then she went to her room to be alone and rest. She was admittedly still tired and was able to find some peace in her sleep. The memories returned when she woke hours later, and although she had been wavering in her confidence of overcome it, all shattered when she came to the hanger. She knew she probably shouldn't have gone, but she had, anyways. She told herself she needed to go—perhaps it could wake her up—but if the flash of pain at the sight of the countless coffins and motionless, metal bodies of the Autobots was the "wake up", then she wish she had kept sleeping.

Still, she stayed through the procession. She stayed and watched them walk the coffins down and the Autobots carry their fallen brethren. She listened as the gun shots cracked and echoed through the sky. She followed with the salute and waited until her Commanders moved away to do the same. She ignored everyone she went by—human; Autobot; her children; Sam; Sideswipe. Everyone. She couldn't face them right now. She couldn't handle seeing their expressions. She couldn't handle them looking at her and seeing what she had done.

She found her way back to her room and forced herself to sleep in order to find some peace, but it was only for a little while, and when she woke and felt like her own room was closing in on her she knew—she knew she couldn't stay here. She had to leave. She had to get away from them all. She had to. So she went to find Lennox, which was easy enough. He spared time for her at once, asking if she was okay as any good parent would. She shook her head and he asked her what was wrong.

"I…I want to go home," she replied back with a pained whisper, and Lennox's gaze softened as he gripped her shoulders in comfort.

He nodded, "Okay. We'll get you home."

A week later and Lennox made good on his word. She, along with all the other "pedestrians" that had made it to Egypt by other means, left on a cargo plane back to the United States. They were joined by two Autobots: Bumblebee and Sideswipe. The former would go with Sam, and the latter would join Catherine at the ranch. While the redhead knew she could not bring herself to meet the silver mech's gaze, it was decided by more than one voice of authority that he was best to go, and so he did. She did not argue, and so they left, and once in their home country, Catherine parted ways with Sam and the others with half-hearted promises to visit. Then she and Sideswipe left for the ranch. Sarah was waiting for them when they arrived and welcomed them both with open arms.

The country air was a nice change, and Catherine hoped it was just what she needed. Yet, as days turned to weeks and the memories still plagued her, she began to doubt it. And all the while she continued to wish she could undo it all or at least wake up from her nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Nobody said it was easy<em>

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

* * *

><p><strong>L. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_I'm kind of tempting to post a link to a toll face, but I feel like that would be too much. So. UM. Yeah. Jazz is dead, guys. So is Slingshot. Not only that, but she can't feel the bonds. Now, I'm sure you're wondering or you're pretty positive that means the bonds are gone... well, you'll find out. You know I don't like spoiling you guys :P Granted, I might have to since you're all probably going to murder me right now, ha ha. Wait- why am I laughing? You're going to kill me! D:_

_Anyhow... Yes, Catherine can't even look at Sideswipe. She's that ashamed of herself. Sideswipe, of course, doesn't think the same and now she's just making it worse for both of them- especially her own self :c Hopefully things will work out!_

_By the way, time skip next chapter. Not long, mind you, but time skip. Sarah will tell you how long, so just read. Oh, and YES- THINGS WILL GET BETTER. It just requires a depression first. And Sam knocking sense into a certain someone._

_And now I'm going to run. Bye! :D -flees-_


	51. Shake It Out

**TMWolf: **_Holy crap guys. Chapter fifty-freaking-one. This story is getting long, ha ha. And hey! I actually updated in less than a week! You can thank my muse/inner-writer coming back for the latest chapter I'm on... which you guys will both love and hate. Anyways, don't expect an update soon again. I'm struggling a bit with this certain part in Math, so I need to spend extra time on it, and I'm going to try and focus on it more than writing. I want to write so bad, but I gotta deal with Math first, so just bear with me folks. __**  
><strong>_

_Anyways, so. ROTF is officially over. Now we start with the aftermath of everything that's happened to Catherine. It's a bit of a short chapter, but definitely worth it. It also shows a bit of what's been going on, and I plan to go with all kinds of cool direction with the post-ROTF, pre-DOTM stuff. And it's all going to lead up to the movie. I made it work, hell yeah! :)_

_And today's song comes from one of my favorite groups- Florence + The Machine and their song: Shake It Out, which I HIGHLY recommend listening to. Seriously. This song can lift you up, man. It always lifts me up. I originally meant to use rise Above 1 by Reeve Carney featuring Bono and The Edge, but Shake It Out fit WAAAAAAAAAY better. :)_

_Now for reviews, you oh so wonderful reviewers! x)_

_**Angel897: **"Sad" might be an understatement, ha ha...  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Sorry for the tears, although it means I did my job! And yes, things WILL get better! :)  
><em>

_**a Wiccan: **Yup.  
><em>

_**Azlyn The Mullet Zombie: **Dude. Your username is awesome. Aaaaaand I make you feel those feels because I totally just love all of you guys. And don't mope for long! Things will get good!  
><em>

_**Bee4ever: **Because i'm boss. Man, 'Cat needs to talk to a lot of people, but she's so damn stubborn! D: Just like me. She keeps everything inside even if it hurts. Sooo duuuuuuuuuuuuuuumb. Don't worry, though. She's got a good friend to make her spill the beans!  
><em>

_**Berenos: **Yes. Yes I am c: I'm terrible like that~ And no, no, no- I wasn't taking it personally! xD;; I know mySspanish isn't that great, so I wasn't surprised or insulted or anything. :P  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **BECAUSE IT MAKES SOME DARN GOOD ANGSTY DRAMA, YO. Jazz... Well, Jazz is dead, and you'll find out a LOT at the end of the story. Don't worry too much about 'ol Kitty Cat and Sideswipe, they'll be okay. And, if it helps- I stop killing her kids off and no one except humans die for a while c: Aaaand, uh... no, it's actually kind of not too early as you'll find out in this chapter, ha ha ha.  
><em>

_**Chibi Oro: **You know me so well, my friend. I do love pain and misery... to an extent, and it has to fit the story, y'know? And it's good you feel distraught about it. You're supposed to D: It's just bad all around for both of them! And, no, no wrench. At least, not yet. ;) Dude. Three times? Wow. xD;; pssh, please, gurl. Ratchet can't touch this. dun nun nun nuh, nuh nuh CAN'T TOUCH THIS._

_**Fictitioushero: **Pssh, screw running. TC! TO ME! -flies away with him- Yeah, I feel really bad about killing Jazz, but there's a reason if it helps! I just... I can't tell you until the end. :c Do, um.. you need a tissue then? And, well, I do feel bad I made you cry, but it also means I did my job as a writer. You felt a catharsis, and that's something all writers should strive to get from their readers :) And no, 'Cat is not making it easier for either one of them -shakes head- Sideswipe would go to her, but he realized SHE doesn't/can't see him and if he did it would hurt her, so he doesn't want to hurt her and they're both just stuck. Things are going to get happy this chapter! There's even some fluff, I promise! Although, uh, there aren't any rainbows or cookies involved, ha ha xD;;; LOL $300? That's gotta be a lot of stuff in Thailan... And whoo! No more school for me! Oh, congrats on graduating High School! You're gonna wish you hadn't very soon ;) And no, definitely can't help when TF dreams inspire ideas! And you should go ahead and try the fic out! :) It never hurts to try... er, well, sometimes. Trying deadly things hurt, ha ha. FRAGGIT ALL. STOP. MAKING. ME. FAT. The story does have an ending, by the way. A happy one, too. Sooo sorry, but yay at the same time, right? xD  
><em>

_**Heather Tobotua de Cybertron: **Tee hee c: I won't be satisfied until you all drown in your tears, bwaahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Uh, er, I mean- sorry everyone! D: Thanks, by the way! And, um... sorry again... about Jazz. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet xD;;  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **I' actually a little surprised you had less caps this chapter, lol. POWER RANGERS WAS FREAKING AWESOME. Dude. Your friend's a bitch xD;; A trolling bitch, lol. Everything is better with wings. OP especially. A lot of people didn't want him to die, apparently. They do want me to die, though, ha ha... And yeah, 'Cat will go into depression. If you kill me... you won't get anymore story ;) ...DAMMIT. I SHOULD HAVE PUT THE LINK. FRAG. xD  
><em>

_**Joldino-sidestreaker: **Hmmm... I like your theories, my friend. I can neither confirm nor deny- it would spoil things. Nice thinking, though, and yeah Sideswipe is stuck and it sucks :/ You'll learn about Mikeala soon enough... and 'Cat does feel horrible. :( I'll do be best to update!  
><em>

_**LadyAmazon: **nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu -flees-  
><em>

_**Lovely Rain Dancer: **OH MY GOD. You read it all in one go? Props to you, my friend. And while I'm sorry you were sad at times, it means I did my job! :) Thank-you so much for the compliments, too! Makes my day start out VERY good :D And you're going to make a playlist? Awesome! xD You don't need to be desperate for too long this time! Next time... it will take a while .^. Here's a tissue, by the way. I'm kind of running out, though, ha ha ha... And yeah, they kind of are jerks, but they actually do have some reasons. Maybe not GOOD ones to some people, but they have them and explain their behavior... eventually.  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **I get the feeling you're angry with me. Would you like to talk about your feelings? Ha ha, just kidding, but seriously... Yeeeeeeeeah... I'm a very bad person xD;; Odin's beard huh? I call upon- Fenrir!  
><em>

_**Monday78: **Cookie brakes are always essential. Especially my home made cookie ones, which I BAKE LIKE A FRAGGING BOSS. -puffs chest out proudly- FEEL THE FEELS, BRO. FEEL THEM. It's okay to feel the feels!_

_**NightMaskedFemme: **Oh, it's going to get better :D We're at the "getting-off-our-aft" chapter! And I revived then killed him again for- wait for it- DRAMA. But no, seriously, there's a reason. You'll find out at some point. I promise. Until then... you can accuse me all you want, because I am so freaking guilty.  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **Wow. I think I made you speechless, ha ha! xD Hopefully it wasn't too powerful of a mind frag! COME BACK TO ME. -shakes-  
><em>

_**rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT: **Don't worry, this is the last of the depression. It was never meant to be quick for the reader, although timeline wise, it is a LONG time for Catherine. Don't you worry about 'Cat and 'Sides. They're going to be just fine. :)  
><em>

_**xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx: **This is bad of my, but... Why so blue, panda bear? tee hee, I'm awful. Things get better, so now you can be a happy panda?  
><em>

_**Spark of the Forgotten: **Do... do you need a brown bag? -hangs one over- Just.. Just keep breathing, okay? xD;; And um... I've killed a LOT of people and mechs and made things just God awful for 'Cat? :D Well, um.. some certain things are fixed this chapter, sooo... eh? SUNNY IS IN SPACE RIGHT NOW. HE'S GOING REALLY FRAGGING SLOW. HE DOESN'T WANT TO SCUFF HIS PAINT._

_**StarBee20: **Sadness indeed. That chapter should renamed: YOU WILL CRY. tee hee c: And um... I could kill them because I could? D: And to answer your question- No, no second book. All three movies are going to be encompassed in this story :3  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **-petpats and gives tissues- Yes, I killed him, and also brought back Prime, so it's like... kind of okay? Wait am I saying- not it's not. D: I'MMA FIX THIS SOON JUST HOLD ON K THX.  
><em>

_**Taeniaea: **Thanks, and yeeeah... poor 'Cat :c  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Yes. Yes I am, nyahahahahahaha -twirls fake, evil french mustache- Ah, LOL. And niiiiice. If I was ever into Hetalia and my friends like TF I'd totally do that xD Yupyup; they're both badasses... and wait- Connor only has one? That sucks... I guess it's 'cause he has the tomahawk and more fighting abilities- like killing two opponents at once and what not. And then tree climbing, lol.  
><em>

_**WulfLuvr22: **He's, um, dead, um, because... the story, uh... called for it? :x I probably should be stuffed int he box... And what's wrong with me? I don't know. I just don't know. I guess I'm just evil like that? c:  
><em>

_TIME TO GET DEPRESSION TIME OVER AND FOR SAM TO BE AWESOME. LET'S DO THIS._

* * *

><p><strong>LI. <strong>Shake It Out

* * *

><p><em>And I've been a fool and I've been blind<em>

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around…_

* * *

><p><em>"Miss me?"<em>Will Lennox's voice purred over the phone, and Sarah Lennox giggled as she leaned against the kitchen counter, Annabelle held comfortably on her hip and arm. Their little girl, now almost three years old, was more than able to get around on her own, but she still loved for her mother to hold her like she was still a baby. The blonde-haired woman didn't mind at all, and couldn't wait to see how her husband fared when he was finally able to come back home for a break.

"Only every day," she purred back. "I'm glad you finally found some time to call home. I've been worried with all the news about the Autobots going around."

"_Ah. I see you saw the broadcast. I'm_ _just glad I wasn't the one who had to make the statement or be there when Optimus showed himself. Granted, it was funny to see all their expressions."_

"It wasn't so different from when I saw Ironhide for the first time. How do you think the public will handle it?"

He sighed, _"To be honest? I'm kind of worried. Me and the other guys have fought with them and know what's what, but citizens? They're not going to get it like we do."_

"I expect we'll hear protests soon enough. Hopefully Prime and the General can keep things going smoothly," Sarah added, glancing up at the small TV in their kitchen, which was replaying the press conference from just a few days ago.

There was no hiding the fact that the Cybertronian existed when the Decepticons had made a world-wide broadcast, effectively showing they were very much so real and among humanity. Furthermore, there had been leaks from the Jordanian and Egyptian bases, and nothing NEST did could keep even the least skeptical of citizens from thinking it was just a hoax. The solution? The President and General Morshower decided it was time to tell the truth. The "aliens" were real, as was their battle, and the Autobots were on humanity's side to fight the "bad guys". Optimus himself had appeared for the conference and transformed for everyone to see. There were _many_ shocked faces, to say the least, and a flood of questions followed.

That was only a few days ago, and now every blog imaginable had word of the Autobots, every possible question that could be thought of, and of course, the beginning of protests. Had the aliens brought their battle here on purpose? If it the war was over, why hadn't they left? Would they be using up Earth's resources? How would they affect humanity? Were they dangerous? Were there more hiding all around the world? Was it possible that so-and-so's vehicle was an alien?

"_Me, too… At least we finally have the President on our side. Galloway's been out of our hair—on 'sick leave', as Morshower put it—so that's help a lot. That Smokescreen guy is helping, too, but, to be honest... things aren't going as smoothly as we liked."_

"Is it all the press?" she frowned, and her husband told her kinda.

"_There's some internal problems, too. We have some soldiers acting up and getting onto some of the Autobots. It doesn't help the Autobots they're ragging on are doing the same thing back. What's worse is that they're the new guys—the Seekers. They're not exactly Prime's, so he's having trouble keeping them from flying off, and it's all just a big load of crap going on."_

"Is there anybody they will listen to?"

He waited a little too long to answer, _"There is possibly one."_

"…Don't tell me it's who I think it is," Sarah replied at once, pushing off the counter, while Annabelle whined in response to her mother's sudden change in demeanor.

"_I know, I know, but… we.. we need Catherine."_

Sarah Lennox was the one to sigh this time, her eyes turning to the window facing the backyard. The redheaded young woman wasn't right there, rather, she was further out near the horse pens as she always seemed to be these days. Sometimes she ventured further, but never too far. The blonde-haired woman frowned at the thought of her adoptive daughter, and then smiled sadly down at Annabelle.

"Oh, Will... I'm worried. She's been like this for so long now. Nothing I do seems to work. I try to get her to talk, but she just clams up on me and then she looks like she's in pain. I've tried getting her off the ranch, but no matter where we go she always looks so despondent. I've tried everything I can think of, but she's still so upset! What happened to her?"

"_I…I'm not even sure. She…She hasn't said anything about when she was… and then… God, I think something happened when… Sam. It had something to do with Sam. I think. He might know what's going on. He was the only she really talked to after it all happened."_

Sarah set her little girl down to use her free hand to open a nearby drawer. From it she pulled out a book and shuffled through until she reached the label "W". She didn't have many numbers under that letter, so it was easy to find "Witwicky" and set it on the counter.

"You really think he'd be able to help? I'm willing to try anything Lennox. I even thought about maybe getting a therapist or a psychiatrist, but I feel like that'd only make things worse," the woman sighed again, letting her head fall back sadly.

"_If anyone can do it, it's Sam. Don't even think about therapy or psychiatry or whatever—she hates all that. Just stick with Sam,"_Lennox replied, and, after a short pause, continued, _"I'm sorry I can't be there, Sarah. I wish I could be, but…"_

"I know, Will. I know. NEST needs you more. The Autobots need you more. I understand, and I'll _always_ forgive you, love. Just try and take more breaks, alright?" she laughed softly, and she could just see her husband relaxing as he chuckled back. If he had been there beside her, she would have kissed him, but their words worked, too.

"_I love you, and I'll see if I can't make it home by Christmas,"_ he replied and she knew he was smiling in that charming way she'd fallen in love with.

"I love you, too. Keep the world safe."

He chuckled again before hanging up. Sarah set the phone down and then looked to her little girl, whom grasped at her shirt and looked up with bright, worried eyes. She smiled at the toddler and picked her back up, which immediately brought a smile onto Annabelle's face as well. She tucked a lock of dirty-blonde hair behind her child's ears, turned back to the counter, and looked down at the number card, touching it with her hands. She glanced at her daughter again, whom had followed her gaze down to the number, too.

She shifted Annabelle a little, "Well, let's see if our friend Samuel can't help your big sister."

**-O-**

Catherine's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the speckles of light that broke through the branches of the tree above her and warmed her cheeks. A short breeze came through, rustling the leaves, and causing a few browned ones to fall. One landed on her hands, which were laced together at the fingers and rested on her stomach. It cooled her at once, and she let out a deep breath of air. The scent of the grass filled her nose, and while once it had been a relaxing, it no longer had an effect upon her. It hadn't for the two months she'd been back. It wasn't that she hadn't tried to let it do its work either—it just didn't do anything for her. She knew why, of course.

She'd seen it again—the memories. She'd yet to find a way to keep them out, and part of her knew it was because she couldn't. She couldn't let herself forget them. She didn't feel anything from them—the pain was no longer there, and she couldn't hear their silent scream or feel the hatchling's sparks snuff out. She still saw them, though, and that was enough to remind her of what she had done. Shame came with it, but she had learned to let it come and not deny it. Denying it only made things worse.

She let the feeling settle out before she sat up and gazed out upon the ranch. It was midday by the sun's position, and though it was still hot in the autumn season, the horses were romping about as playful as ever. She smiled, envious, and let her eyes wander. Her home hadn't changed much in her leave, and that was kind of comforting. Sarah and her cousin had done well to keep it in good shape, although much of the land was allowed to grow as it pleased. She'd helped out, of course, particularly with the horses, and it did well to keep her mind busy. Being busy was the only way she'd managed to find some peace. Sleeping sometimes did the trick, too. She didn't dream so much anymore, and it was those empty dreams that were the best.

She spotted the tip of the house's roof just over one of the many kills, and frowned a little. She knew very well her foster mother was doing all she could to make her happy, and she often felt bad she hadn't been able to even fake a smile for Sarah. She just…she just couldn't explain it to her. How did one explain everything that had happened? How could she explain the shame and horrors of what she'd done? It was just better if she kept it to herself. She just needed a bit more time to control it; that was all.

Movement in the corner of her eye made her head turn, and she stared, eyes widening a bit, at the sight of the silver mech. Her frowned deepened, and so did the shame.

Sideswipe.

He had followed her here and no matter where she went, he was never far away. He kept his distance, though, but he was still there, always watching out for her. Her chest hurt whenever she saw him, but she couldn't bring herself to approach him. She was too afraid—too scared to see what he thought of what she'd done. She didn't even know if he knew, but she couldn't take that chance. She shouldn't stand it if he hated her; loathed her. She didn't want him to find out, so she had to stay away. She couldn't face him.

She looked away before he could turn toward her, and she pushed up to her feet. She brushed off any dirt and headed downhill, making her way towards the ranch's very own pond. It wasn't big even in wet seasons, and at the moment it was low, but she found it a nice spot to walk or sit by. It was there she generally let her thoughts mull and attempt to work through things. She hadn't done too well at it, she knew, and that it was ridiculous how hard it was, but she just wasn't able to figure it all out yet. So many lives were on her hands. She had tried to tell herself they weren't—she couldn't have stopped all the deaths of her friends and comrades, both Autobot and human. It was beyond her means to have controlled such a thing, but she knew it was her fault.

It was because of her actions in Mission City the Allspark had become part of her and Sam; it was because she was foolish and stupid that the Decepticons found out about her powers; it was her lie that got Steeljaw killed; it was because of her that her three drones were killed; it was because of her the Autobot's greatest enemy was revived; it was because of her she had killed countless potential lives; it was because of her that Roll Bar, Scattershot, Gears, Longarm, and—and… and Jazz were dead; it was because of her that another of her children—Slingshot—was gone, not given even a few days to live; it was because of her David and Alexander and so many other NEST soldiers were dead. All the blood and Energon was on her hands, and she couldn't wash it away no matter how hard she tried.

With a tired, miserable sigh, she fell back to the grass and pulled her legs close, linking her arms together to keep them as such. She nestled her chin into them while she stared at the water for a few minutes before pressing her head down and closing her eyes again.

She stayed there for what felt forever, and would have continued to do so had the sound of shoes crunching grass not reached her ears. She figured it was Sarah coming to get her, so she lifted her head up and turned to face the woman, but was greeted with a very different sight. One which made her eyes go wide and mouth open in surprise.

"S-Sam?" she inquired, still shocked, and the young man grinned and waved as he closed the distance between them. He sat down beside her, still grinning while she still gawked.

"Nice spot here," he mused, and she finally broke free of her stupor.

"W-what are you doing here?"

He raised a brow, "Not happy to see me?"

"No, of course I am!" she replied quickly, even giving him a small smile for good measure. "I just wasn't expecting to see you."

"Figured it was time for a visit. 'Bee's been whining about coming to see you anyways, but I told him to wait by the house."

"It's, um... been a while hasn't?"

"Pretty much. Anything cool happen here?" he asked, and he didn't miss her expression darkening for a moment before she put on a brighter mask.

She shook her head, "Not really. I've just been helping out and, uh, _this_."

"Better than me. I've been at college… and then Mikaela and me broke up."

Catherine blinked once, then twice, and then looked over at the young man incredulously. He smiled, albeit sadly, as he nodded. He shifted, setting his elbows on the ground so he could lean back on them comfortably.

"Yeah, she uh… It was just a couple weeks ago. She visited and, well, we talked and it ended. I thought we were doing okay, y'know? We went through two life-changing adventures, and I figured we were set for life at this point, but I guess it was too much," he sighed, glancing over at the redhead. "She, uh... She said she didn't think she could handle another go—couldn't handle any more of the war; couldn't handle seeing me die or _almost_ die again."

Catherine opened her mouth to speak, but Sam beat her to it, "She also said it was obvious I had someone else I cared more for. She pretty much said straight up it was you, only subtle—you know, like a girl would. And I know, I know; we're not like that and never will be. I told her that, too. I told her you and me—we're best friend; brother and sister. Family. But she didn't believe me, and, well, I'm a free man now. It's not as awesome as I thought. At least Leo makes it kind of worth it. Keeps trying to be my wingman, but we all know 'Bee is the only wingman for me."

"I'm… uh, I'm sorry to, ah, hear that, Sam," she said after a few moments. "I, uh… I kind of thought you guys would be that 'together since High School' couple for sure…"

He waved it off, "I'll be fine. To be honest, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'm probably just blocking it, but I feel okay... And since I've told you about my issues, how about you tell me what's going on? I may be one of the most oblivious people in the world, but I know when something's wrong with you, 'Cat."

She opened her mouth again, but then closed it, her eyes turning away from him. He kept his gaze on her though, waiting, and she had a pretty good feeling he wasn't going to leave until he got every little bit out of her. She hated him for that because she knew he wasn't going to quit until she did, and he knew if there was anyone in the world she would succumb to, it was him if only because he was just as stubborn as she was. That and the fact they'd told each other their secrets all the time as kids and never broke their promises to share them with anyone else. It was the kind of thing one didn't just give up so quickly—especially not after all they'd been through. Still, she cursed him for it and did her best to think up some excuse. Unfortunately, she knew he would see right through. He knew her best after all. He knew every excuse in her book.

"You jerk," she finally growled, and he laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her close.

"It's what I do. So tell me—it's about what happened in Egypt, isn't it? What happened in that... weird place?"

She reluctantly nodded, "That, and everything else. I did terrible things, Sam. Things I can't forgive myself for. I _killed _them. I killed _innocent_ lives. I did it without remorse. And so many others died because of me."

"'Cat, you can't seriously think that!" he replied sternly, looking her straight in the eyes. She nudged out of his grip as she grabbed her legs again.

"This all happened because I had those fucking powers! If I hadn't had them then… then the Decepticons wouldn't have taken me to their ship and I wouldn't have killed those hatchlings and Megatron wouldn't be alive, either. I revived the most terrifying and dangerous Decepticon in Cybertronian history, Sam! If I didn't have the Allspark powers then this battle wouldn't have happened and all those people and mechs would still be alive!"

"You know that's not true," he began, but she turned her eyes—brimming with tears—on him with such a look that he was silenced.

"Isn't it, though?! The Decepticons have been after the Allspark all this time, so they came after me, and NEST and the Autobots were in the way!"

"Then it's my fault, too!" the young man spoke up, and she looked at him, confused. "I had the Allspark in me, too. I had the knowledge, and the 'Cons came after me. Optimus died protecting me, and so did a lot of people in that battle in Egypt so I could get to you and Optimus. It's my fault you're like this, too. I brought that damned thing to you, and then… Shit, and then even before I could go get that stupid contraption I almost gave up. Optimus told me what happened and I didn't know what to do, and I almost didn't do _anything_. I almost abandoned you _again_. But I didn't, and I brought it to you, and then made you like this. It's my fault, too."

Catherine shook her head, denying it, but he rebuked her claim, affirming he was equally at fault. How could he be, though? He hadn't done the terrible things she had. He was just an unfortunate young man caught up in alien war with a hidden destiny he had finally fulfilled. Yet, he denied anything she said as he kept her close.

"You know you don't have to go through this alone," he began, attracting her gaze. "I know you've always been that type—you always hid your pain and feelings, and I was always too stupid to notice, but this time don't. Don't do this on your own. You have friends and family who are here for you. We want to help, but you have to let us."

She looked down and whispered, "I don't want you guys to leave…"

"You honestly think that we would leave you?" he inquired, his tone hinting that he already knew the answer. Still, he waited as she glanced up and then back down.

"No," she murmured at last. "But I'm scared."

He squeezed her hand, "Don't be. You know Lennox and Sarah and my parents and those NEST guys and the Autobots won't leave you. I know I've abandoned you before, and I almost did again, but I swear—I promise I won't. I won't abandon or let you down ever again, so you can add my name to that list. And—and then you know Sideswipe won't leave you, either. So you can just stop worrying right now."

She paused to glance over at where the silver mech was standing, partially hidden by the trees and looking elsewhere, but still there.

"Yeah," she replied slowly. "I… I don't know if I want to talk about it, though."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Not right now, anyways, but someday you should. Just don't call me while I'm in college. Some of the professors don't like it when our phones go off in class," he smiled and she let out a short laugh.

She became quiet then, though a small smile remained on her face. Sam watched her, waiting, but willing to let her make the choice herself. Regardless of what decisions she did make, he would go along with it. Catherine knew it, too, and, looking him one more time in the eye, she told him what happened. She told him everything the Primes had shown her and what the Fallen had done, and what she had lost, and Sam listened. His gaze never broke as she spoke, her grip around her knees steadily becoming tighter and tighter. Once the last of the words left her mouth, her hands loosened and her legs flattened out, and he had to admit, it looked like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"And… uh, that's… that's what happened," she finished, looking down at her feet, which knocked together. Sam leaned back onto his arms—having sat up to listen- and hummed. She glanced back and forth between him and her feet expectantly, but he waited a few moments before he found words to say.

"I know I don't and probably can't get everything that happened—I don't have that bond you had, but what I do know is this: you're still Catherine. You're still that girl down the street that I grew up with and had sleep overs and protected me from the monster in the closet. You're still my best friend, and you always will be. Like you used to tell me all the time—shit happens, but we have to get up and keep moving, and I'm here to help you and so is everyone else," he told her, looking first out at the pond, but as he finished he looked at her, his eyes soft and earnest. She looked at him directly, and knew he was sincere and that he was right. She knew she wouldn't be able to fully believe him just yet, but he was right. And that made it possible for a real, genuine smile to appear on her face.

Sam watched as Catherine suddenly swung her legs out and laid her head on his lap. She shifted here and there to get comfortable and then relaxed. Next, she grasped his hand and squeezed. He returned the grip and smiled down at her, finally seeing a bit of his friend's old luster returning.

"Love you, Sam," she sighed as she closed her eyes.

His smile widened, "Love you, too, 'Cat."

**-O-**

The moon was full in the midnight sky, blinding out almost every star except those too far for its light to reach. The grassy lands and hills on the ranch were a shimmering sea of silver in the moonlight, and it was quiet. Not even the bugs and frogs were croaking, and the horses were sleeping peacefully in their barn. The Lennox house was dark, too; Sarah and Annabelle having gone to bed long ago. The ranch was not completely still, though—a young, redheaded woman walked through the backyard of the house toward the nearest hill. She did so quietly and with intention, her eyes searching through the darkness for a particular shape and glow. It didn't take her long to find it, the silver frame dark, but still bearing a metallic sheen in the pale light. The familiar glow soon showed itself; two orbs of blue as bright as stars in the sky.

Eyes and optics met for an eternal moment, and then the redhead broke the gaze to ease her way down the hill. While her friend had given her words of confidence, it had still taken many hours for her to finally give her mind the courage to find the silver mech and face him. It was his reaction she had feared the most above all others, and she still feared it as she walked towards him. Her heart pounded faster with every step, and her mind played constant scenarios in which she turned around and went back to her room. However, none came true, and she found herself at his wheeled feet. She swallowed as she looked up and the two orbs looked back. No words passed, but he knew what to do and so lowered his hand to grasp her gently between his four fingers as he lifted her up.

At his touch she realized how much she had missed his presence. She had missed the feel of his metal; his voice; his optics; his being. She could no longer feel his emotions within her, but she still missed him. The warmth emanating from his hand was welcoming even in the late night heat, and she honestly didn't want to be let go, but she was, and stood upon his torso. She paused, and sure enough, she could feel his spark thrumming beneath the metal surface. The memories of their time in the Medbay returned, and remnants of the sensations she had once felt through the bond echoed and she could swear she felt it, but they were only memories, and they vanished when she opened her eyes.

His optics were focused solely upon her, and within them was a torrent of so many emotions that she thought she might drown. Her next swallow was difficult, but she forced it down as she stepped closer.

"H-hey," she managed to stammer out and felt foolish that it was all she could say.

"Hey," he replied calmly, though she thought she could hear a yearning in his voice.

"Sideswipe," she began again, eyes lowering. "I… I'm… I'm sorry, I—I didn't…I was just…"

She stopped when she felt the warm, smooth surface of his finger touch the bottom of her chin and lift it up to look into his optics again. Of all things, there was a smile on his face—one with such warmth and love that she felt even worse for what she had done.

"It's okay," he told her, but she shook her head.

"No, it's not okay. I should never have ignored you like that. I even knew it was hurting you, but… but I did it anyways, and…"

His smile remained, "You had your reason."

"…You… were listening, weren't you?" she inquired, though it was more of a statement than actual question.

"Maybe," he grinned with a hint of mischievousness, but then sobered. "You could have told me, you know."

She looked down again, "I was just… afraid of what you'd think. I didn't want you to hate me."

"I couldn't hate you for that. I couldn't hate you for anything. And if it was the killing part you were worried about—I've killed hundreds of mechs in my life time. If that makes us something terrible, then we'll be terrible together."

"Oh, Sideswipe," she sniffed, eyes watering again. "I'm sorry. I was such an idiot. God, I can't believe I was so stupid for so long."

"You just needed Sam to come along, huh?" he asked with a smile, but she caught onto the pain right away—the grievance of once who could not help those he cared for, and had to watch as someone else did it for them. She looked into his optics and stepped closer, touching at the sides of his face.

"I just needed someone to give me a good smack, I guess you could say, and Sam was the one for that. Your hands are a little too big, you see," she told him, giving off a soft laugh. "But I do need you, 'Sides. I need you for a lot of things—things Sam can help with a little, but not like you. I couldn't tell you for what—I've had a lot of that lately, actually—but it's there, and all I know is I need you. Maybe that's what people call 'love'. I honestly don't know, but I _need_ you, Sideswipe."

His optics softened as he leaned his forehead into hers, "I need you too."

They stayed there for a while, foreheads pressed together gently. His warmth flowed into her, and she felt safe and welcome and happy and at peace there with him. It was more comforting than any hug or embrace or kiss or anything she might have had, and she knew it was all she needed to regain heart. She felt her fears melting away there with him, and knew that, though the memories and scars and weight of the past events would remain with her always, she could get through them. Even with the bond gone, she knew this would be enough. All she needed was Sideswipe, and she would be alright.

She pulled away at last, a brilliant smile on her face. He returned it in kind, and gave her an inquiring glance.

"Sideswipe, I think it's time we gave our friends a NEST a long-awaited call."

* * *

><p><em>And I am done with my graceless heart<em>

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

'_Cause I like to keep my issues strong_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out…_

* * *

><p><strong>LI. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf:<strong> _And so ends her two-month long depression. Actually, I went through it, and I'm not sure I made that obvious. So I'll say it clearly here: Catherine has been in a depression for two months. Why hasn't she gotten help? Because she's damn stubborn and doesn't want people to know what's making her upset and because she's ashamed. I actually suffered the exact same thing, only I didn't have Sam to knock me out of my funk. Speaking of him... yeah, this is a major Sam chapter. He's grown up a lot here. And yes, he and Mikeala have broken up. I always figured (and based on things from the novels) Mikeala seemed like she couldn't handle all the robot business. I added in the 'Cat factor for jealousy and misread emotions, so that didn't help at all. But Sam pulled up his britches and became a man and a darn good friend._

_Oh, and just so people don't get confused- she does not love Sam like she will Sideswipe or boyfriend/lover. She loves him as a friend/brother/etc. She's his best friend, and she'll always love him like that. Sam loves 'Cat, too, and that's why they'll be best friends for life no matter what._

_And then we come to our odd couple. Do they love each other? Maybe not just yet, but they've got something there. They don't know what it is, but they've got it, and it makes them want to be near each other and be with one another. It could very well be the beginnings of love, and considering the ultimate pairing of this story, it probably will be. They've got a lot to go through, though, and they're going to be just fine. That, I assure all of you. :)_

_And then there's more than just depression and friendship and love-in-the-making going on! The Autobots' secret is out and the public is mixed in their emotions! It's definitely going to come back soon enough, both biting them in the but and giving them a boost. It's only a small part of what I have in store for the post-ROTF/pre-DOTM chapters! PREPARE YOURSELVES!_

_...And wait for a much longer amount of time because I have to study Math :c_


	52. Only The Young

**TMWolf: **_I'm back again! Sorry it took so long, but I have some good news! My co-worker is back so I'm going to be getting days off and no more full shifts, so I'll have a lot more free time until this one week where she's away! :D Sooo that should mean a little bit faster updates. Hopefully. Anyways, thank-you for your patience guys! So. You ready for a revived Catherine and meeting Carly! 'Cause that's happening this chapter._

_And today DJ TMWolf is bringing you 'Only the Young' by Brandon Flowers, whose music video I recommend watching. It's a good song!_

_Now for reviews to my fantabulous reviewers who are just too good to me... although they apparently want to kill m,e too! :D;;_

_**Angel897: **Indeed, indeed... which means I have to make something bad happen then, mwahahahaha~  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Darn right math sucks, but I think I did okay ~3~;; Unfortunately not as much connection this chapter, but there is come in there :3  
><em>

_**Beronos: **I'm just hoping people will enjoy it- especially with what I have coming next! :D  
><em>

_**Coka Cookie Cola**: First off, thank-you sooooooo much for your review! Ones like yours really, REALLY boost my day, so thank-you. Second, on Mikeala. Yeah, that's basically what I figured. I could explain out my entire reasoning... but that would be a really long paragraph xD;; And, uh thanks again, and you can look forward to more fluff for them in the following chapters ;)  
><em>

_**Crystarium: **It's all good my friend. I've had video game addiction days myself- I dare say I had one the first few weeks back from college. I played the hell outta AC and Journey *^* You play God of War you say? AWESOME. I've never actually played, but it always looked cool! xD DUDE. KORRA SEASON FINALE. HOMP. I love it, although I thought it went by to fast like most of the season. Granted, I know it's because they weren't planned for a second season until they got all the ratings, but still xP Aaaand I find it feels a little like a Soap Opera at the end there with the whole "brother" thing, lol xD And yes, mucho feels for those lost :c Jazz's sass will always be missed. I've gone so many chapters without it now ;^; And oooh yeah, she was depressed a long time, but, she would have eventually gotten over it... though maybe not as well as she would have with Sam's help here. Sam gained 3000 exp- Sam leveled up! What Sam is evolving? Sam involed into- super-awesome-best-friend! Yeah. I did that. :P And of course Sideswipe would accept her! They're **lovers**. Ha ha, but no, seriously, he's taken many lives himself and while they weren't hatchlings, he's still taken lives, so he understands and he could never hate her. Ever. Oh, and about Gallodouche... he'll be back eventually. Sorry! :P  
><em>

_**Fictitioushero: **YOU SHUT YOUR DIRTY MOUTH. TC IS FRAGGING AWESOME. DON'T YOU READ THE COMICS? HE'S MY FAVORITE CON UP THERE WITH DREAD WING AND KNOCK OUT SO SHUSH. D: But uh- AHEM. Thanks, for letting off, ha ha xD Ecology? Homework? Ew. Read my story instead ;) Yupyup. I have a reason for most everything that happens in this story, and don't worry- I got what you meant! :D Uh, yeeeah... we don't have letters for our school except for Kindergarten, which is "K", but the rest are numbers for years going 1-12 xD;; Then it's college. Good luck with it all, by the way! I hope you do well! :) Dude, I know EXACTLY what you mean by the shower thing. I've had that happened to me sooooooooooo much. That's actually where the whole Jazz talking to Sideswipe about thinking about being her spark mate, but ended up as a brother conversation popped into my head! xD And, uh, yeah, study first then leisure! And I'll be happy to help if you need/want want! :) Indeed, indeed, although there are things I never want to try, ha ha~ Yupyup! Sam FINALLY matured a lot! Uh, er- Mikeala broke up with him, actually, not the other way around. He wanted to stick with her, but she broke it off :/ And I understand how ya feel about Carly. It didn't help her actress was considered just a "replacement" for Mikeala, but I intend to remedy that with my Carly! And I did kind of enjoy her actually. She seemed to be less... I dunno... annoyed by some of Sam's antics, I guess. I mean, Mikeala would have been better, but Megan left sooo... yeah. LOL do I need to get you a mop to clean yourself up then? :P And yes, you may have more fluff at the end of this chapter~ And yeah, I suffered from it. I didn't even realize I was depressed until I finally got "over myself" and stuff. I was definitely depressed, though, and it was not fun... My last year of high school sucked big time, but it's all good now xP Mine isn't hardwired for Math, either. I am COMPLETELY a right-minded thinker. And oooh dang! So many languages! Good grief! You'd do well in businesses being multi-lingual! So jelly over here :P And, eh, I've met Asians ad dumb as rocks so I don't worry about the stereotypes xD;; And no, no, it's all good! It's fun talking with you! :D I try to be a fun person, so there we go, ha ha! GOD DAMMIT. STOP. -munch- MAKING -munch- ME -munch- FAT. I DON'T HAVE TIME TO GO JOG IT OFF ;^;_

_**Heather Tobotua de Cybertron: **Well, I'd hope it was better considering things are much better for the characters now, ha ha xD;; She and Sam have been good friend-wise for a while, but it was more so to show Sam's growing up and learning from his own mistakes. This story is a bit about him, too. It is sad Jazz is gone :/ I miss him a lot already... and Sunstreaker will show up in a handful of chapters. It won't take TOO long, but I have to introduce some new story things first, but don't worry- he'll show up. :)  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **Definitely not as much CAPS this time. Probably because no one died. I guess I should have randomly put a death in there or something, ha ha xD;; And yeah, I figured. BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE. Dude. LOL. That would have been hilarious. I mean, getting punch isn't, but imagining it was, ha ha. Sarah Lennox is scarier. She's a mother with two children. She's like a Mama bear. You don't fuck with Mama bear's cubs. Ha ha, I bet it would have been fun to see xD;; Lots of gasps and silence, that's for sure. SO MANY FEELS, heh. :P And, uh lol on the Disney part? I guess it depends on which songs? xD;; YOUR FRIEND MUST BURN. KILL HER NOW.  
><em>

_**Lovely Rain Dancer: **Ha ha, it's awesome magic that's what it is! xD Shall I buy you a box then? Tee hee, I'm so bad, I know :P Thanks and glad it's relaistic! It's what I strive for! Okay... how to explain it... Okay, yes, Sideswipe and her kids can still feel the bond, but it's very difficult and generally only works when she's within a certain vicinity, which is one of the reasons why her kids have been acting up. Sideswipe is within that "vicinity" and he's had WAAAAAAAY more experience with bonds, so he knows how to find it. Her kids don't, so they have more trouble, but the BOND IS THERE. Catherine can't feel hers, though, because she's human and doesn't have a spark, so while the "signature" part was exchanged, she has no "spark" to access the bond. The others- Prime/Ratchet/Ironhide don't feel anything because their bonds weren't like the others, so it's like nothing's changed. That's basically what's going on, anyways. As for her power loss... you'll see int he next chapter, actually. And no problem, my friend! :)  
><em>

_**Megan666: **She was in the depression for so long because she, frankly, hated herself. She honestly believed she was the cause of all the deaths- her kids; Jazz; Slingshot; David; Alexander; the other soldiers and Autobots, even though they weren't. She also hated herself for what she did on the Nemesis, which was killing off a LOT of hatchlings, which are Cybertronian babies, essentially, and basically tainting her powers as the Primes put it. She was just so full of shame and hate for herself that she got stuck in this downward spiral that lasted for about two months until Sam came along. In regards to a time skip- there's just one more chapter and then there's a time skip :)  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **-hands tissue- Sorry for the tears, but, yes, it's going to be okay :) DUDE. LOL. Oh, Tom Kenny and your voice... I counter with, UMMMMM... JAMES EARL JONE'S VOICE. That man has like the best voice ever. Of all time. And he was Mufasa. MUFASA.  
><em>

_**NightMaskedFemme: **Hey. It's a perfectly good writing excuse. Kinda. I accept the forgiveness, but I'm afraid I must decline the sentence- I'm afraid I'm immune to such things when I have some of the most bad-aft instrumental music EVER on my itunes playing ;) Just go search "Immediate music" and "Audiomachine" on Youtube and you'll know what I'm talking about.  
><em>

_**Spark of the Forgotten: **LOL That, right there, got a good laugh outta me, ha ha xD And yes, DARN YOU SUNSTREAKER. But he will get here. Eventually. Give it a couple of many chapters and he will... and we'll see how people dig him then :P  
><em>

_**StarBee20: **Yeeeeah! :D Yes they are, tee hee~ AND NOW THEY CAN LOVE EACH OTHER LIKE A GOOD COUPLE. Finally. Took them long enough! D:  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **LOL I'm sure you would have thought of something xD;; Wesker is a good man then, ha ha. And prepare for more fixed-ness and tiny bits of fluff! :D  
><em>

_**Szynka2496: **Ha ha, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah... It went a lot faster than I thought, too xD;; I guess it's 'cause I write so much in one chapter, heh heh. It was my assumption she dumped him because of that, too. Actually, she just sent him Bonecrusher and Wheelie. Brains happened another way... I figure she dumped them because she didn't want anything to do with Wheelie. I don't know about Bonecrusher, though... eh. And ooh, you'll see Carly :D  
><em>

_**WulfLuvr22: **First: TEE HEE c: Second: U mad bro? Third: Well, while I do apologize for killing off all of them, it was important to the story and had to be done, unfortunately :c But hey, I did give you THIS chapter to cheer everyone up ;) I accept your love as well and thank-you very much for it. Your words let me know I'm doing my job right. -thumbs fist against chest back- You're welcome, my friend!  
><em>

_Oh so just to make you guys REALLY happy: The latest chapter I wrote (remember that I'm a few chapters ahead of the next to be posted) had Sunstreaker in it ;)_

_LET'S DO THIS._

* * *

><p><strong>LII. <strong>Only the Young

* * *

><p>"I feel ridiculous," Catherine frowned, tugging at the navy blue edge of what she referred to as a "women's suit". While it was much better than a dress, she still felt awkward in the material. It was the most form-fitting thing she'd ever worn, and she was fairly certain if she so much as thought of flexing, the top would rip. She seriously missed her shorts and pants and loose shirts.<p>

"Oh, it suits you just fine," Sarah Lennox spoke up from behind her while she struggled to get Annabelle to sit still long enough to pull a dress over her head. "This is a very important meeting and you are going to look your best."

The redhead huffed, and her adoptive mother sighed as she rolled her eyes. She smiled seconds later, though, and Annabelle giggled as her Sunday dress was finally fitted over her head. While the young woman was being difficult, it was that very behavior that made Sarah happy. It seemed like forever since her adoptive daughter had showed any signs of her old self, and she was just glad that the depression that had taken a hold of her was gone. Whatever Sam had done a few weeks ago, it had worked, and now they were in Washington D.C. about to meet with the President—far away from home—and she was complaining about wearing some fancy clothing!

"If only Will was here to see you," Sarah chuckled, and Catherine looked back at her like she was crazy.

"He would take a picture and show the others and they would laugh, so I, for one, am happy he is not here," she barked back. "Ugh. It's just so—so… ridiculous!"

"You already said that, Catherine, and it's only for a few hours. You need to look nice and professional for when you meet the President. Then we'll have dinner with the Witwicky's at which point you may change if you'd like. Honestly—you're nineteen, but you still act like a teenager!"

The redhead grinned, "You love it, though."

"Only sometimes," Sarah smiled back. "Just try not to rub off on Annie, alright?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry. I'll make sure she's only naughty for her daddy."

"Ah, well that's good to know. Anyways, now that I've got her all set, we can get going."

Catherine looked herself over in the mirror once more before sighing in defeat. She slipped on her—thankfully—flat shoes, which Sarah had bought for her recently when she refused to wear open-footed or heeled anything, and once the blonde-haired woman had purse and baby in hand, they headed off to the hotel's elevator.

It had barely been two weeks ago that'd the redhead had finally contacted NEST in her prolonged "vacation", as she preferred to put it, and got in touch with Lennox, Prime, and Morshower. They had been happy to hear from her—particularly her adoptive father and Prime. There wasn't too much that could be said over the phone, but they made it clear she would be welcome back as soon as she felt she was ready. They'd also informed her of something Sam had forgotten to; that the President wished to award him with a medal. It wasn't to be a public event, too, and, while she wasn't going to receive a medal—the higher ups still wanted to keep NEST low key—she would be going to finally meet the President in person, which was why she was wearing the "suit". It was figured it might do some real good if she did, and she agreed at once.

And so, two weeks later and she, Sarah, and Annabelle were making their way through the lobby of the hotel they'd been staying at and out to the parking garage where Sideswipe's sleek form was waiting. The Autobot had been kind enough to drive them the whole way, acting as escort and protector, and hadn't caused any trouble or made any complaints despite being cooped up in his alternate form. They could have honestly gone by army escort if they wished, and it had almost seemed that way when her teleporting kid—Air Raid—popped out nowhere and effectively surprised her and Lennox's cousin whom had arrived to work on the farm. That had been an awkward conversation, and the Seeker was heavily berated for his careless actions. Granted, he seemed to enjoy the "attention" she was giving him more than anything else, seeing as they had not been able to see her in a long while, but he did eventually go back. In the end, they decided it was better that Sideswipe took them; otherwise her Seekers would probably start fighting to be the ones to take them to the White House.

"Rise and shine, 'Sides. It's time to get rolling," Catherine hummed as she touched the silver car's hood. It thrummed to life at once and his doors opened for all three. The redhead took the driver's and Sarah the passengers, and then they were off.

_"I gotta say… its weird seeing you wear that,"_the silver mech laughed, and the redhead made an exaggerated "that's what I said" gesture with her hands while looking at her adoptive mother. Sarah just sighed while rolling her eyes, although she was smiling as she did so.

"I'll be back in my usual clothes after this meeting," Catherine hummed, but paused as she thought of something. "I did put that bag with clothes in your trunk, right?"

_"Yeah, it's there taking up space."_

"Good. Anyways, where did they say we're supposed to park, again?" the redhead inquired of the blonde-haired woman.

"Actually, they're aware that we'll be arriving with Sideswipe, so they'll allow us onto the White House grounds. You'll have to remain in vehicle form, of course," she replied, finishing with a look at the silver mech's dashboard.

_"Figures,"_he huffed. _"At least Bumblebee is there. He's already raving about how it's just like all the media said it was."_

"Well, there you go. I'm sure 'Bee will be happy to have company."

_"Easy to say when you guys get to walk around."_

"Oh, I know you don't like it, but we are _very_ grateful for your help, Sideswipe, and I promise we'll head home tomorrow where you can walk around all you'd like," Sarah smiled softly, and the vehicle's engine thrummed a little softer—his very own version of a purr.

"Let's just make sure we get there on time," Catherine chuckled. "It'd be bad if the Autobots' and NEST's representative was late for her meeting with the President."

Sideswipe complied, though kept within the speed limit and drove smoothly for Annabelle, per Sarah's request. Thankfully, the hotel they had been financed for was close to the White House, so the drive wasn't more than a few minutes. They spotted it soon enough and were careful as they approached the drive way. They were greeted by the security guards, whom, after scrutinizing the ID's they picked up from the nearest NEST base, they were allowed in with an escort. Sure enough, Bumblebee was waiting where they parked, and blurbs of music and quotes came from the mech at the sight of them. Anyone nearby was surprised by the action, but all three of them enjoyed it and greeted him before following their escort inside.

The White House really was how the media showed it, and Catherine could hardly believe how big it was. It was essentially a mansion, although she didn't have much to say for the décor or the seemingly random choice of colors for the rooms. She did find the portraits of presidents and paintings nice, but nothing compared to the sight of her best friend and second family, whom all greeted her, Sarah, and Annabelle warmly. Sam, of course, mocked her choice of attire, and she did the same in kind, noting at least hers was for a job and not because her mother had to dress her. He complained, but let it go, and they all sat to wait for the President, whom was still preparing for their meeting.

"So, how you holding up?" Sam asked her from their spot on their couch, the adults and Annabelle on the other. She and the young man were both leaning back, relaxed, and looking wholly unprofessional besides their clothes. She was actually surprised how well Sam's attire made the cut, though it did lean more towards a job interview. She vaguely recalled it being stowed in his parent's closet.

She hummed thoughtfully, "To be honest… not bad. I still get down a few times, but otherwise it's good. In fact…I'm already getting ready to head back to NEST and get my job back."

"Aw, no way!" he grinned, perking up. "They're really going to let you get it back? Even after all that stuff that happened and then that Galloway guy?"

"Well, that ass—er, _jerk_, is on a 'sick leave', and the new guy doesn't really want his job. If it was Marissa it would probably be better, but she's off on some secret business. Anyways, both Optimus and General Morshower already made it clear they want _me_ to be their liaison, so I'd be surprised if they said no," she replied, rubbing her chin as she went on.

"Well, you are the best they've got. I mean, you know them best and they all like you, and I'm pretty sure all the NEST guys do, too, so, y'know, yeah."

She nodded, "I just gotta convince the President. You, on the other hand, have it much easier. You just need to smile for your Mom's camera and then go back to college."

"You make it sound so easy," he scoffed and let his head roll back. "Be happy you don't have to deal with college. Leo's just _awful_ right now—all he ever wants to do is talk about is the Autobots. His site's exploded, too, now that everyone knows the Autobots are real. And then _you_ don't have to study for exams and all that crap. Oh, and people still sometimes ask me about the whole thing that happened and being wanted by the FBI. It _sucks_."

"Aww, poor baby," she cooed, patting his head. "Well, once I get my job back I'll see about making things easier."

"Aw, lay off, I'm fine. Just worry about you, alright? Granted, you've got Sideswipe looking out for you… Oh, you owe me seventy-five bucks, by the way," he replied, and grinned when she raised a brow. "Yeah, I still remember our bet. You can pay me whenever."

"You cheeky bastard," she murmured low enough so that, should Annabelle been listening, she wouldn't have heard. Sam laughed a little this time.

"Again, it figures. I really should find it freaking weird, but I don't. I guess it's what I get for having you for a best friend."

"It's not all that weird. I mean, yeah, he's a giant, alien robot, but they're pretty human-like. You should know that just from 'Bee," she replied, looking over at him.

He hummed, "Yeah, I guess. It'd be hard to argue with you. I mean, sometimes I forget he's actually from another planet. It's weird, but good weird, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know…," the redhead smiled, but then, after a pause, frowned. "I just hope the public will think the same. I finally got around to reading the internet… and it looks pretty heavily divided between supporters and protestors. It's like a message board for a comic or show movie adaptation."

"I saw some of it. Leo's and his friends have been looking into it, too, and doing what they can to show the Autobots as good guys. I think Simmons—you know, the sector seven guy? Yeah, I think he's helping, too."

She chortled, "Agent Simmons? Really? Man, I don't even remember seeing that guy since… no, wait—I think I remember seeing him on the ship and at the base. Is he done the whole 'turned into a good guy' thing?"

"You could say that. Don't worry about him too much, though."

"If he calls me up to bother me… I am going to kick your butt so freaking hard."

The young man laughed again, but it was cut short as a female attendant emerged from the doors to the oval office and approached them. They all stood and followed her in at once, and Catherine had to admit—it was pretty freaking cool to be in the Oval Office. It was bigger than she imagined, and looked like a leader would sit in it. That leader in question stood before the lustrous desk, a bright smile on his dark-skinned face, and he stepped forward.

"Welcome, all of you," he spoke kindly, and, though Catherine didn't necessarily agree with his policies or his recent actions—or any of the politicians' actions—he had an air of kindness and welcome about him. It made him easy to approach and to shake his hand. "I believe the United States and even the world owes you two its gratitude."

Security guards stood at the exits, but otherwise the room was empty save for the furniture. There was no press, no cameras, no nothing; just people. She supposed it was necessary considering what they were being thanked for. While it was public news now, it was best kept low-key until the public got more acquainted with the idea, else it gave potential for pandemonium.

"Sam… Witwicky, am I right?" the President continued, and Sam's eyes widened a little—if only because the Commander in Chief actually got his last name right.

"Y-yes, Mr. Obama, er, sir, uh, I mean," the young man stammered, but the President only laughed warmly and clapped his shoulder.

"I've got something for you, Mr. Witwicky," the Presidents stated and turned to his attendant, whom stepped forward with medal in hand. The young man's eyes just about bulged out of his head, and already his face was beginning to flush as was common for when he got excited or nervous. Catherine could only smile as she watched his hands shake when they reached out to grasp the colorful metal decoration held fast by its blue-velvet patched, wooden frame. His excitement continued to sky rocket as the President shook his hand and his Mom squealed for a picture. She was, at first, denied, but her wiles were finally given into and Sam and the President poised for a wonderful, comedic photo—the comedy brought on by the boy's ridiculous smile.

The Witwicky's were then ushered out, leaving Catherine, Sarah, and Annabelle to receive their thanks. They were given the same, warm welcome, and a bit more was given to the blonde-haired woman, whose husband was one of the leading powers in the battle. For that, she was presented a medal, too, and she accepted it in the place of Will. Sarah accepted the complement on her child as well, and then it was Catherine's turn. She, too, was to receive a medal, much to her surprise, and she did so humbly. However, she had more in mind than just the acceptance of a decoration and praise for her actions. She was surprised yet again, though, when it was the President who beat her to it.

"So, Ms. Wolf… General Morshower tells me you would like your job back," he smiled, and the look in his eyes suggested to her he intended to grant that request.

She smiled back, "He speaks correctly. Although, he might have left out a certain detail: I don't want to be just the Autobot's liaison. If possibly, I would like to be instated as _NEST's_ official liaison—for both Autobot _and_ humans. No second liaison; no Galloway."

"That is a fairly… bold request," the President hummed, linking his fingers together in front of him. "Especially considering your… previous circumstances."

"If it helps—I am willing to explain everything that's happened, and I can assure you that it, in no way, affects my abilities. Furthermore, I can guarantee I am the best choice."

"Many of my associated would disagree—particularly Galloway."

"Well, Galloway and I never did see eye to eye," Catherine hummed, not bothering to hide the annoyance that seeped through his name. "However, Mr. Galloway is inadequate for the job. He refuses to work with Prime or General Morshower or Commander Lennox. He's only made things difficult for NEST, and I'm fairly certain he has painted us in a bad light."

"And you believe you are the right person for this job? This is no ordinary defense program," the President pressed, though a smile tugged at his lips.

"I believe and know. Both the Autobots and NEST trust me, and therefore I can guarantee better communications and greater efficiency for the program _if_ I become the liaison for both races," she replied, her gaze firm.

"And 'trust' is what will do this?"

"Mr. Obama," she began, meeting his eyes directly, "it is trust that could had prevented the battle in Egypt. It is trust that could have prevented many causalities of this war. It is trust that will help keep the Earth and its people protected from the Decepticons. I can give that trust."

The President looked right back at her, his dark-colored eyes never leaving hers. She knew he was watching her, checking for any lies or weaknesses. While she still suffered scars, she knew he would not find any breaks or cracks in her wall. And certainly, he did not, as he shifted and held out his hand, smile as warm as ever. She shook it.

"I look forward to working with you, Ms. Wolf."

**-O-**

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief once the white, wooden door closed behind her, sealing off the Oval Office. Sarah embraced her with her free arm, noting how she did wonderfully. The redhead merely nodded and took is deep breathes of air. She could barely believe she had actually done that—talked to the President like she did. It almost seemed like it had been a figment of her imagination, and the thought came to her more than once as she stood there, recuperating. It was completed with a crash; one which came from a fallen lamp. The reason it fell made her grin and raise a brow, and also caused her more mischievous side to spark.

The girl looked about their age, and would be considered pretty darn high on the "scale" for beauty-as in, a whopping ten for ten. She was a dirty blonde, although most likely not natural, but her eyes were definitely a natural sky blue, which glowed behind her glasses. The redhead had to admit, the chick looked a little nerdy with the thick, black rims and pony-tail going on in the back, but it was a professional kind of nerdy with the tanned suit and clipboard she held. Her lips were a little too lush for Catherine's liking, but she could tell at once Sam was more than intrigued by the young woman. In his eyes, she could see the same sparkle he'd always shown Mikaela—the same look she had once been jealous of. This young woman had caught her best friend's interest, and being a single man, he was more than available.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry. Oh, shit, shit. Oh God," she could hear Sam bumbling as he tried to help her scrape together the pieces.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it, it's alright," the young woman spoke with a rather authentic British accent. Catherine glanced around, but the room was empty save for a few security guards—their parents having already returned to the Autobots. So, grinning, she came up behind Sam and waited until he stood, flushing madly with embarrassment, and put the shattered pieces on the table. Then she casually draped an arm across his shoulders, surprising both the young man and woman, whom revealed a flash of confusion and disappointment. Thankfully for her, Catherine was not Sam's girlfriend but his best friend _ever _and unofficial sister, which meant she had every right to both help and embarrass him at the same time.

"Well, now, Sammy-boy. How about you tell your best friend in the whole wide world the name of the lovely young lady whom has caught your eye?" she purred, still grinning, and Sam balked while the dirty blonde smiled again.

"I'm Carly Spencer," she laughed lightly and then turned a soft gaze onto the dark-haired young man. "So you're name's Sam? That's a cute name."

Sam's flush deepened, "Oh, well, uh, ah, um, t-thank-you, uh…"

"Oh, don't mind, Sam, Carly," Catherine spoke up, patting her friend a little too roughly. "He gets like that around girls he finds _reeeeeally_ pretty. Anyways, I take it you work here?"

Carly nodded, "Or, well, I work for the British Embassy, but I'm stationed here unless they call me back, of course."

"Oooh, Sam, she's a smart one. And _British_. You have good tastes," the redhead hummed, elbowing her friend gently, whom gave her a "look", but still had trouble talking and—at the moment—meeting Carly's eyes. "I don't suppose a British Embassy worker has time for dinner?"

"I get off in a few minutes, actually," she replied and then looked specifically at Sam. "Am I right in guessing that's an invitation?"

Catherine could feel her friend stiffen beneath her arm, and she had to roll her eyes as she elbowed him again. He looked at her, confused, and she gestured at Carly, mouthing for him to answer her. He swallowed and rubbed the back of his head as his gaze fell from his shoes to the dirty-blonde's face and to the floor again.

"Ah, well, that is, um, uh, y-yeah. Y-yes. Yes!" he spoke up, a little too loudly, but Carly's smile widened all the same.

"I'd love to, then, Sam, Catherine."

"Good! I'll just go talk to the parents then and let them know we've got another guest," Catherine replied and turned to leave, but paused to look back. "Ever hung out with an Autobot before, Carly?"

The dirty-blonde's blue eyes widened, "No."

"You're going to find out then. And Sam?" she paused to wait for him to look back. "The babbling is cute, but if you want to impress her, you do need to form a normal sentence."

With a laugh-nearing-cackle, she spun around and headed off, a cheeky grin on her face.

**-O-**

"So, Carly, what got you into the embassy business?" Catherine inquired as she took a bite of her burger.

Beside her, Sam continued to hide his nervousness behind his cheese fries and diet coke, and also the redhead's shoulder. Carly, meanwhile, sat across from them, picked at her fries while she finished the latest bite of her grilled chicken sandwich. Their parents were nowhere to be found, but they weren't worried. The redhead had talked to them hours ago, and had gone separate ways: the Witwicky's drove themselves, Sarah, and Annabelle to a fancy eating, while Bumblebee and Sideswipe had driven them to a local burger joint Carly had suggested. Already they had learned the basics about one another—names; ages; why they were there that day; so on.

The dirty-blonde smiled in return, though a hint of sadness was in it, "For my brother, actually. He, ah, joined the military, and, well, I've never been cut out for the physical activities, so I tried my hand at politics."

"Do you ever get to work with him or help him out?" Sam managed to squeak, and immediately regretted it as the young woman pulled her hands into her lap.

"He… He died recently, but before that I did," she spoke softly.

The young man's eyes widened, "Oh my God—I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean—"

"It's alright, Sam. He died protecting the country, so I'm proud of him. Don't worry about it," she force-smiled back, and then glanced out at the two Autobots waiting silently in the parking lot. "But, um… so what can you tell me about your friends?"

Catherine followed her gaze, "Sideswipe and 'Bee? Well, as you know, they're Autobots."

"How did you two get involved with them, anyways? I can't even _begin _to imagine how," she breathed, her previous demeanor replaced with curiosity.

"Uh, well, 'Bee sorta… well, he saved us, actually, and, um, they were after my ancestor's glasses, which, uh, I thought I had, but really Catherine did, and then, uh, well, it's kind of a long story," Sam replied, chuckling nervously all the while.

"Brilliant," Carly breathed. "So they were involved with Mission City, right? Everyone knows about the battle in Egypt and there were rumors about what caused the destruction in Nevada…"

Sam glanced at Catherine who glanced back and answered for them, "Well, we're technically not supposed to tell, but it's going to come out eventually, sooo… yeah. The battle in Mission City was when they first came down and the whole Allspark search went on. Autobots fought Decepticons-the bad ones, beat them, saved the world, you know the drill."

"Oh! Oh… I won't ask too much then. Still—I can't believe I'm meeting people involved with the Autobots or that I rode _inside_ one! It must be fantastic to be around them all the time!"

"Well, that's up for debate," the redhead laughed, and Sam shared it with her. "They can be real pains in the asses, let me tell ya."

"Yeah, she, uh, has to, um, work with them n' all," the young man added with a grin, and Carly's eyes widened with a sparkle.

"No! Are you joking? What about you, Sam?"

He rubbed the back of his head again, "Oh, um, uh, no, I, uh, don't… I'm in college, actually."

"_But_ he has been a major key in helping save the world—_twice_. And he and 'Bee are the tightest friends you'd ever find. Well, not as tight as we are, but close," Catherine added quickly, and the dirty-blonde looked at the boy with a look of admiration and interest. The young man flushed and, fidgeting, excused himself to go the bathroom. The redheaded snickered at her friend's discomfort, and then met Carly's gaze, which was looking her over, although not in a threatening or scrutinizing kind of way. It was curious, more than anything else, and it wasn't long before the question came.

"So… you and Sam… are family?" she inquired carefully, and Catherine nodded with a grin.

"Uh-huh. Not by blood, though. Y'see, me n' him have been friends basically since the womb. Lived just down the street from each other; had sleepover and tea parties, you name it; went to the same school; got involved with the same aliens. The list goes on, but it basically comes down to this: me n' him are best friends for life and we're like brother and sister to each other… so you don't have to worry about me getting in the way of anything," she replied, adding a wink at the end. Carly blushed only a little as she looked down with a smile.

"Sam likes you by the way. A lot. Haven't seen him like a girl like he does you since Mikaela," she added, carefully concealing the mischievous glint in her eyes.

The dirty-blonde held back a raised brow, "'Mikaela'?"

"His previous girlfriend. She left him after the Egypt battle, and he took it kind of hard, but he's finally moving on… as I'm sure you noticed."

"I get the feeling you're trying to hook us up," Carly laughed, and the redhead shrugged.

"You seem like a nice, smart, and pretty girl, and the instincts like you. And being that I'm Sam's keeper it's up to me to make sure he does okay and that he doesn't miss chances like this."

"So you're his best friend, sister, and keeper? He's a lucky guy," she smiled, and Catherine shrugged again.

"I look out for my own. Oh, and his other not-as-best-friend Bumblebee is part of the deal, so, y'know, if you take a liking to Mr. Witwicky, you will get some Autobot perks. You'll find it's nice to have a sentient robot disguised as a car driving you around, although mine happens to be an idiotic jerk at times."

Carly's smile widened, "It's very tempting. I'll have to think about it, though. I prefer to learn a little about what I'm getting myself into first."

"Reasonable, and smart. You make it very easy to like you, Ms. Carly Spencer. I think you and I will be able to get along just fine… although," Catherine began and leaned forward, peering meticulously at her. "Flats or heels? Thoughts on video games? And what do you like most about Sam?"

"I wear heels if I have to, otherwise flats, I've played a few games and enjoy them, but not a big 'gamer', and I find his shyness and stammering adorable. Oh, and his 'cockiness' when we first met was cute, too."

"Oh, yeah. We're going to get along just fine, Carly. Oh, and the stammering will fade once he gets used to you or when his confidence kicks back in. Let me give you his number, by the way. He's probably going to get too nervous to remember."

The dirty-blonde laughed as the redhead grabbed a napkin, but had to borrow the writing utensil from the young woman. Once handed over, she made sure to have Carly swear to secrecy on this event, and it was agreed to with another laugh.

"He really is lucky to have a friend like you," she smiled at the redhead.

Catherine smiled back, "I could say the same, to be honest. Like I said—it takes time, but his confidence will boost in, and then it's hard to find a guy better than him."

"I'll take your word for it," Carly mused, and then looked thoughtfully at the redhead. "Tell me, Catherine. What's your role in all this? I mean, Sam seems like the kid in a Hollywood movie, but what about you? What do you do?"

"Well, again, I'm not supposed to really say, but I'm probably going to have go public soon, sooo," she began, biting at a few fries. "I happen to be a liaison for the Autobot, and, hopefully, for the human part of NEST, too. Been that way since a few months after Mission City, I think. And I guess you could say I'm like the 'second' hero in the whole save-the-world thing."

The dirty-blonde raised a brow, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, yeah—seems impossible, right? Well, there's plenty of reasons, but just know it happened and I get to work with Sideswipe over there and everyone else. Pain in the ass, though," she laughed, though Carly didn't look completely convinced. Catherine didn't notice it, however, and the dirty-blonde wasn't able to question further as Sam returned from the bathroom looking refreshed, his face splashed with water. He acted better, too, sitting down with the same cheeky confidence he had when they'd first met, only not as prominent. He still stuttered a little as he spoke, but he was definitely better and even managed to crack a few jokes that caused the dirty-blonde to laugh. Catherine joined in whens he could, but mostly watched as her friend took the initiative and showed what he could really do.

They stayed in the diner for hours, and only left when it was time for closing. They did so still laughing, as they had been for a while now, about some antic Bumblebee or Sideswipe had done. Carly was intrigued by it all, and every story or joke or laugh made her look upon Sam with more and more affection. Oh, it was nothing serious just yet, but the dirty-blonde was _definitely_ interested and would most likely use that number hidden in her pocket to contact the young man. Even better was the fact Carly was already determined to be in the United States for a few years now, which would give them plenty of time to get to know another. Furthermore, she was pending getting a different job since her brother had died and, well, she was opting for something to keep her from being reminded of him; something in the United States and out of politics.

The stories and talk ended, however, once they were kicked out, but they did continue to share a few more when they reached the two Autobots, whose engines roared to life at once—no doubt _very_ tired of having been forced to sit still for so long. Thankfully for them, the young adults could take a hint and they parted ways after more numbers were exchanged—Sam was not told she already his number, and both young women shared a silent laugh. Then, the young man played the gentlemen and vouched to take Carly home, whom accepted. With a friendly farewell from both and a horn beep from Bumblebee, they were off, leaving her to settle into Sideswipe's driver's seat.

"Aw, man, 'Sides. I have not been able to just chill like this for such a long time now," she laughed as she buckled in and the Stingray pulled out from the parking lot.

_"I could tell. So, are those two—Sam and that new female—in love with each other and are a couple now or something? That's how your courting thing works, right?"_he inquired, and Catherine laughed.

"No, no. They're not dating yet, but, from what I can see, they're definitely going to get together unless Sam fucks up or something, but I don't think he will. I guess you could say they 'like' each other. Love comes _way_ later after they've been together a while and trust each other a lot."

Sideswipe hummed with confirmation as he turned onto the main street. They'd be back at the hotel soon enough, and Catherine imagined Sarah would have a lot of questions about her fun time. However, her adoptive mother wouldn't be the only one with questions.

_"So… is… is what we have… 'love', then? We—Cybertronians, I mean, don't have 'love' like you call it. At least not in all the same ways... I mean... Er... I guess you know since you read on it,"_he spoke up after a minute or two, and Catherine smiled softly.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure what it is. I think I used to know when I could feel the bond. Sometimes I think I still feel it, but it's more like a memory… but it's different from what I used to feel for Sam. I'm not sure how to explain it, but then I don't know if I felt for Sam was actually 'love' or whatever anyone wants to call it," she replied, and paused to wrap her arms around his steering wheel, which—thankfully—did not affect his driving. "Regardless if it's 'love' or not, I'd say we're a 'couple' and, I mean, even if I can't feel the bond… it still happened, so we're… were still Spark Mates, right?"

_"Of course,_" he spoke quickly and earnestly. _"Even if you can't feel a bond, it's still there. It's like with Sunstreaker—I couldn't feel him, but it was still there. We're still Spark Mates, and always will be."_

Her smile brightened, and then she laughed, "Who knew you had such an adorable side to you, Sideswipe."

_"Don't count on it happening too much,"_he snickered back.

"Oh, I won't—it wouldn't be you if you weren't being a pain in my ass," she hummed as she leaned back again.

_"True, and I think I do a good job of being your pain in the aft."_

"Trust me, you do. Just make sure you stay _my_ pain in the 'aft', alright?"

He purred, _"Oh ho… Is that jealousy I hear?"_

"No. That's a threat," she smirked back, and he laughed in return.

_"Don't worry—I'm all yours."_

"Good," she smiled again just as they turned into the hotel parking lot. She hugged his wheel for a goodnight, though she secretly considering just sleeping on his seats. However, she knew Sarah would get worried and so left, promising for a second time they would be leaving for home tomorrow, and then returned to her room. As she suspected, her adoptive mother put her through an interrogation of her fun time, but they did eventually get to bed, and she spent the last few moments of her wakefulness thinking of the silver mech before falling asleep with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>LII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_And so ends that chapter with FLUFF. I bet you all like that. Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? ADMIT IT! Ha ha, just kidding, but yeah. There we go. You know where those two stand, and they only get closer as time will go on :) Also, I hope you guys enjoyed my version of Carly! I intend to flush out her character more like the novel did and to try and integrate her better! Helping with that is 'Cat whose playing match-maker for her best friend ever. Oh, 'Cat, you sly thing you! ;)_

_Anyhow... so YES. THE PRESIDENT IS NOW ON HER SIDE. Hurrah! No more bull crap! From the President, anyways. Except conflict from other areas, but know the President is behind her now. And that's he going to have a lot more work to do! :P She'll still have time for her bond mate and kids, though, don't you worry about that._

_So. Not TOO much happens this chapter, and not in the next, either. I mean, there are smaller, important things, but yeah. Also, after the next chapter there will be a time skip again! This one is extra long- 2 years in fact! Also, instead of three years, I'm making it 4 years between ROTF and DOTM. I'll explain my reasons the next chapter, but I figured I'd give people a heads up before then. Oh, and expect a LOT of changes in those two years and a LOT more trouble for NEST and Catherine! :) Oh, and lots of "liberties" will be taken. I do plan to follow the comics.. a little. I won't be doing the "Initiative" arc at all since it kind of goes against what I have here, but there will be some darker secrets going on, so sit back and hold on to your panties! The road's going to get a little rough after the next chapter!_


	53. Sigh No More

**TMWolf: **_OKAY! BACK IN ACTION! Here is chapter 53 folks, and we are heading back to NEST whooo! I actually intended to post it tomorrow, but I figured- what the hell? -POST- There is also going to be a nice, long time skip after this, and I'm doing things a little different from what I normally do with time skips. I'll explain that reasoning next chapter. This one, though, I'll explain why I go two years, but DON'T start DOTM. For one, DOTM is actually three years after ROTF, HOWEVER, for what I want to put in there, it's going to be four years different, meaning there's two story-years worth of content before DOTM gets going :) One other reason is that I'm pretty sure Sam would not finish college in less than three to four years. He doesn't have the Allspark knowledge anymore, which, in my opinion, is what helped him get into such a good college in the first place. I doubt he went to graduate school, and most college kids graduate in four years, so that's what I'm putting it at. And that's my reasoning for that..._

_Sooo anyhow- this chapter's song is by Mumford Sons- Sigh No More. I seriously love those guys. Their folk style is just so awesome, and they have good theme to their words~_

_And now for reviews, which you guys are so freaking awesome for!_

_**Angel897: **Yeeeah, I've made a lot of gloomy chapters recently, huh? 'Bout time we got a happy one.  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre**: Yes, Sunstreaker will show up in about 5-or so chapters! It's actually a long time story-wise, but not chapter/reader wise so you can start preparing to leap for joy! xD  
><em>

_**Autobot Sundancer: **Thank-you soooo much for the review! :D I try my best with their relationship, so it's good to hear it amazing! :3 I thought movie Carly was okay, but badly written with the script :/ She could have done more or shown more of her. I intend to flesh her out in my story, though! And if good news- you won't need to wait long! It's right after that chapter! xD  
><em>

_**a Wiccan**: Don't we all, hee hee? ;)  
><em>

_**Bee4ever: **Teh Catswipe fluffez are the best fluffez. c:  
><em>

_**Berenos**: LOL yup! xD Much light at the moment for them! And uh -scratches head awkwardly- she definitely needs some happiness after the crap I've given her xD;;  
><em>

_**Cascaenight: **Yup yup! 'Cat's workin' with the Man! :P Meme reference for the win, ha ha! Yusu. Sam is awkward penguin around girl xD And oooh there is so much drama to come for everyone, mwahahahahahahaha~! (You should be) I miss Jazz, too, and darn you for the guilt! D: -shakes fist-  
><em>

_**Coka Cookie Cola: **Your username is fun to say. Just letting you know. :) Oh, I think Simmons is awesome, too! He's soooooooooooo funny! xD And the I loved him in the third movie, ha ha. That silly man~ And yeah, that's exactly how they met. Oh, Sam. He tries to act all cool, but he screws up lol! Well, kinda. It worked in the end, anyways. And I will! :D  
><em>

_**Fictitioushero: **Yup- another update, whoo! Dern right school sucks. Do you not have summer break? And what the hell-until 6:30 PM? D: I really like my American school system so much now. YES I HAVE SEEN SCREAMER. HE'S SO FREAKING FUNNY xD;; Although I love ARMADA!Screamer sooo much! He's such a cool guy then ;^; ...Yeah, I'm going to stick with the American school system c: Yeah! I'd be happy to help! I can be a spring board for idea or help with editing ('cause we all know nobody can find all the mistakes at first. Happens. Every. Freaking. Time.)! :3 Bungee Jumping does sound fun, but then I'm like: WHAT IF THE ROPE BREAKS! D: Yeeeah, no, no. Mikeala broke up with him. Her loss, in my opinion. Well, for MY version of Sam. I personally thought Rosie did okay, although she didn't even have that much of a role to work with, anyways, and was just used for eye candy. I did love her accent so much, though xD Yeah, it's all in my past and I'm over it, so don't worry about me! I wish I did have a time machine. I could do things so much better, dfsdflshfa. But, again, oh well. And, uh, you want to travel dimensions, too? Join the club :D Math, as always, is the devil. I'm more of science girl myself- particularly biology and astronomy, but I can't handle the physics or organic chemistry, UGH :c Good luck with your schooling! You can do it! And whoo! Catherine appreciates you agreeing with her! xD But, yeah, you gotta dress a little nice for the Pres, tee hee. And yusu! Everyone's liking my Carly, which is what I set out to make happen so yeah! -fist pumps- Oh yeah, that line from her was awesome, ha ha xD Sam is adorable when he's nervous. It's one of his best qualities! Aaand no, Carly isn't going to meet Mikeala. You'll see why next chapter or later on, I believe. CATSWIPE FLUFF. FEELS IT, YO. FEEEEEEEEEEEELS IT. And I know the feeling. May we all find someone like Sideswipe one day! ;^; Oooh, don't worry about rambling, although the replies are getting long to make LOL. I enjoy talking, like I said. It's fun! :D GOD DAMMIT THAT'S STILL NOT GOING TO HELP. THEY STILL HAVE SUGAR xD -eats anyways-  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **tee hee. I guess I made your day? xD LOL That'd be awful-funny, though. Just walking around and, oh look! Random dead person, lawl. Brave was actually really awesome, but I felt like it didn't live up to other Disney-Pixar movies and was paced too fast. Still loved it, though! YES SUNSTREAKER IS COMING. He would have done it, too. Of course Sam remembers! That $75! I don't really like Obama either or the rest of politics, but not much I can do, so I'm just going with the flow. That Lamp was the start of it all! Darn right she's a troll! Not so much a "habit", but that its her job, ha ha. Yes, yes they are bonding, and BWAHAHAHAH YUS. TAKE THE FLUFF. LOVES IT. FEELS IT. And BLAST. Thought I had you, er I MEAN UM. GOOD. YOU'RE ALIVE. I feel bad for Rosie sometimes. I mean, I thought she did good on the acting, but had a bad role. Like that one guy with Clash/Wrath of the Titans. I torture because I love you all. JUST WAIT. YOU'LL FLIP TABLES SOON ENOUGH.  
><em>

_**Lovely Rain Dancer: **Eh, yeeeah... Carly, unfortunately, didn't get much screen time or things to do so she wasn't as good as she could have been. The novel did much better with her, but the movie certainly didn't :/ I aim to change that, and it looks like I'm doing a good job so far! :) I'm glad she's out of it, too! Now I don't have to feel so guilty! ;P LOL you really did make it? Awesome! xD  
><em>

_**LunarShadowAngel: **Thanks sooo much! And, uh, you're, uh, a little behind I take it, ha ha? xD;; Don't worry, though- this chapter is already on 60 in my folder and it still hasn't reached DOTM. There's still a lot to go on with this tale :) Unfortunately, it does have an ending, but not yet!  
><em>

_**Megan666: **I can't wait, either, but at the same time I don't 'cause it means my story will end! :( And you're welcome! :D Total coincidence, but still awesome! No problemo!  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Ha ha! James Earl Jones was a tough one, huh? WELL TAKE STEVE BLUM!  
><em>

_**Spark of the Forgotten: **Yessssss. Darker secrets! ;) Dern right its going to be good! :3  
><em>

_**StarBee20: **he he he, indeed! ;) And yes, they are SOOOOOOOOO flirting ha ha! Also, tee hee on the Obama part.  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **More cuteness to come this chapter, just you wait! ;)  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **FOR SHAME. -throws shoe- But, no, just kidding, haha xD Well, we're not QUITE in DOTM yet. We got four years until then. Two, technically, since there's a time skip. AND SUNSTREAKER WILL BE HERE, SO SHUT UP WOMAN. xD Mirage will show up at the same time, actually, ha ha. Whoot for making Carly look good! I plan to make her character much better than the movies, which barely did anything with her :/ She's actually pretty boss in the comics- she uses a discarded 'Con's gun against one of them and kills it. LIKE A BOSS. Of course 'Cat's gonna hook them up. She's his best-friend/sister-for-life. It's her job. DAMMIT. IT'S. NOT. SMUT. xD You dirty whore! Oh, and just wait for Sunny. Slag gets real when he comes around. LOL Yeah I want it now, too :c It's almost here, though!  
><em>

_**Transformationsgirl: **Uh. Yeah. Um. They're not going to "kiss". Cybertronians don't "kiss", soo that won't happen, and there are other reasons which are addressed in the next chapter, actually. Sideswipe doesn't NEED to use his holoform. Catherine loves him how he is- she doesn't need a hologram or a holoform. She needs HIM. While it might fluff, it's not how their relationship is. I will keep the story up, no worries there! :)  
><em>

_**WulfLuvr22: **I'm not surprised, and I understand people's reasons. She wasn't given much to do and was namely eye candy. Glad I could portray her well for you, though, and I will! :D  
><em>

_And now for the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>LIII. <strong>Sigh No More

* * *

><p>Catherine sighed deeply as she zipped her duffle bag closed. It had taken her only about twenty minutes to get the last of her things together—she had gotten the majority the night before—and she just needed to grab a few more items on the way out to be completely done. She almost hadn't expected to be able to leave so soon. It had only been a few weeks since she'd given NEST a call and only two since she'd spoken with the President, but she was already approved for travel to Diego Garcia. It was kind of unbelievable that she was finally going back. A part of her was actually a little worried.<p>

"Got everything?" a metallic voice rang out and she turned to find a semi-transparent young man standing by her window. He looked like a basic American NEST soldier, only his facial expression was very bland and essentially emotionless. She was also able to walk through him, which she did with a grin as she came to the window and opened it. She was met with a silver-armored face and bright blue, shining optics.

"You can just tap on my window, y'know," she laughed as he leaned closer, and then glanced back at the hologram, which was turned to face her. "Besides, you still suck at the hologram or form or whatever thingy."

"Got your attention, didn't it? 'Course, it doesn't compare to the real thing," he purred, flickering one optic—a Cybertronian version of a wink.

She rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh. And to answer your question, pretty much. Just some things left downstairs. You glad to finally be heading back?"

"I don't mind it here, but I don't mind seeing the others again. Granted, it's nice not being on duty," the silver mech smirked, and she returned it with a smile.

"What a lazy bum," she chuckled softly, playfully punching his nose. "Is everyone doing okay, though?"

"You're going to find out in a few hours," he mused, but then paused as he noticed a frown flicker across her features. "What's wrong? Are you worried? You know you don't need to."

She frowned further, folding her arms, "I know, and I'm not _worried_… not exactly… I guess, I'm nervous? Maybe? I mean… I kind of just… _left_. I can't believe Air Raid wasn't even mad when he showed up. I've been a terrible mom to them… I didn't even pay my respect to Slingshot and he's my _kid_, and I didn't even go see… see… Jazz. And then the NEST soldiers… I just left my team!"

Sideswipe's optics softened as he leaned forward more and nudged his forehead against hers gently. She quieted and pressed back into the touch, and let herself breathe in deeply. His optics lit, but he did not move away.

"They'll understand. Pit, if _I_ understand, then they will, and don't worry about those little slaggers of yours. They're just waiting for you to come back since they can't come here. And, besides, it's like I keep telling you—I'll keep you safe from anyone and anything. Any fragger tries anything and they get to taste my blades."

"Oh, Sideswipe," she laughed, taking his head into her hand as best she could. "Thanks, although _please_ don't do the whole 'taste-my-blade-thing'. That would be bad… and I didn't know you were such a nice guy. Where was this a year ago, hmm?"

His optics brightened, "We weren't spark mates then."

"Well, aren't I the lucky girl—or well, I guess you'd call me femme. Regardless- I like it," she purred, and then laughed again. "Although I feel kinda weird talking like this; all flirty-ish n' stuff."

"I can stop if you want. I figured you'd like it. It's what humans do, apparently."

"No, no it's fine… but wait—what do Cybertronians do then?" she inquired, tilting her head as she let him go. He leaned back in turn, also tilting his head as he thought.

"Er… well… Uh, me n' Sunny… well, we don't _flirt_ since we're brothers, but we do uh… talk—er, banter? I think is the right word. Whatever. Anyways, we do that, but it's a mixture between through the spark and the comm. link or whatever," he replied, using his hands to make random gestures for emphasis, which, oddly enough, were rather human. "But, uh, then I guess we just do what we did before the bond was, um, blocked… Er, to be honest, no one really knows. Mates don't really talk about what they do and it wasn't written down or whatever."

"Huh. Well, that kind of sucks, but I guess that gives us free reign to do whatever. Granted, the fact I'm human and you're Cybertronian already kind of makes that a given," she laughed again, and he grinned back. "Man, I have yet to tell anyone. I bet they're all going to flip! How many Autobots know, by the way?"

"Well, Ratchet, obviously, and I think he's the only one, but the others will know soon enough."

"Assuming you haven't boasted about it yet."

He feigned being hurt, "Ugh, I'm insulted! Have you no faith? But, no, I haven't. Still, they'll figure it out, and I doubt they'll think much of it. Well, some might find it weird, but they can shove it up their afts if they have a problem. Same for the human people."

"We should make it a kind of surprise when they do. Or, well, as shocking as possible for the situation. Like, don't tell them, but let them figure out and ask and then we say it with straight faces or something," she grinned mischievously, and the expression was soon shared on his face.

"I like it! Sounds like a plan," he mused. "First we gotta get to base, though."

"Yes. That we do."

And twenty minutes later—after getting everything together, putting it into Sideswipe's trunk, and saying good-bye to her adoptive mother and sister—they left for Diego Garcia.

**-O-**

The ride was similar to the first one she had taken, the only difference being that Lennox wasn't there to give her the quick set of rules. The seats were a tad uncomfortable, and Sideswipe as stowed in the cargo bay, while she was in the passenger section. There were one or two other soldiers, but they were spread out amongst the seats and hadn't spoken more than customary "hello" or nod or salute. She didn't mind it so much, although conversation would have done well to keep her mind off the flurry of worries that continued to confront her consciousness.

Despite Sideswipe's reassurance, she was still concerned about how everyone would receive her. She knew she probably shouldn't care—and, certainly, a part of her didn't—but she couldn't help herself. She had left them for two solid months so abruptly and hadn't contacted them at all until just weeks ago. Someone was bound to be mad or—or _something_. Yes, it was a silly thought, but it still invaded her mind constantly and made a cold sweat trickle down her brow. She at least knew some people would be happy to see her—Lennox, for certain, and no doubt her team, and even many of the Autobots. Still. She worried.

She jolted only a little when the aircraft started its turnabout for the landing. She closed her eyes to help calm herself and waited patiently for the jolt at the end. It came nice and easy this time, and it wasn't long before they were given the okay to depart. She did so quickly and then hurried back towards the cargo where Sideswipe was already rolling down. He transformed and stretched his limbs, happy to be free, and then looked down at her with a comforting grin. She tried to return it, but she doubted she was very convincing although the silver mech acted as though it were. They both nodded at one another and rounded the plane, heading for the base.

She could see Lennox waiting for her already, and with his were more than a few familiar faces. She felt heart beat a little faster as the doubts came to mind again, but it ended up being all for nothing for, as soon as she was within reach, her adoptive father embraced her in a warm hug. The others soon joined in, clapping her shoulder or ruffling her hair or giving her a "brotherly" hug, too. She laughed all the while, her doubts fading.

"Welcome back, kiddo," Lennox smiled warmly.

"It's good to be back," she replied with confidence.

Fig grinned from behind their Commander, "So, _chica_, it seems like you have some interesting tales to tell us, eh?"

She raised a brow, "Depends on which ones?"

"Like the one where you tell us how old were you when you joined?" Anthony piped up next, and the redhead made an "ah" face as she laughed again.

"Sixteen, and, yes, that does mean you were kind of a pedophile when you flirted with me, but I forgive you," she teased, and the Italian man groaned with slumped shoulders. The others snickered as they elbowed him, while the redhead looked between them and sighed a little. "You're right, though. I owe you guys a lot of explanations, and I promise to tell you everything that happened. I expect to owe a lot of people that explanation."

"Don't feel obligated, although I am curious about the Allspark business," Jackson hummed, and then added quickly, "Again; don't feel obligated."

"Alright, guys, lay off. She just got back—let's give her some time to settle in, alright?" Epps barked, waving them off.

"Why, thank-you, Epps. I wouldn't mind that, actually. It's been some time since I've been to my room… and I imagine my kids are eager to see me," she mused, and was given odd glances. A grin flickered on her lips, "I'll explain later."

"Yeah, you're definitely gonna have to," Fig replied, his raised brow getting higher.

"Well, go settle into your room, alright? We've got dinner at the usual time so meet with us then," Lennox spoke next, ruffling her hair, too, and she nodded as she beat him off. She parted from them then, noting she'd be happy to join them, and took off with Sideswipe right beside her. He lowered his hand down after a few moments and she hopped on. She glanced back at her team once she was situated and finally let herself notice the absence of two of them. She frowned, recalling the battle months ago, and a pang hit her chest. David and Alexander. They had both perished in the battle. She would make sure to pay her respects soon. She owed them that.

"So, do you want to head to your room first, then?" Sideswipe inquired as he weaved around humans and towards the entrance to the Autobots side.

"No—let's go see Ratchet. I didn't think about it before, but I should see if my body is still fine… and then we all know he hates it when my kids barge in uninvited," she purred, an evil gleam in her eyes, and silver mech laughed just as evilly.

"I should really look into getting those Seekers to help with pranking him."

"Just don't get them killed. I'd be very cross with you, and you'd be a terrible father-figure."

He jerked to a stop, almost throwing her off, _"What?_"

"Well, since we are spark mates, that makes us a couple, and while you may not be human, I am, and I'm their mom, so, being that you're my 'boyfriend' that makes you the father, so to speak," she replied, and his optics narrowed.

"Pit no. I am _not_ going to be any kind of caretaker fot them."

"I'll tell Ratchet."

"What?! Oh, come on! This isn't fair at all! I can't take care of them!" he barked, throwing one arm since she occupied the other.

She raised a hand up for peace, "You don't have to 'care' for them; they can do that by themselves, but look out for them, I mean! Besides, it'll help them like you and not think you're 'stealing' me from them."

"You have got to be joking," the silver mech groaned, throwing his head back.

"Not at all, and I _will _tell Ratchet if you don't help look out for them," she replied, her face straight and stalwart.

"Slag it all, _fine_. You owe me, though," he huffed while she grinned, victorious.

"And pray tell what I might owe?"

He hummed thoughtfully as he moved on again, "I'll think of something."

Catherine rolled her eyes, but didn't refuse as they turned corners, saying hello to whomever they saw. Oddly, not all those they saw were Autobots—some were human. In fact, she was seeing more humans then she had ever seen before in the Autobot halls. Some she recognized and some she didn't. Those she recognized did the same for her, and welcomed her back, although she didn't think she really deserved it. The Autobots were the same, also welcoming her back and sometimes noting how they were glad to see her. Some she thought she sensed a bit of reverence—as if she were some higher person, and it irked her a little. Did they still think she was the Allspark? She supposed it was possible; she hadn't really _told_ anyone she didn't have the powers besides Sam and Sideswipe.

The notion stayed prominent in her mind as they rounded another corner and came to the Medbay doors. They were opened slightly and already she could hear the medic's voice speaking, along three others—First Aid, Jolt, and a feminine one. Just as the silver mech opened the door she realized it was Elita-1, and, sure enough, the purple-armored femme was lying upon a table where Ratchet hovered over, inspecting her chassis. She didn't look to be in pain as she nodded back at the medic once he mumbled about something healing nicely, but Catherine didn't recall the femme being damaged recently.

"Catherine! Sideswipe!" First Aid called out happily, having noticed them first, and the other three all perked up and shared in the medical assistant's excitement. The silver mech waved as he rolled in, as did the redhead on his shoulder, whom was soon placed on the work bench. As always it was cluttered with tools and materials, although today it was more so than usual.

"Welcome back, you two! Sorry about the mess, by the way. Most of the repairs for everyone have been long term, since we've had to convert everything, but it should be cleaned up soon enough," Jolt spoke next, already starting to clear some things out of the way. First Aid moved to help him, while Ratchet closed up Elita-1's chassis.

"Thankfully, the wounded are now up and running again. Even this femme here, who nearly got her entire spark chamber blown off because she wasn't being careful!" he huffed, casting the purple-armored femme a look.

Elita-1 shrugged, "I've suffered worse, and I'm fine aren't I?"

"Only because we stabilized you long enough for me to transfer your spark to your sisters. Now, go on and get some Energon so your systems can keep repairing it," he spoke, nudging her off the table and towards the door. She paused to look over at Sideswipe and Catherine with a warm smile.

"It's good to see you are both well. We'll have to share some Energon some time," she chuckled and then was gone after they nodded.

"Jolt, First Aid, you've done enough for today. Go relax and have a drink," Ratchet spoke up, and both assistants looked to one another, shrugged, and did as told. They gave their own good-byes, and then Sideswipe and Catherine were alone with the medic, whom began to shuffle a few things around. He did for only about a minute, the two watching him curiously, and then turned towards them.

"Well, you're back."

She nodded with a small smile, "Yeah—"

"And do have _any_ idea how _annoying_ those Seekers of yours are?!" he shouted, throwing his hands up. However, the redhead didn't cower; rather, she laughed. "Every solar cycle they have come in bugging me about you! Asking where you are! Pit knows why they ask _me_! But they have! Do you understand how many times they have _invaded_ this place while I worked? I have not been able to find a piece of mind for _two_ orbital cycles! _Two!_"

"I'm uh… sorry?" was all she managed to say, and the medic snorted.

"You better be," he grumbled, but then made a drastic change in demeanor and help up his arm. "Now, I imagine you want a scanning if you've come here."

"What? You didn't think we'd come here just to say 'hi'?" Sideswipe grinned, and the medic gave him a deadpan look that clearly said 'no'. Catherine laughed again as she nodded, and the medic ran a scan over both her and Sideswipe, which as compiled in moments.

"Well, you, Sideswipe, are as fine as ever—who would have guessed?" he snorted again, and then turned to the redhead. "You're doing fine as well. I see no changes from before, besides maybe a lower level of Energon in your blood. Otherwise… unchanged."

Catherine sighed with relief, "Good. That means my power loss didn't do anything harmful."

She meant to go on, but stopped when she noticed Ratchet looking at her… oddly. It wasn't so much disappointment, but more like coming to terms with something. He nodded once and went through the scans once more. He nodded again, and the two of them waited patiently as he sighed.

"So it's true then," he said simply.

"You knew?"

"Not… exactly. We had a theory—Prime and I, anyways. Back in Egypt, Elita-1's spark had been failing to where I could not stabilize it on my own. However, Prime used the Matrix and it reacted much in the same way you would have, and we were able to give it to her sisters to stabilize. We had not thought much of it… or, well, we had hoped it wasn't the case, but… if you are certain your powers are gone, then the Matrix is now the sole container of the Allspark's energies."

"Trust me. I'm certain. I can't… I can't _feel_ any of you anymore or the power," the redhead confirmed, looking down at her hands sadly. Sideswipe's fingers touched her back the next moment in comfort and she leaned into them. Ratchet, on the other hand, looked up at the silver mech with alarm, and then made a quick glance between the two of them.

"You… the bond… it's… broken?" he asked carefully, and the silver mech tilted his head.

"Not broken. It's more like… blocked. It's there… but very hard to find," Sideswipe replied, his fingers wrapping around her slightly, and she grasped back.

"And you're both alright? For certain?"

"Yes," both spoke in unison, and the medic vented with relief.

"That would help explain why the Seekers keep asking about you—they can't reach you through the Creation bond. They're holding together well, too, so it must just be blocked in their case as well. I… I'm sorry. Both of you," he replied, and the two smiled at him and then at one another.

"We'll be okay, and my kids will be, too, once I get to speak with them," Catherine spoke softly.

Ratchet's optics dimmed a little, "It would do them good. They had been despondent with your absence… and the loss of their brother. It made them rebellious, as well."

"Slingshot," she whispered, and then looked up at the medic sternly and with pain. "Ratchet, how many? How many did we lose?"

"Catherine," Sideswipe began carefully, but she gripped at one of his panels to assure him she was fine. The medic paused only a moment before he answered.

"Seven. Beachbreak, Roll Bar, Scattershot, Longarm, Gears, your Seeker, and… Jazz."

"Seven Autobots, and God knows how many soldiers—David and Alexander among them. Just… _fuck_. If only… Then maybe I could've…"

"You know that's not true," Sideswipe told her gently, lifting her up closer to him.

"But maybe if I… if I hadn't done… then maybe... Maybe I could have stopped something or changed something or—or…"

Ratchet held up his hand, "Catherine, stop. I know what you're trying to do. I've heard countless mechs and femmes say it, and I've thought more times than I can remember, but I can tell you right now it's not your fault. It never was and never will be. Regardless if you had the Allspark's powers or not, they would have died.

"This is _war_. As much as we hate it—as much as we _loathe_ it, 'bots die in war. Many 'bots. I have lost more than I can count, and each has weighed heavy on my spark, too, but one _cannot_ let it consume themselves, Catherine. Do not let yourself think you could have changed something. It will only destroy you. The past cannot be changed, but we can move forward. It is all we can do, and it is what we _must_ do, if not for ourselves, then for those that war has taken from us."

"He's right, Catherine," Sideswipe added, pressing his cheek into hers gently. "You just have to keep moving—for both those that are gone… and those that are still functioning. We're here for you, too. Always."

She leaned into his touch, knowing both were right. She glanced between them as she lets their words sink in, and, with a sigh, she nodded. The medic smiled softly and turned back to move and sort some more things. She looked back to Sideswipe then, whom smiled at her, too, and she pressed her cheek into his once more before she had him settle her onto his shoulder.

"Thanks, guys. A lot. I can't promise I won't think about it… but I'll keep moving, like you said."

"You'll do fine, knowing you," Ratchet mused as he turned back to them. "And if you want a starting point… Optimus would like to speak with you, Catherine. I would try to do so before your creations find you."

"Uh, yeah, actually, that'd be a good idea. Thanks, Ratchet. We'll see you later."

He waved as they left and returned to his work while they moved through the halls. Sideswipe, like everyone else, knew the way to the Commander's room. Again they passed by friends and comrades, whom waved and welcomed them, but let them be on their way. Word of their arrival was obviously passing fast, which meant her children wouldn't be far behind. Thankfully, they reached the room soon enough, and Sideswipe let her down to go in alone once he'd opened the door. Then he leaned against the wall while she ventured into the darkened room.

Optimus, as usual, sat behind his desk, which actually looked more cluttered than usual. He looked busier, too. His optics were focused on the datapad in his hands, although she was without doubt he knew she had entered. The silver mech had knocked beforehand, and even if he hadn't, she had a feeling the medic had already announced their arrival. However, even so, he waited a few moments after she had reached his feet to lower his hand down and set her upon his desk. Indeed, it was very cluttered, though not so much that she could not walk around. More than a few were turned on, but had been set aside in favor of the one he read now. What was on it, she could not tell, but it was something serious by the way his optics were so focused and his mouth was set firmly. She leaned back and forth on her toes as she waited, and, thankfully, it wasn't long before he set it down and he looked at her, his optics softening almost instantly.

"Greetings, Catherine. It is good to see you are well," he rumbled, and she chuckled a little.

"Optimus, what did I tell you about being so formal?" she spoke, hoping that he did still consider their friendship.

To her relief, he smiled, "My apologies. I have been very busy with diplomatic work and have not had much time for informality. I trust your journey was safe?"

"Yeah, the pilots know what they're doing. How about you? Er—well, how have things been?"

"As well as they can be now that the Decepticons have retreated. We have been able to heal and also mend damages with the humans, thankfully, although it has been slow. However, now that you have returned, I imagine it might proceed faster," he replied, his flicker of a smile suggesting he was well aware of her intentions made to the president.

"I hope so. I'll do my damned best, anyways. I owe it to you guys after I bailed after Egypt," she noted, shaking her head.

"You had your reasons," he spoke gently, and she leaned back her head to take in a deep breathe.

"Really selfish reasons," she began, turning her head back and pacing back and forth. "I shouldn't have left. I should have been able to take it and stayed."

He held out his hand to stop her, "Catherine, you lost not only your creation, but those you considered family. You have gone above and beyond anything we could have asked of you and did so willingly. You, alone, have stood by our side without falter when all others have doubted at some time, in some way. I do not think any less or condemn you for your actions. Even more so, you have returned."

"Thank-you, Optimus, really, for understanding," she started, meeting his optics. "But even so I stayed too long, and all of you have lost more than I have. It's not right for me to wallow in self-pity for so long. It's like Sam said—shit happens, and by God it does, but I can't let it stop me, so I won't."

"I'm glad to hear you say so. While some of the humans may be reluctant to listen to your words, I am confident you, of all people, can convince them to trust us."

She grinned a little, "Well, it helps that I don't have the Allspark's power anymore. It'll make them think I'm human now. And, um… speaking of which… Ratchet said something about the Matrix… I know it's a change of topic, but I, mean, um…"

She said no more as the Autobot Commander's chassis plates separating, revealing a brightly lit hole where his spark was cradled. However, instead of a straight bee line to it, an object sat in the way. He placed his hand before the hole, and the object obeyed, floating out and above his hand. It twirled in place, though never actually touched his metal digits. While its ability was amazing, the object's appearance by itself was just as fascinating. It was curved on each end with the two points jutting out in opposite directions; one up, the other down. It was forged with an intricate design that involved gaps between the thick, metal wires that reminded her of archaic drawings of waves. And in the center, the frame jutted out in all directions, although merged at four pointed edges like a diamond. Encompassed within the metal container was a bright light—not unlike that which would emanate from her when her powers activated. It hummed, too, with a dull drone that was barely audible.

"So… It… it has my powers. And the knowledge Sam had? Together?" she inquired, her eyes wide with awe as he held it out before her, close enough to touch.

"I believe so. Ratchet informed me he told of its powers with Elita… as for the knowledge… I am uncertain, but," he mused, his optics narrowing slightly.

She tilted her head, curious, "What is it?"

"I cannot be sure, but… sometimes… I feel as though it speaks to me, but I cannot understand. Sometimes it is images—other times words, but they are scrambled; blurred… unfocused. Perhaps," he began, his gaze moving to her. "Perhaps _you_ may be able to understand?"

"It… it's worth a try… I guess," she replied slowly, and she stepped closer. Hesitance came over her more than once as she moved carefully, slowly. She was even reluctant to reach out, but she did so and grasped the cool rims of the metal, which was surprising as the glow within it was warm, yet the metal was wholly unaffected. She recalled the warmth as the same feeling as the power within her she had once summoned, and she instinctively called out to the glow within the Matrix. However, despite her beckoning it did not move. It didn't even flicker. It was still at her touch, and she could swear the glow had grown a little less warm. Regardless if it had happened or not, she knew the power no longer listened. It was no longer hers to command. She pulled away, shaking her head, and Optimus Prime nodded solemnly.

"Perhaps it is not yet time, but do not worry over it," he spoke gently, and she was the one to nod this time.

"It's okay," she told him. "It's better kept in your hands, anyways, and belongs to a Prime. Anyways, getting back to more important things—I'm ready to start working whenever you need me. Although, I plan to do more than before. I'm going to have to work for both humans and Autobots, after all."

"So I have been informed. As always, you have my backing. Smokescreen will be happy to help as well."

She chuckled, "More like he'd be happy to take a break. Once he's caught me up on everything, he's free to take two months off, too."

"I'll be sure and let him know," Optimus mused wryly. " Feel free to rest for now, though. You do not need to rush into your duties so quickly…"

"No, no, I should get going as soon as I can to work with the collateral damage with the public… but I wouldn't mind waiting a day or two."

"Of course. I imagine you have many friends you wish to speak to before you become too occupied," he nodded and held his hand out for her.

She hopped on with a laugh, "Tired of me already?"

"Forgive me if I was wrong in assuming you wished to get going," he hummed as he lowered her down, and she waved him off.

"I was just teasing. I do need to go meet with some others like you said. I'm guessing you're pretty busy, though, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but it is not as terrible as it sounds. I look forward to our next meeting, Catherine. Take care of yourself."

"I will," she nodded, gave a friendly two-fingered salute, and trotted outside.

Sideswipe lowered his hand for her hand at once, watching her face for any signs of concern, but hers was a joyful expression so he smiled as he asked how it went. She told him it was just the same-old, same-old with Prime being Prime, and he laughed as he headed off, further away from the corridor between sides. She knew where he was heading at once, and let herself get both giddy and weary at the same time. She supposed she really didn't need to—they were her kids. She knew she was being a paranoid freak, too, and she sighed with annoyance the moment she realized it. When she told the silver mech he just laughed and assured her she was just being silly.

Sure enough, she felt that way as he pulled into a hanger, and there were the four Seekers standing with Chromia, Ironhide, Springer, and Brawn, and looking like they were having a good time. In fact, they were laughing and grinning as they playfully punched at Springer and even Ironhide looked happy to be around them, which she had never imagined possible. Of course, it might have been one of those special moments, but that didn't matter much once the silver mech caught their eye and they looked up. At once all four of their faces brightened greater than the sun and they almost fell over one another trying to scramble to her.

"Mom!" they cried out it unison, creating a semi-circle around the silver mech, whom—to his credit—was keeping calm and easy around them despite their crowding him. She laughed happily as she let Silverbolt take her onto his hand and then nuzzled each and every one of them. They were thrilled at the contact and at once began to lavish her with adoring comments and how they were so happy she was back. And while she was preoccupied when them, the other Autobots, save for Sideswipe, departed, grinning with amusement at the young Cybertronians' antics.

"You're back! You're back!" Fireflight squealed again, and the others quickly echoed him.

"Yes, I'm back, and I plan to stay for a very long time," she replied, and their beaming grew brighter. "Please tell me you've all been behaving!"

They all nodded furiously, except for Silverbolt who did so gently and replied, "Of course, Mother. In fact, Ironhide and Chromia have taken us on as students, as has Springer. We have already learned a great deal in both ground and aerial combat."

"Aww, that's great, guys! Thank-you for being good while I was away. I know that was cruel for all of you," she sighed, but her children vehemently argued against the claim.

"No! You're wrong!" Skydive huffed.

"Yeah! You're not cruel at all, Mom!" Air Raid spoke next. "I mean, it sucked you were away, but we were okay!"

Fireflight nodded, "Yeah! Like Silverbolt said—we've been training and getting a lot better!"

"Still… I shouldn't have left you guys especially when Slinshot…" she stared, her gaze dropping. The four's gazes also fell, and the light-gray Seekers smiled sadly, but still kept her close. Sideswipe watched carefully, but did not sense any unease from them, and so let them be as Silverbolt looked upon their mother softly.

"It's alright, Mother. We're just glad you're back. We missed you."

"No, it's not alright, but I'm going to make it up to you guys. From now on I'm going to be a better mom for you. I am going to be a little busy with work, but I promise I'll spend more time and be there for you guys."

All at once, her children perked up to the point of giddiness, and they even began to fidget around as such, their wings flexing up and down. She could help smiling at how silly they became, expressing their joy with fast-paced sentences she almost couldn't comprehend, while they also began to nuzzle her again. She could scarcely believe they were so forgiving when she had left them at such a terrible time.

"We can't wait to show how much better we've gotten!" Air Raid laughed, pumping a green-armored fist.

"Yeah! Yeah! We can protect you from anything! You don't have to worry about anything anymore!" Fireflight added, his blue wings fidgeting even more excitedly.

"Yeah! You won't need that guy anymore!" Skydive added, pointed a black finger at Sideswipe, whom raised an amused optic ridge.

Catherine laughed loudly, "Well, now—that's no way to talk about your other care taker!"

"_What_?" they asked, and behind her, the silver mech cringed. Only Silverbolt didn't regard him with narrowed, unhappy optics, though they did pull themselves and Catherine away as if he were a suspicious figure.

"Mom, you're kidding, right?" the green-armored Seeker asked, not bothering to hide his disapproval.

"We don't need him to take care of us, anyways!" the blue Seeker huffed, folding his arms.

"While that may be so," she began, setting her hands on her hips in a 'no-argument' way, "he is still going to act a care-taker along with me. He's your… back-up, so to speak. He'll make sure you don't do something stupid when I'm not around."

"But we don't—"

"_Skydive_," she spoke sharply, and the almost-black Seeker recoiled, pouting. "Now, I know you don't like it, but he will be helping you out, isn't that right, Sideswipe?"

The silver mech huffed as he mumbled, "Yeah, yeah…"

"See? Now, don't pout about it. Besides, he's my spark mate, so he's basically like the 'father' for you guys—"

"_What_?!" Fireflight howled, throwing up his arms. "Oh, come on, _Mom_!"

"Fireflight, that's enough," Silverbolt chided, and his brother looked at him unhappily. "We all know it's true—we could feel him through the bonds before it was… blocked. It is her decision, and we will respect it. Besides, we are still young, and Sideswipe is a formidable warrior. Ironhide praises him as much as he insults, and we may be able to learn from him."

Catherine smiled at her largest creation, although the other three grumbled and refused to look at their brother, mother, or Sideswipe. The redhead grinned at their antics, glad to see they really were alright despite everything. She would hold true to word, though.

"Thank-you for being the voice of reason, Silverbolt. Looks like I was right in putting you in charge," she mused, and her creations glowered even more at their brother. "So. If only to keep you all from trying to beat him to a pulp… what fun things do guys do around here?"

As if they were the magic words to break a spell, all three glowering Seekers make a one-eighty turn around and surrounded her excitedly. Again their words came so fast she almost couldn't catch everything, and she couldn't help smiling and laughing as they went on and on. When she managed to look back at the silver mech, he was smiling, too, and if any worries remained with her, they vanished in the following moments.

It was good to be back.

**-O-**

The sun was low in the sky as the herd of Elephants moved slowly, making their way to the watering hole not far away. They were known for their memory, and certainly they remembered the way to the hole no matter where they went. They were also a species that feared little; there were few predators that dared attack their gargantuan forms. However, the four-legged creatures paused with weariness as the large, metal aerial craft rocketed across the sky and changed in ways they did not understand nor know. It landed with a thud and towered over them at its full height. Though the elephants had never seen such a creature before, their matriarch's instincts made her lead the others away and with great speed.

The alien creature saw this and snorted. Normally, it would have bathed the ground in their disgusting internal fluid and flesh, but it had no taste for it now. Not in the face of recent events. Rather, they were filled with disgust, betrayal, and rage. However, they were not so filled as to be consumed by it, and so reason was able to press its way through and keep weapons at bay as they approached the wrecked remains of a village, which now served as their lair. They paused, though, as another aerial craft sped towards the village, transformed, and landed nearby. The first alien regarded the second as they crawled forward and groveled.

_"I have returned, Lord Megatron, and bring Energon,"_ the metallic alien rumbled and produced from the jet cock-pit on their chest a handful of cubes with more still remaining.

Megatron growled as he took the handful and downed them, _"This is not enough, Starscream."_

_"Forgive me, my Lord, but it is all that could be obtained from the abandoned facility,"_ the Seeker spoke carefully, and flinched only a little when the Decepticon leader turned sharply. If Megatron had aimed to strike his second-in-command it was stopped as two more signals appeared upon his internal scanners. One came along the land—a ground vehicle—and the other fell from the sky, a burning meteor, which struck with an earth-shaking thud. The ground vehicle reached them first and transformed with a frown upon its metallic face. Their fourth companion took only minutes to reach them, relying on their legs to make it over—their flying abilities weakened from the entry. The two newcomers bowed before the Decepticon leader, whom regarded them with less hostility than he had given the Seeker.

_"Barricade,"_ Megatron rumbled, turning to the mech who had driven on the land. _"Did you find the source of the signal?"_

The mech scowled, _"No. The place was empty."_

_"You wasted three deca-cycles to come back with nothing?!"_ the Decepticon leader roared, charging at his soldier, whom braced himself. He was spared, though, as Megatron's reasoning restrained him. While he detested failure, his conquest required soldiers, and Barricade was one of his best. He could not afford to lose him. Instead, he turned to Soundwave, whom was as silent as ever.

_"Could you have been mistaken, Soundwave?" _he asked, though already knew the answer.

_"Negative. Possibility: Decepticon awakened and moved. Course of action?"_ the mech replied at once.

_"Send them a message. Lead them here."_

Soundwave nodded and, with a flash of light in his visor as a sign, it was done. Starscream stepped forward then, and Megatron's optics glowered dangerously at the Seeker, his intentions for leadership well known.

_"Lord Megatron… forgive my… impudence… but… what is our course of action?"_

Before the larger Decepticon could answer, Soundwave spoke_, "Suggestion available."_

_"Speak, then,"_ Megatron replied.

_"Access memory file 3.45."_

The Decepticon leader narrowed his optics as he went through his processor, searching for said file. It was an old one—so old he could barely believe he still had it. It was from long before the Allspark's jettison and his unfortunate crashing upon this planet. He couldn't even recall while he had saved such a file, but then he opened it, and he remembered everything. His optics widened only briefly, and then he grew suspicious. This was of a plan long since considered a failure. Yet, his warrior was not one to bring up such archaic things without reason.

_"Soundwave, what is the meaning of this?"_ he growled, but the mech showed no falter.

_"Ark discovered. Plan applicable with alterations,"_ he replied, and Starscream snorted.

_"Alterations, indeed! Surely the crew is dead!" _

_"Because you nearly destroyed their ship like a fool!"_ Barricade barked back quickly, and the Seeker aimed to lash out at him, but Megatron struck Starscream first. The second-in-command recoiled and hissed, but resigned to his leader's wrath. It had been long ago, but he had mistakenly attacked the ship, though it had not been entirely his fault. Megatron had kept many secrets, and the ship had been one of them. The Seeker seethed, still, detesting the unfair treatment.

_"What alterations?"_ the Decepticon leader hummed.

_"Life source required. Matrix acceptable. Resources needed; possible sources available."_

_"The Matrix?"_ Barricade laughed._ "Good luck getting Prime to help when it's in his grasp. And what sources?"_

_"Homo sapiens."_

_"The _insects_?"_ Megatron hissed.

Starscream glanced between his leader and Soundwave, _"They have proven useful. While most are slave to the Autobots, many are willing to work for us in exchange for our… talents. I used a number of groups in this land for my own schemes, once."_

_"Which failed,"_ the ground-vehicle Decepticon smirked, and the Seeker spat an insult that only made the mech smirk more.

_"Enough!_ _Soundwave, how soon can we begin?" _Megatron inquired, and a rare smile appeared on the communication mech's face.

_"At once, Lord Megatron."_

Barricade stepped closer, _"My lord, my time with the Autobots allowed me to obtain much information on their bases and their administration that will prove useful."_

_ "Excellent. Starscream, return to the Nemesis, wake the troops and hatchlings, and bring them here. Soundwave, you and Barricade will find me these 'useful' humans and join them to our cause by any means necessary."_

_ "What of the missing Decepticon?" _Starscream asked, and Megatron scowled.

_"They will hear the signal and come, or we will find then and they will learn what it is to cross me. Now go!" _he roared, and the Seeker bowed before taking off. Barricade and Soundwave bowed as well, and then transformed; one into a vehicular form and the other an alien craft. Megatron was left alone once more, and he turned to face the setting sun, which turned his optics an even deeper shade of red. A rumble echoed through his throat as he stood, thinking.

Long had the Autobots defied him his victory; long had he suffered defeat after defeat, and in this past battle he had suffered the worst. His once Master had betrayed him—lied to him of power. Now he knew better, though. Power could not be given. No—it had to be taken, and take it he would. Optimus would rue the day he had crossed him—had dared to defy his conquest. No longer would the battle be so one sided. He, too, would have these insects as his tools. He would wait as long as it took, and once their plan was initiated, the Autobots would be ended. And then—oh then, victory would be his, and this planet would burn.

* * *

><p><strong>LIII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_So. Kind of an ominous ending there. Yes, folks, the Decepticons have been working during the few months of her depression! I'm guessing you all know what plan they speak of. Only... this story is going to go through a very different process of getting to it, which means there is a LOT to do before we get to DOTM. We're talking gov't conspiracies, missions, action/adventure, drama, and so much more! Expect a lot of it and a newer demeanor to our dear Catherine! We are going past 2 years, so a lot is going to happen! :)_

_Also, YAY FOR CATHERINE REUNITING WITH HER KIDS! It's about fraggin' time! :/ And, yes, Catherine's powers are completely gone and now reside within the Matrix, which is not as willing to work with the Autobots as Catherine was, it seems! Oh, and did you guys think Elita-1 was dead? No. Nooo. Noooooo. She's alive! :D She's got a much bigger role to play in future events~ :3_

_Aaaand that's about it for now! Hope you guys enjoyed that fluff right off the bat, too ;)_


	54. The World We Live In

**TMWolf:** _Okay, soooo yeah. That took longer than it should have. I blame it on my original stories. They're starting to try and take over TPWT's spot :c I won't let them win, though! They can wait! The stories in it's final "arc" or "season", as I like to put it~ Anyways, so I finally got chapter 61 done, and we're actually getting REALLY close to DOTM on my end! I'm almost hesitant to keep going because it means the story will be over! :( Le sigh... OH. And a big note- I have changed my mind about the time different between ROTF and DOTM. I'm going to keep it 3 years like in the movies. I've decided that Sam got enough AP credits and will be taking enough summer classes to graduate from the University in 3 years, but he won't go to Graduate school. So. Three years guys between movies! Since this is a two year time skip, it means we have about a 1 1/2 years to go through! Whoo! :D_

_So, yes- ALERT. ALERT. (about) TWO YEAR TIME SKIP HAS GONE ON. The story will tell you, but I figured I'd give the hint anyways._

_This chapter's song is brought to you by DJ TMWolf, and composed by The Killers! :D Not really any lyrical relation, but I thought the title worked for what I'm doing with this chapter... which is basically introducing a LOT of new concepts. Bear with me now, because a lot of things have happened, and not everything's going to be revealed right away._

_And now it's time for reviews, you so lovely reviewers! :D_

_**Angel897: **Thanks! :3  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Who doesn't enjoy the fluff? ;) And yeah, that or six. He's almost here! xD  
><em>

_**Bee4ever: **Aren't they? They're so silly with their kiddy behavior, tee hee. Thankfully for Ratchet, they now have their Mom and Sideswipe to bug xD But they will go to him every so often, ha ha~ And, uh, don't expect too much from Sunny. He's Mr. Grumpy-buns starting off.  
><em>

_**Berenos: **Oh, you might be surprised about 'ol Sidey-kins. He might just pull through :P Maybe. Bad influence? Please. It's just _Sideswipe_. ;P (It's all cool- don't worry about it! Good luck with your projects!)_

_**Cascadenight: **Her kids are adorable. If I had kids, I'd want them to act like them xD Yeah, I do feel bad for killing all of them off :/ But it had to be done, but, yeah, 'Cat has people to help her through and that's exactly what she needs! DUDE. LOL. I love how your friend says it! xD  
><em>

_**Coka Cookie Cola: **She really didn't deserve, and the Prime's definitely made a mistake, but it's a little too late to change their mind right now :/ They do have a reason as to why they didn't evaluate it, but you'll have to wait to find out! I don't want to spoil anything! They are jerks, though. Big, dumb jerk :c Considering I'm writing this story... yeah, EVERYTHING happens for a reason ;) Sorry to hear you got depressed! It's never fun :/  
><em>

_**Fictitioushero: **You're obviously tuned to my story :P Whoa- two months winter break? (It would be winter for me) No fair! D: We only get 1 for winter... but almost 3 for Summer. It's a few short. But awwwww! D: -pet pats- you're just learning and getting smarter, that's all! Prime!Screamer is so hilarious! xD He's such a pansy but tries to act so tough LOL. And then his voice is such a perfect contrast, hee hee! Psssh, Starscream's chicken skinny. Nothing to be jelly about there. Yeah! Just PM whenever you need some help! I'll get back to you as soon as I can! GURL. IF YOU SAY YOLO ON HERE AGAIN I WILL GO MEGATRON ON YOU SO HARD. xD;; Yupyup, and since TPWT!Sam is not going to be a douche like in the movies, it's even more so her loss! No, I haven't yet, but I've been hearing it's good! :D Yes, well, I got a C at best in regular Chemistry sooooo... yeah xD;; Not gonna try O-Chem, ha ha. YUSU. CATSWIPE FLUFF FOR EVERYBODY! -throws it around- Ratchet's pretty fun in most every continuity. Like, even in the newest comics he's funny! xD Well, it would take a while to find a twenty-foot tall silver-armored robot... But yeah, it takes a while, but I'm not worried. Got school and writing to take up most of my time, anyways :P -hands tissues- I still feel bad for killing him! :c And I'm afraid I can't answer that question. I'll just say you'll find out once the story is finished. Her Seeker babies are freaking adorable, man. THEY'RE FREAKING ADORABLE. And they might. The msyterious ending is called setting up future events and FORESHADOWING. Kind of! xD DUDE. Jerry Wang scenes were freaking awesome! It was soooo funny, ha ha. And Jon Malcovik (sp?)! Oh, no, no- don't apologies for them! :) It's fine! I love reading them and getting good laughs and just talking! And I'm an Aquiarius.. but I don't know what that does for me, ha ha xD No problems, though, ha ha~ SLAGGIT ALL. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? -eats icecream-  
><em>

_**Foresthunter**: Thanks! And the Primes have their reasons. It might not seem like a good one, but they have it and it explains why things happened the way they did. I promise there will be an explanation in the end, although you'll have to wait a while for it :)  
><em>

_**Guest: **Yup yup, but don't expect it for long! Two years has let a lot happen that we have to get through! :D  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **To your friend: GURL. PLZ. MERIDA DON'T NEED NO MAN TO BE A PRINCESS! -huffs- And, please. You're the dirty minded one! :P Did you feel more fluff again? And I try to look after some of my readers. Er- at least, checking up on them anyways. :I is a pretty good emote, ha ha. Well, mostly just awkward because he doesn't know how to explain it xD;; Cat worries way to much, ha ha. Eeeeh... Sunny being teasing will take a long time if it ever happens... That's why every moment counts when Ratchet is being nice. Unfortunately, it's still a while until DOTM! I've got about a year and a half to get through before it starts! I will be putting my own spin for sure on it, though! :) And ooooh you just wait for Dylan. He gets his~ Have fun! :D  
><em>

_**Kohana Maru: **Dude. Oh my Primus. Just. DUDE. Your review really made my day when I read it! Best 4th of July, EVER! xD I'm really glad it feels like one of those books- that's what I hope for when people read it! Yeeeeah, I put a lot of detail into Cybertronians, although a lot of is just from actual, canon information from either the live-action movie universe or others... with a few modifications to fit *sparkle* SCIENCE *sparkle* That, and I wanted to do something different from most fics where they're sometimes ridiculously humanized xP I'm glad to hear you got really into it! To have the readers have a catharsis is, in my opinion, what all writers should hope to achieve! :) Yay for 'Cat! :D I try my best to keep her awesome, but also realistic, and it looks like I did it, so thanks! And, uh, no, no- not metal claws. It's a small hand blade- think the hidden blade from Assassin's Creed~ Catherine can get along with most anybody so long as they're not Twin-retarded or jerks, hee hee :P Psssh, no one can resist Sideswipe. He's the best. *^* And don't worry about him, tooooo much. He can handle himself, ha ha xD How's it all going to play out? Well, I COULD tell you, but they would be telling ;) I'll be sure to do my best to keep those mad writing skills mad! Thanks again! :D_

_**Lovely Rain Dancer: **Wwwwwwwwhy, thank-you! :) I figured it was how he would react. He's not exactly the first choice for "Daddy" ;) Sunny should be arriving in... five/six chapter, I think? It won't be long now, and, er- well, I don't know about _fascinating_, but, um... things will happen. Whoo! Well, add this song to the list, too! :D_

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Bad Frank Welker! David Kaey! Protect me! D: Hmm, perhaps? Although it was more so Prime thinks she's meant have the power, so it's maybe not yet time for her to have it. Like that. Although I guess that is foreshadowing, huh? :P Oh, don't worry! I promise no more of her kids will die! Autobot's honor! :) And tee hee! Nice! xD My TF!Prime Knockout HAS to get along since he's kind of out numbered by multiple Sideswipes xD  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **Aw, it's all good! :D Did you have a lot of fun, at least? And, eh... Fanfic is doing this major overhaul for some reason. -shrugs- I'm glad she got out of it, too! :0 It was no bueno for her, and darn right they're cute! ;) Her kids show up a bit more now, so expect more adorable mess! :3 Poor Slingshot indeed, though ): And the Decepticon is Shockwave. It'll come up directly in the story and it's in the comic, so I don't see the need to leave any suspense there :P  
><em>

_**Spark of the Forgotten: **I know right? Those lazy bums! What do they think they're doing working! It's blasphemy! As for the 'Cat question... No comment. You'll just have to wait and see how it all plays out!  
><em>

_**StarBee20: **You think, ha ha? :P Yeeeah, they'll figure it out~ xD  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **Don't worry- I'll always come back until this is finished~ :3 well, the Twins TECHNICALLY act like little children, so go figure? xD And let Gwen know I said hi, too, and that I hope she can get her Internet back soon!  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **YES. AT THE SAME FRAGGING TIME. AND ALSO WHEELJACK. They _might _team up in DOTM, but not right away- sorry! :P YES. IT'S CALLED FLUFF. -thwaps- Actually, I've rewatched the end of DOTM and she's not bad. Definitely not as bad as people say. Granted, it doesn't help she wasn't given much to work with and she namely eye candy :/ But I will flesh her out and make her so much better! All I have to say to your idea is: MEHBE. Sunny will be here in five/six chapters, I'm pretty sure, so just hold on to your horses~ :P I'm a little shaky about the naval battle. I haven't watched any, but I was always annoyed by the Den Defense in Revelations... unless it's more like how Ezio escaped from Constantinople onto the ship, then I would mind that! :D_

_**WulfLuvr22: **I PROMISE NOTHING! -flees- That part did suck and was just awful :c Ironhide was so cool... SCREW YOU SENTINEL.  
><em>

_And now we begin! Again, about two years have gone by!_

* * *

><p><strong>LIV. <strong>The World We Live In

* * *

><p>The Russian night air was chilly, particularly so with a light snowfall beginning and adding to the already rather high blanket on the road side. There were no lights along the road, but that was of no concern to the convey of black SUV's which cruised around the bends with ease, coming closer and closer to the only light source in the area; a remote, but large facility armed with a multitude of guards, military vehicles, and large search-lights scanning for any intruders. There were even dogs at the ready, and each guard was armed with a weapon easily capable of ripping apart a man. If anyone managed to get by them, there were a good number of mounted guns to take care of them. Thankfully for the occupants of the vehicles, they were not to become victims of the dangerous armory, and were allowed through the gates with a simple bark of orders from a man in the lead car.<p>

They pulled up to the entrance where a robust, armored soldier rushed out to open the doors, allowing two well-dressed men to step out. One was similar in look to the soldier, though larger in girth and shorter by a head. His hair was thicker, too, and slicked back to the neck, while a grayed, bushy beard trailed from his ears to his chin, rolling over his upper lip. He looked neared his middle years due to his wrinkles, but there was still much life in him as he bustled through the snow to the door. His companion was not nearly as similar; they looked American, and appeared still fairly young with lush, dark hair and a face well shaven with few wrinkles. They stood about the same height as the soldier whom had let them out and now acted as escort, and was about the same size. At least, beneath the thick fur coat he had wrapped around him to keep the chill out.

Thankfully for the second man, the facility was heated, so their coats were discarded, revealing their hidden suits. The soldier stayed with them as they walked through, leading the way and opening doors for them. The younger man's face betrayed no emotion as they went, and any pokes or jokes from the shorter man could not get anything from him, although the well-dressed American happily laughed and even tried a few goes himself. It all stopped, however, as they passed through the final door and into a large, hangar-like room.

Soldiers stood atop the cat walks, armed and on guard, while engineers and scientist hustled about the ground floor, moving between tables. The American man smirked, pleased by the sight of the room, and at what was on the tables. They were not Earth creations—even a young child would have known that. For some of the technology, the thing that gave them away was their sheer size, as some looked better suited for a giant. However, the rest were given away by their alien-like designs, shapes, and lights. Those that were not huge could easily be held by human's hands, and both those and the larger ones were capable of much destruction.

"I see your 'work' has gone well," the American mused, coming close to one of the weapons to peer at it. It was similar in length and shape to a shotgun, only with a single barrel and it definitely would not be shooting bullets. No, these weapons shot something far more deadly.

"Indeed; in fact, we should be able to ship them out in a few weeks," the Russian replied, his voice much deeper and rougher than the other man.

"Ah, so the payments made it through alright?"

The Russian nodded, "Yes. Your… 'Associate' took care of everything. I was told they would be handling the delivery, too."

"You sound unconvinced," the American man hummed, and his companion turned, leaning against the table while stroking a hand across the alien weapon's back.

"I mean no offense, of course, but… It is hard to trust a client we never see. How can we know if these weapons will be shipped to the correct destination?"

"If you are worried about being betrayed, then you need not," the American man spoke calmly. "I understand your worries—I myself had them once, but my 'Associate', as you so put it, will make do on his end. You'll find they enjoy what sending these things to those bat-crazy countries can do."

"Ah. So that is their type. It makes one wonder what they are up to," the Russian laughed, his belly shaking in the process. "Very well. You may tell them we will be ready to ship at the time we gave them and will meet at the desired location. Oh, and let them know we would be happy to continue dealing with them."

The American grinned, "They'll be—"

The door behind them burst open again, and a soldier dripping with sweat appeared, stumbled, and almost fell at their feet. He managed to keep his balance with the aid of the Russian soldier that had escorted the men and looked at them with wide, wild eyes. Russian words spewed from his mouth quickly, but the well-dressed Russian man and the escort caught it all. The escort began to shout out orders at once, and everyone listened. Barely a moment after he had finished, the entire room began to move. The soldiers on the cat walks raced for the exits, and the scientists began a mad dash to pack everything. The alarm went off then, blaring loudly throughout the room and the base, and the escort soldier quickly grasped the well-dressed Russian man, shouting out more Russian. The American man was grabbed, too, who looked about, alarmed.

"What's going on?!" the American yelled, and the Russian looked at him with suspicion and anger.

"We are under attack! You said we would not be betrayed!"

The American scowled, "We won't! This can't be them!"

The Russian regarded him for a moment before speaking in his native language with the escort, whom replied back quickly. The shorter man's eyes narrowed as he looked back to the other well-dressed man.

"It seems you speak the truth. These are Autobots and NEST. Come, we must hurry and escape while we can."

"What of the weapons?"

"We will take what we can, but the rest must be destroyed else we risk exposure," he barked back as they pushed through a set of doors in obscure corner of the room.

"Damn. They won't be happy," the American man grumbled, but shook it off. "How did NEST find out? We got here clean, and I got into the country unnoticed."

The Russian glanced at him, "I do not know, but you will have to find that out for yourself. Perhaps you should ask your 'Associate'."

The American merely frowned and kept up until they reached the end of the hallway. The soldier shuffled them through the doors into the next hangar-like room where two vehicles with both engines already running waited. They were pressed into separate ones and, without delay, they took off in different directions, leaving the soldier to return to the base. He ran hard and fast, grabbing a weapon along the way, and did not hesitate to burst through the entrance doors and onto the snow-blanketed battlefield.

More than a few Russian soldiers were down, most alive and unconscious, but some were dead, the white ground around them stained red. Their vehicles were broken and charred, taken out by the enemy's weapons, as were the mounted guns, which should have torn the enemy apart. Whatever had done it wasn't in direct sight, but the black-armored soldiers were. There were a few dozen of them at the moment, and no doubt more hidden in the black of the woods. Those seen were moving closer and firing heavy rounds, which struck soldiers and took them out. Reinforcements for the base were already on their way, though, and, sure enough, more vehicles appeared and prepared to fire their launchers.

They never had a chance, though, as a metal giant vaulted over the base's barrier and fired midair, all three shots striking the nearest vehicle and obliterating it. Two more metal giant appeared, firing their ammo, too, and the vehicles were taken care of in seconds. The soldiers panicked then, realizing they were sorely outmatched by the black-armored soldiers and the metal giants. The call for retreat was made, and they began to scramble. The black-armored troops noticed, and charged after, but withheld their shots. They chased the Russian soldiers into the facility while others and the metal giants rushed to cover the exits; they wanted as few escapees as possible.

"We've got cargo vehicles making a run for it—Sideswipe, you're up!" one of the soldiers—a male—shouted, and the silver, metal giant paused only a moment to look in the right direction, acquire a target, transform into a sleek silver vehicle, and take off after them. The other two remained, sending off shots to keep Russians from escaping. While their efforts were effective, some soldiers did manage to take off into the woods, but for the most part, the black-armored soldiers rounded up the men and relieved them of their weapons. With that done, the command was given to infiltrate the base, and it was done so without delay. It didn't take long to force any remaining engineers and scientists and soldiers out. It also didn't take long for them to find the weapons that had not been taken out or destroyed in time.

They were brought out quickly and placed into a pile in front of the soldier who'd given the order to Sideswipe. He looked over, both pleased and unhappy at the same time. It only strengthened when the silver mech returned, two cargo trucks in his hands, and set them down. Their drivers and occupants were pulled out and into the group of prisoners, and then their cargo was put with the rest. The commanding soldier sighed as he shook his head at the sight, and then reached up to the device on his ear, activating a communication link.

"Anthony to 'Cat. Intel was right. This place was loaded with Cybertech," he said, glancing around at their find.

_"Roger that. Make sure all the soldiers get to base—wounded or dead, and then initiate clean up procedure. The Russians don't want any evidence this place was here,"_a feminine voice replied in his ear piece, and he nodded as he pulled his finger away, though the owner of the voice was nowhere sight.

"Alright guys, it's cleanup time!" he shouted, and the black-armored soldiers and towering metal warriors went to work. He then pressed the side of his head again. "Cleanup is on the go. Where you at?

_"Just catching a stray dog,"_the voice hummed, and the Italian man looked out into the dark night sky, where he knew the red-headed young woman who had replied to him was.

Indeed, she was up in the air, strapped safely within the alternate form of an Autobot Seeker. His black armor was perfect for their mission, and it was definitely coming in handy as they tailed movement the Seeker had caught on his radar. It hadn't taken long to find the source—a lone, black vehicle racing through the brush. She knew at once they were fleeing, but had decided to wait and see who was in there first. It had been easy enough to extend the hearing abilities on the Seeker, but his translation skills were not very good at all.

"I think we've followed enough," she hummed from within. "Let's see if they can't speak English. Just keep them unharmed this time, Skydive."

The Seeker sighed, _"Fiiiiine."_

The redhead laughed as the body around her shifted and changed, the cockpit now facing forward. The sky suddenly shot up as the Seeker fell down. She was protected from the landing, however, and wasn't even the slightest bit jarred when his feet broke through the trees and hit the ground. She was given a clear view of the oncoming vehicle's headlights and of the Seeker's metal arms reaching down to grab it. Wheels screeched as they tried to brake and swerve away, but it was no use; his clawed fingers dug into the hood and pulled it up to his cockpit. She did not exit right away, though; she waited as Skydive scanned it, pried the driver door open, and set the sole, armed soldier in a tree. Only then did the cockpit open and she stepped out just as he opened the other door, revealing an overweight, and rather frightened Russian man.

"Good evening, sir, mind if I ask you a few questions?" she inquired as she stepped onto the Seeker's arm and came up to the car door. The Russian man merely growled back in his native language and spat at her feet. She looked at him with a deadpan expression for a few moments before sighing and reaching into her back pocket. From it she produced a glove-like object with a metal bit on the top. She slipped it on, ignoring the man's growing wariness, and then clenched her fists, which caused the metal part to shoot out into a blade with a sharp, pointed end. She tilted her wrist this way and that, looking it over, and then pressed it up against the vehicle's roof. With a flick of her wrist, it sliced clean through the metal as if had been butter. She twisted it in front of her face again before turning her eyes back onto the Russian man.

"Here's the deal, my friend. I'm guessing you can understand and maybe even speak English, so you can either tell me what I want without a fuss, all nice and easy now, or I can start cutting things off. As I just showed you, this blade of mine here is more can capable of cutting through this car, so imagine what this can do to, say, skin or even bone? I think you get my point, anyways. So. What's it going to be?"

The Russian stared at her for a long while and then briefly looked up at the Seeker, whom smirked proudly; daring him to defy her. He looked back at her again, and only a few seconds later, he began to talk.

**-O-**

"General, Commander, we have a problem," Catherine stated, plain and simple, as she entered the Command Center of the Washington D.C. NEST base and laid a manila folder on the lustrous, wooden table in front of them. Both Glenn Morshower and William Lennox looked up from their own papers and locked their eyes onto the folder. She looked between them, a frown on her face. "We have a traitor among us. Possibly _multiple_ traitors."

The General's eyes darkened as he grabbed the folder, "You have proof?"

"Yes. The Russian arms dealer Alexei Popov kindly informed me he was getting help from someone working in NEST. He didn't know who, but it was enough to start some research. Whitmann, Madsen, and Blaster dug through and managed to find some… well, 'interesting' activity in our Russian, African, Chinese, and even some European bases. There could be more, but they haven't seen anything yet."

"Fuck," Lennox breathed as he read through one of the stapled packets. "How did it get this deep without our knowing? How long has this even been going on?"

"They don't know, but they're still looking into it. I do know it's directly related to the increase in these terrorist groups acquiring Cybertronian technology. As you know from the report, the factory outside Igarka was teeming with weapons that were going to be shipped to the Middle East and Africa. Unfortunately, all the logs were hand written and destroyed before we could see every place, but those two for sure."

"The higher-ups are not going to like this," the General sighed, rubbing his brow painfully. "They're hot on our asses for the damage these weapons are already causing, but now I have to tell them we have traitors in our midst!"

"And I'm going to have to get the complaints and deal with the public," Catherine groaned, shaking her head.

"Not necessarily," Lennox spoke up, and all eyes turned on him. "If we can keep this under wraps and arrest these guys without making a big scene, we might be able to get the information on the trafficking in time and just might be able to stop all of it."

"We can't just go around arresting people. We don't even know who the traitors are!" the redhead frowned again.

The General closed the folder, "You both have good points. The President is on our side, but he's getting pressured by the new Secretary of Defense, the Senate, and the National Security Council to review NEST and make sure we're getting the job done. Knowing we've got traitors would only strengthen their argument. However, we can't sit idly by and let this go on. The Cybertech trafficking must be stopped. We've already had too many terrorist groups use them on civilians, and if these traitors decide to keep the weapons for themselves… we could easily have a full-scale war."

"That's exactly what Prime said and why he wanted to keep their technology out of human hands," Catherine mused, and then added unhappily, "Unfortunately, the Decepticons disagree."

"How are those bastards doing it?" Lennox asked, rubbing his chin. "We've been trying to find them ever since Egypt, but we've come up with nothing, yet they seem to be running around behind our backs giving their technology away for free!"

"And I, for one, am tired of it," General Morshower growled, and glanced between them with a hard, determined stare. "From now on, finding and interrogating these traitors becomes our number one priority along with the trafficking, but we're going to have to keep this to a small team—both for Autobot and human. I want you two heading this. Make sure you're discreet and don't raise suspicion. Don't even act like you know about this. Do whatever you need to get this done. I'm going to assume Prime already knows and is ready to work with this, too. I'll make sure you get what you need."

"Sir!" both Catherine and Lennox saluted, and with a quick dismissal, the two departed from the room and moved at a fast-paced walk down the hall. They come out into the main hangar where NEST soldiers were spread out, either working on armor and weapons or working with Autobots on their skills. The Autobots were around as well, doing much the same things, although more of them in proportional comparison were lounging and watching things unfold. Of course, not all the Cybertronian warriors were accounted for—the majority of them, along with many NEST soldiers, were on the other side of the world at Diego Garcia where more military and offensive actions were being prepped.

Catherine and Lennox only paused to turn right as they entered the area, and walked along the second-story pathway towards the northern exit, which brought them down another hallway that opened into yet another hangar. This one was incredibly less crowded, and consisted of only two Cybertronians. On the second level of the room, humans sat at consoles, their fingers running across keyboards or their eyes running across the screens, searching for whatever information they had been told to find. Below on the floor, one of the two Autobots—Blaster— did the same, while Optimus Prime looked on from behind, his hands clasped behind his back. He turned at their approach, though, and welcomed them.

"We've been given the OK to pursue our leads, but we have to be quiet about it," the redhead started, and the Autobot commanded nodded.

"Has your guy here found anything else?" Lennox asked, gesturing down at the red-and-yellow-armored Autobot below them. The mech in question stood up at once and had to look at them through the safety rail, his form just barely passing the infamous Twins' height.

"Got a lead on a 'mystery' shipment outta the Philippines goin' on. Looks like a good place to start, and I've already gotten to lookin' into the Chinese bases," he spoke with an especially strong metallic ring to his voice and a smirk. There had never been an explanation as to why Prime's communications officer had the trait, and no one bothered to ask, so it was accepted as a "trademark" of sorts. He was a cool, hip kind of mech that was easily liked by most everyone, so there was even less reason to be curious over the oddity. Granted, it helped he had arrived about eight months ago when the soldiers where now more accustomed and friendly towards the Autobots.

Lennox looked up at the Autobot Commander, "Then that's where we need to start. I can have my team and two others ready to go in a few hours."

"As can I, but perhaps we must not act so quickly. Allow me to send in scouts to confirm Blaster's results, and then we might search for allies we are confident in among the Chinese base to give us information as well," the mech replied, his optics narrowing in calculation.

"I'd prefer that, to be honest. I have public appearances to make anyways, so I won't be able to contact the base readily," Catherine added, and the human Commander nodded.

"Right, I forgot. I'll keep my troops on standby then while Prime's boys go have a look. I can give you some human back-up—people who can go where your mechs can't."

"That would be most appreciated, Commander," Optimus Prime replied, nodding his appreciation. "I aim to leave within a few days, if your men can be ready by then. I would like to stop the shipment before it reaches its destination."

"As do we. Done, and done, Prime. I'll leave the transportation to you, Catherine," Lennox mused, glancing over at the redhead, whom let out an exasperated sigh as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. I'll call up the officers at HQ and the Philippines base tomorrow morning. Right now, I reeeally need to start heading out. I've got a talk show to get to," she replied, her face frowning at the final bit of her sentence.

Her brown-haired commander winced, "I do not envy you. Go knock 'em dead, kiddo. Make us look good."

"I always do," she smirked, and then looked to Prime and Blaster. "Keep up the good work, guys. As always, my boys are up to help. In fact, I dare say they enjoy acting like they're starring in Mission Impossible or some other spy movie. Anyways, I'm off now. Oh, and Blaster—mind pinging Silver Lightning for me?"

"Right on, 'Cat. He's on his way now," the mech laughed and then returned to his station. Prime and Lennox gave another round of farewells to her as she passed by. She wasn't late or about to become so, but she wanted to be able to get to the building with some extra time. Thankfully, thanks to Blaster's "ping", her escort was waiting for her at the exit of the hallway, and, without a second thought, she hopped over the rail onto his silver-armored shoulders. He grinned, happy to see her as always, and hurried through the hangar towards the main, much larger exit where cargo was being loaded and soldiers were hustling in and out of the underpass "garage", as it was called.

"So, have you been behaving, Sideswipe?" she purred as they rolled out into the main area of the garage.

"Of course," he purred back, with just a small hint of mischievousness.

She laughed as she pat his cheek, "That's my mech. Good job last night, by the way. You only partially scarred those Russians for life."

"Eh, they had it coming, the cowards," he snorted, and then glanced at her as he started for the entrance ramp, pausing at the very bottom where other vehicles were parked. "Anyways, what about you? Did you even get any sleep?"

"A few hours, I think. I'll be fine, don't worry. I plan to sleep early tonight, and, yes, that does mean I expect you to _not_ be a pill," she replied, jabbing a finger even as he lowered her to the ground.

"Alright, alright," he laughed as he transformed into his sleek, Stingray form. More than a few eyes glanced over as she moved to his trunk, which he popped for her. From it she pulled a bag and then settled into the driver's seat.

"Thanks. I am going to be exhausted after this talk show and then meeting up with Sam and Carly," she hummed as he took off and she began to shuffle through the bag. In it was a woman's suit, picked out by her adoptive mother, along with a pair of black shoes to match the blue-and-white material. She'd once made a grand show complaining about having to wear it—her team and some of the Autobot had eaten it up—but now it was commonplace after having to wear it nearly once-a-week for about a year and a half. In that time she'd also mastered changing in Sidewipe's form, which, admittedly, had been a little embarrassing at first, but was now routine. It helped Cybertronians didn't care for "human" concepts of decency or nakedness, so undressing in his alternate form was nothing to for her to flush over.

_"You can always meet with them tomorrow. They know you're busy and won't mind,"_his voice spoke up from the radio, but she shook her head while slipping the white under shirt on and then pulled on the blue overcoat.

"No, no. I've been promising this for a while, and I already had to bail on the last two for work. Seriously, 'Sides, don't worry. I've had to deal with more than a few tight schedules. If you want, just go see if 'Bee or Bluestreak or whoever wants to take a drive or shoot or something. You don't need my permission, you know."

_"Trust me, I know, but I know it annoys you when I accidentally wake you up sometimes,"_he replied, and she gave him a look as she tugged on the pants.

"That's because you somehow manage to back into something regardless of how small, and it's generally metal, so it's a _very_ loud clang. I don't understand how that happens, anyways—you can see in the freaking dark!"

_"Geez, I've told you I'm sorry!"_he grumbled back. _"Whatever. Anyways, do we need to go pick up that assistant of yours?"_

She snickered at the reluctance in his voice, "No, he's already at the studio with a quick prep for me waiting…. Ugh, I bet the people there are going to make me put some make-up on…"

_"Aw, you'll live. Don't worry about it."_

"Yeah, I know, and you should be glad you Cybertronians don't worry about makeup and all this crap," she huffed as she adjusted the last bits of her attire. After looking herself over the best she could, she decided it was good enough. "God I hope this doesn't take forever. I just want to tell them what I _always_ say and be done with it. Then maybe we can finally get to actually finding and stopping the trafficking."

_"If it helps, we've done good so far. Last night was our sixth recovery, and Blaster already found another one, oh and then you found the information from that one fat guy."_

She sighed as she finally pulled her seatbelt on, "True, but while I know we have traitors in a few countries, there could be even more than we know. How deep does it go? How the hell did we _not_ see this? Who's keeping the secrets behind our backs? Who are the Decepticons talking to? Hopefully with Blaster we can figure this out—I've heard he's as good as Soundwave in communications and hacking and what not."

_"Oh, he is. Trust me. Once he finds that slagger, he'll be able to track him easy,"_the silver spoke, laughter in his voice.

"That would be awesome. Now, let's go my charioteer. I have a talk show to make."

With a rumble of his engine, Sideswipe picked up his speed. The building was normally twenty minutes away, but the silver stingray made it in ten by way of speeding and knowing exactly where all the cops and shortcuts were. Catherine was grateful, as always, and asked that he be a "good boy" and wait for her, which he would as he always did. She went inside then, and as she had told the silver mech, her attendant was waiting for her.

"Hey, Leo," she called out with a loud yawn, and the young, curly-haired man grinned as he handed her a paper with bullet points of information.

"Glad to see you made it. Here's what they're going to ask—mostly just what everyone always does, and then I added some things you could say based on what the Internet boards are complaining about," he explained, pointing out each one as they walked through the main hall.

"These people are either all idiots or stubborn," she grumbled, shaking her head. Leo just chuckled as she handed the paper back. He'd been her "attendant" for almost a year now, and he was a damn good one at that. He and his other two goonies that is, although the other two still stayed at college full time doing research and keeping pro-Autobot talk strong. Leo Spitz, however, was given the task of keeping her up to date with the latest "controversy" on the Internet in regards to the Autobots. He was also kind enough to give her "tips" when deciding what to say, since she was often too busy to decide herself these days. He was definitely a big help for her, and she was glad Sam had convinced her to suggest his and his two friends' hiring to General Morshower. Their skills had proved a great benefit to keeping the public on their side—that is, keeping the populace from revolting or wanting to have them kicked out.

Of course, he had his odd quirks here and there, but she let it slide in favor of his excellent work. He was a nice guy, too, and even funny, but sometimes he could be annoying—particularly when he tried to flirt every so often. She'd given him heavy enough hints, and she was certain he got it, but it seemed to be in his nature. Thankfully, it seemed to have become more of a joke for them to go through the process whenever it did happen.

"Ms. Wolf, this way please," a young, well-dressed woman that obviously worked for the studio called out, and she was directed towards a dressing room. Catherine inwardly groaned, realizing her assumption on the make-up was correct. It would no doubt take up the time remaining for her to go on the air, so she turned to Leo.

"Mind going with Sideswipe to get me something to eat? I am _starving_, and would kill for a sandwich. Something with chicken and bacon and cheese. Just use your own cash and I'll reimburse you."

He gave her a two-fingered salute, "Aye, aye. Good luck, Catherine. Try not to flip the table, alright?"

"Pff. No promises," she laughed a little and let the young woman take her in.

She was proven right again ten minutes later when, just as her touch-up was done, they called her up to head for the stage. She breathed in deeply as she walked, preparing herself. She wasn't so much nervous as she was trying to remind herself to not make some kind of crude comment about how the shows were becoming extremely redundant and making her work even more difficult. Yes, she understood the public "wanted answers" and NEST needed a "face", so to speak, but it was just ridiculous. She had answered all their questions and confirmed that, yes, the Autobot were on humanity's side God knows how many times, and that they weren't going to ruin anyone's lives or the economy, but, obviously, people didn't want to or couldn't seem to listen. As such, she was the one to suffer for it.

She had to squint her eyes a little when the bright lights of the stage struck them, but she was ready to smile and wave at the cheering crowd when she was finally called out. She'd yet to meet with this host, but they were like the rest—a happy face as he greeted her with a white, flashy smile; a few jokes to start things off which she met with a few of her own; then the serious business. It was all the same, and with the extra bit from Leo, she was prepared.

It had been just a few months shy of two years since the battle in Egypt and the revealing of the Cybertronians by the Decepticons. Needless to say, there had been a great deal of unrest among the public. There had been much awe and excitement, too, but the unrest was stronger. People had begun to worry what the mechs and femmes would bring to the planet. They had obviously already brought war, which had thought to have been over, but what else? Were the Autobots going to be used as a police force by the government? Were the peoples' liberties at stake? Would the Autobots take their resources? Would the economy fail or rise? Would the people have to pay more taxes? She'd heard all the questions millions upon millions of times and read them, too, and she had always assured the people their worries were for naught.

While, yes, some of the tax money did go to NEST, it was no more than what was usually used for the military. In fact, the tax rate had barely even fluctuated even with the program going for almost six years, but the people would still be skeptical, she knew. Of course, some of the skepticism _was_ acceptable. While NEST had revealed they worked with the Autobots and were an international organization fighting the Decepticons, the Cybertech trafficking had been immensely understated. The only reason the public even knew was because a terrorist group using the weapons had shown up in a news report. Otherwise, their operation would still be completely secret. Thankfully, the people were happy to know the problem was under control, the terrorists' weapons had been confiscated and there was certainly not any large amounts of trafficking going on or traitors in their midst. And the Decepticons? They were in hiding, but were going to be found _very_ soon, of course.

Catherine only wished that were true. In fact, the Decepticons had been eluding them ever since Egypt. They had absolutely no traces on Megatron, Starscream, or even Soundwave, although Blaster was apparently working his aft off to do so and would—she'd been assured more than once—be able to do it. However, no one had any idea what they were up to. Oh, they knew they were giving dangerous groups of people Cybertronian technology and using NEST traitors to help out and keep it secret, but for what purpose? Why the hell would they want humans to have their technology? Last she checked, the Decepticons _loathed_ humans and wouldn't even dream of giving them their technology. It worried her. It worried her a lot. To make matters worse, they'd only found out about the Cybertech months ago—no one knew how much had been shipped or who all had it.

And now they had traitors among them. The very thought made Catherine's body seethe with rage. Everyone and every country that had joined with NEST knew why it was made—to _stop_ the Decepticons. Their world—their _home_—was in danger with the enemy still here, and people were _helping_ them? It was madness! Even worse was that the countries she were certain had traitors were now major parties in the organization. The United States, Russia, China, England, France, Italy, Germany, Egypt, South Africa, India, Canada, Brazil, and Mexico. They'd all risen up and placed more than just an arm and leg into the organization, providing resources in food, water, soldiers, and weapons. So why? Why would they want to betray their only defense against the Decepticons? Surely the enemy couldn't have tricked them into thinking they'd get something better! It just couldn't be.

If Catherine hadn't been busy talking with the host, she would have sighed aloud—deeply and pitifully. She wished so badly the Autobots had been kept a secret now. If they had, then maybe none of this would have gone on, and she would still be at Diego Garcia. She missed being there on that island, even if America was a much better place to be. She normally would be there since it was still their headquarters where the more important activities— such as new arrivals undergoing "adjustment-into-society"; Intelligence gathering; sending people and Autobots off on a mission—went on. However, since the Autobots were now known, it was possible to make smaller, less prominent sites in or near the capitals of each country, as was the case with the Washington D.C. base she now occupied. It also made it easier for her to keep in contact with the President and also to speak with ambassadors of other countries, as was her duty as liaison.

Of course, she technically wasn't _just_ a liaison anymore. She honestly wished she still was, but both the General and Optimus Prime has agreed to promote her to being the mission coordinator along with her adoptive father. In all honesty, it was a good move. As liaison she already had connections with the other countries, and so it was much easier for the Autobots to get the "OK" for missions outside the United States. Knowing she was overseeing the missions helped ease the other leaders, too, as most everyone knew the Autobots would listen to her, or, at least, Optimus would heed her words of caution or advice in regards to how to act, and to not go crazy in their pursuit. It also helped that NEST soldiers would listen to her, too, and she was glad the years of working with them had built up enough trust for that despite the secrets she'd kept. That, and in all honesty, she did feel a little bad ass about being in charge of missions and occasional being a part of them as she had been the night before in Russia.

"So, as I'm sure most of us are wondering… there's been talk of how you have, oh, what do they call it—Energin, Energron?" the host, a middle-aged man began, and she smiled brightly, though wanted to smack him upside the head on the inside.

"Energon is the word you're looking for, and yes, I do have Energon in my blood stream," she replied kindly and in such a way that it seemed like it was no big deal. Honestly, it really wasn't.

He leaned forward thoughtfully, "Really? How does that work out for you?"

She kept her plastic smile on as she went through the same explanation she had told so many other people. She'd told her team and then many other curious NEST soldiers first, and while she would have preferred it kept within the organization, it was leaked and she'd been asked at almost every talk show. She'd originally thought it would have endangered the Autobots reputation, but it had actually had a bit of the opposite effect. Most were curious about her situation, and generally saw the Autobots in a better light when she told them of how Ratchet "heroically" saved her life by curing her Energon poisoning, which had come from the "evil" Decepticons. She would even show off her scar, which had begun to pale after so many years, but will still fairly visible Thankfully, her being the Allspark—or at least having its energy—had _not_ gone viral, and she suspected Prime and Lennox had made sure of that, as did the fact she'd only told a select few trusted people outside her team and the Autobots. She didn't know if _that_ bit of information or the fact she had been able to create Cybertronians at one point would go over so well.

Regardless, people had taken to her having "Energon" blood well enough and even occasionally became curious about what the Autobots were made of. That reassured her some, as it meant people wanted to know more rather than shove them away, and she happily spoke about their "biology". Ratchet had helped with that, too, and finally relented to letting humans work with him a little to learn and even write "papers", although, in the end, it was the Chief Medical Officer who gave the final, official report. A lot of people had been excited to read that.

"Well, sorry to say it folks, but we're out of time. How about a round of applause for Ms. Wolf?" the host called out, and she was given as loud of applause as the one she came in with. She shook hands with the man and happily power-walked her way out of there. She would have run, but that would have been poor manners. Sideswipe was, thankfully, already waiting with Leo in the passenger seat, sandwich in hand. It was downed in seconds.

"You didn't flip any tables I take it?" the young man hummed with a humorous grin.

She snorted, "I was about to. Anyways, do you need to be dropped off anywhere, or are you heading back to base?"

"Aww, not inviting me to hang with Sam and his hot wife?" he chuckled, but then shook his head. "Naw, I'm good to go back to base. My cohorts said they sent some files for me to look at anyways."

"Alright then, and they're not married, Leo. Close, but not quite. I'll tell him you said 'hi'," she replied, relaxing back into the seat.

"Tell him to call sometimes, yeah? Just 'cause we don't room together now don't mean he gets to leave a brother hanging, ya know?" the young man huffed, and the redhead laughed.

"I'll tell him. Now, let's go, 'Sides, I am ready to start relaxing," she spoke, tapping his dash board, and, with a gun of his engine, he complied.

**-O-**

"I see you've made yourself comfortable," a feminine voice laughed, and Catherine looked up from her very lazily-lounged spot on the couch. She shrugged with a grin as the dirty-blonde woman shut the door, set her things on the table, and then joined the redhead in the remaining space on the couch. Both Sam and Carly had been kind enough to give Catherine a key to the place, noting she was welcome any time, and oh so subtly wondered if she wouldn't mind checking up on the new little rascals that occupied her home, both of which were locked outside as she was in no mood to deal with them. They had grumbled, of course, but they knew who was boss when she gave them a "look". They at least had the Mastiff's company, although they found his lack of communication sometimes annoying.

"Leave me alone, I'm tired," she grumped back, pulling her hoodie over her head and turning face down.

"Rough day?"

"And night. Your little pests don't help, either. You are a saint for letting Wheelie and Brains stay here."

"More like I couldn't say no to Sam when he gave me his puppy look. Damn his puppy look," Carly sighed, glancing out at the patio through the clear doors.

The two miniature mechs in questions were staring at them, frowns on both their faces. When Catherine had learned the story of Wheelie she had a hard time deciding if she should laugh, be proud, or something else. She wasn't sure, but she did know he could be an annoying little ass. Brains was better in regards that he didn't have a crude word in every sentence he spoke, and he was actually pretty smart, but he was also mischievous. Of course, he was only about a year old now—he'd been an "accident" when the Matrix had reacted with a laptop. No one knew how it had worked or why, and it hadn't done the same thing since, so it was just considered a fluke, albeit an interesting one. Still, Brains—dubbed as such due to his rather intelligent nature and being a computer—had been born, but he'd proven too annoying and useless for NEST, so he had been given to Catherine, and she, in turn, gave him to Sam and here he was. The Mastiff, on the other hand, was a "parting gift" of sorts from Mikaela, who was rarely ever spoken of now.

"You just need more training, grasshopper. Speaking of Sam... Where is he? I thought he'd be here by now."

Carly waved her hand, "Oh, he's just running a little late. He mentioned something about a class running too long and then he and 'Bee hit traffic pretty hard."

"Ah. But yay—Bumblebee's coming! 'Sides will be glad to have somebody to talk to," Catherine smiled, and the dirty-blonde opened her mouth in an "ah".

"I thought I recognized that Stingray out front," she hummed, and then got a mischievously curious look in her eye. "So… what's it like having a robot for a boyfriend?"

The redhead rolled back over, "It's not bad, actually. He drives me everywhere, gives me piggy back rides, and he's really a sweet guy underneath his pain–in-the-ass demeanor."

"So you guys don't… like... kiss, or… _anything_?" she purred, and Catherine lurched up to give her a "look".

"No, Carly, we do not have sex, you dirty whore," she replied, rolling her eyes, and the blonde laughed.

"I just thought it would be kind of kinky! But what about kissing?"

"No, we don't do that. Even if he had actual lips it wouldn't really work, I think. I mean, a kiss from him would be like, well, _weird_. Dude, what's wrong with you? You getting a robot fetish or something that I need to tell Sam about?" the redhead grinned, and got another laugh from the young woman.

"I was just curious is all. I mean, you're the first couple of your kind, and, well, the size difference and all. So you really don't do anything like that?" the dirty-blonde pressed, and Catherine shook her head.

"To be honest, we don't need to. We just do this kind of Eskimo nose kiss thing, and that works out fine. We're just happy being around each other. We used to have the bond, too, where we could actually feel each other, but, well, now we just rely on the nose kiss thing."

"Aww! That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, and he's been really happy lately ever since he heard his brother was coming, so things have been better than usual."

"His brother?"

Catherine nodded, smiling, "Yeah—he's got a twin. I'll have to explain it some other time, but they've been separated for a _really_ long time, and he finally got a message from him a few weeks ago that he's heading here! It's going to take a few months, maybe a year, but he's almost here! I'm really happy for 'Sides, although I'm kind of nervous about meeting his brother."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Carly replied, touching her shoulder comfortingly. "I mean, it seems like you get along with all the Autobots, and, well, Sideswipe_is_ your boyfriend, so it'd be kind of weird if his brother didn't like you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess… I just hope he's not as much of a pain in the ass as Sideswipe is."

"Is he really _that_ bad?" the dirty-blonde laughed, and the redhead shared a grin.

"Not _that_bad, but it's like when I'm trying to sleep he'll literally run into everything in the room! I actually got onto him for that today. He so does it on purpose."

Carly tilted her head as she leaned back more, "How does that work, by the way? Sleeping in the same room, I mean?"

"Oh, it's pretty easy, actually. He has a bed—they call them 'berths'—and I have a hammock strung nearby. It's pretty high up actually, so he has to help me into it, but it's made so I won't fall out. I had a bathroom installed for me, too, along with a fridge and stuff since I live on base pretty much."

"I bet your kids are jealous," she grinned, and Catherine returned it with a laugh.

"You bet your ass they are! They don't complain so much about it anymore, but they always try and keep me away from him as much as possible when they're around. They're so cute about it. They do get along with Sideswipe, though, so it's all good."

"Does anyone even know they're your kids or that he's your boyfriend? Or, well, robo-friend, I guess is the right word," Carly smiled playfully.

The redhead shook her head as she chuckled, "No, except for my team, the Autobots, and a _very few_ others. Having Energon blood is one thing—but being the sole being in the universe that could make the Cybertronians, telling them my boys are, well, my boys, and that I have a bond with Sideswipe and that he's basically my boyfriend? That'd bring about some controversy. It's fine, though. My boys like the fact they're keeping secrets from people. They really are adorable."

"Can't argue much on there. Bumblebee is pretty cute all by himself," the dirty-blonde hummed.

Catherine leaned forward, slapping her hands onto her knees, "Anyways! How about you? How are you and Sam doing? I know I don't get to visit quite as much, sooo…"

"Oh, we're doing fine as always. Sam's still a little huffy about being about two hours away, but once he's done in about... oh, a year, I think. Something like that. Whatever the case, once he's done with college we'll be living together, so he'll get over it. Actually... he's taking me on a date after you leave tonight, the charmer."

"Awww, Sammy's being a gentleman!" the redhead laughed. "Oh yeah—you gotta tell me how happy was he to hear you're finally quitting the Embassy job and getting one right here in D.C.!"

"Ecstatic, of course!" Carly smiled, but then settled down some. "To be honest, I was actually a little surprised how happy he was... I mean, I know he always got a little upset when I would tell him how I never knew when they might call me back, but…"

Catherine looked at the young woman gently, "He… he's just... Sam's just worried. I know he never let on—hell, I had to figure it out by myself pretty much—but he was really hurt by Mikaela leaving. He tried to hide it, but I saw it when she brought 'ol Bonecrusher around, asking him to look after him while she and her Dad moved, and, well… let's just say a lot of ice cream was involved. He doesn't want you to leave, Carly. He loves you a lot, you know. More than even Mikaela. I can tell."

"I wouldn't leave Sam!" the dirty-blonde spoke firmly, and Catherine believed her. "I love Sam, and he doesn't need to worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm glad to hear that. I really am, Carly. Sam needs someone like you since I can't be around as much to look after him when he's being an idiot. You guys make a good pair, too."

The young woman smiled at Catherine, ready to thank her, but then the door jiggled and opened to reveal the young, dark-haired man with backpack in tow. He looked at them with surprise, although he should have known they'd be there, and grinned broadly. He set his stuff down and went to Carly first, whom he greeted with an affectionate kiss and hug, and then embraced Catherine, whom he was just as happy to see. He then plopped down between them, leaning back, and they did the same.

"Welcome home, Sam," the dirty-blonde hummed, interlacing her fingers with his.

"Good to be back and have the love of my life on one arm, and my best friend on the other," he grinned, glancing between them.

"All we need is a corny sitcom tune and we'd make a TV show," Catherine grinned back. "So, Sammy-boy. Where do you plan to treat us?"

He looked at her like she was insane, "Uh, what?"

"Oh come now, dearest," Carly added, cooing softly. "You are a gentleman, aren't you? A gentleman always pays for his guests and lady."

"Yeah, Sam—be a _gentleman_," the redhead laughed, and the young man sighed.

"Come on! You know I'm a broke college kid! Even after everything my dad still won't spare me anything!" he groaned.

Catherine laughed again, "He's just helping you become a man, and I was just kidding. I'll pay for wherever we go, although I'm opting for ice cream rather than a legit meal."

"They must pay you well at NEST," Carly mused, and the redhead shrugged.

"Eh, you know how it is—just a liaison and mission overseer and all. No biggie. But, seriously, I don't really get paid. I just kind of have an allowance. I also borrow from Sideswipe sometimes."

"Wait—what? _He_ gets money?" Sam inquired loudly, and his friend shrugged.

"Kinda. Sometimes they need something, you know? I mean, generally I have to order it, but they pay for it with their allowance. Since we're a real organization now we kind of have to have all of that or something like it. It's weird. Just don't worry about it, okay? Anyways, like I said—it's on me. I still vote for ice cream."

"Oh, no, I want to hear all about this. How the _hell_ is Sideswipe—wait. Does _'Bee_ get an allowance, too? Are they seriously making money while I can't even get a job?" Sam went on, staring at the redhead in disbelief.

She coughed as she looked over to Carly, "So. Ice cream?"

"Ice cream sounds fantastic. I know a little place not too far from here with some damn good cream," the dirty-blonde replied at once, and Sam looked between them, defeated and in disbelief.

"Hey—hold on! You didn't answer my question!" he shouted, but both young woman were already standing up and grabbing their things. He sat there, still watching them as if this was some kind of joke, and continued to stare even when they stopped to look back at him.

"Sam, you coming? It's time to scream for ice cream!" Catherine asked, eyebrow raised. Sam looked between them once more before hanging his head with a sigh and pushing off the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," he grumbled, and both of them laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>LV. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_And there you have it! So. A LOT has happened. Let's go over it, shall we? For the past (almost) two years, the Decepticons have, apparently, been finding humans and convincing them to join their side. They even managed to snag people withing NEST! There are traitors among our friends! I'm sure most of all you know who the head is, but, for the story's sake, we'll keep his or her identity in the dark. In the meantime, NEST also has a Cybertech problem going on. Not only were humans brought to the Decepticon's side, but the 'Cons have been giving them weapons for them to reverse engineer and make usable by humans! It was originally kept a tight secret, but some less refined characters used them when they weren't supposed to and the newest recruit to the Autobots- BLASTER- found out! It didn't take long to realize the mess went VERY far and VERY deep without a definite end. Needless to say, things are going fantastic- especially when NEST don't know the Decepticon's end game. Even more pressing is the public, which is a mixed pot of supporters, protesters, and neutrals that's ready to burst at times, and it's Catherine who has to do most of the work to fix it. Thankfully, she has help from Leo and his other buddies, whom all serve NEST as researchers along with a few old faces from the first movie (and are finally making their return!). Of course, not everything is business. Because the Autobots are well known, the Prez established a Washington D.C. base, which is where Catherine, Sideswipe, Prime, and a few others normal reside. It not only keeps her close to the government, but also to Sam and Carly. Carly's got a new job, by the way! She can now stay in the U.S. and Sam can visit any time he wants, along with 'Bee. Oh, and Carly and 'Cat have been getting along quite nicely :) Wheelie, Brains, and Bonecrusher are there, too!_

_By the way, for those who read the comics- I've changed up Brains origins. The Initiative bit just wouldn't work for this story, so I changed that up. Just FYI._

_Carly also gets kinky robot thoughts sometimes. Go figure. Oh, and, yes- Sideswipe and Catherine sleep in the same room, and, yes, he's seen her naked, but he doesn't care. He doesn't even get "nakedness" being that Cybertronians aren't really ever "naked"._

_And you've all read the rest, and I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this story now :) Except lots of government conspiracies and battles and all kinds of good stuff! Oh, and expect drama. There will be drama and lots of good Catswipe fluff. They're basically a married couple after all! :D_

_P.S. PREPARE YOURSELVES. SUNNY IS COMING._


	55. Iron

**TMWolf: **_SO 'S BEEN A WHILE. My bad. Really. Thing is, my computer's DC board- the place where the charger goes in and charges the battery- has been acting up. Turns out I need to get it fixed soon. It's not really that bad at all- I can still charge and my computer is fine, but if I keep it going for a long time the battery's going to get messed up. I'm holding off until after school is over, though, which should be next week, so not much longer now! Unfortunately, that means I won't be able to update for probably a week or so, since the store orders the part and repairs it. Sooo yeah. I'm been, um... distracted as of late, which is why the chapter has taken waaay too long to get done :x But I'm back and here's the next installment! Time to see some hard core NEST bad-assery! :D_

_This chapter is a song I heard from AC, which a certain few people reading this story should know. Woodkid's Iron. It is seriously one the best/coolest songs I've ever heard and LOVE it! Nothing to do with the story lyric-wise.. Kinda. Not really. Eh? But it's a great battle song :D_

_Now for reviews! 900+ REVIEWS? GUYS! YOU. ARE. AWESOME! :D You don't know how awesome that makes me feel to know I got over 900! Let's make it to 1000 quick! xD_

_**Angel897: **Whoo! Thanks! :)  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Ha ha, I'm guessing somebody is eager to see Sunny-boy? ;) Actually, no. The dog's name IS Bonecrusher, but he's called "Bones/Boney" for short. They kept his name for the movie. And, trust me, I saw the scene where Miles bathed him :P I have the TFWiki on hand. I KNOW MY TRANSFORMERS STUFF. -puffs out chest-  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **Yes, yes it will. Fits will hit the shan so hard. Oh my Primus Cat is busy like you wouldn't believe! It's a tough job, lemme tell ya! :/ Sides is like one of her only reliefs xD;; I think people will really hate I what I do... but it'll get better. I promise~  
><em>

_**Coka Cookie Cola: **Preeeeeeeeeeeetty much. Soundwave's pretty good at that stuff and he started it in the first place, if you'd ever read the comics. You'll know everything in time, nyahahahaha~ Darn right they're cute and together, together! They're bond mates! Lol, I know right? Although technically they got together a few back before the final battle, but now it's totally love ;)  
><em>

_**Crystarium: **I know that feel, bro. I definitely played some video games before this update xD;; I LOVE AC! It's soooooooo much fun! :) I'm not getting Liberation, unfortunately. I don't have the Vista, and there's not enough games I want to spend money on it. It'd kind of be a waste for me :/ AND OMP I LOOKED IT UP AND AWEEEEEEEEEEEEESOME! :D Fassbender will be a great Assassin, ha ha~! I heard that's coming out! It looks like it'll be good, though I don't know if I'll ever play them. The second season is apparently going to involve the spirits and some are bad! :D lawl oh Bolin. He's such a chick on the inside c: You'll find out a few them as the story goes on, but nothing yet! Well, I'm not broke... but I am a college kid. Does that count? HA HA HA. Oh, Carly. You're scaring all my readers! xD Oh, man, I'd be nervous, too, though not faint! It wasn't really so much Rosy's fault, but the writers. The part was really meant for Mikeala, but they had to put Rosy/Carly in, so she didn't get much character build :/ I'd actually want kids like the Seekers, too. They'd make such good/naughty babies~  
><em>

_**Fictitioushero: **Hopefully this is a wonderful day for you again, and eeeck. Test taking. And duuuude. I feel so inadequate just knowing English and a little bit of Spanish xD;;; But whoot for managing! :D I bet you did great! You can just call me "Wolf", by the way, ha ha. My favorite 'Cons are Thundercracker and Dreadwing! I'm a sucker for honorable bad guys, since the 'Cons have lost any sense of it that they might have had at the beginning. Dude. Lol, your cousin is awesome and so are you! GURL. YOU SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL GO LIAM NEESON ON YOUR BUTT. Ratchet is the best nag ever. Uh more like grandpapa but sure, ha ha ha! I'd love to be related to him, lol. He's be an awesome Uncle/grandpa :] Oooh! Good luck on those chapters! And I'd be happy to help/beta/whatever~ :3 Just PM me for what you need, although I might be a little delayed with recent issues and finishing up school.. so it might be better to ask for help after next week xD;; DOTM was actually pretty funny, yet people complain on IMDB all the time! -shakes head- Sorry about any confusion! There's just been a long time skip so a LOT has happened! No worries, though- more comes to light as it goes on! :) And yes, traitors are all around! BEWARE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Carly's slightly perverted ;) It's more so just a little joke, but it's going to follow her for life now, ha ha ha~ and lol! You dirty whore! xD YES SUNNY IS COMING SOON! :D Don't expect too much awesome, though ;) I think we're prone to awesomeness? I know I am. -bricked for cockiness- ha ha. Don't worry, I can drive my friends a little crazy, too, though mostly with my bluntness, ha ha. No, I don't like marshmallows! Take them back! D: -throws them-  
><em>

_**Guest (01): **I keep getting all these guest peoples xD;; And yes, poor Sam lol.  
><em>

_**Guest (02): **Sideswipe could turn on his stealth mode... but he _really_ enjoys messing with 'Cat ;) Bumping into things is one of his ways, hee hee. Darn right they're cool! I want one, too! D: Well, he's pretty much okay with it since he works some of those hours with her, and then he knows she's just trying to help things out so he supports her. He's happy just getting to be with her and stuff :) It is a rough job, though, and it'll all catch up eventually :/ The 'Cons never have anything better to do. And, yeah, they figured out humans can be beneficial. I mean, if going against them hasn't worked, why not work with them, am I right? Sunstreaker is indeed coming to town! :) And you'll see how that effects them soon enough! No promises on whether it's good or bad! ;) So just keep that slap ready and waiting just in case!_

_**Guest (03): **Tee hee yes it is! :) Those traitors definitely don't know what they're getting into or who're they're going up against at all! Idiots! Of course Sideswipe does it on purpose! He's Sideswipe ;) It helps that Cat wasn't in love with Sam when they got together, and I'm making Carly more understanding about it and stuff. They basically get off to a much better start than she and Mikeala did. And mehbe... about Sunny, I mean. ;)  
><em>

_**Guest (04): **Hee hee, good! :D 'Cause it's just gets crazier and crazier from here!  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **I'll get to it, I promise! Chapter 60-something will start it. Maybe. Depends on how long this upcoming battle will last chapter-wise. Psssh. Just wait. There's angst yet to come, and you will flip so many fragging tables. LOL bwahahaha niiiice. xD Good guess. And yeah, that's basically her look. Russian guy is regretting it in jail c: Indeed, talk shows! She is the liaison/representative, so, y'know. Talk shows. That, and Cybertronians don't care about "nakedness" or fully understand it, lol. YUP. I brought Leo back! :D BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA So much awesome with the Sparta thing! xD Carly is a dirty girl, tee hee. Because Mikeala is silly. Sam will get a job eventually... just not yet. :P Ha ha, so true, although she gets her own money xD 'Bee's not that cruel, ha ha.  
><em>

_**LikeIWasNeverThere: **I shall forgive you. Just don't do it again. -stern stare- ...aaaand just kidding, ha ha~ xD Well, of course Catswipe is adorable! It's Catswipe. and awwww, thank-you! :3 Makes me feel good as a writer! And yes, Sunny is ALMOST here.  
><em>

_**Lunar Radioactive: **FRAG. I WANT ONE TOO AND NOW I REMEMBER STEELJAW AND I'M SAD ;^; Oh, and *high-fives*~ Good on your for disliking Twilight! Sideswipe will be glad she never explains it to him.  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Everybody loves Sunny-boy, ha ha. And nooo. No love for Sunny. He's too grumpy for love. Or, at least, not in this story. Maybe in the unknown future beyond the end of this one he could, but not during what going's to be written :3 And duuuude- don't just switch from a voice actor to character you cheater! xD Anyways- I choose... Young Alpha Trion!  
><em>

_**Mushimushoo: **Heya! Thanks so much! :D  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **Somebody forgot to log in, ha ha~ MMMHMMM SUNNY-BOY IS COMING. I've been tellin' peeps she 'bout to go badass and she did! :D And they understand the 'Cons are evil, they just... think they have the better deal. Yeah, I plan to make this Carly really good and flushed out, so whoo for people liking her! :3  
><em>

_**Retrobot: **Thanks a bunch! But wait- whaaaaat? Y U NO LIKE FLUFF! -insert Y U NO meme- Just kidding, and I will! :) You'll have to wait a while for Sentinel, though, sorry! xP  
><em>

_**SomeoneI'mSure: **Aww, thanks! :) And, uh... er- yeah. Sam's phone. He was called R2 and he... died. Yes. He was killed by Alice. It was never mentioned by Sam-Cat was distraught enough and it all happened so fast :( The other phone was Teletraan, whom was with 'Cat and was killed by Barricade. And, no, Sam no longer as the Allspark knowledge. It is ALL in the Matrix.  
><em>

_**Spark of the Forgotten: **He likes taking his sweet time. And keeping his paint pretty. No promises on the niceness ;) And yes, you may have ice cream. Yupyup! The 'Cons are *gasp* WORKING. It's amazing, I know.  
><em>

_**StarBee20: **Whoo! Glad to hear it! :D Hope this one is just as good!  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **Tee hee, I know right? I thought it was... expected. From him, anyways xD  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **You forgot to log in again ;) YES MIRAGE IS COMING. And then he disappears for a long time xD;; Sorry~! Tee hee. Yup. Carly is a dirty whore, you dirty whore! :P THAT IS SO FLUFF -throws shoe- And yup. Brains is chilling with Sam and Wheelie and Bonecrusher :3 Is that so- on the Naval battles I mean? I might like it then. It's just those stupid Den Defenses got impossible towards when the Templars got battling rams. Fragging cannon wouldn't work :/  
><em>

_**WulfLuvr22: **Leo was actually really freaking funny, which makes it a shame he didn't come back. Glad I kept him :) I find the role he plays now suits him darn well, anyways. He's always been a techy-Internet-boards type in my opinion. They definitely could have done better on typing up loose ends... but, eh. It is what is is.  
><em>

_And action!_

* * *

><p><strong>LV. <strong>Iron

* * *

><p>On the sandy beaches of Diego Garcia, a spherical orb of energy suddenly sparked to life. It was white, almost-blue in color, and was large enough to fit a giant. Sure enough, when the ball appeared to explode and release a short wave of energy which quickly dissipated, four metal beings emerged. Thankfully, the three who waited for them near the porch of the base knew the four very well: Optimus Prime, Blaster, Sideswipe, and Air Raid. However, the four weren't entirely alone. From the green-armored Seeker's cockpit emerged a familiar red-headed, young woman—Catherine. She was lowered to the ground and hopped off without so much as a stagger, being that she was well accustomed to the practice. Their waiting audience approached with grins and smiles, and the Asian-looking one of them clapped her on the shoulder. Behind them, the others save for Air Raid and Sideswipe took off to start their own duties.<p>

"Anthony, Fig, and Jackson. My favorite multi-cultural team. Did you miss me?" she chuckled, and the Asian man ruffed up her hair.

"'Course we did, kiddo, although every time you visit we have to shake down another operation," Anthony mused, and the redhead shrugged.

"Hey, it's not in Russia this time, so you won't be freezing your asses off!" she grinned, and then turned to the Seeker. "Go ahead and go refuel, Air Raid. We might need your space bridge later tonight."

The mech whined, "But I wanted to take you back inside!"

"I promise I'll spend time with you later, now go on," she replied, using her hands to shoo him away. The Seeker huffed in return, looking ready to argue. Catherine sighed and looked to Sideswipe, whom chuckled and wrapped an arm across Air Raid's shoulder, tugging him along. The Seeker aimed to resist, but the silver mech tightened his grip enough to make the younger one stagger and become forced to walk with him else lose his balance. He cursed the silver mech, whom laughed aloud this time, and continued on.

"Oh, those boys of mine," she snickered, and turned back to her three teammates, who still watched the two mechs walk off.

"_Lo siento, chica_, but I still find the fact that those flying ones are your _kids_ kinda weird," Fig mused, and she shrugged again.

Catherine shrugged, "I'm used to it."

Anthony looked back to her, "At least you got some sweet benefits. That teleporting thing really saves some time."

"Sweet Jesus, yes it does. It also makes it easier on the Autobots, too."

"Wish we got people to use it. Then we wouldn't have to worry about planes or ships to get us everywhere," Jackson added as they finally started to walk towards the base.

"Well, it _is_ possible—Sam proved that—but people just aren't accustomed to it... and, I admit, it does feel weird. That's why I stay in Air Raid's cockpit—I can't feel it in there. Also, he can only transport so many people and mechs at once, and only so many times. It drains a lot of power. He has another type that's more like a portal, but it only last for a few seconds, so you have to be moving while he makes it to pass through in time."

"Man, I'm just glad we finally got some legit Autobot air support. Now the 'Cons can't get that advantage," Fig replied.

"If the 'Cons would show up, that is," Anthony added with a grunt. "If it weren't for the Cybertech crap going on, I'd say they were long gone."

"We might just find somebody tonight," Catherine spoke, and all three looked at her with alarm as they turned into the human side hallways. "Blaster thinks the shipment we're going after will have a Decepticon helping out. He's been catching word of an 'overseer' or something along those lines, and who better than a 'Con?"

"Well, _shit_," Jackson frowned. "If there's one there's got to be others, though."

"Yeah, but we got plenty of Autobots," the Mexican man stated, and the redhead nodded in agreement.

"We're bringing our hard hitters just in case, along with the air support. However, if there are Decepticons, then we need to capture and interrogate them, which is why Blaster's coming, too. He'll keep us hidden until it's time to strike, as well."

"Already? Man, and here I was hoping for at least a week between missions!" the Italian grumbled, and received a sympathetic pat on the shoulder from his Asian comrade.

Catherine frowned apologetically, "Sorry, but Blaster confirmed it just a few hours ago—the shipment is heading out tonight. We're really trying to rush, which is why we had Air Raid teleport so many of us and partly why Lennox isn't here. He still has work back in D.C., which means I have to deal with the planning, so feel free to lay all the blame on me."

Fig elbowed her gently, "Don't worry about it, _chica_. We understand, and we're always ready to kick some 'Con ass and save the world. Just tell us what we need to do and we'll get to it."

"Good, because you three are team captains along with Gregory and Richard. We're going to be striking while they're still in the port, so we won't need any boats—you're welcome, Anthony."

"_Five_ teams? For a ship? I mean, yeah, there's supposed to be a 'Con, but we have the Autobots, too," Jackson frowned, and it deepened when Catherine's expression darkened.

"We're going to encounter human resistance. Turns out the dock the shipment is leaving from is run by a fairly powerful Filipino 'overlord', as Blaster put it, which means he's got plenty of workers willing to fire on us and plenty of money to equip them well enough to be considered a small army," she spoke, her eyes narrowing unhappily. "To be honest I'd like more teams, but we're trying to make this a covert operation. You know how those are. We're supposed to get in and take everyone out without making too much of a fuss."

"God dammit, man!" Anthony grumbled, shaking his head. "Wouldn't it be better to just go all out, though? I'd rather not have to face an army of crazy Philippines with less than fifty men—even with Autobots!"

"I know, and I'm _sorry_, but we are looking for the traitors still. If the mission is kept quiet and we start seeing movements from the countries we know for sure have traitors, we might be able to track them down. It's a load of shit, I know, and I hate it, too, but we've got to make do with what we got. I need you guys with me. I don't want the rest of my team to leave like Epps."

The four paused at the Command Center doors and the three men looked at the redhead with sympathy and mutual hurt. Their teammate's leaving NEST had been a deep wound for all of them—particularly Lennox, whom had considered the man a brother. Unfortunately, Epps had gotten it into his head that the deaths from multiple missions to grab Cybertech that he lead was his doing, and he couldn't bring himself to stay anymore. He didn't leave the organization completely, though, and ended up taking a position working with the Wreckers at NASA, where they had remained ever since their arrival. Last she'd checked he was doing well and knew how to keep them under control, but he was still filled with guilt and refused to even consider coming back.

Fig squeezed her shoulder, "And we won't, _niña_. You know we're in. Just give us the game plan and a target, and we'll get it done."

"Thanks, guys," she smiled, and then entered the Command Center alone, the other three heading off on their own path to begin preparations.

Optimus was already there speaking with General Morshower and Lennox, whom were still in Washington D.C. Blaster was there as well, helping with communications and also working on the defense mechanism for the base he had installed the very same day he'd arrived. It did the wonderful thing of completely blocking any hacking attempts either within or outside the base, and added an extra feature to also track the source of the hack. It was really meant for any Decepticons hoping to enter their systems, but it also proved useful against any human hackers who either wanted to test their metal and find out more about them or possible potential traitors. He would be using his own personal portable version when they went on the mission, and it would work in the same way, but would also shield them from any scanners and radios.

Catherine joined them briefly—just long enough to let them know they made it and that they were going to be preparing the troops and transportation. With that done, she moved to a separate screen where the commanding officer of the base in the Philippines was waiting to begin communications. Another of Blaster's innovations made their talk go smoothly and efficiently—an automatic translator. They were placed into the headphones she now wore, and anything the man said was translated into English in the ear buds, and anything she said in the microphone was turned into his native tongue. It was ingenious and a Godsend, as it had made speaking with other leads incredibly easier, and it proved its worth yet again as she got the confirmation for NEST soldiers to land at their base and learned that three of the Filipino teams would be providing back-up should it be needed. They would also serve as the round-up force, taking prisoners back to NEST facilities.

Once that was done, it was time to make sure all the troops were getting together. As she told her teammates, they, along with Gregory and Richard would be team captains. She planned for four of the teams to use direct assaults while the fifth would be long range. As for Autobots, she and Prime had agreed they would bring more than the usual four-number group considering there was supposed to be a Decepticon—possibly multiple—there. As always, she was going to bring some of her Seekers. She never brought all at once, but two would be a good number, as would the addition of Ironhide, the Triplets, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Brawn, and Prime himself. Blaster would be accompanying, as she'd said, but not as a fighting force, although he could be a lethal warrior if need be. While it might have seemed overly excessive, neither she nor Prime wanted to come unprepared. It was a large shipment, so it there could very easily be more than one Decepticon there. It could even be Soundwave, who was a worthy opponent even for Prime.

"Yes, that sounds good. The Autobots are ready to roll out, as well," Prime told her once she'd finished going over their list. They were in his office now, as the Autobot Commander had finished talking with the General. He'd brought her along from the Command Center, at which point she had begun to talk about the troops. Catherine had brought a miniature datapad with her, too—edited to suit her new occupation thanks to Ratchet's working—and scrolled through the list a few times.

"Air Raid will be able to teleport anyone back here or one of the medics to our location, so we don't actually really need to worry about that," she added, and the Autobot Commander nodded. "The Captains know not to waste time, so we'll be able to head out in two hours. The Philippine base is ready for us, and then we'll head out to the location they found for us to wait until the final shipment is loaded onto the ship. Then we'll make our move. Did I get all that right?"

He nodded, "Yes. Perfectly. You're making a fine leader."

"Well, I'm not actually a _leader_. I just give the mission target and get troops and help fight—no leading. _Ugh._To be honest, though, I really wish I was just taking orders instead of giving them. Fighting I don't mind, but leading? It's a pain in the ass."

Prime chuckled, "It can be tiresome, but you are doing a fine job. Are you sure you wish to join us? This will be a particularly difficult fight; so much in fact I fear my soldiers may not be able to prevent harm to the humans."

"If they get hurt then it's their own damn fault—they're the ones getting into this business and forcing us to come after them, and, yes, I'm going to join you. Someone needs to act as a mediator between everyone when we have to make any changes, which are bound to happen. Besides, Smokescreen's an official liaison now, but he still fights. Just a few weeks ago he went on the mission to Central America."

"That may be, Catherine, but Smokescreen has been built as a warrior and fought for millions of your years before becoming a liaison. You do not need to prove your worth—you do more than enough keeping the government's and public's trust in us."

She smiled softly, "Thank-you, Optimus. Really, I mean it, but it doesn't have anything to do with that. I'm fighting for my own reasons—many of which are to help keep those I care about safe. You and so many others have said that a single soldier can turn the tide of the battle, and if I can be that soldier, then I'll fight."

The Autobot Commander met her eyes, and, while her voice was convincing, he could swear he saw something else there—some hidden purpose she had not spoken of. While he would worry, he knew she would never say it no matter what unless she wished to, and so let it be.

He sighed as he nodded, "Very well, but I would have that you refrain from the battle as much as possible and keep either the Aerialbots or Sideswipe at your side at all times."

"You don't need to worry about that," she laughed, tucking the datapad under her arm. "My boys wouldn't let anyone hurt me, and Sideswipe always sticks close by."

His optics flickered as he smiled a little, "Ah, yes. You're making his duty as a bond mate difficult, I see."

"Of course, but he makes it hard, too, just so you know. I'm honestly just giving him payback for being a pill," she snickered. "Speaking of bond mates… how are you and Elita- doing? And yes, yes, I know you two aren't bonded, but c'mon Optimus—you guys are obviously flirting."

"Overstepping our bounds a little, aren't we?" he hummed back, though his smile had widened humorously. Catherine grinned as she made a "that's-what-I-thought" expression. He retained his smile as he held out his hand for her. "And while I may not be the best on human customs, I do not think _that_ is something most people talk about before a battle."

She scoffed at him as she hopped on, "The battle's not for a while, and if we don't talk about it now we won't get to it later. Honestly, Optimus! Making excuses! I guess I'll have to take that as you totally plan to seal the deal soon. It's about time, anyways! I've seen you guys flirting!"

"I'm afraid I know not of what you speak, Catherine," he mused, and she laughed.

"Sure, sure. Just invite me to the celebration part, and don't pull a Chromia and Ironhide!" she replied, jabbing a finger at him as she stepped off onto the ground.

"No promises," he rumbled; a hint of laughter in his voice.

She chuckled, "Alright, alright. I'll see you in a few hours. Hopefully things will go as smoothly as the Russian assignment. Maybe we'll even get some more information."

"Perhaps, but first let us make sure we acquire the shipments; then we may worry about such things."

"Don't worry, I know, and we'll do just that," she spoke firmly, and with a salute, headed off to prepare.

Two hours later, they departed.

**-O-**

The forest was quite in the night, and the sky was again moonless, making the stars appear brighter although not enough to illuminate the trees and brush. That was just perfect for the NEST soldiers, however, as it allowed their black armor to blend in perfectly with their surroundings. Their Autobot companions used it to their advantage as well. They normally kept their original colors, but they could alter them if they wished, and many had taken on darker shades to help blend in as well. They were crouched low now, watching and waiting with their human comrades, their gazes locked upon the docks down below.

Lights were set atop the shack-like buildings and served as the only light source, which managed to brighten most of the concrete platform and the wooden docks. It also made the cargo ship easy to see, though its gray metal was dulled and became as black as the water the further away it extended. The crates piled on its surface were easy to see, too, and a simple scan by Blaster was all it took to know they were all full of Cybertech. His scans had also told them the Filipino soldiers were armed with both Cybertech and normal weapons, and that there was not a Decepticon to be found. While the idea of no Decepticons was promising, their enemy was now all the harder to defeat with such weapons at their disposal. It was beginning to look more and more like there were going to be deaths here—and it wasn't implied they would be NEST ones.

They weren't making any moves, yet, however. They had already settled themselves into position—four groups in the tree lines just above the port, and the fifth on a higher ledge on the west side with snipers and Bluestreak. There were also three Filipino groups of NEST soldiers waiting closer towards the main road, both watching for the final shipment and to be able to rush into battle if need be. They did have one other group, but they were not on land—Autobot Seekers, Silver bolt and Skydive, were high in the air and far off in the distance, though not so far as they it would take them more than a few seconds to reach the target. Once the final shipment came, they'd be called upon to play their part, and the battle would begin.

Catherine sighed as she leaned back against Sideswipe's torso. With his legs tucked beneath him it was now possible, and he leaned his head towards her, optics dimmed to keep them from standing out. Even without the bond, he could tell what she was thinking, and a simple brush of his cheek armor plates against her shoulder was enough to ease some of the tension within her. She supposed she shouldn't have been worried. They were all well-trained soldiers, and they'd already undergone plenty of missions, and then they had the Autobots on their side. Even if a Decepticon did show, they had plenty of fire power to match, and even the Filipinos—while armed with Cybertech weapons—probably didn't know how to use a weapon properly. Regardless, she stayed prepared for the worst.

"_Vehicles sighted. Three cargo and one off-road. Off-road confirmed to be Bacunawa's,"_an accented, English voice spoke through her and every other Captain's helmet radios. Catherine exchanged a glance with Fig, with whom she had partnered up with for the mission. The three cargo trucks meant that the final shipment had arrived, and the last belonged to the infamous Filipino who controlled these parts and the men, and also might have a lead on one of their traitors. She nodded to her Captain, and he began to pass word for everyone to get ready. Once the cargo was placed onto the ship they would attack. Any sooner might give the enemy time to get the Cybertech back to the trucks and race off.

"_Aerialbots, be ready for attack,"_Optimus Primes voice rang through the personal Autobot comm. link, of which only Catherine and the Captains were allowed into and were able to do so with Blaster's help. Her Seekers' confirmation came quickly from Silverbolt, who was no doubt getting his brother into formation. If needed, Air Raid and Fireflight would come within seconds via teleportation, but, as the vehicles rounded the bend of the trees into view and still no Decepticon was in sight, Catherine was beginning to think they would be able to continue grumbling at Diego Garcia.

"_Cargo unloading,"_Richard, their sniper Captain, spoke. _"Head honcho looks like he's staying in the car. Hard to tell in the dark, but I see a few figures in there."_

Catherine glanced at Fig, whom touched a button on the side of his himself to speak, _"Roger that. Make sure you take out the tires, watch our backs, and keep anybody from slipping out."_

"_Will do. Although, you guys could pull your own weight and make sure nobody gets a chance to_," the sniper hummed in reply, and managed to relieve a good amount of tension when he got chuckles for a reply.

"_Alright now, boys, let's concentrate, shall we?"_Elita-1 spoke up, though there was a touch of humor in her voice despite her words. Regardless, the troops did as she suggested and calmed, inching closer to the edge of their cover and prepping their weapons. Optimus gave the order for his troops to rise up, and they did so, but still stayed low enough to not be seen. They were ready to spring, however, and it was an almost deadly silence as they waited, their eyes and optics locked onto the men dragging the cargo to the ship. It seemed like it took forever, but, finally, the last of the boxes were loaded, and the command to strike was made.

Like they planned, the NEST soldiers dropped down first. It was difficult to stay quiet with the soil littered with leaves and brush, but the docks were making enough noise to make their own sounds seem like nothing to worry about. Those soldiers at the edge of the parameter should have, though, as they were taken out systematically with a few silenced shots to the chest. The dead were pulled away, their screams unheard behind gloves fingers, and the NEST soldiers pressed against the sides of the buildings, keeping just behind the edge of the shadows. The Autobots further back crept closer and let their weapons whir to life. At the same time, the sniper team was given the order to stop their secondary target from leaving, which meant it was time to pop some tires. They were too far away for the thump of silenced shots to be heard, but the ping of the bullets hitting metal was not. NEST wasn't too worried, though—they were prepared for the Filipinos to start moving for a fight at that point. That is, until Captain Richards spoke up.

"_Uh, the bullets hit, but they didn't work,"_he stated uneasily, and fear began to form.

"_Oh slag,"_was all Bluestreak had time to say before the vehicle suddenly shifted and changed into a metallic warrior with furious, red optics. As they did so, large grenade-like round of Energon shot from an arm-mounted cannon and struck the nearest group of NEST soldiers, taking them, the building, and any Filipinos nearby out in a blazing flash of light. The Decepticon managed to get off another before their chest was blown apart by sniper rifle rounds, courtesy of Bluestreak. However, just as their spark was about to give out, an ear-piercing electronic shriek burst from its vocal processor, and then it became still and silent.

The world exploded with gunfire, shouts, and light. The Filipino soldiers screamed in their native tongue as they fired erratically, not properly trained in the art of fighting. NEST soldiers ducked and dived and fired when they could. The Autobots, despite their desire to prevent human loss of life, were forced to fire rounds upon the Filipinos, though did their best to wound them with collateral damage rather than direct hits. The human NEST soldier, however, were not so merciful, and reigned down hellfire on their enemies. Even Catherine joined them, firing more than a few bullets into an armed soldier, and even relying on her hand-held blades to cut through flesh or metal weapons. Sideswipe stayed close on her heels, deflecting any blast or slapping away any human foes that came near. In the skies, the two Aerialbots appeared as darkened blurs, but the whine of their engines was impossible to miss. The explosion at the cargo ship's engines they caused was equally impossible to miss, their Energon blasts lighting the back end up and causing the ship to sink into the slightly shallow bay.

Unfortunately, things were not going to be so easy. The surface of the cargo ship burst open to reveal another red-optic Cybertronian, and from the mainland a jet engine screamed by. The land-based Decepticons fired off larger rounds than the first, which took out buildings in one blow, and also struck soldiers and Brawn head on. The humans stood no chance, but the Autobot was luckier. His thicker armor saved him, but he was down for the count, and both Ironhide and Chromia took up watching over him. The 'Con got off a few more shots, which took out two NEST soldiers, three Filipinos, and wounded a handful more, whom were only saved thanks to their armor, which had been reinforced with the Autobots' help to better resists Energon blasts. It worked very well against the Cybertech weaponry, but a direct hit from the Decepticon was still too much.

Bluestreak again ended the barrage with a clean shot that tore through the Decepticons weapon-bearing arm, and then three more, which ripped its torso and hips to pieces. They crumpled with a pained cry, and up above their cohort was not fairing much better. Though they had only trained for less than two years, the two Aerialbots were already adept fighters. The Decepticon was no easy foe, though. Silverbolt and Skydive could keep up as they combined their attacks, but the enemy Seeker managed to nimbly evade every blow. The Decepticon even managed to pop off a few shots, which skimmed and scraped their armor, but didn't penetrate.

Silverbolt made another strike and missed before pulling away with Skydive for a wider turn. The Decepticon followed, no doubt hoping to take one out. However, the Aerialbot brothers weren't going to make things so easy.

The three jets raced towards each other two-on-one, and the enemy Seeker took aim. Just as they did so, Silverbolt and Skydive suddenly veered sharper than any human could have hoped to in opposite directions. When the Decepticon attempted to bank, both Aerialbots transformed and used the jets engines on their lower backs to change their direction toward the Decepticon too quickly for them to defend. Their bipedal form rammed into the Decepticon—one at the nose, the other at the end—and the resulting force ripped the enemy jet in two with a sickening crunch of metal. Both Aerialbots quickly scanned the skies for more Seekers, their previous quarry crashing into the waters bellow, but none were to be found and so they returned to their aerial forms to aid in battle.

Thankfully, down below, things were beginning to calm down. The Filipino men had begun to see reason as more black-armored NEST soldiers and Autobots emerged, whereas their own numbers had lessened incredibly and the ground was becoming stained black with blood or charred bodies. Many had thrown down their weapons and surrendered, and some had attempted to escape, but were either stopped by an Autobots or snipers shot their legs. In the distance, the NEST soldiers from the Philippines base were already making their way towards the docks, skimming through the trees and road to check for any who may have been missed. Those Filipino men who still fought were soon taken down, either by humans or Cybertronians.

In a matter of minutes, the battle was over, and NEST stood triumphantly.

Catherine found she could not bring herself to share in the victory. While they had stopped the shipment, the Filipino leader had not been among them or in the Decepticon that was now lying dead, ripped apart by the sniper team. He would have proven a great lead on the traitors, but they did at least have the Cybertech weapons, and it was those boxes she now stared at. She couldn't tell the exact numbers from where she was at, but it looked enough to make a small army.

"Sideswipe! Blaster!" she called out as she wiped a combination of sweat, blood, and dirt from her face. The silver mech was beside her at once and so was Blaster a second later, and they headed down the pier to the cargo ship. The loading ramp had fallen in the water due to the explosion, which was still smoking at the rear, but hadn't spread. However, that wasn't a problem as the silver mech simple picked her up and hoisted himself onto the surface. Despite being loaded with shipments, there was still plenty of room for all of them and the motionless Decepticon. She scowled at the metal being, not at all remorseful for the holes which leaked heavily.

"How'd we not know they were here?" she inquired, stepping closer to him. Before Blaster could answer, the metal body suddenly moved, an arm lashing out at her. It never had a chance; a flash of silver sliced clean through the metal limb, and two more metal bodies landed almost at the same time, one crushing its legs, and the other ramming its chest down. Catherine had barely flinched as it occurred, and her eyes darkened while the Decepticon writhed in agony as his arm leaked out and her Seekers kept their claws dug deep into his armor, their optics burning furiously. Behind her, Sideswipe snorted and sheathed his blade, the threat contained and the redhead safe.

"Looks like he's still alive," the silver mech spat, and turned to Blaster. "He might know something then."

"Yeah, he might. Turn him over and hold him still 'bots," the Communications Officer hummed as he raised up his right arm, the fingers shifting into pointed device that could have been confused for a medical syringe. The Autobot Seekers complied and turned the 'Con over, holding him down by the shoulders and head. The mech was still able to turn ever so slightly so that his optics could see the smaller Autobot looming over him, the needle-sharp point hovering over the back of the neck. The Decepticon managed to shriek just as Blaster inserted the point beneath the metal plating of the head, and then the mech went stock still.

"Are you alright?" Sideswipe inquired, crouching low to Catherine's level and brushing a finger against her hand.

She returned the touch as she looked back at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sweaty and going to be a little sore tomorrow, but fine. Can't say the same for _him_."

"It's what he gets for trying to go after you," the silver mech seethed, the growl lingering at the edge of his voice. Catherine smirked in reply, gripping at one of his finger panels to show her appreciation, but it was stopped when Blaster suddenly went rigid. His blue optics narrowed at the 'Con below him, whom was beginning to convulse, and had odd, erratic garbles of Cybertronian spewing forth from his vocal processors. The Communications Officer pulled his needle out the next moment and stood up quickly, his gaze turning out towards the sea where something—or _someone_—was possible watching. As he stared, the Decepticon shook for a few more seconds before going still, optics dimming to almost black. Silverbolt and Skydive looked down, confused for only a moment, and then released him to watch Blaster, too. They dared not interrupt whatever processor battle was going on, and they waited a long minute before the Communications Officer turned away with a frown.

"Slag," he hissed, and then looked to the deceased Decepticon. "I only managed to get some information from him—just some images and few words—before he was wiped."

"'Wiped'?" Catherine inquired, and the mech nodded grimly.

"His processor was completely destroyed. Kills any information and turns the victim into processorless lumps of metal."

"There's only two mechs who could that so fast," Sideswipe spoke, his optics narrowing, too. "And you're one of them."

Blaster nodded, "It was Soundwave alright. I managed to track him about three-hundred miles from here, but he blocked me before I could lay a trace. He knew better than to try and hack me back, so he left. Slagger doesn't want to be found, that's for sure."

"Silverbolt, Skydive—think you could catch up?" the redhead asked of her Seekers, but Blaster spoke up before they could nod.

"He's already gone. He might not be a Seeker, but he can still fly fast if he wants, and he's more than capable of takin' on Seekers. Not to mention I'd doubt they'd find him when now that's he's hidden his signatures."

"We could at least scout for a trail," Silverbolt offered, but Catherine shook her head.

"No, leave him. We've still got work here to do, anyways. Help scout the area for any non-NEST Filipinos and try and bring them back here unharmed," she told them, and, with a nod, they shot up into the air, transformed, and headed off. She then turned to Blaster. "Try and get something together from the information you received—even a little will help. I know you're more than capable of hacking into the systems, so feel free to do so to match those faces and words."

He salute with a mischievous grin, "Roger that."

He leaped off the cargo ship to join the others, whom were now cuffing the Filipino men and attempting to get the wounded to base. Brawn was being lifted up, too, now that he was awake again. He wasn't seriously damaged, though internal wiring could be seen; frankly, his pride had suffered the worst. He would probably still need Air Raid to warp him back to headquarters, but right now he would stagger along until they were ready to go. The other Autobots had fared much better, sporting only a few bullet dents, burns, and scratches. The human soldiers were about the same; more than handful were found dead, but the vast majority of them were all very much so alive, wounded or not. Their armor would be in desperate need of repairs when they returned, but it had done its' work for them, keeping the burn of Energon from reaching their flesh.

Catherine saw it all and then looked to the crates around them. With a quick slice, a wooden panel of the nearest was cut in two and the Cybertronian, human-sized weapons poured out, clattering on the metal surface of the deck. She stared down darkly at them, wondering just how many dangerous people had these things in their hands. How many terrorist; how many drug lords; how many criminals? How many? There was no telling, and that was probably the worst part. Their only hope was to find the traitors, stop them, and use their information—which they _would_ obtain by _any_ means—to find the rest.

Scowling, the redhead glanced at the Decepticon, their optics still darkened, "So what's to be done with him?"

"He's useless as he is. There's no salvaging a wiped processor—only the basic functions for survival are still running in there. I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't move, either," Sideswipe rumbled, though without a single hint of pity in his voice. Catherine was much the same as her eyes grew cold and hard.

"Then let's just kill him and leave him for pick up with the rest," she spoke, moving back to give the silver mech room.

"An act of pity?" he inquired as he pressed the mech's head up. The Decepticon didn't so much as move its optic; its head was limp in Sideswipe's grasp even when he put his blades to their neck.

"In his optics, I suppose. The public will like that, too," she hummed coldly, turning her gaze back to land. She caught Prime's optics briefly and nodded, letting him know they were secure, although Blaster no doubt already had. He nodded back.

"Yeah, they probably will," Sideswipe replied, and flicked his wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>LV. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Well, well. Quite the interesting look into 'Cat's psyche this chapter, eh? That will be discussed a little in the coming chapters and further on, so just you wait. Needless to say, a LOT has happened and more than a few things have changed because of it._

_So. What to go over? Yep. The 'Cons are still very much active and even helping out the humans occasionally- not that it's ending well for them. The Seekers are indeed bad-aft, as Air Raid, Silverbolt, and Skydive have shown. Her babies have learned a lot in a few years, and they're showing it very well! That Seeker 'Con didn't stand a chance. Neither did the last 'Con who got wiped. You don't mess with a mech's bond mate or their Mamma ;) Soundwave is also a treacherous foe, as always. Oh, and I totally brought back some characters. Richards and his team being one of them along with Gregory! Anybody remember this guy? He's the one who defended 'ol Knock Out a while back! :D He's back as a Captain, y'all! No promises on him showing up a lot, but he's still there and promoted! ;) Oh, and her teammates are awesome. As always._

_And, yes, Prime and Elita has been flirting ;) Tee hee. We'll have to wait and see how things for them c: And you also get a glimpse into the process of Catherine forming missions with other countries. It's fun business, I assure you. And you also get to see some good 'ol action, yeah! 'Cat was part of it, too, but she got out with just some scrapes and bruises thankfully. It helps when your bond mate is watching your aft._

_And that's end it for this chapter! Not sure when the next update will be- I need to focus a bit more on Math and my studies since my last test and final are both next week. I've gotta study hard, and then the comp repairs. Eeeeh... it might be a while until the next update, but it'll happen! I promise! I'm not stopping until it's finished- which it almost is actually. OH GAWD IT'S ALMOST DONE. I won't know what to do with myself after this..._

_Until next chapter! :3_


	56. A Message

**TMWolf: **_I'm back! :D I'm really sorry about these delays. I have awesome, super duper good news, though! My Summer School is OVER! I finished up and now I've got lots of free time! The other good, even BETTER news is that my computer is FIXED! Yes, my laptop had some issues with the DC board, which is needed to charge the battery. Unfortunately, that when caputz last week and I had to get it fixed. Needless to say, I was bloody worried. I mean, I've got everything backed up and Google Chrome (IS AWESOME) has all my favorites and music and quite a few documents, but still. Thankfully, it is A-okay and I'm back in action! :) Thank-you all for being so patient! Hopefully now we can get more regular updates in!_

_So, this chapter's song is one I just love and adore beyond belief. it's Coldplay's beautiful song "A Message". You all really need to listen to this song. It's just beautiful and has such a deep, meaningful message (no pun intended) behind it!_

_Now for reviews- and HOLY PRIMUS. 975? We're almost at 1000! As such, I've decided to SERIOUSLY think about doing one-shot side stories to These Paths We Tread that explore the scenes you didn't get to see- particular those during the time skip I didn't elaborate on! :) Unfortunately, because I keep the story almost exclusively to 3rd person limited on Catherine, a LOT is not seen, and some stuff is too short to be made a full chapter, so these one shots would be perfect to show those off! :D_

_Now for replying~_

_**a Wiccan**: I know right? They can kick major aft! ;)  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Yeah, she did seem cold-hearted, didn't she? Can ya blame her, though, considering everything? It comes back to bite her in the but, unfortunately. It is a pretty bad fate, actually. Sideswipe technically did him a favor by killing him :/ And look! More! xD  
><em>

_**Bee4ever: **Thanks! :D I find battles are my specialty, so whoo!  
><em>

_**Chibi Oro: **Almost, but not quite. There's still work to be done on it. And, um... A family reunions might happen, I suppose, in the potential one-shot thing I might have in mind? Sunny will DEFINITELY show up, and their dynamic... uh... is non existent? I suppose? I don't know about adding to this story for the 4th movie. I guess I could, but I don't plan for it. Oh my, you LOVE her new dark side? Nice. Expect... more... later on, I suppose. Prime knows all, my friend. You can hide NOTHING from Prime. Or Ratchet. Unfortunately and yet luckily, too, the others don't know her vendettas. It was kind of a slow transition, so they don't think too much of it, but SOMEONE else does.  
><em>

_**Coka Cookie Cola: **I always liked Epps, too. He was always freaking awesome :) Thank Primus Lennox is still there! He's the only one that knows how to run it and look after all those kids- er MEN. I meant men and women xD Optimus is a pro, man. He knows how to roll when asked things like that ;) And don't worry about that -pet pats- Happens to a LOT of girls. I used to be that way xD Of course, I don't like any guys right now, so that helps, ha ha~!  
><em>

_**Crystarium: **Oh, I know that feeling. I've done that in the final battle of Shadow of Colossus on the Hard time Trial. HARDEST. BATTLE. EVER. That and the Mission at the Drill Platform in Jak 2 where you have to kill those 50 guards. I rage quit every time and don't know how I win... Aww, man, Fass could easily be Altair! ...with a bit of a tan, hee hee ;) And Altair wasn't TOO bad, but it was silly xD Season 2 involves evil spirit, whoo! And Bolin is adorable x3 LOL Well, that's good about Carly xD Ah. Well, that's not good... Megan suited the script for the 3rd movie better, but it couldn't be helped- she was fired and they needed someone else. Rosie, in my opinion, actually did pretty well considering. Yes. Prime flirts. In his own way. A way that Elita, thankfully, understands. He'd be like Steve Rogers, but less 1940's. LOL oh, you~ Such dirty thoughts ;)_

_**Fictitioushero: **Right, I keep forgetting you have a fairly different timezone than me xD ...What's with all these exams! Primus! xD;; You're going to be a genius by the end of all this! It's not a bad mindset! Anyone has the potential to be bad OR good, but the 'Cons are least likely. Not to say some CAN'T, but eh. It definitely is a good phrase to annoy people with, ha ha. Same here! It would be so much fun to prank him! xD Yup yup! :) And November will be just fine! I'll be back at college and have a lot of free time so that works out great! -slurps milkshake- STOP MAKING ME FAT... it's so good, though. I actually like DOTM a lot because the plot's so much darker- it makes more gritty and war-like, which Transformers is, technically, about. It's the chronicles of their war! The first is definitely awesome, though! :D Indeed, indeed! I love doing that for mysteries! x3 Oh, they'll be targets soon enough~ TEE HEE. Only slightly I am. ;) Oh, trust me, I did xD I just don't ACT on those SELDOM thoughts~ No, Sunny's arrival won't be awesome... for certain reasons. Well, I would think 'Cat would grow up a lot- she's about 21 now, I think, and all she's gone through? Leader? Gerhaps. Epps will definitely be back for sure. It is sad he left, but if you read the comics or on them you'll understand why :/ I know right? It's nice to have them protecting her :D I would love it, anyways. Oh, don't worry- NO ONE is sane, and that's awesome. Thanks! I think I did very well! :D -snags cookies- STOP IT. JUST. STOP IT.  
><em>

**_Giai Kame: _**_First off, __THANK-YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! I honestly can't believe you actually reviewed EVERY chapter all the way through! :) And, again, I appreciate the thought you've put into your reviews and theories and questions! Makes me feel good! xD Now to, uh, answer some questions- On the bond: The bonds still exist because bonds are formed by the exchanging of ENERGON (what Sparks are made of) with another mech, or, in Catherine's case, with Sideswipe. In regards to the Seekers, Energon comes from the Creators to form a spark. Catherine's body is infused with Energon, so she's able to exchange Energon with Sideswipe and with her Seekers when she altered the hatchlings on the Nemesis. I actually could continue the story, but... well, the way I leave does allow for it to continue, but I intend to end it and leave the story open with a certain way :) And d'aaaw, thank-you! xD You're making me blush, hee hee~ Also, I don't blame you for being mad at the Primes. But just wait around and we'll learn about their decision and why it ended up that way ;)_

_**Iceshadow911247: **LOL Disney songs are awesome tear-jerker xD Yes, well, 'Bee is a good boy, ha ha. Yes, you'll flip tables soon. Not too soon, but eventually :P Yeah, I noticed that! It was kinda weird at first, but I'm over it, ha ha. I'll admit... I make racist jokes sometimes. I'm not racist... I just joke about it xD;; THE COMICS AND MOVIES GOT RID OF EPPS FIRST. -flips table back- HE'LL SHOW UP AGAIN EVENTUALLY. ...Oh my Primus you are SUCH a perv! xD  
><em>

_**Kohana Maru: **Lol! xD Fanfic sometimes forgets to log people in, hee hee. Catherine gets pretty awesome man. Kind of. It goes up and down xD And she totes know Prime is hitting it up with Elita, tee hee. Well, the Seekers pretty much are teens- they still have some growing up to do :P Their protective nature comes, in part, from their creation- she made them to get her to safety and keep her safe, so that is an underlying program for them :) And no worries about pitying the 'Con! It is a terrible fate, although the 'Cons are terrible Cybertronians most of the time :/ Darn right Soundwave is an evil piece of slag! Decepticons aren't pansies, after all! And he'll get his- I guarantee that. Blaster might even be the one to do it instead of 'Bee ;) NYAN CAT WOULD BE A GLORIOUS TORTURE.  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Indeed they are! ;) I SUMMON TRYPTICON THEN! That will be a most epic battle *^*  
><em>

_**Naughtia: **Thank-you so much! :D And uh, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah. I killed Jazz c: It had to be, I'm afraid! :( No promises on anyone else... although you'll all hate me very soon... And sorry for the long read- I write a LOT! xD;; I can't help it! The story refuses to let me make small chapters! I'll try to update as soon as I can! :3  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **Aw, that's cool it's your nickname! :D And it's all good! Primus, I wish I could teleport, too! It would make things so much easier! x_x;; ..And, uh, hope there was no offense by the way! xD;; I was just picking random people/countries! Well, 'Cat's not an ACTUAL leader, but she can assign missions and join the fight and then help redirect the missions, but she doesn't command the units. Gotta love having a bond mate and four kids protective of her ;) And you'll see what's going on with Prime VERY soon. Thanks, too, by the way! :3  
><em>

_**Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinix: **Awwww, thank-you sooooooooooooo much! :D I'm glad you like it and honored it's one of your top favorites! And, uh, holy cow- did your read_everything _in one go? 'Cause... that's a lot to read, ha ha xD;_

_**SomeoneI'mSure: **No problem! :) And yeah, a lot of her little ones died :( Well, the henchmen Fillipinos didn't, although their leader did, so I wouldn't feel sorry for him for sure. NEST does their best to take them prisoner, but it can't always be helped, y'know? Yeah, that was a cruel move on the 'Con, but that's how Soundwave is- he's cruel, malicious, merciless, and so on. Blaster finding out any information is something he couldn't afford so he did the most efficient thing. Just a few more chapters until Sunny! :P  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Dude. That song is awesome! :D Yes, he is coming. In a few chapters, too~ Crap is INDEED going down ;) Can't wait for AC3 then! Already pre-ordered it, too, although I'm waiting until Christmas to get it! It'll fit the snowy parts at least! xD_

_**xXSunsparkXx: **Almost done, but still a decent amount away! It should reach 70/80 chapters before it's over, so you still got time! :) I'll definitely keep writing, although not always fanfics- I do have that one shot business in mind, sooo, perhaps! Thank-you so much, too! :)  
><em>

_Now onto the story, whoo! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>LVI. <strong>A Message

* * *

><p>Catherine sighed as she rubbed her hair through a towel, squeezing out the last remnants of thick water droplets. She tossed the towel over her shoulder and then looked into the mirror. She frowned as she touched as the shallow scrape on her face, which stung at her touch. She had a few others to match on her hip and thigh, all caused by debris created by the 'Cons. It would heal in a few days, thankfully, but she put a thin bandage over them anyways. That done, she sighed, and left, heading out into her room where Sideswipe was already lounging on his berth.<p>

They had only recently returned from Diego Garcia thanks to Air Raid's help, and she was certain his brothers were already here, too. They generally were never too far apart from each other for too long, except when missions were involved. She was certain they'd be pestering Sideswipe to bring her to them soon enough, or even come knock of the door—possible barge in if they felt so bold. She, nor the silver mech, really minded, but it was nice to just have some alone-and-relaxation together.

Sideswipe hummed happily as he lowered his hand down for her once she was near the berth, and gently set her into the hammock, which was strung against the nearby wall. She never worried about it breaking—it had been made to last forever, essentially, which made it easy for her to fall in and throw her arms over the sides. She closed her eyes for a few moments before turning to look after the silver mech, whose face was close enough to reach out and touch while he leaned against the wall near to her. With a smile, she did so, setting her fingers on his nose.

"Hey, you," she called out, and he pressed into the touch a little.

"Hey," he called back with a grin as his optics lowered to her bandage. "Looks like those guys got you a little."

She waved his concern off, "Only a scrape—no different from a dent in your armor. You should worry about those guys in the infirmary. I'd hate to be one of the ones with an Energon burn. Nasty stuff."

"Yeah, that's for sure," he replied, and she grinned as she turned her body so that she was lying on her stomach.

"Ugh, I just want to sleep for like a day," she sighed, closing her eyes.

The silver mech shrugged, "Why don't we go on vacation then? Go cruising on the streets? We could go to the ranch, or just go spend the next weekend with Sam, 'Bee, and Carly again."

"Oh God, I would _love_ that, but I still have work to do. Blaster's bound to have his report ready," she rumbled, lifting her head back up and setting it into her palm.

"Just leave that stuff to Lennox or Prime or Smokescreen or whoever. You _need_ a break."

"You're so sweet sometimes, 'Sides," she laughed while she shook her head. "But I still need to get some things done. If Blaster finds anything we might be able to start hunting those bastards down and ending this stupid Cybertech business. Maybe once it's over I can relax, but not now."

He leaned closer, "I say slag all this business. You've been slaving over it for months now—more than anyone else. You deserve a break, and I'm not suggesting anymore."

"Don't you dare ask Optimus!" she barked, leaning up, but a smirk was already on his face as he leaned away from her jabbing finger. His optics gleamed like the miscreant he was as he gave her a thumbs-up. She groaned and lay back down. "Sometimes, I wonder why I love you."

"Because you think I'm adorable, that's why," he purred back. "And you can relax—Smokescreen will cover for you while you're gone. He is a liaison for us, too, y'know. Now. Where should we go?"

She sighed loudly, "Home. I haven't seen Mom or Annie in so long, and our kids can come with us, too. It makes less of a scene than if they show up there unannounced."

"What's this 'our' stuff—they're _your_ kids. I'm just a babysitter, remember?" he quipped, and she jabbed her finger at him again, although kept her eyes closed.

"You officially became the daddy when we became an official couple. There might not have been any marriage involved, but you're the daddy in this relationship, which means they are _your_ kids, too. Even Ratchet said so, and you know the rules—what Ratchet says go. So shut-up, you jerk."

"Slaggit! I hate it when you us Ratchet!" Sideswipe growled, leaning back against the wall roughly. "Do you know what he threatened to do if I didn't help out with them? He said he's turned me into a toaster! A _toaster!_"

She laughed, "At least you'd be more useful then."

"Okay, now that was mean."

"You still love me, though."

"And I always will," he chuckled. "So. The ranch then? You have things you need there already, right?"

She looked over, "Yeah, why?"

"Because I told 'our' kids to get ready to go in four breems."

"_What_?" she exclaimed, shooting up. "But that's only like thirty minutes!"

He held his hand out for her, grinning, "Better get ready then."

She sent him a glare, but sighed a few seconds later, and let him help her down.

**-O-**

"'Cat!" a five "and-a-half"-year old Annabelle cried out as she raced through the backyard to greet her older sister. Catherine laughed as the young girl leaped into her arms, and she swung her around before slinging her younger sibling over one shoulder, which brought a round of high-pitched laughter from the dirty-blonde-haired girl. Sarah, like-wise, laughed at the sight of them as she approached the redhead and embraced her. Annabelle was set down then, and began to skip about, chanting various forms of her older adoptive sibling's name. Just behind them on the hill, Sideswipe, and her four Seekers stood, having barely arrived moments ago.

"Glad you could make it. I see you brought everyone with you, too," Sarah Lennox hummed, looking them over. Catherine's four children waved, having since long accepted that the blonde-haired woman was their "grandmother", although "grannie" was taking a bit longer to do the same. Annabelle, however, had no problems accepting and interacting with her "cousins", and it was assumed because they always helped her get into mischief. Said little girl's mother, however, was not as amused by their antics and the face she made showed it all too clearly. "They _are_ going to behave this time? I don't want our horses breaking out of their pens because they scared the life out of them _again_."

"They'll behave. I promise," Catherine grinned ever-so-slightly, and then looked back at the mechs in question. They peered innocently back at her as she yelled, "You got that?! _BEHAVE_!"

All but Silverbolt shrunk down, knowing exactly what they had done the last time, and quietly slunk away. Catherine made an "uh-huh" sound, and then waved at Silverbolt just before he followed after them. Sideswipe watched them go off, too, but only for a few moments before he rolled towards the three females.

"Good. Blacky almost a had a heart attack that one time!" Sarah sighed, shaking her head. "If only Ironhide were here!"

"Hey, now—I punished them!" Catherine huffed, and her mother gave her a look.

"Ignoring them for five minutes is not punishment."

"I couldn't help it! They're cute when they beg for my forgiveness!"

Sarah shook her head again, "You make a terrible mother. I still can't believe you are one!"

"Well, _technically_, I am. I mean, no physical berth was involved, but they are my kids," Catherine shrugged, leaning against Sideswipe's wheel, which had rolled up next to her. Annabelle quickly went about climbing on top of the other one, as she had become fond of doing to most every Autobot that visited. Like everyone else, Sideswipe made sure to stay stock still as she did so, making him the perfect slide for her to play on.

"Well, anyways, are you hungry? I know it's already past lunch in D.C…"

"Naw, I'm good. I'm actually tired more than anything else."

"I guess that means you don't want to go shopping then," Sarah hummed, and the redhead nodded.

"Yeah, definitely not. I just want to conk out for a few hours. Do you want to take Sideswipe? I know he doesn't have a lot of trunk space, but he's safer than that old thing you have in the garage."

"That would be nice. What do you say, Sideswipe? Care to help your in-laws?" she inquired.

"Do I even have a choice?" he grumbled, though there was a grin on his face.

"Nope! Nope!" Annabelle laughed as she finished up one more slide-off and then leaped over to her mother's side, latching onto her hands.

"Well, if that's settled, I'm going to take a nap," Catherine spoke just as she yawned, and then looked back to where her Seekers had gone off. "And don't worry about them. They'll be good this time, I promise. Silverbolt's always good and so is Skydive. He'll probably be reading old military books, anyways. He's a tactical protégé, according to Ironhide. Fireflight shouldn't cause any problems, either—he'll find something interesting out there to think over or something on the Internet. Air Raid's honestly the only real pest because he always leaps before looking, but he'll behave with Silverbolt in charge."

"If you say so," Sarah sighed, but then smiled softly at her adoptive daughter. "Welcome home, sweetie. Even if it's only for a short vacation."

"Does feel pretty good to be home. I haven't gotten to seen you guys in a while."

"Yeah! You're never home, Kitty-Cat!" Annabelle huffed, swatting at Catherine's pant leg. The redhead grinned as she ruffled up the dirty-blonde hair that reached the bottom of the little girl's nape. Truthfully, both she and Lennox weren't home that much thanks to all the NEST business. They got their breaks, of course, but sometimes even that was delayed, which was a shame since her little sister was growing up so fast. She was already like her father, too—daring; heroic; brave; a trouble-maker. The little girl was also all too happy to boast about how her daddy and older sister were out saving the world from the evil forces of the Decepticons to her friends and schoolmates.

"I know, Annie. I promise I'll try better to come home and play with you, but Daddy and me gotta get rid of all the bad guys first," she smiled, crouching down to her younger sibling's level.

"I wanna help fight the 'Cons, too!" Annabelle huffed, stamping her foot, and the redhead's smile widened.

"And you can do that by cheering me and Daddy on. The 'Cons don't know it, but your support is what makes us so awesome and takes 'em out, so you gotta keep doing that, you hear me?"

The dirty-blonde's eyes widened, "Okay! I promise! I promise!"

"Good! Now, you need to go help mom shop! Oh, and make sure Sideswipe's put in his place, too."

"Hey!" the silver mech spoke up, and both Annabelle and Catherine grinned.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah!" the little girl laughed, and then turned to face the house, tugging at her mother's hands. "C'mon, let's go, Mommy! We gotta go buy stuff and show 'Siders his place!"

Sarah laughed, "Alright, alright, love. We'll be back soon enough. I expect the place not to be gone when we do!"

"It won't!" Catherine chuckled, and then leaned back against Sideswipe's wheel, looking up at him. "Take care of them, okay? And to make it up to you, we can spend some quality time later—no siblings, no parents, no kids. Just us. How's that sound?"

He hummed, "So tempting… I _guess_ it'll do. And don't worry—they're always safe with me. Make sure you get some rest, though."

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Geez. You're beginning to become like a mother hen… or Ratchet. Ratchet without the wrenches, I mean."

"Just get some rest," he chuckled, and then followed after Sarah and Annabelle, leaving Catherine to yawn loudly as she stood in the middle of the backyard. She stretched and looked around. The ranch was the same as always, though somewhere in the distance her kids were off lounging together. She let out a relaxed sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck, and, feeling the weariness reaching a sufficient amount, she headed inside.

The house hadn't changed much, either—same furniture; same wallpaper; same appliances. The baby room was now officially Annabelle's room and no longer had baby things, but rather robots and ponies. Catherine's room had more things in it, too, along with many drawings from her little sister. Annabelle had taken up the activity when the redhead's own drawings had been found, and she wasn't half bad for her age. Catherine was glad to put them on her walls, and was happy to look over them as she walked by before flopping onto her bed. Another sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the ceiling, a nagging sensation of weirdness overcoming her. It wasn't very strong, though, and so with a simple closing of her eyes it was gone and she let sleep take over.

**-O-**

The February air was lukewarm on the ranch, as it always was in the winter months. It thankfully didn't snow much—if ever— and even if it did it was only for a few hours to a day, so the grass was welcome to grow healthy and tall. Their scent was dampened, however, but that was overcome by the vibrant, reddish and blue hues the sky had taken on thanks to the setting sun. Without clouds to obscure it, it was wide and clear, seeming to extend forever, except for when it finally touched the dark tree line far off in the distance. It was a pretty sight, and was especially calming at the shores of the small pond on the ranch, fuller than usual thanks to a recent rain.

However, the calming effect tit should have produced was lost upon the trouble mind of the redheaded young woman as she sat atop the silver mech's torso, her eyes staring down into the darkened bottom beneath the waters.

It had only been a few hours since she'd woken from a near-four hour nap, and while she did feel rested she again had a dreamless sleep. A long time ago such things would have never been such a bother, but ever since the incident in Egypt she had considered them a reminder of what had happened. She missed the dreams, but at the same time a part of her was glad_not_ to dream. She feared the chance she might see those certain faces and sparks—ones she could not bear to see; ones she could not bear to feel.

Her fingers tightened as the memories came on. She could not truly feel them like she once had—the Allspark no longer ran through her—but her body still remembered the pain. It still remembered the agony she had suffered, and the remnants were enough to make her cringe and want to whimper, but she held it all back. It was her own fault she had suffered; she had been the one to murder all those lives, and she would bear the brunt of the consequences.

And then there were those she missed—those she wished she could keep from appearing from before her eyes, but she could not. She both loved and hated to see their faces and hear their voices.

_Shit_, she thought loudly, pushing them away and letting her head fall onto her arms. Beside her, Sideswipe's head turned and he pressed his cheek into her gently, though she did not lean back.

"Catherine," he spoke softly, his hand coming up to nudge her this time.

"What?" she sighed, a rough edge to her voice, which made his optics brighten with focus.

"When are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed again—exasperatedly this time—and looked away, "Is that what you brought me out here for?"

"I'm worried," he replied, and she turned towards him, staring into his optics for a long moment.

"There's nothing to worry about—you know that."

"I know you told me not to, and you act okay, but I know you're not."

"Sideswipe—"

"Don't' tell me I'm wrong. I know I'm not," he told her firmly, and she closed her mouth while her gaze lowered a bit. "You're running yourself out. You're tired all the time now—you don't give yourself enough time to rest. You're trying too hard to do everything all by yourself."

"I'm just doing my job," she spoke, but her insistence was half-hearted, and they both knew it.

Sideswipe touched her cheek gently, "It's more than that. You haven't talked about them at all, but I know you think about them all the time. I can see it."

"I don't want to talk about them," she rumbled back, pulling her head away from his touch.

"You need to, though. You saw how messed up I was when I _thought_ Sunny was gone," he urged, and when she didn't budge he added, "'Cat, you've never asked me to kill a 'Con like that."

At last, she threw up her arms and looked back at him, "They're _dead_. They're not coming back. There's nothing I can do. I _get_ it. I got it a long time ago. There's _nothing_ to talk about."

"Then why are you acting like this? You've been on _every_ mission, yet everyone always gets a break after two. You do all this work and barely leave time for yourself or me or your kids! And then with the 'Con you weren't yourself—you were bitter and angry, and not because the 'Cons are bad. Something's bothering you about it all, but you won't tell me. Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" she began, and, running a hand through her hair, she turned to face his optics. "I just… God dammit… Okay. I'm… I'm just… still having trouble with it all. Whenever I'm not working I can't help thinking about them, and… and I don't want to. You guys told me there was nothing I could do, but I can't bring myself to accept that, and it hurts knowing I caused their deaths—indirectly or not. I miss them, Sideswipe. I miss Jazz and Steeljaw and Slingshot and Blaster Jr. and Cybermon and Teletraan. I miss David and Alexander, too. I miss them so much. And I hate the Decepticons. I _hate_ them. They killed them all, and I hate them so much, and a part of me says I shouldn't, but I can't help it, 'Sides. I _hate_ them!"

Sideswipe was the one to sigh this time and pressed his cheek against her again, "You're right to hate the 'Cons. They've done terrible things—trust me, I know. And you're going to miss everyone taken from you. But don't let that ruin you, 'Car. They wouldn't want you to be pushing yourself so hard and you know that."

"Yeah, they would," she mumbled, a flicker of a smile appearing. "You're probably right, but… when I'm doing all this—fighting and working— I feel… I feel like I'm making it up to them. Like, maybe… maybe if I can stop all this madness I can make up for not just them, but for what I did—for those lives I took."

"You don't owe anyone anything, 'Cat," he murmured softly, and she leaned back into his touch.

"But I do. Or… I feel like I do, and I can't let that feeling go," she replied quietly, brushing her fingers against his cheek armor. "I have to do this. I have to stop all this and see to it the Decepticons are stopped. But you're right about one thing. I can't do it all on my own. I need help. I need _you_, 'Sides."

"I have been and always will be with you," the silver mech chuckled softly as she looked up at him. "And since I can't make your change your mind about all this, then I'll just have to make sure you don't do something stupid."

"Me? Do something _stupid_? Honestly, I'd figured we'd established who that was in our relationship by now," she chuckled. Sideswipe chuckled in kind, his optics brightened as he met her gaze.

"There she is," he grinned. "But don't think I'm going to let you joke your way out of this. That's _my_ thing, remember?"

She laughed softly, "Yeah, that's for sure."

"Just talk to me when it starts to hurt, alright?" he spoke up softly. "I don't like you shutting me out."

"I know, and I'm sorry, and I won't. Or, well, I'll try not to, and if I do you can knock some sense into me. Not literally, of course."

"Yeeeah… that might end up hurting."

"You think? Hence, the 'not literally'," Catherine grinned again, elbowing his cheek playfully. "You know… after all this 'Con business if over… I think we should take an extra, super long vacation to some place nice. Like Hawaii or Cancun or maybe Alaska—I hear it's fantastic in the summer time. We'll have to bring your brother, too, seeing as he's going to be here soon enough."

Sideswipe snickered, "I doubt he would want to come. Or, well, not willingly. He'd go if I went, though. He just hates getting dirty and all."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that," she hummed, and then turned to him a devilish grin. "You do realize I am going to have just _so_ much fun trying to get him dirty?"

"Oh, I realized. I always try to do things like that, too. Just… wait until you're on his good side."

"So you think things won't start out good?" she inquired, resting her cheek in her palm again.

He tilted his head, "Uh… well, knowing him… probably not, if only because I bonded without him knowing you first. We always joked about how we'd only let someone we thought was good enough bond with each other, but he could've been serious. I mean, maybe. Bonding was so rare and all. You know."

"Well, shit. And then you said he doesn't like dirty things… well, I'm boned then," she huffed.

"Not necessarily," Sideswipe frowned. "Just give me some time to talk to him after he comes. He'll be grumpy about it for a while, but I think once he gets to know you he'll be better about it. I mean, look how we turned out after just a few years, am I right? Granted, I am slagging _irresistible._"

"Let's not get cocky now, but yes—you are _irresistible_," she hummed, and his newly-formed smirk grew wider. "I just hope you're right. It would suck for my in-law to hate me all the time. I'll just have to work the 'ol 'Cat charm."

Sideswipe laughed, "He'll be you're greatest challenge yet, I can tell you that. But you'll do fine. You're _my_ bond mate, after all."

"Which means something important?" she inquired mockingly, and then laughed loudly as the silver mech pouted. She stood up then, "grabbed" his cheek armor, and pressed their foreheads together. "You know I love you."

"I would say what we call it, but you don't understand Cybertronian, soo… I 'love' you, too," he grinned, pressing back into the contact. She pulled back briefly to get onto him for his smart-ass comment, but they were interrupted by a third, familiar voice.

"We love you, too!" they shouted, and both redhead and silver mech turned to find Air Raid using his arm to prop his upper body over the hill. Besides him—all in a row— were the other three Aerialbots' heads, their optics staring at Sideswipe with jealousy. Even Silverbolt had the look, but he also seemed nervous; as if they had been caught. Air Raid took their heads turning as a means to add, "Does that mean we can come over now?"

Catherine and Sideswipe looked at one another for a few seconds and then laughed, hard. The redhead barely managed to wave them over, seeing as calling them failed thanks to her laughter having firm control. The Seekers wasted no time in using their jets to fly over, circling them as close as possible without actually touching. The silver mech was used to it, so he took it all in stride while the redhead walked out towards the edge of his torso.

"Okay, how long have you guys been watching?" she inquired once her laughing had died down.

Fireflight twiddled his thumbs, "Um… a while."

"Uh-huh," she hummed, raising a brow. "Alright, boys, I guess I've kept you from me long enough. So. What did you do today?"

All four Seekers' optics brightened at once, and Skydive pressed forward to speak first.

"I finished reading _The Art of War_! Sun Tzu was truly a genius of warfare! While his writing was centuries ago, the concepts can still be used today! I've already thought of some ways to improve our own fighting with them!" he spoke quickly, but not so much he couldn't be understood. "I plan to start reading _On War_ soon, too! And then _The Book of Five Rings_! I know that's not quite exactly warfare strategy like Sun Tzu's, but it has important teachings for strategy in general, which will come in handy!"

Air Raid waved his hand, "Ugh! That stuff is so boring, though! You know what I did? I totally creamed Silverbolt in hand-to-hand combat! Then I beat him in the flying race! You didn't have a chance, _leader_! 'Course you wouldn't even go very high, you weenie!"

"_Air Raid_," Catherine spoke up sharply, and the green-armored flier shrank back, mumbling sorry.

"It's okay," Silverbolt stated with a smile. "I'm used to it, Mother. He doesn't even really mean it, no matter what he says. He is just better at combat than I am, and I don't like to go very high. It's probably strange for a flier, but, I just don't. Anyways, as I'm sure you've guess, I was babysitting them all day and getting 'creamed' by Air Raid."

"Silverbolt. Bro. You've got to stop being so nice all the time," Fireflight vented, touching the light-gray Seeker's shoulder, and then looked to the redhead, grinning. "I actually did some target practice and my aim is a lot better! Although I did miss a shot when I saw that weird looking bird. I hadn't seen it before so I got curious… And then did you know clouds can look like so many shapes?! I swear this one looked just like a lion and this other one like a dragon!"

"Oh, come on, Fireflight! That's _sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ lame!" Air Raid groaned. "Clouds? And birds? You get caught up on the dumbest things!"

"They're not dumb! They're cool! All you ever do is act all tough when you're such a pansy!" the blue-armored Seeker barked back, jabbing a finger, which was quickly slapped away by its target.

"What was that?!" the green Armored seeker growled, wings rising up as he stepped forward. Thankfully, Silverbolt pushed both of them away, his larger body serving as a perfect blockade.

"Guys, _stop_. This is not the way to behave in front of Mother!" he exclaimed, giving them harsh looks. Both huffed, shooting glares at one another, but then settled back down with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Well, now I know why my strategies never work with them," Skydive rumbled unhappily.

"Aw, can it, Sky!" Air Raid snapped. "The battlefield is way different than this. We execute your stuff just fine, although I think we should just bowl through them all at once n' stuff. It'd be way more fun."

"And we'd be asking to get ourselves killed. We're better for long range as Seekers, and we only need to get close for when we do that move you and I performed last night, Silverbolt," the near-black Seeker replied, tapping at his larger brother's wings.

Silverbolt nodded, "He's right, and it's really only good against other aerial Decepticons. We can do ground bipedal attacks, but only if it's absolutely necessary. You two should really listen to Skydive. He knows what he's doing."

"Well, if _that_ guy," Air Raid started, jabbing a finger at Fireflight, "would stop getting distracted all the time then _maybe_ our attacks would work!"

"I said I was sorry! It's just that one thing was really shiny and I just wanted a closer look!" the blue Seeker huffed.

"Are you sure you made these guys?" Sideswipe whispered as he leaned his head closer to Catherine. She grinned as she folded her arms and leaned against his cheek armor.

"Yeah, I made them alright. And I, for one, find them adorable, so you can just shush."

Sideswipe rolled his optics, but said nothing more as they continued to watch the Seekers bicker back and forth, Silverbolt and Skydive doing their best to try and end the feud that had formed between the two brothers. It was a fruitless venture, though they would still try. All the while, Catherine smiled as she watched, and the pain she had felt earlier fell further and further away. She wouldn't fool herself into thinking the scars were healed, but she could at least be confident knowing she wasn't alone, and berated herself for ever thinking such things before. Still, she knew it would take more than her children and her bond mate and her family's love to mend it, but with Sideswipe beside her along the way, she knew one day it would happen.

**-O-**

Far away from the eyes of man, deep in the arid, hot land of the African savannah, Megatron stood silently, waiting. The sun fell behind him, casting a dark shadow on his features that made him appear all the more menacing. A clawed hand traced the contours of his face, particularly around the gap in his forehead, where tiny, spider-like 'bots crawled, tinkering with the wires beneath. His nerve sensors there had long since ceased functioning, so he could not feel them, but the memory of the pain remained and it burned at his pride. It was a sickening reminder of his failure—of his once naïve nature. That old self was no more, though. He had discarded it almost two stellar cycles ago, and now he was the puppeteer in the grand scheme of things.

Megatron's optics rose to the sky when the whine of two engines reached his audio receptors, and from the dark, reddened color above a dark-armored mech and a tanned, winged mech fell with a thud. They both did so in a bow, and kept their heads low before the silver mech, whom grunted with approval. The tanned mech then rose and moved closer to their leader, whereas the dark-armored stood and fixed its thin, ruby-colored visor on him.

_"What news, Soundwave?"_ the Decepticon leader rumbled, and the dark-armored mech rose.

_"Problem: Shipment 34A discovered. Results: Technology captured. Causalities: three."_

_"Three with one of my Seekers included!"_ the winged mech hissed, but was silenced with a harsh glare from Megatron.

_"You forget your place Starscream. All Decepticons are mine, and mine alone. Do not presume otherwise,"_ the mech growled, and then turned his gaze back to Soundwave. _"Did the other shipments make it out?"_

_"Affirmative."_

_"And our puppets? Did we lose any of them?"_

_"Negative. However: humans restless. Possibility of revolt: 35.67 percent."_

Megatron's optics narrowed as he growled, _"Then see to it they remain loyal. Pander them with gold or power—whatever works so long as they serve their purpose. What of your 'partner', Soundwave?"_

_"Loyal. Will remain so,"_the dark-armored mech nodded, though Starscream snorted with disgust beside him.

_"If these insects weren't so useful I'd have razed them all to the ground by now,"_the Decepticon Seeker spat. _"How much longer must we wait?"_

_"Patience, Starscream. It is almost time. Very soon the Autobot shall feel our true wrath... as will this miserable planet,"_Megatron hummed, a gleeful look in his red gaze. It vanished in the next instant as he looked to Soundwave once more. _"What of Shockwave and his pet?"_

_"Shockwave: obeying. Location: 7°18 South 72°24 East. Awaiting orders."_

_"Excellent. It seems he learned his place then."_

_"Once this over we should we be rid of him,"_Starscream rumbled, and stepped closer when his leader did not turn a reprimanding gaze his way. _"His pet is too dangerous to be left in his servos. He could use it to undermine you, My Lord."_

Megatron laughed, _"What is this, Starscream? You actually_care_for my wellbeing? Or do you just fear his taking my mantle so badly? You are_pathetic..._However, you are right. He has proven he is willing to disobey me. I will not allow such things in my empire. Once the Autobots are destroyed and this planet is ours, he will suffer the same fate. That is an order."_

_"My Lord,"_both mechs replied, bowing their heads. The Decepticon leader looked at them, pleased, and then turned his back towards the setting sun.

_"Soundwave, watch the humans carefully. Should any show signs of treachery, kill them—subtly. Use your 'partner' if you must. And keep that Autobot hacker out of our plans!"_

_"Acknowledged,"_the mech replied, bowing his head again.

Starscream raised a claw, _"If I may, my Lord. Perhaps we could lay a ruse?"_

_"Elaborate."_

_"Why not stage an attack on a base or anywhere early—but only with our troops? Let us distract them from the shipments. If we are able to remain on schedule we only need to do so for about five Quartex. Of course, we would not waste our Decepticons. We would flee before they engaged us."_

_"Plan: Reasonable. Results: Pandemonium; Civilian unrest; problems for Autobots,"_Soundwave added, and Megatron only had to mull on it for a few moments before he turned to face his second-in-command.

_"Let it be done, Starscream. I will place you in charge of this venture. Do not fail me,"_he ordered.

The Seeker bowed his head, _"I swear I shall not, My Lord."_

Then, with a leap into the air, Starscream transformed and took off into the skies. With a simple command to go, Soundwave soon followed the aerial Decepticon's course of action and took off to begin his work. Megatron was alone again, but there was a sliver of a smirk upon his features.

_"Soon…"_

* * *

><p><strong>LVI. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_And there it is! Chapter 56! :) Hope you guys enjoyed that Catswipe time because it was MAJOR Catswipe time, and also time with her babies! :D You get to see abit of their personalities, which I did model after G1. And so now you guys get a look into some of 'Cat's reasons for what she does. Yes, she is STILL suffering from her loss. How could she not? She still considers it partly her fault, and she always will, and NEST and stopping the Cybertech and fighting the Decepticons is a way for her to feel like she's making it up to them. Obviously, it wasn't her fault and she doesn't need to, but the point is that she FEELS that way, and doing this is the only way she FEELS will make up for what she's done. Sideswipe knows she doesn't need to, but he'll support her and protect her so she can fulfill that need and overcome. Of course, if there's a way he can get her to feel she's done enough, then he'll definitely try that, but he'll support her no matter what :)_

_Annabelle grew up some, by the way. From what I figure, she's about 5/6 right now, and, yes, she knows Catherine and their Daddy save the world every day, and she HAPPILY brags about it to all the other girls. Also, Ironhide is her favorite, along with Chromia. They visit when they can. She is also a pill for her Daddy, and you can thank Catherine for that ;) And, yes, Sarah has, in a way, accepted the Seekers as her grandkids. Kind of. It's getting there xD Annie is happy to call them "cousin", though. More bragging rights~ The Seekers enjoy spending time with her, too, and they are trying to be better about causing their Grandma and Grandpa trouble xD_

_And lo and behold the 'Cons return! Yes, they are up to no good, and if anyone was wondering who the mystery 'Con they'd mentioned before was- IT WAS SHOCKWAVE! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN. Yup. Shockwave is on Earth people, and so is his Driller! And now they got more shenanigans up their sleeve! NEST has their work cut out for them!_

_P.S. I think the chapter after next has Sunstreaker arriving :D Just thought you should know._


	57. Design In Malice

**TMWolf: **_Okay, so I kind of lied to you guys, but it wasn't completely my fault! As it turns out, my laptop is not COMPLETELY fixed. There still some issue, but the guy is, thankfully/luckily, not going to charge me since it was his bad! Soo part of the delay was my laptop being at the store where I couldn't really work on it. The other part was that I've been busy with work. Like, no joke. Almost three days I've had to work full shifts, so not much time for laptop. And then I meant to finish last night but I called it and had to work till close _ ;; But I got it done today, whoo! Unfortunately I was distracted so long that it took my like 6 hours to get done what should have taken only 2 at most. Whoops. Anyways, my laptop might be able to be fixed so that's another few days of no work. Not to mention I'll be moving back into college about the 19th, but I'll probably get my muse at full power at college ironically._

_Today's song is from Jedi Mind Tricks - Design in Malice. Lyrics have NOTHING to do with the story and the song is kind of word, but I liked it and the title is PERFECT for this chapter~!_

_Now, -ahem- HOLY FRAGGING PRIMUS. 1007 REVIEWS!? You guys are seriously too good to me! It's hard to believe it's barely been a year and only 57 chapters and I'm already at ONE THOUSAND reviews! Thank-you guys sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Aaaand this obviously means I have to do something awesome. I don't suppose one shot side stories would work? I mean, a lot happened in those two years we don't know about, so that could work? I dunno. Maybe. We'll see... Or, well, I guess... If people have any ideas of a TPWT one shot you'd want to read? Yeah, let's try that- Give your suggestions for a one shot and I'll pick one! Just keep it PG-13 you pervs! ;)_

_**Autobot-Bre: **Thanks so much, and yes he is! :D And, um... Hmm.. Well, I won't spoil anything, so just wait! xD Sunny is a meanie butthead, though.  
><em>

_**BlackMoonWhiteSky: **Well. I see you finally caught up ;) Don't worry, Sunny will be there soon! And uh, s-sorry for all the tears? -petpats and gives tissus- And uh, -insert reply- for all the others. Jabesus you just reviewed so much at once, ha ha! xD;; P.S. Sunny next chapter! :D  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **tee hee. I know right? 'Cat would accept the hug, although not admit she appreciates it. And, uh, um... Here's a chill... pill? -gives one- Bwahahah oh the 'Cons. They're nasty little fraggers, I tell ya. Especially in this chapter! And yes, you can plead for it. I'll decide his fate when I get to it~ Pssh! Screw your friends! Stay addicted. READ MEEEEEEEEE~  
><em>

_**Chibi Oro: **Of what you've heard? What new rumors are out now? Also, I love you. So much right now. You totally nailed it! :D She really is going about it the wrong way right now, and, trust me- it's going to bite her in the ass at some point. Dern right Catswipe is cute. They're always cute. *^* Tee hee. No, not getting a swelled head here, I promise :P Lucky for you, Sunny comes next chapter~!  
><em>

_**Coka Cookie Cola: **Ah. Viruses suck. It's why I have Malware Bytes. It's a REALLY good virus protection program! Man, if only it was Soundwave! That would be so cool! I wouldn't mind him hacking me... And glad I could get that emotional theme in there! There's so much they still have to go through!  
><em>

_**Giai Kame: **Thanks a bunch! :D It sucks 'Cat feels that way, but that's how she is. It's important to the story, too~ Thanks for the laptop happiness, although it's bumming out again now xD;;  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **Yes, well. I'm evil like that? :D Oh! I know what the "BLOB" is. That's always fun to watch, ha ha. Ouch on hitting the water, though. You have my condolences. And ugh- mold in your toothbrush!? Ew. Throw it away! You pervy girl, you~ Yes, Annie is just like Lennox. She has to be ;) And that's all part of story telling, ha ha~ Yes, yes I do. And I feel bad for it still :c The Seekers are just being adorable. They have no idea it's rude :P I always thought the Driller was soooooooo cool! :D And ahahahaha, nice. The Driller speaks cat-typing :P  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Thanks! And, to quote anchorman/memebase: "WELL. THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY." And, because you're using Primus- UNICRON! (Almost put "unicorn" LOL)  
><em>

_**Naughtia: **Oh, well thanks! I do appreciate living ;) In regards to R2: He's dead. It'll be addressed in a coming chapter. It's unfortunate- especially since he died a hero :c  
><em>

_**Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex: **Aww, thank-you soo much! And dang, gurl! You got some reading skills! :D Sunny's coming next chapter so not too much longer now! ;) Yeah, I miss them and hate having to kill them still :c And, oh, well, thank-you ;) I would give a heart, but Fanfic hates those xD  
><em>

**Sky'sLimit5: **_Ha ha, I hate it when that happens. You lose track of a story and then you find it and BAM- so many more chapters! ^ I mean, I guess it's good 'cause it gives you more to read :P And uuuugh I cannot figure out what song that is! I swear I know it, but I don't what from... I personally find Coldplay songs to be their theme songs, buuuut most any of them works :P_

_**Spark of the Forgotten: **Darn right bonding time! It's the best time! Annie might seem sweet, but that's because you haven't asked Lennox about her yet ;)  
><em>

_**Starscream's Prime: **I actually loved Animated!Megatron myself. He was... a really good leader- more like a Megatron should be. Prime!Megatron is good, too! My favoritre Screamer has to be Armada!Screamer, though. Prime!Soundwave and comic!Soundwave are all so awesome! Dern right her kids are cute! xD They're a silly bunch~_

_**Topkicker26: **Yes, yes you did, ha ha xD YES. SUNNY IS COMING. Aw, dude! So awesome! I haven't gone and don't know if I'll be able to. My parents don't really have a reason to take a trip there, sooo... yeah. :/ I plan to wait for Christmas so I don't have to pay, ha ha (total cheapskate here) xD I don't know if I got the hardcover, but I got the gameplay bonus stuff. I KNOW. I SAW THAT. MIKO AND WHEELJACK GO OUT FOR VENGEANCE, WHOOOOOOOOOO! Oh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D  
><em>

_**VanillaSnowdrops: **flhflsf go to sleep silly! xD;; ...YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME. OMP. I JUST REALIZED THIS. DUDE. :0 Huh. Sounds kind complicated over there :x I'm pretty glad to taking an American education right now, eh heh heh... Good luck with all of that as usual! If you're in where your profile says, then just about. No problemo! ;) I'm happy to help friends! :D Aaah I see how it is. Everybody likes what they like. I enjoy good comedy myself, and even dirty humor, but I like dark plots these days. DOTM probably could have used some better humor, and I think it was meant to be with Sam, but didn't pan out. Eh. O.M.P. Jerry Wang was fantastic! xD Yes. I am SURE you dirty girl~ Oooh yeah, she's about 21 now. Started out... 16/17, it's been about four years, sooo 20/21! :) She's growing up! I've actually only read certain comics. I get all my information on the rest from TF:Wiki. Seriously, check the site out. You'll find everything on TF there- including the comics! :) Dern right Sanity is too mainstream. INSANITY FOR THE WIN! FLUFF. FUFF EVERYWHERE! It was just needed ;) Yes, her kids were evesdropping. They're her kids- what else would they do? xD I like Sarah, too. She's like the ultimate Mom in my opinion and I wish we could have seen more of her. Annie would probably attack you if you did! xD And oh, no worries on Soundwave and Shockwave! The names are just too similar. And, maybe NEST will, maybe they won't ;) Only time will tell~ I HATE YOUR FRIEND. I AM GOING TO STEAL HER IPHONE COVER. SCREW HER! BLALGHLAHGALHFLHG. I wish I was able to update faster/more, but life was like: LAWL NOPE. -smacks- D: I will accept the cookies, yes. -nibbles- It would be so cool to meet, but, uh... it's kind of really freaking expensive to fly now :c -catches muffing and eats- I HATE YOU. BUT NOT REALLY.  
><em>

_**ZabuzasGirl: **I promise I'll try! Lots of factors are working against me! :c  
><em>

_The 'Cons get nasty this chapter and you all get something you've been waiting for a LONG time for ;) Also- month time skip_

* * *

><p><p>

**LVII. **Design in Malice

* * *

><p>"As we all know, the Decepticons have made attacks on multiple countries—specifically targeting NEST bases, so it seems, and incurring the loss of many lives and costing governments billions of dollars. Of course, the Autobots have taken action up against our terrible enemy, yet no Decepticons have been killed <em>or<em> captured. Tell me, Ms. Wolf, why are our 'protectors' slipping up on the job?" Theodore Galloway inquired, his ugly mug pulled back into an all-too-pleased smirk as he sat comfortably in his chair, hands clasped together on his knee. Around him, the other men and women glanced between his calculating gaze and the steadfast, cool one of Catherine Wolf, whom had her hands clasped in front of her, too, but kept them in her lap. While their word was of value at this political meeting, they all knew this was not their battle of wits to enter, and so let the redhead breathe in deeply before replying.

"Mr. Galloway, the Decepticons are conducting guerilla war-fare tactics. They appear, attack, and leave either before or just as the Autobots and back-up arrive. I'm sure you know how such tactics are written down, but I assure you it is very different on the battle field. It is not easy to hit a target that does not want to found," the redhead countered, the coolness to her tone not at all hidden. Neither was the blow to the man's lack of field experience, and his smirk faltered ever so slightly in response. Before he could open his mouth for a retort, however, she continued on, "Of course, we cannot allow this to continue. For that reason we already have our engineers working with the Autobots to create Energon detection units that will allow us to see the 'Cons long before they arrive—long enough for our troops to prepare and for Autobots to arrive."

"How long until they are ready, do you know?" another man sitting closer to her inquired, and she could tell it was out of curiosity rather than spite.

"As of right now, it should take only a few more weeks. Within the month we should be able to fit every NEST base with a set that will cover at least a one-hundred mile radius."

"I suppose that does _help_ that problem, but what of the other?" Galloway spoke up again, leaning forward to flip through a few pages of his stack of papers. "It's been almost a month since you last acquired Cybertech technology, and I've gotten word you haven't found any leads on anymore shipments, where they're being hidden, or who has them."

"We have leads we are working on," a second man, this one at Catherine's right, spoke up. He was one of Morshower's aids, and the redhead was glad for their back-up and presence in general. "Also, we have been searching diligently for more shipments, but none have turned up. However, I can assure you that, if they were out there right now, we would be able to find them."

"But how can we—"

"Mr. Galloway, what has the national security office been doing, if I might ask?" Catherine asked loudly and suddenly, effectively cutting the man off and startling him a little—his eyes widened ever so slightly. His expression quickly turned into a glare as he opened his mouth, but again she cut him off. "Actually, you don't need to answer that. I already know. You've done absolutely _nothing_. And please, don't try to tell me you've been aiding the battle against the Decepticons, because NEST is well aware you have _not_. In fact, all you have done is attempted to subjugate our program and put us in a bad light. If I didn't know any better, I would say that _you_, Mr. Galloway, are working for the Decepticons."

Many faces of those against her became abashed, some even parting their lips as if her words were a taboo. Galloway, while not so willing to display his emotions, leaned forward and jabbed an accusing finger at her.

"How dare you!" he began, but Catherine was unfazed as she narrowed her eyes and, for a third time, cut him off.

"Is it not the goal of the Decepticons to thwart the Autobots and NEST? Is it not also their goal to ruin humanity? And is that not what you are doing by making these allegations against us? You complain daily that we are not getting the job done, yet you do nothing to help. You constantly attempt to shut us down when NEST is the _greatest_ defense you have against the 'Cons. In fact, I dare say we are the only _true_ defense you have against the Decepticons should they come full force. And yet you seek to shut us down because our enemy has, unfortunately, outmaneuvered us. At every turn you try to destroy us. Is that not what the Decepticons seek?"

"Now, Ms. Wolf, that is going too far," a woman beside him stated, but her voice was weak against the redhead's seething stare, behind which they all knew was a dangerous fire brimming.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree when your actions put the whole of humanity at stake. However, if you can prove you are truly not against and will, instead, _help_ NEST, then I will _gladly_ revoke my comment. Until then, you will have to continue taking up your complaints with the President and other world leaders. This meeting is over and will remain over until we can actually discuss what we're supposed to—_tactics to_ _defeat_ _the_ _Decepticons_," Catherine spoke again, a growl lingering at the edge of her voice.

She contained it as she rose up, snatched her folders, ignored the others' shouts, and left the room. Her fellow NEST representatives followed out with her, although she had a feeling they didn't completely agree with her decision. Sure enough, they fretted about it aloud in the hallway, but she assured them it was nothing for them to worry over and let them go home. She already knew they wouldn't be the target of any backlash, anyways. Oh, no, Galloway would save it all for her.

As if speaking of the devil, she could hear the man's voice shouting for her from down the hall. She breathed in deeply, controlling her rage, and then pressed a small button on the backside of her ear.

"Blaster, I need some cover," she spoke, and turned to face the much older man, his face reddened with a mixture of rage and fatigue from his hustle to catch up with her. She glanced behind him, but no else had followed and her co-workers were out of sight and hearing range. Perfect.

"_You're clear to go,"_the Autobot Communications Officer replied through her ear piece, and she finally met the man's gaze.

"Just who do you think you are?" he spat out, hands settling on his hips as if he were a teacher reprimanding a student. Catherine didn't let him get another word out as—faster than he could react—she clenched her fist, swung her arm, and her knuckles connected with the man's jaw. She thought she felt something crack, and her hand was already beginning to throb and turn red from the impact, but so was Galloway's nose and mouth as he gasped with eyes wide open. She, in turn, glared down at him, fists still clenched with Hell's fiery wrath behind her.

"I have had just about _enough_ of your shit, Galloway!" she snarled, gaze daring him to say something—anything. "Not _once_ have you _ever_ helped NEST or the Autobots. All you do is treat them like crap when they have essentially saved your fucking ass two times now! You openly disrespect not only the Autobot, but General Morshower and Lennox. I don't care if you insult me, but you will _not_insult them or what they've done, especially when you have done _nothing_to help."

He glared, "You won't get away with this—you hit _me_!"

"It's less than you deserve you fucking dick," she growled, and, withholding another punch, she turned on her heels, and continued on. Wisely, the older man did not follow or call after her; instead he hissed as he touched at his face and wiped some of the blood away. Catherine didn't even look back to revel in her satisfaction, though she did grin after she turned the corner. She had to admit—it felt good to have finally done it. Of course, it was something he'd had coming to him for a long time now. Ever since he'd risen up into the ranks of National Security he had been pressuring them like crazy about the Cybertech shipments and especially this past month with the Decepticon attacks, and she wouldn't have minded if it were just pressure, but no—he had been deliberately insulting Prime, her father, and Morshower like the asshole he was.

"_You'd do Ironhide proud with that punch, girl,"_Blaster's voice snickered in her ear. _"And don't worry—that slagger won't find nothin' 'bout no punch on the video feed. In fact, you guys kept on walking as far as security boys know."_

She touched behind her ear, "You're welcome, and thanks. Oh, and let's keep this between us, alright? As much as everyone knows he deserved it and would have cheered… it's bad politics."

"_Nah, I got'cha. My audios are sealed, although I think you mean you, me, and Sideswipe, right?"_the mech chuckled.

"You already know me so well," she chuckled back as she turned another corner and exited through a door leading to a main corridor. "Any news, by the way?"

"_Well, you already know 'bout the sensors, but nothin' on any shipments. Whole thing's gone quiet. I've been wantin' to get some scoutin' out, but things have been tight, y'know?"_

Catherine didn't answer right away—it would have looked a little odd to more than a few people if she suddenly reached up to her ear and started talking to the air. While Bluetooth technology was becoming more common for the workplace, hers was supposed to be "invisible", which made it perfect for her government meetings, but no so much for looking sane in public. Thankfully, the walk through the entrance corridor of the meetings building was a short one and she was alone in an elevator soon enough, heading down towards the parking lot.

"I know. I've been dealing with the repercussions ever since this shit started up," she grumbled as she pulled her bun free.

"_Whelp, once we get these sensors finished up, we'll have a lot less of that 'shit' to deal with, so just hang on, girl."_

"Oh, I'm hanging on," she sighed, pulling her hand away and stripping off her business vest. It'd been a long time since she'd been annoyed having to wear her fancy attire, but today she detested it. She wanted nothing more than to put on a shirt and shorts, say "fuck it" to the world, and do absolutely _nothing_. While she couldn't do the last two, the first was applicable and she could do it sitting in the front seat of the silver sports car that drove up in front of her, driver's side door open and seat empty. She happily flopped in and let the seat lower back comfortably while the seatbelt buckled itself.

"Drive, my fine silver steed. I wish to be away from this awful place!" she spoke, waving her hands in the air, and with a chuckle, her 'silver steed' complied.

"Sounds like you had a good time today," he hummed while she interlaced her fingers and set them behind her head.

"Well, the meeting was boring, as usual… but I did just sock Galloway in the jaw," she replied, and Sideswipe jerked a little as he busted out laughing, attempting to ask "what" as he did so. Catherine smiled the whole time, quite proud of herself.

"Aw, man, I knew there was a reason I love you," he chuckled.

She grinned, "Yeah, just make sure it's kept between us, love. Like I told Blaster—bad politics."

"You told _Blaster_ before _me_?" the silver mech inquired as he pulled out onto the main roads and weaved in and out of traffic.

"Oh, calm down," she grumbled as she sat up and waved off his huff. She continued on as she pulled her "lazy" shirt out from the bag in the passenger's seat. "I had him on earphone, alright? I had to get him to give me a feed loop so I didn't get caught, which means he saw what was really going on, of course."

"Alright, alright, geez! I get it. No need to go Ratchet-crazy on my aft!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, actually," she snickered as she pulled the shirt over, and then started working on the pants. "So, is Sam already back or are they still on their way?"

"He'll probably beat us there unless I do some hard core speeding."

"Do it. We can't let him one-up us!"

His engine rumbled, "You got it. By the way—what d'ya think Galloway's gonna do to get back at you?"

"Pff, hell if I know. Probably try and get me suspended without any proof. Bastard. I'm so sick of his shit, 'Sides," she barked as she slid her shorts up and leaned back, arms folded across her chest. "I'm sick of all their shit, actually. They treat you guys like crap and they don't do anything to help! They wouldn't even be _able _to treat you this way if you guys hadn't saved their asses _twice_ now! God, I just want to punch them all in the face or balls or vagina or whatever!"

"If you're stressed, let me know. I will force you onto vacation again," he purred, and she sighed, casting him a smile.

"I know you will, but I really am okay. Yeah, yeah, I'm stressed, but I'm fine. Spending some free time with Sam, 'Bee, Carly, and you will really help me out. So don't you dare call Optimus without my knowing again or will kick your sorry metal aft."

He chuckled, "Alright, alright, but now it's just _so_tempting!"

"Yeah, yeah," Catherine grumbled, and let her gaze drift out towards the street.

She had a feeling he already knew, but she had lied a little. She wasn't completely fine. Galloway she was used to after so many years, but now he was coming after them with the resolve of a vendetta. She had heard all about the cargo plane fiasco, but was that really worth all this trouble? There had to be something more to it for him to go ape crazy on getting rid of NEST. The idea of being one of the traitors had crossed her mind more than once, but she'd had Blaster run every search possible on him and even watched him diligently for two weeks, but there was nothing. He was completely clean, so why? She'd thought maybe it was somebody else—someone higher up telling him what to do, so she'd sent Blaster, Maggie, and Glenn after it, but they'd yet to find anything.

Then there was the Decepticons. Unfortunately, it was no secret the enemy had been making attacks on NEST bases around the world. Australia had been hit first; then Sweden; then Romania; then Iceland! They would come out of seemingly nowhere and rain down a hellfire of Energon blasts. To make it worse, the attacks were apparently solely made of Seekers, which made it almost impossible for ground forces to combat, and even if they got her Aerialbots or any Air Force out there, the Decepticons were long gone. She just couldn't understand it—what were they after? What was their motive? Why didn't they just finish the job? It wasn't like the enemy to strike and leave. Something was going on, but what?

The worst part of it all was that the public was becoming restless. They were losing faith in the Autobots and NEST. After all, their protectors weren't doing their jobs—bases were being destroyed, costing the people tax dollars, and good men and women were getting killed. The Decepticons had never attacked a civilian area, but it was only a matter of time, and everyone knew it. She had done a few talks shows and managed to sound convincing to some—the Internet had given her some hope for humanity in regards to that. However, the public was a tank ready to blow with the smallest mishap. They were going to have to resolve these issues soon and fast, otherwise they risked a lot of problems.

Of course, to add on to it all, the Cybertech weapons issue remained. They hadn't found one single shipment or even a factory in the entire month since the Philippines raid. It was like they had vanished off the face of the Earth. It made a sickening feeling form in the pit of her stomach and tie together in a painfully tight knot. The end to that problem was also dangling just out of reach, teasing them to no end. She was ready to punch a wall just out of frustration!

"Please tell me we're there," Catherine sighed loudly from behind closed eyes.

He chuckled, "We're here. And we're not the only ones."

She perked up, and, sure enough, they were in the alleyway below Sam and Carly's apartment. They also weren't alone—rolling in from the other side of the alley was a very familiar yellow, black-striped Camaro. A grin stretched across her face just as Sideswipe's door lifted and she slipped out, pausing to lean against Sideswipe's hood while she waited for 'Bee to pull up next to them. His driver's side door opened a few seconds later, blaring one awesome alternate rock song and revealing the familiar and welcomed face of her dark-haired friend. Sam grinned back as he running-manned his way over all smooth-like, which made it impossible for her not to laugh and embrace him.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood," she hummed as he leaned against 'Bee's doors.

"Well, I did manage to make a B on my Calc test, so I say that's good reason to," the young man hummed. "Though I was just trying to show how I awesome I am, too."

"Well, I guess I can give you that. Anyways, is Carly already here or do we have some free time to do some hard core video gaming? I'm in the mood to kill zombies Rambo style."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Actually, uh, yeah, we can. She sent me a text earlier that she's going to have to stay a little later than she thought—some big project going on and her boss needs some major organizing help."

"Oh. Well, her boss kinda sucks. Looks like we get to wait for Carly to go psycho on Gears of War then," she chuckled. "Anyways, shall we go? I'm sure the two little jerks want to get back in, anyways."

"_Ugh_. Don't remind me. I'm sure they'll give us an earful when we get up there," Sam sighed, shaking his head. He then pushed off Bumblebee and tapped his hood. "You guys can chill or whatever—pretty sure we're not heading out anywhere today."

"If you do go out, don't get into trouble. That goes double for _you_," Catherine added, giving Sideswipe's windshield a look.

"No promises," was all he purred back, and the redhead laughed anyways. She laughed again when Sam's sent an odd look her way, and slung an arm around his shoulders to head inside. She knew her friend was just fine with her relationship—she still owed him money that he wouldn't ever get it—but he liked to tease her with the look every now and then. It wouldn't be fun, otherwise.

The apartment was, thankfully, only three floors up, and, luckily, Catherine kept the key in the clothes she was going to wear, so Sam, whom was a silly boy and forgot said key, did not have to run back down to get it from his Autobot companion. The place was like always—a little messy, but not so much that it was a big deal. Just as they predicted, both miniature-sized Autobots were pressed up against the porch door's clear windows, tiny optics glaring unhappily. They were accompanied by Bonecrusher, drool dribbling from his jaws, and his chocolate eyes eager for a treat and some good loving. With only a little reluctance, 'Cat took on the deed of letting them in.

"It's about freakin' time!" Wheelie barked as he rolled in, Brains right at his heels. "Thought we was gonna freeze our tailpipes out there! Can't believe we're getting treated like this! Like we're some kinda house pets like the mutt!"

Catherine rolled her eyes as she flopped on the couch, "You're living here for free and are fed and taken care of by us. You basically qualify as a pet right there, which means you stay _outside_ when we're gone."

"Hey! We are 'autonomous robotic organism'! Not _pets_! We deserve some respect around here, y'know! We—well, _I_ helped save the world, too!"

"Sam and I saved the world _twice_, so suck it little guy," she barked back just as Bonecrusher came over and laid his head on her lap, begging for some petting, which she was happy to give. Wheelie, meanwhile, huffed, cursed silently, and rolled off with Brains who was mumbling strange gibberish as usual. His head was smoking again, too, which meant he was probably perusing through the Internet.

"At least one of you gets along well enough with them," Sam spoke up as he hopped around the couch's edge and tossed a soda to the redhead. "Carly's starting to get annoyed by them."

"Really? They're not that bad, are they?"

"They've discovered the dirty side of the Internet, so to speak," the young man frowned, and the redhead nearly choked on her drink. Sam merely mad an "mmhmm" as he coughed up the rest.

"Oh God. Poor Carly!" she breathed once she'd regained control of her lungs.

"Yeeeah… She tolerates them, though. I might need you to take 'em at some point unless I can convince them to chill out. They're so annoying sometimes, though."

"Then they're much safer here," she replied, but then waved her hand. "Anyways, let's forget that. I wanna kill some zombies."

He raised a brow, "Bad day at work?"

"You have _no_ idea. Be glad you don't have to work for NEST."

"Ah," Sam hummed, his eyes trailing off as if he had more to say, but Catherine didn't see it as she moved to the TV stand and prepped the game console. The young man bit his lip as he thought, but, again, he held back the lingering words on his mind. Instead, he used the video game to occupy his thoughts, as did Catherine, and for a good long while zombie killing was the best thing in the whole word. Even the occasionally interruption of Wheelie and Brains helped, although was much less preferred than zombies. Of course, one could only kill zombies for so long, and the game was shut down in favor of just chilling and watching whatever was on television. Thankfully, their two miscreants were busying themselves with something on the Internet, so both humans were able to relax some.

"So," Sam began as he flipped through channels. "Are things really that bad right now? I mean, I watch the news to try and keep up and Leo's always telling me things, but…"

She sighed, letting her head fall back, "I want to say it's not as bad as I make it out to be, but it kind of is. I'm guessing you heard about the 'Cons attacking, right?"

"Yeah, I did. 'Bee's been getting worried. I think he wants to come back and help, but he's worried about me n' Carly, too."

"Tell him not to worry—we've got it covered. It's just the 'Cons are giving us the slip every time and, well, I'm sure you've seen the public's opinion. Anyways, just worry about finishing college, alright? You do _not_ want to deal with all this crap right now," she replied with a chuckle, but Sam didn't join in. Rather, he mumbled something under his breath with a frown, and Catherine looked at him, confused and a little concerned. "Sam?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "It's… It's just… I dunno, 'Cat. I just—I feel like maybe I want something more than college. I mean, I know I said before I didn't. Hell, I used to think so, but now… Now… Man, I've helped saved the world _twice_. Going back to being a college kid just doesn't feel… _right_. I feel like I'm supposed to do something more."

"Sam, you don't want to get into NEST right now—"

"But what if I do? I—I've been thinking about it, and I want to do more like what you do. I mean, even _Leo_ is working with you guys now and he was crying most of the time in the fight two years ago! I know what I've said before—that I'm just a normal kid wanting to live a normal life, but… but now… Now I'm not sure. I mean, you and me—we were meant to be more. You _are_ more right now, and I want to be like that, too."

"Sam… I understand, I do, but… it's just… it's really bad right now. We've got the 'Cons, the Cybertech, and so much pressure…"

"'Cat," he started, turning to face her, a serious look on his face, "I know you're just trying to protect me, but I want to do this. I want to be like you and Lennox and all those NEST soldiers. I want to fight, too. I want to do _something_."

The redhead was quiet for a few moments before she looked him dead in the eye, "What about Carly?"

The young man pulled back a little, realization hitting harder than if she had slapped him. At once regret and guilt overcame him, and she knew he was trying to find a way to answer her—some way to make his plea seem reasonable, but it was _Carly_. They had only been together two years now, but she was one of the best things to ever happen to him. Their time together was about the same as with Mikaela, but already he felt more strongly for the dirty blonde-haired, young woman than his ex. He dared to call it love, but it was a phrase he was too afraid to say. He already told one girl he did, and she'd still left him. Yes, he told Catherine he loved her, but that different. Regardless, he knew he had something fantastic with Carly, and that he didn't want to lose it. Yet—and yet! The desire to be more; to be that man the Primes and Optimus had said he was… It was like a drug, but so was Carly, and he was addicted to both.

"I… She…" he tried, the words jumbled in his head, and even more so on his tongue. Besides him, Catherine sighed. She knew what she had done. Her friend was hurting now, and it was her fault, but she was just trying to protect him like she said. The life of a NEST soldier could be good, but right now it wasn't. Furthermore—Sam wasn't a soldier. She didn't think he could kill anybody or anything. Megatron, maybe, but that had been a special case. She wasn't just going to let him join up and die, either. She couldn't bear to see him dead again. She couldn't bear to see any more of the people she cared about die. Still, to see her friend so torn, she wasn't sure she could completely deny him. Who was she to deny him? Yes, she was his best friend and family, but was it her place to deny him that chance to be the hero he already was?

"Maybe… Maybe I can get her to understand," Sam murmured, but his words were weak and his will was faltering. Catherine watched him and sighed again, her own resolve faltering.

"Look," she started, running a hand through her hair. "I can_maybe_send in an application for them to… consider you. I mean, they don't just let anyone in right away. I'll see if I can't get you in some field somewhere. _But_—don't get your hopes up, okay? Like I said, things are bad. We've got groups trying to shut us down, so we're not exactly hiring willy-nilly."

Sam's eyes brightened a little, though the hints of guilt remained, "Thanks, 'Cat. I mean it."

"You just better talk to Carly about this. She has a right to know."

"I will. Thank-you, Catherine. I mean it," he replied, but even though he smiled at her, she did not return it.

"Just… don't expect too much. It's not up to me who's hired and fired, and they only listen to me so far as what I write about the pros and cons. It's up to the higher ups."

He nodded, "I got it. It's cool."

Catherine looked him in the eyes for a few second, and then fell back with a groan. Sam was going to be the death of her, and no amount of his grasping her hand lovingly with thanks would change her mind. A buzz in her pockets would distract her from said thoughts, however, and she pulled out her new smartphone, checked the name, slid the button, and put it up to her ear.

"What's up, 'Sides?" she asked, and Sam perked up curiously beside her.

"_Blaster just located a traitor, and Prime and Lennox are getting a team together to nab him. You want in?"_

"Damn right I do!" she shouted, standing up quickly. The young man stood up with her, brow raised. "I'll be right there, so either have your door open or hurry and get back!"

"So, what was that about? Work?" her friend inquired once she put up her phone, and she nodded, smirking.

"We finally found someone, and we just might even be a step closer to solving this thing!" she laughed, but then frowned sympathetically. "Looks like I gotta cut the friendship time short today, Sammy. I'll try to make it up to you some other time!"

He elbowed her shoulder, "Nah, I know how it is. Go save the world, 'Cat. And who knows—one day I might join you."

"You already did twice," she grinned, and he gave her a "that's-not-what-I-meant-look" that made her laugh. "Yeah, yeah, see ya later, Sam."

She gave him a quick hug and then hurtled down the stairs in record time, nearly busting the door down. Thankfully, Sideswipe was still there with Bumblebee, his door open and waiting. She made sure to pat the yellow Autobot's hood affectionately and shout a quick farewell before flopping into the leather driver's seat. Sideswipe took off at once, just as excited as Catherine was.

"Oh, man I can't believe we finally got something! It's about freakin' time!" the redhead laughed, fist pumping.

Sideswipe laughed, "I'm just hoping he puts up a fight. Then we don't have to pull punches!"

"You mean _me_ and the other _humans_ don't have to. You pulling your punches on a human would kill them, anyways."

"Not if I punch with my finger," he grumbled, and Catherine chuckled.

"How about you cover me n' the other soldiers while we nab the guy, yeah? He might try to escape and we need a fast 'bot to catch a runner."

"Pff. _Fine_. You ruin all my fun."

"Oh hush. And stop trying to be cute. It's cute."

Sideswipe merely snickered and drove on.

**-O-**

The plan was a pretty good one, and was apparently working. The best part of it was that they'd done this kind of thing before—at least what they were _pretending_ to do. Every so often a NEST team would be transferred to a different base either for missions or just for a regular transfer, and that also included Autobots. Sometimes, higher up officials would accompany said transfers, either to finish up the business, or perhaps because they were moving on elsewhere. Whatever the case, the Washington NEST base was ready and happy to welcome Catherine Wolf and her entourage of five NEST soldiers from D.C., along with Autobot Blaster, Sideswipe, and Springer.

Air Raid's abilities were not used in this instance, due to the human soldier factor—much to the Seeker's disappointment—and so they came by cargo plane, which landed smoothly on the base's landing pad. There, Catherine, Jackson, and the four other soldiers shuffled out and greeted the base's commanding officer warmly while the Autobots exited out and transformed. At least, Sideswipe and Springer did. Unlike the others, Blaster did not have a moving alternate form, but he was small enough to crouch within the cargo part of the plane, so he simply walked out.

"Glad to see you made it," the officer—Thomas Harrison, Catherine knew—spoke warmly once he'd saluted them. "How about we hurry and head inside? It's much warmer there and there's supposed to be snow coming later."

"We'd appreciate that," the redhead nodded, already tugging her jacket a little closer. The commanding officer nodded, turned, and led them inside, his own solders following in suit as was customary. The Autobots made their way under the hangar roof where they would remain as their bodies could not fit inside very well. However, their main function was to keep their target from escaping, and Blaster would be keeping very close tabs. He'd also made sure to catch any information going out to the enemy, ready to track it at any second.

"So, are these all the new troops you told me about?" the commanding officer inquired, glancing back at them. He was nearing middle-age, and had a few wrinkles here and there, but nothing too noticeable. He carried himself well, as a military man should, was clean shaven, and well dressed. He was hiding the fact they told him the real reason they were here very well. Anyone not in on the secret mission would never have thought he was helping them nab the Decepticon-aiding traitor, shoving him into an interrogation room, and getting down to business. They did, however, think he was helping them transfer troops and take a court-martialed soldier to D.C.

"Of course," she replied, smiling a little. Jackson and the others were in on the mission as well, and they had been chosen out of those she, Morshower, and Lennox trusted the most and that they knew were, without a doubt, not traitors. They, too, grinned ever so slightly, but reigned it in as the commanding officer led them through the halls, heading towards the room where they had their suspect already in custody. The young man was no doubt quite terrified at the moment, wondering why on earth he was there, sitting in one of the two chairs and with armed guards in the corner. Well, he was going to find out, and the traitor was going to tell them everything he knew.

"Alright, he's in here," the commanding officer stated as they turned a final corner and came before a window. Inside, a young man looking about Catherine's age sat, his hands cuffed in his lap. He looked fairly nervous, and Catherine nodded with satisfaction. While she wouldn't be the one to get the information from the traitor—but how she wish she could sock him a good few time for all the trouble he and his cohorts had caused—she would be listening in very closely, as would Blaster, whom would do so through the miniature comm. link hooked behind her ear.

"What do you know so far?" she asked, folding her arms while she stared the young man down.

"Not much, unfortunately. We've tried tricking him into something—even threatened, but he won't budge. I'm starting to think he doesn't know much," the commanding officer sighed with a shake of his head. "Maybe your boys will do better?"

"Maybe. If you don't mind us getting rough, that is," the redhead hummed, glancing at the officer briefly, whom nodded with confirmation. "Good. This should make things easier. Jackson, you know what to do. Try and start with the Philippines, though. I bet he and his fellow traitors will be mad about that."

"Ah, yes. I heard about that mission. Caused quite a lot of trouble for the Decepticons with that, I'm sure. Didn't you take out a shipment and then three of them, right?"

Catherine nodded, "Yes, we did. A small, but good victory."

"Allow me to let your boys in to talk to him about it then," the man smiled and nodded, moving around her to open the door, but then the redhead moved her hands behind her back into rest position and hummed loudly.

"It was also a mission kept so secretly tight that only those on the mission and the men we captured knew about it, Harrison," she spoke calmly, but there was an underlying danger to her tone that made the man pause and stare at her, eyes widening a little. They grew to the size of dinner plates when Jackson, instead of trying to enter the room, grabbed both of his arms. No doubt his heart was racing as the redhead walked past Thomas and opened the door, where the young man turned to her and was suddenly not so worried looking anymore. She grinned as she told him, "Well done, Michael. You should be an actor."

Michael chuckled as he stood, "Aw, it was nothin'. Glad we tricked this S.O.B., though."

"Release him," she told the guards, who heeded her command at once, and then she turned back to Thomas, who had small dribbles of nervous sweat beginning to form on his brow. "As for _you_. Oh, you… You are going to tell us _everything_ about what has been going on with the Cybertech shipments and who is all behind it."

Thomas Harrison curled his lip as if to growl out some foul words, but he bit them back. However, he wasn't put down just yet. Before Jackson could react, the bigger man rammed his heel into the Asian's foot, and used the resulting reaction to wrench his arms free and smash his fists into his captor's nose. He took off at a dead sprint, surprising everyone, and bowled over his own soldiers. Catherine yelled for him to stop and then for everyone to help stop them while she, too, gave chase.

She grabbed her ear, "Shit! Blaster! 'Sides! He's escaping!"

"_We heard, and we're ready with some other guys, and—wait… what the—aw slag!"_

Blaster had barely finished his sentence when the base shook with the echoes of explosions. Then it really did shake as another explosion burst apart the hall just to the right of her. She, along with a few others, were knocked down, and she quickly scrambled up, eyes going wide and heart beat racing. There was only one reason why her Autobot companion would say that and the base blow up at the same time. She could barely believe it, but it was happening to her right then and there. How, though? Her eyes locked onto Thomas, who was already up and running. With a growl, she took after him.

_How'd he get a message out? Did he even give a message? No—this can't just all be coincidence!_She raged as she dodged around men racing to get their weapons, shouting for everyone to move. The other end of her comm. link was silent, but she knew it was because they were in battle right now. She wasn't too worried for them—even if it was a Seeker, Sideswipe knew how to handle himself, and even Blaster was an efficient warrior, although certainly not the best. At the very least, he could thwart missile attempts by way of his hacking and soundwave concussion abilities.

"Stop him!" she screamed at one soldier who had popped into Thomas's way, but she was too late, and the man shoved the poor soldier into the wall. She growled out a curse as she pumped her legs harder. If there was one good thing out of the encounter, it was that she was now catching up, but then she realized where he was going. He was heading outside to the hangar. Her brain brought pieces together and she knew he was going to try and make his getaway with the Decepticons. She couldn't let that happen.

Another explosion broke through the wall behind her, and she almost fell with a shout, but managed to keep going. Thomas, however, stumbled as he was knocked into the nearby wall. She was just a few steps behind him as he took off at a full sprint again, but they were almost to the doors. They were only a few seconds away, and so she prepared herself to lunge. She just needed to be a little closer and then she could do it—there!

Just as Thomas burst through the door, she shot at him, bowling into his backside while locking her arms around his gut, and sent them both tumbling. At the same time, an Energon blast ripped up the wall near them. The force knocked them both away, forcing Catherine to release Thomas, and for both to be showered with debris, some of which cut through her skin and struck her hard enough that she knew she was going to have a bruise. It knocked the wind out of her, too, and she rolled onto her back, gasping for air and trying to look for the traitor, but her vision was blurry.

"Catherine! Catherine!" she could hear someone shout—Sideswipe, she realized—but she was still looking for Thomas. She finally found him to her left, and he was struggling to rise. He managed to do so while she still staggered, but then familiar, metal fingers cupped her gently and helped her up. She grasped at one of them to regain her balance, but had to wince as a sharp pain went through her side. She touched it, felt the wet trickle of blood, but pushed aside the rest as she watched the man begin to limp-run out into the field, waving his arms up at the sky. She followed his gaze, and there, circling around towards them were two Seekers. Blaster wasn't too far ahead, his sound weapons ready to thwart their missiles.

She meant to shout for Blaster to stop him, but Sideswipe pulled her away as the Seeker fired off more shots. He kept her close and safe, shielded by his metal body, while Blaster forced the missiles to the ground instead of the base walls. Thomas struggled past the Autobot then, who finally noticed and moved to grab him, but the Seekers fired again, distracting them once more. The traitor went on, still shouting and waving for them to help. Once he was far enough out, he stopped, still waving, and the Seekers began another turn, their noses aimed at the man, ready to grab him.

Only, they didn't. They fired their Energon blasts a final time, all of which struck the man head on, ripping him apart instantly and reducing those parts to cinders and a splatters of blood. The Seekers veered away and shot off then, leaving the Autobots, Catherine, and the base to look on. Catherine did so only for a few moments before she stared at the spot where Thomas had been. There was literally nothing left but the blackened burn of where he had stood. He was obliterated. Gone. Their only lead was gone. The base was a ravaged mess. Soldiers were wounded or dead. They had _nothing_.

With a defeated sigh, Catherine leaned back into Sideswipe's hands and cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>LVII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_WELL. How's that for an ending? ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?! Just kidding. Anyways. SO. First things first: THERE WAS A MONTH TIME SKIP SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER (It's now March). I know, I know. What? a MONTH?! Am I crazy? only slightly. I actually have quite a lot of time to get through so time skips are longer than they used to be. Not to worry- not much happened besides Decepticon attacks and 'Cons searching. This chapter was where all the good stuff was._

_So. How may of you were jumping for joy when Catherine socked Galloway, hmm? Don't lie now- I know you all were waiting for it ;) Yes, she totally socked him, and with Blaster's hacking skills, she gets away with it, whoo! Also, Sideswipe being cute is cute._

_Also, bonding time with Sam! As we all know, Sam had his hero complex in DOTM, and I'm still going to follow that because I can understand why he felt that way. However, it will be toned down some and he won't be a complete douche. As you read, it starts here, and it's going to get somewhat worse. Oh, and Carly's at her newest job now. Guess who's her boss? ;)_

_Right-o. So. That last mission here was a flop. Hope it was exciting, though! Lots of action and explosions all around, and Blaster doing some cool slag! :) And just so everyone knows- YES. DECEPTICONS ARE NASTY SLAGGERS. They don't give a flying frag about humans. Thomas Harrison was a reliability-not that they really knew, I'm sure- and he had to be taken care of. So they blow him up. Yep. And NEST loses their lead. Life's just going great isn't it?! :D Oh, and look! A wild Michael appeared! Yes, he's not gone forever, although he might be soon. And I don't mean dead "gone forever", just so you don't freak out guys~ 'Cat and Mike are friends, by the way._

_And on a final note- SUNSTREAKER NEXT CHAPTER._


	58. Sunburn

**TMWolf: **_So hey thar guys. I think my laptop might be fixed. It's being... kinda silly still, so I might have to take it in for him to check, but we'll see. It's getting a little ridiculous, but it does work and the charger keeps the battery from depleting but doesn't charge. Stupid laptop :c Anyways, college soon! Going to moving back in just about a week! :D Yay! Anyways, I haven't completely decided on any one shot ideas for the 1000 review mark, so if you guys have any idea be sure and keep 'em coming! :) Oh, by the way! I made a poster folks! xD_

_Anyways, so HERE'S THE BIG CHAPTER FOLKS. SUNSTREAKER IS ARRIVING. ENJOY OR IT NOT. HE IS HERE. And since Sunny is arriving, I believe Muse- Sunburn's is a perfect song title to use for this chapter :D_

_Now for reviews. Gonna try and make this quick so you guys can get to reading about him faster ;)_

**_Autobot-Bre: _**_LOL ha ha yeah! Galloway's had it coming, so, y'know, it was bound to happen :P Also, whoa, whoa. Calm down. -flips table back- Yes, he is coming. It might be late but- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D I guess consider this a late birthday present?_

**_A Wiccan: _**_You and a LOT of other people ;)_

**_Bee4ever: _**_Thanks! And if only they did do it in the movie! I figured the parachute scene made up for it :P_

**_Berenos: _**_Ha ha, well, I have to keep you guys coming, am I right? ;) Oh, uh, don't worry about the traitor. Someone got him... Yes, Galloway deserves so much more than what he got... and he's going to get it soon. And you're welcome! I'm happy to help! :)_

**_BlackMoonWhiteSky: _**_I get the feeling you really want to see Sunstreaker. And nyahahaha yes! Galloway was decked! Ha ha, I see you like Sideswipe, too ;) Thank-you very much, by the way~_

**_Cascadenight: _**_Ha ha, well, glad I could make your day much better, he he! :D And honestly- how could you forget? I'm not necessarily evil- I'm just writing the 'Cons how they are. Which is evil. :P And I acknowledge you're request. Whether or not it comes to pass will have to wait to be seen._

**_Coka Cookie Cola: _**_Awww, thanks so much! xD And OMFP YES I'VE SEEN IT AND IT'S SO FRAGGING AWESOME. :D_

**_Guest: _**_I forgot which one you are, sooo... anyways. Yes, R2 is dead :c And yes, Sunny is here! xD Everyone wants to hit Galloway, yes. Yes, Blaster is awesome. He's Blaster! :D That's actually really cool the thunder added sound effects! :D_

**_Iceshadow911247: _**_OH. WELL. Lol! Oh, silly Prime. Tee hee, you and your friends! LOL Galloway's burn, ha ha. Oh, trust me, I heard the cheers once I stopped me own ;) LOL YOU KNOW THAT MEME, YESSS! Sideswipe would have killed the guy. Just saying. YEAH. PLOT TWIST. IT'S HOW A ROLE MUTHA FRAGGERS. -struts swag- LOL you forgot about Michael? You're so nice :P And lawl Pokemon is awesome xD And no, I wasn't lying. He's really here!_

**_Kohana Maru: _**_You and me both! He totally deserved it. Blaster is the man, my friend. He is the man. Because he can hack. He's the one you want on your team, ha ha. Catherine would agree on the Sideswipe bit :P And yupyupyup on the 'Cons. They are NOT a merciful bunch, and I intended and still do intend to show it._

**_Mercedes Wolfcy: _**_I counter the Matrix of Leadership with, appropriately, the Dead Matrix! Thanks, too! :D_

**_My Name is Cat: _**_Sooo... Holy slag. That's... that's crazy how much its so alike. Geez! xD;; Well, this is an awkwardly awesome situation, if I do say so myself, ha ha._

**_Nightfury123: _**_Same! And Catherine finally got it done for us! :D And yes, Sunny is here and uh- OMP D: -revives-_

**_Pitstop96: _**_It's the world's new badaft duo- BLASTER AND CAT. ONE HACKS, ONE PUNCHES. They'd be unstoppable. Yeah, poor Sammy, although he totally shouldn't the dork! -thwaps him- Yeah, lots of slag this chapter. Lots of excitement and disappointment~ And yes, Sunny is here! xD_

**_Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex: _**_Ah, yes, well I do not have a defibrillator, so, please, no heart attacks! xD I also couldn't pay that bill! Sunny-boy is here, sooo, yeah! xD And yes, Fanfic hates hearts. :P_

**_Starscream's Prime: _**_ahahahahah, I see you've been waiting for that Punch, ha ha. Armada!Starscream is my favorite Screamer! :D He's so awesome in Armada!_

**_Topkicker26: _**_Yes it does! :D He's a grumpy little jerk ha ha! I never played Gears of War. I forgot if it was because it was only for Xbox or I just didn't like some of the gameplay. Hnn. I actually tried a ME demo and I hated the stupid shooting system -flips table- Sam's like can be... well, it just can be? :0 Aww that's so cool, and if I ever go I totally will! WHOOOOOOO!_

**_VanillaSnowdrops: _**_It's a good name! :D Has a lovely ring to it! :) And don't be pesimistic! Have confidence, my friend! -petpats- Whoo for almost being done! xD "OMP" = Oh my Primus, ha ha ha! xD YES. I'M SURE. You dirty whore -throws shoe- Psssh. Her kids have already done that many times over. He's just able t outsmart them ;) Ha ha, I bet Annie would like you, although her parents might not considering the, ah, "influnce" you might have :P JUSTSTEALHERCOVER. Yeah, airline tickets are ridiculous- even traveling in country! -shakes head- Better off just driving or, hell, walking! I've actually been to other countries, but we generally don't go too far. Expenses and being away from home kinda sucks after a while xD And no, I haven't been to Asia- but my Dad has. He's gone to China and India on business. And, yes, I do love you, hee hee :P YES. SHE PUNCHED GALLOWAY. WE SHOULD ALL DANCE. As for Carly's boss... you'll see ;) Yep. Things aren't looking good for NEST eh heh heh heh~ :D I can't make things easy! And I am so far! I've considered a Sideswipe & Cat prank, but I'll stick thinking on it! :3 And yes, PG13 for sure. Can't scar the little uns xD Energon macaroons? Not sure I like those..._

**_Zombiegirl0203: _**_Awesome sauce is the best sauce so whoo!_

_And, without further ado, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S SUNNY!_

* * *

><p><p>

**LVIII. **Sunburn

* * *

><p>Catherine kicked her legs lazily against the surface of one of the many metal containers in the area, doing her best to contain her nervousness and excitement. In front of her, Sideswipe paced back and forth, gibbering both English and Cybertronian excitedly, or sometimes not speaking at all. In those moments she knew he was speaking with his brother through the bond, whom was just about to arrive at Diego Garcia. She knew to Sideswipe it had felt like an eternity since he was first able to sense his brother and then speak with him, and now it was only minutes before his feet would touch down on the landing pad and walk—or possibly roll— into the hanger. He wasn't going to be alone, either.<p>

Originally, Sunstreaker would have arrived the following week, but a surprising thing had happened. That something was called "Wheeljack". It was an interesting story, to say the least, and had lifted a few spirits—including Catherine's—despite the loss of their lead just two weeks ago. According to Sunstreaker, the ship Wheeljack and his companion, Mirage, had been traveling in appeared out of nowhere and nearly ran into his protoform. The "apology", as it was called, was to allow Sideswipe's twin aboard and join them on the ride. After that, the mech hadn't cared. Thankfully, Wheeljack was more than happy to explain how he had managed to tap into an old technology made long ago, but never utilized because the mind behind it had been lost. Catherine hadn't gotten the name, but it was essentially the same thing Air Raid used—teleportation.

Whatever the case, it was a one-use only kind of thing, and the core of the device to execute the teleportation was fried. Luckily for their new friends, their engines still worked, so their ship was able to high-tail it to Earth much faster than just in their protoforms. They were also able to establish a proper link with Diego Garcia and the rest of the Autobots, whom were overjoyed to hear from new companions. Ratchet was especially grateful as he, too, paced a bit, talking happily with both of his assistants. Wheeljack, according to the medic, would provide "essential" aid to the Autobots and their technology. Mirage, while still considered a good asset, was not as widely celebrated, although Hound and Smokescreen were there to greet him—apparently old comrades. Sunstreaker, of course, had Sideswipe, and all three of the mechs had Optimus Prime to meet them, whom stood at the edges of the hanger, hands clasped behind his back.

Being liaison, Catherine was required to be there, but even if she hadn't she would have been. Sunstreaker was, in human terms, her brother-in-law. He was family. She had no idea what would happen, but he was family, and she would treat him as such. Besides, it was all too easy to see how happy her bond mate was as he waited. He looked ready to burst with the emotion, and she silently wished her part of the bond was still strong enough for her to touch just so she could feel and share in the joy.

"So," Lennox suddenly spoke up from behind, nearly startling the redhead. "Sunstreaker, huh? He's your brother-in-law, you said… so that makes him my son-in-law, I guess?"

Catherine chuckled as she leaned back on her arms, "I've never been good on figuring all that out, but, sure? Why not? You nervous about meeting him?"

"Me? Nah. I got Ironhide as back up, so no worries," her father grinned, and she chuckled again.

"Don't forget Chromia. She'll probably get them before Ironhide does."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, she would. Sometimes I feel like she's trying to be a mother hen to us. It's weird," the brown-haired man frowned, tilting his head thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about it," Catherine replied, waving it off with her hand. "It's a Femme thing. She's just gotten really attached, and all three of them kinda consider us like hatchlings—er, Cybertronian babies—and Femmes protected them back home, so they're just keeping us safe, is all."

"Alright, alright. You're the expert. It's still weird," Lennox huffed, and the redhead laughed lightly. She stopped when he came closer, touching her shoulder gently, and looked up at her. "You doin' okay, kiddo?"

Catherine smiled at her father, glad to know he was looking out for her. It had been no secret she was frustrated by everything that had happened in the past few months—everyone one was, though she was one of the worst. He also knew he hadn't helped when he pulled her off duty for a few weeks to heal up her injuries and to take a breather. She had huffed, of course—it was just a pulled rib muscle and a few cuts and bruises—but agreed, and had actually enjoyed the down time. She'd be getting back to work soon enough, but for now she was still off. One thing she was glad about it was the fact it gave her a decent amount of time to get to know her brother-in-law before things got busy again.

"Yeah, I'm good. The world hasn't fallen apart without me telling everyone what to do, right? Public isn't in an uproar without me to tell them what's not going down?" she inquired and her father snickered softly. He reached up to ruffle her hair, but was just a bit too short, so she leaned down for him.

"No, the world hasn't fallen apart, but you're definitely better at this stuff than me. I prefer just shooting things instead of giving orders."

"I'd prefer to shoot things, too, to be honest," she sighed, slumping back a little. "At least they're listening. It'd be worse if they didn't."

Lennox grinned, "Maybe one day you'll get to be a Commander or even General, too. The President's pretty impressed by what you've done so far."

"Dad, _please_. I'm not a leader. Jeez, I already had this conversation with Optimus. What is with you guys? And impressed with what? We've only found out that things are worse than we originally thought. Also, try telling that to everyone else—especially Galladouche."

"Now, now, watch the language, young lady," he spoke with a mocking hint of authority. "Although I'd call him worse. Don't worry about them, though. Galloway can't do anything so long as the President is on our side. And if he's on our side, so will all the other leaders. Like recently we got confirmation that we have the UK's backing for sure, so that's another big shareholder behind us."

She nodded as she hummed thoughtfully for a few moments and then smirked, "You know… sometimes I think about how a normal kid my age would not be thinking about this stuff."

"Huh. That's right. You'd be in college and everything. Well, thank God you're here then. One less college expense I have to pay," her father mused, and she laughed as she shoved him away. "But, seriously, though, you can go back to that life if you want. You don't have to be here. While many of us would hate to see you go, we'll do it. You know Prime would agree to it, and you know I would. There might be some issues about Sideswipe following you, but we'd get him through to. Just say the word, 'Cat."

"No, don't worry about it, Dad. My place is here with you guys, telling you what to do," she smiled after a few moments, adding a wink in for good measure. She hopped down, too, and this time Lennox wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her close.

"'Atta girl."

She would've made a smart retort, but a shout went up from a few of the other NEST soldiers, their arms pointing out to the sky. Sure enough, in the distance, a large cargo plane appeared. At once, mechs and soldiers hurried to the edge of the hangar to prepare for the drop and to greet their comrades. Sideswipe nearly barged out regardless of safety, but with a quick raise-of-the-hand from Prime he stopped. Even so, he continued to turn back and forth anxiously. He managed to pause, however, when Catherine touched his wheel and he looked down at her with one of the happiest smiles she'd ever seen on his face. It widened when she smiled back and gave him a thumbs-up for encouragement.

The cargo planed teased them as it descended slowly and hovered for what felt a little too long before it finally touched down, the engines dying down. Catherine grasped at one of Sideswipe's panels, her heart beating a little faster. She was about to meet Sunstreaker. Not right away, though. No, the silver mech had urged her to wait while he talked to his twin, giving him the low down of things and, most importantly, introducing her. While the words had been a little foreboding, she wasn't afraid of what was to come. She had no doubts she'd be able to win Sunstreaker over at some point. He couldn't be _that_ unruly.

The cargo bay opened, and three very expensive, Italian vehicles emerged. As it so happened, Wheeljack's landing trajectory had erred—to say the least—and their landing brought them to Italy instead of nearer in India where they were supposed to touch down. Thankfully, they were able to successfully land their ship near the head Italian NEST base and were kept underground until they were given alternate forms and a ride home. Their ship, on the other hand, was sent to NASA to be used by the Wreckers. Or, at least, what was left of it. The construct hadn't exactly in the best shape thanks to their "jump" and entry through the atmosphere, but its parts were still useable. And now the three Autobots were on Diego Garcia and standing out quite a bit, being that not many had been in the presence of a true Lamborghini or Ferrari, let alone two.

The three rolled out far enough so as to transform without causing any trouble, and they were glad to do so. It was easy to figure out who was Sunstreaker—the second Optimus glanced back at Sideswipe, he tore off to the former-Lamborghini. The golden-armored warrior's optics brightened instantly and they embraced, although it was more of the two mechs tumbling into a grapple. It was cut short with an order from Ratchet, but even then they were playing what looked like a game of "mercy". It ended, for whatever reason, in a matter of seconds and then they were grasping one another's shoulders, optics brimming brightly with happiness and the love that only brothers could have for one another. They had ceased to speak outwardly in their native tongue, but Catherine knew by the various dimming and brightening of their optics they were speaking through the bond. She wished so badly to know what they were saying, but she bit her lip closed as she rubbed her arm nervously beside Lennox, whom touched her shoulder comfortingly.

"So that's him," she murmured softly.

She took the time to look over Sunstreaker, and she found he was very similar to Sideswipe, although looked bigger—like he was more of a brawler than for speed. That wasn't to say his frame wasn't lithe and slender, but the occasional jagged edges betrayed his true warrior nature. Unlike Sideswipe, he did not have wheels for feet, although they were attached to his heels as if they were roller blades, which made her suspect he could switch between both. His optics were just as bright and blue as his brother's, and his head reached the same height. It also had a similar shape, although there were two "fin-like" parts protruding from both sides that reminded her of some kind of super-hero helmet. Also unlike his twin, his armor was gold rather than silver, and he carried himself with a strong, intimidating air, rather than the relaxed one Sideswipe wielded.

Sunstreaker had settled now, and she suspected their talk was becoming serious and might take more time, so she occupied herself with the others.

The first she knew was Wheeljack. It was fairly obvious with Ratchet, First Aid, and Jolt all crowding around him, happily chatting away. He was the shortest of all the arrivals, but looked to have as much energy as Skids and Mudflap combined. His frame was definitely not that of a warrior; most of his armor was smooth and curved, and he just didn't look at all threatening. He had "fins", too, but they were different from Sunstreaker's. Wheeljack's stuck straight out, were much thicker, and they glowed whenever his mouth moved. It was odd, but also very cool. And if their Chief medic's words were true, there was a lot to learn from this mech. She remembered Ratchet speaking highly of the mech's intelligence, and she knew he would be a great asset for their teams. Of course, there had been talk of an even more interesting characteristic of the mech—one which required he have his room in the bomb shelter of the base, but that remained to be seen.

Mirage was the third, and he was chatting happily to Hound and Smokescreen with the enthusiasm of old friends, possible ones he often shared drinks with. He had red armor, as was fitting for his alternate Ferrari form. He was about the height of Smokescreen, just a few inches shorter, and he looked to be more of a fighter. If she were to compare it in human terms, Mirage looked to have more muscle than the Autobot liaison, and a bit of a stockier build, but not by too much. She also noticed certain panels on his arms looked like they could pop off—almost like reversed arm blades. They made him look formidable, and it was only reinforced by the confident way in which he held himself. If there was anything odd about him, besides the fact he was a robotic alien, was the fact his body looked the most human out of all them.

She hummed thoughtfully, already sure about where they would all go, and let her gaze trail back to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. What she saw made her frown. The golden-armored mech had lowered his arms to his side and his fists were clenched. His face was steely except for his optics which had narrowed as if the silver mech had done something awful. Sideswipe, on the other hand, looked frustrated and upset, frowning as he used his hands to gesture along with his silent words. She began to worry, too, but kept back, still watching. Her heartbeat slowly rose as she waited, and it skipped a little when Sideswipe touched his brother's shoulder.

And then her bond mate looked back at her and pointed. Sunstreaker's optics followed and spotted her easily enough. She found she could not read them at all. They were blank, but his frown said it all. Then the golden-armored mech suddenly pushed away Sideswipe's hand, glared, and stormed past him. He didn't even so much as glance in Catherine's direction as he passed by her, although he did stop to salute to Prime before he continued on. The redhead watched, heart pounding, and only looked away when Sideswipe's wheel came next to her. Swallowing, she looked up, unsure.

He looked down, "I… He's… I… I need to go talk to him."

"I know," she replied, touching the metal covering of his wheel. "It's okay. Go."

Sideswipe's optics wavered, but in the end he sighed, nodded, and rolled after his brother. Catherine watched him go, too, and rubbed her arm uneasily. Lennox was by her in the next second, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He didn't fully understand, but he could tell things hadn't gone quite right. The redhead would have called it the understatement of the century had he noted so out loud, but he didn't, and she kept her eyes trained on the way her bond mate had gone.

There was only one thing she knew for sure going on in her mind, and it was that their relationship had gotten off at the worst possible start.

**-O-**

"Okay, Wheeljack and Mirage," Catherine began as she stood atop a metal container with Prime right beside her, and behind both of them Ratchet, Smokescreen, and Hound waited to speak again with their friends. "As I'm sure Prime told you during your stay in Italy, there are some rules you have to follow regarding humans. I know you already have the file, so I won't bore you by going over them, but be rest assured, any infractions of these rules will results in consequences. One of which involves you being 'grounded' here on the island indefinitely or at a second facility if you get bad enough. Also, you'll be staying here at H.Q. for a few weeks—a month or two at most—before you can be stationed elsewhere. That is if you want to, of course."

"_What about the part of working with humans?"_Mirage inquired in his native tongue, which made both Prime and Catherine frown.

"Mirage, when conversing with the humans you will use their native language, whatever it might be," the Autobot Commander rumbled, but the red-armored mech merely scowled back.

"_But I was not speaking with the female,"_he argued, but Prime's frown deepened and his soldier silenced at once.

"Let it be known here and now that the humans are our allies and shall be considered _Autobots_. Furthermore, there are a few specific humans who are to be treated with the same respect you would give any of your comrades. Lastly, Catherine is your liaison, and a highly respected comrade and friend. You will treat her as you would me or any ranking officer, is that understood?"

"Sir," both Wheeljack and Mirage replied with a salute, although the red mech was not as jubilant as his blue-armored companion. Catherine withheld a grin as she nodded at Optimus, her pride fluffed a little by his confidence, and then turned back to the new Autobots again—specifically the red one.

"Was there something you wanted to ask?"

He mech vented a little, "_Mie scuse,_I wanted to know about this 'working-with-humans' bit."

_Italian?_The redhead inquired silently, but let it slide as she stepped closer, "An excellent question. As I'm sure you know, NEST is an organization in which humanity and the Autobots work together to counteract and defeat the Decepticons. Each Autobot is assigned to 'teams' of humans to work with. This helps both races, as it allows each of us to better understand one another and, thus, work better in the field. Teamwork is essential to defeating the enemy, so we try to facilitate it here by having you work with humans."

"_Tsk._Very well," the mech huffed, folding his arms, and Catherine scowled inwardly. This "Mirage" was going to be a difficult one to handle. Wheeljack, on the other hand, looked very eager to work with humans, as the expression on his face had only gotten brighter and brighter throughout her little speech. Unfortunately, she suspected he wasn't going to have too much contact at first, but, with time, he could be interacting more. She would just have to make sure he didn't hold up to that little "warning" Ratchet had given about him. As for their third arrival—well, he wasn't even present for the meeting, but she hoped Sideswipe could knock some sense into his brother for her and tell him everything he needed to. She had a feeling Sunstreaker wasn't going to listen to her, so it was up to him, Prime, Ratchet, and possibly Ironhide. Thankfully, all mechs in question were more than happy to comply.

"Well then. At this point, I would be trying to take you on a tour, but I believe the few mechs behind us would prefer that honor," she spoke up, pushing the thoughts back as she turned to face the three behind her.

"Oh, yes! I was looking forward to this! Ratchet! You must show me your inventions and everything you've done! Show me everything!" the Autobot inventor cried happily, already hurrying over to the Chief medic, whom laughed as he grasped his comrade's shoulder.

"I'd be happy, too, and would appreciate your opinion on some of them!" he mused, and then looked up to the redhead. "I'm going to go ahead and give my 'sorry' ahead of time, 'Cat, but Wheeljack's not going to be free for a long time, so I wouldn't advise giving him any teams to work with."

"Lucky for me I already had him slotted to be put onto yours then!" she laughed back, and then the two left.

"Well then, old friend," Smokescreen spoke next, coming up to Mirage with Hound. "Shall we take you on a tour? I have a hunch that, once we're done, you'll find it's not so bad. I think I even know a group of humans you just might get along with very well. They happen to come from the very country you landed in and picked up some of the language from."

A grin finally emerged on the red-armored mechs face, "Astute as always, eh, Smokescreen?"

"You could say that," the mech smirked while Hound slung an arm around Mirage's shoulders.

"We also all need a good drink. It's been vorns since our last one, hasn't it? How are your stealth skills, by the way? Still think you can out do my hologram?" the scout grinned, and then they were off, chatting merrily, and leaving Catherine with Optimus.

The redhead let out a deep sigh once the mechs were out of the room, and it really was just her and the Autobot Commander. Any humans were either out on the landing pad or in the halls. Even Lennox wasn't there waiting, having been called away to speak with Morshower. That worked out fine, though, and it gave it plenty of room for the redhead to look up at Optimus and speak plainly.

"Anything from Sideswipe?" she asked, not hiding the glumness in her voice.

"Nothing, unfortunately," he replied, looking down to her and holding out his hand. "But you need not worry too much. Sunstreaker, while not the most compliant, will adhere to the rules and will bring no harm to anyone."

She sighed again as she grasped onto his shoulder panels once she was up there, "I really hope so. I'm not going to assign him to any other team, though. I don't want to have to keep him here or…Optimus, if he gets as bad as some of you guys have said he can I'll have to send him to NASA with the Wreckers. I really don't, but I won't have any choice."

"If there was anything I learned about him, it was that he would do anything to remain with his brother. If obeying the rules means staying with Sideswipe, then he will do so."

"Well, I guess that solves that problem then."

He glanced at her as he passed into the halls, "You worry… for yourself, perhaps?"

"You could say that," she grumbled. "But it's more like… I worry about me n' Sideswipe—more so Sideswipe. I haven't even said anything to Sunstreaker and he already _hates_ me! I mean, 'Sides said he wouldn't be happy, but this is like so much worse…"

"Have faith, Catherine. Sunstreaker has never been the kindest nor most social of mechs. Sideswipe was one of a very short list of 'bots he would get along with, and theirs is a special situation. I imagine it's like one of your human conflicts—like a step creator and a step creation, yes?"

"That's… kinda close, I guess… I was probably just hoping for too much," Catherine shrugged, slumping against his shoulder panel. "He can't exactly deny me, though. Sideswipe's my bond mate, and while I can't feel the bond it's still there. Sideswipe can still feel it sometimes, so it's _there_, and that means he's family."

"Just give it time, young one," Prime spoke softly, and the redhead rolled her eyes and chuckled at the endearment.

"Optimus, I may be smaller than you, but I'm twenty now. That's an adult by human terms."

"Would you prefer 'old one', then?" the Autobot Commander smirked, and she laughed.

"Okay, okay, fine," she sighed, rolling her eyes again, but then paused as a familiar purple-armored femme rolled around the corner. She grinned at once when both Elita and Optimus spotted each other, pausing in surprise. Both of their faces brightened at once, and while the urge to play matchmaker spurred into Catherine's mind, she knew she didn't need to. The two of them were doing just fine on their own considering all the "alone" time they'd been spending together, or so Chromia and Arcee had most definitely _not_ been gossiping about.

"Good afternoon, Optimus," the femme spoke almost at a purr as she rolled up.

The Autobot Commander smiled softly and replied with affection, "It is good to see you are well, Elita."

"Aaaaand you can let me down here, OP," Catherine snickered and hopped onto his hand once it was given. "I know the way to my room still, so you guys go have fun, but try not to snog each other too much, okay?"

"A little informal today, are we?" Elita-1 mused, but she was smiling and there was a silent thank-you in her optics. Prime, too, had a similar expression when she looked between them.

"We're off duty," was all she replied before trotting off. Catherine did pause, though, to peer around the hallway corner and smiled at the sight of them gazing at one another with such tenderness. She only stayed long enough to watch the Autobot Commander take the femme's hand in his with a smile, their words turning to Cybertronian, and then she left, giggling to herself.

"Won't be long now," she hummed aloud as she continued on her way, and she wasn't the only one to think so. More than a few Autobots—thanks to Chromia and Arcee—knew very much so about the two Cybertronians' "relationship" and many were already placing bets as to how long it would take. She had a feeling some of those closer to the two had already made jabs here and there; teasing them about getting bonded. She imagined Ironhide was at the head of them, being that he had Chromia had been going strong for a few years now. It was only a matter of time, and it seemed as though even Optimus and Elita knew it.

_That would make three bonded pairs then,_Catherine noted as she slipped around a corner. Although her bond wasn't a full one anymore, she still counted it. She and Sideswipe _were_ bond mates regardless of what was said. Ratchet had even agreed with them, if only because the Energon in her blood was "altered" slightly. She hadn't understood the entire conversation with the medic, but it was similar to how the bond would work if she had a spark. Regardless, it was a bond. She just couldn't feel it, but as she'd told Prime, Sideswipe could. Sometimes. She thought she'd felt it once or twice, but it had only been when she was near his spark. Of course, it was most likely just an illusion made by her memory.

She frowned, shaking the depressing thoughts away. Today was supposed to be a happy day, and she couldn't allow herself to be down. Granted, there was still the problem of the Decepticons, Cybertech, Galloway, and the government lingering right there at the edges, ready to pounce as soon as she was back. And, of course, because she thought of the worries, they went ahead and jumped right into the fore front of her mind and she let her shoulders slump, groaning.

"So much for vacation," she grumbled, folding her arms, and huffed down the rest of the hallway. She had to uncurl them, though, when she heard a very familiar chorus of voices coming from the opened doors. She peered in, curious, and grinned at once—the dour thoughts forgotten—at the sight of her kids standing around the large television screen, facing off against Springer and the tiny, troublesome Twins in some racing game. She entered silently, and sat herself on the couch to watch, her children and the Autobots too into the game to notice. In the end it was Springer who won, and was _very_ happy to gloat about it. Skids, Mudflap, and her kids were not nearly as happy, pouting at once and looking ready to flip a table. Thankfully, they didn't.

"Aw, suck it up, boys!" she called out finally, and her kids turned, optics bright and smiles wide.

"Mom!" they cried in unison and quickly had her up to their faces, each nuzzling her affectionately. They'd actually seen her that morning, but they always acted like they hadn't seen her in forever even if it was only for an hour or so. Catherine, of course, ate it up and loved it.

'Hello, my lovely little Seekers. Did Springer kick your butts _again_?" she teased, glancing over at the green-armored flier, whom smirked.

"What—_no!_We... uh, we let him. Yeah! We let him!" Air Raid huffed. "It'd be no fun if we won all the time, anyways."

"Oh, here we go again!" Springer barked, rolling his optics.

"Aw, shut yo face, ya whiny slaggah!" Skids growled, throwing his controller at the taller mech, whom caught it with ease.

"Yeah! You ain't got nothin' ta complain' about. Why don't you leave n' let us have some fun, yeah?" Mudflap added, about to throw his controller, but changed his mind at the last second.

"We only lost because Air Raid sucks at strategy. If he just turned when he was _supposed_ to, he wouldn't crash into the walls!" Skydive grumbled, arms folded. "He is sooooo bad at games!"

"No I'm not!" the green-armored Aerialbot growled.

"Air Raid, you're terrible at video games. You've lost every time you play," Silverbolt spoke up in such a way that his brother opened his mouth, closed it, folded his arms, and grumbled under his breathe, defeated. Satisfied, the light-gray Aerialbot looked to Springer. "If you're up for another round, it's Fireflight's turn."

"Whoo hoo! Yeah! Bring it on!" the blue Seeker crowed, snatching the controller from Air Raid.

"I'm good for it. Bring it on, kiddo. Let's see if you can't show me a real race, unlike your brothers and Dumb and Dumber over here," he chuckled, tossing Skids his controller back.

"Remember what I taught you, 'Fire! And for the love of Mother, do _not_ get distracted by the graphics _again_!" Skydive cried out as he hurried to his brother's side.

"_Ugh!_I _knooooooooooow_, and it was only _once_, you jerk!"

Catherine laughed hard, clutching onto Silverbolt's finger to stay up, "Oh, God! I love you boys so much."

"Only 'cause they yo kids! These fraggahs are so damn annoyin', man!" Mudflap grumped, pushing furiously at the control stick. "Man, why do we even gotta use these damn things?! This slag was way betta when we just used our processers!"

"It was decided it was too easy to cheat, and this provides more challenge. Just shut up and lose like a real mech!" Springer snapped back as he too rammed furiously at his controller. Again, Catherine laughed, and then finally had her light-gray Seeker set her down so she could settle onto the couch comfortably. She also gave the other two the freedom to watch their brother and provide back seat gaming tips while she watched. The second time around, Springer was having trouble beating her kids, but Skids and Mudflap were as terrible as ever. It made for a fantastic show, one which entertained her for a good hour before a new visitor rolled in—Sideswipe.

She wasn't sure how she knew he was there with her kids and the other three shouting like they were trying to murder somebody, but something tingled in the back of her mind and she looked back to find the silver mech rolling towards her, his optics dimmed slightly. He had a frown on, too, and her earlier happiness dampened greatly as she stood and hurried over to him. He picked her up at once and she stepped toward his head, taking his cheeks into her arms. She stared into his optics, silently asking what was wrong. He didn't need to reply for her to know. In fact, he merely vented, and that was she needed to tell her kids she was heading out and to have fun. They groaned, but were too caught up in their game to be as annoyed and jealous as they normally were. Sideswipe rolled away with her then, his face still set in a frown, and she leaned into his cheek armor, still staring into his optics.

When they were at last in the solitude of their room he finally let out a vent of air and set her into her hammock. He leaned into the wall next to her so that he was as close as possible, and she reached out to touch his nose. His optics shuttered off as he leaned into the contact.

"Sunstreaker," she stated, breaking the silence.

He slumped a bit more, "Sunstreaker."

"He's not here."

"No. He started to get angry, so Ironhide came around and took him for some catching up in training."

She frowned, "I can't believe he's acting like that—he should be happy you're both finally back together!"

"That's what I thought, too, but… He's just… He… He feels betrayed. I know he tried to hide it, and whenever he does that it's 'cause feels like I stabbed him in the back. I mean, I know we said we'd always talk before we bonded with someone, but things were different for you and me. I tried to explain it, but then he gets all stubborn and defensive and I just can't talk to him! Normally we'd get into a fight, and settle it there, but I don't want to fight him about this!"

"I don't want you guys to fight either," she replied, and his optics looked at her sadly.

"I want him to like you so badly. I mean, if he just got to know you then he'd understand, but… but he's going to be a stubborn aft now, and that worries me. I don't want him to hate you. I love you, 'Cat, and I want him to see how good that is."

She struggled for words as she pressed her forehead into his and closed her eyes, "We… I… We'll… We'll figure this out. We've figured everything out so far. He probably just needs time."

"Yeah, probably. Maybe. He's just… He's so stubborn. He won't do anything stupid, but…" the silver mech replied, his voice quiet.

"We'll make it through this," she repeated, stronger this time, and his optics brightened a little. "We'll make it."

* * *

><p><strong>LVIII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_And there you have it! Sunny boy is in town, and... well. Did you honestly think it would be so easy? I know some people think Sunny is kinda loving, but the truth is... he's not. He's consider a sociopath to some extent. Also vain, psychotic, brutal, and so forth. In All Hail Megatron he comes to loathe the humans and betrays the Autobots to have them killed. Granted, he has pretty good reason, but still- that should tell you something. Furthermore, we all know Sunnyboy dislikes humans and their groddiness. So. You guys thought he'd like Catherine right off the bat? NOPE._

_But, besides Sunny-boy, we got Wheeljack and Mirage! :D One is a happy scientist just eager to get to work and the other... not so much. But I've totally established his Italian habits xD Anyways... So I got some other goodies in there, like the Tiny-Twins are still and Springer and the kids... who aren't all good at video games, ha ha._

_Oh, and, how 'bout dat Elita x OP fluff. Fanservice peeps. Terrible fanservice, but fanservice nonetheless. They so got the hots for each other. And yeah, Catherine's TWENTY now. She's so oooooooooooooooooooooold. But not really._

_And that's really 'bout it. Not too much this chapter, really. EXPECT SOME MAJOR DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER. :D_


	59. Hard Sun

**TMWolf: **_I obviously need to stop opening my mouth. Every time I mention the possibility of having more time to write and do things... I don't. SO. Seriously- work every freaking day this week. After Friday I said No. I'm done, and I'm going to college. Made good money, but I also had no Internet. No fragging Internet. Ugh. It sucked. And then my laptop was trying to be a butt even though nothing was actually wrong with it. My laptop is such a troll. UGH. ANYWAYS. I managed to finish up the chapter I'm on, so update! Whoo! Hopefully now that I'm moving back in on Monday (YAY) to College, I'll have more free time. But wait- No, no no. Don't say you might have more time, Wolf. You end up not having it. Sooo, not going to think on that. Aherm._

_So. I see you guys noticed Sunstreaker is kind of an afthead :D Well, if the chapter title- Eddie Veder's - Hard Sun- is any hint enough, it's only going to get harder ;) Sorry, folks, but that's just how Sunstreaker is. He's NOT that nice of a guy, really. He's a grump-verging-on-sociopath._

_Now for the reviews, of which I'm all super grateful for and totally appreciate and you guys are so awesome! :D_

**_Autobot-Bre: _**_Ha, ha, you're very welcome! xD And uh, yeah, I guess. After forever, maybe, ha ha._

**_a Wiccan: _**_I know, right? :/_

**_Bee4ever: _**_I think he's being more than just a pain in the skidplates... especially this chapter. Hurr. 40 isn't old! 60 is old. And whooo transformers pride! :D -high fives-_

**_BlackMoonWhiteSky: _**_LOL I know, right? Oh, poor Catherine. She had NO idea who she was messing with xD Ah, yes, Mirage and Wheeljack. Oddly, I don't think I've had an explosion for Wheeljack yet LOL! That's what the kids are for :) And also taking on Seekers :x BWAHAHAHAH-ER I MEAN. YES. BELIEVE IN MY POWERS SIDESWIPE. I WILL MAKE THINGS BETTER. YEAH. -flees-_

**_Coka Cookie Cola: _**_Yeah, it really would be awkward. Although, to be fair, BOND MATES are different from human marriages and kids. But still. Unfortunately, that's not all their is to his anger! Expect more drama and crazy stuff! OMFP THE BATMAN MOVIE. AND JUST. THAT LAST SCENE ;^; If I had actual tears I would have cried with Alfred. It such a sad, but then so happy moment! And hellz yeah Christian Bale makes an awesome batman! Although I still find it so weird/funny he has his mouth open and you see his tongue every time he does his batman voice :I Michael Cane is so the best Alfred *^*_

**_Firestorm152: _**_Thanks soooo much! And hey- better late than never, right? Ha ha, just kidding~ :P I hope you'll continue to enjoy what I have in store for you and all the other readers! :D_

**_Iceshadow911247: _**_OMP SO AWESOME! :D GO YOU! I have all three, too, so high-five! -high fives- Ironhide dying sucked :c THAT MEAN IS SO FREAKING FUNNY. Calm down, calm down. And, hey- you're flipping tables again! xD Sunstreaker is definitely a scary mech. :/ I mean, he's technically a sociopath. LOL that meme, too! xD WHO THE FRAG ELSE IS SUPPOSED TO LET US KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THEM?! SHE CAN STALK THEM ALL SHE WANTS. Her kids would probably flip a crate instead, lol. Firefly gets distracted easily xD And lol seriously?! ha ha ha~_

**_InuXKag0.0: _**_Well, I am so glad you kept reading although you were iffy about it at first! :) It means a lot that you enjoy my writing and Catherine! x3 As for the bond... well, I can't really say without spoiling, so you'll just have to wait and see what happens :) Oh, trust me- I have fun writing! I love writing this fic! It's a blast! And OMG YES I KNOW THAT SONG IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD. I actually wasn't sure it fit them just right, but... I guess in a way it could. I just thought the song was kind of like a break up song almost. Sort of. Or, at least, going towards a break up or they were having a fight, but it is so good! Don't worry, I'll keep up the awesome work or at least try to! xD Bye!_

**_Kohana Maru: _**_Well, Sunstreaker isn't really that nice of a guy, contrary to most of Fanfiction's belief. He was goofy in the G1 cartoon, but, I mean, it was an 80's cartoon. In the comics, though- All Hail Megatron, for example- he sells out humanity for what they did to him, and in his bio he's vain and considered a sociopath at times. So, I mean.. go figure -shrugs- Oh, but he will most definitely warm up to her EVENTUALLY. It just might take, y'know, a million years of so, ha ha. Eeeeh, you might want to take back that bet. Just saying ;) Those two are very professional and aren't as... hmm... I guess... leap-head-first-type that Ironhide and Chromia were, ha ha ha~ Skids and Mudflap... they're actually decent fighters, but they're just... silly. Otherwise, all of what you said xD And um.. about that last bit. WELL. You'll see. :P_

**_Mercedes Wolfcry: _**_I counter a broken middle finger with a NON-broken middle finger, mwahahahaha! xD (And it's been a long time, ha ha ha. This is so much fun). Of course Sunny is an aft! He's Sunstreaker! :D_

**_Naughtia: _**_And you thought right! He is way too vain to like us humans :P And no worries on OP and Elita- they wouldn't be that mean to us! xD I'll try to update sooner!_

**_Nightfury123: _**_Well, he did almost get run over by Wheeljack. But, yeah, he's not happy, and it is in part because of what you said. There's more to it, though, and it's not good for all involved! :(_

**_rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT: _**_Well, you're going to be eating more cactus then! Sorry! D:_

**_Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex: _**_He is such an aft! Well, I can't say "hot" myself, as I prefer Sideswipe, but, hey, everyone likes different things, am I right? ;)_

**_Silverstorm13: _**_Awww, thanks so much! :D I hope you continue to love it!_

**_Starscream's Prime: _**_All credit goes to who thought of it first- I think it was Gwennie girl~ Oh, Sunstreaker realizes that... on some deep down level that's not easy to find. Among other reasons..._

**_Topkicker26: _**_Okay. Let's do this. -gives new head and sits down at a table- Okay. We're good. Of course Mirage is a jerk! He's Italian! ;) But don't worry- he'll get better... eventually. :P I figured it was the best way to give it to him xD;; I didn't see any other reason how, ha ha. Darn right he's spot on. I read his fragging profile and read the comics! I better be spot on... *^* Wheeljack... Um, he's kind of... whatever he wants apparently, lol? I've never been sure in the movie xD;; In G1 he was a Mustang, I believe, but in DOTM he was come German car, I think. Oh, is it? Huh. Google Translate fails again. I'll... probably never change it LOL. So lazy I am xD ...And let's see how much that will annoy you, hee hee~_

**_Trunksymia: _**_I'm afraid that's a question I can't answer! You'll just have to wait and see what happens. Although, I assure you this story has a happy ending! :)_

**_VanillaSnowdrops: _**_I know. ;) Ha ha, just kidding, I do my best, though. NO. STOP ACTING LIKE YOU SCREWED UP. THAT IS BAD. -thwaps- BE CONFIDENT. YOU WILL PASS. And you didn't think of because you're silly :P And yes, I am NOT a dirty whore, thank-you very much! xD Psssh... yeah, Sarah probably would love you, ha ha. Lennox would only love you when you're being good :P Welcome to the team then! xD He is a sexy soldier, though. Primus be slagges that hair and that chin shadow *^* I AM MOST MYSTERIOUS. It is how I roll! :P I am 19, actually- just like my profile says! :) Yes, well, expect more hostility from Sunny because he is an AFTHOLE this chapter! :D And, uh... do not expect any making up soon... Mirage is actually like an angel version of Sunny. He's much less of a jerk. More so snooty than jerkish, actually. Cookies are much better -nibbles- My day's actually been pretty good, so yeah! :D Same to you!_

**_xXSunsparkXx: _**_Um... No? I mean, I think I had an idea, but not for sure? Ha ha, just kidding. But on a serious note- Seriously, thank-you SOOOOOO much for your review! You don't how much it just made my day to read it! :) I promise I'll try to do my best on keeping it awesome and something for you to look up to! Thank-you, again!_

_And now it's time to see Sunstreaker be even more of an afthead! :D_

_Also, sorry for any line break issues. FanFic is being retarded about it, and I'm having trouble working with it :/_

* * *

><p><p>

**LIX. **Hard Sun

* * *

><p>Not for the first, and certainly not for the last time, Catherine was beginning to doubt her own words. She also wished she would stop talking if only to not jinx herself.<p>

She supposed it was her own fault. She had honestly fooled herself into thinking she might be able to get through the infamous jerk that was called "Sunstreaker". The only problem was that her attempts were like a cat trying to capture the red dot on the wall and she was the cat while Sunstreaker was the light. No matter how hard she would try, that light was not going to end up in her paws, and instead, she would, at some point, smack into the wall. While no one was going to laugh, it still hurt and the light was still not in her grasp.

It was frustrating and that had been after only _one_ day.

She could at least say it had been a good attempt. She had finally managed to be in the same room with him after hours of trying. For whatever reason that had made him hate her, the moment she would walk into any room he might be in, he would leave. Even if Sideswipe was there, he would still leave, and she would stare. Sideswipe would stare, too, and then go after him to try and "talk" again, but that never worked either. However, his avoidance could not be stopped come routine check-up times. As it turned out, she and Sunstreaker had them at the same time, so he was forced to "endure" her presence while Ratchet made sure both of them were in pristine health, which they were. Of course, the second the Chief Medical Officer gave them leave, he was gone in a flash.

Ratchet had tried to give her encouragement, but how did one encourage a person to break down a huge, stalwart wall made from seemingly impenetrable material? Sideswipe tried much the same, although he hadn't bothered to hide his doubt. That, along with the fact his brother never came by to visit them before recharge, solidified the realization that trying to get through to Sunstreaker was going to be more impossible than trying to get Galloway to be on their side. Still, she would try. She had a week left before she had to go back to work. That had to be enough to time to get at least one word out of him!

Or, well, she hoped.

**-O-**

_Aaaaand there he goes,_she sighed as the golden-armored mech moved around the door, out of sight. Catherine let it simmer for a few more seconds before she groaned, flopping down into her chair. Just when she thought she'd found a place he'd stick around and she could maybe get something, he'd pushed aside training in favor of not being within one-hundred feet of her presence.

"Still no luck, _niña_?" a familiar voice inquired, and she looked over just as a comforting hand pat her shoulder. Fig gave her a sympathetic grin as she let her head fall back.

"You have _no_ idea," she rumbled, rubbing her brow, and the Mexican man settled in the chair next to her. He then revealed the two bottles of soda he'd hidden in his other hand and tossed one to her. She gladly took it and downed a good portion of it. With a sigh, she slumped down more, turned her gaze to the latest sparring pair—Nightbeat and Knockout—but did glance over at her teammate. "Fig, did you ever have problems with your brother?"

The older man chuckled, scratching at his shadow, "Naw… _mi_ _hermano y_ _yo_ were tight. Can't remember us fightin' over anything."

"Well, shit. That doesn't help me," Catherine huffed, and she felt his grip on her shoulder again.

"_Lo siento._Jackson might be the better guy. He has a brother-in-law, and I _think_ they don't get along. He doesn't talk about him, anyways."

"Guess I could ask him for advice. Granted, my brother-in-law is freaking stubborn gigantic, sentient robotic organism. Ugh, Fiiiiig. This is just—_ugh_. How I am supposed to work with him? He's more stubborn than—than… than the tiny Twins!"

Figs shrugged, "Again, go ask Jackson. Otherwise… just keep trying, _niña_. If you can take on those government _idiotas_ and be a soldier at the same time, you can get this guy."

"Well, when I can manage to get him to just look at me, I'll get to that," she huffed, setting the can down, and watched as Knockout swerved underneath a blow from Nightbeat and made his own strike at the sensitive wiring in the lower back. The taller, bipedal mech managed to keep himself up and whirled, slapping the smaller mech across his cheek. The green-armored fighter wasn't out, though, and he was back to ducking, diving, and striking here and there, while Nightbeat kept pace and threw a punch when he could.

Catherine let out a sigh as she stood, having had enough of watching them practice. She'd really only come because Sideswipe had said he wanted to train with his brother like the good old days, but that had failed immensely the second Sunstreaker had seen her. To be honest, it was starting to get really freaking annoying. Still, she was going to have to go about this the right way, which meant being very, very, _very_ patient. Sunny-boy wasn't going to crack so easily, and if she tried to go at it too fast it would probably just make things worse. Of course, if she couldn't even get him to grunt at any hello she gave, then she wouldn't get anywhere either.

She groaned, "I really hope 'Sides can knock some into him soon."

"He's your boyfriend's brother, so he should," Fig added with a wave as she passed by. "Just don't get in over your head."

"I won't," she replied as she sauntered out, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

The halls weren't too full today, so she went by relatively unbothered. Most everyone knew who she was now except for some new arrivals—both human and Autobot—so most would stop and have some small talk, but she wasn't really in the mood for it. In fact, she really just wanted to flop into her hammock and do nothing. Of course, her bedding was a little too high to reach on her own, but that was why she kept an extra lounging arrangement for such things. It was just a chair, but it was comfy and she had things she could do while she waited for Sideswipe to come back.

That was the plan, anyways, but Catherine stopped when she noticed the door to their room was opened. While she knew there had been plans to add in a second berth to accommodate for Sunstreaker, that wasn't supposed to be for a few days. She narrowed her eyes as she came closer, hand instinctively going for her blades hidden just underneath her pant leg. She didn't honestly expect an actual intruder that she'd need to use her hand blades on, but, considering how things were at the moment; she wasn't going to take her chances.

As she inched closer, though, she heard very un-human sounds—in fact, they were distinctly Cybertronian. She frowned this time and peered in to find the back of a familiar silver mech facing her. She relaxed at once, but only for a moment as she realized he was talking to someone else—Sunstreaker. They were both unhappy, too, and she didn't need to see the golden-armored mech's face to know that. She'd learned how to understand Cybertronian tone in the past two years, and with her newfound knowledge she knew that the low, crackly sound to their voices meant they were having a heated argument. She already had a good feeling as to what, and while she wanted more than anything to barge in and tell the golden hunk of junk to shut his trap for talking how he was to her bond mate, she kept herself at bay. She still watched, though, and her frowned deepened with each passing moment.

They would interchange their talking from their native tongue to the bond, and each of the silent moments when they did switch was so deafening and so tense she feared breathing. She often shouted silently at her heart to stop beating so fast, but it wouldn't listen. It especially didn't listen when Sunstreaker roared in Cybertronian and flung his arm, slapping her hammock. It didn't break the ties, but it did spur Sideswipe into motion, grasping his brother's shoulder and shoving him away while he placed himself in front of the bedding protectively. Both their optics narrowed as the silver mech tore into his brother, repeatedly jabbing his finger into Sunstreaker's chassis. Just as the redhead feared, the golden-armored mech didn't take it well.

She dared to say he looked ready to blow. He had gone deathly silent when Sideswipe began his rant, and his optics had brightened—seething with rage. She saw his metal plates rise and his fist clench as if he were ready for battle. She sincerely hoped Sideswipe had seen it, too, as he finished speaking, but either way, she knew she would charge in to shout if the golden mech so much as flicked a finger in her bond mate's direction.

Thankfully, he didn't. He didn't diffuse, though. Rather, his anger seemed to swell, but he turned away instead of releasing it. He charged out of the room, Sideswipe shouting after him, but he went on. Catherine quickly leaped out of the way, pressing up against the near wall as he stormed past her. For whatever reason, his optics fell down and he saw her. The blood in her veins turned icy as he stopped and stared. His optics narrowed and his lip curled as if he meant to growl. Her legs instinctively lowered to dive roll out of the way if she needed to, but, like with Sideswipe, he kept his rage in check and charged off once more.

She didn't dare gasp for air until he was out of sight, and even then the ice prickled at her skin and kept her heart thumping loudly in both her head and chest. She unclenched her hands then, having become clammy, white, and wet. She slowly calmed her breathing, next and—after hearing a thump in the room—turned back to the door. Sideswipe had fallen back onto his berth; shoulders slumped and elbows resting on his legs. He took his head into his hands and he let out a deep vent of air that made her throat hitch.

Catherine walked in slowly and quietly, and once she was within reach, she grasped at the panels of his wheels and looked up into his optics. They looked back, filled with a deep, sorrowful blue that told her everything. He cupped her in his hands and brought her to his face. His optics shuttered off then and they pressed their foreheads together. She felt him shudder, and she cupped his face as best as she could back. She opened her eyes to look at him, hoping to say something—anything that might help, but there was nothing there. There was nothing she could say.

**-O-**

"Ah! Catherine! Good timing," Ratchet called as the redheaded young woman walked into the Medbay for her daily check-up. She paused at the door, glancing between the Chief Medic, his assistants, and their newest addition—Wheeljack. They were all spread out, save for the scientist and Chief medic, whom were huddling around one of their tables with tools and materials in a pile next to them. She raised a brow, having not heard much of what had been going on in the room, but knew _something_ was up. Evidently she was about to find out, as Ratchet scooped her up and set her down on said workspace.

'_Good timing', indeed,_she hummed as she spotted their recent project. It was one of the many NEST Energon-resist suits they'd all been supplied with. It didn't look all that changed from before—the only real difference to be seen was the addition of a few more "plastic" parts, as some soldiers called them due to the fact they looked like said material. However, knowing it was in Ratchet and Wheeljack's care, there were bound to be some unimaginable changes that she just couldn't see.

"Okay, you stumped me. What's with the suit?" she inquired at last, and both Ratchet and Wheeljack's optics brightened.

"Well," the medic began, "we started the suit project to better protect the humans, and while our work so far has done good, it's still not enough. However, with Wheeljack's help, we've been able to improve the suit's defense exponentially!"

"It worked quite perfectly, in fact!" the blue-armored scientist laughed delightfully. "I could hardly believe how well, but the synthetic fibers your species has created for the suit were easy to fuse with the nanites at the molecular level, altering it into a much stronger material, being 75.2456 percent Cybertronian metals, and 24.7544 percent Earth. With this ratio the material will be able to better resist the burn of Energon by at least three-hundred percent, thus protecting your soft carbon-based organic forms, while its light weight characteristics will allow you to move effectively and efficiently. Of course, it's not fool proof—it can't take point blank shots. Even our Cybertronian metal forms cannot resist too many of those, and so we cannot do the same for your fabric, but they will serve you much better than the previous!"

Catherine picked up the suit, rubbing her thumb along the surface. It didn't feel all that different, except that maybe it was a bit smoother. Regardless, if it did what Wheeljack said it did, their rate of survival for soldiers would increase incredibly, which, in turn, could mean better results in their missions. And if they succeeded more on missions, the government and public would view them in a much better light.

"What about gunshot wounds or other earth-made ammo?" she inquired, still running her fingers along the material.

"Like the previous, these will absorb gunshot blows and make them non-fatal from long distance except for high-power weapons such as sniper rifles. The nanites will also prevent knives or other hand held weapons from penetrating covered parts. Blows from bludgeons will be reduced as well. However, if the force is strong enough or if the gunshot is too close, the results can be fatal. It is not an invulnerability suit," Ratchet replied and the redhead nodded as she unzipped the front and pulled it over her shirt. It was a size too big, but the inside felt smooth like under armor and was almost as light.

"You guys have done an _amazing_ job! I can't wait to show these to Dad and Morshower. The President's sure to give his approval, so we'll just need to win the Senate and majority of the other countries' leaders to begin proper production. How fast can we make these, by the way?"

"Oh, well it shouldn't take very long at all, really, provided I have enough of the correct materials. The nanites require specific metals that are, thankfully, in abundance here on your planet, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem to obtain them. The rest requires Energon, but that, too, is not hard to find here on your planet, ether. The most difficult and time consuming part would most likely be making the suits material itself and then binding it together into its final form," Wheeljack stated this time, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "However, I believe I can continue to work it so that the nanites are integrated into the suit post-make as I did here, which will increase time and production. I imagine you'd like a time frame now... Hmm, I suspect we can have enough to suit every human in the base within a month, and then the rest in a few more depending on how long it takes for your species to ship the suits."

_I bet he and Bluestreak get along great, huh_? Catherine mused before replying, "That's good, although I don't suppose you could get that in writing? Just put it on a datapad and I can transfer it to something humans can use, so don't worry about that. You can get Smokescreen to help if you need to. Anyways... so anymore gadgets up your sleeve, Wheeljack? Or is it time for my check up, Ratchet?"

"Well, I have some blueprints in mind—," the inventor began, but was cut off by Ratchet pushing his head away.

"Which you can discuss later, when you have time to ramble on for hours, 'Jack," the medic mused, giving his comrade a look. The blue-armored mech huffed, his "fins" flickering, but he turned away back to his own work station on the other side of the room. Nodding, the medic turned back to Catherine. "And, yes, it's time to check out those wounds of yours. We just figured we should show you the suit first."

"I'm glad you did. They're _fantastic_," she breathed as she pulled off the suit and rubbed the material again. She finally set it down to stand before Ratchet. "Go ahead and scan away. My ribs should be pretty much healed. They haven't been hurting at all—even when I breathe."

The medic ran a scan and hummed happily, "Indeed. It looks like the muscle tissue is doing very well. Your cuts have healed nicely as…well…"

Catherine raised a brow when Ratchet's speech slowed, and then followed his line of sight as it rose up behind her. She ended up having to turn, and her eyes widened a little when she met the blue optics of none other than Sunstreaker. He looked a little surprised to see her, too, although they really shouldn't have. Or, well, Catherine knew she shouldn't have—they were still scheduled for the same checkup time. Regardless, he didn't like it, as he showed quite plainly with the frown that appeared and the low rumble of Cybertronian that came from his audio processor.

"Sunstreaker, you know we speak the humans' native tongue when they're around," Ratchet barked, and the golden mech merely growled in return. "I suppose I should be happy to see you haven't changed. Sit yourself on one of the tables. I'll be with you in a moment."

Catherine kept her eyes trained on the golden-armored Twin as he moved to the table next to her, making sure to not meet her eyes, but instead glare a hole through the walls. He almost reminded her of a little kid as he sat, arms crossed, huffing. "Almost" was the key word, since she knew very well he was a kid with an unimaginable hidden rage and the capacity to destroy the entire facility should he decide to act upon that rage. Thankfully, Ratchet had an even greater capacity to keep Sunstreaker in line. Of course, that meant the redhead had room to try and pry open that hard shell of his.

"Hey," she called; waving a little as she did so, but the mech merely snorted and refused to meet her gaze. She chewed on her lip as she too, folded her arms, and pretended to listen as Ratchet went over his results. What was it going to take? Kindness? Aloofness? Comedy?

Her thoughts clung to the last one, and, deciding she shouldn't try too much at the moment, sat down on the table so that she looked a lot like how the golden mech had placed himself. He noticed, she knew, because his optics glanced over at her and then his glare deepened. A flicker of a grin crossed her features, but she didn't say anything aloud. Not just yet. She had to take baby steps.

"Well, I just got your scan done," Ratchet spoke up, breaking her concentration on the mech, whom turned to the medic and inquired something in Cybertronian. "Sunstreaker, speak _English_. It's rude not to, and this is hardly a private conversation. Furthermore, if you needed anything from me, I'd have to ask Catherine, so her being here is like allowing you to skip a step."

Catherine kept her brows tied down when her bond mate's twin flashed a surprised look her way before quickly turning away, muttering under his breath. She grinned and decided to screw the previous preservations and go for it. After all, not doing anything wasn't doing any good.

"Soo basically," she began, catching his full attention, "if you need parts or want to get off the island… you have to talk to me. Oh, you have to talk to Prime, too, but he and I both have to agree before we can approve things with Morshower and so on. So, tell me. Do you need anything? A new vehicle mode, perhaps?"

Sunstreaker kept his optics locked onto her, but his mouth did not move; it was sealed shut as he glowered. She did her best to not waver—to not show her desperation to get him to even _remotely_ accept her in some way. How he could he not, at the very least, recognize that she was Sideswipe's bond mate? He couldn't deny it—the bond was there, and she loved Sideswipe. He loved her, too. What was so wrong with that to him?

"Oh for the love of—Sunstreaker! Do not use the comm. link to avoid talking aloud!" Ratchet groaned, smacking his palm to his face. Sunstreaker merely huffed and, undoubtedly, spoke over the communication line again. Sure enough, the Chief medic sighed and waved for the golden-armored twin to go. He did so quickly, only giving her the smallest of glances as he left. Unfortunately, he left a bit of his dour cloud behind, and it hovered over Catherine who slumped and fell back onto the table.

"Dammit, Ratchet! Why can't I get through to him? What do you do have that I don't?" she grumbled, turning her head to the mech, whom smiled sympathetically at her.

"I've put them back together more times than I can count—him and Sideswipe I mean. To put it plainly: I own them. But don't lose spark just yet, Catherine. While he may seem impossible, he does have a softer side. Only a select few ever see it, but it's there. Just give it time."

Catherine made a confirming sound and looked to the ceiling. She heard Ratchet move away, but it was lost in the chorus of her thoughts. She considered the medic's words, but as she thought of the night before—of the deep sorrow she had seen in Sideswipe's optics… she wasn't sure there was enough time in the world to help things. And then, with how things were going, there was something building—a powerful, terrible torrent. She couldn't explain it, but she could feel it. It made her stomach twist into a tight knot anxiously waiting for whatever it was to explode. She knew she had to try and stop it, or someone was bound to get hurt—more than before, anyways.

_But how?_

**-O-**

The next few days were uneventful for Catherine's attempts, although she did think things weren't quite as bad as before. That's what she assumed, anyways, when she found herself in Sunstreaker's presence more often, although he still left as soon as he saw her or kept as far away as possible, glaring or not looking at her at all. She tried saying "hi" whenever she could, and of course he would always ignore her, but occasionally he growled in annoyance, which was much better than nothing at all. She also hadn't seen him or Sideswipe fight, and her bond mate had relaxed a little since the initial one. That had to be a good sign.

Unfortunately, with her off-duty time nearing its end, she was beginning to get back to into her work mode, so more often than not, she couldn't find time to go after Sunstreaker. Smokescreen was doing his best to help, although he wouldn't admit to it, so she wasn't too swamped with her duties. Still, she knew she would have a lot to get back to and she wanted to be a little prepped. For one, she had to send reports on their new arrivals, which meant she had to spend some time with them, too—or at least watching them.

Wheeljack she had been assured would not be joining any teams, but rather staying in the Research and Development wing of NEST, working heavily with Ratchet and his assistants. They already had the Energon detectors finished, but the scientist was already improving their efficiency and range, and then the suits were a fine addition. He apparently also had tools for the human soldiers in mind—ones that would allow them to counteract their Decepticon foes more easily, but she wasn't so sure they should be used. She knew more than a few certain people would be _very_ eager to get their paws on them and use them to their own ends. Not to mention they were trying to _stop_ people from using Cybertronian-based weapons. If NEST started using them, they were just showing the public they were hypocrites. She told him to keep it in mind, though. They just might need them one day.

Mirage, despite his earlier negative notions about humans, had actually gotten along with them. He made it very obvious he favored the Italian soldiers of the base—particularly those whom were actually from _Italia_ and spoke the language. She often caught him chatting in their language, and sometimes with other mechs. She also managed to get a look at his skills, and he was definitely the reconnaissance and saboteur type. His speed was some of the quickest for a mech his size and he had a rather uncanny and fascinating ability: he could alter the light around him to appear invisible. It would, undoubtedly, serve them well, along with his other camouflage skills, which were not unlike Hound's. She could easily set him up with a team—especially if it was somewhere in Italy. They had been hoping for a mech of their own to aid them, anyways.

Sunstreaker, she knew, could not be placed with any teams. It had not only been her that he shunned or showed disdain for; no, most every human made his lip curl unhappily, and he made blatant attempts to stay as far away from them as he could. She didn't even recall a moment when he was on the human side at all. Unfortunately, if that was the case and he couldn't work with humans, then she knew he was going to have to stay on the island, but that posed another problem. She and Sideswipe always stayed together, but Sunstreaker was his brother—his _twin_. They had been waiting all this time to be together, but it could be dangerous if she brought him to D.C., and she knew her bond mate would be torn. She didn't want that, but she couldn't stay on the island, either.

Something had to be done about Sunstreaker.

Which is why, as she sat at her desk in her old office, she chewed on her pen cap unhappily, legs folded beneath her. She flipped through the screen on her datapad, looking over the information one more time. It said the same thing as always, and she didn't know why she kept going through it. Nothing was going to change on it, but she supposed she could hope.

She finally set it down when her phone buzzed. What she saw on the screen finally brought a grin to her face.

_I'm working, Air Raid_she typed back.

Her phone buzzed a second later. _Well, come visit us noooooow. We're bored! :c_

_Sorry, kiddo, but I have to finish this up._

_Aw, come ooon, Mom! You work all the time!_The next text stated, this time from Fireflight.

_I promise I'll come by as soon as I can. Just go play a game or train or something._She replied, and a "sigh" came back at once.

_I guess we could work on our moves… Sky keeps bugging us about it._

_No I don't, Mom! :( They're being overdramatic!_Skydive barked quickly, and Catherine laughed as she told them to have fun.

_Sorry, Mother. I'll make sure they don't bother you anymore :) _Silverbolt added, and she wished him luck while she fiddled with the datapad again. She skimmed through things she'd already read for the millionth time, but the words remained the same, and there was nothing new to see. She ended up discarding the machine, tossing it onto her desk and flopped against her seat, spinning back and forth. That, too, eventually ended up boring her, so with a sigh, she stood up and left. She had to pause, though, as the familiar face of one Michael appeared from around the nearest corner. He, too, stopped, but then folded his arms.

"You look like you need to have a good time," he grinned.

She shrugged, "A little. So what brings you to this part of the base?"

"Figured I'd come check out who's fighting today. It's been a while, and I've got nothing to do. Care to join?"

"Sure. It's been a while since we talked, anyways. You're always off in Canada, eh?" she chuckled back. He replied in kind as he came up beside her and they started for the Autobot training room.

"Their bacon is great, actually, although I still prefer American. By the way, won't your boyfriend be jealous is he sees us together—he's the jealous type, right?" the young man hummed.

"A little, but he won't kill if you if that's what you're worried about," she laughed and he wiped at his brow as if there had been a trickle of nervous sweat.

"Makes me glad I gave up on you pretty quick. Broke my heart, you did, though," he sighed, feigning a pain in his chest this time. Catherine raised her brow as she shoved him away playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Melodramatic. I did say I was sorry."

"Naw, don't be. It's what it is, and, well, if you had said yes, I wouldn't have met a pretty little thing in Canada," he grinned, and the redhead turned to him, mouth agape, and poked at his side.

"Aww, is little 'ol Michael in love again? I'm so happy for you!"

He laughed as he waved her off, "It's nothing official yet, so lay off."

"Alright, alright. Anyways, I'm glad you found someone. I guess you'll want to be permanently spot in Canada? No more helping on foreign missions while you cozy up to your lovely lady?"

"I wouldn't mind it," he mused, scrunching up innocently. "Although I did enjoy that one mission to Washing—oooh shit. Um. My bad. Forget I said that please. I'll go kill myself now."

She waved him off this time, though her expression had hardened a little, "It's fine. You did a damn good job. We just… had some… really… _really_ bad luck. Anyways, I'll make sure you get time with your girl."

"Thanks, 'Cat… but don't be afraid to call me up if you need an Emmy-class actor," he grinned, and the redhead smiled back.

"Will do," she replied, and they continued on the rest of the way, which wasn't very far at all. A few other humans were in the training room, watching, but she and Michael moved off to their own spot while Springer and Ironhide faced off. A few other mechs were there, too, either waiting for their turn or cheering their favored mech on. Chromia and Arcee were there as well, and standing behind their respective mechs. Catherine and Michael both decided on which they would cheer for, joined in the shouts and cries, and enjoyed a darn good match.

Springer and Ironhide were on par with each other for most of it, although the black-armored mech had the greater strength, but his opponent made up for it in agility and flexibility. In the end, Ironhide prevailed, and Springer had to yield when caught in a painful grip. Chromia, of course, boasted happily over her bond mate's success, while Arcee glared daggers and affirmed Springer he would win next time. They were shooed off quickly enough as the two mini-bot Twins took their turn, and, surprisingly enough, more people perked up. The reason came soon enough when the two turned a normal match into a ridiculous smack down involving insults and rolling around. Needless to say, the room was roaring with laughter and cheers to keep them going. Even Catherine couldn't keep herself from not joining in, and she had to admit, it lifted her spirits.

By the time the fight was over—thanks to Ironhide, who'd had enough of their desecrating his training room— the whole room was about ready to collapse due to lack of air, but they managed to keep it together when Bluestreak took his turn against Smokescreen. It was actually unusual to see either of them fighting—they preferred to work on different sets of skills, but it was decided they needed some practice in hand-to-hand, so the two mechs got to it. They were evenly matched like the two pairs before, although Smokescreen looked to be the more focused of the two as he defended blows and struck at precise points. Bluestreak survived with a tenacity for avoiding blows, but he could only land few, glancing blows.

"So, who do you think will win? I'm betting on Smokescreen. He's got more of a thing for fighting than Bluestreak," Michael spoke up, nudging her slightly.

She hummed, "Don't put 'Blue down just yet. He's got fight in him when he wants to, although he prefers long range all the way. 'Course Smokey does have more experience, but let's just see how this goes."

"You're the expert."

"Well, not quite 'expert'," she chuckled, but then felt a buzz in her pocket. She frowned, pulling out her phone and flipped it open. Her eyes widened at once and she took off at a sprint ignoring Michael's shout, and dashed into the hallway. Her fingers clenched tighter around her phone as she spun around corners, sincerely hoping that the text message Silverbolt sent her wasn't true. It just couldn't be—things had been going relatively well, but... but _Silverbolt_ had sent the text, and he wouldn't lie about this. Hell, he wouldn't lie about anything to _her_. Still, it just couldn't be!

"Catherine!" a feminine, mechanical voice shouted, and in the next second she was pulled from the ground. She was then swung around and quickly clung tight to Chromia's back. Ironhide was running beside them, and she was glad for it. "Hang on!"

"Hurry, Chromia!" she shouted back, and the femme complied, turning her wheel faster as she and her bond mate raced through the halls. Ironhide kept pace easily, and in a matter of seconds, the turquoise-armored femme skidded to a halt in another hanger. Catherine leaped off at once, but stopped as Ironhide continued onward, his arm pulling back as he approached the two grappling figures. The silver-armored one of them was shoved away, and just as the golden-armored mech meant to move for another punch, Ironhide rammed his fist into Sunstreaker's jaw. The mech flew backwards into the wall from the sheer force and slumped down as Energon pooled from his mouth. Sideswipe rose and rolled forwards, but Chromia moved in front of him while at the same her bond mate stood at her back, blocking his brother.

"Sideswipe!" Catherine shouted, racing over to the silver mech. He looked down at her, at first with wild, raging eyes, but they calmed at sight of her, allowing sadness to trickle in. He leaned down to her once she was close enough, and she touched at his cheek armor, which was cut and dented. "Oh God, Sideswipe—what happened?"

The silver mech was silent, but her Seeker children were not as they, at last, came closer, having moved away from the brawl. They huddled around her and Sideswipe protectively, while Silverbolt knelt down low.

"We were learning moves when Sunstreaker arrived. They talked, but then… well, _this_," the light-gray Seeker explained, waving an arm to gesture at the room. Catherine glanced over at the golden-armored mech, whom had wisely chosen to stay down before the towering form of Ironhide, who was shouting loudly in Cybertronian.

"We didn't catch everything they said, but—."

"Stay out of this, Silverbolt!" Sideswipe spoke sharply, and the redhead looked at him, alarmed. He'd never raised his voice to the Seekers. He got annoyed, yes, but never like this—never _angry_. "It doesn't concern you."

"_What_ is going on here?" a new voice boomed, and all looked to find Optimus Prime standing before them, fingers clenched, and optics hardened. Sideswipe looked away at once, as did Sunstreaker, while Ironhide stepped aside along with Chromia. Catherine looked to the Autobot Commander hopefully, but his face remained unreadable as he approached slowly and with authority that filled the room. It did its work, too—Sunstreaker was effectively silenced and stilled as he was pulled up roughly to his pedes by Ironhide, and Chromia did the same for Sideswipe, though used a touch to the shoulder instead. Catherine remained low, keeping a hand on his wheels in comfort, while her Seeker children remained in their protective circle.

He stopped mere feet from them, "I ask again—_what_ is going on here?"

"Well? Explain yourself!" Ironhide snarled, shoving the golden-armored mech forward. Sunstreaker hissed something under his breath, and Optimus' gaze grew harder.

"Sunstreaker, I have it made it very clear the rules of this organization and what is expected of you. While your behavior as of late has not been of consequence, you have gone too far this time. I do not know what drove you to such lengths, but this pointless brawl has almost caused injury to humans, whom were thankfully able to escape your wrath, and you have also brought intentional, bodily harm to one of your fellow Autobots. Worse still, he is your brother!"

Sunstreaker lifted his head as he began to speak, but Optimus stepped forward, "You will be _silent_. I have tolerated your antics for vorns now—even long before we arrived here on Earth, but now you have crossed the line. You could have very well offlined one of the humans in the room in this personal vendetta of yours. Whatever it may be, you will end it _now_ or there _will _be consequences."

The golden-armored mech lowered his optics, silent. Sideswipe, too, was silent, and neither could look at one another. Optimus saw it all, and vented inwardly. He looked to Ironhide and Chromia next.

"Escort Sunstreaker to the Medbay and then place him in the brig until he has calmed," the Autobot commander ordered, and the two complied at once. When they had passed him he looked to Sideswipe. "I also ask that you go peacefully to the second brig yourself. While I'm sure Sunstreaker started the conflict, you helped escalate it and must be held accountable for your actions as well. I will ask First Aid to come and treat you."

"Understood," the silver mech spoke, but then crouched down low to Catherine. His dimmed optics met her worried eyes and he gently pressed his forehead to hers. "It's okay. I'll be fine. It's okay. It's… It's okay."

He stood and rolled off then, and Catherine watched, her chest and throat constricting all at once. She looked up at Prime once the silver mech was out of sight, and he looked back, a silent apology in his gaze. She turned away, fists clenching, and the Autobot Commander departed, leaving her with her children, whom crouched low around her. They spoke to her softly, inquiring her name for a long while, but she stayed silent with seething pain and sorrow and rage. Hot tears welled in her eyes, but she wiped them away, and determination in her eyes, looked up at her children.

"Take me to the Medbay. _Now_."

None of them dared open their mouth to defy her, and they said nothing as they took her there, only glancing between one another wearily. However, Catherine's gaze and mind were elsewhere—her eyes stern and fists still clenched. They remained so even when they reached the doors. She would have left them standing there, but there was no need for her to enter the Med Bay. Her delay in the hangar had given the medic enough time to repair the golden-armor mech and send him back out into the halls to head to the brig. He was standing there when they arrived, rolling his right arm with a scowl on his face. She felt Silverbolt, whom held her, stiffen slightly, but her glare remained steadfast and urged her son forward with a squeeze on his finger. He complied and they approached, at which point the golden-armored mech noticed her. He opened his mouth as if to snarl something crude at her, but she jabbed a finger at him first.

"You shut up. Just shut the fuck up right now!" she shouted, and Silverbolt and the other Seekers froze where they stood, but Sunstreaker was not so fazed. He kept his glare as she continued to jab her finger at him. "I don't what your god damned problem is, Sunstreaker, but I am so sick and tired of this bullshit! All I've done is tried to get to know you, but you ignore me and refuse to even stand in my presence, acting like I'm some _disease _and now you're fighting with Sideswipe! Whatever it is you have against me, I want to know— I want to end this right fucking _now_!"

Catherine glared daggers at the golden mech, who threw them right back. The hall was silent besides her breathing and the whirring of gears. And then—to everyone's surprise— Sunstreaker spoke in perfect English.

"You want to know what my problem is with you?" he began with a sneer. "You _are_ a fragging disease. You've gone and attached yourself to my brother and you're sucking away at him. For some reason you've tricked him into thinking you're worthy of his spark. You're nothing but a pile of disgusting, decaying organic flesh. You're going to ruin him, and you expect me to _like_ you? I will _never_ like something that will hurt my brother. _Never_."

"_That_'s your reason?! You don't know a damned thing, you asshole!" she shouted back.

"I don't need to know anything more than that my brother's spark bonds are a slagging mess and it's _your_ fault. Everything that's happened is _your_ fault!"

"My fault?! You're the one who's starting fights and acting like a fucking jerk!"

"I have nothing more to say to you, _fleshling_," he hissed, and, while the words were ready to explode out of her mouth, she kept them held back tight. She knew there was nothing more to say to the mech. She wasn't even sure she wanted to say anything. And as their staring contest continued, her desire to so lessened and lessened until it was almost dead.

Sunstreaker broke their gaze first, snorting as he did so, and stormed off. Air Raid and Fireflight moved forward to chase after, but a sharp command from their largest brother stopped them. They then turned their gaze to their mother, and their expressions quickly became worried. They were given no time to inquire of her dark look, as she told Silverbolt to take her to her room. They did quickly and silently, torn between confusion, concern, and obedience. They almost fell to the former when she told them leave. They wanted to stay and comfort her, but still she sent them away. Once she was sure they were gone she slammed her fist into the wall. It did nothing but make her skin tingle, but still she punched again and again as tears formed in her eyes.

With a cry of frustration she pressed her back against the wall and fell down, the tears streaming down her face. She wiped at them, but they kept coming and she eventually stopped trying to keep them away. Instead, she hit her fist against the ground while her curses grew louder, and did not stop until her palm ached. The tears still came as she buried her head into her knees and cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>LIX. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_See? I told you it would only get worse! :D And so we get a good look into why Sunstreaker REALLY does not like her. What's this about messed up bonds? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? How can this be? We never heard anything about it! Yeah, well. Just stick around folks! :D It will be spoken of again~ And yes, many more fights. Did you guys honestly think they wouldn't happen? 'Cuz they totally did. I'm awful, aren't I? nyaahahahahaha!_

_Oh, and hey look- Michael popped up again, and it might just be his last time, poor guy :c He was actually getting pretty cool, too. And some quality time with the teammates, yeah! :D Fig, of course, doesn't have that great of advice to give, ha ha. Neither does Ratchet, apparently. IT DOESN'T WORK THE SAME YOU MECHANICAL DORK. Also, yes, Wheeljack and our favorite CMO are working on improving NEST's defenses! :) While they don't share weapons, they do intend to help keep their allies alive, so adding their own little "touch" to NEST's armor is allowed!_

_Anyways, there's going to be some talking next chapter and some exciting new developments I think. I'd have to check later. But things do pick up again and get pretty exciting!_

_And so, until next chapter! And I am going to be moving back to college soon! Yeah!_


	60. Weights & Measures

**TMWolf: **_Well. I think my muse came back, if only for this one week. Seriously, I pounded out the chapter I'm on so fast, it was awesome. And that was after I moved in and got my Xbox going. Oh, right. I don't think I talked about that. WELL. My laptop decided to be a fragger AGAIN and along with the cord "pretending" to act up, the Wireless adapter card in the laptop broke! (What the frag, am I right?) So. At that point I'm pretty fraggin' tired of all the slag it's giving me, so I decided to get a new laptop rather than go through repairs and worry about whether or not it would stay together the rest of the year. And I bought one. Oh, and I also got a free Xbox with the Best Buy College deal. F-R-A-G-G-I-N-G S-U-H-W-E-E-T. I bought Halo: Reach, too, so I've, uh, been a little preoccupied with it :P But now I have a brand-spanking new HP laptop and it's pretty sweet. I'm also in my dorm and relaxing in my new office/swivel chair. Life is pretty good right now._

_Moral and lesson of the month, though? DON'T FRAG WITH YOUR LAPTOP'S DC BOARD. It will screw you over. Seriously. Don't mess with it._

_Anyways, now, today's chapter is from a song I just ADORE to no end and love. It just gets so powerful and good and and the song has nothing to do with the chapter, really, but the title fit and I just wanted to use it so bad ;^; Anyways, the band is called Dry the River, and you need to go listen to the song now!_

_Now for the lovely reviews of which you guys are so awesome for giving me! ;^;_

**_Aerith The Evenstar: _**_I don't blame her, either. He's being a complete jerk :/ And, actually, there won't be too many more fights. They're like guys, y'know- they fight once over something and then they're good about it. Funny how the works, eh? Optimus does agree by the way. Catherine is his friend, sooo yeah. Not happy with Sunstreaker, he is. Darn right Cat's babies are the best. They're so freaking cute. *^*_

**_Asdfghjkl: _**_Yes, I know, I know. Allspark overused, but I figured people would forgive me for the Jazz revival ;) You're a little behind still, but, uh, you'll see why ;) He makes up for it, though- I promise. Also, yes. Starting of Sideswipe romance! xD_

**_Autobot-Bre: _**_...Good shudder or bad shudder? :D_

**_Bee4ever: _**_I know right? Optimus can be one hell of a badaft when he wants to be! Sunstreaker does need to grow up, though he does have his reasons for why he's acting like this, and I, personally, think they're reasonable. He doesn't have to like Catherine, true, and he definitely shouldn't be an afthole. Just you wait for them, though. It's going to be bad for a while._

**_Cascadenight: _**_I'm not going to lie. I bust out laughing when you called me a "poop face" ahahahaa. It's just... I imagined it with the like a sir thing and I just... I laughed xD;; I do my best to stay true to my word, so believe me when I say things gets worse or get better or there is fluff. It WILL be there. I assure you. And, yes, it will go on for a while and, yes, I do have a troll face -puts it on- nyahahahahahaha! And looking up for NEST and the 'bots? Please. It's me. What do you expect? ;) They do need a pick-me-up, sooo... Maybe. I guess. I'll think about it~ And no worries about not reviewing! I'm good at being a ninja, ha ha. It's all good :3_

**_Coka Cookie Cola: _**_LOL I told you he was! Or I hinted at it, anyways. Sunny is supposed to be scary. He's called a sociopath in his TF: Wiki profile or something like that! Megatron is scarier, by the way- not because of how mean he can be, but what he can DO, which is pretty fragging scary if you think about it. Yeah, Skids and Mudflap were pretty annoying at times, although I thought their "gangster-poser" demeanor was pretty funny. They were trying so hard to act cool, the dork -shakes head-_

**_DemonMamoru: _**_Ha ha, thank-you! xD I'm so glad you love it! and yeeeeeeeeah, Sunstreaker is kind of a douchebag in this story. He kind of gets better, though. Oh, and I've always liked the Twins since early on, too! :) By the way... Fanfic HATES links, so you'll have to put the name without the "." or "com", otherwise... I have no idea what site xD_

**_Goldenfightergirl: _**_Unfortunately... that's something you're going to have to wait and find out. :) At the very least I will tell this story has a happy ending._

**_Guest: _**_Gotta love notorious sibling squabbles, eh? They provide such good drama... Man, Cat's got so many problems I should be arrested for character cruelty. I'm awful c: Tee hee. Ooh, those rumors! Yeah, I've heard of those ones, too. I would love to see Tyrese back. He was so cool as Epps, and he could serve as a connection to the "old" human cast if they have some "relatives" in the future movies. If they went off Earth that would be so cool, but I worry for the CGI they'd have to do unless Bay goes like Alien and uses actual real-life sets and not just CGI. I doubt its Beast Wars- I don't think non-fan people would be as interested in a Beast Wars MOVIE as some of those who do like it. They could maybe introduce Maximals and Predicons, though- they would be pretty cool and show more diversity! They technically already showed Insecticons, though- that little bug Sam killed, but the legitimate BIG one that were a huge pain in the aft for G1 would be sweet! And oh, you're fine, don't worry about not reviewing! :)_

**_Hide'nSeeker146: _**_If you recall, Ratchet mentioned she will live slightly longer than the average human. While her powers are gone, this still stands due to the Energon-Human cells of her body. :) Thank-you soooo much for reading, too!_

**_Iceshadow911247: _**_Holy cow, did I?! Well HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :) Glad I could give you a good present! Oh ho, you "panned" on going to bed? LOL. And BECAUSE I CAN GURL. AND IT WAS WHEN I FINISHED THE CHAPTER -flips table back- LOL YES THAT MEME HA HA HA (although the new Cheeseburger sucks and lags my laptop like crazy :/) Why Sunny no accept? Because he's a fragging douche. For the question about the suits- Yes, I just made it all up. :) DARN RIGHT YOU LOVE THOSE SEEKER BOYS. YOU WILL LOVE THEM SO MUCH! Bacon is awesome, and, no, OP is NOT amused. Not a good thing, either. Yes, you and many others may shoot Sunstreaker. He deserves it. I think I might have him show up again, but not until alter._

**_InuXKag0.0:_**_ You'll find that's how I roll :P Aaah, so that's how it was... Well, actually, I already have the songs I want to use for the DOTM battle in mind, soo.. sorry! :/ And for the question: HOMIGHOSYES! I would love and be so honored to have fanart! xD For references these are her basic characteristics: 5'6" height; red/orange hair (some blond in there somewhere) that goes to shoulder in a ponytail; hazel eyes; high cheek bones with freckles; broad shoulders; well/army toned; wide hips; about 150-165 lb (all that muscle man xD). If you finish a piece let me know so I can see it! :D_

**_Kohana Maru: _**_You expected any less? Come now, my friend! ;) and, yes, now we all know why he disliked her now... and I see I did my job with his, ahem, "avoidance" bit, ha ha xD What what about bonds? Oh, well, -ahem- you'll find out shortly~ You'll just have to wait and see, hee hee! Also, Sunstreaker totally hates you now. That pink paint will not be coming out any time soon, ha ha~ :P_

**_Mercedes Wolfcry: _**_Don't we all? ;) Cheez-It's, eh? GO, MY GOLDFISH ARMADA! That... theoretically might work, though I would highly advise NOT doing it. Just saying._

**_Naughtia: _**_Messed up bonds, what what? Oh, they'll be fine. Don't you worry ;) Those two- Catherine and Sideswipe- are one tough pair of bond mates. And no worries about Sunnyboy attacking Catherine. He knows better than to do that, though he will be a jerk._

**_Nightfury123: _**_Something to cheer his spirits? If you mean Sunny then... No, there isn't. Unfortunately. :/ As for the bond... you'll find out very soon!_

**_Outsider2345: _**_Ha ha, it's all good, and thank-you soooo much! I really appreciate that and I'm glad you love it! Of course Sunny is an afthole! He's SUNSTREAKER! That's like.. automatic aftholeness. Yeah. Right now Sunnyboy just sleeps in a random extra room, but they're working on getting him into the same room as Sideswipe... and Catherine, technically._

**_PieAnnamay07: _**_Thank-you sooooooooooo much! I'm honored you spent so much time reading it and it's one of your favorites! :) Thank-you so much for the luck as well, and I promise I'll try to do my best!_

**_Pitstop96: _**_Aww, it's all good! I understand being super busy so it's good! I'm glad you still read, though! :3 Sunstreaker's kind of the Autobot's resident/official asshole, anyways, so y'know... and it is sooo bad for Sideswipe! :c Messed up bond, what? Yeah, you'll find out. The Twins are only allowed to fight to provide comedy relief. Seriously. Ironhide is so the best, and Wheeljack is adorable. Oh, there will be more Sunny... not sure about this chapter, though._

**_Precious92 or freezeingtime92: _**_That is a long username. Just saying. xD No need to apologize for not reviewing! I'm just glad people do read it and review and enjoy it! :) So thank-you soooo much for your review and words- they really help boost my morale and day! Good luck on getting into college yourself, I know getting the moneys to do so can be hard, although I got lucky with my family! Just don't take student loans! They are NOT a good idea!_

**_RedZorua: _**_Zorua? Like the Pokemon? If so- AWESOME! He's one of my top favorites! xD And thank-you so much! I'm glad you love it!_

**_Spark of the forgotten: _**_No worries! I'm all good, and what what? Messed up spark bond not hinted? What's this? You'll see why, no worries, and it will be explained why CATHERINE (who we see this story from in 3rd person) didn't know about it._

**_Starscream's Prime: _**_Darn right he's a bitch, the jerk :/ And to answer the question... who knows?_

**_Tori-Da-Mutt: _**_Perfect does fit the story in her early years and I think I considered it, but it didn't fit the whole chapter over all~ But it definitely fits her relationship with her parents. Yeah, Blaster, 'Mon, and Teletraan are her babies, and, in a way, she and Ratchet are Steeljaw's creators, though definitely WAY more Catherine. Ratchet is like... barely even there. I think I have the Never Alone, Barlow Girl, actually. I'd have to listen to it to see for myself, though. Yes, well, since you don't know where I live, I think I'll be staying very much alive, thank-you ;)_

**_VanillaSnowdrops: _**_I missed ya, too! And weird how you felt that. Huh. You're like... in tune with my story/mind lol... GET OUT OF MY HEAD. -puts on foil cap- Awwww, I'm really sorry to hear that about your finals! :/ Biology is really freaking hard, though! If it helps... tests ARNE'T the best way to test knowledge. In my opinion, anyways. I never do great on tests but I KNOW the knowledge, just... not for tests, if that make sense? CONGRATS ON THE CHINESE THOUGH! I don't understand the scoring, but that seems good! xD Just keep your head up for the rest, okay? :) Aren't we all silly, though, ha ha? Josh Duhamel is fragging sexy. So are Jared and Jensen from Supernatural. Just. OMFP THOSE TWO. THEY ARE BEEF MAN CAKED. BEEF. FRAGGING. MAN. FRAGGING. CAKES. Seriously. Look them up, and "Dean" (character) is an angsty boy and angsty boys are always hot. *^* Just 3 years? Cool! xD and, yeah, Sunny is fragging mean. It's a good reason for his behavior, though... I mean, it's his brother and he's so used to STOPPING whatever is causing the pain, but now he can't! :/ It's hard on him, too... And, uh, I will definitely explain it soon. Like, near the end of this chapter. Dude, Sunny and Sides are, like... always fighting. It's... they're thing? Yeah, close enough. Actually, I went to Italy and none of the guys were hot slaggit all! ;^; I was waiting for my hot Italian Assassin but he never showed ~ le sigh~ Yeah, that's about right for Sunnyboy. He's a douche with douche sunglasses. And the hair and shirts. Primus I wish Transformers were real :/ I would never have to buy gas or drive myself ever again... and just.. it would be so cooooooooool! er, uh, good job on finding wifi? xD;; I, uh... would not want to drink Energon. Just saying xD;; But I imagine it tastes good? For Transformers? And yes, I am! :D Playing Halo/writing/relaxing before classes start and I have a good/flexible schedule, too! x3 ha ha, retarded Transfan, tee hee. *heart back*_

**_Zombie guts: _**_Thanks a bunch! :D_

_And now for the story, some Sammy-boy time and some answers to your questions... and the introduction of a new face!_

* * *

><p><p>

**LX. **Weights & Measures

* * *

><p>Two days later, and Catherine's time off came to an end. Her attempts to quell Sunstreaker also ceased, and it only made things worse. It didn't help her bond mate was in the brig and she wasn't able to see him save for a few visits, and even then they weren't for long. He was, thankfully, allowed out the day she had to leave, and they had spent a long time talking. She hadn't brought up what his brother had said—she herself was still mulling over it—but they had talked about the golden-armored mech all the same. They talked a lot about him, and in the end, they made a decision.<p>

She didn't like it, and she knew Sideswipe didn't either, but it was for the best, and the next day she departed with Smokescreen, Prime, Jolt, and Air Raid to Washington D.C. It was a solemn trip, although she was happy to see her father and base companions. She was also given a bit more free time for the day, for which she was very grateful. It gave her all the time she needed to have Smokescreen drive her to Sam and Carly's apartment. There, she let the Autobot go on his way, and settled herself onto the couch after allowing the other three miscreants in while she waited for Sam. It was the weekend, so she knew he would be coming.

Sure enough: a few hours later he arrived and was fairly surprised to see her there, but happily welcomed her. He meant to offer her something to drink, but he noticed her unusual demeanor at once and so carefully placed himself down on the couch next to her. He waited there, just lounging with her, figuring she would speak up eventually. However, as the minutes became almost an hour, he decided it was time to get things going himself.

"Alright, what's going on? You're not even _trying _to hide the fact you're upset."

Catherine let out a tired, miserable sigh as she turned her head from the top of her knees so that the prone figure of one Samuel Witwicky was in her view. He was leaning against the arm rest opposite of her, his legs splayed out to where his feet went underneath the arch her bent legs had made, and his dark eyes were watching her intently, daring her to refuse him. Of course, they both knew she wouldn't, and she closed her eyes to begin.

"I'm just… _worried_," she admitted, tightening the grip around her knees.

"About Sideswipe?" he pressed.

She nodded, "Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"He's kind of the only thing that gets you down like this, and he's _always _waits outside. So what happened? Please tell me you're not fighting."

"No!" she began quickly, but then settled down, unhappy once more. "_We're_ not fighting… It's his brother."

"Sunflower, right?"

"'Sunstreaker', actually. And he's a freaking douchebag. Unfortunately, he might be a _right_ douchebag, which makes it even worse," she groaned, and Sam frowned with confusion.

"Dude, 'Cat, what'd he say? What do you mean?"

Catherine sighed again as she finally let her legs go, dropping them to the floor, and ran a hand through her hair. She then propped her elbows on her legs and settled her chin into her palms.

"He just… he said… He said I might be hurting 'Sides," she murmured, almost too low for him to hear.

He had to pause, "Wait—_what_? How?"

"He said that the bonds are… are messed up. That I did it."

"You believe him?" he asked, moving closer. She frowned as she leaned back, exasperated.

"No. Yes. _No_! I… I don't—I don't know," she spoke weakly, pressing her hands into her face.

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"No. I couldn't. He was already dealing with so much, and then… And then we'd talked about it with Ratchet before. He told us nothing was wrong. He even did multiple scans and said nothing was wrong, but Sunstreaker! He… He just… The way he said it and looked at me… I can't help but think he's right, and I hate it, Sam. I hate it so much."

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders in the next moment, and she let her friend pull her into a hug. She settled into the grip and was calmed a little by it, but she knew she would have preferred Sideswipe. Still, it helped.

"You need to talk to him about it," Sam told her as he looked down, and she looked up at him. "It's what you would tell me to do if I was you, anyways. I mean, you always say how people should just talk about their problems, so follow your own advice. I doubt talking about it would hurt things between you."

Catherine waited a moment before sighing and turning her face into his shirt, "You're right. It's what I should do, but I don't want Sunstreaker to be right."

"But if you don't find out you're gonna tear yourself up. And so what if he's right? What does that change? You're both still a couple or spark or bond mates or whatever you call it."

"Yeah, but…"

He pulled away and jabbed a finger at her, "No 'buts', 'Cat. The first moment you n' him are around each other again you have to talk to him, alright? Honestly! I shouldn't need to be going 'Catherine' on you! That's your job for me!"

For the first time since she'd gotten there, the redheaded young woman smiled and then chuckled. She ran both hands through her hair again, but this time she did so slowly, with eyes closed, and breathed in deeply. She opened her eyes once she'd completely exhaled and found Sam grinning at her.

She nodded, "Okay. I'll talk to him."

"You're going to bail at the last second because of over-thinking it, aren't you?" he asked quickly.

She smiled innocently, "Probably."

"I'm telling 'Bee to tell Sideswipe to talk to you then," he began as he pulled out his phone. Catherine quickly slapped it away—thankfully into the couch.

"Okay, okay! I promise I will. Maybe not today, but I _will_ talk to him. I just need some time to figure out what to say."

"Good. You better, or I will get 'Bee to make you guys talk," the dark-haired young man spoke firmly, jabbing his finger at her again. His friend smiled weakly as she nodded, and he grasped her hand. He met her gaze and she found comfort in it. "Now, I wanna see the 'Cat I know, alright? I don't like when you act like me when me n' Carly have a disagreement."

"Sorry, Sam," she chuckled and leaned back into the couch while squeezing his hand. "How are you and her by the way? Not another disagreement, I hope?"

He made a face as he leaned back, too, "Ummm… well, kinda. I mean, I asked her about being so busy and helping her boss all the time, and she, y'know, said don't worry about and then wouldn't say anything else. That's like a fight, right? When a girl gives you the silent treatment, it's because you had a fight right?"

"Dude, Sam. I may be female, but I don't understand girls any better than you do. But, um… yeah that's general what happens. I think. I guess you could keep trying to ask, since that's usually what they want when they say 'don't worry'. What's wrong with it, though? She's getting a lot of money for it, and you spend a lot of time on the weekends together."

"Yeah, well," he began, mumbling. "I just… I don't like her being with her boss all the time."

She raised a brow, "Are you… _jealous_, Sam?"

"No! I mean—yeah. Okay? I'm jealous. I've never even seen the guy and I don't like him. He makes her stay longer than she's supposed to help him with work, and I don't like it. He might be trying to take advantage of her or something!"

"If _that_'s what you're worried about, then don't. Carly's a strong girl, and _you're_ the one she's got the hots for. And if you really do have a problem, then you need to talk to her, too. She's not like most girls where they get mad—she'll listen and talk to you. Or she'll tell me and then I'll tell you. Either way, it'll get figured out."

He huffed, folding his arms, "I still don't like it."

"And you won't," she laughed. "But, man, can we stop talking about relationships? I think we've done it enough, and I want something better to distract me before I really get back to work."

"Pssh, if you wanted a distraction, you should have just said so. There's bound to be a good movie playing, so let's head out. Carly can meet us for dinner later, too," he grinned.

"That sounds fantastic. It's been a while since I rode with 'Bee, anyways. Let's do it."

"Hey! We wanna go, too!" an annoyingly-familiar voice shouted, and both looked to find the miniature-sized blue Autobot peering around the corner, Brains right behind him. Both had hopeful optics, but the glow faded as the two humans looked to one another, both with a "they-be-crazy" expression.

"Guys, you know we can't do that," Catherine told them, and Wheelie huffed.

"You mean you jerks don't want to!" he growled, folding his arms. "You never let us do anything fun! We just have slobber-puss, and all he does is drool on us!"

"Yeeah, but you'd guys would just get us in trouble, sooo… _No_," Sam added.

"You can't keep us locked up here, man! Fight the power!" Brains shouted up, pumping his fist.

"Except we can, but how about this—we leave you two inside this time. How's that sound?"

"Aw, hell no! We wanna go have fun!" Wheelie growled.

"Play video games then," Catherine shrugged, and then turned to Sam to whisper, "Let's get going. Bonecrusher will keep them in, and they suck at unlocking doors."

"We heard that, man!"

"Go, go, go!" Sam shouted, and both hurtled over the couch and raced for the door while snagging up their things from the counters. They grinned wildly as they ignored the surprised cries of the two Autobots, and the grin only grew wider as they locked the door behind them. The two Autobots cursed loudly as they banged on the wooden frames, but then wailed in annoyance as Bonecrusher promptly sauntered over to drool on them. Catherine and Sam were not to be bothered by it as they flew down the stairs, laughing and their previous worries pushed far back in their minds where it would wait.

**-O-**

"I've got some good news," a very smug-looking, Australian-accented blonde stated just as she'd pushed open the clear-window door to Catherine's office. The redhead she'd addressed looked up, as did Leo, whom sat beside her. The young woman walked in, and following her was the rather large black man they had come to know as Glenn. They both quickly settled down into the two seats placed before the redhead's desk and slid a thin, manila folder over to her. Catherine opened it at once and both she and her assistant looked over the text and pictures.

"Oh my God, Maggie… Did you really find one?!" she grinned brightly as she brought the written file closer.

The Aussie smirked, "You bet your ass I did. Took us forever, and, really, it was mostly Blaster's work, but we found a pretty darn good-sized shipment facility."

"Yeah, yeah. We had to go through some pretty deep lines to get that stuff, too. It ain't easy hacking those video camera—even with robots to help," Glenn added as Catherine exchanged papers with Leo.

"Yo, man, this is the middle of nowhere, too. No wonder you couldn't find it so easy," the young, curly-haired man whistled. "Some freaking island in the middle of the ocean!"

"Is this a major factory or just another small one? Do we know?" the redhead inquired, and Maggie bit her lip.

"We're not positive, but we've tracked a _lot_ of movement there, so we've ben lead to believe it might be a big one."

"Either way, it's a place and a bit closer to catchin' those crackers, right?" the black man offered, and there were nods all around.

"You're right. This is fantastic, guys. This is exactly what we needed. You included any defenses in here, right? We'll want to mount a force right away."

"Yes, it's all there. Blaster's still getting more as we speak," the blonde nodded, gesturing to one of the papers on the bottom.

Leo picked it up, "Looks like the Russia case, only easier. A lotta less people on the island."

"Maybe. It's a left over naval base, so there might be more than we think, and if this a 'big one' there might be 'Cons. Anyways, we'll get this figured out when I talk to Prime, the General, and the Commander," she spoke and then stood, gathering up the folder. She looked to them, grinning. "Thanks a bunch, guys. Now maybe we can get some of those nagging bitches to back off!"

"Yeah, now things are gettin' hot," the curly-haired man laughed, and looked over with a not-so-subtle flirtatious grin. "How 'bout we get a drink to celebrate some success?"

Catherine laughed as she headed out of the room, "Don't press your luck, Leo. She's out of your league."

"Why you gotta ruin my mojo?" he called out, throwing himself back into his chair with arms thrown up in exasperation.

"Man, you _wish_ you got mojo," Glenn replied, shaking his head, and then looked to his old-time friend. "Maggie. Please tell me you ain't got nothin' for this kid."

"Oh, don't worry, Glenn. I don't. I don't go for younger men," she hummed, and Leo's expression turned to devastation. Catherine waited long enough to see it, laugh, and then depart into the hallway. The others were welcome in her office, and it was, in part, Leo's job to help keep it all together. She also trusted them not to get into anything. Of course, they already knew everything she had in there since it was all _from_ them anyways.

She pushed through the doors at the end of the hallway and was greeted with the familiar, open space of the D.C. underground hangar. It was her home—work one, anyways— and she was glad to be back, but no matter how many soldiers and workers or Autobots were moving about the floor or sidewalks of the four levels, it was still so empty without her silver mech. The thought of him made her sigh—it had already been almost a week since she'd left Diego Garcia, and he wasn't coming to join her any time soon. She hated it, but apparently it was helping. Sunstreaker had calmed down a great deal according to his calls and texts. She didn't keep much hope for him accepting her, but the two brothers were getting along, and that meant her bond mate was happy, so she would be, too.

She pushed back the thoughts with a deep breath as she turned and headed towards the Autobot part of the building. If she was right, both General Morshower and her father should be over there speaking with Prime about the very information she had just received. While she was high on the list of people to inform, Maggie and Glenn would have told both of them first if Blaster and Prime already hadn't.

Her office was close to the area, so it took less than a minute for her to go through a second hallway into another, this one not quite as spacious as the previous, but large enough to accommodate a few Autobots and plenty of humans, while always allowing their larger mechanical allies to avoid stepping on them. Of course, the particular room was only used by a select few higher-up officers, and it was in there, on the rail of the catwalk at the forefront of the room, her father stood with Optimus opposite of him. The General was not to be found, but she wasn't worried—he was no doubt busy dealing with other matters.

"I see you finally got the info," Lennox mused when she came close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder for a quick hug. Prime likewise greeted her, although did so with words and a nod.

"Yeah, well, unlike _somebody_ I know and love, _I_ was working," she mused back, poking at his stomach.

He nudged her away, "So we know the base is on an old naval facility in the Atlantic Ocean—not too far from Australia. We haven't contacted them yet, but Blaster is ready to prep a communication."

"And we know it's safe, for sure?"

"Yes. Blaster made doubly sure our contact was not a traitor, and that no one will be able to interfere," Prime nodded.

"Good, good," she noted with a sigh of relief. "We really need their help if we plan on getting to the base quietly. Do we already have my boys scouting?"

"Once we have more information on the bases aerial defenses and as soon as Wheeljack finishes his latest adjustment, then, yes, we will," the Autobot Commander spoke, but Catherine frowned and arrowed eyes instead of agreeing.

"Wait—'adjustments'?"

"Ah—my apologies. I meant to discuss this with you today. Wheeljack has been working with Hound and Mirage on a side project to create a cloaking device for the Aerialbots that will render them invisible in their scouting."

She chuckled, "I bet they were excited to hear about that."

"You could say that. May I assume we have your approval?"

"Yes, yes. They'd pester me until I agreed, anyways," she sighed, shaking her head. "Just tell me a bit sooner next time, I guess. Anyways, what else do we know besides that it's holding a large shipment of Cybertech weapons and could have Decepticon guards?"

Lennox spoke first, "We know they've made more than few deliveries. We're pretty positive there's more there, but we'll need to snag the raw data ourselves seeing as Blaster can't find it in their systems. If we can, we just might be able to back track it to our T-problem."

"Good. Good! We need to start nailing those bastards!" she growled, pounding her hands together.

"Let us not forgo caution, although I do agree," Prime spoke calmly, raising a hand to express as much. "Washington was an unfortunate event, but this time we are on the offensive. The Decepticons will not be able to make any further blows against us so easily."

"How soon do you think we can get the mission started?"

"I can have any of our guys ready to go in a day, and I don't doubt our Australian allies will help, too," Lennox replied.

"All the Autobots are ready for battle, and can leave once we have divulged the Aerialbots' scouting results."

"Good. We don't want to miss this chance," Catherine nodded, her gaze focused and mind already going through her lists.

"You think the Decepticons have caught on?" her father inquired as he looked between her and Prime. It was the Autobot Commander who answered him.

"It may very well be a possibility. Soundwave is a tenacious and treacherous foe—perhaps even more so than Megatron. Blaster can compete with his hacking skills, no doubt, but we must consider that they are prepared for us."

"Then we'll be prepared for them," the human Commander spoke firmly. "We've been given the O.K. to go all out on any humans there, too. There hasn't been an official announcement, but the General let me know they're to be considered traitors to humanity, so you guys don't need to hold back, either."

"No!" Catherine spoke up quickly, returning to them, and her father looked to her, slightly confused. "That's what the enemy will want. If the Autobots show they meant to harm the humans and its leaks, we're only going to have more people on our asses and the public won't like it, regardless if those humans are working for the Decepticons. We just can't afford it, so any human causalities _have_ to be from either us or collateral damage."

"Aw, shit, that's right," her father grumbled, scratching the back of his head. "Looks like you're on 'Con duty then, Prime."

"I will make sure the Autobots know," the Autobot commander replied firmly. He paused in the next instant, his optics dimming as his comm. link was activated. Both she and Lennox waited the few short moments it took for him to finish and look back at them—specifically Catherine. "The Australian base is ready when you are."

The redhead nodded at once, "Let's do this. We've got a facility to take out."

**-O-**

It was almost funny how it only took her three weeks to be back at Diego Garcia. Of course, there had been no time for laughing. The Australian base had agreed to everything they'd ask, and the moment their connection was ended, NEST got to work. It was, unfortunately, going to take a few weeks to be prepared, if only because keeping clearance for everything hidden from traitorous eyes was a painstakingly slow process. Still, it was done, and Catherine had worked with Prime, Lennox, and Morshower to bring together squads of soldiers and Autobots to begin the assault.

Unlike the Washington mission, this one was to be more like the Russian base, only with more danger. The Russian case was just a heavily guarded facility in the middle of the woods—this island shake down was at an old naval base with ships, war-time artillery, and plenty of defenses to counter act them. They would need a small army of their own to face it. Thankfully, it only took a few Autobots to equal the size of a human one, and they were bringing eight with them. There were also eight groups of fifteen soldiers each, not including Catherine, Lennox, or the Australian NEST soldiers that would be joining them.

The game plan was simple enough—they would travel to the Australian base by cargo plane, meet up with their comrades, take off in ships and planes, rig up the cloaking devices Wheeljack had made, and strike. The Autobots would handle the heavier artillery and all the ships stationed there to prevent escape, while the human portion of their small army would begin taking out human opponents and securing tactical points. If any Decepticons showed up, they would be left to their robotic companions. They weren't worried for the skies—the Aerialbots were in full force and would be able to handle a few Seekers.

The real challenge, however, was getting Blaster to the data streams in the base and capturing the key figures. As it turned out, a possible traitor or someone connected to them might be at the base. If NEST could get their hands on them, then they could start up a new trail, so it was considered priority number one to capture the target. Secondary, of course, was making sure no shipments or any of the criminals got away. It was what they usually did and planned, and they were prepared for it.

That is, except for Catherine, who wasn't even fully aware she wasn't prepped. She had an instinctual feeling she wasn't—a nagging "be-careful" in the back of her mind. She didn't know why it existed, but she did know one thing: she had a very pressing matter she considered even more important than the raid on her mind. She had been reminded not long ago from a certain best-friend of hers via text message and, while she cursed him, she knew he was right, and that the day before the battle was probably the best time to confront it. She didn't want to, but she knew she needed to.

Thankfully, her bond mate had not engaged in any more fights with his brother, so he was free from the brig when she found him in their room. It had changed since she'd last been there, although shed expected it. Sunstreaker's birth was now attached just opposite to her hammock, placing Sideswipe on the wall between both of them. She imagined the golden-armored mech was already sharing the room, but at that moment he was nowhere to be found, and was glad for it. While she was no longer as furious about his accusations, she did not want to have to deal with him.

"Sideswipe!" she called out happily as she trotted over to his waiting hand. He brought her up quickly and they pressed their foreheads together at once, which caused a pleased, mechanical hum to emanate from his audio processors.

"I missed you, 'Cat," he smiled, and she returned it in kind. "I'm sorry I didn't go with you."

She shook her head as she stepped onto his torso, "No, don't apologize. You needed to stay. Sunstreaker needed you a lot more than me."

"Still… I should have…"

"Don't worry about it, love. I'm back—for now, anyways. I might get to stay a while depending on how the aftermath of this mission pans out."

He grinned suddenly, "I think Sunny might be okay to come with me to D.C. so I can go with you!"

"Wait—what?"

"I know, I know; it doesn't seem possible, but me n' him really talked a lot and he got a lot of time to cool down, and I think he's willing to get along with the humans now. He'll complain about how gross they are, but he'll try!"

"And you're certain? I mean _really_ certain, 'Sides? If I give him the okay to come and he hurts someone both me and him will get in a lot of trouble," she replied firmly, and her bond mate met her eyes with confidence.

"He'll be fine. I promise. Like I said—we talked. He'll be good if it means he can stick with me."

"Alright. I'll trust you, but I swear to God—if he gets into trouble I am kicking your sorry metal aft!" she barked, jabbing a finger at him, though he just grinned. She grinned back after a moment, but then the main reason for her coming to see him rammed itself into the forefront of her mind and she sighed. Sideswipe perked at once, and the redhead fumbled with her fingers while she bit her lip. "Um… did… is… is Sunstreaker okay with… me?"

Sideswipe's earlier happiness dampened, "Um… Well… Kinda."

"'Kinda'?" she inquired hopefully.

"He… I mean, I guess he's gonna… not be mad about it?" he frowned. "At least not openly."

"So he still hates me," she sighed, head dropping, and the silver mech shook his head.

"He doesn't hate you! He just… He…"

She looked up, "Sideswipe, he hates me. He told me as much before I left."

"Catherine—," he started, but she cut him off with a touch to his cheek armor.

"Am… Am I… hurting you? Because of the bond, I mean. 'Sides… is your spark hurting because the bond's messed up?"

When he waited too long to answer, she knew his brother was right.

"They're not _messed_ up," he started, but again she stopped him, her eyes staring firmly into his optics.

"Sideswipe, _please_. Tell me the truth."

He kept her gaze for a few, long, precious moments before sighing and bringing his forehead to hers. His optics dimmed and she felt her throat constrict while her eyes began to burn from the ache behind them.

"Yes. It hurts sometimes. Not being able to feel you can be stressful. My spark tries to find you, but when it can't it tries harder and it hurts. And because it hurts me, Sunstreaker can feel it, too. It's why he's mad."

"God _dammit_, Sideswipe! Why didn't you tell me?" she shouted, banging on his armor as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he whispered back weakly.

"You should have told me! Then maybe—maybe I could have done something! I would have done something different back then! I would have tried harder! I would have kept myself from killing those hatchlings and then—then!" she cried out, pausing only because she choked on a sob. She said no more, and neither did Sideswipe. He merely reached up to stroke her back soothingly while he pressed his forehead into her chest. Her sobs settled as she regained some control of herself and took what comfort she could in his touch. There they stayed silently until, at last, her tears ebbed as well, and all that remained were soft sniffles.

"Looks like we've both been lying to each other, huh?" she spoke at last, attempting to chuckle but it ended up as a half-sob instead. "You the bond and me being okay with it all."

He smiled weakly, "Guess that means we were made for each other, huh?"

"I guess so," she sniffed again, though managed to smile back. He nuzzled her again, still stroking her, but he didn't wait as long to speak again.

"You remember how you owe me something? From back when you made me promise to look after the kids?" he asked, and she nodded, rubbing at her eyes. "Well, I'm going to share that owe with you, and I want us to promise not to lie to each other anymore, okay? No more lying. Ever. Not about the bonds, not about what hurts, not about _anything_."

She only needed one look into his optics to nod, "Okay. Okay. I promise. No more lying."

The silence returned then, but her sobs had stopped. He still held her close, his fingers still stroking her back and his head still pressed close to her. She made no move to pull away and neither did he, nor did the thought to do so ever cross their mind. If they could, they would have stayed there for as long as time went on, but they knew soon they would have to part. However, until then, they would stay there together.

And at the door a pair of dimmed, blue optics set against a golden-armored face watched for a few moment longer before turning away.

**-O-**

_"This is _unacceptable!_" _the voice on the other line shrieked, and the man holding the phone had to pull away to keep his ear drum from bursting. He winced as he did so, but brought the device back as he flashed a white, shining smile to the air.

"What seems to be the problem, A?" he replied kindly, and, if the grunt was sign enough, the man on the other line was not amused.

_"You know damn well, D! My facility was completely destroyed and one of my lieutenants was captured alive! Do you know what that means?!"_

The man mentally sighed as he swerved his chair around to face the crystal clear windows of his office. The city was beautiful today with its warm, shining sun casting rays on the other buildings, although his towered over most. Down below the streets were flooded with cars and people as usual—all innocent and naïve to what was going on in the world. It made him smile every time he thought about it, and he would have laughed were he not on the phone. It was just so funny how none of them knew things were going to be changing so very soon.

"Of course I do, but what am I supposed to do about it? I'm a simple business man," he replied, his words still coated with a sweet tone.

_"Help me, that's what! Get those damned 'associates' of yours to help! We must strike now while we have the time!" _the man known as "A" wailed, and again "D" had to pull the phone away from his ear. He had to roll his eyes, too, becoming a little annoyed by the other man's pathetic behavior. Honestly—he wasn't a charity! Or, well, he did have charities, but certainly not for what the man was asking.

"You mean while _you_ still have time," he sighed as he turned back to his desk. "I'm afraid this is entirely on your part, A. _You_ should have been better prepared. How did the Autobots even find out about the base, hmm? How did you not detect them coming? My associates have given you the proper equipment to protect the shipments, yet the entire facility was destroyed and your key people have been captured. I, and the others, do have a cover to keep, and, well, helping you is not going to help me. To put it frankly… you're a liability, A."

A guffawed, _"But—how—how _dare _you! Without us—."_

"'Us'? Who is this 'us' you speak of? I can assure you that I have already spoken with all the others, and they solemnly agree that you are no longer of use to us. After all, what do you have left to give? You have no facility and once your cover is blown you won't have anything or anyone to save you."

_"N-no, I can—I can help still! I can still be of use!" _

He sighed as he leaned back, "Sorry, A, but my associates have spoken, too. They'll be meeting with you in a few days."

_"No! Noo! No! Don't! Please! I can still help! I don't want to die! Noo!" _the voice wailed, and while the man considered hanging up, he paused just long enough for a thought to come to mind. With a grin, he brought the phone back as the other side crackled with another shout.

"You know what? My associates and I are feeling generous. There just might be something you could do—something we need for the final part of our little 'project'," he purred, and the other side latched on like a starving animal.

_"Oh God! Thank-you! Thank-you! I'll do anything! Please!"_

"Good. For now, just be a good boy and go into hiding until we give you instructions, alright? I'll have them send somebody to help, don't you worry."

_"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-y—," _A wailed, his voice cut off as "D" ended the call. He tossed the phone unceremoniously onto his desk and leaned back, hands behind his head.

Honestly. People were so unprofessional these days. Here he was planning a new world order and that man was acting like such a child! At least the task he had in mind would both get them something they needed _and_ most likely off the man for them. "A" was a pompous ass, anyways, and he was only so useful as the naval base had been, but that was gone now. It was a problem, of course, but nothing that had set them back too far. So what if the Autobots had managed to catch onto one of their warehouses? They had plenty more where that came from, and no one but his associates and cohorts knew what was really going on. Things were still following the plan and staying on schedule. It wouldn't be long now before they began the first phase of their plan and then—oh then he would finally have what he'd always wanted.

"Sir?" an angelic voice spoke along with a knock on the door. He leaned forward at once, plastering a bright, confident grin on his face, and gave a charming "come in". The owner of said voice slipped in, dressed in a clean, pristine business suit that fitted her form perfectly. Her dirty-blonde hair was pulled back, which was such a shame—he would have loved to see the curls settled around her face.

"Ah, my Duchess, I take it you organized all the files for me?" he inquired smoothly, and, while she didn't blush, her lips curved into an amused smile.

"Sir, please. You really shouldn't call me that," she laughed as she handed him a folder. "But, yes, it's all there and organized."

"And I told you not to call me, 'sir," he countered, and, then, seizing his chance before she would turn and leave a she normally did, he added, "Duchess, are you busy this weekend?"

She turned, head tilted and blue eyes glowing, "Well, I don't quite have any plans yet. Do you need me to work overtime?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that. I don't want to tire you out from all the work I'm making you do. No, I was just wondering if you would like to join me for a NASCAR race? My company sponsors a few drivers, and I'd love to repay your help with first-class seats."

She hesitated and he worried he lost her, "I… don't know. I mean, I do love the races, but Sam…"

"Sam? You're boyfriend?" he inquired, and though inwardly his hopes faltered a bit, he kept his grin up. If he was anything, it was a winner, and he was determined to win his Duchess. The name was rather familiar, too, but that was pushed back in favor of his primary concern. "Oh, don't worry about it. Just consider it a part of the job. I do need a little help organizing all the sponsorship, so, while I would rather you enjoy yourself and relax there, you can work and not worry about lying to 'Sam'."

Her eyes looked down as she bit her lip, and he knew she had taken the bait. His confidence peaked again, but he withheld a victorious grin, lest she catch on. She was a smart one, that was for sure, and it was part of the reason why he had chosen her. One day soon, she would join him at the top, and she would be all his, too.

"Well… I _guess_… But I'm going to check with Sam first and make sure he doesn't want to do anything," she replied at last, and, while it wasn't a complete victory, it was a battle ending in his favor.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep you two from spending time together. Have a good day, my Duchess," he purred and again a small, amused smile emerged as she turned away from him. She paused at the door to look back.

"Have a good day, _sir_," she replied, and then left. The man stared, surprised, but laughed in the next moment as he turned back to the windows. Oh, yes, he was going to have fun with this one, but she would definitely be his in the end. She and the entire city and even the world—they were going to be his. He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>LX. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_So who can tell me who our new possible-leader villain is!? I thought I made it quite obvious, and it was actually real fun to write him, ha ha! He's so careless and sarcastic in my opinion that it was a blast! xD_

_Anyways, so, we got some good convo with Sam being a man (about time, yeah) and helping his best friend out... and then both of them acting like teens again while they ditch the miscreants in favor of hanging out. Oh, those two. They were built to last! But that's not all folks!_

_LOOK! A WILD MAGGIE AND GLENN APPEARED! Do you guys remember them from the first movie? Yeah, well I do and I thought it was about time to get them back to work! By the way, it was Glenn and Maggie who "altered" Catherine's papers. Just so you guys know. I never elaborated, but I think I hinted it was somebody you all knew and there they are! Too bad Leo has no chance with Maggie :P She's not a Cougar and she has standards and all ;) That, and there's no way 'Cat would let him have an Office relationship. No way, hozay._

_Oh, and yes! We have a new target, or, well, we did. If the conversation with our new villain didn't spell it out for you... NEST and the Autobots were VERY successful with their raid. Not only did they recover the weapons, but they also got high-ranking traitors who knew names! They also recovered more shipment data and things are on the move! We might be reaching our climax very soon! Just have to wait and see!_

_And lastly we come to Sideswipe and Catherine. So, tell me... did you really think this "messed up" spark business would ruin those two? COME ON. It's Sideswipe and Catherine! There's nothing that's going to tear those two apart! This ain't some ABC Family drama! Oh, and to clarify- Sunstreaker is WRONG. Partially. The bonds are not "messed" up- not in the actual sense. Sideswipe just feels PAIN more often than not because he's trying to find Catherine's side of the bond. He doesn't have much control over the action as it's instinctual, but he grins and bears it because he loves Catherine and wants to be with her no matter what and he doesn't care if he's in pain. Sunstreaker, unfortunately, doesn't understand this. For as long as he's known, he and Sideswipe have always looked out for each other. Whenever the other was in pain, the one not in pain would end that source of pain and protect each other. However, in Sideswipe's case Sunstreaker CAN'T DO THAT. It's frustrating and hard on him to know that, and he, unfortunately, takes it out on the source of pain- Catherine. It's a sad case for these three... Of course, Catherine's guilty, too, and has been keeping her own secrets. You better believe she'll still caught up on the past, even if she said she wouldn't be. Neither of them can help it, but they're actually better for it now... and who was the mysterious viewer?! We might never know!_

_Until next time!_


	61. Heads Will Roll

**TMWolf: **_Whoo! So. This first week of college has been a little busy. Not too much. The chapter I've been working on, though, had been VERY busy. I finally got ch. 67 done and it's like 13500 words. Jabesus! You guys are in for a big treat 65-67. Lots of crazy stuff happens. Ther_e's _a little crazy in this one, I think, but not much. More so Galloway being a douche. Actually, the real crazy starts NEXT chapter, so be ready for that, oh ho ho ho~ Anywho... I think college is the key to my muse, man. It's helped me pump out so much writing in just the span of two weeks as compared to before ^ ;; Also, OMFP DOTM IS ALMOST HERE. Seriously guys. 68 is like the start of DOTM. Good Primus it's almost over. This sucks. :/_

_Also, a heads up:_I'm taking a short break from the main story- NO, NOT A HIATUS. THIS IS NOT A HIATUS. I mean "break" as in time from this part of the story to work on the oneshot I promised, which I think a lot of you will be happy and having giggling fits over, and to kind of get my head around school. Set my "work vs. leisure" bit up, you know? That, and I don't want to start DOTM just yet. I want my baby to stick around a little longer. So. In short: the next update will be super late, although there will be a one shot update in between then~

_Ah-herm. Anyways, this chapter's song is brought to you by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Heads Will Roll. It's a pretty fun song and I thought it fit the first part of this story pretty darn well, ha ha ha. You'll see what I mean ;)_

_Again, thank-you all sooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews! You guys are making me so happy ;^; ...And now I feel bad I haven't been working on that oneshot, which I do have in mind. I'll need to get on that..._

**_Anon: _**_An excellent question, actually, and the answer is no. I have no intentions of reintroducing her parents into the story. It's very possible she met them during the time skip, but, in the actual story, she will not meet them. Their departure was meant to last, and I intend for it to be so for the readers._

**_asdfghjkl: _**_ROTF indeed, and a LOT of slag goes down! Although, I imagine you know that by now xD_

**_Autobot-Bre: _**_Ah. That's not a bad shudder then. Prepare to shudder more and more, mwahahahaha! And yes, he will most definitely get his! :D Oh yeah, Sunny was definitely eavesdropping, hee hee. And, um... R2, the phone they made, is dead. You'll hear about that soon enough._

**_Bee4ever: _**_You guessed right and win... a cookie! -hands it over- He is so a jerk, too._

**_Berenos: _**_Well, you might have to wait a while. Lots of other stuff has to happen first ;) Well, Catherine still technically has hormones, so she'll feel attracted to other people, but she's never been attracted to other people easily or strongly. That, and she can't be "attracted" physically to Sideswipe, anyways. He doesn't produce hormones that would attract her systems. Also, yes, Cybertronian don't interface. According to ACTUAL TF stories/comics/movies, there's not really such a thing. Cybertronians don't that for pleasure or reproduction, so I don't do it. My version of "sparking" for sparklings isn't CANON either, but I tried to make it close. And what do mean there's no "physical" part? D: They touch foreheads and cuddle and stuff! It is definitely somewhat physical!_

**_Chibi Oro: _**_Getting along might be up to debate. And now I feel bad we don't see much of their action until later, but I will make sure it's seen! Oh, they'll be seeing Ratchet plenty of times... just maybe not onscreen, tee hee~ Poor 'Sides indeed :c And -cough- yes. yes I did put that in there ;)_

**_Coka Cookie Cola: _**_Catherine's always giving Sam advice, man. Even though she barley knows anything about being a chick LOL. Communication is the best thing for a good bonding! You're supposed to talk with your partner about things, otherwise it all builds up until it explodes and ruins everything, y'know?_

**_DamonMamoru: _**_Awww, thank-you sooooooo much! And, well, yes, there are quite a few chapters to go, so there's still a lot to read! Speaking of Galloway... Well, he shows up here, and I think you'll like chapter, um... 65 or 66. One of those. ;)_

**_Firestorm152: _**_Thanks a bunch, and sucks they're not going to show up too much more... Maybe here and there, but not a lot. I guess Bay figured they weren't important enough for the other movies, and, well... they weren't really... I guess? And yeah, no one really knows why he does a lot of thing..._

**_Gaia Kame: _**_Thanks a bunch! And, um, well, I would be spoiling some things if I said anything, so you'll have to wait and find out as you realized yourself ;) I will do my best to keep up the wonderful writing!_

**_Guest4: _**_My only answer to that question, as I have told many others before, is that you'll just have to wait and see ;)_

**_Iceshadow911247: _**_Ha ha, well, what can I say? I'm awesome ;) Yup. I give permission. Have at it, my friend. Dude. That's what furniture does. You have to watch out for it, man. LOL SERIOUSLY?! THAT'S HILARIOUS AHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sam does the fandom proud by naming him as such, tee hee. And pretty much on the two bolts for brains, hee hee. LOL crackers. I like calling myself a cracker sometimes- I'm a SALTINE. Mmmhmm. 'Cat knows how to take care of her boys~ SAD FLUFF IS GOOD FLUFF. YES. DYLAN. DYLAN. DYLAN. DYLAN. DYLAN! LOL TABLE FLIPPED YOU AGAIN! :D Yeah, Maggie and Glenn helped her out, and, yes, Leo was rejected xD He gets no luff! I'LL UPDATE WHEN I FRAGGIN' WANT TO RAWR -flips table back-_

**_InuXKag0.0: _**_Thanks a bunch! And that was my goal- make it a lot more exciting! And whoa, really? That's awesome! Means you and I have about the same color- er, well, not naturally, anyways xD;; I don't dye mine, hee hee. I look forward to seeing the art, by the way, and thanks so much again for it!_

**_Jimmy 144: _**_Thanks a bunch, and no, I meant the South Pacific. They're going to strike near Australia. And you're welcome! I intended to weave her in and explore her character a lot more to make her better than how the movies portrayed her._

**_JohnWatson: _**_So close, but it is NOT Moriarty! Very close indeed, though. Anyways, thanks so much for the review! :) I hope my new laptop isn't a meanie, either. It's doing pretty good so far, and if my father gets the other one fixed he and mom can use it. And, oh thank-you sooo much! I did my best to make sure everything fit together, using the comics/novels/movies and such. And thank-you, thank-you, thank-you for thinking of a one-shot of Catswipe. You don't know how happy that makes me feel knowing that! :D I will forgive you of course and thank-you again! I will also assure you will most definitely enjoy writing!_

**_Kohana Maru: _**_See? I told you he had a legitimate reason! Talk time will have to wait until a LONG time, unfortunately. He's pretty darn stubborn. And, um, yeah. You'd be dead if you held your breath xD Wheelie and Brains are just... Okay, comedy relief makes it impossible for them to do so. Also, they can't reach the locks, ohohohohoho~ Just a word of advice: I would hide for a while... at least until the paint comes off ;)_

**_Link's Rose: _**_Doesn't he burn everybody up, the jerk? And yes, he did die in DOTM. Sam hit him with the pole, he knocked into the pillar, and got fried to no tomorrow. Bay is a jerk, too :c I intend to outdo him completely, ha ha ha :P I'll try to update as soon as I can and thank-you sooo much! :)_

**_Lovely Rain Dancer: _**_Well, I think I can forgive you. I mean, you have such an adorable icon, how can I not? ;) Hee hee, anyways... Thank-you so much for the compliment~ I like to think I have pretty good tastes, but everyone's taste varies :P "Hard-aftness" is the word you're looking for, actually, ha ha. And, well, I wouldn't call it hilarious, but I guess on some level it is? Er... Not necessarily "secrets", but things she hasn't told other people like the whole business of her still being stuck on her guilt. As for the Ironhide business- I SHALL SAY NOTHING! nyahahahahahaha~! (Was the altmode the reason? That's stupid...)_

**_Mal0ry: _**_Hello! And thank-you soooooooo much! xD I'm glad you think so- makes me proud and happy as a writer! As for the song... While I do have it (along with the rest of the CD), I have certain songs already planned out for the climax. Thanks for the suggestion, though! :)_

**_Mercedes Wolfcry: _**_I summon the power Cheetoh Puffs! They're puffiness of deliciousness will destroy your pringles of doom! Good to see it clarified some stuff, and nooo DOTM just quite yet. We still got a few more chapters to go ;)_

**_Muffin: _**_Ah. I see you are on that chapter. Yeah, that was a terrible chapter :c I'M SORRY. I HAD TO KILL HIM. I KNOW I'M AWFUL. Unfortunately, this story does have an end... but it goes on for quite a while. And no, I can't bring him back :c The dead stay dead, I'm afraid... (excluding special cases like Jazz/Megatron/Prime/etc.)_

**_Naughtia: _**_Thanks! And yeah, it is sad, but that's what makes their bond all the stronger (even if is damaged right now!) Sunstreaker hates Catherine? You don't say... lol, just kidding :] And I'll try!_

**_Outsider2345: _**_Lol you lazy bum! xD I'll let it slide, though ;) I'm happy Catswipe doesn't stress anymore, too, and a sparkmate for Sunny? Well, maybe in the far, far, future, but within this story's timeline... no. He will not._

**_PieAnnamay07: _**_Thanks, and yes, mwahahahaha foreshadowing! xD You, uh, should probably watch that movie pretty soon, ha ha. Also- "Catherine", not "Katherine" ;) Sunny was kinda spying. Kinda. And pfffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffff. No. He won't warm up anytime soon :P Well, what helps is that I don't even START a story before I have at least five chapters up. If I'm in a writing mood and I think it's too soon to post the next chapter, I'll finish up and start a new chapter. As for the usual chapters ahead... Again, I AT LEAST have five chapters finished, but right now I have about 6/7. You followed me on twitter lol? What was your username and yeeeeeeeah... I don't post stuff too much, ha ha... P.S. Yes, I did know that! But I prefer to wait and reply here :P Don't want me private message inbox getting too full, tee hee._

**_Pitstop96: _**_Thanks, and yeah, it was about time for one of those chapters so I gave it to ya'll! Leo just can't win ;) it's ot his wa, tee hee. Darn right those two are cute! They're... A COUPLE! *^* Yes, Sunny-boy was definitely eavesdropping ;) As for understanding- NOPE. Nope, nope nope, ha ha ha. And yupyup, Dylan Douchebag is in the house! I did my best to get him right- I actually find his mannerisms in the movie kinda funny xD;;_

**_RedZorua_**_: Well, as an avid Pokemon player I better know what Zorua is! xD You're welcome, too! :) Darn right Dylan is a sneaky man. He's a douchebag, too. Hnn..._

**_Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex: _**_Ahahahahaha, yeah, don't count on it :P_

**_Siren to the Werewolves: _**_Sweet name! And Silverbolt in Beast Wars was so awesome, ha ha! He was way to chivalrous for his own good! xD And tsk, tsk. Not reading since ch. 7? Shame on you! ;) Just kidding ha ha, but you're almost caught up! Whoo for getting Maggie and Glenn right! I tried to keep them not too changed from the first movie. Shame they don't show up more often. Just kinda wanted to show everyone they did exist still, ha ha. You obviously don't know Sunstreaker that well. He could deny it until the end of his days, my friend. Why? Because he's Sunstreaker. Sideswipe didn't tell because he was trying to protect her :) White lies and all, you know?_

**_Topkicker26: _**_YOU'RE DEAD TO ME. But not really. Ha ha, so how fun is it? Like, more details, I mean xD I'm hesitant to buy the game since the first one wasn't that great and generally TF games have NOT been good. And you know who D is, hmmm? Yeah, it's kind of obvious, LOL. Sunstreaker is definitely an ass. He's very good at it, too._

**_Tori-Da-Mutt: _**_It's Dyaln Gould, of course! And no, Sam is not paranoid at all. Dylan is a bad, abd, man... Yeah, that's what I was going for. Sunny does have a valid reason for hating her, but we don't have to like it. As long as people understand why, though, it makes it much easier to get. Okay, I'll spoil you on this: No more of her kids die. Happy? ;)_

**_VanillaSnowdrops: _**_It's kinda weird. DID YOU GUESS THIS ONE? If so... You are my mind twin, man. And that's a little awkward. Huh. xD Ugh! Exactly! That's what happens to me! :/ It sucks. And then it hurts your grade average and job people always look at that... Yeah, American systems have an A, B, C, D, F letter grade system, with A the highest and F the lowest (100-90; 60 and below), so that's good you have a B! :D Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! And UGH that sucks! Sorry to hear that! :/ I managed to actually have a pretty decently free schedule, so I send lots of love to you, my friend! YOU GO CHECK THEM OUT RIGHT NOW. DEAN IS FRAGGING HOT MAN. FRAGGING. HOT. JUST. OMP. HE'S HOT. And Angsty. HE'S ANGST HOT. Do you know how that makes him!? If I watched Pretty Little Liars I might agree, but I dislike any ABC Family "drama"... See? I told you Sunny had a good reason! He's completely frustrated because Sideswipe is also preventing him from helping! It's a big cluster-fudge of slag for Sunny, so he takes his anger out on the source of it all, which doesn't help :/ Well, yes, they HAVE to fight, but 'Sides would rather not fight about the bond thing :x More like it wasn't my week D: NO hot guys at all... Not even the tourists! Primus, I hope my Assassin was watching over me *^* Better have his hot Italian ass watching over me at college, too~ OMP YES. IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME. They could drive me around and no gas money and someone to talk to and hang out with. Just arrrsjfhlaghg. I want a real live one :c And lol I told you would get answers! xD And yes, no tragic deaths, ha ha. But you know what that means, am I right? ;) Leo will not most likely, hee hee. He still has years of growing up and maturing to do :P I always liked Maggie and Glenn, too. They make a good funny duo xD Yeah. it won't be that easy ;P A potatohead? Well, not exactly what I would call him, but sure xD Carly is definitely not dumb. She knows full well her boss is trying to seduce her. Dude- what the hell? Your exmaners are butt heads :/ I BET THEY ARE. CALL OP RIGHT AWAY. I'll pray for you, my friend! I can't believe that happened, though. Ugh. What potatoheads! ..Dude. Go to sleep! xD;; You can read it in the morning! Hopefully you can get a new laptop soon, then. I bought mine with my own money, so, y'know... my parents had no say xD I don't think I have a 3S but I do have a Samsung Galaxy S and it's pretty awesome already! :D Thanks and nom nom nom -eats-_

_And it's show time!_

* * *

><p><p>

**LXI. **Heads Will Roll

* * *

><p>The strings of words that slammed against the sealed lips of Catherine's mouth were ones that would have made her mother go completely ape shit and ground her for the rest of her life. Personally, she thought she had a very good reason. Galloway's face alone was enough to elicit some profanity, and when he was talking that automatically brought on a few more. However, it was what he was saying right now that had brought on the true force of her profanity skills, and she had to do everything in her power to keep the words at bay and also to keep the daggers she had in her glare from striking their target. It wasn't easy, but she was managing.<p>

Yet, Galloway wasn't the worst of her problems. No, even with him and his goons looking down on her and her fellow NEST representatives while he pranced around his end of the table, there was something more worrisome on her mind. It happened to be the very thing the arrogant man was "lecturing" her on, as she had no doubt he would call it: the traitor situation. She didn't know how, but for whatever reason, the bastard and the other government organizations found out not even _days _after they finished their naval base mission and they had all wasted no time latching their claws onto it.

Things started with the obvious accusations—why hadn't NEST informed them about this? What need did they have to keep it from them? Didn't they know it put the security of the nation and the world at stake? Weren't they being hypocritical by putting peoples' lives at stake? Could they trust NEST anymore? How could they allow traitors to come about?

Needless to say, their reputation was at stake. NEST was beginning to look _very_ weak and like a threat. Indeed, it could be with traitors amongst them. That, Catherine could not argue. However, they also had a solution.

"As I'm sure you've realized, Ms. Wolf, the head of National Security, the Congress, and the Secretary of Defense are hard pressed to think NEST is getting the job done. In fact, they're beginning to think we don't need your program. I certainly don't see why we need it—especially when you are harboring people working against humanity," the man finished, pushing up his glasses in a haughty manner and meeting Catherine's gaze, which had hardened.

"We're hardly 'harboring' traitors, Mr. Galloway. To answer your question, though; we hid the fact we had traitors to prevent those very people from planning to escape," she replied calmly, though there was venom imbedded in her tone. "We had hoped to search for them without their realizing we knew—thereby making it easier to apprehend them. Of course, now that _you_ and everybody else know save for the public, anybody who might be traitor can now prepare and elude us. So, thank-you, Mr. Galloway, for blowing our entire operation."

"Your 'operation'? Ms. Wolf, please. If this was a legitimate operation, than it would have had Presidential approval, which means it would have gone through us. Seeing as we knew nothing about it until now, this was hardly legitimate. For all we know, you could have some hidden agenda that puts our security at risk! For all we know all of NEST could be aiding the Dece—," he replied, only to be cut off by a venomous glare from Catherine as she stood up.

"Do _not_ finish that sentence," she growled. "While there are people in NEST whom have turned against us, many of the traitors are from _outside_ the organization. Furthermore, what right do you have to call us traitors?"

Galloway frowned, "As the National Security representative it is my duty—."

"'To ensure the safety of the United States', I know, and a fine job you're doing considering the fact you have a potential traitor among _you_!"

She hadn't wanted to make that play. It was a card she had been hoping to hide until they had fully identified the traitors, but as she took in the array of gasps and shocked expressions along with Galloway's paling face, she knew it had been a good move. That wasn't to say she and her companions wouldn't suffer for it later. No doubt the information was going to be leaked and the possible suspect could find a way to elude them, but then again—that very movement was what they'd been searching for ever since their mission at the naval base.

Their captives hadn't taken long to squeal thanks to their expert interrogators, and by God had they squealed. NEST now had at least six names of traitors in their organization and already Blaster had confirmed three of them. He'd also been keeping tabs on movement, and one in particular had shown all the signs of a fleeing coward—a man called Chris Brinston, whom just so happened to be a rather well-off officer in Australia's NEST organization. They'd also detected movement closer to home, but apparently Galloway and the others hadn't known about it. Now that he and his goons did, though, they should see movement in the National Security division very soon.

"That's preposterous!" one of Galloway's cohorts shouted. Withholding a sigh, Catherine looked to the male coworker besides her and he quickly pulled out a manila folder from a case at his feet. She tossed it unceremoniously towards their end, causing a picture and some papers to filter out from the edge.

"I suggest you try and keep this secret, although I imagine you will at this point if only to save face," she spoke, gesturing at the folder. "It'll get you up to speed on who we suspect, and maybe you can finally help by investigating them along with us. I'd also suggest you not leak any of this to the public, which I'm guessing you originally planned to after this meeting if only to try and 'ruin' NEST. If you do, then you can bet we will show this and every potential target we've found in the other organizations."

"Ms. Wolf," a woman coworker beside her whispered wearily, but the red head touched her arm below the table reassuringly. She knew where she was going with this, although they didn't. In fact, this was one of the options she had been given before coming here—by General Morshower and Prime themselves. She imagined they were already beginning to discuss it with the President at this very moment.

"You expect us to… to believe… _this_?" Galloway guffawed as he opened the folder and flipped through the contents. Catherine imagined he meant to sound accusing, but it had instead come out as a cry from a cornered animal. His ploy had failed completely, and she and everyone knew it.

"I expect you to assume all possibilities—especially when it concerns our security and the safety of humanity, Mr. Galloway. And so I ask you: will you help us or will you continue to accuse us of being traitors, when you may very well have them in your midst? Since the secret is out, we will need all the help we can get in identifying and capturing our suspects."

The room became silent as Galloway fell into his chair, sweat droplets slipping down his brow. Around him, the others had similar, grim expressions, and knew they were beaten. Their crusade to end NEST was over—for now, anyways. She had no doubt they would be at it again once these traitors and all the Cybertech was found and destroyed. For now, though, they would help root out their weeds, if only to save face. Regardless of reason, so long as they agreed, that was fine by Catherine, and by the looks of it, they were going to do just that.

While her assurance was safe and secure, it still took a long time before Galloway nodded.

**-O-**

"I see the meeting went well," a one Leo Spitz mused as Catherine waltzed out the parking lot, a pleased look on her face.

"The ploy worked just as we thought it would," she replied as she walked to and by him. He quickly caught up and walked beside her, sliding through the touch screen of his phone. He was no doubt preparing to update her on some important news. "The National Security division will now be working for us, and the Secretary of Defense will soon, too, I believe. Furthermore, the information is still going to be kept secret, and we've got Blaster watching every line imaginable. Make sure you keep your team on watch, though."

"Aye, aye, Captain, and way ahead of you. We've already set up parameters and we've got hot key words matching. We got ya covered, girl," he grinned.

She sighed with a mixture of relief and weariness, "Good. It's bad enough the damned traitor shit was leaked. Wish we knew who had done it."

"Blaster's lookin' into ain't he? That guy's a bloodhound, 'Cat. He's gonna find them soon."

"I just hope they're human," she murmured, and Leo raised a brow at her.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Anyways, do I have anything else scheduled? Any surprise press meetings?"

"Oh. Um, uh, no _meetings_, but…" he began, sheepishly going through his phone.

She groaned, "Just tell me, Leo. I am not in the mood for another guessing game."

"Just don't kill me then," he replied and held up his phone in front of her. She took it, narrowing her eyes at the scene before her, and was ready to throw into the wall across the garage. She couldn't believe it, but staring right back at her was a picture of one Seymour Simmons on the cover of a book. She didn't care at all for the man's photogenic nature, but she did care about the summary of the book just underneath it—the one informing the reader the ex-agent was going to tell the story of his heroic deeds in the Cybertronian war against the foul Decepticons.

"It's not gonna to be released for, like, six months or so, but there's already thousands of pre-orders. Me n' my boys managed to snag a digital copy, which, we, uh, read through. It's mostly him just doing his whole 'man abandoned by his country' crap, but he has some info you might want to look into, y'know?"

"Oh my God," she sighed, pinching her brow. "This day just wants to keep getting worse, doesn't it? _Ugh_. Leo, do me a favor and tell Simmons that I want to talk to him as soon as we're both available, and make sure I get that info. But do it later. I need to get all this stress out before my head explodes. Aaand just on time is my ride."

Sure enough, from around the corner Sideswipe appeared and rolled up right next to her, rumbling his engine loudly as he opened his door. She happily let herself fall into his seat and then looked to Leo, whom was all-too eager to hop in with her. However, he had come with his own ride and she was not in a very generous mood.

"Keep me informed, Leo," she spoke and Sideswipe closed his door. Her bond mate took off as he slipped his seatbelt over her chest while she leaned back more. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of air. "Man, am I glad to out of there. Hopefully we won't have to meet up again for a while. The information I gave them should keep them busy for long enough, anyways."

_"You had to show them then?"_ he inquired, and she nodded.

"Yeah. I know nobody really wanted to, but NEST would have been in deep shit otherwise. It might actually help us in the end, though. If Blaster catches any suspicious movement thanks to this 'reveal', then we'll know where to look."

_"At least we already got one, right? That guy behind that base from the last mission."_

"Well, his name anyways. For whatever God damned reason, he's dropped _completely_ off the bloody map! Things just can't go right for us, can they?"

He tightened his seatbelt in an attempt of comfort, _"Hey, hey, c'mon, 'Cat. This meeting kind of went right. Besides, we've got a few more of the storage bases found, too. It's not so bad."_

"Yeah… I guess," she hummed, opening her eyes as he leaned her head towards the window to stare out at the passing cars and afternoon sun. Its rays warmed her skin beneath the clothes, and she had to admit, it felt good. "We're just going to have to keep going with the flow for now. Take this one mission at a time until we track all of the tech and the traitors down, and then find the 'Cons. There's gotta be one person who knows where they all are—some guy at the heart of it all, pulling all the strings. Big question is who?"

_"Uh… that's not really my area of, uh, expertise. I'm a fighter, not an investigator, remember?"_

She chuckled softly as she pat his wheel, "I know, love. I was just being hypothetical. To be honest, it's not my area, either. I've just been stuck with it so I gotta make do. I'd rather just be fighting with you and the others."

_"Well I prefer you off that battlefield and on this one, fighting off that slagger you keep talking about. You're a lot safer here."_

"That's up to debate," she hummed unhappily. "And you know I'd fight regardless, though I do love you for the concern. Besides, you enjoy the challenge protecting me brings to the fight—I dare you to deny it."

_"Hmm, that is true… My skills have gotten much better keeping you alive_," he purred and she chuckled again.

"You make it sound like I get into trouble on purpose, when it's _you_ who dives headlong into battle. If I were Cybertronian, I'd be the one having to save _your_ aft all the time," she smirked in reply, and it grew wider as she snickered. "I'd probably have to fight Sunny boy for the rights for it, though. I doubt he'd let me help cover you."

_"Aw, he'd get over it eventually… I mean, he's already kind of tolerating you now."_

"If not glaring at me like he's about to kill me is 'tolerating', then yeah, sure, he's 'tolerating' me now," she grumped and then sighed aloud. "I can't believe I'm actually letting him come to D.C. to join us. That just has _sooo_ much potential to be a bad idea."

_"I told you he'll behave. I promise. He's only coming so we can be together, so he'll behave to keep it that way. He'll enjoy the humans staring at him like he's the slaggin' best thing in the universe."_

"Lamborghinis are pretty hot."

_"Wait—I thought my alt mode was your favorite!"_

"Yeeeeeah… but I've always kind of wanted a Lamborghini," she smiled innocently as she twiddled her thumbs, and then added, "Of course, you know I love your alternate form best."

_"Silent treatment time."_

"Oh really? And that worked how well the last time?"

_"It's worked before!"_ he barked back, and then, five second later, _"Oh, slaggit all." _

She laughed loudly, "Don't worry, 'Sides. You'll always be my favorite car."

**-O-**

Catherine's opponent swung high for her head, but she was ready. Calling on her wrestling skills, she swung her arm in and then out, slapping his blow away, although didn't let it go; rather, she used her other hand to grab his upper arm and pull him roughly past her so that he fell toward the ground. While his knees did touch the matted floor, he quickly rolled back up into his stance. She followed him along the way, ramming a kick of her leg into his side. He staggered, but remained up, grabbed her foot just as she was turning, and sunk his elbow sharply into the back of her knee, forcing her down to the mat. She silently cursed as she quickly pushed back. Feeling his head come against her side, she locked her arm around his neck and then sealed it by clasping her hand together tightly. He still had her foot, but she managed to turn her hips, knocking him down. He let go then, but only because he used his free hand to wriggle out. The both quickly leaped up, facing each other with fists ready.

"Alright, good job you two!" an older woman shouted, and both Catherine and her opponent's postures relaxed as they grinned. They quickly clasped hands as was customary, and then she turned towards her support team, consisting of Anthony and Jackson.

"Not bad, kiddo," Jackson mused while tossing her a water bottle, which she happily popped open and took a long swig of.

"Got yourself a little caught there. You gotta stop leaving your foot out," Anthony added, and she frowned as she splashed some water onto her face and wiped it with a towel.

"Yeah, I know. I just haven't been able to twist right. But hey—I put him in a headlock for it," she shrugged.

The Italian raised a brow, "Which he got out in like a second."

"Pssh… I let him out."

"And you are terrible at lying," the Asian man chortled. "Still, good job. 'Daddy' would be proud. 'Course, when you got Autobots covering you every battle you don't have to worry as much."

"Don't be jelly. But seriously—only Sideswipe does that and you know why. And then they do try to cover you guys, too, but when you keep running everywhere _into_ danger, you make things difficult."

"What can we say? We're leapers not thinkers," Anthony grinned. "Anyways, if you're done for the day, we got some news from 'Daddy', as Jackie Chan calls him."

"'Jackie Chan'—?"

"What news?" Catherine inquired, cutting off Jackson, and the Italian hopped off.

"About our prime target Mr. Brinston. Blaster thinks he found out where he's gone to. If you go now, he'll probably have his location."

"Sweet baby Jesus, yes! It's about damn time! Are the Big Three already getting a mission into the works?" she asked as they started off, slipping around the other NEST soldiers working out.

"Well, we heard they're opening up communications with Indonesia pretty soon, but they're waiting on you for planning. You are Ms. Mission-Director, after all. Or do we call you Mrs. Mission-Director? You're like his wife, right?" Jackson hummed, and the redhead elbowed him lightly.

"Shut it! We're still trying to keep that on the down low. I don't need those government bastards having anything on me. Lord knows how they could smudge the facts with that," she grumbled unhappily, but then grinned. "I guess technically the answer is yes, but they don't have marriage things, soo… yeah-no? Anyways, Prime and the General don't _really_ need me to make missions, but it lets them strategize with the other army organizations while I make sure all that can go smoothly. I think it's more of a respect thing? Maybe? I honestly just make a list of who to go and discuss it with everyone."

Anthony ruffed up her hair, "Alright, alright. Calm down, kiddo! We already know the explanation, geez!"

"I didn't..." she mumbled, flushing slightly, but the reddening of her cheeks was diffused when Jackson draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Don't you worry about 'ol Mr. Jerk over there. We were just messing with ya anyways," he smiled, tightening the grip for a quick hug. "You obviously need a break, though. You're all uptight lately."

"Can you blame me?" she sighed, shaking her head.

"Not really. We're all pretty stressed. You're just taking it the hardest. Don't say otherwise, either—we've known you long enough to figure out you don't let on to what's bugging you," the Italian smiled warmly. She looked between them briefly and then sighed again, albeit this time in defeat.

"And here I thought I could get away with it," she chuckled. "Don't worry about me too much, guys. It's just a little rough right now, but I'll be good soon enough."

"We'll hold you to it. Maybe we should take you out to a party or to get a drink sometimes. Without 'Daddy' knowing, of course," the Asian grinned mischievously.

"Oooh, yeah! I know a great place!" Anthony added a little _too_ happily.

She held up her hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa guys. I don't drink, and I'm not a party person. I wouldn't mind ice cream, though. Something from Tooti Frooti's or Sonic. Now _that_ would make my day a lot better."

"God help us, this girl's a downer!" Jackson laughed. "I swear you have got to be the only person in NEST who hasn't gone out for a beer. But, alright—we'll look into having our own private ice cream party."

"Whoo! You guys are the best!" she cheered, but paused as they came to one of the junction hallways, where one way led to her room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to meet with our commanding officers. Can't exactly show us dirty and covered sweat, now can I?"

"Well, you _could_, but it wouldn't set a good impression. Anyways, I have to be off. My dearest Sofia is demanding we have some quality alone time together."

"Just use protection!"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're getting at, Jackson," the man sniffed, then turned on his heels and set off at a quick walk.

"Try not to disappoint her! We all know how loose you are!" Catherine added with a snicker, and was given a middle finger in kind.

"Alright, well it's my turn to head off. I'm going to go visit the wife while I can. My boys are getting bigger and bigger every day, after all," Jackson smiled, his eyes shining at the thought of his two young children.

"Dude, Jackson, if you need more time off, just ask. It'd be no problem."

He shook his head, "Don't worry. Victoria moved here recently, so it's just about a thirty minute drive. I can visit her every day. Me n' the boys are getting plenty of bonding time, too. So, I'm good."

"Alright, well, have fun bonding then!" she smiled, and the Asian man gave a two-fingered salute before he waltzed off, leaving Catherine to walk alone to her room.

It was empty when she arrived, but she'd expected that. Sideswipe was off training with the others—most likely Springer or Jolt. She, of course, had been training as well, and would have continued to do so had Anthony and Jackson not given her the search update. It wasn't much of a bad thing, anyways; it allowed her to get cleaned and dressed without any distractions. Not that she minded the teases he might try on her.

It took her less than twenty minutes to have her hair dried enough to put into a ponytail, and then she was off, making her way to the D.C. Command Center. When she arrived, all three leaders of NEST were there, standing near the rail with Blaster below, working at his station. She joined them quickly, saluting to the three of them, before joining the two fellow humans on the trail where they filled her in.

Just as her two teammates had said, Blaster was hot on the heels of Chris Brinston. Their prisoners had been very kind to give his name along with a few potential targets that had shown up in the other American government branches, which they all now knew. Unfortunately, their squealer hadn't known any of the traitors in foreign countries—but Chris Brinston might. He himself was working with the Australian NEST base, and there had to have been people working with the man they'd captured in Russia and the Filipino that had eluded them. First, though, they needed to catch the man.

According to their Communication Officer's work, he was last seen in Australia and had been on the first ride out of there, but he apparently never turned up at his destination. In fact, he hadn't turned up anywhere. Of course, they suspected it was the Decepticons doing. They had either taken him into their custody, or he was dead. However, the latter was disproven when a phone call not nearly as guarded as it should have been when up against Blaster popped up on his scanners. One voice recognition later and they'd found their man sitting nice and cozy in Libya of all places. He'd been working on where the call had come from exactly, and while she was being caught up, he did it.

Catherine considered it both bad and good their target wasn't staying in a luxurious hotel on the coast, but rather some remote location on the edges of the Sahara desert. It was good because they wouldn't have to worry about trying to capture him in a heavily populated area where innocent civilians might get hurt. It was bad because the Autobots weren't able to be as subtle or move as well in the sand compared to populated regions. The mission would most likely have to become a majorly human mission if the area was more sand than dirt roads. Thankfully, regardless of the terrain they could bring Hound and Brawn along—their alternate forms and their own frames better suited to rougher and dirtier environments. Of course, her Aerialbots and Springer could provide fast and easy cover should they need it.

As it turned out, the others were thinking much the same, and they were hoping to get started right away. First, though, they were going to send in scouts. Blaster couldn't get any good visual feeds on the area, and the nearest NEST base was in Egypt—far out of the range of any Energon detectors. They were going to have to do some live reconnaissance, using both land and air. Wheeljack's camouflage device had been a success, so they would send two of her kids to scope from the skies while they had a team from Egypt hide out in the sands. They needed to know what defenses there were—both manmade and Decepticons. And because they didn't want to give their traitor any more time to get further away, the moment everything had been agreed to, they got to work.

It didn't take long for the General, Commander, and Prime to bring together a team and plan, and once they'd given her the details they had Blaster ring up a communication line to Egypt. That conversation took longer, but it was all settled in the end. They would travel to their base with Hound, Brawn, and Bluestreak, along with Richard's group of snipers and scouts. Egypt's side would provide the major land force, being they were better suited and knew the land better. Catherine and Sideswipe would be going as well, though they would remain on base, and the redhead served namely to act as representative for the Autobots. The others would head out with a cargo plane to the base, and from there they'd travel by vehicle to the location. Silverbolt, Air Raid, and Springer would be on stand-by at the base as well for aerial support. The green-armored Seeker would also serve as transport for the land-based Autobots, teleporting them to Egypt.

The earliest they could head out was four days, and they would have to do so in secret, which had made Silverbolt important. His frame was just large enough to fit the make of a cargo plane that could transport all the required soldiers. Bluestreak, too, would need to alter his vehicle form, but that was easy enough. The real time consuming part was getting the teams together with proper gear and then shipping out to a base closer to the desert to leave from. It would get done, though, and then once they were in Egypt the reconnaissance would begin. After they were sure their target wasn't moving and they knew what defenses his "host" had, they would attack.

And once they had the traitor in their midst, he was going to talk.

**-O-**

"Man, 'ol, Blue looks weird when he's not his usual car," a familiar, short, dark-haired man spoke up from beside Catherine. They leaned against a set of wooden crates, watching as the Autobots and NEST soldiers prepared. The redhead looked to her companion and then to Bluestreak, whose form was now a more rough-terrain based vehicle. He did look a little odd, seeing as he used to be a smooth Nissan, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Eh, it's only for a little why, Ricky-boy. Then you can have your shiny sports car back," she hummed, and the man raised a brow at her. "I know you and Blue go for rides every so often. Your teammates are getting jealous, you know."

Richard shrugged, "What can I say? Me n' him get along pretty well. Anyhow, you so owe me n' my team big time for making us stake out in the freaking Sahara Desert. We're gonna fry our asses off!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. I'm going to be frying in Egypt, too, okay? And I promise I'll give you guys some free time or whatever."

"Oh, no, no, no. Free time is not good enough compensation. We demand you talk to Lennox and let us have a party. Autobots can come, too, but we have to have a party."

She raised a brow this time, "A 'party'? Seriously? And what makes you think I can convince our dear Commander to let us have one? He does answer to the General."

"Catherine, please. We all know you can butter him up and sucker him into most anything. Just work your magic, alright?" he grinned, but had to pause when one of his teammates shouted and waved for him to come over. He called back and then turned to the redhead, patting her on the shoulder, "Well, looks it's time to head out. We'll make sure everything goes nice and smooth. Just make sure you hold up your end. We're counting on you!"

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed, pushing him off to a start. She watched him go for a few moments before glancing around the room. Everyone was packing together the last of their things and the Autobots were simply waiting to load up. She wished she could send her sympathies to Silverbolt over the bond, being that he had been cooped up in his alternate form for a while now and Air Raid was only serving to annoy him. Of course, that wasn't possible, and she frowned as the reason why came back to her.

The dour mood was torn away, though, as a gentle hand brushed against her back. She pressed into it instinctively, and leaned her head back to find Sideswipe's blue optics gazing down at her gently. She smiled softly in kind, and he grinned back.

"There we go," he hummed.

"You always know when I need you, don't you?" she replied, wrapping an arm around one of his digits.

"Of course. I'm just awesome like that," he winked, and then scooped her up to set her on his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Hell yeah I am. I want to get this bastard! What about you? Not too worried about getting sand in your gears?"

He snorted, "Nah. It means I get to bug Jolt in the end. He _hates_ cleaning sand out."

"Oh, you are a mean one. If you're not careful, he might turn into a new Ratchet."

"Eh, maybe if Sunny was the one he had to clean."

"Speaking of Sunny-boy, I'm surprised you didn't ask if he could come. I thought you guys were inseparable."

"If there's one thing that can get me and him apart, it's a mission where he gets his armor dirty."

She laughed, but quickly stifled it, "Oh my God! He's so _vain!_"

"Yeah, he is, but he's my brother."

"More like he's a pain in the ass—er, _aft_ I guess I should say," she huffed, and then waved to stop him from talking. "I know, I know. _Anyways_, guess we should start heading over. Looks like they're all most done loading."

"Just keep trying. He'll get used to you," Sideswipe mumbled, though she still heard it and grunted in response. "Yeah, let's go. We've got a slaggin' traitor to catch."

"Damn straight!" she nodded, pumping her fist, and then added softly, "And I'll try."

Sideswipe nudged her gently, she leaned into the touch, and with that they made their way over to Silverbolt and Air Raid.

* * *

><p><strong>LXI. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_And that's a wrap folks! Hope you enjoyed this lovely interlude chapter, although quite a bit did happen! For one, Galloway was, yet again, put in his place! Take that you jerk! He even agreed to actually help for once, lol! Don't expect it to last for long, of course. Oh, and what's this? Seymour Simmons is back in the game, my friends, and he had a book for everyone to read! If you recall from the movie... if made him stinking rich, LOL. And that will definitely happen this time around, too. Also, yes. Lamborghinis are Catherine's favorite type of car. They're mine, too. Along with the Nissan GTR. Hot slag those are sexy cars -drool- *^* I've actually seen both up close and just homp. I want. But, um, ANYWAYS._

_Hope you enjoyed that little display of skill by a one Catherine Wolf. As you can see, she is definitely more than just a liaison. She's got some skills, yo- coutesy of some wrestling- but is not unbeatable. Not by a long shot. But she can whoop some ass. Oh, and hoped you like a bit of insight into the boys- there's more yet to come seeing as I haven't gone in depth into any of them really. They have so much to them, though, and you're gonna see it! You might feel the heartstrings pulling, too. Just saying. Oh, and Mr. Brinston better keep running, because NEST is coming for him, ahahahaha!_

_And wait- what's this? A party? Ricky-boy you are a smooth one. Yeah, I'm gonna pull a party. You know you wanted it. :P_

_That's all for now, I believe. Prepare for some major crazy slag next chapter. Like, seriously. Deep stuff goes on._

_Oh, and, yes, my geography is right. I looked at a slagging map while writing those parts for Primus's sake, so it better be, ha ha!_

_I hate that Fanfic won't let me use the stupid line/page breaks, either. :/ I liked those things..._


	62. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**TMWolf: **_SO. I'M KINDA LATE. YEAH. Good reasons, of course. As it so happens, all my classes are beginning to have their first tests, so I am going to be busy studying all this weekend. My classes also require a fragging aft-load notes, which has actually been taking up almost all of my time. It sucks, but... it is what it is, and I promise I'll try to get as much writing as I can in. Hopefully with my starting DOTM (remember I am ahead in chapters) and using the DVD it'll go by faster, but we'll see since I'm going to be changing up quite a few things. The main point is, updates aren't going to be as fast as I or you would like, but I'm going to get them out there- don't you worry about that... But, anyways, sorry for the delay! And I'm glad to see so many of you enjoyed the TPWT one shot! :D If some of you haven't read it, here's the link: fanfiction(add . and then net)/s/8515171/1/TPWT-Human. It's pretty lengthy, but full of good laughs, dirty jokes, and some major fluff my friends!_

_Today's song is one I heard and came to love very quickly. The Secret Sisters - Tomorrow Will Be Kinder. I have to say, it REALLY fits this chapter. It's one of the few songs that actually works in both lyrics and titles, ha ha. I would suggest listening for anyone having a bad day :)_

_Now for the lovely reviews from the even lovelier reviewers!_

**_1256Guest: _**_No, no sparklings. It's not PHYSICALLY possible for Catherine and Sideswipe to have a sparkling. Yes, she can make SPARKS, but without taking from another Cybertronian- which is HARMFUL to said Cybertronian- it won't be a TRUE Cybertronian spark. That, and she has no powers so it's kind of difficult. Furthermore, they already have FOUR kids, lol! The Aerialbots are quite enough in the kids department, ha ha._

**_AngelGirl11097: _**_Aha! SO YOU'RE THE CULPRIT! Naw, it's cool, ha ha. Hmm... Well, obviously they can't really have the same physical interactions that a human can, but, while I don't always write it, they do the "forehead" thing a lot. That's basically what they do or she curls against his spark chamber or she stays close to his head. There's definitely physical contact, but certainly not as much as a human couple would since, well, they're not a human couple. It's going to be different. And, because of that, they get a lot of their intimacy just from being around each other; their presence is a great source of comfort. And, when they had the bond, that was WAY more intimate than anything humans could do... But, um, now I'm starting to get a bit wordy xD;; Anyways, aherm- thanks for reviewing and the input! :D And no worries- I'm not mad! :3_

**_Autobot-Bre: _**_Thanks! Lambos are soooooo beautiful *^* Pssh, of course he's vain. Sunny will ALWAYS be vain. And no love for his brother can make him go into the mud to save him, ha ha~ :P_

**_Bee4ever: _**_Thanks a bunch! :D_

**_CaligoKat35: _**_Well, for now, anyways. It kind of runs out a little fast... -twiddles thumbs-_

**_cascadenight: _**_What can I say? ;) I know how to use my means~ Awww, hope your brain likes you more with this chapter! -pet pats- As for Ironhide- I WILL SAY NOTHING! -flees-_

**_Chibi Oro: _**_I know, right? He's like... the Douche of Douchbags commiting Douchabaggery. Something like that. Nyaahahaahaa yesss- are they going to catch Brinston? That IS the question! ;) And, actually, yeah. There will be some action, although not that much actually. It's more... psychological action, I suppose you could say. Oh, no, no. Catherine's staying on base this time for once :P Oh, and you know that thing you noticed back in the "Iron" chapter? Well, just read this chapter... ;)_

**_Coka Cookie Cola: _**_Yes! That guy! :D He was so freaking funny! I loved him in all the movies, ha ha. AND YES I KNOW! It was so perfect for him to be the Italian car, ahahahaha. And then Michael Caine is always so awesome! He's Alfred in Nolan Batman series, and he's sooooo goood!_

**_DemonMamoru: _**_Thanks! Sorry for the delays and having to make you wait a while! xP_

**_Gaia Kame: _**_Thanks so much! :) I try to make sure the interludes are good, although the interludes are the hardest to work with! ^ ;;_

**_Guest: _**_Time for NEST to kick some ass indeed! As for Mr. Brinston... well, he's a very willy man, I must tell you..._

**_Iceshadow911247: _**_NOPE. Tee hee :D Yeah, you're going to die. Best run, my friend ;) LOL YOU'RE MOM KNEW THEM!? SWEET! My parents are too old-school to get them :c Ha ha, well I suggest you stop flipping tables them ;) Leo will get fluff one day. Maybe. Not through my doing, though :P NOPE. GALLOWAY ISN'T BIGGEST PROBLEM NYAHAHAHAHA. Naw, it's Dylan... and, well, Megatron, too. Close enough! I UPDATE WHEN I FRAGGING WANT SO YOU CAN SHUT YO MOUTH, GURL. Dern right Brinston better run... As for the question... Hmm... if she had died... Well, I suppose Sideswipe would have tried to revive her, but to no avail, but Sam might have been able to use the Matrix? I guess she would have met the Primes. You know, I really don't know. That's a sweet idea! I mean, I can't really use it considering the story wouldn't be where it is right now, but it's cool to think about! :3_

**_InuXKag0.0: _**_Well, I guess I technically am even though I don't mean to take this much time! xD Also- THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAN ART. I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL IT'S DONE *^* -glomps-_

**_Jimmy10.0: _**_5 days? Dang! I kept you busy, I see... and yes. I am an evil genius bwahahahahahaha! It's what I do! ;) Yay for Lambo fans by the way! -high fives- And oh my glob- the Bugatti Veyron!? Such a hot car! It's actually what I have Jazz's alt. form as in my own comic idea, lol! It's just so him!_

**_Link's Rose: _**_Nice name change! I know who Link is! :D Thanks, too- happy to know you're still in love with it! :) Also, glad to be of help to you! I know writer's block can suck aft :/ But, yeah- glad to help and inspire you!_

**_Mercedes Wolfcry: _**_Hrum... Starting to lose track of what chips we've use, lol.. Um... MY SUNCHIPS OF SUNNINESS WILL SUN-DRY YOUR DORITIOS TO DEATH! *^* (lol really? That's awesome!) Yeah, I really could go farther than DOTM, but the way I have it ending leaves it so it's open, but also serves as an ending. And trust me, I've stayed quite a bit from the path, and I plan to do so even more with the ending, but it's going still follow the actual trilogy a bit. It would be interesting to see how things would be if they did go off planet, but I've have the ending planned for some time now, and that's where it's headed~ Thanks, though! :)_

**_PieAnnamay07: _**_Thanks a bunch! :D Glad you enjoyed it, and yupyup DOTM starting! Pssh, no. You like the suspense ;) And yes, you got the name right this time, ha ha! I don't think you followed me, though. My username isn't TMWold there. ;P Oh, and yes, there is MAJOR action and developments this chapter! That, I promise you!_

**_Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex: _**_Yes, well, we might have to get him very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very DRUNK, lol xD_

**_Siren to the Werewolves: _**_Naw, you're good ;) Yeah, I figured I should bring them back. Wasn't fair they got kinda pushed out so easily :/ Hmm, well, I've heard they're going for a new cast of Autobots, so maybe? It's be cool if they did! For Galloway's sake, he will stay FAR away from Sunstreaker, else he will be dead. So very dead..._

**_SomeoneI'mSure: _**_Thanks! In regards to **chapter 57** - apologies for any mistakes. I don't always catch them right away, but I'm slowly working on editing the chapters. 57 won't be for a while, though. As for the confusion... Well, what happened is that Michael was "secretly" sent over to be a soldier in the force, was put down as the "traitor", but the real traitor was the commanding officer of the base. He was found out because the mission in the Phillipines was so well kept under wraps there's NO WAY the commanding officer should have known unless he was possibly a traitor. Sorry for the confusion! For **ch. 58** - Well, there's not much to expect except rudeness/grumpiness, am I right, ha ha? -shrugs- Regardless of what it was, the readers shouldn't have trouble with understanding a situation in a story. So don't worry over it. **Ch. 59** -And yes, Sunny is a jerk. And people love jerks for some weird reason. **Ch. 60 -** It's Dylan, fyi. :P Oh yes Dutch will be in there, although we won't see a lot of him since it's from Cat's POV in 3rd person. As for Prowl... Well, I have no plans for him to show up in THIS story line, but maybe a mentions in the epilogue. Sorry to disappoint! :c **Ch. 61** - I love how I write him, too, and I'm very, very glad you find him believable and acts in a "Sideswipey way"! :) It's what I try to do- stick to cannon or as close as I can get (Unless it has to be changed for the situation and such)!_

**_Topkicker26: _**_BECAUSE I'M FRAGGING AWFUL. That's why :D Hmm... I'm actually more tempted to get it now. I'll probably wait until my birthday, though, since I'm already getting like AC3 Halo 4 (got an Xbox lawl), along with Pokemon and trying to get the first Halo trilogy... Trying. But yeah! I think I'll get them both now! :) Anthony is so easy to tease man, but he gets super props this chapter. I luff him so much now ;^;_

**_VanillaSnowdrops: _**_NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA. TMWOLF STRIKES... FOR THE FIRST TIME! -flees- You totally do have some connection, though. It's cool, brah. :D Love. Love everywhere! Ha ha~ IF YOU MEAN DEAN/SAM MUSCLES THEN YES. MUSCLES. AND ANGST. I LOVES THEM. And I totally had a dream last night with them in it. We solved supernatural mystery/crimes. And they could combine together to make a dragon? It was awesome. ...Well, sometimes fighting is the way to go... D: -likes to rough house a lot- Pssh, so long as they aren't fighting you, you should just cheer andmakebets *cough* Oh, Sunny will get over it soon enough. It's just gonna take some time. v3v;; OH SWEET PRIMUS I HOPE HE IS -drools- xD I want... a real life Sideswipe and Thundercracker (or Dreadwing)! They like my top two/three favorites, and TC and DW could fly my everywhere! *^* Dude. Your cousin is awesome.. None of my family like TF as much as I do ;^; AND LOL MR. BEESHEEY. THAT'S FANTASTIC. xD Leo's getting there. Don't you worry~ Those two are so funny! It's a shame even I don't use 'em much... LOL Potato head... tooooo good~ xD Dylan is a capital-D douchebag. LOL OH YOU. THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN SO GOOD. Next time. NEXT TIME. Unfortunately, I don't think I'd ever really get to go to Universal Studios any time soon. :/ I know my parents aren't into that thing, I couldn't afford a trip, and, well... who goes to that place alone? xD;; Galloway will eventually get his, so everyone can be happy! :D And yush- catswipe fuff! SIMMONS IS AWESOMELY FUNNY. Yupyup PARTY TIME! It actually happens, ha ha! xD ..Dude... What.. Just... what... what the frag!? Why don't we get days like that!? Dude- congrats to your teacher! ...But shouldn't you guys have figured that out by now, lol? 5 months should be kind of noticeable, ha ha... (I love photobombing. All my friends hate me for it) Also- good luck with payback. I BELIEVE IN YOU. MAKE THEM SUFFER. *^* And my day has been... working. As in, writing notes for hours straight. No joke. xD;; BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOWNIES -munches-_

_Alright! And we are ready for the chapter! Prepare for a long of psychological stuff going on and some action! :D_

_**WARNING: some major gore and bad language at the end_

* * *

><p><strong>LXII. <strong>Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

* * *

><p>Even when standing inside the base, Egypt was hot. Just looking out at the sand, which shimmered in the smelting heat, was enough to tell it was bloody hot. However, in the shade of the base's cover the heat was tolerable, although Catherine was getting a little annoyed from having to continuously wipe beads of sweat from her face. She could have gone inside to the cool air conditioning if she wanted, but she was waiting.<p>

Barely even four hours ago their scouting team had returned. At least, the Egyptian scouting team and Brawn had. Richard's group had remained behind with Bluestreak and Hound to keep an eye on things while the others navigated through the landscape to make it home the swiftest. The Autobots could have used their comm. links to inform Sideswipe or Springer, but Blaster had told them before coming to Egypt that it was best to play things by ear, or rather, audio receptor. Soundwave could easily be keeping dibs, and since Blaster had stayed back in D.C. to continue research he couldn't prevent the 'Con from listening in on them. The Egypt team didn't seem to mind too much, although they were hot and thirsty from their trip. They were also rich with information on their target's location.

The location was in an old, barely populated village made from clay, bricks, and plant material except for the main compound where their target actually rested. There were guards posted along the walls of the village's edge, and they _all_ had Cybertech weapons. Any villagers appeared to be unarmed and were living their lives out like normal people, but they would still have to be careful, if only not to harm them. The actual structure they would be infiltrating was also guarded—much more heavily than the walls. An exact count hadn't been made, but they were definitely going to need a lot of the Egyptian soldiers and Autobot aid. Aerial support was most likely not going to be needed, but they would keep it on stand-by for sure. Of course, they were going to need their best extraction team to grab both Chris Brinston and one Kadia Somaya, who had, according to their Intel, inherited the complex from her _very_ _recently_ deceased father.

Things got moving fast. The Egyptian commanding officer had a full force ready in no time, and one hour later he was leading a team along with Brawn and two groups of D.C. soldiers out into the sands. It had been three hours since then and they hadn't heard or seen anything. It was expected, although some were getting a little antsy about all of it. She knew her Air Raid was, although it was because he wanted a legitimate reason to blow something up. The others were more concerned about the possibility of Decepticons, but so far things were looking clear from the other end.

Catherine let out a deep sigh as she wiped another round of sweat from her brow. Her hazel eyes lingered over to where Sideswipe stood chatting with Springer, Air Raid, and Silverbolt. Her bond mate had done a good job of looking after her Seekers, and they had come to accept him, unlike their brother. While she hadn't seen it for herself, the silver mech had made a few mentions of their dislike of him—glaring and making unhappy faces when Sunstreaker walked by—but she hoped they would be better about it soon enough. She was a _bit_ better, although some animosity, she knew, would always be between them. Or, well, maybe one day things would be okay, but certainly not now. One day, though. Maybe.

"Oi!" the voice of a familiar man of wasted Italian heritage called out while his large hands clapped her back a little too hard. "What's going on, kiddo?"

She turned to him, frowning, "What're you talking about?"

"That face. You only have it when you're worried," he replied, setting himself next to her onto the crate she was on. "And if I know you, you're worrying about the mission."

"It's kind of my job to."

"Aw, well, have some faith, and just you wait—they'll be rolling over the dunes in no time, our boy and girl in hand."

She sighed, throwing her head back, "You're probably right. Still, I gotta worry. I gotta think of all the things that are going to happen and what we have to do to fix them."

"You're putting too much on your plate, you know."

"Trust me—I know. How about we change the subject so I don't have to be reminded?" she inquired with a mixture of dourness and humor, and Anthony laughed.

"Alright, alright. And what should we talk about?"

She shrugged, "I dunno… Um… I guess… how are you and Sophia? You're kind of our next-to-be-hitched teammate now."

"Huh. Guess you're right, but wait—so you don't even think about other folks? Unless, I mean, your 'bot can do stuff for you…?" he began, leaving the question for the redhead to turn and stare at him like his was insane. She pushed him away for good measure.  
>"Ugh, no! We don't do any of that, so take your pervy mind somewhere else!" she growled, and he laughed again. She chuckled a little herself before adding, "But no, not really. It's hard to explain, I guess, but, I mean, I'll look at another guy, but there's nothing there. Like, if I had a dick, it wouldn't get hard. 'Sides is the only for me. Anyways, don't avoid my question you sly bastard."<p>

He wiggled his brow, "Caught on didn't you? Well, we're… _okay_."

"Whoa—wait… _Just _'okay'? Did you guys get into a fight?"

"…You could say that," he murmured after a bit, and then became quiet. Anthony had gone quiet before in other conversations, but this time was different. It wasn't so much his expression or anything, but Catherine could sense it as his lips pressed together into a frown. There was a look in his eyes, too, which she noticed when his gaze turned from her out to the sand dunes. His dark eyes glistened over, and when he looked down his frown deepened.

"Anthony…?" she tried gently, and her words appeared to break through his trance. He blinked, looked over at her for a brief moment before looking back down with a chuckle. He sniffed, shoving back whatever was getting at him.

"Uh, it's just… Sophia. She, uh… she wants to settle, y'see? And, uh, you know me, yeah?"

"Not ready to settle," she replied, nodding.

"Yep. That's me," he laughed, but it was weak and so pathetic she began to worry. "But she's wants to. I ain't ready for that, though. I ain't like Will or Epps or Jackson. I ain't ready for kids. I don't wanna have to worry 'bout more than I already do."

"Well… did you tell her that?"

"I try, 'Cat. I really do, but it don't come out right. How am I supposed to tell her I'm too scared for all that, huh?" he asked back, throwing his arms up, and the same look and air from before trickling back in.

"You… um… you just told… me?"

"Yeah, but you're different. You're the little sister—the kid of the team. I tried talkin' to Jackson, about it, but he just said best thing is to not think about it. Says it's what helps him not get freaked out every day knowing if he dies his wife and kids are gonna be on their own. But they won't grow up with a daddy if he's gone. He's got his parents and they can help, but they're gonna grow up without a _dad_ if he's gone," the dark-haired man stated, his voice cracking as he went, and he had to pause as he almost choked on a sob. Catherine waited and watched as he sniffed again, rubbed his nose, and lifted his head so that he stared out at the sand again. "I grew up without a dad, see? Got killed in some drunk driving crash. It was the other guy's fault, but he still died, and I was just a kid too young to get the whole death thing. I knew he was gone, though, and it was just me n' my Mom. Growing up that way? It ain't anyways for a kid to grow up. I don't want any kids of mine to grow up like that."

It took a long time for Catherine to speak, "Anthony... You're... you're talking weird...Like... like you think you're gonna..."  
>"'Die'?" he finished, looking at her in such a way her throat constricted. "C'mon, 'Cat. We're all gonna die someday—us a lot sooner than the rest of the world. Alex and David did. I mean, we're fightin' monsters that can kill us with a flick of a finger. I… I can't even think of havin' kids if one of us is going to get killed and I… I just… I can't tell her that I'm so scared of that. I can't…I <em>can't<em>."

He became quiet again and looked back out to the sands as he did his best to hold back the tears that had started to wet his eyes. If he had let them go, Catherine wouldn't have thought any less of him. She only wished she could think of something to say—anything to console him, but there was nothing. Her tongue was frozen and she swallowed hard as the silence continued on heavily. When he sniffed another time, though, she decided she couldn't just sit there. If words would not come to her, she would instead take action and she did. Gently, she grasped his hand, and at once he squeezed it back as if it were a life line, and she leaned her head onto his shoulder if only to let him know she was there.

They stayed that way for a long, long time.

**-O-**

Not even thirty seconds after Sideswipe turned to look at her, optics bright with confirmation, the call came over the Egyptian radio that the team was in route back home, and they weren't coming empty handed. At once, people got to work preparing for the wounded, which had been reported, and also to prep the interrogation and brig for their prisoners. There was no word on if they caught both, but they would be back on base in about thirty minutes at the pace they were going. Both Sideswipe and Springer confirmed with their Autobot companions that most everyone was alright, although a few soldiers had fallen, but no D.C. ones, and all Autobots were essentially unharmed thanks to a lack of Decepticon guards. While the thought struck as odd in Catherine's mind, it was overruled as she began to prepare for her part of the mission.

If Richard wasn't too scraped up, then he would be able to bring his report to her right away and really help her prep for her part of the mission. If not, she could still communicate via the comm. links Blaster had made for such things. It would have to be fast, though—once she was in the interrogation room, she would be speaking solely with Prime, asking his questions for him. Their Egyptian comrades would be helping and asking their own questions, too, but they had been kind enough to allow Catherine all the time she needed to ask the Autobots'. First, however, they needed their prisoners.

Thankfully, not long after they had finished preparations, the convoy of vehicles returned. Everyone looked like they had suffered a good amount of scrapes and burns, but only a few were actually in need of immediate medical care, excluding prisoners. All three Autobots were fine, although Brawn looked rather disappointed when he transformed and began to gripe in Cybertronian to Springer and Sideswipe, whom laughed at his grievances. The prisoners weren't in the best shape, but even the wounded weren't so bad off. Catherine wasn't so concerned about them, however—her eyes were focused on those that had been placed in Bluestreak's alternate form.

Only, it wasn't "those". It was a "one", and it wasn't Chris Brinston. Mr. Brinston didn't have an hourglass shape, dark skin, or breasts. Catherine frowned at once, but kept her cool as she approached Richard, whom dragged the woman over to the Egyptian NEST team's commanding officer none-too-gently. The woman, although held with a cloth over her head—spat something in her own language and attempted to lash back, but her arms were securely tied behind her back.

"Kadia Somaya," the Egyptian commanding officer hummed as the redhead reached them. "Not quite what we were looking for, but she will do, yes?"

"Depends on what she has to say," Catherine hummed, glaring at the woman behind a passive gaze. Ms. Somaya had a few cuts here and there, along with what looked to be the starting of bruises. She was dressed nicely, too, and so the redhead imagined she had been having a lovely soirée before they were so rudely interrupted. She almost couldn't believe the woman had the gall to off her father, considering how frail she seemed in comparison to any of the female soldiers around her. Of course, power was a tricky thing.

"Oh, she will have _plenty _to say, isn't that right?" the Egyptian man chuckled, and again the woman spat in her own language. The man took her off then to their interrogation room to "rough" her up a bit. Seeing as she was considered an enemy of the nation, they weren't going to be going easy or worrying about too many regulations. Before Catherine intended to join them, though, she needed to get her preparation in. For that, she turned to Richard, whom already knew what she was after.

"He got away," he spoke, and the redhead let out a low curse.

"How?"

"The cock sucker slipped out the back with some cronies and we got too caught up with the guards," he sighed, and then added when she gave him a look, "Hey! The villagers started firing on us, too, and those that weren't we were trying to protect! That bitch had that whole place under an iron fist, alright? We're lucky we weren't hurt as bad as we aren't. Besides, this chick is apparently pretty high in the ranks, so she's bound to have something for us."

After a few seconds Catherine nodded with a sigh, "Alright, alright. Sorry. I just… Chris was our best _confirmed_ lead. Were you at least able to have some way to track him?"

"Sorry, 'Cat. 'Blue n' me tried to place something, but we couldn't get any clear shots."

"…Okay. That's okay," she spoke, pinching her brow. "It's okay. Um. Just… Just go get fixed up, okay? Once we get what we need from the prisoner we can get back home and figure things out."

He clapped her on the shoulder, "C'mon, you got this, girl. All you have to do is ask questions, while everyone else does the work."

"Yeah, yeah. Hopefully she's easy to break. Anyways, thanks for the report. Now go get looked after."

"Aye, aye, Chief!" Richard chuckled, giving her a two-fingered salute, and turned away while Catherine remained in the same spot with her hands on her hips. She closed her eyes for a moment to breathe in deeply, control her thoughts, and push everything from earlier into the back of her mind, leaving only the important parts: her mission. Her eyes opened with ferocity in them and she sauntered into the hallways towards where the interrogation room.

_"Go get 'em, Kitty-Cat," _the metallic voice of one silver mech purred in her ears through the comm. link, and she couldn't help rolling her eyes despite her serious mood.

"I will, and don't call me that," she replied back quickly and then turned off the comm. link to make a point that he was _not_ to interrupt her during the interrogation. She only kept it as such for a few moments and then turned the device back on while also sending a ping on her phone to Blaster to connect and secure a link to Prime. Within seconds, it was done.

_"Are you ready, Catherine?" _the Autobot Commander inquired.

"As I'll ever be. Hopefully she'll give us about the same if not more than Mr. Brinston would give."

Prime hummed with agreement from the other side and became quiet as she entered the hallway leading to the room. Two guards stood outside, along with the Egyptian Commanding Officer, whom had been waiting for her. He wasted no time informing her they'd already started, having the woman strapped to the chair and had two more guards in the room along with his "punch-boy", as she called the overly-muscular soldier. They hadn't started asking questions yet—they wanted to "loosen" her up first, but she should be good to spill the beans now, so the Egyptian officer let Catherine in.

The room was dimly lit, with the only light source coming from the fluorescent bulbs attached to the ceiling. The two guards were stationed in the corner, firearms on one side and batons on the other. The "punch-boy" was walking behind Kadia Somaya like a predator finishing another round with its prey. Kadia, true to her earlier defiant demeanor, still carried a proud air. Her lips were sealed tight, though her breathing was hard and heavy as sweat trickled down her body. Catherine knew fear when she saw it, and this woman was close to breaking. It wouldn't be long now, and the redhead was in no mood for mercy. Catherine met Kadia's gaze for a long moment, and only looked away after the dark-skinned woman did so first. The redhead nodded to the Egyptian Commanding Officer and both of them stood across from her while their "punch-boy" placed himself behind their prisoner, a looming shadow cast over her onto the table.

"Are you ready to give us those names, Ms. Somaya?" Catherine inquired with ice clear in her tone.

Kadia snarled something in her language, but was silenced with a quick slap by the punch-boy that broke open her bottom lip. The redhead repeated the question, and the woman spat at the ground this time. The Egyptian Commanding Officer shook his head and nodded at their punch-boy. He promptly struck her cheek with his fist, forcing a cry from her throat. Perhaps in some other instance, the redhead might have pitied her fellow woman, but, standing there in that room, Catherine could only see a traitor and a potential lead to ending this terrible conflict. There could be no mercy.

_"Coerce her with fear," _she heard Prime rumble, his optics seeing the feed through Blaster hacking security cameras.

"We can do this all day, Ms. Somaya, but I don't think you can. You don't look cut out for the… _torture_ thing, and I assure you it will only get worse," she spoke casually and paused to look at her fellow NEST soldier. "How about you give her the lay down of just how far you can go?"

The Egyptian man chuckled and told Kadia slowly and with a sense of pleasure that Catherine wasn't sure was fake. Although she didn't care for the woman's safety, she would have been lying if she said the means of torture he spoke of didn't make her lip curl unhappily. She certainly would not have wanted to be subjected to them, and Kadia, she could tell, felt much the same as her breathing increased rapidly and her eyes widened. She was indeed weak, and the redhead could only wonder why on Earth the Decepticons would have wanted this frail woman's help. It was probably the fortune she had.

"Well, there you have it, Ms. Somaya. You can either tell us the names and everything we want to know about this Decepticon plot, or we start getting to the _really_ awful things."

_"Her heart rate had risen greatly. You are doing well."_

Catherine made a mental nod in reply while she watched their prisoner carefully; watched as Kadia swallowed hard and slow, her wavering mind weighing the options. Blood trickled down from her nose and lip where she'd been struck, and the redhead had a feeling the taste and smell of copper were doing well to make her choose the decision they wanted. Their prisoner's eyes wouldn't meet theirs, either—a sign of weakness. It was almost sad to see her tied there. She was definitely not meant for this business and was just a young woman in over her head. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to save her from incarceration after this.

"Well?" the Egyptian man pressed, and punch-boy cracked his knuckles behind her, which made her breathing speed up again. She bit her lip in the next moment, and her shoulders began to shake. She was trying not to cry, Catherine realized, and knew they were almost there. And, in the following moments, she looked at them like a cornered animal.

"A-alright. I-I'll t-talk," she spoke softly, weakly.

_"Ask her about their plans first. It is imperative we move to stop the Decepticons before they act again," _Prime spoke firmly, but the redhead paused to look to her Egyptian comrade. This was his interrogation room, after all. He might want to ask his own questions first. However, this time, he nodded and gestured for her to continue, and she was happy to do so.

"What are the Decepticons planning, Somaya? Why give these people Cybertronian technology? Why work with the humans at all? Are they hoping we'll all just destroy ourselves?"

Of all things, the woman laughed, "You truly know nothing? You have no idea what's coming. Of course, you'll be dead by the end of it, so it doesn't matter. God, it's so funny how you don't know _anything_!"

"And you think you'll be alive?"

"Of course we will! They need us—,"

"'They'? The Decepticons? They need _you_?"

She snorted, "Of course. They need all of us. How do you think we got past all your pathetic attempts of scouting? It was laughably easy. You wouldn't even believe the number of shipments we sent without you even knowing! And you call yourselves the protectors of this planet. Hah! Well, let me tell you—it won't be long now before there's going to be a new order and we're going to rule it."

Catherine waited a few moments to let the woman have her moment of supposed triumph—to let her think her words had any strength and that she wasn't as cornered as she thought. However, there was a very unfortunate thing the young woman didn't know that the redhead knew far too well; even more so than any human should have had to. The Decepticons.

_"Keep trying for the plans. Ask them why they want a new world order."_

_ Sorry, Prime, but that's going to have to wait, _Catherine mused silently as her eyes narrowed, "You really don't know anything about the Decepticons, do you? I'll give you a lesson in 'Con 101 then. They don't give a flying fuck about you or any human on this planet. They want you _dead_! They want to obliterate all of us from the planet. Whatever they have you thinking, it's a load of shit that's going end up with you dead the second they don't need you—which is right after we're gone. Was it power they promised? Riches? Mountains of gold? A place in their Empire? Nothing but empty words held by claws waiting to rip your guts out! So let me tell _you_: the Decepticons are _not_ going to let you rule any empire. They are going to kill you along with everyone else unless you tell us what they're planning!"

Catherine was only a little surprised at the ferocity of her tone, but the flashes of past memories that came back had been too much for her to ignore. She remembered fully what they had done to her and her children and who they had killed. This Kadia and all those other traitorous bastards had no idea who they were dealing with. She had seen into the mind of their leader and their former Master, and she knew there was no love—not even a grudging respect for her race in there. The only thing waiting for them was a brutal, merciless end.

"You talk big, but what do you know?" the woman barked back, but it wasn't strong at all, and she returned to cowering when Catherine slammed her hands down onto the table so hard the metal rungs holding it down jostled slightly.

"I _know_," she spoke darkly, her gaze hard as she stared into the woman's eyes. Kadia gulped again, her bark silenced, and she looked down quickly. The redhead pulled back then, her gaze becoming icy cold. Her Egyptian companion repeated their previous question for her, while she folded her arms and watched, waiting. When Kadia took too long to answer, the Egyptian Commanding Officer looked to their punch-boy, whom nodded back and quickly stepped outside. When he came back in he carried a pack with him, which he laid out onto the table. In it were many tools—ones Catherine had only seen in the movies, but had heard about what they could do. Apparently, so had Kadia, whom pressed back into her seat as far as she could. That wasn't a problem for punch-boy, though, as he grabbed one of the tools and then pinned her hand down, placing the tool dangerously close to her finger.

She let out a sob, shrieking, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! I'll tell you everything!"

"Then start talking," the Egyptian spat, though had their punch-boy keep the tools at her fingertips.

"Okay! Okay! They—the Decepticons. They're… They're sending out the weapons to—," the woman didn't get to finish her sentence as she suddenly coughed. It was hoarse and, according to the young woman's face, surprising. It only got worse as she continued to cough, and then made choking sounds. Both Catherine and her Egyptian companions glanced at one another, confused, and then became worried when the choking became pained and she suddenly arched up as if something were pushing her chest upwards. Their punch-boy looked to his Commander for help, but neither he nor the redhead knew what to do as Kadia began to struggle and choke and attempt to scream.

Then—a sickening crack. Catherine had only heard that sound a few times, and it happened when someone's bones had been broken in the training room. Her eyes widened when Kadia attempted to scream a final time, but it was cut off as her chest burst apart in a shower of blood, flesh, and bone. The men shouted in surprise, but Catherine could only stare dumbfounded at the bundle of Cybertronian metal that was now perched where their prisoner's lungs had been. It was the body of a hatchling—she could never forget what they looked like—and its red optics flickered slowly to life as its body began to shiver and stretch. A low hiss came from its audio processors as it peered around at them, uncaring of the bloodied carcass it stood on or the red fluid that had stained and dripped off its body.

"My God!" she heard a soldier gasp, and everything went to hell.

The hatchlings suddenly made an ear-piercing shriek, which caused all of them to cover their ears to brace against the pain. Their punch-boy cried out in agony, and the hatchling's optics focused on him. At once, it lunged, slashing through the flesh of his face and chest. He fell, and it saved him from certain death as the little beast lost its grip and rolled off, still screaming. The armed soldiers managed to bite back the pain and aimed to fire, but though a few shots hit the hatchling, it scampered off to try and get the next target—the Egyptian Commanding Officer. He was more prepared than his companion and managed to catch the metal fiend with his arm, but it was bitten and slashed to the bone. The hatchling would have gone for his face, but, before he could, a flash of silver metal struck across its face, slicing the bottom jaw off. It yowled in pain, but it was cut short as a second slice cut clean through the neck, silencing the metal beast forever.

Catherine stared at the thing, eyes wide and her body thrumming with adrenaline that made her body shake. Her knuckles were white around the grip of her blades and her mind was lost for a good long while until their two wounded groaned. She blinked and her head snapped to the Commanding Officer, whom was cursing a storm as he attempted to wrap his arm. She looked around the room, her mind barely able to understand it, but regained some strength when she spotted the equally dumbstruck soldiers.

"Get the medics! Now!" she shouted, and, her words breaking their stupor, they rushed off. That done, she turned her gaze back to the hatchling's still form and her book shook more. Her breathing faltered, but she kept herself under control. She looked to Kadia's body next, her eyes wide open, the fear stuck on her face like a horrible painting. Catherine couldn't bring herself to move her gaze further down and, instead, looked down at her free hand, which had a few flecks of blood—Kadia's blood— and Energon on them. The hatchling's Energon.

She stared at the stains long and hard. Time was lost to her, and she couldn't look away or move until the medics flooded into the room and tended to their victims. Only then did she walk out, her eyes focused, yet wild, and heading straight for the hangar where she knew her team was. Anthony met her before she reached the area, and he quickly embraced and checked her over for injuries. She was silent the entire time, her mind trying to comprehend it all, and when he took her head into his hands and forced her to look at him, she managed to grasp at one thought—one desperate need.

"We need to return to Headquarters," was all she said, her knuckles still white as they clung to her blade's grip with a mixture of blood and Energon trickled down the other.

**-O-**

It took longer than she wanted, but Catherine and the rest of her team soon arrived at the Diego Garcia base. More than a few fellow soldiers—particularly Anthony and Richard—inquired about her health on the way back, and she told them she was fine. They might have believed her, had she not been quiet, her eyes holding a strange look the entire way, and her hands still clutching her blade tight. When they couldn't get anything out of her, they let her be. Sideswipe would have been there for her, but he had been brought back by Air Raid, so he was kept waiting while Catherine took the journey home within Silverbolt. The moment she was out, though, he rushed over to her, but she shook her head at him to continue on, still silent. Prime attempted to stop her next, but he knew at once something was wrong, and agreed to let her give her report once she was refreshed. She passed by Sunstreaker next, whom had come to see his brother, and regarded her with but a disdainful glance.

The golden-armored mech came to his twin, eager to hear details of a possible fight, but was greatly disappointed when the silver mech went by him, his optics clearly focused on the redheaded young woman. Sunstreaker scowled and grabbed his brother's arm, speaking words only heard between them. Sideswipe looked back and replied, causing his brother's mouth to curl into a snarl as he glared and shouted through the bond. The silver mech merely looked in the direction Catherine had gone, spoke three simple words, and freed himself from his twin's grasp. The golden-armored mech watched his brother leave, his face impassive and fists clenched.

Catherine reached her room quickly, having increased her pace to a jog, and quickly shoved herself into the bathroom. She abandoned her blade to the floor while she ran the water in her sink on full and thrust her hands under it. She scrubbed quickly, roughly, and thoroughly, not caring it pricked at her skin. She just had to get the stains off—had to get rid of them, but it wasn't going fast enough. They were still there, and it wouldn't come off. It wouldn't. Come. Off. She choked a little as she realized how fruitless her attempts were and abandoned it briefly. She looked into her mirror in that moment and found blood and Energon there as well. Her heartbeat raced as she quickly splashed and scrubbed. However, it felt as fruitless as her hands, and so she looked elsewhere—to her clothes. Blood and Energon had landed on her shirt, too. She had it off in an instant and shoved it down into the sink water until it was completely soaked. She left it there as her frenzy finally slowed and she stood staring blankly into the mirror, the water beginning to pool in the sink.

"Catherine!" Sideswipe's shout rang through her ears and she snapped up. She cursed a moment later as she realized the water was almost overflowing, and quickly turned the sink off while also throwing the shirt into the tub. She splashed more water on her face, though it didn't little to calm her racing heart. Her bond mate called for her again, and she turned to stare at the door. She had to force her legs to move to it, and coerced her hand into opening it so that she could step out. The silver mech was waiting for her, his blue optics brimming with worry. She couldn't only look at them for a little while as she closed the door behind her. Her legs too weak, she fell to the ground and broke out into sobs.

Sideswipe was down beside her at once, his hands cupping beneath her to bring her to his torso—right where his spark chamber would be. She did not lean towards him, though, and kept her head pressed into her knees as the sobs continued. He tried calling out to her softly, but his words did not reach her and she continued on in her sorrow. He did not dare move her away, though, even as the sobs settled into sniffles and her body shook less. He waited patiently and silently, his fingers caressing her back as she calmed down enough to finally speak.

"God… Sideswipe… I… I don't… I don't _know_ anymore!" she wailed, pressing her head into her hands. "I don't… Nothing… Nothing's working! No matter what I do it just—it just falls apart!"

"Not everything," he began, bringing her higher up to that their eyes would meet, but she turned to him, eyes red and pained.

"Hasn't it, though?! No matter what we do we keep losing any leads we have! We can barely find any shipments or storages, and God-knows how many groups have Cybertech technology or how many traitors we have ready to stab us in the back. And then fucking Galloway and all those other branches are trying to bring us down no matter what I do! The public is completely torn between supporting you guys and hating you, and I've tried to so hard to make them see, but they won't! _Nothing_ works. And then your brother! God, he _hates_ me, Sideswipe! He _hates_ me! I've tried to get along with him—honestly, I have, but it won't work! It's all just falling apart, and there's nothing I can do to fix it.

"And then I—I don't—I don't know what's happening to me! I feel like something's wrong with me. I don't understand it, but it scares me. I feel like I'm losing myself and I can't find me, 'Sides. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I'm doing things I would never do and it scares me so bad. I-I don't know what's going on with me. I—I feel… so… so lost. And then—God, then, I remember! I remember—God, Sideswipe! I'm going to die in a matter of years and you're… You're going to go on for centuries! Millennia, even! I'm going to die and you're going to be hurt, and I'm ruining your spark. Fuck, your brother was right! He was right. He was right…he was right…"

She became quiet; her words turning into sniffled that verged on returning to sobs. Sideswipe didn't let it happen, though; he brought her up higher so that his nose was pressed into her side. She latched onto him at once, tightly curling her body towards him, and he closed his fingers more around her.

"It's going to be okay. Even if you don't know, I do. He's wrong, you know. Sunny's wrong. You haven't messed anything up. The bond might be blocked, but nothing's wrong with it. There's nothing wrong with _us_. You've made me better than I've ever been, so don't think any different. And, yeah, you'll die earlier, but that just makes every moment better and worth more, and I'll be okay. I'm me, remember? And then… while things seem bad now, it hasn't all been for nothing. Things have worked before, and they will work again. So don't you worry about that, alright? Don't worry about losing yourself, either. No matter what happens—no matter where you go or what you might become, I'll find you. The _real_ you. The 'Cat I know and love and bonded with. I won't let get away so easily. And know I'm here. I'll always be here—even when things are going to the Pit. Even if the whole world turns against us, I'll be here and find you. I'll always find you. _Always. _I promise."

Catherine looked into his optics, which burned strongly in the dimmed light, and she knew his words were true. With a nod and a sniffle she buried her face into his and clung to him, and he stayed with her for as long as it took for her to be better.

**-O-**

_"We just lost a valuable member of our order, and yet you act as if it is a trivial matter?!" _the deep, African-accented voice of a shadowed figure on a webcam screen growled, but the recipient of his rage merely sighed.

_ "S, please. The only reason you're even angry is because you wanted to fuck the little whore!" _a second voice—this one decidedly feminine barked back and a few chuckles ran around the room. "S" meant to shout a retort, but the one he had yelled at previously held up his hands.

"Now, now, G. Let's not be mean to our fellow New World Leaders. While AG's loss is unfortunate, she was never going to be part of the final plan. Besides, if you ask me, it was more so karma for dear-ol-Daddy than anything else. If only that father of hers had agreed to our requests," the man mused, shaking his head. "Anyways—like I said; she wasn't going to be part of our little party in the end, so it doesn't matter."

_"Hell, her only use was to harbor A, and she fucked that up pretty easily," _another man—this one with a northern European accent.

_ "What about A, anyways? Are we still using that fat tub of lard?" _a second woman, this one of more Italian accent, inquired unhappily.

_ "I can't believe we still plan on using him after he almost screwed us over by getting caught!" _a Russian-accented man snarled next, arms folded in his silhouette. Again, the man raised his hands for peace. They quieted, their maestro fully in charge.

"Don't worry, my friends. He _will_ be taken care of… in time. He has to fulfill his final role in our little show. We're still missing some final pieces, and they will come about once we begin the final phase. I trust you've all begun to move your pawns into position as was discussed?" he hummed, and a round of confirmation went around the room. Some even sounded offended he'd bothered to ask. "Good. Very good. Although, we are going to have to wait a few months before we can actually set if off—we have to make sure all our loose ends are cut off and all. Be rest assured, though; once we are done there will be a new regime, and we will be at the head of it. Of course, we have our 'associates' to thank, and, as such, we will owe them a bit of gratitude."

_"We are well aware, and they will get their due," _the African man known as "S" rumbled.

_ "So long as we still have a place and people to rule!" _the Italian woman added, and their maestro grinned.

"Come now; have a little faith, will you? Our friends will leave our world intact. They simply want NEST and the Autobots gone, except for our two primary targets. Only those two remain alive until they've fulfilled their usefulness."

_"What of the boy? Witwickiter, was it?" _the Russian-accented man inquired.

Their leader chuckled, "'Witwicky', actually. And don't worry about him. I'm keeping a… _very_ close eye. If he becomes useful, I'll make something of him. Until then, he'll just be considered another pawn for us to rule in the end—or better yet, I can send him off to be their little errand boy. Anyways, our time is running short now, but I think we've gone over everything we need to… Unless any of you have any more questions or concerns?"

When they said nothing, he grinned and rose, clapping his hands together.

"Excellent. Just think, people: in a matter of months we're all going to have the world at our fingertips!"

* * *

><p><strong>LXII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_WELL. A LOT HAS HAPPENED. As I said, this was more so a psychological chapter. It was also a fantastic way for me to show more depth in Anthony, whose becoming one of my favorite OC's behind Catherine. Seriously. That guy... He's got so much on his plate, man. Just... so much. And he has to keep it all buckled down. Not just him, either- all of them do, and it takes it's tole. Epps was the first to break, and that just made things worse :/ And then it's gotten to Catherine, too. She IS mortal. She's going to die in less than a century or maybe less with the war, and having to remember that is tough- especially when Sideswipe will live for eons; maybe even forever._

_To make matters worse... Remember all that business about her being cold to the 'Con in "Iron"? Yeah, well it hasn't left. Even after almost 3 years the weight of the Egypt outcome is still eating at her and has been slowly, but surely, turning her into something she didn't want, and she's now finally realizing it. But... can you blame her? Can you blame her for hating the 'Cons or any of it after everything that's happened? I wouldn't, but now it's up to her to decide what she wants to do with herself now. Thankfully she has a whole family and Sideswipe, especially, to help her, and so she can only hope that tomorrow will be kinder to her._

_In regards to non-psychological matters... Yes, Brinston got away. AGAIN. He is a very slippery bastard, but his "cohorts" are even more so. They've gone unnoticed for a long time and will continue to do so. And then there's the idea that their plans are about to be set into motion. The pre-DOTM battle is on it's way, and I can assure you that it will be a VERY bloody and awful battle. And that's not even the battle occurs in DOTM! Oh, no. It's not that battle. This is just the rains before the flood. And it will be a very deep, red flood._

_Before that, though; we have a happy interlude that will give our heroine a much needed break. :)_

_P.S. The Hatchling scene was inspired by Alien. Because that movie is awesome and I couldn't resist showing off the Decepticons being the sick, twisted beings that they are._


	63. Only If For A Night

**TMWolf: **_Sorry about taking so long, folks! Here I thought I would be able to get on my college schedule from last year, but... well, nope. I can't :/ I've been pretty with studying for my tests lately and one my classes requires so much note taking, but I've managed to squeeze in writing the chapters and finally managed to get it done! -dances- Anyways, again, sorry for the delays and keep expecting them- I've got three more tests now, and, although tow are online, I'm still going to have to spend time studying and doing school work._

_Also, sorry to all those grossed out last chapter! I didn't mean for it be that... um.. gross, I guess. I'm kind of desensitized to that kind of thing, y'see, so it, um... doesn't bother me at all, ha ha... ha.. erm... yeah. ANYWAYS. Sorry for grossing so many of you out, but now we get a happy chapter, yaaaaay! And to go with it is Florence + The Machine's "Only If For a Night". The song seriously has nothing lyric- wise to do with the chapter except the title and occasional chorus lyric, but the title fit so I went with it :3_

_Now for the glorious reviews, which you people are so kind to give me and I very much love you all for them! :)_

**_Agent 0r4ng3: _**_Thank-you soooooo much! :) And you're welcome about Sunny! In the end, I just couldn't not bring him in! :P_

**_AngelGirl11097: _**_Yeah, um... I... uh... kind of love the Alien movies c: 'Cat's a strong kiddo, and she kind of has to be, yeah? Glad to know you love her, too- let's me know I'm doing my job! :) Of course 'Sides is adorable! He's Sideswipe, ha ha! And why does Sunny have to be a douche-bag? Because he's Sunstreaker and he's mad about the whole bond thing :/ Anyways, you'll see more about that later ;) As for a Christmas bit... I dunno. Maybe one day, but right now I'm a little busy with school work and story, and whatnot. But it'd be a fun idea, I'm sure! :P And sorry- I wish I could update sooner, but, well, yeah. School :c_

**_Autobot-Bre: _**_Mmmhmm. Can't blame her at all. Thankfully she FINALLY gets a break from it all!_

**_Bee4ever: _**_Sorry for the grossness! xP And don't you worry- Sides can always make her feel better somehow, someway!_

**_Coka Cookie Cola: _**_I was gonna say... Sorry about the spacebar! Hope it gets fixed. Does 'Cat call him 'Prime'? Ha ha, I guess I didn't think about it, but, um. she's in "work" mode, so to speak, so she's gotta be formal ;) Man, I have so many feels for Anthony :c I'm so glad I got this chance to really show him off!_

**_DemonMamoru: _**_Thanks a bunch! And, yeah, I guess a LOT didn't happen... well, action-wise. It was more of a character-centric chapter here. Sideswipe just said some things along the lines of Catherine needing him and such, which, of course, Sunny doesn't like. Thanks again! :)_

**_Guest: _**_When does anything go as planned with me? ;) And I think your the first to enjoy the sparkling death, ha ha... ha... *cough* Yeah, when you look at it from Sunny's view, he's going to see it as his brother pushing him out of the way for a HUMAN who he's barely known for a few YEARS, which is barely a blink of the eye for them, and they're TWINS- they have a very special and close bond. It's tough and infuriating for him, too. Sideswipe doesn't have it easy either, though. He does try to work evenly between them, but it's hard when they ignore each other and Sunny won't even remotely like her- even as a co-worker. He just wants them to get along, but it's not working out, y'know? And um.. er, uh *cough* That's not what I meant xD;; But um, if she did she totally would haunt the Twins with Jazz and prank them, ha ha. But don't worry- this story has a Happy Ending! I assure you!_

**_Iceshadow911247: _**_LOL TABLE FLIP. That's another point for me! :D Dude, isn't TF:Prime awesome!? It's amazing! Knock Out is fantastic, too! xD I personally love Dread Wing a lot, but Knock Out is way up there with Smokescreen and Wheeljack, although Smokey is kind of my top dog right now ha ha ha xD Dude. If I killed 'Cat... that's exactly what would happen. :D Troll-face and everything! In regards to 'Cat's parents... No. They won't show up. I intended them to only be there for a while, and to be replaced by the Autobots and the Lennox family. There purpose in the story is done and, even if they did try to contact her, I highly doubt Catherine would want to see them even after so many years. ANTHONY IS ONLY PERVY BECAUSE HE'S SAD. AND IT WAS THE ONLY METAPHOR SHE COULD THINK OF TOO EXPLAIN IT TO HIS WELL ENOUGH LOL. Anthony is indeed in need of hugs :c My poor baby... Well, Mr. Brinston might secretly be a Mrs... LOLOLOLOLO Soo... wrong kind of break, eh? xD;; Yes, well THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED. Oh, you'll get it out of your head, don't you worry, ha ha. Just watch some more TF:Prime :P BUT I AM SO UP IN YOUR HEAD. MESSING WITH YOUR THOUGHT PROCESS. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

**_Jimmy1.0_**_: Yeah. Some pretty HEAVY Alien refernece in there xD;; What a way to die indeed, lol... Primus it would suck! Definitely wouldn't to die that way..._

**_Kohana Maru: _**_Well, I don't REALLY know how they do it. I kind of guessed and took some artistic liberties, lol. Xenomorph! You know their name! :D Cool! And darn right those 'Cons are disturbing. Humans are just a means to an end for them! I have to say... "frustrating" is a bit of an understatement :P More like... well, worse, ha ha! Of course, 'Sides is there! He's her bond mate! ...and I need someone to keep my character from going completely bat-shit crazy ha ha. LOL better watch out and stick close to Ratchet, my friend- Sunny is out for vengeance! ;)_

**_Link's Rose: _**_So I've noticed from the reviews xD;; Man, I feel Primus-freaking-awful for what I do.. but it's like... I gotta. Bad thing have to happen before they can get good in my stories :P_

**_Lovely Rain Dancer: _**_What can I say? BAM. I like to surprise people with things. Man, Anthony has been so full of so many feels that I can't contain my feels for his feels! FEELCEPTION. *cough* Anyways... Macbeth moment? Hmm... I guess? Sorry- not exactly an expert on Shakespear over here o3o;; Thanks for the review, too- really appreciate it! And you've got time before the battles start... well, one-chapter's worth of time. As for deaths... um... about thaaaaaaaaaaat... -flies away-_

**_Mercedes Wolfcry: _**_Thanks... and hey wait a second- where's your counter attack!? D:_

**_Pitstop96: _**_Thanks a bunch, you lazy thing lol! xD I kid~ Man, they have more on their plates than anyone should have to deal with :/ Thank Primus I have a happy ending in store for them!_

**_SomeoneI'mSure: _**_Poor Anthony, indeed! :c Unfortunately, he won't be given leave, but he does get a happy ending in this story! 'Cat's even worse, but she'll get some reprieve And, yeah, some of those 'Cons were forced, but at this point in the war- they're there because they want to be Decepticons, y'know? Thanks for Dylan! :) I try my best with him, and he's actually very fun to write! xD;; Well, I'll definitely take scared over being grossed out, ha ha. And well, hmm... I can't say for sure... but you'll definitely find out in the coming chapters ;) Sadistic? Nonsense This is fanfiction! That's a normal feeling! :D Well, what I can say about the mistakes in the end? Everyone makes them and Microsoft Word doesn't catch them all. I've actually been going back through old chapter (slowly) and fixing things up, and I do try and catch what I can, but I'll still miss some until a week-or-more after i'm done writing it. Anyways, glad to see you're so into the story ;) Let's me know I'm doing my job! Thanks!_

**_Topkicker266: _**_Isn't is a great song?! I LOVE it! Yeah, Anthony's been keeping a LOT on his plate, and it's not just him, either, as this chapter will show! But yeah, my poor baby, Anthony ;^; Well, I am so glad you got the reference, though, ha ha! xD Oh, and I got War for Cybertron for Christmas, so I'll be getting FOC for my B-day in January! You can be happy now ;) And OMFP YEAH I DID. For the multiplayer especially! All the new suits and weapons look amazing! I really hope the different designs make the gameplay different for each suit... it would be so cool! And I hope we can fucking swim. I dislike never being able to swim -flips table-_

**_VanillaSnowdrops: _**_Okay. Time for a long-ass reply LOL. xD Ha ha, man you totally do have my story trained to your mind :P You know, I used to ask where the dream inspiration comes from, but now I just shut-up, go to sleep, and have a blast, ha ha ha! xD;; And dude- sweet Harry Potter dream! Classmates can be like that. Mine were... silly-stupid, although in the higher level classes so they weren't unintelligent xD;; And you're not fooling me, missy! :P Sunstreaker would only be good as a transportation guardian. He's be TERRIBLE car ride conversation lol! I'd prefer Sideswipe, Jazz, or Bee for my ride since they'd have fun stuff to talk about! xD DUDE. REAL-LIFE TC OR DREADWING RIGHT HERE. MY TWO FAVORITE CONS! Well, at least you have a cousin. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT!? WE HAVE THE INTERNET FOR THAT :D Oh, Leo. He probably won't ever learn, ha ha. And Maggie is, as always, awesome! She is also now in an evil hotel that won't let her leave c: tee hee "potato head". I might jsut start using it ;) Yes. Yes you do side track, ha ha. Dude, roller coasters are awesome! I love 'em! :) Catswipe moments later and party and then more good stuff! :D Hey, don't worry- I have a friend just like that. Except her boobs are too big to be a 12-year old lololololo. I have mastered the photobombing very well. Or, at least... my hand has. :D Dude, my hand hurts almost every day now because of that stupid class... the good news is that there's only four chapters of notes left for me to do! :D I'm so glad I finally got to write more about Anthony. I've had his speech in my head FOR SO LONG NOW. I just- I wanted to write it so badly, and I finally did it, and we'll get to see more like it from the others. They're all just... so... troubled by it all, but they have to keep going on :c Darn right the hatchling-alien scene wasn't pretty! It wasn't supposed to be, lol. Kadia was a cool -shakes head- Don't worry- Cat is getting a little bit of a break... beforemoreslaghappensteeheei 'mawful. LOL Okay, calm down girl. Dylan will get what's coming to him :3 and um... er... uh... dang. You busy with your school like, too xD;; And wtf- your school loves Cambridge man... it's like... so obsessed... And oooh- you're going to (hopefully) start your story soon? yaaay! :D And I know exactly what you mean! I hate it when the scene comes during when you're too busy to work on it! :/ And hey- I'm a lot of other fandoms along with being a Trans-fan, or "Dorkformer", as I like to call it (lol), so it's all good! You uh... maaaaaaay have talked a LITTLE too much ha ha xD;; But it's all good~ and yay cookies! :D -nibbbles- STAY OUT OF MY HEAD. -throws shoe-_

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ: _**_Thank-you soooooo much for the review! I really appreciate your comments! And of course I'll continue- I plan to finish this baby! :D And uh, something "nice" happen to 'Cat? C'MOOOON. That'd be too easy, ha ha ;) Don't worry- good things WILL come to 'Cat... in this chapter, and then much later on. What can I say? I'm a cruel, cruel authoress, tee hee. Sunstreaker a 'Con? No, no. He's just grumpy. And rude. And an aft-hole. All the time. But a 'Con? No way! Thanks again, and you can bet your arse I've done my research! I never think to start a fanfic unless I do! :)_

_Now, without further ado- Chapter 63!_

* * *

><p><strong>LXIII. <strong>Only If For a Night

* * *

><p>There were very few instances in which Sideswipe was right. He had always been the type to leap in head first before thinking, which normally led to him making some errors—thankfully ones he could overcome and Ratchet could fix later. However, in that moment in which he comforted his bond mate, he was right. Things did manage to get better.<p>

It started barely a few hours after she'd finally calmed down enough to smile a little and for Sideswipe to crack a joke. Her father had come knocking then—Anthony hadn't hesitated to inform their Commander his daughter was distraught—and she managed to make herself presentable. He knew something was wrong with her, of course. He'd been her adoptive father too long to not know, but he also knew she was a young adult and didn't _have_ to tell him. This time, however, she _did_ speak to him, although not about everything. It wasn't really easy for her to explain the whole situation from two years ago to anyone besides her bond mate or best friend, so she simply relayed events that had happened. She also told him she wanted to take a break. A good, long break. Preferably back home. He agreed and noted it was time they all headed to the ranch for a while, anyways. He let her go then, but she didn't settle down right away—there was one more person she needed to talk to.

That person was Optimus. Despite her crazed demeanor earlier, she had not been blind to the fact the Autobot Commander had been concerned about her state of being. There had also been the subtle hints from both her father and Sideswipe that the Prime wanted to see her. So she went, and he was happy to finally speak with her. He was careful, at first, but soon slipped into a relaxed manner, and she told him everything—her reasons; what happened two years ago; everything. While Optimus had not endured what she had, he knew the same intensity of pain and understood. He also immediately agreed to her request for time off, and, surprisingly, suggested Sunstreaker go as well. Although Catherine thought it wasn't the _best_ idea, she agreed to it. The fact Ironhide and Chromia would be joining them for the first week helped. Her children, however, would only be able to come later—after they'd helped on one last mission. It was after that she left, but not before he told her he was happy she finally spoke to him, and that he would be here to talk to if she needed him—they _all_ would.

Catherine left his office feeling infinitely better, and she was able to go with her father and Sideswipe to join her teammates where she managed to find some peace of mind. When that ended, sorrow did attempt to return and some of it was able to take hold, but her bond mate was there and she was able to sleep soundly that night and the four other nights she spent at both Diego Garcia and Washington D.C. before she and the others could leave for home.

When Catherine first stepped out of Sideswipe's interior onto the dirt-surface of the ranch's drive way, it was like a weight had been lifted and she happily swung Annabelle around while Sarah embraced her husband. The little imp she called a sister was handed over to their father next while the redhead took her turn wrapping her arms around the blonde-haired woman, and was even happier to have her adoptive mother tug her inside for lunch. Their Autobot companions on the other hand, took to exploring the land and keeping themselves busy.

Most of the time at the farm was spent that way; Catherine interacting with her family more than she had in years, and also time with her bond mate, their Weapons Specialist and his bond mate, too. She hadn't realized it, but it had been a _very_ long time since she'd really talked with the two Autobots, and she missed it. Ironhide was still terrible at hiding his soft-sparked interior beneath his hard armor when Annabelle or Chromia were involved, and the turquoise-armored femme was always happy to coddle the little girl, spoiling her senseless. Even more than that, though, they served as a source of reassurance for Catherine and Sideswipe, whose bond was akin to the one the two warriors shared. It was comforting and eased the pain—even if only a little— and they found solace with their companionship.

Sunstreaker was another story, and that was a pain that was starting to feel like it could not be healed. The golden-armored mech had made an obvious effort to avoid as much, if not all, human contact while on the ranch. If there ever was any, it was only with Catherine, and only because she was with Sideswipe or the other two. And then he would never speak aloud; only through the Twin-bond or comm. link, and nothing could be done to sway him otherwise—not even threats from Ironhide. If he did ever make eye contact with Catherine, it was only to glare or sneer before turning away. The redhead, while saddened by it at first, eventually grew to merely snort and shrug it off, deciding it was better to treat him as he had her rather than be upset by it. Unfortunately, regardless of what was done, Sideswipe would always carry a pained look in his optics, and that worried Catherine.

Some of that worried was relieved, however, by a wonderful surprise. Technically, it wasn't really a surprise—calls had been made beforehand, but the redhead and her family still pretended that Sam, his parents, Carly, and Bumblebee had popped in without their knowing to have a big family picnic. It was a grand event, in which both Autobot and human were included. Ronald and Sam finally learned how to shoot—prompted by Carly showing she had a hidden knack built up over a few years of doing so—and Catherine's mother and Mrs. Witwicky had a grand time comparing recipes and coddling Annabelle whenever the young girl was away from Uncle Ironhide and Aunt Chromia. 'Bee was all too happy to wrangle with Sideswipe, and even Sunstreaker had a round with the young 'bot, and it was the happiest the redhead had ever seen the mech besides when he'd reunited with his brother. Of course, it only lasted a while and then he was on the side lines, grumbling about.

When things calmed down, much talking was done, too. One hot topic was the Witwicky's "family decision" to go on an RV road trip. Sam, of course, wasn't invited, but he was going to be busy at college so it was "_okay"_. Luckily for Sam, Carly was alright with him staying at their apartment during the summer, which he was more than happy about accepting. 'Bee was invited too, seeing as he came with the Samuel Witwicky package, and, in the event he got bored of his charge, Catherine made sure the yellow Autobot knew he was welcome at the base anytime. By then, the conversation was starting to get dangerous on the parental side of the table—poor Sam's reputation was soon to be at stake thanks to his mother's obsession with his baby days—and intervention was required to stop the madness. Such intervention came in the form of dinner where, thankfully, the discussion of baby days was dropped in favor of other topics that lasted late until it was time to leave.

With more than two weeks still left on their break, there was good chance the Witwicky family and Carly would return with Bumblebee, and, sure enough, they did more than a few times, and each time was wonderful for Catherine. She couldn't recall being so happy for such a long period of time. The others looked to be genuinely happy as well—except for Sunstreaker, that is, but his dourness has settled into the background where it was seldom noticed. She was almost deterred when she was given a surprise call from one Seymour Simmons, whom she had forgotten Leo had told to call her. She had expected their conversation to go poorly and to want to smash the "end call" button at some point, but she was pleasantly surprised to find she actually _enjoyed_ her talk with Simmons. Of course, he was still an arrogant man—he applauded his own book, assured her that NEST and their "secrets" would be perfectly kept with that "tone" of his, and that he'd already sent a _signed_ copy for her to read. She doubted she would, although she told him otherwise, and managed to talk about a few simpler things before he was the one to finally have to leave for an interview. Needless to say, she was amused by it all, and her happiness manage to remain intact.

However, some of it did falter slightly when Chromia and Ironhide were finally called back to the base while another week still remained for them. Even so, they all made the best of it. Catherine, especially, was glad to have personal time with her bond mate, and—to her delightful surprise—her children, whom had finally finished their mission. While Sarah was not quite as pleased as her daughter, the Seekers did behave for once, and so the redhead was able to be even happier on her time off. It made it a great shame that, too soon, there were only a few days left and she would have to go back. Still, she was determined to have fun, and she did. However, by the last day she was almost ready to go back.

**-O-**

"'Bee! Sammy-kins!" Catherine cooed happily as she hugged her dark-haired friend, whom happily embraced her back. The yellow-armored Autobot chirped and waved at the redhead—too big for a hug himself—and made his way past them to join his fellow 'bots in the back. Sam pulled away then to give the redhead a weird look at his new nickname. She scoffed at him, "I've been with my babies, okay? I'm still in mamma mode."

"Holy hell, I never thought I'd hear you say something like that," he laughed, and she shrugged.

"Eh, you might be the same way when you get your own kid one day, and don't say you won't because Carly intends to have a little junior running around the house at some point," she replied, twirling away from him as he stared, mouth agape.

He hurried after her a few second later, "Wait—_what_?"

"Just kidding, Sam. Figured I'd have a little fun since we're leaving tomorrow," the redhead cackled as she sauntered around the side of the house. "So. What should we do? Mom and Dad took Annie with them to go shopping, so it's just me and you babysitting everyone else right now."

"Babysitting? Aww, man. C'mon! Can't Sideswipe or his bro do it?"

She laughed again, "Don't worry, I was just kidding again. Sideswipe is teaching them all moves, and Sunstreaker is out there to be out there. We're good to do whatever. So, what's it gonna be? Shooting? TV? Adventure time? Lounging?"

"Man, you're hyped today. So eager to leave home?" Sam snickered, wrapping an arm across her shoulders as they came around the back.

Sure enough, off on the nearest hill, both mechs and all four Seekers were standing around each other. Skydive was fussing with Sideswipe over Silverbolt, no doubt discussing how the rather large Seeker could use his bulk to fight. The others were listening in, although they might not have shown it. Sunstreaker, on the other hand, was sincere in his lack of caring, though sometimes Catherine thought he was interested every so often—if only for the fighting part. Bumblebee was with them, too, and he was probably the most eager to help and join in, his door wings twitching up and down excitedly.

"Nah. I think it's just these past three weeks have been so great I'm still running on the hype of it all," she grinned, leaning into him a bit. "So, I'm guessing you wanna just chill then?"

"Sounds good to me. It'll give 'Bee time to hang with the guys, too. He's starting to really miss them," he mused as they headed to the back door.

Catherine frowned, "Did he say that? I mean, 'Bee's not the type to say that aloud. He doesn't like people worrying about him."

"No, he didn't say it, but I can tell. Figured it out for sure when we came here and he was kind of reluctant to go back home. I mean, I tell him he can go with you guys during the week when I'm busy, but he's the best guardian and one of the best friends I could ever have, so he won't leave me even when I try to force him to."

She paused to open the door, "Well, once you move in with Carly he can visit all the time. It's not that far away from the base."

"Yeah, I guess. I just hate seeing him down. I know he gets lonely when I'm in class, and I can barely spend time with him outside 'cause I have to study," Sam sighed as he moseyed in and made his way to the living room where he flopped onto the couch. Catherine joined him, placing herself on the opposite end, propping her legs up onto his lap. With a frown, he let his head fall back. "If R2 was there, he might be okay, but… the little guy… 'Bee was pretty upset when I told him that crazy robot chick got him."

The redhead looked down and away when the little mech's name was spoken, but then met her friend's gaze again, "They, um… they may not be R2, but what about Wheelie and Brains?"

"Those two? They'd drive him insane," he chuckled, but then sighed again. "I guess we'll just have to wait it out. I only have about a year or so until I'm done and I can move in for real. There's a graduate school not too far from the place if I decide to go, too."

"That's good to hear. I can probably help get a good word in if you'd like."

"Y'know, if I could just tell them about how I saved the world, all the graduate schools in the world would be at my feet," he mused, raising a brow at her, but she simply gave him a look in return.

"You know we can't do that, Sam. _No one_ can know about the role you and I played. The people aren't ready for _that_. I doubt they'd believe it, anyways, but… Still. It's for your safety, too, Sam. The way things are, you staying out of the public spotlight—and trust me on this— is a _good_ thing."

"But... but we saved the world 'Cat. Us, NEST, the Autobots—without all of us they wouldn't be here now. And after everything... I mean, hell—I actually _died_ and you lost almost everything, and then all those other people who died and lost friends and family... No one knows what they did. It's not fair!"

Catherine was the one to sigh this time, and she moved her feet from his lap so that she could lay herself against him. His head automatically settled against hers, and she could feel the agitation as he shifted slightly to a more comfortable position.

"It's just how it has to be, Sammy," she replied as she found his hand and grasped two fingers. "Besides... isn't it enough just knowing and having all of us—your friends and family—knowing?"

"...Yeah," he murmured after a few months, and then grinned slightly. "Although, it would probably make getting into graduate school and snagging a job a lot easier. Who wouldn't want to hire the kid who helped save the world, am I right?"

"At least until I told them about your work ethic," the redhead purred.

"Geez, can't have one moment of glory can I? Well, I guess I can always join the army still. Speaking of which, has NEST gotten back to you on my application? It's been a while..."

Catherine stiffened a little, "Um... about... that..."

Sam pulled away, "What about it?"

"Well," she began, rubbing the back of her head uneasily as she faced him. "The, um... the higher ups... they... They're not, um... they… they rejected the application."

The young man frowned and leaned his head back, eyes closed. Catherine sighed again as she watched him, waiting to see what he would do. She'd had a feeling he would be upset by the news. While he hadn't talked about it recently or showed too much vehemence for it, she knew it had been of importance to him. While she disagreed with his reasons—he didn't need to be a soldier to be a hero—she had tried to help him get accepted. However, he'd had no proper military training or even any physical training for that matter, and NEST was really only looking for men and women from the army or those training to be in it. Her friend hadn't had much of a chance.

"I guess... I guess that's not the life for me, huh?" he spoke up at last, but his words were both bitter and sad.

She grasped his hand, "You don't need to be a soldier, Sammy. And, hey—Carly will be happy to hear the news. Now she can cuddle with you all the time."

"Yeah. Guess I don't need to tell her after all," he mused, and Catherine dropped his hand, which brought his confused eyes to hers.

"You didn't tell her?!" the redhead shouted, but before her friend could answer she smacked him on the shoulder hard. "Sam! I can't believe you! I told you to tell her! Her _brother_ was _killed_ in the army! That's in part why I didn't want to agree to it in the first place, and you didn't tell her!? What's wrong with you?!"

"Wait—I... I... I was gonna, but," he started, his eyes falling. "I couldn't. I just... It never came up, and when I thought about it I couldn't do it. I'm sorry, 'Cat. Really, I am. I just... I'm an idiot, okay? But it doesn't matter—she doesn't have to know anymore."

"Sam, that's not the point," Catherine sighed with exasperation. "Look, Sam. If you're serious about Carly—and I mean _serious_; like, you plan to really spend the rest of your life with this girl serious— then you can't keep secrets like this. She has the right to know you want to get involved. You can't lie to her like this, and I'm not going to help you on that anymore. You got that?"

The young man, his mouth sealed tight, nodded.

"And just... I just don't want you to have your heart broken again, Sam. I know you tried to hide it before, but Mikaela leaving really beat you up, and Carly's one of the best things to happen to you. I don't want to see you lose that."

"...I know... I'm sorry," he murmured, his gaze lowering again.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," she spoke, shaking her head. "Look, I won't tell her, but you should. I won't force you to do that, but you should. If not now, then at some point. Alright?"

"Okay."

Catherine stared at him for some time, trying to make sure he was sincere. By the way he sat himself, meek and filled with guilt before her, she knew she had gotten through. She had a feeling he definitely wouldn't tell the woman he loved right away what he had done, but one day, when he was ready, he would. He still had a bit of growing up to do before then, but it would happen. And, ensured it would, she leaned back against him, glanced down to the indent between cushions, snagged the remote, and turned on the television.

"So. What do you want to watch?"

He looked down at her, brow raised, "You're letting it go that quick?"

"You'll get it done. I trust you. Now, what to watch? Looks like Airbender is on Nicktoons. Oh, we have the sci-fi channel and they've been playing Star Trek like crazy."

"Star Trek sounds good," he replied, letting his arm hand around her shoulder in an oh-so-subtle thank-you hug.

"Aye, aye, Captain," she hummed, leaning her head back a little into him, announcing her accepting of his thanks. They became quiet after that, letting the sound of Captain Kirk and his fellow space travelers drown out the rest of the world and push their conversation behind them. Occasionally outside, the machinations of their Cybertronian companions could be heard, but they weren't worried. If anything did need their attention, they would be told, so the two relaxed, enjoying the old school show.

However, not too long into said show, the redheaded young woman noticed something. It had nothing to do with either of them, but rather a certain line spoken by a certain character that reminded her of a certain someone else of the same profession. It had almost blown over her head, but some part of her mind had noticed the similarity, latched onto it, and caused her lips to spread into a very, _very_ wide grin. When asked what could cause her such amusement, she told Sam she would tell him later—she had planning to do.

Now, more than ever, she was eager to get back to base—especially when that certain someone she'd thought of was in D.C.

**-O-**

Thanks to Wheeljack's arrival to Earth, much of Ratchet's plans for both medical and defensive equipment had increased tenfold, whereas the time to make them had decreased by the same amount. Already they had an efficient metal converter that had given the medic a plentiful amount of repair material, and the engineer had created many tools for the medical team to use said materials. It hadn't been just Cybertronian equipment worked on and added to, though; Wheeljack had done NEST a favor and improved the human armor to better suit their needs. He'd wanted to work on weapons, but he was constantly reminded that _weaponry_ was _not_ to be shared with humans. He was disappointed, but understood, and kept his work on defensive armor.

His latest work had recently been finished, and both he and Ratchet had arrived at the Washington D.C. base only days ago to show it off to the General, the Commander, Prime, and Catherine. Now that all people in question were present, it was time to reveal the latest tech, and it was in the D.C. Medbay that everyone—including a decent audience—had arrived. There was still some time before they really showed the armor's capabilities, as Wheeljack was making a few last checks and adjustments, and it was in this pause that Catherine had gotten her teammates to crowd around her while she held up her phone as it played a video of a certain famous character from a famous series saying a certain famous line.

"Just wait," she told them, using her head to gesture towards the medic while he spoke with his engineer companion and fussed over the poor man and woman who were to be the models of the new suits. Her companions, while unsure of her claims, kept still as they looked between the video, which was on repeat, and the medic, whom was beginning to frown with a bit of frustration.

"I dunno, 'Cat," Anthony rumbled, having been waiting for longer than expected.

"Just wait," she repeated. Again, they complied, and they watched as Wheeljack asked him a question and Ratchet sighed with exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. Catherine had to hold back her laughter as the similarity she had caught on to only yesterday came to pass.

"Slaggit all, Wheeljack. I'm a medic, not an engineer!"

"Oh my God. She's right!" Jackson breathed and then had to work hard to stifle his laughter, as did the others, whom covered their mouths. Catherine, having had her laugh a while ago, beamed proudly as her comparison proved true. As she had thought from the beginning—their Chief Medical Officer Ratchet was the non-fiction, Cybertronian equivalent of one Bones McCoy from Star Trek. Needless to say, the amusement derived from it was endless.

"Hey, cut it out you guys!" Lennox hissed as he nudged the nearest, whom happened to be Fig. The Mexican man shrugged off the Commander's order, but they became quiet. The medic and engineer were about to start, anyways. Their "victims", as some were musing humorously, had been set down on the ground and were heading their way. Right behind them were Wheeljack and Ratchet, both with datapads in hand.

"Well, now that we've got all the last touches figured out, we're ready," the medic announced happily as he activated his datapad and set it down between their two models. At once a hologram popped up showing statistics and even three-dimensional diagrams. "As we said we would weeks before, we have been working on improving the suit's defensive capabilities, and, with Wheeljack's help, we've succeeded."

"Indeed we have! It was tricky—Earth metals aren't quite up to par with Cybertronian, but we did it! We also applied your 'bullet-proof' material and that proved to be a great help. As they are now, they'll be able to survive a direct hit from an Energon blast; the material will prevent the heat from burning through, and the Kevlar will disperse the force of the blow. That's not to say it will last forever or take a point-blank shot, but it will lessen a large amount of casualties. Besides Energon, the suits also resist bullets and fire, so that's a plus. They're form fitting and light weight as well, so soldiers won't be restricted in movement," the engineer spoke quickly and proudly, his door wings twitched as such while his "fins" glowed brightly.

Beneath him, their models showed off said movement. The suits were indeed form fitting, and were both a bluish-black color. The material at the joints was less thick than the rest, which helped make the movement easier. The suits covered most of the body as well, leaving only really the head, hands, and feet exposed, but they, too, would be covered by other clothing. Not to mention all NEST soldiers were fitted with another layer of protection—Energon-resistant armor. That wasn't shown today, but their armor was already fairly strong as it was. Wheeljack and Ratchet were still working to improve it, though.

"And you've tested the material?" General Morshower inquired, his eyes soaking up the information on the datapad. Both medic and engineer nodded, and Wheeljack lowered his own datapad to the ground. When it came to life, it showed a three-dimensional video of the very suits in question being shot by none-other-than Ironhide. His aim was perfect, but when the smoke cleared the suit still looked to be fairly intact. There were only small tears in the front where the brunt of the hit had gone.

"As you can see, even Ironhide's artillery couldn't burn through with one go. And that was a direct hit with some of the strongest weapons we have. It won't last another direct assault like that, but surviving that first hit could allow you to get to safety. Furthermore, you'll have armor plating, so your chances of survival are increased even further," the engineer spoke even more cheerfully than before, and the General hummed and nodded with approval. Prime was much the same as he looked on silently and proudly at his two Autobots. The other human NEST soldiers were in awe and looked _very_ eager to get their hands on the suits. There also murmurs of one day getting weapons, but Catherine knew that argument was going to be shot down very quickly. Humans weren't ready for _that_.

"With your permission, General, we would like to begin producing more suits for your people to wear," Ratchet spoke, and, again, the General nodded.

"Make it so, and make it as fast as you can."

"Of course," both engineer and medic nodded.

Things diffused rather quickly after that. With approval granted, Wheeljack and Ratchet took off to begin work right away—back to Diego Garcia where their main workshop was. Their models left to return to their normal attire, the General left to return to his administrative duties, and the rest of the crowd left to get back to what they were doing. Prime, too, headed off to get back to work. Catherine would have done the same, but the arm of a familiar comrade draped itself across her shoulders and she looked up to find the grizzled chin of one Richard Wilkins, the base's head sniper and good friend to Bluestreak.

"Well, _hello_," she mused, placing her free hand on her hip, the other squeezed to her side thanks to the other man's weight.

"And hello to you, too, little 'Cat," he purred in return, a wide, mischievous grin on his face.

She groaned, "Oh, no. What do you want?"

"Come now, my wonderful, friend. Why must you assume I bring terrible news? Because it's most certainly not. In fact, it's wonderful news!" he replied, emphasizing his words with a hand gesture.

"You mean for _you_."

His grin widened and his eyes sparkled, "You know us so well, but not quite! If we get what we demand, you will enjoy it, too!"

"…You want to have the party," she spoke after a long pause, and he pulled away to clap his hand together.

"Bingo! I knew you were a smart kid. So. We already have everything ready for tonight—no beer, I promise—and we just need you to let Commander Daddy-dearest know we're going to be rocking it up tonight. Autobots are invited, too, by the way."

"I hate you. So much," Catherine sighed. "But what if Commander 'Daddy-dearest' says no, hmm? Planned for that?"

He wrapped an arm around her again, "Now, now. No need to be testy. We have no doubts you'll make do on your end. You owe us, remember?"

"Yes. I remember," she huffed and shoved him off again. "Alright, I'll do it. Better be some good music then or I'm kicking your ass. Actually, I'm going to kick it regardless."

He ruffled her hair before racing off, "We knew we could count on you!"

In Catherine's head, she imagined her shoe flying off her foot and conking the sly devil across the head, however it was but a fleeting thought, and it was set aside when another arm wrapped around her shoulders. This time is was not Richard, but the welcoming face of Commander "Daddy-dearest", whom looked at the former man's back just as it turned out the corner, curiosity etched into his features. He did not voice his question, but his hand did make a gesture of his inner emotions, and, with a sigh, the redhead looked to her father.

"Hey, Daaaaad. Your bestest, favoritest daughter in the whole wide world needs a favor…"

**-O-**

"…I can't believe this actually worked," Catherine spoke from her spot at the makeshift "bar" that had been scrounged together barely thirty minutes ago as a final touch to the party.

Everything else had long since been set up in one of the medium-sized hangars of the base. Shipment containers and creates had been turned into tables with the help of tarps and cloth; stereo systems had been set up with the help of their DJ Blaster hacking into the announcement speaker, allowing for a loud beat to reverberate throughout the room; the lights had been dimmed as well, and, with more Autobot help, special colored lights had been set up in appropriate spots. Some food venues had been made, but most people were either dancing it up on the floor or chilling as Catherine was with her team, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker—although he was off to the side. Other Autobots were there, too; Ironhide, Chromia, Bluestreak, Knock Out, and Nightbeat. If her Aerialbots had been there, Catherine had no doubt they'd be having a blast, but they were back at Diego Garcia at the moment. Prime was not there, either, but it was somewhat expected. Lennox was missing as well, but told them to have fun. They deserved it, after all—even if was only for a night.

Of course, that meant the "kids" got to have fun all night long, and they were going at it hard. Catherine was actually one of the few people that had yet to get on the dance floor within the small time frame it had started, and she honestly had no inclination to do so. She was content with resting against Sideswipe's wheel, and having Jackson and Fig sitting next to her, all three with soda in hand. Their missing companion, Anthony, was out on the dance floor with his lovely woman, burning it up in the wake of everyone else. It wasn't just humans out there dancing, though; no, the Autobots had taken quite the fancy to trying this "dancing" the humans were doing. So far, only Chromia and Ironhide had gotten the hang of it, but Bluestreak and Knock Out were on their way. Nightbeat, unfortunately, was being too self-conscious, although hidden by a wall of pretending to not care. Sideswipe wasn't big on dancing, either, so he was content with just being with his bond mate and brother.

Fig shrugged, "Eh. It's about time we all got a break. And since the General is staying off base for work, we won't get caught."

"Can't say it's the same without some Bud Light, but Diet Coke works, too," Jackson hummed, sipping his drink.

"Well, I have to admit it: I don't think I'm kicking Ricky-boy's ass anymore. This is pretty awesome," the redhead mused happily, and then leaned her head back to look up at the silver mech. "You're not too bored are you?"

"Naw, I'm good. It's fun watching the others try to do that 'dance' thing," he snickered, his optics lifting up to spy on Bluestreak, whom was trying his best to learn how to "walk like an Egyptian".

She nudged him playfully, "I'd like to see you try dancing anything with these feet."

"Why don't you dance, too, _niña_?" her Mexican companion snickered, and she snorted in kind.

"Puh-lease. I _do not_ dance."

"Have you even tried?" Jackson pressed.

"It didn't end very well. Besides, parties aren't really my thing. I prefer just chilling with _mis amigos_."

"Fair enough, buuuut, I see myself a _señora_in need of a dance partner," Fig purred and, wiggling his brow, he set his drink down and took off to go after said woman. Both Catherine and Jackson laughed and shook their heads. The redhead took another go at her drink before looking to her Asian companion, who looked a little too down for their surroundings.

She nudged him gently, "What's going on, man? You're all frowning n' stuff."

"Aw, it's nothin' to worry 'bout," he smiled, shrugging her elbow away. "Just wish I could bring Connie in here on base sometimes. I can't really talk about what I do, you know. It's hard on her, sometimes, never knowing if I'm coming back for dinner. The kids are okay, thankfully, but they're going to figure it out soon, too. I mean, they're about four now, and I've barely played enough catch with them."

He leaned back then, staring out into the crowd, his eyes glossing over. Catherine silently wondered if he was seeing his wife and kids now—imagining their smiling faces as they played in the yard. In a way, she could understand that feeling—she essentially had a husband and kids of her own, but they were always with her.

"Do you… want to… leave?" she inquired gently, breaking his stupor.

He looked at her, smiling softly, "No. Not yet. I can't leave now without knowing my kids and Connie will be safe. But, maybe… Maybe when all this 'Con business is over we'll all go on a trip to China to visit our ancestral culture and some family, and then we'll settle somewhere in the suburbs here in the U.S. We'll have the white-picket fence and everything and I'll be able to get my boys a dog and watch them grow and teach them how to be men. Not yet, though. Not yet."

Catherine waited a while, watching him smile sadly and drink from his can before saying softly, "That sounds… nice. I, uh… I hope you get that one day."

"Thanks," was all he replied, exchanging a brief glance with her before leaning back. The redhead watched him stay like that for a good while, his eyes glazing over again. He was very quiet, the only real sounds able to be heard coming from the music and the whirring of gears in Sideswipe's wheel. Eventually, though, he sighed, set his can down, and stood up to give her a weak grin.

"I'm, uh… I'm heading off. I'm actually pretty tired. I think I trained too hard or something. Try and have some fun, kiddo," he spoke, touching her shoulder gently, and walked off. Catherine watched, a sad look upon her face, and she, too, set her can down. Instead of walking off, though, she pulled herself further onto Sideswipe's wheel, tugging one knee closer. Her bond mate looked down at her, concerned, and had to nudge her off to lower himself down to her level.

His hand brushed against her gently, "What's wrong?"

"I just… It's all just crazy, 'Sides. All of it. I'm just hoping it's going to be done with soon," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"You shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that right now. Why don't you go dance?"

"I told you and the others—I don't dance. Even if I did, I'd only want to dance with you," she grinned, tapping at his cheek plate. Behind him she could hear Sunstreaker snort, and she had to roll her eyes while the silver mech looked back with a frown.

"Whaat? Only _him_?" the familiar voice of one Jorge Figueroa rang out, and Catherine found herself dragged away from Sideswipe. She was spun in place in the next moment and held at arm's length in some silly dance the Mexican man had thought up. She gave him a look, though there was laughter on her face.

"Well, he is my bond mate, Figerino. And, no, your 'charms' will not persuade me. Anthony has more than you, and he can't even get a blush from me," she countered, allowing her companion to pull her into a half-baked slow dance.

"Ouch. That hurts, _niña!_ Why must you be so cruel to me?"

"Well, I am your superior officer. It's kind of part of my job," she hummed back and slipped from his grasp into Sideswipe's waiting wheel. "Besides, what happened to your _señorita_?"

"Eh, it wasn't getting anywhere. But, c'mon—come have some fun with me n' Anthony n' Ricky's gang. We're all going to have a dance off with Bluestreak!"

She laughed loud, "I told you I don't dance! But, hey, Sideswipe—why don't you try it out, yeah? Let's see what you can do."

"Please, I already know I'm awesome. No need to make anyone jealous," he purred.

"_Bastardo presumido, si?"_

"Yes, yes he is. But he's my _bastardo presumido_," Catherine chuckled, flashing a grin up at her bond mate, whom grinned back. Shaking her head, she turned back to Fig, "I'm probably just going to stay here and chill while watching 'Blue cream all of you."

"Aww, c'mon, _niña_. Don't be a downer!" he grinned, but she shook her head with a laugh while leaning into the wheel behind her. He shrugged, "Alright, alright. I should have known I wouldn't be able to separate the two love birds. You two are as bad as the _Don Juan_ and his _señorita_!"

"What can I say? We're _madly in love_," she sighed, grasping at Sideswipe's leg dramatically while the silver mech laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, just be ready to watch us win, and try to have a good time, yeah?" Fig mused, ruffling her hair affectionately before heading off.

"I will!" she shouted back before nestling comfortably into the silver metal behind her. Her eyes followed Fig, watching as he joined up with the others and things got started. Bluestreak, while still a newbie at the art, had a face of confidence as he went up against what looked to be Saachi. She looked away, though, when she felt Sideswipe lean down close to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance? Don't think you don't have to because of me. I want you to have fun."

She smiled softly as she touched his nose, "I told you—even if I wanted to dance, I would only dance with you."

"Which means you do," he snickered. "I can get my holoform out—"

"I told you I don't want you to use that holoform with me _ever_," she spoke quickly, jabbing a finger at him. "I don't want some fake you."

"Sorry, I know. I know. But how am I supposed to dance with you then? I'm a little big."

"Hmm… Um… Well, how about… Here, take my hand," she began, slipping off his armor to hold her hand up for him. Gingerly, he used two fingers to grasp it. "Okay, now just spin me like Fig did."

Unsure, but willingly to comply, Sideswipe gently rolled his wrist, slowly spinning Catherine. It was a little sloppy, but it worked, and he spun her a good three times before he paused. The redhead was laughing, and so he grinned, pleased.

"Not bad for a beginner," she teased. The silver mech would have made a smart retort, but both he and Catherine stopped grinning when a loud half-growl, half-snarl came from behind them. Both turned in time to see Sunstreaker storm off, no doubt shouting silent profanities to describe his displeasure through the bond. It must have been bad, for the silver mech released her hand and rose up, optics staring after the golden armored mech, both worried and angered. Sunstreaker did not turn back, though; he simply continued on quickly, fuming all the while until he was out of sight. Sideswipe moved to go after, but stopped to look back down at the redhead. She frowned at first, but came over to touch his armor and look up with a weak smile.

"Go after him. It's okay."

The silver mech's optics dimmed as he struggled inwardly, but she nodded with encouragement, and, sighing softly, he took off. Catherine sighed as well as she watched him go, and then sat down on a nearby chair. A part of her wanted to damn Sunstreaker, but another part couldn't bring the herself to do it. He was justified in his hate of her, but, at the same time, why couldn't he just accept them? They were bonded. He was her brother-in-law, and Sideswipe was okay. They both were. And yet… And yet!

_What's it going to take to get through to him?_She frowned, setting her hand into her palm miserably.

Catherine tried to distract herself from thinking about the golden-armored jerk; sipping her drink; tapping her fingers; watching everyone else dance. She even considered being a hypocrite and going out to join them on the floor, but she knew that wouldn't fulfill her needs. She would rather just not be there at all, and that's what she decided on.

Just as she'd hoped, when the music and shouts and dancing were muted by the hallway walls, she felt a bit more at peace. It wasn't enough, though, and so she kept walking, hoping if she got far enough she might find what she needed. She considered her room, but she had a feeling Sideswipe and Sunstreaker might be there, and she knew she shouldn't intrude on that. Not that she wanted to see the golden-armored mech anyways.

She stopped to run a hand through her hair, and also to see where she had gone. She hadn't been paying much attention and was surprised to find she had made her way over to the Autobot side. It was the wrong hall to try and get to her room, so she thankfully hadn't unconsciously gone that way. Still, where to go? She supposed she could go talk with someone, but then she remembered most anyone she wanted to talk to was at the party. Or, well—not everyone.

Optimus' office wasn't far from where she was, and he would have some sagely advice that would comfort her. He always did, so she walked through the halls, the drone of the music long past her, and did her best to push away the worries. It worked well, and by the time she approached the slightly-opened door, it was a good distance toward the back of her mind.

She looked in first, just to be safe, but Optimus was leaning over his desk, his optics gazing and mulling over some object in his hands. The room was dimmed, but the bright, blue light of what he held made it almost seem like there was a light on. There were only a few things that could make that color seem so bright, and it wasn't a datapad. The realization made her pause, a flash of painful memories coming back to her, but she pushed it aside to knock. The Autobot Commander perked up, surprised, but relaxed as his optics and scanners caught sight of her and he set the object down, which had, coincidentally, lost some of its shine.

"Catherine, welcome. I admit, I am surprised to see you here," he spoke kindly, lowering his hand for her to step on.

"Parties aren't my thing," she replied as he set her onto the table. She had to pause, though, when the Matrix presented itself before her, its blue glow diminished down to a small, pulsating flame. She swallowed slowly, but kept the memories at bay to turn and face him.

"And Sideswipe?" he inquired, though his tone suggested he already knew the answer.

"He's talking with Sunstreaker."

"I see. The break did not help, I assume?"

She smiled wryly, "Not really. He was grumpy the whole time. He's such… ugh… He's such an _asshole_!"

"Sunstreaker has always been the most stubborn of us—perhaps even more so than Ironhide. You knew it would not be easy to get along with him, did you not?"

"Yes, I knew it would be hard, but he loathes me, Optimus!" she cried out, throwing her hands up, but then stopped as her arms and expression dropped. "And he's right to. That's the worst part of it all—he's _right to_."

Prime frowned, "Come now, Catherine—."

"Isn't he, though? I'm hurting Sideswipe because my end of the bond isn't working. My kids might be hurting, too, but I can't bring myself to ask and they won't say it. And you know the reason why I don't have the bond? Because of what I did. I don't see it as well as I used to—I don't even feel what I did to them anymore, but I know what I did. I killed so many of them."

"You know that wasn't your fault," Optimus spoke softly, reaching out to touch her gently. "You were not of sound mind when that happened. You know we do not blame you, nor would we ever, and you should not blame yourself."

Catherine met his optics for only a moment before sighing and turning to the Matrix. It had been a long time since she'd last seen it and longer still since that time when the Autobot Commander had asked to see if it would react for her. Back then it had been cold and distant. She did not expect it to be any different, but she still moved forward. Prime did not stop her as she reached out her hand and touched the metal, running her fingers along it delicately—as if she might break it. Like before, the glow seemed to lessen at her presence and she did not even feel the slightest bit of warmth. The Primes' word echoed in her ears, and she could not help but believe them.

"_They_ do, though," she spoke softly, her eyes lingering on the dimmed glow. How she wished she could feel the warmth of the energy flowing into her like it once had before—to feel the flux of life in her veins. How she wished she could have it back and feel Sideswipe as if they were one. With a sad smile she pulled her hand away, looked up at Optimus briefly, and then turned her gaze back to the Matrix again. "Do you… do you think they can hear us? They're in the Matrix, aren't they?"

Prime nodded, and she placed her hand on the Matrix again.

"Well, then I hope they're listening. Even if they're not, I want to let them know… I'm sorry. For everything. I never wanted to do all that. I only wanted to help you all and keep your race alive, but instead I killed so many of them. And I want them to know that even if it takes me a life time, I'll find a way to pay back for all I've done."

As the final words left her lips, she thought, if only for a moment, she felt a flicker of warmth, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, and she pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>LXIII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_And that's chapter 63! So. Not an action chapter, but a lot of good stuff. For one, Catherine finally got some happy times! FINALLY! I really am too mean to my characters, ha ha. Besides that, though, we got some more Sam!time, and it's important, too! Yep. Sam has NOT told Carly about his wanting to be part of NEST, and he got rejected, too! Sorry about that ego amigo. Oh, and yes:_

_R2, THAT LITTLE ROBOT THEY MADE IS DEAD. He was killed by the Alice pretender-Con back in the ROTF battles. It never came up in part because I forgot until people reminded me, but then I figured it wouldn't have been too prominent in the aftermath considering how f-ed up Catherine was in the head. So, it's kind of been... not talked about, but here, at last, is your confirmation, my friends! R2 is dead. He died trying to save Sam from the Alice-bot, and so died as a hero. Poor little guy, though :c_

_Hopefully my little, ah, "inside joke" cheered you guys up a bit, though- Yes, I totally set up TPWT!Ratchet to be like a Star Trek Bones McCoy, ahahahaha xD;; It's kind of been a joke between me and a friend, but I couldn't resist. Hope that helped cheer you guys up a little, and yes- the humans now have even better defense against the Decepticons! It will definitely come in handy in the DOTM battles considering the onslaught that happened during that movie._

_And what's this? A PARTY?! Has TMWolf sprung a leak? No, my friends. I have not. I just figured it was time for some fun- for both humans and Autobots! Of course, I can't have EVERYONE happy, so there are some unhappy campers in there. One is Jackson who, if you recall, is married and has a family! Two boys! You remember him telling the group way back when in pre-ROTF? Yeah, they're still around and live in D.C. and he has his own somber thoughts about that. No, Anthony isn't the only one- not even Fig is immune, although he's perhaps the best at hiding it! And then 'Cat, Sides, and Sunny are still having troubles! Will they ever fix things? I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see._

_Oh, and then there's that Matrix-talk thing at end. Yes, Catherine STILL regrets everything. She STILL blames herself, and that's something that probably won't ever leave her, no matter what happens. It's a sad fact, but... well, she's human and she has a lot of regrets then- especially considering what some of the repercussions of it were. Will the Primes ever forgive her? Again, I won't say and you'll just have to wait and see~_

_Hopefully the next update won't be as long, but... well, until next time, my friends!_


	64. Seein' Red

**TMWolf: **_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm done, and I finally have a break with my tests. Hopefully that means I can pop out 71 pretty quick. Anyways, for this chapter things are gonna start kicking up as the title aptly says~ ;) Again, sorry for all the delays, my peeps. School is just being an aft this year. Hopefully the upcoming battle and events will make up for it with sheer awesomeness!_

_In the meantime, this chapter is brought to you by Unwritten Law - Seein' Red, the title of which fits really, really well~_

_And now to reply to my lovely reviewers who are ever so lovely~ :)_

_**Autobot-Bre: **Thanks! And yes, poor R2 :c He died a hero, though! And that matters a bunch! Sunny's kind of required to be an aft. It's like... in his job description. And will the Primes forgive him? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT. :D  
><em>

_**a Wiccan: **Well, lucky for you then because here's the next chapter now! :D  
><em>

_**Bee4ever**: Thanks a bunch! :)  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **Well, I've got some good news for you. You don't actually SEE/READ any action this chapter. But there is LOTS next c: You all just might cry in the next few ones tee hee~ Happy times around for everyone last chapter, but since that one was happy, things are going to go down hill now :D And yeah, poor R2 :/ His is a sad, but heroic death, the poor guy... And uh, you might just lose those tears pretty soon, sorry. xD DOTM doesn't change TOO much... but it does definitely change so just wait and see! :) There are definitely some distinct and important changes, though. And goodness! You totally did that like a sir! :D  
><em>

_**Coka Cookie Cola: **I actually love the Witwicky family, too, despite what people say about his parents. I find them hilarious and Sam IS a good person, although he can be a jerk. I kinda wish I had Judy and Ron for parents, although I would want Ron to not be so cheap! xD Otherwise, they're fantastic, ha ha. Thanks, and I'll try!  
><em>

_**DemonMamoru: **Thanks a bunch! :) Oh, he'll stop being an aft at some point. Just give him a little bit of time~ ;) AND I'M SORRY. SCHOOL SUCKS. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER xD;;;  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **Naah. Her parents' roles are over, so there's no need to bring them back :) and sorry, but: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO. Great meme usage xD Dude, those are awesome stories! Way cool! :) Annabelle is an imp, though. A very, very devilish imp ;) Sunstreaker will come around, just you wait, hee hee~ SAM IS GOING TO BE A DADDY (EVENTUALLY) AND LIKE IT. You're camp is full of CHILDREN. That's such a lame reply. Just saying. Hammer time works, though. And LOL you got punched technically. I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M AWFUL. Those shows are awesome, although I never legitimately watched the old-school Star Trek... Dude, if they saw those shows they might freak out xD BONES AND RATCHET ARE UNIVERSE/DIMENSION/FANDOM TWINS. They wer emade to be so... Don't worry, Lennox granted the request xD Oh trust me. Sunstreaker is WAY more stubborn than Ironhide ;) SHE WILL BLAME HERSELF ALL SHE WANTS. SHE'S FREAKING STUBBORN OKAY!? and yay for Skyward Sword! :D I don't have a Wii so that's a no go for me :c  
><em>

_**Jimmy10.0: **Glad I could give you a lovely surprise! xD And uh... that stick is stuck up there pretty tight, soooo it's going to take a lot to get it out, bwahahahahaha. As for his jerkiness... only time will tell ;) And um... it was probably Anthony. He would sneak in Alcohol. Or Robert. And obviously it was Chromia who painted that ;)  
><em>

_**Link's Rose: **Don't you worry about Sunstreaker. He'll make his way around eventually. Just give it some time~ Although if you want to kick his aft, go right ahead. He slightly deserves it. It might have gotten through, but it'll be a long while before we know for sure! You will get an answer, though...  
><em>

_**LittleEnglishLass: **First off: GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIR. :D Secondly: thanks a bunch for the review! :) I do try my best at dark/emotional stuff~ It's actually quite fun, and that totally  
><em>doesn't _make me sadistic. Maybe. *cough* Thanks so much for the Catswipe love/support! I really appreciate it, and I LOVE OP x Elita-1 sooo much! They were made for each other. And no, they won't pull an Ironhide and Chromia ;) They're too stubborn with their feelings for that -throws shoe at them- STOP MAKING THE AUDIENCE WAIT! Unfortunately, not too much room for moments with them, although they DO happen. Catherine just doesn't see them :c And thanks on the name! I actually didn't think of that for her character when I used it. Wolves are my favorite animal, but, now that you mention it, it really fits! Good call on that! :) And I swear I'll do my best! -salutes back-__  
><em>

_**Lovely Rain Dancer: **Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Things are going to the Pit c: 'Cat may have gotten through to the Primes. The answer to that question will come much later, though. Pff. Of course Sunny is an aft! xD Like I've been saying, it's part of his job description!  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **IT'S TOO BAD I HAVE CHOCOLATE COOKIE OF IRRESISTABLE DELICIOUSNESS THAT YOU WILL BOW BEFORE! -unleaches army- And he's definitely got a bag-full of Sun-ship up his aft :I It'll take a lot to get them out, but maybe one day. And ooh? It's hinting at something you say? ;) Gerhaps~  
><em>

_**Mal0ry: **College is jsut being overly stupid right now, but I've finally managed to get a small break. Oh, don't worry- I've heard about that and i am EXCITED! :) As for affecting my ending, it won't. As it is right now, I can confirm that my story can be placed as an AU. As a fanfic it already is an Alternate Universe anyways. A fourth installment does not affect my ending, though, and this story WILL end after DOTM. I don't plan to continue it afterwards. If I did... it would, in a way, render the ending I have kind of... pointless, I suppose is an apt word. In regards to Catherine's parents... No, she won't be seeing them again. Her "closure" was back in ch. 16 - Don't Look Back In Anger. Her "closure" was leaving them behind to obtain her new family and "happiness". If one of her parents did fall deathly ill, there are other relatives to come see them. Catherine wouldn't, even if they are biological, because she's left them behind and, while she is more mature, she doesn't WANT to see them. To her, they're just people that took care of her for 16 years. As for them going through hell... actually, no. In my character "bio" of them, they were raised a most children from the 50's/60's would. They aren't bad PARENTS, they're just bad PEOPLE and not in the abusive way. They're just stubborn and had an image of Catherine they wanted her to fulfill based on how they grew up, but she couldn't. But they weren't raised poorly or bad. They're just... influenced and follow society's values, which Catherine doesn't like to follow either. I suppose a good way to put it is that her parents don't like CHANGE, and things in the 2000's are very different from the 1950s/60s/70s when her parents would have grown up during. But, yeah... she's not going to see them.  
><em>

_**Naughtia: **Well, I GUESS I can forgive you. Just this once ;) Thanks a bunch, and yes, Sunny is always an aft. As always, it's part of his job description ;) Well, if you pop in ROTF DVD and play it maybe that will work? Sides can dance... not all that well. Maybe some high-movement dance, but not all that well xD  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you~! :3 She definitely needed that visit. And Bumblebee is fragging adorable. x3 Star Trek is pretty awesome, although I've only really seen the newer movie. However, it has an even bigger fandom following than Transformers! And yes, over air bender. It was for the sake of humor! And yes, they danced! Nothing fantastic, but they dances ;) Sunny has... a lot up his aft. And it'll be there for a while... hnnn... And here's the next chapter, yeah! :D_

_**SomeoneI'mSure: **Well, just keep that little tidbit at the back of your mind... As for the party- sorry! It was NEST invite only. You kind of had to be there ;) Of course she should blame herself. That's, in part, something I've been meaning to show. She IS at fault, even if she wasn't of sound mind. Even if you're insane, if you kill someone YOU still KILLED them. That's undeniable. As for the Primes... Good. I expect people to be bothered and have questions. There's definitely a lot of mystery to them, and I DO plan to explain their reasons. I imagine it might not be what everyone wants to hear or happen, but I have my plan for them and why things have occurred as they have. Also, the Primes aren't exactly... "rulers of the afterlife". They're... more like... overseers. Protectors, if you will. They don't actually tell the "afterlife" what to do. You might actually say it's the other way around! Again, I'll explain things in the end. Oh, and Catherine has ACCEPTED what she's done, but she's just not able to let it go and is determined to "make up" for what she's done. I suppose that might not seem like accepting what's happened, but, in a way, it is. She knows she can't doing anything about what's ALREADY happened, so she's trying to make up for in the present by doing things to help the Autobots and protect them however she can. Unfortunately, that sometimes makes her do unhealthy things... Oh, I actually like to give advice, too, and I find that bluntness works MUCH better than dilly-dallying and buttering it up. Yes, it hurts and often the recipient recoils (I admit, I feel a flutter of anger when I'm given a critique [shame on my pride]), but, in the end, it shows them what they NEED to see or hear rather than what they want to. And you're not ranting, or, well I don't see it as ranting -shrugs- And PLEASE don't take this as offense- i don't mean it to- but I kind of prefer to figure our better writing on my own. I realize that's not exactly the BEST way to do so, but I've always found that if I figure things out on my own, I do it much better and learn it "better", I guess you could say. I like to think I'm already a pretty darn good writer, but I know there's room for improvement, and that'll come along as I continue to write and find my mistakes and fix them. Thank-you, though. I really appreciate it :) And I'm glad you've enjoyed the story thus far. I know some of those exposition parts can be boring, but I use them to help move things along and not slow down the story. I realize slowing the story down CAN be good sometimes, but in those instances I feel it's best to just move it along to the parts I DO slow down for the sake of the story. Thanks again! :)_

_**VanillaSnowdrops: **Ha ha, I saw that! xD I had a feeling you sent it too soon, lololool~ Eh, brains do that with dreams. All I know is that mine are always awesome, nyahahahaha~ Sunny's not so much yellow as he'll boot you out right away and physically threaten you...? :D;; Jazz would be the best *^* and uh... er... your friend/acquaintance... she may be a hoe. Maybe. If it was only once then it doesn't count and you can laugh. And yeah, the life of a soldier is dangerous. I hoped to convey that with Anthony/Jackson, and I think I did a good job. I mean, they have it even worse off fighting the Decepticons! :/ I'M MEAN AND I KNOW AND LOVE IT BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. And yeah, she's tuff enough. I've... trained her well, I suppose, ha ha. Yeah, Dylan's the worst potato head ever :/ Ah, that explains it, and ouch! Good luck on those exams! Well, whenever they're ready, let me know! :) And yepyup- only the best for NEST in suits department. They have to be tough AND stylish ;) 'Cat knows how to pucker up to 'Daddy-dearets" tee hee. Yeah, you can count on Fig to lighten things up, even though he actually almost died in the first movie... And yeah, of course Sunny has to ruin it! He's Sunny! xD As for the talk... both bad and good I guess? OPTIMUS IS THE BEST. HE'D MAKE A FANTASTIC DAD. Cat has really needed to pour out her feelings, but she's too stubborn/scared/ashamed to do it :/ One day she'll finally forgive herself, and maybe the Primes, too, but right now there's more immediate and important things to worry about... And um, yes- I MEAN NO. I DON'T HAVE A FETISH FOR KILLING SWEET AND CUTE LITTLE GUYS. -shifty look- Naw, I don't mind, although it does make for long replies ha ha ha ha~ xD;; AND NO. YOU BE CONFIDENT -morale boosting smacks- DO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOD! -nibbles on cookies and then thwaps personally with shoe- NO ONE ESCAPED MY SHOE.  
><em>

_Alright! LET'S DO THIS._

* * *

><p><strong>LXIV. <strong>Seein' Red

* * *

><p>"'Cat, wake up," Sideswipe's voice urged while his fingers nudged her side gently. She mumbled unhappily under her breath, attempting to roll away and hide further in her blanket, but it was soon torn from her. He pressed again, "C'mon, you. This is urgent."<p>

With a sigh the redhead turned, rubbing her eyes, "What is it? I didn't get to sleep 'till late last night, and you n' Sunstreaker woke me up with whatever you were doing."

"Sorry, he was being a jerk, but you need to get up. There's been Decepticon sightings."

The redhead shot up and literally flew into his waiting, silver hand. In a matter of seconds she was in her bathroom getting ready, her mind whirling around her bond mate's statement.

It had been so long since the last sighting of any _real_ Decepticon. Of course, with most of their resources geared towards finding _human_ traitors, it wasn't as shocking as it should have been that the Decepticons had gone unnoticed for so long. Still, why were they showing themselves now? Was it more attacks? Was it a new shipment? It was true there had been no signs of Cybertech for some time now, either. Was the calm before the storm finally over? There were just too many questions she didn't know the answer to.

"Figures they show up and want to mess things up as soon as I get back," she grumbled as she emerged from the bathroom and quickly pulled on one of her work uniforms.

"I guess I shouldn't tell you the other part then," Sideswipe hummed as he lifted her up to his shoulders. She frowned at him, using her grip on his cheek armor to lean further out to meet his optics.

"And just what do you mean by _that_?"

"Umm… that the Decepticons have been sighted in multiple countries around the world?"

Her eyes widened, "Wait—_what?_In _multiple_ countries? How? There's no way we shouldn't have been able to detect that!"

"That's what Optimus and the others are saying. They're already preparing to send troops out, but we're not sure we have enough to cover all of them."

She frowned again, "But… we… We have at least thirty Autobots not including you in our roster. How can that not be enough?"

"There's more Decepticons than we realized, and most of the younger 'bots can't take them on their own."

"Shit. Shit, shit shit!" she growled, biting her nail. "How could this happen? Do we already have mechs going out? Where are the 'Cons even attacking?"

"Prime says they're not attacking yet, but he wants to send out the others as a precaution," Sideswipe replied, and his voice held an uneasiness that Catherine shared. The redhead pressed her lips firmly together, her mind whirring even faster.

It wasn't like the Decepticons to just "show up" and not do anything. Something _had_ to be up, but what? And how were there so many? They'd already taken out so many in Egypt—how could there be such large numbers left? It didn't seem possible. It seemed so implausible that she honestly began to think it was some sort of trick. What else could it be? However, deep down, she knew it was no joke, and her inner voice proved true when Sideswipe brought her to the Command center and all three NEST leaders were there, along with countless leaders of other countries on their massive wall screen, all with grim expressions. It made the redhead swallow hard as Sideswipe set her down on the catwalk. He, unfortunately, could not be part of the conversation, but his sympathetic look wished her luck. She took hold of it, held her head high, and joined the General, Commander, and Prime.

The conversation went as could be expected for the situation—and by "conversation", she meant shouts of concern and anger about the Decepticons and why NEST's detectors hadn't worked. Of course, no amount of explanation about how Soundwave—who was on the same level of genius as Blaster and Wheeljack—could have designed a way to avoid the Energon detectors would appease them. Only action would soothe their wounded prides and fearful hearts.

Prime had no qualms with agreeing to send all their Autobots to each of the fifteen countries that had spotted Decepticons and also—coincidently—had major NEST bases. Some teams would consist of two, others three, allowing their thirty-two Autobots on duty to be sent out. That, thankfully, managed to relieve some of the leaders and they were able to leave without too much grievance. Of course, the same could not be said for the D.C. base, whom shared rounds of sighs and brow-pinching as their situation became worse than it ever had been before. For the General it was the fact he would have to deal with the National Security and Secretary of Defense; for the Commander it was getting human troops together; for Prime it was getting the Autobots together and trying to figure out the Decepticon's plans; and for Catherine it was keeping relations good with each country and the small mission she had been given.

If one did the numbers and looked at the roster of Autobots on the list, it didn't quite add up. Three were missing, and for good reason. Unfortunately, said three Autobots were needed despite their violent, uncontrollable nature and general lack of cooperation with anyone. To make things worse—for Catherine, anyways—was that _she_ was the only one available to go and retrieve said Autobots. Granted, it was technically part of her duty to delegate with the relocation of Autobots, but these were three she had heard a great deal of bad news about, and she wasn't sure they would do any good at all. Still, they needed the help, so she would go. If there was any good news, it was the fact Springer, Sideswipe, and Air Raid would be going with her, and for a reunion with a teammate she hadn't seen in a long time.

They left as soon as possible with only Catherine, the three Autobots, and authorization papers needed to confirm the transfer. The teleportation was short, and the dark, stark walls around them were replaced with a bright, cloudless blue sky and the hot sun bearing down overhead. The air was humid when Catherine exited her Seeker's cockpit, but it was bearable. Her Cybertronian companions, of course, had no issues with the Florida weather, and so casually strolled towards the launch area where a large, nearly-complete ship was held in place by strong, iron bonds, and humans in work uniforms walked about.

A few looked at them, some curious, others indifferent, and then went back to their work. It'd been almost four years since their little-known group of Autobots had been held up at NEST, working on the mighty structure before them, so most, if not all, the workers were accustomed to their Cybertronian companions. It made walking through the wide, cement launch site toward the descending ramp to the actual base much easier. Even better was the surprise that awaited them at the bottom, and Catherine was all too happy to have her Seeker set her on the ground.

"Epps!" she called out, embracing the man in a warm hug, professionalism be damned.

Laughing, he embraced her back, "Hey, kid. Good to see ya again. Been keeping that daddy of yours in line, right?"

"Damn right I am. Training Annabelle in the arts, too, and your kids are next," she snickered.

"Too late, girl. The only freedom I get is on the job," he groaned, though grinned as he did so. With a chuckle he turned, gesturing for them to follow. "C'mon, I know you didn't just come here just to talk. I'll show you the Auto-assholes, as we call 'em."

Springer snorted, "That sums them up about right."

"Oh-ho. I see you know about them pretty good."

"Unfortunately. I had to work with them for more than a few thousand vorns. The only reason Kup kept them around was because they were such good fighters, and because he could actually get them to listen," the green-armored, aerial Autobot scowled. "I'm actually surprised you _humans_ managed to get them to."

"Let me tell ya, it ain't easy. Or, well, wasn't at first. About half of our crew was ready to quit until we discovered a little something," Epps hummed, a happy, mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh, do tell, because I've had to work with the complaints, which are _still coming_, mind you," Catherine spoke, jabbing the black man in the side.

"Yes, do tell, because I'm sure Prime would _love_ to know," Springer added.

"Just hold on to your butts. You'll see soon enough. Everyone always does."

The redhead raised a brow, while Sideswipe and Springer exchanged a glance. Between them, Air Raid frowned and silently huffed, lost on the entire thing. Of course, he'd never encountered the three Autobots, so it was only natural, but he still hated being left out. He was taking it better than was expected, though—but that was, in part, because his mother had told him to behave or _else_. That was fine by everyone as Epps led them through the metallic hallways beneath the launch platform, heading for the main repairs and engineering room.

The hallway opened up into a large chamber where there were even more workers, this time with tools as they fiddled about on various parts. However, the group didn't stop there, and virtually ignored those people as they headed further into the back. Although the room was loud with the rancor of welding and machines, already the sound of heavily Scottish-accented, metallic voices reached their ears and audio receptors, and they didn't sound happy. Epps, in turn, looked even less happy as he grumbled and shook his head.

"Here we go again. Lady and 'bots, I give to you the Wreckers: Leadfoot, the red ass; Roadbuster, the green ass, and Topspin, the blue ass," he sighed, glancing over at Catherine briefly.

She raised a brow, but her silent questions were answered soon enough when they entered into an even larger room. At the back stood three Autobots—one red; on green; one blue—and they were all berating a small group of workers who looked like they wanted to crawl under a rock and die. The redhead didn't blame them. The ridiculous amount of profanity and insults that strewed from the Autobots' mouths was enough to even make her cringe a little and that was saying something. She couldn't help but pity the small group, and that pity only grew when she saw the endless amount of relief that appeared on their faces the moment Epps came up beside them. The three Scottish-accented Autobots, however, were unfazed and continued their rant.

"Guys!" the black man shouted, but went unheard. He sighed with exasperation as he shouted again, much louder this time, "Hey, assholes!"

"Oi! What the bloody hell do _you_ want, fleshbag?" the large-gutted, red Autobot growled, a huffy air about him.

"I want you to shut the hell up, potbelly!" Epps barked back, and before the three could shout back, he growled out, "Now you better tell me why the hell you are shouting at these guys!"

"Why are we shoutin'?" scoffed the blue one, and then jabbed unhappily at the group of humans, whom shrank back. "Because these slaggin' worthless pieces of scraps tried to put the wrong screw on the engine!"

"Bloody flesh bags must want us to blow up pulling that kinda slag, so of course we're shouting at 'em!" the green one bellowed next and, again, the humans cringed.

"Then let me ask you this: Did you _tell_ them what kind of screw you were supposed to use? Because the last fifty times you've yelled at 'em, it's 'cause _you_ failed to mention a few details," Epps replied, setting his hand on his hips.

"We gave 'em all they needed to know!" Leadfoot huffed, and the black man turned to the humans. The nearest to him gathered some courage and stepped closer.

"W-we used the screws they wanted, sir, but then… they just changed their minds. _Again_," he spoke weakly, his eyes moving between his savior and his looming, mechanical harbingers of woe and misery.

"Aw, that's a load of slag!" Topspin roared, but his next shout was stopped as Epps turned to face him, scowl set firmly on his face. The black man then reached into his pocket, pulled out a remote, aimed it at a flat screen behind them, and turned it on. At once, the roar of car engines burst to life. All three Autobots turned around at the same time and literally clambered over one another to get as close as possible and stare at the screen, optic wide with excitement. Behind them, Epps shook his head, shoved the remote back into his pocket, and told the group to go home for the day. They gladly did so—still on the verge of tears—and the black man turned to his group of visitors, all of whom looked on with a mixture of confusion, amusement, and surprise.

"Yep. They still act like fraggin' pieces of scrap," Springer sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe you actually got them to stop with the TV."

"Like I said, it wasn't easy. Took me forever to figure it out. Who'd a thunk they'd appreciate NASCAR?"

"Jesus," Catherine breathed. "And Prime expects them to work with others to fight the Decepticons?"

"Oh, don't worry. When given a 'Con to take on, they get completely focused. It's why we haven't tried to offline them," the green-armored, aerial mech mused.

"I heard they're brutal when it comes to 'Cons—even Ironhide's admitted it," Sideswipe spoke up, eyeing the three.

Air Raid frowned, folding his arms and wings lifting up, "They don't look so tough. I bet I could take 'em."

"Pff, don't get your hopes up, kid. These guys have tangled with more Seekers than you'll see in your life time," Springer chuckled, pressing the young flier's wings back down.

"Soo… how the hell am I supposed to get these guys to come with us willingly? Do I strap a 'Con part on a string? Do I put a TV with NASCAR on a string? And then how the hell am I going to make sure they behave? It won't exactly look good if we send them to some foreign country and they destroy the place," Catherine rumbled, folding her arms as she sized up the three. She could barely believe they were staring at the screen like their life depended on it. It was like a trio of kids watching Teletubbies.

"Just leave that to me, Catherine. I may not be Kup, but they'll still listen to what an old teammate has to say," Springer spoke up, smiling a little as he stepped over towards them. Epps, looking skeptical, moved closer to the redhead, folding his arms, too.

"You sure Peter Pan here knows what he's doing?"

"Don't worry. Springer will get it done," Sideswipe spoke with assurance. "Not just anybody gets to be a Wrecker, and even if you retire, you're still a Wrecker. There's a kind of… kinship thing involved."

"I sure hope you're right then," the redhead hummed, leaning back against her bond mate's wheel while she and everyone else watched the green-armored, aerial Autobot approach his fellow Wreckers. He had to shout loudly in Cybertronian twice to get their attention, and once they set their optics upon him, they broke out into loud laughter. Somehow they had not seen him earlier, and so happily clapped him on the back and traded barbs, which he kept up with easily. He even prodded at Leadfoot's gut, noting it had gotten bigger. All three took it well, but, with but a change in stance and tone, the demeanor of the group became deathly serious. Springer spoke to them quickly and to the point—as was the Wrecker way, apparently—and in barely thirty seconds they were already nodding and looking ready to fight with the gleam in their visors.

"Well, looks like he did. Thank God! We can do without these guys for foreve_r_!" Epps grunted, but then calmed as he snatched the redhead's papers from her pocket. "And don't worry about this stuff. You don't even need to ask for us to give you these guys."

"That was more for show, anyways," she grinned, snatching them back, but then looked up at her bond mate. "So things are good to go, 'Sides? Springer's got 'em reeled in?"

The silver mech nodded, "Yeah, our work is done here. We just need them to come outside so we can teleport back."

"Good. You're okay to take that many, Air Raid?" she inquired of her Seeker next, and the green-armored mech puffed his chest out and lifted his metallic wings proudly.

"Of course I can! I've been working on it for a while now and I can get us all back with no problem! Won't even need to drink Energon later!"

Epps raised a brow at him and then Catherine, "I see you've been raising your kid good."

"Hey—I raise them just fine. He gets any cockiness from Sideswipe," she huffed, and had to grin when her ex-teammate gave her one of the oddest looks she'd ever seen. With a chuckle she waved it off, "Eh, don't you worry about me n' my boys. We're doing good. But how about you, though? It's been ages since we've really gotten to talk."

"Yeah, well, you and me both been busy. You gotta deal with the Galladouche and I got the three stooges. Besides them it's been good. Pretty easy job, actually. I don't know nothin' about no mechanic business, so they just got me managing everything; telling 'em where to go and stuff. I'm also the stooges' care taker. Man, if it weren't for me, everyone woulda quit this place by now."

She laughed a little, "Sounds like fun, actually. What's the big thing outside, by the way? I think I remember something about some project, but…"

"It's some ship of theirs they're building," the black man began, but was interrupted as Sideswipe crouched down.

"It's the _Xantium_. It was the ship my group came in, and Prime put the Wreckers to repairing it in the event we ever needed it," he answered, but his words did little to relieve the redhead's curiosity—rather, she frowned, even more puzzled.

"What would you need it for?"

This time the silver mech frowned, "Well, remember when that aft Galloway asked about us leaving if the humans asked us to? The _Xantium_ is that way off. If we're ever asked to leave, it's how we'll go."

"But—you… you won't…" she began, instinctively grabbing at his metal plating, and he, in turn, brushed his hand against her side.

"_I_won't. I'd never leave you, but the others will have to. I doubt the humans would make us leave, though—especially with the 'Cons acting up."

"And you know sure as hell NEST is going to be fighting that decision. I know I will—although those three can hoof it," Epps added, gesturing to the three behind him, whom were back to joshing about with Springer.

"Pssh. I'd like to see the humans try and make us leave! There's no way we're leaving Mom!" Air Raid huffed, his wings twitching up and down unhappily. His face suddenly became worried, though, as he continued a second later, "They wouldn't make us leave, would they? They wouldn't make us leave Mom, right?"

"Don't you worry, kid. No one's gonna be sending you off this rock. They might not know it now, but everyone else is gonna figure it out. The only bad part is that it might take a whole lot more Decepticon attacks to prove it," the black man sighed, shaking his head, and, seeing the glum expression still on Catherine's face, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't you worry, too, 'Cat. I might not be there at the base, but I always got ya back."

She smiled a little, "Thanks, Epps. But, you know… there's always a spot if you want to come back and support me at the base."

"Aw, kid…. You know… You know I can't," he spoke weakly—tiredly—and pulled away, his eyes closed as if biting back some painful memory. "I can't risk that again. You know I want to be there, but I can't, man. I just can't. Besides—these poor saps need me to handle these piles of scrap metal."

"Oi! We heard that ya bloody fleshbag!" Roadbuster barked, finally managing to take themselves away from their conversation with Springer.

"Yer lucky we're goin' in a few kliks, else we'd have clobbered ya sorry hide!" Leadfoot spat next, pressing past the group and heading towards the exit.

Topsin snorted as he started past them as well, "'Course we're still going to when we get back so try to keep yerself together so we have somethin' left to scrap!"

"Yeah, yeah! Blow it out of your gas pipes!" Epps shouted back, but was soundly ignored when their third companion followed after.

"Air Raid, Sideswipe, Catherine, we should get going soon. They're eager to get to fighting, and they get antsy when they're left waiting," Springer spoke up, coming to stand beside them. Sideswipe rose and nodded with Air Raid, and, getting a nod from his bond mate, started heading off. The redhead waited, turning to face her ex-teammate, whom was staring after the Autobots, an exasperated expression on his face. He must have sensed her eyes on him, and turned to her. He didn't need any words to know to embrace her in a tight, warm hug.

"You stay safe, kid. You hear? I don't want to have to come save your ass 'cause you doin' something stupid, you get me?" he spoke softly.

She looked up, grinning, "No promises."

"'Atta girl."

They parted then, and Catherine left to join the others while Epps watched. He did so until she had caught up with them, and they had gone back up the ramp. Had anyone looked, they would have found his face impassive, but if they had known him as long as Catherine or her teammates, then they would have known it was only a mask. However, no one had time to pay mind, and so he was left alone when he shut off the television screen and headed back to work.

**-O-**

_Fifteen. Fifteen sightings. All at the same time,_Catherine mused silently as she leaned onto the railing in front of her, staring straight at the global map. Spanning the entire surface were red, pulsating dots on some of their major ally countries, signaling where the Decepticons had been spotted. Oddly, there had not been word of attacks, but surely it wouldn't be long now. The enemy wouldn't have shown themselves without reason. It was worrisome, but that was why they were already getting ready to head out.

Air Raid was working overtime to space bridge multiple Autobot units to Diego Garcia where they would ship out to their assigned areas. As it so happened, their headquarters was the closest major facility to all the locations, so it was a convenient place to go. For the signal in their own home—in the very place it had all began: Mission City—they had a team left at D.C. That signal bode the most ill will. She couldn't rightly explain it, but she supposed it was because the last time Decepticons had been sighted there, it had ended with a good chunk of the city ruined and so much more.

_We have to stop this before it happens all over again. I just hope we can be ready in time,_she sighed silently, straightening herself out. Unfortunately, Air Raid's abilities were limited, so he would only be taking everyone not staying at the DC base to Garcia. From there they would go by transport plane while her Seeker boy refueled and then set out with his brothers to fly around the world, helping where they could. Considering the 'Cons were known for having the larger amount of aerial units, it was almost assured they would have to fight at some point and might not be able to help out NESTS's ground units.

The Autobots wouldn't be alone, of course. D.C. was already having human troops head out to Diego Garcia as well, and they would be sent out with their Cybertronian companions to aid the other countries. That had, thankfully, only taken the one conversation for everything to be agreed to, but that was what a Decepticon crisis could do.

"Hey, Catherine!" the familiar voice of one Leo Spitz called out, and she turned to find the dark-skinned young man walking towards her, phone in hand. "You're gonna wanna hear this from HQ."

She frowned, fear spiking her heartbeat, "Why? What is it?"

"Looks like the 'Cons aren't the only thing we gotta worry about," he replied, and she tentatively took the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, kiddo. It's Anthony. I got some bad news for you,"_the Italian man hummed, and the redhead pinched her brow.

"Oh my God. What is it?"

_"Well, as it so happens… We, uh, just barely got a notification from the National Security bureau that they're sending, ah, a 'representative' to, uh, 'investigate' for traitors tomorrow."_

She made a very prompt "are-you-kidding-me-face, "Are you _serious_?! _We_ are the ones who have been tracking down the traitors and we're the ones who let them know they had traitors in their own organization, and they have the gall to investigate _us_?! Jesus fucking Christ. _Ugh!_Please tell me they're sending someone we don't know."

_"…Er…"_

"Anthony. Who the _fuck_ is coming to investigate us?"

_"Your favorite politician_."

Catherine almost threw the phone into the wall, far beyond the railing. Almost. Instead, she wisely gave it to Leo, whom even more wisely stepped back as a metaphorical fire from hell burst around the redhead. If she hadn't sealed her mouth tight, every profanity known to man would have spewed forth. Had she not clenched her fingers around the railing bar, she would have certainly punched it. However, because she was holding herself back, she was able to slowly diffuse the rage inside her until, after what felt a terrifying eternity for Leo, she let out a deep breath of air, brushed back a few locks of hair, and held her hand out to him, asking for the phone. He gave it to her at once.

"If there is anything at HQ that even hints at us being inadequate, fix it. Leave nothing for Galloway to find. You show him all the traitor data we have all at once. Make sure anything else is hidden. Get Blaster on it right away, and make sure that son of a bitch doesn't get into what he shouldn't. We're wide open with this conflict right now, the sly bastards."

_"Aye, aye, Captain. We were already on it, in fact. Figured you would like to be informed and to let you know we got things over here."_

"Thanks for that. Jesus, we do not need this. 'Con sightings and now Galloway? Great... Anyways, good luck on your end. I've got to stick here for now to watch over the transfers, and then I'll be part of the groups investigating the Mission City signal."

_"Well, you got your work cut out for ya. Good luck, kiddo. 'Course with Sideswipe and that new golden-boy of yours, you should be fine. Just stay safe and don't get in over your head, got it?"_

"I got it. You guys take care, too, alright?" she replied with a sigh, and, getting a confirmation, handed the phone back to Leo. He ended the call and set the phone into his pocket, while watching the redhead lean back against the rail, close her eyes, and sigh loudly.

"Things are just getting better and better, yeah?" he inquired with a small chuckle, and she gave a half-hearted grin.

"Yeah, well, that's how thing go with this job," she mused, giving him a sardonic look. "Anyways, I'd suggest you take some time off and try to keep out of the line of fire—both physically and politically."

He grinned in return, "Where's the fun in that? I didn't take the job to chicken out when things got tough. Besides, you need someone to take your calls while you're out whoopin' 'Con ass, am I right?"

"I guess I do, but seriously, Leo. If things get hot, try to back out. I have a feeling this will be a lot worse than Egypt," she spoke sternly, no hint of foolishness in her tone.

He nodded somberly, "I know."

**-O-**

"Looks like Air Raid got everyone successfully to Diego Garcia," Optimus Prime rumbled from his spot in front of the railing, Catherine and General Morshower below him on the catwalk. Further in front of them was the map from earlier, now with listing of names and numbers around the dots—teams and Autobot designations. They'd also added a dot on Washington D.C., but not because the enemy had been spotted. It was just to notify the other NEST bases where their team was. Blaster had done a good job setting up the global link to keep everyone connected. He'd also made sure Soundwave wouldn't be able to get his grubby, mechanical claws on it. Since all their troops were at Diego, all that needed to be done was ship them out. Unfortunately, that was going to take longer than they'd like—not until their tomorrow, in fact.

"As soon as we're able, we'll send them out," the General nodded, his folded arms betraying his hidden unhappiness. "Until then, we'll have to pray the Decepticons don't make their move earlier."

"Well, we haven't gotten any more word on the Decepticons," Catherine spoke next, glancing between the two NEST leaders.

Optimus frowned, "I only wish that made things easier. I have no doubts they have something planned. We must be prepared for anything."

"Which is why I would like to ask you and the teams to start heading out now. We've turned the Hoover Dam S-Seven construct into a base, so you'll be holding up there until it's time to head to Mission City," the balding man spoke up again, and the Autobot commander nodded.

"It is what I intended as well. Already our teams are ready and can leave when the humans are."

Catherine turned to face the General, "Am I free to leave with them, sir?"

He nodded, "Yes. All the clearances have been dealt with, and I can handle the military part. The occupied parts of the city have been evacuated, so you shouldn't have any issues with pedestrians."

"In other words, if we see the 'Con, don't hold back," she smiled slightly, and, while the balding man didn't grin in kind, he did nod. That was as close as he would get, she knew, so she nodded in return.

"Odd, though," Optimus Prime began, his optics narrowing, "that they choose to appear in an unoccupied area where as the rest have been heavily populated. We will have to take caution."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you got a good set of Autobos on your team," the General hummed. "You do what you need to do, Prime. I'll put it in your hands. I'm getting too old for this shit, anyways."

The man set off then, his face finally revealing the inner grimness that had been plaguing him for some time. Catherine watched him go with a frown, knowing it probably wouldn't be long now before he retired just from the sheer stress of it all. Optimus would make do, though; he owed the General in a way. He was one of the few high-ranking military men that actually trusted the Autobots and had been by their side ever since NEST had formed.

"So. You, me, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and the Sisters. That should be good enough, right?" Catherine inquired of the Autobot Commander.

He rumbled, "We can only hope."

"And hope we will," she nodded and turned to head off, too. "Well, I'm going to go finish up the last of my preparations, and then it's just waiting 'till we're all set."

"Of course," was all he replied, and then the redhead was out of sight, hurrying to her room.

She had to admit, it was _odd_ to see Optimus, of all mechs, uneasy about a mission. However, she gained enough courage to push it back and just lay it on the fact they hadn't fought any 'Cons for a long time. And, indeed, they hadn't. The last few battles had just been against humans, not Decepticons. It had to be pre-battle nerves. Whatever the case, she just needed to have faith, and she would. Besides, she had some of the best fighters and the best leader of the Autobots ever on her team.

Her thoughts paused when she opened her door and found Sunstreaker alone in the room. He hadn't noticed her—he was busy fiddling with his armor—so she slunk in silently, making a point to ignore him. There hadn't been too many times when she and the mech had been alone in the room together. In fact, she could only recall it happening twice without including this one, but Sideswipe had always been close behind. She knew her bond mate was off with the others in the main hangar, though, so he would not be joining them. She would be fine, though. She just needed to grab her fighting gear and her blades.

They were where she always kept them—in her drawers— and, with a quick change, she was ready to go. Sunstreaker was still fiddling with his armor, so she figured she would go out as quietly as she had come. However, just as she walked past him she heard the typical snort of disgust he'd started using and she had to pause to stare up at him and make a face. He promptly turned his nose up at her, so she snorted, flipped him the bird, and stalked off, grumbling about him being an over-grown ass of a Cybertronian.

She fumed the entire way to the hangar, but managed to stuff it away when she came up to her bond mate, whom happily brought her up to his shoulders. There they waited with the Sisters, conversing happily for a good while about anything that came to mind—mostly kicking Decepticon aft and finally solving the problem. The only exception was Chromia, whose ire was brought on by the fact she had not been paired up with her bond mate for the missions. However, soon enough she managed to shed the scowl. And when, at last, all their members arrived, including Sunstreaker, Optimus, and the humans, they began the process of heading out. Humans were loaded into army vehicles save for Catherine who would ride with Sideswipe, and the Autobots transformed. Ready at last, they rolled out.

**-O-**

It had been many years since Catherine had been back to Hoover Dam, but this time was much better than the first. For one, she wasn't being held prisoner by a secret organization and Megatron wasn't sitting in the interior of the complex, ready to kill them all. The place had been remodeled somewhat—much of the old containment areas had been replaced with humane resource storages, more rooms, or more weapons for NEST to use. It was also one of the more major NEST facilities, and had plenty of extra soldiers and staff to keep it well up to date and together. For that, both Autobot and humans were very happy considering they had been driving for hours.

Some soldiers stayed to chat with friends, but most left for their rooms to start resting; they had a big day tomorrow, and it was already evening. The Autobots were less tired, but still prepped their own beds before going off to do as they pleased. Arcee and Chromia went off to train and ease out any kinks, while Elita-1 and Optimus Prime came together to go over their strategies and possibly more personal talk—although that "possibly" was only subtly suggested. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Catherine retired to a room set up for them. The redhead had no hammock, but it was easy enough to scrounge up bedding for her to sleep on. Thankfully for both mechs, there were two berths installed in the room, so they were content as well. Or, at least Sideswipe was. Sunstreaker, as usual, had a grumpy demeanor about him. However, Catherine wasn't going to let that stop her from chatting with her bond mate.

"So, how do you think it'll go tomorrow? Think we'll see the 'Cons?" she inquired while she sat on his torso, rubbing her finger in a circle on his armor. He was lying down, and so had to lean his neck forward a bit to look at her.

"Well, that's the plan, anyways. All our groups are gonna try and go find the 'Cons and bring 'em down hard and fast," he hummed and brought up his hand to stroke her back in return.

She leaned into the touch, "Call it weird, but a part of me doesn't want to find the 'Cons. I mean, we kind of need to so we can get rid of 'em, but you get what I mean, right?"

"'Course I do. Decepticons are tricky slaggers. I mean, me n' Sunny like to fight 'em, but it's different for you guys. Not saying you're weak, 'cause you're not, but…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fleshy and squishy. Not good traits to have when fighting Decepticons," she grinned. "But that's why I have my gigantic metal lover boy to look after me."

"That _is_ true…" he purred, letting his fingers trail up to her cheek, where she pressed into his touch. On the other side of the room, the golden-armored mech scowled and turned his back away in disgust, grumbling lowly in Cybertronian. The silver mech looked over at his brother, frowning, but then shook his head and looked reassuringly at the redhead. She knew he meant for her not to worry, but she still glowered unhappily at the golden Twin.

"Well, I guess whatever happens will happen—so long as we finish it. This has been going on too long."

"Hey, hey, we will," he spoke gently, smiling softly while his optics dimmed. "We've got everyone heading out tomorrow, or, well, probably today by their time, but not for a while. Just stick with me n' Sunny—and I _mean it_, Sunny—and you'll be fine."

"Oh, I'm not worried about me. It's just all this crap has been going on for so long. It all started here, you know? Mission City got it all going, and now, here we are going back there. It'd be ironic if it was the place it all ended."

"Huh. Yeah, I guess."

With a deep breath of air she let herself fall back into his hand, "When this all over…we're going on vacation. Like, a year-long vacation. Maybe five years. And it's gotta be somewhere nice. Maybe Yellowstone, or Canada, or I dunno. I'm not big on beaches, though. Too hot and too sandy for both me and you. Maybe we could just stay on the ranch. That place is always nice and both me n' Dad haven't been spending enough time with them."

"Sounds like a plan. I wouldn't mind chilling—that's the right term, right? Okay, good. I wouldn't mind chilling."

"We can call it a date then. And I guess we should call it a day. Or, well, I should. You don't need sleep like I do."

"Well, then get some sleep," he grinned, carefully lowering her down to his bed.

She snickered, "I guess I don't have a choice."

"Oh, well if you've changed your mind," he began, beginning to pull her up, but she hopped off before he got her too high.

"No, no. It's time to get some rest," she laughed and flopped onto her bed. The silver mech just grinned in reply and, using his mechanical ways, dived into the mechanics of the room to shut off the lights. The redhead settled in comfortably into her bed, and, letting her worries subside for the night, managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>LXIV. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Alright, and that is chapter 64! Not really any important action, but a lot of important things do happen~ For one, the Decepticons are on the move! You can expect a lot of conflict to come- three chapters in fact! It also means there's going to be a lot blood, sweat, tears, and more. I suggest you put your big pants on people. You're going to need it._

_I honestly don't have toooooo much to say this chapter. The important stuff comes next and you're all going to both... or, well, no. You're all just going to hate me. So, so, so, so much. c:_

_Now excuse me while I go prepare my secret bunker to hide myself from you all for the next three chapters~_


	65. The Day the World Went Away I

**TMWolf: **_Well, starting to kind of a get a schedule situated. Right now it's looking like I might do weekly updates rather than how I had 'em starting out. So, expect updates around the weekends, folks! That'll give me plenty of time to work on both the story and my school work :) Heh, I actually meant to update yesterday, but we had a bomb threat scare at our school so EVERYBODY had to leave. It was pretty weird watching this long throng of people go. Luckily, I was already in my car taking my friends to go get pancakes, so it wasn't so bad. The only really bad part was that classes were canceled but I was already done with my ONLY class! xD;; Figures. Anyways, don't worry about me, guys! The threat was false and just a scare so I am a-okay! :)_

_Now, today's chapter is ONE of THREE. That's right, you've got a 3-parter coming your way and it's a doozy! A LOT is going to happen here, and a LOT-if not all- of you are going to try and kill me 8D As such, once I am done with the Author Notes I will proceed into hiding until I must post the next chapter, tee hee._

_And to go with all three chapters is Nine Inch Nail's - The Day the World Went Away. The lyrics don't entirely fit the chapter content, but the name is PERFECT. If you've ever watched the Terminator: Salvation trailer, then you know this song :)_

_Now for replies to my glorious reviewers who are beautiful and that I love! x3_

_**Autobot-Bre: **I'M GOING TO DO SO MANY THINGS THAT YOU'LL HATE :D  
><em>

_**Bee4ever: **Thanks, and, uh, you could say that xD;;  
><em>

_**Coka Cookie Cola: **You'll find Galloway is much like a cockroach. He keeps coming back and everyone hates him. Ugh! I heard about that, too! Although I don't mind SOME of them being replaced. I've also heard that the lead is FEMALE. Hopefully that means less eye-candy from our feminine side of the protagonists! And Peter Cullen HAS to come back. TF isn't TF without Optimus Prime!_

_**Iceshadow911247: **NOPE. NO SLEEP FOR YOU. No, I'm serious- Sunny WILL come around. Kind of. :P and lololololo good. It makes for funny conversation, I imagine xD I've only seen bits and pieces. I dunno. I honestly SHOULD have seen it, but... eh. Don't worry, I know that meme xD And yep. More 'Cons than the Autobots can handle :) Have you not read the novelization of the movie? Epps does the TV thing there. I was just borrowing it xD;; And Catherine has her moments, ha ha ;) Yes, Peter Pan for all those reasons xD In regards to that particular blow up scene... you'll see ;) LOL yeah, it's Sam he's talking about, but he doesn't know that yet xD Pretty much all of that with the Cat-Sunny part, lol. YOU WILL FLIP TABLES SOON. tee hee. Now excuse me while I go hide temporarily :D  
><em>

_**Jimmy10.0: **LOL no weapon reaching just yet! xD That's to come later, ha ha. And I call infinite-ammo bazooka :D The shit storm brews indeed, though, and it will be a terrible thing it brings...  
><em>

_**Link's Rose: **You don't say, lol? ;) Seriously, I love your cousin for making that up! Again, all credit goes to her! xD And awww, sorry to hear that for her! I enjoyed our conversations :c  
><em>

_**LittleEnglishLass: **YES. YES I DO. I loved that show! :) Dude, I'm all about ominous stirs ;) If you've noticed, I have a penchant for... bad things happening to the characters xD And oh trust me, I'm sadistic :P SADISTICALLY ADVANCED. HO YEAH. Bwahaha, just kidding. Thanks, by the way! Glad I could make those relationships real/tangible! :) It's what I aimed for~ Dude, who doesn't need a Cybertronian man at this point? xD And OP and E1 are all about subtle. :P They've got to keep it professional after all ;) PFFF. I'LL JUST CALL IN DIB. HE ALWAYS FINDS SOME WAY TO THWART ZIM AND THE IRKENS.  
><em>

_**Lovely Rain Dancer: **...UH. MANY REASONS. Your feeling might be right ;) If there's one thing you can count on, though, is that Galloway will always be a douche. Guaranteed. :P  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **CHOCOLATE CHIP ALWAYS BEATS SUGAR BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THIS AWESOME BATTLE I ACTIVATE MY BROWNIE CALVARY OF DELICIOUSNESS TRAP CARD. Sides and Cat can always find some way to make cute fluff :P And GERHAPS. GERHAPS I AM. You will have to wait and see ;)  
><em>

_**Naughtia: **Are you sure? ;) DUDE. SO COOL. I wish I could see a Pontiac like that... I've seen a Lamborghini and a Nissan GTR, but not many Solstices :c Lucky dog.  
><em>

_**SomeoneI'mSure: **Yes. Yes it will be 8D And yes, I get what you mean. I really only do them to help pass time, but interesting stuff does happen so I have to write SOMETHING about it. Your waiting is now over, by the way! xD  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Well, I do try my best, and I do have comedian blood in me ;) Just make sure you come back to life ha ha ha xD And psssh... okay, well, it's CLOSE to smut. As close as they can get anyways, ha ha. As for the comics... GERHAPS. YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT HURR HURR HURRRRRRRRRRRRR. Just wait a bit longer for 'ol Sunny-boy. He'll come around :)  
><em>

_**WILDTRON01: **I'm afraid Jazz IS dead, and will remain as such. When I kill someone, they generally stay dead. Obviously, there were a few exception, but for the most part, the dead stay that way. Sorry for the tears! :c Oh, and Sunny-boy? He'll come around. Just wait ;) And yes, I have seen Linkin Park's new divide, both song and video! I like both very much so :)  
><em>

_**VanillaSnowdrops: **STAY OUT OF MY HEAD -throws shoe- Dude. I had a Doctor Who dream AGAIN. It was fantastic! xD Ah, well then. Your friend is okay. :P Why, thank-you. Now I shall enjoy more cookies~ Who would I be if I didn't kill nice people, though? ;) It's kind of my thing, hurr hurr hurrr~ And oh my Primus Cat is so trained well, ha ha ha. She's taken so much slag that I've thrown at her xD It's just to make her stronger int he end, hee hee! Badassery in a fashionable way is the BEST way ;P I WOULD LOVE OP AS MY DAD. He'd have so much good wisdom... And he could drive me everywhere without me driving lol. Being a grandpa works, too, though, ha ha. Although I'd prefer Ironhide as my G-pa :3 DON'T STOP. BELIEEEEVING. :D Good. You should keep your hopes up, my friend! Although, not TOO high. We want to prevent disappointment in the end... Dude, the slag is going to be raining down HARD. Dude, I, for one, LOVED the Wreckers. They have the accent of my cultural heritage! :D Epps has learned to control them well. I loved when he used NASCAR to distract them in the book bwahahahah xD Yupyup, Galladouche is back! I couldn't let him go THAT easily ;) Leo's lucky to have gotten out of there alive ahahahahah! xD Sunny is just a mood spoiler, so y'know. It's how he roles. OKAY. I'LL PUT SINGAPORE ON THE LIST xD As for the next three chapters... I won't say anything ;) You'll just have to read TEE HEE. GURL PLEASE. I KNOW ALL THE WAYS OF SHOE-THROWING. YOU CANNOT TOUCH ME -flies away-  
><em>

_LET THE CHAOS BEGIN!_

* * *

><p><p>

**LXV. **The Day the World Went Away Part I

* * *

><p>The summer heat was hot—especially so in Nevada. However, Wheeljack and Ratchet's work had allowed the suits to keep the NEST soldiers fairly cool. Not every group was able to have the newly upgraded suits, but Catherine's had been one of those to be outfitted with them, and she was glad for it.<p>

It had been years since the first battle between Autobots and Decepticons took place in the inner city, and, while the outer part was in use, the inner sections that had been damaged remained unoccupied and unrepaired. For some, they would rather not have it fixed—the memories may have been too much, or it was a reminder of what the Decepticons had done and could do. Or, perhaps, it was a reminder that the human race was not alone in the universe. Not anymore. Regardless, Optimus Prime led his Autobots and the NEST soldiers through the wreckage of the city streets, careful to take the paths with the least amount of rubble.

The Decepticon sighting had occurred outside of the city, but all the witnesses had confirmed seeing aerial 'Cons flying to the standing buildings and then vanishing. Thankfully, none of the denizens took it upon themselves to find the enemy, and so NEST wasn't out on a rescue mission, too. Unfortunately, they were having some trouble locating any signals. Whatever Decepticons had landed in the city, they were hiding very well, and that had set more than a few of them on edge—more so because it meant Soundwave might have a part to play in it all. Still, they managed to keep their cool and trekked on, keeping together as they combed the area.

After about three hours they decided to take a break, the Autobots acting as guards for their human companions. All popped out their water canisters for a quick drink and time to rest their feet. Catherine, on the other hand, took the time to get into contact with Diego Garcia. They were hours ahead, but they had been forced to delay and take their sending troops out. As it stood right now, only about five groups were in other countries investigating the sightings while the other ten were still waiting. That left a great deal of Autobots at the base, and only a small handful out looking for 'Cons, but they would make do.

She also called to check up on Galloway, but the politician had yet to arrive. She dreaded the thought of him there without her or someone capable of burning him like no tomorrow there, but she knew her comrades and co-workers would do their job. She knew for a fact Blaster would keep things safe, but she still had to worry, even if only a little. They thankfully had about thirty minutes to an hour before the ass-of-a-man would arrive, so she forced herself to relax some. Besides, they had possibly hidden Decepticons nearby to worry about.

With a shake of her head, Catherine shut off her radio. She took another gulp of her canteen next and ran a bit of water through her hair. Even in the shade it was pretty hot, and their lack of results so far was making it feel even hotter. Sighing, she looked at the rest of their group—fifteen humans total, not including her. She'd only done a quick check on their backgrounds yesterday, but most had a good few years under their belts. Even so, she still had the most experience in NEST out of all of them. It was weird feeling knowing that—especially because that put her in tactical charge, which she hadn't actually wanted, but there she was. It made her wish one of her teammates were here—they were Captains; they knew how to lead properly, but they were off being in charge of the other teams around the world. At least she had Prime's lead to follow, and for it she was grateful.

"So, anything yet, 'Sides?" the redhead called up to her bond mate as she tapped on his wheel armor.

"Not yet, but I think Prime and Elita are thinking of trying something different," he hummed, glancing over at the towering form of his commander and the much, smaller, but just as authoritative, purple armor of the Femme commander.

She followed his gaze, curious, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, Soundwave can hide most any signature we're looking for—heat; electromagnetic; spark; the works. But Prime's thinking of trying something he learned from one your Earth creatures. Says they use sound to find objects."

"Echolocation," she mused, tapping her lip. "It's called echolocation, and, yeah—bats and dolphins use it, but… it won't be much use here with all the rubble…"

"Yeah, that's why they're doing something _like_ it. They're gonna try this geographic sonar thing or whatever. I didn't get a lot of the techy part of it, but they asked Wheeljack, and he said it would let us 'see' underground or whatever."

"Huh. That's… That's pretty freaking slick. There's no way Soundwave can hide their bodies from sound, right?" she grinned, hopping up from her spot.

He nodded, grinning back, "That's the idea—oh, hey hang on… Alright, hey, get your people ready to move. Prime's gonna start the process, and we should see where they are pretty quick."

"Got it," she hummed and turned to face the group of humans under her care. Noticing she'd placed her gaze upon them, they perked up, waiting for her call. She gestured for them to rise. "C'mon, boys and girls. Once Prime does this new type of scan we just might be on the move."

No questions asked; no complaints made. They were well trained soldiers through and through, and did as told. They followed diligently to where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker lead Catherine, coming fairly close to Prime, but not too close. The Autobot Commander stood off alone, directly in the middle of an intersection with a good deal of rubble in it. He had his gun in hand, but soon it was pressed against the concrete ground. He squeezed his finger once, and a booming shot went off. Only, the blast was more powerful than usual—the vibrations from the blow could be felt clearly through their feet, and for good reason. It didn't need to be said that the Prime's scanners were following the blasts closely, watching for any slight disturbance in where the vibrations might hit—something not man-made or Earth rock.

It felt like a while, but it was really only seconds before the Autobot Commander flinched and then turned his head eastward, his optics following the street. His face was set in a frown as his optics saw what none of the humans could, but still tried to. The shockwaves could only go so far, and, when the limit had been reached and his scanners had gotten their fill, he turned to the group of eager Autobots and humans.

"It seems we were wrong to search the surface," he began, and paused to press the side of his helmet, activating a hologram projector. The picture he showed was a typographic schematic of the city, which went down many layers into the Earth below the streets. However, instead of just straight dirt and pipes, there was a cave-like tunnel just beneath their feet—one which appeared to stretch into multiple pathways for a long while. "There are a series of tunnels about twenty feet below our position. I believe the tunnels may encompass the entire city, but where they lead I am unsure. I would suggest we continue following them so that we might find an entrance and what they lead to."

No one made a move to argue, nor would they, so they set off at once. Prime took them eastward where the larger part of the tunnels ran and continued on until they had gone a fairly good distance away from the last bit of the map. There, after clearing some rubble, he fired another shot in the middle of the street. The map, which he had kept running, worked at the same time his scanners did, revealing more tunnel work, and this time there were objects in the tunnels. They looked to be stationary and rectangular—possibly crates. It didn't bode well as they continued on, again following the main tunnel. Prime fired another shot, and more of the tunnels were revealed. This time, however, a side, smaller tunnel caught their attention—it rose up towards the surface with a gradual slope not too far from their location.

"That looks like the way in," Arcee hummed, her optics trailing in their desired direction.

"Will we be able to fit?" Elita-1 inquired next, and Optimus enlarged the area.

"I believe so. Only I should have difficulties, but once we get into the lower regions the tunnel widens."

Catherine stepped closer, "How stable is the tunnel? I don't want us to accidentally fire a shot and burry ourselves."

"I can't be positive, but it seems to be fairly stable. Regardless, we will take caution."

"Tsk," Chromia rumbled, her gears whirring unhappily. "Why must the 'Cons be such cowards—hiding like turbo rats in these tunnels?"

"Calm down, Chromia," the purple Femme sighed before turning to Prime. "Should we draw the enemy out then? My sister and I should have no problems moving through the tunnels."

"Should the tunnels prove to be treacherous then, yes, we may use that. However, we must know what the purpose behind these tunnels is. I fear it may be something we did not expect," the Autobot Commander rumbled in return, and then looked to Catherine. "Are your people suitable to continue on? I would rather you not endanger yourselves needlessly."

The redhead looked back at her group and she could tell with just a glance they were prepared go down there with their Autobot companions. It was what they had signed up and trained for, and they were ready. She nodded at them and turned back to Prime with a grin.

"We're with you all the way. Besides, you never know if you need us to get through a tight spot."

Optimus spared a small smile before leading them through the streets. Sideswipe gave her a grin, too, playfully knocking her with his wheel, for which she slapped at his armor just as playfully. The others fell in line quickly, and now that they had an entrance they were even more alert—guns were kept closer, and eyes we were scanning more often. Their Autobots companions were equally weary, their gears whirring quickly and their hidden weaponry just waiting to pop out and fire. They did manage to keep their itching fingers at bay all the way to the rubble of a partially collapsed building, though.

The debris looked unpromising as an entrance, but both Autobot and humans began to work, tossing and rolling the broken pavement, cement, and structures out of the way. The job didn't take long, and the rubble they did move hardly affected the building around them. Amazingly, neither did the gigantic hole in the first floor of the building or the removal of multiple ceilings above them, which allowed for even Optimus to stand fully upright in the building. They huddled around the hole cautiously, looking either to Catherine or to Prime for guidance. The two in questions took the time to notice it became pitch black not far into the tunnel, and that it did, indeed, angle down at a slope that would be gentle enough for them to go down safely.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Chromia snorted, and, again Elita-1 had to calm her, this time with a quick glare.

"Shall we scout ahead?" Arcee suggested next.

Prime shook his head, "No. We will remain together. Elita, you will be with me at the lead. Sunstreaker, Arcee, you will take the rear. Sideswipe, Chromia, you will stick to the middle. Catherine, I ask that you and your team remain between us in the event we do encounter the Decepticons."

"Got it. Activate your night vision and Energon detectors," she ordered, turning towards the other humans. "Everybody got it? Synch."

A chorus of "synch" rang out, and, satisfied, the Autobot and Femme Commander entered into the tunnel first, carefully sliding their way down. Chromia went next, and then followed the humans along with Sideswipe. Sunstreaker and Arcee were last, pausing at the entrance to run one final scan and then slid down to join the others at the bottom.

Unlike the area outside the entrance, the bottom of the tunnel was rather smooth and metallic. At least the floor and about half-way up the walls were. The rest looked like normal rock and dirt, but that was to be expected below the Earth's surface. The other oddity was that, instead of cold air, there was a warm breeze blowing through. If anything, they were all sure signs the tunnel was, indeed, occupied by someone or _something_. The very notion was a shared thought, and all NEST soldiers and 'bots primed their weapons—just in case of a very likely to happen attack.

"Can you guys pick up anything in here?" Catherine asked of Sideswipe, whom had, appropriately, taken up his position beside her.

He paused for a moment before frowning, "No, we can't. Which is weird."

"Wait—you _can't_? What about communications?"

Another pause, but this time he didn't frown, "Those are fine. We just can't pick up signals for some reason. No doubt Soundwave's work."

"Well, shit," she hummed, and then, out of both concern and curiosity, tested her own radio connection in her helmet. There was a crackle, and then she could hear muffled rumblings from the other side. Relieved it was working she turned it off and continued on, keeping close to her bond mate. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't worried. In fact, she couldn't be more worried. They were heading into dangerous territory, and they only knew one way out. Unfortunately, this was the best way to do things, and this was their duty. The people of the world were counting on NEST and the Autobots to find out what the Decepticons were up to and protect them from it. And maybe—just maybe—they would finally realize they were the good guys.

Catherine shook her head to clear it of the thoughts, and focused it on the darkness ahead. Thankfully, Prime and the others provided ample light for their human companions to see, although they, too, had the lights on their weapons activated along with their night vision and detectors, which rendered the darkness almost mute. The redhead occasionally looked back to check on the soldiers, but all of them were steady and calm. Some had a few beads of sweat, but that was expected with all their gear on. Otherwise, their trigger fingers were steady against the side of the gun, and there was no sign of them firing any frightened shots. They had been trained well. Catherine could only hope that would be enough depending on what they found.

Prime suddenly paused and raised his hand, signaling for them to stop. All did so quickly and silently, and watched as his optics found the redhead's eyes and beckoned her forth. She hurried over and he gestured to a pile of crates pressed up against the side of the tunnel. She frowned, recalling the Autobot Commander's shots had discovered them and made her way over. The rectangular boxes were made from some light metal, and had a label from Russia on them. The red flags flared immediately, and Catherine worked quickly to try and pry open the lid. With more effort, and the help of another soldier, it made a loud, unfortunate _crack_ and then slid off.

"Oh my God," the redhead breathed as she took in the sight of Cybertech weapons. They were the smaller kind—the ones that could be used by any ordinary person. There were many of them, too. By the way they were layered, she guessed maybe ten in this box, and there were four more stacked in pairs besides the already opened one.

"What should we do with the weapons, ma'am?" her helper inquired.

She set her hands on her hips, "We'll have to leave them here for now. We don't have enough people to spare, and it's not our biggest concern. No… There's no way they'd leave these shipments around. I want you to go with another soldier and use the long range radios to send a message back to Hoover Dam base. Tell to them start preparing an extraction team and more soldiers. Then wait near the entrance so you can show them where to go."

"Roger that," the soldier saluted and hurried back to the crowd where he and another took off back the way they'd come.

Catherine turned back to Prime, "Let's see where the weapon trail leads."

They tread a bit more carefully now, watching for any more weapons crates and the people they were intended for. Weapons were unsheathed, and human fingers inched closer to the trigger as they moved forward cautiously. They pressed together more, as well—the Femmes and Sideswipe especially so with their instinctual need to protect all the humans, or rather one in the silver mech's case, growing.

It didn't take long for their group to find another round of crates, and then another not far away. This time their load was even larger and more numerous, and the worry increased. Already there had been enough weaponry to arm a small force, which would be enough to take down a city with the Cybertech. And the numbers before them were nothing compared to the ones they'd acquired in their shipment raids. To make matters worse, they continued to find more, and when, at last, they came to the intersection of two smaller tunnels they found a hoard of crates stacked against the walls. They also found Energon. Lots of it—stacked up as high as the crates and full of the liquid. It was either evidence there were undoubtedly Decepticons living in these tunnels, that the Decepticons had made a Cybertech holding facility, or both.

"Don't touch the Energon!" Elita-1 barked at one of the human soldiers, his fingers almost about the brush up against the clear surface of the containers. He pulled back, as if having been slapped, and looked between the Femme and Catherine, confused. Thankfully for the redhead, the Femme Commander already had her explanation at the ready. "In that state the Energon is highly reactive, not to mention it would be corrosive to your skin."

"Ah. Right. No touching. Got it," the man hummed and stepped away slowly.

"This isn't good. If there's more further in and we get into a fight…" Arcee began, eyeing the Energon wearily.

The purple Femme turned to the Autobot Commander, "Optimus, she's right. It would be best if we pull back before we come to conflict. Allow my sisters and I to scout instead."

The Autobot Commander grew silent, mouth pressed together tightly as he weighed his options. Catherine watched as his optics moved between the Energon and the other humans, no doubt understanding that Elita-1 had a point. While the floor was stable and bolstered by its metal characteristics, the ceiling was not and could crash if it was rendered unstable enough. Catherine knew it was definitely best they pulled back and waited for reinforcements now—and perhaps a better way in. They might even try to locate the main room and collapse the ground above it—pending that they could, that is, and she wasn't sure they could since that wasn't their first option. However, before that, Prime needed to make a decision. And, to an extent, so did Catherine, although she already knew she needed to pull her troops out. It was too dangerous for humans, regardless if they wanted to continue on.

Prime nodded, "We will retreat for now. Elita, you and your sisters may continue on. However, should you encounter any forces, do not engage. Take note of their strength and then return as quickly as possible, is that understood?"

"Roger!" the three Femmes spoke in unison. Below them, Catherine turned to the other soldiers, whom were still watching her for instructions.

"You heard him. We're pulling out. As much as I'd love to kick some Decepticon skid plates, I'm not going to risk being buried alive. We'll wait for more NEST soldiers and equipment to arrive and then we'll get back to it."

There were no complaints, only nods, and all turned to head back the way they came. The only exceptions were the Femmes, whom started to pull ahead to begin their mission. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Prime moved to encircle the humans, but the crackle of the radio over the comm. links and helmet radios made them pause.

"—Under attack! Heavy—trouble—Cyberte—er attack—need—God!" it shrieked in their ears and then went silent. Both Energon and blood went cold as human and Autobot looked at one another, confused. It turned to fear as the ground beneath them suddenly burst. Screams rang out as soldiers' legs were torn from their bodies and others were thrown back by the force. Mechanical ones followed as Arcee was struck dead in the shoulder and forced to the ground, while Chromia and Elita-1 howled with rage as they fired back at their attackers—a Decepticon appearing as a black, monstrous shadow in the darkness. Another appeared from the way they had come, and was the source of the original firing. It's flaming, red optics barreled towards them, still firing.

"Fall back! Cover the humans! Get them out!" Optimus ordered as he drew his weapons and fired at the charging Decepticon. His blasts struck the chassis, forcing it to pause, but only for a moment. Sunstreaker was there, however, and his blast that finally put it down with a blow to the head. The second was brought down much the same way, but there was no pause waiting for them. There was also no escape for the scrambling, panicked humans, who were beginning to fire off scared shots. The fear only grew as mechanical screeches echoed through the halls and more red, glowing optics emerged in the darkness. Energon blasts begin to raze the group, and the Autobots did their best to encircle the humans and use their own armor to protect them, but some could not be spared.

Catherine herself has been struck and scraped by debris, and part of her pants had been frayed by an Energon blast. Sideswipe's armor became her shield mere seconds later, and she fired where her goggles' scanners directed her. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough—the gear had been slightly damaged in the original blast, and so most of her shots went wide. Sideswipe and the others, thankfully, made up for her and the others' lack. Arcee had been pulled back into their group, though she was still able to readily fire. Her sisters did well to cover her, and Prime managed to cover almost everyone despite being one 'bot. However, it wasn't going to be enough—more red optics appeared, and so did smaller, glowing lights. As they came closer, Catherine realized they were from human armor and weapons, and her stomach dropped.

_"Prime! We're getting outgunned here! We've got to move!"_ Sideswipe growled as he fired at a 'Cons feet, taking out the clawed toes and the few enemy humans nearby.

Optimus' optics locked onto the only free tunnel, "Go! Hurry!"

Neither human nor Autobot needed to be told twice as they took off, the dead and crippled left. The Decepticons chased after, but with Prime and Elita at the rear, they were kept at bay with their heavy fire. Chromia kept Arcee with her in the middle along with the others humans, while Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Catherine ran at the head, hoping for a way out and for no more attackers. If worse came to worse, they would have to blow their way out, and she yelled as much to her bond mate, whom began to use Prime's map to hurry towards parts of the tunnel closer to the surface if that would indeed become the case.

Behind them, a thunderous crack and the boom of heavy earth and rocks hitting metal called for a pause, and all looked to find the tunnel behind them sealed by rocks. Prime and Elita-1 turned away from it, satisfied. The group continued on then, and curses and hisses of pain rang out among the humans. Catherine heard and saw them when she looked back and cursed herself for being so stupid. She should have known better than to have brought them down here—hell, _none_ of them should be down here! It was so stupid to set themselves up for such danger! They didn't even know who or what was down here!

She shook her head, clearing it of the thoughts. Now was not the time for self-pity or any kind of reprimanding. They needed to get out and _fast_. There had to have been at least five Decepticons back there and God-knows how many humans wielding Cybertech technology. They weren't just some ordinary henchmen, either. They were wearing professional armor that looked like it belonged to a military faction, and there were definitely more than five of them. To make matters even worse, they were obviously outnumbered, too. Not to mention they'd already lost at least three of their group, which left maybe twelve not including Catherine. Arcee was damaged, but doing alright—they would still have to compensate for it, though. All in all, the situation was bad. _Very_ bad.

_"Slag!"_ Sideswipe snarled as they came to another fork. _"I don't know which way to go! Prime!"_

Optimus paused for only a moment, _"Go right! It reaches higher up there!"_

The silver mech rolled forward, the others following close at his heels, but all near were thrown back as the ground erupted again. Catherine was flung to the left, where she tumbled and knocked into armor. She glanced up briefly and found it was Sunstreaker, whom had been struck, too, though it was a superficial blow to his chest. She scrambled up and then helped the other downed soldier next to her to do the same while the golden-armor mech rose and fired at the new attacking force. The other joined in as more Decepticons and Cybertech-wielding men emerged. Their numbers weren't as strong this time, though, and, slowly, they began to draw forward.

Any hope was dazed, though, when a Cybertech soldier was shot and his trigger finger clamped down, spraying shots wildly along the tunnel. Most of them struck the ceiling and it cracked and groaned as the soil began to give way. It was unheard among the firing, and the Autobots and human soldiers pressed forward. More shots went off, and this time a Decepticon's blast went wild when its firing arm was struck. The Energon blast struck the ceiling again, and with that it could no longer bear the weight. The dirt and rocks burst and fell down in a thundering shower.

Catherine barely had time to scream as she backpedaled out of the way as fast as she could from the debris. She couldn't heard the cries of her bond mate or the other soldier next to her as they, too, tried to pull back. Her feet crossed and tangled, forcing her to the ground. There, the dirt and rocks began to scrape against her skin. Just as she attempted to stand, a heavy blow struck her shoulder, forcing her to the ground again where the debris continued to fall. Soon her vision blurred to where she could no longer see. Not even a second later she could no longer hear the cries of the others over the roar of the falling ceiling. Then, when the ceiling had no more to give, there was only darkness.

**-O-**

The air around Diego Garcia was tight when the government transporter plane appeared on the horizon, and it only got tighter when it finally landed. It was especially so for the commanding officer on base—Anthony—whom had been charged with the task of greeting and seeing to it that the National Security representative Theodore Galloway was given everything he wanted and needed. He was supposed to make a good impression and also show that, yes, NEST was very much so in control of the situation and absolutely not in a rush to try and stop a potential world-wide catastrophe they didn't see coming. Granted, none of the other defense organization in the world had seen it, either. Of course, that was plenty of reason for the asshole-of-a-man to make a complaint.

Thankfully, Anthony didn't have _too_ much to worry about. Blaster, their God-send Autobot Communication's officer, had done a clean sweep of their entire database and also given them a heads up on what to look out for. The Italian man had made sure to memorize anything and everything he had been given, and he hoped all the preparations he'd made would be enough. It didn't help they were sending out troops even as he stood there, watching the politician step out of the plane. If he remembered correctly, there should have been a plane leaving with a crew heading for Europe even as the man walked towards him. That left a lot of other countries to deal with, but he had to let them fall away from his mind. He had Galloway to deal with.

"Good afternoon, sir!" Anthony saluted, as was required, but the man simply ignored him in favor of walking on. Anthony followed after—secretly rolling his eyes and silently cursing the man.

"As I'm sure you know I'm here to begin the investigation on your establishment and organization. I trust we will have your full cooperation?"

"Of course, sir," he replied and gestured for a soldier standing nearby to come over. At once he was handed a folder, which he held out to Galloway. "Here's all the information you requested and more. Feel free to look through and ask any questions."

The balding man did just that, pressing up his glasses with a sniff. He flipped through slowly, as if it was beneath him and that it was an honor for Anthony to watch him do so. The Italian man just sighed inwardly and kept himself in parade rest position, although his mind was busy with going over all the ways he wanted to punch the guy in the face. After all, he'd caused a lot of the people he cared about a lot of trouble in the past few years. He didn't like it when someone messed with his friends and family.

"Well, it seems it's all here, doesn't it?" the man hummed as he finished the last page and tucked the folded under his arm. "Still, I'd like to have a look around to make sure it's all true. Of course, that means I will need complete access to your Command Center."

"Of course. Right this way, sir."

Anthony kept his lips sealed as he led the politician through the crowd of soldiers and vehicles, making their way towards their improved Command Center. Ever since the Egypt incident years ago, they'd been working on it, and one of their major movements had been allowing better access for their Autobot counterparts. For that, they'd open up the area more, and made more Cybertronian-accessible entrances. That, in turn, allowed for there to be more Autobots than usual in the room, which also allowed for improved interactions. At the head of it all was Blaster, whom worked the closest with all the humans in the room, keeping tabs on anything and everything NEST no matter where he was. Joining him was Smokescreen, their Autobot liaison who took a lot of stress of Catherine's back, Bluestreak, whom was trying to figure out a departing schedule problem, and Ratchet who serving as a Commander in Chief for the Cybertronian forces with Prime and Ironhide absent.

Galloway, unlike everyone else in the room, obviously didn't like the fact their metal companions were walking around so casually and interacting with the humans. Not that Anthony expected any less. NEST was one of the few human groups that actually treated the Autobots like people rather than things, but, while it annoyed him and most everyone else, it was just something that would take a lot of time to get over. At least they could all be thankful the "investigation" would only last a few hours.

"I suppose I'll start here, then. You can run along now and go about your business, soldier. I have no need for you," the politician mused, waving at Anthony as if he were some butler. The Italian man held back his scowl, but the moment the balding man turned away and started to head off, he left off a muffled string of curses. Unfortunately, he couldn't just "run along", as asked. Catherine had asked him a favor, and he would see to it. It was a shame that meant he had to shadow and deal with the insufferable man.

"Well, here we go—hours of bullshit," he grumbled. He paused, though, as a crackle rang up from where Blaster and the other communication officers were stationed. Whatever was said couldn't be made out, and it had died as quickly as it had come. He frowned and hurried over to the Communications Autobot. "Yo, Blaster. What was that?"

"Hang on, I'm finding that out," he mused, ignoring the suspicious look Galloway was giving everyone. The Autobot's fingers flew across his holographic screens as he went through the static. What would have taken minutes or even hours took Blaster seconds, and what he found made him frown.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Galloway inquired haughtily.

Before anyone could answer, the ground shook and the vibrations reverberated through the metal walls of the base and their own bodies—both metal and organic. An eerie silence and stillness came over the room as everyone looked at everyone, all asking the same questions with their eyes and optics. Another shake, and then another. There was a thunderous crack, and the landing pad just outside their doors burst apart.

Screams rang out as a colossal metal, worm-like creature arched up. Its entire body had spinning, individual gears, which whined and groaned as it moved. Its maw was made of multiple, spinning rings of thousands of sharp fangs, and a guttural, metallic rumble came from within the beast. Its body seemed endless as it continued to pour out and then slam what had already emerged onto the walls of the command center. The structure crumpled instantly and anyone in the way was crushed. The screams became a chorus and people began to run or stare in confusion and shock. Not even the Autobots were spared from the fear that had flared within everyone, and they, too, could only stare as a sphere pushed up from the beast's back and opened to reveal a bulky, towering mech with a single, fiery red optic and an overly large gun that had taken the place of its arm.

"Who is in command?" the mech inquired, his voice gravely and carrying a hint of mockery within it. Of all the mechs and people present to answer, it was Galloway who managed to gather enough courage to come forward.

"I—I am, and—."

The man had barely finished the last word when the mech raised his overly large gun, aimed, and fired. In but a split moment, the politician was gone—completely eradicated with only a burning crater to suggest anyone had even been there. With a pleased snarl, the mech turned his optics on the rest, and, had he a mouth, he would have made a malicious grin while the beast he controlled continued to pour forth, its body crushing anything it landed on with a terrible growl rumbling from deep within its bowls.

"Now, who is in command?"

* * *

><p><strong>LXV. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf:<strong> _AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS. PART 1 and already we have some bad slag going down! Well, at least Galloway is dead, am I right? I know you guys have been looking forward to that, and, well, HE'S DEAD. Thanks Shockwave, you've done the world a favor. But now he's out to kill everyone else. Ew. :c He's a jerk. Oh, and I imagine those who had read the comics know exactly what I'm doing with 'ol Shockers here c: TEE HEE. I'm actually changing the game a bit with the comics and doing my own kind of thing so it fits my story and, in my opinion, makes more sense for what happened. Stuff like that._

_Anyways, you guys will have to tune in next time to see if Catherine is alright, if Shockwave kills everyone, and how the Autobots and NEST handle things! :D;;_

_-flies away-_

_P.S. You'll murder me for realz the next two chapter tee hee~_


	66. The Day the World Went Away II

**TMWolf: **_Well, looks like I managed to get this update in earlier than usual! Managed to make some free time even with studying and homework, so yay! :) ON THE OTHER HAND. I HATE-LOVE TRANSFORMERS PRIME SO MUCH RIGHT NOW. I can't believe they killed Dreadwing! He was my freaking favorite 'Con and now he's DEAD. THIS SUCKS. I have never hated Starscream and Megatron more than I do now :(_

_BUT ANYWAYS. My schedule's not looking too crowded this next week, but we'll see how the updates go from here. ^_

_Again, the song title comes from Nine Inch Nails, and this is just part II!_

_Now for the reviews for my lovely peoples :3_

_**Agent 0r4ng3: **Oh, trust me. I know. Nyahahahahaha~ I get even worse :D  
><em>

_**Angel3055: **Aww, thank-you sooo much! Sideswipe's my favorite, too! I love how funny/dorky and bad aft he can be! :) And no worries- I plan to continue until I finish!  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Thanks! And yes, you will want to. Luckily, I have my emergency bunker no one can find so I'm safe, tee hee~  
><em>

_**A Wiccan:** Glad to make your day then ;) And yes, intense indeed. Just wait for the next two chapters! :D  
><em>

_**Bee4ever: **Thank-you, thank-you! Yeah! No more Galloway! And you'll see what happens to them very soon!  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **Hee hee! I guess I made you look a little silly, huh? :P Glad I could make it super intense for you! It's what I try to do ;) Thanks so much for the review, too! Really boosted my day like you wouldn't believe! Also, uh... you really shouldn't thumbs-up Shockwave just yet. He's uh... up to no good c: Shockwave IS ruthless, although we won't really see any experiments here. Just a lot of merciless killing. And uh, yes. You should be worried, tee hee c:  
><em>

_**DamnBlackHeart:** Thanks so much and welcome to the story! :) And no worries, I know the feeling! I find it difficult to find interesting/decent stories on here, too, but there's out there. They're just... hiding, apparently. And dang are they good at it! ^ ;; Also, glad you like my OC! I try to make her as realistic as possible and likable so it's good that you do! Oh, and good luck on catching up if you already haven't- I know there's a lot to go through! xD;;  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **Whoo! I doubt you got to this one before sleeping though, ha ha~ HE WILL COME AROUND. I SPEAK TRUTH. MAYBE. I COULD BE LYING. The novelized versions... The ones of the movie are actually VERY good- they explain a lot of what the movie leaves to the viewers. And then the aligned Novels (Exodus; Exiles) are VERY good. They're Cybertronian-focus ONLY! :D Aww I remember that episode! So goood! xD Knock Out was adorable~ And ooh! The Avengers! Such a good movie, although it REALLY helped they had all their individual movies~ YOU'LL LIKE HIM SOON ENOUGH -puts table back- Yes, yes, lots of tunnels- and bwahahahah Jaws theme! Perfect! xD Yep yep. They've been underground and then they've been busy! LOLOLOLOLOLO So many table flips! xD Calm down amiga! You've got two more chapters to go! xD LOL YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S NOT HAPPY GALLOWAY DIED AHAHAHAHAHAHA. Of course it's a bad way to go! But that's what happens when you back sass Shockwave._

_**Jimmy10.0: **You MIGHT want to hold onto that medal. He's about to un-deserve it reeeeeeeeal fast... Although we do owe him thanks for killing Galloway :D Oh, but wait- then you do that. Nevermind! We're good! xD;;  
><em>

_**Lovely Rain Dancer: **Indeed he is dead, ha ha~! :) And uh, you might want to keep that forgiveness until later... just saying 8D  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **TEE HEE. I know- I'm such a terrible buttmunch, ahahahahah :D Also, I summon CHOCOLATE ARKANSAS SHEATH CAKE OF IRRESISTIBLE DELICIOUSNESS! IT IS IRRESISTIBLE AND DELICIOUS!  
><em>

_**Mistress Sunstreaker: **Welcome to the story! :D And uh, dang! Props to spending the whole day to read it! Glad I could keep you hooked long enough! ;) As for Catherine being alright... You'll have to wait and see! And Sunstreaker is an asshole because Sunstreaker's an asshole. It's just how he is :P  
><em>

_**Naughtia: **Ha ha, apparently Shockwave killing Galloway made a LOT of people's days! xD;; He is a creepy fragger, though...  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **Yeeeah, I've kind of noticed I-or rather Shockwave- is getting a lot of love right now. Well, Galloway was a douche, so he kind of deserved it. And um- murders everyone what what? I don't know anything about that, ha ha. Good luck finding my hidden bunker c: And uh, actually, the movie DOESN'T start right now. It will in a few more chapters ;)  
><em>

_**xXRetrobotXx: **Yes! I killed Galloway! You're welcome! xD Thanks a bunch, too, now stick around for some crazy slag!_

_**Teddy:** Thanks so much! :)  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **YES. THE COMICS. KIND OF. It's actually not going to follow the comics THAT closely. There are some major changes, but I do follow some principles. The comics don't exactly follow my, uh, Cybertech thing, ha ha. But yes, prepare tears. MANY WILL PERISH TONIGHT. And yes, I'm a bad person~  
><em>

_**Tori-Da-Mutt: **NYAHAHAHHAHA. YES. PREPARE TO... MAYBE CRY. MAYBE DEFINITELY CRY._

_**VanillaSnowdrops: **Alright, you can stay in my head, ha ha. I'll live with it :P I had... dreams I can't remember right now, but they were awesome! Oh, yes. I am INDEED known for killing my characters. Mmyess. And I am proud to admit it. Tee hee. Oooh, that's not a bad combination, either. Ironhide would be a great daddy, hee hee! I'd just kind of want his as my old veteran Grandpa like Clint Eastwood in Gran Turino, y'know? Only... less racist, ha ha. And ew. Don't mention Twilight. I greatly dislike it -3- And hope you did good on the O's! D: -showers with post-O good luck- Cultural heritage? Straight up British-Scottish... so the same area/island, but different culture/accent going on. Galloway will always be a douche. Even in death~ Ugh, I would LOVE Catswipe to come visit me *^* But... alas... I have no robot disguised as a silver Corvette Stingray ;_; And um... about that Cybertech... yeeah, it's not good tee hee. Yes, the humans are working FOR them. They are WILLINGLY working for the Decepticons. There's no unwillingness, which makes it even worse. No kidding on the only time you'll be thanking Shockwave. You'll want to kill him in a bit :D And uh, no promises on killing, ha ha. ;) You know me, after all~ And murder me? PLZ. I GOTZ ME A SECRET BUNKER WHERE YOU CAN'T FIND ME NYAHAHAHAHAHA. Seriously. You won't. I need to live to post more chapters. -nibbles on cookies- and that's not a bad art to be versed in. It is most delicious for the victims~_

_**WILDTRON01: **Well,...DAMN indeed, ha ha! xD I am kind of mean to Jazz, he he. Anyways, just stick around for 'ol Sunny boy and you'll see some good stuff ;)  
><em>

_And now it's time for Shockwave to lose all his thanks and awards for killing Galloway :D_

* * *

><p><p>

**LXVI. **The Day the World Went Away Part II

* * *

><p>Catherine coughed and dirt came out of her mouth in a dry puff. She had to blink rapidly to keep even more dust and soil from falling into her eyes as she shifted, forcing the debris on her body to fall off. She attempted to support herself on her elbow, but fell back with a sharp hiss. Pain shot from her shoulder down her whole arm and she grimaced as she eased herself up with the other. She touched her right shoulder gently and hissed again. It wasn't broken, but it was definitely hurt. She couldn't even lift it all the way up without feeling some pain. She silently cursed as she got to her feet.<p>

She staggered, nearly falling over as her legs suddenly felt like jelly. She managed to keep her balance, though, and attempted to look around. That was fruitless, however; her helmet's night vision had been damaged. There was only a pitch, impenetrable blackness all around her and the scent of dirt and copper. Memories came next and she cursed louder before reaching out her good arm to search for something—anything. She found nothing for a while, but then she felt something dirtied, but solid and rough. It wasn't rock-like roughness, though; rather, it felt like clothing.

A groan rang out in the dark, and she grasped onto the piece of clothing tighter. It was an arm, and, with a bit more groping she found the shoulder and many rocks covering it. She pushed them away quickly—the groans were getting stronger—and, once she felt enough was gone she pulled the soldier out. She was forced to stop, though, when he let out a pained cry.

"What's wrong?" she spoke quickly, trying to look despite her inability to see.

"My leg—big… rock," the soldier—a male, she realized—wheezed as he arched back into her.

"Okay. Hang on. I have to lay you down," she replied, setting him down gently. She felt her way down to his legs, and there she found a rock. It was massive and too big for her to move no matter how much she pushed or pulled. She couldn't do much without hurting him, either. With a curse she settled back onto her knees. She tossed of her helmet and ran a hand through her hair, not caring it was muddied and stained. She looked around, only to remember she couldn't see. She could still hear, though, and the soldier's groans had settled into pained breathing. She crawled her way back to him, helping him up and letting him lean on her lap.

"How are you holding up, soldier? Besides the leg, I mean," she asked softly, and the man made a good effort in his weak chuckle.

"Feel like hell. What hit us, ma'am?"

She looked in what she figured was the rubble blocking their path, "A lot of shit luck."

"Anyone else in here?" he inquired, his body shifting to look on either side despite not being able to actually see.

"I… I don't think so. Just u—."

A metallic groan and the sound of moving dirt and rocks made Catherine turn her head to the right, but it turned left as soon as a dim glow of blue appeared in the midst of the darkness. She held her breathe as more lights—car headlights—flickered on and was almost blinding through the falling debris. The form was metallic, and the frame shivered as it pulled out and more lights revealed themselves. As the last bits of debris began to drop away and the mech stood more upright she realized it was Sunstreaker. While she was relieved there was an Autobot with them, she sighed more in disappointment. Still, she and the soldier were going to need any help they could get.

"Who is that?" the soldier asked, and she squeezed his shoulder with comfort.

"It's Sunstreaker," she breathed as the golden-armor mech scowled, his optics narrowing unhappily. He turned to face the rubble and pried at it. It didn't take long for Cybertronian to pour from his mouth, and Catherine doubted it was anything nice.

"Is that… is that good?" the soldier asked, straining to get a look at the mech. When the redhead didn't answer he chuckled weakly again, "Well shit."

Catherine's fingers tightened around his sleeve after a moment, "Sunstreaker!"

The mech paused briefly to glance over at her before going back to his work. She closed her eyes to breathe in and out deeply, already sure of where this was going. She just wished he wouldn't be so insufferable—especially not right now of all times! It was bad enough they were injured, but they were in their sorry state in _enemy_ territory without knowing the way out. It was not the time to play asshole of the century!

"Sunstreaker!" she shouted this time, and he paused again to spare her a glare before going back to work. "God dammit Sunstreaker! Please, for just this once listen! We need your help!"

The golden-armored mech paused a third time, but didn't look at her. Rather, he seemed to slouch and frowned in annoyance. She was fairly certain it wasn't from her own words- he had no doubt started ignoring her before her second plea, so it had to be something else. She sincerely hoped it was one of the others—preferably Sideswipe. Perhaps Prime, too; together they could at least get the mech to help them. Thankfully, it seemed whoever had spoken had gotten through, as the mech stopped his pillaging at the rubble and fully turned his optics to her. Grimacing, he leaned over.

"Fine. If only to get him to stop asking about you. What do you need?" he inquired with exasperation.

She let herself relax some, "First, I need you to help get this guy out. He's caught under debris."

With a snort Sunstreaker reached over and tossed the rock aside without much effort or care that the man cringed when it briefly pressed on his legs. Still, the soldier was now free and Catherine helped him to his feet slowly and carefully. He couldn't bear to put any weight on his bad leg—not to mention it was bloodied and looked almost ready to break—so she let him lean on her good arm. When he was settled she looked back to the golden mech.

"Now we need to get out as fast as possible. Do you have a copy of the map Prime made?"

Again he snorted, "Yeah, I got it."

"Well, let's see it so we can figure out where to go," she spoke, frowning at his reluctance. Was he really going to act like an ass right now because he didn't like her!?

"Fine," he grumbled and, pressing just above of left helmet "fin", a light blue holographic projection of the map appeared before them. It was still incomplete, but part of it was growing, she noticed, and knew it had to be from Prime's end as they, too, tried to find their way out. She didn't blame them for moving on—there was no way either of them was getting through the rubble, and the others no doubt had Decepticons on their tail. They would be on their own, which was not a promising situation, but they would make do. It was possible the enemy thought they were dead, too, which would help them out a lot.

"Okay. Um," she started, eyes trailing over the paths until she found them. "Crap, it doesn't look like this tunnel gets to the surface… We'll have to keep going. Okay. Um… Sunstreaker, keep the map active while we walk, and let's see if we can't get out. You good to move, soldier?"

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry about having to lean on you, by the way," he replied, but she shook her head.

"It's fine. You're my teammate—we're supposed to help each other out. Now, c'mon. Let's try this. And, uh, Sunstreaker—hey! Sunstreaker! Wait!" she shouted when the golden-armored mech suddenly took off, leaving them in the dark again. She cursed silently and started to try and race after, but the man stumbled as he tried to limp. She stopped to help him back up, and then went more slowly until he finally got the hang of it and kept up with her at a decent pace. They only managed to catch up with the golden-armored mech because he paused at a cross-junction of tunnels. He was frowning, unsure of where to go. He even began to speak lowly in Cybertronian and made angered gestures with his hands.

Catherine sighed as she shook her head and looked at the map. She focused on their location point first, and then the moving one of the other team. It was heading in what looked to be a northern direction, and, by some luck, the tunnel to their right appeared to be heading that way as well. While she couldn't be sure, she supposed it was their best bet for getting out.

"We should go right," she spoke up loudly, and the mech scoffed at her. She rolled her eyes in return, "It's in the same direction as the others, so we may able to reach the surface or meet up with them."

Sunstreaker opened his mouth to undoubtedly insult her in some way, but he closed it as something clicked in his mind. He frowned, obviously unhappy she was right, and took off in that direction. Again, she and the soldier struggled to keep up, but their spirits remained decently high. The soldier even managed to make a few quips about how much of an ass the golden-armored mech was, to which she laughed every so often. The mech in question either ignored them or just didn't care as they continued on through the tunnels, all the while hoping Catherine was right and they would find the way out or the others.

The redhead hoped the others were all okay, and not just the group in the tunnels. The foreboding call on her radio was still fresh in her mind and she prayed everyone else was alright.

**-O-**

The world was dying. Or, at least that's was it seemed like to Anthony. All around him were screams, and he was pretty sure he was screaming, too. Explosions burst everywhere as the metallic beast crushed and smacked the walls of their base. It did so with sickening ease, and countless people were crushed. He'd already slipped in a pool of blood earlier as he tried to escape and had nearly been crushed by a falling pillar, too. He'd tripped over multiple bodies as well and almost hurled everything in his stomach onto the floor. He was surprised he hadn't already.

A blast burst apart the ground beside him, throwing and rolling him into something hard and metallic. He bit back a curse as he scrambled up while the metal behind him moved a little. He paused, heart beating fast with fear, but calmed some when he realized it was an Autobot—Bluestreak, to be exact. He was leaning back against the remains of one of the Command Center's walls, and looked to be alright; his armor was only cracked or dented and the worst was a gash in his shoulders that wasn't sparking or even leaking. Yet, he was frozen, optics wide and staring straight out at nothing. Anthony had never seen an Autobot's optics so bright, and Bluestreak's were blinding.

"Hey!" he called out, but it did nothing to reach the mech. He didn't even so much as flinch and the Italian man was pretty sure the earlier movement had been solely reaction. He meant to call out again, but was distracted by another explosion which struck too close to home. His head snapped to the ruins of the base, where the worm-like beat was still on its rampage, which had spanned almost half the structure in a matter of seconds. All the while its master now walked calmly with weapon at the ready. Any humans left alive were screaming and running or drying. There weren't any weapons in here, and, though there would be some soldiers already armed, he knew they would be no use against these guys—especially not the damned worm beast.

There was an ear-piercing blast of sound, and he saw the Decepticon fly back, though remained on his feet. Anthony's hopes rose as he saw Blaster walk out from the wrecked—frame broken, bent, bleeding, and sparking, but intact—with a fierce gaze in his features. He wasn't alone, either—Smokescreen and then Ratchet appeared next, both with weapons in hand. The Autobot liaison fired off a shot, but it was a superficial blow that barely event left a dent. He found out why in the next second when it burst and released a murky cloud, which sparked and fizzled. The Decepticon let out a pained cry as it hunkered down, frame sparking and single eye going dark.

_"Alright, he's down, but we've only got about a breem before he can move! Let's go!"_ Smokescreen shouted, gesturing for his two fellow Autobots to move, and move they did. Blaster went right and Ratchet left, both rushing over to help free any humans or aid the wounded. The sight brought a sense of duty to Anthony and he turned to Bluestreak.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, 'Blue! Wake up man!" he cried, pounding on the mech's leg, but, again, it was no use.

A gut-wrenching shriek rang out through the air. The Italian man and fellow Autobots could only watch as a cataclysmic explosion appeared from the other half of the base and suddenly the worm-like beast was in the sky. It arched high, smoke and fire and metal bellowing from its jowls and body. Its ringed mouth turned towards them, or—more specifically—its master and, with another shriek, dived down towards them. Screams increased tenfold and everyone ran, but the beast was too fast and crashed down upon the last remains of the roof. No Autobots had been caught, but more than a handful of humans had. Their screams were now silent, but Anthony's had increased as he now called out to Bluestreak in panic. He paused to yelp, though, when a hunk of metal crashed down near him. He could not move fast enough when the metal bounced up, and he barely had time to blink before it rammed into his face. He fell, unconscious at once, and it was then that Bluestreak finally moved.

His optics shook as he turned his head to the still form of Anthony, blood now pouring from his nose and gash across his face and chest. His scanners told him the man was alive, however, and he let his sights move up towards the NEST soldier's attacker. His system hitched and his optics went even brighter. Had he a heart, it would have beat so fast it burst at the sight of the mangled, but still recognizable face and torso of Jolt. It looked like he had been chewed on, his armor mutilated and shredded so badly.

_"No…"_ he uttered, shaking his head. _"No, no, no, no! It's just like—no! No! No!"_

_"Bluestreak!"_ a shout rang out and the young mech looked to find Hound, ragged, but functioning. Following behind him and coming out from his camouflage was Mirage, also dented here and there, but all together faring much better than their other comrade. The green-armored mech crouched beside the young sniper and shook his shoulders._ "C'mon, 'Blue, snap out of it! You can't sit here!"_

The young sniper looked to Jolt, _"B-but… he…"_

_"He's offline, Blue. Most…. Most of them… Look, it doesn't matter. We've got to go. We can't stay here. We have to hurry before Shockwave gets his beast on a rampage again!"_

Bluestreak's optics widened and then dimmed, some of his sanity finally returning. He looked to where the Decepticon was still in the midst of the cloud, the electrical properties of it forcing him into a temporary stasis lock. His beast, unsure of its direction without its master, had begun to coil around Shockwave protectively, but had not continued to strike out at them. If there was any time to escape, now would be it.

_"Okay,"_ he nodded at last, his spark and processor calmed to a reasonable level. He paused, though, to pick up Anthony gently. _"We have to get any surviving humans out, too."_

_"We will. We must hurry, though,"_ Mirage replied, turning the young sniper the other way and pushing for him to hurry on. The sniper complied and rushed through the flames and debris to catch up with Blaster, Smokescreen, Ratchet, and the humans they had manage to rally together. There was no need for words as they all quickly filed out to the sandy beaches, making a beeline for the nearest and still intact landing pad. Already, planes had been prepped and everyone was rushing towards them. Many were heavily wounded, and those that weren't helped those that were. The only Autobots already there were Springer, Wheeljack, and Warpath. The rest they could only imagine the worst, but there was no more time to spare for them.

"Quickly, take him!" Bluestreak urged the nearest human, handing off Anthony, whom was beginning to groan as he slowly came around. As ordered, he was swiftly brought into the plane, and, assuring himself the man would be safe, the sniper turned to the small band of Autobots that remained.

_"They're dead. All of them,"_ Hound spoke grimly in Cybertronian, and the mood was shared. _"That slagging thing killed them all—the rest of us barely made it out of there."_

_ "We need to get off the island," _Mirage added next, but Blaster chortled pathetically.

_"There ain't exactly room for us, mech. We're gonna have to stick this out and drive those two back to where they came from."_

Ratchet grimaced, _"We're not exactly the best 'bots for the job, Blaster."_

_ "I say we just blast 'em—that seemed to help get to that beast!" _Warpath huffed, optics narrowing in the direction Shockwave and his pet had gone.

_"Our attacks were hardly effective. The armor on the Driller is seventy-five percent more effective than our own, and Shockwave's no push over, either!" _Wheeljack spoke next, tapping at his chin. _"If I could have enough time I might be able to alter our weapon's efficiency or make something to—"_

A roar echoed through the skies and all turned to find the beast beginning to rise up from the ashes. Shockwave was regaining control of his body and he would be coming for them very soon. Not all the humans were loaded, though, and they were running out of time. Yet, if they attempted to fight the beats it surely meant death, but if they didn't do something, then not only would _they_ die, but the humans, too. No one would be escaping the island.

_"Shockwave controls the beast_," Smokescreen spoke suddenly and quickly. _"Whenever I disabled him the beast came running—I think there may be a protective programming that keeps it from going on a rampage if the host is damaged or in a vulnerable state. We need to take Shockwave out. If we do, the beast may retreat in order to protect him."_

_ "How can you be sure?" _Springer barked back.

The tactician smiled grimly as he turned to leave, _"I'm not. But it's the best bet. Our communications are down. No one knows what's going on here. We're on our own. I know not all of you think much of the humans, but I'm willing to help protect them. I'll do it myself if I have to, but I'm going to try and take down Shockwave."_

_ "Wait!" _Bluestreak of all mechs called out and hurried to join Smokescreen's side. _"I'm coming, too. I can't… I can't let _that _happen again. I won't watch my… my friends… and family die again. I won't!"_

_ "We're with you, too!" _Hound called, and, with the others right on his heels, they joined him. A flicker of hope filled Smokescreen's spark, and, confidence growing even only a little, he led them at a sprint back into the fray, ignoring any cries from human allies.

_"Remember, we need to aim for Shockwave, but we also need to make sure the Driller remains near us! We have to let the humans get away!" _the tactician called out, and all shouted their agreement. Even if it meant death, they would give their all to take down the slagger and his beast, and ensure the safety of this planet and its people.

**-O-**

"Keep moving!" Prime cried out as he turned to fire again at the Decepticons on their heels. His fellow Autobots and the few remaining humans among them didn't need to be told twice. The enemy had been on their tail relentlessly, never letting up and never giving them a chance to rest. While it wasn't as taxing for the Cybertronian component of NEST, the organic part was suffering for it. They'd lost five more since the cave-in, and all were wounded in some way. They had done what they could to keep them safe, but the enemy was literally throwing themselves away and outnumbered them in both Decepticon and human numbers. To make matters worse, they weren't sure they were anywhere near an exit.

Optimus spared another glance back and his optics made out at least three 'Cons and eight or more humans racing after them. His processor whirled quickly and he thought back upon the map of the tunnels he had made. With no reassurance they were headed in the right direction or that these were the last of their enemies, he made a decision—one he did not truly wish to make. He had what remained of his group to think of along with the rest of NEST, and so he aimed at the ceiling and fired four rounds, all of white struck the same spot. The ceiling collapsed at once, burying Decepticon and enemy humans alike, and also effectively blocking their path. His soldiers stopped, the momentary danger passed, and the humans gladly took the moment to catch their breath. Only one out of the group could not sit still.

_"No! What have you done?!"_ Sideswipe cried out, slamming against the rocks and clawing away at them just as he done with the first collapse not long before. He stopped quicker this time as he realized that it was just as useless. He turned to Prime instead, blue optics burning with rage. _"We can't get to them now! Catherine and Sunstreaker are still back there! They're. Still. There! And you've blocked our only way to them! You've killed them! You've killed them!"_

_ "Sideswipe, calm down!" _Elita-1 spoke firmly, but the silver mech ignored her in favor of grabbing a piece of Prime's armor.

_"I wanted to stay, but you made me leave! You fragger! You've killed them both!"_ he snarled, shoving the larger mech. Prime let him shove the first time—deep in his spark he knew he deserved it—but before the silver mech could do it a second, he grabbed the mech's smaller arm and met Sideswipe's optics with a sorrowful, regretful, yet firm gaze.

_"I am sorry I forced you to leave them, but I could not allow you to throw away your spark, Sideswipe. They are not offline—you know this to be true. You spoke with Sunstreaker barely kliks ago, and he confirmed Catherine was alive. We _will_ find them once we are free of this maze. We will locate them with the map, which they are visible on, and we will rescue them. However, our first priority must be to escape so that we are able to rescue them. Do you understand, Sideswipe?"_

The silver mech looked away, scowling and cursing lowly in Cybertronian, but the longer Prime kept his grip on the mech's arms, the more Sideswipe's shoulder began to fall and his rage cooled. When, at last, he was defeated, his optics flickered off and he pulled his arm away. Prime let him go then, and turned to the others, who had watched the spectacle either with confusion, curiosity, concern, or all three. There was no time for answers, nor did he plan to give them—it was not for all to understand—and so he gazed with purpose down the path they had started from. Unfortunately, there was a hidden uncertainty behind his optics.

He did not know if the path would take them to the surface. He had only chosen this way because it had been the only one available to them. He had no knowledge of this way, and he could very well be leading his troops into another trap. He did know without a doubt that the humans could not continue on this way and they needed to be free of their prison. His Autobots could still go on, but even that was a dangerous venture. They needed a way out now, but all that lay before them was the path. Or was it?

Prime turned his optics to the pile of rubble and then looked to the ceiling, which was heavily weakened and indented from where the roof had fallen. His processor took in its depth and the distance to the surface based upon the map he had made and a flicker of hope emerged. There was not that much soil between them and the city streets, he realized, and their Cybertronian weaponry would have no trouble blasting through any man-made structure or cement. He knew what needed to be done, and so prepped his blaster.

"We're getting out of here. I ask the humans step back to avoid harm," he rumbled, and, pausing for a moment to let his organic companions do as asked, fired at the indent. The soil and rocks did as expected and crumpled further, increasing the pile. Understanding what he intended, the Femmes joined in, and so, too, did Sideswipe, though he still silently raved in his spark. Their blasts did their work quickly and effectively on the soil and it did not take long before they reached cement and that, too, burst. They had to turn away briefly when strong sunlight shot down into the tunnel, but their optics adjusted soon enough and they continued their barrage until a gaping hole was above them.

"Good work. Let us leave this place," Optimus spoke as he crouched down to the humans, lowering his hand for them to stand upon. Behind him, Sideswipe helped thrust the Femmes out on the street where they, in turn, helped carry the humans out by taking them from Prime. When all the humans had been removed, the Autobot Commander than eased Sideswipe out, followed by himself. All were glad to finally be free, save for the silver mech, whom was staring at the holographic map of the tunnels anxiously. The dots serving as markers for Catherine, Sunstreaker, and another soldier were still there and moving steadily in the same direction they were, but they were fairly far off now. Any communication with them was difficult, if not impossible as well—even standing next to his troops, his comm. link fizzled and crackled. However, Sideswipe's bonds had proven unaffected by Soundwave's workings, and it was he that had gotten the small group moving.

"Is everyone well enough to continue on?" Prime inquired aloud, and, though tiredly, everyone nodded. "Then we will begin to search for Catherine's group. We will not leave them behind."

"O-Optimus, sir?" a soldier inquired, raising a hand, and then withdrew a little when the Autobot Commander turned his gaze onto him. "Er—well, um… W-what about the other two—the ones we sent earlier? Should we send someone to look for them, t-too?"

Prime paused only for a moment, "I do not wish to separate our group so readily, but, as I said, we will leave no one behind. Elita, take your sister with a group of the humans to find the other two and see if you can communicate with the NEST base. Sideswipe and the rest, you're with me."

A chorus of "roger" went out, and both groups began to move. However, the whine of jet engines made them pause, blood and Energon running cold not for their first and surely not for the last time that day. All eyes and optics turned to the sky as two aerial craft—one an Earth Jet, but bearing alien symbols, and the other alien-like—veered over the towering buildings. Optimus knew who it was at once, and a grim feeling set into his frame. The others, too, knew who it was and armed themselves while the air craft circled towards them. Unfortunately, it was not all they had to worry about.

Building walls and windows burst as a handful of Decepticons still in their Cybertronian forms leaped from the buildings—no doubt other entrances to the tunnels. Joining them were the traitorous humans and their weapons, all aimed at NEST. There scarcely time to blink when they opened fire and everyone leaped anywhere to avoid the blasts.

The Triplets scrambled up first and fired rapidly at their foes, managing to take down one 'Con and a few humans before they were forced apart and partnered with a single 'Con each. Chromia twirled around hers with ease, having trained to fight against mechs larger than her size. The mech soon traded lashing out wildly in favor of his gun, but the Femme was not to be taken by surprise. She quickly vaulted up, soaring over the mech, and, aiming carefully, made three destructive blows to the 'Con's face and chest. Their spark was snuffed and she quickly moved to help her sisters. Elita-1 was doing fine, having already finished her mech and moving onto the next, but Arcee struggled with her already wounded frame. Thankfully, with her sister's timely arrival the 'Con was put down and they went onto their next target.

Sideswipe managed to cripple a Decepticon, but could do no more as he was struck in the shoulder and swerved away to cover. A mech followed him, though, and he traded his guns in favor of his blades, which, with a single swipe, decapitated the mech. He returned one blade to a blaster, however, when a small squad of Cybertech wielding humans converged on him and fired. He cursed loudly as he knew he was wasting precious time. His bond mate and brother were down there in the tunnels still and he could do nothing to reach them! They could be in danger now and he could do nothing! With a battle cry he burst from the building and lunged onto the nearest Decepticon, digging his blade in deep into the neck and ripping it through the metal in a clean slice. The 'Con fell dead and he looked for his next victim, only to have them tackle his side and their claws slash through his abdomen. He snarled and kicked them away so that he could spin up, but had to pause as he saw who it was.

"_You!" _he hissed, and the 'Con, clad in armor that, when transformed, ironically made him out to be a police car.

Barricade replied with a toothy grin, _"Surprised to see me, Autobot?"_

"_You slagger! I'll kill you for what you've done!"_ the silver mech screamed and charged at the mech, whom threw him over his head with a laugh.

"_You're welcome to try! Let's see if you can't save yourself or your precious human and brother in time!" _the Decepticon sneered, and Sideswipe attacked again.

Not far away, Optimus blew the head off a Decepticon and then the ground beneath Cybertech-wielding humans. He had already taken down two of the enemy mechs, but more were coming from the entrances. How many more would come he didn't know, but it was to be the least of his worries as the sound of jet engines again reached his audio receptors. He looked up in time to see Megatron transform in mid-air and free-fall down, attempting to crush him. Prime leaped away, but was soon tackled and slashed by the Decepticon leader's sharp claws. He grunted with effort as he shoved the mech off and then fired two blasts, which were easily dodged. Megatron lunged again, but this time the Autobot Commander met his claws with his hands and they began to grapple for dominance.

"_Surrender, Prime!" _the mech hissed.

Optimus' optics narrowed, _"And let you slaughter my troops? Never!"_

"_No matter!" _Megatron chuckled and swung his leg so that is smashed against Prime's side, forcing him down to one knee. The mech then followed with a kick to the chin, which sent the Autobot Commander to his back. The Decepticon quickly towered over his opponent, a newly-transformed gun in his hands and aimed at Optimus' head. _"I will have the Matrix one way or another!"_

"_Not on your spark," _the Autobot Commander spoke and twisted his legs. They tangled with Megatron's, forcing the large mech down. He managed to fire a single shot, which tore through Optimus' shoulder armor, but it hardly deterred him from lunging, grasping the Decepticon leader head, and smashing it into the ground. With a mighty roar and kick he was thrown off, but not without tearing wires and metal from the old wound he had received during the Egypt battles just stellar cycles ago, ruining any repairs. The Decepticon leader shrieked in agony, turned his enraged optics onto the Autobot Commander, and began to grapple once more.

High above them, Starscream watched from the skies, waiting patiently for the right time to strike. It was annoying to see the Autobots were doing so well against their soldiers, although their lumbering mechs were of such low class and processor speed it was to be expected. He didn't like it, though. He supposed there was some joy in the fact all the NEST humans had been taken out—or, well, most of them. There were still a few alive, he noticed, and attempting to hide themselves in the rubble of a building. He shook his head at their pathetic nature. How stupid could they be? Of course, they were just insects. It was no matter; he would finish them soundly.

He raised his arm to fire a single missile, not needing to waste any more than that, but, just as he meant to release the weapon, there was a booming crack behind him. His audio receptors were deafened as he looked, and had to screech as a jet transformed into a green-armored Seeker that rammed into his torso. The blow cracked his armor and sent him spiraling downward, but he was soon freed. Both he and the Autobot quickly turned and fired their thrusters. Starscream's were more powerful, though, and he began to gain lead on the Autobot Seeker. His assurance was denied, however, when a second, black-armored Autobot Seeker tore through the small Space bridge and rammed him like the other, though this time remained in aerial form. The Decepticon screamed with rage as he clawed at the black armor, and only grew louder when the jet transformed and he was suddenly rammed into the side of a building. He went in a good distance, taking out windows, desks, and pillars with him, while Skydive remained outside where his brother joined him.

Starscream shook his head as he stood, seething silently at the insult. How dare those two younglings have the gall to attack _him_?! Had they already forgotten what he had done to their brother? They obviously knew not the true meaning of power, but he would be happy to show them again. Oh, yes, he would relish and ripping them apart and showing the other two what it was to mess with Starscream!

With a metallic roar he fired his thrusters to maximum and shot out, ramming Skydive in return. He released the Seeker, though, and flipped to fire off two missiles, only one of which struck the mech. It burst on his shoulder, tearing the armor to pieces, but Skydive was more than capable of flight, as was his brother. With a sneer, Starscream transformed and took off towards the sky, and, as he expected, the two Aerialbots followed. The Decepticon Seeker didn't worry, though; the skies were his domain and his domain alone. The two trespassers would pay dearly for their transgression, and he would gladly deliver the punishment.

**-O-**

"Sunstreaker, wait! Stop!" Catherine called out and, after shouting again with more vehemence, the golden armored mech did. Relieved, the redhead finally eased the soldier down to the ground and sat down next to him, exhausted.

"What the frag is wrong with you _now_?" he asked roughly.

She scowled at him, "You'll have to excuse us if we're both hurt and tired because we've had to limp our way through here while you're right as rain! We just need to take a break! Jesus!"

"We're wasting time," he grumbled agitatedly, turning back as if to move on. Thankfully, he didn't, although she was sure it was out of reluctance to Sideswipe's wishes.

"Well, you're welcome to carry us if you want to save it," she replied, and he looked at her with such disgust she had to throw up her arms in defense. "Geez. It was a joke. Look, we all want to get out of here fast, but you're kind of going way too hard and we can barely keep up."

"When my brother's spark is in danger I don't have time to slow down," he growled, and Catherine perked up at once. She stood quickly and walked over towards him.

"Sideswipe's in danger?! What's going on out there?!"

"_Now_ you care?" he snorted.

"I _always _care, but I can't exactly feel when he's in danger like you can. Now what the hell is going on?"

The golden-armored looked as if he was considering it, but he turned away in the end. She blinked once, then twice before stepping closer and pounding on his armor angrily. His head whipped towards her and for a minute she thought he might strike her, but he only gave a glare.

"Hey! I asked you what the hell is going on with Sideswipe! He's your brother, but he's also my bond mate and I want to know if he's alright!"

"You don't have the right to call him that," he seethed, and she glared right back.

"Of course I have the fucking right! We bonded, Sunstreaker! I could _feel_ him just like you can!"

He sneered again, "But now you can't, can you? Now you're just causing him pain and I'm stuck not being able to do anything about it! He's hurting because of you!"

"We know that!" she shouted back, fists clenching as she bit back the ache in her heart. "But we've accepted it! I hate that I'm hurting him! I hate myself so much for it, but we're still doing okay! All that matters is that we've got each other, but you don't seem to get that! You're just pent up on all this hate you have for me because you think I'm some god damned virus! Why can't you just accept that we're bonded?!"

"Why the frag should I?! Sideswipe went behind my back when I stellar cycles away and bonded with a fragging disgusting human of all things, and now he's different and hurting, and he's going to get himself killed because of you! It's all been because of you! You've ruined everything!"

"I didn't ask him to change, Sunstreaker! I would never ask him to change! But that's what people do! They _change_! You honestly expected him to stay how he was after not being around him for Vorns or however long you call it? He's you're brother, god dammit! You shouldn't be so indifferent to him changing!"

"Stop trying to make excuses! Slaggit it all you're so pathetic! You've ruined his spark and that's all that matters!" he snarled and turned away, huffing.

"It's not ruined you stubborn ass!" she barked, eyes starting to sting. "It's just… strained… He's fine…Just—_fuck!_"

Rubbing at her eyes she stormed around to face the golden-armored mech again, who curled his lip at the sight of her and refused to meet her eyes. Catherine, however, kept her gaze fixated on his optics while she kept her fists clenched by her side.

"Sideswipe isn't hurting because of _me_, Sunstreaker. He's hurting because of _us_," she spoke firmly, yet defeated, and the mech, for the first time, turned to her with optics that widened for a small moment. She closed her eyes to swallow and sigh, and then regained the firmness. "It took me 'till just now to realize it, but it's _us_. Us fighting all the time. God, you've haven't seen it, but… but he's been struggling to make us get along, but we just end up trying to bite each other's heads off, and that's hurting him. He wants us to be okay with each other so much! You haven't seen it when you leave, but it breaks his spark to see us like that!"

He was a silent for a while before, "What are you getting at, human?"

"Look, I'm not asking us to be friends. I know for a fast that won't happen, but… But we need to get along at the very least. We have got to stop fighting and bickering and being assholes to each other. You can still hate me for everything; you can think I'm a parasite or a virus or that I'm hurting Sideswipe on purpose, even if you're wrong, but we have to get along. We can't ignore each other anymore, we have to start actually talking and being civil, and we've got to stop the fighting. No more of that. Not for us—I don't care if you hate me or not anymore—but we have to do it for Sideswipe, alright? For him."

Sunstreaker stared at her for a very long time, the hidden thoughts and emotions tucked tightly behind his blue optics. His face remained unchanged the entire time, and Catherine could only watch fruitlessly for any signs of agreement. She prayed her words had gotten, through—that her request would reach his spark and that the fact it would be for Sideswipe would be enough. They didn't need to get along for each other, but the golden-armored mech was right; her bond mate was hurting. She knew neither of them wanted that, but doing nothing about it wasn't going to do anything. Fighting more certainly wasn't going to help, either. Her proposition was all she should think to do, but Sunstreaker had to be the one to agree to it.

Her hopes failed her, though, when he turned away, "You've rested enough."

Catherine closed her eyes to bite back tears, and again she rubbed them way as she moved back to the soldier. He had watched and heard the whole thing, but was quiet even as she helped him up once more. She silently thanked him for not asking any questions—she wasn't sure she could handle that right now, and slowly continued on, following after the golden-armored mech.

The redhead's mind wandered on through the mud it had gathered, though enough of it remained focused on following Sunstreaker. The soldier, again, remained quiet, though in part because he was biting back the pain. The Autobot, as usual, ignored them and continued on, still heading the same way they were already going. They hadn't hit anymore cross roads, so they had to be on the right track. At least, that's what they hoped. For both the redhead and the golden-armored mech, it was the hope they could find Sideswipe and help with whatever danger he was in above all else.

They continued on as such, Sunstreaker in the lead, and Catherine and the soldier hobbling along. The tunnel had gotten wider and taller now, allowing for the mech to stand upright as he walked. He had, thankfully, slowed down a bit, and for it the two humans were grateful as they, again, were growing tired. The air had gotten warmer, too, which they hoped was a sign that they were, indeed, getting closer to the surface. Catherine would have loved more than anything to be out of the dark, stank tunnels and into the fresh air. Not to mention so she could actually see if she was about to trip over anything or not. She could go for some water, too, and food. Oh, and some medical aid would be nice, although her shoulder was starting to feel better and could move a bit more now.

"Ah, shit. I can barely feel my leg now," the soldier spoke softly, and Catherine paused to look down at the limb. It was still a bloodied mess and it was beginning to drag against the metal floor. She looked back and could just barely make out the stains of blood droplets, and she pursed her lip in concern. How much blood had he lost? If it was too much he might die, and she couldn't let that happen.

"Sunstreaker!" she called out and the mech stopped and looked back at her with exasperation.

"What is it?"

"I need you to carry him."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "_Ugh. _No!"

"Please! He's losing too much blood just from walking."

"No. I am not getting any of his disgusting organic fluid on me."

"Sunstreaker, _plea—," _she began, but the soldier was the one to cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, ma'am. I'll be fine. I might not be twenty anymore, but I still got some life in me. You just worry about yourself, alright?"

The redhead sighed, "Alright. C'mon then, soldier. We've got a team to get you back to."

They continued on, then, but not for too much longer. This time, though, it was because the golden-armored mech had stopped, rather than the two organics. They, of course, stopped behind him, curious as he looked down the path ahead of them. He wasn't looking at the map, however; no, there was something else in the darkness he was trying to make out, but somehow couldn't. Or, so Catherine assumed so in the way the mech lowered to a slight crouch; ready to pounce. Her heart beat fast as she let her wounded arm trail down to her thigh where her right-hand blade had managed to remain attached to its holster.

"What is it?" she asked just barely above a whisper, but Sunstreaker remained silent. She followed his lead, and squeezed the soldier's shoulder tightly when he meant to inquire next. He, too, fell silent and tried to peer into the darkness. Barely a few second later, the holographic map vanished and the mech's arms transformed into guns. Catherine's heartbeat soared and she quickly drew her blade, although it sent a small sting of pain through her arm. She almost broke her own rule of being quiet, but was instead cut off by the sudden firing of Sunstreaker's weapon. It struck something hidden in the hall and a mechanical shriek rang out. A blast was returned and it struck the golden-armored mech dead on. Only, the blow didn't go through him; rather it sent a mechanical surge through his body that made him scream as she'd never heard any Cybertronian scream before. His body convulsed and jerked, his optics flickering wildly. When the scream stopped his body remained suspended for a brief moment, and then he collapsed, leaving Catherine and the soldier in the dark.

"Sunstreaker!" she cried out, attempting to move towards him, but was hindered by the soldier's extra weight. Sudden sounds of movement in the dark stopped her as well and she prepared her blade, though she knew it was futile. Sure enough, pairs of thin, green lights appeared in the dark, along with a set of red optics, and, though she attempted to slash at the nearest, they evaded her easily. She tried to continue her fruitless barrage, but a strong blow to the back of her head sent her and the soldier to the ground where, barely conscious, she felt she was being dragged along the ground to God-knows where. In the last bits of her remaining self-awareness she managed to look back at the soldier and Sunstreaker. Her comrade was being dragged as well, completely out, and she could just barely make out a Decepticon grabbing the golden-armored mech roughly and dragging him, too.

A few seconds later, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>LXVI. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Yeah, yeah. I pulled the "black out" thing again. AND ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!_

_I like teasing you guys WAY too much. Anyways, expect a lot of fighting and good stuff, along with some old faces showing up! Oh, and prepare for one hell of a finale lasting about 14,000 words! :D And no, not "finale" as in the end of the story- just the end of the Pre-DOTM battle. That's right- this is the battle BEFORE the battle in Dark of the Moon! Yep, we still have story to go, so you can all be happy to know that not everyone is going to die! :D_

_On that note... I DO have a list of everyone whose died and whose alive. Just thought you'd know._

_Now excuse me while I go hide. Forever. Or at least until the next update c:_


	67. The Day the World Went Away III

**TMWolf: **_I have concluded that I am an awful human being... and I laughed really hard about it 8D You'll find out why this chapter and many other, ahahahahahaha~ I'm awful. Anyways, looks like weekly updates are working out pretty well, although I'm going to be busy this weekend studying for the Anthropology Test and doing some bioenviro notes. But, I'm good at getting slag done right away, so I should be able to find some decent free time to work more :3 Anyways, this is the final part of this three-parter battle, and you are all going to love and hate it so much and slag is it long! Lots of Autobot action, by the way! :D Time to put our boys to work!_

_As the two previous chapters, Nine Inch Nail's is the owner of the song that serves as the title :3_

_Now for the lovely reviews from my beautiful reviewers! Seriously, you guys are awesome. You help make my day every time I read your reviews :)_

_**Agent 0r4ng3: **Thanks sooo much! :) Glad I do a good Sunny for you. Primus, yes, he's such an aft, but that's why people love him, ha ha. What happens now!? WELL. YOU'LL FIND OUT :D  
><em>

_**Angel3055: **CLIFFHANGERS ARE HOW I ROLL. That's why :P and OMFP. THE LAST EPISODE. I WANT SO BADLY TO BEAT THE PRODUCERS/WRITERS. I HATE THAT'S HE DEAD. IT'S STUPID ;^; And, gurl, no worries about language. If you notice, I tend to have cursing in my A/N/replies/story ;P Knock Out is fantastic, though, ha ha. So vain and snarky! xD Megatron's going insane, in my opinion. I mean... really? STARSCREAM over Dreadwing? That's... that's just a stupid decision -flips table- And I just might take a look if I get some free time :) And no worries; I will continue this until it's done!  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Thanks so much, and dude- you think that was drama? Watch out for more this chapter! And no worries- I know all about being busy xD;;  
><em>

_**Bee4ever: **A lot. That's what. Prepare to feel some feelz.  
><em>

_**Coka Cookie Cola: **Yes it is! Pretty much right after this chapter! xD;; I have some fun things planned- certain "things" will be changes along with scenes and secrets will be revealed! Seriously. A lot of secrets and stuff I have yet to explain, nyahahahaha~ It all comes together full circle! :D And dude- of course that kind of interaction was to be expected! Sunstreaker only responds to violence/anger, after all :P Oh, and, yeah; they're trapped together xD Hope this update was quick enough for you, ha ha._

_**Elfen silver power ranger: **Awesome name! xD And I'll try my best! College is time consuming!  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **TEE HEE. Gotchya ;D Poor you, though xD Knock Out is freaking hilarious, but I'm still mad about DW's death :/ Yeah, I think you are the only one who cared, ha ha xD And duh it had to be Sunstreaker! Who else fits the role better? ;) Just give him a bit more time, too :P THE WORLD DYING IS THE PERFECT WAY TO SWITCH POV. Lol Don't worry, I think of the Matrix when the Matrix of Leadership comes up, too xD THE OTHER BOYS ARE ELSEWHERE. Naw, no sense in Sunny-boy yet. ALMOST, THOUGH! YES. THIS IS THE PRE-BATTLE. THERE IS MORE TO COME, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AAHA. Dude, Inception soundtrack? Aaaaaaawwww yeeeeeeeeeeah. Perfect, ha ha! xD  
><em>

_**Jimmy10.0**: DUN DUN DUN INDEED.  
><em>

_**Link's Rose: **No, no. You can be happy about Galloway. It doesn't last long, though, ha ha.  
><em>

_**LittleEnglishLass: **bwahahahahah. You wait because the chapter would be like 40,000 words long otherwise :P 3 parts for 3 farking long chapters, ha ha. Yeah, Jolt is dead. Poor guy. I am following the comics and such... and he dies then :P Dude, killing Sunstreaker would be bad. And rude, since he was sleeping, lol. Pssh. Hook me up with Megatron? Gurl, he doesn't even know I'm already in ;) I'm part ninja, y'see.  
><em>

_**Lovely Rain Dancer**: lololololo I told you that you would c: And I know I will have none after this chapter, TEE HEE. Just wait for Sunny and 'Cat again. They got some good stuff in this chapter as well!  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **GURL. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW GOOD THAT CAKE IS, BUT I'LL LET IT SLIDE. I USE ICECREAM SUNDAE OF COLD, SUGARY DELICIOUSNESS THAT YOU KNOW IS BAD FOR YOU BUT YOU EAT IT ANYWAYS BECAUSE IT'S SO FRAGGING DELICIOUS. And I am cruel because... I am? :D  
><em>

_**Mistress Sunstreaker: **I'm glad 'Cat's okay, too! It'd suck to have my main OC die :c As for Sunny-boy... he'll come around. I promise. :) Just give it a bit more time~ And for the rest? You'll just have to wait and see, ha ha :D  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **Lololololo I guess you like conflict, ha ha! xD Ah, Barricade, eh? Yeah, he's back... and he'll be around for a while longer~ Oh, don't worry- I planned to have the list at the end. I have to give you guys good reason to want to kill me :P 'Cat captured again? Yeah, that kind of figures. They have shit luck right now, sooo... shitty stuff is going to happen :) And ooh man, some crazy slag goes down for DOTM and then it's a happy ending... which has taken a very long time to come around...  
><em>

_**Ryle Culler: **You could say that again!  
><em>

_**Themulesrule1902: **Thanks a bunch! I like that chapter a lot, too :) A lot of growth for those two there. Hopefully you've caught up to this chapter by now so this reply doesn't seem weird, ha ha xD  
><em>

_**VanillaSnowdrops: **I wasn't expecting it so fast, either! I just found some good free time... and had the movie to follow xD Pssh. Darn right I deserve that award! -snatches it- Lol yusu, Ironhide would be great as that, ha ha xD All the boys would be so afraid! I don't even like the books. Her writing's not all the fantastic, and I say that based on reading actually AMAZING authors like J. R. R. Tolkein for one, and the author of books like Fareinehight 251-something or the author of the Invisible Man or the Shannara Trilogy author. Those are WELL-WRITTEN books :P Ellck. Math and English. I already hate Math, although I was always pretty good at English. I've never had trouble interpreting stories, but I think you talked about the English before... And hey- GOOD LUCK AGAIN! -throws cookies- British accents are pretty awesome ~^~ as are Australian accents TEE HEE c: Galloway's douchebagery will be forgotten, though. At some point :P -sigh- I wish I had 'Cat's thing going on... just without all the bad stuff ha ha xD THE AERIALBOTS WILL BE FINE. CALM DOWN. I'M NOT KILLING MY- ER CAT'S BABIES ANYMORE. Sunstreaker's has a lot of sticks up his tail-pipe. That's what xD and um.. lots of things are going to happen AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA. Cliffhangers are fun :D AND DUDE. SO COOOOL! xD I totally need an Autobot sticker, ha ha. Gotta show my support for the good 'ol 'bot boys ;) And hey- good moods are good! :D Stay that way!  
><em>

_**WILDTRON01: **Yeah. I'm guessing it does, although more so the dirt. They're kind of sweaty, too. Dude, I've been wondering about Wheeljack, too. Where the frag is he!? As for Sunny and 'Cat... well, you'll see ;) And Barricade? Well, again you'll see! No spoilers! xD  
><em>

_Alright guys, time to get this show on the road, kill a lot of people, and have a lot of crazy slag happen! :D_

* * *

><p><p>

**LXVII. **The Day the World Went Away Part III

* * *

><p><em>"Blaster, now!"<em>Smokescreen shouted as he rolled out of the way of Shockwave's blast.

The small, red-armored Autobot in question leaped forward and, spreading his arms, released a large burst of sound. The wave flung any debris in the way toward the one-optic 'Con as such incredibly speed it looked as though he would take the full brunt of it. However, that hope failed when the worm-like beast suddenly slapped down in front of its master. The sound wave crashed against it, only managing to knock loose a small layer of armor and wires. The beast's maw turned to Blaster then, aiming to clamp itself around him, but was denied as two curved blades hooked into its jawline. Mirage, fingers wrapped tightly around the other end of the lines, pulled with all his might, and the Driller was tugged just enough so that it rammed its head into the ground beside Blaster rather than devouring him. The smaller Autobot quickly dashed away before the beast could move or its master could strike him.

_"Tsk. You Autobots are quite infuriating,"_Shockwave hummed as he recharged his weapon. This time he aimed for Wheeljack, whom yelped as he leaped out of the way. _"So very infuriating."_

_—This isn't working, Smokescreen! We can't even get close to him and our shots aren't working!—_Hound barked from his comm. link as he fired off a missile, which struck the Driller's head. This blow, at last, managed to create a decent sized dent, but it also enraged the beast, which turned its optic-less face upon him. Hound silently cursed as he conjured a hologram and vanished elsewhere. It dissipated the moment the beast struck it.

_—So I noticed!— _the Autobot tactician and de-facto leader of the moment snapped, rolling behind a broken slab. His optics lingered towards the tallest pile of rubble where, hopefully, one of their own should almost be ready. _—Blue, where you at, mech? We kind of need some precision firing here!—_

_—Sorry! I'm almost there! It's not easy keeping stable up here!—_the young mech called back, and Smokescreen vented, knowing they would have to make do for now. It had been difficult enough attempting to keep their sniper hidden by distracting the beast and Shockwave. Bluestreak was their best bet to get to the 'Con—his sniping abilities were unmatched save for maybe Perceptor who was still out in space somewhere— and they needed a blast that the beast and Decepticon couldn't detect in time. That meant he needed a good, higher-up hiding spot, and that rubble was the only one that could give the Autobot just that. Of course, that meant the rest of them were stuck fending off the Driller and Shockwave on their own, and each passing klik was one mistake closer to being crushed or having their bodies blown to bits.

To make matters worse, Hound had informed him not so long ago that the humans had still _not_ taken off. Granted, that was because of some good news—more survivors had been found and were being loaded. If only they could move faster! Regardless, the rest of the Autobots were still out of luck. They had no way off the slagging island, which meant their survival depended on either Shockwave dying or leaving. Considering their situation, leaving was probably their best bet seeing as the 'Con wasn't going down so easily.

_—Ratchet, how is Warpath doing? Is he functional?—_Smokescreen inquired quickly as he raced from his cover, firing some paralyzing shot at the Driller, which served to make it groan and thrash. It's master, on the other hand, regarded him coolly and meant to fire upon him, but was stopped by a timely shot from Wheeljack, which burst upon impact. Unfortunately, that didn't cause much more than bits of armor flying off and for the mech to stagger. It was enough, however, to give the tactician time to hurry to a new cover.

_—You bet your slaggin' aft I'm functional, boom!—_the maroon-armored Autobot laughed over the comm. link and, as if on cue, appeared from where Ratchet had hidden in the rubble. The Autobot medic appeared as well, hurrying off to avoid making them both a sweet target. Warpath, as expected, wasted no time getting back into the fray despite the fact he had taken a full hit to his abdomen. He was a hardy mech, though, and Ratchet worked well under pressure; the warmonger of an Autobot quickly fired a round from his tank-formed chest without so much as a flinch despite the wound. The blow struck the Driller head on, eliciting a guttural shriek and forcing it to fall to the ground. It was a short victory, though, as the beast began to move as it slowly recovered.

_"I thought I terminated you,"_Shockwave rumbled, eyeing the renewed Autobot with annoyance.

Warpath smirked, _"Looks like you were wrong, kablam!"_

_"I shall have to make sure I do not make the same error again,"_the Decepticon rumbled and fired. His shot proved untrue as the maroon Autobot sidestepped out of the way. The 'Con was further deterred when Smokescreen popped a paralyzing shot at him again. Shockwave grunted as the electrical current was released in a puff of smoke and his optic fizzled off while his body became stocky.

_"Fire now!"_the tactician screamed, and all Autobots save for their sniper—still trying to prepare—complied. However, the Driller proved to be their undoing yet again as it whipped its body in the path of the blasts, taking them all and shaking them off as if they were nothing. It then thrust out, slamming its body into Blaster, Hound, Mirage, and Ratchet. All were sent flying; the medic and communication's 'bot struck slabs of rubble, knocking the air from their vents; both reconnaissance mechs were thrown out into the sands where they tumbled and skipped for a good dozen feet. Only Warpath, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak were spared; all three had been out of range, and the former two quickly backed out of the way to avoid the second swing.

_—Report! Are you all alright?!—_

_—Gonna have a processor ache after this—_Blaster groaned as he staggered up and quickly moved to help Ratchet, whom grumbled about the same.

_—Slag that thing can hit hard, but we're okay!—_Hound hissed as he and Mirage stood. They vanished in the next instance; the red-armored mech activating his invisible camouflage and the other setting off a hologram. The beast fell for the green-armored mech's ruse—a neat trick caused by a beacon that was louder than any other signature. It slammed into the sands, but that was all it got as both Autobots were clear out of the way and returning to the ruins of the base.

_—Smokescreen, I'm ready, and I can see the human planes leaving!—_Bluestreak called, and a flicker of relief flowed through the tactician. At least this way, even if they all offlined, they succeeded in saving the humans. He shook the thought away quickly, though; now was not the time to mull over such things. They had to try and survive, and now that the humans were gone they could start to spread out without accidentally endangering them.

_—Good. Double on getting that Driller away from Shockwave, but keep the 'Con in place for Bluestreak.—_

A round of confirmations went out and a variety of barrages struck the metal beast, effectively catching its attention. It turned its optic-less face towards Mirage, whom flickered back into visibility and happened to be the closest. The reconnaissance mech didn't panic, though; rather, he waited patiently as the Driller watched him, a mechanical hiss rumbling from its throat. Thankfully, Shockwave was more preoccupied with the others, and so Mirage had all the freedom he needed to slowly inch his way towards the other side of the base, the beat still watching him. Not far away, Hound moved silently and secretly, ready to help his fellow reconnaissance mech. Mirage spared a glance at his green-armored friend before racing for cover, Hound right at his heels. The beast gave chase, slamming into the ground and nearly causing the two of them to stumble. They quickly dived into the rubble, rolled up, and charged through, the Driller still after them. However, upon activating their escape maneuver the beast thrashed about wildly, confused, while they moved well out of harm's way.

The others, meanwhile, continued their barrage on Shockwave, whom had regained control of his systems. He seemed more annoyed as well—his firing rate had increased as had his accuracy. Countless times Smokescreen, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Blaster, and Warpath had nearly had their head or spark blown to bits, and it was a combination of luck and impeccable timing that saved them. The 'Con was also becoming wise to some of their tactics and was moving more now. It seemed as though he was getting ready for the kill, and the tactician sincerely hoped Bluestreak's skills would come in handy _very_ soon. Not only were they running low on ammo, they were also running low on Energon. They wouldn't be able to keep this up for too much longer. His optics briefly looked up the rubble, but the sniper was well concealed.

_—Blue, we could use some 'o that fire power of yours right 'bout now!—_Blaster yelped as he ducked below another blast before releasing a sound wave. It wasn't as powerful as the other ones, but it was faster and knocked Shockwave back a step. Ratchet and Warpath added onto it, their blows snagging off bits and pieces.

_—Ready—_Bluestreak spoke calmly; monotonously. He was ready alright, and Smokescreen had everyone initiate their plan. Mirage and Hound would continue distracting the Driller, which was already taking a heavy toll on the other parts of the base. He and the others began to circle around Shockwave, using their blasts to try and keep him in one spot. If it was possible, they hoped Bluestreak's shot would take the mech out, but they didn't let their hopes get too high. The Con's armor was tough and he was smart. In fact, he was possibly the most intelligent of their kind. It was for that reason Smokescreen hoped to do this quickly before Shockwave caught on.

The mech in question suddenly chuckled, _"Really, now, Autobot. You think I don't know your every move?"_

Smokescreen's Energon ran cold as the Decepticon turned, lifting his arm, and aimed at the pile of rubble where Bluestreak was hiding. Time slowed for the tactician as things began to fall apart. Countless questions ran through his mind while the Driller emerged from the base and the shouts of both Mirage and Hound burst over the comm. link. More shouts came from the others, all calling out for their sniper, whom he silently hoped had seen everything and moved. A deep part in his spark knew, however, if the blow was dead on, Bluestreak wouldn't have enough time. His armor wasn't thick enough and he could be crushed or worse or—or— he could barely finish the thought as he, too, screaming out for his comrade.

_"No you don't!"_Wheeljack of all mechs growled and fired faster than expected. To everyone further surprise, the shot struck Shockwave dead on and in just the right spot so that his arm fell and his attack struck the bits holding up Bluestreak's hiding spot rather than the mech himself. They heard the sniper's surprised cry, but they knew he would be alright. Their newest concern became Wheeljack, whom was now the center of the Decepticon's attention and as his fury. The scientists froze for a split second when Shockwave spun quickly and prepared another shot for him. He regained composure at the last second, but it was not enough to completely save him; the blast was much larger than the previous and it tore Wheeljack's entire arm and part of his hip clean off.

Before the 'Con could finish the job, Blaster leaped at his feet and tangled them together so that Shockwave fell. The Autobot quickly scampered away before their enemy could grasp him, but then turned his body and released another, much larger, sound wave that finally sent the mech backwards in a roll. The action gave Ratchet and Smokescreen plenty of time to grab Wheeljack and rush him back to safety. There was no time for relief, however, as the cause of Mirage and Hound's screams came smashing down around its master—just barely missing them. Shockwave staggered up then, red optic seething.

_"I have had quite enough of you Autobots! It is time to end this farce,"_he growled. Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen all gasped as the Driller lunged towards them, meaning to snatch them up in its spinning rows of countless teeth. The fangs did not find them, though—instead, they sunk into the maroon-colored torso of Warpath. The mech bit back his cry of pain as he miraculously found the strength to fire into the beat's belly.

_"Come on ya sorry piece of scrap metal! Come get me! Kablam! Boom! Bam!"_Warpath hollered, still firing. The beast groaned and whined as parts flew and wires broke within its belly. Yet it still held onto the Autobot's torso, slowly closing its jaws like a vice. All the while Warpath continued to fire while his comrades shouted for him.

_"Worry for yourselves,"_Shockwave rumbled, towering over them, his weapon ready. Smokescreen reacted at once, firing a paralyzing shot, but—to his dismay, the cloud burst, but the Decepticon did not falter. He didn't even flinch as the black, electrical puff blew past him. A deep chuckle echoed from his audio processers and he aimed at them. _"You can rest easy, Autobots. We will take good care of this world in your absence."_

Ratchet and Smokescreen moved to retaliate, but it was too late and a sickening crack rang out.

Wide-optic, both tactician and medic stopped mid step as they realized they were, unbelievable, intact. Rather, it was Shockwave who was damaged: he now had a decent-sized hole through his shoulder. The Decepticon was just as shocked and stared down at the wound, no doubt confused despite the impassive expression on his face. He spun to face where the shot had come from, and three more struck him; one in the other shoulder; the second clean through the abdomen; and the third through the hip joint. He fell to his knees at once, the structure too weak to hold him anymore. He howled with rage and agony, and his beast soon joined him as five blasts rang out. All struck the Driller in the head, ripping through the armor and wires and forcing it to drop Warpath, who fell with a sickening crunch and was both silent and still.

—_Bluestreak!_— Smokescreen cried out, looking to where the blasts had come, and, sure enough, the young sniper rose from his spot on the rubble, his armor heavily cracked and some parts missing. One of his door wings was gone as well, but he was all together alive and focused—his optics were hard and cold as he stared at the 'Con and his beast, weapon till primed. Shockwave regarded him back just as coldly and flicked away Energon that had dribbled onto his claws. His red optic turned an even deeper shade as he stalked toward the sniper, his beast coiling around for a strike. The Autobot lifted his weapon as he started to move; his systems accommodating for the constant change.

—_Bluestreak! No! Do not engage!_—Ratchet cried out, but the young mech was keen on ignoring him as he fired. It hit the Driller, ripping through the metal and missing the 'Con. He fired again and again, each shot aimed for Shockwave's optic and processor, but all blocked by the metal beast. He showed no signs of being deterred as he kept his scope focused and continued to move, although a bit faster this time. Shockwave, in turn, limped faster, and the beast hissed and snarled as it came ever close to the sniper.

—_Bluestreak! Run, you idiot!_—Hound shouted as both he and Mirage staggered into the area. They were worse off than before—the green-armored scout with armor plates gone and the red-armored reconnaissance mech with his forearm and lots of armor pieces missing. They were still functional, though, and both now feared for the young sniper's life. Yet, there was almost nothing more they could do. Most, if not all, of them were nearly spent of Energon and heavily wounded. Not to mention only Bluestreak and Blaster had proven effective against their opponent, whom now still seemed invincible even in his battered state with his beast wrapped around him, ready to do his bidding.

—_I can do this._—Bluestreak replied calmly, coolly; focused. He finally stopped moving and paused, his body stock still. All his systems worked quickly, methodically, and precisely. He had trained for millions of Vorns now, and he done so for a single, very grave purpose. The memories of his earliest years haunted him always, and in that moment where he waited patiently for the Driller to move just enough, they ravaged at his processor more than ever. He saw and heard the dying; he felt the quakes and fire all through his body; he could taste the Energon in the air. He had watched his home crumble and seen all he cared for offline. But not this time.

_There_. He pulled the trigger and the single shot burst too fast to be seen. It struck metal and pierced through, but not Shockwave's. No—by some sick twist the Driller had move back and taken the blow. It was in that split moment Bluestreak's hope began to fail him. However, it soared when explosions tore through the ground where the Decepticon and his beast stood. Fire roared in tune with their pained cries. All stared in shock as jet engines zoomed by. And yet, even that was not enough to end the Driller. It was weakened, though, and its master was worse off than before.

Shockwave let out a shriek of rage, but then he was gone; the metal worm beast had encompassed the mech within its metal coils. It looked as though the beast might dive into the sands once more, but they were surprised as a large oval of light flashed into existence and they saw only but fleeting glimpses of some structure within it before the Driller blocked their view as it slithered into the hole. Despite its long body, it was all the way through the hole in a matter of seconds and then it was gone—the Decepticon's space bridge was closed.

All Autobots standing stared, dumbfounded. A klik later, relief settled in and more than a few fell backwards, exhausted. Only Smokescreen and Ratchet managed to stay up, and they alone watched as their ally jets circled around, transformed, and landed with two dull thuds. Both Autobot Seekers—Silverbolt and Fireflight—looked at them with concern and then with shock at the rest of the base.

"We were too late," the light-gray Seeker sighed softly, and turned to the tactician with mournful optics._"I'm sorry."_

"No, you came just in time," he replied, shaking his head. "If you hadn't come when you did we'd be goners."

"Are there any others? We can search for them—," Fireflight began, but Smokescreen shook his head again.

"No. We're the only ones left."

"What's happening out there, Silverbolt? We lost contact with everyone before slag went down," Hound asked as both he and Mirage limped their way over.

Blaster, also having made his way over, frowned, "Even I couldn't get nothin', and I can beat Soundwave at his own game."

The light-gray Seeker looked at them all grimly, "I'm afraid we don't know much, either. We got the communication about an attack, but that was it. We meant to get here sooner, but we were attacked by Decepticon Seekers. All four of us were together then and we defeated them soundly. Air Raid and Skydive went to help Prime and Mother's group while we decided to return here."

"What about now, Blaster? Do you think you could try communicating? I could try and—argh!" Wheeljack spoke up from below and even attempted to sit up, but was forced back by the pain. Ratchet was beside him at once and quickly administered a pain reliever, which helped some.

"Go ahead and see to the wounded. We'll figure the rest out," Smokescreen spoke gently, and the medic nodded once before starting his work on the scientist.

"What about Warpath?" Bluestreak asked, his voice losing its cool edge in favor of a pained one. He meant to go past the Seekers to reach the marred, maroon mech, but Mirage caught him with his remaining hand and shook his head. The sniper frowned and turned to look at their companion, but did not go over. It only took a glimpse to know the warmonger was gone; his body ripped to shred and spark chamber torn to bits. He had died to save them, and went out just the way he wanted: blasting away at the enemy. But how many did that make now? How many had died here on the island alone? They had been the only survivors, and they had more out on the field, but what had been their fate?

"I just tried communicatin' with anyone. Still can't get nothin' out," Blaster spoke up unhappily. "Somethin's blocking the waves—something big. Somethin' old n' powerful. Something my systems don't know 'bout. This ain't Soundwave. Not even Shockwave. It's somethin' else."

Smokescreen frowned, "Then we're in deep slag. Silverbolt, can you contact your brothers? Your bond allows for that, correct?"

"Ah, yes, it can. Hold on," the Seeker replied and his optics dimmed as he spoke to them. "They're engaged with Starscream. Megatron is there, too, and is fighting Optimus' team. They can't see Mother."

"What about the other locations—what about D.C.? Italy? England? Australia? Russia? And South Africa? Greece, too? We sent both humans and Autobots there," the tactician pressed, but Silverbolt could only frown.

"We don't know."

"I think I can find out. I'm getting' somethin' over them human's old-school radio waves. Might be able to figure slag out. Reception ain't good out here, though," Blaster hummed, his optics lit brightly while he went to work.

"We need to get closer to the mainland, then. India's not too far off, and there's bound to be some town with communication lines we can work with," Hound added. "I can probably work something to help him out, too. And, if Wheeljack's able enough, he'll be able to help."

"Whatever the case, we have to know what's going on out there. Just how the frag did the 'Cons get the upper hand on us so easily?!" Ratchet hissed as he finished sealing off his patient's wound and then, with Smokescreen's help, eased him up.

"We won't find that out staying here. Silverbolt, are you able to transport all of us at once?" Mirage inquired, and the Seeker frowned, unsure.

"Not all of you. Maybe three at most. And Fireflight can maybe carry another."

"Then you should take Blaster and Hound. Wheeljack is in no condition to be doing any work," their medic spoke, gesturing to the woozy expression on the scientist's face.

Smokescreen nodded, "Yes. Silverbolt, you take Blaster and Hound to India. Fireflight, you stay here with us. That way, if our comm. links don't work, your brother can give us an update on anything."

All nodded in agreement and, despite their wounds, the two Autobots took off within Silverbolt to India, leaving the rest to mend and to also mourn the dead. It was not for too long, though; while it would take a human craft many hours to reach India, it took the light-gray Seeker much less time. Still, it came as a bit of surprise when Fireflight suddenly jerked, his optics dimming as he listened to his brother. Any hopeful thoughts dimmed just as low when the flier turned to them with a grim expression.

"Optimus' group is still functioning, but all the other bases… Everyone… they're…"

**-O-**

Her head was pounding, and not only was it annoying, it really hurt. She momentarily wondered if that was how a hangover felt before her memory returned and she shot up despite the pain. At once she took in her surroundings, noting she was in a cell-like place with dirty floors, dirty walls, dirty seats, and dirty bars holding her in. She looked to her left when she heard the sound of shifting and found the soldier she had been with. She felt a flicker of relief fill her as she realized he was still alive, although it faltered a she wondered how long he still had left. He had been wounded badly, and she didn't dare think how much blood had been lost when they were dragged here.

She silently cursed as she tried to stand, but found she couldn't; her hands and ankles had been bound. She cursed again, and thought. How the hell did they not know they had been walking into a trap? Furthermore, why had the Decepticons spared them? It wasn't like them to show mercy, but she dreaded trying to think of the reasons why. It certainly couldn't be anything good. One thing at a time, though—she needed to get out. She needed to get the soldier out, too, and—and where was Sunstreaker? He couldn't have fit into their small room, and she was pretty sure he hadn't been killed back there, so where was he?

_No. Stop. One thing at a time. Let's cut these bonds,_she mused and, slowly and painfully, she shifted her body so that her hands could just barely reach under her shirt and grasp the butt of her blade's grip. The other was gone—no surprise considering she had used it early and no doubt dropped it—but this one she kept specifically hidden just below her belt so as not to be found or lost. Her captors must not have done a pat down, because it was still there and she slipped it out. It would be too hard to try and expand the blade as she was now, but it still had an edge she could use, and use she did. The work was arduous, but the weapon was sharp and, soon enough, her hands were freed. Her ankles went much easier now that she could expand the tool.

Next was the bars to her cell, but she waited for that. She listened and watched carefully for any guards, but was surprised to find that there weren't any. She frowned, wondering what it could mean, but put it aside in favor of getting out. It was almost laughable easy how her blade sliced clean through the lock of the door and it swung open with a loud creak. She froze for a moment, just waiting for guards or a Decepticon to come charging in, but none came, and so she moved to the soldier's cell. Again, a single swipe was all it took to open the door and she rushed to his side, rolling him over to get a look at him. He was sickly pale and his leg looked grotesque.

She tapped his face lately, "Hey. You awake, soldier? C'mon. Answer me!"

"Nnn… Where…?" he inquired weakly as he opened his eyes just as such. "…Ma'am?"

"Yeah, it's me, and I'm getting us out here. Hopefully I can find Sunstreaker, too. Just stay put real quick, alright?"

"Didn't… plan…move..."

She grinned, "I know."

She set him back down, the man too lethargic to move on his own. She scurried over to the only door of the room and tried to open it, but it was locked. Her blades made quick work, although she winced at the loud sound it made in return. However, when nothing happened in the next few precious moments, she dared to open the door. It was lighter than she expected, and the hallway it connected to was empty of guards, too. She frowned, keeping herself alert and wary, and power-walked as quietly as possible through the dimly lit hall. Thankfully it wasn't long, nor did it connect elsewhere besides the opening into a much larger area. It was there she stopped and pressed herself up against the wall.

Luckily for her, there was a stack of crates that kept her partially concealed from anyone who might be watching. She used it to her full advantage, too; using it to peer out onto the area. What she saw made her swallow hard and realize she was pretty much screwed.

The oval-shaped area was massive compared to the tunnels that lead to it, and she could scarcely believe it had gone unnoticed for so long. All around the edges were stacks upon stacks of crates and Energon cubes. It was made up of about five levels—they looked like stair steps—that also had more materials on them, but at the center of it all was one of the largest consoles she'd ever seen. It looked distinctly alien in design, too, and appeared to be some kind of observation array. At least ten, large, flat screens were stuck up above three main chairs, though only a couple were on and displaying something she couldn't make out.

She pulled back as a Cybertech-wielding soldier passed by with his comrade, unaware of her presence. Her grip tightened on her blade for the few, endless seconds it took for them to walk by, and then she looked again—this time for the enemy. Besides the two she'd just encountered, there didn't look to really be that many humans. There was maybe three on the other side of the room, but nothing else in her line of sight. Oddly, there weren't any Decepticons either. She surmised they must have been in the tunnels, which was both good and bad. Granted, she didn't know what she was expected with only her Cybertonium blade against their Energon-blasting weapons. She knew if they turned those guns on her, she'd be gone with only a few shots despite how well improved her suit was.

_But wait—why am I not gone_now_?_She asked silently, her lips pursing. It was undoubtedly strange that she and the soldier were alive right now. And what of Sunstreaker?

She cursed aloud out of habit. Cursing again, silently this time, she quickly clamped her mouth shut before pressing as close as she could to the wall and waiting warily for anyone to come running over. Luck, again, was on her side, and no one came, so she allowed herself to relax a little. Not too much, though—she didn't know where the Autobot was. Asshole or not, he was her teammate and, above all else, her brother-in-law. But where was he? She couldn't see any kind of chamber he might be in. She inched further out, hoping to see around the boxes that both blocked her view and kept her from the enemy's. It was daring, but it was worth it, as, just barely, she made out his golden-armored from lying still against a wall. She couldn't tell if he was bound, but he was definitely out—there was no way he wouldn't be making a ruckus if he wasn't.

_Shit. I need him awake. I can't escape with soldier-boy if he's out!_She frowned and quickly went over her options. She knew nothing about repairing Cybertronians, let alone humans. If there was ever a time she really wished she had her powers, it was now. Then it would be no trouble reviving the golden-armored warrior, but that was two-years too late. What could she do, though? Slapping wouldn't work, but what about pain? Her blade would easily make him feel something, but with if his systems were offline? He had been shocked earlier so it was possible. Maybe she needed to shock him first, but with what?

With another silent, seething curse, she decided she would just have to go with pain. She didn't care if he threw a God-almighty fit after this; if it got them out in one piece, she was fine with it. He could nag her out later.

Her knuckles were white as she tightened her grip yet again on her blade and watched for the patrols. She could not express how happy she was that the troops were wholly uncaring about being professional in their task, as it gave her all the opportunity she needed to dash around the crate and behind the next one. Even more luck came her way as she realized the crates all formed a straight line to Sunstreaker and were stacked tall enough she wouldn't be seen at a crouch. She thanked whatever higher power was watching over her as she nearly sprinted all the way to him. She had to pause, however, when she reached the end, as a good eight feet of open, vulnerable space sat between them. She scowled, keeping low as she scanned for any guards. They weren't looking her way, but if they did she knew she would be spotted. Still, she had to take the chance and, holding her breath, she quickly shuffled over and behind the mech's body, which was, thankfully, on its side. Safe, she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Now let's see about—aw, fuck my life,_she groaned as she spotted the manacles around Sunstreaker's hands which had been made specifically for a warrior of his type. They were thick and the link between them was too short to allow any proper movement. His legs were, thankfully not bound, but she knew those cuffs would greatly hamper his abilities. They would need to come off, and the only way was to cut them. She had a sickening feeling it was going to be loud, but she had no choice. Sunstreaker was the _only_ way they were going to get out of here alive.

She went about the processes carefully at first; trying to see if the blade would cut through it like butter. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. While the blade did dig through the metal, she had to do so forcefully and not quietly at all. She held her breath when a crack rang out, but, by some miracle, she had gone unnoticed. Her heart beat loudly as she continued on, praying each and every sound would go as unnoticed as the first.

"Whoa—wait. What was that?"

Her heart skipped a beat. She cut faster now—wildly, even—and didn't care that the cracks were ungodly loud or that the soldiers definitely heard, and noted as such. Just as she managed to slice through the last inch, they appeared around the corner and yelled out. Her job done, she didn't hesitate to charge the nearest soldier, slicing clean through his weapon, and then swinging her free fist into his face. The blow hurt her knuckles, but it hurt him more as he slammed into Sunstreaker head first and fell, hopefully unconscious. She didn't bother to check as she spun on her heels, stabbed her blade into the next weapon and kicked the man in the gut. He fell back, but had kept his grip on his gun, which caused her blade to rip through it. The device sparked and then exploded, throwing both of them back and leaving the soldier screaming at his now fingerless, bleeding hand.

"Over here!" she heard more soldiers shout, and she turned to Sunstreaker, who was still unresponsive. She cursed as she moved to his face and banged on the armor surrounding it.

"Wake up, Sunstreaker! Wake up right now you useless piece of scrap!" she screamed, but her blows did nothing. Her actions to no avail, she went to her next option; giving a silent apology she stabbed her blade into his upper arm's armor. If it worked, she wasn't given time to check as she was suddenly yanked from behind and thrown out into the open. Instincts helped her roll up to face the towering, bulky man before her. He loped forward, covering the distance between them in a second and reached for her. She brushed the arm aside and rammed her fist into his cheek. The blow was superficial, though, as his head barely even moved. She stared wide-eyed, and then yelped as she ducked beneath his strike, which had been aimed for her head. She made for another punch with her right arm—this time at his stomach—but he stopped it by merely snatching her wrist. Her eyes grew wider as he twisted her arm and put pressure on her shoulder.

She couldn't help screaming as the bone popped from its socket and no doubt tore muscle. He released her wrist then, and it fell limply to her side. She managed to bit her lips to keep from screaming more as she fell to her knees, the pain burning like fire. She couldn't remember feeling so much physical pain at once. She couldn't escape his grasp either, and he grabbed her by the back of the neck to lift her up high. He brought up his free hand to strike her in the face this time, and she could only close her eyes to brace for the blow.

"That is _quite_ enough, my large friend," a smooth, arrogant and Australian-accented voice rang out. At once, she was dropped to the floor. Tears prickled at her eyes, but she held them back to look at who had spared her from more agony. Any thanks she had was destroyed in an instant when she looked upon the smug look on the face of a target they had been after for quite a while now. Even in the dim light there was no mistaking his brown, scruffy hair and bearded jawline, the cocky glint in his dark eyes, or the haughty way his tall, but somewhat pudgy body stood.

"Y-you," she hissed, attempting to stagger up, but her attacker shoved her back down by pressing on her already wounded arm. She yelped despite herself, but quickly clamped her lips shut as she glared up at the Australian man.

"Shame you don't look happy to see me. It would have made things more pleasant," he sighed, shaking his head as if she were some disobedient child.

She regained some strength, "You… you're a hard man to find, Chris Brinston."

"Yes, well, having friends in high place helps with that. You're a persistent bitch yourself, Catherine Wolf."

"What can I say? It comes with the job," she growled back. "Now, if you're done with the bullshit, what do you want? I'm not dead, so you must want something."

"Clever girl," the Aussie mused with a grin, and then nodded to the man behind her. He pulled her up roughly by the shirt and she hated to admit she was relying on his grip to keep herself up. She spared a thought for Sunstreaker and sincerely hoped that son of a bitch was awake. She could really use him right now. Chris Brinston, thankfully, didn't seem aware of her plans as he walked down towards the console, gesturing for them to follow. "While I do enjoy a bit of gloating, you're right. Enough of the bullshit. Time to get down to business. Sit her down there, Bruno."

Catherine was, again, shoved down to the ground while the Australian man settled gently into one of the seats at the console. He turned his back to her for a moment, and the redhead quickly glanced around the room. A lot more guards had shown up and the ones she'd attacked were up and none-too-happy about it. She avoided their gaze and looked to the golden-armored mech who was still not moving. Despair filled her, though she did her best to hold onto hope. However, that, too, failed when she saw the NEST soldier being dragged out from their cells.

"There's something I'd like you to see, Ms. Wolf," Chris spoke and Bruno grasped her head, forcing her to look up at the screens.

They turned on one by one, and each time she wished more than ever she could look away. Each screen, no matter where or what it showed, was flooded with explosions, screams, fire, blood, and bodies. No screen was saved from the massacre, and she could only watch with horror as she saw NEST soldiers and an Autobot be torn apart on one. The Decepticon was destroyed a moment later, but in the next screen a soldier on their side was blown apart in a bloody shower. She saw every single one, but worst of all was the camera focusing on the remains of a charred, smoking island—Diego Garcia. She felt her heart sink lower than ever before as she realized how many people had been stationed there. She didn't dare wonder how many were dead. She looked away from that one, but had to close her eyes at the next. It was a feed showing her team under attack in Mission City. There had been a body blown in half and she could see metal clashing with metal.

"Ah. Yes. That's it. Sorrow. Pain. Agony. _Defeat_. Now you see, Ms. Wolf. This is what happens to those who go against the makers of a New World. You and your petty Autobots should have let the natural order take its course, but it had to come to this. So much war. So much bloodshed. So much _death_."

"_Bastard_," she hissed, but he ignored it in favor of turning to her, a wicked smile on his face. He motioned for the soldiers holding her companion to come over. They set him down roughly beside Chris, and the man pulled a gun from the holster on his hip. Her eyes widened as he looked over at her slowly.

"You could end it all, you know. There wouldn't have to be anymore fighting—none at all! No more sadness, no more pain, no more—," he paused to put the gun to the soldier's head, and Catherine could only watch as the middle-aged man looked up at her, smiling sadly. Chris fired not a moment later, the same expression still on his face, "—death. You just have to surrender nice and quietly and do exactly what we say."

Her ears were ringing with the echoes of the gunshot, while all her eyes could see was the still, bloodied corpse of the soldier, his eyes staring at her, though now they were lifeless. Her body shook. She had told him they would get back. Everything was supposed to be alright. They were supposed to get back to the team and be okay. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. God, she felt sick. Her stomach was twisting and squeezing and she wanted more than anything to throw up, but she couldn't, and that made it worse.

"Well, Ms. Wolf?" he inquired, managing to break her stupor and she looked up at him. "Will you comply or do we have to kill your other friend?"

She glanced over at Sunstreaker, whom was still motionless, and then back to her captor, "What do you even need me for? I'm just the liaison."

"Now, now, Ms. Wolf. Do you take us all for fools? We know full well what you are capable of, but I am more than happy to remind you," he grinned and gestured for another one of his soldier to come forth. She struggled when said soldier pulled out a taser, but Bruno held her in place. She yelped when the electrical current made contact, knowing full well nothing but pain would come of it now. It oddly didn't hurt as much as she thought—certainly not as much as her shoulder—but then she looked, and, to her utmost surprise, her veins were glowing. It was dim—almost too dim to see— but it had happened. It shouldn't be possible, though, yet there it was. But…How?

"What…?" she asked aloud and the Australian man took it as in inquiry to his motives.

He smirked, "You see, we know all too well about your… peculiar abilities, and our friends would greatly appreciate being able to use them. Thus, here is my proposition for you; surrender yourself and your abilities to our uses, and we will spare your friends and that little group you call an organization. Or, well, what's left of it."

"…You'll spare them? All of them?"

"Of course, of course. What do you take me for? I am a man of my word."

"And the Autobots?" she added quickly. "You swear you'll spare them?"

He clicked his tongue, "Yes, I suppose they count, too. You must tell me, though—what is with you people and those creatures? All they're good for is the money and power. Otherwise, they're just _unbearable._"

"Because they're _family_, you jackass," she growled, and he looked at her with a raised brow.

"You _must_ be joking," he chortled. "_'Family'_? Really?"

"Yes. Family. I don't expect a blood sucking dick like yourself to get it—especially when you haven't bothered to get to know them. They're probably the most human-like beings I know. Certainly more human than _you_."

"'Human'?!" he laughed loudly this time. "Forget joking—you must be insane! They're alien robots from another planet, for God's sake!"

She snarled, "The only monster here is you. You don't know a damned thing about them. They're not just robots or aliens or whatever you want to call them. They have emotions—they feel pain, sadness, happiness, and love. They feel everything we can feel, and they've given their lives to protect innocent people from men like _you_. They've given that and so much more. God, it's pathetic how none of you can seem to get that. Hell, even the worst of them are better than you."

"Well, that's a matter of opinion, and when history is written I'll be shown as a hero, my dear, and you and your Autobots will be the villains. Now, care to answer the proposition? Will you surrender?"

"No."

He raised a brow, sincerely surprised, "'No'?"

"You think I'm an idiot? Even if I surrendered you'd still kill them, and I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of me giving up."

"You are a smart one aren't you? Well, let's see if we can't break you with a bit of persuasion," he hummed and looked to his soldiers. "Kill the Autobot."

She lurched up, though still Bruno held her down, "No! Sunstreaker!"

"Goodness. So much resistance! You really are stuck on this family business," he snickered. "You must tell me—what is he to you? Your father? Uncle? Or perhaps—lover? Oh, that's a rich thought! To think you—."

"He's my brother-in-law," she spoke loudly and firmly, and the Australian looked at her, brow raised. She met his gaze with ferocity. "He's probably the most arrogant, ungrateful, rude, jerkish, and insufferable being in the Universe, but he's Sideswipe's twin and my brother-in-law, which means he's family, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure they're safe—even if it's just from normal people or piece of shits like you."

"Yet, you're not willing to surrender?"

"Well, I can't let my bond mate down. He'd be disappointed if I gave us so easily and didn't put up a good fight," she managed to grin, and a flicker of annoyance appeared on Chris' face. She kept her grin from widened when she felt the grip of her shirt lessen and an idea flickered into her mind.

"Oh, good lord. You are a pathetic excuse for a human being. What could possibly make you think you have a chance?"

"_This_," she barked and swung her good elbow back—right into Bruno's crotch. While the man was undoubtedly tough and not one to yield to physical blows, one to his weakest part was a blow he could not deny. He groaned as he staggered back, releasing Catherine, whom quickly stood and swung her body, arm following. Her fist slammed against the side of the larger man's head, forcing him to the ground. She knew she'd hit the soft spot when he didn't get up right away, but it was the least of her concerns as the other soldiers moved to grab her. She swung up between his legs and struck home; he went down in an instant. She spun to strike another, but stopped dead in her tracks as she came face-to-face with the barrel of a gun, and the enraged expression of Chris Brinston.

"I have had _quite_ enough of you, Ms. Wolf, and, frankly, you're becoming more trouble than you're worth. Luckily, I don't think my associates will miss your abilities all _that_ much," he sneered, and time slowed. Too many regrets ran through the redhead's mind as everyone waited for his finger to squeeze, and the bullet to go through her head. She chastised herself as well, for having thought it wouldn't have come to this. She was an idiot, and now she and everyone else was going to pay. She could only hope everyone—especially Sideswipe— would forgive her in the end.

And then Chris Brinston was gone. In his place was a smoking, charred spot.

Catherine and all the others turned, wide-eyed towards the source and found Sunstreaker, leaning up on one arm while the other was in the shape of a gun that was still smoking from the blast it had fired. His optics burned bright, raging blue, and, without even the slightest hint of hesitation, he fired at the rest of the humans. A few soldiers managed to pop off a few counterattacks, but they proved ineffective and soon found themselves burst apart or burnt beyond recognition. And all the while, the redhead stood there, shocked and shaken, and barely registered the golden-armored warrior's approach. She found herself within his grasp not a moment later, and then he was running. He still fired as he did so, taking out much of the roof this time, which caused it to collapse down upon any remaining soldiers. The console was destroyed and when debris struck the cubes of Energon the following string of explosions brought the rest of it down.

"Hang on," Sunstreaker spoke quickly as he tore through the tunnel, and she had no time to ask why as his body suddenly shifted. For a moment or two she thought for sure she was going to be crushed, but then she was situated comfortable within the now-transformed Autobot—something he _never_ allowed. That fact alone kept her silent as he sped at unsafe speeds through the tunnels, which were starting to crumble behind them. She didn't dare look back. Not that she could. No, her eyes were set squarely forward as her mind tried to figure out what the hell had just happened and why she was still alive.

"Y-you… Sunstreaker… you…you—"

"I think I get it now," he spoke suddenly, cutting her off, and she stared at his dashboard. "Why Sideswipe bonded with you. I don't like it, but I get it."

She took a while to reply, "Thank-you."

"Don't. I don't want it."

"Okay," she murmured, biting her lip. "Do you know what's going on up top?"

"Not yet. But I will."

"You know a way out?"

"I'm going to make one."

She wasn't able to inquire more as the mech pulled a smooth stop and opened his door for her. She got out at once and he transformed, peering up at the ceiling carefully. Catherine, meanwhile, finally looked back the way they came. She couldn't hear any echoes of explosions or gunfire or shouts, so they must have been safe. She hadn't seen any soldiers escape, anyways, and certainly the Energon had finished them off. She knew she shouldn't have been glad for it, but, had she not been wounded, tired, and her legs wobbling, she would have cheered like she'd never cheered before. Those bastards deserved it.

Sunstreaker transformed his hand into a gun, "Stand beneath me."

She blinked once and then quickly jumped beneath him, using his leg armor for support. She imagined he was grimacing as she did so, but he made no comment while he aimed and fired repeatedly at the roof above them. Thankfully, the entire ceiling did not collapse all around them, but instead allowed strong rays of light to beam down. She would be lying if she said she didn't gape at the sight or that it had felt like an eternity since she'd felt the warmth of the sun or the seen the brightness of its light. Sunstreaker, however, did not seem to share the same feeling as he scooped her up and tossed her out. She managed to avoid landing on her bad shoulder and kept any biting remark back. She owed the mech her life—she could deal with a bit of rough handling. Of course, he wouldn't have cared as he vaulted up, grasped the ledge, and hauled himself out.

"There they are!" Catherine shouted, pointing at an explosion that rocked a building, causing it to crumble down. The sounds of fighting and shouts could be heard as well. Sunstreaker grimaced as his optics searched clearly through what human eyes could barely make out. It didn't take long for him to find what he wanted, and he scooped her up again, this time placing her on his shoulder.

She held on tight as he sprinted through the wreckage of the streets with ease. The redhead struggled to keep her grip, but she managed all the way until the golden-armored mech stopped behind the remains of a fallen building. Up above, jets screamed by, and she recognized two of them instantly, causing her heart to beat faster. It only increased as she realized the rest of the fighting was just around the corner—a flash of turquoise metal flew into the building just down the block. She gripped the Autobot's armor tighter, preparing to go with him into battle, but, to her surprise, he set her back on the ground.

"Stay here," he spoke firmly, but she shook her head.

"No, I'm going to—"

"Going to what? Even if you weren't slagged to tomorrow you wouldn't stand a chance," he growled, optics piercing. "So stay here and don't get yourself offlined. I'm not going to let Sideswipe be hurt any more than he is."

"Okay," she said as he took off, leaping straight into the fray. She followed as far as the edge of the building. Sunstreaker was right—she was in no condition to fight right now, and even if she was, she didn't stand a chance. The entire street was a mess; buildings had crumpled, the road was torn to bits, and blood, Energon, and bodies both human and Cybertronian were strewn everywhere. She could barely believe anyone was still alive, but there they were: Autobot and Decepticon still duking it out. She could see Optimus and Megatron—her blood ran cold at the sight of him—wrestling and trading blows; The Triplets were trading turns on blasting 'Cons to smithereens; Sideswipe was fighting another Decepticon with Sunstreaker on his way.

She had to double take as she saw who it was. Her blood boiled at once, the fear from earlier transforming into hatred. It was Barricade. God-damned Barricade! The bastard who had hurt Sideswipe and Jazz, betrayed the Autobots, killed her children, and brought her to that—that… God, she could barely bear to think about it and there he was fighting her bond mate! He looked worse for wear, and that brought her some joy, but he was still alive! Sideswipe was doing well, though, and Sunstreaker had finally joined him. That bastard would be dead soon and she would revel in his demise.

High above, a green-colored jet was slammed into a building just as he transformed, rolling all the way through the many rooms and out the other side. Air Raid began to free fall, unable to right himself, and a tattooed jet—Starscream—shot towards him, no doubt ready to make the final blow. However, it wasn't to be as a third, black jet swooped in. Skydive transformed at the last second and rammed his body into Starscream, crushing him against the building. The action gave the green jet just enough time to right himself and shoot back into the air where his brother joined him. The Decepticon, on the other hand, began to fall, apparently dazed. He fell fast and it seemed he would hit the ground, but then Starscream regained his senses at the last moment and landed with an earth-shattering thud. His optics immediately turned to the skies, filled with rage, and burst off faster than Catherine had even seen him do so. Her boys were ready and waiting, though.

The redhead had to back pedal some as the hole-riddled corpse of a Decepticon landed not far from her. The Triplets all grinned victoriously before turning their sights onto their next opponent. There was one, and they tore through them with ease. One blast from each Femme was all it took to bring them down, and then they tore off to find yet another new target. When none presented itself, they separated; Chromia and Arcee took off to join Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They ignored Barricade, however, in favor of the Decepticon that had intended to strike the Twins from behind. Elita-1, on the other hand, rushed to assist the Autobot Commander, whom was thrown into a pile of rubble.

_"Optimus!"_ she shouted, firing a multitude of rounds at the Decepticon leader, whom roared and returned fire. The Autobot Commander reacted at once, throwing an arm to shield her smaller frame from the blow. The Energon blast burst apart his armor, but the limb remained intact and functional. He then turned with Elita-1, guns raised, and they fired together on Megatron, whom took two blows to his torso and leg before leaping away into the rubble. Mech and Femme looked at one another briefly—smiles hidden behind their battle masks—and pursued the enemy leader.

Everything changed, however, when the ground began to shake. All stopped mid-stride or attack as the rubble bounced off the ground and more buildings began to crumble, their weakened foundations unable to take the strain. Catherine's cover managed to remain stable, and she was grateful for it. She still had to shield her face however, when the dust and debris from the rest were blown everywhere and stung at her eyes. Her ears were more the capable of hearing the sickening crunch of earth and the guttural, mechanical roar that echoed and reverberated in her ear drums. Fear flooded through her as she wondered what the _hell_ could have made such a sound. The dust started to settle fairly quickly and so she dared a look. She wished she hadn't.

Never had she seen a beast so terrifying as the metal worm that lingered in the air, its jaw lined with countless spinning rows of sharpened teeth. She meant to scream out for all of them to run, but the words caught in her throat and she found she could barely breathe. She could only imagine what the others felt, and she found out when blasts began to explode upon the beast's frame, eliciting a pained scream from its belly. She looked for Sideswipe and the others, but they were alone; Barricade was either dead or had escaped. Unfortunately, she had a feeling it was the latter. It was not their greatest concern, though, and the Twins and the two Femmes turned their attention to the beast. Their assault joined Prime's and Elita's, allowing Catherine's mind to wonder what had become of the Decepticon leader—or was the creature his doing?

The metal worm suddenly slammed down into the ground—thankfully not hitting anybody—and coiled into a tight ring where it remained, hissing and shuddering with each blow it took. From above, Starscream slammed down into the ground it had encompassed, his frame sparking, scratched, and scuffed, but still capable of battle. Catherine quickly looked for her boys and found them standing atop a building, Air Raid using Skydive as support. They looked eager to continue the fight, but both were too weary and damaged for it and so remained where they stood, glowering at the Seeker. The Decepticon, of course, smirked as he took pleasure in knowing he was untouchable within the worm's protective circle. He paused, though, when the beast's body shifted and changed, and from its back emerged a spherical orb, which opened to reveal another Decepticon, this one leaking heavily.

_"Lord Megatron, a retreat may would be a most logical move,"_the one-optic Decepticon spoke, and his leader emerged from his cover, optics raging.

_"You have failed me!?"_he snarled, slashing at the worm's body and tearing free armor.

_"The Autobots are more resilient than we realized. Their human companions included,"_Barricade added as he too emerged from the rubble. Megatron turned on him, optics flashing, and sunk his claws into the mech's neck. The Decepticon made no move against his leader, although he did look pleadingly towards Shockwave, whom, in a rare moment, came to his aid.

_"He is right. I barely escaped with the aid of the Seekers' space bridge, and it would not be logical to waste any more valuable warriors considering our losses, my Lord. I repeat; a retreat would be our best course of action at the moment."_

_"No! The Matrix will be mine! This planet will be mine! I will not be denied my victory!"_

_"Master, it is as I have told you before,"_Starscream began, having stepped closer, and received a slash of his leader's claws, which had released Barricade in favor of the Seeker. The action cut deep into his cheek armor, but the Seeker made no move to retaliate, nor did he dare look into the pair of enraged optics, madness thick in their red glow. Beyond him, the worm took the brunt of the Autobots' attacks and even made feint strikes, of which only a few did damage. It had no true goal as it coiled around Shockwave and the others, and so worked by instinct. Megatron saw, and he accepted it and the fact his soldiers and his own self were beaten and bruised. A quick communication from Soundwave told him the troops at the other bases were also defeated; either dead or running. They had done their job, though. Most, if not all, of the humans' bases and troops had been destroyed. Yet, things were not done! They did not have the two most important pieces! But, as much he wished to deny it, his soldiers were right.

With a roar he slashed the worm again, _"Decepticons, retreat!"_

Both he and Starscream transformed then, blasting off into the skies, while Barricade joined Shockwave upon the Driller's back. At last the beast began to uncoil, and the one-optic Decepticon gazed out at their enemy, whose shots had not done as much as they hoped. He sneered, annoyed by the pretentiousness of it all and his own pride wounded by their insolence. To think the rusted band of soldiers had done such damage to him and his pet. It was an insult. One he and the others would pay for at the hand of their leader, he knew. The day was not a total loss, however. There was another way for their ultimate goal—one Megatron did not know. They had done much damage, as well, and perhaps he could do more.

_"This is not the end, Autobots,"_he rumbled, and, with a simple command, the worm swung its tail into them. All went tumbling and the moment they were still, Shockwave aimed and fired at the Autobot Commander. Had he a proper mouth, he might have smiled as he saw the look of inevitability on Optimus' face—only to frown as the shot hit not the spark chamber of the Autobot mech, but rather the purple-armored Femme. The blast obliterated the much thinner armor with ease, and she sputtered once before falling still in the arms of her Commander. The Decepticon snorted; not a total loss.

_"You've had your fun, now let's leave, Shockwave,"_Barricade growled from behind, and, with another simple command, the Beast lowered the platform they stood on into its body and disappeared into the depths.

Catherine, who had seen it all and waited in part from Sunstreaker's words and also her own shock and fear, finally tore out from her cover and raced towards the group as fast as she could. She tripped more than a few times, but still didn't stop until she was able to latch her hand onto Sideswipe's armor. The silver mech turned, wide-optic, and had her close to him at once. He pressed his forehead into hers painfully at first—too overcome with relief to realize—but then lessened the embrace. Sunstreaker came to stand beside them, though there was not a look of disgust as usual. It was more passive than anything else. Skydive and Air Raid arrived seconds later and they, too, were happy to see their mother as they came to stand near them.

_"No! Elita! Do not leave me!__NO__!"_ Optimus cried out, and they all looked to the Autobot Commander whom held the destroyed frame of the purple-armored Femme in his arms. Her sisters were on the ground beside him, clutching at their spark chamber as the bond between them was torn and broken. Worst of all was Prime, though, as he continued to shout out to the Femme. Her optics were almost black as she looked up the Autobot Commander. Weakly, her hand rose up to touch his cheek, but it never met the blue metal. Her body slackened and her arm fell, limp. Her optics lost all their light, and Optimus roared with pained rage. Each passing second the cries grew more pained and louder, but nothing would be able to stir Elita-1. Her spark was gone, the box containing it destroyed, and they all knew there was nothing to be done. Still, Optimus held her close and pressed his forehead and chest close to hers, his cries slowly beginning to weaken as he, too, accepted here fate.

"God dammit!" Catherine choked out, and, for both her own pain and for the others; she let the flood of tears she'd held back flow freely. She didn't bother to rub them away as her legs finally collapsed and she leaned into Sideswipe's cheek for support. She cried, and cried, and cried—cried for their pain, their loss, their dead, their wounded; everything. She cried for it all, and didn't stop as the weight of the world crashing down upon them all.

**-O-**

Beneath the hard, bristling sun, Megatron raged. Around him, trees lays broken, their bark torn clean through. The ground was upturned from his rampage, and even the carcass of an elephant lay gored and bleeding. No being dared come near it—not even flies—and so it baked in the sun, the putrid smell of decay lost on the Cybertronian's lack of such. He cared not, though, for his spark and processor could think only of failure. They had both knotted itself so tightly around the very idea—the very truth—of the battle that it should have burst, yet it did not. And all through the madness, the single, burning question continued to scourge his mind.

Why? Why had it failed? Their plan had been fool proof! The Autobots should have been defeated and this planet theirs, so why? Why? Why? Why? Why was it every time he was defeated? It had been three times now! Three! First in that disgusting insect city, then in those sands where his Mast—no he dared not call anyone that anymore; he was his own Master now—had fallen and he, Lord Megatron, had _retreated_. And now this humiliation in the place it had begun! It was unacceptable! It was madness! Why could he not win? Was he not Megatron? Were this world and Cybertron and the _Universe_ not for his taking? So why? Why did Optimus and his traitorous scum defy and deny his right as ruler of all?!

It was humiliating! Debilitating! Unfathomable! Inconceivable! Disgusting! Berating! Madness!

This planet was his! This system of stars was his! The Universe was _his_! _Madness!_

_"Lord Megatron?"_a monotone voice inquired, somehow reaching him through the volatile torrent that was his mind, and he turned upon the blue-armored mech. Despite Megatron digging of his claws deep into the metal chassis, Soundwave neither flinched nor moved. It fueled the Decepticon leader's rage, but another part of the Decepticon leader's processor—one which had not succumbed to his mindless rage, recognized the silent mech as his most loyal asset. It was not one he wished nor could afford to lose, although rage filled him again at the thought; to have to _need_ a loyal servant when his power alone should have been enough to conquer this wretched planet and its insects.

_"Report, Soundwave,"_he rumbled as he released the mech and turned his gaze to the horizon, attempting to cool his fury.

_"Causalities: fifty-nine percent of used mechs offline. Remaining status: damaged. Repairs: applicable. Time required: three quartex. Remaining troops: available. Status: Fully functional. Awaiting orders. Request: Course of action?"_

Megatron was silent for a while, _"Continue to repair the troops. We will need to time to plan another attempt at the Matrix and the human female."_

_"If I may be so bold, my Lord,"_Shockwave spoke up from his spot on a rock not far off. The silver mech regarded him coolly, having not forgotten the mech's near desertion stellar cycles ago. Still, his intelligence and his pet were useful, and, though he loathed admitting it, he was not of right mind to think up a proper plan. He nodded at last, and the one-optic mech spoke. _"Perhaps our plan is not as obsolete as believed."_

_"Elaborate."_

The mech stood, the fangs on his oddly-shaped mouth clicking together, _"Why not let the Autobots do the work for us? Let them find the ship. I have no doubt Optimus will not hesitate to revive his former teacher."_

_"Plan: reasonable. Inquiry: How?"_

_"You departed too soon to see, but I extinguished the spark of the Femme Commander—Elita-1 if I recall correctly. If they were as fond of each other as they had been on Cybertron, then he will be eager for vengeance. I can lure them to bait—."_

_"What 'bait'?"_Megatron inquired, optics narrowing. _"What more have you hidden from me, Shockwave?"_

_"What I had thought would be useless, my Lord,"_the mech mused, bowing his head. _"Like you I, too, was captured by the humans and experimented on. However, my captors were from a different landmass than yours. They made trips to this planet's moon using what they learned from me, and when they abandoned the facility that held me they left behind many interesting things. Things that will lead the Autobots to the ship. I can guarantee the Autobots finding the facility will set our plans in motion."_

_"Yes, that sounds grand and highly convenient and all, but what if we are betrayed, hmm?"_Starscream spoke next, also having been lingering a ways off so as to stay free of their leader's wrath.

Megatron growled, _"We will not be. The old Prime will do as we planned."_

_"How do you propose we lure the Autobots then?"_Barricade inquired from beside the Seeker, his optics drifting over to Shockwave.

The mech gave him but a quick glance, _"As I said, Optimus will desire vengeance. If I reveal myself to them near the facility they will find the bait."_

_"And you are certain of this?"_the Decepticon leader mused icily, and Shockwave weighted his choice of words before confirming with a simple "yes". A low rumble came from Megatron's throat as he, too, weighed the options. He was soon infuriated to realize he did not have that many at all. They could not afford another frontal assault. Though they still had an army, along with many more still upon the _Nemesis_, which was but a space bridge away, they were low on Energon. The entire armada of hatchlings could not be forced growth so easily—not without leaving them without Energon. Not to mention they had methodically gone about eradicating their human liabilities, save for the one Soundwave assured him was loyal and had even aided in the slaughter. Furthermore, the vile human continued to provide them with sources of Energon, though not enough for their war needs.

Megatron snarled aloud. He loathed admitting Shockwave's plan was good. He would have rather torn the Matrix from Optimus' chest and reawakened the elder Prime himself, but they would have to make do. As the one-optic mech had said, his traitorous brother would not hesitate to revive his mentor, whom all had long considered terminated. Then it would only be a matter of time before they could set the final act of their plan in motion. It was almost ironic how his original vie for domination was now his last. All that remained for them was time, and, with their presence still unknown thanks to Soundwave keeping it so even without the _Nemesis' _superior technology, they would have plenty of it.

_"Very well. We shall see it done once we are mended. Soundwave, prepare as many of the troops as our stores can allow and see to it the rest are fully functional. Until then we will wait and gather Energon."_

_"Shall we attempt anymore deals with the humans?"_Starscream inquired, but shrank away when his leader regarded him with burning hate.

_"No! No more of these insects! They had proven their worthlessness. Only Soundwave's are of use to us, and those shall be the only ones,"_he snarled. _"Make yourself useful, Starscream, and aid in the recovery of our troops. Do as your make demands and seek for Energon."_

The Seeker curled a lip, but remained silent. Megatron snorted, victorious, and the rest, taking the silence as a command, left to begin their duties. Barricade, too, left, knowing it was not wise to stay. He would do what was needed, though; he did not want to incur his leader's wrath. Shockwave was the only one who dared to stay, his single optic regarding his lord carefully. As he expected, Megatron glanced over at him, though not as a sign to leave.

_"Do not fail my again, Shockwave. At the end of these quartexes, I want all the Autobots' sparks snuffed out or yours in their place."_

The mech was quiet for a little while before bowing, _"As you command, my Lord."_

And then he was gone, and Megatron gazed out onto the horizon once more. His mind whirled and spun, running the idea over and over again through his processor. The original plan had failed, but perhaps this could work. And then—oh then he would have this planet within his grasp and when he had wrung it dry of all its uses he would gladly crush it. He would relish in the agony and despair he wrought upon the insects while his home was restored and he rose to power above all. By the Allspark, yes—it would all be his, and soon his grasp would reach to cover all that existed. He would be as a God before them all, and he would enjoy every waking moment of their screams as he snuffed the life out of them.

Soon. Soon it would all be his.

**-O-**

It had taken a full three weeks before most of the survivors had been gathered together. By some miracle, that number wasn't relatively low, and grew each day as more survivors continued to be found. For Catherine, all she cared was that her father and the rest of her family had survived. They couldn't have begun to tell her how they did it, nor did they want to. No one wanted to speak of the battle as they recovered and lived through the fresh memories of friends and loved ones blown apart or torn to shreds. The humans weren't the only ones to mourn, either; too many Autobots had had their sparks destroyed and all the rest were damaged beyond belief save for Ironhide, the Wreckers, and Springer, whose reputations were upheld. Still, they had all managed to reunite everyone together at Washington D.C., which was serving as the temporary headquarters while matters were settled over with the world leaders.

While NEST had undoubtedly suffered the worst of the blows—only a few actual bases could be accounted for outside the United States—millions of civilians has been injured or killed in the world-wide battle, and countless cities had been ruined. Thankfully, with the combined efforts of NEST and the national armies of each country, the enemy had been repelled, but the damage was done. People were attempting to put blame onto NEST, being that no one knew where the rest of the Decepticons had gone. It was as if they had vanished without a trace. If there was any good news, it was that all the secret shipments or bases of Cybertech weaponry had been found destroyed and the people within them massacred. The traitors within their organization had all been killed, too, and in the same way that Kadia Somaya had. It was a good thing, but it was also a very ominous thing to behold.

However, swarming among the sorrow was a much greater driving emotion: Vengeance.

It did not need to be said. In fact, if one so much as glanced at anyone in the D.C. base they would have seen it in their eyes or optics. The Decepticons had killed too many loved ones, and they had to pay for it. Too long had NEST been on a goose chase. No more, though. There only target from now on would be the Decepticons and anything associated with them. All of NEST was behind the movement—particularly so Prime, who had become more silent and somber in the passing days. Those that knew him understood why and did not blame him, and also hungered for the same vengeance. It was time to end the Decepticons—to chase them down and bring them to their knees.

However, they were too weak as they were now. For the next few months they would have to lick their wounds and prepare themselves for not only a potential second wave of Decepticon attacks and also hunting down the remnants of traitors, but also the oncoming onslaught of the populace. They would be patient, though, and they would be ready. It was already being suggested to make D.C. their home base, and it was there all Autobots and a majority of American NEST soldiers would stay. New bases would be set up in foreign nations again, but not as many were so eager to jump on the cause—especially when the promise of Autobot aid was not going to be able to be given so readily. Still, they would be ready when the time came.

But for now, with their wounds still fresh and survivors still being found, they would rest.

Catherine was one of those that did so, and had abandoned her liaison and NEST duties in favor of it. She could not do much with her arm, anyways, although it had thankfully only been popped from its socket rather than broken. The muscles had been torn as well, but they were on their way to healing, as were her other wounds. Like most everyone else, she had garnered a desperate need for rest, and she had taken it with Sideswipe close at hand. Her children were always close, too, and even Sunstreaker kept within view, though it was impossible to tell if he was aright with it or not. He was there regardless, and she knew things had definitely changed between them. She was fairly confident it was for the better, but she planned to find out for sure on her own—and around the end of the three weeks when she found him alone in their shared room, she decided it was time.

**-O-**

"Sunstreaker?" she called out into the lightly dimmed area of their room, and the golden-armored mech glanced at her, acknowledging her presence.

"What do you want?" he inquired, not at all amused by the attempts at easing into the conversation that she had though were better hidden.

She rubbed the back of her head, "Well, um… I, uh, wanted to thank-you, again, for back in Mission City."

"Why?"

"Because I feel I should and, um… I wanted to… talk about what you, um, said. About the 'acceptance' thing."

"What's there to talk about?" he scoffed, setting his cheek into his palm. "You and Sideswipe bonded. I get it. I don't like it or you, but I get it, and I'll accept it."

"…You know I didn't and don't mean to hurt 'Sides, right?"

His frown deepened, though more so with annoyance, "Yeah. I know. Slag, why do you think I went out of my way to keep you safe?"

"So he wouldn't be hurt more."

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly happy about having to keep you alive, but I'll do it. For him."

She smiled a little, "I'm pretty sure I'll be able to keep myself alive most of the time."

"With you humans and your suicidal tendencies? Yeah, I think not," he snorted, casting a half-sparked glare.

"So… you mean to say… if I was in trouble, and Sideswipe or anyone couldn't help me besides you… you would?" she pressed curiously, and he rolled his optics.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"And if I got up on the berth and then fell, you would catch me?"

"If you're that intent on offlining yourself than I'm not going to stop you. Sideswipe can deal with that."

She laughed loudly, and he looked at her like she was crazy. She just shook her head, waving off the look. Satisfied, despite the lack of full answers, she turned to head back for the door. She paused, though, and looked back at his confused expression.

"Thanks, Sunstreaker. Even if you don't like me… at least this way Sideswipe won't have to suffer anymore," she smiled and turned, but paused again as another thought came to her. "Hey, Sunstreaker… if… if something ever happens to me… you'll take care of Sideswipe, right?"

"What's with you and asking stupid questions?" he snorted, and, though she chuckled, too, her gaze was somber. He watched her for a moment, realizing she wouldn't leave without an answer, and so vented air through his system. "Always."

"Thank-you."

"Stop thanking me," he huffed, and then, optics brightening, he opened a panel on his arm to reach into his subspace. He pulled out a small object, which he let fall into her hands. She was pleasantly shocked to find it was her blade—the same one she stabbed him with. "Here's your denta-pick by the way. And if you _ever_ stab me with it again I will make sure you never get it back."

She smiled happily up at him before turning away, "I promise I won't. See ya around, 'Sunny-boy'."

"Do _not_ call me that!" he snarled as she quickly sauntered off, a pleased smile on her face. He didn't follow after, and she didn't mind he was probably going to be mad at her for a while. Snickering at the thought, she hurried on through the halls, eager to return to her friends and family, who were no doubt gathering together for something to eat. Even though they were all still hurting, they had been able to overcome most of the trauma and even managed to regain some semblance of their normal life. It was a kind of release—a small measure of peace for them to grasp and cling to in their mournful times. She was no exception, and neither were the Autobots, though, they, too, still mourned greatly. And they would, perhaps, for a long time, but still they carried smiles when they were around each other.

"Gotch'ya," the playful voice of her bond mate called out as he suddenly snatched her from around the hallway corner. She yelped at first, but then smiled happily as she shifted her body so that no pressure was placed upon her shoulder. It still pained her from time to time, but Ratchet and the normal doctors had done their work, as did the pain pills.

"Hey, you!" she smiled, pressing their foreheads together when they were close enough. Her lips spread into a grin when she pulled back. "So. I just got back from talking to your pain-in-the-aft brother."

"'Talking'? You guys 'talked'?" he inquired with a laugh, already well aware of his brother's changed processor. "That's good. I'm glad."

"Same here. It gives me one less thing to worry about for us. Now maybe the kids can get along with him, too."

He hummed, "That would be nice, but I doubt it. Remember how long it took them to actually like me?"

"Guess it's a good thing they'll have something to keep themselves busy—scouting for 'Cons n' all."

"They're eager to find Starscream, I hear."

Catherine frowned, "I'd rather they wouldn't."

Sideswipe sighed as he settled her onto his shoulder, understanding her worry. Though he would never admit it, the Seekers had, in a way, become his own creations or at least his students, and he worried for them. The Decepticon Second-in-Command was nothing to pander lightly with, regardless if he was a coward. Unfortunately, the four were not so easy to sway—not unlike their mother.

"I doubt they'll find him right away, anyways. The 'Cons are back into hiding, and we're not fully able to hunt them down just yet," he spoke as he began to roll through the halls once more.

"We also have to make sure all the Cybertech issue is solved, and I have a feeling it'll lead us to those bastards," Catherine added, her fingers tightening around his armor as she leaned into him.

Sideswipe glanced over at her, "You're slagging right we will. They're going to pay for what they've done. We won't stop until they're all gone—once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong>LXVII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_And so ends the battle and the pre-DOTM stuff. That's right, folks- DOTM is starting is starting next chapter and slag is going to go down _again_! There's still plenty of story left, too, so don't get too excited for the end just yet :P Anyways, I imagine you guys are pretty mad at me at this point. I've killed off so many people and all. Let's go through the list, shall we?_

_1. Warpath_

_2. Jolt_

_3. Nightbeat_

_4. Knock out_

_5. Blazemaster_

_6. Evac_

_7. Roll Bar_

_8. Scattershot_

_9. Longarm_

_10. Gears_

_11. Brawn_

_12. Elita-1_

_Yep. Thirteen Autobots dead. That leaves... around 25. That's actually a pretty good amount left. And I really just killed off a lot of background characters. But, yeah. I killed a LOT of Autobots and a lot more people. Seriously, like... hundreds of thousands to probably around a million people died. It wasn't a good battle. Not to mention that almost ALL NEST bases around the world were destroyed. You heard that right; the Decepticons went after NEST bases and destroyed them. The only countries with any that are really standing are the US, Russia, and the UK. That's about it. That, and a lot of countries have pulled out._

_However, I won't get too deep into that. You'll hear about in future chapters and the many consequences of this battle 'cause there are a lot of it. Also, Dark of the Moon IS starting next chapter, which means the ending is coming up. There's about a 3 month time skip, so watch out for that, my duckies!_

_And now I leave you to want to possibly kill me for all I've done. c:_

_-flies away-_


	68. The Beginning is the End is the Beginnin

**TMWolf: **_Whoot. Time for an update! Earlier than usual, too! Helps I had the DVD to follow. I can always generally get more done when I have the movie to go off of :D Anyways, things might be getting a little hectic soon- some class projects, tests, and finals coming up and all- but I'll keep trying to get chapters done within or right at a week. For now, though, enjoy this update! There's some drama-llama going on, along with bonding time, which everyone loves._

_Today's song is from Smashing Pumpkins - The Beginning is the End is the Beginning. That title... it fits, but it's really weird to type/read xD;;_

_Now for the glorious reviews from my wonderful reviewers... who are also as sadistic and evil as me ;)_

_**Agent 0r4ng3: **No! You're not strange! I find it really unrealistic when no one dies, too. It's war, y'know? People ALWAYS die in war. Sunstreaker never can pass up a chance to be "smart", like you said ;) That's actually one of my favorite lines from that chapter, too! It was so much fun to write, ha ha ha~  
><em>

_**Angel3055: **Okay. Whoo. This might take a bit. Maybe xD;; Sunny is the best magician ever. He gets rid of douchebags, too. He's MAGICAL. Pff. protocol? That doesn't apply to traitors. *cough*_

_**Autobot-Bre: **Well, why thank-you. :D I hope you didn't get blown too far~ It might be hard to get you back, ha ha. And what's that? How could I? Oh, you don't even want to know c: And for Kitty-Cat's powers question... I confirm nor deny anything! nyahahahahaha~ What can I say? I like keeping you guys on the edge of your seats, waiting ;) I don't think Optimus is dead, to be honest. I think he's just very heavily damaged, and maybe Wheeljack will help save him. It's not Transformers with Optimus, after all! And, hey, whatever floats your boat on the language. I, personally, don't care, so it's all on you :) You can get Knockout at Walmart, Target, or any toy store really. If all else fails, go to Amazon :3 Dude, I HATE Megatron so much for killing Dreadwing. UGH. It was such a stupid idea and now Dreadwing's DEAD :/ But I DID find Screamer's dance funny xD;; Oh, geez, that Seeker... Btw, you have to put parenthesis on the periods in links and take out the html-thing in the link to make it work :P Fanfic doesn't like them. Well, let me know when the story is up and I'll take a look at it! :D And that story sounds good already with Dreadwing back! xD  
><em>

_**Bee4ever**: thank-e very much! :) Sunny is hard to hate... or, no, wait. Actually, he's very easy to hate, but once you love him, it's hard not to, ha ha. Poor Prime indeed, but, yes, he WILL get his revenge eventually! Shockwave will meet his end at the hands of Prime!  
><em>

_**Cascadenight: **Yay! Thank-you so much! :D And I can't wait for that fight, either! Obviously I have to make it a bit more epic than it was... So, that's going to be another LONG chapter, ha ha! And, um, uh- don't forget to breathe! xD you kind of need Oxygen. It's probably a little good that I can kill characters. I can't really explain how it's so easy, but, it just... It's what I do xD;; And yes- be strong, my friend! You will need to be for future chapters, hee hee :P Oh, and yeah- I realized TF:Prime pulled a "me", LOL, and killed and almost-killed a lot of good characters. Now I understand how I make you guys feel c: And thanks a bunch! I'm pretty sure I did awesome!  
><em>

_**DemonMamoru: **Oh, no, no, no. Her kids gets to stay alive. I've already killed one too many. And, thank-you sooo much! I had a lot of fun of writing them, and ohmigosh! I'm honored! I'm sure your stories will be great! :)_

_**Iceshadow911247: **Ouch. Sounds freaking cold. Glad my place is kind of warm now, ha ha. DUDE. So coool! I didn't get to trick-or-treat, so good on you, and LOL. People always confused Link or Zelda, ha ha... OF COURSE I SAW THE FINALE. I was so excited and mad and sad and so many other feels. ;_; Lol yes, exactly with Smokescreen! xD Warpath died a good death. It's a shame I killed him :/ 'Blue is such a boss the last chapter xD And yes! Her boys are okay! As for the other bases... They're destroyed. Completely. c: and- IT'S CHRIS BRISTON! That jerk face. See!? I told you Sunny would come around! I told everyone, ha ha! And yes. I killed Elita-1. It had to be done :c AND NO. I WILL FLY AWAY ALL I LIKE. -flies away more-  
><em>

_**Jimmy10.0: **I know, right!? He'll still be kind of stubborn, but he's a lot better now xD  
><em>

_**Kohana Maru: **Yeah. College will do that. Once you get a rhythm it's easier to handle, though, y'know? Ahahahaha, yeeeah. That songs fits Galloway's death perfectly xD And, well, you thank him THEN, but then he goes and kills everyone else. Shockwave's a trolling jerk. As for Cat's powers... No comment. Seriously, none. I shall neither confirm nor deny anyways, although feel free to keep posting theories ;) Well, nothing says "ACCEPT-ME" like stabbing the person in the arm :D Uh, it's more like... if her and Sideswipe's start was rocky, hers and Sunny's is like the movie 2012's natural disasters, lol. Sunny-boy is such a good nickname for him, ahahahahaha~ xD He'll hate it so much!  
><em>

_**Link's Rose: **...Uh... you're not the only with that problem, actually. Someone else had it, but apparently Fanfic fixed it later. Weird. Yes. I called you all duckies. And yes, I killed Elita c: 'Cat had to be badass at some point, so y'know. BADASS. and then yeah, Sunny came around. The world is slowly getting better... and now it's time to ruin it c:  
><em>

_**LittleEnglishLass: **U MAD BRO!? Yeah, I think you are. As for the Matrix... No, it won't work. Her spark is already gone. Back in ROTF, her spark was still able to function, so they got it to her sisters and the Matrix in time, but here it was basically going right away. She was running on empty :/ But, uh, yeaaah. If Sunny hadn't come around things would have gone very bad, ha ha. Why, thank-you, my friend! And, hey- action can be difficult, and that's what I'm good at rather than romance, haha. I'm not that good at romance xD And glad to know you've noticed how far she's come! :) She's growing up slowly, but surely. I like the UK, so they get to keep their bases, ha ha._

_**Lovely Rain Dancer: **Yes. Yes I did. I'm an awful human being c: I'm afraid I can't give any answers in regards to her power... and I'm afraid I have to inform you Elita-1 will NOT be coming back. It's how it has to be, unfortunately :/ I seriously loved writing that last part with Sunny and Cat. It was too much fun! xD_

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **Lol, UM. I SEND... SUPER-FATTENING, BUT COMPLETELY IRRESISTIBLE PASTRIES! They're delicious will keep you eating them FOREVER! Yes, well, um, going to kick me, eh? xD;; Well, good thing I've flown away then, ha ha. I didn't get the link, btw. Fanfic eats them unless you take out the html-thing and put parenthesis around the periods...  
><em>

_**Mistress Sunstreaker: **Thanks a bunch! I'm confident I did well! Yeah, I tend to get pretty graphic, but that's how I and war rolls, y'know? I'm not one to hold back on such things. Sorry about Elita-1, but her death is pretty important to the plot... and I love agnst. TEE HEE. Sunstreaker's coming around is enough, though, and he gets better, so it's all good xD Barricade will always be an asshole, but that's in part why I kind of like him. He's fun to write. :P  
><em>

_**Naughtia: **...YES. BEACHBREAK ALREADY DIED. STOP BEING SO SMART AND NOTICING THAT WHILE I CHANGE IT REAL QUICK. -races off to do so-  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **A very tiny light, but yes. It's there. Yeah, Skids and Mudflap are alive, but they're still annoying, lol. And hey, it's not so bad being immune to my evilness. it's probably a REALLY good thing since I tend to kill a lot of people :P Wait- I made you cry? Oh, well. OOPS. *hands over tissues* ...my bad *cough* What? Cat get her powers back? Plz. It's me. I can't make it easy ;) Uh, more like INSANITY for Megatron, rather than confidence, lol...  
><em>

_**Queen-Aoibheal: **Whoa, whoa. Calm down now, friend. The story is NOT over. This is just an "arc" ending. The story still has MANY chapters to go, so calm down, sit back, and enjoy the show :)  
><em>

_**SomeoneI'mSure: (66) **No, no. You're not an emotionless jerk. Or, at least, not the only one apparently. There's been others who love the death. I'm glad you like it, though. I always hated when NOTHING bad seems to happen, which is just... really unrealistic. I try my best to make sure that doesn't happen for me, and it looks like I'm succeeding! :) Yeah. I've kind of killed a lot of people xD;; As for Sunny... well, you found out he's okay ;) The Driller will get his soon enough, just you wait~ **(67)** "Catty". I like it, ha ha xD I love those lines, too, actually. It was probably my favorite part to write~ And um... Brawn and Gears... they were... background characters. That's what they did. BG characters are expendable 8D Also, Knock OUT (separate) is actually an Autobot name. Knock Out (Autobot) came from ROTF, which was before TF:Prime, sooo yeah. He technically gets rights on the name before Prime!Knockout xD Poor kid, though. And um... here's some tissues? D: -hands them over-  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **I CAN'T WAIT TO GET IT FOR CHRISTMAS -insert hearts- YOU CAN PET ANIMALS. Mirage is pretty badaft when given the chance ;)  
><em>

_**Unknown 1 2 3: **He um... was... too... jolty? I DON'T KNOW. I HAD TO KILL HIM, THOUGH. I'M SORRY D:  
><em>

_**WILDTRON01: **Heck yeah I saw the latest episode! I don't doubt OP and 'Jack are alive, though. It would be... just awful if they were both killed off. Yes! Sunny-boy came around! It just took a while. And, sorry, but... no. Hotrod and Ultra Magnus will NOT be showing up in this story. There might be mentions in the epilogue, but they don't make appearances. Sorry! Oh, and, no. You can sign up for an account her for free :) In regards to TF4, I am NOT doing a continuation of TPWT for it. My story ends with DOTM and the epilogue will drive that home. I imagine it would be fun, but my story is planned for the trilogy, nothing after...  
><em>

_**VanillaSnowdrops: **Bwahahahaha, at last I am getting thebest of you! nyaahahaahaha! And ooh? Transformers marathon?! Awesome! xD Tee hee. Well, I actually killed 12 since I mistakenly put Beachbreak in there, but yeah. Twelve~ c: OP is NOT happy. That much I can tell you. He is not happy at all... Well, unless Ironhide approves of someone, but that would be like the only person allowed ha ha! xD British & Aussie accents = *drool* xD Oh, Galloway. Even in hell he's a douchebag :D I told you I wouldn't kill them and I won't! xD I love them too much for that! But, yeah, they won't die, and Sunny-boy finally stopped being such a stubborn aft! :) It was a semi-good day in the end. And, yes. I love cliffhangers xD The Driller is definitely NOT a fun thing to mess with. You would not want in on the team you're not on, eh heh... Killing Elita-1 sucks most definitely, but it was needed... Oh, Megatron's moment? Yeah. He's going just a tiny bit insane ;) I mean, he seemed that way to me in DOTM at times, but also lack luster, so I'm trying to built up to that, y'know? Oh, and just a little overboard. ;) UGH I KNOW. My story is ALMOST over! It's freaking me out, maaaan! PSSH. YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME -keeps flying, but eats cookies regardless- Thank-you, and I'll do my best! xD  
><em>

_Now, without further ado- chapter sixty-eight! :)_

* * *

><p><p>

**XCIX. **The Beginning is the End is the Beginning

Three months and they had _nothing_. For three, God-forsaken months that had found absolutely _no_ trace of the Decepticons. It was just like how things had gone two years ago, and it was infuriating.

Not only had the enemy continued to evade them, they did so after having nearly completely annihilated most of the NEST bases around the world. It had taken about another month after the battle before they had the total damage and number of casualties, and it had been horrifyingly high. Only been about thirty NEST had been set up in the major countries that had joined the program ,but in the aftermath of the "Cybertech incident"—as it had been come to be called—only about ten were left fully functional and capable of continuing on. All the rest—and the hundreds of soldiers that had occupied said bases—were gone, and showed no signs of returning. In fact, many countries had pulled out of NEST for fear of coming under Decepticon wrath again. It was also in part because the Autobot numbers had fallen to nineteen, with the missing three being the Wreckers whom were once again stationed back at NASA to continue their project.

With their numbers so low and with pressure from the Pentagon, Prime had decided they couldn't allow any of their troops to be spread out across the world. And so, all Autobots were brought back to Washington D.C's building for the Department of Health and Human Services., which—in the wake of Diego Garcia's destruction and subsequent resurrection as a memorial to the dead—had become NEST's new HQ. No Autobot was forgotten, either, and that day was one Catherine knew she would regret for a long, long time. She could barely stand to see Sam and Bumblebee part, but the yellow-armored mech's skills were needed. If there was any silver lining at all, it was that he would be allowed to visit thanks to their close proximity.

All together, the entire clean-up, restoration, and move had taken almost two months, during which they had attempted to try and locate the Decepticons. Wheeljack had recovered quickly from his wounds and so was able to work with Blaster to improve their Energon detectors, but getting them out to other countries had proved problematic due to the negative views brought on by the Cybertech incident. Most leaders did understand it wasn't the Autobots' fault, but there was no longer a sense of security to be had if they placed themselves under the wing of their Cybertronian comrades. Not to mention much of the public had begun to lean more towards protesting against the Autobots. Much to NEST's—and especially Catherine's, chagrin—there was talk of sending their metallic comrades off planet in order to lure the enemy away. However, anyone who had actually fought or encountered the Decepticons knew how foolish it was, and so the redhead did her best to ease the public. It was a slow, tedious, and sometimes impossible process, but she refused to give up.

Of course, the lack of Decepticon findings didn't help them at all. The United States government was beginning to get testy with them, although they were not so open about it this time around. The President was still on their side, but elections would be coming soon and he couldn't focus on supporting them as much as before. To make matters worse, his popularity had gone down quite a bit thanks to the Cybertech incident while his potential opponent in the next election—whom was not a fan of Autobots and NEST—was rising up steadily. Needless to say, things were not looking good for both human and Cybertronian alike.

There was one thing that helped keep them in some good faith, however; while many of the lead traitors of the Cybertech incident had been caught, there were still some at large. Fate and luck had smiled down upon NEST in that third month, as Blaster was able to find almost all the locations of Cybertech weaponry warehouses and traitor locations with ease. It was as if whatever veil had protected them had been lifted, and all they had to do was send out troops to apprehend and destroy the equipment. They did so vigorously and in the hopes of finding some clues to the Decepticons' whereabouts, but, as the third month came to its end and they hadn't found even so much as a claw mark, that hope was beginning to fade. Still, they knew they would not stop. They _couldn't_ stop. So long as the Decepticons resided on the planet, they would continue to hunt them down until they were all vanquished.

It was only a matter of time.

**-O-**

"Oh, Catherine, it's so good to see you!" Carly Spencer Brooks cried out as she embraced the young, visibly stressed redheaded woman, whom happily returned the hug. "It feels like it's been ages!"

The redhead laughed, "That's because it's been about a month since I've been able to get any free time."

"God, I can't imagine how awful that must be! And just look at you—you're a mess!" the blonde-haired woman sighed, lifting up Catherine's chin to take in the slightly more pale sheen of her skin, the vestiges of black lines under her hazel eyes, and the tired slouch her body seemed to have. "I swear I'm going to have to get that lover-robo-boy of yours to kidnap you and bring you here so I can force you to sleep."

"Oh my God, Carly, you don't even know how much I would _love_ for that to happen, but you know I can't. We're way too busy at work, and we just found another Cybertech facility in the Middle East."

"Catherine, you can't keep working yourself like this!" the blonde-haired woman sighed, to which the redhead simply nodded weakly. Carly managed to smile as she took the redhead's hands in hers, squeezing slightly. "Well, I guess we'll just have to make your visit here the best one of your life."

Catherine was the one to sigh next, "Well, if Sam is willing to talk to me that'll already be an incredibly big boost to my day."

"Sam _still_ isn't talking?"

"Well, truthfully, I haven't been able to talk to him because I've been working so much."

"We're just going to have to change that then! In the meantime, though, we are going to get you something good to eat," Carly smiled warmly as she shoved Catherine over to their kitchen countertop bar stools, forced her to sit down on them, and then began to scrimmage through their fridge. Soon enough, the redhead found a sandwich in front of her, which was gone in the next second and replaced by teasing from the blonde-haired woman. It was taken well enough, and, once Catherine was munching on some chips and Carly had her own sandwich, they began to delve into casual talk.

"So, although he's ignoring me, how are you and Sam doing?" the redhead hummed as she nibbled on her food.

To her surprise, Carly frowned, "He's been so busy lately we haven't really had much time to do anything. You know he just barely finished college, and—"

"Whoa, whoa, wait—he finished college? He graduated?!" Catherine cried, dropping her chip. "I missed the ceremony? Why didn't he tell me?!"

"Oh my God, I thought you knew, but were too busy! Oh, God, I'm so sorry!"

She cursed, leaning back, "It's not your fault, Carly. _Argh_! Why does he have to be like this? I didn't _want_ to take 'Bee away from him! And we are letting him visit when he's off duty! _Ugh_. You know what—just… Just forget it. We can deal with it later. Anyways. What… what were you saying about not having time with him?"

"Oh, right," the blonde began, her eyes dropping and her frown returning. "Well, like I said, he's finished college and now he's looking for a job, but he's having a lot of trouble with it. He's already had three interviews with no luck at all. It's really stressed him out, and I don't think me having a job that pays for this whole apartment and then some…"

"I'm sure it doesn't help you got that boss of yours hounding on you. What was his name? Dylan, right?"

Carly snorted, "Yes. Mr. Dylan Gould, the Golden! I actually haven't told Sam about him. I don't think he would take to it well. Hell—_I_ don't like him eyeing me all the time! It's creepy and sick—he's so much older than me!"

"Why don't you quit then? I'm sure you could easily find another job—or are those free trips to the NASCAR games just too enticing?"

"I suppose I could find a job, but this one's good paying and it allows Sam and me to stay here comfortably. And, yes—the front row seats and exclusive VIP access, which includes meeting with the racers, is _very_ enticing. Don't worry, though; the minute he tries anything the first thing he's going to get is my fist in his face with my resignation right behind it!"

Catherine let out a good laugh, "That's the way to do it! Seriously, though—if he tries _anything_, you give me a call and I'll see about making his business life a _lot_ more difficult."

"Oh? I see someone has friends in high places," the blonde winked, and the redhead wiggled her brow.

"It's only child's play for dear 'ol Blaster when it comes to the stock market."

"You and those Autobots. Makes me think I should get a robot boyfriend, too."

"Well, there are plenty of bachelors, just don't go for trouble Twins—the one you choose is bound to come with a grumpy brother."

"Oh no—is Sideswipe's twin _still_ giving you problems?"

Catherine chuckled, "Actually no. We fixed that thanks to some good 'ol life-and-death bonding time. In fact, he and I have even managed to have some good conversation. Although by 'conversation' I mean like a five-second thing going on. Still, he's actually okay with me n' 'Sides now, so it's pretty nice. The kids are still a little mad at him, so they keep trying to start mock-fights. Thankfully Silverbolt has enough commonsense to stop them and Sunstreaker just ignores them, so that helps, too."

"I have to say I'm pretty darn jealous of you, 'Cat," Carly smiled softly, although the redheaded tilted her head, beckoning the blonde-haired woman to go on. The blonde chuckled slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself. "You have a whole family—a husband, kids, in-laws; everything. I admit I've always imagined having a family of my own one day. It would be me and the hubby and a kid. I want a boy more than anything else so I can name him Daniel."

"I don't suppose Sam is that 'hubby' you speak of?"

The blonde flushed a little, "Well, I admit I've definitely thought about it once or twice… maybe more than that. But… I don't think he's ready. I don't think he will be for a long time."

"Well, it does take boys until they're like fifty to mature," Catherine hummed playfully, earning a chuckle from her fellow female.

"Yes, well, I don't know about waiting _that_ long, but I am willing to wait until he's ready for that commitment."

"I'm sure he'll finally warm up to the idea once he gets a job. Of course, you'll probably have to deal with him fainting a lot or something. As you and I both know, he's not good at talking about that kind of stuff."

"Mind doing me a favor and getting Sideswipe to convince him it's great?"

The redhead snorted, "More like convince him to get as far away as he can. Oooh, yes, he takes any chance he gets to complain about taking care of the kids."

"Ah. Well then. You can keep your man all to yourself," Carly hummed as she finished the last of her sandwich.

Any more conversation was paused as the familiar sound of feet clogging up the wooden stairs to their apartment floor echoed from the door. Both exchanged a glance, although the redhead's was more worried than the blonde's. They remained put, though, and waited as the young man stumbled outside the doors, cursing as he did so, and then opened them. His mouth was opened to say something, but whatever words were there caught in his throat when he spotted the red-headed young woman sitting across from where Carly stood. A flicker of annoyance crossed across his features, and so disappointment crossed over Catherine's. Looking away, Sam shut the door loudly behind him and tossed his removed suit-jacket onto the couch along with the briefcase he brought with him to the interviews.

"Sorry for not giving a heads up, but I invited Catherine to hang out with us tonight," the blonde smiled as she stood up and sauntered over to the young man. Though he frowned, he happily embraced and pecked her quickly on the lips.

"I _guess_ I don't mind," he hummed as she cuddled up against his chest before pulling him over to sit in the bar stools where she tactfully she placed him so there was a chair between him and Catherine. She quietly asked if he wanted anything to eat, but he just shook his head. The redhead watched and noticed he was making a rather distinct attempt to not meet her eyes. Silently Catherine sighed and let her shoulders slump. She had really hoped he wouldn't act this way; surely they were old enough not to have such petty fights? She didn't want to—especially not with Sam.

"So, how'd the interview go?" she tried carefully, and he actually let his eyes flicker over at her.

"Bad. Like always," he growled, setting his cheek into his palm.

Carly grasped his shoulder, "What was it this time, love?"

"The same thing it always is—the stupid FBI wanting me thing that the whole world freaking saw! Every time it's 'what's with the red flag? 'What did you do' and so on? But what can I say? _Nothing_. They wouldn't believe me, anyways, and I know when they ask it means I'm not getting the job!"

"Wait—we took care of that. Blaster made sure all of data was wiped," the redhead frowned, and it deepened when Sam looked at her coldly.

"Yeah, well, it didn't work. My name's still getting red flagged. So, _thanks_."

"Sam, don't be like that," Carly pleaded, turning his cheek to look at her. "There will be other interviews and there's going to be somebody who will hire you."

"Yeah, and, I mean, you graduated from a pristine college in America, and even if any of them tried to investigate and got something, they'd find you innocent. Hell, if you want, I can get Blaster to work on your file so it shows that more clearly, too. Or that it was some error or something."

"You know, you could have really helped me if you actually got my application through!" he ground out bitterly, and, while Carly looked at him with confusion, Catherine's eyes narrowed slightly.

"'Applicatio—" the blonde started, but was cut off as the redhead spoke up loudly over her.

"I told you Sam, I _tried_ to get it through, but you aren't what they're looking for. They wanted trained soldiers!"

"_I've_ saved the world! _Twice!_ How does that not count for anything? It's bad enough I can't tell the rest of the world, but NEST doesn't care, either?!"

"Sam what are you—"

"It wasn't up to me, Sam! Those decisions belong to the higher ups, and I told them what I could, but they still said no! I'm sorry!"

"Just like how taking 'Bee away wasn't up to you, huh?" he sneered, and the redhead pulled back as if he had struck her. "I save the world and this is how they repay me? He belongs here with me, Catherine!"

"You know I wanted him to stay here with you! You know I did! You know Bumblebee wanted to stay here, too, but the Autobots need him. The _world_ needs him!"

"_I_ need him, Catherine! This is his home—he belongs here! He belongs with me! Hell, I paid for him!"

"He's not some pet you can buy and keep here! He's not even like those two you keep out on the patio! He is an Autobot! A soldier! A warrior! A living being! Yes, he is your friend, but he has a duty to the Autobots, too, and we need him to help keep this world safe! I told you I'm sorry, and I will try and help him get time off to come here as much as he can, but until the Decepticons are gone we need him at NEST to help us achieve that goal!"

"That's not the—"

"_Will both of you just stop it?_!" Carly screamed, and both young man and woman looked to the blonde, who stared at them with angry, tearful eyes. Catherine silently cursed as she leaned back and let out a deep breath of air, while Sam looked away from both of them as he settled down himself, his hand pressed firmly against his mouth. Her voice heard this time, the blonde glanced between them, her expression determined to get answers. "Now, both of you tell me right now what you mean by this application business."

The redhead's eyes widened briefly before casting an accusing glare at Sam, "You didn't tell her?!"

"Didn't tell me what? Sam, what are you talking about? You… did you sign up for NEST?"

"I—I… Yes. I did," the young man sighed, running a hand through his hair, and looked over to find the blonde-haired woman biting her lip as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Carly, I'm sorry—."

"Why didn't you tell me, Sam?! You _know_ how I feel about that! You know my brother died in the army! You know! You know I don't want to you to end up like that! You know that!" she barked back, standing up abruptly.

Sam couldn't meet her eyes, "I… I just… I…"

"A-and you know I would have supported you in the end! I wouldn't have liked it and I would have tried to talk you out of it, but I still would have supported you if you really want to do it! But… But you go behind my back and don't tell me? God dammit, Sam! And damn you, too, Catherine! Damn you for letting him do it!"

"Carly—," the young man called out, but the blonde turned on her heels and rushed towards the stairs, wiping at her eyes. She was gone in the next second and Sam moved to go after, but was distracted as the redhead stood up and headed for the door. "Wait—Catherine! Where are you going?"

"I'm heading back to base. I had hoped we could have some fun tonight, but… but it's obviously not happening," she sighed as she opened the door.

"No, don't go—look. I'm sorry, I…."

She looked him right in the eye, "I know you are, Sam. I'm sorry, too. But you need to talk things out with Carly. We can talk later. But not right now."

With that she closed the door, leaving him to tend to the blonde-haired woman. Catherine didn't descend the stairs right away, though; rather, she stood at the top, holding her head high with her eyes closed as she tempered her emotions. She felt the tears wanting to form, but she held them back. For a moment, she hoped Sam would open the door, but it was but the last flicker of life of a dying hope. The door didn't open and she descended the stairs all the way outside to where Sideswipe's silver vehicular form waited for her.

**-O-**

Despite the disappointing start to her day, Catherine found herself smiling happily once she was back at the D.C. base, and the reason was moving about right in front of her as she leaned against the catwalk. While her children still disliked the golden-armored Twin, they did understand he had a lot to teach them. Even Ironhide—who all respected as the head trainer—agreed that they could learn a great deal more about hand-to-hand combat from Sunstreaker rather than just the lumbering, gun-savvy black-armored Autobot. It was also not-so-secret that Sideswipe was unable to beat his Twin in a proper fight, and so, after humbling themselves with some help from Silverbolt, her children decided to learn.

Sunstreaker, on the other hand, wasn't so willing, and it took coercion from both Ironhide and Sideswipe to get the mech to agree to show the Aerialbots something. Luckily for both sides, the Seekers did well to listen, and the Twin mech seemed to enjoy it a little, though he often griped or looked more bored than anything else. Catherine knew it was just a ruse, and Sideswipe confirmed it for her when he came to stand as close as he could to her. They got quite a kick out of watching the kids work with his brother for a few hours, and then—once Air Raid was overly confident enough—Sunstreaker was challenged to a match. Of course, Silverbolt and Sunstreaker refused at first, but the green-armored Seeker ran his mouth faster than his processor, said something to tick the golden-mech off, and, as expected, the match was on.

Catherine, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Air Raid's brothers weren't to be the only audience, either. Almost all the Autobots were informed of the match-up and the majority of them came. In fact, the only ones absent were Ratchet, First Aid, Blaster, Prime, Mirage, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee, the last three of whom were on their way home from a mission in the Middle East. They were joined by some humans, too, thankfully stuck to the catwalks so as to be safe from the bout. The Autobots, on the other hand, crowded around in a circle, and made bets—generally all in favor of Sunstreaker. There were some that rooted for Air Raid and the others whom would eventually fight.

With Ironhide's call, the match started and it didn't take long for Air Raid to find himself on his back and Sunstreaker without even so much as a dent in his armor. Of course, Catherine's hot-heated boy wasn't going to be swayed so easily and tried again and again and again. While she knew she shouldn't, it was the very sight of her Seeker trying so hard to take Sunstreaker down, but being overcome so easily every time, that made her smile.

"Slag—Sunny's even going easy on him!" Sideswipe chuckled just as his golden-armored Twin sidestepped Air Raid's tackle. The Seeker quickly spun on his feet, lashing out with a punch only to have his arm caught and then his body thrown over Sunstreaker's shoulder. He landed with a loud thud and his pride hurt even more.

"I hate to admit it, but I don't really feel all that sorry for him," the redhead hummed as the Seeker quickly scrambled up. "I mean, I do a little. I'm his mother n' all, but… this will be good for him."

"Yeah, hopefully. He's pretty stubborn like someone I know," the silver mech purred back, and she smacked his arm's plating.

"Don't be a smart-aft. If he's beat enough he'll start using his head more."

"If anyone can beat it into him, it's Sunny. Frag, he's one of the only ones that can actually keep 'Hide on his toes. Pretty sure the only others are Prime and Chromia."

With a growl, Air Raid got up for the eighth time and charged at Sunstreaker. As usual, the older mech avoided his blows with ease and then turned it against him—this time simply tripping him so that he toppled and rolled into Ironhide, whom caught and then lifted him up by the metal rung of his neck. The Aerialbots squirmed against his grip, intending to return to the fray, but the black-armored mech handed him to Silverbolt, whom replaced Ironhide's hand with his.

"I think that's enough of you getting your aft handed to you, kid. Fireflight, you're next," the old Autobot rumbled, gesturing for the blue-armored Seeker to head out. Having been distracted by something going on elsewhere, he was rather surprised when both Skids and Mudflap pushed him out with a laugh. He stumbled, but managed to regain himself, his wings perked all the way up, and his optics wide as he stood before Sunstreaker, whom didn't look at all impressed. Fireflight turned slightly to glare at the two troublesome twins, but then prepared himself. Unfortunately, his opponent wasn't going to go any time soon, so the Seeker made the first move.

As usual, the golden-armored mech dodged with ease, but the blue Aerialbot surprised everyone by suddenly pivoting—much faster and cleaner than his brother—and forced Sunstreaker to really move in order to avoid the blow. Fireflight pulled his trick again, and for a second time the golden-armor mech had to duck faster than before. Some cheers came from around the circle and from the humans higher up, which brought an excited grin to the blue Seeker's face. Unfortunately, he became distracted by it as well, and Sunstreaker charged the flier.

Although Fireflight was taller by just a few inches, the golden-armored mech had no problems breaking the Seeker's balance, spinning his frame and throwing his arms against the younger mech's neck. The blue Aerialbot could only yelp as the golden Twin turned his hips and locked his arms around Fireflight's neck, propelling the mech over his back and to the floor. There, Sunstreaker tightened his hold and kept his opponent pinned, forcing them to struggle as best they could to no avail. More cheers rang out, as well as laughs, although Catherine did so because she realized the Twin had pulled a particular wrestling move she was well aware of.

"I give, I give!" Fireflight squealed when Sunstreaker squeezed a little bit more, and Ironhide called the match. The blue Seeker happily fled back to the safety of his brothers where Air Raid was all too happy to boast how he had lasted way longer, to which Fireflight remarked he'd actually forced the mech to make a move. Their inevitable fight was stopped, thankfully, when Skydive stepped out to take his turn. Out of all them, most hope for success was placed upon him. If the Aerialbot was aware of it, he didn't show it as he carefully began to circle Sunstreaker, whom copied the motion.

"This should be a good match. Skydive's our little prodigy," Catherine smiled as she leaned further onto the catwalk bar.

"Yeah, but Sunny's still got the upper hand. Give him maybe eighty thousand Vorns and he'll be able to get golden-boy down," Sideswipe snickered.

Her smile widened, "Probably. Either way this scrimmage has really lightened the mood. Just look at everyone."

The silver mech did just that, and, sure, enough, there were grins and smiles on everyone's faces as they cheered and laughed when Skydive went for a swift, tactical strike, which Sunstreaker blocked—just barely. It was a sight to see them all so uplifted considering their track record to date. He looked down at his bond mate and she, too, had a kind of happiness in her features that one wouldn't have expected from her cycles ago. He had definitely worried when they'd left Sam's home, but now she was at ease, and so was he.

"We should really get Prime, Ratchet, and the others here. They'd probably enjoy it, too," she mused, but, instead of nodding, the silver mech folding his arms and frowned.

"I'm not so sure," he replied, looking over at her. "Ratchet would probably just get annoyed. First Aid, maybe, but he'd be kinda in the same boat as docbot, but less… angry. Wheeljack's too busy inventing while Blaster's too busy doing his thing. As for Prime…I dunno. He's… He's too focused for this, y'know?"

Catherine frowned, "Yeah, I guess your right… I mean, it's for good reason. And speaking of which… did Blaster find anything? I forgot to ask when we got back."

"Aww, c'mon, 'Cat. Just relax right now."

"Oh, don't worry; I just want to know for later."

He sighed, "Fiiine… Well, he hasn't really found anything yet, but he's made sure there's nothing left in the Middle East. That one base 'Bee, Mirage, and Wheeljack went to was the last place in that area."

"Good. It's a pain in the ass trying to work with all those countries that pulled out—especially when they're going through their own internal conflicts," she grumbled, shaking her head. "That should mean there are only a handful of Cybertech places left, which will help us out a lot."

"Yeah, and then we can finally find where those slaggin' 'Cons and are hiding," Sideswipe snorted just before cheering when Skydive landed a blow on Sunstreaker. It was superficial, but the scratch it left was enough to make the golden mech fire up his game and send the Aerialbot on the defense. "Then we can be done with all this slag."

She nodded, "You said it. Although, man—what are we gonna do once it's all over I wonder? I mean, NEST just might be out of a job!"

"Well, first we're going on that vacation like we planned, remember? And then we're going to stay on vacation."

"'Stay on vacation'?" she mused with a grin. "Sounds like a good plan, actually. And since your bro and I are on good terms I guess he can come along. I always did want to travel the world, too."

"We might need the kids for that one," he snickered, and she joined him before whooping aloud as her boy landed another blow on Sunstreaker by ducking beneath a golden arm, pivoting quickly, and striking his abdomen. Of course, the blow hardly phased the tougher mech, but it wounded his pride and egged them crowd on enough that, again, Sunstreaker stepped things up. However, unlike with Fireflight, Skydive wasn't so easy to set up into a finishing move. He wasn't a prodigy for nothing.

"So, I've gotta know—is traveling around to see the world what you imagined you'd do when the war was over?" the redhead purred as she nudged the silver mech's arm.

Sideswipe glanced over, "To be honest… I wasn't sure the war would ever end, so I didn't really have anything in mind. Just kinda thought it would keep going, but then all this has happened and now it's really looking like it _will_end…"

"Can't believe it, huh?"

"Nope," he laughed, turning towards her. "Still can't believe my bond mate turned out to be a stubborn human."

She held her head high, "Well, I _am_ amazing. But now hush about that. Don't want it getting out with the bad public pressure."

"Aw, slag that. They couldn't do nothin' to us. Besides, everyone's too busy watching those two," he smirked as both looked back to the fight where Skydive had landed another blow—this time to Sunstreaker's cheek.

The Aerialbot was unable to dodge the mech's strike, though; he staggered and the Autobot pounced. The almost-black Seeker yelped when he found his head facing the ground while one of his arms was pulled painfully behind his back, which made it press against his wing's sensitive wiring, adding more to the pain. He didn't yield, though. Rather, he kept his mouth sealed shut as he attempted to spin out of the hold, but Sunstreaker's grip proved too powerful and then he found his face _in_ the ground. Ironhide called the match seconds later, but all cheered when the two shook hands. The golden-armored Autobot even gave Skydive a nod of recognition before he sauntered back to his brothers and the other proud mechs and femmes.

That, of course, left Silverbolt, and the much larger Seeker was not at all that pleased about it. While two of his brothers often overestimated their abilities, both he and Skydive were well aware of their own, and the Aerialbot leader knew he was not the best at fighting—especially not hand-to-hand combat fighting. He could do well with firing missiles, but this was different. Still, everyone was expecting a fight, and he would have to give it. He paused just before heading in, though, to look over at Catherine, whom gave him an encouraging nod and smile. He nodded back and drew closer, preparing himself.

While his battle lasted longer than Fireflight's, it wasn't long before Sunstreaker had Silverbolt beat. Granted, it couldn't be said the larger Seeker hadn't made the golden mech work for it. His much larger size put him about a head-and-a-half taller than Sunstreaker, and his bulk made it harder for the golden-armored mech to do any of his usual moves. The gray Seeker also had more endurance than his brothers and was able to withstand more pain, so it took more than a few punches to his weaker areas to bring him down. He didn't go out easy, of course; he, too, managed to land a few blows that dented the mech's armor. However, a flashy move from Sunstreaker finally brought him down and finished the match. Silverbolt wasn't to go empty handed, either. The other Autobots and his brothers cheered for him, and so he left with a sheepish grin.

Sunstreaker exited the circle then—ignoring any jibes at him—and moved over to stand beside Sideswipe. He was grumbling as he did so; looking over his new dents and scratches with disdain. He held no animosity towards the Aerialbots, however. Rather, his grumblings were about having to buff the damage out and repaint his armor. His brother, of course, teased him by oh-so-slyly dragging a finger across his shoulder, creating a brand new scratch. The golden Twin, of course, promptly turned on his twin with a glare so menacing Catherine thought her bond mate might melt. Thankfully, he didn't, but he did suffer a smack to his helmet, which he took with loud laughter. The redhead chuckled, too, and only did so more when Sunstreaker glared at her.

"Aw, calm down. It doesn't take much to buff that out. Hell, won't your healing system do it for you?" she inquired with a grin.

He snorted, looking down at the scratches again, "I'd rather _not_ have them to begin with."

"Well, _you_ were the one who agreed to have the match in the first place," Sideswipe snickered, and his brother regarded him coldly.

"More like Ironhide forced me and you wouldn't leave me alone, either!"

The silver mech smirked, "You know you loved it. You wouldn't miss a chance to show you're better than someone."

"Please. I _know_ I'm better than that lot. They're still rookies compared to the rest of us. The only one with actual potential is the one with black armor."

"He's _Skydive_, Sunstreaker, and thank-you for helping to train them," Catherine spoke up, trying her best to keep her mischievous smile hidden. As she expected, the golden mech glanced over her and then snorted, grumbling again. While their relationship was _much_ better, he refused to be as open with her as his brother or the other Autobots. Both she and Sideswipe were alright with that—he had accepted their bond and would help protect her, after all, and that was enough. Besides, it gave her ample opportunities to annoy him and not have to worry about being crushed.

"Oh, don't be so pouty. You did the whole base a big favor and I'm sure they'll all appreciate you for it," she added, waving off his grumbles.

"She's got a point. Now stop being such a downer. If it helps, I'll help you paint la—," Sideswipe began, but was cut off as Sunstreaker raised his hand up sharply for him to do so.

"No," he replied curtly, and when his brother tried to speak again he added in a glare along with his raised hand. "_No_."

And then he left, still grumbling and looking over his armor. Both human and Autobot called after him, but all they got was that he'd be in their room, which meant he was going to go ahead and start working on things. Catherine and Sideswipe snickered together before turning to see the rest of the Autobots begin to disperse per Ironhide's urging. While there was much disappointment, there were still grins on their faces—especially so for the Aerialbots, whom no doubt felt they had earned their spots among their brethren. And certainly they had, as the old, black-armored mech regarded them warmly when he sent them off to prepare for their duties, and the others continued to praise and clap them on the shoulders. Their human audience was equally impressed, but they could not share in the joy as they, too, left to tend to their duties.

"Hey, 'Sides," Catherine sighed as she looked up at her bond mate. "Think things will be like this once it's over? Where we just have sparring matches and everyone has a good time? No worrying about tomorrow or 'Cons or anything?"

He was silent for a while before answering, "I hope so."

"Me, too… Well, in the meantime what should we do now?" she asked, but found her question unanswered as Sideswipe's optics dimmed while he spoke over the comm. link. If she'd brought her earpiece she would have known what was being said, but she had not, and so waited for him to finish, at which point he held out his hand for her. She raised a brow as she was lifted to his shoulders and he headed for the Autobot entrance to the communications room.

"Blaster just got a call from the Russia. They say there's been a Decepticon spotting."

"A spotting? Like an _actual_ spotting and not rumors?" she inquired, her heart racing with an excited fear.

He nodded, "Yeah. The guy sent a video clip and Blaster says it's the real deal. He's waiting for you and Prime to arrive to begin communications."

"Well _shit_. It looks like our patience might be paying off at last."

The silver mech only nodded as he rolled faster down the hallway, deftly avoided any humans walking by. He slowed a little once they entered into the actual room, where he quickly made his way over towards Blaster. Already, Optimus was there, arms folded as he stared at the main screen, which played a fuzzy video. Once Catherine was close enough and on the catwalk she watched it, too, and, sure enough, it was a 'Con appearing in the midst of some abandoned town. She narrowed her eyes for a second time as she noticed a peculiar feature of the Cybertronian, and had to wait for the replay to confirm her suspicions.

"Does that… does that 'Con have _one_ optic?" she asked, and both Prime and Sideswipe nodded.

"It's Shockwave," the Autobot Commander growled, and the redhead knew at once it was the mech that had offlined Elita-1. She, too, felt a hot flicker of hate flash through her, but cooled it as Blaster brought up another screen where the Russian NEST liaison was sitting with a worried expression on his face. The Communications Officer had yet to activate their side of the link, so she was able to get a good look at one "Andrei Sidorovo", she remembered he was called. She hadn't interacted with him much, but he had been the one they worked with to find the Ukrainian traitor and Cybertech weaponry hold almost a year ago. He had been insecure back then, too, and she couldn't help but wonder how a man like him managed to get to his position.

"Alright, Blaster, let's get this started," she spoke up once she was done, and the Autobot complied.

"_Ah! Ms. Wolf and Prime! It is good to see you again and that you are well!"_ he smiled, their image finally appearing for him. As usual, his voice was accented and he had a slight stutter that was only occasionally noticeable.

"And it is good to see you as well, Mr. Sidorov. I'm afraid there's no time for pleasantries, though; you have a Decepticon in your midst," she replied, and the man nodded vehemently.

"_Yes, our satellites picked up the movement in Chernobyl early this morning. We would have sent it sooner, but we wished to be doubly sure before sending in more false leads. I'm afraid we do not know the identity of this Decepticon, but we believe they are after what remains of our nuclear facilities."_

She waved, "It's quite alright. The Decepticon you discovered is known as Shockwave, and, if what you say is correct, we must apprehend him at once. When is the soonest you can be prepared for us?"

"_We are already prepared. We have protective gear for you, as Chernobyl is still potentially dangerous for humans. We have also arranged a squadron to accompany you along with a guide."_

She frowned slightly, "A 'guide'?"

"_Yes. Alexi Voskhod, the General Counsel for Ukraine Department of Energy. He knows the area best—including the safest paths to travel. He willingly volunteered, and I, myself, find it to be a good idea to bring him along. It is my belief he will be a good asset for our teams."_

"Prime?" Catherine inquired of the Autobot Commander. He only waited a few moments before nodded, and she turned back to Sidorov to nod as well. "Very well. When we have our teams prepared I will contact you again. Until then, keep us updated on Shockwave's movements."

"_Of course,"_ the man stated, ready to end their communication, but briefly paused before a more serious expression appeared on his face. _"I'm afraid I must inform you that both ours and the Russian government will deny us ever having this conversation or any involvement with NEST. We simply cannot afford such ties being known."_

"We understand," the redhead replied, nodding, although she mentally grimaced at the reminder of their organization's losses. Indeed, it was not safe for many countries to be working with them, and not just because of the Decepticons—the public back lash was much worse in other parts of the world than America.

"_Do svidaniya_."

With that the video was cut and Blaster quickly hacked his way into the Russian satellites to keep watch himself. While the feed he brought up showed nothing, the remnants of Shockwave's visit were still there, and it was their hope he would remain there for a while. For now, though, they needed to prepare their teams.

"I'll need to contact General Morshower about who to send, but what are your thoughts on Autobots?" Catherine inquired of Optimus.

"I am going alone," he rumbled, and both she and Sideswipe gawked, optics and eyes widening.

"_What?_" they balked in unison.

"But—Prime! You can't go alone! What if the Driller thing is there?" the silver mech exclaimed, but when the Autobot Commander turned towards him, his optics were hard and determined; he would not and could not be swayed. In front of them, Blaster glanced at them only for a brief moments before turning back, knowing better than to step into the quarrel.

"I will go alone with the human teams," he spoke again, and, indeed, there was no defying his tone.

"You should at least take Ironhide or—or Springer!" Catherine tried, but, again, Optimus was stalwart in his decision.

"Shockwave is mine to deal with, and I will not hear any more of this. I only ask you inform me when the troops are ready to leave."

"But," she began, but, meeting his gaze again, she sighed in defeat. "Alright. Alright."

His word final, he turned and left, and both Catherine and Sideswipe looked toward one another worriedly. Yet, there was nothing to be done. Not even Ironhide would be able to reach him with the mood he was in. Sighing, she had Blaster ring up a communication to General Morshower.

* * *

><p><strong>XCIX. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf:<strong> _Okay. So this is the OFFICIAL start to DOTM. If you noticed, the events of Chernobyl are going to happen very soon. The next chapter in fact! For now, though, Catherine and Co. get some respite in the form of Sunstreaker bonding with his nephews :D Oh, and then there was that little bit with Sam. Yes, I am going to play the Sam-is-an-asshole card. My only hope is that I gave him ample reason. For Sam, the stress of not finding a job and having one of his best friends taken away, is a big deal. While it's not a big deal for some- for instance, Catherine's stressors are much dire- it's a major problem for Sam and he feels like he's getting the slag-end of the stick. It's too bad he's dumb enough to let that control his emotions and be dumb :/_

_Anyways, it's time for Prime to get his mojo on and kick some Shockwave butt. That and for a lot of slag to go down. Seriously. Lots of slag. And in the form of an older woman we all know and love so much from the movies ;)_


	69. Secrets

**TMWolf: **_Okay, soooo sorry about this huge delay guys. After my last update I suddenly got blasted with three tests I did NOT realize were coming up, so I basically dropped everything and started studying. Seriously, my last test was just this Tuesday and then I went home for Thanksgiving- hope all those who celebrate it had a great Thanksgiving! Anyways, I got distracted by Halo 4. Yes. I am a bit of a Halo 4 junkie, ha ha. Anyways... So I finally got the chapter done and I'm hoping I'll be able to work some more during the week, but... the thing is... I've got finals coming up. My first one is Dec 3rd. That's basically in a week and a half or so. I'm going to be studying a lot these next few weeks, but then I'll be free on my Christmas break. I'll be trying to get some writing in, my no guarantees. I take my studying pretty seriously. Still, I'll try my best for you guys! :) Also, thank-you all for your patience, and hopefully you'll be happy with this chapter!_

_Today's song is from One Republic - Secrets. Song has nothing to do with the story, but the title totally fit :]_

_Now for revieeeeews! You guys are so awesome for them and I sooooo appreciate them so much! They really help my day~_

_**Agent 0r4ng3**: I'm excited, too, but I'm also sad the story will be coming to an end soon! :c I thought Jerry Wang was hilarious, and it actually will happen. I make it work :) It ends up working pretty well, although I had to pull some tricks to make it fit in with the rest of the story... Glad to know Sam's part was believable! He was such a butt in the movie... I had to think of some good way to make it work in the story. I'm glad I got Sunny-boy some spotlight, too! :) He unfortunately doesn't get as much as his Twin, but this worked out pretty well~ and oh Pit-yeah you know he would, ha ha!  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre: **Eh, she's actually not THAT bad to be honest. I kind of like her in the... "respect" kind of way. Galloway is definitely way worse.  
><em>

_**Bee4ever**: You don't even know how much I loved writing that sparring scene! So much fun! And, yes, Sam does need to grow up, but he IS a BOY, so, y'know, it takes him longer than chicks :P The Prime and Shockwave showdown is going to take until the final battle, unfortunately, but I will extend it for you guys! And spoilers for much of the other stuff! But dude! SO cooooool! I never really see GMC... I do see quite a few OP alt modes, although of different colors...  
><em>

_**DemonMamoru**: Thanks a bunch! As for finding out about Sentinel... WELL. That would be spoiling, ha ha. And dude! So cool! Well, it's not quite "Catherine" but it's pronounced the same, so it works!  
><em>

_**Kurohane Ookami: **Well, hopefully you're up to date on the chapters when you read this, but, yes. She totally has Sideswipe whipped xD  
><em>

_**LittleEnglishLass: **Uh, oh, um... WELL. You might want to pull yourself together, ha ha. Ah, well, no. I'm not going to write it at all, actually, as you will find. Don't worry- OP will get portions of chapters all to himself in the DOTM battle, I promise! Dude, if OP and E1 had been sparkmates... that would have been so much worse. I totally could do that angst, but... I'll spare OP. He's gone through enough slag, y'know? Speaking of punches to Sam's face... er, I mean... you'llfindout :] I'll try and update when I can!  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry**: Oh good lord, Gangnam style dancing Mitt Romney, ha ha ha. In that case I send TRANSFORMERS GANGNAM OPPA STYLE! There shall be much dancing, bwahahahaahaha. (That's an actual video btw) And thanks so much! :]  
><em>

_**Mistress Sunstreaker: **Yep, yep. Time for OP to get his BA on... for a little bit. That particular mech fight of vengeance will come later. How I love those Twins, ha ha, and asshole indeed. It only gets worse, too, nyahahahahaha~  
><em>

_**Naughtia**: Oh, no, no. Sunstreaker is STILL an aft, but he's just civil now, lol. Nah, Prime won't get his vengeance just yet, but he will. He will...  
><em>

_**SomeoneI'mSure: **Ah, yes. That sentence did get away from me. Thank-you for pointing it out, and now it's fixed! :) Okay, now, I don't mean to be offensive or anything in this reply, but it might end up sounding this way. Firstly, for Prowl: Okay, look. I understand what you're getting. Prowl is important to the TF franchise and Autobots... in OTHER CONTINUITIES. If you ever read his profile on the TFWiki he... well, he hardly exists in the live-action universe. To put it plainly, HE'S NOT IMPORTANT IN THE LIVE-ACTION MOVIES THAT THIS STORY ENCOMPASS. So, to that ends, I am NOT using him. He is NOT going to become prominent. Yes, I can make him that way. It's very much so open for that, but I'm not, and, no, that's NOT unrealistic because in this continuity he almost, as I said, doesn't exist. Now, in regards to the other bit. A) It's Dino, not Enzo. B) Bumblebee and Dino/Mirage return from the Middle East by the time Optimus goes alone IN THE MOVIE. C) Um... no. No higher up human can force Prime to take more Autobots with him. Optimus is the PRIME. He is there LEADER. He is the final word of the Autobots. Furthermore, the US Government does not own the Autobots. Optimus does not actually have to do what they want. He does so out of courtesy if you will, and to keep the treaty intact. However, if Optimus is the ultimate "word-of-law" for the Autobots and if he assigns a team of one, then that's what's going to happen.  
><em>

_**.Singer: **You're addicted? how could I? Pff. Because I could, obviously ;) Thank-you, by the way! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :) And um... no answer for questions in regards to her powers. That stays in the story-reveal-only category forever. Oh, and thanks for the one-shot compliment. I had sooooo much fun writing it, ahahahaha. Hope I can get you entertained and enjoying it!  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Ha ha, Halo 4 has mine right now, so I know what you mean :] I can't wait to play! I WILL PET ALL THE ANIMALS FOR HOURS ON END AND MAKE THEM MY FRIENDS. Dude, Mirage and Sunny would have a BAMF fight! It would be epic! Mirage might not be as strong, but he definitely has more refined skills!  
><em>

_**VanillaSnowdrops: **Naw, we're still good. We're just... experience... interference. Yeah. Well, that one in a million boy is lucky then, ha ha! BRITISH ACCENTS ARE AWESOME. Charlotte Mearing actually isn't that bad now that I've been rewatching the movie... I don't think I could kill them anymore. I luff them so much ;^; If I had kids I would want them like the four of them... Yeah, they're about as good as they're going to get, but hey- it works! Dude. Cliffhangers are my thing ;] Yes! Exactly! I wanted to show Megatron was basically going insane, because, well... to me that's what was happening in the films. He was so much more weak in DOTM. I actually thought of doing more oneshots, all in the same "story" that focus on parts you DIDN'T see like in time skips or whatever. It would be fun~ However, I plan to work on an original trilogy so I won't be doing fanfics for a while, but if I write one in my spare time, sure! :) Dude, Sam felt SO useless in DOTM. That was kind of the point in the movie; him finding his place and purpose in the world. Aaaand time to eat Energon cookies, YEAH! *nibbles on them*  
><em>

_**WILDTRON01: **Nah, Charlotte's actually not that bad. Hell, she's pretty freaking smart, actually. I kind of like her in a strange way. Hey, Carly has her reasons for being mad. Sam's basically being a dick, y'know? And sweet! You got OP! :) I'd probably end up as him, too, ha ha. And Megatron? Geez, you must have been trying to get him then, ha ha :P And, uh, sorry, but the "Most Insane Buddy" spot is already taken ;]  
><em>

_Alright folks, time for chapter 69!_

* * *

><p><strong>LXIX. <strong>Secrets

* * *

><p>They found Shockwave and, from what her father had time to tell her, the mech had been waiting.<p>

The mission had started well enough despite the anxiety over the thought of the Decepticon being there. Shockwave hadn't shown at first, though; no, her father and the teams had pressed through into the facility's main court yard where they met with Alexi Voskhod, whom led them through to the main corridor. The nervous-wreck—as Lennox described him—disappeared after showing them the way and they had continued on into the core of the facility while Optimus remained on watch outside. Things changed, however, when the humans didn't discover their target, but rather an Energon-radiating object obviously of Cybertronian origin along with a single old, very dirty box belonging to the Russian Space Program.

Then the Driller arrived.

It killed three soldiers instantly while the rest managed to scramble their way out. The metal beast snatched up the Cybertronian object and escaped to the surface, thankfully ignoring the rest of them. Prime was ready for it, and he, along with the others humans outside, clashed with the titan. Their efforts relieved Shockwave's pet of the object and also forced the two of them into retreat. It was both a victory and defeat; while they were glad to be out of harm's way, they—or rather, Optimus—had wanted the mech's head more. However, that wasn't to be the end of the Autobot Commander's wrath: the object, which the Driller had dropped was, indeed, of Cybertronian origin, and it belonged to a subject very dear to the Prime.

As such, it was why he had returned in silent rage—he refused to speak to anyone, including his fellow 'bots— and had yet to transform even after spending hours in vehicle form, his fender staring right at the object. It was small by Autobot standards, and looked like it should have been long deprived of Energon with its battered, frayed form, yet it set their detectors screaming whenever one was brought near. Even Ratchet and Wheeljack—now returned from the mission in the Middle East along with the others—gave their confirmations that it was, indeed, still thrumming with energy before going off to mumble between themselves in a way that made Catherine curious.

In fact, _all_ of the Autobots had begun to act up when her father had taken the Cybertronian object out of Optimus' interior and set it on the table. She meant to ask him what it was, but, even if he had known, Lennox had to deal with Morshower on a nearby video screen, and so she was only given the good news that he, along with the majority of their team, were unharmed. She'd tried asking Sideswipe and Sunstreaker next, but they were in just as much disbelief and noted it was better not to talk about it until Prime did. Of course, her curiosity—and annoyance—grew, but she controlled herself if only because Optimus _was_ silent and brooding, and she couldn't fathom a deadlier thing to behold.

For that reason, she kept mostly to her own thoughts, and it didn't take long before anger seeped in. Why was a _Cybertronian_ artifact in _human_ hands? It had long since been decided that humanity would inform the Autobots of everything they knew about them, so why had the spherical object not come up? Was the government hiding _more_secrets from them? That shouldn't have been the case, though. Blaster surely would have found data on such things if they were, so how? It was infuriating, and it made her even angrier to know that the object, regardless of its level of usefulness, has not been shared with their comrades. They had built this program upon the trust between them, but who knew how many more secrets there could be now!

Unfortunately, she was not given long to ponder over such thoughts. She was, however, given ample reason for her anger to rise even higher: a last second notification from Blaster that they had a visitor from the United States Government. She knew she would gripe out the Communications officer later for his lack of warning, but, in the meant time, she had to deal with their "guest", whom was none other than the National Security's Director: Charlotte Mearing.

Catherine didn't know much about her except for some recent, unlikeable exploits of the Autobots, but she could already guess she was someone the government knew wouldn't sympathize with NEST or the Autobots or seek to help unless it landed things in the National Security Bureau's favor. She imagined they had been waiting until _just_ now to send the woman in the wake of their recent "missions" to other countries, which she knew hadn't exactly been "sanctioned" by the United States. However, both she and the rest of NEST's leaders knew what they were getting into, and Catherine was prepared for the much older woman, whom was already strolling over with an arrogant gait—not unlike their previous representative.

The redhead sighed as she stepped away from Sideswipe to meet the woman halfway. Her bond mate wisely stayed put, though kept an optic out for her as she was joined by her father. They were only slightly surprised when the Mearing woman passed them by without so much as a bat of her eyelashes in their direction. Both Catherine and Lennox exchanged looks as they followed, the woman keeping her attention on her phone.

"CIA's up my ass about this mystery raid in the Middle East. So it's time to come clean. Was a unit involved?" she asked plainly, thought it was obvious there was only one answer she would take and it wasn't the usual "no". Of course, with almost every news program talking about the attack and the lack of _who_ did the deed, it didn't take much for a woman of Mearing's status and intelligence to figure out the most likely suspect. Still, as it was required, they would have to deny any involvement.

"NEST and the Autobots are no longer involved with the Middle East countries, as I'm sure you're aware, ma'am," Catherine replied smoothly as they passed by Bumblebee and a decent-sized group of soldier demonstrating a basic Decepticon fight scenario.

Mearing hummed, not at all pleased, "Oh, I am well aware, Ms. Wolf. I am also aware that NEST and the Autobots are known for going around jurisdictions without my approval."

"We, uh, take orders directly from the President, ma'am," Lennox added as he followed closely on her heels. They were stopped short, though, as the older woman suddenly turned on them, her face set into a firm scowl as she gave them both a hard stare.

"_Stop_ with the 'ma'am'. _Enough_ with the 'ma'am'. Do I look like a 'ma'am'?" she grounded out, turning slightly to her Asian assistant, whom shook her head at Mearing. "You may take orders from the President, but _he_ cannot give those orders without going through me. And I have had just about enough of your Autobots monkeying around without my say-so."

Catherine held back a glare, "NEST is a multi-national organization, _ma'am_. We do not answer solely to the United States."

"So long as the Autobots are stationed within _this_ country, they are under _my_ jurisdiction as are _you_, Ms. Wolf. Now, as much as I enjoy putting insubordinate upstarts such as yourself back in your place, I am the director of National Security and I am a big fan of getting intelligent, non-evasive answers to my questions!" the woman hissed back, and, while the redhead's pride had been stung enough to send it into a raging fury, she clamped her mouth shut. Her father helped by touching her arm roughly just as the ass-of-a-woman spun on her shoes to face forwards once more.

Technically, she _could_ have said something—Mearing was wrong about having to answer to her. Yes, Catherine was NEST's official liaison— which included the human portion and thus having to answer to General Morshower and the President— but she was technically still the _Autobot_'s liaison first, which meant she answered to Optimus, whom answered to no one unless he wished to. It had become the common misconception that the Autobots were commanded by the humans, but the redhead supposed she could allow Mearing to believe it for a little while longer. In the meantime, the woman was apparently dead set on speaking with Optimus, whom still sat in his alternate form.

"Ah, Catherine, Lennox, you're here," Wheeljack called out as he popped out from behind a work station. Further behind him was Ironhide, whom was gleefully inspecting a new shot-gun like weapon the inventor had made for him. It was only one of many Wheeljack had created shortly after his one-month recovery from the Diller's attack. His optics found Mearing and he smiled kindly, "Oh! Hello, you must be the Director! I'm Wheeljack. I do hope you have answers for Prime—I've never seen him so upset!"

_She better answer, too, else_I'm _going to be the one who's really pissed!_Catherine growled silently as they passed by the Autobot inventor to stand before the table upon which the object was situated. On the other side was the Autobot Commander whom, even as a truck, looked formidable.

"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing, our director of National Intelligence?" Lennox called out, but the truck still did not move.

Mirage, whom had been standing close by, spoke, "He's in a bad mood. He's not talking to anybody today."

"What is this, the silent treatment?" Mearing asked with a raised, not-at-all amused brow, and the redhead could have punched her for her rudeness.

"We've seen _that,_ and this is not that," Ironhide said, shaking his head as he looked at his commander.

"Definitely not!" Wheeljack chimed from behind, looking a little wary.

Catherine sighed, "Ironhide, do you think you can get him to at least talk?"

"This is worse, but…," the black-armored mech grumbled and quickly banged his fist atop Optimus' roof. "Prime! Make something of yourself!"

Whether it was Ironhide's words or his fist or something else, the red-flamed truck began to shift and change into the figure both Catherine and Lennox were accustomed to. They were not, however, used to seeing his blue optics seething with a fiery rage that was generally reserved for Decepticons. His anger was even more pronounced as he kept his shifting frame low and slammed his fists into the ground, creating a loud echo which caught many soldiers', if not everyone's, attention. It worried the redhead at once, and she wondered briefly if it was something she had done, though she could not think of anything.

"You lied to us! We were told everything humans know of our planet had been shared!" Optimus growled, his optics focusing on Mearing as he jabbed a finger, first at the object and then crowd behind them, "And yet _this_ was found in human possession!"

To her credit, the woman remained calm, and Catherine had to give her a mental prop for that, although she still stared daggers into her back.

"We were in the dark on this also. It was Director Only clearance at Sector 7 until now," the older woman answered, and then paused to quickly turn to her assistant. "The bag."

The young Asian woman fumbled, much to her boss's annoyance, but quickly skirted over with the right bag, which Mearing snatched away. She opened and rummaged through it with ease to reveal a VHS tape of all things while still keeping her eyes on Optimus. Catherine looked to her father, confused, but he was even more puzzled than she was. So, too, were the other Autobots crowding around them, whom could not have given her answers, either. Prime, of course, kept up his angered visage.

"This is a secret few men knew, and fewer still remain alive," the woman stated, and then suddenly became a bit more excited as she turned towards a doorway through which a group of men Catherine didn't recognize—or remember sanctioning their visit—were coming from. "Please allow me to introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first two men to set foot on the moon."

Almost at once, a rush of awe and respect flooded into the area, and everyone watched—some with wider eyes then others—as Charlotte Mearing approached the group of the men and shook their hands. Sure enough, it was _the_ Buzz Aldrin, and even Catherine had to admit she was excited. It had only been about sixteen years ago that she, like most young children, had dreamed of being an astronaut. While she had long since given up that dream, she felt the nostalgia rushing back. She had to keep it contained, though, as the Director of National Security brought the men over and introduced them to Optimus Prime, whose anger had quelled some in reverence of such famous and respectable men. Buzz Aldrin returned that reverence, although his was mixed with happiness not unlike a young boy's in a candy store.

"From a fellow space traveler, it's a true honor," the elderly man spoke with a large grin on his weathered face.

At last, Prime smiled some, "The honor is mine."

"Our entire space race of the 1960's, it appears, was in response to an event," Mearing stated, interrupting and effectively ruining the small flicker of peace that had formed. All looked up to where to the platform she had ascended in order to be more at eye-level with Optimus. Below, one of the founding directors took over.

"Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship. There were no survivors on board, I'm afraid," he explained. "We knew the gravity of our discovery, though, and so only a total of thirty-five people knew the real plan at NASA."

Buzz Aldrin added, "We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief."

"However, Soviets managed to land unmanned probes," the second director noted. "Somehow they must have found and picked up that fuel rod."

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissional fuel assembly. We also believe they thought they had it mastered, and so tried to harness it at Chernobyl. Obviously, the results were disastrous," Mearing told them and behind her she had the videotape playing. On the screen it showed the very Russian scientists she spoke of tampering with the object—the _true_ source, Catherine realized, of the event that had left Chernobyl inhospitable.

The first director spoke up again, "We landed six missions in all. We took hundreds of photos and samples. However, it was only a few years after the first landing that we were struck with debilitating financial problems. The moon program was shut down and we were forced to lock the evidence away forever."

Catherine bit her lip as her mind reeled. It was almost too much to comprehend. NASA and the moon missions—everything they had learned in school was partially a lie. It was all to investigate a Cybertronian ship they had found on the moon, and the fuel rod was part of it. Their secrecy, in part, also explained why Blaster hadn't found anything. She doubted any of the information had been stored in any electronic database that was outside of wherever that data and the samples were stowed, and their Communications Officer couldn't find paper through satellites. If that was the case—what more had been hidden?

"Well, did you at least search the crash vault?" Ironhide inquired, breaking her train of thought, and she, along with everyone else, looked to their Autobot companions for answers. It was Optimus who gave it.

"The ship's name was the _Ark_. I watched it escape Cybertron myself," he told them somberly, and with the hint of an ache only those close to him would have noticed, he approached Mearing. "It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war... And it's captain."

"Who was its captain?" she asked, leaning towards him.

"The great Sentinel Prime, the technology's inventor. He was the commander of the Autobots before me," he replied, optics dimming for a moment before brightening with purpose. "It is imperative that I obtain the technology before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there, and is ready to do so. And if the enemy does know of its existence… you must pray we get to it in time."

Catherine already knew exactly what was going to be done even before Optimus finished speaking, and she had a feeling that Mearing was not going to deny them. The woman, by all technical means, _couldn't_. The ship—the _Ark_—was Autobot property regardless of humanity finding and investigating it. The ship and its contents belonged to them as well, and the redhead would make sure they got to it.

"We're also going to need all that evidence you found," the redhead stated firmly as she walked closer to the founding directors, whom both regarded her with the uncertainty one would give a stranger. Up above, the National Security Director looked ready to contradict her, but the directors had their attention on the redhead, whom continued on. "Whatever you found on or learned about the _Ark_, it belongs to the Autobots. Furthermore, those samples might provide us vital information that could have been lost over the years."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," the man nodded, glancing between her and the Autobots. "Although we honestly didn't learn much from the ship, and when we lost funding… well, we could learn no more. However, we will give you what we have if only for a show of good faith. Had we known—"

"I'm afraid that's not your call to make. The data is in U.S. custody and won't be leaving whatever vault it's in until I say so," Mearing growled loudly as she descended the stairs and marched her way over.

"Actually, the treaty formed between NEST and the Autobots, of which the United States is part of, specifically mentions that any secrets kept by Sector Seven—or any other program for that matter—involving Cybertronians were to be told and given to the Autobots. Considering NASA is a United States program that has information pertaining to the _Autobots_, it is within your duty to return such secrets to them," the redhead countered, this time staying face to face with the woman. She was a few inches shorter, but she didn't let that stop her from keeping her head high and staring Mearing down, whose scowl clearly showed she did not appreciate her authority being challenged.

"Well, at least one of you has some political sense here," she sniffed, although nowhere near admitting defeat. "Seeing as we don't need an incident, I'll have my people sent the documents over to you, Ms. Wolf. In the meantime, I would suggest you contact General Morshower and let him know I would like to discuss the matter of the Autobots getting to their ship at a later time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a conference meeting to attend to make sure people don't think the United States is trying to start World War Three with the Middle East."

Catherine decided to not humor the woman with a response except for a nod and watching her leave with a haughty fast-paced walk. The NASA directors left not long after, although made a point to promise they would give her and the Autobots the information as soon as possible. For that, the red head was glad—at least not _everyone_ was going to be an ass or work against them in this venture. Buzz Aldrin was the last to leave, and did so only after greeting as many Autobots as possible, repeating how much of honor it was to do so, and wishing to possibly meet with them again in the future. With his departure, NEST regained a bit of its normality, although there was no helping the change in the Autobots' mood.

"The _Ark_!" Ratchet laughed happily, shaking his head. "I can't believe it! It's on this planet's moon!"

"It does seem impossible," Bumblebee added, wings moving up and down in a mixture of uncertainty and excitement.

Ironhide frowned, "Especially considering we thought Starscream blew it up just as they left the planet. What I want to know is how did the _Ark_ manage to survive and make its way here?"

"Whatever the case, we are going to find out. If the humans did not find the technology, then I have no doubts it is in the crash vault. Even if none are alive, we must get that tech before the Decepticons," Prime rumbled, his optics no longer angered, but carried a seriousness that demanded no argument. He would not been given one. All Autobots around him—even Sunstreaker—looked eager to get the _Ark_ and retrieve whatever was there.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure it happens as soon as possible then," Catherine said, looking up as she stepped near him. She frowned, though, as she continued, "And, Optimus… I'm _so_ sorry I didn't know about this. If I had—"

He raised his hand, optics growing kind, "I know this was not of your doing, and I do not blame you. I apologize if I made you believe so. The situation is merely of great importance to me."

"You mean the Sentinel Prime, guy?" Lennox inquired, and the Autobot commander nodded.

"Yes. He was my teacher and friend, and long have I mourned his loss and the chance he gave us to end the war and save our world."

"But now we have a chance, right? If we get that tech, it should help us?" Sideswipe asked next as he and his brother moved closer to the others, the silver mech situating himself close to his bond mate and her father.

"What will it even do?" Sunstreaker added, folding his arms.

"Unfortunately, _that_ was known only by Sentinel Prime," Chromia responded as she emerged from around Ironhide along with her sister Arcee. No doubts they'd been informed by her mate or one of the others. "Even my sisters and I did not know of its function and we were the ones who brought Sentinel the power source to activate it during the battle at Simfur."

Wheeljack hummed, "I often tried to figure it out myself, but his work was encrypted in the ancient language of the Primes, which only he knew at the time. Unfortunately, the work was lost when my lab was destroyed, and I had no time to obtain any recoveries before Mirage and I were forced to leave."

"Did Sentinel ever say anything to you, Prime?" Mirage asked next, and all looked to their commander for answers.

"He told me as much as you all—that the technology would be used to teleport soldiers, supplies, and refugees into and out of the battlefield, which would, in turn, aid in the defeat of the Decepticons."

"Wait—did you say _'teleport'_?" Lennox questioned incredulously. "As in like what Air Raid does? That kind of teleport?"

"It is what Sentinel said it would do, although on a far larger scale. And with the _Ark_ on _your_ moon, it certainly seems possible now," Arcee replied, and hums of agreement were shared all around.

Catherine rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "So, if you got this technology and figured out how to work it, we could basically have a teleporting system for the Autobots to use? As in, instantaneous travel around the world?"

"_If_ we can harness the technology," their blue-armored inventor mused as he, too, rubbed his chin. "I believe it may be possible, although it would require study of Air Raid's own space bridge skills and also depend on how much we can learn from the tech itself."

"Do you think the Decepticons know of the _Ark_ yet?" the yellow scout spoke up, his door wings drooping and optics narrowing slightly.

"The Driller had the fuel core in its possession before I was able to retrieve it. While Shockwave should not know the origins of the core, we cannot take any chances. We must assume Megatron is very much so aware of the _Ark_'s location and the technology it carries. For that, I would that we be able to depart with the _Xantium_ as soon as possible."

Lennox puts his hands on his hip, "Well, technically, that ship of yours can go whenever you want. It is _your_ ship, although you'd have to get the Energon from our fuel sources. But I don't think that'll be issue if I get in touch with Epps."

"I don't know about that," Catherine snorted, folding her arms. "Ms. _Mearing_ might throw a fit if we don't go through her first."

"I say forget that. She's got way too much slag clogging her pipes," Sideswipe spat, folding his arms, too.

Ratchet gave him a look, "And you wonder why we rarely, if ever, let you in on political discussions. While I do agree the female is belligerent, we must adhere to the humans' ways if NEST is to function properly."

"Don't we always? Such a waste of slaggin' time," their Weapons Specialist scowled, and refused to be tempered even by his bond mate, whom grasped at his arm.

"We will still go through the processes," the Autobot Commander stated firmly, and anymore complaints were quieted. Appeased, he looked down to Lennox. "If you are able, I would like to speak with the General and attempt to meet with the Director as soon as possible."

"Good news is that I still have him on standby. We can get started right away," the brown-haired human commander replied, turning so he could gesture at the TV screen he had just been by. He looked back, and rubbed his head awkwardly when he turned to his daughter. "Uh, I'm not sure we need you on this one if only because Mearing didn't really… y'know…"

She held up her hand, "Don't worry, Dad. I don't plan on talking to her. I'm too annoyed still, anyways. Besides, she probably doesn't think I'm high enough on the 'payroll' to talk to her."

"Well, _I_think you should talk to her," her silver-armored bond mate mused, and she smacked him with a grin in return.

"Only because you want to see me duke it out with her."

"Yeah, well, she's not just another Galloway, so you might _not_ want to do that, kid," her father mused, giving her an "I'm-serious" look before turning to Prime. "Right, well, if we want to get to the Moon as fast as possible, we better get talking right away."

"Excellent. In the meantime, I ask the rest of you to remain on standby in the event of Decepticon movement," Prime ordered and, upon getting affirmation from all, moved with Lennox over to where General Morshower was waiting.

The others, heeding his command, moved off to continue as they were; Ironhide and Wheeljack returned to working on the weaponry, although now Chromia, Arcee, and the Twins joined him with much gusto; Ratchet wandered off, no doubts to return to his Medbay; Bumblebee moved back to the training humans to help once more; and Mirage sauntered off as he normally need—most likely to find Smokescreen or Hound. Catherine was the only of the group to approach the _Ark_'s fuel core, frowning.

She was both happy and furious about it all. She was happy for Optimus and the other Autobots to have this technology that could possible end the war, but furious that it had been kept secret for so long. At least there was some relief in knowing this secret had finally been revealed, but how many more were there? She dreaded to think of it, but now that she did know that many existed, she would not stop until they had uncovered them all. Her frown deepening, she reached out to touch the core, only to rear back in surprise at the jolt that coursed through her arm.

She had been shocked, but what surprised her most was the fading light-blue glow she managed to catch a glimpse of. Her heart beat raced wildly as she stared at her fingertips, tracing them lightly. Her skin felt warm and tingled in a way she hadn't felt in so long she had almost forgotten the sensation. She had felt it, though, but it couldn't have been true. Yet…

She had to find out.

"'Cat? Where ya goin'?" Sideswipe called out as she passed by him.

She glanced back quickly, "I need to check something out—I'll see you later!"

The redhead didn't give him time to reply as she hurried on, and he shrugged it off as their inventor presented him one of the new weapons.

**-O-**

"Ratchet, it _can't_ be what I think it is… can it?"

The Autobot medic paused in his data configuration to look up at her, taking in the hopeful, yet unsure look upon her face. His spark pulsed sympathetically for her, and hoped silently that the results would prove true. The chances of it being so were infinitesimally small, of course, and there was really no hope that it was exactly as it was before, but anything—even the slimmest fragment— could perhaps be enough. He had not brought the subject of the bond up since the last "check-up" between her and Sideswipe, but he knew things had been hard for the two of them. How could it not be?

"It… It cannot be the _same_," he started carefully, and a weak smile cross her face.

"I know it won't be the 'same', but… if it… then maybe…"

His arm pinged, "Ah—it's done. Let's see… Well, it's not the Allspark's doing. Your body is still free of that energy…"

"Well, I know that, Ratchet, but then how did my hand glow like it would when I did have the Allspark's power?"

"It was the Energon in your cells," he replied, smiling a little, and activated a diagram for her.

On it was a three-dimensional image of her hand—skin, then muscle, then veins, then bones, and then the cells. There it showed her DNA-structure mixed with the Energon. It extended out again, this time showing a secondary, smaller image of the core and her hand touching it. At once, the Energon on her DNA brightened and extended down her hand until it faded around her elbow.

"Energon, as you know, is simply a form of energy. As such, it is strengthened when more is absorbed. The fuel core—which you _shouldn't_ have touched in the first place, young one—gives off Energon, so when yours cells made contact, the energy was absorbed. However, Energon cannot be contained within your body like ours can, and so it gives off the excess as heat, which, to you, appears as light."

"So… what does that mean… for the bond?" she asked tentatively. "I know spark bonds are based on the spark's Energon, so does that mean Sideswipe and I can… can we feel each other again?"

The medic frowned, "I'm afraid I'm not sure. It's true the bonds are based on Energon from the spark, but as a human you do not have one. Truthfully, the only reason your bond was possible was because the Allspark's power served as a spark for you."

"So it won't work," she sighed, her head and hands dropping.

"Not necessarily," Ratchet spoke up quickly, and waited for her to lift her head. "As I've said time and time again—your situation is one I am new to. Even after studying if for more than a stellar cycle it continues to surprise me. It may very well be that you'll be able to 'feel' Sideswipe, but I cannot be certain."

"Then I have to find him right away!" she shouted, leaping up with a bright smile upon her face. "If it—if this—if this is real and—and we can feel each other again then—then things can be good and—!"

"Catherine, _please_ calm down!" the medic cried and, once the redhead had done just that, he continued. "You know I hate to be the one to say this, but you must understand it is only a _possibility_. A small one. It may work, or it might _not_ work at all. As I told you, your body cannot contain the Energon like we can—it dissipates as heat as soon as the source of the input is gone. Bonds, from as far as I've been able to tell, require a two-way, continuous input. If that _is_ the case, then, while you might be able to absorb residual Energon, there's no guarantee it'll stay long enough to feel anything if you feel anything at all, and since _you_ cannot provide the other input, he might not feel anything either."

Catherine settled, though remained standing as she looked down at her hands, longing to feel her bond mate once more. It had been so long ago that she almost couldn't recall what it was like. The tender moments they were able to have every so often—the ones where she would rest near his spark chamber—were as close as they could get and all she could really obtain from that was the heat thrumming from the metal. It wasn't that the sensation wasn't enough to make her feel happy or at peace, but she wished she could have that feeling of the _real_ bond. With a sigh, she let her head fall back, but then lifted it back up as a thought came to mind.

"Wait... the bonds require a two-way input, and, although I can't generate spark Energon, what if I acted as a, um... as a... conduit, I think is the right word? Basically, what if Sideswipe's spark Energon went through me, and then I gave it back? Wouldn't it pick up my Energon DNA and couldn't that act like how your sparks pick up emotion?"

The medic tapped his chin, humming, "Well, I suppose _hypothetically_, it could be possible. While your body is organic and doesn't use wavelengths like us, you do have _chemicals_, which serve almost the same function. However, I am uncertain if you can actually channel the Energon."

"We have to try!" she pleaded and held out her hands. "Just shock me real quick and let's see!"

"Catherine, I know you want this, but you _must_ calm down. If you get too excited and it fails…"

"I'm prepared for that, Ratchet, but if there's a chance it might work I have to take it. I have to. For Sideswipe. For Sunstreaker, too!"

The medic met the young woman's gaze for a good long while, taking in her determination and the hidden pain that had created it, and he sighed deeply. More than anything he wanted to keep more pain from happening to the two—no, _three_ of them, he reminded himself—and so he was reluctant to agree, but how could he deny them? This was a _chance_ of truly helping them, and he knew they could strive on even in failure, but it pained him to watch them continuously fall and rise again only to repeat the process over and over and over.

"_Ratchet_," she called out, pleading.

He rubbed his metal brow, "Alright. We'll try. Hold your right hand out and put the left on mine."

She did so at once, grasping onto the metal frame of his hand while keeping her free arm out eagerly. The medic hesitated for a moment before reached out with his index digit and carefully let off a small shock of Energon. She flinched at the input, but managed to keep her other hand firmly on his. Both watched as her shocked fingers glowed briefly and then faded. Her left appendage remained dark, too, and Ratchet felt nothing come from her. He didn't need to say anything when he frowned, and the same expression soon crossed her features.

"Maybe… maybe try a continuous flow?"

"Catherine," he began, but she refused to look at him, her eyes downcast.

_"Please_."

He sighed again, "Alright, but if it begins to hurt I will stop this."

The redhead nodded and held her hand out once more. This time, the medic grasped both of hers tightly enough to make sure she could not pull back, but gently enough so it was not painful. Giving her a glance to prepare, he started the process. The flow this time was less shocking, although she did feel an increase in heat in her fingertips—not enough to cause harm; it was more like the surface of pavement on a sunny day. They both saw the veins in her arm light up in a glow much dimmer from before, but this one did not fade. Rather, the glow slowly, but surely, made it way towards her chest and then coursed through the rest of her. Her heart beat raced as she watched blue move closer and closer to her left hand and then it was at her fingers, and Ratchet was looking at his metal digits with surprise. He broke the contact moments later, and she looked up at him hopefully while the glow in her veins died.

"Did it work!?"

He optics narrowed in thought, "I…Yes. I felt a small amount of the Energon return to my hand."

"Oh my God! That means—!"

"Catherine wait," he interjected. "It's true I felt the input, but that was it. While this could simply be because I did not use spark Energon and we are not bond mates, I want you to take that into account. You _can_ act as a conduit for the Energon, but you might not _feel_ any thoughts or emotions."

While his words did temper her excitement some, it was still there as she looked at her hands now with happiness.

"Just the fact that there's a chance of maybe having things back to how they were…I can maybe make things better—make them right for all of us! I have to go see Sideswipe!"

"Catherine, _please_ wait! You can't be hasty with these things!" the medic cried with exasperation.

"I know you're just worried about us, Ratchet, and you don't want us or anyone else to get hurt, but how can we not take this chance? Even if it doesn't work, we'll still carry on like we usually do. You know it would take more than disappointment to put us down," she smiled warmly, and, after a long moment of silence, the medic sighed and held out his hand to her.

"Alright, alright… Go to him. I'll tell him to meet you in your room."

"Thank-you, Ratchet," she beamed, and he managed to smile warmly back. Then his hand was at the ground and she took off at a run, racing through the halls to reach her room. She almost couldn't contain the excitement flooding through her—they had a chance! Maybe it was a slim one like the medic had said, but it was still there and she had to take it. If they could be how they were years ago, even if just a little then maybe things could be better. They had to take that chance!

The door was open when she got there and she happily called out to the silver mech, whom was alone and happy to see her, too. He was also curious and asked what the deal was right away as he lifted her up. She told him at once, and each word that came from her mouth made his optics grow brighter and brighter until they were burning like the sun. She didn't need the bond to know he was just as ecstatic and eager as she was. However—to her surprise—he was also a little hesitant. He asked her carefully about it; about whether it was really safe or not, or if she would really be okay if it didn't work. She told him she would be fine, and that they had to try. They _had_ to.

It didn't take long for the silver mech to agree and open his chassis plates to reveal the pulsing, blue sphere within. It was thrumming faster than usual—no doubt he was just as excited as she was—but was as warm as always. While she had been filled with much gusto earlier, it was greatly reduced by reverence as she carefully reached out with both her hands to the sphere. It grew hotter the closer she went, and already sparking arcs of energy were reached out towards the Energon in her cells. They danced and pricked at her fingertips and then dug into them once she made contact with the orb.

Touching Sideswipe's spark was vastly different from before when she had the Allspark's power. Here, it was like she was grabbing onto a hot, pulsing flame, though it didn't burn. It did warm her, though, and made her veins light up at once—much faster than Ratchet's shock had. The input of spark Energon wound through her body in seconds and then through her other hand, which she pressed against his spark after moving away the other. The influx she'd held was gone in seconds and she pulled away.

Gasping for air she hadn't realized she needed, she asked, "D-did it work? Did you feel anything?"

"I'm not…. I'm not sure," he replied after a pause, thinking. His chassis closed and he lifted his free hand to touch the area. "I mostly felt… my own, but… I think… maybe…. There was something different that time… but not…"

"Was it kind of like how it was before, though?"

"Maybe. Sorry—I just… I'm not sure. I think it was. The bond feels like something happened, but it wasn't very strong if it did. But… Maybe," he smiled gently, bringing her up closer to his face.

She smiled back, "Well, that's better than nothing, and it might be that it did work. The bond didn't hurt, though? When we did that?"

"Um… no… no it didn't. Actually, it didn't really hurt at all. If anything, it _stopped_hurting for that quick moment," he hummed, tilting his head, and her eyes brightened.

"So then maybe if I do that it can help you so it doesn't hurt!"

"What about you, though? Did you feel anything?"

"Um… well," she began, her excitement faltering. "No… Not really. Just… Just some heat. But that's okay, 'Sides. All I care about right now is that this works and it helps the bond even if only a little! And, hey—if we keep working at it, then maybe it might get to where I can feel it, too!"

"That would be good," he smiled softly again, and pressed his forehead into hers. "I guess things aren't looking so bad after all."

She chuckled, pressing back, "Not so bad at all."

**-O-**

The Savannah sun was harsh as it set, but the herds of African wildlife were hardly disturbed by it, having grown accustomed over their countless ages of evolution. What they were not accustomed to, however, was the sight of the large, metal tanker truck covered by a tarp that staggered its way over the dry grasslands. The animals had seen man-made vehicles before, but they would have been considered a rarity. Even rarer, was the sight of the truck's frame suddenly shifting and changing into a towering, metal titan, which pulled the tarp over the gaping hole in his head. His burning optics regarded the herds with disgust and a low, guttural, mechanical growl came from his throat. Without warning, the metal monstrosity pulled a weapon from his back and fired; the blow ripped through an elephant, killing it instantly, and shredded another's face. At once, all the herds raced off, and the metal titan grinned, flashing his metallic fangs menacingly.

_"All hail Megatron,"_ he rumbled and approached the display of barrels and metal parts strewn everywhere in a make-shift camp.

From the site came a small, grotesque creature, baying out at him—calling him "Master". He regarded the creature with little care as he sat and turned his optics onto the tiny, metal beings scrambling about a pile of many empty barrels. With a snort, he reached over and grasped some Energon crystals on the ground, which he tossed to them. The hatchlings began to snarl and hiss at one another, clawing at the broken bits to shove them into their mouths. He chuckled as he pulled his tarp down.

"_Don't be greedy, my fragile ones. You will have your fill soon,_" he mused, and then turned his optics to the skies as the whine of jet engines reached his audio receptors. It was Starscream and the silver mech regarded him with annoyance. His Second-in-Command landed and came close, no doubt to grovel as he always did. Megatron did not fail to notice the Seeker's optics gazing at the gap in his cranium—the wound Optimus gave him still tender and slow to repair with their resources.

"_Oh, how it pains me to see you this way, my Lord,"_ the mech began, but was silenced when the silver-armored Decepticon turned on him with a glare.

"_Spare me, you gaseous sycophant!"_he snarled. He would have struck the aerial mech for his insolence were he not so useful! Certainly he would be rid of the Seeker once their plans were fulfilled—if only to prove he was not weak. How could he be? He was _Megatron_! Megatron was not weak, and he would gladly remind anyone who dared think so. For now, though, they had to let their plans come to fruition. _"Now either tell me you have acquired our latest shipment or leave me be before I rip your spark out!"_

The Seeker bowed his head, _"Forgive me, my Lord. I meant no insult—and, yes. The shipment remains only to be brought by Shockwave."_

The Decepticon leader was about to reply when another whine of engines, although these ones not belonging to a jet, reached them, and all three looked to find a small, bird-like metal creature in the skies. The metal condor swooped down gracefully and landed upon the outstretched arm of Soundwave, whom had recently transformed and approached them—silent as always. Megatron regarded him with content rather than the contempt he had for Starscream.

"_Soundwave reporting, Lord Megatron,"_ he spoke, and, by his tone, the Decepticon leader knew things had gone well.

"_And what news from your little assassin?"_he hummed as he stuck a finger into the one of the tiny repair bots in his processor, which had managed to tweak a wire it shouldn't have. He disliked failure, regardless of who it was or what they were doing. He flicked it away.

"_Autobots have taken the bait! They've discovered the Ark, and are going to return with its cargo soon!"_the metal bird squawked happily.

Pleased, Megatron rose, _"You did me great honor tracking that ship to the Moon, Soundwave. These other human collaborators of yours have served their purpose well—much better than the ones we used for our previous battle. However, it is time to eliminate the loose ends."_

"_Of course, my Lord. Shall I and the others do the honors?"_ Starscream inquired, bowing his head again.

"_No—we do not want to attract attention just yet,"_their Lord spoke as he turned his optics to Soundwave. _"This removal requires more… finesse."_

The mech chuckled darkly as he looked to his pet, _"Laserbeak, kill them all."_

"_With pleasure,"_ the condor purred, and, with a shriek, took off.

* * *

><p><strong>LXIX. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_DOTM has like the weirdest timing issues going on... so I kind of mess with the timeline myself. I'm making it how I think it should fit since it seemed wonky all the time, ha ha. But it'll still follow it closely enough. Oh, and I have to admit... Writing Charlotte Mearing is kind of fun. I know, I know... it's bad, but it's not so bad to write her, ha ha. I also tried to write OP's anger diffusion off better than the movie might have played it. That, and I wrote him as pissed for longer, being that he stayed in vehicle mode for a good long while. Poor OP... he has to deal with so much slag :c_

_Oh, and, yeah. They don't know Sentinel is a bad guy. They don't know anything at all BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA. But, erm, um. Yeah. Anyways. What's that about the power thing? OH, right. Yeah. About that._

_Catherine does NOT have her powers back. I want that to be clear. She is NOT the Allspark still. She is just what you would call a "conduit". She can "channel" Energon, so to speak, but that's it. It diffuses in her body as heat, but she can't actually use it. She can channel it just fine, though, as both Ratchet and Sideswipe showed. Catherine also does NOT have the bond back on her side. She CANNOT feel Sideswipe, and he can't really feel her, either. If he does ever feel anything, it's more like "phantom" emotions that might just be his. HOWEVER, the action is so close to an actual bond that his side of it is no longer as stressed as it was because it thinks the bond is back. This, in turn, helps relieve Sideswipe AND Sunstreaker. It's not a HUGE effect, mind you. It's not that big at all, but it does help. So, basically, there's hope for them yet._

_And, since I have given some hope you know what that means- something bad is on the way. In this case, Laserbeak is gonna cap some peeps. And then more bad still will happen. :D_

_Hopefully I can get you guys to that stuff faster, but we'll see how it goes with finals! Until next update!_


	70. Good Occasions

**TMWolf: **_WELL. I AM VERY VERY LATE. I am sorry about that folks, but I assure you it was for good cause. As I said before, I was studying from the start of December for finals, and I am happy to say I passed all my classes and finals! Now, why haven't a post sooner since I did get done on Wed? Well, I was busy with my sister's graduation this past weekend and I was working on the next chapter, which I had not done all the studying. That was a REALLY bad idea because the chapter I was working on was the final battle and it took like 38 pages to finish. Yeah, you heard me- THIRTY-EIGHT PAGES. You're going to have fun reading that 8D Anyways, it's time for the new chapter and one step closer to the grand finale!_

_Today's song is from a not-so-very-well-known group called Marble Sounds, and their song Good Occasions. Lyrics don't match the chapter, but the title suited just fine. And now for the lovely reviewers you leave me such kind words! :]_

_**Agent 0r4ng3: **Ah, cool! :D That's so awesome! That's actually how I write the story, too; I play a movie of it in my head first xD;; Unfortunately, it doesn't always translate perfectly... And no, they really don't know anything at all :c The poor fools...  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre**: Thanks, and yep yep! Lots of stuff and more is to come! :D  
><em>

_**Bee4ever**: Thanks, and I'm glad, too! :] I've put them through so much they deserve a small reprieve!_

_**DemonMamoru: **Sorry for the wait! Like I said, I was busy, but here it is!_

_**Iceshadow911237:** UH, ERM. UM. I FORGOT BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY DIDN'T SEE IT SOMEHOW. I'M SORRY -flies away- DUDE. lolololo Starscream in Animated with his heels is just so funny! And you know he feels fabulous, ha ha ha ha~! Second story: LOLOLOLO Buuuuuuuuurn ahahahahah. Nice! xD Dude, if you've pissed off Prime you need to be on the other side of the Earth! Maybe even Mars. THE AUTOBOTS ARE SLIGHTLY STUPID, OKAY? IT'S HOLLYWOOD. Oh, Catherine knows, but... y'know. Again, Hollywood :P Yeah, 'Cat would LOVE to Spartan Kick Mearing, but she's actually not so bad. You'll see in a few chapters~ YES. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE. Also- lololo, fight of the century, ha ha. BWAHAAHA. yes, for Sparta, too! xD Megatron's just insane, amigo. He's just a tad bit cray-cray. NOPE. NO POWERS BACK. SORRY BRITCHES. AND I'LL DO WHAT I WANT -flips tables back at you-  
><em>

_**Kurohane Ookami**: Indeed it does! Indeed it does! It's not perfect, but it's better than before! And congrats on being caught up! :)_

_**Link's Rose**: Indeed we are and a lot is going to happen!_

_**LizardXero**: Thanks so much! I really appreciate the review! As for Ironhide... Well, I won't spoil anything. I'd hate to do that, so you'll just have to wait and see what happens, sorry! I'll do my best to keep up that good work, too! :)  
><em>

_**Lovely Rain Dancer**: Um... I guess it depends on how you look at it? 8D;; Bad feelings indeed~  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry**: Yeah, Fanfiction only like Fanfiction links. The jerk :c I saw that video, though! It's hilarious! xD I SUMMON GUNDAM WING GANGMAN STYLE THEN! (It's really good, too, ha ha) Indeed they are on the road to recovery, but it's a long one!  
><em>

_**Mistress Sunstreaker**: She's actually not a bad person if you really watch her. She's just trying to do what's right for her country and the Earth, which puts in a bad spot. Oh, and if you thought THAT combat was awesome... just wait until Catherine lays on the MAJOR burn ;] OP's gotta deal with a lot more soon, and I find his rather brutal methods in the final battle were more than reasonable. -sigh- Poor Optimus... Thanks so much for the luck! It panned out! :]  
><em>

_**Naughtia: **Wait-what? Well, I guess he is kind of a.. not great character in other incarnations. He's actually a good guy in G1, although ends up dying all the time. But Animated and live-action... yeah, he's a jerk :/ Yeah, Bay is a jerk. But I guess I am, too, since I've re-killed Jazz... -slaps self- Bad T. ! Killing awesome characters...Awww, don't hate the fangirl obsessions. Just accept them. ACCEPT THEM. It's okay. Just accept it, and everything will be fine. -pets-  
><em>

_**Pelawen Night: **Oh, jeez, you took a break? How much did you have to catch up on, ha ha? xD;; Well, thank-you very much for the "damn"! Hopefully I'll get some more later ;]  
><em>

_**RescueAngel**: Aww, thank-you soooo much! I do my best to get people to feel a catharsis while reading (I find that should be a goal of writers), so thank-you for letting me know I've done my job! And glad to know I got those characters right! I try to be true as possible to them! :]  
><em>

_**.98: **Thanks so much! The next update should be much faster! As for the Allspark biz... Sorry, but all those kinds of questions are not to be answered. Spoilers, you see. ;] I wouldn't want to ruin it for you regardless of the answer. Also, the bond is STILL there, it's just... blocked, you could say. Now, in regards to the whole spark mate question. Alrighty... So, yes, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe do some from the SAME spark, but once the spark splits it takes on different qualities. Granted, these differences are so miniscule it's as small as a difference in color, but that's enough to make them NOT have the SAME spark mate. Sparks are very... tricky things, but they would NOT have the same spark mate in the end, just like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe don't look EXACTLY the same physically.  
><em>

_**Topkicker26 **BAMF = Bad Aft Mutha Fragger (except with human version of the curse words, ha ha) Sunny and Mirage would make a pretty good team now that I think about it, but they're both too prideful for it, ahahaahaha! xD Pff. Of course Mirage saunters like a boss! He's Italian! xD Can't wait to play AC3! I gotta wait until Dec 25th, but that's almost here! And whooo! If you get Halo 4 now we can do some MMO together! :D Yeah, College is a but, but the breaks are much longer... for me, anyways ~^~ Yep yep! They got some hope. TIME TO DESTROY IT. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

_**WILDTRON01: **Well hope you have a good time at your Nana's, and, yes, Armada Starscream is awesome! :] Oh, I've seen some of those. Yes, they are very funny, ahahahah xD Yeah, Sentinel is a douche. He'll get what's coming to him, though. "Catherine" was spelled correctly this time, ha ha, and, yeah, no powers back this time :/ Megatron isn't dumb- he's an insane. There's a difference ;] Well, whenever you did get to writing I wish you the best of luck! And, uh... you MIGHT need glasses then xD;; And, well, no, I don't think you're horrible. You're more like eccentric, I suppose.  
><em>

_**VaillaSnowdrops**: Well there ya go! :D Let's see if you guess this one~ Well, I tried imagining it, but I totally know you couldn't keep that straight face :P LOL figures it's the only sentence! Oh, Ron Weasley. You have immortalized that phrase~ And yes! Exactly! Mearing is actually okay! Dude, cliffhangers are the best! It keeps people guessing and wanting more ;] Nah, I probably won't put it on Fictionpress. I have this site called Wattpad I'll post it on. I'm also posting TPWT there, too! And Sam is going to BOTCH the day pretty soon, the jerk. Yeah, DOTM has started so lots of the movie will be in here! And, yeah, Ratchet's basically like the mentor/Uncle figure and it can't be helped for him~ And, well, the bond IS there, just blocked, but with this it can kind of not be blocked now! :D Megs is just a little cray-cray, lol. And I'll do my best to have a good day! :) -nibbles on cookies-  
><em>

_Now, on toward some good occasions! :D_

* * *

><p><p>

**LXX. **Good Occasions

* * *

><p>"Hey, Catherine, did you hear about this yet?" Leo Spitz inquired as he turned his laptop around. The redhead looked and at once leaned forward after reading the headline. Her young assistant let her steal the device away to get a closer look and scroll through the article that had just recently been published to a Russian website. On it were the grim details of a body found burned so badly it had been almost impossible to recognize. Of course, there were accounts of accidents or murders around the world every day, so normally that wouldn't have been so surprising to read. What <em>was<em> surprising, though, was the victim: Alexi Voskhod, NEST's guide in their previous mission.

"…Why didn't we know about this until just now?" she asked through ground teeth.

"Russians must have been hiding it," he suggested with a shrug. While that was indeed possible, Catherine had a feeling that wasn't it.

"Leo, I want you and your boys to do your thing and find out more about this. Get me as much information on Voskhod as you can. Find out if he had any enemies or who he was working with. He was too important of a man not to have them."

"You think someone wanted him gone?"

She looked at him, "I'm really hoping it's 'some_one'_ and not some_thing_."

"Oh," he replied, his eyes widening a bit, and then nodded as he took back his laptop and hurried off to get started. As soon as the door closed behind him, Catherine interlaced her fingers, propped her elbows onto her desk, set her mouth into the side of her hands, and began to think.

She hadn't been lying when she said she hoped the culprit was someone—as in, _human_. The man was rather high up in the business ranks, and his position was one that provided a very comfortable life style and even some political influence. It was an enticing prize for anyone wanting a lot of power, so it was feasible that one of his competitors had simply gotten tired of waiting for him to retire or die.

However, she had a deep, dark, sinking feeling that the source of the man's demise was not of human nature. And if that was the case, then she feared for her comrades. If he had been a traitor then what did that mean for their mission? Was finding the fuel rod meant to be a trap? Certainly, Shockwave and the Driller had easily taken out a small number of their troops, and it was only thanks to Optimus' intervention they were forced back, but what if they had retreated on purpose? She clearly remembered being wary of the beast back in Mission City and that the Autobots had struggled to make it leave then. The beast's master was even more fearsome, so why had they been fended off so easily? Was it just a ruse? Or were they still just weak from their earlier wounds? And how did Alexi's death work into that? Was it because the Decepticon attack failed? Was it because he had attempted to betray the Decepticons?

Or was she simply thinking too much on it?

Catherine sighed, running a hand through her hair. There was just too much she didn't know right now. She couldn't bother to bring it up without knowing if he had some suspicious activity they had attributed to traitors. At the moment it was just an unfortunate choice of fate for the man, but with both Leo and Blaster's help, she could figure it out.

"Blaster, are you busy?" she called out as she pressed the button attached to the back of her ear.

It crackled briefly before he answered, _"Nothing too much beyond scoping for 'Cons. What you need, girl?"_

"I want you to do some research of Alexi Voshkod. I need to know if there's anything… suspicious about him. You're going to have to go through some top-notch security, so it'd be best if no one really knew about it… if you catch my drift."

_"Don't worry, I gotch'ya. No one's gonna know nothin' about me and my 'perusin''," _the Communications Officer purred, accepting the challenge. _"I'll be sure to send ya somethin' by the end of the day."_

"Thanks a bunch, Blaster," she replied and was about to end the communication when a thought struck her. "Hey—one last thing. I would really appreciate it if you can get some dirt or, well, _anything _on Mearing."

He snickered, _"Trying to get one up her, I see. I like the way ya work. You'll have it with the rest."_

She gave a final thanks beforeletting the mech get to work. She let out another sigh—this one deeper than the previous—and let her head fall against her desk. The surface was cool, but did nothing to ease the growing worry and annoyance that pounded against her skull. All of it was really becoming too much.

To make matters worse, she had yet to hear anything from the General, Prime, her father, or even Epps about whether or not the Autobots would be allowed to use their fuel resources to jettison the _Xantium_ to the moon. Technically, their Cybertronian companions could just use the Energon they already had and then no branch of government could say otherwise, but the amount needed was a great deal more than they would like to use—especially when they had obtained their stores over years of manufacturing them from Earth resources in the United States, which, unfortunately, were not theirs to claim. Still, Mearing was obviously being an ass about it all and making it as difficult as possible. She'd even spread her influence to the trafficking of the information, which had yet to reach them even after it had been promised the files would be sent days ago.

"God, I hate this job," she groaned, but was deterred from more complaints as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out lazily, but then raised a brow as she realized the call was from Carly.

It had been days since she'd heard from them, and she had expected not to for a while. She figured the blonde would have given her the silent treatment for a while, and Sam—well, she had hoped he would have called, but he hadn't either. Of course, she wasted no time in accepting and gave a careful "hey".

_"Hey!" _Carly replied, more joyful than she would have thought possible. _"So, I know we haven't called in a while, but this time there's a very good reason!"_

"Oh yeah?"

There was a giggle on the other line, _"Sam got a job! His bad luck finally paid off and he landed a job at Accuretta Systems! Can you believe it?"_

"Ha! I told him he would get one! But wait—Accuretta? I think I remember that name from somewhere. Hang on…" she mused, quickly typing the name into her browser's search bar. The results came up seconds later and a brow was raised. "Sam got a job _there_? But that's a major program—hell, they do work for NASA! How'd he manage it?"

_"Er, well… he's just a mail carrier at the moment, but I'm sure he'll work up the ranks. But what really matters is that he got the job!"_

"Hell yeah! Man, he must've been happy! Although I guess he's still not talking to me?" she replied, although she was more-so happy for her friend.

_"I'm sure he'll call soon. He's just been busy with the new job—he wants to make a good impression, you know? Oh, and then his parents are visiting for a while, so that's taken up some of his time."_

She perked up, "Mama and Papa Witwicky are here?"

_"Yeah—they arrived just yesterday. They would have called, but they're trying to keep their phone bill down. You know how Mr. Witwicky is. They wanted to visit you, too, but, well, we know 'friend' visits aren't allowed."_

"Oh my God, if his parents visited when the N.S. director was here… There might have been blood," Catherine laughed, shaking her head. "Anyways, it's okay. I've been busy trying to get all the 'top-secret' business taken care of. How long are they going to be around?"

_"I think they plan to stay for a few weeks. Apparently there's interesting things to see in D.C.," _Carly hummed incredulously.

"Well, there are the various attractions like the Lincoln Memorial and such. I'm sure they'll be able to entertain themselves, and then there is Sam and you. I'll see if I can't find some free time, but I can't make any promises."

_"Are things starting to get hectic again?_"

She bit her lip, "To be honest? I'm not sure. I don't think it's like a few months ago, but… well, you two be careful, alright?"

_"Us be careful? You're the one in the line of duty. _You_ be careful, Catherine. That's an order, you hear me?"_

"Yes, ma'am!" she chuckled, but then settled down. "Carly… you know… you know I'm sorry about what happened, right? I didn't… If I had known he hadn't said anything I would… I would have said something. I just—I thought he told you and—"

_"Catherine, it's alright. Sam and I talked it over, and I know you didn't mean any harm by it. He's promised he'll talk to me from now on and won't do anything else stupid. I also told him he needs to talk to you, too, so hopefully he'll really listen this time."_

"I hope so. I'm glad you two made up, though. And hey—looks like things are finally turning around. Mind sharing some of that luck with me?"

_"Sure thing. Take as much as you need. Sam's got a lucky bunny, anyways."_

"Ha! You're too good to him. So. Since he's got a job, does that mean you 'love' him now?"

_"Hmm… not _quite_ yet. We'll see after the first paycheck comes in," _Carly laughed. _"Anyways, I've got to get to work myself, but I thought we should let you know the good news. Hopefully we'll see you around soon. Surprise us!"_

"I'll see what I can do. Make sure you give your boss a good snub for me, alright?"

The blonde laughed again as she bade good-bye and hung up, leaving Catherine feeling a lot better than she had moments ago. Although now she hated her job quite a bit more since she knew it was going to keep her from spending time with her friends and their family, too, but what could she do? She'd technically already used up all her vacation and "sick leave" time, and things were tight around her—especially after the discovery of the _Ark_'s core.

Her train of thought was interrupted as Leo—whom should have been off base by now—suddenly came bursting through her door. She remained seated, brow raised, as he literally shoved his laptop at her. She followed his jabbing finger to a particular screen where a video was playing. It was already pretty far done with so she restarted it. What she saw made her lean forward at once, eyes widening slightly.

"Leo, what—?"

"I know, that's what I thought, too, but it's real! It's a big protest group going on in Tennessee," he replied, licking his lips nervously.

She frowned, "But that's… that's where Smokescreen's at right now. He left just yesterday to talk about the Autobots and NEST."

"I know, I know. I'm freaking out, man! The protest group is really gaining heat and they're gonna show up at the place soon."

"Ugh… I don't like this… but… but they have the right to be there," she groaned, shaking her head. "But they can't go into the actual area. There's going to be local police, so they'll be outside. God, this is just—just bullshit. How can people be so against us?"

"Well, I mean… I guess… I guess they just don't see it like we do, y'know? They don't get what we do. Most of 'em will never see a 'Con—good thing, too, and stuff," Leo replied, frowning with her.

"And what will it take to get them to see, huh? Actually, don't answer. I already know. We… we should trust in Smokescreen, though. He's handled far worse than an unruly crowd. He knows what to do. Hell, he does it _way_ better than I do. He'll do what he needs to."

"Yeah, he will… you and me both just wish it wasn't like this, yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded and returned his laptop. He tucked it away and left her be again, although without as much vigor as before. Catherine, too, was subdued, and any good feelings Carly had given her were effectively squashed as she pinched her brow.

She honestly _should_ have expected it. Ever since Egypt, NEST had been suffering from public opinion. She could still recall a few instances where the protests had almost come to violence, and just last week she remembered seeing some graffiti of something about "No Aliens" on a wall somewhere. She'd brushed most of it off, but that was, in part, because the more troublesome protests had been in _foreign_ countries. This new one, however, was in the U.S., whom was supposed to be the main supporter of the Autobots. Needless to say, things weren't looking good, and, if their situation continued to degrade, NEST might have to find a new headquarters.

If there was any good news about that, it was that the UK would welcome them. Ever since the beginnings of NEST, the European organization had welcomed the Autobots and even served as a second support. It made her wonder why they didn't just switch over sometimes, but then she remembered the reason was, in part, the sense of loyalty they had with the Unites States. Or, rather, the U.S. soldiers in NEST they had fought with more often and longer than any other nation. It was also the place they had landed; in a way, it was their new homeland. Still, if the government did turn against them they could very well have to move. Although, if things got to their worst, and the "unofficial" united council that served to represent all countries involved with NEST had a unanimous vote _against_ the Autobots, then—then there would be no place for them to stay. They would be illegal aliens _everywhere_. The only haven would be off planet, and, while that was capable of happening, they couldn't just leave!

She stood up abruptly and left her room, though made sure to lock the door behind her. She worked hard to push quickly through the catwalk halls towards the Autobot side while she shook her head. She didn't want to think about that—that horrid, awful thought. There was no way it would happen. Optimus wouldn't allow it. None of them would leave, anyways. Sideswipe wouldn't, which meant Sunstreaker wouldn't. Her kids wouldn't. Bumblebee definitely wouldn't. Ironhide wouldn't. Chromia, Arcee, Springer, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Hound, Skids, Mudflap, Blaster, Wheeljack, First Aid, and even Mirage and the Wreckers—none of them would leave. This was their home. They belonged here with them. Sideswipe belonged with her. He was her bond mate! And then her kids belonged here—belonged with their mother!

_Stop thinking about it!_ She snarled as she stormed down the stairs and into the hallway, nearly sprinting to her room. She was glad there weren't too many people over on the Autobot side today—she didn't want to have to explain what her brain refused to stop pondering over. She just wanted one thing, and she really hoped he'd stuck to his schedule and was in the room.

By some miracle, her bond mate had done just that, and was lounging lazily on his berth. Of course, once she entered he perked up, and did so even more when he noticed her odd look. She was up on his torso in no time and he watched carefully as she grasped onto his cheek armor and pressed her forehead into his. What exactly had spurned her actions on, he didn't know, but he knew she needed it and so returned the touch.

"Hey, you," he spoke softly after a few minutes, and she let out a deep, deep sigh.

"Hey," she replied, her forehead still meeting his.

"You okay?"

"I am now. Sorry—I needed you for a bit," she smiled as she finally pulled away. He grinned back, helping to lift her mood.

He chuckled, "Glad to be of service then."

"I'm glad, too," she laughed in return before setting her hands on her hips. "So. To help me out even more: what did the 'docbot' have to say about the 'bond time' we had?"

"Well, I can't remember exactly what he all said, but he was, uh, a _little _mad we waited a few days before coming to him and that we went for the spark right away instead of just an Energon shock since you absorb it differently now, but he says my spark is fine. He did all the scans, too, and there was nothing wrong."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. That means I don't take part of the signature like I did before. That's really good!"

"He also explained why I probably can't feel anything, too, but I didn't really get all the mumbo jumbo stuff. Although he didn't seem all that sure, so he mentioned we should keep trying or something since it might have been a fluke or whatever, or we just weren't sure what to look for. Something like that."

"Well, then wanna have a go at it? I think I'm getting a pattern of bad news and then good news today, and I just got bad news, so maybe something good will happen?" she grinned lightly, to which he returned the expression before holding out his hand for her. She gladly hopped on and waited as the silver plates of his chassis parted to reveal the blue spark within. She did not hesitate to reach in and touch it, although this time placed both hands on the orb. The energy filled her at once, and the light-blue glow of her veins appeared just as quickly. She tried to find something in the midst of it—a thought; a flicker of emotion; anything—but she could only find heat, which brought disappointment on hard. She pushed some of it away, though, with the prospect that perhaps Sideswipe had felt something instead.

"Hey, 'Sides, you want to—_what the frag_?!"

Both Catherine and the silver mech pulled away, his chassis closing on instinct, and the redhead's body returning to normal. The two turned to find none other than Sunstreaker, and he was staring at them with such a look of horror and disgust it was almost laughable. Certainly, if he had been any other mech, they would have burst out into giggles, but in that instant they glanced worriedly between one another, and waited as his brother glared and his mouth opened and closed more than a few times.

"You—your… You… Why… Why was she touching your—your _spark_?! That's _disgusting_!" he growled, jabbing an accusing finger at them.

"Sunny, we're bond mates," Sideswipe replied with a hint of humor.

"She was touching your _spark_ with her _hands_. Her grimy, organic hands! She's touching your life force! How is that not gross?!"

"Um, well, technically, my body is part Energon, so my 'grimy, organic hands' are more like grimy-organic-_Energon_ hands. Think of it like a spark with flesh?" Catherine tried, giving a weak shrug and grin.

"And again, she's my bond mate. Ironhide and Chromia touch one another's sparks, too."

"Yeah—with their _sparks_!" the golden-armored mech huffed, still disgusted.

"Well, think of Cat's hands like a spark then. If you do that, it's like we're touching our sparks. Problem solved!"

His brother stared at him like he was stupid, "Are you fragging kidding me?"

"_Ugh_, look, Sunstreaker," the redhead began, pinching her brow some. "I know you think I'm the most disgusting thing on the planet and you still hate me, but this right here—this thing that you're grossed out over—is helping. I guess it's not very strong since you don't notice it, but Sideswipe said it helps the bond. When I touch his spark, it makes it feel better, and I'd say that's worth it even if it might be gross or disgusting or whatever. Alright?"

Sunstreaker looked to Sideswipe, whom smirked a little, and his brother's glare deepened. Only, it did so not so much out of hate or spite, but rather annoyance. He even began to grumble under his breath as he threw his arms up into the air and then folded them unhappily across his chest. His optic found the silver mech's, and the redhead had a feeling they were talking over the comm. link or the Twin bond. She rolled her eyes, murmuring about how of course he would do that and leave her in the dark. That was Sunny-stick-up-his-pipes-boy, though. And he was her brother-in-law.

The golden Twin growled as he threw up his arms again, "_Fine_! Alright! Just shut-up! _Ugh_, I'm out of here!"

"Oh, c'mon, Sunstreaker!" Catherine called out, but her cries were ignored as the mech promptly stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him. The two stood in silence, staring at the door for a good, long while, and then the redhead looked up to her bond mate. "Well, I do believe I just made out relationship worse. Again."

"Nah," the silver mech laughed, of all things. "He's just 'grossed out', but he's not mad. Well, not _really_ mad. He just gets that way when something weirds him out. I actually had him check the bond and, while he tried to deny it, he totally felt that our bond wasn't strained as much. He'll never admit it, but he's happy about that."

"He's happy… about _us_?"

He tilted his head, "Well, not about _us_. I meant… about… me not being in, um, pain."

"Pff. That's what I thought. Well, hey—it's an improvement."

"Just don't expect him to be all buddy-buddy," the silver mech snickered.

"Oh, trust me. I don't. I imagine that would take millions of years to happen, and that's being optimistic," she grinned back.

"Two million is more like it," he laughed, and then brought her up to his face. "So, wanna try again, or not take the chance having someone else barge in?"

"Well, _technically_ I'm supposed to be working right now…"

"Don't you humans get a 'lunch break' or something?" he inquired, and, after she nodded, he smirked. "Well then, _technically_ I'd say you're on lunch break."

"You are a clever bastard, aren't you?"

He purred, "Yes, I am. But I am _your_ clever bastard, so you know you love me."

"Of course. And I suppose we can keep trying to figure this whole thing out. Y'know, since I'm on lunch break."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied, and once she'd nodded with confirmation he lowered her back down to his chassis, where his spark was waiting. Taking in a deep breathe, she closed her eyes, and tried again.

**-O-**

It took longer than Catherine or the Autobots would have liked, but after a week they not only received all the data and samples NASA had collected, but were also given the O.K. to fire the _Xantium_ into space and fly to the moon. The most resistance had come, of course, from Mearing, who was showing just exactly what she thought of the Autobots—specifically where they stood in comparison to her. The redhead knew that was, in part, her arrogance and belief that their Cybertronian companions answered to humans. Again, she decided it was best to let that misconstrued idea remain for the time when the surprise would be most effective. Whenever that day would come, Catherine knew she would enjoy the face the National Security Director would make.

NEST had also obtained information on Alexi Voshkod and Mearing, but that had been shared only between Blaster, Leo and his boys, and Catherine. Unfortunately, besides transactions that were put off as just normal business, there was nothing to suggest the Energy director from Ukraine was a traitor. It relieved Catherine, even if only a little; the attack on the man was just a power play by other humans. She was a little less relieved to find there wasn't much dirt on Mearing besides some "blackened" reports of her early field work days. She had apparently worked for the CIA and fought on the field occasionally before getting into politics, but there wasn't anything she could really use to put her down.

However, even if she had found something, the thought was pushed aside in favor of inspecting the files and samples they'd been given, although the majority of that business had been left to their medics and Wheeljack, all three of whom had done so with much vigor. Equally vigorous were the Wreckers, whom, upon being given their new task by Prime, had worked tirelessly for a whole week to complete the repairs and tweaks of their ship until they were certain it was space worthy. They'd received some extra help from Springer, whom had decided to rejoin his ex-teammates in working on the transport. They were glad to have him, and their job had gone much faster and easier with him. In fact, the most time-consuming and difficult part was agreeing on how much fuel from the US they would be given to convert into Energon.

As expected, the US government was reluctant to give them any of their more high-energy resources, regardless if they had ample amounts to give and that the Autobots didn't even _need_ that much. The final push came when the UN presented a motion that that they would provide fuel if the US would not. No doubt, the pentagon took that as a "threat" telling the Autobots that they were welcome in Europe should they decide they needed a new "home". While their government did have conflicting emotions towards their Cybertronian companions, they did understand their presence gave an immense amount of unspoken power over other countries, and so gave all was needed for the _Xanitum_'s launch.

Once that was settled, it was all a matter of deciding who would go. That, unlike the issue of fuel and data, was done in the same day it had been brought up. Optimus and Ratchet would go alone—the Commander for the fact the ship belonged to his former teacher and friend, and the medic for the event that Sentinel or any of the crew might be alive in the vault. Others wished to volunteer, but their Commander would take no more. In part, it was because he considered the retrieval a personal quest, but also because he feared Decepticon movement on Earth, and so wanted troops on ground to move if need be.

Lastly, it became a waiting game. While they were efficient in converting Earth fuels, the amount they needed was a great deal. With Wheeljack's help it was done faster than they could have hoped. It helped he had already finished analyzing the NASA data—there wasn't much to find— and so it only took a few days for the necessary Energon to be manufactured. Getting it to the launch site was fairly easy—all it took was a quick trip through a space bridge, and then it was up to the Wreckers to finish the last bits of the process. In the meantime, the rest of NEST was busy watching for Decepticons, save for Catherine and Smokescreen, whom were busy deciding on what to do with the public ever since he had returned. Things had thankfully calmed down, but they needed to figure out what would they do when the _Ark_ business came to light, which they knew it would.

Almost after four weeks it was time to launch. NEST was buzzing that day. Optimus Prime and Ratchet left early with Air Raid, whom teleported them to the launch platform. They were given a quick rundown of the proper procedure by the Wreckers before being set into the control pit. The ship itself would be on automatic, so they would just need to wait and enjoy the ride. Everyone else, however, was only a little on edge as they remained cluttered in the main room of headquarters.

Autobots and humans alike had gathered, staring up at the large, hologram screen Blaster had set up for everyone. On it was a video feed from both Ratchet and Optimus' optics. They were also going to receive an audio feed, but even without it no one was going to pass this up. Even Morshower and Lennox, whom would normally be working on political and military-important matters, were on the bottom floor near a main communications console. The Autobot communications officers wasn't too far off, as he had to manage the hologram feeds, and he was doing well to work with the humans by leaking the feed into the smaller screens. While those three would actual be working with Prime and Ratchet, everyone else was there for the show.

Catherine was there, too, and she leaned against the catwalk railing with Leo, Fig, and Jackson. Behind her was Sideswipe along with Sunstreaker and her children. While the golden Twin looked rather bored, both the silver mech and her Aerialbots looked excited for what was to come. She supposed for them it would almost be like seeing a legend coming to life, although her four boys had only recently just learned of the ancient ship. Of course, the redhead was excited, too, and not just for finding such an artifact. If the technology that could very well be there was everything Optimus had said it would, then their fight could very likely come to an end faster than they could have ever believed possible. That thought alone brought much relief and hope for her.

"Jeez, how much longer to do we have to wait for the stupid thing to launch?!" Air Raid huffed, his wings fluttering up and down in annoyance.

Silverbolt rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Calm down. These things take time."

"He's right. Though the ship was made by Autobots, it still requires many preparations. In the past, it would take humans much time to prepare for their own, although it ended badly more than once," Skydive hummed, his wings perking up and then drooping. They perked up once more as he grinned, "Luckily for us we had the Wreckers and Springer and Wheeljack to check things, so we should be fine."

"Why didn't they just send us?! I would have loved to go up into space and check it out! There's gotta be so many amazing things!" Fireflight laughed childishly, optics bright. "Not to mention Air Raid could have just space bridged us there."

"Yeah, why didn't they just use us?" the green Aerialbot grumbled, folding his arms.

"It's a personal matter!" Ironhide shouted from his spot not far away "This is something Prime needs to do, now shut your processor."

While two of her kids obviously wanted to make some kind of retort, they became quiet. Catherine couldn't keep herself from giggling a little, and her human companions shared a few snickers themselves.

"You need to start learning how to keep your kiddies in line, 'Cat," Jackson snickered as he looked over his shoulder at them. Both Air Raid and Fireflight glared at him, but stopped when both Silverbolt and their mother gave them a look.

"And you," the redhead spoke, jabbing a finger at the Asian man. "Don't you tell me how to raise my kids. They've turned out just fine thank-you."

"Man, you calling them your kids are weird," Leo mused, frowning.

"Oh, don't worry. One day you'll have a million babies and you'll know exactly how she feels," Fig laughed, slapping the young man on the back hard enough to make him stumble. Leo whined as he rubbed the spot, no doubt reddened form the overly-friendly gesture.

"Hey, want me to slag this guy? He's 'dissing' the kids," Sideswipe purred as he brought his face close to the redhead. The young woman he addressed hummed thoughtfully, looking at her young assistant, whom was horrified at the thought of what her bond mate might do.

She waved, "Nah. He's too useful. I like having someone file my papers."

"Oh, thank-you, boss-lady! You are ever merciful!" Leo cried, clapping his hands together in thanks.

"Yeah, yeah, now go wipe the brown from your nose," she replied and got a few laughs. She shook her head, chuckling softly, and then leaned back so her head brushed against her bond mate's chassis. She smiled as she felt the warmth soothe her neck, and looked up into his optics. "So. How do you feel?"

"Real good, actually, even if it's been a while," he replied with bright optics, and her smile widened. That was a relief. She'd been so busy the past few weeks working with the whole _Xantium_ launch that she hadn't had time to work on the bond with him. Granted, nothing they'd done so far seemed to provide any "feelings" like with before, but it did help soothe the ache he felt. It was something along the lines of his bond acting like her half was there—as in it wasn't searching so hard that it was painful. While it was sad they couldn't sense each other's thoughts and emotions, she could at least keep his half from hurting, and that was enough.

"Hey—look!" someone down below shouted. All were torn from any present thoughts to look up at the hologram screens. Blaster had added one final feed; that of the cameras that viewed the launch area. They couldn't hear any sounds from it, but they did see the bright flare of the rockets as they fired and slowly, but surely, thrust the _Xantium_ into the air. Optimus and Ratchet's feeds were shaking so much barely anything could be made from them, and they wouldn't stop until the ship's blaze trail was impossible to make out. The ship passed through the atmosphere at that point, the launch mechanism detached, and the ship's own rockets propelled the giant structure towards the spherical celestial object orbiting the Earth.

There wasn't much of a window for the Autobot Commander and medic to look through, but what they could see was magnificent and everything they would have expected; endless blackness filled with countless tiny dots of different colors and sizes and brightness. However, what really caught everyone's interest was the image of the silvery moon and its grayed, bumpy surface. It was as books described it; barren, save for the useable flag somewhere still on its surface. However, as the _Xantium_ continued on its trek to the far side of the moon, they found something that, while they knew was there, still did not expect it.

The ship landed a decent distance away—coincidently near said flag—so as to not disturb the wreckage, and both Autobots exited at once. They were accompanied by a small rover, which had been added as a request by the government. It would ultimately serve little purpose, but it still followed Optimus and Ratchet as they leapt their way to the _Ark_ and stood before its massive, broken structure, staring in awe.

Indeed it was an enormous ship and certainly it had been beautiful before its untimely fate. Now, though, it was but a sad reminder of its glory days. The outside was dark with little light to illuminate it, but the scorch marks and cracks from the crash were still evident. Parts were strewn across the dusty landscape as well, although the main part of the ship still remained intact, and that was where Optimus and Ratchet moved toward. Any possible entrances were either too small or too cluttered to pass through, and so both mechs fired lasers to sear through the outer metal frame.

_"We are entering the _Ark_," _Optimus spoke through his comm. link, and his voice resonated throughout the room.

If they thought the outside of the ship was bad, the inside was much worse, and more than a few Autobots visibly slumped. The entire internal structure looked like it had gone through hell and somehow managed to come back, although not alive. Wires, metal, and bodies had been tossed around and deposited wherever the impact had seen fit to put them. It was almost impossible to think the mighty structure had once been a ship with a crew, whom were but lifeless shells now that stared back with black, empty optics.

The two Autobots approached what had to be the heart of the ship, their steps slow and respectful. They carefully moved around one of the four weapon stands where their comrades had fallen—still fighting to protect the ship from its attackers. In between them was a circular section, visibly different from the rest; all over its surface were markings. Some looked to be basic structural lines, but others resembled something more akin to a written language. No doubt it was the ancient language of the Primes, but whatever message it said was ignored in favor of the pedestal that Optimus approached and rested his hand on. The contraption, despite the destruction around it, obeyed at once and lowered, which then caused the circular floor to hiss and move.

All watched anxiously as it revealed a dark emptiness and many at first though the vault was empty. However, they were struck with awe seconds later as a platform rose up from the depths—a bed-like structure on which a prone mech lay. He was joined by four smaller, metal objects that floated on their own and rose in tune with the seemingly dead mech. The objects were not so innate, though; they hummed with a mechanical ring, and then, from the limp hands of the unknown mech, a fifth object arose. This one was different, though; unlike the others it had a reddish glow to it and did not hum.

"Slag," Ironhide breathed, and more than a few eyes and optics looked to him as he stared at the image of the unknown mech. "That's… It's… I can't believe it…"

_"His levels are faint," _Ratchet spoke up before anyone else could as he crouched down and held up his hand. At once, the red-glowing pillar moved towards him and he grasped it gently. _"He locked himself away to guard the pillars." _

Beside him, Optimus approached the table, which had stopped moving and placed the prone mech at his waist height. While his optics and expression could not be seen, it was obvious the Autobot leader was gazing down upon the ancient Autobot with deep reverence. Even more so were his movements, which gently pulled the mech into his arms. There, he looked down at the rugged, wizened face for all to see, and they knew he did so with much hope in his spark and even more so in his voice as he spoke.

"_Sentinel. You're coming home, old friend."_

* * *

><p><strong>LXX. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_And that's chapter 70, folks! Not a whole lot happens, but it was a necessary "filler" chapter. Some more good stuff happens next time. Actually, a LOT of good stuff happens and it some cray-cray going up on in NEST. Anyways..._

_So you might have noticed the whole riot thing. Yes, well, let's just say humanity is having trouble figuring out their feels when it comes to the Autobots, so there's some riots/protests going on. According to some trivia I read a while back, the live-action movies were actually supposed to show the very graffiti Catherine references in the early on paragraphs! Also, the bit with Simmons kind of mentions the lack of Autobot support, and I wanted to make that a bit of an issue since it kind of makes things difficult, y'know? Not to mention the whole Alexi business with him being dead, but his Decepticon killers making it seem like it was a human accident. Tut, tut, Catherine. You honestly should have known better._

_Anywho, again, Catherine does NOT have her powers back. Also, the BOND IS TILL THERE. IT NEVER LEFT. Once the bond was made, it was PERMANENT. The only change is that her side has been blocked with no real means to connect it, but with Catherine being able to act as a conduit thanks to her Energon-infused body, she can make a "false" bond/spark/Energon signature for Sideswipe's part of the bond to find. This, in turn, makes it so his spark does not search relentlessly to the point of pain to find Catherine's half. So, again, the bond has been there since it's formation, but it's just been blocked. And now Sunstreaker finds what they're doing disgusting, lol._

_Lastly, we have Sentinel's arrival. It really is sad knowing that things are going to go down the drain for Optimus and Co. with 'ol Sentinel. I mean, he was literally one of Prime's greatest and oldest friends and also his teacher! He was basically the "father" OP never had, and then he goes and betrays him. It's just awful for OP :/ Sentinel really is a jerk and deserves everything that happened to him in the movie._

_And, whelp- until next time!_


	71. Points of Authority II

**TMWolf: **_Well, first of all (although I'm off by a day) MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all had wonderful Christmas days and got lots of goodies! :) I know I did with lots of games to play and plenty of giftcards/cash to spend and a Deluxe TF:Prime!Optimus Prime to add to my collection and fight DOTM!Megatron on my night stand! xD Oh, and I also have the lovely gift of snow on Christmas day and this one! We don't really get snow where I live, so that's another present for me! But, not, it's down to story business! Things are about to get a lot more serious this chapter and go a bit down hill for a particular relationship in this story. Sooo, yeah. There's going to be some drama-llama going on here and 'Cat's going to law down some laws. We all knew it was coming, but now it's about to explode, so get ready folks! It's a fight of authority, which is why the song from before when she faced off against Galloway is just perfect!_

_If you guys don't remember, the song is from Linkin Park~_

_Now for the lovely reviews you even lovelier reviewers have left me! x)_

_**Agent 0r4ng3**: Who else would it be, ha ha?! xD He was the perfect choice, lol! And yes, spark-block, ha ha! Well, I can't follow the movies ALL the time. That, and with 'Cat we get behind the scenes business and the focus isn't on Sam anymore~ This chapter will follow the movie a lot, though, so you should be satisfied ;] Yeah, I feel bad about Smokey :/ I don't have much for him in the story besides helping with the liaison business. I tried to help him out on that on a future chapter, but he's still more-so a background character... Of course! Sideswipe is Mr. Sassy-briches! :P Considering the fact she had to be put in on the fly, I thought Carly was okay. I, personally, though her scene with Sam where she didn't want him to go after the 'Cons- the scene where she leaves for the party- was pretty good. But, yeah, there wasn't much to her, but, again, she was kind of rushed in... And thanks a bunch! See ya next time, too! :)  
><em>

_**AnonymousZGirl**: Unfortunately, it is _impossible _for that to happen. The way in with sparkling are made does not work in that way (it requires two ACTUAL sparks), and Catherine can't have children, anyways. Her uterus was altered by the Energon and she can no longer bear children, be it human or techno-organic. It's a nice idea, but I'm afraid it won't ever happen. Thank-you for the input, though, and thank-you so much for the review :) Merry Christmas to you, too!_

_**Bee4ever**: Thanks a bunch, and yeah he is!  
><em>

_**Flamingfoxviper**: Oh, well, um... here's some tissues? But, uh, thank-you, though! The tears let me know I've done my job :) As for your hope... No comment, tee hee.  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247**: Bwahahah, yea he is! xD And yes! I saw the trailer! Well, I honestly thought of the anime Big O first off, ha ha. If you ever watch it you'll see how similar it is, too! LOL so somebody has a girl-crush on Carly, eh? ;) I still can't stand her lips, but she is pretty xD Sunny is a master of annoying people :P Pff of course there's a reason people like Leo! xD Well, I ASSUMED that's what the rover was for. I don't actually know, so I made something up, ha ha~ Humanity is stupid when it comes to Autobots, that's why :c Sentinel is such a turd... But he gets what's coming to him! He should have gotten worse, but death will do!  
><em>

_**Link's Rose**: I know, right? :c I'm so mean to my characters, hee hee. She gave up because there was much cooler stuff going on :P Of course SUNNY barged in! xD It wouldn't have been perfect without him! I think I'll be able to update sooner now, and ooh- good luck with your story! I loved that movie!  
><em>

_**LittleMoon**: Well, I don't know if you're caught up, but in regards to the chapter 50 review: Thank-you sooooooooooooo much! :) I really appreciate it, and good! If I can send you on that roller coaster then I've done my job! Although, uh, here's a box of tissues for you! -hands it over- Don't worry- I intend to keep writing, whether it be a new fanfic after this or the original stories I plan on writing! Thank-you again!  
><em>

_**Lovely Rain Dancer**: He definitely should have gotten worse, but Optimus ended him and that's what matters most! Sideswipe's turning into a good father, so he's got to stand up for them ;) Of course if he didn't, 'Cat would have done more anyways, ha ha xD  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry**: oooh, sounds like a fun song. I might have to look it up... Well, I summon- TWO STEPS FROM HELL SOUNDTRACK! PREPARE FOR AWESOME MOVIE TRAILER MUSIC! bwahahaha, seriously? I mean, it was funny, but dude! xD Glad I could get so much giggling from you! Ugh, I wish I could kill Sentinel now, but... it's not to be :c Sorry!  
><em>

_**Naughtia: **BECAUSE I'M SILLY AND HIS NAME WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SKYDIVE -scrambles away to fix that- Ahaha... ha... ha... So um. *cough* Yeah, that, uh... That was a mistake, and THANK-YOU SO MUCH for finding that. That was, uh, embarrassing, ha ha *rubs head sheepishly* Thanks again xD;;;  
><em>

_**Pelawen Night**: Yeeeeeeeah... I had to bring him in. I told you I follow the movies :P Don't worry, I know what you mean. Sentinel is a such a butt -3-;; Unfortunately, no... Sideswipe cannot "accidentally" kill him, although he totally should. And no, 'Cat can't randomly get her powers back...It'd be too easy ;) Well, I stay pretty true, but some things WILL change. What they are, I won't say, but some things will be altered to suit the story. Oh, and thank-you so much! :) I'm honored by your words, and I'm sure yours will be amazing, too! Good luck with that! Stick with it and I'm sure you'll succeed!  
><em>

_**pitstop96: **Yeeeeeah Dark of the Moon! Things gonna get heated real soon! Whoo! Um... Well, Cybertronians don't have "sex" as WE HUMANS know it. They don't have organic material like eggs and sperms with our DNA, so "sex" doesn't really happen like ours does. In a way, you could call the spark merging "sex", as it can lead to their form of "reproduction" by making a new spark, but... in Catherine and Sideswipe's case... no, not really. It's not "sex"; just a means of recreating the bond's shared-though/feeling/comfort part. But, yes, it did sound like it, didn't it, TEE HEE ;) I had to put in a little fun for your readers, ha ha~ xD I always liked Leo, so it was a shame he got put out. And UGH YES. IT'S ALMOST OVER ;_; I don't even know what to do with myself right now because it is! I'm freaking out man! -flails- But, really, it's all good, and I can't wait to show you all the finale! :)  
><em>

_**RescueAngel**: Thanks a bunch! I'm very happy with the results! xD And yes! I was hoping people would find that funny, hee hee. It was a lot of fun to write, that's for sure!  
><em>

_**Smandaangle: **Thanks so much! :) I try go in depth as possible and make up where the movie lacked, y'know? Oh, and there is PLENTY of action to come so just you wait! No comment on Ironhide, though! I can't spoil my plans! :P  
><em>

_**SomeoneI'mSure**: I hate to be dishonest, so I won't start now... I was a little offended. I believe I was also a little tense that day so that didn't help, but I was a rude in my tone and I shouldn't have done that, either. I can totally understand your feelings regarding Prowl, and no harm done. :) Ugh, I also know what you mean about the throw-in-character-and-forget-them-thing! Although generally I find that they just butcher the character and turn them into something they would NEVER be. That always annoys me the most :/ I understand it's Fan Fiction, but it's not YOUR character. The only time they should change-IF AT ALL- is when the story provides the means for it, such a traumatic event or something along those lines. Otherwise, characters like Sunny/Sides will not be horny love-dogs, nor would Optimus Prime who suddenly acts like some stupid teenager although he's millions of years old and a respected LEADER of a warring race! It frustrates and annoys me to no end -flips table- But, uh, not wanting to get too far into a tangent xD;; You're welcome, I guess? I wouldn't expect to receive thanks for defending my story, so I'm a little surprised right now, ha ha... Now, uh... A) Personally, I don't see why they couldn't use Mirage. Other characters in stories have the same name, but they don't get copyright issues. -shrugs- Aaand, yeah, you're right. I guess I just hounded the Wiki so much that it wasn't a problem for me. Oh, and don't use Wikipedia- use the TFWiki (google that name)! It's well kept and EXTREMELY accurate and kept well up to date. You'll find more than you could ever hope for in regards to TF there :) B) Ah, fair enough. The movies definitely aren't the best in regards to story... which is a shame. Hopefully TF4 will have more storyline this time around... C) Of course Optimus SHOULD have brought a team with him, but even pride can cloud the best and wisest of leaders. Luckily, Shockwave didn't intend to fight him, and so Optimus got off fairly easily. I imagine if he was of sound mind (he did just lose Elita-1), he would have brought a team with him. Lastly... again, no harm done~ And, actually... as a reviewer it's your right to comment and question what goes on here. It helps me make sure I do my job right and helps me find mistakes I don't find on my own :) And don't worry about the seriousness! I'm equally serious about my story, which is most likely why we came to blows the last chapter xP And thank-you so much~ You've been a big help ever since your first review~  
><em>

_**VanillaSnowdrops: **It's fine! You'll get it back! bahahaha yes! See!? xD Ron was so adorable when he was little, ha ha. Exactly! That's the point of Cliffhangers! :P And yeah, I'm TMWolf! xD Just look up my story, it's there! Mm... Yeah, I guess the first one is still my favorite, but DOTM wasn't all that bad at all. Ratchet is totally awesome! He and his wrenches should be a thing for ALL continuities! Her powers might! But I can't say for sure! Yeah, the public are getting ansty, which I find helps build up to the Autobots exile, too. It makes more sense, anyways. And yes, natural instinct, but can you blame them? All that's happened to THEM in regards to the aliens is be caught up in their war... Bahahah, I love writing the part with Sunny xD It's too good to resist writing! I CAN'T ANSWER THAT QUESTION. IT WOULD BE A SPOILER. Good to be back, amiga! :D -catches cookie and eats; throws you Energon cake-  
><em>

_**WILDTRON01: **Sentinel deserves a lot worse than what he got in the movie, but... it is what it is. And Sunny's too... macho to scream like that, ha ha. Oh, and congrats on all the items you got! :) Have fun with them all! In regards to Bumblebee. Yes, I probably should put him in more, but, for the majority of the story thus far he's been with Sam, and the story is told from a 3rd person POV that focus on Catherine, so if Sam isn't around her then neither will Bumblebee. However, you'll see a bit more of him now that he's back with NEST :)_

_Now onto the story! :D_

* * *

><p><p>

**LXXI. **Points of Authority II

* * *

><p>"Aw, jeez. This can't be good. The Dominatrix is back," Anthony groaned as his eyes turned to the small covey of suited people bustling through the doors. Catherine followed his gaze, catching sight of the woman in question, and scowled. As far as she had been told, Mearing wasn't supposed to be here. Technically speaking she had the right to be, but there had been no notification or sign of her coming. Rather, the redhead expected her here <em>after<em> Optimus and Ratchet had returned with Sentinel Prime. To make matters worse, her "posse" consisted of uniformed soldiers—Generals, to be exact. They were the ones that even Morshower would bow his head to in terms of authority. It didn't sit well with her stomach at all.

"Boss, where are you goin'?" Leo asked as the redheaded young woman skirted to the stairs and headed down.

"To find out why she's here," was her quick reply, and they watched as she hurried over to where her father and Morshower were stationed. Lennox heard her coming and turned to her with as much confusion and annoyance as she had. Both looked to Morshower and, though he wasn't confused, he was severely unhappy. However, he kept it concealed behind a firm frown and an exasperated release of air through his nose.

"What could she want this time?" the General groaned, folding his arms, and waiting for the group to make their way over. Mearing may have been his boss, but he wasn't going to humor her by going half way. That was apparently fine by the National Security Director, whom flaunted her usual haughty "I'm-in-charge demeanor", and came to stand before them with her hands on her hips. Catherine couldn't help feeling a flicker of hot rage sear through her belly, but kept it quelled as she and the other two men saluted.

"Congratulations, General. The mission was a success," she began, but none of them were fooled by her politeness.

"Thank-you, ma'am, although I'm surprised you came all this way just to congratulate us," the older man hummed, and there a small twitch in the corner of the woman's mouth—perhaps an attempt at a smile.

"Well, I did also come to check up on the vault."

"The 'vault'?" Catherine whispered to her father. He shrugged in return, just as lost as she was. The General, however, was not, and held back another groan as he nodded.

"As was discussed, we prepared the sealed room in one of the back hangars for keeping the technology they found."

"Wait—what? Why wasn't I informed?" the redhead blurted, the rage growing further.

Mearing regarded her with a snide expression, "I'm afraid it's above your pay roll."

"What she means," Morshower spoke quickly, looking to the liaison, "is that it was discussed in private between the President, Prime, the Director, and myself. It was decided the technology would be sealed away until it was deemed safe, and also to keep it hidden from the Decepticons."

"But that technology belongs to the _Autobots_. The United States doesn't have the rights to keep it from them or decide what to do with it!"

"Optimus Prime agreed to it," the older woman mused, an arrogant, victorious glint in her eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, the other Generals and I would like to investigate the vault ourselves and discuss certain matters with you, General Morshower."

"Of course," the older man nodded to Mearing and the men behind her. The National Security Director led the way, with NEST's General right on her heels. Lennox and Catherine saluted again, as was necessary, but stayed where they were to watch the group head through a hallway in the back, which would lead to said vault. It was a place they hadn't found much use for until today, apparently. The thought made the redhead's stomach sink further and she cursed aloud, not caring her father was right next to her. If he had issue with it, he didn't show it beyond grasping her shoulder comfortingly with his hand.

"You didn't know about this?" she asked with restraint in her tone.

"No. I didn't. I'm pissed, too," he replied.

She growled as she folded her arms, "Why didn't Optimus tell me?"

"I'm sure he has a good reason. It's _Optimus_ we're talking about. He wouldn't leave you in the dark unless he had one."

Catherine sighed, arms still held tight to her chest. Her father pulled his hand away, though remained close. He watched his daughter for a moment longer before looking back to the video feeds. Ratchet and Optimus had returned to the ship and were now securing Sentinel and the pillars in the storage chamber of the vessel. The redhead glanced over at it, too, and her stomach twisted a bit more as her mind wondered on why she hadn't been told. She knew it was silly to dwell on it, but it hurt knowing Optimus had not— at the very least— told her about it, and, instead, had left her to learn about it from _Mearing_ of all people.

_"If it helps,"_Blasters voice crackled through the comm. link attached to her ear, _"he didn't tell none of us, either. This is first we heard of it."_

She looked over at the Communications Officer, but his optics were on the feeds, continuing to keep them running and protect them from Decepticon optics at the same time. It figured he was still listening in on everything around him, though, and no doubt had surveyed the rest of the Autobot on the issue in a matter of seconds. When she looked to Sideswipe, he nodded knowing what she was looking for. She looked to some of the others, but they were turned away. She was sure they were in the dark, too, and it eased some of the hurt, though not all.

"Looks like they're going to be entering the atmosphere in a few minutes. They'll land at the Kennedy Space Center pretty soon and get back here in a few more hours—unless Air Raid plans on bridging them," Lennox spoke up.

She chuckled a little, "He would like that. He'd get to boast how he was the first to see Sentinel Prime. Although would Ms. Director-Bitch agree? I feel like that might violate some regulations or something. Wouldn't want her to get any more gray hairs."

"Uh, yeah, no we wouldn't," her father laughed, but then quickly stifled it with a cough. "But I don't see why we can't. I mean, you would think she would appreciate things getting done faster and more efficiently, right?"

"Are you suggesting I piss her off then? Because there are _far_ better ways of doing that—many of which I plan on using soon."

"Jesus, _please_ don't do that. It's hard enough looking after you as it is," her father groaned, letting his head fall back. With a laugh, Catherine bumped her head into his shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Pop. I got a whole armada of Autobots to back me up. Anyways, excuse me while I get my boys ready to give OP and docbot a hand," she mused as she headed off back to the catwalk. Her father let her be, turning back to watch the feed where the spaceship was nearing Earth. The redhead, meanwhile, ascended and briefly explained her ire for the Mearing woman to her teammates and co-worker, which they all understood and make jokes of. Sideswipe, as usual, offered to blow her up, but was declined in favor of not causing a situation. Then it was her children's' turn, and all it took was mentioning "bridging" and "Optimus" for the green-armored Seeker's optics to widen, happily agree, and bounce vigorously where he stood.

He was only mildly disappointed when he was told he had to wait until his Commander was safely back on the ground, but he made it through a wait that wasn't too long—Autobot ships were better suited to entering atmospheres than human ones—and then he was gone in a burst of light and a wave of air, which surprised more than a few people and caused quite a racket. Unfortunately, it caught Mearing and the other General's attention, and they came back demanding to know what had happened. Said situation made a dramatic turn around after a few minutes when, in a rather timely manner, Air Raid returned in another brilliant flash and wind-gust with both Autobots and technology. Catherine would never admit it, but the priceless look on all their faces was a sight she would cherish forever. She didn't even regret it when the woman began to crow about them going against regulations. That, thankfully, was put on hold when the Pillars— as the technology was apparently called—were shuffled to the vault.

The sinking feeling in her stomach returned throughout the process and she wanted more than anything to approach Optimus and ask him about it—ask why he had told _no one_—but was kept at bay by the preparations made for reviving Sentinel Prime. His lack of Energon wasn't his only problem, and Ratchet, First Aid, and Wheeljack spent more than a few hours repairing his armor where it was needed. The rest of the Autobot crew made various attempts to get a glimpse at their long lost leader along with _many_ humans. Catherine would have been one such human, but she was struck with unforeseen details needing to be dealt with in the liaison department. That, and there was one last bit of excitement that took up her time—one she, nor anyone else, had expected.

"Uh, hey, Sam's at the front gate," Lennox spoke up as he knocked on the open door of her office, in which she had taken up refuge for her work. Catherine's head shot up at once, her brows scrunching together.

"_What_?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. I gave the guards clearance to let him in, but we better go see him. Like right now. He sounded pretty frantic. Oh, and Bumblebee kind of ran out to go help him before I could give the guards the O.K..."

She stood up abruptly this time, _"_Oh, for the love of God! What happened?"

Her father didn't answer right away as she raced over, and both quickly power-walked through the office hallways into the main hangar areas. They took the way into the Autobot area, and, sure enough, Bumblebee was nowhere to be found even though it was the time of the day he was supposed to be helping the soldiers practice taking down Decepticons. She could also see Mirage and Hound looking at one another confused, yet also amused—another sure sign the 'bot had done just as her father said.

"Well, Blaster just barely got a call from security detail that they'd got some 'loony' trying to barge in with his girlfriend, but then they'd found some Energon signals. Next we know, Sam's voice is screaming over Blaster's feed calling for Bumblebee and, sure enough, the yellow guy takes off," Lennox spoke as they rushed down the catwalk stairs and headed into the main hallway that led to the human entrance.

"Wait—Sam _and_ Carly are here? Why?" she inquired, her mind already thinking up all sorts of crazy, terrible things. She had _explicitly_ told both of them to never come to NEST headquarters unless it was an absolute emergency, and by "emergency", she meant Decepticons. They had understood the gravity of her words and promised they wouldn't. She knew they meant it, but now they were here and they must have brought Brains and Wheelie since the guards had found Energon signatures. There was no way they would bring those two into public or come to the buildings unless there really was something wrong.

"We're about to find out," he replied, gesturing down the hall where the security entrance was. She followed his arm and sighed a little when she spotted Sam being patted down by the guards while Carly was off to the side, her arms folded across her chest and her expression full of embarrassment. She felt bad for her blonde-haired friend, and it only got worse when the young man noticed they were coming and pushed his frustrated look onto them.

"Raise your hand if you had a flying psycho-ninja copier trying to kill you today!" he shouted unhappily. Behind him, the sensor the guard held buzzed once, then twice. "Those are my brass knuckles. And that's my anklet. Do I have to take that off, too? And my toe rings?"

"Oh boy," Catherine sighed, shaking her head.

Lennox raised a brow, "He's… upset today."

"He's been upset all year," she murmured as the both of them came up to the pair. The redhead embraced Carly at once, whom gave an uneasy look over at Sam and mouthed "I-don't-know".

"You guys got some welcoming committee out there!" the young man huffed, snatching his coat back and glaring at the security officer. Lennox quickly raised his hand to stop his subordinate from talking and gestured for all three young adults to follow. Despite his frustrated state, Sam was obedient and walked with quick, angry strides, while Carly and Catherine kept up, the former mixed with concern and embarrassment, and the latter rolling her eyes silently.

"You know you're not supposed to come here unless it's an emergency, kid," the brown-haired man spoke up, and the young man looked at him like he was crazy.

"Last I checked 'Decepticon' was number one on the emergency list, Lennox. I had a freaking pyshco bird 'Con attack me at work today! At _work_! I think that constitutes as an emergency!"

"Whoa—Sam, calm down!" Catherine shouted as she grabbed his sleeve to keep pace. "A Decepticon attacked you at work? How? Are you sure?"

"Am I—of course I'm sure! You think I wouldn't be sure about nearly having my face blown off? Yeah, I'm sure, Catherine! And I don't know how! The thing was a copier machine one second and then it's blowing the place to hell!"

"Why didn't NEST notice, though?" Carly asked, glancing between the redhead and the organization's commander. They, in turn, looked between one another, worry flashing into their eyes. Sam's anger quelled a little then, and, instead, turned to worry, too. He swallowed hard and he cursed softly. Catherine would have joined him were her mind not busy trying to figure out who could have done it. There were no Decepticons small enough—or were there? Why didn't they know about them then? She didn't like it.

"C'mon—this isn't the place to talk. We can go to my office," the redhead spoke quickly and took the lead. They followed and kept up as she led them into the main NEST hanger. It was a little harder to move around this time; soldiers were heading out of the area due to the call for them to do so. As it turned out, Sam and Carly had arrived not long before they would be reviving Sentinel Prime. Catherine actually planned to be there and witness the event—it was, in part, her duty as liaison—but she would spare time for her friend; especially if a Decepticon had attacked him.

"Catherine, wait—here," Sam stated suddenly as he shoved some papers into her hand. She raised a brow as she went through them and he continued on. "I got these from some crazy Wang guy. He recognized me for some reason and he, uh, told me to warn you. He was talking all weird about the dark side of the moon or something and then they killed him."

"Wait a minute," Lennox frowned, looking over at the young man just as they came into the main area where Bumblebee rejoined them, rolling forward in his vehicle form. "He mentioned the moon?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. The 'dark side of the moon'."

"Dark side of the…" Catherine started, pulling herself from the papers, brows scrunched together. "Wait—that's where… that's where we found the _Ark_. Was Wang part of NASA?"

"I don't have a freaking clue. All I know is that he basically gang-raped me in a bathroom to give me that," the young man replied, gesturing at the paper. "And now he's dead and the 'Con's after me."

Lennox held his hand out for the papers, which Catherine gladly gave them, "That can't be a coincidence. We need to find out everything we can about this."

"Well, I know who to ask," the redhead mused as they came upon the Autobots. Her desired 'bot wasn't among them, but that didn't stop her from approaching the nearest, Mirage. "Hey, mind doing me a favor, Dino?"

"'Dino'? I thought he was Mirage?" Sam inquired, but she ignored him in favor of the reconnaissance bot, whom turned his attention to her at the sound of his nickname.

"_Si, Signora_. What do you need?" he replied, and Catherine was glad he had become far more compliant in the past few months.

"I need you to pass these along to Blaster and tell him I need everything he can find on one 'Wang' who worked at Accuretta Systems. I also want to know how the hell he didn't hear about the Decepticon attack there."

The red-armored Autobot was alert at once, as were the rest of the Autobots—particularly Bumblebee, whom had finally transformed and now crouched beside Sam and Carly, his blue optics full of concern. He didn't even use his radio to express it, demanding to know what had happened with clear English. The others were much the same, save Mirage, whom took off to find Blaster as directed. The young man explained all he could to the others, and, while the majority didn't seem to know, Ironhide did.

"Laserbeak. The little slagger that attacked you is Laserbeak," the black-armored Autobot growled, his optics flaring with as much hate as his scowl.

"Soundwave's pet?" Hound mused with a touch of disgust. "Why would he send that piece of scrap there?"

"And why would Decepticons want to kill humans? I thought their war was with you," Carly added, her arms wrapped around her waist as she shifted uncomfortably.

Bumblebee whirred, "They must have been after Sam and the Wang person."

"Why Wang, though? And why Sam? No offense, by the way, but… you're, um… you're not exactly… involved with us… anymore," Lennox replied, giving the young man a sympathetic, albeit awkward look. Sam remained quiet, but his frustration returned and he set his hands on his hips to show it.

"I fear the Decepticons may know about the Pillars, although I cannot be certain. My gut tells me they do, but don't know _where_they are or that we have them," Ironhide rumbled grimly, and all eyes and optics turned to him, wide and worried. "I imagine the human you speak of must have resisted giving any information and served no further purpose, so Laserbeak terminated him. Sam would have been great leverage against us—a hostage for information on the Pillars. It is good you got away and made it here safely, boy."

"And if that's the case then you're not leaving any time soon," Catherine nodded firmly, moving closer to her friend, whose face had lost all frustration and turned to horror. Carly's fingers found his as she pressed against him, the same look on her face. Bumblebee hovered protectively over the two, his optics dimming as he stared up at Ironhide, no doubt using the comm. link.

"We've got to tell Morshower and warn NASA. Anyone who worked on the project needs to be placed under protective custody right away. I'll handle that, while you get ready for Sentinel's revival," her father said next, and, seeing her nod with acknowledgement, hurried up the catwalk stairs to do just that. The Autobots, in turn, started to head off save for Bumblebee, whom refused to move far from Sam and Carly. Catherine had a feeling the others were going to both warn Optimus of what they'd discovered and also to join the rest of the Autobots, whom were no doubt crowded in the hangar that served as the Medbay and would be where Sentinel was revived.

After a few seconds, the redhead sighed and looked to her friends, "Well, since you're here… care to join everyone for 'contact'?"

"Yes, you must join us. It will be a sight to behold— to have a former Prime among us once more!" Bumblebee beamed, door wings lifting excitedly. Catherine could tell his sense of concern for the two was still there, though, and he was trying to lift the mood just as she was. Hopefully, their attempts would work.

"I, uh… I guess that sounds good. What do you think, babe?" the young man asked, looking to Carly as he squeezed her hand tighter. The blonde nodded more vigorously than was needed and Catherine spared them sympathetic smiles. The situation had suddenly escalated, and now their lives were in even more danger.

They needed to get their minds off it.

So, with a smile, the redhead gestured for them to follow her up the catwalk while she told the yellow-armored scout to meet them there. He left with a nod, and was out of sight once they took to the hallways. However, while the redhead had though it would a smooth walk, it was not to be as fate felt it would be hilarious to put none other than the National Security Director and her entourage of Generals minus one Morshower right smack dab in the middle of their path. Catherine, of course, sighed, but kept them moving. Maybe if they were lucky, the old, crotchety bitch would be too busy to notice.

Unfortunately, as if hearing her thoughts, the woman's head lifted and spotted them. Any other time, the redhead might have laughed at how wide Mearing's eyes had gone behind her thick glasses. At that moment, however, she wanted nothing more than to suddenly become invisible.

"Shit. Guys, stop."

"Why? What is it?" Sam asked as his friend turned to them with her hands on her hips and her eyes looking to the ceiling with exasperation. Carly looked behind her briefly and, putting two-and-two together, quickly looked anywhere but at the older woman to make herself less conspicuous. The young man, on the other hand, didn't quite catch on and looked at the National Security Director like she wasn't anything more than someone rudely butting into something that wasn't their business.

"Excuse me! Ms. Wolf?" the older woman called out, and, sighing, the redhead turned around to greet her.

"Director Mearing," she said with a sickeningly bright smile and then gestured to her comrades, "This is Sam Witwicky—"

She raised her brow, "I know who he is. What I want to know is who gave him clearance to be here?"

"Who gave me clearance? Uh, how about _Optimus Prime_ when he touched down in suburbia looking for my house?" the young man replied, his face lacking as much amusement as his tone.

"Sam, Carly, this is the National Intelligence Director," the redhead spoke up, giving her friend a look to "shut-it". He caught on this time, but wasn't able to hide his widening eyes or the nervous swallow as he regarded Mearing with much more weariness, mumbling a feeble "hi".

"Disrespecting a federal officer? Huh. Maybe that'll get you somewhere," the older woman mused, and then turned her gaze onto their blonde-haired companion. "Who's she?"

"She's my girlfriend," the young man replied, his assertiveness returning in an attempt to defend Carly.

Mearing stared at him like he was insane, "What is this, like, a date?"

"No, Director. Carly knows all about the Autobots. She knows Bumblebee and has interacted with him. She also comes from a military family—one which has been involved with NEST before, and she's also worked with the British Embassy. I can vouch for all of that, as can Commander Lennox," Catherine stated quickly, hoping to end the conversation before it got any worse. Unfortunately, she had to work hard to keep herself from pinching the bridge of her nose seconds later when Sam suddenly lurched forward, his frustration from earlier returning.

"Hey, I have an idea—how about we get back to the important topics, like, I don't know, the fact that I almost had my face cut off by a Decepticon? As a taxpayer, I'd like to log a complaint!" he barked, and, again, Mearing regarded him like he was crazy and completely unworthy of her time. Thankfully, he was calmed a little when Carly, who had wisely kept quiet, wrapped her arm around his shoulders and proceeded to message his neck, which gave Catherine time to catch the Director's attention.

"He's talking about an incident at Accuretta Systems where he works. One of the software engineers there was murdered today. Apparently he was involved in NASA's lunar mapping probe. If you want the data, I sent the hard copy to Blaster to investigate and I'm sure he'll be happy to—"

"Here's the thing, Ms. Wolf," the older woman began, looking at her both seriously and as if she, too, was unworthy of her time. "We cannot entrust national security to _teenagers_ unless I missed a policy paper."

"That's not what I was—," the redhead began, but was promptly ignored as the Director of National Security approached Sam not unlike an alpha putting an omega in their place. The young man, to his credit, was holding his head high and his lips were pressed firmly together, though it was evident he did fear Mearing—especially when her eyes bore into his.

"I don't care who you are. If you breathe a word of what you see in here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?"

Rage had already long filled Catherine's stomach, but as the last words left the Director's mouth that rage broke through its dam and she decided she'd become tired of the woman's antics. Already she had been disrespectful toward her human teammates and her Autobot family— treating them as if they were some dogs on a leash she could reel in any time—but now she threatened Sam and Carly? Enough was enough. No more of this farce. It was time to remind the National Director what the Autobots were and who they answered to.

"Actually, no, he won't," Catherine growled as she stepped between Sam and Mearing. The older woman, as expected, glared and opened her mouth to speak, but was caught off as the redhead continued. "For one, they already know the rules regarding NEST and know not to speak of this to anyone. Secondly, Autobots are not punished for revealing information to the outside world, although it is highly _not_recommended and considered a 'request' by the government. However, there are no legal repercussions for doing so."

Mearing chuckled, putting a hand on her hip, "While I admire your spunk, kid, these two aren't Autobots let alone in any way affiliated with NEST."

"They are now. First and foremost, I am the Autobot liaison, and, as such, I act as an extension of Optimus Prime's authority and voice in matters regarding humans, and thus extend Autobot membership to both Sam Witwicky and Carly Spencer-Brooks. They are now under Autobot command and protection. Should you accuse them of treason, you will have to take it up with Optimus Prime who, I can assure, will _not_ condone the action. Should you attempt to apprehend them you _will_ be breaching the alliance."

"Well, I do admit you have some political savvy, but you forget who the Autobots answer to, Ms. Wolf."

"I think _you_ have forgotten who the Autobots answer to, Charlotte Mearing, and that is _Optimus Prime_," Catherine replied harshly. "Never in the history of NEST has the United States had autonomy over them. They have worked based on _voluntary_ agreement in order to protect _humanity_from the Decepticon threat. They do not answer to you, the United States, or any country for that matter, and you would do well to remember that. Now, if you'll excuse us—Sentinel Prime's revival is going to be underway very soon and all _Autobots_ are required to be there."

The older woman's face had grown dark and fierce as the redhead spoke. In turn, Catherine's features had grown stronger and more confident as she realized she was wounding the woman with each and every word. She would be lying if she said she felt no satisfaction to watch Mearing metaphorically bleed and fume as her speech sunk in. It was all the sweeter as the glint of realization filled the older woman's cold irises and her frown deepened. To Mearing's credit, she kept her cool. Instead of growling out something, she sniffed, pushed her glasses back up, and, spinning on her heels, returned to the group of Generals to continue whatever they had been discussing earlier. Catherine, on the other hand, held her head proud even as her heart pounded so heavily that she thought it was about to burst out of her chest.

"Dude!" Sam breathed, laughing as he did so. "You totally just burned her!"

"God, I thought she was about to stab you!" Carly giggled nervously, although was far more contained than the boy she clung to.

Normally, the redhead would have gladly joined in with their joy and laughter, but she knew very well what she had done. She had has just tread onto very dangerous ground regardless of how "right" she was. Mearing would no doubt be after her hide to satiate her wounded pride, and Catherine knew exactly who she might go after. Unfortunately, that "who" didn't seem to understand. That being the case, she was going to make sure they did.

"Follow me," she growled, taking off towards where her newly labeled "nemesis" stood with the Generals. Her two companions glanced between each other before following, and remained silent as they passed by the group, whom paid them no mind. They continued on that way for a bit longer, and only broke their silence once they'd turned down another hall, which opened up into a larger hanger where the Autobots had gathered into.

"Oh my God, Catherine! I can't believe you did that!" Sam snickered as they came to the railing on the far side of the room. Both he and Carly leaned against it, admiring the large, white metal walls and the various catwalks on the multiple levels where human NEST workers and soldiers stood. The only exception was the young woman he had addressed, whom turned on her friend with a harsh gaze as she roughly grabbed his arm to make him face her.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, Sam: don't pull that shit again."

His face scrunched with confusion, "Dude, Catherine, what—"

"I just put both my ass and Optimus' on the line by doing that. You _cannot_ do any more stupid crap like that! You cannot just go and talk back to the fucking Director of fucking National Security!" she shouted, but then closed her to eyes briefly to calm herself. "Look, I get that you're upset. You're frustrated. You were almost killed today, and that's a big deal that we need to help you on, but this isn't like how it was years ago. This is way more serious, do you understand? If you do something that makes me or the Autobots look bad you're really going to mess things up. We cannot handle anymore incidents."

The young man stared at her, his eyes wide with a mixture of hurt and betrayal—everything she hadn't wanted to see. She knew by his scowling face he didn't understand and she almost cursed him right there and then.

"Wow. _Really_? What the hell was all that back there then? That old bat freaking owes me, man. Hell, she owes you! We saved the world and she treats us like that? And it's like you said—I was almost killed today! I just might have found out that the Decepticons know about that stupid tech stuff you talked about, and she still treats me and Carly like shit? I can help, but she wouldn't even listen!"

"God dammit, Sam! Would you stop being such a selfish little bitch? There's more at stake here than your damn hero-complex problems! I'm _sorry_ you can't be known as the hero who saved the world twice. If we could allow that I would, but we can't!" she snapped back, jabbing a finger at him. "I don't have time to deal with this. Not only do we have to send officials to investigate your work place, which includes keeping people quiet and spending a lot of money to cover the situation up, I also have to deal with the protests around the god-damned world about the Autobots, and then we still have the fucking Decepticons to worry about!"

Sam stared at her for a good long while, swallowing hard, "So that's how it is, huh?"

"Yeah, that's how it is," she replied at once, not bothering to hide the ice in her tone.

"Well, alright then. And here I thought we'd have each other's backs. I see how it is," he sniffed, turning, and, without another word, walked away. Carly called out to him, but he didn't answer. She looked to Catherine with a look of loss even greater than the one she'd had through the whole argument. The redhead had nothing to give her save anger, though, and the blonde made a quick apology about how Sam didn't mean it before racing after him. Catherine turned away then, too, and stormed her way over to the other side of the room. She ignored anyone she passed, and didn't even acknowledge her teammates as she came up next to them. They pressed her for answers, but she would only give them a shake of her head and the tightening of her fingers around the rail. What she couldn't ignore, was Sideswipe, whom managed to prod her into his hand and settled her onto his shoulder.

"What's going on?" he whispered as she curled her fingers tightly around his cheek armor plates.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she grumbled back, making a great effort to not look towards the other side where a familiar set of faces had taken up standing. "And leave it alone this time. I mean it."

"I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't."

"Then ask later. I need time to cool down."

"You better answer later then. I can tell you need to talk about this one," he replied, leaning his head into her for a moment. She returned the gesture with a squeeze before releasing her hand and folding her arm across her chest, trying to do what she'd said she needed to.

Her eyes wandered around the room, the floor of which had finally been fully cleared. The only ones actually touching the ground at the moment were the Autobots, and that was because they had to. Their motley group had surrounded the medical table where the stasis-locked, ancient Autobot lay awaiting the Matrix's touch. All were excited, with some far more than others—she could easily see Air Raid, Skydive, and Fireflight's wings twitching up and down and their optics brighter than usual as they tried to squeeze as close as possible to Sentinel. Even Sunstreaker looked eager for the revival, his optics focused intently on the mechs before them from his spot next to Sideswipe. There was a decent space between their group from the ancient Prime, save for Ratchet, Wheeljack, First Aid, and Optimus. The former three were there namely for medical needs, but the latter was there for the main, most important purpose; in his chest was the sole source of Cybertronian life that would bring the ancient Prime to life.

While Catherine tried to feel the same excitement the others did, her mind and heart were muddled with anger, frustration, and annoyance. Not all of it was because of Sam's stubbornness or Mearing's pretentiousness either, although they were indeed a large problem at the moment. Seeing Optimus again made her recall how he had left them in the dark and, while she knew he had his reasons as her father said, it still bothered her. Any questions she had would still have to wait, though. This was too important a moment and, as she had told her bond mate, she needed to cool down.

"It's starting," Sideswipe murmured, nudging and pulling her from her thoughts.

Sure enough, the platform which Sentinel lay on began to shift upwards, with the two medics and one engineer surveying its movements every step of the way. Her eyes flickered over to the other side of the room in that moment, and, thankfully, she didn't see Sam and Carly—they must have moved further down. She did see her father and Mearing, however; they had taken up position in one of his personal rooms, which had a perfect view of the area. No doubt he was filling the woman in on everything, and perhaps facing some of the repercussions of her unappreciated intervention for her friends. She turned away from that, however, when Optimus announced it was time to begin.

The Autobot Commander approached Sentinel Prime slowly. His chassis plates shifted up, back, and out to reveal the hole in his chest, which lead to his spark. It was there that the Matrix made its nest, and it was from there it popped out—almost as if was eager to resurrect the Prime. It settled into Optimus' hand, though did not touch it. Rather, the Matrix of Leadership floated, humming and emanating a vibrant blue light that was not unlike an Autobot's optic or a spark. Optimus passed the ancient artifact between his hands as if testing it while his optics looked to his old comrade full of hope.

"Sentinel Prime," he spoke slowly, reverently, "we bid you return."

He raised his arm and, without pausing, thrust the Matrix into the ancient Prime's chest. At once the artifact burst life, and so did the mech. The blue light exploded outward, almost completely encompassing both mechs. Sentinel cried out at the same time, Energon and consciousness returning him. He jerked and arched upward as the Matrix sparked, reigniting his life force and refueling his Energon stores. Optimus pulled away a second later, and at the same time the old mech's optics flashed open in a brilliant blaze. The Autobot Commander opened his mouth to welcome him back just as Ratchet and First Aid moved to run new scans, but all in the room were shocked as the ancient Prime suddenly lunged and dug his fingers into Optimus' armor. Both fell to the floor, Sentinel on top and with a drawn blade aimed at his comrade's neck.

"Oh slag!" Sideswipe shouted just before Catherine found herself deposited back onto the catwalk railing. Her teammates helped steady her while her bond mate and the others moved forward to help their leader. Around them, NEST soldiers began to take aim at Sentinel Prime even as Lennox gave the command to not do so. Catherine joined in and those around her did pull back their weapons, although they looked unsure of their decision.

"Stop! Sentinel!" Optimus cried out to his old friend, but his words fell on deaf audio receptors as the blade remained aimed at his face. "It is I, Optimus Prime! It is alright! You are safe!"

Though he said as much, the other Autobots still came close, more than a few with weapons ready. However, they settled when Ironhide, Chromia, Ratchet, and Silverbolt raised their hands for calm. It helped the Autobot Commander's words finally reached Sentinel Prime and he pulled away, his blade coming with him. His optics flickered as his processor began to return to him. His looked around the room as he regained himself, calmed at last. He stood tall, with his head raised when he was complete—no longer a rabid beast, but a proud warrior.

"There is nothing to fear," Ratchet smiled, speaking to both the other Autobots and to Sentinel, whom had looked to them.

Optimus rose up, the danger passed, "We are here. You are home, Sentinel."

Sentinel Prime's optics dimmed and became composed, understanding his younger comrade's words. He looked around him again, taking in the tiny creatures, and understood what they were. Ratchet had placed information patches into his processor during his repairs and they were doing their job as he also understood what the Autobot Commander and the others said, though they had spoken in what should have been an alien language to him. His processor took the notions in quickly, and so, too, did it recall the memories which it had last beheld.

"The war," he began, first at a whisper, and then louder as he looked to Optimus, concerned. "The War!"

"The war was lost. Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland," the red-and-blue mech replied grimly as he reached down for the Matrix, which lifted to his hand and was returned to his chassis. "But we have taken refuge here, on planet Earth. Its human race is our ally. "

"My ship. We came under fire…The pillars! Optimus, where are the pillars?" he pleaded with desperation.

At last Optimus smiled, "You saved five of them, including the control pillar."

"Only five?" Sentinel frowned, shaking his head. "We once had hundreds!"

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" Charlotte Mearing spoke up suddenly and loudly, effectively catching both mechs' and the entire room's attention. Catherine narrowed her eyes, wondering what the woman could be hoping to do this time. She imagined it couldn't be good, and so carefully began to make her way over.

"May I ask what this technology you're looking for is, exactly?" the woman continued. Sentinel Prime turned to her, a mixture of curiosity, amusement, and insult in his expression. No doubt it was caused by the Director's demanding tone. She was such a small creature compared to him it was almost like a small rodent attempting to intimidate a human. Whatever the case, he ultimately decided to humor her.

"It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a space bridge," he responded with pride. "I designed, and I alone, can control it. I imagine it is difficult to grasp, be that transporting matter through time and space defies your laws of physics."

Of all things Catherine expected to see or hear from Mearing, wariness was not one of them, but it was what she saw as she came up to her father's side.

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?"

Optimus answered with a nod, "Yes, for resources. For refugees."

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, or maybe bombs! A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?" she barked back, and, for the first time, the redhead had a small sliver of respect for Mearing. Of course, dislike for her arrogant and demeaning tone counteracted it, but she could at least understand where the Director was coming from. In a way, she had a point—that kind of technology had the potential to be a militaristic advantage, but not in the hands of the Autobots. They would use it correctly. Unfortunately, Catherine knew Mearing wouldn't see it that way.

"It is _our_ technology and it must be returned," Sentinel frowned, obviously disliking the woman's tone now.

"Yes. If _humans_ say so," she growled. "You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! You kind of have to clear customs first! A little formality called paperwork that kind of separates us from the animals!"

_Well, I will give her this: she has metaphorical balls of steel,_Catherine mused as she watched Mearing. The woman was worried about the technology's purpose for sure, but the redhead still disapproved of her tone. She also still disagreed that they should keep the technology from the Autobots when their alliance strictly forbid it. Unfortunately, the answer to that would have to come from another source—one whom she stared at while Sentinel Prime brought his face closer to the National Security Director.

"Sentinel, I agreed to allow them to do so for the sake of our comrades," Optimus implored, moving closer to his old friend. The red-armored Prime met his comrade's optics for a long time before he looked back to the older woman, and, with some reluctance, nodded.

"Very well. I will relinquish the technology to your vault until it is deemed safe and may be used for purposes benefiting our cause and your people. I will also overlook your _condescending_ tone if you heed the gravity of_mine_. The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world."

* * *

><p><strong>LXXI. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Jeez, Sentinel. Just suddenly make shit get serious why don't you! You're still a jerk by the way, and you're gunna die, bro._

_Anyways, soo that's the drama-llama I was talking about. Yes, despite Sam being a bit different and having an awesome buddy like Catherine around, he' still acting like a little dick. I'm afraid it has to be to set things up, y'know? But, at the very least, Catherine showed Charlotte Mearing what for! It has always been my belief that Prime only agreed to put the Pillars in the vault to appease the humans, because, well... the Pillars are THEIRS. The humans don't have the right to it, just as they don't have a right to order them around like a dog. Again, it is my belief that Optimus lets them believe that to keep good relations with the humans. That's the best I can make out of it._

_Well. Sentinel Prime is now revived and things are being set into motion! I am going to change some things from the movie- for instance, I am extended the time between his revival and betrayal. I was personally confused about the whole time thing, so I'm making it longer than what was apparently a day's worth of time? Sooo yeah. It gives room for more things and allows me to put in a little scene that might make you all think twice about Mearing ;] Again, I don't think she was all that bad. It's her JOB to keep people SAFE, and the Pillars/Autobots are a HUGE source of danger because of the Decepticons. Her job's not easy, too; she has to deal with a lot of crap and the only way to work with that is to act how she does. Hopefully, I'll help you guys see that some next chapter :)_

_And that's all folks! MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS!_


	72. Sunrise Sunset

**TMWolf: **_Sorry for the lateness, my friends! I, uh, took an extended break in order to play some video games among other things. I rather enjoy that Assassin's Creed after all *cough* But I finished it, and, well, the break allowed me to work on the story, too- particularly the final chapters. Yes, you read that right. I have... finished. The last chapter was finished last night and this story will soon come to a close. I admit I'm a little sad, but the story has concluded itself. It's told all it needs to, and I'm hoping you'll all be happy with the ending :) Until then, though, enjoy a new chapter introducing Sentinel Prime and some new... drama._

_Oh, and, Happy (late) New Year, everyone!_

_The song is from an indie group called We Are Trees - Sunrise Sunset. I would recommend them if you like alternative/pop music~_

_Now to reply to my lovely reviewers whom I've kept waiting far too long!_

_**Agent 0r4ng3**: Well, it's about dern time she took charge! xD I'm sure Melissa, her former teacher, would have come and kicked her butt otherwise, ha ha. Happy New Year to you, too! :)_

_**AlyKat16: **Thanks a bunch! :D I do my best to handle the plot and my OC, so thank-you, again! Always happy to know I've done my job right!_

_**AnonymousZGirl: **Thanks! And yeah, Sam could have been a lot better. He's just... too self-centered right now... Okay, uh, just a heads up for any other ideas: please don't use run on sentences. It's a little hard to read, although I managed to. Now... thanks again for the idea. It's very creative and well thought out, but... spark Energon and the Energon in Catherine's body aren't actually the same, although they can react. Their "connecting" doesn't create sparks, which are required for sparklings, and the Energon doesn't fuse. It just sends an impulse, but doesn't "fuse" in a way that could make a hybrid. Again, the idea is fun and intriguing, but... Well, I don't plan for them to have kids in that way or any more kids at all. I understand that it's be.. nice, I suppose, but Catherine and Sideswipe aren't a normal couple. Sideswipe still doesn't even get the whole "baby" thing. Catherine doesn't want kids like that, anyways. Not to mention she already has FOUR- the Aerielbots. They don't need anymore. ;) Anyways, thank-you for the theories! It's cool to know people are thinking of them! :)  
><em>

_**Birgitte LP: **Happy New Year now! :) And you're very welcome!  
><em>

_**cascadenight**: Don't worry, I forgive you, ha ha :P Well, Sam TECHNICALLY totally deserved getting yelled at. He was being a turd :c As for Mearing... well, you'll see... And the rest you'll see, too! xD  
><em>

_**Flamingfoxviper**: You're darn right she did! Mearing did have it coming, after all... Well, things kind of get better here... well, for a little while, then, um... yeah. Roller Coaster to the max over here xD  
><em>

_**Gaia'schild**: I... liked it, too, actually, ha ha... Granted, he DID deserve it. He acted like a childish turd the whole movie -shakes head- It's like you said- he just didn't get it. He wanted to be the "hero", but his definition included being noticed by everyone. A hero doesn't do things for attention, Sam. He does heroic deed because they are RIGHT and for PEOPLE. v-v;;  
><em>

_**Guest: **Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! :) I wish she could, too, but it's still up for debate right now :c  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247: **LOLOLOLO CALM DOWN! xD I was just kidding! -throws shoe- Well, I don't really know why the rovers were sent. I just kind of made something up... Mearing is like... like... something that pop up when you least want it to. Morshower's kind of never amused... He's like Agent K. Catherine should have rage quit a long time ago xD Yeah, that's basically her thoughts, ha ha ha! Because Sam is a teenaged girl -huff- Sam's not the smartest at times xD;; -fist pumps- That was so much fun to write! xD Again, Sam's a teenaged girl. He's too much of a brat to understand politics -face palms- Give him time, though. He'll see what really matters soon enough. Pff. I meant Physics in REAL LIFE. Not the Internet xD  
><em>

_**Lovely Rain Dancer**: Thanks so much! I'm glad she's grown in it, too. It made putting Mearing in her place all the better ;)  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry**: Then I counter with awesome possum DAFT PUNK TRON: LEGACY SONG! -dances badly to it- thanks so much! :)  
><em>

_**Naughtia**: Joy, indeed. He'll be gone soon enough... Uhhh yeah... Transformers are actually VERY HARD to transform xD;; I always have difficulties or pop something off once or twice... The only easy one is my 1980's G1 Sideswipe and that's because his design is ridiculously simple, ha ha.  
><em>

_**Pelawen Night**: Ha ha, very nice! And you're welcome! ;) That was my favorite part, too, heh heh. Well, not "bitchyness", but he does get some sass in this chapter xD  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **Ha ha, yes, I suppose that is enough, ha ha! xD Mearing was not happy at all when she did that ;) Oddly, though... things won't turn out so bad for our two alpha females, lol. Hopefully the timeline I use will be less confusing, but we'll see... Happy (super-late) Christmas and (late) New Year to you! PS: ha ha ha, I didn't think you were xD And I know that feel. My AP English teacher got me to do the same thing, although I have a feeling that some of the "hidden meanings" were just teachers pulling bull out of their ass, ha ha.  
><em>

_**RunWithTheWolfPack: **Aw, thank-you so much! :) I really appreciate your words! Oh, and about THAT part... well, you'll find out what happens very soon...  
><em>

_**SomeoneI'mSure: **No problem! Glad we got all that mess settled :3 And thank-you, thank-you! It's so hard to find people who understand that idea and essentially butcher characters! If it's a "crack/joke" fic, that's one thing, but in a normal/serious fic? -shakes head- Thankfully there are some fic that don't do such things and actually stick to character. Unfortunately they don't show up much :c Ah, I understand now, and I agree. I'd prefer if people were straightforward, too. (I'm actually rather blunt to people, ha ha) C) Aww, don't feel dumb! Silly things happen to everyone xD ARGH. Typos! xD They always get me somehow, ha ha. At least that one's amusing, tee hee. Speaking of the Sentinel business... Yes, I do work that a part a bit to better fit things. Sentinel not taking the Matrix was pretty silly in my opinion, too. It didn't really make sense -insert confused Jackie Chan face- I had altered that, though, so watch out for those changes! ;) Well, technically it's not her POWERS, just... an effect of having an Energon-fused body, really. It's something, though! -insert meme picture- And of course if scientific! xD Oh, and, no worry on laughing about science. People tend to make silly faces when they say "SCIENCE". I know I do, ha ha~ "Boys", indeed! xD  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **Same to you! And a Happy Late New Year! Assassin's Creed Forsaken? The novel, I assume? Oh, I finished AC 3! Haythem was so stubborn and all huffy when Conner defied him, ha ha ha xD If only they could have teamed up for good, but I had to kill him or he'd kill me D: Also- I DETEST NAVAL MISSIONS. They suck. The game was also ridiculously frustrating! The controls would be stupid sometimes and the objectives would be too difficult :c I can't get 100% and I'm sad. ;^; Conner made me laugh a lot, though. He talks with so little emotion sometimes- like the Homestead Missiosn xD;; He's supposed to be happy but instead he has this SRS face on all the time, ha ha ha. Whoo! Congrats on Mirage! xD I got my TF: Prime!OP and I'm hoping to snag a Thundertron at some point. HE LOOKS SO COOL. Sentinel will be gone eventually, so just hold on xD HURRY AND GET HALO 4, FOO. I WANT PEOPLE TO PLAY WITH.  
><em>

_**VanillaSnowdrops: **Well then, um... SURPRISE! xD Of course I'm not so mean! I prefer his older brothers to be honest, ha ha xD I do love my cliffhangers, tee hee... oh, and killing good guys. That's for sure xD Looks like you found me, ha ha! And I noticed that! D: It's... weird... like you said. Well, I guess they're good looking. I prefer more mature and ones that can grow scruff on the chin ;) Or robots. Particularly Autobots xD The first movie is just so good, too! It has that good appeal with humanity discovering aliens and joining up and stuff :] 'Cause Bay doesn't read fanfic, I guess? xD ratchet's never done that in the show or anything, ha ha. Mysterious is how I roll ;) See? Exactly. And you know how large groups of people are. They act like herd animals- if one is spooked they all get spooked. But, uh, yeah. I'd gladly welcome them regardless ha ha. Unless they're 'Cons :P Sam is really funny when he's flustered, but this time he was being a jerk while he was flustered :/ It was so much fun writing that part with Mearing, ahahahaha! xD I don't like it when they argue, too... and when something super big is about to happen, too... UNFORTUNATELY HE WON'T DIE RIGHT AWAY. THE JERK. Happy New Year now! :D -throws more cake and eats the cookies-  
><em>

_**WILDTRON01: **You just might this chapter, but we'll see. And, uh... yeah. She will be, uh..._ upset _when the Autobots "leave". Well, that's how Sunstreaker is, so that's how he'll be xP Sam will eventually learn, but it takes a lot of time...and no probs on 'Bee!__ Well, I have school next week, so I know how you feel. I would choose cake, of course. Also, cool dream and happy new year, too!  
><em>

_Now for the story! :D_

* * *

><p><p>

**LXXII. **Sunrise Sunset

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm glad we reached an agreement. Unfortunately, gentlemen, this is where I take my leave. I have paperwork to do," Mearing snorted with only a hint of the worry she'd displayed earlier. She turned to leave, but had to pause when she noticed Catherine. "You. I need a place to work and have a little talk with your 'Autobot' friend and his date. You got one of those?"<p>

The redhead raised a brow, her tone edged, "Yeah. We have an office area."

"And I will be happy to show you the way, Director!" Lennox spoke up quickly, hoping to prevent anything from happening. "As Autobot liaison, Ms. Wolf here has a duty to get to know all new Autobots, and seeing as we have one right here, she has to get to that. So if you would just follow me, we'll pick up Sam and Carly, and be on our way."

Thankfully the National Director didn't make much of the intervention and left with him. Silently, Catherine thanked her father—she wasn't sure she would have been able to be in both Mearing and Sam's presence at the same time. She also wanted to ask her questions of Optimus, and there was the fact her father was right; she probably should get acquainted with Sentinel being that she _was_ the Autobot liaison.

Sighing deeply, she approached the railing.

"Well, that was certainly _not_ the way I would have introduced you to the human race, Sentinel Prime, sir," she spoke up loud enough to catch the towering mech's attention and also the Autobot Commander's. It worked, and both looked; one with curiosity and the other with an amused smile. Her small jest done with, she quickly straightened and gave a salute to the ancient Prime. "And as such, I personally welcome you to Earth and apologize for the Director's rudeness."

The Prime hummed, "It would seem there is at least _one_ human here who shows proper decorum. And you must be… the liaison, if my databanks are correct."

"Catherine Wolf at your service, sir," she smiled back.

"She is one of our most trustworthy allies, Sentinel, and is an invaluable friend. I don't doubt you will see as such once you come to know her," Optimus added as he held his hand out for the redhead. She hopped on as she usually did, only to be surprised when she saw an equally perplexed look on the older mech's face. It didn't take long for her to realize it was because he'd never seen such an act before, and no doubt his earlier ideas of the human race influenced by Mearing's rudeness didn't help. She grinned awkwardly, hoping to relieve the situation even as she stepped onto the red-and-blue mech's shoulders. While the older mech's expression did regain composure, she wasn't sure the previous one was entirely gone.

"Indeed. It would seem there is much history with the human femme—much of which is not to be spoken of, apparently?"

Catherine rubbed the back of her head, "Yes, well, um… I didn't exactly… Er—I don't exactly want people knowing about some of that 'history'. Humans aren't, uh, quite ready for it just yet. Although, um, if you don't mind my asking… you knew—or well, _know_ a lot about the Allspark, right?"

"I certainly know more than most would, although even my knowledge is limited."

"Perhaps that is a conversation best left for later—when we might have privacy," Optimus mused just as the redhead opened her mouth to speak, which made her promptly shut it.

"Right, good call there, Optimus. Besides, this isn't the time for that. Sentinel needs a tour of this place and help introducing him to Earth. I can't have you thinking _all_ humans are like Mearing, after all," she replied, looking to Sentinel as she finished.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully before nodding, "It would do good to learn more of this world since it is to be our new home."

"Well, how about we start with getting you acquainted with everyone? I know there are a few faces that will be new to you."

Gesturing, the older Prime had his gaze follow her hand to the group of Autobots that were crowded behind him, watching the three of them expectantly. Recognition flickered through his optics for some, but faltered on more than a few of those before him. Sentinel nodded again as he stepped forward. Optimus followed behind quickly, while Catherine watched the others. Of them, only a few kept their optics in check. Others, like her children and the twins, Skids and Mudflap, couldn't help but have theirs go wide enough to encompass their entire face. It was also her Aerialbots who—save for Silverbolt—could not contain their excitement, and so had taken to either bouncing or flicking their wings up and down rapidly. Sentinel, as expected, took it all in with the reverence of a Prime and stood proudly before them.

"Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Chromia, Arcee, Bumblebee... it is good to see you are still online. And it is an honor to finally meet all you younger Autobots," he smiled gently. Catherine almost laughed when she saw the smaller twins and her children almost bulge with excitement. It was just too adorable, especially knowing that Sentinel was basically a living legend addressing them.

"Well, since they are new faces, how about we get to introductions?" the redhead grinned, and her kids were happy to take up the offer.

Her blue-armored Seeker bounced up, "I'm Fireflight!"

"Hey—I was going to go first!" Air Raid growled, shoving his brother out of the way before looking to Sentinel. "I'm Air Raid!"

"I am Silverbolt. And, um, please overlook them, sir," their light-gray brother sighed, embarrassed as he saluted.

"And I'm Skydive. Unfortunately, they act like that all the time."

Before a fight could begin, their young sniper waved, "I'm Bluestreak! It's an honor to meet you, too, sir!"

"I am Mirage, although some call me 'Dino'," the red-armored reconnaissance Autobot stated, bowing his head respectfully.

"And I'm his partner Hound. It's a pleasure to meet ya, sir!" the dark-green-armored Autobot scout chimed, saluting.

"Yo, yo, I'm Mudlfap, and this is my lesser half Skids!" the small, red-armored twin smirked right before his lime-green twin punched him in the shoulder. In a matter of seconds they were beginning to grapple, but were stopped when Ironhide quickly grabbed them both by the back of their necks and held them up in the air like the unruly children they were. Thankfully, Sentinel was more amused than anything else by it.

"Name's Blaster, sir. I'm the one and only Chief Communicatons Officer," the small, red-and-yellow Autobot grinned as he stepped forward. "And now that I've introduced myself, I gotta get back to work. These humans need a pro to look for 'Cons, y'see, sir."

First Aid shifted to let him pass as he took his turn, "And I'm First Aid. Like Ratchet, I am a medical officer. If you should need anything, please let us know."

"Name's Sideswipe—one of the best warriors you'll ever find," the silver mech smirked next. His only reply came from both Catherine and Sunstreaker, and it was in the form of a snort. He glared at the two of them, and, while he got a playful tease from the redhead, his brother ignored him as he nodded his head at Sentinel.

"I'm his Twin, Sunstreaker. My advice? Don't believe him. Ever."

"_What_? Aw, c'mon, Sunny!"

"Don't make me clobber you both, too!" Ironhide snapped quickly, the smaller twins still in his grasp. Both silver and golden mech shut their mouths and settled for huffing.

"There are actually four more not accounted for: Springer, Leadfoot, Topspin, and Roadbuster. They have taken up residence at the human facility called NASA, but they also welcome you to Earth and are glad you are back," Optimus spoke last, and Sentinel nodded in acknowledgement.

The older Prime took that moment to gaze at the group, and Catherine, likewise, took that time to gaze at him. He was taller than the Autobot Commander by almost a head, and his actual body was much larger. His shoulder armor didn't help, but even without it he was obviously bigger. Unlike the younger Prime, Sentinel's armor consisted of only reds and black, the latter of which was left solely to the cape-like pieces of armor that fell from his shoulders. Cybertronian tattoos lingered over his frame, but it looked more ancient then their usual script. His face was the only difference, as it was white like many of the others. One interesting thing she noticed was that the armor pieces that extended from his chin resembled that of a beard, and she couldn't help smile at that. It settled, though, when she found his optics and in them was a deep wisdom, greater than even Optimus', and also a sense of power that could only be held by those who had led. Truly, he was a Prime.

Catherine's train of thought was disrupted, however, when she found his gaze had landed on her. At once she felt rather awkward; it was like he was seeing through her, and she couldn't bring herself to look away. Thankfully, something made _him_ do so.

"Howoldareyou?!" Air Raid suddenly shouted, but then quickly slapped a hand to his mouth while both Silverbolt and Ratchet smacked him over the head. Much to everyone's surprise, however, Sentinel did not have a rebuttal for the young flier. Rather, he _laughed_.

"I am afraid I have long since forgotten the day my optics first came online. Just know that it will take many eons before you reach the age I am now," he grinned, and the green-armored flier just about squealed with excitement. It only got worse as the Prime regarded him with a raised brow, "You, however, are rather young—too young to yet have such a form."

"That's 'cause Mom made us!" Fireflight beamed happily, and, like his brother, was smacked by both Silverbolt and Ratchet. Sentinel's brow went higher as his processor tried to find the information he desired.

"Perhaps we should go to a place of more privacy _now_ rather than later," Optimus mused, optics glancing around at the human soldiers in the room. None of them seem to have noticed, too busy with their work or admiring the new Prime in their midst. "Let us retire to the Autobot wing. We have much to explain. The rest of you are dismissed back to your duties. The technology may be safe within our vault, but we have reason to believe the Decepticons know of it and that it is in our hands. We must be even more diligent and ready for battle."

There were no complaints or disagreement—save a few groans from the younger bots—and all quickly went about their duties. The only ones who hesitated were Sideswipe and the Aerialbots, whom stayed for a bit longer to look to the redhead and Optimus. The two shooed the small group off, the smaller of them assuring her children and bond mate she would see them soon enough and to not worry. Reluctantly, they left, and Optimus lead Sentinel through the hallways towards the desired wing. He brought them into the largest hangar they had, which was free of human influence. There, the older Prime's wait came to an end, and he was the one to make it so.

"I admit, I am perplexed by many things, Optimus, but I shall begin with the most recent. What is this 'Mom' you speak of? It is not a term I am familiar with nor does it have a translation in our language," he began, his optics focused upon the redheaded female.

"Well, _I'm_ a 'Mom'. It's a human term for the female 'creator', as you might call it, of our offspring, or, in your case, younglings or sparklings. I created Air Raid, Silverbolt, Skydive, and Fireflight," she replied with a smile, but it faltered when she saw he was still unconvinced.

"So I am to believe that this human created Cybertronians? That she was, truly, the Allspark? I do not mean to suspect you of lying, Optimus, but this seems highly unfathomable."

"Trust me, Sentinel; we were just as surprised, but it is true. When the Allspark was destroyed to bring down Megatron, the power was transferred to Catherine," the Autobot Commander replied firmly, but his words did not seem to reach.

"Then why was that object the one to bring me back?" he countered, gesturing first to Optimus' chest where the Matrix rested, and then to the redhead. "If she were the Allspark, should she not still possess its power?"

"That's because—!" she began, pausing to quell the sudden flush of emotions. She controlled it by tightening her fists and meeting Sentinel's optics with a steeled stare. "It's because I did something terrible. I understand it's hard to believe, but it _happened_. I created life—Cybertronian life! I created Teletraan, Cybermon, Blaster Jr., Steeljaw, Air Raid, Skyfire, Silverbolt, Fireflight, and Slingshot and I watched all but four of them die! If their memory isn't enough then I have a sparkbond with Sideswipe. He and I are bond mates, and that was only possible because of the Allspark. And if _that's_ not enough, then Ratchet has all the data you could want on it. Whatever the case, I _was_ the Allspark. I'm not anymore, but I was."

Optimus touched her hand gently with his finger, "Catherine, it is alright. Calm yourself."

"Sorry," she spoke quickly, pulled from her sudden rush with a flinch. She looked away from the Autobot Commander, and, after a comforting nudge, he returned his hand to his side and looked to Sentinel, whose gaze was no longer disbelieving. If the redhead had done the same, she might have found sympathy, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Your optics do not lie, human. I shall believe you. Although, I am still curious. For all my knowledge, the Allspark was never known to be able to transfer its abilities among objects—particularly organic ones. However, that only goes to show how little any of us _truly_knew the Allspark. As such, who am I to say what it can and cannot do?"

"Thank-you, Sentinel," the younger Prime smiled, though his expression became serious a moment later. "And please, refrain from speaking of such matters openly among the humans. We have gone to great lengths to keep it between us and a select, trusted few humans."

"If you believe it must be so, then I shall. Although, might I inquire as to why? My processor is still working through the patches your medics gave me, and so I am still unclear of the subject."

Optimus frowned, "I'm afraid it is not one you may like."

"Still I will hear it. If I am to reside here among you all and keep this secret, I would think it better I knew _why_ is must be kept."

"I'll tell him, Optimus. It is, in part, my burden since I'm from the same race," Catherine sighed as she, at last, returned her gaze to the older mech. The Autobot Commander looked to the redhead, but she assured him with a nod when he murmured her name. "Long before the Autobots arrived, a human organization called Sector Seven found both the Allspark and Megatron, whom had crashed here trying to find it. Over many years they tampered and experimented on both, trying to figure it out. So when I received my powers, I—well, _we _feared they might try to experiment on me because I had the Allspark energies. So, to protect me, they kept it secret. Once Sector Seven was disbanded and became NEST, there wasn't as much worry for experimentation. It's even less now that I no longer have the powers. However, humans aren't exactly… _ready_ to know I had them in the first place. They wouldn't take well to knowing I had the ability to create alien life. Hell, I doubt they'd take well to knowing I'm essentially _married_to Sideswipe. The problem really just stems from the fact the world is already struggling with accepting the Autobots. If they learned I got powers from something that belonged to them, they might begin to think that it was on purpose and an experiment, and would lead to all sorts of problems. So we don't talk about it."

"I see... Tell me, how is that we have come to ally ourselves with such creatures, Optimus? Why do you fight for beings that are so against us?"

The redhead rubbed her head sheepishly, "W—well that's not what I trying to insinuate, um…"

"Sentinel, not all humans are like those Catherine mentioned or like Charlotte Mearing—the female human who spoke to you of the Pillars. While, yes, many humans are wary of our presence, it is born out of fear for the Decepticons and what our war has wrought upon them. They have trouble understanding we are not like them. Those here at NEST—those like Catherine—are our friends and allies. We have fought countless battles with them against the Decepticons, and, though they may be a young race, I have witnessed, without doubt, their capacity for good. There is far more to humans than meets the eye—we need only be patient enough to find it."

Again Sentinel looked upon Optimus and was silent, his optics dimming as his processor delved deep into thought. Upon the Autobot Commander's shoulder, Catherine reached over to touch the mech's blue cheek, catching his attention. When he did, he found her smiling, and he returned it along with a gentle touch to her hand. Together they turned their sights to the older Prime, whom regarded them both with some unknown emotion.

"You have grown much in my absence, Optimus. Truly, you are the epitome of the Autobot cause," he suddenly smiled, and both human and Autobot Commander could not help sharing the expression. "I must ask you forgive my suspicions; I imagine it is my war gears still turning from before my stasis lock. As such, I would humbly ask I be allowed to see this new world we now call home to ease my old frame. I would that you come with me as well, Optimus. I could use your wisdom on such a venture, and I would not mind catching up with an old friend."

Catherine grinned when the Autobot Commander looked at her, "Don't worry; you're free to go whenever you like. I, uh… had a _talk_ with Mearing earlier. She won't be inclined to 'impede' you anymore. Not that she could stop you."

"Dare I ask how?" the red-and-blue mech chuckled, but the redhead only smiled wryly.

"Nope. And, anyways, whenever you plan on leaving just give me and the others a heads up alright? That way people don't freak out."

"Of course. Before that, though," he replied, meeting Sentinel's optics, "shall we get you situated with our headquarters, old friend?"

Sentinel nodded, "I would like that. It has been some time since I enjoyed the company of my brothers and there is still much to know of what has happened in my absence."

"Then come—we shall not delay," the Autobot Commander smiled and headed back the way they had traveled, with the older Prime lagging only a few steps behind.

"Well, seeing as you don't need me anymore, mind dropping me back off in the main area? I _should_ probably see what Mearing is up to," Catherine mused, getting a soft laugh from her comrade.

"I can do that. Thank-you for coming along, by the way, and for speaking. I know that was difficult for you."

"It is kind of my job, and… well, I can't just keep letting it hold me back. I can't forget what happened, but I can't let it stop me, either, y'know?" she replied, and, though she did not show it, her words were sad, and Optimus looked at her with concern. She waved it away in the end, and settled into silence. However, it wasn't to last as she remembered her earlier desire to question him. She couldn't do it right away; she couldn't help wondering if this was right the time—Sentinel was right behind them—but, in the end, she decided if she didn't ask now she never would.

She leaned closer, touching his cheek, "Hey, Optimus… I, um… I'm sure you had your reasons but… but why didn't you… y'know… tell me or anyone else about the vault thing? We don't have the right to keep it from you, and I get why you did it, but… but still…"

Optimus continued to walk, but he vented deeply as he did so, looking at her with dimmed optics that she knew were filled with apology. She knew he understood what she had felt, and that already helped ease her mind.

"I did not tell anyone because I knew they would object. The others would have accepted the decision in the end, but I knew _you_ would not. You would have brewed a storm to prevent the Pillars being put away even if it is the safest option. I did not wish for you to place yourself in such a situation, so I did not discuss it. Know I meant no insult—I would never mean such a thing. I simply did not—"

"—want me to do something stupid and hurt myself," the redhead smiled, laughter and warmth in her eyes. "Thanks, Optimus. Really, I should be the one apologizing. I can't believe I thought you were a butthead."

He raised a metal brow, "You thought I was a 'butthead'?"

"Well, not _just_ a butthead, but that one sounds the funniest. Anyways, sorry I doubted you, although I am _still_ unhappy about this Pillar business. Doesn't help Mearing was a bitch with a capital 'B', and I don't care if it's her job. I refuse to like her."

"I wouldn't expect you to," he grinned. "Though, perhaps you should not prod her so?"

Catherine huffed, "Pssh. I'll prod her as much as I want. I'm not afraid of her! Besides, she's probably going to be after me for that little stunt I pulled with Sam and Carly…"

"'Stunt'?"

"Yes, I, uh," she coughed, looking away sheepishly. "I kind of asserted my liaison rights and made them honorary Autobots. Kind of. Sooo they're under your authority and such. I assure you it was for good cause, though!"

Optimus laughed, much to her surprise, "I'm sure it was. I trust your judgment on such things."

"Well, that is _very_ good to know."

"… Catherine, are there any _other_ assertions of liaison rights I should know about?"

"No, no. Just that one. Might be future ones, but just that one for right now," she mused, refusing to meet his optics as they came out into one of the main human-Autobot hangars. "You can go ahead and just let me off here."

"I have a feeling I should perhaps talk a little longer with you to learn a bit more about these '_future_' occurrences," he rumbled, although it was playful as he held out his hand to her. She stepped on with a grin, and only stopped when she found Sentinel was regarding her with a mixture of amusement and disbelief. Optimus followed her gaze when he noticed her awkward expression and saw the same, though he took it with a chuckle.

"You have found yourself rather _interesting_ friends, Optimus," the older mech hummed, but there was a touch of amusement in his voice.

"You may find them yourself as you get to know them," the Autobot Commander replied as he set a relieved Catherine onto the catwalk. "For now, you will get to know your home. Come, there is much to show you."

Catherine turned in time to see the taller, red-armored Prime smile and nod before leaving with Optimus. She supposed she _could_ have gone along, but she had a feeling the two would prefer to be alone. It had been eons since they'd seen each other, and from what she'd heard about Sentinel, he and Optimus had been very close—almost like father and son. Their time together was something she didn't need to butt into, and there were some other things she did want to see to.

_Well, time to go make sure Mearing hasn't destroyed our office areas,_she mused with a snort as she turned on her heels and moseyed her way down to the lower levels of their headquarters. She knew Lennox wouldn't have taken them to _her_ office specifically, so she headed for the much larger section where the lower-wage workers filed papers. The hallways leading to there weren't cluttered, nor did she expect it to be at around ten at night. Most would have gone home, and there was still some time before the next shift of people began to trickle in. She was, in a way, glad for it—she had a feeling there just might be some yelling when she came upon the Director and their two newest Autobot recruits. Or, rather, it was only one new recruit she would have problems with.

She found the room easily enough; it was where the sounds of activity and the grating voice of Mearing were coming from. She sighed a little, straightened her appearances, held her head high, and opened the door—and nearly found herself smacking into Sam. Both paused, startled, but then blinked it away. She caught his expression at once.

"Wait for me outside," she said just loud enough for him and Carly to hear.

"Why? So you can tell me I'm useless, too?" he spat, but before Catherine could reply, the blonde-haired young woman touched his cheek gently and turned his gaze to her.

"Sam, calm down. Okay? Babe, calm down, and let's wait outside, alright?" she pleaded and her words did the trick; his anger waned some and he let her pull him out the door, shutting it behind them.

The redhead inwardly sighed and knew nothing good had happened, but, before she could deal with that, she needed to see what the source of the latest problem was up to. It didn't take long to find her either, or her assistant who was typing as if her life depended on it while still nodding or shaking her head at her boss's demands. The "boss" in question was behind a desk, flipping through papers while also running a hand through her tussled hair. She looked far worse than before, and Catherine briefly wondered if that was how she was going to look in sixty years. It was gone in the next moment as she cleared her throat, garnering the woman's narrowed look from behind her thick glasses.

"So, is the office to your liking, Director?" she began with all the politeness that was required.

"Cut the cutesy tone with me. I don't suffer brown nosing—especially from arrogant brats like you," she spat back, but the strength that should have been in it was gone. She was tired now; burdened. "But, yes, this _cubicle_ is serving its purpose. Pass my thanks along to Commander Lennox unless you mean to tell me why the hell you're actually here."

Catherine folded her arms, "Good to know you don't cut corners. Alright then. Since we're obviously talking off the books here… I came over to make sure you don't try and try and screw us over like Galloway failed at doing for a few years until his untimely demise."

"Please don't compare me to that worthless piece of garbage," Mearing snorted, much to the redhead's surprise. "If I hadn't been busy dealing with non-Autobot related shit storms in the Middle East he wouldn't have been anywhere near your lot. The crap you've got piled here is only something _I_ can handle. And, please, do yourself a favor and don't try to deny anything. NEST has been a flop ever since Egypt. You had that incident, the Cybertech business, the traitors, the world-wide destruction, and now _this_. I am honestly baffled your rag tag team of mercenaries has been allowed to run around like unleashed monkeys this entire time!"

"It's not exactly _easy_ when we're at war," Catherine snapped back. Again, the older woman snorted, but pulled away from her work to lean back in her chair and stare at the redhead.

"You think I don't know about war? Take a look over there," she began, gesturing to a wall where some new medals were situated. "I bring those just for when I have to deal with brats like you. I _know_ war. I fought in more than one. I went so deep into enemy lines I shouldn't be alive. I worked for the CIA, Ms. Wolf. I have seen and done things you will never know and can never know. I know and have seen things you'd be killed for knowing. And what have you done? You're just the liaison."

"What have I done? _Really_? I guess you haven't done as much digging as you think," the redhead laughed darkly, her gaze hardening as she stared at the older woman. "I'm not _just_the liaison. You think the CIA is some hot shit? You think you're tough because you fought what—Nazis? Russians? Vietnamese? Terrorists? Please. I've fought god damned _monsters_. I've fought things that could kill you with a flick of a finger. You want to brag about coming back from the enemy lines? Try the Decepticons. I can guarantee you won't come back. I have seen things that I want to forget but I can't because they're burned there so deep in my mind that I see them every waking moment. I've watched my friends and family die right before me; watched them get skewered, shredded, and blown apart. So, please, tell me how much you fucking know about this shit storm we're in! Not to mention for the past six fucking years we've been the only ones doing something about it!"

Both women were quiet once Catherine finished; the younger still sat with a hard stare, and the older watching not with spite, or malice or much of anything. Mearing was unreadable as she kept their gazes locked, the only things moving their chests as they breathed, the older woman's pen as she flicked it with her finger, and her assistant, whom watched warily. The redhead refused to look away, though; if there was any moment where the Director needed to understand her, it was now. NEST did not need another Galloway on their hands. They needed the government to be on their side and _help_them, rather than hinder them to get rid of the Decepticons, and it was up to the old, weathered woman before her to do that.

With a deep exhale of air, Mearing leaned forward and scribbled on her papers. Confusion was certainly one of the emotions that went through Catherine, but she kept up her tough demeanor. That is, until the older woman spoke.

"That Communications Officer of yours hasn't sent over that information about the kid's work place," she stated simply, and the redhead blinked.

"What..?"

"If you want me to get things done around here and help you I need to know what I'm dealing with. It's kind of the 101 of getting-shit-done."

"Oh, um, right! I'll let him know as soon as I can. He'll probably have something for you on it, too."

"Good. I'd also like updates for when the investigation is over as well."

"Of course. We'll keep you in the loop."

"Glad to see one of you is actually playing it smart for once," she mused, looking up to give a brief grin that almost left the redhead baffled. It was gone in the next instant and Mearing looked back down. "I can't say the same for your friend. I would have a good long talk with him to set his head straight if I were you."

Catherine opened her mouth, ready to defend him, but she held her tongue. While Sam was her best friend, she had just made something good happen with the Director. That was something NEST needed gravely right now—more so than she needed to protect the young man's pride. What made it worse was that she wasn't sure if she felt guilty or not as she held her tongue, gave a half-hearted "alright", turned, and headed back to the door. She stepped out half expecting and half wanting Sam and Carly to not be there, but they were.

They were a bit a ways down the hall, almost at the end where it opened into the larger hangars. No doubt Sam tried to leave despite agreeing not to earlier, but Carly must have stopped him as she was messaging his neck—her main way to calm him down. It looked to be doing only a little good; his face was set into a frown, which displayed his annoyance perfectly. His fingers held the blonde's tightly, but it was not out affection. It was more of out a necessity—a means to keep his anger bottled.

The redhead sighed deeply as she approached, "Hey, guys. How are you holding up?"

"How am I holding up? Oh, that's a good one!" Sam laughed darkly, but was hushed by a finger to his mouth. Carly gave him a stern, yet loving look before turning her attention to Catherine.

"The Director woman tried to usurp your authority and deny us Autobot-ship at first, but then it got better. She's going to be giving us Autobot protection, so that's got to mean we're getting Bumblebee back. Unfortunately, Wheelie and Brains are supposed to come back too, but 'Bee makes up for it."

"Aw, 'Bee will be ecstatic to hear that! Also, she can't keep you from being Autobots. She doesn't have the authority."

"Then why the hell is she keeping me from helping NEST? I can do so much more, Catherine, but she's telling me—God, she's telling me the same crap you told me!" Sam suddenly snarled, releasing Carly's had, and jabbed it at the redhead. "She called me a freaking 'messenger'! A 'messenger'! I'm a hero, Catherine! I'm supposed to be more! The freaking _Primes_said so! I can do something!"

"Sam, stop it. Right now," the redhead spoke slowly, her fingers clenching.

The blonde tried to turn his cheek, "Sam, please. Babe, c'mon.

"No, I won't! It's not fair! I can help you! Why won't any of you see that? The Primes saw it! And Catherine, you—I thought _you_ of all people would understand!"

"I _do_ understand, Sam! I get that you feel like you're not getting your dues, but you know what? Neither does anyone else here! They don't get medals from the President or get their name highlighted on the news! The people that die here will never be publicly honored for what they've done! What I don't understand is why you're so keen on trying to get yourself killed! You of all people know how dangerous the Decepticons are—why the hell do you keep trying to jump in the line of fire?!"

"I'm tired of just being Sam Witwicky! I'm tired of just being the 'kid-with-the-alien-car'! I don't want to be _just_ the messenger! I want to do more like you and Lennox and the others! I want to fight and be more than—than _this_! I want to be more to people! I want to be what I was destined to be!" he shouted back, gesturing at himself.

"But, Sam…. You're… you're everything to _me_," Carly spoke softly, eyes downcast. The young man looked at her, but it was obvious she hadn't gotten through. Pain flickered over her features when he turned away, staring with determination at Catherine. He wanted so badly to find acceptance, but he would only find rejection.

"God, Sam—did you not even hear her!? You don't _need_ to be more! Have you even thought of that? Have you ever considered that you're not just a messenger or that you're not just the kid with the car? You _are_ more than that! You're your parents' son! You're the love of Carly's life! You're Bumblebee's best friend! You're _my_ best friend! You're my family! Why isn't that enough for you?"

He scowled, "That's easy enough for you to say! You're not the one with the shit end of the stick. You've had a job for years that you got into without a problem, and you're with the Autobots all the time! You get to save the world, and I'm—or I was stuck with a middle waged job! You've got it eas—"

His words turned into a yelp as a fist slammed into his cheek, barely missing his nose, and he fell from the sheer shock and force. He was silent as Carly quickly knelt down beside him, helping him up. She looked at up at Catherine, but not with accusation; rather, she was sorry and there was a wish the entire conversation hadn't happened. The redhead, on the other hand, had a flaming rage in her hazel irises, and she flung it at Sam without mercy. He could say nothing as her fingers clenched tighter to the point they shook and she bit her lips so hard she could taste copper. Catherine opened her mouth to speak, but sheathed the thought, closed her eyes, and then stepped by him.

"Catherine, wait, please!" Carly called out, and the redhead stopped.

Sam scowled as he stood, his stupor over, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Go home, Sam," the redhead replied, not even bothering to look back. "Go home, think about what you're doing, and don't come back here unless you've got a Decepticon after you."

She didn't let them say anymore as she took off at a fast walk, fists still clenched, and hurried up the nearest catwalk. Her eyes stung, but she kept the flood at bay as she hurried for the Autobot side. It was painful trying to quell whatever was coursing through her. There was just so much jumbled together she wasn't sure what it was. She wasn't even sure where that had come from—that punch! What was she thinking? She'd punched _Sam_!

"God dammit!" she hissed as she spun around a corner and crossed over the boundary between sides. She hoped to make it all the way to her room without being noticed, but she was denied that when she came out into one of the open hangers where four familiar faces caught sight of her. She contemplated ignoring them, but she knew that would have been wrong of her, so she approached the catwalk's railing just as her four Aerialbots did.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Skydive asked first, his finger coming up to brush against her.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why are you upset?" Air Raid frowned, wings twitching up and down anxiously.

"Who did this?! We'll beat them up for you!" Fireflight scowled as he held up his fists and lifted his wings defensively.

"Guys, don't crowd Mother," Silverbolt sighed, pressing the two rambunctious ones away, but then looked softly at the redhead. "Are you alright?"

Catherine sighed as she touched the dark-gray Seeker's metal digit, "I… I'll be okay. I just… Mommy just had a fight with Sam, that's all."

"Uncle Sam? But… I thought he was a good guy," the green Seeker huffed with folded arms.

Their larger brother frowned this time, "I don't understand. I thought you and Uncle Sam didn't fight anymore."

"Ugh, we can't beat him up, either!" the blue Aerialbot sulked.

"No! No, boys, please. That's enough!" she shouted, and they all looked at her, confused and a little hurt. "Look, thank-you for being worried, but… but don't. It's okay. Things will be fine."

Their dark-gray brother's optics gazed right at her for a long while, "…Are you sure, Mom?"

_I don't know._"Yes, I'll be fine, Skydive. I promise. Now go on and do your thing, alright? I bet if you finish up early you'll get to talk more with Sentinel."

Despite their concern, their excitement burst through at once and both Fireflight and Air Raid grinned as such, their wings fluttering as well. Only Skydive and Silverbolt retained their somber, worried expressions, but they didn't press her further.

"Okay, Mom… If you're sure," the dark-gray Seeker sighed, pulling his finger away at last.

"We'll be here," Silverbolt added with a sad smile before turning away with his brothers to return to their duties. Catherine watched them go, guilt overcoming her, yet she still spun away with a silent curse. She considered going back and talking to them about it, but what could she say? Even Silverbolt didn't always understand the complexity of human beings' emotions, and he was the most mature of them. How could she explain that she didn't really know why she'd done it? Or rather, that she _did_know, but at the same time she didn't? It was just so confusing, and she couldn't bear to let them see their mother in such a state. She was supposed to be a comforting, stalwart force for _them_ to lean on—not the other way around.

She rubbed at her eyes, a tear daring to trickle down. She bit her tongue to shove back the pressure growing in her chest, but it only worked for a few moments and then it was back in full force. She cursed aloud and increased her pace through the hall, rushing around corners. By the time she reached the final length to her room she was sprinting.

She spun through the doors and promptly collapsed to the floor, letting her back hit against the door. She let out a sob, which she buried into her legs, and cursed and cursed. They slowly began to settle around the time she felt metal hands gently scoop her up. Her head remained tucked into her knees, which were held close by her arms, though. Even the thrumming and the heat of a spark pulsing through her skin didn't move her.

"Catherine," she heard Sideswipe call out softly, but she remained still; she didn't want to look at him yet, but her bond mate was persistent. He brought her up higher and nuzzled his nose into her side. She could feel and hear the whirring of his gears, and she knew they were all concerned for her. "Catherine. Hey, I'm here. Talk to me."

She sucked in a deep breath of air then and lifted her head from her knees. More than a few tears had made its way down her cheek but she wiped them away as she leaned her head into his. The metal was cool, and she was glad for it; it helped ease some of the searing emotions that ran through her. She sniffed loudly and wiped at her nose before she looked into his optics.

"It's Sam," she replied weakly, and the silver mech frowned.

"Sam? What happened? Did you fight? Wait—you did? But I thought you guys were going to be okay, though."

She threw her hands up, "So did I! But then he goes and does this stupid, dumb, stupid shit! He keeps trying to be part of NEST, and that wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the wrong reasons! He's being such a freaking ass and stubborn and he's hurting Carly and—and—and I punched him!"

"….You punched him?" Sideswipe started slowly and then, after a pause, let out a laugh. He stifled it quickly when the redhead gave him a glare. He still smiled, though; ready to laugh again.

"It's not funny!" she barked back, although suddenly found herself chuckling too. "Okay—maybe it is funny I punched him, but that's beside the point! He's like a brother to me! He's always been like that. Okay, well, there were that time when I was in love with him and then I didn't talk to him, but still! I don't get it, Sideswipe! I don't get why he's being this way! I mean, sure; not getting a job right off the bat and having 'Bee taken away were bad, but he's got a job now and he has Bumblebee back, but he's still acting like his life's so terrible! What's worse is that it makes me mad and upset and then—oh my God, I basically brushed the kids off and now they're worried about it, and—and—Ugh! I just—I don't know what to do!"

"Sounds like the punch was a good idea, and you just need to calm down," a metallic voice replied back with a snort, but it didn't come from the silver mech; rather, it came from the golden-armored Twin lounging on his birth on the other side of the room. Both Sideswipe and Catherine looked over at him, surprised and confused. He glanced over, having noticed the silence, and raised a metal brow, frowning. "What? What are you looking at?"

"You're uh… I'm not sure that's what you should say," his brother hummed, and Sunstreaker rolled his optics as he sat up.

"Look, I don't give a slag about the 'tact' scrap humans have. I just don't want to have to listen to her cry—it's fragging annoying!" he growled, folding his arms, though used the upper one to make hand gestures. "And I just meant that what she's going through is like how we are when we're fighting. We just punch things out and then we're better. It's not that big of a deal."

Despite herself, Catherine laughed a little, "Well, thanks for the advice, but it doesn't usually work that way for humans."

"Well, maybe if you guys would stop making it so slagging difficult it would work. Whatever. Just stop with the leakage. It's gross and annoying, but mostly gross. Your 'friend'—if he's really like a brother or whatever then he'll get over it and come through. It's what family does. So, seriously—stop slagging leaking!"

With that he threw himself back down onto his berth and rolled over so that his back was to them, grumbling. Sideswipe sighed and looked at Catherine, his mouth open and ready to give an apology, but stopped when he noticed her expression. She wiped at her eyes, but her lips had curved into a genuine smile. He raised a metal brow, and, noticing, she laughed aloud again.

"Sorry, it's hard to explain. I don't get it myself, but Sunstreaker actually _helped_ just now."

"…Okay now I'm even more confused," he mused, but there was a wryness to his tone.

"I know. Again: hard to explain. I guess… Ugh, I don't know. I guess it's because I know he's right or something. Sam and I have gotten through worse, although I haven't punched him before," she replied, leaning her chin on her knees again, but kept her head up and facing the silver mech. "I think… I think he just needs time. It's tough for everyone right now, but I think having Bumblebee back will help a lot. He just needs to find his place."

Sideswipe tilted his head, "What if his place is here, though?"

"Then I'll be wrong, but I know that right now— in the state he's in… he can't make that decision correctly. He's trying too hard to prove he's something we all already know he is by throwing himself into danger. He's even ignoring Carly! He just needs time to calm down. Then, if he still really thinks he still belongs here, then… well, we'll figure it out when we get there. He just needs some time."

"While Sunny isn't always the brightest," the silver mech began, pausing to grin when his brother shouted an insult, "he is right—whenever we fight we throw a few punches and then we're good in a few cycles or solar cycles depending on how bad it is. Since Sam is basically our type of Cybertronian in… um… human… organic… form thing or whatever, then it should be the same for him. I think. So don't worry. And if all else fails… we'll talk to him."

"What's this 'we' stuff? Leave me out of your slag!"

"Don't mind him. He'll help," Sideswipe winked, and Catherine laughed again.

"Alright. Or, well… I won't promise I won't worry. In fact, I guarantee I will, but I'll be better about it."

He smirked, nuzzling her again, "That's my, 'Cat."

"Slaggit all, are you two going to be like this all night? 'Cause if you are I'm crashing in the Medbay!"

"Oh, hush, Sunstreaker. We know you love us, and besides—Ratchet wouldn't allow it," the redhead giggled. "And thanks for everything you said. It really helped."

The golden-armored Twin merely grunted, his back still turned, and became silent. Catherine and Sideswipe didn't bother him anymore, and the two settled onto the silver mech's berth where they talked softly enough the golden Twin wasn't too bothered. All the while, the redhead did continue to worry as she said she would, but she was also relieved and held onto the hope that things would get better.

* * *

><p><strong>LXXII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_And that's a wrap! So. Quite a bit happened. Sentinel knows a bit more about Catherine, and Optimus is a butthead, among other things. Also, Sam is still a douche and finally got punched for it. Hopefully that'll help fix things with him. Poor Carly, though :c She loves him so much and he's being stupid about it... Well, at least Mearing came around, am I right? She's not stupid, after all. In fact, she's actually very competent and doesn't care who you are- just get slag done and do it right and effectively. So, have I changed anyone's minds about her yet? If not yet, then maybe in the next chapter she's kind of prominent in. But hey- you guys got some Sunstreaker sassiness! No, he still doesn't REALLY care about her. He's doing it for his own benefit, but he just might pity her a little. Maybe. It's Sunstreaker, so we can't be sure. Sideswipe is always genuine, though :P Her poor kids, though. They try so hard and don't always understand :c Hopefully things will get better, though. Knowing me, that's always up to debate, but... we might get a little good before it goes bad. c:_

_Alrighty, well.. not a fairly productive chapter, but some important stuff did happen! Look forward to chapter 73 next week! :)_


	73. All Fall Down

**TMWolf: **_Sooo... you know how some of you thought things might get better... Well... I think the chapter should say it all. Anyways, as I said: I'm updating on a weekly basis right now. Every Friday you guys can expect a new chapter until it's finish :) Now, for this one... Well, a LOT of good stuff happens and it's a pretty lengthy chapter. Oh, and remember how I said I'm altering the timeline? Well, that's what I'm doing here. I, personally, thought that Sentinel's revival to his betrayal was FAR too quick. The solution? I am extended the time to a week- just a heads up. A week will have gone by instead of like a day. I'm also altering some things to the story, which I'm sure you'll notice. Oh! And some fun times for some characters who done get much light! :) Things you're going to hate are about to happen, too, buuut... enough of that~_

_Today's chapter title is from The Fray's - All Fall Down. (I can imagine you've figured out how this chapter might go ;])_

_For my lovely reviewers- replies!_

_**Agent 0r4ng3**: Exactly! They'd actually get a lot of work done together. Honestly, if it was Mearing who got to them in ROTF instead of Galloway things might have gone a lot better... Sunstreaker's always amazing somehow, ha ha. And yes- it is very much so amazing... so I guess that, in turn, proves Sunny is amazing, ha ha~ Exactly again! I felt there needed to be more time. It just happened too fast... LOL you noticed! xD Yeah, I find it makes it easier to work through sometimes, ha ha. Oh, things generally always go better for Sam after some kind of punch or something... Sam and Carly? Yeah, some bad stuff with that. As for the rest... you'll have to wait and see ;)  
><em>

_**AnonymousZGirl: **Thanks! Yeeeah.. Sam really needed it. Unfortunately, the full effects don't come until the fit hits the shan. He really was pushing it, but he wasn't thinking at that moment, either. He'll understand eventually, but right now... he needs to cool down. I will do my best! :)  
><em>

_**Autobot-Bre**: Oh, no worries! Hakuna Matata! It's never any fun to have Internet :/ Again, don't worry about not reviewing- you'll get to it when you can, and so long as you enjoy the story! That's what matters most!  
><em>

_**Coka Cookie Cola**: Exactly! That's what happened with me, too! She's not really that bad at all, ha ha.  
><em>

_**Guest**: Uh... you might have, ha ha. Wait- you loved Sentinel? Well, I guess I can see that. He was a pretty great villain. That's basically what the Aerialbots are right now, heh heh. Yes, well.. Sam was kind of getting cray-cray the entire movie, soo... yeah, punch required. Surprising as it is... yes, Sunny was nice to cat! Although it was really for his own gain. He technically is just a big softy, though xD_

_**Flamingfoxviper**: Thanks so much! I can understand that about Mearing. She was basically a butt, but... her job kind of called for it. I hope Sam learns from that punch, too, but... only time will tell. Um... Soundwave changed to better work with Dylan. Dylan would definitely not have an SUV- the mercedes is MUCH better suited.  
><em>

_**Heavenslilgal420**: Oh, wow! From start to finish? Dang! You read a lot! xD Glad to know you love it! I really appreciate it! :) If it helps, their deaths make me sad, too :( Unfortunately, they are at war and, well... some of the deaths are necessary. And yes, many laughs, tears, and (lol) WTF moments xD Hope you'll continue to enjoy the rest!_

_**Iceshadow911247**: LOLOLOLO I remember that episode! xD G1 is just... so ridiculous, ha ha. LOL YOU GONNA HAVE TA KEEP WAITING, NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA. LAWL Mearing went up your list pretty easily, ha ha xD Ohp. And she's back down again. LOL well, he's not drunk, but he's stupid enough to be drunk xD;; Yeah, Sunny helped! I can't believe it, either! I update weekly now! :D  
><em>

_**Lovely Rain Dancer**: A good punch, indeed. Who doesn't love Sunstreaker, am I right? His... jerkiness is somehow lovable xD I can't believe it, either. It's not cool at all :/  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry**: FFUUU... UM... I counter with youtube Transformer spoofs! All of them combined! And thanks :D  
><em>

_**Pitstop96: **Maybe it will! And hopefully, too! Yay for convincing someone about Mearing! Whoo! xD Well, I have to get something big with them in there so... FATHER/SON IT IS! NYAHAHAHAHAHA. Primus I love the Aerialbots... If I had kids... I'd want them to be like them, although not four children. Good Primus not four ._.;; But, uh, yeah! Gotta love Sunny! xD P.S. Because it is ominous? PPS: No, I don't know xD;;;  
><em>

_**RescueAngel**: Thanks so much! :) Well, giggle works, lol! xD And yes, Cat most certainly did let her have it!_

_**Smandaangel**: Thanks! Glad you love it! :) Sam definitely deserved it, being all out of his mind and a jerk there :/ Bonding moment? With Sunstreaker? PLZ. Ha, ha, just kidding xD It's close enough~ Sentinel's actually fun to write, and he's definitely up to no good! Wish the Autobots would have caught on, though :c As for Ironhide... well, um... just keep reading!  
><em>

_**Topkicker26: **GET IT NOW. -flips table- Aww! That's what I do with mine, too! Oh, and I have FOC Jazz! :D He's facing... Prime!Soundwave, I think... Ooh, and I have DOTM Sideswipe, too! He's fighting... Knock Out? Maybe? Or just looking cool, ha ha. Ooh, Thundertron or whatever the white/blue mech is! I plan on getting him! Full season of G1!? Sweet! I just have Season 1 but that's so awesome alone! xD Yeah, I got kinda the hang on it. I refuse to go for those Naval Missions, though. Hate the stupid boats... And no, it's not sad. Haytham IS pretty cool and a great character, although he's a Templar and he wants to suppress our freedom. He also has emotion unlike someone-we-know (*cough*CONNOT*cough*). Gawd, that ending is so sad :c Poor Desmond... But now we have a new trilogy to fight against Juno! And you mean I haven't POSTED any AC fanfic. I've written some for all three games :) I've just been busy working on TPWT I haven't gotten too far with them. And yes, Sunny has feeling as little as it may be xD And yeah! Mearing's not bad at all!  
><em>

_**VanillaSnowdrops**: Sure! Let's go with that! xD It's most definitely the Weasley twins or their Mom! She kicked ass the last film! :D And yeah, sad Fred died :c About that 'killing good guys'... *COUGHCOUGH* Ugh, I noticed. It's... weird. And somewhat disgusting, to be honest... And yes, I do, LOL xD I like scruff. I want to pet it, ha ha ha~ It's so fuzzy! And be facial hair I mean more like shadow, y'know? Sam was just... so caught up he didn't really realize what he was doing... SENTINEL WHEN DIE WHEN IT'S TIME. It's because the Aerialbots are fragging addorable! xD That's why! SENTINEL IS A POO-HEAD. Well, it'll last long enough for... things to happen and stuff. FALCON PUNCH! Lol, no, not really... but, yes, he deserved that. He wasn't thinking clearly at all :/ Sunstreaker sassyness is the best! :D ...wait- wat xD;; Audrey, calm down now, okay? lololololo *sends cupcakes this time and nibbles on cookies*  
><em>

_Now for the story and a LOT is about to happen!_

* * *

><p><p>

**LXXIII. **All Fall Down

* * *

><p>Catherine always found it strange how things could work out well on one side, and not so much the other.<p>

Granted, the redhead had expected that Sam wouldn't talk to her—even after a week later. She had _punched_ him, after all, and he was even more stubborn than she could be sometimes. Thankfully she wasn't kept completely out of the loop. Carly, who apparently had the only sense of the two, would call every so often to give an update on the young man. According to the blonde, he had calmed down a lot with Bumblebee around and was beginning to regain some of his old self. The Autobot was happy, too, and Carly was just glad to see her boyfriend smiling so much again. Unfortunately, it wasn't all good news, and Catherine found herself comforting the blonde more than once. Despite the return of his Cybertronian friend, Sam still had intentions of being a "hero" and working with NEST and wanting to be in danger. Carly knew because they'd started to have heated discussions about it. None of them actually escalated into fights, but the blonde had gotten wearier with each call. It worried Catherine, but she kept the hope that it might just pass over like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had said it would. She told Carly as much, and it seemed to help, even if only a little.

On the other hand, things at NEST were going much better than they had for a while. The most important reason—and possibly the only cause—was that Charlotte Mearing was working _with_ them, and not _against_ them. That wasn't to say the woman wasn't still acting like a crotchety bitch; no, she was still the same old rude Director she had been when Catherine had first met her, but she wasn't trying to hinder their work. In fact, the Director had handled the majority of the investigation with Accuretta Systems and done most, if not all, the cleanup work with a cover story included. Needless to say, that had taken a large load off Catherine's back, and NEST was able to focus on more important matters—like the Decepticons.

Despite the files Sam had brought from the recently deceased Jerry Wang, they hadn't discovered anymore on why the Decepticons attacked him or if they knew anything for sure. The faction certainly wasn't moving like they were aware, and there was nothing more of their involvement with NASA. In fact, it seemed positive that they didn't know the Pillars and Sentinel had been on the Moon until the Autobots had retrieved him. In a way, that was good; it meant they had gotten a head start on the 'Cons, but it also meant the enemy _did_ know about their existence and would no doubt try to locate them. The only good part about that was the Decepticons didn't know the location of their base—Blaster had gone to great lengths to assure their secrecy—and they had staged fake Pillar locations to lead the 'Cons on goose chases around the world. So far it was working, too; they'd gotten word of a few Decepticon sighting at the locations, but nothing serious.

For once in a long while, NEST felt a small sense of ease. They had the upper hand. The Decepticons only knew they had the technology, but it was assured by the creator himself they wouldn't know how to use it even if they got it. And, should humanity decide to give the Pillars a try and use them for good purpose, then they would have an even greater advantage over their enemies. However, that decision was one that would take far longer than a week, and Catherine accepted that much better than she would have had she not spoken with Optimus. That, and she knew the wait would give the Autobot Commander much more time to get reacquainted with his old teacher and also allow Sentinel to become habituated with his new home.

And that was exactly what they had done for the past week.

While Catherine had predicted Mearing might throw a fit, Optimus and Sentinel were able to leave D.C. without resistance and had taken up traveling for many hours a day through the states. It was during those times that the Autobot Commander would teach Sentinel about the world and its inhabitants, and—though no one would dare say it aloud—also bring peace to himself. It was obvious to most everyone on the base that Optimus had relaxed during that week; his optics were no longer as cold or serious or vengeful. Of course he still meant to end the Decepticons once and for all, but it was no longer such a heavy weight that his shoulders sagged. There was a light in his optics that had been missing ever since Elita-1 had perished, and Catherine hoped Sentinel's return would keep it that way. God knew the mech needed the relief.

Sentinel Prime, too, had started to relax over the week. Optimus' work had done well, and the older Prime had come to regard humanity better—if only by the way he would grant them a look of curiosity rather than disdain when he spoke to any of them. Mearing, too, he did not greet with annoyance, but rather understanding and the formality their positions required. The woman, for her part, did not treat him like he was beneath her, although she might still have thought so inwardly. He'd also taken up talking to Catherine, too, and she was humbled by it, even if most of their talking was him inquiring of her role in the Autobots' history on the planet. She didn't mind speaking about it and, in a way, it helped ease her own mind to do so—especially when he would occasionally provide some respectful input or compliment. And when he was not around humans he was with the other Autobots, and that was when he seemed most at peace.

The other Autobots were equally happy to be around him; especially those that had once fought at his side. More often than not she would find Ironhide, Ratchet, and Wheeljack speaking with him of the old days of Cybertron, long before the war. It was amazing to listen to, and she wasn't the only one to think so. The younger 'bots—particularly her children and the smaller Twins—were enthralled by it all, and Sentinel Prime was like an old grandfather relaying stories of his days to them when they asked their endless questions. It was a sight to see, and Catherine was glad for it. They had suffered dark times, but now it seemed a ray of light was finally shining through.

Catherine and all of NEST just hoped it stayed that way.

**-O-**

The Canadian air was cool, winter on its way now that it was October, although that was not of much concern to the two trucks—one a semi and the other of rescue-nature—as they rolled along the single dirt road that ran through the valley of the mountains around them. Leaves of reds, yellows, brown, and vestiges of green littered the ground, though were painted a shade of gold in the setting sun. It was through such ground the trucks veered off through and, coming upon the base of the mountain, they stopped and transformed into giant, mechanical forms. Their optics, dimmed in the strong light, were full of awe as they ascended the sloped formation, and the emotion only grew as they reached the peak.

"So majestic and peaceful, this planet," the larger of the two rumbled, his optics gazing across the pristine landscape. "Unlike the final days of Cybertron."

Optimus vented as he came up beside the mech, "I've often wondered what might have been if _you_ had fought the final battle instead of me."

"Never mourn the past, my friend. It is thanks to you our race survives."

The Autobot Commander met the older Prime's gaze for a long while, taking in the respectful look that was there. Optimus was the first to break it and opened his chassis, summoning forth the Matrix, which hovered around his hand and pulsed strongly in their presence.

"You were our leader, Sentinel," he began, bowing before the red-armored mech as he sent the ancient artifact over. "It is your right to lead us again."

Sentinel held his hand out for the Matrix, and it landed there gently. Its glow flickered briefly, then regained normality. He brought it up, twirling in his servos; examining it. His optics dimmed and brightened and his processor whirred quickly.

"In a world I still do not fully know? I am no longer your teacher, Optimus. You are mine," he replied at last, and aimed to return it to the Autobot Commander, but paused when the red-and-blue mech raised his hand for him to do so.

"Keep the Matrix—perhaps it will reveal its knowledge to you. You, who knew the Allspark best. With your aid we might find a key to the future in it."

Sentinel was silent for a few moments, "Very well. However, _you_ are still the leader of the Autobots, not I. I am… far too old for such things now."

The Autobot Commander chuckled and his older friend shared in it. They then stood together, side by side, and looked out upon the sun setting behind the mountains. In Sentinel's hand the Matrix thrummed, though not as bright as before.

"I feel this war is almost over, Sentinel," Optimus spoke softly, and the older mech looked to him. "And it both worries and relieves me. However, I am glad to know _you_ will be among us to see the end of this conflict. I know it is not in the way you dreamed for us…"

"Indeed, I had never dreamed we would find ourselves on such a planet nor have it as our new home. However, it is as I told you—we must never mourn the past. Instead we must look to the future, and I, too, feel the war is coming to its end. However it may be, at the very least we will have peace, and that is all we can ask for."

**-O-**

"Huh. Looks like some Decepticons popped up in Utah a few hours ago," Smokescreen mused, his optics regaining brightness as he ended a comm. link. Below him, leaning against the rails of the catwalk, Catherine looked up from her portable datapad, and Leo looked up from his laptop while he sat on the floor. The blue-armored liaison glanced down at them with a smile despite the news. "No need to worry, though. It was for one of the goose chases we set and no one was hurt."

"Yeah, but that was still pretty close to home," the young man frowned. "What's the next closest one? Canada?"

"Greenland, actually," Smokescreen replied.

Catherine huffed, "Wish Blaster could follow them, though. I hate how they disappear as soon as they show up! What's with that, anyways? No offense to Communo-boy, but I thought he could handle Soundwave."

"It's probably Shockwave's doing, too. He would be the one to find a way to keep Blaster out like Wheeljack's inventions do to them. We're working on correlating the points and checking over things such as more tunnels in the crust. We found some, but they've been abandoned for a long time."

The young man shifted uncomfortably, "Well, so long as they don't come here, I'm good with it."

"We'll make sure they won't. In the meantime, I have the latest polls on the Autobots. It would seem we've gained some favor," the Autobot smiled and, with a quick flicker of his optics, sent the data to both Leo and Catherine's devices.

The redhead nodded, "Good. Looks like Mearing helping us out is doing more good stuff than we thought. Have you heard anything from South Korea or Africa about rejoining? We sent them our updated security information about two weeks ago, so that should've been enough time."

"Nothing, boss. I don't think we're going to hear from them anytime soon, neither," Leo sighed, leaning back.

"I'm afraid he's right. I hacked my way into their systems, and they're highly negative about returning. I think it would be best to cease sending invites," Smokescreen mused. "We could try Norway and Sweden, though. They seemed to be more sympathetic to us."

"Let's do that then, and I'll leave it you two boys, seeing as you've already been making a good team lately."

"Whoa, whoa, wait—does this mean I get my own smokin' awesome car!?" the young man all but squealed as his eyes went wide. His "Smokin' awesome car" to be, on the other hand, raised an optic ridge at the young woman like she was insane. However, his grin suggested he wasn't all against the idea. Catherine knew the mech would have been lying if he said he and Leo didn't work well together. She hadn't let it slip her attention that the Autobot liaison had been hanging around with the young man a lot since the Cybertech event, and their skill-sets did coincide in a beneficial way.

"No, it means you get an Autobot friend slash co-worker slash bodyguard," she laughed, and the curly-haired young man slapped his laptop shut as he bounced up excitedly.

"I like how I have no say in this," Smokescreen snickered, and the redhead looked at his questioningly.

"You object? But it would make him so happy! Just look at that face! Do you really want to disappoint a cute face like that? C'mon—you'd help him get some ladies, too!"

Leo's mouth dropped, "Oh my God—_Dude_! I could totally get some ladies with you! Come on—I need a wing man, man! I've been a lonely soul for _years_ now! I need myself a _señorita_, Smokey! C'mon, _please_!"

"Wait—now I'm a chick magnet?" the Autobot mused wryly, metal brow raised.

"Smokescreen, just say yes already," Catherine chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright. Leo, you can count me in. I'll be your 'wing man'."

"Oh my God! Yeeeeesss! This is soooo awesomeee! You're the best, boss! Dude! Smokescreen let's go right now! It's time for a break!" the young man whooped and howled as he pumped his fist. Smokescreen laughed and shook his head at the young man, but lowered his hand down to him, anyways. Leo paused, confused at first, but then, with an encouraging gesture from the redhead, hopped on. He wobbled as he was lifted up, but regained composure once he was on the mech's shoulders. The redhead below burst into a giggling fit at the sight of excitement on the young man's face. It was just too good!

"You guys go ahead and take the rest of the day off to get used to your new friendship status. I can handle the rest of this stuff," she smiled, waving her datapad.

Smokescreen tilted his head, "If you're sure then. Don't be afraid to call me if you have any trouble."

"Yes! Go, go, go! We got ladies to nab!" Leo crowed, pushing up and down on his heels excitedly as the Autobot turned and headed for the exit. Catherine shook her head again, chuckling again as she returned to her datapad.

"Do I want to know what just happened?" a familiar voice rang out, and she turned to find one William Lennox making his way over, clad in his casual NEST gear. She happily embraced him in a quick hug before he took up leaning on the catwalk with her.

"Oh, just fulfilling a young man's dream is all. And also finally giving Smokescreen his own partner."

"Ah. That explains things. So. How goes it, kiddo?"

She let out a deep breath of air, "Well, besides worrying about the Decepticons finding this place… not bad. Mearing's more helpful than I thought."

"So I've noticed. I don't know what you did, but it's really helped," her fathered grinned, and she joined him for a few moments.

"How are Mom and Annie doing? I've been so busy I keep forgetting to Skype them. I imagine neither of them is happy about that."

"They miss us, that's for sure. Although Annie just wants us back so she can show us off to her friends."

Catherine laughed, "Well, once we find the 'Cons and get rid of 'em she'll be able to do that all she wants. Just gotta find 'em."

"Well, we got the best people on it, so it's only a matter of time," the brown-haired man nodded, folding his arms. "I, for one, am going to be happy to retire after it's all over. I think I've had just enough of fighting giant robots for one life time. And then I want to start up a bagel shop."

"…A 'bagel' shop?" she inquired, brow rising up very high.

"Yeah, I've wanted to set one up back home for years now. There's not really any place that sells them besides the supermarket and Starbucks, so why not? It'd be great! That, or I just sit on my porch with a beer and my gun, just watching the sunset."

The redhead snorted, almost choking on her laughter, "Okay, Dad, yeah, we, um... We're going to have a talk before you even start to really consider retiring, 'cause that last one is _not_ happening. Bagel shop, maybe. But not the other—oh, hey, hang on. Phone's buzzing… Oh my God."

"What? What is it? Who's calling?"

"It's Sam."

He raised his brow this time, "Sam? Is he finally talking to you again?"

"I guess so," she shrugged and, accepting the call, brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Catherine, you've got to listen to me, okay?"_ the young man's voice blared anxiously. The redhead stood up straight, her brows narrowed in concern. While he had been a complete freaking idiot the week before, there was no anger in his tone nor the same stupidity. He was genuinely worried, and that made her worried, too. Lennox touched her elbow, but she waved him away.

"Sam, what's going on?"

_"Just listen, okay? I just found something serious! You remember Jerry Wang? Well, he wasn't just talking about the dark side of the moon. It was a lot more than that._He_did a lot more than that. Turns out there's a lot of ex-astronaut and NASA people who have been killed recently and they all worked on the project or did something like Jerry and they_dead_, Catherine. They're dead! And it's not just the U.S.—it's people who were part of the Russian space program, too. They're getting killed, and I just_know _the Decepticons are part of it. Something's going on, and me and Simmons are—_."

"Sam!" Catherine shouted loudly, after having been ignored throughout his speech. She finally got through and, breathing in deeply, continued, "What the hell are you talking about? Where did you even learn all of that? And did you say 'Simmons'? As in _Seymour Simmons?_"

_"Yes, I did. I got him to help me do some research on everything. I think we've found a lead, and I knew you guys needed to know so I'm calling you. It's not in any digital thing so Blaster can't find it. We're going to go check it out, though."_

"Sam, please, just wait! Where did you even find anything on that? And why the hell are _you_ going through it and with _Simmons_ no less!"

Her friend sighed with exasperation, _"That doesn't matter! You're not freaking listening! There might be something really bad going on and it has to do with the Decepticons! Look, I'm just trying to warn you guys. Something is going on—the 'Cons are up to something, and I'm trying to find out what exactly. You guys need to be ready and have Blaster look into the data we got. I'll have Brains—hey, Brains! Send the files to Blaster at HQ! Anyways, me and Simmons found something good and 'Bee's going to take us to check it out."_

"Sam, _wait_! Slow down just for a second and let me think, okay?" Catherine groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose as she squeezed her eyes shut. Thankfully, the young man finally listened, and the redhead told him to give her a second again before muting the call and pulling the phone away to press the button on the comm. link attached to her ear. "Blaster, has Brains—that little computer 'bot, you remember? Did he send you anything just now? Like files or something?"

The Autobot took a few seconds to reply, _"Uh, yeah , he did. A lot of stuff actually. Stuff that's not digital—stuff I can't get my way, y'know? …Wait. How'd ya know that I got it?""_

"Don't worry about that, just figure out as much as you can from it, alright?" she replied quickly, cut the link, and ran a hand through her air. A moment later she was nudged and she looked to find her father looking at her, brow raised.

"What's going on?"

She sighed, "Sam is what's going on. The idiot went and got into the whole Jerry Wang business and got ex-agent Simmons—you remember him? The crazy secret agent guy who's now a billionaire? Yeah, well, Sam got him to help on his little investigation quest and now he's found something big we didn't find."

"That's good, though, right? And you got Blaster on it, so we'll be getting further along, right?" Lennox mused, but the look on his daughter's face said otherwise.

"I would be happier about it if it wasn't _Sam_. You know how I told you he was an asshole and keeps trying to join so he can be a hero and get himself killed, right?" she started, and continued when her father nodded. "Well, I just know this is him doing that _again_. Only, this time he's actually succeeded and he wants to go investigate and do something stupid that's going to get himself hurt, and just—ugh!"

Her father clapped her shoulder sympathetically as she slumped down, running her hand through her hair again. Lennox, on the other hand, folded his arms, and set his lips in a frown, thinking. The redhead watched him do so, hoping for some sagely advice—she was fresh out of her own.

"Well… why don't you just let him?" Lennox suggested after a long minute, and Catherine gaped at him. He raised his hands for peace. "Now, hear me out. Obviously being a part of NEST or just helping us out means a lot to him. He _really_ wants to do this, so why not let him? He's never actually done anything directly for us work-wise, so maybe actually doing something will make him figure out it's not what he wants—that he doesn't want to be a 'hero'. Sometimes you gotta experience it first to understand that. So let him investigate. Besides, it helps us out, too. Sam's not bounded by our regulations and he and Simmons obviously got a lot of work done on their own."

"But, Dad… I'm…I... I don't want him to get hurt."

"Yeah, well I never want you to get hurt, but I let you fight, anyways, right?" he countered, and Catherine met his gaze for a good long while before snorting.

"Well, you got me there. I mean… I guess it couldn't hurt, and… and, well… he really does want it. God, I hope this is the right thing to do," she sighed again, shaking her head as she returned the phone to her ear. "Sam, you still there?"

_"Yeah I am! Why the hell did you put me on hold for so long? This is important stuff!"_he griped back, and, certainly not for the last time that day, the redhead pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry—I had to get some… 'confirmation' on letting you and Simmons go out and investigate whatever you said you found."

_"Wait—you mean you're okay with it? Are you serious?!Oh my God, thank-you! Oh, man! Hey, Simmons! We're good to go!"_

"Sam, _wait_!" she shouted, and, by some miracle, she grabbed his attention. "What about Carly? What did she have to say about this? You _did_ talk to her, right?"

He waited much too long to sheepishly reply, _"Um… well… No, but I will as soon as she gets back! Don't worry about that, alright? I got that handled. Okay?"_

_No not okay._"God dammit… Look, just… just don't screw things over with her, alright? This week has been bad enough. And… ugh… Okay, I'm going to send you back-up, alright? If it was just you and 'Bee, then it might be okay, but you've got Simmons with you, too, and this could put you in danger with the 'Cons. Until backup gets to the apartment _don't go_, got it?"

_"Hell yeah! I got it! God, thank-you so much, 'Cat! You're the best! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!"_the young man all but squealed on the other line. Catherine ended the call before she could hear any more, and let her head fall into her hands. Her father rubbed her back in comfort, but it didn't do much good. Her worry meter was practically about to burst, but her father was right; Sam needed a chance if only to show NEST wasn't the life he would want. It wasn't as "heroic" as he believed, and he needed to see he was fine how he was already. He didn't need to prove himself, and maybe this would help him see that. Or it would do the exact opposite and prove he belonged with them, but Catherine didn't want him here in the line of fire of Decepticons. It was one thing if it was _her_, but Sam? She'd almost lost him once already.

"Why does life have to be so freaking confusing, Dad?" she groaned between her fingers.

Lennox chuckled softly, "Because life is shit. That's why. No use sitting and grumping about it, though."

"Yeah, I know. Give me another minute and I'll get that back-up going."

"Who do you plan on sending, anyways?"

"Sideswipe I want to send for sure. I know he'll keep the two of them safe. I'll try maybe Sunstreaker, but I don't know. Otherwise, maybe one of our reconnaissance units or maybe 'Blue. We need the main line up here in case of attack, so no big guns like Ironhide or Chromia."

"Sounds good," the brown-haired man nodded, and then rubbed her hair affectionately. "Don't stay so worried, kiddo. Have some faith in him."

"Okay," she responded after a few moments and pulled her head from her hands. Her father gave her a comforting smile and then dismissed himself to check up on their training sessions, leaving her alone on the railing. Once he was out of sight she took in a deep breath of air, clearing the suffocating amount of stress that had built up, and finally moved off the rails. She banished any second thoughts as she altered the frequency on her comm. link.

"Hey, 'Sides, I need a favor…"

**-O-**

Catherine let her body slump over the catwalk railing, not caring it dug into her ribcage. She let out a pathetic whine as she mulled over her earlier decision. Even with her father's encouragement and Optimus' later agreement, she still wondered if it was the right one. At the very least she knew that Sam and Simmons would be safe with Sideswipe, Mirage, and Bumblebee there to act as guards. Well, technically she didn't really care much for what happened to Simmons—he wasn't an asshole in her books anymore, but she still didn't necessarily like him—but he was in on the investigation so he counted on the list of people to take care of. Whatever the case, even though it had been thirty minutes since the two Autobots had left she was fretting. She doubted she would stop until it was over.

"Sideswipe says they're on the road now," Sunstreaker spoke up from beside her and she spared him a quick glance. Normally, he would have made a fuss about not going with his brother, but it had actually been the silver mech who requested his golden Twin remain at the base—specifically to watch over her. Of course, he grumped and whined about it, but it was the general superficial routine and he had calmed down afterwards. He had also yet to leave her line of sight, or, rather, he was making sure she stayed in his. Whatever the case, she didn't mind, and almost considered it a "bonding" moment for them. Not that it meant they were actually bonding with him being so stubborn, but it was close enough.

"Goodie," she huffed, and the golden-armored mech raised an optic ridge at her.

"Why'd you send them if you didn't want to?"

She held up her hand, "Don't. I'm asking it myself enough. Just keep me updated, please."

With a snort Sunstreaker became quiet, and the redhead was actually glad for it. She used the silence to slump down on the catwalk so she wasn't staring at the ground, but rather the open space where a handful of Autobots had gathered. At the moment it was just the Femme Sisters, Ironhide, Bluestreak, and Wheeljack, and they were all mulling over their weaponry. She wished her kids were there with them, but they had been sent on scouting missions to survey for any hidden Decepticon bases in places where the satellites had trouble reaching. So far they'd found nothing, but they weren't scheduled to be back for a few more hours, which was a shame—she would have liked to spend more time with them. They were still a little sore from when she'd brushed them off a week earlier, and it had been slow going to make up for it.

She half-sighed, half-groaned, "Okay. I'm bored. Talk to me."

"I'm here to 'watch' you and give updates, not have 'tea-time' or whatever you humans call it."

"I don't care. As Autobot liaison I order you to talk to me and alleviate my boredom."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Just go do whatever humans do to entertain themselves."

"Ironhide!" Catherine shouted, and both Sunstreaker and the older, black-armored mech looked at her. "Sunstreaker's being a jerk and won't talk to me! Can you fix it?"

"What—hey! You can't do that!" the golden Twin snarled just as a mischievous smile appeared on her lips. He opened his mouth to spout an insult, but was stopped when the Weapons Specialist's hand smacked across the back of his helmet and he turned a glare onto the older mech.

"Stop being such an aft!" he growled, jabbing a finger at the golden mech.

"Oh, come on, Ironhide!"

Chromia rolled up next and smacked his arm, "Don't you back talk your elders, young 'bot!"

"You've _got_ to be kidding!" Sunstreaker groaned while Catherine laughed loudly.

"How about you come talk with us instead of this 'ol lump of slag? His name might be 'sunny' but his mannerism sure isn't!" Arcee chimed as she strolled up close to the redhead.

"Yes, do come over! I can guarantee we'll be far more entertaining than him any day!" Wheeljack added with a laugh.

"Hey! I'm better company than all of you!" Sunstreaker snarled, his armor rising slightly.

Ironhide smirked, "Then prove it."

The golden-armored mech opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped, shut it tight into a scowl, and glared. He promptly let out a long string of curses in Cybertronian, which brought a round of laughter from the group, their plan successful. Catherine joined them, happily giving her brother-in-law a victorious smirk. He, in turn, sent her a venomous glare, but it was ineffective when she burst into another fit of laughter.

"Slaggit it all, _fine_! What do you want to talk about?!" he spat, arms folded. Ironhide glared at him again, meaning for him to unfurl his arms, but Sunstreaker just glared back, refusing.

"Well, actually, this question kind of goes for all of you," she smiled, tapping on the catwalk playfully. "How's it feel to have Sentinel Prime back and all? I mean, I'm always glad for more Autobots, but I know he was a lot more for you guys."

More than a few pairs of optics dimmed, but not out of sadness; rather, there were soft smiles on all but one face in the group, and that was because he had not known Sentinel before now. Some of the expressions did falter, however, and she waited as Ironhide lifted his head to meet her gaze first, awe and respect flooding through his optics.

"It is more wonderful than you know, young one. Sentinel was the one who dragged us from our days of darkness—from when we were but primitive tribes of a disorganized race. It was he who found the Allspark and revived our planet. He was the legend of old brought to life—a descendent of the Primes; a true leader of us all! We would not be the same without him."

"Indeed, we would not. While I built the machine to capture a star, it was his ingenuity that devised it," Wheeljack added as he finally joined them, his optics flickering with memories. "It was a sad day when we thought he had perished. It was, essentially, the end of our Golden Age."

"Optimus seems especially glad he's back," the redhead mused and noticed a few looks being exchanged.

Arcee smiled a little, "Well, that's because Sentinel was basically the closest thing Prime might have to… well, what you would call 'father'. Prime never knew his creators, and he came online during a time when the Allspark did not have the energy to create life, and so most younglings were formed from spark bonds, which was extremely rare. But when Sentinel came, he knew Prime was a descendant of the first just like him. It was Sentinel who actually pushed Prime to the path of being a leader and taught him just about everything he knows."

"And now with his return, it is, in a way, reclamation for Prime and for all of us, too. With Sentinel's technology we might be able to reunite the rest of our kind and perhaps build a proper home for ourselves and regain even a small sliver of our former one," the turquoise-armored Femme smiled, optics bright, and the others soon joined her. She paused to look at Sunstreaker, her expression becoming brighter. "You, your bother, and the other younger 'bots born during the war will finally be able to glimpse at what our life was once like."

"So Sentinel Prime's technology will really end the war? We can get rid of all the Decepticons with it?" the golden-armored Twin inquired tentatively.

Ironhide grinned, "No doubts. With the Pillars we can have access to unlimited resources throughout the galaxy, and once we find the Decepticons hideout we can just space bridge in without them even knowing we were coming."

"What about… after, though? You mentioned you'd be able to build a proper home… what did you mean exactly?" Catherine asked even more tentatively than her in-law, and all four Cybertronians looked to her, their optics dampened with guilt.

"Well, we don't mean we're _leaving_, of course," Wheeljack started carefully, chuckling a little at first. He stopped when he saw the redhead's worrisome look had not changed. "W-what we meant was that… well, we can't go back home. Cybertron isn't hospitable—there are no Energon resources there and the Matrix doesn't actually work as a power source like the Allspark did. But… but it's been thought about and, well… we thought maybe we might make a city on the Moon or a station orbiting the Earth or maybe even colonize the planet Mars one day."

Chromia gave her a sympathetic look, "You see… we understand people are… _wary_ of us, and we know it is because of the war and our alien nature. You know this, too. So… we thought perhaps we might go those places, which are neither claimed nor hospitable by your people. That way we might still be close to you all, and certainly some of us would remain here, but, should the rest of our kind come seeking shelter and home, then we will give it, and we know there is not enough room for us here on Earth."

"I… I guess I understand."

"You don't need to get so worked up. Sideswipe wouldn't leave you, and neither would those fly-boys of yours," Sunstreaker snorted as if annoyed by it, but Catherine did not find as such in his blue optics which refused to look at her.

She smiled, even if only a little, "Thanks… and… and you're right. All of you, actually. I didn't really think that far, but… after the war that might be a good idea. It'd give you guys plenty of space, too, and it wouldn't be difficult for you all to come visit, so it could work."

"It would not be for some time, either. While the Pillars provide instantaneous movement of resources and people, it will still take many of your years before we could construct a new home we could permanently settle in," Ironhide added, and the redhead nodded.

"First we got to get rid of the Decepticons," the golden-armored Twin mused.

Chromia's optics hardened a little, "And we will. We're close to finding them—there's only so many more places they could be now."

"Not to mention they're just running like turbo rats," her sister snorted.

"Well, we might have something depending on what Sam finds," Catherine mused as she shrugged. "Probably some traitors we didn't catch, but aren't all that important and from Russia or something."

"So many humans working for the Decepticons is unsettling," Wheeljack rumbled, optics downcast as he rubbed his chin. "I can't work out how they were able to get so many in so little time."

The redhead snorted, "You'd be surprised what humans will do for power. The joke's on them, of course—the Decepticons kill them once their usefulness runs out."

"Hey, Sideswipe says the humans are coming back out. They look freaked out," Sunstreaker stated suddenly and all optics and eyes turned to him, concerned and confused. Before he could say more, Catherine phone rang. Despite the ominousness of it, she pulled it out, and, sure enough, it was Sam calling. She withheld a shiver as she pulled the phone to her ear.

"What'd you find?"

_"You've got to get Sentinel Prime back_now_!"_

"Whoa, hold on—what about Sentinel Prime?" she replied, and at once the Autobots around her perked up.

_"It's Sentinel Prime! The Decepticons are after him! The Decepticons have all the Pillars! You know how he said the Autobots once had hundreds of Pillars? Well, the 'Cons have them and they need Sentinel to power them! They're going to come after him! We have to get him back to NEST!"_

"How do you know? Sentinel said the Pillars were most likely lost in the explos—."

The young man cried out with exasperation, _"You're not listening, Catherine! I know because these Russian astronauts showed me the God damn pictures! The Decepticons were on the Moon at the Ark in nineteen sixty-three! They took the Pillars but they left Sentinel because they needed to bring him back to life, but who could do that? The Allspark! Well, the Allspark's the Matrix now so they needed Optimus to bring him back! That's why they haven't touched it! We have to get Sentinel to safety!"_

"Oh my God," Catherine breathed, her mind whirring as she realized how it all fit together. It made so much sense, but that meant—by God! The Decepticons had planned their finding Sentinel! They had given the enemy the one thing they needed to win! Her eyes shot up to Ironhide, "Get into contact with Optimus and Sentinel—we need them both back here _now_!"

"Already done," the black mech responded as his dimmed optics regained normality. "They're going to rendezvous with Sideswipe's group and return to HQ. The rest of you—hurry and prepare yourselves. We've got a battle coming."

She narrowed her eyes, "You've found Decepticons?"

_"Decepticons?! Are they near us?"_she heard her friend shout out, concerned, but ignored him as Chromia turned towards her grimly.

"Blaster just picked up their signal. They're miles off and, with luck, they won't find Sentinel, but we can't be sure, and we need to be ready to strike out should they find this place, too. You need to warn Commander Lennox as well."

"Shit!" the redhead breathed just before remembering she was still on the phone. "Shit! Sam! Sam, get Sentinel back here right away! I don't care how many speed limits you break. I want you here five minutes ago."

_"We're already on it. Sideswipe says Sentinel will reach us in like thirty seconds and Optimus is only ten minutes behind him."_

"Good. God, be careful, Sam! I have to go, but be careful!"

_"You, too! There he is!"_he shouted before she pulled the phone away.

Like her Autobots companions, she rushed to leave the room. She flew through the halls, not caring she almost ran into more than a few people. Some were already beginning to get curious about the sudden bustle of Autobot activity and looked ready to gear up themselves. However, if they weren't sure right away, they would be after the few minutes it took for Catherine to find her father, shout the news to him through her panting, and for the human Commander to sound the alarm. Everyone was moving then; scrambling to get their gear on and prepare their weapons, including the redhead and her father. Her teammates were nearby at once, and they stuck together as they orchestrated the rushing bands of humans, while Ironhide ordered the Autobots to the main exit hanger to be ready for battle.

Somehow in the midst of the building chaos, the redhead managed to get a hold of Mearing and explain the situation. While they hadn't gotten off to a great start, Catherine knew the Director of National Security needed to hear this. For one, the danger had reached global levels—if the Decepticons got Sentinel, they would have the means to do exactly what the older woman had feared. Needless to say, Mearing wasn't happy, but she understood the severity of it all and would be joining them. The redhead told her it wasn't a good idea to come—rather, she would have the older woman start preparations to help protect the people, but the Director was insistent and would be there not long after Sentinel would arrive.

_If_he was going to arrive.

Catherine felt her chest tighten when Sunstreaker suddenly announced Sideswipe and the others were under attack by Decepticons they called "Dreads". Even worse was the darkening of many mechanical faces and Ironhide shouting for he, Sunstreaker, and Chromia to head out at once—their three strongest in the building. She raced down to the bottom just as they left and followed them out to the open lot of the hangar where she just barely caught glimpse of a black truck, turquoise motorcycle, and yellow Lamborghini skid around the corner and take off.

_"Shit_," she breathed, running both hands through her hair, and then looked around at the confused, frantic faces of NEST workers. "Guys! Stop running around! Create a perimeter around the building and watch for Sentinel! The priority is getting him safely underground!"

Her words worked, and their fright was filled with purpose. More guards rushed to the outside, weapons and armor equipped, while the rest began to prep their armored vehicles in the hangar. The other Autobots, too, were preparing and started making their way out. While there were civilians about watching, that was no longer an issue; they had to make sure Sentinel got back.

"Catherine! Do you see them yet?" her father called out as he jogged over with Fig, Anthony, and Jackson.

She shook her head, "No, not yet. How many 'Cons has Blaster found?"

"The ones near Sentinel were the closest, but there's more popping up around here and he detected some on other continents, too. I got the Aerialbots to go and check it out."

"Something doesn't feel right about this. I can feel it—that gift, y'know?" Fig murmured, shifting nervously beside the trio.

Anthony smacked his arm, "Don't say that, man! Shit's crazy enough as it is right now!"

"We're ready to protect him, anyways. I just got back from checking on the east side, and they say the others are covered, too," Jackson nodded, and Catherine felt some relief flow through her.

"Alright, me and Catherine will stay out here. Anthony, you take west. Fig, south, and Jackson east. You guys are Captains, got it? As soon as you see Sentinel, radio and cover for any 'Cons. Once he's in I want teams deployed to search for any other enemy units," Lennox ordered, gesturing to each of them.

"Aye, aye, boss! Be careful and good luck!" the Italian saluted before hustling off, calling on a few others to follow him. Their Asian and Mexican teammates did much the same as they, too, rushed off to cover their sides. The redhead and her father, on the other hand, moved towards the entrance gates where they watched the streets anxiously with their fellow soldiers. Behind them, the remaining Autobots except for Blaster and Wheeljack, both of whom were still inside, watched just as nervously, their weapons ready. They stayed that way for what felt forever and then—a screech of tires and a blur of yellow.

Bumblebee's vehicle form zipped through the open gates and skidded to a quick halt, allowing Sam to clamber out. Catherine embraced him at once, asking if he was alright, which he was beyond being a little freaked out. He then gestured to the entrance where Sentinel came rolling through and hurried to the back where the Autobots served as a wall for him. Sideswipe, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, and Chromia were only seconds behind and they all filed in quickly, Lennox waving them through and then ordering the gate closed.

"We've got Decepticons everywhere—they chased all the way here!" Sam shouted, looking too Catherine and Lennox.

The older man held his hands out to calm him, "We know. We've got our whole team deployed looking for them."

"Guys, let's get Sentinel locked up inside!" Catherine shouted as she jogged over to the Autobots while they all transformed. "We've got to get him out of the open!"

"Yeah, yeah—you've got to guard him, Lennox. He's the key to the whole thing," the young, dark-haired man continued, using his hand to emphasize the importance of his words to the Commander. Before Lennox could let Sam know he already knew that, too, their attention was pulled to Sentinel who transformed and turned to them, a strange look upon his face.

"Indeed, I am," the great Prime spoke, his voice much darker than before and his gaze less kind as he looked upon them. Catherine felt an involuntary shiver go up her spine, and almost all the Autobots turned to the ancient mech, confused and wondering why he wasn't going into safety. With dark, glazed optics, Sentinel rumbled, "What you must all realize, my Autobot brothers, is that we were never going to win the war. And so, for the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made… with _Megatron_."

Before anyone could comprehend his final words, Sentinel Prime spun, his arm transforming at the same time. No one could move fast enough as they watched his newly-formed arm gun point at the center of Ironhide's back and fire. The black-armored Autobot choked on a pained cry as he fell to his knees, clutching at his chest. His side was blown apart next, and he collapsed completely. His cries of sorrow and confusion went unheard as Sentinel loomed over him, optics devoid of any compassion as they watched Ironhide's armor begin to turn to crumbling rust and the humans around him began to flee.

The Autobots, however, did not, and as the traitorous Prime raised his gun to make the final blow, Chromia let out a ferocious scream and charged. Sentinel regarded her with a scowl as she leaped upon him, firing rapid, unfocused shots. Few blows hit, but even those that did were fruitless; at most they dented his stronger armor, and he brushed them off with a snort. In return, he swung his arm, slamming into the Femme's smaller body. She let out a pained cry as she was thrown into the container just behind her spark mate. Before she could rise, the Prime aimed and fired another shot. The blow tore through her torso and she fell forward in silent agony. She managed to lift herself, but was left be as the Prime moved his attention to his latest foe—the smaller Twins Skids and Mudflap. As he dealt with them, Chromia reached out weakly to the crumbling frame of Ironhide, whom reached back even more weakly. Their fingertips brushed and their sparks giving one final, bright flicker before both collapsed and their frames decomposed to rust.

"Your courage is admirable, Autobots, but foolish," the Prime spoke as he crushed the small, green-armored twin beneath his pede. His red twin lay offline not far away, and Skids spent a long, sorrowful moment staring at Mudflap's lifeless optics before firing fruitlessly at his attacker. Even as those blasts and those of the other Autobots struck him, Sentinel's frame, forged from stronger, ancient metals, made it so he had no trouble aiming his gun at the green-armored Autobot and turning his cranium to rusted pieces.

All the while Catherine could not bring herself to move; she could not even bring herself to scream as the other humans and Autobots had done so. She had been forced to the ground when one of the blasts struck a container nearby, and she was unable to make her legs rise as she watched the ancient Prime slaughter his fellow Autobots. She felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest as she saw Ironhide and Chromia degrade to—to _nothing_, and then Skids and Mudflap…God, they were gone! Just _gone_!

Her eyes widened when Sentinel Prime finished and turned his optics upon the rest of them. She vaguely recalled hearing her name among the screams, but she still could not move as he stepped closer. Time slowed as the blue orbs scoped the area and the gun fired, causing the ground and walls to burst into fire and concrete. Fire was returned and, at last, the Prime seemed to feel it when a blow to his shoulder made him flinch. His scowl deepened, he fired again, and then his optics lowered—right to where Catherine lay.

At last her legs regained life and she quickly scrambled up, but, before she could go even a few steps the wall beside her burst and she was thrown back, debris bruising and cutting into her flesh. She heard more screams—some of her name—but soon lost them to the deafening ring in her ears as she tried to stand. It was too difficult at first, but she managed seconds later, and, still dazed, looked out at the mass of Autobots and NEST soldiers in front of her. On all their faces were fear, horror, betrayal, and worry. Their mouths were moving, too, and she could swear two of them spelled her name, but she wasn't sure. And then they were suddenly far below her as she felt her body squeezed by five metal fingers. Her mind couldn't work it out at first; even as she turned her head and found the ancient Prime's face there, although he was not focused upon her. She followed his optics to the soldiers before her, which had finally stopped firing, but looked even more concerned.

"-ender now, Autobots, or I will kill her and everyone else here," Sentinel Prime's voice filtered through the ringing, and suddenly the world was back to normal.

"No! Catherine! _Catherine_!" Sideswipe screamed, and aimed to charge forward. The only thing that stopped him was Sunstreaker throwing his body in the way and Arcee grabbing one of his arms.

The redhead's heart skipped a beat, "Sideswipe, _no! Stay back!_ All of you! Stay back! Do what he says!"

"Yes, listen to your '_liaison_'. She speaks wisely. Now, retreat peacefully or none of you will escape here alive. I do not wish to shed any more Energon than I already have."

"No! Let her go, you fragger! _I'll kill you_!" the silver mech roared again, but his brother and the last Femme's grip were strong as they pulled him back.

"Catherine!" shouted another voice, but it was not her bond mate—rather it was Sam, and the redhead looked down at her friend. He was scraped and weathered, but he was alright, and held back by her father, whose eyes were full of worry and regret. Lennox knew he couldn't come for her—knew that none could come for her— and it pained him. However, Catherine knew it was the right choice. Even if she was bound to be killed regardless of the outcome, it was the right decision.

"Dad! Take Sam and the others and get out of here! A-and, Sideswipe! You go, too! I'll be okay! I promise! Just go! All of you!" she shouted back, although her eyes stung with hot tears.

The silver mech shook his head as he fought against his restraints, "No! I won't!"

"Sunstreaker! Get him out of here! Take care of him and the others!" she cried out to the golden-armored mech, whom, with his optics locked onto her eyes, nodded.

"Everyone! Move! Retreat!" Sunstreaker roared as he forced his brother back further, and, at last, the others complied. Catherine watched them and the human soldiers flee, too. Only Sam and Lennox waited, both with desperation in their eyes, but, they, too, fled out of view in the end when Sentinel fired a warning shot. The redhead felt her chest twist tighter as she watched them leave—particularly Sideswipe, whose optics, so full of despair, had nearly made her burst. However, caught in Sentinel Prime's grasp, she contained it. She breathed in deeply to help, and, summoning her courage, looked back at the mech with a glare.

"Well, they're gone. Are you going to kill me now, too?"

"No," was all he said before turning around with her still in his grasp. She was silent as he walked into the hanger, but cried out when he began to fire at everything. Anyone still in the room was blown away along with their vehicles and weaponry, which exploded in a terrible display of fire and metal. She did her best to scream for soldiers to run away and get back, but some did not heed her call. They were dealt with soon enough, and she was forced to watch as their life was torn away from them. She withheld her tears and cries of despair as the ancient Prime plowed his way through to the back of the building.

Catherine knew what he wanted at once, even before he aimed his gun and fired at the massive vault door. As soon as he was able, he tore the circular structure free and stepped inside. Again, the redhead was at his mercy and could only watch as he picked up all four pillars and hooked them to his armor. The way back out was equally destructive, but even worse was the sight of the people she had hoped had left and the Director herself appearing on the remaining catwalks and hallways. She screamed for them to run, too, although some were destroyed along with the building's structures. Her father and teammates were spared, but she could not help fearing they had been greatly harmed or that the Autobots would be waiting, too, and more would die. God, she couldn't bear the thought of losing any more—especially not…

"You _bastard_!" she hissed, pounding at his hand once he left out into the open once more. There were, thankfully, no more forces waiting for them, and Sentinel was silent while his armor shifted around her. Catherine panicked only for a few moments before she found herself within his vehicle form, unscathed. Where the Pillars were, she didn't know; all she knew was that she was his prisoner, although the reason for that she did now know, either.

With a snarl, she punched his dashboard, "What have you done, Sentinel?!"

"What must be done for my people."

"You just murdered your people!"

"In time, the others will understand, and so will you."

"What do you mean? Hell, why haven't you just killed me yet!?" she barked back, eyes narrowing.

"You shall see soon enough, human," the ancient Prime rumbled, and it did nothing to appease Catherine. Rather, it made the sickening dread in her stomach increase tenfold. She wrapped her arms around her sides tight, trying to quell the fear, but found it useless. She could only gaze out at the broken and burned streets, wondering and praying the others made it okay. And, although she knew they should do the exact opposite, she hoped they would come for her.

With a soft whimper she shuddered.

* * *

><p><strong>LXXIII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Well. I imagine many of you want to kill me right now. Well, I hate to say it, but... yeah, Ironhide is dead. I kind of foreshadowed he eventually would die way back when 'Cat was at the S7 base and mentioned the sadness about living when others died bit. Sure, not a bit foreshadow, but... it's there. Now, before you get too mad... Just wait until the 2nd to last chapter. You'll learn a bit more about WHY I decided to end up killing Ironhide and Chromia. The Twins die, too, as they do in the book. It really helped make them much better, and it was a heroic, yet fruitless death for them :c_

_And so Sentinel's betrayal begins, and not only does he have the Pillars, but both Catherine and the Matrix, too! Why did he take both of them, you ask? Well. If you've read the last few chapters you might just be able to figure it out yourself, but fear not! It will be explained even if you are stumped right now. There is a lot of stuff going to happen next chapter and shit literally (okay, not _literally_) hits the fan for the Autobots and Catherine. There will be a lot of bad things happening and we get a look into different 3rd person POV than Catherine's! Also, the re-emergence of some characters and new ones are met!_


	74. Caterwaul

**TMWolf: **_Alrighty! I'm back in college now, but with my story already all finished up, updating on time is no problem! :D Anyways, here's the next chapter and, boy, does some good stuff happen! Of course, by "good", I mean "awful", TEE HEE. I'm a terrible person, I know. Anyways, we're not going to start right off with Catherine, but we will end with her~ Prepare for some devastation and chaos, my friends, because it is coming!_

_Before that, though, today's song is from: And You Will Know Us By The Trail of Dead (yes, this is seriously their name) - Caterwaul. Thought the title fit PERFECTLY for this chapter~_

_And now for review replies to my lovely reviewers! :D_

_**Agent 0r4ng3**: The death of any awesome character is horrible :/ Aaand well, as to why he took her... you'll see very shortly! Ooh, really? xD Well, I like to think 'Cat is... different? Eh, I dunno. She's kind of stuck/forced to take certain decisions right now. So... eh. Dern right Sentinel is an aft! It sucks it takes so long to get what's coming to him... Sunny is so easy to out maneuver sometimes xD;; It makes him adorable. Hmm... Well, I make mentions of what goes on AFTER the battle in the epilogue, but I won't go into depths... DO YOUR SCHOOLWORK, FOO. Get that done first so you have lots of leisure time! :D  
><em>

_**Cascadenight**: Yes, Ironhide! Unfortunately :c Just wait on them for a few more chapters. You'll really see why I let them go in the end... And oooh, really? Isn't Steve Jablonsky amazing?! (He did the score) Yay for putting you on the edge of your seat! I did my job right! xD Thanks so much and I will do my best!  
><em>

_**Chippr**: Sorrrrrry! I'm awful about cliffhangers, but just wait for Friday! That's when I update! :)  
><em>

_**Coka Cookie Cola**: Oooh? I'm guessing because you're from Canada? ;) Ha ha, well, it was a close-by place, so I figured it would be awesome xD I enjoyed Vancouver myself, sooo Canada's nice~ Well, being the NEST-Autobot liaison does have its perks when dealing with frustrating brothers-in-law ;)  
><em>

_**Heavenslilagl420**: Thanks so much! Aaaand nooo! The story would be done in less than two weeks! xD;; I will do my best to keep it up and I hope you enjoy this one, too! :)  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247**: And the shit don't stop any time soon :D Exactly! I love G1 because it IS so ridiculous! xD Poor Elita-1 :c I feel so bad still for killing her... Sweden knows what's up. Oh, Smokey will NOT disappoint xD Well, for now he will, but that's for things beyond him :P BAGEL SHOP IS LEGIT. AND DELICIOUS. Hey. 'Cat's gotta get Sunny to work with her SOMEHOW. Using Ironhide is perfectly legal. YES. I KILLED THEM. I DID IT. I HAD TO. I HAD TO KILL THEM ALL. I KNOW IT'S AWFUL, BUT I HAD TO. Wait- you didn't think 'Cat would be captured? Well, then you might not expect the reason why! xD And yessssss, yessssss! FLIP THE TABLES. LET THE FLIPPING FLOW THROUGH YOU.  
><em>

_**Jazz is My Lil Ninja**: Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! :) I promise to update every Friday!  
><em>

_**Kohana Maru**: Ha ha; looks like Fanfic wants to make things very difficult for you! xD His weapon is most definitely cruel! It many-a Cybertronian's fear to rust! It's basically they're body corroding away slowly, with nothing they can do about it! Just imagine if our bodies did that- and we can shut off pain like they do! D: It's awful... And, yes, lovestrong 'til the end, those two. Now, at the very least, they might find some peace in the Well of Sparks. :c What does he have planned for 'Cat, indeed! And, uh, in the MOVIE he gives the Matrix back to Optimus, but, in MY version, he keeps it. Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough at the beginning of the chapter...  
><em>

_**Lovely Rain Dancer**: Yeah, they did die together, soo they kind of got some final moments... And yes, I could not just leave one alive. It would have been too cruel. "Bond" might be a little... much for Sunny and Catherine xD;; BUT IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH, SO WE'LL TAKE IT. As for the theory... Well, it depends on the writers own theories on twin sparks since there's not much on "bondmates" in actual TF lore. In regards to MY fic... with the "theory" I have, they do NOT share bondmates because their sparks aren't EXACTLY alike. However, if a writer establishes that their sparks ARE the same, then I would agree to it, although I don't particularly like the whole "threesome" thing that generally happens because of it. Soo... personally, I don't think they share bondmates, but I will adhere to the writer's ideas in a story when reading.  
><em>

_**Madsluads**: Hopefully you're caught up by now when you read this for your ch. 28 reply: Yes! That's where the inspiration came from! ;) I'd been playing quite a bit of Assassin's Creed at the time, sooo yeah xD It's like a hidden blade and they are awesome! It's generally all I use until I get to the "brutes" and have to use my sword or pistol/bow/etc.!  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry**: Ha ha, I love that! xD And um... I counter with: CUTE DOG VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE! Who DOESN'T want to shoot Sentinel right now, am I right? And he won't get what's coming to him for some time :/_

_**Pitstop96: **No he did not! I told you there would be changes! :D Of course it's depressing! It makes the betrayal all the worse! :D I admit... I do feel bad for killing Ironhide, Chromia, and the smaller Twins. But... it had to be. No comment on powers, as usual, but... good on Sideswipe. I wanted those heart strings pulled for him. And thanks so much! I do try to make sure I do the characters right, so it's comforting to know the readers think I do! :) As for Optimus... I don't even know. Seriously. I don't. The movie/book doesn't explain or I just don't remember if the book said so. I'm just going to figure Sentinel wanted to head back early or explore on his own, or Prime stayed behind to think or something. Uh, not THAT kind of "re-emergence", sorry! Umm... No Dylan Gould yet. That's next chapter! :P And new characters are just random goons I bring in xD  
><em>

_**Smandaangel**: Yeah. Yeah I did. Um... here's a... box of... tissues, then? D: -hands them over- I had to keep the Twins' moment, though. They're so underrated at times, but their "death" really made up for all the stupid/annoying stuff they did. Frankly, I kind of HAD TO alter the timeline. It all goes by so fast D: It does make it easier to write like you said, too. Oooh, the shit is definitely going to be hitting that fan, and it's going to keep on doing that for a long time xD;; Oh, 'Sides kick-aft moment will come, but not yet. Not yet...  
><em>

_**.Singer: **Gah, indeed! And more "poor" stuff is coming for him! :c  
><em>

_**Topkicker26**: Aaaaand we got to play together! Sucks we had the lag problem, but, hey- it still went okay! :D It was fun to meet and play with you! And ha ha, well, then I'm not "original" either since I used my name on here, too! xD -high fives back- HE'S SO COOL. I NEED TO FINISH WFC SO I CAN BUY FOC AND BEAT THAT ONE, TOO~ YES. I KILLED IRONHIDE. CRY. CRY MY FRIEND. I WILL SPLASH IN THE POOLS OF YOUR TEARS. -laughs maniacally-  
><em>

_**VanillaSnowdrops**: And now you don't have to worry about possibly missing an update! xD It's all on Friday! Ha ha, yessss! Mrs. Weasely was awesome for that! lol yeeeah, I do make it sound like that, but I can't help myself! xD I love the scruff! My Dad had the whole stubbly/short beard and it was ticklish, too, tee hee! YES. I KILLED IRONHIDE. I DID IT BECAUSE I HAD TO. YOU'LL SEE ONE OF THE REAL REASONS WHY AT THE END. Sunny's sassiness it is! xD It suits him, ha ha. And, uh... you might want to... stop before the model runway thing LOL xD;; Where is he taking 'Cat you ask?! Why does he have the Matrix? Will cat be used as the Allspark? is he bringing her to Megsy? YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER! :D DON'T THROW ICECREAM **CONES**. JEEZ. -manages to catch and eats; throws you a **CARTON** of icecream instead-  
><em>

_Now onto the show/story!_

_P.S. "text" = Cybertronian_

* * *

><p><p>

**LXXIV.** Caterwaul

* * *

><p>Optimus transformed slowly amongst the blackened wreckage of bodies and metal, a torrent of sorrow and rage in his optics. He looked around, taking in the chaos, and gingerly touched the burnt remains of a helicopter. On one of the remaining catwalks he could vaguely hear the National Security Director's accusations, but it was nothing compared to the deafening silence that had consumed the hangar. His spark ached within his chassis, and his clenched fists shook while his darkened his optics and his head fell.<p>

_"Prime,"_ a weary voice spoke from behind him and he turned to find Ratchet. Beyond the medic were the others, slowly emerging from one of their hallways. All were just as exhausted, though intact, and it both relieved and made his spark twist more. He also noticed the lack of more than a few, and looked to his old friend. Ratchet didn't need to say anything; he only released a deep vent of air and, optics downcast, shook his head.

Optimus sighed sorrowfully, _"May they rest peacefully within the Allspark."_

The others bowed their head much the same, some seething in their silence instead of mourning, but it was all they could do now. Perhaps later, they could properly honor their deaths, but in this dark hour there was no time for it. Even their small moment wasn't to last, either, as all were distracted by the whine of jets and transforming gears.

Outside in the ruined courtyard, four Seekers landed, and immediately rushed over. Their optics were wide and frantic as they relayed their report: Decepticons sighting everywhere. They were able to handle some, but they'd heard strange things from the radio and hurried back. It was then they finally realized the state of the hangar around them and became silent. Their wings and shoulders drooped as they stared at the wreckage.

"What…. What happened…?" Skydive murmured with a shake to his voice as he took a single, small step forward.

"Sentinel betrayed us," Hound spat, fists clenched and optics burning into the ground.

"What? But—but—," Fireflight stammered, but was interrupted as Silverbolt moved closer, his optics scanning the area for something he could not find.

"…Where is Mother?" he asked, and, while his brothers began to look frantically as well, the other Autobots flinched. The larger, gray Seeker understood at once and despair appeared on his faceplate. He backed up, head shaking and wings falling. His brothers noticed and began to understand, too, but withheld their despair behind a silent mask.

_"I'm going after her!"_ a third voice spoke up, and they looked back to the hall where Sideswipe finally emerged, his optics cold and hardened as he rushed off on his wheels towards the exit. Sprinting after him was Sunstreaker, whom quickly snatched his brother's arm and swung him back. The golden-armored Twin then pushed the silver mech into the near wall, glaring right at him.

_"And what? Get yourself killed! It's suicide to go alone!"_ Sunstreaker snarled.

Sideswipe shoved him off roughly, _"I won't abandon her! And I don't care if you don't like her of if any of you don't either. I'll go alone if I have to, but I am going to get her back!"_

_"You slagging idiot!"_ his twin growled as the silver mech flew past him once more. Sunstreaker quickly grasped his arm yet again, but didn't simply push him into the wall. This time he planted his feet and threw his brother over his shoulders, slamming him into a pile of charred metal. Before Sideswipe could rise, the golden-armored mech was on him, pinning him down so that he couldn't move. Optics hard, but determined, he spoke again, _"I am not going to let you offline yourself! And you and I both know she wouldn't want you to, either!"_

_"You don't know anything!"_

_"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe—stop!"_ Arcee shouted, reaching out to the golden Twin, but was shoved back into Mirage, who caught her.

_"Hey! Guys! Stop!"_ Bumblebee cried out next, but was ignored as Sideswipe suddenly let out a roar and kicked his brother off. Sunstreaker rolled up at once and lunged, tackling the silver mech's waist. The other Autobots quickly jumped out of the way as the two tumbled over debris. Any humans nearby quickly screamed and fled before they could be squished, and much uproar began around the catwalks. The two Autobots ignored them, though, and continued to punch and kick and struggle. It was only ended when Sunstreaker finally gained some footing and chucked Sideswipe into the ground, sending the silver mech rolling. He would have followed up, but all movement—both Autobot and human—ceased when Optimus Prime rose to his full height.

_"That is _enough_!"_ he roared, causing the walls to shake with the echoes, and all looked to him. Sideswipe was the only one who dared to glare at his commander.

_"Don't try to stop me, Optimus!"_ he growled and would have attempted to leave again had the Prime not turned such a ferocious gaze upon him that his wheels froze.

_"Sideswipe, you will desist at once,"_ he spoke, and his tone suggested that it would not be wise to disobey him. Still, the silver mech did not back down.

_"How can you ask that!? He killed Ironhide and Chromia and Skids and Muflap! He took Catherine and will kill her too! Are you just going to let their deaths be in vain!? You would abandon Catherine so easily?!"_

Optimus optics darkened, "Never."

Despite his earlier frenzy, Sideswipe flinched and could no longer meet his commander's gaze. He cursed loudly as he turned away, his spark raging with silent agony. Sunstreaker placed a hand upon his shoulder, but it was promptly shrugged off. His brother still remained beside him, although his optics looked to Optimus along with the others. The hardness of the blue orbs did not falter, though, and the Autobot Commander looked to all of them as he would before many battles on their home world.

_"Sentinel has betrayed us. He has slaughtered our brothers and sisters and taken a dear comrade from us. This cannot stand, and it will not. Furthermore, he has the Pillars. I can only imagine what he might do, but whatever he intends, it _must _be stopped," _he began, his voice deep and determined. _"Any wounded will remain here to be treated by Ratchet. Any and all that are able will move out. This is both an assault and rescue mission. Shoot to kill. Is that understood?" _

"Where is that fragger now?! We can fly over and get rid of him right now!" Air Raid spat as he charged forward.

_"Don't be so reckless, youngling! Sentinel Prime is no easy foe. He has tangled with more Seekers than you will ever see and his armor is made from Cybertranium. To take him alone—even with your brothers—is foolish!" _Ratchet barked back, subduing the flier some.

_"He's right. Not to mention he has Catherine. We have to wait until she is cleared before we can attack," _Bluestreak added and was backed with nods.

Blaster spoke next, _"There's also interference with his location. I was able to follow him for an Earth-mile, but now he's dark."_

"Then let us go out and scout for him! We'll be able to find him much faster!" Skydive shouted, wings flying up, and his brothers nodded in agreement. Others moved to speak, but were cut off as all their comm. links came to life.

—_Smokescreen to HQ! Smokescreen to HQ! Do you read?—_

_ "Smokescreen!?" _Mirage shouted and quickly relayed as such to the Autobot liaison.

—_Slaggit all, finally! I haven't been able to reach you any of you since I caught wind of the Decepticon. And then I just saw Sentinel speeding away a few kliks ago! He wouldn't answer and then more signals picked up in my area…—_

–_You saw Sentinel!? Smokescreen, where!?—_ Sideswipe replied quickly, but was silenced again when Optimus gave him a harsh look.

The Prime took over the connection, —_Smokescreen, relay your location and remain where you are. We are going to meet you. Do not attract any attention. –_

—_Sir! Relaying coordinates now and entering stealth mode. I will continue to keep track of Sentinel's signal as well—_

"_Autobots, prepare to roll out."_

There were no arguments nor any reluctant faces as the group of Autobots began to move outside, Sideswipe and the Aerialbots at the lead. Optimus aimed to leave as soon as the last of his troops were out in the open, but was stopped when two different voices—these ones lacking a mechanical ring—called out for him. He turned to find both Commander Lennox and Samuel Witwicky racing over, confused and concerned. He ordered his troops to wait as he crouched down, bringing his optics to their eye level.

"Prime, what's going on? Where are you going?" the older man inquired, gesturing to the other Autobots.

"We are going after Sentinel. I fear he will activate the Pillars soon for some unknown purpose, and we cannot wait for your men to be ready."

Lennox stepped closer, "You know where Sentinel is?!"

"Smokescreen sighted him not long ago. We are going to pursue."

"Shit! We have too many wounded to get a proper force together. It'll take us hours before we can go after that bastard!" the brown-haired man snarled, kicking brutally at a broken piece of metal.

"This may very well be a time when you should not follow us, Lennox. Rather, evacuate the city. Get as many humans out as you can. If we are unable to prevent Sentinel's use of the Pillars in time… he may very well bring destruction upon this place or even the entire country."

The human Commander's eyes widened, "Shit, shit, shit! Alright. We'll do that. You just better stop those Pillars. You've got to bring down Sentinel and—"

"And you've got to get Catherine back!" Sam shouted, to which Prime nodded. "You have to take me with you, too! I have to help her!"

"Samuel, your courage is admirable, but this is not something you can join us on. It is far too dangerous for you," the mech replied with a hint of sternness.

"No! No! I have to! I have to go and save her!"

With a sigh, Prime stood and turned away from him, "I am sorry, Sam, but we will not take you."

The young man moves to race after him, but it was William Lennox who grabbed both his arm and pulled him back. Sam still tried to race after, tossing and turning in the older man stronger grip. He could not free himself, though, and could only watch as the group of Autobots transformed and took off; the Aerialbots to the sky, and the rest on the ground. Bumblebee and Prime were the last to do so; the latter with a stoic, yet pained expression, and the former looking at Sam apologetically and also an unspoken request to stay safe. Sam called out to his friend, but the yellow scout transformed and sped off, leaving the young man with Lennox.

"Sam! Stop! Calm down!" the Commander shouted, turning Sam so that their eyes met. "You can't go with them."

He wrung his arms free at last, "I have to, Lennox! I have to! That asshole has Catherine! He has her because of _me_! If I hadn't brought him here—God, if I hadn't been such an idiot this wouldn't have happened! I have to help her! I have to tell her I'm sorry! I have to! I have to tell her!"

"You think I don't want to go with them, either!?" the older man growled, silencing the young man, whom stared in shock. He watched as Lennox's eyes closed painfully. "You think I like knowing my daughter's in the hands of some fucking killing machine that might do God-knows-what to her!? You think that doesn't make me want to drive out there and kill him myself? But I can't, Sam! I can't. I can't do it alone and my teams are out of commission right now. I can only sit here and pray Optimus and the others pull through."

"B-but, Lennox—we have to do _something_! We have to save her!"

"What the hell do you think you're going to do then? Run out there with a gun and start shooting? They'll _kill you_, Sam, and then where will you be? How are you going to help her if you're _dead_? And I know for a fact she doesn't want that. She doesn't want any of us to die, but if we go after them right now, that's what's going to happen."

The young man looked at Lennox pleadingly, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Get out of here, Sam. Go back to your apartment, get Carly and your parents, and get out of here. This place might be going to hell soon and the best thing you can do is leave. Do you understand?"

Sam stared into the NEST commander's eyes for a long, long time. Whatever he was searching for, Lennox didn't know, but he hoped his words had gotten through, and, after what felt forever, he was sure they had. The young man nodded. He let Sam go then, and watched him race off. Once he was out of sight, Lennox collapsed onto the burnt remains of a vehicle seat. His head fell to his hands where, had he been made of lesser metal, he might have let out a sob. Instead, he let his forehead lay there for a few moments before he ran his fingers through his hair, stood up, and raced back off into the hangar.

**-O-**

"Remove yourself from my interior, human. We are here," Sentinel Prime rasped as his vehicular for came to a steady stop.

Catherine, having brought her knees up to rest her head on them and think a while ago, looked up and at once narrowed her eyes. They were at the Lincoln Memorial, but why? Granted, she'd been asking "why" a lot in the past few hours, and, as expected, she hadn't gotten any answers. Even when she'd smacked the Prime across the dashboard he had remained silent, just steadily driving along the roads. Unfortunately, there had been no chance for escape, and so she had been forced to endure the grating silence while hoping the Autobots might follow after them. She knew they had nothing to track them—she'd stupidly forgotten to reattach her comm. link when she changed into her NEST battle gear—but she still hoped they might find them, even if only by luck.

With a sigh she swung her legs towards the opened door, "The _least_ you could do after everything you've done is refer to me by my _name_."

"If a craftsman does not name his tools of trade save for their purpose, what need have I to use _yours?_" the mech spoke as he transformed and looked down upon her.

"Wait—what do you mean?" she asked quickly, a flicker of worry passing through her. She was ignored yet again, however, this time in favor of the mech reaching for the Pillars hooked to his frame. He set them on the ground carefully and began to open them by crushing their locks. The redhead glanced warily between Sentinel and the space around them. His optics were fixated on the pillars, which were slowly levitating their way up from the cases, and, while the buildings were too far, she might make it to the tree line. If she could get to that, then maybe she could get away. For whatever reason, he'd kept her alive, which maybe meant he needed her for whatever he planned. If that was the case, then she definitely needed to get away.

_It's now or never_, she thought quickly, heart beat skyrocketing as she kept her eyes on Sentinel and took a step back.

"That would not be a wise move, human," the Prime rumbled, though his optics were still focused on the Pillars. Her heart skipped a beat, but she turned anyways.

"Well, I am human!" she shouted back as she took off at a sprint. However, the red-armored mech did not even look in her direction. He did not need to care, as two aerial crafts shot by overhead, far too close to the ground. Catherine skidded to a halt as she looked up, mouth agape, and yelped when the two metal constructs transformed and landed just feet from her. Her eyes widened as she met the pair of burning, red optics, and her legs quickly back peddled as the larger of the two reached for her.

"No! No! No!" she wailed as she fell, narrowly avoiding their grasp. She scrambled up as fast as she could and shot the other way. Unfortunately, the only other way ended up essentially throwing herself into Sentinel's leg, which, in turn, brought her into his grasp. He had removed all the Pillars by then, and so was free to grasp her firmly in his hand while the six objects floated around him. With a snort he looked to their two new guests and held the redhead out the larger of the two.

"Take the human, Megatron."

The Decepticon leader gave her a toothy grin as he wrapped his claws around her, "So good to see you again, fleshling."

"Can't say I feel the same, rusted tin-can!" she spat back, but then hissed as the sharp metal dug into her stomach.

"Megatron, she is _not_ to be harmed. We will need her for our plans," the Prime barked, optics narrowed. The Decepticon regarded the red-armored mech for a moment before snorting. He complied, however, and loosened his grip, which Catherine was grateful for. She touched at her stomach gently, but her suit had prevented the metal edges from cutting into her skin.

Starscream sniffed, "What use is a human to us? Why not just be rid of her? The Autobots would be in such despair if we did."

"She is of more use than you ever have or will be, Seeker!" Sentinel snapped, and the Decepticon flier flinched back. "Keep her close. I imagine Optimus will be arriving not long after I activate the Space Bridge."

The Prime said nothing else as he turned away from them and walked towards the long, rectangular lake that extended out from the Lincoln Memorial, venturing towards the Washington Monument in the distance. Megatron and Starscream also followed, Catherine still in the Decepticon leader's clutches, though diverted from the course as they reached the lake's edge. While Sentinel remained by the water body, the two Decepticons brought the redhead with them to the actual monument. Their prisoner had to stretch her neck to see what the red-armored traitor was up to, and she could just barely make out the five normal pillars being sent out across the water, where they hovered together in a perfect circle. The remaining red control pillars remained with Sentinel.

"Ah, such a brilliant scheme, my Lord!" Starscream hummed as he turned to face the water. "To think when Sentinel left Cybertron it was to defect!"

"He was meant to rendezvous with me here on Earth before fate waylaid us both," Megatron rumbled as he continued on to the statue of Lincoln.

Catherine fruitlessly tried to shift her body, "Wait—so that means… It really was all planned. Sentinel's revival—the ark's core, and—."

"Yes, fleshling," the Decepticon leader chuckled darkly. "Since our defeat in Egypt, all we have done has been for this moment. It was tedious, but we needed Prime and his Matrix to revive Sentinel without suspicion."

"And it was a most excellent strategy!" the Decepticon Seeker purred.

"Indeed it was, Starscream. And to think, fleshling, all your efforts to stop us have been for naught. I will you give you this; your race is certainly resilient. It will serve you all well in the days to come."

The redhead frowned, "What do you—"

Her words turned to a cry of surprise as the Decepticon suddenly spun and pulled his gun from his back with his free hand. It was promptly aimed at the white face of Lincoln and fired in the next moment, turning the pristine memorial of the past president to dust. Catherine cursed at both the sight and from being jostled around as Megatron pulled himself up onto the remains of the seat and situated himself there comfortably. His arm holding the redhead settled onto the armrests, and it was there she glared at the two of them silently, fists clenched tight. The Decepticon leader regarded her with a snort, which made her looked away with a huff. Her eyes found Sentinel again, whom was readying the Pillars for whatever purposed they served.

"So… he is now your partner, my Lord?" Starscream inquired as he sauntered close, head low in obedience. Catherine couldn't help rolling her eyes with disgust, and she imagined her captor might have done the same based on his tone.

"He is my greatest triumph."

With uncanny timing, Sentinel announced it was time to begin. All eyes and optics turned to the ancient Prime as he placed his hand atop the red control Pillar. However, before he could do so—a flash of red and blue shot out of nowhere. Catherine could barely believe it, and immediately lurched forward just as Optimus Prime reached out towards his former friend and teacher— completely oblivious to those just behind him—and cried out for him to stop. Sentinel merely gave him a look with the remnants of regret as he applied pressure with his hand, and the control Pillar gave out a loud whine. At once, the other five lit up in a bright, blue light that shot up into the sky for many meters before it became too faded to see. Electrical sparks shot between the five lines and crackled loudly with the thrum of power and energy. It started low, but quickly shot upwards, also fading into the sky.

"Here we are. Fight us now," Megatron rumbled as he leaned back into the monument's chair. His new position also loosened his hold upon Catherine, whom took the opportunity to free herself at once. She banged against the Deception's leg on the way down, but she made it—albeit tumbling and knocking her knees on the hard ground in the process—and raced towards the edges of the flat floor. Had she looked, she would have been surprised to find neither captor moved to grab her, but she did not, and so set her sights onto the red-and-blue Prime.

"Optimus!" she cried out, but it was in vain. With a mighty roar, the younger Prime charged at his teacher. The red-armored mech saw, but his work was done, so he turned and ran. Optimus chased after at, while beyond him Autobots, NEST soldiers, and police officers raced onto the scene, armed and ready to fight. However, any hope that might have formed was crushed when, from the pentagon-shaped formation of lights on the lake, metal beings began to emerge. They shot out as many as three at a time, all with red optics and bodies not unlike monstrous beasts of nightmares. They tumbled and rolled on the ground, smashing away trees or anything that came in their way. They raced out into the streets where the carnage continued, and Catherine could not keep "no" from streaming off her lips. It only grew worse as Optimus gave the inevitable call for retreat.

"Catherine!"

The redhead looked to her right and was both relieved and terrified to see her bond mate appear not far away from the steps to the monument. He was alone, though, and she knew not only would he soon be confronted by the amassing army of Decepticons from the Pillars, but he would not be able to reach her.

"Insolent Autobot!" Starscream snarled as he turned and fired a missile at Sideswipe. The silver mech easily dodged and fired his own gun. The shot missed its main target, but still managed to rip off a piece of the Seeker's shoulder armor. The Decepticon hissed, crouched, and fired his rear jet engines so that he shot out at the silver mech and rammed him into the ground.

"No! Sideswipe!" Catherine screamed and rushed towards the other edge. She stopped short, however, when one of the new Decepticons appeared at the bottom of the steps—right in front of her path. The metal being grinned wickedly at her, red optics filled with the lust for blood. She stepped back instinctually, and then spun around when she heard a deep, metallic chuckle come from the Decepticon leader behind her.

"I would not leave this space if I were you, fleshling. Your worth is not known by them, and they will gladly tear you to pieces," Megatron purred, and, although she glared, Catherine sealed her mouth and backed away further from the steps. The Decepticon below her took a step forward, only to flinch when its leader barked something in Cybertronian. It growled unhappily, but turned and—to the redhead's horror—leaped toward where Starscream and Sideswipe were still grappling. She cried out for her bond mate just as he kicked away the Seeker, but he would not be able to defend himself in time before the new Decepticon would reach him.

By some miracle, the silver mech was spared; just as the Decepticon raised his claws to slash through Sideswipe's side, a flash of gold appeared and tackled the 'Con. Sunstreaker tumbled and rolled with his enemy for a good few feet before he finally ended up on top, unsheathed his arm blade, and stabbed the Decepticon through the head. Catherine let relief flicker through her at the sight, but it was subdued when more of the new troops came racing after them and Starscream fired more missiles. The two Twins quickly regrouped, back-to-back, and prepared for battle. Then—another respite; two of the Aerialbots landed from the sky and crushed one Decepticon, while the other narrowly missed doing the same to Starscream.

The Decepticon Seeker scowled as Air Raid lashed out and then fired his own missiles at him, but did not hit their target. Starscream's expression suddenly curved upward into a taunting smirk as his body shifted and took flight. Of course, the green-armored Aerialbot took the bait, shouting for his enemy to come back. Skydive was the other Aerialbot, but he remained with the Twins and fought off the other land-dwelling Decepticons. It was obvious they were being overrun, though; with every passing second more and more mechs emerged from the Pillar's light, and things only became worse as aerial crafts began to emerge from the light. They were huge, bulky, and packing fire power as they unleashed hell onto the landscape. By sheer luck Skydive, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were spared, but they were also forced back. They were not deterred, though, and attempted to move forward again.

"Mom!" Skydive shouted as he grasped the Decepticon which had charged at him, and threw him over his shoulder. He fired his jets and vaulted over the next, coming to the bottom of the steps.

Catherine, hope fluttering again, moved towards her son. Yet again, she was stopped, and, again, it was by Megatron. The Decepticon leader had finally emerged from his throne and fired a blast from his gun. The young Aerialbot managed to avoid a fatal blow, but it ripped away part of his hip and he slipped upon the steps. Catherine cried out and tried to run to him, but the Decepticon leader was faster, and was upon the Autobot Seeker in seconds. Skydive could do nothing as Megatron pressed his heel into the flier's chassis and aimed the gun at his face. Beyond him, Air Raid collided with the ground roughly, and staggered to rise as Starscream landed not far away. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were also being overwhelmed, surrounded again, though they had not suffered injury. The rest of the Autobots and NEST struggled, too, and, even in the darkness, Catherine could see bodies, smoke from fires, lights from explosions, and screams from the dying.

Her mind begged for it all to stop; for all of it to just be a bad dream, but she knew it wasn't. She knew her children and her bond mate and her in-law were about to be killed, and surely so were the rest of her loved ones and family. She had to stop it—but how? She was powerless here! She didn't even have a weapon, and the only reason she was still alive was because they—

_They need me._

Mind whirring fast, she threw her eyes to the piece of shrapnel that had been blown off Starscream. Without a second though she raced over, grasped it tightly, felt it cut into her exposed palms, and sprinted back to the steps.

"Let them go!" she hollered, and the Decepticon leader looked to her, amused. Before he could ask the inevitable question, she pressed the sharp edge of the shrapnel to her neck, right by the jugular. "Let them go or you lose me."

Of all things, Megatron laughed, "You may act brave, but you humans inherently are cowards."

"You think I won't do it?" she barked back and pushed harder. She tried not to wince as the metal pierced through her skin and blood trickled down. "Let them go or I go all the way."

"Stand down!" a third voice rang, and all—both Decepticon and Autobot—stopped to look to the ancient Prime, whom emerged from the tree line, sword and gun in hand. The lower-ranked Decepticons aimed to finish off the Twins, whom were trapped within their circle, but a quick string of Cybertronian from Sentinel stopped them. They did not pull away, though, and kept their weapons trained on the two mechs. While Starscream would have liked to finish off the Aerialbot, whom was now at his mercy, he, too, did not make the killing bow, although kept his missile arm prepped.

"Why let them live? They will only try to hinder us again," Megatron growled, but his tone was not rebellious.

"They are of no worry to us. They are beaten, and may yet see the truth and join us in the future. However, the human is sincere in her threat. Destroying these four is not worth the loss of her usefulness,"Sentinel replied as he came up to Megatron. The Decepticon leader snorted, but looked at Catherine, whom still held the metal piece against her neck, the red stream clear to his optics. Indeed, her eyes were hardened and prepared to go through with her threat, although the mewling mech beneath his foot begged for her not to. It was almost amusing how they pleaded to her—even that silver one, whom seemed the most desperate.

"Very well,"the Decepticon leader snorted and removed his heel from the Aerialbot, although his gun was still trained on him. _"Decepticons! Let them run. They are not worth our Energon."_

Sentinel turned to the Autobots, "I would suggest you all leave, lest you find your sparks crushed and your human dead."

"Catherine!" Sideswipe shouted, ignoring the Prime's warning to roll forward. When the Decepticon converged towards him, Sunstreaker quickly grasped his shoulder armor and yanked him back out of their reach. Skydive reached for his mother, too, but was forced to pull back when Megatron fired a shot too close for comfort.

"Mom!" he whined, optics begging for her to come to him.

The redhead shook her head, "No. Go, Skydive. Get Air Raid and the others and go. I don't want you sacrificing yourselves for me. That goes for you, too, Sideswipe! Go! I'll be okay! They won't kill me, so I'll be fine!"

"What—_no_! I won't leave you here!" the silver mech howled back, but could not move with his brother's grip tightening and the 'Cons forcing them to retreat further. Air Raid looked ready to defy her orders, but Starscream waggled his finger at him, to which he spat a curse.

"Sunstreaker, please take them and go!" she replied and then looked first to Skydive, then Air Raid, and then Sideswipe. "I'll be alright! I promise! Please, go!"

Though she knew his spark burned at the thought, Skydive nodded and, glancing warily at both Megatron and Sentinel, backed away. He did so slowly and carefully, making sure to avoid the other Decepticons as he made his way to Air Raid's side. His brother hissed angrily at him, but Skydive silenced him with a shake of his head. With a final jab from Starscream, both transformed and took off into the air. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were all that remained, and all optics were on them as golden-armored Twin slowly, but surely, continued to pull his brother back. The silver mech, however, kept his optics focused solely on Catherine, whom finally removed the metal shrapnel from her neck and met his gaze. She tried not to show how frightened she truly was, but she had a feeling he could see it.

"I'll come for you! I promise!" Sideswipe shouted, and the redhead felt the tears prick at her eyes.

"I know," she murmured, and then he was gone; he turned and took off to the streets. His brother, however, paused and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Stay alive!"

Then he was gone and the redhead dropped the metal shrapnel to wipe her tears and hold back a loud sniff. She managed to compose herself as Megatron and Sentinel ascended the steps once more while the Decepticons continued on their massacre, although did not chase after the Autobots—or, at least, what Autobots were left. She did not see any others besides the Twin's speeding vehicular forms. They must have all fled as Optimus commanded. She did not blame them, and, hopefully, it meant they would be able to stop the madness in the end.

"I suppose I must commend you from your bravery, but do not expect that to work a second time, human," Sentinel rumbled, optics looking down upon her. She controlled her emotions at last and sent a burning glare up at him in return.

"I wouldn't want any compliment from a traitor like you anyways," she spat. "I'm surprised you actually let them go. You've already killed four of them, after all."

"I only killed out of necessity—just as I have allowed them to leave now."

She snorted, "'Necessity'? I find it hard to believe I'm actually worth that much to you."

"Come now—do you take us for fools, fleshling? We have not forgotten you carry the Allspark's power."

Catherine opened her mouth to speak, but promptly shut it as she realized if they knew she had no powers at all they would likely kill her. She'd made a promise to stay alive, and she wasn't about to break it.

"Actually, she no longer possesses the Allspark's abilities. They are instilled within the Matrix," Sentinel replied, and the redhead felt fear take a strong hold of her.

"Then what was the point of taking the insect if it had no value?" Starscream grumbled as he joined them and moved to snatch her up. Instead, he found Sentinel's blade aimed at his throat, and he quickly backed away with his arms raised. Megatron, while curiosity lingered in his optics, did not move while he watched the Prime take Catherine into his hands and lift her out of harm's way.

"She may not have the Allspark's life-giving powers, but she can still channel it. She is, to put it simply, a 'conduit'. And, with the Matrix in our hands, we will be able to restore our home world."

Catherine felt her blood run cold, "H-how did you know about that?! And—wait. How do you have the Matrix? Optimus always has it!"

"Your medic was kind enough to share all his information on you in regards to the Allspark and the Energon in your body. He also told me of your recent exploits in channeling spark Energon, which suits our purposes quite nicely," the Prime mused with a victorious grin while the redhead cursed. "As for the Matrix, Optimus presented it to me this morning."

"Well, this is not quite what I expected, but it is a success none the less," Megatron rumbled—almost like a purr—and turned to the chaos around them. More and more Decepticons had emerged from the Pillar's light, along with even larger ships, and the city was falling little by little. Their screams and the sounds of destruction was music to his audio receptors, and he could not wait to sit upon the throne of their revived planet. His victory was disrupted, though, when an authoritative vehicle emerged in the corner of his optical sight just as he received a message over his comm. link.

He turned his optics upon Catherine, "Your escort has arrived, fleshling."

"E-escort?"

"The time has not yet come for your use, but it will be tiresome to look after you ourselves. As such we have arranged a place for you to remain unharmed," Sentinel replied and held her out to the Decepticon leader. "Take her. I must return to monitoring the space bridge."

Megatron growled unhappily, but took her nonetheless. Catherine winced when his fingers squeezed too tightly, but the walk was a short one, and she was deposited on the ground near the unfortunately familiar police car soon enough. The Decepticon leader then returned back the way he had come, leaving the redhead with the vehicle. For a split moment, she contemplated running again. The buildings weren't far away, and she might able to lose them through the chaos, but then there was the chaos itself. Decepticons were everywhere, and the only reason that one from before hadn't killed her was because Megatron had commanded it not to. No doubt, if they found her in the city they would not be stopped a second time, and she'd end up dead. And yet, she knew exactly who the police car was, and she loathed him enough to take on all the chaos if only to not ride with him. However, while death would mean Sentinel and Megatron's plans for her were ruined, she couldn't die. She had to get back to her bond mate and children and everyone else.

The door of the back opened, "_Get in before I force you to_."

"Go fuck yourself, Barricade," she snapped, but stepped in anyways. The door shut behind her and he took off so fast she was thrown down onto the seats. The metal bastard laughed, of course, but she ignored him as she sat back up, folded her arms defiantly, and stared out the window. Unfortunately, all there was to see was death, destruction, Decepticons, and darkness. It made the bile rise in her throat, and her stomach churn painfully. At the very least, though, the Autobots were alright. They could rally together and make a comeback even if it was against an impossibly large army that vastly outnumbered them. They were the Autobots. They could do it. There were the only ones that could. They had to stop the Decepticons and come for her.

They had to.

* * *

><p><strong>LXXIV. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_-sigh- I am awful, aren't I? :D So much crap happens to my character, TEE HEE. Anyways... sooo, yeah. Catherine does NOT have her powers, but she can CHANNEL the Matrix! Soooo you kinda see where I'm going with Sentinel's plan? He's going to use her basically as a battery since... well, the Matrix doesn't want to give up its powers on its own. Unfortunately for 'Cat... that means they're going to keep her captive and she's stuck. Now, you might ask why doesn't she keep fighting or trying to run... Well, I figure she made it pretty obvious- there's no point. If she runs, she's going to die, and, again, she made a promise. She's going to stay alive for her bondmate and kids._

_Now, you might think Sunny's words are being kind to her... well, you're only like... 1/8 right. It's really more for Sideswipe. As we all know, 'Cat's his bondmate, so if she dies, he's going to be in some major pain and Sunny-boy hates his bro being in pain. You get my drift?_

_Anyways... time for some more slag to go down and we get some look into other peoples' perspective and meet even more new characters! Speaking of which, the "re-intro" of a character was Barricade. Just thought you should know :P Oh, and the next chapter is a good one, if I do say so myself! :D Lots of bad stuff! And looks into other characters! Soo prepare your britches, my readers. The shit is going to be hitting that fan for a good, long while._


	75. Helplessness Blues

**TMWolf: **_Well, it's Friday folks, and you know what that means! Update time! :) Alright, sooo... Catherine's still kidnapped, and with Barricade no less! Nest's DC base is destroyed, the Autobots were forced to retreat, and Sentinel opened the space bridge to release hell onto DC! Needless to say, things are pretty bad. Well, guess what? They get worse c: Yepyep. The awfulness isn't over yet! There's a lot more to come, and not just for Catherine! Nope, we get multiple views this chapters, so let's get to it!_

_Today's song is from Fleet Foxes - Helplessness Blues. Fitting title, no? :P_

_Now for the lovely reviews from my reviewers who are so lovely! :D_

_**Ford B: **(for when you catch up) Thanks so much for all the reviews you're giving! :) Hopefully you'll be able to catch up soon!  
><em>

_**Gemeva**: I already gave you your reply, so we're good, ha ha xD  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247**: LOL CALM DOWN xD It only gets worse, so calm down~ I KNOW IT IS. I'M AN AWFUL HUMAN BEING TO PRIME AND EVERYBODY. Lennox will... eventually get to do something. It's a little difficult right now. And, yes, that's basically what 'Cat said xD CAT'S DOING WHAT SHE HAS TO OKAY!? She's being a slight boss :c Ha ha, yeah, no... no trolling for these guys. Sentinel's too... strategic (?) for that. But don't be too sad! I mean, well, you're going to get even sadder as you keep reading, but it's a happy ending! :D I promise!  
><em>

_**Kohana Maru: **She does her best with what she's got! Oh, and Sideswipe will DEFINITELY be getting some 'Con aft... in time. Barricade? Yeah, he'll get his. Don't you worry ;) So will a lot of other people. And, yeah, 'Cat can "channel" the Energon. Unfortunately... not to much is explored about that this chapter. No, we explore other aspects of the story, but it'll come up again~!  
><em>

_**Lovely Rain Dancer**: Pfff. More like Barricade our douchebag of the century. Just kidding, hha ha. But he is a jerk, still. Oooh, I'm forgiven? That won't last long, TEE HEE.  
><em>

_**Madlsuads**: (for ch. 53) Oh snap, you got me ;) Yes, it does contradict each other, ha ha. That's irony for you :P (for ch. 57) I know, right? I think that was everybody's favorite part, to be honest... (for ch. 60) Yeah, a lot of people hate him. He deserves it, too. Ha ha, poor Galloway. Not even Gould can boot him from the most hated spot! :P  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry:** Hmm... I counter with... INTERNET MEDLEY (look it up if you need to. It's all the memes of the Internet in one song xD) Man, it only gets worse, too. I am such an evil author, ha ha~ :P  
><em>

_**Naughtia**: Because he's a Decepticon turd, that's why :c He really is a butthead. The Twins died.. because well, I thought it suited them and they died in the novel, too. Oh, no worries on the reviews! I understand, and it's cool! :)  
><em>

_**Pitstop96**: We'll see more from Otimus this chapter! Poor Sides indeed :c I'm awful to him... and yes, Sam feels like the biggest pile of slag ever. It only gets worse. EW. DON'T COMPARE TO BELLA! Cat has way more emotions than her! xD Sorry about the dead emotions. I imagine they'll only die more after this :c -pets- It's a good thing 'Cat can rely on Sunstreaker. He's kind of the only level-headed one of her family right now. Oh, don't you worry 'bout Barricade. He'll get what's coming to him soon enough. He's been hiding around, but he's gonna be working big time now.  
><em>

_**RatchetsGirl**: You're really far behind, but glad to know you find it epic! xD Hope you'll continue to think so as you go along!  
><em>

_**RescueAngel**: Thanks so much! Well, they come our every Friday so look forward to them then! ;) Oh, Sides and the kids really appreciate that, and Sentinel totally deserves that slug!  
><em>

_**Topkicker26**: Yeah we did! It was a lot of fun! And no worries about the lag! It happens :) (it happened a lot last night during a match, so I just left. I hate it when that happens) Yay for getting WFC! Sucks mine's on the PS3 and yours is Xbox.. we can't do MMO together :/ DUDE. THERE'S A FREAKING GRIMLOCK "AVATAR ITEM" ON XBOX LIVE. I'M GOING TO GET IT. IT'S SO FRAGGING CUTE. GO LOOK IT UP. DO IT. IT'S WORTH GETTING. But, um, anyways! xD bahahahahaha, ooooh Cliffjumper. And you call Mirage a traitor one time! PFFF. It's totally original to kill Ironhide if everyone else wants him to live -shifty look to left- Yes, a LOT happens! I AM CRUEL BECAUSE I CAN BE. -huffs-  
><em>

_**VanillaSnowdrops**: Darn right things are getting darker! And it's not even the darkest point yet! ha ha, yeah that makes sense, actually. Didn't really think about that xD Oh, don't worry! I'll probably have more fics out in no time, and I've had a lot of "one shots" for TPWT in mind that cover the time skips and scenes you don't see in the story, but can be inferred to have happened! Like more family time with Annie and Sarah :) You do come up with weird shit, bahahahaha xD Sunny would totally do his best to ignore you for as long as he could even if he liked you, ha ha ha. I give you points for the alliteration insult on Sentinel xD Yes, cray-cray Megsy is back and so is stupid-aft Barricade! Yes, while Catherine does not have the AllSpark powers, and thus the ability to create like, she can CHANNEL Energon. Furthermore, because her body has accepted the AllSpark/Matrix Energon before, it won't react badly to it and serves as a perfect conduit to transfer the power between objects. Sooo, yes. Exactly! Keep rooting, too- she's going to need it badly! :c *throws home-made chocolate chip cookies* ICECREEEEEEEEEEEEAM.  
><em>

**Edit: **Sorry for the "double update" but I forgot this important note! The NEXT chapter is the LAST CHAPTER THAT I WILL REPLY TO REVIEWS. So if there's something you want to say/ask to be replied to, do it now. I do so because the chapter after next is VERY long, and then it's the last non-epilogue chapter after that, which will answer MANY questions. So, again, if you want any replies, review now because it's your last chance for one!

* * *

><p><p>

**LXXV. **Helplessness Blues

* * *

><p>For the entire ride, Barricade was silent, and Catherine did not complain. While she had kept herself bundled up—arms held tight, and teeth clenched—she desperately wanted to curse, lash out, or <em>something<em>, but she couldn't. She couldn't even kick the back of his seats. There honestly wouldn't have been any point, and he most likely would have thrown her about the back in response. She had nothing to say to him beyond profanity, either; she remembered very well what he had done, and each passing moment only made the memories stronger. With so much against her, she resigned to silence instead.

It was eventually broken, though, as his ironic vehicular form pulled up in front of a pristine, white building with an odd fin-like shape to the tower. Catherine didn't recognize it or the name, but the place was evidently where she was going to stay as Barricade pulled up sharply, opened his back door, and barked for her to get out. She did so agonizingly slow—if only to annoy him—and found two men in black suits waiting for her up on the steps. Though they didn't make any movements to come for her, she knew they were expecting her to walk up. Her "escort" was still behind her, too, and she knew he wouldn't leave until she was captive within the building. Scowling, she unfurled her arms and stormed up the steps.

She didn't look to the men as she passed them by, and she was almost a little disappointed they didn't try to grab her. She would have loved to sock the ever living crap out of them, if only to vent her frustrations. However, they simply followed dutifully behind her, all the way through the door. She paused, though, when she heard tires screeching and watched as Barricade sped off—no doubt back to his traitorous masters. Her scowl deepened and, with a nudge from one of the men, she continued on into the lobby of the building, although they remained by the entrance doors.

Whatever the place was, it was certainly wasn't any old office building. It was too clean and fancy for that with its obviously important furniture. Whoever owned it was impeccably rich, too, but she still couldn't think of any names. They had to have been one of their traitors, though, but she had been so certain all of them were dead or imprisoned. She was wrong, of course, but it still didn't sit well that a traitor with so much power and money had gone unnoticed.

"Ah, there she is," a rather heavily accented Russian voice rang out, and Catherine turned her head sharply to find a man with a bit of girth and a black beard to match his full head of hair rising up from one of the lobby's fancy chairs. She thought he might be the traitor, being that he looked _very_ well off, clad with a slick, black suit and glossed hair that was common to the members of higher living business men. The two brutish goons behind him said much the same, and she regarded them carefully as they followed him over to her.

"And who I do I owe the pleasure of meeting?" she inquired coolly, not bothering to hide her disdain for the man.

The Russian grinned humorously, "There's no need to worry about names. I'm just here to make sure you get to your room and your stay is comfortable until Mr. Gould arrives."

_So this guy isn't the head honcho—Gould is. But who is he? _She silently mused, eyes narrowed as she ran the name through her memories. She didn't recall ever seeing or hearing it except maybe a quick glance in some paper or internet news feed. She didn't care much for the business of America, so she couldn't be sure. Even if she did know, she wasn't given long to ponder as one of the man's goons suddenly came up and snatched one of her arms. She glared at him at once, though could not pull her arm away easily.

"Let me go," she growled and then looked to Russian man when he chuckled.

"Now, now, Ms. Wolf. Let's not get testy. We're just going to escort you to Mr. Gould's personal room to make sure you don't do anything reckless. You are _very_ valuable after all, and we can't have anything bad happen to you. Bring her along boys."

Having had quite enough of being treated like a rag doll, Catherine let the goon tug her once before ramming her fist into his throat. He let out a croak, and then groaned when she brought her knee into his groin. She had to leave him be as the other grabbed for her, but found only air as she ducked down and shoved her elbow into his gut. The blow didn't do much, but her fist into his nose made up for it, as did swinging her arm into the side of his head. With both men out of the way, she brushed off her clothes and turned to the Russian man, whom was no longer as amused or as calm as before. In fact, she would dare say she saw a bead of sweat dribble down his brow. He had nothing to worry about; the other men were making their way over and she wouldn't be able to take them all. The Russian wasn't worth her time, either, and so she met his gaze with a cold stare.

"I don't need an 'escort'. Just tell me where the room is."

She could see him swallow before he gestured behind him, "The main show-case room—just down the hall and to the right."

Catherine made a point to pause as she walked by the Russian man and make a feint jab in his direction. She chuckled a little, giving him a knowing look, and continued on down the hall alone. The goons had listened and she entered into the room the man had described without a problem. Indeed it was a show-case room; more than a handful of fancy, classic cars that had been shined to perfection were situated around the floor. She briefly thought of scratching them or busting their headlights, but she decided against it and walked her way through to one of the lush couches in the center of the room. They were comfortable as expected, and she situated herself so she could stare out the large windows which extended from the floor to the ceiling, giving her a clear view of the city.

It was burning now; the night sky was lit with a red glow and smoke was obscuring the stars. She could just imagine all the screams as the people died either by Decepticon claws or blaster or the collapse of buildings. She knew there was worse to come, too, and that made her stomach churn more than ever before. It sank when she spotted a large shadow moving in the darkness just outside. It didn't take long before she made out a pair of orbs which glowed blood red and she knew there were Decepticons patrolling outside. It made her wonder briefly if her captors really were working for the enemy or were prisoners themselves. It was overcome by spite and anger in the next moment, however.

When the Decepticon vanished from her sight, she spared the city one final look. A building collapsed in the distance, and she had to turn away. She closed her eyes then, breathing in deeply to push back the bile trying to come back up her throat. It wasn't easy; there were almost too many emotions trothing through her stomach to fully soothe it. At the very least her anger had been vented some, although it still lingered there, ready to explode given the chance. Fear was strong, too, but she had long since learned how to bite it back, and so worry took its place.

Footsteps from the entryway caught her attention and she looked to find two of the goons taking up point on both sides of the door, their arms clasped in front of them like actual guards. Neither of them were the ones she struck, but they would be spared from hostilities regardless. There was no point in her lashing out right now; she wouldn't be able to escape—it was one thing to catch two of them off guard, but there were bound to more—and then there was the fact she was stuck in enemy territory with a Cybertronian guard or possibly multiple _guards_ outside. If she left, a Decepticon would surely kill her, and so, while she loathed it, she was going to have to stay here until a far better opportunity came along—particularly involving the Autobots.

With a sigh, she leaned back her head and closed her eyes.

**-O-**

If the situation weren't so dire, Sam might have thought Dylan Gould was compensating for something when he ran up the man's backyard pasture—it was too big to be even considered a yard—and came upon the outside party décor. There were a few people dressed exceedingly well, but he ignored them even if they gave him startled or curious glanced when he power walked by. Ultimately, it wasn't of much concern as he raced through the open patio doors and dodged into the halls, searching desperately for a particular blonde-haired young woman. He'd come for her—just as Lennox had said he should since his parents were taken care of— and he wasn't going to leave without her.

Then—a voice from down the hall. A familiar one. One he disliked greatly. It was the voice of Dylan Gould, and if his suspicions about the man were right, he would be hounding after his girlfriend. Sure enough, he spun around a door and saw the back of said man spinning away to sit in the chair beside Carly, whom did not look all that happy to be there. For that, Sam felt a flicker of happiness and reassurance, which, in turn, gave him the courage to storm over. He didn't falter even when the man's eyes ogled over Carly and then glanced at him—almost like a challenge.

"Now, if I were him, I wouldn't let you out of my sight for one second," he purred, and though the blonde laughed, it was not sincere.

"It's funny," Sam began, and the young woman looked up with delighted surprise. "I was just thinking on the way over here I could really use some advice from Dylan, and there he is. Can I speak to you, Carly?"

Dylan gestured to the empty chair next to him calmly, "Welcome. Please, sit down. Have a drink."

The young man paused, the anger and frustration evident in his eyes, and it pooled over as he took in a deep breath of air. He looked to the older man, his features all but screaming he was fed up with it all.

"You know what? I don't need a drink. Or a car or a job. I just need to speak to my girlfriend alone. Is that okay with you, Mr. Inappropriate?" he barked back, holding his hand out for Carly. To his pleasure, Dylan settled back into his chair, annoyed but ultimately beaten for now. The older man licked his lips, but said nothing, and the blonde-haired woman looked between them, shocked more than anything. She waited only a second before excusing herself and taking Sam's hand in the hopes of finding out what the hell he was doing and what was going on. She asked him as much when they took off.

"I'll tell you outside," Sam replied quickly, and Carly's curiosity turned to worry when she saw the weariness in his features and felt the increase in his pace. Behind them, Dylan smiled smugly and rose to follow them, much more calmly and untaxed.

"I really think I can help you, Sam," the older man hummed, but the two continued on through the main hall. "I remember a talk I had with my dad once about tough choices."

Sam scowled, "Yeah, now's not the time. We'll set something up, though."

"Of course, it was way back when my dad's firm was in charge of budget review and accounting for _NASA_."

Normally, such a string of words wouldn't have bothered Sam. Even if he hadn't received the papers from Jerry Wang at his work, the words still wouldn't have mattered all that much. However, the way in which Dylan had said it—that way in which he stressed the last word... It was too uncanny. He'd made it sound far too important for a time when the Decepticons were attacking the city. Hell—why was he still having a party? Surely it was well known by the surrounding area that things were going to hell, and yet, all these people were here acting so calm as if they were expecting it. That wasn't possible, though.

Dylan smiled when Sam turned around, "You see, the thing that he taught me was: when it's not your war, you join the side that's going to win."

"_Move_," was all the young man said, his heartbeat sky rocketing, and Carly did not object. Rather, she moved as fast as her heels would allow as her heart raced just as far. She didn't even to know what Sam did to realize the situation had just changed and that her boss was very dangerous, and so she did not slow down as the young man practically sprinted with her out the front door to the driveway where she directed him towards her car.

The doors were open and waiting, so both quickly dived in, Sam in the driver's seat while Carly took the passenger side. They took off quickly and were just about onto the main driveway outside the front courtyard gate when—to their horror—the vehicle wrestled control away from Sam. The next thing they knew, the metal around them shifted and parted, and they were thrown onto the circular lawn. Both screamed as the Decepticon loomed over them, its sharp claws dangerously close. Sam backed away quickly, but then lurched forward when the metal monster lunged towards Carly. He cried out for her, but it was too late; the mech had her and transformed back into its vehicular form with the blonde trapped inside.

"Sam! I can't get out!" she cried, and the young man pulled hard at the door, but to no avail. He begged for others to get help, but they either ignored or even turned away from him. None were surprised or even panicking about it, and it was then he knew things were very, _very _bad. It became even more evident when a metallic bird with piercing, red optics suddenly shot at him, nearly slicing off his head with its sharpened feathers and talons. He shouted for help a second time, but, again, none came and the others were uncaring to his plight. Stuck, he turned his gaze to Dylan, whom waltzed towards him with the gait of one who had won and knew it.

"You really think you're the first man ever asked to join the noble alien cause?" the older man hummed as a group of goons in black followed him from behind.

"Who are you?!" Sam demanded, but he was shaking and he knew they could see it.

Dylan smiled a little, "Do you know why we've not been back to the moon since 1972? Because these, two—Laserbeak and Soundwave—they came to my dad and they told him to do some creative accounting; to make it way too expensive to ever go back. So, he and the others shut down the American and Russian space programs, and they've been our clients ever since.

"And with my father gone, the responsibility fell to me, and we've done quite a lot since then. I don't suppose you recall the 'Cybertech' incident a few months ago? _That_ was quite the plan to orchestrate. I couldn't have done it without them, and it's a shame it didn't pan out. Well, I suppose that's not true. We did get rid a lot of those pesky NEST people, which did make it much easier to finish them off in D.C."

"You… you helped them kill people?" Sam breathed and charged towards him. He was stopped by the goons, whom grasped and shook him around roughly.

"You think they'd give you a choice?" the older man replied bitterly, but then shrugged it away when the young man was thrown back to the ground. "Besides, it's not like I personally participated. I am a liaison. I liaise... It's hostile takeover time now, Sam."

Just feet from them, metallic tentacle-like limbs with red orbs and sharp, clamped ends began to emerge from within the vehicle and curled towards Carly. The young woman cried out for Sam as one came far too close and brushed against her cheek. She lurched back as far as she could go, but she was trapped and they loomed ominously around her.

"Let her go!" Sam screamed and charged for a second time, only to be stopped yet again. Dylan came closer, safe with his goons holding the young man, and met his eyes coolly.

"I've had my eyes on you for a while, Sam. You're the one spy I've never been able to provide as someone close to the Autobots," he mused, though paused when the young man summoned the courage to spit in his face. Within Soundwave, Carly begged him not to comply even though the metal tentacles came closer. Dylan glanced over briefly, but then sighed as he turned back to Sam, anger brewing. "You see, this attitude of yours is why I wanted someone more civilized—like your friend Catherine. However, she's serving another purpose, so you're the next best thing. Luckily, you'll do what we want. They all do."

Sam's eyes had gone wide at the name of the redhead and he wanted to demand to know what the older man meant by that, but Dylan nodded to his henchmen and they tightened their hold on Sam's arms. The older man then slapped the younger's cheek and snatched up the collar of his shirt, lifting him up. The young man groaned as their eyes met and Sam saw something unexpected. He wasn't sure what it was at first, but then Dylan spoke.

"They will slaughter her. Your friend—they'll spare her because they need her, but not Carly. Do you understand me? In the time it takes you to blink, they'll do it to her and they'll do it to me. So you show a little _respect _when someone offers you a job!" the older man roared, and Sam knew exactly what he'd seen. It was fear. Dylan was afraid. He held it back well, though, and Sam did the same even as the man holding him lifted his arm. "Wrist. Listen up, Sam. You are to track down Optimus Prime because you're the one human he trusts now, and you will ask one question: how does he intend to fight back? What are his strategies; his tactics; everything!"

As he spoke, the watch on the older man's wrist shifted and change, transforming into a scorpion-like creature which clicked a few times before scuttling onto Sam's wrist. The young man watched warily as it curled around his wrist, becoming a watch once more. The moment it did, the most painful electrical shock the young man had ever felt coursed through his body. The henchmen released him then, and he fell to the ground at once, his limbs all going through spasms. He couldn't even cry out in pain as the jolt seized up his throat. He could only sprawl at their feet, helpless.

"Has a nasty little bite, doesn't it? It's very high-tech. It lets us see what you see, hear what you hear, and it taps your nervous system... So if you so much as try and _signal_ the Autobots," Dylan spoke, pausing to allow the wrist to demonstrate—a painful shock that sent Sam flat and twitching. He sighed, "I don't know what to tell you. Relationships have consequences. I am here because of my father. She is here because of you."

Sam looked up at Carly, whom was scratched by one of the tendrils, "Stop, stop! Stop! Stop!"

"Soundwave, would you please?" the older man inquired of the vehicle, and the mech complied. The tendrils retracted and the blonde was only trapped now. Dylan looked back down at the young man. "Sam, do your job. Carly will be safe. I give you my word."

"W-what about C-Catherine?" he managed to sputter out, but the older man merely gave him a half-smile.

"I'm afraid I can't give my word, but you shouldn't worry about her. She's beyond any of us now."

Although his body still shook, Sam rose up and stared Dylan dead in the eyes, a fire blazing strongly within him despite everything.

"I'll kill you. You have my word."

Dylan turned away, "Pawns don't take the King, Sam. Don't let us or _her_ down."

**-O-**

Charlotte Mearing had been having a terrible day by all means. Not only had she almost been blown up almost over twelve hours ago, the NEST base had been completely destroyed, D.C. had suffered immense damage and now the Decepticons were on the move all over the world for whatever God-forsaken reason Sentinel had found fit. She didn't dare think it was world domination, although it was likely the case. To make matters worse, Sentinel's message to renounce the Autobots had been passed along about an hour ago, and it was not looking good. Things were drastically more difficult and awful than before, and she had a very good idea of where it was all going, and it wasn't up. However, for once in her life she was holding onto hope, although all reason stood to deny her such grace. The small flicker was staying strong, though, and help was on the way now that one Samuel Witwicky had emerged from the small entourage of the vehicles that had rolled up to their hangar.

"We'll debrief you in transit," she told him as he approached.

The young man chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I really don't see how I can be of any help. I mean, you guys seem pretty busy. We could just do this another time, I think."

Mearing let out a breath of air, meaning to say something, but paused when Sam's arm suddenly spun over the document in her hands and then he turned away. She narrowed her eyes, although she knew the boy was… _odd_. However, she had more pressing matters to worry about than his unusual behavior, so she brushed it off.

"I have underestimated you at every turn," she told him, and the young man looked at her, confused. It seemed he had finally exchanged his foolishness for modesty, and she approved of it. "Catherine informed me it was you who ultimately warned all of us. You also knew that Sentinel was the key. You, a kid just out of college, figured out what a group of the best the world had to offer could not."

She looked as though she might continue on, but a man on the other side of the desks that served as a makeshift work station called out for her. She made a gesture with her head for Sam to follow and she sauntered around. The young man, however, remained where he was.

"Who am I? Hey, you're the expert. I'm just a walking security risk," he replied, his voice desperate with hope that Mearing would notice. She didn't, and the watch shocked him not for the first nor last time. It went a step further, however, and forced him to tumble over the desks and land beside the older woman, whom finally could not deny his oddity anymore.

"Are you all right?" she inquired, a flicker of doubt in her choice settling in.

Strained, he replied, "Yes."

"No you're not. You're sweating."

"I'm fine. I'm fine," he barked back quickly and, mind working fast, continued, "I'm sweating because I'm nervous. I'm nervous because you got me in here with this information. Okay, I'm a Twitter junkie. I blog everything. I can't keep a secret to save my life."

Mearing half-raised a brow, "You wouldn't dare."

"That's the truth. I'm telling you."

"Director," Mearing's assistant piped up. "The Pentagon's calling in 15."

"Come with me, Sam," the older woman stated plainly as she walked towards a camera set. The young man was not far behind, although he was sweating more now. She could not put away the feeling something was wrong with him, although he insisted otherwise, and she didn't fully trust him yet. He may very well blab, and in this moment she could not allow that. The Decepticons could learn nothing of their plans. However, Sam was also useful. He was smarter than he looked, and, as of right now, he was the most experienced with Cybertronians.

"The President is calling soon so you'll stand there," Mearing spoke, gesturing to a spot out of the camera's view. "Don't speak unless I say so and don't do anything either. Understood?"

"No problems, ma'am. Sure thing. I prefer it that way," he replied quickly, the strain appearing in his voice again. Once more, she raised her brow, but let it be as she finished up the preparations for the call. She kept her eye on the young man, and noticed his right arm was having a difficult time remaining still, but otherwise he was doing as told. Perhaps there was hope yet. However, there wasn't much time to dwell on it as her assistant suddenly came running over and changed the channel on one of their TV's. To her shock—and a bit of horror—the words at the bottom of the screen showed what Mearing knew and feared would happen.

_"It's been a remarkable series of events today at the Capitol," _the female news reporter commented, and Sam moved behind Mearing, his stomach dropping. _"Just moments ago, legislation was passed to exile the Autobots from our shores. The NEST military alliance with them is officially over. In the words of the House Majority Leader, the sponsor of today's resolution, 'we cannot in good conscience…'"_

"_What_? They can't do this!" Sam breathed and turned to Mearing, whom was now on the phone. "You gotta tell them. They can't do that!"

She pulled the device away from her ear, "Okay. It's Official. It's a go, people!"

"They're our allies! The Autobots fought for us! They fought with us!"

"And where are we now? Facing an invasion with an enemy that has the means to deploy countless more. Look, I understand where you're coming from. The Autobots _were_ the best defense we had, but not anymore, and I have to take into account the millions of people—humans just like you—whose lives are now at stake. I can't back the Autobots. I'm sorry, Sam. Truly, I am, but this is how it is. Now, I need you to understand that and come with me."

The young man looked ready to defy her, and a part of her respected him for that. Mearing remembered a time when she had been young and filled with such a fire—so willing to forsake the many for those few she cared for. That was the fool's way, though. People died in wars when they thought like that. She had learned it long ago, and now it was Sam's time to learn. Sure enough, he felt its brutal sting as he breathed in deeply and wiped at his face before putting his hands on his hips.

"The Autobots don't even have a way off the planet," he spoke at last, strained even more than before.

"But they do. Have you ever heard of their ship, the _Xanthium_?" she replied, and a flicker of recognition appeared in his eyes. "It's what brought the second wave of Autobots and it's been under NASA's care and study ever since. We linked it with a decommissioned shuttle to maintain military control until they're gone, and that's where we're going."

"To what? Send them off?"

She met his gaze again, and pitied the sadness in them, "It's all we can do at this point."

Mearing turned away from him then, heading for the airplane stationed just feet away. Sam did not follow at first. Instead, he cursed, looked to the TV, which was still going on how the Autobots were going to leave. They were doing exactly what the Decepticons and Sentinel wanted. They were nothing more than helpless pawns in this game of war. He knew it in his head and his heart and he hated it.

With another curse, he turned and followed Mearing onto the plane.

**-O-**

The sun was setting on the Florida NASA launch site when Sam and Mearing arrived in their plane and were shuffled into the military vehicle entourage. Had the situation been any other, Sam might have enjoyed visiting Florida for the first time, let alone the launch site of the United States' space program. However, in the wake of recent events he was silent and wishing all of this was a bad dream. It had to be—how else could the Autobots be leaving? How else could Sentinel have betrayed them? How else could Catherine and Carly be in trouble? How else could he be here right now? It had to be a crazy nightmare, and yet it wasn't. It was all _real_.

Mearing had left him alone, and Sam was glad for it. He wasn't sure he'd have any kind words to say as their ride made its way up the gravel road and came to a stop where it met pavement. He and the older woman climbed out and were presented with a peculiar site; a large piece of what looked like the end of a rocket was being moved by a giant wheeled, flat-top transport. Also on it where three rather robust Cybertronians with red, green, and blue armor whom were shouting profanities and death threats at the humans walking with them.

"These guys are the Wreckers. They take care of the _Xanthium_. We don't let them off the base much 'cause they're assholes," Mearing explained, although Sam already had a good idea from stories he heard.

"You gotta pull that, ya nancy wanker!" the green one growled at one of the humans.

The red one joined in, "It's time to kill him!"

For a moment, Sam convinced himself the Autobots leaving was a dream. It was almost too easy in the way the Wreckers were so relaxed among them; acting no different than ever. The thought was weak and it broke moments later as he followed Mearing to join the group of people walking with the transport vehicle. He ignored the others for the most part, content with mulling in his own thoughts, but he was pulled from them when a familiar voice rang out. He looked and saw an even more familiar face.

"Epps!" he called out and the black man grinned as Sam hopped over, a small flicker of happiness pushing through him. "You look ridiculous! What are you even doing her?"

"I retired form NEST," the man laughed and held out his hand for a clasp and he got one. It was too strong, and he gave the younger man an odd look as he asked for his hand back. He got that, too. "What the hell was that, huh? Anyways, now I just consult to run interference for them. No more combat and aliens shooting at my ass. I got a dream job."

The two paused when the vehicles and everyone else did, the Autobots noting it was time to get off the planet and started the preparations to heft the part off the transport. Epps shook his head with a sigh as he looked to Sam.

"Kicking the Autobots out. Can you believe this is happening? I for one can't decide what's more unbelievable; the fact they're actually leaving, or 'Cat ain't here blowing a gasket to get them to stop."

The young man had opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. Epps raised a brow, but it slowly lowered as Sam's expression fell and a deep sorrow filled his eyes.

"You don't… didn't Lennox tell you?"

The black man moved closer, "Tell me what? Sam, you answer me _right now_."

"They got her, Epps," the young man swallowed hard. "They took Catherine."

Sam held back a yelp as the man grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, his eyes dark and blazing with rage. His grip was too tight to be freed from, and the young man almost regretted letting that slip.

"How the _hell_ did they get her!? Where is she!? Where did they take her?"

"She's back in D.C. Sentinel has her. He's the one who got her! She's okay, though. They need her. They'll keep her alive."

The rage in Epps eyes cooled some and he released his hold on Sam. He was not calmed, although he did turn away. He stormed off away from the others, ignoring their looks and calls. Sam could only watch him go, understanding the man's pain and his anger, and knowing there was nothing to be done. He knew it all too well. He couldn't help the Autobots. He couldn't help Catherine. He couldn't help Carly. He couldn't even help himself.

"Sam! Come on!" Mearing shouted, pulling the young man from his dour thoughts. He shook his head, spared Epps one final glance, and hurried after the older woman. The transport could go no further, so the three Wreckers were forced to bring the part themselves, and it was those three the group of humans followed into the compound closest to the launch platform, though it was still far off at a safe distance. Inside was bustling with activity as workers made the last of preparations for the launch. The other Autobots weren't around, and Sam could only assume they were by the shuttle. They would see them soon enough, as Mearing led them straight through the complex. They had to pause, though, as another familiar face emerged, and said face was more than happy to see the feminine part of their party.

"Charlotte Mearing!" their new visitor purred, smiling all-too-happily as he rolled up in his wheelchair, another man with a braced neck walking right behind him.

The older woman spared only a small flicker of a grin, "Agent Simmons. _Former _Agent Simmons. So I see you survived Washington."

"Washington, Egypt, and heartbreak. I survive. I will survive," he replied, and then looked to Sam for a moment before wheeling around Mearing and, sizing her up with a hint of lust that made the dark-haired young man want to gag a little. "They're bringing everybody in, kid. Putting all the Intel on the table. It's why I'm here. It's why you're here. And if you, my dear lovely lady, think deporting twenty Autobots—or should I say seventeen with those fly-boys gone— is gonna solve a damn thing…"

"It's out of my hands," she told him plainly—a hint of regret in her voice—and moved forward once more. Simmons and his guard, Dutch, followed right on her heels, teasing her with the memories of a past life together. Mearing's assistant and some guards followed, too, and further behind them was Sam, whom couldn't bring himself to find even a small bit of humor or surprise in their conversation. Instead, his eyes trailed to the cargo up ahead, where he spotted two little Cybertronians—Brains and Wheelie—settled into cages. He didn't recall them being taken, but they must have been when the police had met him at his apartment. While they had been a pain the entire time of their stay, he felt his chest twist at the sight of them imprisoned like they were some wild animal.

"Sammy, listen to me. Don't let them exile us!" Wheelie pleaded when he spotted the young man. "It's a Decepticon trap!"

Brains clamped onto the bars, "Don't let them take us, Sam! It ain't right!"

The young man could say nothing as they were taken away by some random worker; he couldn't even bring himself to go after them. He couldn't bring his legs to race over there and rip the cage away and bust them out. Even if he'd somehow managed to gain the resolve, he knew the watch wouldn't let him, and the Decepticon on his wrist reminded him with a quick jolt through his arm yet again. It wasn't as painful as the others, but it made its point, and he said nothing as their group continued on towards the exit where a group of white vehicles were waiting to drive them to the launch platform.

The Autobots appeared at that point, and their posse filed in behind them. Sam felt his stomach churn and his throat was suddenly dry at the sight of them—particularly the yellow one—and he could barely contain himself as they drove up and stopped just before the complex. The Autobots had already transformed, and most all of them were by the rocket. The only ones that remained nearby were Optimus and the Wreckers whom were working on the outside of the ship. Sam walked over slowly towards the Autobot commander, his eyes downcast, and wished more than anything he wasn't there right now. Not only was having to say good-bye to some of the greatest friends he had come to know, he was going to have to betray them. It was agonizing.

He swallowed hard, "Optimus?"

The Autobot Commander didn't answer at first; optics and processor elsewhere as he gazed at the horizon. When he did look down at Sam, though; it was with sorrow and regret.

"What your leaders say is true. This was all my fault. I told them whom to trust. I was so wrong," the Autobot leader rumbled, optics subdued and sorrowful.

"That doesn't make it your fault. It just makes you human for a change," Sam replied, looking up at the leader at last.

"If there is anything you will remember, let it be this: you may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves," Optimus told him, blue optics meeting his brown irises. The young man's eyes began to water, but any words were stifled as the watch zapped him again, urging him to do his duty. They wanted the information, but he couldn't betray them. He couldn't. But he had to.

Hating himself completely, he said, "I need to know how you're gonna fight back. I know there is strategy, I know you're coming back. You wouldn't just leave. You wouldn't leave _Catherine_. You're going to come back for her and for us. Sideswipe and her kids wouldn't leave her here. I mean, the Aerialbots are gone aren't they? That was part of the plan, right? And you're coming back, too—with reinforcement or—or something! I know there's a plan! You can tell me, Optimus. No other _human_ will ever know."

Sam could say nothing about the Decepticon on his wrist, but he hoped—he prayed—that the Autobot leader had caught onto the stress in his tone. He was paying for it already; the Decepticon had sent yet another jolt. However, they hadn't fully understood his intentions, so he looked into the red-and-blue mech's optics pleadingly. He did not find what he wanted. In fact, he would find nothing; no hope; no reassurance; _nothing_.

"The Aerialbots left of their own accord. We do not know where they are, nor can we locate them. There are no reinforcements waiting. There is no plan, Sam."

"But… if… if we just do what they want then how are we gonna live with ourselves? How can you just let us make you leave? How can you just leave Catherine to them?"

Optimus vented as he knelt down before him, "You and Catherine are my friends, Sam. We would do all we could to save you both… But your leaders have spoken. From here, the fight will be your own."

The Autobot Commander turned away then, and Sam saw looked past him to find a yellow-armored figure emerging from beneath the launch pad. His heartbeat quickened and he felt his throat constrict. It was Bumblebee. His best friend. His wing man. His car. His 'Bee. He could barely hold back the tears or the choked sob as the yellow scout approached him, optics downcast and door wings lower than he'd ever seen them go. How was it that he was leaving? It felt like it had been such a short time since he'd found him in that car lot so long ago. It was almost like it'd happened yesterday and now Bumblebee was leaving. It couldn't be possible.

_"We're gonna do whatever we can—make it like it was," _the yellow Autobot's radio chimed, and Sam felt his heart shatter more. Bumblebee reached a hand out tenderly and the young man latched onto it at once. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore, although managed to retain himself enough to only let a few drop. A few sobs broke through as well, and the yellow Autobot whirred softly as he used his hand to lift the young man's head so their optics and eyes met. "You will always be my friend, Sam. Always."

Bumblebee began to pull away, but the young man refused to let go. The matching blue orbs dimmed as sorrow took hold, and it pained the Autobot to forcefully remove his metal digit from the young man. Sam did not reach for him again, nor did he follow after when the scout turned and walked back the way he had come. With another sob, the young man turned to the nearby railing, grasped hold of it, and crouched down in an effort to control himself. It wasn't working well, and he didn't bother to look up when he heard Simmon's chair roll up next to him.

"Years from now, they're gonna ask us: 'Where were you when they took over the planet'?" the older man began. "And we're gonna say: 'We just stood by and watched'."

Sam lifted his head, meeting the ex-agents gaze, and his tears settled. His eyes still stung, though, but he lifted himself up to look at the launch platform. The Autobots were all loading now, ascending the stairs and heading for their ship. They really were just going to sit by and watch, weren't they? There was nothing they could do. They were just going to watch their only hope shoot off into space and let the Decepticons take over the world little by little. They were just helpless pawns, and he hated it all the more. He buried it away, though, as he and Simmons left the platform, the launch going to happen soon. All the way to the cars and all through the ride to the safety zone, Sam could not keep the burning question from his mind.

_Where were you when they took over the planet?_

**-O-**

Catherine looked up from the crouch she had taken up lounging on when she heard the feet of her "guards" suddenly shuffle in a way that couldn't have been simply shifting position. She raised a brow as she spotted them turn around the corner, out of sight. She frowned, albeit out of curiosity, and pushed off the couch to see what had happened. She didn't worry about any repercussions to her actions—her captors hadn't shown any care when she had tinkered with the vehicles in the room—and so sauntered over to a take a peek around the corner. If she found nothing, she would make her way towards the front room where she knew the Russian man was still waiting.

To her surprise, she didn't even make it to the door before a new goon appeared; one whom she did not recognize from before, and they had a hold on something—or rather, _someone_. It only took a quick glance to know who it was, and her protective instincts kicked in. The man wasn't as big as the others, so she took a strong frontal approach by slamming her fist into his nose, which freed his captive from his hands. The man let out a cry of pain and shock, and then doubled over as she rammed her leg between his. Catherine quickly pulled the captive free and away from the man.

"Carly, are you okay? What are you doing here?!" the redhead shouted, looking the blonde-haired woman over. Thankfully, her friend looked unharmed besides frightened eyes and rustled hair. The young woman could only nod before another man appeared, shouting for his comrade.

Catherine took a fighting stance at once, and was only slightly surprised when the new opponent came after her. He must have not gotten the memo that she wasn't supposed to be harmed, but that was fine by her; it gave her all the more reason to dodge his blow and sock him across the jaw. Unfortunately, the blow was just a grazing one and he returned the favor by punching her in the gut. She gasped for air, but dropped below the next strike. She managed to bite back the pain in her stomach to spin her legs into his, tripping him. There was another flash of movement in the doorway and she launched up to strike him, too, but found herself slapped away by something sharp and metallic. It drew a tiny bit of blood, but she felt more pain than anything. To make matters worse, she was caught by the second man, whom locked his arms tight around her.

"You know I expected a bit more etiquette from you, Ms. Wolf," the third man hummed, and the redhead glared. It faltered some, though, when the metallic bird swooped from the door and landed beside the man, red optics searing into her.

"Yeah, well, when one of my own is being rough handled I get kind of pissed," she spat back. The new man chuckled a little and gestured for the man behind her to release his hold. He obeyed and she feinted an elbow strike at him. She got a flinch and snorted defiantly before finding Carly and making sure she was close behind her and nowhere near the man and the Decepticon bird.

"Then don't fret, Ms. Wolf. You and Carly are my honored guests. No harm will come to you, so, please, have a seat."

Catherine scowled, "You'll have to excuse me if I don't exactly feel comfortable enough."

"Of course, of course. Where are my manners? My name is Dylan Gould. You might know me from the few major companies I own or as the head man you were looking for a few months ago in that Cybertech business. Does that jog your memory?" he grinned with amusement.

"You… What… that… _You_ were behind that!? But… you couldn't—we would have found you!"

Dylan's smile widened, "Well, you see, that's where Laserbeak and my other associate Soundwave come in. Oh, you know him? Then you must know they can do wonders when it comes to keeping people like me hidden from people like you. But let's not fret over the past, shall we? We've got much to do and a new regime heading our way. Not to mention there's a show I wouldn't want you to miss."

"'New regime'? You mean that new-world-order crap? Please. You're an idiot if you think you're going to rule it. The Decepticons won't stand for it. Tell me how right I am, 'Laserbeak'."

"Quite the clever girl, aren't you?" the bird cackled, Energon drool dribbling from his beak.

"True. We humans won't be ruling, but let's not put it that way. You should really look at this as a partnership," the older man smiled, clasping his hands together as he walked by them towards the couches where he sat back into the nearest. "You have to stand on the side of progress if you wanna be a part of history. Now, please, sit down. We've only got a few minutes before the show begins and you'll want to be comfortable to see it."

Catherine kept her glare trained on the man, Carly still situated behind her. The smirk was fitted firmly on his mug, and the Decepticon bird was still slobbering like some starving, rabid beast. She knew there wasn't much she could do now; if she tried to smack him as he deserved, the bird would take her down, and there was no running. She hated having to do what he wanted, but there wasn't much help to do.

"Fine," she spat and, with Carly between her and the man, she returned to the couch and settled there so that she was comfortable, but also ready to show him a thing or two with her fist. Having gotten his way, Dylan gestured at Laserbeak, whom squawked and launched himself to a nearby table. There, the bird-like Cybertronian shifted his chest to reveal a hologram emitter which projected a screen of some news feed that showed a scenery Catherine was familiar with. She narrowed her eyes, wondering why the hell the metal bird brain was showing her a shot of the NASA launching area. Not to mention the odd caption at the bottom—something about the Autobots being on board? But that wasn't possible.

"I imagine you're curious, being that you've been a little out of the loop this past day or so. Allow me to do the favor of filling you in," the man hummed, folding his hands on his knees. "Your leaders have kindly done the Decepticons a favor and agreed to boot the Autobots off American soils—or, well, more so the planet. And right now your buddies are about to be launched into space. From there, Sentinel and the Decepticons will get down to business, but we have one little thing we need done before that. Sam, thankfully, completed his part."

"Sam?!" the redhead shouted as she shot up, but settled back down when Laserbeak shrieked at her. "What did you do to Sam?!"

"Oh nothing much; just made him our spy to keep this lovely woman beside you safe. He found out quite a bit, too, but now it's time for part two," the man hummed, gesturing to the screen. Both women looked in time to see the rocket's on the bottom of the shuttle burst to life, propelling it up into the sky. Catherine's heart beat raced as she realized it was really happening. She hadn't believed Dylan at first, but it was happening—the Autobots were being sent off the planet, but that couldn't be true. They couldn't leave. They had to save her, and the city, and everyone else. They had to stop Sentinel and the Decepticons. They couldn't be leaving! _Sideswipe_ couldn't be leaving!

"I always get what I want, Sam. We just needed to be sure," the man spoke suddenly, and Catherine found he was on a phone. Again, she stood up and took a few steps before a short round of Energon shots struck the ground at her feet. She sent a seething glare at the bird, but was pulled back by Carly who begged her to just stay sitting down.

Dylan's eyes met Catherine's for a moment and then he looked to the screen as he continued, "That they would go without a fight."

The redhead's eyes found the screen again, and time slowed as she watched the shuttle continue to rise, but from further in the sky multiple streamlines appeared. She knew at once they weren't other planes—they were missiles and they were heading straight for the spacecraft. She thought she screamed, but no sound came out when the weapons struck their target and ripped it to shreds. Her body froze, and the ice pricked at her skin while her stomach dropped. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be happening. It couldn't be true. It _couldn't_.

"We all work for the Decepticons now," Dylan stated as he stood and walked off. Laserbeak shut off the projection and followed after the man, leaving Catherine and Carly alone. The blonde-haired woman watched her companion carefully, and reached for her. The redhead did not shy away, and so Carly wrapped her arms around the redhead's shoulder. Catherine didn't flinch or blink or _anything_. She was stock still even as the blonde tried to whisper some words of comfort no matter how fruitless or empty they were. Catherine heard none of it, though; her mind refused to accept it, and yet her heart knew and it shattered within her chest.

With a wrenching sob, she began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>LXXV. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_And so ends chapter 75!_

_Right. Well. Catherine things everyone's dead. This sucks c: Yep. Our tough girl has finally broken down and cried. She's held up good, but... that was all her hope and her loved ones are dead (supposedly). Things aren't looking too good, and they won't start getting good for another chapter or so- sorry folks!_

_Right, so some things are changed up a bit in terms of dialogue, but not too much. Oh, and, YES, the Aerialbots were NOT on the ship. They refused to do so and left. HOWEVER, Catherine DOES NOT KNOW THAT. She think they're dead, too! In fact, only Sam, the Decepticons, and Dylan know they're alive, but they don't know where they are. (They may have left in a hurry, but Silverbolt knows not to let themselves be known). So, yeah... basically everyone thinks all the Autobots are dead. Thankfully, as we all know, it was a ruse... so keep your chin up Catherine! Hope isn't lost yet even though it seems so!_

_And I do believe we've seen the last of Mearing, which is a shame, since I thought I made her into a decent person this chapter. Ah well._

_Until next time folks!_


	76. Live to Rise

**TMWolf: **_Alright, folks, it's Friday, and you know what that means! ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D It's also going to be a good day for me since I'm going home to celebrate my 20th birthday! It was technically Monday, but I get to have my cake (and eat it, too) and presents this weekend, whoo! Going to go see Gangster Squad as well. Get to see me some of that Ryan Gosling *^* He's too pretty for his own good -insert hearts- Anyways, here's my gift to you guys: an on time update! :D And... a somewhat happy, but still mostly depressing chapter! Yeah, I know, things are pretty depressing right now. Buuuut... action is coming and then a bit more depression and then it'll be fantastic, I promise! :]_

_Today's chapter is from Soundgarden - Live to Rise. You may have heard it from the credits of The Avengers :] I'm guessing you can figure out what this chapter might have in it ;]_

_And now for reviews! Again, as I said, this is the LAST chapter I will reply to reviews. The next chapter is INCREDIBLY LONG and the one after will answer MANY questions, so I feel it's best to let you readers just find out everything as it goes :) However, I would still love to hear your comments and input! I really appreciate those who have helped me find mistakes that I didn't before (I believe you know who you all are), and for all those I got to hold conversations with! You're all amazing, and I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story and let me know you do! I hope you will continue to do so, too!_

_**Agent 0r4ng3**: Hmm... a little, I guess, ha ha? You should be happy this chapter then- she really has a breakdown xD  
><em>

_**AnonymousZGirl: **(73) Ugh, Ironhide dying was awful :/ And then the 'bots almost dying? Urgh. Well, to be honest... I didn't mind losing the Twins, but UH- Ironhide and Chromia... I feel bad for them :c Oh, Sentinel will get his. He will GET HIS. -shakes fist- But not just yet. Also, I'm guessing you've figured out why he hasn't killed her yet, ha ha. He kind of needs her. Oh, no worries- I don't mind long comments :) (74) Well, she's okay for now, but... well, you'll see, and I'll do my best!  
><em>

_**Chippr**: Thanks so much, and I promise to update every Friday! :)  
><em>

_**Ford B**: (38) I tried to make R2's creation as reasonable as possible, so thanks for assuring me it was! :] (55) Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy the rest! :)  
><em>

_**Guest: **Aww, thank-you sooooooo much! Unfortunately, only 3 chapters are left :( Of course Epps is worried about 'Cat! She's like family to him! As for Sunny-boy... Well, he come to his own understanding in time. It's just going to take a while and a little something... special. Granted, he does understand that her being in danger is a BAD THING. He does admit that, but that doesn't mean he has to like her, unfortunately. And, uh... You got me! :D I like making my characters' and Hasbro's characters' lives miserable! I am a rather evil authoress ;)  
><em>

_**I am a Band Nerd**: Awesome name choice! I'm digging it :3 Yeah, I'm pretty sad it's ending. It's kind of my baby now, y'know? Thanks so much, by the way! I really appreciate your review :] I'm just so glad that people have come to love it and Catherine and have continued to enjoy it! Thank-you so much again, and you're very welcome!  
><em>

_**Iceshadow911247**:I MEAN IT'S GOING TO GET WORSE. I THOUGHT I MADE IT SIMPLE D: Darn right beast mode! Catherine pretty much had enough... lol, oh, it was just a rhetorical question. Kinda, ha ha xD I feel so bad for Epps :c He gets so stuck and everything... especially chapter 77. I got to say, I LOVE Simmons line to Sam in this movie. It's just... so deep, I guess? Oh, and um... -gives tissue box- You might want to hold on to that meme, though. You're going to need it pretty soon..._

_**InuXKag0.0**: Yes, well, there is some crazy taking-over-the-world business going on, sooo, yeah. It's getting ridiculously intense! xD I do remember the fanart, and it's okay! I figured you were busy, and I kept myself as such with my own schooling and such, so it's quite alright! (yay for finishing Transformers!Prime! :D) Glad I could help you get more obsessed with my story ;) I can't wait to see your sketches! Just send them to my gmail! :) Thanks so much again! I'm so excited to see more fanart! xD Oh, and AP Art you say? Yeeeeeeeeeeah. That's going to be EXTREMELY time-consuming. My sister was in that and took art in college, as does one of my friends, so I know how much time it takes~ And you're welcome for the fic! xD  
><em>

_**Lovely Rain Dancer: **"Damn" is right! Lots of stuff happens... I love Epps, too. He's just so good, and he's put in such a touch position ;_;  
><em>

_**Madslauds**: (68) Ha ha, I love that line from Simmons in the movie! xD Oh, and yes! Poor Dutch, ha ha. That silly bodyguard!  
><em>

_**Mercedes Wolfcry: **...Uh, I don't know that one, but... THE RUDE AWAKENING OF OPTIMUS PRIME! It's crude, but actually pretty funny xD;; I love leaving people hanging! :D It's fun, tee hee!  
><em>

_**Naughtia**: If you recall, their bond is... "muted", so to speak. They can neither receive nor give from either side of the bond, so they can't "feel" each other except when they do that "spark-touching-thing". Soo... no, she can't feel that he's still alive :c As for the Aerialbots... well, you'll see! xD  
><em>

_**PyrothTenka**: ...Uh. I MAY have counted wrong... ha... ha... ha-ahem- NO NONE OF HER BABIES ARE DEAD EXCEPT SLINGSHOT. Simmons is just a bad counter. Not me. I totally counted right, but Simmons? Pff. He totally got it wrong. Not me. -flees- Unfortunately, I can see why the US sent them away. It was either that or Sentinel would destroy them right then and there; they don't know Sentinel wants THEM. They just assume the 'Cons wants their natural non-human resources, you know? Oh, and thanks so much! :) Glad I could make the movie more enjoyable for you in my version! Yeah, the time thing with the movies is so weird. I've tried-and hopefully- made it easier in this story. I know I made it easier for me, anyways. Oh, no worries! I understand if you're busy :) Being in college, I often get loaded with work, too xP I'm so happy you set aside that time, too! I'm always ecstatic to know people are loving/enjoying my story!  
><em>

_**Roxas' Billa Kaulitz**: Welcome to the story, and thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate it! :] As for cat's powers... well, I won't spoil anything, and you'll see how it's going this chapter!  
><em>

_**Topkicker26**: Yeah, I know. Sorry! Xbox is really just my Halo console tbh xD;;; I don't have enough memory for a whole lot, unlike my PS3 (cheapo Xbox for free with laptop n' all). YOU CAN BUY OR EARN THEM. YOU SHOULD DO IT. DOOOO IIIIIT. Ha ha, oh, Cliffjumper, you silly 'bot, you. Primus that episode is so ridiculous! I can't watch it sometimes, bahahaha! Granted, that's how I feel with most all of G1, ha ha. Oh, right, yeaah... the whole Cliff x Mirage... Yeah, no. They would NEVER happen xD;;; I can DEFINITELY name the Aerialbots, but that's just because they're 'Cat's kids, ha ha. I am indeed a meanie. Yep, 'Cat got total bad ass this chapter. I mean, it was about time, am I right? :P Haytham is pretty awesome! If only he had been an Assassin! He could have done such good! Although he is a manipulative jerk in his own right... ...Dude. He IS like an English-accented Mirage! xD And in response to your second review: I don't know, to be honest. I have some one shot ideas for both random characters (Starscream in particular) and also TPWT, but I do have AC ideas for both Ezio and Connor... and even an Altair, but it's kinda dropped. There's also some other Transformer ones- like a potential Jazz x OC, although very subtle, LOL.  
><em>

_**VanillaSnowdrops**: Yeah. There will be LOTS of poo-saying these next few chapters. YEP! I actually got some new ideas recently- some crazy emotional ones! Like, it could potentially make you cry emotional ones. Ha ha, oh yes- TPWT: Human. I had a LOT of fun with that one! xD By "soon" you mean millions of years, right? :P Yep. 'Cat's gonna find her powers used for bad things :c Well, at least you know the 'bots are alive since you watched the movie! And, um... because he's a fragging bitch who needs to die? D: Darn right she packs a mean punch! She's trained in the army for over six years! She's bound to have learned something! xD Pff. Of course Gould doesn't have any balls. He's a pussy! ;] And, yes, 'Cat has finally broken down and it only gives worse this chapter. But things will look up at some point! Just wait for next chapter! -throwsmore cookies- ICE CREEEEEEEAM!  
><em>

_And now it's time for our heroes to rise!_

* * *

><p><strong>LXXVI. <strong>Live to Rise

* * *

><p>Catherine let out a sob, which she quickly stifled and glanced over at Carly, who was thankfully undisturbed from her slumber. The blonde-haired woman had been given a change of clothes hours ago and now sported a nice white shirt and jacket with gray jeans. The redhead had been offered as well, but denied the fancy attire in favor of her NEST gear. Carly, however, was happy to be out of her party dress and was certainly more able to sleep in the new attire. Catherine only wished she could fall asleep so easy, but her eyes were too raw, her nose too runny, and her mind and chest too heavy.<p>

_They can't be dead_, she told herself as he squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her knees closer. It had to be a lie, and yet she couldn't get the horrid news feed and caption out of her head. Over and over and over again, she saw the missiles hit the shuttle and ruthlessly rip it apart. There was no stopping her mind from imagining their defenseless frames being blown apart—their sparks snuffed out within seconds. All of them, gone. Her bond mate, his brother, her children, and the others were gone. Dead. Offline. _Gone_.

Her shoulders shook as the tears streamed down again. She clamped her lips tight, not wanting to wake Carly with her sobbing. She couldn't believe it was true, but she had seen it. How, though? How had it come to this? How could humanity just shove the Autobots away? They were their only hope—they were _her_ only hope, and now they were gone. They couldn't take on the Decepticons alone. Why hadn't her father done something? Why hadn't Morshower or Mearing or the President or some other country? Why did they force the Autobots away? Why did they send them to die? Who was going to help them now? Their own forces which had been almost completely destroyed just months ago? She might have laughed had the situation allowed for it, but now the thought only combined with the sorrow of the undeniable, terrible truth.

The Autobots weren't coming back.

"Dammit, Sideswipe—you promised!" she cried out suddenly. Her head shot up just as fast when Carly flinched and began to murmur, her sleep disturbed. Catherine hoped the blonde would simply fall back into slumber, but it was dashed when the young woman leaned up, eyes narrowed with confusion at first. They widened moments later and she sat up quickly while her gaze locked onto the redhead. Fear immediately turned to concern as the redhead attempted to wipe away her tears, and Carly reached out for her comrade. Catherine shrugged her off and scooted away, assuring the blonde she was fine.

"No, you're not," the blonde-haired woman frowned and moved next to her. She took the redhead's hand and wrapped her other arm around Catherine's shoulders. "It'll… It will be alright, okay?"

The redhead laughed, "'Alright'? '_Alright_'!? Everything's gone to Hell! The Autobots are _dead_! Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and my kids are _gone_. They're gone, Carly! Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone! They're gone and the Decepticons have won. It's not alright at all—it all over!"

"Catherine, no—don't think that way. NEST is still out there!"

"We're not strong enough to take on an entire _armada_!"

"We—we've got to keep our hopes up, though. We have to. Someone will come for us. We'll get through this."

"Who, Carly? Who? Who's going to come for us? Who even knows where we are? NEST won't know. Our base was destroyed and Blaster was the only one with the capability to find us without a direct call, and the Decepticons are bound to have cut our satellite links or they will soon enough. _No one_ is going to come for u—."

Carly had tried to calm Catherine down by rubbing her back and squeezing her hand comfortingly, but, as the redhead continued on in her craze, the blonde realized the conventional means were not going to work. Her friend was devoid of hope and her sanity, and the blonde knew of only one sure way to bring her mind back around. While she preferred not to come to such means—especially when it was one of her dearest friends—it was needed in this case, and so Carly released Catherine's hand, raised hers up, and slapped it across the other woman's cheek. The redhead was silenced at once, and she stared at the blonde with shock.

"Enough, Catherine!" the blonde spoke sharply. "Now is _not_ the time to have an emotional breakdown! I know you just lost Sideswipe and your children and the Autobots, but you can't just give up! There's still hope! NEST is still out there, and you know they're going to fight back. Sam's out there, too, and you know he won't stop until we're safe. There's. Still. Hope. Now, you are going to buck the bloody hell up and get yourself together, because this fight's not over yet. Is that clear?"

Catherine was silent as she listened, hand touching her reddened cheek tentatively. She was also silent as Carly finished her speech, and waited many long moments before she nodded numbly, sniffed loudly, and wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes. She accepted the blonde's embrace then, and even returned it, knowing her friend was right. Despite everything that had happened, this was no time to lose it. She was the NEST liaison after all, and she'd not only faced the most important of peoples, but had also been caught in the middle of fire fights against the Decepticons. Yet, all the while, she never lost her cool. That being the case, she certainly couldn't lose it now. Carly was right about there being hope, too. Yes, their chances were bleak, but they were still breathing and that meant they could win. As long as they could win, there was hope, and they had to hold onto that until they could make it happen.

"Ah. You're awake. Excellent," the voice of Dylan Gould rang out, and both women turned to find him standing in the doorway, hands clasped in front of him and a beaming smile on his face. "Our ride is here and the Decepticons are waiting for us to deliver the Pillars and you, Ms. Wolf."

The redhead glared, "Tell them to 'fuck off'."

"Ah, I do admire your spirit, but you'll find it doesn't get you far in this life. Now, please, don't make me have to use force. I, for one, do not want to see Carly harmed, but that's what they'll do if you don't comply. Your call, Ms. Wolf."

"You're a sick bastard, you know that, right?" Catherine hissed as she stood at last. Carly moved up with her, glaring at the man as well. The blonde did spare her friend a glance, though, as she felt the redhead's hand shaking when it touched her arm protectively.

"I'm afraid it comes with the job. Let's get going then," Dylan replied smoothly as he turned and began to walk out into the hall. Catherine looked back to Carly briefly, whom nodded with reassurance, and then took the blonde's hand before stalking after the man.

She hated having to do what he wanted—especially after the display he'd forced her to watch last night—but there wasn't much choice right now. She couldn't be breaking down and she certainly couldn't show that she was to that asshole. He was right, too. She was needed by the Decepticons. She would be alright, but Carly? The 'Cons would slaughter her given the chance, and in this moment, her cooperation was all that potentially stood in the way, so she would go along with Mr. Gould for as long as she could. Then, when there was nothing to keep her back, she would make sure he paid. He and any other Decepticons she could get her hands on would suffer for what they'd done.

For now, though, Catherine was silent as Dylan led to them to a private chopper already ready for them. The redhead made sure she and Carly were opposite the man so that she could glare daggers at him. If he was afraid—as he should have been—he hid it well behind his smile, and then he ignored her by turning his gaze out to the scenery. Catherine eventually did the same, although held Carly's hand tightly in the crevice between their seats as she grasped onto that small sliver of hope even tighter.

**-O-**

"The call was placed en route, but it's moved a great deal since then," Dutch, Seymour Simmons' bodyguard, told Sam as his fingers and eyes went to work, flying across computer keyboards and screens. It had only been a few minute since the young man had approached the two and gotten them to work on tracing Dylan Gould's phone call to him. The actual call has been made the night before, but the idea hadn't come to Sam until much later, and already he was regretting his foolishness. However, the European bodyguard was good at what he did, and was having no problems tracking down the location of the phone.

"I'm hacking into the phone's camera now. There, that's it. That's a live stream from the camera. Someplace…. Hold on. I can triangulate this," Dutch continued, and the screen bustled with life, drawing up images and doing their work. "Okay, it's Chicago cell sites. There, I've got it. Trump Tower, Chicago. Lower penthouse."

The bodyguard turned to Sam and Simmons victoriously, and returned the phone to the young man, which now displayed a picture of the very tower Dylan was at. They didn't know how long he'd been there or what he'd done in that time, but all that really mattered was that he was there, and, undoubtedly, so were Catherine and Carly.

"I'm going," Sam spoke up, his hands clutching his phone tightly as he stared down at the picture of the Trump tower.

Simmons regarded him carefully, "You sure?"

"Catherine and Carly—they've done nothing but try to help me. Catherine's been doing it all my life, and Carly's been there for when 'Cat couldn't. I can't just let them down now. I promised them I wouldn't, and I can be there in fifteen hours. I'm going."

"You're not going alone," a fourth voice spoke just as the ex-agent meant to give a word of caution. All three looked to find Epps leaning against the wall, his arms folded. The black man met Sam's gaze for but a moment before he made his way over, a determination in his features not unlike the young man's. "And we're leaving now, so get whatever you got and let's go. Simmons, you and your boy watch the skies and keep us updated on that asshole's location, you read me?"

"Loud and clear. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into," the ex-agent replied as he wheeled his chair around to face them. Simmons was not normally a man to care for others—especially brats and brutes who interfered with his past jobs—but in that moment he watched them leave with sympathy and the hope they could do what most men were too much of cowards to dream of.

"Trust me: we know," was all Epps replied, and then he and Sam were gone; they passed through the control building out into the main lot outside. They moved by anyone they met, not speaking or even making eye contact. They wouldn't have stopped for anyone, anyways. They had a goal, and nothing was going to stop them as the black man led his younger companion to blue vehicle waiting for them in the parking lot. It was there that Sam finally paused and looked to the older man.

"So do we have any weapons or anything we can use?"

Epps nodded as he unlocked the doors, "Yeah, back at my house. I also got some NEST friends out there that are like me—retired from the fighting. We'll round them up, then we'll find Catherine and your girlfriend, and bring this guy in."

"You sure you wanna go back, Epps?" Sam replied, and it wasn't out of stupidity or cowardice; the young man was prepared to go all the way and the black man knew it when their eyes met.

"I know I said I wanted to get away from the fighting, but that asshole's killed my friends and now he's taken one of my own. _Nobody_ messes with my family."

Nothing more was said as both entered the vehicle to begin the long ride north. They were to make a stop not long after departing, though; a short trip to Epps' house where he had Sam stay outside while he got his things. The young man didn't fail to notice the turning on of lights and the movement of two figures within—one obviously Epps and the other decidedly female. They were together for a long time before the black man emerged from the house, more somber than before and more heavily armed. He placed the gear in the trunk and then took off once more, heading for the nearest location of NEST soldiers. The first four men were waiting for them when they arrived, and the very sight of them brought hope to Sam. He also hoped that, wherever Catherine and Carly were, that they were alright and could hear his silent words.

_Just hang on. I'm coming for you._

**-O-**

Catherine shot a glare at the goon who tried to take her arm in order to "escort" her inside the building along with Carly and Dylan. The brutish man, having heard what happened to the others, backed off and she gave him a snort in return. She made the others, whom meant to grab her friend, back away with a glare as well, and, again, kept the blonde between her and the greasy man that dared called himself a "liaison". He took it with a smile, as always, and she continued to flash him venomous daggers. She couldn't keep them up for long, though; exhaustion would not allow her to do so. She'd been up for what felt weeks now, although was really only about two days. She had hardly eaten or drank, either, and it was beginning to take its toll. Still, she would not let the man thing she was weakening, so she kept her head high as they walked through the back entrance to one of the city's towers.

A glint of silver in the corner of her vision brought her gaze to one of the many Pillars, which were being handled oh-so-delicately by his henchmen and brought towards a much larger elevator further down. She was still only a little surprised to know the Decepticons had actually trusted humans with the technology, but it didn't take long for her to realize it was because Dylan was squished squarely under their claws. He would never have the courage to destroy the Pillars, the coward. Unfortunately, she was in no position to destroy them, either, and that was assuming that they could be. She didn't actually know if there were any human means to do so.

"Hurry up now, ladies. They're waiting for us up top," the man called as he opened up a gated elevator and gestured for them to come over.

"More of your human friends?" the redhead sneered as she and the blonde shuffled in with him. One of the goons brought one of the Pillars, too, effectively squishing them together.

"Sentinel and Megatron, actually."

Carly frowned, "Did you say Sentinel? But he can't be here. He should have bee—."

"With the Autobots? I guess you didn't get the memo," Dylan smiled slightly. "He's working for the Decepticons, too."

"He's a traitor," Catherine snarled, and the man chuckled.

"To you, yes, but to people like me and the Decepticons? He's the harbinger of a new age. A hero! We should be so lucky that he's chosen us."

"'Chosen us'? They invaded us! They're just here for our resources to rebuild their planet!" Carly snapped back, but Dylan merely let his gaze fall to the Pillar with a touch of regret.

"Yes, but really one resource in particular. One unique to _our_planet," he replied, the final word lingering for them to figure out the answer themselves. It didn't take Catherine long, and her lips squeezed together tightly while Carly breathed in sharply, squeezing the redhead's hand.

"_Us_."

"You're very smart."

The elevator stopped and Dylan opened the door for them. Some of his men were already waiting, but they passed them by as they moved down the hallway to the large room at the end. Dylan's men followed with the Pillar in their hands once again. The others had yet to be seen, but they couldn't be far behind. However, that was the least of Catherine's concern as the older man led them through the room to the doors leading to the balcony, which held a grand view of the city.

"You see," Dylan began, opening the exit and venturing out, "they can't rebuild without a slave labor force. How many rocks up there in the universe offer six billion workers?"

"_What_!? But you can't just transport people to Cybertron—it's uninhabitable!" the redhead shouted, rushing forward to jerk him around so that he faced her.

The man looked at her like she was a fool, "They're not shipping people. They're shipping their planet here."

"Wha—but… they can't!" Catherine gaped, eyes widening.

"But that would destroy the Earth, wouldn't it?! Surely the gravitational forces would crush us!" Carly added, and both were given a half-chuckle and smile.

"Well, that's the beauty of these Pillars. You'll have to ask Sentinel the details, but they'll make it so we don't have to worry about a thing—ah! You can ask him now, actually."

The man gestured up and both young women turned to find the towering, red-armored Prime hefting himself over the edge of the building's roof onto the level above them. He looked just as Catherine remembered, and his face showed no remorse as he glanced down at them and then to the Pillars. The redhead had nothing but harsh words for him, but she kept her tongue still as he summoned the technology to him and the henchmen moved out of the way. Not far from Sentinel was Megatron, whom Catherine also glared at. Unlike Sentinel, he seemed different; less imposing than before. She supposed it was the hole in his cranium, which was rather conspicuous. Whatever the case, she loathed him, too.

Dylan came up beside them, "Watch. They're spreading hundreds of pillars around the globe right now. As soon as Sentinel's ready, they're going to launch them into orbit and bring Cybertron into our atmosphere. The red one there controls the rest. He triggers that, it starts the whole thing."

"Be gone, insect operative," Megatron rumbled, waving his claws at Dylan and his goons. "Your work is done."

The man bowed his head, "Your Excellency."

He took Carly's arm then, and Catherine suddenly slammed her fist into his cheek. He staggered back, both shocked and in pain, but both turned to rage in the next second. With the blonde behind her once more, the redhead readied herself for the man, whom charged forward to strike her with the backside of his hand. He did not get more than two steps before a red, metallic hand slammed down between him and his target. His eyes shot fearfully to Sentinel, whom glowered down at him. He backed off at once, bowing his head, and gestured to his henchmen. Carly let out a cry when one of them grabbed her, and Catherine cursed as she attempted to pull her friend back. She was deterred, however, when the Prime wrapped his fingers around her waist and pulled her away.

"No! Dammit! Carly!" the redhead growled, pounding at her finger-formed prison.

"Catherine!" the blonde cried back as the man brought her to Dylan, whom snatched her arm roughly. She glanced at her ex-boss and then looked back to her friend, full of fear, but brave enough not to show it. "I'll be fine! Do what you can, alright?"

A few seconds passed before the redhead nodded, "Alright."

Carly was gone then, pulled away by Dylan and his goons, and she was alone with Sentinel Prime and Megatron. Her captor finally released her, setting her down by their feet where there were no doors to escape through; only the windowed wall behind her, the outer edge separating her from a fatal fall, and the two Cybertronians between her, one of which concealed the red control Pillar behind his frame. She glared at both, but settled her gaze on the red-armored of the two and his technology. Her eyes lingered there for a long time, her mind reeling, but it would be of no use.

"Your bravery is admirable, human, but in vain. There is nothing you possess that will destroy my Pillar," Sentinel mused, and Catherine silently cursed as she broke their eye contact.

"And there are no Autobots to aid you, either," Megatron added, a victorious, pleased grin upon his face. "So make yourself comfortable. You will be here for some time."

The redhead's eyes and chest stung at the blow, but she held in the tears with clenched fists and teeth. She turned sorrow to rage and threw it upon the red-armored Prime, whose optics had turned to the city.

"How could you do it!? How could you let them die! Optimus was your friend! They were all your friends!" she snarled, and the mech glanced back at her.

"I have done only what had to be. The Autobots would never have accepted this deal—they had grown far too weak and sentimental in their time here. They had forgotten their true home, and, as such, would have ultimately perished. In a way, Starscream gave them a kindness by destroying their shuttle."

"A 'kindness'?! You murdered your own kind you God-forsaken—!"she began to shout, but was silenced when a clawed hand slammed down and dug into the ground in front of her. She lurched back out of instinct, and was silent as Megatron's optics lowered to her level while his other hand stretched towards her. She managed not to flinch as a single digit clawed across her cheek, drawing a small bead of red.

"Tools should know their place," he hissed lowly, and Catherine briefly feared for her life. She was spared, however, when Sentinel's foot came between her and the mech's line of sight. The Decepticon leader rose up, meeting the Prime's optics with annoyance, but there was no sign of retaliation, and that surprised the redhead.

"I will not warn you again, Megatron. She is _not_ to be touched. She is most useful to us alive," the Prime spoke in a low rumble.

Catherine's mind whirled as her mouth moved on its own, "Then maybe I should just jump over this railing right now."

Both Prime and Decepticon stopped their tussle for dominance to look down at her while she stared out at the railing. It was only feet away and she could easily reach it before they could grab her if she ran. There was no way for them to catch her; they wouldn't be able to make the distance and there were no aerial 'Cons to dive for her. She could do it, and then they wouldn't have her—they wouldn't have their power source.

"Then why don't you?" Sentinel asked, and any confidence the redhead had vanished. Fear took hold as her heart raced and, though her eyes remained glued to the railing, her body was frozen. Above her, Megatron laughed and returned to the other side of the roof where he clambered up higher while the Prime kept his optics upon her. Her fists shook as her lips remained sealed shut, and, after a minute, he finally chuckled.

"As I thought. You cannot. You still cling to your foolish hope and your stubborn pride. Even if you did, though, it would not matter. We would be able to retain your body long enough to create a new Conduit. _You_ are only useful because you are already made and your body adjusted, and therefore we do not need to waste time on making a new one. That is not to say we do not have time, but I have waited long enough to see my home renewed. Now behave and do nothing rash, human. We have final preparations to make."

Catherine finally looked up, "'Final preparations'?"

Sentinel did not respond, but, rather, turned his face to the city. The redhead followed his line of sight and was, at last, freed from her spot. She came to the railing, her fingers grasping the edge tight, and the cold touch of fear coursed through her body. Screams and explosions reached her ears, and she watched as men, women, and children were suddenly blown and broken apart by Decepticons. A police force was brutally crushed and a building's first floor burst into flame. More people were dying as Decepticons emerged from everywhere. Catherine's eyes shot up accusingly at the Prime, but there was no remorse; no sadness; no sympathy in his optics as he watched them suffer.

"It is time for the slaves of Earth to recognize their masters. Seal off the city."

**-O-**

Three days. It had been _three days_ since the Decepticons had begun their attack. Three days since Sentinel had betrayed them and killed Ironhide, Chromia, and the two smaller Twin Autobots and many of his comrades. Three days since Catherine had been taken. Three days since D.C. had been invaded and their base destroyed. Two days since world-wide attacks had begun. One day since the Autobots were killed. One day since hope had faltered. Only twelve hours since Chicago had come under attack. Eleven since it had gone dark. Ten since Commander Lennox's faith had begun to falter. Six since he'd woken up and begun to prepare for the upcoming battle. Four since fear had made him realize their plan was insane. Two since he'd nearly fallen into despair. Zero since he'd taken up standing within the base compound in front of the web cam screens with Morshower, Mearing, and Simmons on the line. His hope was still a frail thing, but it was gaining strength.

Lennox and the others had learned just thirty minutes ago from the ex-agent's timely arrival that Samuel Witwicky had left with Epps to go to Chicago. While it should have made his heart pound wildly, it had, instead, allowed him to return from that dark pit he'd almost fallen into. There was still hope for the human race, and it shamed him that a young man with no military experience at all was the one to make him understand. If Sam had the courage to go into the gauntlet and risk his life, then so would he. He couldn't be a coward now—not only was his daughter still in the hands of the Decepticons, but if those metal bastards won, then his wife and little Annie would be in danger, too. And not just them; the entire planet would be doomed if they failed. If there was ever a time humanity needed to rise up, it was now.

The other end of the feed had a similar notion going through their minds. While their latest air assault had been put down at once, their man-controlled mini drone had managed to escape the enemies' notice. Now it was a matter of praying to whatever God was looking out for them that they continue to do so as one of NEST's operators deftly moved the aerial craft through the city, showing off the carnage the Decepticons had done in such a short amount of time. There was no blood, just bodies of charred flesh or what remained of their skeleton. Many buildings were torn down and useless, others were obliterated, and only a few actually remained intact. The humans caught had no chance there, and those that remained were either hiding or making a desperate attempt to escape.

There was no sign of Sam or even Sentinel, though. A part of him feared the worst for the young man, but he shook it away, assuring himself the kid could do it. Sam was a special one, and he could do it. As for Sentinel… Lennox knew the traitor would show himself soon enough, and they were going to have a team ready for it. Unfortunately, getting in was going to be difficult. Still, they were going to try.

"General, Director, I'm going to prep the teams. Keep me updated," Lennox spoke up as he unfurled his arms and tapped his earpiece to let them know he would be listening. The two merely nodded in return, fixated on the picture of destruction their camera showed them. The Commander hurried past his Intel and out of the hangar of the air base that was serving as their new headquarters. The one in D.C. was completely useless, and this was essentially the only effective place left in the United States—the other bases were dark—and possibly the world to form a counter attack force. Whatever the other nations were doing, Lennox couldn't be sure. He sincerely wished he was, but their satellites had been taken out, and the only reason they were still able to contact Morshower and Mearing was because of the back-up transmissions Blaster had made for such an event.

_Blaster… Ironhide… Optimus… everyone_, the Commander sighed, closing his eyes as the image of the shuttle bursting into flame poured through his mind. Every time he saw it his blood would run cold and he cursed the Decepticons. More than anything, he wanted to punch them or shoot them or—or _something_, but they were in no position to even try and enter the city just yet. It was infuriating, but he had to remain calm. They would all just die vainly if he didn't.

A hand gripped his shoulder, "Don't act like you're the only one who's got a leg in this, Will."

The brown-haired man looked and found Anthony staring sternly at him, although his features were just as wary. Behind him were Fig, Jackson, and even Robert, all prepped in their NEST gear and looking like their fellow man, but still ready to fight. He let a rare smile form on his face and his heavy head nodded. Of course they would be behind and support him; to the three, the Decepticons had done more than just invade their home and kill their friends—they had taken one of their own. Robert wasn't as close, but Catherine had been his friend, and Sentinel had killed not only two of his team members in D.C., but also Bluestreak, whom had become a dear comrade to him. They wanted revenge and to remind the Decepticons this was _their_ planet, and they weren't giving it up.

"We gathered all the boys out in the yard. They're waiting for you, but they're going to need a bit more to start their fires," Jackson stated, inclining his head towards the large group that had gathered near one of the planes intended to transport them.

"Why do I have to do all the speeches, huh?" he replied, a flicker of amusement in his eyes, and it was Fig who punched him lightly.

"Yeah, well you're the boss," Robert chuckled, and Lennox nodded at all three of them. He turned and headed towards the group of men then, the sweat already dribbling down his brows. In another moment, he might have laughed at how nervous he was. He'd made plenty of speeches and led men many times, but in this moment it felt like he was back in his first days as Captain. It made his feet heavy and breathing laborious, but he managed to make it to them without panting. He met all their eyes, now focused with their Commander among them, and he breathed in deeply as he realized they were just as frightened as he was.

"Listen up. You want to hit back?" he began, and, when he did not stumble, courage suddenly burst like a dam within him. "Well, we're gonna have to wingsuit in. It's the only way to get close. We're going to be moving out as soon as the General gives us the coordinates… Look, I can't promise anyone a ride home, but if you're with me… The world needs you now."

For a split second, Lennox was afraid his words had done just the opposite; that the troops would turn and run, and he would be the sole man to stand beside Sam in the city as humanity's only hope. Then—a young black man stepped forward, a confident, determined look in his features.

"I'll find my own ride home, sir," he replied, and the brown-haired man had to work hard to hold back his smile. Instead, he nodded, and looked to the others.

"Who else?"

One by one the hands rose, and more appeared when their Captains came up behind Lennox, their own hands held high in a proud fist. War cries soon rang out and the Commander knew they were ready. They would be able to take the plunge.

Lennox began to shout orders for them to prepare both themselves and the planes, and the soldiers moved at once. All stopped, however, when the sound of jet engines echoed through the sky and four aircraft shot overhead. Panic ensued as men and women began to scramble for their weapons, shouting about Decepticons, as there had been no word of jets being sent. Lennox's orders to prepare turned to shouts to get to cover and be ready for an impending attack. His hope failed again as the Decepticons' attack seemed eminent, and he could not help wondering how the hell they had found them. Whatever the case, he ignored that question or the ones the General and Director were shouting to him over his head piece as he began to race back to the hangar. He stopped short, though, when the jets arched back, transformed in mid-air, and landed with four earth-shaking thuds between him and the building. The red face imprinted on their wings was recognized at once and fear returned to hope as blue optics looked down at Lennox.

"It looks like you could use some help, Commander," the largest of the four spoke calmly, and the brown-haired man almost bust out into relieved laughter—as did many others, whom were now beginning to cease their retreat. Hope was much stronger now.

_"Lennox—what the_hell_is going on there!? What just happened?! Are you alright?!"_Morshower's voice hollered over the ear piece, and Lennox couldn't help grinning.

"It's more than alright, sir. It's the Aerialbots. They're back, and we just found ourselves our ticket into Chicago."

The man on the other line sighed deeply, _"Well, then I've got even more good news. We found the kid and he found the Pillars. He's not alone, either. He's bringing friends."_

"'Friends'?" the Commander inquired and looked up at the large, silver Autobot Seeker.

Silverbolt just smiled.

**-O-**

Catherine wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, her eyes glued to the massacre below her. She could still see it all falling; could still see the people dying by the merciless hands of the Decepticons or their ships, which had torn through the cityscape as if it were nothing. She watched the city burn and fall, and could do nothing about it from her prison between the two leaders upon the roof. The images had only left her be when exhaustion had stolen her consciousness without her knowing and when she'd awoken inside the main room with a warm meal and drink. While she wanted to spite the man, whom she knew had provided the meal, her hunger and thirst had won over. However, she had been pulled back to the roof again when she'd found the only doors to the room locked. It was there she saw the fruition of the Decepticon's work, and all that remained now was the aftermath and the occasional echo of another person dying.

The Decepticons had effectively conquered the city, and she knew by what little of Sentinel's conversations with Megatron she'd heard that they had slowly worked their way around the world, too. The only thing left to do was to bring Cybertron to Earth, and she knew deep in her gut that time would be soon. She wanted desperately to do something, but her cowardice was too great and she could only sit on the roof, mulling through her thoughts, and wait for whatever fate Sentinel had deemed her fit for.

Her mind focused on a few many things in particular, and the foremost was if everyone was still okay. She knew the people below were certainly dead or dying, but her family and all of NEST might still be okay. They had plenty of places to hide and surely her father was coming for her. Surely Sam was, too—Carly had said he would. The blonde was no longer with her, but her words still rang loudly in Catherine's ear, and she hoped her friend was doing okay although she was in that man's clutches. Surely the both of them would be saved soon enough. Someone had to be coming. The Autobots weren't, but _someone_ had to be.

They had to.

Catherine flinched when one of the small Decepticon fighter ships zipped by, no doubt going after some humans. A deep chuckle rang out beside her, and she shot a glare at Megatron. He flashed a toothy grin in return, but did nothing more. Sentinel would not let him, and they both knew that. In a way, Catherine felt some victory—the leader of Decepticons was hardly as frightening or seemingly-deadly as before. She dared to say he wasn't even half the mech he used to be. She went no farther with her thoughts, though. To do so would be dangerous, and it was hardly worth the effort.

Her attention turned to Sentinel, whom stepped down from the upper part of the roof and turned his optics down at her. She looked away, pretending to ignore him as he moved toward the control Pillar, which remained in the same spot he had put it. He had not touched it since the sealing of the city began, but that streak was broken as he reached his hand out to its silver surface. At his touch, it let off a red flash and a screeching whine that made Catherine wince some. He stared at her again and, though his face was passive, she imagined he was smiling victoriously at her. Megatron, too, smiled, but paused as his optics dimmed—receiving a comm. link—and then looked to the red-armored Prime.

"The city is secure. The humans cannot stop us," he rumbled contently. "This is the victory I promised you so many Vorns ago—where you help me rebuild Cybertron!"

Catherine scrambled away when Sentinel suddenly rammed his hand into Megatron's face, pressing it roughly against the tower's structure and surprising both mech and human. The Decepticon leader hissed in pain as the Prime's fingers dug into his cranium's wound, ripping through wires and rendering recent repairs moot.

"I have deigned to work _with_ you that our planet may survive! I will never work for you, and you would be wise to remember the difference!" the red-armored mech snarled and loomed over Megatron, whom bowed his leaking head low. The redhead could hardly believe what she had seen, but, indeed, it had happened, for she had to step away further to avoid the splashes of Energon which now stained the roof. Her wide eyes watched as Sentinel snorted, the Decepticon put in his place, and reached up to the side of his helmet, activating his comm. link.

"_Decepticons around the world. Launch the Pillars."_

She didn't need to know what he'd said to understand things were being set in motion. Megatron's semi-pleased rumble only helped instill the fear in her, and it only help to make her yelp when the red-armored Prime took her into his grasp. She beat at his metal digits—if only to prove she had not been broken—but it was fruitless, and he ignored her as he turned back to the red-lighted Pillar. His chassis parted and from it the Matrix appeared, thrumming far less bright than when it was with Optimus. Catherine's eyes widened at once and she squirmed harder. Sentinel snorted at her attempts, but then scowled as both he and Megatron looked down below to the streets. She could not hear what their audio receptors had, but it made the Decepticon leader snarl.

"Decepticons, defend the pillars!" the silver mech roared, jabbing a finger at the nearest group. "Raise the bridges! Find them!"

"'Them'? The Autobo—," she began, but her hopeful words turned to another yelp when Sentinel squeezed his fingers tightly.

"It is time to prove your worth, human," he spat and pressed the Matrix to her breast. She could feel the low heat coming from it, but it was no comfort as the Prime pushed her back against the control Pillar. She could feel the thing thrumming and thrashed wildly to get away, but it was no use, and she watched as Sentinel's optics flared. Then, there was only pain.

The Matrix burst to life with a blinding blue light, and at once her body was on fire. Her very blood felt as though it was boiling as the ancient energy coursed through the Energon in her cells. Her body lit as brightly as the artifact, and while she felt the influx from the Matrix, she also felt the Pillar sap it from her just as quickly. She was caught in an unending struggle between two mighty forces, whose only goal was to rip her in two. She could not even scream as the pain stole away the very air from her lungs. There was only the burning sensation and it felt like an eternity before she heard a crackle and boom behind her—the Pillar jettisoning its energy to the others around it on the tower and far above the Earth.

Then there was only darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>LXXVI. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's chapter 76! Looks like there's both good and bad news. For one, Catherine totally punched the slag out of Dylan, which he had coming. Secondly, Sam, Epps, Lennox, her team, NEST, and the Aerialbots are on their way! Third, the Autobots are alive! Unfortunately... they're going to have to through an entire freaking armada of Decepticons and even more air ships. Also, the Pillars have been activated and Catherine's out cold. Slag is going down, folks, and it's going to go down hard! I told you the next chapter was going to be long, and I wasn't kidding. It is LONG. There is a LOT to cover, and I just couldn't bring myself to chop it in two!_

_Anyways, it's time for our heroes to get to work. Sam, Epps, and the Autobots have to save Catherine and Carly, and then they, along with NEST, have to find some way to stop the Decepticons and destroy the Pillars. As I said before, they have an entire freaking armada with ships carrying even more Decepticons to contend with. The task will not be easy, but they'll have to find some way to do it._

_Oh, and just so people recognize a little something because it's VERY important; the Pillars PREVENT Cybertron from having a GRAVITATIONAL effect on the Earth, which is why the Earth will not suffer any damage when Cybertron is brought into it's atmosphere. Figured I should give an explanation where the movie didn't, and, as I said, it's important. BUT- that's all I'll say for that._

_It's the final battle next chapter, so get your Adult diapers ready! You're going to need them._


	77. How It Ends

**TMWolf: **_As I said, the previous chapter was the last one I will reply to reviews, but please keep leaving them and lending your thoughts (like catching mistakes I made- this chapter is 41 pages, so there's bound to be more than a few _ )! I appreciate them all~! Now I'll let you get right into the story after a few important notes. The first of which is that the chapter song is from Devotchka - How It Ends. It's the one I thought fit perfectly. And lastly... I'll go ahead and mention it now: I don't know all that much about gravitational things in regards to planets, but... I did look some things up, so I've based part of the chapter's events on that information. Apologies to any physics buffs/knowledgeable people if I'm waaaay off. Oh, and some events of the battle _chronologically happen at the same time _although they might be written one after the other. It's harder to show that with prose, ha ha._

_And so, the final battle begins..._

_P.S.: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER_

* * *

><p><strong>LXXVII. <strong>How It Ends

* * *

><p><em>And in your heart<em>

_You know it to be true_

_You know what you gotta do_

_They all depend on you_

_And you already know_

_Yeah you already know_

_How this will end_

* * *

><p>"We need to move before the fighters spot us. Wait here until we scout a route ahead," Optimus Prime spoke as he leaned over Sam, and then pulled away to glance about the sky cautiously. The young man watched him go with Bumblebee, still unable to believe it was really them. It had only been minutes ago that the Autobot Commander appeared out of <em>nowhere<em> and saved him, Epps, and the rest of their motley group from the Decepticon attacker. He had thought they were dead, yet here they were—all of them right as rain. If the situation allowed for it, he might have burst into tears and jumped around, but this was no place for that. While he had rescued Carly—he grasped her hand quickly as he recalled the dangerous venture—they were deep in enemy territory and Catherine was not with his girlfriend. She was with Sentinel, and the bastard was at the heart of it all.

"Sam, where's the building Catherine's at?" Sideswipe asked, crouching low and pulling the young man from his thoughts. He stumbled for words and looked to the blonde-haired young woman, whom stepped forward.

"It's the same place the Pillars are—the building on the Chicago River."

"Where is she exactly? Inside it? What level?" the silver mech pressed.

"Last I saw she was on the roof. She's got to be there or in the room that leads out to it."

"Sideswipe, stop," Hound spoke sternly, grasping onto the mech's shoulders. His hand was quickly thrown off and the warrior rose to glare daggers at the green-armored scout. Hound did not back down, though, and he kept their optics locked. "I understand what you want to do, but we can't do it _now_. We need you and Sunstreaker with us. We will get her. You know that."

"I can get her!" Sideswipe growled. "Sunny and I can get in there real quick and come right back!"

Bluestreak's hand grasped his other shoulder, "The building's surrounded, Sideswipe. Blaster just got the visual map up and they're everywhere. You wouldn't even get close. Hound's right, though—so long as we stick to the plan we'll get her."

The silver mech glared at the sniper, but it was weak and he knew his comrade was right. He looked away in the next moment and turned to his brother, whose optics watched him intently. Their gazes met each other for a long while, Sunstreaker's faceplate impassive, yet speaking volumes to Sideswipe—ones he didn't want to hear, but knew were right. It didn't take long for the silver mech to curse in Cybertronian, but ultimately nod at Hound and Bluestreak. The two mechs nodded back and gave him comforting pats before hurrying after Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Wait, so what's this plan you're talking about?" Sam piped up now that the tension had died some. He'd wanted to speak up earlier—they had been talking about his best friend after all—but he'd realized it wasn't the best idea until now. Sideswipe wasn't the one to answer him, though; rather, it was Wheeljack who came up.

"As we said, we're going to try and sneak our way to the Pillars and take 'em out nice and quick so the 'Cons won't know what hit 'em!" the scientist grinned, pausing to gesture at the red-armored Communications Officer behind him with his head. "Blaster's keeping us hidden, so now we just got to find a clear way in. You lot need to stay close to us, too. We could use your help—you can get into places we can't, y'know."

"And once the Aerialbots arrive we'll begin the real fight," Smokescreen added as he walked up to their group.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Where are they?"

"Bringing the backup," Sunstreaker answered with a snort and a roll of his optics. "They were too stupid to listen about our plan and ran off before we could tell them we weren't really leaving."

"Whoa, whoa—did you say 'backup'. Like NEST back up?" Epps spoke up as he quickly moved over to them. Behind him, the other ex-NEST soldiers looked up briefly from their cases of ammo, but then went back to continue their preparations.

Sideswipe nodded, "Yeah. We sent them to go pick up Lennox's crew and escort them here along with anyone else. They better get here soon. If that slagger did anything to Cat—"

"Calm down," his brother growled, grasping his arm to pull him away from the others. The silver mech shot him a glare, but complied and became silent, albeit fuming. The three humans at the Autobots' feet sent him a sympathetic look—Sam especially—but he did not come over to them again. Instead, he remained with his brother, whom spoke quietly in Cybertronian to him, which seemed to finally settle him. The others, seeing the humans' curiosity satiated, began to move off to continue their watch of the skies. With Blaster's protection they didn't have too much to fear, but they couldn't take the change of accidentally being found. Epps returned to the others, a more hopeful demeanor about him, which he happily shared with the other men, and Sam and Carly followed. The young man's eyes were caught by one weapon in particular, and he licked his lips as a thought came to mind.

"Hey, think we could use that rocket to shoot down the Pillar?" he asked the two men preparing the device, both of whom looked up at him and then Epps.

The black man glanced at the item of interest, "We're eight blocks away. We got to get closer to take that shot."

"Not closer. Higher," one of the other soldiers replied from his spot on the fire escape above them. He pointed into the distance at a building when they turned to look. "We need a clear line of sight."

"And it's across the river. Gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up!" Epps scowled.

"We only got one shot," one of the men handling the weapons stated, showing off the single rocket.

Sam looked around at them all, "One shot's all we need. But we have to get Catherine out of there first."

"Well dang, kid. Just making shit harder!" another soldier scoffed, only to be punched moderately in the shoulder and given a stern look. Their de-facto leader approached the young man, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll get her out somehow and get the shot. But we gotta get there first."

"There might be a solution to all your problems," a metallic, accented voice rang out and more than a few soldiers jumped slightly when the red-armored reconnaissance mech appeared out of nowhere. He gave a quick "excuse me" in Italian before waving the other Autobots still in the area over. "Prime says he's found a route, so we'll head out once he returns. The building you wish to fire from is stable enough and the path to it is relatively clear. There is also a way we might rescue Catherine, as well."

Sideswipe lurched forward, "How!?"

"Calm yourself, my friend. It is risky, but it can be done. There are buildings near there that we might be able to get to if we are careful. This task requires the utmost stealth, however, and so it will most likely be Hound or I whom retrieves her, which means _you_, Sideswipe, must stay with the others. It is my hope the Aerialbots will be here by then, as either they can take our place and dive in for her or help us escape faster. For now, though, we need to escort you humans to your destination."

"Alright, you heard the 'bot. Lock and load, people!" Epps shouted, and the soldiers around them moved faster. The black man looked up to the group of Autobots. "Don't suppose Prime's gonna mind us loadin' up our gear into his trailer? It'll only slow us down if we carry it, but I don't want to leave it here and leave us with only a few clips."

"It won't be a problem, but hurry," Ratchet called from afar, waving for them to follow him to the silver trailer just a few feet away. The black man nodded and the few cases were quickly gathered together and placed into transport. Just as everything was loaded, the unit's owner appeared from the alleyway he'd come from along with Bumblebee and Hound. Bluestreak was nowhere to be seen, but the lack of distraught on the Prime and scouts' faces told them he was fine. Sure enough, Optimus explained the sniper was keeping watch on the path that they'd found and that, if the humans were ready, they needed to head out. The Decepticons knew they were in the city, and staying in one spot would not be good.

In a matter of minutes, they were heading out. The only Autobots not to change into their vehicular forms were Mirage and Hound, whom raced off in different directions to continue scouting, and Blaster, whom latched himself to the top of Prime's trailer due to the fact he didn't have a mobile form. Wheelie and Brains were with them, too, but remained with the Wreckers. Sam and Carly rode with Bumblebee, and the other soldiers took up spots in whichever Autobot opened their doors. Once settled, they sped off on the path their three scouts were watching for them.

They drove in silence, an uneasy tension among all the Autobots as they curved sharply around corners or slowed when their scouts gave word of possible Decepticons heading their way. Blaster was hiding them well, though, and the enemy would ignore them every time. Still, the worry was evident, and their human companions were no exception, although they kept it well concealed. Sam and Carly were the only ones who didn't as they clasped their hands tightly together within Bumblebee's interior. The yellow Autobot did his best to comfort them, but although the young man was still elated to know his friend was alive, he couldn't be content—not when they were vastly outnumbered and Catherine was still in very dangerous hands.

"We're going to get 'Cat, right?" he asked softly as Bumblebee rounded another corner. Carly looked to him and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Of course they will. The Autobots will get her if she doesn't find some way herself," the blonde smiled, a hint of laughter in her eyes. Sam briefly shared it, but it was only for a moment and he looked back out the window once more.

_"Do not worry, Samuel. We will rescue Catherine and stop the Decepticons," _the Autobot spoke up, and the young man let the words comfort him some. It did not ebb it all, but it was enough for the moment. His eyes trailed out to their entourage, and he found the rear of Sideswipe's vehicular form in front of them. He couldn't begin to imagine what the mech was going through. He was just Catherine's best friend, but the Autobot? He was her bond mate. She was like what Carly was to him, and he could barely stand it when he knew the blonde was in Dylan's and Decepticon hands. The notion only made him hope more than ever that they got the redhead back soon, and that she was unharmed.

His and everyone else's thoughts were disturbed, however, as they turned down a long street and the ground beneath them began to crack and rumble. It only concerned them a little at first—much of the city's structure, both above and below ground, had been compromised in the wake of its destruction—but when an explosion rocked the rear of Optimus' trailer, the panic sunk in. It only became worse when a metal, worm-like monster emerged from the ground and clipped the edge of the unit, unhitching it from the Autobot Commander. Blaster cried out as the impact threw him from Optimus to the pavement where he rolled up quickly. However, he had to leap away immediately after when one of the beast's tendrils lashed out towards him. He could not move fast enough, unfortunately; the limb slammed into his chassis, cracking the metal and eliciting sparks, and threw him past Optimus' cab. He gasped in pain, but still managed to grab onto Prime's vehicle form and heft himself onto the flat back part.

The Driller did not take chase right away; rather, its head emerged from the earth and slammed down onto the street. Blaster, the only one looking back, caught glimpse of the metal sphere emerging from the beast's back, but before he could see its well-known owner, Optimus curved around a corner, bringing them out of sight. Shockwave did not need to see them, though. The one-optic Decepticon knew exactly where they had gone. The Communication Officer's little "trick" was damaged, and now their signals were as clear as day—at least when in close enough vicinity.

Shockwave snarled when the little dots disappeared from his scanners, but was not put off by it. He always enjoyed a good chase, and he would enjoy ripping their sparks apart. For now, though, he descended his beast's back to the pavement where he primed his arm-mounted cannon. He sent out a quick notice to the other Decepticons of the Autobots' last known location, and then ordered the Driller to do as it pleased until he stated otherwise. The metal worm growled as it obeyed, slithering back to where it came from. Shockwave, meanwhile, walked on.

It was time to hunt Autobots.

**-O-**

"Slaggit all," Blaster groaned as he settled down against one of the broken pillars of the damaged building he and the others had taken refuge in. It was the closest they could find, and they sorely needed it; there had been a rather dramatic and disheartening increase of Decepticon signals appearing near their location.

"Hold still," First Aid told the smaller mech as he ran a scan. Ratchet joined him, and the two medics quickly went over the data. Blaster pushed them away, though, as Optimus finally entered, the last of his troops and humans in the building.

The Communication's Officer scowled, "Prime, I can't keep us hidden. That fragging Driller slagged up my signal dampening systems! Most I can do is scramble the 'Cons', but they're gonna find us soon!"

"_What_?! Are you kidding me!? You mean the scary-ass Decepticon is going to come find us again?" one of the soldiers cried out, but retreated when Epps gave him a harsh look to do so. The black man then skirted back out the entrance they'd come through, looking at the skies warily. Around them, the Autobots began to transform while the Prime took up position as a lookout, his gun ready. He glanced back at the Communication's Officer for a few moments, though, acknowledging his words.

"It doesn't matter now. They know we're here and would find us eventually, anyways," Optimus replied. "How damaged are you?"

"Well, I don't _feel_ completely slagged," the mech huffed, but the two medics frowned.

"Unfortunately you suffered damage to your spark chamber—we'll need to do some emergency work to prevent more," Ratchet spoke, which brought a curse from Blaster.

"We don't have time!" Sideswipe snarled, moving towards the Prime. "We can't sit here and wait for Blaster to be repaired!"

"Thanks, Sideswipe! Nice to know you care!"

"He's right, though—the Decepticons are coming. They're gonna be on our asses soon, ain't they?" another human soldier called out, and Prime looked down at him, frowning. Unfortunately, both the soldier and Sideswipe were right. They could not stay in one spot. It was too dangerous—especially with _Shockwave_ after them. The mech was almost as bad as Megatron, and just as tenacious. He would not stop until their sparks were extinguished, and that meant they could not wait for Blaster to be back on his pedes. They had to move, and though he loathed doing so with their small numbers, they were going to have to split up.

"Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once," he stated and turned to the four bulky Autobots among them. "Wreckers, we need a diversion. The rest of you will continue on for the Pillars. It is imperative we stop the Space Bridge process and get Catherine back."

The red-armored Wrecker grinned and slapped his nearest companion, "Let's get some, Springer!"

"You got that right!" Roadbuster laughed as he followed Leadfoot towards one of the exits.

"C'mon, Topspin, time to pull another Kaon Konfusion!" the green-armored flier smirked at his blue-armored companion, whom laughed in kind.

"Can't believe you remember that, ya arrogant little slagger! We'll confuse 'em alright!"

Arcee rolled over, grasping Springer's arm, "I'm coming with you."

"Wha—no, Arcee, stay with the group," the green flier frowned, but the pink-armored femme scowled back as she shook her head. The mech sighed and looked to his fellow Wreckers, but they just snickered and continued on—it was his problem. Springer looked to Prime next, pleading to him over the comm. link to make her stay. Unfortunately, Arcee knew exactly what he was up to and joined in at once.

_—I'm going, Prime!— _she barked, her optics hardening. _–Shockwave took someone precious to me, too.—_

Optimus turned away from the building then, meeting her optics. Silent words passed between them, although Springer knew very well what they were. It was in part why he did not want his dear friend to join him, but he also knew she would not be swayed. He could at least be relieved knowing she was with the Wreckers—the strongest group of Autobots around. She was quick, too, and would be the least likely to suffer anything too serious.

Springer sighed, but pushed Arcee towards the exit, "Alright, c'mon. Stay close and don't do anything stupid."

"Says the 'Wrecker'?" she grinned, and he made a feint swipe at her helmet as he followed her out. The others watched them go, and then kept their optics trained on their Prime for orders. The only exceptions were Ratchet and First Aid, whom were working fervently on Blaster's damage. At their feet, the humans continued to look around nervously, and their anxiety only heightened when Epps came running in at a sprint. Thankfully, he did not have a fearful look.

"Listen," the black soldier began, using his free hand to point out the broken windows, "we're gonna circle around to that glass building. We'll get high enough there to make the rocket shot. We're gonna need you Autobots to draw their fire, though."

"I intended for them to," Optimus nodded and looked to their medic. "Ratchet, is Blaster clear to move?"

"Not yet. He needs more time," the green-armored Autobot hissed as he looked over a recent scan.

Blaster pushed away their working hands, "Just let me go. I'll find some place to lay low while my systems do the rest."

"No!" First Aid, of all mechs, shouted, and more than a few optics and eyes looked to him, surprised. The medic did not even so much as glance at them as he continued his work. "I will stay here with Blaster and continue the repairs. I can have them done within half a breem, and then we can rendezvous later. Just go before the Decepticons reach here. They won't find us unless they get within the building's structure."

Ratchet looked at his friend and protégé for a long while, _"You're certain?"_

_"Never been more. I'll be fine. We both will be. I promise. Now go."_

"You heard him. We've got to move. 'Cons are beginning to show up on the radars," Mirage added, optics looking to the rooftops near them nervously.

"Autobots, NEST, prepare to roll out," Prime ordered next, although his optics still looked to Blaster and First Aid, the former giving him an encouraging smile and the latter still working diligently.

"Wait! Wait! I'm not letting these humans go out there without my urban combat prototypes!" Wheeljack shouted suddenly, turning to the humans, and opened up his sub-space compartments. From them he removed a jumble of rod-like devices and knuckle-like contraptions, which the humans picked up curiously.

"We got to go, 'Jack! C'mon!" Smokescreen called as he made for an exit different from the Wreckers with the others right on their tails.

He waved the tactician off, "I will, just hold on!"

"What are these?" Sam asked as he picked up a rod-like one.

"Those are boom-sticks—armed in 30 seconds. The others are Grapple gloves for climbing. Now hurry and put them on. We've got to leave right away!"

"Wheeljack, get moving. I will cover their movement out," Optimus called, and the scientist finally pulled away, scurrying out to join the others. The small group of humans quickly armed themselves; pulling on the gloves and settling the bombs where they could. Not all of them could be armed; the equipment ran short just a few, and two soldiers and Carly were left without Cybertronian gear. They would make do, though, and, ready to go, they raced with Epps out into the open, Optimus following right behind.

They leaped out into fire. Decepticons had converged on a rooftop just down the block and began to fire at them. The humans were safe for the most part—the shots were meant for the Autobots—and they fled through the streets while their larger companions returned fire to the enemy. The humans dashed through the chaos to the building, their entourage protecting their every step. The Wreckers' and Arcee's vehicular forms raced around the nearby corner while Optimus gave the order for his troops to go with NEST to save Catherine and destroy the Pillars before he transformed to join the other group.

_—Wreckers, keep Shockwave busy while I get my gear!— _the Prime ordered as he suddenly veered off. The five gave their confirmation and continued out, swerving around corners. They stopped short as they came upon the Decepticon in question. He was alone now—the Driller was gone—but they did not let their guard down completely as they opened fire; four raining bullets from their armed vehicle forms, and the last from Arcee, whom fired from her one-wheeled form. The Decepticon regarded them with a hint of boredom as he shot back, their blasts either straying just shy of the mark or not making enough of a dent. Both sides stood their ground until Optimus found the trailer. When he gave them the update, they quickly shifted into reverse and started their game of chase.

**-O-**

While NEST Commander Will Lennox knew the hull around him was made from Cybertronian metal and was also the alternate form of a highly intelligent and highly skilled Cybertronian ally, he still couldn't keep the feeling of fear entering his mind. It would be all too easy for a Decepticon air craft to come in and shoot them down—all it took was one hit to the propellers or the engines. But then again, he and his entire force were riding inside Silverbolt, and around him were decoy planes and his three brothers, whom were all very deadly jet fighter planes. Even their ride had combat capabilities and so their chances of survival and reaching the city were incredibly high. Still, he was worried, and so was everyone else.

The brown-haired man glanced at his team quickly, and was not surprised to find some had their eyes closed or their hands squeezed so tightly he could swear they were making holes in the gloves of their wing suits. Even his fellow Captains—Fig, Anthony, Jackson, and Rick—had anxiety in their looks, although they were faring far better than the lower ranks. He didn't look down, and he couldn't be sure, but he had a feeling his fingers were much the same. Of those who kept their eyes open, they were hardened by fear and whatever mental preparations they were going through. They were about to face Hell, after all. Even if Silverbolt and his brothers got them in safely, it was still a gamble with death for them to wing suit down and join the fight on the ground.

Lennox breathed in deeply, making one final prayer for things to go alright. Too much depended on this mission for them to fail.

_"Enemy units incoming. ETA one minute to destination. I would suggest you all prepare yourselves," _Silverbolt's voice rang out, causing more than a few to flinch. Their Commander, however, didn't miss a beat and shouted orders for everyone to put their helmets on. The Aerialbot leader had given them the T-minus five minute beforehand, so they were already prepared besides nerves and their last bit of gear. Soon they would be diving, and it was going to be a dangerous entry. It was already becoming bad outside—while he couldn't see, Lennox could still hear the sounds of gunfire. The brothers—his grandkids, he suddenly remembered with a small hint of fearful amusement— were already working, and he could also feel the faint jerk of metal beneath his feet. Silverbolt was fighting, too, although not as much as his brothers. Hopefully he would not receive much of the assault, and, instead, the decoys would. It was what they had planned, after all.

"Okay, we're going to use Willis Tower for cover!" the Commander shouted as he stood up and grasped onto the ceiling's edge for support. "Once we make altitude, we jump!"

The men and women nodded and stood up, grasping onto the edge for balance as well. They all stayed where they were while Lennox moved towards the back door where he could get a better view. Silverbolt's alternate form had a clear window to see through there, and he almost ducked out of instinct when a flaming piece of metal flew by—an engine from one of their decoy planes. An Aerialbots zipped by in the next second, followed by an explosion he could only assume was either a Decepticon ship or the rest of the plane. Whatever the case, it was no longer his concern as the city came into view. They were almost there, and Silverbolt would be letting them off soon.

A blast struck the Aerialbot leader, knocking more than a few soldiers down. Some yelped and began to succumb to panic as their ride veered sharply, throwing everyone to the right. An explosion echoed from outside, and they could just barely hear the sound of one of the other Aeiralbot's voice echo through their aircraft's comm. link system. It was lost to the chaos and the shouts of their Commander to stay strong. It took a few seconds, but they somehow managed to calm down and listen.

_"My apologies, everyone! We were rushed by a large armada, but we'll be able to make it safely! Get ready—I'll be opening my door soon!" _Silverbolt shouted as he veered again, although less harshly than before.

"You heard him! Everybody, up, up, up! It's time to fly!" Lennox shouted and the solders began to move down towards him.

"If I die, Will, I am coming back to haunt your ass, you hear me?" Anthony said up as he came up next to the Commander. "We all are."

Lennox gave him a quick look and a smile before patting his shoulder, "I'll make sure to hire an exorcist then."

He got a laugh out of his friend, but it was stifled as, sure enough, the hatch to the craft creaked and then lowered, blowing a mighty gust into the group. Their grips kept them stable and the room was pressurized quickly enough. Below them was the city, and it was both tiny and vast from the height they had risen. There were no enemy craft to be seen around them—just the Aerialbot jets farther off luring the others away or combating them. Lennox saw it all in a glance, and didn't spare another moment; he gave his men the call to go.

The first wave charged out, and then the next. They did so without hesitation and Lennox watched them shoot down to the ground at dangerously high speeds. If not for their suits, they would have been in a dangerous free fall, but with it, theirs was direct and purposeful. Once all his troops were out, their Commander followed, and there was no describing the feeling of flying with the suits. It would go unappreciated, though, as Lennox began to relay commands to the men and they avoided the dangers all around them.

High above them, Silverbolt aimed to head off to join his brothers, but was delayed when a red blip flared onto his scanners. Before he could register who it was, his cock pit was shattered by Energon blasts. He cried out as he quickly transformed and came face to face with none other than the Seeker he and his brothers loathed beyond all others. A sneer was upon Starscream's face as he glowered down at Silverbolt, but the Aerialbot was not fazed and even scowled back defiantly. Though his chest leaked and the wires were frayed, he ignored the pain in favor of turning as he transformed, fired his jets, and shot away from the Seeker. He knew the Decepticon had given chase by the continued close proximity of the red dot on his scanners and the mocking laughter that rang through his audio receptors.

_"And just where do you think you're going?" _Starscream purred as he prepared another round of missiles.

"To my brothers,"Silverbolt replied calmly, and the Decepticon Seeker could only squawk with surprise as a space bridge opened up next to him and a green-armored jet burst from it with a volley of missile fire, which scraped Starscream's wing and cockpit. It wasn't enough to cripple the Decepticon, but it was enough to make him turn tail and run. Silverbolt transformed to his bipedal form again, as did Air Raid, whom raised his missile arm to fire. He was stopped, however, when a convoy of enemy air craft appeared and took the brunt of the blow. It was only enough to stagger one, and then the brothers were fired upon. They reacted at once, their fighting instincts taking hold.

The green-armored Aerialbot vanished through a space bridge, which then appeared above one of the ships. He let loose a heavy volley of fire that ripped through the cockpit and anything that remained intact was ruined as the Autobot Seeker crashed through it. Silverbolt, meanwhile, burst towards the nearest ship as he transformed, blew through the right engine, grasped the ship's guns, and used the weapon as leverage to spin the ship into another. He released the Decepticon at the same moment, and a fiery explosion was his prize, as was the long fall that accompanied the destruction of the ships' engines. They were free of the danger now, and so Air Raid turned his sights on the way Starscream had gone, but he was nowhere to be seen. With a snarl, the Aerialbot aimed to fly after, but was held back when his brother grasped his shoulder tightly.

"Don't waste your Energon. He's not our priority right now. Protect the humans until they've landed, then we back-up the Autobots."

The green-armored Aerialbot scowled, but nodded, "And find Mom, too."

"Find Mom, too," Silverbolt nodded before transforming and flying off to contend against the Decepticon armada. Air Raid waited to see if Starscream might appear again, but he did not. With a curse, he transformed to join his brothers.

**-O-**

"Come on, we're high enough!" one of the soldiers shouted as their team, Sam, and Carly raced through the glass building's room towards the windows.

"Man, it was a mother getting up here!" another laughed, half in relief and half out of weariness. They had run block upon block to get here, and then they'd had to go up countless flights of stairs with the elevators broken. It had been tiresome, but adrenaline kept them going and they'd finally made it. A great deal of help had come from their Autobot companions, whom had long since gone off on their own to face Decepticon troops. It was only thanks to the metal soldiers they'd been spared the enemy's assault and made it to the building in the first place. They didn't know where they'd gone, but that wasn't their concern now—they had to shoot down the Pillar.

"Get your fat ass over here!" Epps growled at the soldier holding the rocket launcher, and the man, albeit exhausted, complied. They all quickly huddled near the broken windows, careful not to get too close to the edge. While the rocket man began preparations, Carly leaned over Sam to point at the target.

"There! The building with the dome!" she called out. "Catherine should be on the roof!"

"Where? I don't see her!" Sam replied back, narrowing his eyes. The building was too far away to make anything out. The only thing he could tell was that there were Pillars at each corner, all emitting a wild flux of electrical arcs, and the tall, metal frame of Sentinel on the other side. The ancient Prime had not noticed their presence, and it seemed he would not in the way his head was inclined towards the streets further away. Sam had a good idea it was the Autobots that had his interest, but his concern was more so for his friend—she wasn't in view, and there weren't any human movements he could make out.

"Epps, do you have binoculars? I can't find Catherine!" the young man shouted. The black captain looked to Sam and then quickly motioned for another soldier to toss him the tool. Epps aimed it for the building, but it would prove fruitless for him, too. His frown said enough, and Sam's worry grew. It soared when he saw the soldiers loading the rocket launcher.

He lurched over, "No! Wait! Catherine might still be there!"

"We can't waste this chance!" one of the soldiers barked back, and Sam glared daggers at him.

"No! We can't fire unless we know she's safe! Tell them, Epps!"

The young man looked to the Captain, and was both horrified and enraged when Epps said nothing. The man looked to the building again, his face troubled, and then he looked at the other soldiers. They all met his gaze with urging to do what they'd come to do. None of them really knew Catherine as he and Sam had—she was just another soldier that was more than likely dead for all they knew. They didn't understand how important she was; all they knew was that this chance was the only one they had to bring down the Pillars. This was a chance to stop the end of their world, and if that meant forgoing the life of someone they didn't know, it was worth it. Epps knew it all too well, and he knew ultimately they were right. Although Catherine was his friend and his family—like the little sister he never had—the fate of the world was at stake, and he had to understand that.

"Epps, c'mon, man—you can't! You can't!" Sam pleaded, stepping towards him, and the black man wanted more than anything to agree with the younger, but he couldn't.

"The… The Autobots probably got her out. We got to take this chance, kid."

The young man grabbed his shirt, "You don't know that! We don't know for sure! We might hurt her!"

"You think I don't know that?! But we're talking about saving her over the whole word—billions of people, Sam! You and I both know she would tell us to take the shot if meant saving them over her. You know that!" he shouted back, and the young man's eyes widened as his hands released Epps' shirt. He backed away, shaking his head, and the black man motioned to his fellow soldiers to take aim.

"Sam, it'll be alright. The Autobots probably already got her. Catherine's safe," Carly spoke softly as she grabbed the young man's fingers. He was not comforted, though, and looked at her with wetted eyes.

"How can we be sure?" he spoke with great pain, and the blonde reached up to touch his face. However, her fingers would barely brush his cheek before the ground beneath their feet rumbled and shook. All froze with fear, and then panicked as the floor groaned and shifted downward. Cries rang out, and fingers pointed outside to the small array of Decepticon ships which were firing at the top half of the building, which was already broken.

"Oh shit—they're bringing down the building! Everybody move!" Epps howled. "Grab onto something!"

The building shook again and tilted further, sending office building chairs and papers and even some desks tumbling towards the lower edge. The soldiers, Sam, Carly, and Epps quickly latched onto the nearest pillar or stable structure and clung to it while avoiding the falling obstacles which threatened to strike them down. Around them the walls continued to shake and windows, already weakened from an earlier assault, shattered. Even the pillars they clung to were affected, their plaster cracking from the strain.

Then, it stopped—the floor ceased shaking and the groaning quieted. They looked outside, and much to their relief, saw a blue-armored Autobot Seeker perched atop one of the Decepticon airships, ripping through the engines. The aerial mech then tore open the cockpit and fired, snuffing the spark of the Decepticon within. The Aerialbot deftly avoided the shots of the others and fired two missiles, which struck home and knocked out one engine on each ship. A round of blasts did the rest, and the two ships collided together, burst apart with a fiery explosions, and tumbled to the ground. Fireflight, his work done, searched for others. Both he and Carly found them at the same time.

"Guys, look!" she screamed, and pointed to a ship that was now frighteningly close to their window level. Their group was just barely able to hide behind pillars when a Decepticon riding on the top of the ship leaped through the window. Not a moment later, Fireflight slammed into the craft and destroyed it, but the one Decepticon escaped. The Aerialbot could not fire at him, however, as more ships came upon him, and he was forced to jet away to avoid being ripped apart himself. The humans were left on their own, holding their breath while their hearts raced and the Decepticon peered through the room, searching for them with a loaded weapon.

Behind their cover, Epps nodded to a soldier—one who was holding two chairs in his hands. The larger man nodded back, understanding what his Captain wanted, and making sure the 'Con wouldn't notice, gave the chairs a shove. They rolled down towards the windows, catching the metal alien's attention. Epps took that chance to pull the pin on a grenade and throw it at the Decepticon. It struck true, and a metal shriek of pain rang out as armor was torn free.

"Run!" Epps hollered, and they ran. The soldiers provided the best cover fire they could while they moved as quickly as possible. The grenade hadn't done much damage, and the Decepticon opened fire upon them. Epps gave the order to shoot the glass and jump out the window. There were no objections with the enemy right at their heels. Even as they jumped, bringing their arms up to shield their heads, they feared the 'Con might sink their claws into their backs, but as the light blinded their eyes, they did not feel a sharp pain. Rather, they felt the hard smack of tough glass against their backside and then the fresh flush of panic as gravity pulled them down at dangerous speeds toward a deathly fall just over the edge.

Regret immediately took hold and their screams came quickly as they slid down the building's face. It was only Epps' quick thinking which saved them; in the midst of the chaos he pulled out his pistol and began to fire at the glass beneath them. The other soldiers quickly followed up, and it worked: the glass broke with the combination of bullets and their weight, and they fell into the rooms below. However, they weren't safe. Instead of landing on stable ground, the floor was slanted, but in the opposite direction of their previous fall. They slid down quickly again, but now they had materials to grab onto it.

It was not much easier—most things slipped just past their fingers or their inertia wrung the objects free from their grip. The group crashed and spun and slid until, at last, they began to find stable holds. Sam grabbed a wire, and then grabbed Carly's hand. One soldier slammed into a pillar, knocking the breath from him, but also saving him. Another grabbed a second set of wires, and a third hit another pillar. Epps also grabbed a wire, which just barely saved him from falling over the edge. However, not all escaped; one soldier could not grab anything or anyone in time, and he crashed through the windows along with office chairs and desks down to the streets below.

By some mockery of fate, the soldier and materials landed beside Shockwave, whose single, red optic focused in on it at once. His processor reeled as he looked up to the building and spotted Epps' leg kicking over the edge in an attempt to regain his footing. A mechanical rumble escaped the 'Con's audio receptor while a hint of annoyance moved through him. The humans were attempting something, and with a quick glance to the tower where the Pillars resided, he had a good idea of what it was. He couldn't very well have that, though. The slaves needed to be taught their place again it seemed, and he had just the thing.

_"Drillerbot, devour them," _he hummed and looked back up to the human, whom was now looking at him.

"This evil thing's looking at me!" Epps shouted to the others.

Sam's heart skipped a beat, "_What_?!"

Before the black man could reply, the concrete just a block away burst apart, and from it emerged a colossal metal snake-like beast which crushed, crumpled, and burst apart the buildings and cars around it before slapping down onto the ground. A monstrous roar and the sounds of explosions accompanied it, and Epps scrambled up as fast as he could.

"It's even got an uglier Decepticon with it! We have to evac!"

The group of people moved, but the Driller was much faster. It arched and slithered towards the building, the countless gears and metal plates spinning and groaning as it moved. The ground beneath it was destroyed completely, leaving but chunks of debris and dust. It did not stop until it was before Shockwave, and the two only spared a moment together before the metal beast arched up, aimed its circular, fanged jowl at the building's side, let loose an ear-piercing banshee-like scream, and slammed into the clear windows. The building structure and glass were no match, and crumpled at once. The whole building quaked as the Driller plowed through and used the new support on its body to arch up and dive into the tower once again. Explosions went off, pillars and windows broke, and anything living in its way was dead moments later. Shockwave watched it with content, while high above him, Sam, Carly, Epps, and the other soldiers took it all in with sickening despair.

"Epps, the stairs are blocked!" the soldiers nearest to their exit exclaimed.

Another let out a wail, "We're trapped!"

"How do we get out of here?!" a third soldier asked next, grabbing his nearest ally, whom was becoming hysterical. "Hey! Come on!"

"Oh, Lord Jesus, let me get out of this alive!" a fourth, black soldier breathed as he signed the cross. Epps and Sam rushed passed him in the next moment and looked down through the broken glass to find the Driller arching up again to reach a new height.

"Oh, God—move! We've got to move!" the young man breathed.

"Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit?!" Epps cursed and gave another call to move. The stairs were trapped but there had to be some way out or at least something they could do!

Unfortunately, the Driller would give them no time as the purpose of its movements came to fruition. Having wrapped itself around the tower where the top had broken nearly in half, it tightened the coils of its body, furthering the break and tear of the structural supports of the tower. The result was inevitable; the upper part of the tower groaned as it could no longer hold itself up and gravity pushed downward. The occupants within were at its mercy, and were forced to slide uncontrollably once more as the tower toppled towards the building next to it. Everything in the rooms went with it, and their screams were drowned in the wake of shattering, roaring metal, and the Driller's pleased shrieks. Then the building crashed and the group slammed down onto the pillars that had once pressed against the roof and ceiling, but now served as their only barrier from a deathly fall. Carly was not so lucky, and Sam only just barely managed to grab her hand as she flew by him.

"Hold on!" the young man shouted, latching his other hand onto hers while she reached up to him. He could not support her weight well from his position, though, and his grip was no good, either. By some sheer luck, a soldier had landed on broken, but stable large piece of slab of the building next to them and held his arms up, ready to catch her.

"Throw her over!" he shouted.

Sam looked to Carly, 'I'm swinging you that way!"

The blonde nodded, tightening her grip, and did her best to swing her dangling legs in the direction the young man threw her. The soldier leaned up and managed to grab her other arm. Though the blonde was afraid—the streets lay thousands of feet below her—she let go of Sam's hand and allowed the soldier to then swing her down to the fire escape safely. While everyone was now stable, they were not safe; the Driller was still determined to ravage the building, and it did so with gusto. It was also moving towards them, and though the group longed for a respite, they leaped into action and began to jump down to the fire escape with Carly. They were before the Driller now, and it looked at them as a hungry beast would at cornered prey. Death seemed inevitable, but fate played a very strange and ever-changing game.

From the midst of the smoke-filled street, their miracle emerged: Optimus Prime clad in flight technology he had used once years ago and now did so again to fly at the Driller. He was well armed with his gigantic cannons, which he cocked, ready to go. The motley group of humans watched as the Prime jettisoned towards the Driller, which lashed out at him with its long tentacle-like limbs, but would not find their target. Optimus deftly twisted and turned, avoiding the blows, and opened heavy fire, which tore through one limb and then another. The Driller lunged to sink its razor fangs into the red-and-blue armor, but would miss and be subjected to more gunfire as Optimus curved around and let loose another volley. The Prime arched upwards, shooting the main body of the metal beast along the way.

Once high enough, Optimus unleashed a barrage of missiles that ripped a hole through the mangled building. With a mighty roar, he shot through the newly formed path as he fired his weapons, and, with another great burst from his jets' engines, rammed into the Driller's belly. The metal beast shrieked in agony as the force ripped through the metal plates on its back far stronger than any bullet or missile would have hoped to do. Optimus was determined as well, and did not slow until he had pushed through the last of the metal body with a glorious, fiery explosion. The Driller, its main Energon line and metal vertebra destroyed, fell to the ground, offlined almost instantly. Parts of its body followed shortly behind, while the rest remained tied with the building, sparking, leaking, and still. Optimus flew up to avoid the dropping body, and landed safely upon a construction crane, looking down upon his work.

He tumbled downward, though, when a large Energon blast nearly tore through his side and wings. His optics darted down to the source, which caused them to narrow and flare with rage. A great bellow came from his chassis as he shot towards the Decepticon, the single, red optic taunting him. Optimus tilted and curved to avoid the shots that were meant to riddle him with holes, and he did it well. He fired his own blows, which struck the Decepticon, but did not faze his enemy in the assault. Then he was upon the mech, ramming his speeding frame into the single-optic mech and sending them both tumbling through the streets, throwing up concrete and crushing anything in their path. With a mighty heave, Shockwave freed himself of Optimus and fired in the middle of the Prime's stumble. The blow did not strike him anywhere vital, but it did destroy his right jet engine, rendering it useless and deadweight upon the Autobot Commander, whom snarled with frustration.

_"Prime!"_ a chorus of metallic voices shouted, and Shockwave found himself set upon by five different lines of fire. The Decepticon hissed as he backed away from the Prime when the four Wreckers and Arcee formed a protective circle around their leader.

_"Prime! Are you alright?"_ Springer called as he helped ease Optimus up. His commander grunted in confirmation before pressing a latch on his shoulders, which hissed as they unlocked and released the jet from his back. He kept his weapons, though, and when he stood up—tall and foreboding—he focused his enraged optics on Shockwave. He did so with such malice that the green-armored flier felt a flicker of worry pass through his spark.

_"All of you stand down. Shockwave is _mine_!"_ Optimus growled as he shoved past the other four, raised his gun, and fired ruthlessly at the Decepticon. This time the blows hit a soft wire and Energon spurted from the one-optic mech's shoulder. Shockwave hissed with pain, but did not retreat nor falter.

_"So eager to join that Femme of yours, Prime?" _the Decepticon sneered and a gleeful glint appeared in his optics when Optimus, a nerve struck, roared with rage and charged him. Shockwave swiftly ducked and threw the large Autobot over him. _"Allow me to help you!" _

_ "Slaggit all! Let's get 'em!" _the red-armored Wrecker barked, waving their comrades forward, but were waylaid as a small Decepticon squad emerged and engaged them. The four Wreckers and Arcee grimaced, but began their own fight while Shockwave aimed his blaster at Optimus' chassis, aiming to blow out his spark. The Prime threw his arm up, knocking the gun away in time. He then fired his own remaining weapon—the other scattered elsewhere when he was thrown—and struck the Decepticon's hip. Shockwave glared as he retaliated by ramming his knee into Optimus' face, cracking the face plate and causing him to lose his grip on his remaining gun. He then leapt upon the Prime, aiming his claws for the blue optics, but he would not succeed; the Autobot Commander caught his wrist in time and then drew Shockwave down so that he could ram his head into the Decepticon's face. The act sent a crack running across the Decepticon's optic, and made him wring away in pain and curses.

Optimus roared as he tackled the mech and began to strike him in the face. The 'Con's optic cracked further, but then Shockwave twisted suddenly, ramming a sharp panel into the Prime's side. A wire was torn and metal ripped loose, causing the Autobot to flinch, which was all Shockwave needed to kick him off and aim his arm-mounted cannon once more. This time, Optimus was not close enough to smack it away, nor would he have enough time to dodge.

_"No!" _Arcee howled and rammed herself into Shockwave's side, sending his shot wide of its target. Unfortunately, and much to the pink-armored Femme's dismay, the Decepticon was hardly moved by her efforts, and she made a strangled cry when a clawed hand wrapped painfully around her throat. Her blue optics found a single cracked one burning a hateful red, and her spark fluttered with fear.

_"Arcee!" _Springer shouted next and, ripping the head off of his recent foe, began to race over. Optimus, too, rose to go after the Decepticon, but Shockwave back-peddled so that they were all clearly in his view and held his arm-mounted gun to Arcee's back, just behind her chassis.

_"Oi! What the slag do ya thing you're doin' ya fraggin' 'Con!" _the blue-armored Wrecker growled as he lumbered over, his opponents slain, too. Behind him, his red and green cohorts finished off the rest and followed him, their guns trained on the Decepticon.

_"I would suggest you relieve yourselves of your weapons, Autobots, or I will gladly remove her spark," _Shockwave rumbled, pressing the muzzle of his gun closer. Arcee flinched, glaring back at him as best she could while trying to dig at his claws to no avail. She could not even rightly wriggle her lower body, her one-wheeled frame lacking the dexterity to do so.

_"Don't you dare listen! Offline him now!" _the Femme managed to rasp before the claws tightened, cracking into her neck armor.

_"Brave words, little Autobot, but I know your allies too well. Put down your weapons—order them, Prime." _

_ "We'll put our weapons down when the Unmaker crawls his bloody way out o'—"_

_ "Wreckers, drop your weapons," _Optimus Prime ordered firmly, his optics focused on Shockwave with a glare. The four mechs in question looked to him, confused and rebellious. However, when their Commander unclenched his fists, the four reluctantly threw their weapons to the ground and shot venomous stares at the Decepticon, whom clicked with approval.

_"You will all be coming with me now," _Shockwave mused. _"Sentinel has decided he wants you online more than off."_

_ "Then it'll have to be the latter!" _Arcee spat and swung her wheel back and up into his face. Biting back the strain on her neck, she spun the tire to its maximum speed, quickly creating a scorch mark on Shockwave's horizontal "fangs". His grip upon her neck weakened then, and she used that moment to ram her own slightly-clawed fingers into the wires of his elbow, temporarily weakening the connection there. It was enough to release his grip completely and she fell to the ground, free from her captor, but not yet safe. Although the others had taken up their weapons and begun their charge, it was not enough time to stop the Decepticon from crashing his clawed foot into Arcee's abdomen, instantly cracking and crushing the weaker metal and wires. Energon splurged from her mouth along with a scream of pain.

_"Noo!" _Springer snarled as he charged and tackled the larger Decepticon, sending them tumbling away from the injured Femme. They rolled a good distance before the green-armored Autobot was thrown off and Shockwave rose to his feet, weapon aimed at the Autobot. Springer barely had time to curse as the blast tore through his side, ripping off his left arm and hip—just missing his vitals. He fell from the sheer force with a strangle cry, which was overrun by that of Optimus, whom lunged at Shockwave with a fury far worse than that before. The Wreckers were right behind him, but found they could not join in nor fire their reclaimed weapons; their Commander and the 'Con were too entangled and the Prime was handling the mech just fine. Instead, they quickly gathered Arcee and brought her to Springer's side, where they formed a protective ring around their comrades, ready to take out any other enemy units that might come for them.

Optimus kept his opponent occupied with brutal blow after blow to his face, further damaging the single optic, which was seething with annoyed rage. Shockwave, in turn, landed his own blows, which cracked and tore the Prime's metal armor and removed half of his face plate. However, the Decepticon was not able to bring his gun-arm up to fire, nor could he stop the Autobot Commander from grasping the weapon and violently twisting it in a direction it was not meant to go. The metal broke under the strain, and, with an equally violent kick, the arm was removed from Shockwave, forcing the Decepticon to stumble backward with a howl of pain. His single, cracked optic looked up in time for Optimus' fist to slam into it, shattering the rest.

Broken and blinded, Shockwave bellowed with rage and began to lash out wildly, knocking the Prime back a few steps, but he was weak and exposed. Optimus wasted no time unsheathing his arm blade, slamming his leg into the Decepticon's side, knocking him down, and raising his arm high. With a burning, silent hatred he brought the blade down like a guillotine and sliced clean through Shockwave's neck wires. The 'Cons head dropped, sparking, and his body slumped with a few last vestiges of movement. It was only then the fury began to dissipate from Optimus, and concern soon took its place when he heard the pained cries of his companions. He rushed over at once to the group and knelt beside Springer and Arcee, the latter of whom looked to be on the verge of unconsciousness.

_"This is my fault," _the Prime murmured, only to have his arm grasped roughly by the green-armored Wrecker, whom glared at him even in his pained state.

_"Don't you dare, Prime. This was our own fault, and you know it," _he growled at first, but then made a half-sparked chuckle. _"Besides, we're Wreckers. It's part of the job description."_

Optimus remained quiet for a few moments before nodding and then turned to the other three, _"Take them to Ratchet or First Aid—whoever is closer. Keep them hidden and safe."_

_ "And where do ya think you're goin', eh? You're gonna need back up in this Pit-spawned place!" _Leadfoot barked, indifferent to his Commander's authoritative stance.

_"Aye! Take two of us with ya, and one o' us can get these two to the medic," _Topspin added, already starting to ease Springer up.

Their Commander shook his head, _"No. There are too many Decepticons here to leave these two with only one of you. Get them to safety. _All _of you. That's an order."_

Roadbuster scowled, _"Tsk. _Fine_. But once they're with the medic we're comin' ta help ya, ya got that, ya cogger?"_

_ "Understood," _Optimus nodded with a hint of a chuckle before helping to lift Arcee into the blue-armored Wrecker's arms. With their wounded in hand, the group hurried off, keeping close to the cover of the buildings and their weapons at the ready. The Autobot Commander, meanwhile, turned his optics to another target—one which remained well intact despite their human companions' efforts. His true enemy was there, and a part of him feared he would be unable to do what had to be done; that the memories could keep him from the final blow. Still, he had to go on, and, with a final, spiteful look at the offline Shockwave, he reclaimed his weapons and raced off through the rubble.

**-O-**

_..mp_

Catherine's eyes flashed open and found the dirtied surface of the tower's roof beneath her. She let out a hoarse cough and pain shot through her body. She recalled at once the cause and silently cursed as she rolled off her side to her back. There, she saw the sky, only it was different—beyond the clouds and blue was some strange texture she could not describe. It was very faint, but it reminded her of some strange catacomb-like structure from a science fiction movie. Instinctively, she knew what it was, and fear ransacked her mind, but her limbs felt too heavy to properly move. She did manage to roll onto her stomach, though, which allowed her to gaze out upon the city that was suddenly very much alive and on fire once again.

Her mind, still rather muddled, understood a battle was going on, and not one between humans and Decepticons. No, a much greater force warred against the enemy, and though the name refused to come to her, she did know it on some level and the realization turned fear into hope. Even the towering figures of her two captors standing in front of her could not dampen it, and she struggled to rise to try and find their new rebels. Her limbs would not listen, though, and she fell back down with a pained grunt and another gruff cough. Her body felt as if it were on fire, causing a pang of frustration and defeat to come over her.

_Jump_

Her eyes widened, startled, and she looked around, but there was no one with her besides Sentinel and Megatron. The voice was not theirs, though—no, it was one she vaguely recalled and had not heard in such a very long time that she must have imagined it. And yet, it came again, much stronger than before.

_JUMP_

Catherine's gaze shot to the railing, which was but a few yards from her. She looked up to her captors next, but their optics were focused on the battle below. There was also space between them—one large enough for her to pass through and escape their grasp easily. She just had to get up.

With a stifled cry she forced her arms to push her chest up, and then for her legs to rise up. By some miracle, and with growing encouragement from the voice, she managed to scramble onto all fours. Then, with a mighty kick she rose off her hands and to her feet. Each step landed with a wobble, yet strengthened with each progressing one. Her breath was labored and her chest felt as if a heavy weight were upon it, but still she pushed forward, now running in leaps and bounds to the railing. Her hearing turned into the drone of white noise, and so she did not notice the ancient Prime or the Decepticon leader cry out as she rushed past them. She did not see them reach for her as her foot touched the railing and pushed off, throwing her over the edge. She did not feel fear as she began to descend towards the earth, down to the explosive battle below. She did not need to, either.

From above the tower, a short crack rang out and a circle of green appeared in the sky. From it, a green jet zipped by, pushing back the two mechs on the building with the sheer force of the gust. Sentinel and Megatron watched as the aircraft came upon Catherine, transformed in mid-air to form a Seeker whose arm reached out, grasped the red-headed young woman, and pulled her into its chassis cock-pit. The redhead could barely breathe as the roof of the cockpit closed and then the Seeker's body shifted and changed around her, returning to its jet form. The sky was above her for but a moment before it was blinded by a green light, and then it was replaced with the tall towers of the city on either side.

Her captors, meanwhile, snarled with rage. Sentinel Prime was the loudest as he ripped away one of the tower's stone decoration and threw it at a building nearby. His blue optics burned at the insult—to have lost his precious tool so easily! With a growl he latched his fingers around Megatron's throat.

_"Go! Find her! Bring her back to me alive!"_ he roared and shoved the Decepticon away before returning to the Control Pillar, which still buzzed with the Energon he had given it just breems ago. The Decepticon Leader watched the Prime, his claws clenching and itching to lash out, but his processor gave it a second thought and he turned away in the end. With a grunt, Megatron leaped off the tower and used his claws to slow his descent down the streets where he used his comm. link to order his troops to search for the human female and to increase their efforts in killing the Autobots.

However, the Decepticons would have no luck finding her, as the Autobot Seeker had taken her to one of the more remote places of the city where he transformed again and crouched low to the ground. There he opened his cockpit and quickly began to look over Catherine, constantly asking if she was alright. The redhead did not answer at first, still in a daze from her awakening and actions just seconds ago, and was barely able to stand as she clung to his hand. Her strength was slowly returning, though, and after about the twentieth time he called out to her, her mind finally cleared and she could stand properly. The redhead met the Seeker's optics and she happily hugged his face as best he could.

"Oh my God, Air Raid! You're okay!" she cried out, eyes watering. She pulled away to look him over, too. "You're alive and you're okay! What about the others?! Are you all alright!?"

The Seeker laughed lightly, "Yeah! I'm fine, Mom! We all are! We're fighting right now! I'm so glad I found you!"

"I'm glad you found me, too," she breathed, pushing her forehead to his again. Their moment was interrupted, however, as two vehicles—one silver, the other golden—sped around the near corner and zoomed towards them. Air Raid merely grinned, well-aware of their arrival, while Catherine's mouth dropped slightly and she quickly motioned for her son to put her down. He complied only when the two vehicles transformed, revealing the twin Autobots, the silver of which did not hesitate to reach for and pick her up. His golden-armored brother, however, was more reserved and kept one of his hands loaded with a weapon while his optics watched everything.

Even if there had been danger, Catherine and Sideswipe were oblivious to it as they pressed their foreheads together with a silent, desperate need. Her hands shook as she grasped onto his cheek armor, and his fingers curled protectively, yet gently around her, his optics shuttered off. She sucked in air through clenched teeth as she bit back her tears, and he nuzzled her gently in response, his audio processors making soft, comforting clicks. Beside them, Air Raid struggled between watching the two and watching the skyline, making a distinct grunt of jealousy. It was that sound which finally caused Catherine to pull her head away and look into the dimmed, relieved, and elated optics of her bond mate. To his surprise, though, she smacked him hard on his cheek. He raised an optic ridge only slightly as she slammed her hand against the same spot she had smacked.

"I thought you were dead!" she shouted and slapped the spot again. "I thought they'd killed you and you were gone! I thought you were all gone, you bastard! I almost gave up, you—you—!"

His nose brushed her cheek, "I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but we had to. We had to make the 'Cons think we were gone so we could get in without knowing. I'm sorry we didn't come sooner. I promise I'll make it up later, okay? For now we got to get you to some place safe."

"No," she replied quickly, and confusion appeared in his features a second time. "I'm going to fight, too, and there's no fucking way I'm letting you out of my sight again. You are _not_ going to die on me a second time."

"Catherine—."

"I'm _fighting_, and you know even if you try to stop me I'll find a way, so just shut up and take me with you, alright? I'm tired of those Decepticons getting away with everything, too. It's time to make them pay!"

"You know she's going to do it no matter what she says, and she's safest with us, anyways. If we try to her hide her somewhere they might send 'Cons while we're far away," Sunstreaker added, much to his brother's annoyance. Yet, he was right, and the silver mech knew it. He still scowled about it, but pressed his and Catherine's forehead together once more before reaching into his subspace to bring out a human-sized object which he dropped into her waiting hand. Her eyes widened as she realized it was her remaining hand blade, which she thought had been left at NEST just days ago.

He grinned slightly, "Figured you might need it. We'll find you a proper gun along the way. There's bound to be some around here."

"We should get moving now then. I'm picking up signals not too far away, and we need to rejoin the main group," the golden-armored Autobot stated, inclining his head to them slightly, but still keeping his optics focused on the skyline.

"I'll give you guys cover!" Air Raid chirped, eager to be with his mother and help. To his annoyance and disappointment, Sunstreaker shook his head.

"No, you need to go back and join the other Aerialbots. We need you to take down more of the transporter ships and the fighter ones. We're still being pinned down by them, which makes things even harder."

The green-armored Seeker huffed, "I want to help Mom!"

"Sideswipe, hand me over," Catherine spoke gently, and Air Raid happily took her into his hands, expecting her to agree. Again, he was disappointed when his mother smiled softly at him and touched the side of his face in a way he knew meant she agreed with her brother-in-law. "Air Raid, you need to do as Sunstreaker says. He's right. You know I would love having you with us if only to know you're safe, but your brothers need you, and we all need you to help take out those aerial units. Now, look at me, alright? You go out there and you take care of those slaggers, you hear me? And you stay alive. You and Silverbolt and Skydive and Fireflight. None of you are dying on me, is that clear? _Stay alive_."

The Seeker remained quiet for a long while before nodding slowly, "I understand. Stay safe, Mom. We'll keep the skies clear."

With that, he returned the redhead to Sideswipe and, after backing up a few steps, leaped into the air, transformed, and took off into the skies. Catherine watched him go sadly, knowing she'd done more to hurt her children than help them, but she also knew they had to grow up right now. They could not retain their childlike notions—not in war. She hated forcing them to mature so fast, but if they were going to survive they needed to do it. She just hoped it didn't change them for good.

"Time to move," Sunstreaker stated as he rolled up near them and looked down at the redhead. "Just got word they spotted a group of NEST soldiers led by Lennox, and then that Sam-kid's group is back on ground level. We're going to get you to them."

She nodded, "Good. That'll get me another weapon."

"Stay close then. I'd carry you on my shoulders, but we're more than likely going to encounter the enemy," Sideswipe added as he set her down gently. Again, she nodded, understanding.

Now that they were set, they took off with the golden-armored mech in the lead and his brother not far behind. They sped ahead of Catherine, whom did her best to keep up at a jog—her body was still sore from earlier, but she refused to let it stop her. When they stopped to check their radars, she took shelter behind a ruined car, her blade ready. The coast was clear so they waved for her to follow. Again, she went at a jog and did her best to avoid having to deal with heavy debris or looking at the carcasses, which littered the streets. She couldn't keep her stomach from churning sometimes, and she realized that the carnage was far worse than she had thought. It made her loathe Sentinel and the Decepticons even more.

They paused again as Sunstreaker held up the hand to do so, and she ducked into a broken store for cover. This time, they did encounter some low-class 'Cons, but the Twins swiftly dealt with them; a few shots to the head and chest, and a clean slice through the processor ended the 'bots. The threat over, Sideswipe rolled close to her position to motion her out. She nodded, relieved, although she wouldn't have minded resting for longer. She couldn't keep from panting as she hopped out, and her bondmate noticed.

"'Cat, are you alright?" he inquired lightly as she took in a deep breath of air. She glanced up at him, wanting so badly to tell him she was exhausted right now—in fact, she dared to say she was running straight on adrenaline at this point even though she'd eaten hours ago. Her body still felt pain from what Sentinel had done, although it wasn't nearly as bad when she woke up. Still, she knew it would bother her for some time, but she couldn't let it stop her or worry Sideswipe.

She waved the silver mech off, "I'm fine. Promise. Just catching my breath. Go on. I'm good."

Sideswipe frowned, but nodded, and continued on with his brother. Wiping the sweat and dirt from her brow, she followed. They stopped a few more times as they turned corners, making their way further into the center of the city. At one point they dropped down to lay low as a small squad of Decepticon air craft zipped through with a dark-colored Jet—Skydive—right behind them. They continued on moments later, only to encounter another group of Decepticons. There were more this time, but the Twins were efficient fighters and, with their backs to each other, avoided and flipped over the enemy, riddling their body with holes, and slicing through limbs and vital wires. Their enemy was finished in mere moments and they started moving again. They were thankfully getting closer, and Sideswipe assured her the NEST group was close—just a few more blocks.

Catherine gave out a sigh of relief as she jogged on, only to have it turn to a cry of surprise and panic when the vehicle next to her suddenly transformed and she found her lower body and blade-wielding arm locked in the clawed fingers of a well-known Decepticon. The mech gave her a toothy grin as he pulled her up to his optic-level and used his free hand to aim a blaster at her head. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, having spun round and attempted to come after the 'Con, stopped dead in their tracks, the silver of the two spitting out a curse. Sideswipe rolled forward in the next second, aiming to do something, but stopped a second time when the Decepticon tightened his grip, eliciting a yelp from Catherine, and placed the blaster closer to her head.

"Let her go, Barricade!" the Silver twin snarled, but the Decepticon merely chuckled.

"And let you skewer me? I don't think so. No, I'm going to hold on to this little human of yours. She's rather valuable to our cause. Now, put down your weapons," he purred.

"Don't even think abo—_augh_!" the redhead began to shout only to have the claws dig into her suit, which just barely managed to protect her from the sharp, metal edges. The mech growled at her, fangs clicking together and the barrel of the gun pressing against her body. His red optics looked to the two Autobots, whom scowled at him, their weapons still in hand.

"Put the weapons _down_, Autobots, or I start blowing off her limbs. Sentinel and Megatron don't need her in one piece."

"Fragger!" Sideswipe spat, but reluctantly sheathed his blade and tossed his blaster to the ground. Sunstreaker gave him an annoyed look, but followed in suit. They stood before the 'Con, glowering, and Barricade grinned. He turned his blaster towards them then, aiming straight for the spark. He was close enough his shot would undoubtedly hit something vital, although not necessarily the spark chamber, and so he did not worry about one of the twins avoiding him. So long as he got one, the other would inevitably fall, and they could not act rashly with Catherine in his hands. His victory was assured and he took great pleasure in bringing the redheaded young woman closer to his face to gloat.

"Watch closely as your precious Autobots die," he purred and his blaster whined as it charged.

"Not this time!" Catherine suddenly growled and, freeing her blade-wielding hand, released the blade mechanism, forming the silver blade over the top of her hand, and rammed the sharpened end into Barricade's far optic. The weapon easily ripped through the red orb, causing it to cease functioning, and forced a pained howl from the Decepticon. He attempted to pull his face away, but it only served to drag the blade across his face and through the bottom edge of the other optic. It remained intact, but his vision was damaged, and with a snarl he flung Catherine from him. She let out a scream as she flew through the air, expecting to hit the ground with a sickening thud. Instead, a pair of golden-armored hands caught her and quickly set her onto the ground before snatching up one of the forgone weapons. Sideswipe had done the same and now he and his brother converged on Barricade with a vengeance.

The Decepticon could barely fire his weapon before the silver mech stabbed his blade into the mech's arm and ripped it through, ridding the 'Con of his weapon. Barricade was not out, though; he brought out a smaller Energon dagger with his other arm and managed to slice through some of the silver mech's shoulder armor. It was a shallow blow, and Sideswipe continued on, slicing through the hip. The Decepticon managed to avoid a deadly strike, but he could not see nor turn fast enough to stop Sunstreaker from whipping his legs into the dark-armored head, knocking the 'Con to the ground. Instinct pulled Barricade up to his feet, but he was slower now and nearly completely blind; he could barely keep up with the sight of the two mechs, whom leaped upon him furiously. Sunstreaker fired his weapon, blowing three holes into the 'Cons remaining arm and leaving it hanging by but a few thin tethers. Sideswipe went next, slicing the leg joints and causing the mech to collapse to the ground. The two then stood above him as the Decepticon pushed up to his knees, their blaster aimed at the center of his cranium. Without hesitation, they fired, and Barricade was no more.

"Holy shit," Catherine breathed as she watched the 'Con fall and the two Autobots turned towards her. Sideswipe reached her first, helping her up gently and asking if she was fine. She nodded, and she was—at most she had been bruised from the claws digging into her sides, but that was it. Had she not been saved from the fall, she would have suffered worse.

"Thanks, Sunstreaker, for catching me," she told the golden-armor mech, whom simply nodded. "Let's get going then."

"We'll stay closer this time," Sideswipe added, and they headed off. Sunstreaker went ahead alone while Catherine followed after with Sideswipe right behind her. Her jog was light now, as it hurt a bit more to breathe than it did before. It lessened as she went, and she knew she didn't have any broken limbs, but they would be sore tomorrow. She might have paused to laugh, but, considering their situation, she kept it in her head. She couldn't rightly explain why the thought had made her want to, and she decided it was best not to ask why; she had a feeling the reason wouldn't be a happy one.

Sunstreaker led them around a few corners and down more blocks, thankfully without any more incidents. In fact, there seemed to be a decided lack of ground units. Above them, they often heard the whine of jet engines, but anytime they saw air units, the Aerialbots were hot on their trail. The majority of the fighting was apparently further in the center—back towards the tower where the Pillars remained—and they were still many blocks from it. The NEST soldiers were the closest according to Sunstreaker, although Bumblebee's group was not much farther away. Prime was on his way, too, having been preoccupied with a battle of his own, and all were heading for the Pillars. There was also word that Blaster and First Aid were returning, but Arcee and Springer had been pulled out in their place. Things were still looking alright, though; those still standing had superficial wounds and the enemy was falling despite their vastly larger numbers.

The golden-armored twin pulled to another halt behind a street corner and crouched low behind a building, waving the two of them over. Sideswipe shared a look with him and knew at once what was going on. Catherine, however, did not share in that ability, and so took the liberty of inching towards the edge and clinging to Sunstreaker's leg to peer around the building's edge. She ducked back right away as, standing barely even a block from them, was a rather large group of Decepticons receiving orders from another one. She hadn't seen the commander, but there were more than enough of the enemy to be troublesome for the Twins. She scowled as she turned towards them, and the expression was shared.

"We need to get through them to reach the other as quickly as possible. The other ways are either blocked according to Bluestreak or it'll take too long to meet up," Sunstreaker told them and glanced back at the group of 'Cons. "He says he can help us get through this group, but it's still mostly going to be on us."

"We can handle a few 'Cons," Sideswipe smirked, and his brother briefly shared the feeling.

The golden mech looked to Catherine next, "You'll need to take a different route, though. One the 'Cons can't get through."

"There's an alleyway street just after the building there," the silver mech continued for his brother, pointing at the structure in question. "'Blue checked it out and he says you should be able to get through just fine. The 'Cons will be too busy trying to get us to notice you. Wait until we engage and then run for it, alright? Run and keep going until you get to Lennox. He's not far away now and the alley should bring you close enough to find him."

The redhead nodded, "Alright. Got it. Stay safe."

"Speak for yourself," the golden-armored Twin snorted, but there was a hint of humor in his voice. She returned it with a grin, but then backed away some to allow the two to stand upright and zip around the corner at high speeds. She braced herself up against the building walls and looked carefully around the corner, her legs ready race off. Almost at once the battle began, and she watched as a Decepticon fell to a blade, and then gunfire rang out. While she worried for their safety, she trusted in their abilities, and took off across the street intersection at a mad sprint. Further down, she could hear the tall-tale sounds of sniper shots, dying screams of mechs, and the bursting of metal and concrete from Energon blasts. They became muffled as she reached the other side, skirted around the building her bond mate had pointed out, and continued down the alleyway.

As Bluestreak had said, the alley was small enough that she could get through without problems, but any Decepticon would have to plow their way through. However, even that would be problematic as she came upon an area cluttered with the remains of the top of fallen buildings, which made it almost impossible for even her to pass. She managed to squeeze through, however, but then paused to look around; wanting to be sure she hadn't been followed. The sounds of battle were not as loud now and she could not see any signs she had any pursuers. Nodding to herself, she continued on, following the alley out into a more open part of it. She meant to go on, but stopped when a ground shaking thud ran through her feet. She spun on her toes and gasped as she took a step backward.

Megatron stood before her, his red optics regarding her with some unreadable emotion. Her heart raced quickened, but she soon realized she was not as fearful as she should have been. The fiercest and most ruthless enemy of the Autobots was just feet from her, and yet her feet were not frozen to the ground nor did a cold sweat or shiver run down her back. The Decepticon leader was somehow less imposing than he should have been, and she stared back with a mixture of anxiety and confusion. He did not appear to be making a move for her, but she kept herself braced for it just in case. They stayed that way for some time, optics and eyes locked; neither of them moving; just staring.

Then, of all things, Megatron snorted.

"How foolish you all are—your efforts are fruitless and yet you persist. _Disgusting_."

Catherine swallowed as she mustered the courage to reply, "The battle's not over yet."

The Decepticon watched her for a moment longer before grunting, turning his optics elsewhere, and walking on. The redhead narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but Megatron did not look back at her and seemed to no longer acknowledge her existence. Confusion was strong, but now was not the time to let it stop her, and seeing as he wasn't going to grab her, Catherine hurried off down to the next alleyway. She did pause, though, to look back at the once mighty Decepticon leader and she could not help feeling a small slither of pity for him. Despite the horrors he had done, he seemed to be as much of a pawn in Sentinel's game as they all had been.

It was gone in the next second, though, and, turning away, she continued on.

**-O-**

The group of NEST soldiers led by Epps, along with Sam and Carly, kicked open the door and, after checking, rushed out into the small alleyway. It had taken what seemed forever to make it all the way down the building's stairs, but they had done it and they weren't going to stop now. While the worm-snake-like Decepticon was dead thanks to Optimus, there were still plenty of 'Cons around and they couldn't afford to sit still. That, and the Pillars were still very much intact and they still had a rocket with a single shot left. If they could, they were going to take that chance to bring it down. Sam still fretted over the fact Catherine might be there, but he knew there was nothing he could do—the soldiers would fire regardless of what he said. He decided, in the end, to have faith in their Autobot companions and believe they'd gotten her out.

The small group hurried down the alley at a slow jog, which allowed them to catch their breath a bit as they headed towards the tower. The process of transporting Cybertron was still well underway and the sky was beginning to show the planet's surface, but it was still far away. That, including the knowledge the Decepticons weren't looking for them, meant they still had time to get there and take it down. Knowing that, Epps made the call for them to run straight for the Pillars. Their original spot was gone, but they could try for some place closer now, which might end up working. All obeyed and Sam and Carly took the lead running down the alleyway.

"Almost there!" the young man shouted, glancing back at the others. That changed when the opening to the right suddenly burst into fire and explosions. Sam and Carly ducked down, but continued on with their hands clasped tightly together. Epps and the other soldiers could not follow, as they were cut off due to a blast that came too close, and they veered off to the right, dashing into a building's open doors. They spread out quickly—they didn't want to form a large target—with weapons ready, but no more explosions followed them and they looked around at one another to make sure everyone was alright. It was then that Epps realized two of their group members were missing.

"Where are Sam and Carly?" he asked one of the soldiers, but the man merely looked around, just as surprised as his Captain was. Epps threw his arms up with exasperation. "I gave you one thing to do! One thing and you drop the ball on that?"

The soldier scowled back, "I ain't signed up for all this! Got aliens blasting at me, running around, chasing me! I'm ducking through churches and buildings and all that kind of crap! This is bullshit! I ain't signed up for this shit, Epps! I'm trying to keep it together, man. 'Bout to keel over with a heart attack!"

"Dammit! Well, just get looking! We gotta find those two before they get killed!" their Captain barked, and the soldiers regrouped to do just that.

Unfortunately, their targets were about a block away, scampering through the alleyway as swiftly as they could, although the explosions had stopped. Sam had Carly pause as they came to the opening into a larger area. It was a mess like the rest of the city; vehicles abandoned and broken, and the street cluttered with debris and ash. It was empty of Decepticons, though, and so the young man skirted over to the rear of the burnt school bus nearby. He kept his back close to it and Carly even closer, his hands almost white as he gripped hers tightly.

"We'll go this way," he told her, using his free hand to push the opened bus side-door closed and inched closer to the front of the vehicle. He stopped there as he thought he heard a sound—one that was sickeningly familiar. Carly clung to his jacket, silent as she tried to hear what he had too. Sure enough, the same metallic whine came again, and the two of them pushed closer to the bus, holding their breath in the hopes the Decepticon wouldn't find them. They were not to be so lucky, as an alien jet whipped overhead, transformed, and crash landed behind them. Its claws latched onto the bus, pushing it away from them as its red, beady optics came close.

"What a treat!" Starscream purred. "You and me alone!"

"Carly, run!" Sam screamed as he pulled the young woman with him and raced behind the large slabs of fallen building. With a laugh, the Decepticon Seeker used his claws to throw the bus over onto its back, just narrowly missing the two humans. It tilted and groaned from the effort, and once it was still the two quickly slid beneath it, right in front of the windshield and hood. The Seeker was still there, and they could hear his clawed feet coming closer.

"Okay. He's after me, not you," the young man spoke quickly and helped Carly up, gesturing to the open door. "Run! In there!"

"You can't hide, boy!" Starscream howled, transforming his arm into a chain saw and rammed it down into the bus. By some miracle, he did not hit the two humans inside as they ran towards the back. The emergency exit door was open and they raced through it without hesitation, heading straight for the opening they had intended to go through in the first place. The Seeker noticed, and a cruel laugh escaped his vocal processer while he used his free hand to mimic their moving limbs. "I just love it when your little insect feet try to run!"

Sam and Carly moved as fast as their legs could carry, but the young man knew they were in too open of an area to escape the Decepticon. It was for that reason he pushed the blonde-haired young woman toward the nearest cover—a concrete ramp railing—but did not follow. Carly screamed for him, but he continued on straight for a good few seconds before turning to face the towering Decepticon. He knew it was a foolish thing to do, but he had to draw Starscream away from the woman he loved, even if it brought him dangerously close to death. He still retained the thought even when the Seeker slammed his claws down into a dumpster Sam had just passed by. The metal container was knocked backward and caught his heels, forcing him to twist and fall onto his back. The 'Con happily loomed over him, red optics gleaning mockingly.

"I thought you were working for us, boy?" Starscream smirked, and raised his chain-saw hand to cleave Sam in two. The young man raised his arms to shield his head, expecting to greet death. However, he would only find life, the crunch of metal against metal, and the pained cries of a Seeker. He looked up to find a familiar, blue-armored Autobot flier had landed upon Starscream, and was now wrestling him back down the alleyway. Sam scrambled up and away as the two continued to roll, but then the Aerialbot was thrown off. He landed on his feet, though, and easily dodged the Decepticon's strike. The young man realized it was Fireflight and even shouted out his name, but the Aerialbot ignored him in favor of smirking at Starscream, gesturing for his opponent to come after him, and took off into the air in his jet form. The Decepticon roared with rage, his pride wounded, and forgot Sam and Carly to chase the Aerialbot.

Fireflight sped quickly through the skies, swerving around buildings with tight turns or tilting beyond the reach of Decepticon air ships. Starscream was on his tail the entire way, and unleashed a torrent of Energon blasts, all aimed for the Aerialbot's spark chamber. Only a few shots would reach their target, and they only served to nick and scorch the Autobot's armor. The battle was more so just a chase, one which Fireflight was winning with the Decepticon Seeker unable to reach him. Starscream was determined and filled with fury though; he would not be denied the Autobots spark and so, when the Autobot flier shot around a building, the Decepticon blew a hole through it instead. The act served him well, and he exited the structure at the same time Fireflight came around it. The younger mech let out a yelp of surprise as Starscream transformed and slammed into the Autobot, sending them both tumbling into the nearest building. They landed on the roof where the blue-armored Seeker transformed in an attempt to gain some advantage. However, the Decepticon Seeker remained on top, his claws squeezed around Fireflight's neck. With a toothy grin, Starscream raised him up high.

_"Thought you could escape me, did you? Fool! You cannot defeat me! I am Starscream—ruler of the skies! Now it's time to face your punishment, transgressor!"_ the Seeker cackled, but stopped when, of all things, the Aerialbot _smirked_ at him again.

"You talk too much."

Before Starscream could even so much as raise a metal brow, a black-armored jet rammed its nose into his side, both freeing Fireflight and ripping through some of his wiring and armor. The Decepticon let out a pained, banshee-like shriek as Skydive rocketed off, leaving the 'Con hovering in the sky. His brother took off as well and was forgotten—Starscream had a new target, and he went after the second Aerialbot with even greater fury. He could not let those Autobots get away with this insult— daring to overtake his domain! To ensure he got his justice, the Decepticon Seeker ruthlessly fired blasts and missiles at Skydive, but none would reach the agile Aerialbot, whom had no troubles weaving in and out of the attack. The Decepticon was stubborn and relentless, however, and would not stop until he saw the Autobot obliterated.

His plans were foiled as a third Aerialbot—Air Raid—struck him with an Energon missile and shot by close enough that his wing struck Starscream's cock pit, cracking it. The Decepticon screamed again with rage and began to chase the green-armored jet, but was shocked when the flier suddenly vanished in a flash of green. Pain erupted through his left wing in the next second as Air Raid appeared below him and blew through the metal. Again, he vanished through the green light of his space bridge before Starscream could reach him. With a murderous howl, the 'Con transformed into his bipedal form just as the Aerialbot shot through a third space bridge, aiming to rip his other wing to pieces. The Decepticon Seeker was prepared this time; he dodged the blows and slashed at Air Raid's wings, which created a deep gash in the green metal. The Aerialbot darted away, but he was replaced seconds later by his blue-armored brother, whom transformed as he shot by and fired his arm-mounted blasters, which ripped apart Starscream's right leg. Skydive appeared at that moment to do the same thing to the 'Con's left limb. Air Raid returned for a fourth time and, just as his brothers had, transformed to fire at the Seeker's left arm, which was blown apart to where it hung only by a few wires. Despite his wounds, Starscream did not surrender, and roared with challenge. It was answered by their final brother, whom shot down from above and transformed, landing right in front of their enemy.

With a snarl the Decepticon raised his arm to fire straight into Silverbolt's already broken chassis only to have it caught and raised above the larger Autobot's head. The silver-gray Aerialbot used his other hand to grasp Starscream's shoulder and pulled with all his might on the arm. A scream of agony erupted from the Decepticon's audio processor as the limb was torn free and tossed to the ground far below.

With each appendage gone or in ruins, the only thing keeping Starscream aloft now was his thrusters, which had managed to avoid damage, and his wings which are only slightly mangled. He attempted to flee, but Silverbolt servos found his throat and squeezed tightly. Blue optics stared into the red ones, and there was nothing but hate in them for Starscream. The Decepticon, fear growing in his spark, struggled to free himself, but he was at the Aerialbots' mercy as the other three surrounded him in a circle, all transformed, and bearing the same hate as their larger brother. He thought they might blow him apart then and there, but, instead, Silverbolt suddenly shot up in the sky with his brothers doing the same.

Starscream spat and cursed as the Aerialbot shot higher and higher into the sky—far into the clouds where Cybertron was much clearer than on land. The temperature was cooling, and the 'Con could feel his inner mechanisms beginning to clamp up without his systems able to regulate his temperature. He struggled more then, but he could not escape Silverbolt, whose harsh gaze had not changed once. Neither had his brothers', whom still followed, and did not stop rising until their brother did. Fear did not entirely take hold of Starscream then; no, he summoned the courage to muster a glare and to spit at the Aerialbot's face, thought that did not even so much as cause his optics to flicker. However, when two of the Aerialbots came close and grasped onto his thrusters, the panic escalated. He struggled again, but he could do nothing as the two fliers tore his only means of flight left from his body. Energon streamed from his body as he looked to Silverbolt, whose optics darkened while his brothers pulled away. It was then that the larger Seeker finally spoke, and true fear filled Starscream's spark and frame.

"This is for Slingshot."

Silverbolt released Starscream's neck, and the Decepticon let out a blood-curdling scream as his body dropped fast. There was no way for him to slow or stop himself; he could only scream and scream and scream as he fell at incredible speeds to the Earth. Far above him, the Aerialbots watched in dark silence, and did not avert their optics as they watched the Seeker tumble toward the Earth until, at long last, he landed with a sickening crunch. Only then did the four transform and descend back to the Earth to continue on their mission, ripping apart Decepticon air ships one by one, and forever removing the thought of their once most hated enemy from their processors.

**-O-**

Catherine leaned against the room's support-pillar to stop, pant heavily, and groan about how sore her legs were. Her chest felt like it was on fire, too, but the pain in her side was at least beginning to numb. She was getting close to the point of complete exhaustion and would need one hell of a break after the battle was over and they'd won. Again she couldn't help chuckling at the thought. She kept away from the reasons for the laugh a second time, too, and pushed herself off the pillar to continue on.

This was the third building she'd been through since the alleyway, which had become too blocked to get through at one point, and she was certain it wouldn't be the last. She had yet to find or hear any signs of her father and the other NEST soldiers, and she was beginning to think she had missed them. Going through the buildings had waylaid her path some, forcing her to go around rather than straight. She didn't have any Autobots to give her directions, either, and without her radio she couldn't even get in touch with her comrades. It was down to instinct and luck, and she wasn't so sure those were doing that well.

She stopped by a vehicle to take another breather. She cursed as she realized she was taking them more often, but she knew she couldn't stop. What she really needed was a quick energy boost, but her adrenaline refused to kick in and this was no time to try and find food. She wouldn't have minded a drink, but, even if she had the time, she doubted there was any available. She shook the thought away as she took in a deep breath and pushed her legs forward. She supposed she should be thankful Chicago wasn't hot during October, so she wasn't sweating too terribly, and it kept her remaining strength together better. Still, she couldn't wait until she was with the others.

Unfortunately, things turned sour.

Just as she reached an intersection, a duo of Decepticons emerged from around the corner. She cursed aloud as she skidded, slipped, and fell onto her rear at the 'Cons feet. The two snarled, aiming their weapons at her, and she rose to leap away behind the nearest car. Then, to her and the two mechs' surprise, the one on the right suddenly found a sharpened, hook-like weapon lodged into his shoulder, which yanked him backwards. His comrade turned back with a cry, but then his chassis blown apart by a single shot, silencing him. His comrade was worse off; the hook-like weapon was joined by another which ripped his hip apart and then his processor was shot through. Catherine, still shocked, let her mouth drop open, and it only closed when the welcomed sight of Mirage's red-armored frame shimmered into view, and Bluestreak hopped down from the nearby rooftops, landing in a crouch. Their scout looked over the dead 'Cons while the sniper approached the redhead and held out his finger to her, which she gladly took.

"Thanks, guys. Thought I was a goner there for a second," she smiled lightly, relieved, and Bluestreak returned it before glancing over at Mirage.

"Well, we were getting a little worried when you didn't meet up with Commander Lennox, so we went looking for you when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got the that squad of 'Cons under control. They'll be happy to know you're alright."

"We do need to get moving, though. Those two were part of a larger group, and they'll come when they realize they're offline," the red-armored scout spoke up as he came up to them. "We'll escort you the rest of the way to Commander Lennox."

Catherine nodded, "Alright. I'm good to go. Lead the way guys."

And lead they did.

Bluestreak remained closest to her while Mirage ran ahead, more often than not with his invisibility activated. Their sniper was alert, though, and his trigger finger was ready in the event of any signs of Decepticons coming their way. The redhead simply did her best to keep up, stopping when they did, and trying to listen in for whatever might be there. For the most part, all she could make out were the sounds of jet engines flying by and the sounds of explosions, but she occasionally heard shouts and gunfire—_human_ gunfire—and she knew they were close. She also used any of their breaks to realize the two Autobots were a little tattered, although they ran as if they were at one-hundred percent efficiency. Bluestreak had some armor missing and there were Energon stains here and there, but he was still ready for fighting. Whenever he became visible, Mirage sported a few more dents and scrapes than his comrade, but he was riding it out. Catherine hoped the others were faring well, too.

"Alright, one more block and we'll intercept them. There's a group of Decepticons around the corner, so we're going to distract them. Run straight and you'll see Commander Lennox," Bluestreak instructed as they came to a stop at another intersection. The two Autobots were crouched low, their weapons at the ready, while Catherine stood behind them, out of sight. She nodded up at the mech and waited as the red-armored scout went invisible again and the sniper quickly hefted his way back up to the rooftops. The redhead waited silently behind a vehicle, and only dared to move when she heard the first gunshot and screams of a dying Decepticon. Then she summoned forth her remaining energy and rushed across the intersection. She kept going even as Cybertronian shouts and sounds of fighting reached her ears, and continued on down the block. She only stopped when she almost ran into a man clad in NEST gear and just as dirty and sweaty as she was. The other soldiers with him all stopped, as did she, and, not a second later, she found herself embraced in a tight hug.

"Dad!" she gasped as she wrapped her arms around the brown-haired man to return the embrace, and then three more pairs of arms found her. She knew who they were at once, and had to work hard to wriggle away before she could look into the happy and relieved faces of Anthony, Jackson, Fig, and her father. They were also weary and sported a few small wounds, and she could see they had gone through rough battles. The rest of their group was about the same, although they were held together well, and some of those that knew her even managed to smile at her reunion.

Her father's hands quickly began to move her this way and that, looking her over, "Are you alright!? Are you hurt anywhere? What did Sentinel do to you!?"

"Dad—Dad! I'm fine! I promise! I'm just tired from trying to find you all!" she replied quickly, pushing him back.

"Find _us_?! We've been looking for you!" Anthony laughed, bumping her slightly, and she grinned as she bumped him back.

"While trying to stay alive, of course," Fig mused, his head turning toward the way they came. "Luckily it looks like we're getting a break with the 'bots keeping the 'Cons company."

Jackson's soldiers slumped, "Which is good. I'm getting tired of running arou—."

"_Catherine_!" a duo of voices shouted, and the redhead turned to find a familiar young man and woman racing towards her. Her face lit at once and she greeted them with a warm embrace.

"Sam! Oh my God! You're here!" the redhead shouted with a laugh and pulled away to look him in the eyes. "You came!"

"I told you he would!" Carly beamed, and Catherine's arms wrapped around her, too.

"Are you alright? Dylan didn't do anything did he? I'll rip his head off if he did!"

The blonde shook her head with a giggle, "No, he didn't. Sam recued me before he could."

"How did you get away, though? I thought Sentinel had you!" the young man exclaimed, and the redhead smiled sheepishly. Behind her, her teammates and father joined them, and she suddenly felt it wasn't the best idea to explain. Despite the feeling, she rubbed the back of her head and chuckled nervously.

"Well… I, uh, kind of jumped off the tower."

Lennox's eyes just about bulged out of his head, "_What?!_ You _jumped_ off the building?!"

"Whoa! Hang on!" she shouted, retreated towards her two friends with her hand held up in defense. "I'm okay! Air Raid space bridged in and caught me!"

"God damn, girl!" Fig laughed, shaking his head. "You're one of us alright!"

"You know I am, but I'm a little incomplete without a gun. I could really use one right now."

Jackson pulled one from his back and held it to her, "Got ya covered, kiddo. It's still fully loaded and ready to go."

"Thanks. I'll need this if we're going to finish off those 'Cons."

"We still need to get rid of that Pillar," Sam added, looking up to the tower. "I don't know where Epps is, though, and they have the rocket launcher."

The redhead perked up, "Epps is here?"

"Yeah, and we sent a radio burst, but we won't know they heard unless they meet up with us at the bridge," Anthony replied, gesturing at the structure in question in the distance. "Whatever the case, it's the only way they'll get across for a better shot, so we should meet them at some point."

"I guess it'll help Sentinel's the only one up there guarding the Pillars right now. _Ugh_. If only my boys could take a shot, but I know they're still busy getting rid of those air ships. There's just too many of them!"

"Wait—Sentinel's the only one up there? What about Megatron?" Carly inquired, and, again, a sheepish look came over Catherine.

"He, uh… he's down on the ground. I, uh, sneaked past him."

"Well, then that's an advantage we're going to have to depend on," Lennox spoke up, nodding at the lot of them. "We're going to have to start moving soon, too. There are still 'Cons swarming this place, and Bumblebee already went off to join the rest of the Autobots to let them know we're all going to meet at the edge of the river, so we're on our own again."

"The path's clear overhead, Lennox!" a soldier shouted from atop a large slab of building, and Lennox gave him an affirmative salute. Catherine turned to look down the street they were would be traveling, and, sure enough, there were only debris in their way to the bridge, which was still raised. It was more than likely that the majority of the Decepticons were behind them, which was good, but now there was a river between them and the center of the city where the tower and the Pillars would be.

"Alright, move out everyone! To the bridge!" the Commander shouted loudly and everyone save for their small group began at a light jog. The brown-haired man turned to his daughter first, cupping her face into his hands, his eyes full of concern. "You sure you're alright?"

Catherine smiled softly, looking between him and her teammates, "Yes, I'm fine. Bruised and tired, but fine. I'm your kid, remember?"

Lennox spared her a smile before bringing her into an even tighter embrace which lasted a long time, her father reluctant to let her go again. However, in the end, he was forced to release her and race ahead of his troops. He was their leader and he couldn't allow his focus to falter even if his daughter was finally returned to him. He could not treat her with special care or go beyond his usual means to protect solely her. It pained him to be forced not to, but it was part of his duty and far too much relied on their victory. Catherine knew it, too, and did not blame him. Instead, she moved on with her teammates, whom stayed close and whom she knew were keeping a protective eye on her. She, in turn, turned a protective eye on Sam and Carly, both of whom looked to her with concern, and it wasn't long before her friend reached out to tug on her sleeve as they followed the group of NEST soldiers.

"'Cat," he began, his eyes downcast, "I-I'm sorry. This was all my fault, and you and Carly got captured, a-and—."

Catherine held up her hand as she shook her head, "Don't, Sam. You couldn't have known Sentinel was a traitor, and I'm fine. _Really_. Besides, you can pay me back with an infinite number of free ice cream trips once this is over."

The young man stared at her like she was crazy, but then chuckled. His grin remained on his face for a bit longer before it became somber and they continued on towards the bridge. Lennox made his way to Richard, whom now led the way on a safe path—not unlike his favored Autobot companion—and together they directed their motley group to where the bridge's base connected to the street. Once they overcame that obstacle, they would almost literally be at the foot of the building and from there the issue became shooting down the pillar. If they were lucky, their Autobot friends would be there to help. For now, though, they were on their own as they raced underneath the cover of an overhanging vehicle pass just before the bridge. While the others took up watch, Lennox stood puzzled at the bottom of the uplifted structure.

"How do we get these bridges down?" he asked aloud, softly at first as if it were just a passing though, but then it became louder and addressed to everyone. No one knew though, and so he gave the order to spread out, moving them towards the circular pedestrian ramp. They were more protected there, so the more exhausted of the group took that time to finally crouch down and catch their breath. Catherine was one of those happy to do so, but it wouldn't last for long as, from the smoke and debris around them, a promising sight appeared: Epps and the other soldiers, all intact and still well-armed.

"Epps!" Lennox shouted with delight and happily embraced his old comrade. "Epps, I've been looking for your ass! How you doing?"

"Retirement is whack," the black man chuckled, but then frowned suddenly as he gestured to their target building. "Even worse, we can't get across the river to that building, and the Autobots are upstairs, surrounded."

Catherine had been making her way over with her other teammates to greet the man, but stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening. Her heart beat skyrocketed and her eyes shot to the upper level which the ramp led to. Epps' word couldn't be true, though—they _couldn't_. Not again. She had to see for herself. She had to see it wasn't true, and so she forgot about embracing her old teammate in hug like the others in favor of racing to the ramp stairway. She wasn't alone, either; Sam and Carly noticed her panic and followed after when no others did with their attention elsewhere. They called out to her, but she ignored them as she made her way to the top and skidded behind a burnt and broken SUV. Her two comrades were right behind her, and they made their way into the vehicle to get a better view. The sight before them made their blood freeze.

There was a large group of Decepticons standing less than twenty yards from them, but it wasn't that which caused Catherine and Sam their worry. Rather, it was the many Autobots on their knees and at the mercy of the large group of Decepticons that made their chest clench tightly with fear. Especially so was the sight of the silver mech and the yellow scout, whom were glaring defiantly at their captors. With them were Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Mirage, Smokescreen, Ratchet, and Hound, all in similar position and looking battered and leaking Energon. The Decepticons had them, and there were no other Autobots around to save them. Too make matters worse, it was Soundwave who led them, and all three humans knew his capabilities all too well.

"No, no, no, no!" Catherine breathed between curses as she brought her gun around and tried to properly arm it. For whatever reason her hands would not work correctly and the gun refused to obey her commands. It ended up clattering to the cement and she stood to race towards the group, but her bond mate looked up in that moment—looked straight at her—and she froze again.

"NO!" he shouted, and, though it was meant for her, the Decepticon nearest to him laughed cruelly and slapped him across the face with his gun. Catherine bit her lip to keep from shouting out and exposing herself. She wanted desperately to go to him; to save him and everyone else; to do _something_, but she knew there was nothing she could do. Going to them would only be throwing her into their hands again if she wasn't killed on the spot. She was stuck and she wanted nothing more than to scream with agony and frustration, but she couldn't even do that. She could only crouch back down behind the vehicle and let her eyes water as more of the Autobots were struck, causing Energon to leak down their face plates.

"Sam! No! Stop!" she heard Carly plead, and the redhead finally turned away from the sight to move to her comrades. She found the young man trying to activate some strange bomb Wheeljack had most likely given him, but to no avail—the device had been damaged at some point and would not react to his touch. He threw it down with disgust and moved to crawl out, but both Carly and Catherine pulled him back.

"Sam, no! You'll only get yourself killed! We can't go to them! Not yet—we need more help!" the redhead told him quickly, and the logic somehow managed to reach him.

"B-but, 'Cat! 'Bee! Everyone!" he sobbed, but the redhead could only hold back her tears with him as they watched the Decepticons begin to separate the Autobots into a line for what could only be execution. Carly took Sam's hand into hers, but it was little comfort as they watched from the vehicle, helpless. Some respite came as Soundwave growled something in Cybertron, which caused the lower ranked mechs to back off. However, it was but a sliver and they knew their friends—and bond mate—were doomed unless help arrived. Yet, what could they or even the NEST soldiers below them do? Their weapons were only somewhat effective. The only real way to save them would be with Autobots, but there were no others to be found. There was only hopelessness, and despair would join it as the familiar shape of a man appeared amongst the Decepticons. Catherine recognized him at once, and her icy fear turned to a boiling rage which she barely kept retained in order to keep unseen by the enemy.

"Prisoners?" Dylan inquired, evidently unhappy as he approached Soundwave. "You're keeping _prisoners_?"

Soundwave, bemused by the human, chuckled, "Yes. Sentinel wants them alive."

"You need to teach them about respect. This was all business, but now it's personal, do you understand me?" the man continued in a prideful huff, jabbing his finger at the Autobots. The Decepticon, albeit still amused, regarded his human tool carefully. The man was eager to see the Autobot scums' sparks extinguished, but the ancient Prime had ordered them not to. Although, the Decepticon had to admit he would take great pleasure in blowing off their skulls. They had taken two of his precious pets after all, and they were rather annoying, fighting for these insects. It was disgusting. He supposed he could simply state it was an inevitable outcome with belligerent prisoners who "escaped" from their bindings.

"I understand. No prisoners, only _trophies_," he purred, readying his blaster as he approached the nearest Autobot, Wheeljack.

Beyond them, still behind the cars, Catherine's eyes widened and she pulled out of their cover and away from Sam to race towards the center. She had to stop them, but the moment was taken from her as pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her back. She kicked against her captor and screamed for him to let her go, but a hand clamped over her mouth and she could not free herself. Sam and Carly, too, were pulled away from the scene by Anthony and Jackson and were forced back towards the now-lowered bridge. Catherine struggled the entire way, watching as Soundwave put his gun to Wheeljack's head, and, after a pause only sadistic monsters would take, fired. The Autobot fell, offline at once. The redhead wanted to curse him, but couldn't, and had to watch as the executioner moved to Bumblebee. Sam finally did what she couldn't, begging and screaming for them to stop, but the yellow scout's death seemed inevitable and they could do nothing as they were pulled across the bridge. It was in that moment his large, blue optics found them— full of sadness and also the hope that they would be able to continue on without him.

And then fate presented them another miracle that day.

For whatever reason, one of the giant air unit carriers dropped unceremoniously onto the buildings surrounding the group and then to the water of the river below. The collision caused chunks of concrete and ships to cascade down upon the group, crushing some Decepticons instantly and distracting Soundwave. Bumblebee, no longer at the enemy's mercy, quickly pulled down his battle mask and rammed his fist into the Decepticon's face. The other joined him, rising from their knees to grab their weapons and unleash their fury onto their foes. They ripped, punched, and tore through the Decepticons, and Bumblebee deftly avoided Soundwave's strike and Energon blast, ducking beneath his claws and firing his own rounds which chipped away at his opponent's armor. The Autobot spun and kicked as well, knocking the 'Con off balance whenever he could. He was briefly thrown back when Soundwave got a lucky blow in, but the small 'bot was up at once and was ready for the Decepticon's final attack. He knocked away Soundwave's blaster, taking a punch to the gut in the process, but the pain served to open the Decepticon's chassis to him. Bumblebee shoved his blaster-formed arm underneath the plating and fired straight into the spark box, offlining the mech.

"Oh my God! They made it!" Catherine laughed joyously and finally stopped fighting against Fig, whom was glad to not have to restrain her anymore. Anthony and Jackson also released Sam and Carly, whom were just as happy to see their friends safe and sound, although a bit more bruised after the fight. Their spirits only continued to lift when the Autobots followed right on their heels as they crossed the bridge into the main part of the city. They were still missing more than a few, but even having the seven—the redhead bit her lip as she thought of the loss of Wheeljack—was enough to boost their confidence to a level it had not seen in a very long time. Even better was the clear path they had been given.

More luck came their way as they reached another intersection and, by yet another miracle, a group of army soldiers were waiting for them. They couldn't have come from the outside—they just barely got reinforcement and that was only from using the river—so they must have been what was left of the army sent there originally. Whatever the case, Lennox and Epps were happy to bring them into the group. In turn, the army soldiers were incredibly happy to see _them_. No doubt they'd been stuck for a while, unable to do anything, but now was their chance, and Lennox and the Autobots took the reinforcements as a moment to rest and plan.

"Alright, our goal is the Pillars—I don't suppose you guys have anything good to bring it down?" the NEST Commander asked of Ratchet, the highest ranked Autobot at the moment.

The medic nodded, "If given the chance we can shoot it down."

"That might be a problem," Mirage spoke up, materializing near them and surprising a few soldiers. "The base of the Tower is swarming with 'Cons—much more than before, and there's a lot of air ships. Bluestreak and Hound are watching the other sides, and they're just as secured. I doubt we'll get the chance to set up a proper shot. Bluestreak might have a chance, but he's running low on ammo and we need his cover fire down here."

"Damn," Lennox spat, but perked up when Epps suddenly clapped his hands together.

"I got it, man! We still got the rocket launcher. We can use it to shoot the control Pillar down. This building here is close enough so it'll work—we just gotta get high enough so those 'Cons don't get in the way and we get a clear shot."

"It could work," Ratchet hummed, glancing at the weapon in question. "We'll need to keep them busy and you'll need to get decently high."

"We can do that," the NEST Commander replied and turned to his soldiers. "Alright everybody, time to get up and get moving. I want snipers on top floors of this building. You're to aim for the Decepticons' eyes—they're red— and blind them, you got that? Heavy fire, you go chest level to them. You're going to be providing cover fire for us ground unites and the Autobots. Make sure you don't hit friendlies, though. NEST and demo team, you're with me on ground. Epps, take your guys as high as you need to get that shot. Move out!"

The army soldiers obeyed at once, shuffling into the building behind them as quickly as they could. The NEST snipers went with them, too, racing towards the top. Epps' group followed last, although would only go high enough to fire the rocket launcher, while the normal ammo teams stayed on the sixth and seventh floors to fire directly at the Decepticons when they were ready. By some luck, the enemy hadn't noticed them, and so they continued on with their preparations without too much anxiety. The ground units and Autobots took cover behind the buildings with Lennox. High above, Bluestreak kept watch with his scope while Hound finally returned to their group.

"Why haven't they caught onto us yet?" Carly wondered aloud from her spot between Sam and Catherine. The redhead frowned, wondering that, too, as she continued prepping her gun, which her teammates had grabbed for her. She paused, though, as she began to think something was afoot. Thankfully, the mystery was solved when her bond mate crouched down lower so he was at eye level with them.

"It's Blaster's work. First Aid got him fixed up enough for him to do his thing and right now he's keeping low while keeping the 'Cons from picking up spark or your own human signatures. With him, those slaggers won't know what's coming to 'em."

"Tsk. They wouldn't know we were coming with or without Blaster, anyways," Sunstreaker snorted, shifting his forearm into a blade. "They're nothing but low level 'bots who think they're some slick fraggers when they're given a gun."

"Don't get cocky, Sunstreaker. We can't underestimate the enemy," Mirage spoke up and ignored the annoyed look the golden-armored cast him. Sideswipe grinned at his brother, nudging him playfully, and the mech lost his grumpy expression in favor a smirk. Catherine smiled a little as she shook her head before turning to her two comrades with a serious look.

"You two need to stay here in cover, alright? It's going to get heated out there, and you don't have any armor or weapons, so _stay here_," she spoke sternly. She expected Sam to make some kind of rebellious comment, but for once it did not come. Instead, he nodded, as did Carly, and she was surprised. She stifled it quickly, though, as Lennox received a confirmation of position from his radio and he made a motion for the troops to get ready. They were going to move soon, and the final fight was going to begin.

"You ready, 'Sides?" she asked softly as she came close to him.

His optics dimmed and he leaned his head towards her, "I'd rather you stay here with Sam and Carly."

"I know, but I'm with you and everyone else until the end," she replied, touching his cheek gently. She smiled slightly with a hint of laughter. "No guarantees I won't get lost somehow, though."

"Don't worry—I promise I'll find you," he grinned back, but it was only for a moment as the group of humans started to move out. Catherine spared her bond mate a final glance, and then another moment with Sam and Carly, whom nodded reassuringly at her. The redhead headed out then, taking up position beside her teammates and father.

Lennox brought them out just a little ways, positioning squads of soldiers here and there behind larger piles of debris. He sent one of their specific units—demolition—closest to wait for the right time. The Autobots, meanwhile, began to spread out and took cover where they could. Mirage was the easiest off, activating his invisibility to get within yards of the Decepticons, but Blaster's work made it much easier on everyone. All the while, the Decepticons were unaware of their presence, and remained unvigilant as they kept in front of the tower like poorly trained henchmen. High above, Sentinel watched the coming of his planet, assured of victory from his throne amongst his Pillars. He had no idea his supposed kingdom was going to fall.

"Alright snipers, you're up," Lennox spoke, and, not a second later, the Decepticons' optics began to shatter and burst with their screams following shortly after. "Demo team, go!"

From the midst of the rubble, the army soldiers emerged from their cover and quickly placed yellow-colored detonators on the enemy mechs' feet and legs. They back peddled once they were set, and then activated them when they were out of harm's way. One by one the mechs found their legs blown apart and their faces smacking into the ground as they could not remain standing on one limb. Unfortunately, not all could be brought down with the demolitions team, but it was enough to put a decent amount out of commission, and the sniper teams were working hard to take out the majority of the 'Cons' eyesight. Their other sniper, with his Cybertron-based shots, was able to clear the head off of some, and that was the cue for everyone to get going.

The humans in the building fired at the mechs still standing and those that had lost their legs were beset by the ground unit soldiers. They came hard and fast, and the Autobots were right behind them. Mirage's weapons appeared first as he whipped away a Decepticon that aimed to squish a human beneath his feet. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker charged straight into the fray, slicing and blasting their way through. Ratchet followed behind them with Hound, the former using his chain saw and machine-gun-like blaster, and the latter combining his holograms and heavy artillery blaster to take out his opponents. Bumblebee barreled through the conflict, punching, kicking, and blasting any that got in his way. Smokescreen came from behind him, firing his paralyzing gas at far-off mechs and temporarily putting them out of the fight. Bluestreak continued his work from above, taking out whatever Decepticons he could with his remaining shots.

Their human counterparts were just as ferocious. Though they could not get as close for melee, they kept a good distance that allowed them to plow the 'Cons with gunfire. NEST soldiers were the only ones who dared to get within a few yards as their armor provided them decent protection from blasts, whereas their army units remained further back to prevent as much harm as possible. It was also for that reason Lennox had most of the army go into the building—they would be more protected, and the enemy did not think to fire at them first. Their snipers were equally safe, and they helped when they had clear shots, but their usefulness was running out as friendlies mixed with enemies. They would find new targets, though, as the 'Cons around the others side began to emerge and join their cohorts.

Not far below the sniper's nest, Epps' crew was preparing to fire the rocket, but they were having issues as Decepticon air ships began to converge on the battlefield. If they wouldn't constantly fly in front of the Pillars or hover so close, the shot would have been easier. With all the movement they couldn't fire due to the chance the air ships would intercept the rocket. Thus, it was a waiting game, but one in which they could not keep playing. They would get some help, though; the Aerialbots appeared not long after the battle had begun and started taking out the ships. Unfortunately, there were too many for them to keep from blocking the shot, and they were unable to get into a position where they could fire at the Pillar themselves. It was troublesome all around, but neither Autobot, human, or Decepticon were going to back down, and the tide showed no signs of changing. That is, until backup suddenly emerged for Earth's defenders.

From the far side of the battle the Wreckers appeared, firing rapidly from their alternate forms. Behind them were army vehicles, finally coming out from their hiding spots, and they brought heavy weaponry with them. Ratchet, whom was nearest, ordered for the humans to hurry and fire upon the Decepticons. They did so at once while the three new Autobots transformed and began to tear through their opponents. NEST increased their efforts, too, and dived for cover when they could before jumping out to shoot. However, more Decepticons reinforcement were coming, too, and the air ships above them were still a nuisance even as the Aerialbots continued to steadily pick them off.

Even higher above them, Sentinel watched, but he was not worried as he reached out to his Pillar. His touch caused it to pulse faster and stronger, and he smiled, pleased. His optics turned down to the violence below and he could only chuckle at the fruitless efforts of the humans' and Autobots.

"This world is ours now!" he bellowed to them and pointed his shield to the heavens. "Cybertron is here!"

Although the majority of the combatants continued to fight, a good number stopped to follow the Prime's gaze. Catherine was one of them and she cursed loudly as she, along with many others, could now clearly make out the texture of the alien planet's surface. Were it not for Sentinel's Pillars, the sheer gravitational force of the planet, which was colossus compared to the Earth, would have torn their planet apart. However, their home was safe and its denizens were treated to the sight of the sky replaced with a catacomb-like surface that was entirely alien to the features they were used to. Yet, even though the planet was alien, all knew exactly what it' arrival spelled, and they were running out of time.

Hope was not lost, though; from the same direction the Wrecker had come, so too did Optimus. He was in his vehicle form, speeding and ramming through any abandoned vehicles in his wake. Even as a truck he was a force to be reckoned with, and he easily plowed through the nearest Deception as he transformed and then slammed his fist into the face of the next. He transformed his other arm into a blade and used it to slice through enemy after enemy as he charged towards the tower. It was obvious he did so with a purpose, and so Autobot and humans stayed clear of his path. Decepticons tried to blow the Autobot Commander down, but their blasts hardly even so much as made him flinch on the off chance they actually hit. They never got second chances, either, as they were destroyed seconds later. And then, Prime did what none had expected to do; he snatched up one of the heavier Decepticon weapons, aimed, and fired at the Pillar.

Optimus' aim was true. The blast struck just beneath the technology's support, rendering the material useless and causing the metal object to tumble towards the ground, although still intact. Sentinel, unable to reach it in time, roared with rage and glared down upon his former friend and apprentice with malice. With the connection gone, the transport ceased and Cybertron was now motionless and dark above them, but it was not harmless. Almost immediately humans and Autobots felt a shift beneath their feet. It wasn't strong, and so most ignored it, but others elsewhere in the world experienced much worse. Without the Pillar's special physics-defying abilities, the gravitational effects of Cybertron being so close to Earth were starting to take hold, and the inhabitants of the planet were in mortal danger, though they did not know it yet. Sentinel, however, did, and he would not lose his billions of slaves.

"Decepticons! Reactivate the Pillar! Quickly!" he howled.

A few obeyed and began to race for the piece of technology, but were waylaid by the Autobots and humans. There was one who got past them however, and it was because that one was not a Decepticon, but a human. Dylan Gould had heard the ancient Prime's demand, and he did not hesitate to take the nearest path to it. Fortunately, he did not go unnoticed; Catherine had spotted the man moments before Sentinel gave his order and meant to take him out then and there with her gun, but gave chase instead when he vanished down to the city's lower level. The two of them were not alone in their gambit for the Pillar, though. Sam, too, had watched the Pillar fall and knew he had to keep it from being activated at all costs—perhaps even destroyed if it could be done. And so, assuring Carly he would be alright and forcing her to stay hidden, he raced off straight for the Pillar, diving and dodging his way through the battlefield. The blonde would, in the end, not obey, as a strange sight wandering by caught her eyes and, biting her lip, she moved to follow after it.

Carly honestly didn't know why she did it, and she had to stop and wait for a minute or two to think. Frankly, it was suicide, but as she took in the notion that if the Autobots and NEST failed the Earth would be doomed, the idea wasn't so bad. If she managed to gain even a small slither of success from her insane venture, then there might just be more hope for them. And so, even as her heart raced and body shook slightly, she walked down the ravaged alleyway to the giant, metallic figure lying with his back to a building. She did pause, though, when the metal being removed the tanned cloak from his head, but continued when all the action did was show the ruined features it once hid. The sight of the mech—of the mighty, murderous Megatron, which should have terrified her and froze her to the spot— now spurned her on with the growing hope her plan would work.

"_Cybertron_, _you will be revived, at last,_" the once-leader of the Decepticons rumbled as he gazed up at the hexagonal surface of his home planet. It was still dim, being that the process was not yet done, but soon the insect planet would behold its true glory, or, rather, the remnants of its former glory. Yet, with time, it would be revived, and he took some respite in that.

His thoughts were disrupted as he felt a small insect hand touch his leg. His optics watched as the white-clothed little human female emerged and gawked up at him. He had to pause a moment, as he realized he recognized the cretin. It was the little female their insect operative lavished over. How disgusting, the two of them—the male for his failure, and the female merely for her existence. They were all disgusting, and it was only right they were to bow before their new Cybertronian masters; bow to _him_. No doubt the female had come to do the same, but, despite his disdain for her kind, he would humor her.

"Have you come to surrender?" he inquired with a touch of amusement. He was only a little surprised when she did not answer, but rather scurried around his other leg to the pile of rubble beside him. He thought she might flee—it was to be expected—but again she surprised him by clambering up to get more level with him. Though it was an insult, he saw no harm in letting the little insect try and feel larger than she was. It would make it all the better to put her in her place.

"Was it all worth it?" she asked back, and he chuckled.

"Obviously."

"All your work to bring Sentinel back and now he clearly has all the power!" she retorted without a hint of fear. "It's actually almost _tragic_."

"You dare lecture _me_, slave!?" he howled, spitting Energon at her and slamming his claws into the rubble beside her. She flew back, fear flashing in her eyes for a moment. However, it was only for a moment, and then determination filled it again. A flicker of annoyance passed through him; how _dare_ this _insect_ speak as such to its master! What did it know, anyways? He was _Megatron_! He was the only leader here! The power was his and so, too, would Cybertron be once this planet was siphoned of its resources!

"Your Decepticons finally conquering the planet, and yet their leader won't be you!"

He lurched forward, baring his fangs, "It will be me! It will _always_ be me! Cybertron is _mine_ and mine alone! Sentinel is but a tool!"

His claws came close to the female insect's cheek, just about to touch and pierce the soft skin. He brought his face just as close, meaning to show the insect what she was dealing with. He would not stand for insubordination, and this female had overstepped her bounds. Sentinel was but an old fool! He thought he had the power, but it was he, Megatron, who truly did! He had all the power. After all, he was not wasting his strength on dealing with the pathetic Autobots. They were not worth his Energon! The insect was wrong, and it was time to put her into her place.

"In any minute now," she began, her voice shaking, but still defiant, "you'll be nothing but Sentinel's _bitch_."

With a growl, Megatron brought his arm back and aimed to sink his claws into the foolish insect's flesh as punishment for her insolence. How dare she make such claims! And yet, he could not bring himself to cleave her into pieces. His claws stopped just short, and it was not because some outside force had stopped him. No Autobots had appeared and tackled him away or blasted him with a weapon. Rather, he had stopped of his own accord, and it was because of revelation. He did not want to admit it—in fact, his pride warred against accepting that the insect was _right_—but the more his processor went over the insect's statement, the more he understood the meaning behind it. The more he understood, the more his rage grew.

He was _Megatron_! He was the founder of the Decepticons! He was the herald of death and destruction! He had fought endless wars and even killed a Prime! He had mastered death and returned from it! He was the mightiest warrior on Cybertron—none were greater than he, and yet he was sitting in an alleyway like some beaten mongrel? It couldn't be possible, yet it was! He was here, but Sentinel remained out in the streets fighting the Autobots and commanding _his_ troops! His Decepticons! And they listened to him! _He_ had listened to the Prime! He had left to chase that worthless "conduit" and let himself resign to just lying in an alleyway! He was nothing more than another tool for Sentinel!

_No._

With a growl, he rose from his spot. He could not let things go on as they were. He was not a tool. He was a warrior and a leader, and he would not be resigned to lying on the sidelines and watching that pompous, old fool take what was rightfully his! He could not let it be, and he would not! He was the Decepticon leader and rightful ruler of Cybertron!

The silver mech rose with a roar, _"I am Megatron!"_

Then he was gone, racing off to go after the ancient Prime, and Carly, long since forgotten, let out a deep breathe of relief as her body shook and her heart hoped she had done the right thing.

**-O-**

When Carly, Sam, Catherine, and Dylan had gone their own ways, the battle continued on without them, and Optimus stood before the tower, his blue optics blazing defiantly up at his former teacher as he raised his arm-blade up in challenge.

"Sentinel! Get down here!"

"Optimus, you forget your place!" the ancient Prime replied, removing his sword from his back. Having answered the call, he leaped from the building and dug his blade into the side to slow his descent and land safely. "I bring you Cybertron— your _home_— and you still choose humanity!"

The Autobot Commander glared as he took hold of his Energon axe, "You were the one who taught me freedom is the right of all sentient beings!"

The younger mech let out a battle cry then and charged Sentinel, slapping away his shield and sword with his axe and arm-blade. Sentinel was knocked back, and Optimus took the chance to slam him back with the dull edge of his axe and then slice through his former mentor's left shoulder. However, the older mech was hardly deterred and snarled defiantly.

"I will have that pillar retriggered!" he barked as he pushed the younger Prime away briefly, only to have to block another assault with both arms.

"Then you'll have to go through me!"

Sentinel scowled as he shoved Optimus back and then kicked him in the torso, forcing him onto his back. His blade swung to strike down the young Prime, but his foe rolled up quickly and swung with his axe. Around them, explosions went off as the fight continued on and the Autobots and NEST began to charge for the Pillar, realizing it was their only chance to stop Sentinel. As expected, they were met with a torrent of enemies, and it was enough to slow their progress immensely. Optimus could not help them, either, as he and his former mentor continued to exchange blow after blow, slowly being driven along the street. It was a struggle for both, but only one would receive a wave of reinforcements. Sentinel wasted no time in kicking away Optimus once more before turning up to the ship carriers.

"Decepticon air ships! Fire upon Optimus!" he ordered just as the younger Prime rose and slashed at him again. The blow was dodged, and then the older mech leaped away as the Decepticons converged upon the Autobot Commander, forcing him to take refuge behind a statue. His Autobots shouted for him and tried to hurry over to help, but the Decepticon forces were too much and air ships fired upon them, too. The Aerialbots came with a vengeance and managed to take out a large chunk of the ships and even brought down one of the ship carriers, but the majority of the armada it carried escaped before it exploded. Ultimately, the Autobots and NEST were being overwhelmed, but they remained strong and did their best to fire upon the low ranked Decepticons and aid Optimus by firing at Sentinel. The Autobot Commander was, for the most part, on his own, but he kept up with his mentor, exchanging blow for blow; neither showing signs of weakness.

More ships reached Sentinel and Optimus and fired at once, driving the younger Prime back yet again. Energon blasts rained down upon him, and more than a few shots dented, scorched, and even broke through his armor, although hit nothing vital. Regardless, he was forced into a small retreat and Sentinel was freed from their battle. Thankfully, the Autobot Commander was pinned down only for a few precious moments as human missiles appeared, taking out the three main ships which had assaulted him and the rest were destroyed with ease by the Aerialbots.

In that time Sentinel attempted to escape, but he did not get far; a few Autobots and humans had broken free from the onslaught of the Decepticons and unleashed their fury upon the ancient Prime. He was ready and able to take them, and blocked and dodged their blows while firing his own, which narrowly missed all of them. He was finally brought down from his mighty level when a human soldier fired a RPG at his chassis, knocking more than a few plates loose and throwing him to the ground. Panic finally making its way into his spark, Sentinel attempted to flee by transforming into his vehicular form, but Optimus was after him at once, ramming into the Prime just as he reached one of the bridges. Sentinel returned to his bipedal form and clashed sword to axe.

"Always the bravest of us!" he roared as his former pupil kicked and punched at him until he was thrown to his knees. The Autobot Commander then began to ram his axe and arm-blade repeatedly upon Sentinel's shield, but the metal was too strong, and the ancient Prime found the strength to rise and slash the younger mech, tearing away armor. "But you could never make the hard decisions!"

Optimus was driven back a few steps as the two mechs spun around each other, neither giving ground, but neither making a fatal blow, either. Shield met axe, and sword met arm-blade, creating sparks and clangs of metal as they continued to clash. They ducked and rolled across the bridge in their dodging, and it seemed there could be no winner.

"Our planet will survive!" Sentinel snarled as he blocked an axe blow and then quickly chucked it out of Optimus' grip. The Autobot Commander lunged forward with his arm-blade, but it was blocked, and then broken with a brutal kick. The younger mech's optics widened as he was helpless against Sentinel's blade, which stabbed his shoulder, slicing through the armor and wires with ease. Agony shot through his frame and he cried out as the blade ripped his arm free from its socket completely. Optimus was far from finished, though, and, biting back the pain, he lunged to make another blow, but Sentinel's shield rammed into his exposed face, knocking him down. His other shoulder was stabbed next, but not torn from him; instead his former mentor kicked him harshly in the side.

"We were gods once! All of us! But here," he spoke, pausing to shove Optimus' hands away from his leg and raise his blade to cleave his former student's head, "there will only be one!"

Optimus turned his head in time to see Sentinel begin to bring down his arms, and a flicker of hopelessness and despair entered his spark as he realized he had failed. He began to try and rise regardless, but then the blade was gone and his former mentor was thrown aside by a destructive blast to his back. The Autobot Commander leaned up and was shocked to find Megatron of all mechs firing upon Sentinel. He did so with rage and without hesitation, relentlessly shooting blast after blast until the red-armored Prime was forced to stagger and stumble to his knees. The Decepticon leader wasted no time in stabbing his own blade into the ancient Prime's back, swinging him around into the bridge railing, and stomping on his face.

"This is my planet!" Megatron roared as he ruthlessly tore and beat Sentinel until he was but the mangled remains of a once great mech. Only then did the Decepticon stop, glowering into the ancient's Prime's dimmed optics as his pride gained strength. It became so strong in fact, that he felt disgust knowing that the wretched little human female had been the one to spur him on to take his rightful throne. He supposed he owed her a debt even though her words were insulting to his race and he should have crushed her on the spot. However, she had been right, and he supposed he could spare her for that, but with a malicious grin, he rescinded the thought and knew he would take great pleasure in ripping apart the planet and every single insect on it. It would be even more amusing to see the little wretched insect's face when she understood she was to be the downfall of her kind.

His elation was disturbed, though, and he looked up, confused, as the light from the Pillars suddenly vanished. His optics narrowed as he watched the Decepticon air ships and the carriers be dragged back up towards the planet, and he let out a snarl when the planet itself began to collapse; a consequence of the incomplete space bridge. His spark felt a pang of despair at the realization his home world was gone, but he overruled it with the knowledge that the planet had been dead for a long time, anyways. Furthermore, the one he stood upon was ripe with life and potential for a new empire—_his_ empire; one which would span the entire universe! Of course, the path to his ultimate victory would not be the same if his long-time adversary were not there to match his every move.

Tossing Sentinel to the ground, he looked to the weakened younger Prime, "Cybertron is gone, and both our armies are weakened…. We need a 'truce'. All I want is to be back in charge, so you may take your Autobot and retreat until you are ready to fail to defend this pathetic planet yet again. And I shall be here waiting for you, ready to fight the 'mighty' Prime of the Autobots, for I know it is what you will do. Besides… who would you be without me, Optimus?"

The Autobot Commander's optics, still hardened, met Megatron's, and he was silent for a moment as the weight of the words passed through his processor. Certainly, what would _he_ be without the Decepticon leader? Nearly his entire life had been forged around the fight with his eternal enemy, and no doubt he would not be the mech he had become had it not been so. Yet, he also knew all too well what the continuation of their conflict would become, and he could not allow. If that meant he would no longer be _Optimus Prime_, then so be it.

"Time to find out," he growled, and letting out a battle cry, snatched up his axe. Avoiding a shot from Megatron's gun, he flung the weapon into the Decepticon's chest. The blow staggered the mech, and Optimus did not pause as he wrung the axe loose, tripped his foe, and spun so that he could dig the sharp end of his weapon into the Decepticon's head. With a mighty grunt, the Prime pulled with all his might and ripped Megatron's cranium from his body, ending the mech once and for all. With a scowl, Optimus dropped the axe unceremoniously and turned his unforgiving optics onto Sentinel, whom had risen to his knees, albeit weakly. The older Prime looked to him, but he was no longer a great mech or even a cruel traitor—he was but the pathetic remnant of an even more pathetic creature.

"Optimus, all I ever wanted was the survival of our race," he whimpered, but his words would not reach the young Prime as he reached down and picked up Megatron's gun. "You must see why I had to betray you."

The Autobot Commander glared as he aimed the gun at Sentinel's head, "You didn't betray me. You betrayed _yourself._"

The ancient mech cried out and lifted up his arm in a final act of defiance, but he was too late. Optimus fired. The blow ripped Sentinel's head to shreds, and he slumped down, his spark flickering out. The young Prime gazed upon his former teacher and dear friend, his own spark twisting with anguish. However, there was also relief in the knowledge it was finally over, and with that realization in mind, he threw the gun aside and looked to the sky, which was now clear of Cybertron's surface. His spark silently reached out for the lost planet, but he would not receive an answer. Their old home was gone. Yet, not all hope was lost— they had saved their new one, and that would be enough. It had to be enough.

_Optimus_

The Autobot Commander's optics flickered and he looked back to Sentinel's body, which began to move. He reached for Megatron's discarded gun, suddenly afraid the ancient mech was going to defy death as well, but calmed when only the chassis plates moved and from the spark chamber emerged a sight he had almost forgotten. It floated up, hovering at chest level, and, though shocked, Optimus held his hand out for it. The ancient, powerful artifact came to him at once and it was warmer than he had ever felt it be. Then, for the first time, the Matrix spoke to him.

**-O-**

Catherine popped up from the underground pathway she was sure Dylan had taken before her. To her annoyance and dismay, she'd lost sight of the despicable man when a Decepticon attempted to come after her. Sideswipe had taken care of him in the next second, and both he and his brother proceeded to cover her route until she'd found the nearest stairs which she thought she had seen the man run up. Of course, it was hard to tell anyways with all the chaos going around—Optimus and the others were under siege, and she'd heard someone shout at some point that Tomahawks were on the way, which were no doubt meant to take out Decepticon ships her boys hadn't gotten yet. Strangely, that had actually helped to give her a decently clear route when she reached the top of the stairs.

The stairway was also relatively close to the Pillar, and she had a good view of both it and the two men battling atop the pile of rubble it had landed upon. She cursed as she realized the two men were Dylan and Sam, the latter having not listened to her orders. She admitted she expected he wouldn't, but Dylan was more dangerous than he seemed, and so Catherine sprinted madly through debris and explosions to help her friend. She stumbled, though, when she saw the older man draw a gun on Sam. Her throat and lungs clenched together as she pushed her legs into overdrive. She knew that she would not be able to make it in time to keep Dylan from firing a bullet into the young man's skull, and it made the fear and panic run rampant inside her.

"There's only one future for me!" the older man shouted, and she expected him to pull the trigger right then and there. However, a freak wind blew a newspaper into his face, and Sam grabbed a piece of rubble in that same instant. He rammed it into Dylan's knee, knocking him down. The young man then leaped atop the older and punched his face a few times before he was kicked away. The older man lurched for the Pillar at once. Sam could not grab him in time, and Dylan's hand slammed down on the activation panel, restarting the process of transporting Cybertron once more. However, the gravitational effects had not stopped; rather, they grew worse. The ground suddenly shook beneath their feet, but it was short and relatively unnoticed by those fighting and the redhead, whom pumped her legs harder.

"No!" Sam roared as he leaped upon Dylan a second time, and the two tumbled over the rubble, going further down from the Pillar. Catherine was almost there, but she could still only watch as the two exchanged punch after punch. Then, to her horror, the older man found the gun again, but Sam was fortunate in that the older man merely slammed the butt of it across his head. The blow was brutal and the young man fell from the rubble to the ground, unconscious, and Dylan aimed the gun for his body, meaning to end him for good.

"_Dylan!_" Catherine screamed as she bounded towards them, her rage now all-consuming in the face of her friend's potential demise. The older man turned and smirked, waving the pistol mockingly at her.

"And just what do you think you can do?" he laughed and began to curl his finger back around the trigger. He would never fire, though, as the redhead was faster than he expected and, her hand blade extended, she stabbed it into his elbow. He screamed in pain and lost his grip on the gun while the base of her palm rammed into his nose, stunning and causing him to stumble backward. Catherine quickly snatched up the gun and slapped it across the back of his head, forcing Dylan to his knees. The man looked up just as Catherine aimed the weapon at his head, right between his brows. His eyes found hers, and all he could see as she pulled the trigger was a black hatred which burned a single word into his mind.

_Die._

She didn't even so much as flinch as the bullet tore through Dylan's head and he fell, dead. Her rage turned to concern, however, when she looked to Sam, calling out his name. He didn't answer, but he did groan and shift—a sign he was gaining consciousness. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the other problem at hand, which was thrumming loudly as Energon burst from its top end. She raised the pistol and fired, but the shot ricochet away harmlessly. She scowled, tossing the gun aside, and approached the Pillar carefully. She could barely recall the exact spot, but tried for it anyways. Her hand recoiled at once and she hissed in pain. The skin was reddened and stung, burned from the electrical-like Energon, although the veins beneath glowed blue, too. She cursed, not knowing what to do.

Catherine looked to the battlefield on the slim hope they might be able to help her, but it faded fast. The Autobots were caught up with a throng of Decepticons, and their human companions were just as occupied with fighting and staying alive. Optimus, too, was busy with his own fight and racing off to take down Sentinel. She looked to the skies for her children, but they were destroying air ships while avoiding being brought down themselves. She looked back to the main group, but still her comrades were unable to get away. All were engaged in battle and she gasped when she saw Smokescreen take a deadly blow to his side. He fell to the ground and had to be covered by Hound. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were fighting a large group valiantly, but she could see they were far more damaged than before and suffering more by the second. Bluestreak had finally joined them on the streets and was back-to-back with Mirage, but they were surrounded and gaining more wounds than they were giving. The only ones not damaged too visibly were Ratchet and the Wreckers, but even they were struggling. She did not know where Blaster, First Aid, Springer, or Arcee were, and she had a feeling they wouldn't be able to join them soon enough.

That concern left her and was replaced with another as the ground shook—more violently than before—and caused the street below her to crack. Across the river, a broken building collapsed, and the river sloshed unnaturally. Catherine narrowed her eyes at the sight, but they widened when another shake moved the ground, causing more cracks and crashing buildings, and also for her to nearly lose her balance. A few of their fighters finally noticed, but they were not given long to ponder as they were pulled back to the fight. The redhead, however, did have those precious moments to think, and it did not take long for her to understand. Her gaze darted high above to the planet, which was so very clear now, and she understood the process that should have prevented problems was damaged. The presence of the colossal planet was disrupting the Earth's own gravitation, and if Cybertron was allowed to fully arrive, it would certainly rip the planet apart. No one would survive.

Catherine yelped a little when a Decepticon air ship crashed not far off from her position, and then cried out when she saw the blue-armored frame of her boy Fireflight crash-land near the main fight a second later. His wing was torn and useless, but he still shot back up into the air anyways to rejoin his brothers, whom now remained closer to him. A small squad of humans was tossed around by an explosion and did not get up right away while other squads were turned to charred husks or blown apart. The sight, combined with the other fights and the new danger posed by the planet, made it all seem so hopeless, and Catherine knew no help would come in time. It was up to her to stop the Pillar, but what could she do?

She looked down at the dimming glow in her hands, feeling helpless. Then, a thought came to mind and suddenly she knew what could be—no, what _had_ to be done. She was hesitant, though. The solution was one that made her heart race and make her think about it more than twice. Certainly, there had to be another way, but, as she looked up and saw more Autobots take wounds or fall, she knew there wasn't. There wasn't enough time for another, and she would not watch them all die—not again. Even if it meant breaking promises and doing something she knew would hurt her loved ones, it had to be done—to save them.

Breathing in deeply, she strived to build her resolve, and let her thoughts flow. All kinds of faces appeared before her, and with them their voices and the many memories she had made with them. She could name them all, and her heart was filled with both joy and despair.

First she saw her father embrace her in a hug, a loving smile on his face.

Then there were Anthony and Jackson and Epps and Fig, all clapping her on the shoulder warmly. She saw Alexander and David, alive and well and sharing soda with her. Sarah appeared, giving a motherly smile as she cooked a meal. Then there was Annabelle with her beautiful laughter and bright eyes. Richard grinned. Saachi smirked. Aemilio huffed. Allison saluted. Gregory nodded. Michael flushed with embarrassment. Morshower spoke with his usual scowl. Melissa looked over her work from across her desk. Leo groaned after a biting retort. Carly laughed with her about the young man they loved. Mrs. Witwicky fanned herself after an exhausting day. Mr. Witwicky groaned about his garden path.

Then the Autobot came, and Knock Out rubbed his head sheepishly. Evac fretted over the humans. Nightbeat hummed, aloof as always. Blazemaster snickered, his optics devious. Roll Bar guided them through a forest. Mudflap made a silly pose. Skids joined his brother. Jolt held up and discussed a scan of her. Longarm shared a war story. Gears wailed with false annoyance. Brawn scowled and huffed through training. Springer happily beat her kids at video games. Smokescreen went over a datapad with her. First Aid softly spoke to her over an Energon cube. Chromia laughed heartedly with her hands on her hips. Elita-1 smiled gently as she spoke. Arcee winked playfully as she snuck up on Springer. Leadfoot cursed loudly. Topspin smacked his fellow Wrecker. Roadbuster did both. Blaster grinned as he hacked his way through files. Bluestreak apologized for talking too much. Hound showed off a native bird he'd found. Mirage raised a brow at her strange mannerism. Wheeljack had bright optics as he revealed his invention. Ratchet scowled as he ranted about the Twins fighting again. Ironhide looked tired as his hand touched her shoulder gently. Teletraan chirped as he rolled on his stomach. Cybermon batted at his brothers playfully. Blaster-drone played a happy tune. Steeljaw rubbed his muzzle against her gently, his wise, blue optics gazing up her. Sunstreaker snorted with annoyance behind folded arms. Bumblebee chirped happily with raised door wings. Optimus gave her kind, encouraging words. Silverbolt smiled shyly. Slingshot preened over her excitedly. Fireflight gazed with wonder at the sky. Air Raid boasted with exaggeration. Skydive tried hard to show her his book. Jazz grinned as they shared a joke on the beachside.

Then there was Sam, who had always been there, even when she thought he wasn't. Sam, who always came back. Sam, who was her best friend. Sam, who played video games with her on his bed, laughing without a care in the world.

And—and then…

Sideswipe.

First he drove her on that rainy night. Then he playfully mocked her. Then he slammed his fist in the wall above her. He talked and forgave her. He held her close. He found her and drove away the darkness. He pressed their forehead together. He touched her gently. He gave her the bond. He promised. He stayed. He loved. He smiled.

Her heart hurt the most to think of him, but she knew she was doing this for him, and she hoped he would forgive her. She hoped they all would forgive her as she steeled her resolve. She just wished she could have explained this to them—could have told them to do one simply thing for her when it was all over. But there was no time now, and she stepped forward.

"Nn… C-Catherine?" Sam called out weakly, finally lifting his head from the ground. His eyes looked up slowly, his vision still blurred, but it cleared as the redhead stopped in her tracks. Fear touched him, and he could not explain why as he began to push up, albeit slowly with his tired limbs. He found his answer when his friend inhaled deeply, and for some reason he could find no words to say. He could only watch as she turned and did one thing which made his heart squeeze tight.

She smiled.

"Live, Sam."

His shouts for her were lost as Catherine slammed one hand onto the control panel and the other onto the source of Energon emitting from the Pillar. At once her body lit in a bright blue light and her body was on fire. The pain was so intense she almost lost consciousness there and then, but she managed to keep her hand locked onto the parts. Her body continued to burn, but she could no longer feel it. She could only see light as her body served as a conduit to transfer the immense Energon straight back into the Pillar's structure, disrupting the flow to Cybertron. All thoughts ceased to be as the lights of the reaction grew hotter and brighter and more erratic, lashing out at her body and the rubble around her, scorching it on the spot. The Pillar gave out an ear-piercing whine as the glow turned a dangerous red and then it could take no more. The device burst in a powerful explosion that sent her flying to the ground below.

Catherine felt no pain as she smacked into the hard surface and rolled a few times before landing on her back. A small semblance of thought returned to her, but it was only the last vestigial workings of the fading mind. It could only register the crumbling catacombs of the sky above and the muted echoes of her name. Briefly, she thought she felt a sense of relief, but it fluttered away from her reach along with everything else.

With a sigh, she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Now you've seen his face<em>

_And you know that there's a place in the sun_

_For all that you've done_

_For you and your children_

_No longer shall you need_

_You always wanted to believe_

_Just ask and you'll receive_

_Beyond your wildest dreams_

_And you already know_

_Yeah you already know_

_How this will end_

* * *

><p><strong>LXXVII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf:<strong> _And the rest is silence..._


	78. Death Is the Road to Awe

**TMWolf: **_As obvious as it is... THE LAST CHAPTER WASN'T THE LAST ONE xD;; This one isn't either- there's an epilogue folks! And I mean, c'mon, JEEZ. I've only told you a million times there would BE A HAPPY ENDING xD;; So, no. It's not the end, and I'm not THAT cruel... Okay, maybe I am seriously cruel, but just hold onto your panties! The story's not over yet! I think you all will be VERY happy with this chapter, and I do believe I cover most every BIG question a lot of you have asked in the past... or, well, someone else you all know, miss, and love will ;] Anyways, here's the next chapter and conclusion to DOTM with an epilogue following next week!_

_The song from this chapter is actually just straight on instrumental and one of my favorites. It comes from the movie soundtrack of the The Fountain [recommend, although can be a bit confusing. Hugh Jackman is in it, though, so y'know, GO WATCH IT.], and OH. MY. PRIMUS. THE MUSIC. It's one of the most beautiful soundtracks ever and I suggest you go listen to it on Youtube right now. WAIT- NO. I DEMAND IT. Go listen to this song particularly RIGHT NOW. And also "Together We Will Live Forever". Those are like the two best ones. Anyways, again, this is from The Fountain OST - Death is the Road to Awe (which is the most perfect title)._

_...and so the end begins..._

* * *

><p><strong>LXXVIII. <strong>Death is the Road to Awe

* * *

><p>Sam didn't realize he was moving until he fell beside his friend and shook her shoulders, crying out to her. She did not move, though. She did not even make a sound as he screamed and screamed while his eyes burned behind a stream of tears. He didn't want to, but he had to pull away as the putrid stench of burned flesh caused him to wretch. Nothing came up and he forced himself to turn back to her. He cupped her face this time, still calling out her name, but the young woman's eyes were dull and lifeless, the eyelids half-closed and burned. She still did not move, and he had to turn away a second time when the smell made him gag again. He did not let her go, though, and his eyes looked to the main battle field, which had finally begun to calm with the last of the Decepticons being defeated.<p>

"_Help! Please_!" he hollered. "Lennox! Epps! Somebody! _Help_!"

Somehow, the two men heard and turned their heads. They were battered, bruised, and bloodied, but they did not hesitate to drop everything and run. They didn't even need the young man to ask why he needed it; they instinctively knew, and their eyes went wide with fear. Three more joined the two in their mad sprint, and they skidded down beside Sam. A string of "no" poured from the Lennox's mouth as he brushed the young man's hands away to lightly tap at the young woman's face. When he got no response, his hands moved to her chest where they began to press down in rapid succession. However, the only response they received was the small gush of blood through the gashing wound that had formed above her breast.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sam howled as he brushed Lennox away, and then tore off both his backpack and jacket. He bundled the latter it up and tired to stop the blood, but it only served to break the charred skin further, and he threw away the cloth with disgust. His tears came faster down as he looked upon his friend while Epps called for a medic. He could barely stand the sight of her; her suit was burned and frayed and torn apart by the explosion. Her pale skin was blackened in areas where it had been seared, and he could see the pink flesh and white bond where the explosion had slashed through her collar. Her hands were worse off, the flesh completely black or red and hardly resembling a hand at all. Only her face remained mostly intact, but even that bore burns and cuts, and her eyes still gazed upon them without the slimmest traces of life.

Sam knew then his fears were true, but he wanted desperately to not accept it. Yet, there was no denying it.

Catherine was dead.

"No—it can't be! Don't do this to us!" Anthony cried out as he stood behind Lennox, his hands latched to his face as he tried to comprehend it all. Next to him, Epps cursed and shouted and cursed some more as he again called for a medic and, at last, others came towards them. Jackson was silent as he crouched at Catherine's feet, his eyes hard and dark as he rocked back and forth. Lennox, too, was silent as he sat back on his knees, his stare blank and empty; lost. Fig was the only to really move, and he did so by wringing Sam up to his feet by his collar, bringing the young man's face dangerously close to his. His eyes were blazing with pain and anger, and Sam did not blame him.

"What the fuck happened!?" he snarled through grit teeth.

The young man sputtered, "S-she did it to save us. She destroyed the Pillar."

The Mexican man's grip tightened briefly, as if he intended to hit the young man, but, in the end, he threw him back roughly and turned away, cursing. Sam spared Fig a moment's glance before looking back to Catherine. He felt the need to wretch a third time at the sight of her ruined flesh, but he held it back and looked upon her face instead. Unfortunately, that, too, made his stomach clench; never had he seen her so lifeless, so lacking of the luster he had known to be a part of her for so long. It was like she wasn't even the best friend he knew anymore. It was like she was just another casualty, and the thought made the bile rise in his throat.

"God," he breathed and collapsed on his knees next to her, his hand reaching out to hers. He flinched away when he touched the blackened skin. It felt rough and brittle; as if it might break at just the thought of holding her hand. The tears were even hotter now, and he did not bother to wipe them away. A loud sniff, curse, and choked sob told him he was not the only one. The men she called family were trying their hardest to hold back the tears, but only a few of them succeeded.

"No," a new voice rang out, and Sam looked up to find Sideswipe standing just feet from them, his frame shaking with wide, wild optics. "No, no, no, _no, no, NOO!"_

There was no time to move as the silver mech charged forward and swatted all of them away. He did not care he did so roughly, bruising and scraping them as they hit the cement. The mech did not care that they shouted or that the other Autobots, now coming towards them, shouted, too; his optics and audio receptors were focused solely on the still form of the redhead woman. "No" continued to string from his mouth, growing louder with each repetition as he reached out to touch her gingerly. She did not stir, though, and the shouts grew louder and his optics more crazed. When Lennox and their medical field unit drew near he slapped them away, this time with more force. Ratchet tried next, but he had to leap away in order to avoid a Cybertonium blade from cleaving his head off.

"Sideswipe! Stop! We're trying to help!" Bluestreak cried out, attempting to reach out to the mech. He was surprised, though, when it was not the silver 'bot whom lashed out, but his brother. The golden-armored mech grasped the sniper's arm and used it to wring him away into Hound, whom stumbled as he caught him. Sunstreaker glared at them and then Ratchet, whom aimed to reprimand the two. The medic stopped short, the mech's glare so dark and fearsome that he would have shivered were he human.

"_Mom!_" a chorus of four voices rang, and all looked up just as the Aerialbots transformed and landed, optics wide and full of pain and horror. They pushed past the others and did not care for the humans that they nearly crushed beneath their feat as they rushed for their mother. However, they would not reach them, as Ratchet ordered the others to stop them, and Mirage, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Bluestreak complied.

"No! Let us go!" Air Raid snarled as he fought against the yellow scout, but Bumblebee held fast.

"Mom! Moom! _Noo!_" Fireflight screeched as he, too, struggled, but his attempt was much weaker and losing strength the more he gazed at the half-hidden form of the red-headed woman. The sight of her grew smaller as Sideswipe curled closer around her, his hands wanting to touch her, but too afraid to do so.

"There's nothing you can do!" Smokescreen spoke firmly, yet as gently as he could while he held back Skydive, whom attempted to wrestle his way out and nearly did. The tactician managed to gain a new grip and now held the Aerialbot at bay despite his whimpers. The only one who did not try to escape was Silverbolt, whose features had stilled and darkened as he looked upon his mother, and his holder, Mirage, began to worry.

After a few more seconds, Silverbolt looked to Ratchet, "Let us go to her."

"I would if I could. Sunstreaker will let no one pass in this state," the medic replied, gesturing to the golden-armored mech, whom stood before his brother as a dangerous, stalwart wall. "Not even the Wreckers would get by them without having to seriously harm them. There is just no reasoning with them now!"

Sam swallowed hard at Ratchet's words, and reconsidered trying to get close. He looked up at Sunstreaker, and he could not help feeling like an insect before him. The mech was crouched slightly, his shoulders lifted like some feral beast ready to strike at any moment. There did not appear to be any sense to his optics; they were darkened and narrowed, as if there was only a basic, instinctual function to protect his brother. Sideswipe, likewise appeared to have only the sense to form a protective barrier between Catherine and the world, all the while calling for her with pained, sorrowful cries that made Sam's heart pang even more.

"Sam! What's going o—oh my god," a feminine voice rang out, and the young man turned to find Carly, her mouth pressed to her lips and her eyes wide as she, too, caught sight of Catherine. At once, her eyes watered and she started to move forward, but stopped when she met Sam's gaze and the young man shook his head. She looked to him, confused, and even reached out to take his hand, but he pulled away and she did not try again. The young man looked away from her, back to his best friend once more, and a fresh wave of tears cascading downward.

It was there he remained, standing as close as he could be without the wrath of the brothers coming down upon him. Others would continue to try and come close, but Sunstreaker was ruthless and relentless, and Sideswipe would scream for them to stay away if they managed to get through, drawing himself ever tighter around his bond mate. Those who did not understand stayed far away or found more to do before they were all sent away by Lennox when he regained some of his senses and realized there were things they had to do in the aftermath of the battle. Yet, he did not go with them, nor did his team, and only a few of the Autobots left, while the rest remained in silent mourning.

Their stupor was only broken when their commander emerged from down the street, limping, but still intact. While the sight of missing arm was a surprise, it was the object in his hands, glowing and pulsing brightly, that made them gawk. The Matrix was rarely seen, let alone active, and so the Autobots parted for their leader at once. Human also made way, and not solely for the purpose of not being squished. They would not be able to explain, but as they gazed upon the ancient artifact, they were filled with a strange sense of awe that did not feel entirely their own. If it were to be put into words, it would be as if they were witness to something sacred; something not meant for mortal eyes. Whatever the case, they were silent as Optimus Prime walked through the group to stand just feet from the two brothers, right beside Sam. The young man's eyes widened when the Prime let his optics falls upon him, full with some wisdom he did not think he could ever come to understand.

"Samuel," Optimus began as he crouched down low and held out the artifact to the young man. "Take it to her."

The young man struggled for words, "W-what? I—I don't—"

"It will be alright. Take it. You will understand," he replied, and, hesitantly, Sam wrapped his fingers around the cool, yet warm metal.

At once his body was filled with a painless fire and his mind filled with words, images, and thoughts—none that were his own. They consumed him completely, and for an infinite moment he could not breathe. He was no longer a part of himself or even the world. He had gone through the vast chasm that was known as the Universe and seen and known things he never thought possible. Then the moment was gone and he was returned to his flesh once more. He sucked in air and could feel so many things—the pulse of life from all those around him; the flux of the Earth beneath his feet; the birth and death of a star. He felt it as he never felt before, and, eyes wide, he looked around him. The world seemed so different now; so clear and pristine in a way he could not recall it, and he was overcome with emotions he could not remember feeling so strong, so _pure_.

When his gaze fell upon the still form of the redheaded young woman, a purpose overcame it all. It moved his feet toward the ferocious golden mech without fear, and even as Sunstreaker loomed over him, he did not feel the cold touch. Optics and eyes met, and, though the others gave shouts of concern, Optimus subdued them, and they watched as their worry was unneeded. The Matrix flared and whatever had touched Sam seemed to touch the golden mech; his optics regained normality and flickered once before his posture relaxed as he stepped aside to allow the young man passage. The crowd around them was hushed as he came to Sideswipe, whom looked upon him with such rage that, again, his comrades felt the spark of fear for him. Once again, it was for naught; although the silver mech was enraged, the strange force that had overcome his brother now seemed to infect the mech as well.

"Stay away!" he hissed, but he did not move to strike out; only curl his fingers closer around the young woman's body.

Sam displayed the Matrix, his gaze steadfast, "Sideswipe."

The mech's optics met the young man's eyes for what felt minutes, but it was only seconds before he looked down at the redhead, his fingers unable to touch her pale face, although they longed dearly to do so. They shook now as his spark struggled. He could not permit anyone else to touch her—she was his bond mate; his other half; a sacred part of him. He had been foolish enough to let her go from her sight, and now she was gone, though it seemed impossible. His spark could barely take the strain, and knew if others were to touch her—to taint her more—he might not be able to suffer it. Yet, the feeling which had overcome the young man and his brother now filled him, and while it was comforting, it also created a strong fear in him. What if it were for naught? What if she worsened because he let her go? And yet—and _yet_!

Tentatively Sideswipe's finger slowly pulled away from the redheaded woman, and then so, too, did his body move, though not far. It was enough for Sam and others to come near, but not so far as the young man did, dropping to his knees beside her. Pleading silently for what he had seen to be true, he allowed the force which had come over him to press the Matrix to her chest.

At once the artifact became blazing hot and he was blinded by the light.

**-O-**

_Wake up_

Her eyes opened slowly, the white glow too bright for her at first. With a few blinks it became tolerable, and she was suddenly aware of a feeling of lightlessness; as if she were floating. It was a strange feeling, but she was not alarmed, for it came with the sensation of warmth and calmness. There was nothing to fear here, although it _was_ strange. She could not recall the ethereal sensation that engulfed her, and she found she could not recall much at all. Of what she did know, it was that she was different from the whiteness, although it accepted her with open arms. She also felt she knew this place, and yet it was foreign. But if she was not the whiteness, then who was she? Where was she?

Her sight suddenly changed, and a number of tall, jagged spires appeared, which were floating above her in a parallel fashion. Confusion came over her as she wondered how it could be—how could such a feature be _floating_? The realization came hard and fast and suddenly the lightlessness was gone and she felt a firm surface beneath her. When she looked down she found two feet which were attached to two long limbs, which in turn, were attached to a much thicker piece that continued the ascension to her sight, which she knew to be her head. She had arms and hands as well, and she looked at them as a child first born into the world. She was human, she knew, and had lived some life that felt so long ago that it took great effort to recall it, and when she did, she gasped for air she did not realize she needed, and she knew.

She was Catherine Wolf.

"Ya finally woke up," a metallic voice rang out, and the redhead spun sharply on her feet to look upon a familiar face. She could not speak, her mouth hanging open while the owner of the voice grinned like some fool pleased with his own joke. "S'good ta see ya again, Shorty."

"J-Jazz?" she murmured at last and reached her hand out to him, but stopped short as her eyes narrowed. "You're… You're _tiny_."

Though she should have expected it, she was surprised when the white-armored mech burst into laughter, his blue visor brightening to where it almost matched the white around them. For the redhead it was certainly no laughing matter; the mech, who should have towered over with a height at least three times her own, now stood barely a few inches taller than her. It was strange and unbelievable, but so was the fact he stood there before her now. The last she had seen him was when he was damaged and bleeding and dying in the sands of Egypt, but here he was, alive and well and _laughing_. It made her want to do so many things—laugh; cry; jump for joy; shout; slap him. In the end, though, she rushed forward just as his laughs began to fade and, for the first time, wrapped her arms around his waist. They could not reach all the way, but it was enough, and his frame was warm as he locked his arms back around her gently so as to not poke the metal plates into her.

"I missed ya, too, 'Cat."

She pulled away to glare at him, "Why the hell did you leave me, Jazz!? How could you just—just go like that! I needed you!"

"I know, I know," he vented softly with a poor attempt to smile at her. "I didn't want ta go, ya know, but I had ta. Things got all weird n' I had ta go and settle 'em, y'see. I know I shoulda been there for ya, but things ain't so easy here."

"What do you mean? Where is 'here' anyways?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Was hopin' ta relax a bit more before we got down ta business, but…walk with me, yeah?" he spoke, gesturing for her to do so as he sauntered by. "This here is the Well o' Sparks, located in the Matrix itself, and gateway ta Primus. And this place is where sparks, which are made 'o Energon, go when a frame can't hold it no more. Here, the spark goes back ta Primus—back in ta the Energon— bringing the memories and knowledge with it. Its kind like what ya humans call the 'after life', I think. Closest I can remember, anyways."

"Jazz, wait—I'm confused. What's this 'Primus' thing? I don't remember anyone talking about him at all."

The mech chuckled. "He's not really anyone ta be honest—he's just kind 'o there. He's always been there. He's what everythin' comes from. He's the source o' Energon."

She frowned again, "I don't really, um… get it."

He grinned a little, "Energon is just a name fo' energy—it encompasses all the energies ya humans know 'bout: thermal; electrical; nuclear. It's what makes all them elements ya scientist people talk about. It's what makes up the planets and gives power ta ya Sun n' all the stars in the galaxy. It's the energy the Universe thrives on. It's the energy that makes up ya skin, ya bone, and ya cells down ta the smallest atom. Energon is everywhere, ya see. It's everythin'. And Primus is both it and the source 'o it. He's everywhere and everythin', too."

Catherine's lips were creased into a thin line as they walked through the countless spires of black rock, which curved over them as if to form an arch, but did not touch each other. The whiteness had not faded, nor had the warmth, although it was not as strong in the face of her confusion. Jazz, noticing her expression, motioned for her to follow him to the base of a spire where he sat upon a flat face that was long and wide enough to support them both. There she joined him and clasped her hands together on her lips, her eyes gazing out into the whiteness.

"So… is… is Primus… like…God or something?" she inquired slowly, and the mech tilted his head.

"Well, he ain't what ya humans would call 'God'. He don't work the same way, but its close ta what ya thinkin' 'bout."

"So, if this is like the afterlife, then is this where everything goes in the end?"

He shook his head, "Naw. That ain't how it works here, either. This is the Well o' Sparks. Ya Energon goes back here, but ya experiences don't—not like with sparks. Y'see, sparks ain't just Energon. They got a lot more ta them. They're like pieces o' Primus himself that were once made through the Allspark. They hold our memories—our feelings; thoughts; actions; everythin'. And when our sparks come here they join with the rest and become one with 'em again."

"Sparks are like a soul then," Catherine mused, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, ya could say that."

The redhead became silent as she thought, and the things that came to mind made her frown with puzzlement a third time, along with something else. It was that "something else" which made the mech's visor watch her silently, reading her features. She did not speak for some time, and when she looked to him, the confusion was great, and she was hesitant as she reached up to touch his metal cheek.

"Jazz… is it… are you really… you?"

At last the mech understood the "something else" was doubt, and he was not entirely surprised. He smiled gently at her as he took her hand into his clawed fingers and retracted his visor so his blue optics shone brightly as they gazed into hers. Catherine's eyes widened as a warm sensation moved through her fingers to the rest of her body. At the same time images—memories, she realized—began to flow over her vision and she knew at once they were Jazz's. She saw all their times together; their first meeting; his sacrifice; his revival; their talks; his protection; his assurance; his death. The white-armored mech before her was, without doubt now, the one she had called her brother and guardian. He was _Jazz_, and she smiled, relieved. The mech, however, did not. Rather, his expression became somber, and so did hers seconds later as the warmth faded and a sense of seriousness overcame her. She almost couldn't breathe as he opened his mouth plates to speak.

"'Cat… do you know why you're here?" he asked slowly, carefully. She attempted to answer, but stopped when she realized she had trouble remembering. She struggled against the fog that had formed and, thankfully, it did not take long before it started to fade away. Soon enough, the moments from so long ago returned to her, and a torrent of emotions threatened to swallow her. However, the mech sent warmth through again and she was stable once more.

"I…I died… while destroying the Pillar," she spoke softly before turning to Jazz. "Did… did it work? Is everyone alright? Will they be?"

At last the mech smiled as he nodded, "Yeah. It worked. Ya saved 'em all—the 'bots, ya human friends, and the Earth. Everyone's gonna be alright."

"Even… even Sideswipe? I-I know he'll be hurting for a while, but he'll get better… right? I… I told myself he would be so I could do it, but will he? A-and everyone else?"

"It's gonna take a long time, but he will. All 'o 'em will."

"Good," she replied, a small smile tugging at her lips. It was not entirely sincere, though, and she pulled her hand away from Jazz to look down upon it in her lap. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes to control her emotions, which had begun to boil up from the depths.

"Do ya wanna go back?"

Catherine's head turned sharply, but then she looked back down with a short chuckle. She glanced up at the mech a few times, twiddling her fingers, before she answered.

"Of course I do. I'd give anything to go back and be with them. I love them. I never wanted to leave them—to leave the Autobots, my dad, my team, Sam, my kids, and… and Sideswipe… but I had to. I had to go so they could be safe. And if I went back and had to do it again, I would still give my life. I would do it to save them again and again so long as it would let them live."

Jazz beamed at her and reached out to grip her shoulder warmly, "That's exactly what I wanted ta hear!"

"…Huh?"

"It's what the Primes needed ta hear, too," he continued as he stood and gestured for her to do the same. "Y'see, I been busy ever since I came back ta here, talkin' ta the Primes 'bout ya."

"Wait—the _Primes_? They're here, too?" she inquired, searching warily for the mechs in question.

"Yeah, they're here. They're just not showin' up 'cause they didn't want ya ta freak out… and they're a little ashamed o' themselves," he replied and held up his hand when Catherine opened her mouth to interrupt him. "Hold on ta ya questions, alright? Probably 'bout ta answer 'em anyways…So, yeah, the Prime's are ashamed, although that ain't the word they would use. It's just, they realized they was wrong 'bout ya. Back when ya made the Aerialbots they thought ya had betrayed 'em—betrayed ta Allspark. They thought ya had joined sides with the Fallen, and they couldn't let that happen. Y'know how bad he was. They couldn't see it wasn't ya fault, though. They couldn't see ya wanted ta get away and that ya made them Aerialbots ta do that. They can only feel what happens ta this place through the way ya use ya powers, and the Fallen was taintin' it when he touched ya. They had ta keep its purity, so they took it from both you and Sam. They see now they was wrong, though. Takes 'em forever, being that time flows different here n' all, but they understand now that they was right ta choose ya in the first place."

Catherine narrowed her eyes, "They…chose me?"

Jazz nodded, "Yeah. From the moment you n' Sam were born, they knew ya two were the ones. From what little Energon ya had, they could see it, and they got their confirmation when ya both touched the Allspark. It's always been you two—y'see, they thought the Allspark was too much ta undertake by one o' ya, so, they decided ta split it up between ya. They thought ya would remain together and learn ta use the power with each other, but then ya threw a 'monkey wrench' in their plans, is what ya might say."

"You mean when Sam n' me got into that fight."

"Right again, shorty. They got worried then, but I did my best ta reassure 'em, and they was okay until ya got captured by the Fallen. They decided things had ta change then, and that's why they sent them visions ta Sam and brought 'em ta the Matrix. It's why they put both ya powers in ta the Matrix and gave it ta Prime. It's why I had ta go, too. I was sent ta guard ya, remember? It was my duty ta make sure ya stayed safe. 'Course I botched that up. Was even worse 'cause o' the fact ya got under my plates, shorty. Ya were so much more ta me than some charge, and I let ya down. I wanted so badly not ta leave ya that day in Egypt, but they brought me back once they made Prime the new protector o' the Matrix and the Allspark, and they wanted me ta join the Well, but I fought 'em. I fought 'em 'cause I could still help ya. I fought 'em, and I've been fightin' hard ta convince 'em ya were the right choice. And just now, ya proved me right."

"I… I'm still confused," she replied after a few moments, biting her lip. "The Primes were mad, but now they're not?"

He grabbed her shoulders so their eyes and optics met, "'Cat, if ya could go back—if there was some way ta let ya go back—would ya take it? No matter what it was? Even if it meant that, when ya went back, ya wouldn't be completely the same? Ya would still be you, but it wouldn't be completely the same."

"But I would get to be with everyone, and I'd still be me—like I'll have the same personality and memories?"

"Yeah."

She did not hesitate as she replied, "Yes. Of course."

"Then I'm honored ta be the one ta inform ya you're now ta Allspark," Jazz grinned widely, and laughed loudly when the redhead stared at him like he crazy. "I ain't foolin' ya, 'Cat. The Primes have been watchin' ya some through the Matrix, and when ya came here they saw it all. Ya been through ups and downs, but they know ya worthy o' the powers and strong enough ta handle 'em all. They know they chose right with ya, and they want ya to be the one to wield it—all of it."

"What… Buh… I've… I've killed Decepticons—other Cybertronians! I've killed people, too! Not all of them directly, but I still led to their deaths. They really want someone like that with the Allspark's power?" she inquired back, her lips curving downward into a small frown.

"'Cat," the silver mech began, "ya was at war. There's a lot 'o killin' in war, and there's no helpin' it. Besides, I've slagged way more 'Cons than you've killed people and 'bots combined, and they still chose me ta represent 'em. The Primes ain't so clean themselves, neither—they've taken Cybertronian life before. So activate the coolant, shorty, and don't be worryin' 'bout that."

"I… uh… I don't really know what to… um… say then?" she tried, smiling a little, though she was still a tiny bit confused. The mech laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Just say ya accept, otherwise I might get a talkin' fo' draggin' them Primes on," he winked, and, at last, his words and the moment sunk into the redhead. Her mouth opened, then closed, and her eyes went wide while her heart beat raced. Countless thoughts and realization flooded through her mind while excitement coursed through her body. She would be able to go back. She would be able to see Sideswipe and everyone again. She would have her powers back. She could bring their friends back.

Her head shot up toward him, "Jazz! I can—I can bring them back! I can bring Slingshot and Skids and Mudflap and even Ironhide and Chromia and Wheeljack back! I can bring them all back! I can bring _you_ back!"

While her elation was at one of the higher levels it had ever been, it was brought down quickly when the white mech's face was sullen rather than happy in the wake of her words. She, too, became somber, and she looked to him with confusion yet again. She felt a trickle of disappointment fill her when he looked away from a brief moment before gazing upon her with a sad smile.

"Sorry, 'Cat, but… ya can't bring me back. Can't bring any o' them back except for 'Jackie. No one before the fight 'n Chicago can be brought back."

"_What_? Why!?"

"It's… it's how it is, 'Cat. Slingshot… ya took his spark from here before it's time, and now he's back ta restore that balance. Ya don't need ta worry 'bout him, though. He's happy messin' 'round with the others here and showin' off and talkin' 'bout how great his 'Mom' is. Skids n' Mudflap are showboats, too, although sometimes the others ask 'bout sendin' 'em back," he replied, laughing a little. "As for Chromia and 'Hide… Well, don't ya think it's time those two got ta rest? They've been fightin' longer than most any 'o us have been online. They've seen a whole lot 'o their friends die and more war than any 'bot should have ta see. Ain't it time ta give 'em some small measure 'o peace?"

Catherine's head fell, "You're right… but why not you then?"

"Well, I still got a role ta play in this gig. See, I been doin' such a good job workin' between ya world and this, I kinda earned my spot as representative. I find it ain't all that bad," Jazz answered gently, and lifted her head back up. "Hey, don't get all upset 'bout it. Ya ain't getting' rid 'o me that easy. I'm gonna be right here, helpin' ya the whole way. Ya can reach me any time ya want, y'hear? I'm with ya—I always have been, n' I always will."

Eyes watering, the redhead wrapped her arms around him for a second time, and he did not hesitate to return the embrace, murmuring comfort into her ear. While she would mourn the loss of her friends and the inability to return them to the world of the living, she would accept it and be content. For, although they remained out of her reach, not all were, and she would be able to create life once more. And that was only the beginning. She knew very well what her powers would do for her, and she would not hesitate for her bond mate.

"Okay," she spoke when she pulled away from Jazz, looking straight into his smiling face, "I'm ready. And thanks for waking me up back there, by the way. I was a little out of it beforehand."

He tilted his head, the smile becoming a playful grin, "Me? I ain't the one who woke ya. I was actually startin' ta think I was gonna have ta resuscitate ya."

"Wait—you didn't say 'wake up'? Then who did? Or are you just messing with me _again_? I hardly think this is the time for that!" she laughed, slapping his chassis lightly. He laughed in turn, but the playful—now knowing—grin remained.

"Naw, I ain't messin' with ya. It ain't me who called ya, but it is someone ya know who went a great way ta find ya, and they want ya back real bad."

Her heart skipped a bit as she whispered, "He found me…"

"Yeah, he did. Let's not keep 'em waiting, yeah?" Jazz chuckled lightly, and the redhead nodded. "I'll see ya later then, shorty. Tell the others I said 'hi', if ya don't mind."

Catherine was about to nod again when she felt something—a metallic hand—touch her shoulder. It was not cold, but rather warm; like the kind of warmth one felt next to the fire on a cold winter's day and with loved ones all around. She looked and a smile crossed her lips at once when she recognized the elated face of her Slingshot, right as rain and more alive than she'd ever seen him before. Even without speaking, she could feel his words of happiness, love, and encouragement, and she knew she would not worry over him. She would have reached up to touch his hand, but was distracted as a thick head brushed against her, and three different pairs of legs clutch to her left shoulder. She looked first to her shoulder where her drone perched and then down to her waist to find Steeljaw there, all of them happy and whole once again. Tears brimmed, and she would have let them fall had she not felt more hands, this time a pair, touch her.

She turned her gaze and saw it was Ironhide and Chromia, their chassis pressed close and their free arms wrapped around one another. She could not remember a time when they looked so happy, so carefree and full of life—as if they were a young mech and femme once more. It was as though they had been reborn, and she knew they, too, would be alright here. This was their small measure of peace, and the thought of bringing them back to the world was banished forever from Catherine's mind. Instead, she smiled at them, joyful to see them once more.

Then more hands began to touch her, all metal and all sharing the same feelings as the others. She looked and recognized many faces of those they had lost—Gears; Warpath; Jolt; Beachbreak; Knockout; Scattershot; Evac; Roll Bar; Longarm; Brawn; Blazemaster; Nightbeat; Skids; Mudflap; Elita-1. They were all around her, all smiling and happy and content in this place where the woes of the world could not reach them. They filled her with those feelings, and she was not worried for them, either.

Then the others came. They were foreign to her, and yet, at the same time, she felt she knew the thousands upon thousands of hands that touched her, filling her with the warmth and so many thoughts and memories that she wanted to laugh with joy. There was no truly describing how it was to have them around her, but it made her smile grow wide.

It only dared falter when, after she thought all the hands had stopped, twelve more joined. They were different from the rest—they were ancient and deep and wise, and the feelings that came from them were not just the warmth, but of knowledge that spanned the vastness of the Universe and more. It was wisdom of times, worlds, and universes that she never knew existed, yet at the same time, she had known them all along. It was a strange feeling, but it did not make her wary; rather, she accepted it at once, and with it came a great purpose, which pulled her gaze to Jazz, for he had yet to lay his hand upon her. His smile was still on his face and his optics were still bright as they watched her. She found she could feel his spark pulsing as it was if it was her own, and it was then she realized she could feel all of the sparks around her. They all pulsed in time—all as one.

Only when that thought crossed her did the white-armored mech lift his clawed hand and set it gently upon her head. A great fire poured forth from it, but it was not painful; rather, it was cool and tempered the warmth to a manageable thing. It took a shape within her that she could not describe, but felt it encompassing upon her chest. She would not see it, though, for her eyes had closed in the wake of the new sensation, and there was a second new sense—one of falling. The ground beneath her began to waver, but she did not fear. She knew she was returning to the other world; to the place where the others awaited her. She would not be far from her brother, though, or the countless hands which touched her and filled her with their warmth that now rested upon her chest, and so she let the falling take hold.

With a gasp, her eyes opened and the world was filled with light.

**-O-**

Sam yelped when the Matrix grew too hot for him to hold, then shot up and backed away when the artifact burst into a near-blinding array of electrical arcs. Around him, the others cried out in surprise and moved towards Catherine's prone form to help, but were forced back when the Matrix let off a wave of energy. It was too strong to fight against, but it was not harmful. Rather, they felt a soothing tingle on their skin. It was shocking more than anything else, but it was nothing compared to the sight before them.

The arcs of blue electricity did not spread far from the redheaded young woman's frame, and were, more often than not, reaching to some part of her body. If anyone feared the arcs might sear her further, it was replaced by amazement as the energy did just the opposite. Instead of blackening the rest of her flesh, it caused the sickening color to turn red and then pink and then a pale flesh color. The cuts on her skin were mended and healed. Her singed hair was revived and reddened. Her hands, which had been hardly more than flaked, black stumps, were now clean and smooth and normal. The Matrix's work made her look as though she'd never seen the ravages of war.

"What the _hell_?" someone managed to gasp before the artifact suddenly burst into a blinding, bright light. It was only for a moment, and again the Matrix released a burst of energy that returned the tingling feeling to them. It lasted much longer this time, but whatever effects it might have had were lost in favor of the artifact. The light it had emitted now consumed it; the silver metal that gave it form was now colored a light blue that was even brighter in the center. Seconds later it began to continue to change, the glowing metal shifting and moving and spreading outward and inward, seemingly unable to make up its mind.

Then it created cause for concern, but none could come close as the arcs of electricity prevented them from doing so. Their concern would be again unneeded, as the Matrix's glowing form pressed into the gash that still remained upon Catherine's chest. There, the glow flowed into the flesh, turning it as bright and blue as the metal of the Matrix. The light rushed through her veins, turning them bright blue as well. As soon as they reached her temple, her eyes shot open wide, her irises glowing almost white, and then her body arched upward as her mouth opened, gasping for air. The arcs became wild, sparking rapidly and going everywhere; some struck a few people, but only left a small shock, while the rest merely struck the ground harmlessly. All watched in awe, though, as the light-metal began to settle into her skin, the flesh repairing and forming around it. When it finally lost its glow and became flesh combined with metal with a center of light, the arcs ceased. They curved inward and coalesced around the Matrix within her breast and, with a cry like that of a newborn's first breath of air, a final wave of energy, much stronger than the previous combined, burst from her and swam through the streets and through the bodies of any it touched. This time the people looked upon their hands and arms, and found their flesh tinted a brighter color, watched it mend itself, slowly, but surely, and felt any pain dim until it was as if it had never happened.

The glow in Catherine's body faded completely, and her flesh was returned to normal. Her eyes, closed upon the wave's release, opened slowly and were no longer glowing. They were a much lighter shade than before, though, but the only thing else different was the metal infused into her chest. One end curved downward between her breasts, while the other reached toward her left shoulder with the center's glow right over her heart; right where the gash had been. The skin which had fused to it was a lighter color, but the rest of her was the same; she even had her freckles, which still adorned her cheeks, as dark as ever. She was much the same, although she looked in front of her without real acknowledgement of the world, dazed.

"Catherine!" Sam nearly screamed as he raced forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly. The young woman blinked, confused, but then focus returned to her and she looked at the young man's head, which was buried tightly into her neck. Her lips curved into a smile and she locked her arms around him, burying her head into his neck, too. They stayed that way for a precious few moments before pulling away and looking at one another.

"Hey, Sam," the redhead laughed lightly, and the young man did the same as he wiped at his eyes.

"'Cat," he breathed and the choked on a sob. "Oh, God, Catherine—I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

Her smile softened as she took his cheeks into her hands, "What for?"

"For—for getting you killed! For getting you into all this! It was all my fault, and I was an idiot and I said so many awful things to you, and—and I'm just—God, I'm so sorry. I'm such a screw up, and I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, and was only stopped when he felt her forehead press against his. From it came a strange flux of warmth that instantly soothed him and brought his eyes to hers, which were full of only love.

"It's alright, Sam. Besides, you came for me just like you promised. You've always kept your promises, even when you do stupid stuff," she replied with a laugh before hugging him again, which he returned tenfold. Her eyes lifted up then, and she spotted a particular young, blonde-haired woman watching them with tears, but a smile as well. Catherine's own smile turned to a grin as she pushed him back. "Thank-you, Sam. For everything. Now, I'm going to do _you_ a favor and let you go hug someone who could use it a lot more than me. And this time… don't let her go."

The young man scrunched his brows, but a quick incline of her head turned him to Carly. She looked to him, happy as he was, and he smiled back at her. He turned to Catherine, though, and she nodded, pushing him lightly with her hand. She mouthed "go", and, hugging her once more, stood and moved towards the blonde. The redhead watched him happily, but could not do so for long—in a matter of seconds another pair of arms were around her, and then another and another, until she swarmed with arms, tears, and laughter that made her do the same. She was just barely able to look into the face of her father, which was stained by tears, although his eyes were bright with joy, and it was an expression shared by Anthony, Jackson, Fig, and Epps, whom couldn't keep from laughing out of sheer happiness. She did not bother to stop them nor push them away, but rather let them release her slowly and look upon her.

"You're okay," Lennox breathed, and she nodded. She was only a little surprised when he hugged her again and whispered, "Don't do that _ever_ again, you hear me!? You will be grounded forever if you do!"

She giggled, "Alright, Dad. I promise."

"Damn right you promise, 'cause I swear to God—if you pull this crap again I am coming in after you and dragging you back kicking and screaming and you are going to do so much conditioning!" Epps added as she pulled away from her father, and she giggled at his words, too. Though he added an "I'm-not-kidding", he was laughing as he did so and squeezed her arm.

Jackson spoke next, wiping at his face, "You can't worry us like that, kid. You're going to turn us all into old farts way before out time!"

"More like send us to our graves! Looks like we got ourselves the new _El Maestro de la Muerte_!" Fig added as he rubbed her hair roughly and she had to bat him away, just like old times. He did not try again, suddenly overcome with emotion, and had to pull away to wipe at his eyes and keep himself from crying. Catherine left him be, and looked to Anthony, whom had yet to speak. He did not bother to hide his tears and happily embraced her for a brief few seconds before setting his hands on to her shoulders and smiling brightly at her.

"I am going to have so many babies with Sophia," he told her, and she couldn't help bursting out into laughter. Though the others didn't entirely understand the joke, they laughed, too, and teased the Italian man about his choice of words. Catherine didn't join them, though; her focus turned elsewhere and she moved her gaze about her, taking in it all.

She saw the other soldiers, confused, but relieved, although they weren't sure why they felt that way. She knew the answer, but only smiled at them as she continued on and found the other Autobots, their optics wide and full of awe. She knew why that was, too, and she also knew why Optimus smiled knowingly as her as he nodded. She found Sam and Carly next, and they were embraced tightly with Bumblebee above them, playing a wedding march tune. She couldn't help chuckling, and knew there were a great many things ahead of them. There was a great many things for all of them, but that thought fell away from her mind as her eyes found a pair of blue optics that she knew all too well.

"'Cat?" Epps called as she stood up suddenly, but Lennox was the one to stop him, gesturing with his head towards the mech she approached. The black man and those around her became silent as she walked slowly towards the Autobot, whose faceplate was filled with disbelief as he sat upon his knees. The redhead smiled at him the entire way, and once she was beneath him she held up her hands. The silver mech lowered his head into them at once and their forehead pressed together. It was a gentle touch, but to anyone who knew their bond, it was much more. It was more than anyone could know or anyone else would know, and they revered it in a sacred kind of silence that made some look away with the sense it was not their place to watch.

After a long while, she pulled away to look into his optics, smiling gently, "Sideswipe."

"You're…. You're alive," he spoke at but a whisper, his fingers coming forward to touch her gently; as if she might break before him. She would not, though, and she brought his finger to her cheek, nodding.

"Yeah. I'm alive. I was lost for a while, but then you found me."

"I promised."

"I know," was all she replied before pressing her forehead to his again, and unleashed a power she could hardly wait to show him. To anyone else, all they could see was the glow of the artifact in her chest, but for the silver mech it was much, much more. His optics widened and brightened as he felt a great surge of emotions and thoughts and warmth move through his spark and frame. He knew who it was, but he could scarcely believe it after so long. And yet, he knew it was her and he laughed with such joy that he could not contain it and did not as he sent his own wave to her. He happily scooped her up as well, and brought her close to his chassis, which thrummed louder than ever before, and then to his head so he could press it against hers. She laughed with him and gazed up with love in her eyes, which he returned in kind.

"W-what… what was _that_?" a metallic voice gasped, and both Catherine and Sideswipe looked upon his brother, whom clutched at his chest, confusion clear in his faceplates. Mech and redhead glanced at one another briefly, and then laughed, which only caused the golden-armored mech to scowl with confusion.

"_That_, Sunstreaker, was the bond. Our part of it, anyways," Catherine grinned, and the golden-armored Twin stared at her with surprise. He was blocked seconds later by a group of four winged Autobots which crowded around Sideswipe to reach out and touch their mother in some way. Their words and cries of joy brought more laughter to the redhead, and she touched all their fingers and reached out through the bond they shared. They felt it, too, and their happiness skyrocketed as they returned the gesture tenfold.

"Oh, it's so good to see you boys, too! And Fireflight, you're alright? I saw you fall," she spoke to them, grasping the blue-armored Aerialbot's hand, causing the Seeker to nearly squeal with excitement.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Those no good 'Cons couldn't hurt me!" he boasted, throwing his chest up high.

"So I noticed," she giggled. "I'm glad you're all still here."

"We promised, didn't we? We promised we'd stay alive," Air Raid grinned, brushing his head against hers quickly.

Silverbolt pressed a finger against her hand, "We're glad you're alright, too. We thought we lost you, Mother."

"We were scared. You were gone," Skydive murmured, his optics downcast. Catherine smiled softly as she reached out with Sideswipe's help and touched the flier's cheek. The young Aerialbot met her eyes, and, through the bond, she sent all the comfort she could muster. It worked, and the flier let it take hold so that his optics were bright and his wings raised up high. She reached out to all of them again, allowing their thoughts and emotions to join her own. It was not just them she felt, either.

All around her was the beat and throng of emotions pulsing from each and every Autobot around her, though her children, Sideswipe, and even Sunstreaker—still struck dumb—were much stronger. Regardless, it was a grand mixture that had no means of separating between them all, but she did not need to. She was simply happy to feel it again, though she knew she could not relish in it for long. There was a reason she had returned, and she was intent to follow it even if it meant having her young Aerialbots stand aside, disappointing them. She sent them reassurance through the bond, though, and they respected her wishes, albeit reluctantly.

"Sideswipe," she spoke, looking up at him, "bring me to Optimus."

He raised a metal brow, but did as told, rolling over carefully to his commander. The Prime gazed upon them both with reverence, and beamed down upon the redhead. There was a knowing look in his optics, which he shared with her. Sideswipe, too, felt it, and although he did not understand its meaning, he did not question his bond mate.

"Arcee and Springer require your aid," the Autobot Commander rumbled and turned so that the mech and femme, carried by their Wrecker allies, were visible. They were not much better off than before—First Aid hadn't enough time nor the materials to properly do so—but they were able to look upon Catherine with the same awe that had affected all the others. They remained as such as they were set down gently and the redhead was lowered to the ground next to them. If they could breathe, they would have held it in as she reached out to Arcee first and touched her crushed abdomen.

At once, the Matrix in her chest lit in a bright light along with her veins and eyes, and from her hands a surge of blue energy pulsed, creating sparks and arcs of lightning all along the Femme's body. Her optics turned white as her body jerked and began to shift and change. The armor on her waist mended and became solid once more, and any wounds she bore were made to be as if they never existed. Her wheeled leg had a different fate, though; instead of returning to its former shape, it changed into a new one. A split began first at the tire and then slowly made its way up to her waist. As if conjured from the air, the metal on each half extended and curved around into the shape of a thigh, then a calf, and then a foot with a wheel that served as her heel. The process only stopped when the Femme was standing upon her two new feet, and she did so with surprise and a lack of balance at first. She regained it quickly enough and gazed down at her new limbs with disbelief. She was not the only one, either, and only Catherine and Optimus were free of the feeling.

Arcee touched the newly made armor gingerly, "I… they're… I have… _legs_."

"Yes," the redhead nodded, and the Femme looked up to her. "You are as you once were before the experiment which split you. You are whole again, Arcee."

"The experiment—but how do you? How is this…I can't—," the pink-armored Femme balked as her frame shook, and then collapsed upon her new knees. Leadfoot reached out to help, but found she did not need it. She was not damaged, just overcome, and she released it through a strange laughter that appeared stuck between the disbelief she could not rid herself of and pure joy. Catherine, content with her work, turned her gaze upon Springer, whose optics widened as he realized he was the subject of her attention. He looked away quickly, but the redhead approached him anyways, and he was silent as she touched his chassis.

Like with Arcee, the Matrix lit in a bright glow and a surge emanated from her hands, which then proceeded to course throughout his frame. As before, the surge seemed to form metal out of the thin air, and from the stump that was his left arm a new limb began to take shape. It extends downward, forming an upper and lower arm and a hand, which gained fingers that flexed and curled. His hip, too, was replaced, and all his damaged armor was mended. While Springer had no great change in his form, he still gazed upon his renewed hand as if it were a sacred relic. Catherine grinned at his expression and watched as he crouched beside Arcee and shared his happiness with her, which, in turn, helped her overcome her surprise.

The redhead looked to Optimus, "Time to give you back your arm, too."

"Not yet. There are others you must help first," the Autobot Commander rumbled, and pointed with his remaining arm towards the bridge down the street. She followed his gesture and, though it was too far away, she knew he pointed to the fallen form of their comrade. She nodded to the Prime, and, with a silent request through the bond, the silver mech picked her up again, turned, and began to wheel towards the bridge. All optics and eyes followed him. The Autobots did not even hesitate to walk after Sideswipe, Catherine riding atop his shoulder. Her children and Sunstreaker were at their heels, and the rest behind them. Their human comrades, the majority of them confused, followed if only to appease the curiosity that plagued them. Those that already had a notion followed for similar reasons, but also because they would not be parted from the young woman.

Had any of the remaining denizens in the city emerged from their hiding spots, they would have been baffled by the sight of the silver mech with the redheaded young woman upon his shoulders leading the strange group of metal aliens and humans. They might have even gained an urge to follow, but, although the battle was over, they remained within their havens to wait for when they could be assured they would be safe. That was fine for Catherine. In fact, she somewhat preferred to having the small audience as they crossed over the bridge to the raised city structure where the redhead had nearly been witness to a massacre. By a miracle—the source of which she now knew and felt emerging from the river not far away—they had survive, save for one, and it was that one Sideswipe brought her to and set her down on the ground beside. Their following converged around them in a circle, waiting eagerly for answers to the countless questions they had.

Catherine ignored them all in favor of coming up to the still frame of their scientist. His armor was blackened where he'd been shot in the back and chest, and his head remained attached by only slim wires and metal. Energon was pool around him as well, but even the dark spheres that were his optics did not faze her as she placed both her hands upon his side. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath of air, she summoned forth the power that was now embedded in her chest. It responded at once and burst forth from her hands. The wave consumed the mech's entire frame, from the head to the toes, and began to do its work. The armor started to mend and the lost head was pulled to its rightful place. Unlike the others, though, electrical arcs came from the redhead's body and converged upon Wheeljack's chest, right where the spark was. There, the energy created an orb of light, which grew in strength as quickly as the body healed.

It took only a matter of seconds, but it may as well as been hours for the crowd as they watched the broken Autobot become whole once more, and his chest became occupied by a bright, light-blue orb, which beat like the hearts and sparks already in their chests. When the arcs faded it was much clearer, and the pulsing became constant until the chassis plates pulled over it, concealing it from them. The sight was replaced soon enough by that of the mech suddenly arching upwards, mouth open as if sucking in air. Wheeljack lurched forward, optics white at first, but quickly regained their normal blue hue. The mech then began to look around wildly with fearful optics. He calmed instantly, however, when he found the redheaded young woman standing beside him.

"Welcome back, Wheeljack," Catherine spoke gently, and her words served to bring a shine to his optics.

"Ah—yes… I was… I was gone," he mused, his gaze dropping down to his hands, which he turned this way and that. He frowned briefly, a strange feeling overcoming him, but then he looked back up, optics wide. "But I'm back. And… I… I have much work to do."

"Yes, but for now, rest. There is still much time ahead of us."

Wheeljack nodded and eased himself up slowly. Bumblebee moved forward to help him, and he accepted it. By then he was swarmed by a few other Autobots, whom were enthralled by his return and worked hard to make sure he really was alright, which he assured them he was. Catherine, meanwhile, turned away and walked back towards her bond mate, whom crouched down to her level. She leaned against him, glad to finally have a break. Though she was not as strained this time around and no longer needed to electrify herself to gain the power needed, it was tiresome. Already she felt a great need for a nap, but she knew it was not the time for that. There was still much work to be done—still many mechs to heal and the people of the city needed to be helped, not to mention all that needed to be done after that.

"So… you're the Allspark again?" the familiar voice of one Samuel Witwicky rang, and she turned her head to find the young man standing beside her with Carly just on the other side of him, her fingers clasping his tightly.

She nodded, "Mmhmm. I've got the powers back—life-giving and knowledge. I'm the full deal, Sammy."

"And you're okay?" her father asked next as he and her teammates, too, came up beside her. "You're okay with all these people knowing and seeing?"

"This time, yes. It won't be a secret anymore. The world is going to find out anyways, and it's how it has to be," she told them all with a reassuring smile. "But don't worry; things will work out. And no, Sam, my powers don't tell me the future. I just… _know_. Besides, I have all of you to help me."

Lennox wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Damn right you do, although you'll have to help me explain this to your mother."

"We'll help you if we can, but whatever the case, we're behind you, too," Sam added, locking his fingers around her hand.

"I don't what all I can do, but I'm in this, too," Carly stated, and both young women shared a loving smile.

_And so are we—me, Sunstreaker, the kids, and the rest of us. You know I always will be, and I'm not letting you go ever again_, her bond mate spoke firmly through the bond, widening her smile as she looked up into his optics.

_You know we're with you always, _Silverbolt added, and she looked past her father to the find the light-gray Aerialbot and his brothers beaming down at her.

Air Raid smirked, _And no way we're letting you out of our sight!_

_We'll know wherever you are now, anyways, so don't even think about it! _Fireflight chimed, wings perking up.

Skydive chuckled, _You're stuck with us, Mom, and you're just going to have to deal with it._

"I may not get it, but you're family, so we're with you," Jackson stated next, setting his hands on his hips. Beside him, Anthony nodded as he folded his arms.

"You can be damn sure we will. Nobody's going to mess you except us."

"Although I would love an explanation at one point, because this is really all over my head," Fig added, but with a smile so that the others laughed a little.

Epps looked at all of them, and then the redhead, "And I'll be there, too. I ain't gonna leave you guys again, neither. You can count on that."

Catherine smiled, letting them know she wouldn't have it any other way, both aloud and over the bond. Her teammates, her father, her best friend, and soon-to-be-sister-in-law all beamed happily. The four fliers fluttered with happiness. Sideswipe sent her another flux of affection as he grinned. In the midst of all of them, though, she felt something different—a hidden whisper of agreement that had almost passed by. However, knowing that'd she felt it, she searched for it, and the source stood not far to her left, confusion still etched into his metal feature. She chuckled softly at Sunstreaker's not-so-terrible turmoil. She was certain he would overcome it soon enough and that it would end well for him. She supposed she could know on her own, but a larger part of her knew it was better to wait for time to pass that judgment, and so let it be. Besides, this was a moment to be happy. The war was over and their healing would begin. Of course, it would not happen quickly, but it did have to start, and she knew just how to do it.

Catherine let out a deep breath of air, "Well, it's time I showed everyone my final trick."

"Huh?" was the generally reply all around her as she pulled away from their grip. With a twinkle in her eyes, she turned, gave them a quick wink, and began to walk with purpose towards a small group of soldiers. Her bond mate and children followed her at once, while Sam, Carly, Lennox, and her teammates spared a confused look before hurrying after her, too. A few others noticed—both Autobot and human soldier—and carefully inched their way closer as the redhead walked up to the small group that had created a circle around a comrade of theirs. He was young man, not even in his thirties, and he was dying. A Decepticon's blaster had nicked his legs, charring and marring the skin, and shrapnel had dug deep into his chest, piercing his lungs. His friends held his hands tightly having finally found him after he'd laid there for some time, all doing their best to relieve his pain.

Catherine said nothing as she lowered herself near the one holding the young man's hand, surprising the lot of them. They had seen her earlier work, and so stared with wide eyes as she reached out to the interlocked hands and began to break them apart. The soldier next to her meant to resist, but the redhead looked to him and something—he would never know what—made him stop. Instead of continuing to resist he let her move his fingers away and replace them with her left hand while the right reached up to cup the dying young man's cheek. His brown eyes gazed up at her, hopeful, yet afraid as she smiled gently at him.

"It'll be alright," she told him, almost at a whisper, and, despite his weakened state, the young man nodded. She closed her eyes, summoning the power within her chest. It responded at once, and streamed through her veins to her hands, which let off a wave of energy that cascaded across the young man's body. Her audience gasped as they watched the young man arch up, eyes wide. His wounds, which had spelled the end of him, now lost their meaning as the black flesh turned pink and the wounds healed. Even the blood was erased, save for the stains on his clothes, and any pain was gone. With the process complete his skin ceased to glow, and the young man was whole once more.

"Oh my God," one of the soldiers breathed as their friend, dumbfounded, leaned up with his hand still clung to Catherine's. He breathed in deeply and was surprised when it did not send immense flares of pain through his body. Realization hit seconds later, and his eyes shot up to the redhead, whom grinned, pleased with her work. She released his hand then, and he used it to touch his chest first and then his leg, which looked as good as new. He let out a short laugh and looked to his friends, whom were just as shocked. They became even more so when he suddenly shot up, rife with energy, and bust out into laughter. His friends rose seconds later and began to pile upon him, hugging and cheering and crying. Catherine stood as well, and it was then that the young man remembered her work and shoved off his friends to approach her, taking her hands into his.

"Thank-you," he told her firmly, squeezing her fingers.

She squeezed back, "You're welcome, but I need a favor of you now. I need you to bring me all the wounded or those who died in this fight and are still mostly whole. Bring them to me. Quickly."

The young soldier's eyes widened again as he nodded furiously and took off to do as told. His friends, sparing her a thankful look, followed him to help. Catherine watched them go, shouting for the other soldiers to join them, and then turned to face her friends and family, whom were now more confused than anything else. She smiled secretly to herself, having expected it, and was ready for the inevitable question.

"Catherine… H-how… how did you?" Sam asked, running a hand through his hair while the other gestured in the young soldier's direction.

"Yeah, I thought… I thought the Allspark's powers only healed _Cybertronians_," her father added, waving at the mechs around them.

"Well, you see," she began, the Matrix glowing slightly through the tattered parts of her shirt, "Energon isn't just any form of energy—it's _life_. It is the source and the end of it. It's not perfect, of course. It can't bring back those who have been dead before this battle, but it can bring back those who have felt death recently and those on their way; both Cybertronian _and _organic."

"How do you know all this?" Carly breathed with awe, and the redhead smiled not for the last time that day.

"A... very close friend told me."

"I see you have already begun," a new voice mused, and they looked to find Optimus Prime approaching them, his optics watching the soldiers working hard to gather the wounded and recently deceased. His gaze fell to Catherine in the next moment, a hint of concern within them. "Are you certain it is time for this part?"

She nodded, "Yes. The world will know I am the Allspark and what I can do. You and I both know it's best."

"Yes, I suppose it is," he chuckled. "Well, we help you in any way we can. As you told Wheeljack, there is much for us to do—both Cybertronians and humans—but it will be no an easy task."

"It might just be the most difficult thing we all do, but I'm not afraid," she replied, looking back at her friends, father, team, children, brother-in-law, and bond mate. She looked upon them with love, and it was returned fully save for one, which was not unexpected. "I have all of you, after all."

Though they had words to say, they were left unsaid as the soldiers returned with their wounded and Catherine began her work. Her father and Optimus, understanding what was needed of them, began to give orders to the rest of their comrades. They sent them off to begin relaying to the government of their success, and to also search for survivors or any remaining enemy Decepticons while Sam and Carly remained close to Catherine, helping her instead. The redhead and the Autobot Commander had spoken true—there was much to be done, and it began there in the city. Everyone else carried some sense of the notion, and did not hesitate to do as told, although some did pause to gaze upon the redheaded young woman whom worked to heal the comrades they once considered lost or had been, and each one brought back was grateful. They did not look upon her with fear or wariness; there were only thanks in their eyes.

When at last she gained a respite minutes later and was able to look upon everyone there—Sam, Carly, her father, her team, the army and NEST soldiers, and the other Autobots—all working together, it grew hope in her heart. And when she reached to her bond mate and children and then out to the others through the Matrix, any doubts that might have lingered were conquered.

"Yeah, it's going to be alright."

* * *

><p><strong>LXXVIII. <strong>End

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf: <strong>_SEE!? I TOLD YOU. HAPPY. FRAGGING. ENDING. DID I LET YOU DOWN!? DID I!?_

_You see, Catherine and everyone went through all that slag for this- for everything to end well and be HAPPY. While normally I'm the kind of writer that let's the main protagonist die anyways (Sorry, it makes for a GREAT ending xD;;) this time... Catherine needed to live. Frankly, the whole point of her journey was to discover her place/destiny in life, and though there were a slag load of obstacles along the way (a.k.a. Decepticons), the whole point of it was that she would reach the end of her destination. That end, as you all read, is being the Allspark, but also being with the ones she loves. She's found her place and she's found her happiness. Granted, there are still consequences to be found for finding her place- sorry, but all things come with repercussions be it bad or good- and those will be explored shortly in the epilogue, but... yeah. She's finally got her happiness, which was, again, always a part of her goal in life- to finally have things "be alright", as she so puts. If you've ever noticed, that's been a common one-liner ending and a big question for our redheaded protagonist all throughout the story... and, well, now you know why._

_I hope everyone's questions on the Primes was answered. Sorry it was kind of an info dump, but Jazz had a lot to catch 'Cat up on soo... yeah. Info dump. To help explain a bit better: Basically, the Primes exist within the dimension that is housed within the Matrix. They have some small bit of precognition, but it's not all-knowing. They're limited in their view, and their "sight" of the "world". As Jazz said, they can only "feel"- that is "sense" the working of the outside world through the flow of Energon, which as you know now, makes up the ENTIRE universe and all that inhabits it (which is how Catherine can repair humans and why the Allspark healed her faster). As such, they couldn't read Catherine's mind and know she was captive and wanted to get away from the Fallen; they could only sense that she was becoming "corrupted", so they had to act to preserve the sanctity of the Well of Sparks-realm, which is their duty. That, in turn, meant relieving her of the powers and going to a new host- the Matrix. Now, you might ask why not the Matrix in the first place? Well... part of that answer comes in the epilogue and is hinted at here, so I'll save this answer for the next chapter..._

_Oh, and yeah- Jazz came back guys! No, not in the physical sense, but he's there acting as a... messenger, so to speak, between the real world and the Matrix, helping Catherine out. And, yes, I am NOT reviving anyone who died BEFORE the battle. It's just how it is. Also, now you all know why I let Chromia and Ironhide die. If you recall, way back in the chapters after the Mission city battle (the first one) Catherine sensed Ironhide was tired from seeing so many others die before him? Well, that was my foreshadowing. Both he and Chromia have seen so many gone, and it's time for them to rest. As Jazz put it- give them a"small measure of peace" (cue inspiration from The Last Samurai)._

_I believe that's really all my big points. Oh- one last thing. For those that don't know, Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-1 all used to be SEPARATE FEMMES. It was only through an experiment by Movie!Thundercracker that Arcee's spark was split into three and placed into Chromia and Elita-1, making them "sister/triplets". Thus, why Catherine remarks she's "whole" now, no longer suffering from the lack of the other two, and why Arcee mentioned the "experiment". It's from the movie comics, for anyone who's curious as to where that comes from._

_Also, just to make one thing clear: Sunstreaker DOES NOT have a "bond mate" bond with Catherine. He's only feeling what's going on with them because he shares such a strong Twin-bond with Sideswipe and, thus, can sense his elation and a SMALL part of what Catherine sends to the silver mech. It's why he gets all freaked out. But, again, he doesn't have an actual "bond" with Catherine._

_And so my story is coming to a close. There is ONE more chapter remaining, but it's only an epilogue to explain what happens next and... well... some other things best left alone to be read next Friday. :)_

_P.S. For Anthony's "baby" joke, it's more so of a reference to his talk with Catherine about his fear of telling Sophia about dying and leaving any potential child they have without a father. He, uh... The two of them made up afterwards, and they are definitely having children one day ;]_


	79. EpilogueThose Who Remain

**TMWolf: **_Well, folks... this is the end. This is the final chapter of These Paths We Tread. I thought I was prepared last week, but now I'm sort of... dreading it, I guess? It feels weird, anyways, putting the "complete" tag on this... But... well. This is it. This is the last you'll see of Catherine's tale, although there's actually a LOT to say. For now, though... I'll save anymore words until the end except to tell you where the song is from: It's from the Shadow of the Colossus soundtrack - Epilogue_Those Who Remain. It's a beautiful instrumental to fit an equally beautiful game :)_

_...and now onto those who remain..._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Those Who Remain

* * *

><p><em>120 years later…<em>

_April 20, 2131. _

_Moon Base 1._

* * *

><p>Earth.<p>

It seemed so small from the window—as if she might cradle it within her hands. It was beautiful as well; a pristine blue with wisps of white that covered the green and brown landscapes. It had been a long time since she had last been there, but she could still recall the rustling leaves of the trees, the nipping of the wind at her cheeks, and the warmth of the sun on her skin. It had been a good era then, and she knew the planet had only gotten better.

It helped the Decepticons had been fully disbanded over a century ago, starting with their victory in Chicago. Any remaining warriors still alive had been at a loss and were easily rounded up without anyone else to lead them. They were further subdued when, hours after their defeat, they saw what she could do—saw what she was. Though many had only known violence their entire existence, her presence, and especially her touch, triggered something in them; a revelation which woke them from their primal needs. They had put down their arms then, and after some time, they came to be welcomed as brothers. While there were those who would try to lift up the Decepticon mantle again, their attempts were fruitless and most forsook the purple face in for the hope of a new home—a new Cybertron. In turn, the Autobots gave up their red emblem and, at last, their people were whole once more.

With the Autobot-Deception war truly ended, their Cybertronian companions were able to aid humanity further. In a matter of years, technology had increased in leaps and bounds. Pollution was almost unheard of save for natural sources. Forests had been rejuvenated and animal populations had returned as well. Civilization improved in such a way that cities and their surrounding areas were manageable and no longer needed to spread further. When space travel became readily accessible, humanity began to live in the various stations that orbited the earth or the communities recently made upon the Moon's surface. Conflict had died down as well, and what remained was internal and rarely escalated to include entire countries.

In simple words, the Earth was at peace.

Catherine smiled at the thought, happy to know things had turned out so well. The road had not been easy, though. The aftermath of the Chicago battle had brought much brutality against the Cybertronians. Many had sought to accuse them of the deaths, though it was the former Decepticons who were truly at fault. It had taken much time, help, effort, and risk, but in the end, the people understood and it was time to grow. The city had been rebuilt, but now it served as a home to the Cybertronians and all who would come after and was appropriately dubbed "Cybertronia". NEST also took up its new headquarters there and so humans were not uncommon, working cooperatively with their metallic comrades.

However, humanity still was not yet at ease then, and had remained apprehensive until the Cybertronians gave their services, which paved the way for the world today. One of the most important had been the end of their war with the Decepticons, whom were now either allies or neutrals, and even humans eventually came to have no qualms with them. The acceptance was, in part, due to the other great improvement that advanced the world: the ability to harness the Earth's natural energy sources to create Energon and then make it available for both Cybertronians _and _human use. The result was a viable and readily available fuel source for all to use.

Of course, Catherine had played her own role in the road taken and it, too, was not easy. She had been only a little wary, as the first steps had been the hardest. Humanity was averse to seeing one of their own so changed, after all. However, when she showed them what her powers could do—showed them Energon was _life_, the fear diminished quickly. She also carried a great knowledge that she shared with the help of Wheeljack and Optimus, which also garnered favor from her people. Soon enough, she became revered and any fear was forgone save from those whom could not bring themselves to believe her existence was possible.

It was for that disbelief that she did not keep her position at NEST. Instead, it was passed into the more capable hands of Charlotte Mearing and Leo Spitz, both of whom worked with Smokescreen for a time before Sam and Bumblebee joined them. Eventually the reigns were passed to her sister, Annabelle, and Sam's son, Daniel, and then to their own children when it came time. Even though her relinquishing of the role had eased some tension, in the end, she had departed Earth with their Cybertronian allies when the base on the moon was complete. While she mourned leaving those she considered family and friends, she knew it was for the best. Earth would be better able to thrive without her, and there was much work to be done on the moon that required her presence.

Catherine let out a soft chuckle as she turned to lean against the window and wondered what the people remembered of her. It had been at least seventy years since she had left for the moon base, so for many she was a thing of history. To others she might be a legend—a supernatural story of a young woman who never aged and could heal and bring back the recently dead. Of course, the latter she had not done at all since the battle and the first revealing to the world—it was not something humanity could handle—but the former two she had done much of. Part of her considered the thought of being a legend humorous and also somewhat honorable, but another part of her worried what could happen to her "tale". That was yet another reason she knew she had to leave, and now the only true trace of her was in books, the Energon-based technology that was used to save lives, and the word of those she knew personally whom were still alive.

"Speaking of the devil," she grinned as the doors to the secluded hallway opened. Behind them was an old man leaning slightly on a cane he held in his right arm. Despite his age, his skin was not terribly cluttered with wrinkles, and his hair still retained some flecks of dark colors from his younger years. His eyes were as lively and brown as ever, though, and they shined as the stars did when he spotted her. He returned her grin with his own as he began to hobble his way over, limping heavily on the right side, but managing with the cane. Catherine met him halfway, and it was there they stood before each other, eyes bright and full of love and memories. They waited only a few seconds before they embraced as tightly as his frail bones could handle. When they pulled away, the old man left his hand on her cheek which was far smoother than his.

She retained her smile, "Hey, Sammy."

"Hey, 'Cat. I see you still haven't aged a bit. If I hadn't stopped caring about my handsome looks a while back I might be jealous," the old man chuckled and removed his hand to hold it out for her to grab. She happily did so and began to lead him towards a bench near the window she had looked out of before his arrival.

"Well, that's what happens when you have the source of all life in the Universe embedded in your chest," she snickered back, and he chuckled again. As he had said, she had not changed since the battle of Chicago so many years ago. She still looked like a twenty-year old, although she was well over one hundred. She knew she would look as such until the end of time, too. It was a boon, of sorts, but it was also a means of sorrow. Already she felt a small flicker of pain as she looked upon Samuel, so frail and old—so different from the young man he had once been. The only reason he was still around was because he had been touched by the Allspark. The Energon has fused with his body like her, and it had kept him going far beyond any normal human. The others, however—her family; friends; teammates—had already long gone, and now only their children or grandchildren remained.

"So, how goes retirement? Flirting with any old ladies yet? I'm sure you must be so popular when you're one-hundred and forty-something," she winked as she helped him settle onto the bench.

He gave her a sly grin, "Them 'ol girls can't keep their mitts off me! But you know Carly was the only one for me. Ahh, I miss her, I do, but she's in a good place now. She had it pretty hard the last few years, y'know, but she's good now. Probably up there chatting away with Mom and Dad and fussing over Daniel with them. You remember how they were with him. Mom almost smothered him, and I was sure Carly was going to have to fight her over him."

"I remember very well," Catherine laughed, patting the hand he had on his knee and then wrapping her fingers around it. "Did you make it here okay, by the way? I know you never did like using the space bridges…"

"Oh, I made it alright. The vehicles are better now—make it nice and smooth going through. I am going to be lodging a complaint about the process, though. Them idiots there don't know how to treat an old man! But I'll manage. Anyways, how are you, 'Cat? It's been a while since I got the time to come up here and you never come back and visit."

"Sorry, I've been busy helping with the base and the plans to get colonies on Mars."

"Oh? Is that finally getting underway? Daniel's and Annie's kids mentioned something about it, but they've retired, too, and the grandkids don't always say much."

She nodded, "Yeah, we're going through with the plans. We're almost ready to begin construction on the atmosphere and climate controls to make it inhabitable. From there we'll need to work on vegetation and water, of course."

"Good grief. It's barely been any time at all and we're already going out there. Star Trek is becoming real, ain't it?"

"Well, it was only a matter of time," she mused, leaning her head back some. Sam looked to her, brow raised, and she chuckled a little as the artifact in her chest glowed a bit brighter beneath her shirt. "It's always been Mankind's destiny to go out into the Universe, Sam. Ever since we looked up into the sky and saw the stars it has been ordained we would one day travel to them and expand. It is so much more than that, though; we never even knew it, but we were meant to meet—the Cybertronians and us, I mean. That, too, was our destiny, and it is one that spans across countless dimensions and universes. Our meeting is the spark of something far beyond ourselves that will lead to so many things. The road is never easy, though. There will be a great many trials before we can reach the greatness that awaits all of us. But… there is no rush. It will take many, countless years—eons even— before such time arrives."

The glow beneath her shirt dimmed as the last words left her lips and her body relaxed. Her gaze remained forward, though—staring at something beyond the gray walls before them. Her eyes turned to the old man, however, when he did not speak for some time. She thought he might have been confused as most were when she sometimes settled into such spells, but, instead, there was a humorous glint upon her old friend's face.

"You always make me feel like I'm a kid when you talk about that even though I'm an old man," he snickered. She chuckled with him, but stopped when his features became somber and his eyes trailed to the wall, looking at them as she had moments before. "But I am an old man. I've lived longer than my wife and my son, and I might even live beyond my grandkids, Richard, or... no, was it Randy? I... I have trouble remembering sometimes. My mind will get foggy every so often now, but… but there's always one thing I remember and it's that I'll end up leaving you. And for that I am sorry, Catherine. You're always the one to carry it all on your own, and once again I'm leaving you—"

Sam was silenced when a pair of soft hands cupped his cheeks, gently turning his head to face hers and bringing brown eyes to meet light-blue ones. She smiled at him softly, and he felt a welcoming warmth in her touch—one that could not stop his eyes from watering nor his lips from curving into a similar expression. She then pressed her forehead to his and there was no need for words to tell him what she meant. There was only her touch lingering there for as long was needed to soothe her friend's heavy heart and mind.

Only when she could feel that he was at ease did she think to pull away, though left her hand on his cheek for a moment longer before grasping his hand once more. He said nothing as he nodded at her and squeezed back, the two of them leaning into the bench. Catherine laid her head upon his shoulder and he, in turn, set his upon her head, and in that instance it was as though they were young again, the worries of the world gone from their shoulders. They were but two friends relishing in one another's company, and the walls around them were not so dark or confining.

It was there they stayed, simply sitting in silence for a long time, though they spoke volumes to one another. And when at last they were at peace, they spoke of many things. Foremost were the memories that came and went. Some Catherine had to remind Sam of when he could not recall, but regardless, there were many laughs and grins to share between them. And when there were no more memories to recall they became quiet once more, hands held tight. It seemed there would be no end in sight, and certainly the two wished it could be so, but, as a flicker of emotion—one not her own—passed through Catherine, she knew it was time for him to go. So it was with a sad smile that she lifted her head from his shoulder and helped him up.

"Don't tell me it's time to go already?" he inquired, a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.

"Afraid so, but there's someone here whose come to send you off. He's missed you a lot," she replied, turning him to the opposite end he'd come from to face another set of doors. He raised one brow at her, but the other lifted as well when the metal structure slid open to reveal the towering, metal-armored figure of a friend he had not seen in a long, long time.

He laughed at once, "'Bee! I see you finally got a break from babysitting those grandkids of mine!"

"They are rather adamant about my doing so lately— using an argument about not being children anymore and that there is no threat to their safety," the Autobot hummed with a touch of amusement. "It is good to see you again and that you are are still well, Samuel. I apologize I have not visited sooner."

"Aw, quit your apologizing. You've only been doing what I asked you to. How the heck have ya been?"

"I have been well, Samuel. Much better than I have in Vorns. Pardon me, but it might be best if we talk on the way to the space bridge. You're carrier will be leaving in a few breems."

The old man huffed, "Well, I'll be damned. Time sure does fly."

"Unfortunately," Catherine grinned, taking his hand again. "I'll leave you two to have some alone time. I've got things to tend to, anyways."

"Not going to see your old friend off?" Sam snickered, although he opened his arms for a hug.

She happily wrapped his arms around him, "I will right here. You take care now, okay? I don't want to have to go to Earth and kick your sorry old butt for being stupid!"

"Now, now; I may be Sam, but I've gotten wiser in my years. You don't need to worry about me."

Catherine laughed as she stepped back and met his gaze, laughter on his lips, too. Though she felt a pang in her heart, she still smiled and touched his cheek. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it in the end. He raised a brow curiously, but she just shook her head as she clasped her fingers behind her back.

"I'll see you later, Sam," was all she told him, and he nodded before turning away and walking with Bumblebee. The two went right back to talking, and the redheaded young woman watched them go from her spot, her arms still latched behind her. She kept a smile on her face, but it faltered as soon as the doors closed behind them. Sorrow took hold quickly, forcing her to close her eyes to prevent the tears. It was impossible, though, as she accepted the realization that this was the last time she would see her best friend—her Sam.

It was a blow mightier than the rest, and she had to sit upon the bench as she tried to control her emotions. There has been so many people she had met and come to love; so many paths that had crossed with hers, and so many that had already ended. It had been difficult when Jackson had passed first, and when Anthony, Fig, and Epps followed the loss had been even greater. It only grew when her father and mother passed on after a long, happy life, and so, too, did Sam's parents. The years had taken their toll on them, and her parents would not be its last victims. Time was a cruel thing, and, although technology had expanded life expectancy, Leo, Michael, Carly and even her younger sister Annabelle eventually met their ends, as had her god-son Daniel. Their children still lived and even had kids of their own, but she had not formed the same bonds with them as she had the others. The only one that remained had been Sam, but now that path would soon end, and although she knew it would happen—she had been warned long ago when she accepted her role—the pain was still more than most any she had felt before.

A flicker of warmth came from the artifact in her chest, and five rushes along with one smaller whisper of comfort followed, all of which helped to ease the pain, though did not completely ebb it. It was not a pain she wanted to truly forget, not that she could ever forget her loved ones. Still, she accepted the comfort and knew, in a way, they would all be a part of the Matrix—of the Well of Sparks. It would not be in the same way the sparks of the Cybertronians were, but their consciousness was part of the world within the artifact and that meant they were with her, too. Still, she would grieve for many years for the loss of Sam—the last of those she had known from that world of long ago.

_Catherine_, the familiar voice of her bond mate called and, at last, she was moved from her seat. She rose slowly, closing her eyes to take in a deep breath of air. When she at last gained the strength, she walked to the third exit of the corridor. It opened as soon as she was near, and she managed to smile some when she found a silver hand waiting for her. She hopped on at once and was lifted up to her bond mate face where he pressed his forehead to hers while a flux of love and comfort rushed across the bond. Like before, he was not alone. Her children, though spread out amongst the galaxy on missions to look for their kind and supplies, were able to reach her through the bond as if they were right next to her thanks to the Matrix. The sixth, smaller flux came from a source she had once thought would never occur: a certain golden-armored mech whom expressed his concern and comforted her, though the uncaring look upon his face would say otherwise.

"I'll be alright," she told the two of them after a few minutes. Although her sorrow was still strong, they knew she spoke the truth, and even if she hadn't, they would make it so. "I was just… saying my good-byes."

"We're here for you. Always," Sideswipe smiled back, his spark sending her endless waves of warmth, and Sunstreaker grunted in agreement. She nodded back as she wiped at her eyes and stepped off onto the silver mech's shoulders. Her children shared in the sentiment, but then pulled away to continue on with their duties. She knew they would happily shower her with affections when they returned in a few years, and no doubt express jealousy that the Twins were the one to be permanently stationed with her. The thought at last made her laugh a little, and the two mechs shared a quick grin.

The moment was disturbed, however, when the door to their right opened and a young mech with armor spouting maroon, yellow, and red colors rushed through. He stumbled when he spotted them, and clumsily flailed about to regain his balance, orient himself properly, and salute respectfully. Catherine giggled a little, causing the young mech to look down sheepishly. Sunstreaker rolled his optics with a bit of grumbling and Sideswipe raised his brow, urging the young mech to state his business or pass through if that's what he meant to do.

"Oh, uh, um, well, I, uh… was looking for Ms. Wolf," the young mech squeaked, and did so again when the golden-armored mech looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why didn't you just use the comm. link to ask us?" he inquired, causing the young mech to flinch and become flustered.

"Aw, lay off the 'bot, Sunny. The base is small enough we don't even really use the comm. anymore," Sideswipe replied, smacking his brother on the arm.

Catherine shook her head, "Boys, boys! Calm down. Now, uh…Hot Rod, was it?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, yes! That's me!" the young mech beamed with delight.

"How about you tell me what is it you needed?"

He nodded, "Right! Prime sent me to find and tell you he wants to discuss some of the construction plans and missions with you. You don't have to come right now, of course, but, um, whenever you're good."

"Thank-you, Hot Rod. Tell Optimus I'll be with him in a few breems."

"Of course—er, I mean, yes, ma'am!" the young mech saluted and quickly scurried away with a silly grin upon his face. As the redhead watched him go she felt a strange feeling trickle forth from the Matrix—a premonition of the great many things yet to come. It was one she had yet to fully feel before, but she knew what it meant and knew why Optimus has sent the young mech to her. However, it would be a long, long time before such events would come to fruition, so she set it back in the place it had come from without worry.

"You're too nice to them—even the ex-Con ones," Sunstreaker snorted as he folded his arm, and Catherine gave him a look.

"No, I'm _civilized_ to them. _You_, on the other hand, are just a grump, but that what we all love about you."

"And you're still _annoying_."

"Oh, just admit you love me. We all know you do," she purred with a wink. Although the golden-armored mech huffed and scoffed at her comment, she could sense the insincerity and knew he did, in fact, care for her in his own way. It had taken time as both she and Sideswipe though it would, but he had long since accepted them and _her_. Of course, they couldn't act civil all the time, and so there was always the occasional biting argument that was really more so for fun than actual bitterness.

"So, you want to go see Optimus now or should we play hooky instead? We never did go on those vacations we talked about," Sideswipe inquired, playfully nudging her with his head. Grinning she nudged him back, but shook her head.

"No. I'm feeling better, and it'll help get my mind off things. We definitely have to go vacationing later, though," she told him and, with a gentle touch both to his cheek and to the bond, he complied. His brother followed right at their heels, most of his words coming silently through the bond, and they made their way in the same direction Hot Rod had gone.

They exited out into a dramatically larger area which served as the hub of the base and where all their Cybertronian companions and human workers were busy tending to the base's needs. From their spot many levels up from the ground it was easy to see it all, and it was even easier to find Optimus at the center, giving orders to Blaster and their new second-in-command, Prowl, whom then relayed those orders to others. As if sensing them, the Autobot Commander looked up and met Catherine's eyes, and she shared a silent, knowing thought with him that was echoed from within the Matrix—a touch from a brother on the other side.

Optimus looked away first, and Catherine let her gaze roam across the area, taking in each and every spark there. They might feel a flicker—a whisper of some unspoken words, but it would be no more than a passing sensation, not unlike a phantom touch of the skin. It was easy to find the 'bots she had known before the peace working at the moment, and each of them spared her a glance as they had come to recognize her touch. Some of the others she gazed upon were those she had created, but the rest were mechs, femmes, and even quadrupeds who had once been lost to the vastness of space or been their enemy. More would come, she knew, and more would be created. In turn, more humans would one day come to the base, then to Mars when the colonies were made, and further still as they continued to expand outward. However, she would not know them. She was not sure she could bear to know more with their lives so short, bursting to life as a bright flame, but diminishing in seconds compared to the eternity she had remaining. Yet, at the same time she knew she would try.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt Sideswipe reach her through the bond, reassuring her things were fine. Again, her children and her brother-in-law were there as well. Sorrow kept its hold and would always have one when she would look back into her memories. However, in that moment—looking away from the room to the optics of Sunstreaker and then to those of her bond mate, and letting the flux of their love fill her— she was at ease.

The journey had been long and tiresome already, but there were still many paths to tread and there was no telling of what all lay before them. She would walk along them, though, and do so without fear for her loved ones would be there to help her. Although many had departed, they would remain with her—even if just in memory—and there were still those who would always walk those paths with her. There was no doubt in her heart of the thought, and just as she had known it countless years ago, that would always be enough.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TMWolf:<strong> _Okay, soo... the epilogue was kind of sadder than I meant it to be, but... that's a bit of the point. All actions come with a consequence, unfortunately. However, let it be known that this chapter is also a signal for the last of Catherine's sorrow- Sam is the last human she loves, and the rest of her family is Cybertronian and can essentially live forever. So the sorrow is not permanent; no, she has a family that will stay with her for as long as time persist and in that she will find happiness always, and also in the memories of her life and those whose paths crossed with hers. Not to mention, there are still many paths yet to tread. There are still countless things for our dear Catherine to encounter, and she will be able to do so with her bond mate, brother-in-law, children, and her Cybertronian family at her side. That's not to say there won't be any danger along the way, but she's not afraid, and she won't be anymore. She's found her place and her happiness, and that's all she really needs._

_And so, the story comes to a close. Yes, Catherine is indeed immortal. The Matrix is going to keep her alive until the end of time- when all things return to Primus and all are one. She's going to live a long, very happy life, and even the premonition of trials to come (I'm sure you can guess what at this point) she'll be alright. It helps Humans and Cybertronians are now allies and at peace with one another- even ones who had been Decepticons. Don't get me wrong- not ALL 'Cons have renounced their titles and joined their brothers, but MANY have. The idea_ comes from noticing that most of the Decepticons in the movies seem... beastly. Basic. As if they went on instinct- as if they weren't fully sentient like the Autobots, Megatron, Barricade, or Sentinel were. Thus, with Catherine's touch/presence they regain some of themselves and become full Cybertronians with more than just a fight programming. They were individuals who could have their own thoughts, and many came to realize they only wanted a home and were tired of fighting. Of course, t_here will always be those still wanting to fight- both Autobot and Decepticon- but those who wish only for a home have become just Cybertronians once more, working underneath the leadership of Optimus, whom has welcomed them with open arms, and under the comforting light that is Catherine and the Matrix. The same peace is known by Humans, whom owe their prosperity to Cybertronians- longevity; cures; a purified planet; etc. Things are wonderful at last, and will be for a long time._

_But that's another story- one which will most likely never see the light of day. Yes, you heard right folks. There will be no sequel. I intended for this to be the end of Catherine's story, and the rest is left to the imagination and the hope knowing there is greatness awaiting all things, save for the evil they have yet to conquer. Still, I am glad to know that you have all enjoyed the story and honored me by joining Catherine and I on this journey through her life. You readers have made it all worth it, and I thank-you. In fact, there are few who I really got to know and had such a good time when replying to and would like to thank personally:_

**_Gemava_**_: It might sound weird, but I'm glad you gave that review getting onto the Primes. Hopefully that issue was resolved with the recent chapter, ha ha, but the resulting conversations we had were wonderful and I greatly enjoyed them! :)_

**_Iceshadow911247: _**_You. Yes, you and your amazing and hilarious stories! I know for a fact most, if not all, of them made me laugh or loud or get jelly. Oh, and your reviews! I got a good giggle from them- especially when you used a meme! xD I'm really glad I got to meet and talk with you via this story!_

_**PyrothTenka**: First off, thank-you sooooo much for all the help you've given me, even if it's just catching my mistakes! They've been a big help, and I've always looked forward to your reviews, which I've come to respect highly :) I'm so glad we've started to talk and gotten to RP together- it's already so much fun! I hope we'll continue to be able to RP and talk and have even more fun! xD_

**_SomeoneI'mSure:_**_ I'm not going to lie. Your reviews ALWAYS got my heart racing. Yours was an opinion I wanted to keep good above many others. Needless to say, I respect your opinion highly. I thank-you so much for your reviews- they kept me on the edge and helped make sure I kept up my abilities if only to make sure you like what you read! On a strange note, I'm actually a little glad we got into that small argument, if only because I think it made things actually better in the end, ha ha! Whatever the case, I'm very glad you chose to read my story and review it :) I hope any stories I have in the future will be as enjoyable for you as this one was!_

**_Topkicker26:_**_ Dude. Sooooooo glad I got to meet you! Pit, we're already friends on Xbox Live! Sorry I haven't been active by the way- been really busy with school... and Civilization 5*cough* What can I say? I like destroying other peoples' Empires xD Still, even with the lag, it was so much fun playing with you, and I've enjoyed our talks on here sooooooooooo much! All that Assassin's Creed talk about Ezio and Connor and Haytham! *swoon* Such good talks! I hope we'll be able to keep chilling on Xbox Live when I find the time! xD_

**_VanillaSnowdrops: _**_Girl, you don't even know how glad I am to have met you! :) I've enjoyed all our talks and I'm glad we'll get to continue them (when you're not busy, ha ha)! College is going to be tough, but I know you can do it, and I'll be here to root for you! You've become a dear friend to me, and I hope we'll be able to stay that way even we live on opposite sides of the world! In the meantime, let's have fun messing around with Audrey and Catherine, yeah? ;)_

_And lastly..._

**BlackWolfDog**: _What's there to say? You are, without doubt, probably the best friend I have ever had and will ever had. I can't believe we met over a STORY on FANFICTION! It's almost crazy! And yet- here we are sending pages upon pages of messages, just talking about our daily lives and Transformers! I can barely believe how alike we are- it's like we're twins! Primus, I'm so glad you clicked on my story, read it, and reviewed it. It's even crazier thinking about how we wouldn't have met had I not posted this and you not clicked it! I feel like my life would be so much less if I hadn't met you! You're my best friend, WolfDog, and I happily admit it :) I long for the day when we can finally meet up and go to a Convention dressed up as Transformers and I meet the feisty Diamond! Until then, I look forward to every time you'll be able to message me and well get to keep on talking about our stories, transformers, and our lives together! And never worry about taking a long time- I know your busy working and school! Just be sure to come back! xD P.S. SORRY FOR MAKING YOU CRY SO MUCH LOL -insert hearts-_

_To the rest of you I give my thanks again. I might not have formed as closed as bonds as these lovely people, but I still appreciate all you had said. It helped me all through this story, and it's helped to give me the confidence to keep writing._

_Yep! I plan to write more fanfiction in the future- most likely Transformers yet again! I do have plans for other series- like Assassin's Creed- but I'll definitely come back to Transformers for sure! In fact, I actually have about twelve ideas for These Paths We Tread oneshots to cover time not written about in this story. There's actually a lot to write about with many months skipped here and there, a 2-year time skip, and then 120 years! Soo... look out for a new story for one shots, which will focus a lot more closely on secular moments and have a whole lot of emotions and characters building ;)_

_However, that might not be for some time. I do have plans to write my own original novel- or, well, trilogy, actually- and I want to write and maybe even get published one day. I don't know if I will- it might not even be possible- but I want to try, so that's what I'm going to be working on. If you guys ever get curious about it, I'm posting it on a site called "Wattpad" under this username. Still, that's going to my main focus over any fanfics, although I might do some on the side when I need a break for my original stuff._

_And so, for now, this is good-bye, my friends and reviewers! Catherine's story has come to a close and it's time to part ways with her as she continues on her path. And so, in the words of Cowboy Bebop:_

_You're gonna carry that weight._


End file.
